


Игра Вслепую

by meowfix



Series: Игра вслепую [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Space Opera, Space Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 436,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан космических пиратов получает заказ украсть элитного охранника из Дворца и прилетает в столицу, не зная, к чему это приведет в конечном итоге.<br/>Элитный охранник просто живет, не ожидая от жизни сюрпризов.<br/>Они еще не знают друг о друге, но уже начали свою игру вслепую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> После 4 главы текст небечен. Со всеми вытекающими. Предупреждения к каждой главе - в начале глав.

***  
Свет коммуникационного терминала в полумраке помещения казался почти ослепительным, ложился голубоватыми отблесками на предметы и лицо сидящего перед проекцией экрана человека. На проекции стремительно, как бесконечный воздушный поток, текли полосы - ожидание ответа вызова.  
Человек ждал спокойно, откинувшись на удобную и мягкую спинку кресла - у него не было причин думать, что вызов не будет принят.  
В конце концов, Хаотик Сид действительно почти всегда брал трубку. И иногда звонил сам.  
В свои тридцать с небольшим Эрик Клеман - человек у терминала, умел делать неприятные звонки или отвечать на них. При условии, что результат был ему выгоден.  
Небольшие часы внизу проекции отсчитывали время попытки соединения.  
Минута.  
Иногда, Клеман мог поспорить, Сид не брал трубку просто потому что не хотел. Впрочем, с равной вероятностью, он мог быть мертв.   
Даже если так, по нему едва ли кто-то стал бы плакать.  
Хаотик Сид - некто, к кому можно было обратиться с просьбой. По его собственным словам "пират и просто нехороший человек".   
Но он мог что-нибудь куда-нибудь переправить.   
Что-нибудь где-нибудь достать.   
Что угодно: редкий наркотик, информацию, человека.  
Минута тридцать секунд.  
Эрик нетерпеливо пробежался пальцами по ярлыкам открытых приложений. Легким движением притянул ближе несколько визуальных файлов, прокрутил.  
На проекции застыло изображение парадного зала Императорского Дворца.   
Ее Императорское Величество Елена Фивонская в сопровождении дворцовой охраны улыбалась в камеру.   
Клеман очертил область, увеличил, рассматривая. Нахмурился.   
За правым плечом Императрицы, в белой униформе застыл легионер - генетически усовершенствованная версия человека. Идеальный охранник, если верить слухам.  
Легионер смотрел прямо перед собой холодными голубыми глазами и казался бесстрастным. Красивый, это Клеман мог признать. Кто бы ни поработал над дизайном, он не зря ел свой хлеб, позаботился и о том, чтобы внешность охраны вписывалась в окружающие интерьеры.  
Две минуты тридцать.  
С точки зрения Клемана, в легионере не было ничего, что вызывало бы желание встретиться лично. Красивая, если не врут слухи, опасная кукла, редкая, но не более. Впрочем, красоты не так давно восстановленных из образцов ДНК белых тигров, Клеман не понимал тоже. Для него тигр оставался красивым только пока находился по ту сторону защитного экрана.  
Но были люди, которые хотели и могли платить за личную встречу. Не с тигром, с легионером.  
Людям, которые хотели и могли платить, Клеман прощал практически любые недостатки.  
Как и тем, кто мог достать то, за что другие хотели платить. Например, Хаотику Сиду.  
Три минуты.  
Изображение легионера мигнуло и сменилось на заставку коннекта.  
\- Привет, док, - Сид сидел в кресле за пультом управления, положив ноги на кнопки, и тяжелые грязные ботинки занимали большую часть проекции. - Давно жду твоего звонка. Собирался заскочить на днях, напомнить о себе.  
Эрик поморщился и слегка отодвинулся:  
\- Предпочел бы общение на расстоянии.  
Сид рассмеялся, достал из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет и ловким движением выбил одну:  
\- Какой-то месяц непрухи в любви. Неделю назад меня отшила шлюха в борделе на Эос, вчера сломалась кофеварка, сегодня ты предпочитаешь общение на расстоянии. Что дальше?  
Если Хаотик не врал насчет Эос, его корабль находился не так далеко.  
Сид достал зажигалку, прикурил сигарету жестом фокусника, который убежден, что творит магию, и затянулся. Потом выдохнул голубоватый дым в воздух и улыбнулся - добродушно и весело:  
\- Я собирался покурить и почистить ногти. Подождешь или что-то срочное?  
\- Межгалактический коннект стоит недешево. Я предпочел бы перейти сразу к делу.  
\- Я понял, что романтика обломилась. Весь внимание, - Сид сунул сигарету в зубы, откинулся чуть назад, устраиваясь в капитанском кресле поудобнее.  
Клеман раскрыл перед ним визуальный файл:  
\- Есть клиент, который готов заплатить немалую сумму за человека перед тобой.  
Сид сделал еще одну затяжку, выдохнул дым и стряхнул пепел на пол:  
\- За Императрицу? Могу понять. Когда я был ребенком, у меня над кроватью висел ее постер.  
\- За легионера, - сухо поправил его Клеман. - Не думаю, что во Вселенной найдется много желающих стать врагами Империи, напав на Фивонский Дворец. Из немногих я сразу вспомнил тебя.  
\- Ты меня переоцениваешь, док. В мире полно придурков, - Сид затянулся, рассмеялся так, словно вспомнил что-то веселое и добавил: - Я мог бы прислать тебе фотографии.  
\- Не стоит, - Сид всегда Клемана раздражал. Как работающий плохо прибор или непонятные, неизвестно откуда вылезшие цифры в бухгалтерии. - Если тебе интересен заказ, я могу свести тебя с клиентом. Разумеется, не бесплатно.  
Сид чуть склонил голову, усмехнулся:  
\- Ты рвешь мне сердце, док. Я стал пиратом, чтобы не нужно было разбираться с системой денежных переводов. Сколько?  
Клеман вызвал виртуальную клавиатуру, быстро набрал шесть цифр и вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Давай вычеркнем нолик, и я подумаю.  
\- Давай оставим попытки торговаться и сократим время общения, - Клеман сделал вид, что тянется отключить коннект.  
\- Пятьдесят тысяч вместо трехсот это не так плохо, док, - Хаотик улыбнулся. - Больше нуля, если ты веришь в неотносительную арифметику. И мы с тобой так давно любим друг друга. А остальное можешь содрать с клиента. Он будет рад.  
\- Я так и собирался сделать. Восемьдесят тысяч.  
\- Семьдесят пять. Мы ведь с тобой бизнесмены.  
Клеман был невысокого мнения о деловой хватке Сида, но разговор затягивался. И коннект такого уровня действительно обходился недешево:  
\- Семьдесят пять. Как только ты переведешь деньги, я вышлю тебе координаты контакта и сопутствующие файлы.  
\- Договорились, док. Жду письмо. Если будут какие-то накладки, обязательно тебе сообщу, - Хаотик криво усмехнулся и потушил сигарету об язык. - Лично.

***  
За время жизни на "Хаосе" Бель Форкс привыкла к тому, что капитан может вызвать ее к себе в любое время дня и ночи. Естественно, в космосе распорядок дня был весьма условен, тем более на пиратском корабле, где не существовало четкого регламента даже для ремонтных работ, но все же Сид всегда умудрялся вызывать ее, когда она или уже спала или только собиралась лечь. Насколько Форкс знала, его личные биологические часы не совпадали ни с кем из команды.  
В коридорах, ведущих к рубке управления, было пусто и тихо, тускло светили лампы. Звук шагов Форкс звучал гулко и немного жутко. Система Адаптации Пространства на бывшем эсминце Империи позволила бы создать практически любой внутренний дизайн, но ее Сид продал первой. Внутри "Хаос" выглядел как громадный и неприветливый механизм - металлические решетки пола, темно-серые стены, прозрачные прямоугольники сверхпрочных иллюминаторов, смотрящие в непроглядную черноту снаружи. Даже освещение было слабым, как в трущобах.  
Сид говорил, это экономит энергию для двигателя и орудий, но Форкс была уверена, что капитану просто нравится мрачняк вокруг.  
В рубке управления повсюду в воздухе висели проекции личного компьютера Сида - какие-то планы, фотографии, два плейлиста с музыкой, открытая страница межгалактической информационной системы, окно коннекта, карта центральной части Империи и заставка с рыбками. Сам капитан сидел в окружении проекций, закинув ноги на пульт управления, и чистил ногти мачете.   
С ним Сид не расставался даже когда спал, насколько знала Форкс, и отчасти разделяла эту одержимость оружием. Нож Сид пускал в дело очень редко - предпочитая плазменный пистолет или бортовые орудия своего корабля. Но, в конце концов, каждый имеет право на любимую игрушку, какой бы непрактичной она ни была.  
В губах Хаотика дымилась голубоватым дымом позабытая сигарета.  
\- Вы всегда выбираете неудачное время, сэр. Это талант, - сообщила ему Форкс.  
Сид, не поворачивая к ней головы, приветственно поднял руку:  
\- Я кладезь талантов и откровений, девочка моя, пора бы привыкнуть. Как дела?  
Форкс могла бы напомнить капитану, что она значительно старше его двадцати пяти и точно никак не тянет на "девочку", но в тот момент ее волновали более насущные вещи. А именно внеплановый вызов:  
\- С сегодняшнего утра не произошло ничего значительного. Спасибо за заботу.  
Сид обернулся к ней, рискуя вывалиться из кресла, и добродушно усмехнулся:  
\- Никогда бы не подумал.  
Форкс едва заметно улыбнулась в ответ:  
\- Разрабатываете план следующей операции?  
\- Подумываю смотаться за сигаретами.  
Форкс вопросительно вскинула бровь:  
\- Позвольте заметить, сэр, карта перед вами, демонстрирует другую часть Вселенной.  
Сид невинно посмотрел в ответ:  
\- Ну что я могу сказать? На сигареты еще нужно заработать, - он протянул руку и щелчком пальцев переместил одну из проекций в углу комнаты к себе. С проекции невозмутимо смотрел голубоглазый светловолосый мужчина лет тридцати. Форкс мимоходом отметила идеальную красоту его лица, равнодушие в глазах, отрешенное выражение, и сделала вывод:  
\- Улучшенный геном?  
Сид несколько раз хлопнул ладонью по пульту:  
\- Динь-динь-динь, вы выиграли кофеварку. Перед тобой легионер Ее Величества.  
Форкс подтащила кресло пилота поближе, села:  
\- Наша кофеварка сломана, сэр, и на этом корабле ни разу не было даже синтетических кофейных зерен. Что легионеру Ее Величества понадобилось от пиратов?  
Сигарета Сида, наконец, дотлела до бычка, он потушил ее об язык и достал из пачки еще одну, невозмутимо ответил:  
\- Это не ему понадобилось. Это он понадобился.  
Форкс помолчала, устало потерла переносицу. С Сидом никогда нельзя было быть уверенным, шутит он или нет, и даже если он шутил, оставалась вероятность, что завершающую точку в шутке поставит мачете - прецеденты случались.  
\- Мы говорим об охраннике на самом защищенном объекте в Империи, сэр.  
Хаотик рассмеялся, встрепал короткие, неровно подстриженные черные волосы, безнадежно запутывая вплетенные в них фиолетовые перья:  
\- Охраннике? Нет, девочка моя, - он сложил пальцы на манер пистолета, "навел" на фотографию. - Я хочу как минимум начальника безопасности. Бам!  
Проекция рассыпалась на меленькие квадратики и исчезла.  
\- Команде это не понравится.  
Сид добродушно улыбнулся:  
\- Я никого не держу. В случае чего, сам открою недовольным главный шлюз.  
\- Вы уже все решили, сэр.  
\- Ну да. Будет весело.  
\- Ваши сигареты обходятся нам слишком дорого.  
Сид рассмеялся.

***  
Основные помещения Фивонского Дворца находились под землей, в то время как внешние этажи служили исключительно приманкой для туристов и площадкой для официальных церемоний. Подобно айсбергу белое сердце Империи не спешило раскрывать свои секреты посторонним.   
Центр подготовки и личные апартаменты легионеров так же располагались на нижних ярусах. Охране Дворца разрешалось подниматься на поверхность только для сопровождения Ее Величества или в течение десятидневного отпуска. Этим правом изучить жизнь вне дворцовых стен пользовались немногие. Существование легионера вращалось вокруг его обязанностей и долга - того, ради чего он был создан. Ежедневные тренировки, возможность контакта с себе подобными и доступ к библиотеке считались вполне достаточным максимумом для того, чтобы прожить.  
Леон Слейтер был из тех немногих, кто не игнорировал отпуск. Он не испытывал потребности во внешних контактах, но считал их обязательными для лучшего исполнения служебных обязанностей. Обучающие фильмы и книги не могли заменить опыт. Во время работы контакт легионеров с окружающими сводился к минимуму, десять дней относительной свободы были единственной возможностью Слейтера понаблюдать людей в естественной среде.  
Путь на поверхность с яруса, на котором располагались тренировочные центры и жилье легионеров, занимал десять минут. Еще около получаса ушло на то, чтобы пройти все контрольные точки службы безопасности.  
И еще какое-то время потребовалось для настройки личного защитного генератора - во время отпуска легионерам запрещалось вступать в физический контакт с людьми и предписывалось использовать силовое поле, чтобы избежать риска случайных прикосновений.   
Слейтера это устраивало, окружающий мир казался ему достаточно хаотичным и неорганизованным, чтобы не вызывать желание контактировать с ним лишний раз.  
Слейтер вышел из Южных Врат Дворца в три минуты девятого утра и взял аэротакси до центральной части города. Каждый раз Леон разрабатывал маршрут заново, чтобы не повторяться, но, куда бы он ни шел, ему не попадалось ничего принципиально нового.   
С какой бы стороны Слейтер ни пытался анализировать людей, результат оставался неизменным. Они представлялись легионеру беспомощными, безвредными, противоречивыми существами, склонными к ошибкам больше, чем к рациональным и взвешенным решениям. Воспринимать их как угрозу было работой Слейтера, основной причиной его существования, но, как бы он ни пытался соотнести людей из обучающих материалов с разношерстной массой на улицах, неизменно натыкался на стену несоответствия.  
Во время поездки таксист поминутно поглядывал на легионера. Это была одна из тех реакций, к которым Слейтер не мог привыкнуть. Во Дворце он никогда не находился в фокусе внимания. Каким бы эстетически приятным не был легионер, в конечном итоге его задачей было оставаться на заднем плане - живая мраморная статуя в интерьере.   
В городе Слейтер неизменно притягивал взгляды - его противоестественно идеальная внешность и экономные, выверенные движения выдавали в нем не вполне человека. Впрочем, зачастую люди держали свое мнение и свое любопытство при себе.  
Слейтер расплатился с таксистом через банковский терминал аэрокара и вышел неподалеку от Башни Богатств. Главный торговый центр столицы был похож на улей - вокруг сновали аэрокары, спеша занять и освободить воздушные причалы, люди ловили такси или стояли у витрин, сменяли друг друга бесконечной чередой лиц и рас. В воздухе вспыхивали и гасли рекламные проекции. Несмотря на то, что центр был напичкан указателями, у справочного терминала выстроилась очередь.  
Слейтер остановился в одном из общих залов, между компьютерным магазином и небольшим кафе и принялся наблюдать. Его потревожили дважды - один раз турист спросил его, не знает ли он, где туалет, полностью проигнорировав как указатели, так и справочный терминал; немного позже женщина попросила легионера с ней сфотографироваться.  
Непоследовательные и безвредные.   
В тот момент Леон Слейтер был убежден, что это все, чем являются люди.

***  
\- Позвольте заметить, сэр, наш приезд на Фивон едва ли можно назвать благоразумным, - Форкс не нравилось в космопорте столицы и она не скрывала этого.  
Сид усмехнулся, приветственно помахал проходящей мимо незнакомой женщине и ответил:  
\- Ты просто еще не распробовала. Здесь здорово. У них тут есть такой большой центр, где можно поесть настоящих фруктов.  
\- Вы находитесь в межгалактическом розыске, вам не приходит в голову, что приезд в столицу может быть несколько... опасен? - они вышли из здания космопорта на один из воздушных причалов, и Сид подошел к терминалу вызова аэротакси, привычно набирая на появившейся проекции заказ:  
\- Я? Да ты шутишь. Я - примерный гражданин своей планеты, дальнобойщик Сид Лостер. Хороший работящий парень. Приехал показать чудеса Империи своей жене прежде, чем мы заведем нашего первого ребенка. Кстати, ты хочешь мальчика или девочку?  
\- Я предпочту боевого робота, но не уверена, что ваши гены способны дать мне желаемое.  
\- Я и мои гены будем очень стараться, - Сид автоматически потянулся за сигаретами, достал их, потом убрал. - Чертов запрет на курение.  
\- Капитан, вы осознаете, что ваше лицо неоднократно промелькнуло на камерах наблюдения в космопорте?   
\- Да брось, вселенная переполнена похожими чуваками. Ты хоть представляешь текучку людей в столице? Они проверят документы и успокоятся.  
\- Что тоже вызывает у меня сомнения, сэр. Вы, не колеблясь, воспользовались ID, которые нам предоставил Лис. Он не славится надежностью.  
\- Зато он гений, если речь идет об идентификации граждан, и я ему доверяю.  
\- Если мне не изменяет память, два месяца назад вы пытались его застрелить.  
\- Потому и доверяю, - над воздушным причалом в метре от них опустилось аэротакси, и Сид направился к нему небрежной танцующей походкой.  
"Придурок", - подумала Форкс и последовала за ним.   
В такси они почти все время молчали - ей не хотелось продолжать разговор при водителе, хотя защитная перегородка была поднята, а Сид выстукивал какой-то замысловатый ритм ногой. С ним Форкс никогда не могла быть уверена - выделывается ли он просто ради процесса, потому что у него есть план, или случайно. Учитывая, что, вопреки здравому смыслу, он все еще был жив, Форкс склонялась ко второму варианту. Хотя многие его идеи граничили с безумием. Приезд в столицу в том числе.  
Аэротакси летело медленно, легко встраиваясь в вереницы других машин и плавно огибая белоснежные здания столицы. Большая часть Фивона застраивалась сразу, чтобы ничто не нарушало архитектурной гармонии.   
Где-то внизу стелились широкие проспекты. Такси проплывало под стремительными линиями высотных переходов, рядом с ухоженными парками.  
Сид глазел на них не отрываясь. Вероятно, пытался придумать способ стащить скамейку или узорный фонарь.  
\- А здесь все с шиком, да? - наконец сказал он.  
\- Мне казалось, вы уже были в столице, сэр.  
\- В другой части, - он криво усмехнулся. - Там у них все тоже с шиком, но другого рода. К тому же тогда я был другим. Не то, что сейчас - респектабельный молодой дальнобойщик.  
Он притянул ее к себе за талию и страстно посмотрел в глаза:  
\- Даже с женой.  
Форкс отстранилась:  
\- Ваша жена была бы благодарна, сэр, если бы вы оставили любовные игры на потом.  
Сид отодвинулся со вздохом:  
\- Еще одно разочарование. Месяц непрухи в любви.  
\- Попробуйте с кофеваркой. Уверена, она даст вам еще один шанс.  
\- Думаешь, я все-таки ее починю?  
\- Я в вас верю.  
Он откинулся на сиденье, задумчиво посмотрел в окно:  
\- Почти на месте. Никогда не мечтала побывать в Башне Богатств? - автоматически Сид снова потянулся к сигаретам, передумал на полпути и положил руки на колени.   
Форкс поморщилась:  
\- Я предпочитаю магазины, которые не прибавляют стоимость витрины к каждому из своих товаров.  
\- Зануда, - Сид потянулся. - Жить надо с шиком, - он взмахнул рукой, как бы обрисовывая этот невидимый шик. - Ярко, чтобы потом на том свете нравиться самому себе. Как вон та скамейка в парке. Красивая, правда? У нас бы на корабле здорово смотрелась.  
\- Я не поручусь жизнью, что она нравится самой себе, сэр. Ночью на ней спят бродяги и бедняки.  
\- Не спят, - Сид потянулся к волосам, принялся теребить одно из вплетенных в них перьев. - В столице бродяжничество запрещено.  
\- И что они делают? Обеспечивают потолком в клеточку всех желающих?  
\- Пускают на Арену или в биореактор.  
\- Вы шутите, - Форкс была в этом уверена. Почти.  
\- Нет. Посмотри за окно, девочка моя. Такие чистые улицы, мусору тут не место. Он может расстроить скамейку. Здесь вообще недолюбливают все, что не приносит пользы.  
Теперь проплывающие мимо стремительные и прекрасные белые башни воспринимались совсем иначе:  
\- Значит браслеты временной идентификации?..  
\- Бинго, ты уже который раз становишься обладательницей кофеварки. А еще по ним можно отслеживать, но это уже детали.  
\- Чип испускает сигнал?  
\- Нет, что ты, это было бы, как будто за нами следят. Но на входе в каждое здание есть сенсор. Так что купить водички в мегамаркете без контроля Ее Величества не получится.  
Аэротакси остановилось у одного из причалов Башни Богатств, и Форкс выбралась первой, не дожидаясь, пока капитан расплатится с водителем.   
У входа толпились туристы, стремясь запечатлеть столицу во всем великолепии на чипы своих дорогих и многофункциональных личных компьютеров.  
Бель была уверена, что попала минимум на три снимка.  
\- Круто тут, да? - с энтузиазмом спросил Сид.  
Обычно Форкс не курила, но в тот момент ей почти нестерпимо хотелось сигарету:  
\- О да. С шиком.

Секция биоинженерии занимала весь десятый этаж Башни Богатств и требовала дополнительной платы на входе. Просто на то, чтобы попасть внутрь, ушла большая часть средств Слейтера, но легионер был готов к этому заранее. Необходимая плата за образование.  
Во Дворце живая мебель была только в личных апартаментах императрицы, там, куда даже у охраны не было доступа.  
Идея живой плоти, преобразованной в кресла и диваны казалась, Слейтеру не столько отталкивающей, сколько чуждой. Именно поэтому он счел необходимым увидеть биомебель собственными глазами.   
Отчасти, как он полагал, легионеры отличались от живых предметов не так уж сильно.  
В смотровом павильоне было тихо и пусто, у дверей застыл с вежливой улыбкой андроид-продавец. С высокого потолка лился прозрачный голубоватый свет, обрисовывая плавные линии предметов. Отточенный слух легионера улавливал едва слышимое жужжание климатической системы, глаза различали тепло, исходящее от мебели, едва заметное подрагивание ее дыхания.  
Она была расположена на вращающихся подиумах, рядом с которыми полупрозрачными проекциями зависли в воздухе технические характеристики каждого изделия.  
Зрелище показалось Слейтеру противоречивым.   
Это было странным чувством. С чем бы вне Дворца он ни сталкивался ранее, вещи вызывали у него отторжение, только если и должны были вызывать отторжение - грязь, мусор, девиантное поведение. Любовь к биомебели считалась признаком хорошего вкуса, но сама идея, что можно добровольно купить и поставить в собственном жилище подобное, казалась Слейтеру абсурдной.  
Как всегда, когда он сталкивался с простым и очевидным непониманием людей, у легионера возникло желание отвернуться и уйти. Это было бы нелогичным, и Слейтер остался - методично и скрупулезно осмотрел каждый из предметов, про себя отмечая конструкцию и свойства - температуру, возраст, предпочтения в кормлении.  
Через какое-то время возникло странное желание помыться. Смыть с себя полученный опыт и синий свет потолочного освещения.  
Едва слышимый сигнал сенсора сообщил о том, что в секции появились новые посетители, и Слейтер повернул голову в их сторону.  
Первым, что он подумал, было - они не вписываются.   
Их было двое - молодой парень и высокая, коротко стриженая женщина. Они не особенно сочетались даже между собой и совершенно не соответствовали обстановке. Парень был одет в кожу, его черные волосы топорщились во все стороны, и фиолетовые перья в них по контрасту с окружающей обстановкой выглядели невероятно дешево. Слейтер отметил едва заметные несколько нервные движения его рук, словно он мысленно дирижировал невидимым оркестром, правильные и хищные черты лица. Привлекательный, но не настолько, чтобы заподозрить вмешательство генетиков.  
В женщине угадывалась военная выправка, строгость, присущая именно армейским. Ее простая и невзрачная одежда не сковывала движений, а в жестах сквозила резкость, которую Слейтер редко наблюдал в жителях и типичных туристах столицы.  
Разумеется, оба они были всего лишь людьми, но людьми, которым явно в секции живой мебели было не место. Ни один из них не выглядел как кто-то, кто мог бы позволить себе любой из предметов обстановки. Или же как кто-то готовый заплатить за вход.  
Это интриговало.  
Парень присвистнул и с интересом оглянулся:  
\- Дорогая, кажется, мы нашли мебель для гостиной, - в его движении и в его интонации было нечто преувеличенное, так, словно он играл на сцене. Возможно, самому себе он казался эффектным.  
Взгляд женщины остановился на Слейтере, потом она повернулась к своему спутнику:  
\- Прежде чем покупать эту мебель, возможно, стоит все взвесить.  
\- Что тут взвешивать? Мне нравится, тебе нравится, полная гармония, - парень подошел к одному из кресел, плюхнулся в него так, словно его ни капли не волновало, что под ним живое существо, даже если речь шла не более чем об органической массе специфической формы. Выставочные образцы действительно разрешалось использовать, но Слейтер поймал себя на том, что испытывает легкую антипатию к подобному поведению.  
Парень закинул ноги в тяжелых ботинках на кушетку возле кресла, улыбнулся Слейтеру:  
\- Тоже мебель выбираете?  
\- Банальное любопытство, - нейтрально отозвался легионер.  
\- Пять тысяч имперских единиц только за вход - не дешевое любопытство, - сказал парень и добавил: - Без обид. Мы сами только поглазеть. Интересно все-таки.  
\- Не дешево для экскурсии, - в тон ему ответил Слейтер. Парень рассмеялся:  
\- Подловили, - он чуть привстал и протянул в сторону легионера руку. - Сид Лостер, - он кивнул на женщину. - Моя жена Бель. Красавица, правда?  
Слейтер руку проигнорировал:  
\- Безусловно, - причины, почему этот человек - Сид - солгал, Слейтер не знал, но то, что женщина не была его женой, казалось очевидным. - Леон Слейтер. Легионер.  
\- Да мы уже поняли, - Сид с интересом подался вперед. - Я таких, как вы, раньше только по телеку видел. Личная свита Ее Величества, да?  
\- Дворцовая охрана, - поправил его легионер. Случайная встреча вызывала интерес, но, учитывая его работу, могла быть совсем не случайна. Правда, в этом случае подстроена она была из рук вон плохо.   
Тем не менее, могла стать частью того самого опыта, ради которого он раз за разом покидал привычное и понятное убежище Дворца.  
\- Круто, - сказал Сид Лостер и встал с кресла. - Я на самом деле очень люблю Ее Величество. У меня даже постер с ней над кроватью висел.  
\- Уверен, Ее Величество оценила бы такую преданность, - едва заметно улыбнулся Слейтер.  
\- Думаете? - надежда в голосе Сида тоже была преувеличенной, напоказ. А вот кривая усмешка, которая появилась после, казалась вполне настоящей. - Как-то много счастья одному мне, - усмешка пропала. - Что скажешь, Бель?  
\- Я скажу, что нам пора, - ответила женщина.  
\- Да брось, - Сид снова плюхнулся в кресло, медленно провел ладонями по дорогой обшивке. - Мы только пришли. К тому же, тут в сервисе предусмотрены выпивка и еда, раз уж мы столько отвалили за вход, жалко не воспользоваться. Присоединитесь? - это было сказано небрежно, с легкой и добродушной насмешкой, как будто подначивая легионера.  
Слейтер кивнул, улыбнулся и сел в кресло напротив. Ситуация его забавляла, в первую очередь тем, что этот человек, почти мальчишка, был уверен, что может переиграть кого-то вроде легионера. Ощущение тепла от мебели было неприятным, таким же чуждым, как и мышцы под дорогой кожей обивки и едва ощутимое чувство дыхания.   
Слейтер сделал вид, что ему это не докучает.  
Сид потянулся в нагрудный карман куртки, вытащил сигарету, вздохнул и убрал обратно:  
\- Чертов запрет на курение. Здесь в столице повсюду так?  
\- Существуют бары для курящих на окраине города, - ответил Слейтер. - Ваша жена не желает присесть?  
\- Разве что ко мне на колени. Ты как, милая?  
\- Я постою, - сказала женщина.  
\- Она не любит нежностей на публике. И что мне с ней такой делать? - Сид щелкнул пальцами, преувеличено вальяжно, как провинциальный лорд на светском рауте, и позвал: - Эй, андроид, как насчет меню? Мы проголодались и умираем от жажды.  
Продавец приблизился с все той же неизменной приветливой улыбкой:  
\- Сию секунду, господин Лостер. Пожалуйста, выберете из предложенных опций, - перед ними зажглись проекции меню, и Сид небрежно пролистнул список вниз, нажал несколько пунктов, с видом фокусника, который только что показал великую магию.   
\- Сервис.  
Слейтер выбрал синтезированный апельсиновый сок, мимоходом отметил, что женщина воздержалась от заказа.  
\- Вы совершенно очевидно не муж и жена, - небрежно заметил легионер, чуть склонив голову и внимательно наблюдая за последующей реакцией. - Мне интересно, кем еще вы двое не являетесь.  
Слейтер ожидал испуга, может быть, удивления или агрессии - естественного отклика на обвинение в преступлении, но Сид только картинно хлопнул в ладоши:  
\- Бинго! - после чего рассмеялся и смущенно взъерошил волосы. - Это так заметно? Ну, что мы не женаты.  
\- Очевидно, - ответил Слейтер нейтрально.   
\- А вы проницательный, - Сид примирительно поднял руки. - Ну хорошо, мы не женаты. Ну, точнее, женаты, но не... Ну, вы понимаете. Просто визу на Фивон обычно не выбьешь, парочкам чаще предоставляют. Эй, мы не ищем неприятностей.  
Слейтер улыбнулся:  
\- Вот как? - с людьми было просто, даже проще, чем он думал. - И здесь в этом зале вы случайно?  
\- Я два года деньги заплатить за вход откладывал, - Сид снова огладил обшивку. - На случайность не тянет. Но оно того стоит. Здорово тут, правда?  
\- Я бы сказала, жутковато, сэр, - поправила его женщина.  
\- Из-за такого отношения мы так и не сошлись, - повернувшись к Слейтеру, Сид добавил: - Она - мой первый помощник на корабле. То есть кто-то, кто постоянно капает на мозги и говорит, что мы свернули не у той звезды.  
\- Вы капитан? - это в образ Лостера вполне вписывалось. В материалах, которые изучал Слейтер, упоминалось, что люди, проводящие в космосе много времени, приобретают манеры, непривычные для жителей столицы и вырабатывают эксцентричные привычки.  
\- Король ублюдков и подонков, к вашим услугам, - Сид шутливо поклонился, не вставая с кресла. - Пиратство, убийства, контрабанда и торговля живым товаром на заказ, оптом и в розницу. Детям и старикам скидки, - потом он рассмеялся. - Шучу, конечно. Просто перевожу грузы с места на место. Все прилично и законно.  
\- Не многие считают шутки с легионерами удачной идеей, - с улыбкой заметил Слейтер. Человек его... интересовал, как может интересовать что-то, о чем читал раньше, но не имел возможности наблюдать вживую.  
\- Это потому что я уникален, - Сид стряхнул невидимую пылинку с рукава. - Гордость, краса и сердце космоса.  
\- Самоуверенно, - ответил Слейтер.  
\- Ну что я могу сказать? В моем бизнесе за скромность не платят, - Сид добродушно улыбнулся, развел руками, как бы говоря "ничего не поделаешь". Рукав его куртки задрался, и Слейтер заметил фрагмент татуировки на его правом запястье - две полосы, уходящие вверх.  
Идея добровольного нанесения отличительных знаков на собственное тело всегда ставила легионера в тупик, потому что он не понимал базового желания выделяться из себе подобных. Он читал психологическое обоснование, но оно показалось ему сухим и неубедительным.  
\- Я заметил татуировку у вас на руке. Докуда она доходит? - только задав вопрос, Слейтер понял, что тот может быть истолкован человеком, как бестактный.  
Впрочем, Сид не обиделся, просто рассмеялся и подмигнул:  
\- Хотите посмотреть? Честно не ожидал такого на первом свидании.  
\- Я всего лишь интересуюсь, - нейтрально ответил Слейтер. - Не думал, что это будет понято неправильно.  
Сид фыркнул, потянулся в нагрудный карман и вытащил сигарету, сунул в рот:  
\- Как с биомебелью?  
\- Нечто вроде, - не стал отрицать легионер. - Здесь запрещено курить.  
Сид отмахнулся:  
\- Я и не курю. Обе руки и спина. На плечах и рядом с ключицами тоже есть немного. Я про татуировки, ясное дело.  
\- Довольно много, - заметил Слейтер.  
Сид пожал плечами, безмятежно улыбнулся:  
\- Сколько есть.  
\- Идея наносить дополнительные отметины на тело кажется мне чуждой, - Слейтер улыбнулся в ответ. Его снова интересовала реакция человека, было любопытно, какой из психологических моделей, изученных легионером, она будет соответствовать. Как оказалось, ни одной:  
\- Мне все равно.  
Слейтер чуть нахмурился, испытывая внутренний укол раздражения и спросил:  
\- Вы не ответите на вопрос?  
\- Если его не задать, то точно нет, - Сид картинно потянулся, и снова показались татуировки, на сей раз на обеих руках. - Что-то еда запаздывает. А я уже обрадовался, что сервис хороший.  
Андроид с двумя гравитационными подносами появился в помещении бесшумно, без сигнала охраны, как раз в момент, когда Сид договаривал последние слова фразы.  
\- Прошу прощения за ожидание, господа, - голос андроида был тихим, вежливым и почти ничем, кроме едва уловимой неестественности некоторых нот, не отличался от человеческого. Подносы проплыли по воздуху несколько метров, замерли возле кресел Сида и Слейтера.  
Сид рассмеялся, подтягивая к себе еду поближе:  
\- И вот так всегда, - он убрал сигарету обратно в нагрудный карман, подцепил немного салата вилкой и отправил в рот, спросил, не прожевав до конца. - Так что вы там хотели знать про татуировки?  
Слейтер взял стакан сока в руку, сделал миниатюрный глоток:  
\- Зачем.  
Сид замер на секунду, не донеся вилку до рта, потом снова рассмеялся:  
\- Честно?  
\- По возможности.  
\- Никогда об этом не думал.  
Слейтер ожидал, что человек добавит что-либо еще, но Сид просто продолжил есть. Тема оказалась исчерпана. Легионер не спешил предлагать новую, вместо этого задумчиво изучая взглядом Бель Лостер - не совсем жену Сида Лостера.  
Во время разговора женщина не пыталась вмешаться, молча стояла в стороне, и в некоторые моменты казалась напряженной, но это могла быть просто реакция на присутствие легионера - слухи об охране Дворца, как знал Слейтер, ходили самые разные.  
Сид доел, снова сунул сигарету в губы и поднялся:  
\- Вкусно было, но пора и честь знать, - он усмехнулся своей не-вполне-жене. - Милая, может, пойдем поглазеем на Арену? Что скажешь?  
\- Давно пора, ...сэр, - ответила она.  
Сид подошел к Слейтеру и протянул руку:  
\- Был рад встрече, искренне жалею, что до изучения татуировки так и не дошло.  
\- Взаимно, - Слейтер проигнорировал руку. - Насчет встречи, не татуировки.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Даже не поцелуемся на прощанье?  
Слейтер улыбнулся и ответил ему в тон:  
\- Не в этот раз.  
Сид отсалютовал и пошел к выходу. Его помощница последовала за ним:  
\- Тогда до следующей встречи.  
На секунду Слейтеру показалось, что это больше, чем ничего не значащая фраза:  
\- Лостер, - окликнул он, когда человек уже был у выхода из секции.  
\- Лучше просто Сид, - отозвался тот.  
\- Я планирую проверить ваше имя в базе данных не позднее, чем сегодня вечером. Мне интересно, что я обнаружу.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Что я человек, который не ищет неприятностей.

***  
\- Мы не ищем неприятностей, сэр? - ехидно спросила Форкс, когда они оказались в соседнем павильоне.  
\- В точку, девочка моя, - криво улыбнулся ей Сид. - Мы не ищем неприятностей. Мы их создаем.  
Он сунул пальцы в рот и достал маленькую черную пластинку - автономный информационный накопитель:  
\- Интересные блюда подают в местных ресторанах.  
\- Мы пришли туда за этим?  
\- Бинго. И еще потому, что там действительно прикольная мебель.

***  
Трудно было поверить, что в прилизанной столице, с ее воздушными, обтекаемых форм белыми зданиями, есть подобное место - темные узкие подземные переходы, слабо освещенные лишь неоновыми проекциями указателей. Коридоры с торчащими фрагментами железной арматуры, разбитыми стеклами и механическим мусором на полу.  
Форкс старалась ступать осторожно, чутко прислушиваясь к мельчайшему шороху.   
После встречи с легионером ей было неспокойно. Для них с капитаном встреча оказалась случайной, но тот, а точнее та, с кем Сид вел дела, явно планировала ее заранее.   
Сида этот факт не тревожил, или он просто не подавал вида.   
Капитан шел вперед уверенно, привычно небрежный и беспечный.  
\- Сэр, когда вы узнали, что информацию мы получим именно в Башне Богатств?  
\- На выходе из космопорта, - ответил он.  
\- То есть, до того, как мы сели в такси, вы даже не были уверены, что на ваш запрос ответят.  
\- Пиип. Правильный ответ.  
\- И, тем не менее, поехали в установленное место, не зная, что вас там ждет.   
\- Ага.  
\- Вам не приходило в голову, что на месте нас может встретить группа захвата?  
\- Я решил быть оптимистом, - Сид ловко обогнул торчащий из стены прут, обернулся, безмятежно улыбнувшись. - К тому же, я слышал про Бабочку. Если она сдаст нас, то не имперским. Для нее это было бы слишком скучно. Продать на опыты или разобрать на запчасти было бы больше в ее стиле.  
\- И что вы будете делать, если она решит соответствовать собственному стилю? - Форкс задела валяющийся на полу остов мини-бота, заметила, как откатился в сторону вывалившийся окуляр.  
\- Одно из двух, - ответил Сид. - Очень злиться или очень плакать.  
Он остановился у решетки, перегораживающей один из неприметных проходов. Между верхом решетки и потолком оставался небольшой зазор, как раз достаточный, чтобы мог пролезть человек.  
\- Мило, - сказал Сид, огляделся по сторонам и подобрал пластиковую банку с пола, кинул в зазор. Из верхней перекладины решетки за долю секунды выскочило и исчезло почти прозрачное силовое поле, а две половинки банки, глухо стукнув, упали вниз.  
\- Отличное приветствие, самое оно для поддержания оптимизма, - сухо заметила Форкс.  
\- Самое оно для идиотов, которые лезут не думая.  
\- Сложно вообще поверить, что нечто подобное может существовать в столице. Под самым носом Империи.  
\- Разве не идеальный вариант? Нет места безопаснее, чем конура бешеной собаки. И город хороший, экологически чистый, без всяких отбросов. Я и сам бы тут поселился, если бы не одно но.  
\- То, что вы не продержались бы здесь и недели?  
\- Вообще я думал о запрете на курение, но можно и так сказать, - Сид внимательно осмотрел стену возле решетки в поисках замка, достал сигарету и прикурил, выдохнув дым в сторону решетки, задумчиво изучая витки, потом указал рукой на стену. - А вот и волшебная дверца. У тебя есть ключик?  
\- Боюсь, что нет, сэр.  
\- Значит, придется зайти с ноги, - усмехнулся Сид. - Девочка моя, ты ведь взяла оружие?  
Форкс поморщилась:  
\- Вы не хуже меня знаете, что нет, сэр.  
\- Тогда хорошо, что я взял, - Сид вытащил из внутреннего кармана небольшую пластиковую карту, снял защитную пленку и приложил к стене, убрав карту обратно. - Бум, - тихо сказал он, в то время как пленка задымилась, медленно испаряясь. Форкс мимоходом подумала, что пахла эта гадость омерзительно.  
\- Ну вот и все, - легко вскарабкавшись по решетке, он уцепился за ее верх, перелез на другую сторону, а Форкс в очередной раз задумалась, как вышло, что Сид прожил так долго. Тем не менее, она последовала за ним. Если уж на то пошло, ее саму это тоже характеризовало не с лучшей стороны.

Внизу Сид присел, рассматривая пол, вызвал проекцию персонального компьютера, освещая стены впереди. Сигарета во рту капитана все еще дымилась, и он с наслаждением сделал затяжку.  
\- Невероятно, сэр, но, похоже, кто-то оказался еще беспечнее, чем вы, - сухо заметила Форкс, кивая на едва различимое бурое пятно на полу.  
\- Осторожность - мое второе имя, - Сид изучал стены так, словно что-то искал.  
\- Высматриваете нечто конкретное?  
\- Да так, оглядываюсь понемногу.  
\- Мы не двинемся дальше?  
\- Не сразу, - Сид снова затянулся.  
Форкс всмотрелась в темноту, там, где проекции капитанского компьютера уже не доставали. Окружение нервировало. Слишком не вязалось с чистотой столицы. Вход в катакомбы располагался в кафе на северной оконечности города, почти у самого барьера. Кафе было светлым и уютным и совершенно не сочеталось с тем, что скрывалось под ним. Если не приглядываться, оно было самым обычным. За столиками болтали парочки, мужчина у барной стойки читал газету.   
Андроиды, как потом поняла Форкс, но андроиды очень высокого качества.  
\- Интересно, как они смогли создать все это так, чтобы имперские не узнали, - нарушила тишину Форкс, когда почувствовала, что атмосфера с каждой минутой становится все неприятнее.  
Сид рассмеялся, легко и беззаботно:  
\- Не узнали? Девочка моя, готов поспорить, имперские не просто знают, они его построили.  
\- Исключено.  
\- Вовсе нет. В столице любят механические игрушки, циферки и нули. И вот просто представь, что правительство строит для себя стратегический объект. Запасное убежище или штаб квартиру. Грош ему цена, если наведываться в него каждый день, такие вещи оставляют скрытыми до поры до времени.  
\- Эти коридоры меньше всего напоминают что-то, созданное имперскими.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Мне кажется, или про наш корабль ты тоже так говорила когда-то? Представь, есть стратегический объект империи. О нем знает ограниченное число людей, а так как привлекать к нему внимание нельзя, эти люди никогда не наведываются на объект лично. Они только получают отчеты о состоянии с встроенной системы безопасности. Эти отчеты - это циферки и нули, причем очень приятные циферки и нули, в которые любой здравомыслящий человек предпочтет верить. Циферки и нули сообщают, что оборудование на месте и попыток проникновения не было, что работает все, до последней лампочки. В то время как лампочки уже много лет как вывезли и перепродали вместе с проводкой. А где-то пропала комната или появился коридор.  
\- Но уровень доступа, чтобы провернуть подобное...  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Да. Как и для того, чтобы передать координаты через рабочего андроида в самом престижном торговом центре галактики. И я не думаю, что ключи выдаются всем желающим. Ты уже чувствуешь себя избранной?  
\- Я чувствую себя жутко. Эта Бабочка, чем бы она ни была, зачем ей вам помогать?  
\- Разве не понятно? - Сид усмехнулся. - Тот, кто провернул такое, со своими умениями мог бы сейчас править небольшой солнечной системой - но остался в столице, чтобы дергать Ее Величество за хвост. Мы с этим кем-то определенно родственные души.  
\- Вы шутите? - Форкс посмотрела на него с сомнением.  
\- Я угнал эсминец империи со столичной верфи. Я приехал без оружия по липовым документам и прошелся с ними по всем точкам контроля самого крутого торгового центра. Можно было бы обставить все проще и скучнее, но ты же меня знаешь, я не любитель скучать. Хаотик Сид к твоим услугам - самый рисковый пират по эту сторону бытия. Большой любитель дергать за хвосты.  
\- Никогда не думала, что ваша репутация может принести что-то кроме проблем.  
Сид не ответил, и, через какое-то время, Форкс снова нарушила молчание:  
\- Если вы такие родственные души, зачем пытаться располосовать вас надвое и почему не встретить у дверей?  
\- Представь, что ты подбираешь людей, чтобы сделать что-то очень глупое и очень опасное, - он кинул окурок в темноту, и тот полыхнул, когда короткая вспышка дезинтегратора превратила его в пепел. От осознания того, как близко к линии огня они находятся, по позвоночнику Форкс прошла дрожь - страха и, немного, возбуждения:  
\- Мне бы точно потребовалась кучка придурков, которые всегда готовы на глупое и опасное, сэр.  
\- И кто-то достаточно умелый, чтобы суметь это глупое и опасное провернуть, - подтвердил он. - А вот в умении еще нужно убедиться, - Сид хищно улыбнулся, когда увидел в дальнем конце коридора движение.   
Минута, и к ним вышел боевой робот - бликующая хромированными деталями махина, под завязку нашпигованная оружием.  
Робот склонился к Сиду, фокусируя окуляры на его лице.  
Сид рассмеялся, громко и свободно, протянул руки вверх и ласково провел ладонями по металлической маске, заменяющей лицо, так, будто встречал давнего любовника:  
\- Я дал бы тебе прямо здесь на полу, но дела не ждут, дворецкий, - капитан привстал на цыпочки, потерся носом о металлическое плечо застывшего робота, сладко выдохнул. - Ничего, мы с тобой обязательно еще поиграем.  
Форкс едва заметно поежилась. В такие моменты она ненавидела Сида больше всего. Часто ей удавалось убедить себя, что капитан почти нормален. Придурок, позер, мудак со странными манерами и кучей заморочек - не психопат. Но когда на него находило, ничего нормального в нем не оставалось.  
\- За мной, - отрывистый металлический голос из динамика почти заставил Форкс вздрогнуть. Робот выпрямился, повернулся и зашагал по коридору прочь. Сид пошел за ним - привычной небрежной, танцующей походкой, даже не удосужившись убедиться, что дезинтегратор отключили.  
Форкс оглянулась на решетку, тоскливо подумала, что могла бы сейчас уйти и не возвращаться, и пошла следом за капитаном.  
Сид обернулся и широко улыбнулся, в голосе его была искренняя, почти детская радость:  
\- Девочка моя, ты захватила с собой все свои шпаргалки? Нас ждет экзамен на профпригодность.  
Форкс его оптимизма не разделяла.

В коридорах, по которым они шли, мусора не было. Вообще ничего не было, кроме нескольких дверей. Идти пришлось довольно долго, и Форкс задумалась, зачем изначально Империя строила эти катакомбы. Если, конечно, предположить, что дополнительные помещения не появились после того, как весь комплекс попал к Бабочке.  
Форкс была далека от хакерской тусовки, но про Бабочку слышала даже она. Сплетни там, легенды здесь. Собственно, даже доказательства, что Бабочка существует, не было, а слухи ходили. Кто-то говорил, что она одушевленная программа - фрагмент кода в сети, кто-то утверждал, что ее поддерживает Империя, были даже чудики, которые молились ей, как богине.  
Все, от кого Форкс о ней слышала, сходились на том, что, если речь шла о сети, Бабочка была лучшей. Она могла открыть любые двери, достать любую информацию. После сегодняшней демонстрации, Форкс допускала, что это действительно было так.  
И ее беспокоило, какие требования предъявит к своим временным союзникам существо с такими возможностями.  
Они подошли к двойной металлической двери, которая раскрылась сама, и робот первым зашел внутрь. Сид последовал за ним, с любопытством оглядываясь, и Форкс, помедлив, тоже переступила порог.  
Они оказались внутри гигантской сферы, в центре которой кружился темным смерчем поток образов - импульсный компьютер. Форкс слышала о подобном, но никогда не видела вживую.   
Образы казались хаотичными, перетекали друг в друга так быстро, что невозможно было уловить ни закономерности, ни даже определить, что именно они показывали - только какие-то обрывки: сигаретный дым, трансформирующийся в чьи-то руки, металлический отблеск оружия, панорама города, фрагмент какой-то схемы.  
Сид засмеялся, счастливо и полубезумно, пошел по мосту, ведущему к смерчу, протягивая руки:  
\- Как ты красива, госпожа. И как голодна. Иди ко мне.  
Смерч как будто отпрянул от его рук, на секунду сложился в черные крылья бабочки, потом снова рассыпался воронкой, закружился вокруг Сида.  
Капитан рассмеялся снова, а Форкс поймала себя на том, что не может отвести взгляда от его стройной черной фигуры, окруженной полупрозрачными образами. Они покружились вокруг еще несколько секунд и отпрянули, сложились в исполинскую фигуру женщины, текучую и зыбкую.  
Сид пошатнулся, но устоял, усмехаясь:  
\- Я остался бы у твоих ног, пока не сдох бы от голода, но, увы, я очень люблю жить и есть. Как жаль, но мы пришли по делу.  
Перед Сидом возникла огромная проекция, на которой застыл Фивонский Дворец, потом он сменился изображением шеренги легионеров. Капитан фыркнул:  
\- Ты знаешь все и обо всех. Я и правда не отказался бы прогуляться до тронной залы, станцевать танго с Ее Величеством и прихватить на память сувенир, который ты показала мне в Башне. Он был очень... аппетитный.  
Проекция сменилась на лицо легионера Слейтера, потом прокрутила несколько листов текста - его досье.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты выбрала лучшего из лучших. Я оценил шоу и готов устроить для тебя представление в ответ. В императорском театре. Но, как любому режиссеру мне понадобятся планы сцены и досье на актерский состав. Поверь, спецэффекты и сюжет тебя не разочаруют.  
На экране появился список вопросов с вариантами ответов, что-то из теоретической физики.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Тест? Не доверяешь мужчинам, которые умеют только говорить? Я тоже. Что ты предлагаешь?  
В воздухе повисли цифры обратного отчета.  
72:00:00  
\- Три дня, - капитан склонил голову, улыбаясь. - На каких условиях?  
Рядом с обратным отсчетом появились личные дела Форкс и Сида, а точнее, Сида Лостера и Бель Лостер.  
Опции меню: отменить регистрацию.  
Да? Нет?  
Да.  
Проекции личных дел рассыпались кубиками.  
У Форкс пересохло в горле. Три дня без регистрации, в нашпигованной электроникой столице, без оружия, без оборудования, были равноценны самоубийству.  
Сид улыбнулся, нежно и мягко, почти промурлыкал:  
\- Тогда следи за мной, госпожа, следи за моим шоу. Мы вернемся к тебе через три дня.  
Сид отвернулся от проекций, которые снова заструились темным смерчем, и пошел к выходу. Прошел мимо Форкс так, словно ее там не было и погладил застывшего робота по руке:  
\- Идем, парень. Наш выход.

***  
Почти все время, что они шли по подземным переходам к выходу, Форкс молчала. Сид курил и улыбался, и казался довольным.  
\- Вас все устраивает, сэр? - спросила она.  
\- У меня намечается еще один звездный час, - ответил он и выдохнул колечко дыма в воздух.- Я думаю о том, какой я клевый, и мне становится жарко.  
\- Вы придурок, сэр. В столице, где камеры повсюду и без регистрации ни шагу, что мы будем делать? Мы до соседней улицы не доберемся.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Девочка моя, ты нас недооцениваешь, - он посмотрел в спину указывающего дорогу робота и задумчиво улыбнулся. - Мы просто развлечемся немного. Пожалуй, начнем прямо сейчас. Бам!  
Сид щелкнул пальцами, и сбоку от головы робота что-то заискрило.  
Форкс непонимающе посмотрела на замершую машину.  
Импульсная бомба? Но как? Когда?  
Потом она вспомнила, как капитан дотронулся до робота при первой встрече.  
Понтующийся, двуличный мудак.  
\- Я позаимствую твою игрушку ненадолго, госпожа, - Сид обошел неподвижный механизм и заглянул в затухающие окуляры, потом повернулся к Форкс. - Вот и оружие нашли. Удобно, правда?  
В ответ Форкс смогла только вздохнуть:  
\- Сэр, сколько всего вы протащили с собой в столицу?  
Сид рассмеялся, вручную активизируя лазерный резак на руке робота и направляя его к месту крепления боевого оружия:  
\- Мы все же приехали к Ее Величеству. Какой уважающий себя фокусник посмеет забыть реквизит, если навещает такую компанию?

***  
Слейтер вернулся во Дворец раньше, чем планировал. После встречи в секции биомебели он методично обошел все места, которые запланировал для себя на этот день, нигде не задерживаясь надолго.  
Куда бы он ни шел, его не покидало ощущение декоративности происходящего, незначительности. Как будто из главного действующего лица собственной жизни он превратился в статиста. Ощущение не было приятным, не столько само по себе, сколько потому, что Слейтер не видел для него причины.  
Встреча с Лостером в Башне Богатств не была ни чем-то выдающимся, ни чем-то настолько значимым. Какие бы догадки ни строил Слейтер о происхождении этого человека, это были не более чем догадки. И скорее всего, они не оправдали бы себя при первой же проверке.  
Слейтер последовательно прошел сложную систему пунктов контроля дворцовой системы безопасности и спустился на ярус, где располагалась штаб-квартира легионеров. По уставу ему предписывалось сделать доклад высшему офицеру.   
Технически Слейтер сам являлся старшим офицером охраны, но, как и все легионеры, он относился к внешней ветви дворцовой СБ.   
Внешняя ветвь во всем подчинялась внутренней, скрытой. Той охране, которая не мелькала на мониторах и телеэкранах.  
Слейтер направился в кабинет своего непосредственного начальника.  
Кейт Эванс был на месте, как и почти всегда, если речь шла о его рабочих часах.  
Слейтер постучал в дверь, зашел, коротко отсалютовав. Эванс встретил его коротким кивком, подчеркнуто вежливо поздоровался в ответ и предложил присесть.  
Слейтер сел.  
Внутренняя линия дворцовой охраны состояла исключительно из людей, легионеров в ней не было, и зачастую речь шла о людях старше тридцати пяти. Тех, кто управлял системой безопасности, а не являлся ее непосредственным защитным механизмом. Эвансу было около пятидесяти, в то время как легионеров старше сорока просто не существовало в природе.  
Технически для представителей своего вида Слейтер, который по человеческим меркам выглядел лет на двадцать восемь, уже был довольно стар, через несколько лет его должны были перевести из личной охраны Ее Величества в охрану дворцовых помещений, а по достижении визуальных сорока – утилизировать на Арене.  
Императрица не могла позволить себе держать потерявшего товарный вид охранника.  
Свой доклад Слейтер сделал коротким, намеренно не отнимая время у вышестоящего офицера и излагая только факты.  
Эванс слушал внимательно, изучал легионера своими холодными белесыми глазами. Слейтер знал, что его Эванс недолюбливает особенно и даже догадывался о причинах этой неприязни, но всегда держал догадки при себе.  
\- Я хотел бы попросить о доступе к личным делам граждан Сида и Бель Лостер, сэр, - закончив доклад, добавил он, а Эванс улыбнулся, задумчиво погладив уголок электронного планшета, по которому ползли ровные ряды символов:  
\- Играетесь в детектива, Слейтер?  
Слейтер равнодушно и невозмутимо посмотрел в ответ:  
\- Я считаю целесообразным соотнести свои выводы с психологическим портретом этих граждан.  
\- Похвальное рвение, - ответил Эванс, но его взгляд выражал, что угодно, кроме одобрения. - Я разрешу вам допуск с третьего терминала в библиотеке, с десяти тридцати до одиннадцати. Получаса вам должно хватить.  
\- Да, сэр, - нейтрально ответил Слейтер. - Я могу идти?  
\- Слейтер, как я уже сказал, ваше рвение похвально. Я не говорил почему?  
\- Нет.  
\- Потому что оно не переходит границы разумного. Подумайте об этом на досуге.  
Слейтер вежливо улыбнулся в ответ, заставляя голос звучать бесстрастно:  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Идите.

***  
За все те годы, что они друг друга знали, Форкс не видела Хаотика Сида паникующим ни разу. Он мог сколько угодно выделываться и играть в "мне так страшно, я совершенно всего этого не ожидал", но по-настоящему, всерьез паникующим, он не был.   
Если случалось что-то, что не вписывалось в его изначальный план, он всегда вел себя так, словно оно было задумано заранее. Если что-то шло не так, Сид становился заинтересованно веселым или безмятежно улыбчивым. Как будто решал какую-то очень вовремя подоспевшую задачку, или же просто снисходительно принимал чью-то наивную попытку ему помешать.  
Команде это нравилось, их это успокаивало. Форкс эту его черту ненавидела. С ним никогда нельзя было понять насколько все на самом деле плохо. Улыбается ли капитан, потому что у него полные рукава козырей, или потому, что последний он выкурил и выкинул полминуты назад.   
И это означало, что она сама может либо молча следовать всему, что он предлагает, в надежде, что Сид знает, что делает, или просто сбежать, попытавшись выжить в одиночку.  
Убегать у нее никогда толком не получалось.  
К тому же без регистрации, с единственным личным компом, практически без оружия, кроме того, что они "позаимствовали" у робота, Форкс сильно сомневалась, что сможет выбраться из столицы. Даже если предположить, что ей удалось бы связаться с теми, кто остался на "Хаосе" - а их в тот момент даже не было на орбите Фивона, - пришлось бы как-то продержаться, пока они не придумали бы способ вывезти ее с планеты.  
Без регистрации, Форкс с Сидом не могли даже вызвать аэрокар. Выйти на улицу означало попасть под наблюдение одновременно камер системы безопасности и спутника-шпиона.  
Сид, безмятежно напевая себе под нос, стоял у окна и смотрел наружу, улыбаясь:  
\- Ты в детстве когда-нибудь играла в доктора?  
\- Нечасто, сэр. Я больше любила симулятор полетов, - его привычку задавать бессмысленные вопросы Форкс тоже хорошо знала, уже успела к ней даже привыкнуть. - Как мы выберемся из этой дыры?  
\- Мы улетим отсюда как птички.  
\- На чем?  
Сид рассмеялся и не ответил, направляясь к выходу:  
\- На летающей машинке.  
Он вышел из кафе, зная, что Форкс следует за ним, и направился к ближайшему небольшому магазинчику. Несмотря на то, что это не был крупный торговый центр, Форкс не сомневалась, что на входе есть сканер регистрационного номера.  
Рядом с магазинчиком, как это часто бывало, располагался терминал для вызова аэротакси или операций с имперскими единицами - на случай, если личный компьютер граждан оказывался плохо совместим со столичной системой или же просто не обладал достаточным набором свойств.  
Несмотря на то, что Форкс с капитаном находились неподалеку от окраины, людей на улицах было много, и возле терминала выстроилась небольшая очередь.  
\- Милая, - встав за мужчиной в светлом строгом костюме, и ласково приобняв Форкс за талию, мягко сказал Сид. - С тобой все в порядке? Ты побледнела.  
Форкс открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но подавилась воздухом и осела вниз, цепляясь за капитана вмиг ослабевшими пальцами.  
Гребаный мудак ударил ее. Незаметно ткнул кулаком в солнечное сплетение, и совсем не нежно.  
Перепуганный голос Сида доносился как будто со стороны:  
\- Милая! Бель, родная! Сэр, сэр, пожалуйста, моей жене плохо! Вызовете такси, ей срочно надо в отель!  
Форкс заново училась дышать и думала, что убьет капитана. Вот выберется из чертовой столицы и убьет.  
Сид прижимал ее к себе, обнимая, сбивчиво и взволнованно отвечая на вопросы.  
Нет, медицинской службы не нужно. У его жены редкая болезнь, их личный врач в отеле. Нет-нет, с ней все будет в порядке, просто нужно поспешить.  
Такси опустилось рядом почти сразу - транспорту не разрешалось останавливаться непосредственно на причалах, поэтому они зачастую ждали неподалеку на улице внизу.  
Сид неуклюже встал, подхватив Форкс на руки, уткнул ее лицом в свое плечо.  
Она снова услышала голос капитана, и звучал он на удивление убедительно. Убедительнее, чем когда Сид говорил правду:  
\- Вы не откроете нам дверь? Я положу Бель на заднее сиденье. Сейчас, милая. Все будет хорошо. Благодарю вас, господин.  
Казалось сомнительным, чтобы аэротакси оснастили датчиком гражданства, но, независимо от уровня контроля, теперь в его данных никаким образом не фигурировали бы Форкс с Сидом.  
Капитан осторожно устроил ее на заднем сиденье, примостился рядом и улыбнулся водителю, когда дверь за ними закрылась:  
\- В Котлован. Отель "Белый Ястреб".  
Форкс с трудом села и зло посмотрела на Сида:  
\- Однажды я убью вас, сэр.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
\- Легионер Слейтер!  
Слейтер обернулся на голос, коротко кивнул:  
\- Легионер Лагатт.  
Маркус Лагатт стоял неподалеку от его двери, и Леон не исключал, что младший легионер ждал его заранее. Лагатт был представителем нового поколения, более изящным, чем модели генетической линии, из которой происходил Слейтер.  
Красота Лагатта была более тонкой, бесполой. Его черты лица казались эмоциональнее, живее. Внутренне Слейтер считал, что для легионера это скорее недостаток.  
\- Вы не заняты, сэр? - Лагатт подошел ближе, улыбаясь прямо и открыто. Эта открытость всегда Слейтера смущала, для него она казалась неоправданной роскошью.  
Он вежливо улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Если это необходимо, я найду для вас время.  
\- А если не необходимо? - в добавок к открытости, Лагатт мог быть довольно наглым, если хотел чего-то.  
По-своему это было даже забавным.  
Возможно, потому что Лагатт все еще был ребенком. Внешне Слейтер определил бы его возраст как шестнадцать-семнадцать лет, но учитывая, что легионеры создавались сразу подростками, это означало, что фактически он вышел из ген-камеры три, максимум четыре года назад.  
\- Сейчас я не занят. Что вы хотели?  
\- Я подумал, что вы могли бы составить мне компанию на тренировочной арене.  
\- Довольно смелые мысли, Лагатт, - поддразнил его Слейтер.  
Младший легионер вытянулся по струнке, но глаза у него смеялись:  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр. Виноват, сэр. Недостоин, сэр.  
Слейтер задумчиво оглядел его с головы до ног:  
\- Думаю, простого извинения все-таки недостаточно, легионер. Похоже, мне придется преподать вам урок. Идемте, арена ждет.  
Лагатт улыбнулся ему радостно и безмятежно:  
\- Не расстраивайтесь слишком сильно после того, как я побью вас, сэр.  
Они прошли к лифту и спустились к тренировочной арене легионеров, прошли к раздевалкам. Слейтер приложил ладонь к замку своей ячейки и достал форму. Он переодевался быстро, привычно закрепляя застежки облегающего черного комбинезона.  
Рука в волосах почти заставила его вздрогнуть:  
\- Лагатт?  
\- У вас красивые волосы, сэр, - Слейтер напрягся, но Лагатт просто помог ему высвободить светлые пряди из воротника, коротко задел пальцами шею сзади. Провел ладонью по волосам вниз, задержал пальцы на самых кончиках - почти на уровне талии. - И такие длинные.  
Слейтер отстранился:  
\- Это часть образа легионера, Лагатт, - он произнес это резче, чем собирался, но ситуация его нервировала. - Соответствовать должности внешне - часть моей работы.  
Лагатт примирительно поднял руки, обезоруживающе улыбнулся:  
\- Я не имел ввиду ничего плохого, сэр. Просто мои, по сравнению с вашими, еще совсем короткие.  
Слейтер несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом повернулся и направился ко входу арены.  
\- Переодевайтесь, я буду вас ждать.  
Случившееся задело его больше, чем ему хотелось показать. В среде легионеров физический контакт сверх крайне необходимого не был запрещен, но не поощрялся. Их жизнь вращалась вокруг долга, отвлекающим факторам в ней не было места.  
Слейтер избегал прикосновений, в числе прочего потому что знал о своей к ним чувствительности. Они его... волновали. Вызывали противоречивое желание одновременно отстраниться и придвинуться ближе. Это злило.  
\- Вы готовы, сэр? - в дверях, одетый в типичный тренировочный комбинезон, появился Лагатт. Народу на арене было немного, но его появление всегда привлекало внимание, просто потому, что он был представителем новой генетической модели, более совершенной версией.  
\- Да, - Слейтер снял со стойки с оружием два тренировочных гладиуса, бросил один Лагатту. При исполнении основным оружием легионера был короткий прямой меч. Внешне он не отличался от тренировочного оружия, но кромка лезвия генерировала силовое поле - меч легионера мог разрезать что угодно, кроме подобного ему оружия или превосходящего по интенсивности силового поля.  
Лазерные пистолеты считались вспомогательным оружием - просто потому, что при желании легионер мог двигаться быстрее заряда.  
Слейтер сосредоточился на поединке, осторожно изучая противника. Несмотря на то, что Лагатт был младше, преимущество было на его стороне. Он был быстрее и значительно сильнее, чем можно было бы заподозрить, глядя на его тонкую, изящную фигуру.  
Они покружили по арене, тщательно отслеживая дистанцию. Лагатт напал первым, меч мелькнул в боковом выпаде, и Слейтер увернулся. Отбил следующий удар, контратаковал. Лагатт танцующе ушел от его атаки, почти играюще отскочил, улыбнулся:  
\- Я слышал, вы сегодня были на поверхности, сэр.  
\- Вы хотите обсудить мой отпуск сейчас? - Слейтер начал обходить его по дуге, напал сбоку, увернулся от встречного выпада, блокировал.  
Лагатт улыбался:  
\- Почему нет? Как там снаружи?  
Подобное пренебрежение злило.   
Слейтер напал, сделал нижний выпад, перехватил руку Лагатта с оружием, дернул на себя. Лагатт последовал вперед, повинуясь инерции, использовал движение, чтобы ударить коленом в живот.  
Слейтер отпустил его руку в последний момент, шлепнул мечом плашмя пониже талии младшего легионера и высокомерно улыбнулся:  
\- Не отвлекайтесь, Лагатт.  
Лагатт выпрямился, и Слейтер с удовольствием отметил, что тот больше не улыбается. Игры закончились.  
Лагатт бросился вперед, быстрее, чем Слейтер ожидал, проскочил снизу. Слейтер успел отбить выпад, но подсечка сбила его с ног. Лагатт перехватил его руку, вывернул, жестко удерживая в грамотном захвате:  
\- Кажется, я все-таки выиграл, сэр, - но он не спешил отпускать, наоборот усилил нажим.  
\- Вы хотите сломать мне руку, Лагатт? - Слейтер заставил себя говорить небрежно. Тепло чужого тела так близко его нервировало, но он напомнил себе, что это ничего не значит.  
Лагатт рассмеялся и отпустил:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали мне, как там наверху.  
Слейтер сел, растирая запястье, вздернул бровь:  
\- Через несколько месяцев исполнится год с вашего назначение на должность. Сможете увидеть сами.  
Лагатт отмахнулся, подавая ему руку:  
\- Вот и расскажете, к чему мне готовиться.  
Слейтер помедлил мгновение, потом принял руку. Лагатт вздернул его на ноги.

***  
Котлован являлся прямой противоположностью того района, где находилась Башня Богатств, отличался от центра города с его взлетающими ввысь невесомыми зданиями, изящными и элегантными.   
Он был построен ступенчатой воронкой, одним единым громадным комплексом и производил скорее впечатление города в городе, нежели другого района. Здания здесь были ниже, зачастую соединялись друг с другом - и хотя они номинально соответствовали строгому и торжественному стилю столицы, впечатление производили совсем иное. Не такое правильное и не такое помпезное.  
Котлован был кварталом развлечений. И даже если он был так же напичкан камерами и сканерами, как и все остальные уголки столицы, здесь эти камеры порой закрывали глаза на мелкие и невинные правонарушения.  
Перед прилетом Форкс изучала снимки столицы, но тогда ей было трудно соотнести масштабы комплекса. Он оказался огромен - переливающийся рекламой, отбрасывающей цветные пятна на здания и снующие мимо аэрокары муравейник.  
\- Почему именно Котлован, сэр? - Форкс не питала иллюзий, что там у них будет больше шанса затеряться. Система безопасности могла закрывать глаза на мелочи, происходящие в квартале развлечений, но два человека без регистрации вообще мелочью не были. Они означали брешь в механизме, который считался идеальным, потому что для этого самого механизма Форкс с капитаном возникли из воздуха.  
\- Там меньше детей, - небрежно ответил Сид, проверяя уровень заряда в позаимствованном у боевого робота лазерном пистолете. Делал он это ни капли не смущаясь водителя, впрочем, как справедливо полагала Форкс, едва ли водитель столичного такси смог бы опознать одну из моделей лазерного оружия, которым оснащали боевых роботов.  
\- Вы никогда не казались любителем детей.  
Сид озадаченно склонил голову:  
\- Правда?  
\- Я имела ввиду, платонически.  
\- А, - он чуть поправил прицел лазера. - Ну, девочка моя, это ведь Котлован. Если мы хотим повеселиться, лучше места не найти.  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что у нас... хватит средств на развлечения.  
Сид рассмеялся, беззаботно и радостно:  
\- О, поверь мне, средств у нас хватит. Знаешь в чем особенность этого самого прекрасного из городов?  
\- В том, что здесь все очень дорого?  
\- В том, что здесь все очень хорошо. Здесь ничто не выходит за рамки, и все темные делишки делаются так, - он поднес указательный палец к губам. - Шшш… И никто никогда не выходит пострелять по зданиям просто потому, что это весело.  
Форкс усмехнулась. Она достаточно знала своего капитана, чтобы понимать - он намерен это исправить:  
\- Никто этого не делает, потому что служба безопасности вовремя отлавливает желающих, сэр.  
\- И потому что в столицу практически невозможно протащить оружие, - добавил он. - Клевая система. Пятьдесят лет без накладок, правда, друг? - Сид перегнулся через спинку водителя, провел дулом лазера по его щеке. Человек вздрогнул, и Форкс без труда представила, что он должен чувствовать.  
Наверное, надежду на то, что это все какая-то шутка. И сожаление, что не поднял вовремя защитный экран между собой и пассажирами.  
\- Почему ты молчишь, Тимми? - прошептал капитан ему на ухо.  
\- Мое имя Мартин, господин.  
\- Нет, Тимми, твое имя не Мартин, - капитан рассмеялся. Низко и жутко. - Тебе какие машинки больше нравятся - желтенькие или красненькие?  
Водитель нервно сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от окружающих аэрокаров:  
\- Зеленые, господин.  
\- Такого варианта не было, Тимми. Знаешь, что это значит?  
Форкс увидела, как пальцы Сида коротко сжались на горле человека, потом разжались, легко погладили.  
Тимми-Мартин быстро помотал головой. Капитан дернул его кресло назад, навис над водителем, улыбаясь:  
\- Ты наверное думаешь, что я обдолбанный, да?  
\- Н-нет, господин.  
\- Зря. Я ведь обдолбанный. На всю голову, Тимми, поэтому со мной нельзя спорить. Ни в чем. Видишь причал R-17? Давай к нему, очень нежно и без глупостей.  
Пока Сид говорил, Форкс следила, чтобы водитель не выкинул ничего неожиданного. Одна из причин, почему ее капитан мог позволить себе быть психом, заключалась в том, что у него рядом были люди, готовые вовремя вмешаться.  
Водитель попытался сесть, почти столкнулся носом с Сидом, вздрогнул, неловко потянулся к экрану управления и задал направление и точку швартовки, мягко потянул за рычаг управления скоростью.  
Аэрокар развернулся немного, принялся спускаться на ярус вниз, к причалу.  
\- Хорошо водишь, Тимми, - похвалил Сид. - Скажи, у тебя есть дети?  
\- Есть, господин, д-двое.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Врешь. Но на первый раз прощаю. А теперь второй вопрос - управление через генетический код?  
Форкс поняла к чему клонит капитан, и водитель, скорее всего, тоже. Если бортовой компьютер считывал генетический материал владельца через каждое действие, для нее и Сида машина была бесполезна.  
\- Я жду, Тимми, - пальцы Сида пробежались по руке водителя, сжались поверх его ладони на регуляторе скорости.   
Причал неумолимо приближался.  
Форкс увидела, как быстро задышал водитель, увидела его расширившиеся зрачки, и поняла, что тот соврет. Не хватит ему духу сказать правду.  
\- Н-нет, господин.  
\- Пииип! - провозгласил Сид. - Неверный ответ.  
И потянул рычаг скорости на себя до упора.  
Аэрокар дернулся, рванулся вперед, сбивая людей на причале, как кегли, пропахал коридор торгового центра, до главного зала, въехал в стену, пробив внутреннюю перегородку, дернулся и застыл.  
В кабине взвыли гравитационные стабилизаторы, защищая пассажиров при столкновении, и Форкс мысленно порадовалась предусмотрительным столичным пижонам. На окраинных системах такие стабилизаторы видели разве что энтузиасты на картинках.  
Тимми-Мартин хватал воздух ртом, судорожно сжав побелевшие пальцы на рычаге.  
Дрогнули двери, открываясь, как им и приписывалось при аварийной ситуации. Сид утешающе похлопал водителя по щеке:  
\- Ну, бывай, Тимми. Не сложилось у нас с тобой, не люблю врунов, - он выбрался из машины и довольно оглядел царящий вокруг хаос.   
Люди ломились к выходу, сбивая друг друга, визжал аварийный сигнал системы безопасности.  
\- Сколько у нас времени прежде, чем охранный механизм закупорит здание, сэр? - спросила Форкс.  
\- Если ты, девочка моя, навестишь вон тот милый пульт охраны и превратишь его в дымящиеся угли - достаточно.  
Форкс усмехнулась:  
\- Бросаете меня одну, сэр?  
\- Пойду прикуплю нам машинку, - он кинул Форкс лазер и кивнул в сторону павильона аэрокаров, привычным движением доставая сигареты, прикуривая одну.  
\- Ваша наглость феноменальна, сэр, - Форкс легко поймала пистолет и не сбавляя шага направилась к пульту.  
Сид расхохотался, походя схватил с одного из стендов баллончик реагента для двигателя, встряхнул, щелкнул зажигалкой, одновременно нажимая на колпачок. Струя огня получилась ровная и красивая.   
Достаточно убедительная, чтобы заставить убегающих из зала людей обходить его десятой дорогой:  
\- Милая, тебе какие машинки больше нравятся - желтенькие или красненькие?  
Форкс подстрелила приближающегося к нему андроида-охранника коротким лазерным залпом, и тот опрокинулся назад, как сломанная игрушка.  
\- Красные, сэр.

***  
Официально будучи офицером дворцовой охраны, Слейтер имел право запросить информацию о любом из граждан Империи при первом подозрении на агрессию в сторону Ее Величества. Практически он делал это впервые в жизни и был уверен, что за последние лет пятнадцать прецедентов не случалось.  
Легионерам не доверяли, контроль за их действиями был почти абсолютным, в случае малейшего намека на неповиновение, меры могли последовать самые жесткие. Фактически их статус "элитной охраны" не стоил ничего. Легионеры не были людьми, даже закон о неотъемлемых человеческих правах на них не распространялся.   
Слейтер достаточно знал о психологии людей, чтобы принимать свое положение как должное. Его создали с определенной целью, и он выполнял ее, словно биологический механизм, которым по сути и являлся.  
Любая возможность как бы то ни было взаимодействовать с внешним миром была для легионера роскошью, и Слейтер воспринимал ее именно так. Любая полученная на личном опыте информация была бесценна, требовала анализа, даже если не представляла из себя ничего особенного.  
Выходы на поверхность часто заставляли Слейтера чувствовать смесь разочарования и одновременно острого информационного голода, как будто, каким бы чуждым и нелепым не казалось все за пределами Дворца, только там оно было настоящим.  
Это были опасные мысли, мысли, которые Слейтер никогда не позволял себе развить.  
Его интерес к Сиду Лостеру тоже был опасен, но отказываться от него Леон не собирался.  
Сид был одним из немногих людей вне Дворца, разговор с которыми не был просто обменом парой фраз, и Слейтер поймал себя на том, что действительно хотел бы увидеть его досье - не только, чтобы подтвердить свои собственные выводы, но и для того, чтобы получить дополнительную информацию.   
В Сиде было что-то странное, что-то, чего Слейтер, возможно, из-за ограниченного опыта, никогда не встречал раньше. Это что-то интриговало и совсем немного притягивало. Некая внутренняя нестыковка, которую Слейтер не мог определить однозначно. Словно бы Сид не сочетался ни с чем из своего окружения, но при этом идеально подходил для общения с ним.  
Мысль была глупой, так же как и то, что мысленно Слейтер называл человека по имени. Обычно подобная фамильярность была ему не свойственна.   
О Сиде было сложно думать как о "господине Лостере", как будто его собственная фамилия не подходила ему тоже.  
Слейтер отдавал себе отчет, что большая часть из того, что его заинтриговало, могло оказаться просто шуткой восприятия, был к этому готов.   
К чему он оказался не готов, так это не найти информации вовсе.  
Запрос в секцию биомебели в Башне Богатств ничего не дал. Регистрационных номеров не было, Сид и Бель Лостер никогда не заходили не только в сам отдел, но даже в Башню Богатств. На записях камер они отсутствовали, денежных переводов с неизвестных источников на терминал отдела не поступало. Словно бы кто-то вырезал сам факт их присутствия из системы безопасности.  
На записях камер был только Слейтер.  
Масштаб того, что произошло, было сложно осознать. Речь шла не просто о незаконном проникновении в Башню Богатств, речь шла о полной и многоуровневой чистке многих систем защиты. О чем-то, что он, если бы он не видел перед собой доказательств, счел бы физически неосуществимым.  
Сида и его первой помощницы не было даже в визуальных файлах рабочего андроида.  
То, что кто-то пошел на такие меры, просто скрывая двух человек, казалось абсурдным. Тем более, что сам факт взлома системы безопасности привлекал внимание, как маяк ночью.   
Для Слейтера последствия могли быть самыми неприятными. Он знал, что отпускные отчеты легионеров проверяются очень тщательно. При любом подозрении в предательстве Слейтеру грозило отстранение от должности, трибунал и последующая утилизация.   
Разговор с неизвестным человеком, которого проигнорировала система безопасности, вполне мог стать для него смертным приговором.  
При условии, что информация не была зачищена намеренно, сверху.   
Это было единственно возможным вариантом, потому что, чтобы произвести такое качественное изъятие, был необходим доступ высочайшего уровня.  
Но что-то не сходилось.  
Зачем стирать присутствие двух человек, когда можно было бы просто заменить их номера регистрации на поддельные?  
Слейтер не льстил себе, осознавал, что подобная операция не могла быть произведена ради него самого.  
"Время коннекта истекло" - высветил экран проекции, и программа информационной базы исчезла. Слейтер бездумно уставился в экран.  
Где-то внутри, под самоконтролем и дисциплиной, ему было страшно. Отправиться под трибунал и на смерть из-за одной неудачной встречи, из-за незначительного случайного разговора, казалось таким глупым, абсолютно бесславным.  
Хотелось сделать вид, что он ничего не видел. Не пытался найти досье, не натыкался на отсутствие информации. Это было бы безопаснее.  
Слейтер выключил терминал и встал из-за стола, подумал, что отчет мог бы подождать до утра. Не обязательно было связываться с Эвансом сразу.  
Это была трусливая мысль, уродливая. Такая же уродливая, как надежда, что если он промолчит, все образуется само собой.  
Слейтер отправился к Эвансу.

***  
Система Безопасности большинства построек в столице предписывала изоляцию отдельного здания в случае террористической атаки или зафиксированного преступления из приоритетного списка. Наиболее важные строения изолировались силовыми щитами, но большинство все же использовало механические двери, закупоривающие выходы и входы.  
\- Это вы тоже учли, сэр? - оглядывая опустевшее помещение, спросила Форкс. На месте окон и дверей теперь красовались металлические прямоугольники аварийных перегородок.  
Сид рассмеялся, не отрываясь от панели управления аэрокара. В отличие от общественного транспорта, машины для продажи подразумевали тест-драйв, генетический сканер на них позволял программирование на любого случайного человека:  
\- Я когда-нибудь что-нибудь не учитывал?  
\- Расположение дверей и превосходящие силы противника, сэр. Неоднократно, - Форкс сгрузила отобранные у андроидов-охранников трофеи в сумку: несколько парализаторов, дубинку-шокер и электронные ключи, наверняка, с ограниченным доступом.  
Сид фыркнул, перебираясь к следующему аэрокару:  
\- Помимо мелочей.  
\- Разумеется, нет, сэр. Помимо таких мелочей, вы учитываете все. Вы уверены, что нам удастся так легко уйти из закупоренного здания?  
Сид рассмеялся, ласково погладил красный багажник машины, кинул внутрь пару баллончиков реагента для двигателей и ответил:  
\- Уйти? Я планирую улететь, как маленький белый ангел.  
\- Убедительно. Думаю, не ошибусь если предположу, что снаружи нас ждет большая часть полицейских войск столицы.  
Сид хищно усмехнулся:  
\- Тогда нам стоит поторопиться. Нехорошо заставлять людей ждать. Кстати, у тебя когда-нибудь была дистанционно управляемая машинка?

***  
Белые аэрокары Службы Безопасности зависли в паре сотен метров от здания торгового корпуса, ожидая дальнейших указаний свыше. Внутренние камеры центра были отключены и главный терминал здания не отвечал. Это означало, что штурм был вопросом решенным, но команды пока не поступало. Входы и выходы здания были заблокированы, и требовалось восстановить коды, чтобы открыть их для штурма.  
Чуть ниже кордона СБ сновали небольшие модули медицинской службы, оказывая помощь тем раненым, которые успели покинуть здание.  
Основные силы службы безопасности были сосредоточены напротив наиболее уязвимого для прорыва выхода – того, в который получасом ранее влетело, повредив участок стены, аэротакси.  
Неподалеку зависли круглые камеры столичного телеканала.  
Защитная перегородка, перекрывающая выход на причал полыхнула, выгнулась и вылетела наружу, когда красный аэрокар пошел на прорыв, но был сбит службой безопасности и рухнул вниз, задев случайно попавший под него медицинский модуль.   
Вслед за горящими обломками вниз метнулись несколько охранных юнитов - в СБ не собирались оставлять преступникам ни малейшего шанса уйти.  
Из дымящегося провала, как тень первого красного аэрокара, выстрелили одна за другой еще три машины, на максимальной скорости распадаясь тремя точками - вверх, вниз, вправо. Рванулись прочь, минуя заграждение СБ и стремительно отрываясь от преследования.  
Еще один из этих аэрокаров был сбит в воздухе, рухнул вниз и взорвался. Второй влетел в здание. Третий был наиболее вертким, он вылетел за пределы Котлована, лавируя между зданиями, уклоняясь от атак охранных юнитов, и внезапно пришвартовался у одного из причалов жилого здания.   
Медленно, как в фильме, дрогнули желтые двери, приподнимаясь. Окуляры СБ нацелились внутрь.  
В салоне никого не было, в салоне зависла проекция карманного упрощенного плеера. Над небольшим кольцом миниатюрного механизма крутилась, посверкивая, надпись: "Привет, придурки".

\- Когда вы сказали, что улетите, как ангелочек, сэр, - едва слышно прошептала Форкс на ухо Сиду, - Я не думала, что сразу после мы поползем через грязь и пыль к медицинскому модулю.  
В багажном отделении за регенерационной камерой было тесно и темно, и Форкс казалось абсурдным, что их не засекли сразу.  
Сид рассмеялся, тоже очень тихо:  
\- Девочка моя, эта штука тоже летает, и мы в ней как ангелочки...в банке. А еще наша банка не оборудована сканером регистрации. Сама понимаешь, с ранеными людьми по всякому бывает, у них и мозги отказывают, и гражданские чипы. Как повезет.  
\- Да уж, - Форкс кривовато усмехнулась. - И что дальше?  
Сид томно выдохнул:  
\- Ну что я могу сказать тебе? Дальше сон, еда и еще пара терактов. 

***  
Слейтер вернулся в свою комнату поздно, бездумно сел в кресло, не включая свет, посмотрел на свой личный терминал и устало прикрыл глаза.  
Разговор с Эвансом не шел у него из головы.  
Слейтер доложил об отсутствии информации, привычно и емко перечисляя факты без каких-либо попыток анализа, оставив возможные выводы при себе. Он справедливо думал, что в ответ на это последует, как минимум, допрос.  
"Я проверил ваш отчет и не нашел в нем нестыковок, легионер", - сказал ему Эванс. И все.  
Ни объяснений, ни дополнительных указаний.  
Это убеждало Слейтера, что информацию убрали сверху, но все еще не давало ответа на вопрос зачем.   
Он чувствовал себя странно - как персонаж второго плана в детективной истории, который отыграл свое и знает, что никогда не появится на сцене снова.  
Сид Лостер, кем бы он ни был, исчез не оставив следов, а для легионера Леона Слейтера жизнь продолжалась без запинки по привычной, накатанной колее. Расписанная от колыбели до могилы и абсолютно бессмысленная.  
Охранник Дворца, на который никто не нападает.  
В темноте в голову лезли дурацкие мысли.  
Слейтер включил свет и активировал терминал, загружая сеть и ожидая, пока фильтрующая программа выдаст ему список новостей, которые допускалось читать легионерам.  
Верхней новостью был теракт в Котловане.

***  
Служба Безопасности столицы представляла из себя единую сложную систему, по праву считавшуюся одной из самых совершенных в Империи. В первую очередь, потому что она пронизывала все сферы жизни, все уголки города. Безостановочное наблюдение камер и спутников контролировало улицы, сканеры регистрации фиксировали каждого вошедшего в любое из зданий, кроме тех немногих, которые нерационально было ими оборудовать. И даже без этого практически все домашние приборы комплектовались генетическим опознавателем. На генетический опознаватель домашней техники в случае гостей в доме отправлялись данные регистрации для дополнительного доступа. Таким образом, человек зашедший к другу мог спокойно сварить кофе, не привлекая внимания СБ, в то время как любой неосторожно забравшийся в окно сообщал системе о проникновении просто дотронувшись до аппарата климат-контроля на подоконнике.  
В таких условиях, как справедливо считала Форкс, было бы верхом идиотизма пытаться пробраться в жилое здание. И это было основной причиной, почему они с Сидом сделали именно это.  
При всем совершенстве и сложности системы, и во многом именно из-за нее, обойти защиту СБ означало исчезнуть с ее радаров полностью.   
Система считалась совершенной и непогрешимой, поэтому у нее не было поддерживающего механизма.  
Благодаря тому, что Котлован был одним из самых оживленных районов города, даже простая авария там означала существенное количество жертв, не говоря уж о нескольких горящих аэрокарах, рухнувших с высоты сотни метров на оживленную площадь. Госпиталь был переполнен, и большинство его работников были слишком заняты, чтобы обращать внимание на пару лишних людей, прошедших в здание, и без того забитое пострадавшими от взрыва или их родственниками, пытающимися узнать о состоянии близких.  
Форкс не страдала сентиментальностью, но от увиденного ей стало не по себе. Не столько из-за самих жертв, сколько из-за болезненной хрупкости людей, которых она увидела. Жители столицы, в их продуманных и тщательно организованных жизнях никогда не сталкивались с таким уродливым и безусловным примером бессмысленного разрушения. С хаосом за пределами человеческого контроля, и это само по себе было травмой опаснее сломанных костей или разорванных мышц.  
Капитан шел через этот хаос своей обычной стремительной походкой, полуприкрыв глаза и улыбаясь. Наслаждаясь происходящим вокруг и беспечно помахивая позаимствованной из торгового центра сумкой. Форкс поймала себя на том, что от него сложно отвести взгляд. Было что-то жуткое и притягательное в такой откровенной беспечности рядом с чужой обнаженной агонией.  
Достать два чипа регистрации из людей, которым они никогда больше не понадобятся и просмотреть данные по пациентам было совсем не сложно и не заняло много времени. А потом они просто вышли из госпиталя, прошли сквозь толпу и вызвали такси.  
Сид назвал адрес и откинулся на сиденье полуприкрыв глаза, намурлыкивая себе что-то под нос.  
Форкс не могла расслабиться, понимая, что время играет против них. В списке пассажиров Тимми-Мартина они с Сидом, по понятным причинам, не значились, там был только регистрационный номер того, кто воспользовался для них терминалом, и это было единственной причиной, почему их фото еще не транслировали по всем каналам, но рано или поздно, СБ разгребет первые завалы и додумается проверить тщательнее.  
Форкс тряхнула головой и посмотрела на Сида. Тот казался хорошо отдохнувшим, отстукивал какой-то замысловатый ритм по колену.   
Его пальцы были выпачканы кровью, как и у самой Форкс - чужой, разумеется. Способов обойти генетический опознаватель было несколько, и этот был самым простым. Опознаватель сверял ДНК с кодом в своем списке доступа, но источник ДНК для приборов значения не имел - кожа, кровь или волосы, до тех пор, пока они принадлежали владельцу, давали возможность не привлекать внимания охраны.  
Таксист высадил их у указанного причала, и Сид расплатился с ним типовой денежной картой. Не оборачиваясь, пошел по невесомому мосту перехода к соседнему зданию.  
\- Зная вас, вы уже придумали как попасть внутрь, сэр, - оглядывая вход сказала Форкс.   
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Я предпочел бы парадные врата, но боюсь, на этого цербера нам не хватит собачьего печенья.  
Форкс знала, что сканеры регистрации в домах и магазинах в отличие от тех, которыми оборудовались аэротакси, работали вместе с камерами наружного наблюдения. После проверки регистрационного чипа система соотносила параметры человека, зашифрованные в личном коде со снимками камер, так что даже при наличии чужих чипов, вход в здание им был заказан.  
\- Значит, окна? - уточнила она.  
\- Бинго. Я снова предложил бы тебе кофеварку, но на сей раз в заначке есть кое-что получше, - он открыл сумку и продемонстрировал содержимое.   
Там было совсем не то, что Форкс ожидала увидеть:  
\- Магнитные лапы, внешний терморегулятор и сухие обеды, сэр?  
\- Я подумал, что вода у нашего домовладельца есть.  
\- Как мы доберемся до "дома"? - если бы она знала, что капитан вынесет из торгового центра, Форкс собрала бы собственную коллекцию трофеев из чего-нибудь более адекватного.  
\- Ты никогда не лазила на магнитных лапах? Девочка моя, у тебя не было детства.  
Она посмотрела на высящуюся над ними громаду здания:  
\- Да вы шутите.  
Сид безмятежно улыбнулся:  
\- Я бы не стал, - магнитные лапы были игрушкой для детей от шести до двенадцати - маленькие круглые пластинки, которые надевались на руки. При активации они намертво приставали к любой поверхности, к которой были прижаты, а при повторном нажатии на кнопку отталкивались от той самой поверхности. Незамысловатые штуки, но детям они нравились, и использовали их по большей части, чтобы разыгрывать приятелей.  
\- Это игрушка, сэр, - сказала Форкс.  
\- Для волшебников вроде нас - самое оно, - ответил Сид, надевая магнитные лапы на руки, подмигнул. - Тебе понравится.  
Форкс сильно в этом сомневалась.  
Они подошли к стене соседнего здания, там, где колыхались голографические проекции деревьев.  
\- Как вы планируете обойти камеры наблюдения?  
\- С помощью вот этой детки, - Сид достал баллончики с внешним терморегулятором.  
\- Эта штука для машин, сэр, - в неблагоприятных климатических условиях терморегулятор использовали на аэрокарах - для защиты внешней обшивки.  
\- Зато она изолирует тепло. В этом прекраснейшем из городов, девочка моя, слишком много рекламы, поэтому камеры, которые присматривают за окнами инфракрасные. Пара росчерков этого чуда, и ты уже не будешь для них человеком, ползущим по стене здания.  
Форкс устало застонала, уже понимая, что проиграла:  
\- Вы хоть состав этой штуки посмотрели?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Не токсично, не радиоактивно. Лучший выбор покупателя. Даже премию заслужил.

***  
Сигнал вызова от двери заставил Слейтера вздрогнуть, и он тут же мысленно обругал себя за мнительность. Если бы Эванс передумал и решил все-таки отправить его на допрос, то не стал бы звонить - он бы просто зашел. Неприкосновенным жилище легионера было только для других легионеров, для немногих людей, которые жили здесь же на ярусе, вход оставался свободным.  
\- Камера обзора, - негромко произнес Слейтер, и перед дверью застыла проекция того, что находилось снаружи. Увидев Лагатта Слейтер почти не удивился. Он знал, что младший легионер выделяет его из числа остальных, и ему это не нравилось. Это было опасно.  
Лагатт принадлежал к новой генетической линии, был прототипом собственного вида и он явно не осознавал, что каждое его действие тщательно взвешивается и оценивается. Не только его превосходные боевые характеристики, но и слишком частые улыбки, небрежное, почти на грани дозволенного отношение к негласным правилам и традициям, его интерес к жизни за пределами Дворца - словно он не понимал, что ему никогда не стать частью мира снаружи.  
Слейтер встал с кресла, подошел к двери, открывая ее легким прикосновением к сенсорному замку:  
\- Легионер Лагатт.  
\- Легионер Слейтер, - Лагатт отвесил шутливый поклон и улыбнулся. - Простите, что поздно, сэр. Я как чувствовал, что вы еще не спите.  
\- Вы выбрали неудачный момент. Я устал, Лагатт, - невозмутимо ответил ему Слейтер.  
Лагатт понурился, как-то совсем по-детски, совершенно не скрывая своих чувств. Обычно Слейтеру нравилась его открытость, но в тот момент она почему-то вызвала раздражение.  
\- Простите меня, сэр, - сказал Лагатт, не поднимая глаз. - И за то, что случилось на арене, тоже простите. Можно мне зайти? Это не займет много времени. Я просто хотел сказать вам кое-что.  
Слейтер недовольно поджал губы, потом отступил на полшага, пропуская его внутрь.  
Лагатт был у него не впервые - несколько раз он приходил за советом при подготовке к промежуточным тестам.  
Слейтер вернулся в кресло возле стационарного терминала.  
Лагатт огляделся по сторонам и остался стоять.   
Он явно чувствовал себя неуверенно, и Слейтер почувствовал иррациональный укол чувства вины.  
\- Читаете про теракт в Котловане? - младший легионер заметил открытую проекцию терминала. - Невероятно, правда? Пятьдесят лет в столице ничего подобного не случалось, и вдруг вот такое.  
\- Я просто просматривал новости, - Слейтер ответил подчеркнуто нейтрально, но потом не выдержал и позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться. - Вы говорите так, словно вас радуют беспорядки в столице.  
Лагатт почувствовал перемену в его настроении, и широко улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Ну хоть какое-то разнообразие. Может быть, и нам что-то перепадет.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы на Дворец тоже напали? - Слейтер удивленно вздернул бровь.  
Лагатт рассмеялся:  
\- Какой молодой легионер не мечтает отличиться на службе?  
Слейтер мог бы ответить ему, что никакие их успехи ничего не изменят в конечном счете, но передумал и просто сказал:   
\- Похвальное рвение.  
\- А что насчет вас? - Лагатт подошел ближе, как бы случайно положил руку на спинку кресла, и Слейтер едва заметно отстранился:  
\- Что насчет меня?  
\- Ну, вы же в отпуске. Можете выходить на поверхность. Не собираетесь поискать преступника?  
Это заставила Слейтера улыбнуться:  
\- Я не детектив, Лагатт. И не склонен лезть куда не просят. Для этого в столице есть отдельные ведомства Службы Безопасности.  
\- Неужели вам ни капли не интересно?  
Про себя Слейтер мог признать, что случай был незаурядный, и он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что произошедшее каким-то образом могло быть связано с Сидом.   
Видимо, его сознание автоматически соотносило две из ряда вон выходящие ситуации друг с другом:  
\- Я не любопытен.  
Лагатт рассмеялся снова:  
\- Но вы всегда проводите отпуск на поверхности.  
Слейтер пожал плечами:  
\- Исключительно в целях самообразования.  
\- Готов спорить не только поэтому, - Лагатт всегда расспрашивал его о том, что Слейтер видел за пределами Дворца. Хотя ничего особенного Слейтер не видел - только то, о чем Лагатт мог бы узнать из информации любого сайта-путеводителя. - Вы особенный, Леон.  
Слейтер отдернулся. Слышать собственное имя было непривычно. Его никто так не называл.  
Леон. Это прозвучало почти пошло, или же ему так показалось.   
Он почувствовал, как против воли и абсолютно необоснованно учащается пульс. И очень хотелось остаться одному:  
\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы вы использовали при обращении название моей генетической линии, Лагатт.  
\- Я не хочу.  
Вот и все.   
Слейтер смотрел на него и не понимал, как проглядел очевидное, почему понял только сейчас:  
\- Вам пора, Лагатт.  
\- Я не хочу уходить, - сказал младший легионер. - Я...  
\- ...знаете не хуже меня, что близкие контакты не рекомендуются, - жестко перебил его Слейтер.  
\- Но не запрещены! - это прозвучало почти отчаянно, и Лагатт потянулся к руке Слейтера, словно собирался схватить.   
Слейтер убрал руку, встал и отошел на несколько шагов. Сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и найти подходящие слова для этого безрассудного ребенка, который не понимал, о чем просит:  
\- Лагатт... просто уходите. Пожалуйста.   
Они стояли друг напротив друга, и Слейтер чувствовал себя так, словно они снова оказались на арене. Только в данном случае они не дрались, и у Лагатта не было преимущества. Он отвел взгляд первым:  
\- Я все равно не отступлюсь, Леон.  
Слейтер встал ровнее, игнорируя мимолетный укол разочарования, ответил холодно и резко:  
\- Вы будете обращаться ко мне "легионер Слейтер".  
Лагатт промолчал.  
\- Вы поняли меня?  
Младший легионер прикусил губу, и от человечности этого жеста Слейтер почувствовал, как что-то внутри него неприятно заныло.  
\- Да, - едва слышно отозвался Лагатт.  
\- Да?  
\- Да, старший легионер Слейтер.  
\- Хорошо, - Слейтер удовлетворенно кивнул. - Можете идти.  
Только когда за Лагаттом закрылась дверь, Слейтер устало опустился в кресло, провел ладонями по лицу. Подумал о том, что событий в его жизни стало как-то слишком много, всего за какой-то день.  
В памяти всплыло лицо Сида, его сумасшедшие черные волосы, торчащие во все стороны, и вплетенные в них дурацкие перья.   
Слейтеру пришло в голову, что если бы Сид захотел называть его Леоном, он делал бы это несмотря ни на что. Угрозы, скрытые или явные, едва ли вызвали бы у него что-то кроме улыбки.  
От усталости в голову лезла всякая дрянь. Слейтер отключил терминал.  
Лучшее, что он мог сделать - уснуть и ни о чем не думать.   
Образцовый легионер.

***  
Форкс тяжело упала на пол, с трудом перекатилась на спину, жадно хватая ртом воздух.  
Сид лежал рядом и улыбался. Его взмокшие от пота волосы прилипли ко лбу, и дышал он тоже с трудом, но в целом подъем перенес намного легче, чем она.  
Форкс хотелось его убить. За идиотскую идею, за то, что они сунулись в столицу и, особенно, за бесконечные минуты на отвесной стене, на которой их удерживали только две пары игрушек. Сорваться и лететь вниз не меньше секунд сорока.  
Время, что Сид возился с окном, показалось Форкс бесконечным, и все время, пока они поднимались, она думала, что будет, если их засекут.  
Заговорить у нее получилось не сразу.  
\- Если... - Форкс сглотнула, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. - Если нас поймают, сэр... я начну с того, что... выстрелю... в вас. Из лазера.  
Сид повернул к ней голову. За годы знакомства она обещалась убить его не один десяток раз и всегда подыгрывала его безумным авантюрам. Справедливости ради, его безумные авантюры всегда удавались.  
\- Втайне ты наслаждаешься, - обычно в ответ на ее угрозы Сид смеялся, но в тот момент, видимо, на смех ему не хватило сил. - Ведь весело же было.  
\- Определенно, нет.  
Он перевернулся на бок и почти уткнулся лицом ей в плечо, рассмеялся только тогда:  
\- Девочка моя, если я нашел эффектный выход, это не значит, что за кадром осталась тысяча других вариантов.  
\- Ничего получше не было?  
Он рассмеялся снова, тяжело поднялся и закрыл окно. Форкс осталась лежать на полу. В тот момент даже пол казался ей невероятно удобным:  
\- Зачем мы здесь, сэр? Эта работа даже по нашим меркам бредовая.  
\- Как и все, на чем можно хорошо заработать, - парировал он, оглядываясь по сторонам. Комната была просторная, чистая, очень обжитая. С множеством мелких деталей, многое говорящих об их хозяине.   
Хозяине, который в тот момент лежал в реанимирующей капсуле столичного госпиталя, если верить сведениям, которые они с Сидом успели подсмотреть.  
\- Пока мы заработали только убытки. И все может повернуться еще хуже, раз уж вы оставили корабль на Уоррена. Нет гарантии, что он не устроит смену власти в наше отсутствие и не сбежит в соседнюю галактику.  
Уоррен был в экипаже "Хаоса" навигатором и оставался за главного в отсутствии Сида и Форкс. Капитан и его первая помощница редко покидали корабль одновременно, и на то были причины.  
Сид отмахнулся:  
\- Он и так в соседней галактике, перевозит контрабанду для Чокнутого Эдди.  
\- И вы дали ему ключи управления? Когда мы в столице, без гарантий, что за нами вообще придут? - Форкс старалась сохранять спокойствие, но получалось у нее плохо.  
\- Я верю Уоррену, - просто ответил Сид.  
\- Он несколько раз прямо говорил, что избавится от вас, как только вы подставите ему спину. Он спит и видит, как поведет "Хаос" сам!  
Ее слова Сида рассмешили:  
\- Зато он говорит прямо. Парень не из тех, кто бьет в спину. А еще он любит "Хаос", да и не только "Хаос", - потом капитан задумчиво потер подбородок. - А еще я его заминировал. Никуда не улетит.  
Форкс неверяще уставилась на Сида:  
\- Вы заминировали "Хаос"?  
\- Нет, - Сид безмятежно улыбнулся. - Уоррена.  
\- Это правда?  
\- Не совсем, но Уоррен об этом не знает.  
Форкс недоуменно моргнула, а потом расхохоталась:  
\- Иногда я сама не знаю, люблю я вас или ненавижу, сэр.  
\- Любишь, девочка моя. Меня невозможно ненавидеть. Я умный и добрый.  
Форкс фыркнула, с трудом села:  
\- Да уж. Особенно добрый. Что вы планируете делать с легионером, когда заполучите?  
\- Ты не веришь в мое желание его продать? - Сид вздернул бровь. - Вполне понимаю. Господин Слейтер тот еще душка. И один образец его ДНК заставит любого генетика раскошелиться.  
\- Я думала, нам нужен просто легионер. С каких это пор он стал кем-то конкретным? - если ситуация не нравилась Форкс и раньше, то теперь их задача плавно переходила в разряд "практически неосуществимо".  
\- С сегодняшнего обеда.  
\- Я не хочу вас в этом поддерживать, сэр, - Форкс говорила прямо, не позволяя себе легкого тона. Ей было нужно, чтобы Сид понял ее правильно.  
Он понял:  
\- Но ты все равно будешь, - и проигнорировал.   
Форкс недовольно поджала губы:  
\- Почему именно этот легионер из всех? Почему именно эта работа из всего?  
Сид небрежно пожал плечами, плюхнулся в кресло, стягивая с себя куртку:  
\- Работа - потому, что она сложная. Легионер...скажи, тебе когда-нибудь хотелось поесть чего-нибудь конкретного? Шоколадку или яблоко.  
\- Вы знаете сами, что да.  
\- Вот и мне случалось, - Сид рассмеялся, потягиваясь. - И если мне хочется яблоко, я краду яблоко. Я не задаю себе вопросов, нельзя ли обойтись той розовой дрянью, которая всегда есть в пищевом синтезаторе. Потому что пока ты задаешься вопросом, яблоко может украсть кто-то другой.  
\- Веская причина воровать яблоки из Дворца и рисковать жизнью, - буркнула Форкс, чтобы что-то сказать. Ей не нравилось это признавать, но логика капитана казалась понятной. Это было еще одним дурным знаком в длинной веренице дурных знаков, которые сопровождали ее жизнь с Хаотиком Сидом.  
Сид коснулся пульта телевизора испачканной в крови рукой, и Форкс затаила дыхание. Телевизор распознал генетический код владельца, загорелся и предоставил меню.   
Форкс села рядом с Сидом на пол, уставилась в экран и подумала, что, по крайней мере, это была интересная жизнь.

***  
Возле прославившегося за день торгового центра суетились люди в серой форме службы безопасности и сновали подвижные камеры, спеша собрать максимальную информацию о месте преступления.  
Слейтер стоял поодаль в толпе зевак, бесстрастно наблюдая происходящее.  
Неподалеку от него висела в воздухе интерактивная проекция информационного терминала, но Слейтер не спешил к ней подходить.  
Ему не стоило находиться здесь. После сомнительной истории с исчезнувшей информацией и странной встречей в отделе биомебели, было не слишком умно покидать Дворец, но из-за разговора с Лагаттом оставаться в комнате не хотелось. Впервые собственное жилище стало Слейтера тяготить.  
На улице было ветрено и серо, и легионер мимоходом подумал, как это отличалось от безопасной и неизменной прохлады Дворца.  
Ветер трепал светлые волосы Слейтера, постоянно норовил швырнуть их в лицо. Прическа легионеров была на редкость непрактична, но это мало кого волновало, пока она хорошо выглядела на камерах.  
Слейтер смотрел на раскуроченный вход торгового центра, и не мог отделаться от мыслей о Сиде.   
Он не раз и не два говорил себе о том, что притягивает факты за уши, но было у теракта со встречей в Башне Богатств нечто общее - никакой информации. Даже на следующий день фотографии подозреваемых не появились в сети. Заявления о задержании тоже сделано не было.  
Будучи легионером, Слейтер достаточно хорошо представлял себе, как сложно обойти службу безопасности столицы. И все же, ни одной фотографии, только устные свидетельства очевидцев.  
Черноволосый мужчина в коже и высокая женщина-блондинка. До боли знакомое описание.  
Но ни имен, ни регистрации, вообще никаких данных. Или же их старательно скрыли от публики.  
И преступники исчезли. Их просто не было.  
Слейтер увидел, как на секунду потухла и снова засветилась проекция терминала. На ней мигнуло слово и пропало, сменившись стандартным интерфейсом.  
Он почувствовал, как по спине прополз холодок.  
Слово появилось снова. Всего одно.  
"Леон".  
Следовало уйти - немедленно, не задаваясь вопросами, не оглядываясь, но Слейтер знал, что не сделает этого.   
Он подошел ближе, закрывая часть проекции собой.  
Интерфейс мигнул и высветил:  
"Привет, Леон".  
Он потянулся к зависшей в воздухе полупрозрачной клавиатуре. Набрал короткое "Лостер". Отправил.  
"Нет", - высветила проекция. Потом появилось фото Сида.   
"Хочешь к нему?".  
Сид улыбался на фото чуть кривовато и смотрел прямо в объектив.  
Слейтер замер над клавиатурой, набрал:  
"Где он?"  
Отправил и получил ответ:  
"Он придет за тобой сам".  
"Почему за мной?"  
"Интересный. Ты - интересный".  
Слейтер замер, несколько секунд раздумывал над ответом:  
"Чем?"  
Ответа не было и, боясь, что потеряет связь, Слейтер набрал еще один вопрос:  
"Кто ты?"  
На секунду на экране сложилось стилизованное изображение крыльев бабочки и исчезло. Проекция показывала стандартный интерфейс.  
Слейтер сделал несколько запросов, но все они выдавали стандартные ответы. Кто бы и зачем бы ни связался с ним, ушел и возвращаться не собирался.  
Чем дальше, тем меньше Слейтеру нравилось происходящее. Помимо Лостера, который магическим образом исчезал с камер и из реестра регистрации и, потенциально, устраивал теракты в городе, в уравнение добавился кто-то еще. Кто-то, кто мог обойти защиту общественного терминала и проследить за легионером, оставаясь незамеченным.

***  
Телевизор работал не выключаясь, и, хотя звук был тихим, Форкс он раздражал. Сид развалился на полу, пялясь в проекцию-экран, как зазомбированный. Особенно его увлекала реклама.  
Форкс бродила по комнате, не зная чем себя занять. Попытки отвлечься на что-либо терпели поражение одна за другой, а мысли неизменно возвращались к ситуации, в которой они с капитаном оказались.  
Сид не обращал внимания - телевизор занимал его гораздо больше.  
Остановившись, Форкс поморщилась. Грязная одежда неприятно липла к телу, но воспользоваться душем означало рискнуть той кровью, что все еще оставалась у нее на ладонях. Кровь засохла, стала бурой и осыпалась, но все еще годилась для генетического сканирования.  
Сид снял куртку, небрежно бросив ее на диван, остался в узких кожаных штанах и футболке - в комнате было довольно жарко.  
\- Смотри, девочка моя, еще одна передача про нас, - он рассмеялся и подался вперед. Сид смотрел столичный канал, и явно получал удовольствие всегда, когда заходила речь о "теракте в Котловане".  
\- Они почти все про нас, сэр, - напомнила Форкс.  
\- Потому что в этом лучшем из городов за последние лет двадцать не происходило ничего интересного, - небрежно откликнулся он. - И мы снова герои без имен и лиц.  
\- Странно, что они не отследили еще причал, где мы садились в такси.  
\- Камера на причале есть только у терминала, - напомнил он. - Такой милой штучки, до которой мы не дошли, потому что тебе стало плохо.  
Форкс недовольно поджала губы. Сид криво усмехнулся:  
\- Гадаешь, врезать ли мне сейчас или после того, как мы вернемся на корабль?  
\- Я подожду, сэр. Мой любимый кастет остался на "Хаосе".  
Он рассмеялся:  
\- Звучит эротично, - Сид собирался добавить что-то еще, но внезапно подался к экрану. Подобрался, как гончая, почуявшая добычу.  
Форкс повернула голову и тоже застыла. Камера показывала торговый центр в Котловане, тот самый причал, в который они вписались на аэротаки. И толпу людей рядом.   
Легионера Слейтера Форкс узнала почти сразу.  
Сид расхохотался, плюхнувшись назад:  
\- Да будь я проклят!  
Форкс нахмурилась:  
\- Думаете, он догадывается, что это мы?  
\- Я на это надеюсь. Так намного веселее.  
\- Никто не станет связывать случайную встречу с терактом в городе.  
\- Ага. Если он и правда не побежал рыться в досье. Два чувака, без регистрации разгуливающие по Башне Богатств, и неуловимые террористы без лиц и личностей.  
\- Все равно притянуто за уши, - сказала она.  
\- Эй, в конце концов, это и правда мы. Как знать, может такими темпами наше второе свидание состоится раньше, чем я планировал.  
\- И что вы будете в таком случае делать?  
Сид улыбнулся своей обычной кривоватой улыбкой:  
\- Одно из двух - очень плакать или очень злиться, - внезапно он поднял руку, понюхал подмышку. - Вообще если нам грозит свидание, помыться бы не мешало.  
Форкс неверяще уставилась на него:  
\- Кровь нужна для ген-сканера, сэр, помните? Такая маленькая штучка, из-за которой нас могут повязать.  
\- Да, - серьезно кивнул Сид. - Это проблема. Вообще, если бы был медицинский силикон, можно было бы оттиск сделать - долговечнее и практичней.  
\- Почему тогда вы не взяли его в госпитале? Там бы его точно никто не хватился.  
Сид виновато улыбнулся:  
\- Увы, никто из нас не совершенен. Так вышло, что я забыл.  
\- А из аптечки в ванной почему не взяли?  
Сид пожал плечами:  
\- Как-то в голову не пришло.  
\- Вы придурок, сэр, - сообщила Форкс и пошла в ванную.

***  
"Теракт в Котловане", как его окрестили телевизионщики, на несколько дней стал самой популярной темой в столице. Его смаковали в новостях и аналитических программах, обсуждали в барах и офисах. Возможно, предоставь правительство преступников сразу, уже через день это стало бы просто еще одним инцидентом в жизни столицы, но считавшаяся ранее непогрешимой СБ Фивона была бессильна. Люди, привыкшие к безусловному чувству безопасности, впервые осознавали собственную уязвимость. Увеличившееся на улицах число следящей техники тоже добавляло к гнетущей атмосфере.  
Через два дня правительство объявило о том, что преступники пойманы. Новостные терминалы запестрели фотографиями - черноволосый мужчина и коротко стриженая женщина-блондинка.  
В тот же день ближе к вечеру произошли еще два взрыва - стриптиз-бар неподалеку от центра столицы и западное управление службы безопасности.

Через три часа после повторных терактов на причал неподалеку от небольшого кафе в северной части города приземлилось такси. Из него вышел молодой мужчина в черной коже. Через плечо у него была небольшая сумка, а сбоку на шее, там, куда обычно вживлялся регистрационный чип, порез, аккуратно заделанный медицинским силиконом.  
Мужчина прошел до кафе, задержался на пару секунд перед входом и зашел внутрь. За столиком у окна сидела женщина-блондинка с коротко стриженными волосами. Она просматривала новости на проекции своего компьютера.  
\- Вы долго, сэр, - сухо сказала она, подняв голову.  
\- Немного прогулялся по городу. Столица сегодня удивительно хороша.  
\- Офис СБ? Кажется, вы собирались посетить ночной клуб неподалеку.  
Сида это развеселило и он, улыбаясь, уселся за столик напротив нее:  
\- Слишком красивый офис. Не смог пройти мимо.  
Форкс скептически вздернула бровь:  
\- У меня к вам только один вопрос, сэр - как?  
Он фыркнул:  
\- Я мог бы сказать, что это секрет моего магического искусства, но какие могут быть секреты от любимой ученицы? Видишь ли, девочка моя, я - во всех смыслах законопослушный гражданин, шел по улице. Увы, я свернул не туда, и на меня напали двое негодяев. Будучи законопослушным гражданином, я не оказывал им сопротивления, даже когда они вынули из меня регистрационный чип. Я, как и положено гражданину, направился в ближайший офис СБ - благо тот был рядом, и заявил о пропаже. Меня выслушали, успокоили и дали кофе. Ну, по крайней мере собирались. Немного не успели. Остальное было очень просто.  
\- Однажды ваша наглость вас погубит, - сказала Форкс, а Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Учитывая, сколько раз она меня спасала, моя наглость будет в своем праве. Как прошел твой визит в клуб?  
\- Вы были правы. Они действительно отключают сканеры, если клиент очень не хочет светиться в их регистрационных активах.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Бедные жадные придурки. Я связался с Уорреном. "Буря" уже в космопорте.  
\- Как вы сумели протащить ее в столицу?  
"Буря" была небольшим космическим кораблем-перевозчиком, который Сид использовал там, где нельзя было светиться "Хаосу".  
\- Ты обижаешь меня, девочка моя. Разве я не говорил, что Уоррен занят работой? Он должен был доставить пятнадцать криогенных капсул с Рысича на Фивон, по заказу местной частной клиники.  
\- Это не те ли пятнадцать капсул, что мы позаимствовали два месяца назад?  
\- Они самые.  
\- Вы же собирались продать их на Тау-Праста.  
\- И я непременно это сделаю после того, как окажется, что привезенные капсулы не соответствуют фивонскому заказу. Печально, но груз отправится обратно. Никаких денег и славы для Уоррена. Зато к заказу прибавимся мы.  
\- Как мы попадем в космопорт?  
Сид рассмеялся и достал из кармана две плоские карты:  
\- Узнала?  
\- Впервые вижу, - просто ответила Форкс.  
\- Универсальные пропуска. Видишь ли, девочка моя, иногда, хоть и очень редко, стражам закона приходится действовать незаметно. И они не могут позволить себе такую роскошь, как регистрация. Даже если это липовая регистрация. И они пользуются вот этой разновидностью плаща-невидимки.  
Форкс с интересом изучала карты:  
\- И в чем подвох?  
\- В том, что в каждую из них встроен чип слежения. Техника СБ игнорирует обладателя карты, но сверху зорким оком спутник следит за самой картой.  
\- И вы притащили ее сюда?  
\- Именно. Так вышло, что чтобы следить за картой, нужно, чтобы ее частота попала в базу данных спутника. Попадает она туда через терминал в офисе СБ.  
\- А терминала больше нет, - закончила за него Форкс.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Осмысленное разрушение меня заводит.  
\- Бессмысленное тоже, сэр.  
\- В точку. Надеюсь, представление было достаточно эффектным для нашей госпожи. К которой нам, - он демонстративно посмотрел на часы. - Пожалуй пора.  
Форкс встала из-за стола:  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, что госпожу все устроит.

***  
После посещения Котлована, Слейтер большую часть дня провел за личным терминалом в своей комнате, даже осознавая, что его шансы что-либо найти стремились к абсолютному нулю. Не с фильтром содержания, который инсталлировали в компьютеры легионеров.  
Отчитываясь перед Эвансом по возвращении, он обязан был рассказать о переписке по городскому терминалу. Он собирался, но в какой-то момент, емко и кратко перечисляя события своего дня до посещения Котлована, понял, что не сделает этого.   
Перед глазами стояло усмехающееся лицо Сида с фотографии, словно подначивая.  
Слейтер спокойно проговаривал свои действия - активировал терминал, просмотрел стандартный текст о теракте, заказал такси, вернулся во Дворец - и чувствовал собственный участившийся пульс.  
Легионер Леон Слейтер намеренно скрыл важную информацию и не чувствовал вины.   
Он чувствовал себя живым.  
Полностью он осознал свои действия, только когда вернулся в комнату. Обессилено опустился на кровать, провел ладонями по лицу. Понял, что поведением может выдать себя. Встал, пошел в ванную, умылся холодной водой.  
Мысль о том, что он нарушил устав, не желала укладываться в голове.  
Слейтер никогда не задумывался о собственной верности долгу. Это было бессмысленно. Он был легионером, охрана Дворца - его основной и единственной функцией, а соблюдение Устава - способом эту функцию выполнять.   
Слейтер был частью механизма безопасности, верность подразумевалась в числе его свойств, и не была даже верностью в прямом смысле этого слова. Просто нечто врожденное, наличествующее по умолчанию - как светлые волосы и голубые глаза. Отличительная особенность биологического вида.  
Слейтер принимал недоверие и жесткий контроль над собой, как часть окружающего порядка. Необходимость системы отслеживать работу собственных механизмов. Он никогда не допускал даже мысли, что однажды кто-то из легионеров действительно намеренно нарушит правила. Тем более не допускал мысли, что сделает это сам.  
Но он это сделал.   
На секунду его захлестнуло почти неодолимым желанием пойти и признаться.   
Слейтер вытер руки и лицо бумажным полотенцем, отправил его в утилизатор, посмотрел на себя в зеркало и вернулся в комнату.  
Признание теперь ничего не меняло. Намеренное сокрытие фактов было предательством и означало утилизацию.  
Арену.   
Когда время служения легионера подходило к концу, ему позволяли единственный бой с себе подобными. Единственный раз в жизни легионера, когда ему доводилось использовать боевое оружие, как последняя дань уважения и награда за службу - бой в присутствии Ее Величества и Двора.  
Слейтер понимал, что Арена ждет и его тоже, воспринимал такой исход как нечто само собой разумеющееся, но никогда не думал, что он может стать видом наказания за провинность, потому что даже не представлял себя способным на провинность.  
Он не был импульсивным, у него не было и не могло быть посторонних причин нарушать Устав, но он все равно это сделал. Не из страха, который заставил его помедлить, когда он обнаружил отсутствие информации о Сиде в регистрационной системе, это было бы хотя бы понятно.   
Но он промолчал по другой причине. Вокруг творилось что-то, чего Слейтер не понимал, и оно напрямую касалось его самого. Он был участником разыгрывающихся событий, а не декорацией на фоне. И он хотел знать, что происходит.  
Еще сутки прошли в бесплодных поисках информации. Слейтер еще раз съездил в Котлован, но это ничего не дало.   
Недостаточно информации для анализа.  
Возвращаться во Дворец ему не хотелось, и он методично и скрупулезно посетил те места, что запланировал для себя еще до начала отпуска - Цирк Уродов в южной части столицы, Генетическую Церковь, Музей Криминологии - но это только усилило чувство глубоко запрятанной неудовлетворенности, о котором Слейтер никогда не задумывался раньше. Для окружающих его людей он был инородным элементом. Это не должно было его волновать, но волновало.  
Обычный день отпуска мог бы стать передышкой, но неопределенность выматывала сама по себе. Это тоже было новым, Слейтер никогда не испытывал дискомфорта от ожидания раньше. Раньше ему просто нечего было ждать.  
На следующий день Слейтер уже не надеялся найти зацепки, но все равно включил личный терминал, привычно просматривая новости о теракте. Проекция высветила ему системное оповещение. Окно выглядело стандартным, но вместо текста были адрес и всего одно слово "приходи".  
Слейтер закрыл оповещение и активизировал карту столицы.

***  
В коридорах было меньше света, чем в прошлый раз, и в каждой тени Форкс чудилось нечто зловещее.  
Ловушек тоже было больше, и Сид продвигался вперед намного осторожнее, чем в прошлый раз. Впрочем, обеспокоенным он все равно не выглядел.  
\- Сколько подарков в честь одного праздника, - задумчиво улыбаясь, сказал он, закрепляя пластинку импульсной бомбы на стене. - Три ловушки с силовым полем, дезинтегратор, и, не удивлюсь, если лазерные резаки мы тоже увидим.  
Дальше он почему-то не пошел. Форкс вопросительно посмотрела на него, но Сид только покачал головой:  
\- Когда я был здесь в прошлый раз, я пообещал парню танго. Кажется оно следующее в программе.  
Форкс успела заметить матовый отблеск металла в конце коридора, когда Сид схватил ее за руку и дернул назад. Заряд прошел совсем рядом, почти опалив кожу.  
Сид выстрелил в ответ, рванувшись за угол, и Форкс кинулась следом. Перекатилась, уходя от еще одного заряда, прижалась спиной к стене смежного коридора:  
\- Отлично, сэр. Просто отлично.  
Он улыбался, криво и безумно и казался счастливым.  
По железному полу грохотали шаги робота, почти заглушая тихий механический звук его внутреннего генератора.  
Форкс усиленно соображала, что им делать. Против боевого робота у них с Сидом не было ни шанса - не против улучшенной армейской модели.  
\- Пять...четыре... - Сид улыбался и считал шаги. - ...Три...Два...Один, детка.  
Он вскинул лазер, выстрелил, но не в робота, а в стену, в темный прямоугольник импульсной бомбы. Заряд был слабый, но его хватило, чтобы от бомбы не осталось даже пятна.  
С механическим жужжанием ожил дезинтегратор, робот успел повернуться в сторону стены и разлетелся металлическим песком.  
Форкс едва заметно передернулась, не торопясь вылезать. Сид рассмеялся и хитро прищурился:  
\- Вот и потанцевали. Тебе раскрыть секрет фокуса или сама догадаешься?  
\- Импульсный блокатор вместо импульсной бомбы, - сказала она.  
\- В точку, - он ласково потрепал ее по волосам. - Зачем уничтожать то, что еще можно использовать?  
После отключения дезинтегратора больше препятствий на пути им не попадалось. Когда Форкс сказала об этом, Сид просто пожал плечами и ответил:  
\- Большой босс ждет нас в главном зале. Еще пара заминок, и мы можем не успеть.  
\- Пока мы продвигались вперед без особых проблем, - заметила она.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Без проблем, девочка моя? Все фокусы волшебника выглядят простыми и непринужденными. Иначе кто станет смотреть его представление? Это не означает, что их легко повторить. И даже эта непринужденность чревата потерями.  
\- Потерями, сэр?  
\- Я любил того робота. У нас могло бы что-нибудь получиться, если бы он не умер. Ну что за невезучий месяц. Если с госпожой тоже не срастется, я буду очень расстроен, - он мрачно усмехнулся. - И не только я.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
В главном зале ничего не изменилось, только на сей раз у Форкс с Сидом не было провожатого.   
С другой стороны, они уже знали дорогу.  
На сей раз проекции Бабочки крутились в воздухе сигаретным дымом. Сид рассмеялся и протянул к ним руки, вдохнул серебристые завитки так, словно действительно мог почувствовать их запах. Дым распался на сотни крохотных проекций-окошек, отдернулся назад, складываясь в крылья и завертелся в знакомом хаосе.  
\- Тебе понравилось представление, госпожа? - спросил Сид, застывая на самом краю парапета.  
Проекции сложились в окно на секунду, и снова закружились вихрем:  
"7 из 10"  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Ты слишком строга к спонтанной импровизации, - он картинно поклонился и добавил. - Награди меня благосклонностью и я подарю тебе звезду. В буквальном смысле, если пожелаешь. Я знаю парочку бесхозных.  
Проекции вздрогнули, завертелись вокруг него смерчем, появляясь и исчезая. В них вплетались звуки, хаотичная какофония - обрывки фраз из фильмов, звуковые эффекты, фрагменты мелодий и сигналов.  
И снова одно громадное окно.  
"Звезды".  
"Я хочу видеть звезды".  
Сид рассмеялся и процитировал нараспев:  
\- "И падет тьма, холодная и безбрежная. И вскинут головы и возопят все не познавшие Меня", - потом он как-то посерьезнел, чуть прищурился и спросил: - Ты понимаешь, о чем просишь, госпожа?  
Вокруг него заструился дым, ластясь, лаская.  
\- Простой схемой сцены и списком актерского состава ты не отделаешься. Дай мне все ключи от всех дверей. Расскажи мне о смене караула и обо всех, кто спит в спальнях и танцует в бальных залах.  
Сид говорил, и в воздухе появлялись один за другим образы.  
\- Личные дела сотрудников и описание охранной системы тоже приложи. Все, что есть. Медицинские карты, углы обзора камер, трехмерную модель комплекса.  
Словно бы сама собой зажглась проекция его личного компьютера, впитывая в себя кружащиеся образы, копируя и сохраняя.  
\- Еще мне потребуется кое-что из игрушек. Я пришлю тебе список, - он снова вытянул руки вперед, и дым сложился в неуловимо знакомый образ, коснулся губами его ладони. Форкс прищурилась и поняла, что образ был проекцией легионера. - Через две недели, госпожа, я покажу тебе звезды.

***  
Кафе совершенно не походило на место, где могли бы собираться нарушители закона. Оно было светлым, уютным. Слейтер подумал бы, что перепутал адрес, если бы не знал точно, что это невозможно.  
В осознании того, что он нарушает запреты, было что-то освобождающее.  
Он сидел у бокового столика, недалеко от окна и пил зеленый чай, вторую чашку. Слейтер ожидал, что с ним могут связаться через местный терминал, но тот не показывал ничего вне нормы.  
Время тянулось бесконечно.  
Он понимал, что сообщение в его личном терминале могло быть проверкой на верность, но старательно гнал от себя подобные мысли. Теперь, когда Слейтер уже пришел, каким бы глупым ни был этот поступок, он был сделан.  
Около часа ничего не происходило. Помимо Слейтера посетителей в кафе не было, но он списывал это на время дня. В остальном помещение было совершенно обычным - женщина-андроид за барной стойкой полировала бокалы.  
Сид, появившийся из двери "только для персонала", разбил эту нормальность, как стекло.  
Его смех, когда он заметил Слейтера за столиком, зазвенел осколками:  
\- Легионер Слейтер! Да будь я проклят, если это не встреча предрешенная на небесах.  
Слейтер не стал делать вид, что удивлен:  
\- Я действительно допускаю, что она была устроена наверху, Лостер, - он холодно кивнул появившейся следом за Сидом женщине. - Миссис Лостер.  
Сид отмахнулся:  
\- Просто Сид. Увы, мне не довелось побыть Лостером долго. Так же как девочке не удалось побыть моей женой. Увы. Просто Сид и просто Бель. Перейдем на ты?  
\- Предпочту этого не делать. Я хочу знать, что происходит.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Леон, вы слишком многого хотите в наше страшное время. Философы ищут ответ на этот вопрос уже с десяток тысячелетий, - он отодвинул стул, уселся напротив легионера, спиной к двери. - Уверены в вопросе? В столице много всего происходит. На торговые центры нападают, клубы взрываются, даже служба безопасности под угрозой.  
Слейтер недовольно поджал губы:  
\- Во-первых, не называйте меня по имени, во-вторых, прекратите паясничать. Я смотрел новости.  
\- Хорошо, что преступников поймали, да? - улыбнулся Сид.  
\- Последующие два теракта убеждают меня в обратном, - Слейтер положил подбородок на переплетенные пальцы, задумчиво посмотрел на Сида. - Почему-то мне кажется, что это может быть связано с вами.  
Он отметил, как напряглась женщина за спиной Сида, но тот только рассмеялся:  
\- Снимаю шляпу перед дедукцией. Что нас выдало? Неужели табличка "Я во всем виноват" у меня на спине?  
\- То, что вашей регистрации нет в банке данных, и сканеры в Башне Богатств вас почему-то проигнорировали. Удивительно, учитывая, что теракты тоже как будто совершил кто-то невидимый, - Слейтер изучал лицо Сида взглядом, ловя малейшие изменения.  
Сид усмехнулся добродушно и немного насмешливо:  
\- Вырезать чип с регистрацией и таких "невидимок" у вас наберется все население столицы.  
\- Забавно, что вы об этом заговорили. Порез на шее у вас тоже забавный.  
\- Я бы сказал, что порезался, когда брился, но у меня поперек морды написано "фотоэпиляция", - Сид чуть прищурился, улыбнулся. - У вас смешная манера провоцировать реакцию. Вы обвиняете в надежде, что попадете в цель, и я в чем-то сознаюсь. Если честно, это редко работает с детьми старше семи.  
\- Вот как? - Слейтер чуть подался вперед. - Я оставлю тему терактов. О них я действительно знаю немного, а "черноволосый мужчина и женщина-блондинка", - он коротко кивнул в сторону "просто Бель". - Слишком общая характеристика. Но я не верю, что обе наши встречи случайны.  
Сид кивнул, рассмеялся:  
\- Подозрительность делает вас сексапильным, вам не говорили?  
\- Ни разу, - невозмутимо отпарировал Слейтер. - Ваша манера переводить тему тоже забавна. И тоже не сработает с ребенком старше семи. Отвечайте на вопросы, или я позвоню в службу безопасности.  
\- Я так плохо выгляжу, что на меня уже за одно это надо сдать СБ? - Сид рассмеялся. - Девочка моя, кажется, меня оскорбили. А я только настроился на секс.  
\- Отсутствие регистрации это не мелкое правонарушение, - чуть улыбнувшись, ответил Слейтер.  
Сид застонал:  
\- Нет-нет-нет, нельзя говорить такое живому человеку! Я только настроился на то, что под этими роскошными волосами есть мозги. Вы же не идиот, Леон. Должны понимать, что если я прошел в дверь и сюда не примчались, значит, регистрация у меня есть. Или что-то, что ее заменяет.  
\- Разумеется. Кто вы?  
\- Пират, лжец и девственник, - без запинки ответил Сид. - Последнее неправда.  
Слейтер улыбнулся и активизировал коммуникационную программу.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, - Сид примирительно поднял руки, ладонями вверх. - Не будем пороть горячку и портить друг другу жизнь.  
Он сжал кулак и когда раскрыл, в пальцах была простая прямоугольная карта.  
\- Знаете, что это такое?  
Слейтер знал:  
\- Значит, сотрудник СБ?  
\- Я ничего такого не говорил, - рассмеялся Сид. - Как мы оба понимаем, я никому ничего не говорил.  
\- Разумеется, - коротко кивнул Слейтер. - Какое отношение это имеет ко мне?  
Сид несколько секунд рассматривал его без улыбки:  
\- Есть некто в империи, кто хотел бы получить себе легионера. Кто-то, кто подозрительно много знает о дворцовой охране.  
Сохранять невозмутимое лицо становилось все сложнее, Слейтер аккуратно отпил из чашки.  
Значит, послание в терминале действительно было проверкой. Как же глупо он себя подставил.  
\- Вы можете не верить мне, но я не выдавал информацию. Хотя, после того, как я нарушил Устав, мое слово едва ли чего-то стоит, - голос звучал спокойно, и уже этому Слейтер был рад.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Для меня оно достаточно убедительно. Не похожи вы на того, кто стал бы продаваться. Думаю, в троянскую коняшку во дворце играет кто-то другой. Так что я был бы благодарен, если бы вы не трепались по углам о наших встречах.  
Слейтер посмотрел ему в глаза, холодно поинтересовался:  
\- Если я не подозреваемый, то почему вы связались именно со мной? Хотели проверить лояльность долгу?  
Сид преувеличенно невинно посмотрел в ответ:  
\- Внешность обманчива. Я на самом деле не психолог. Я не составляю списки идеальных солдат и не делаю пометок в личное дело. Я всего-лишь граблю, убиваю и насилую. Разве я не душка?  
\- Вы снова не ответили на вопрос, - напомнил Слейтер. - Почему именно я?  
\- Потому что в заказе хотят получить именно вас. Легионера Леона Слейтера. Я ведь не перепутал имя?  
\- Не перепутали, - Слейтер коснулся пальцем ободка чашки, задумчиво изучая прозрачную жидкость. - Почему именно я?  
\- Почему бы и нет? - пожал плечами Сид. - Кто знает, как эти извращенцы подбирают себе жертв, и почему яблоко, а не розовая протеиновая дрянь.  
\- Если кому-то нужен легионер, то только как генетический материал. Я не сильнейший в пределах своего типа и не самая совершенная линия. Это нелогично, - заметил Слейтер.  
\- И бинго! - Сид внезапно хлопнул ладонью по столу, рассмеялся. - Мы подошли к величайшей разгадке. Люди нелогичны, Леон. Увы нам и вам.  
\- Не называйте меня по имени.  
Сид только рассмеялся:  
\- А мне кажется, что пора бы уже. Второе свидание как-никак, - он поднялся, эффектным жестом задвинув стул. - После третьего займемся сексом.  
\- Я подумаю над этим, - Слейтер сдержано улыбнулся.  
\- Если собираетесь вызвать моих коллег, самое время. Нам с моей девочкой пора. Но я бы попросил не привлекать к нам ко всем излишнего внимания, - Сид подмигнул. - Идет?  
\- Когда состоится следующее свидание? - невозмутимо спросил Слейтер.  
Сид расхохотался:  
\- Я тоже буду скучать.  
\- Не думал, что буду истолкован неверно. Когда?  
\- Через две недели, - Сид отсалютовал, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Мой отпуск закончится через пять дней.  
\- Ничего, - Сид чуть повернулся, приобнял свою помощницу, усмехнулся кривовато. - Я заскочу во дворец.  
Слейтер еще какое-то время смотрел на закрывшуюся за ними дверь, раздумывая, стоит ли вызывать СБ. Сид мог ему солгать, но за неимением иной информации то, что он услышал, приходилось принимать за правду. Пока.

***  
У них не возникло проблем ни на выходе из кафе, ни у терминала вызова такси, ни в космопорте - пропуск СБ был способен открыть практически любые двери.  
"Буря" ждала их в одном из южных ангаров. Уоррен курил на ступеньках трапа, коротко отсалютовал Сиду сигаретой и кивнул Форкс:  
\- Капитан, Бель, - он усмехнулся. - Как прошла экскурсия?  
Сид рассмеялся, подошел и дружески хлопнул второго помощника Хаоса по плечу:  
\- Почти все время не вылезали из дома. Как слетал?  
\- Без происшествий, - Уоррен чуть прищурился, глядя на Сида снизу вверх. - Что в сумке?  
Он кивнул на сумку через плечо капитана. Эту сумку Сид позаимствовал еще в торговом центре Котлована и принес в кафе после своего визита в ныне разрушенный офис СБ.  
Сид рассмеялся снова:  
\- Сувениры, - он достал из внутреннего кармана сигареты, ловким жестом выбил одну, сунул в рот.  
Уоррен привстал, коснулся кончиком своей сигареты его. Сид глубоко затянулся, блаженно застонал:  
\- Да, детка. Мне этого не хватало.  
\- Нас не заметут с вашими сувенирами, сэр?  
\- Ты сомневаешься во мне? - Сид усмехнулся. - Ты, друг мой, лучше бы спросил, не заметут ли нас с теми сувенирами, которые привез ты.  
\- Я слишком в вас верю, сэр.  
\- Я думала, ты привез несоответствующие заказу криокамеры для частной клиники, - холодно заметила Форкс, прищурившись глядя на Сида. Его привычку недоговаривать в кругу собственной команды Бель не любила даже больше факта, что ее капитан психопат.  
\- Еще пятнадцать кило синей пыли, в криокамерах, - ответил Уоррен.  
\- Вы протащили на Фивон пятнадцать килограмм опаснейшего наркотика и не сказали мне, сэр? - иногда Форкс просто не могла поверить.  
\- Я? - удивился Сид и рассмеялся. - Нет, девочка моя, это не я. Это Уоррен.  
\- По вашему распоряжению, сэр, - напомнил Уоррен.  
\- Детали, детали, - улыбнулся Сид. - Я ведь сказал тебе, что наш друг Уоррен выполняет задание в соседней галактике. Не могу же я оставить ребят без заработка во время своего отпуска. Ты ведь уже договорился с покупателями?  
\- А толку? С мешком синей пыли меня из космопорта не выпустят, сэр, - Уоррен усмехнулся. - Срок простоя в космопорте у нас еще полтора часа, а потом мы вылетим, как птички. И наша прибыль тоже.  
Сид рассмеялся и жестом фокусника извлек из воздуха карту-пропуск:  
\- Я стал пиратом не для того, чтобы смотреть, как прибыль играет в птичку.  
\- Что это? - спросил Уоррен.  
\- Магический ключик, - пожал плечами Сид, - с ним тебя пропустят почти все двери, и камеры стыдливо отведут глаза. Не злоупотребляй и возвращайся через час, а то улетим без тебя.  
Уоррен взл карту, спрятал в карман и, раздавив недокуренную сигарету, скрылся в недрах корабля.  
\- Вы с самого начала планировали раздобыть карту и провернуть продажу наркотиков, - сказала Форкс, глядя ему вслед.  
Сид затянулся, пустил в воздух колечко дыма:  
\- Я подумывал об этом.  
\- А если бы Бабочка не отменила нашу регистрацию, или вам не удалось бы получить карту?  
\- Нас ждал бы офигенный полет. На пятнадцати килограммах синей пыли, девочка моя, можно закатить вечеринку, какая и не снилась этому милому, но скучному городу.  
Уоррен вышел из корабля с двумя антигравитационными кейсами и пошел с ними к выходу из ангара:  
\- Не улетайте без меня, - он усмехнулся капитану, и Сид отсалютовал сигаретой, повторяя его недавний жест.  
Форкс смотрела ему вслед, и думала, что Уоррен ей нравится. Из него вышел бы отличный капитан.  
Он был достаточно умен, чтобы видеть выгоду. В меру рисковый, чтобы ее не упустить, но недостаточно, чтобы угробить ради этого команду. И для пирата Уоррен был неплохим парнем.  
Еще он не был психопатом.   
У него был только один серьезный недостаток - он хотел избавиться от Сида, и от Форкс заодно, потому что понимал, что на него она никогда работать не согласится. А при живом Сиде ему управлять Хаосом не светило.  
В остальном же с логической точки зрения, капитан из него был бы лучше, чем из Хаотика.   
С другой стороны, если бы Форкс руководствовалась логикой, она никогда не оказалась бы в команде Сида.  
\- Зачем эта шарада теперь, сэр? - спросила Форкс, когда они с капитаном остались одни.  
Он неопределенно пожал плечами:  
\- На экскурсию по дворцу нужны деньги.  
\- Нам не потребовались бы деньги, если бы мы тихо и без помех взяли вашего легионера в городе.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты переоцениваешь и недооцениваешь меня одновременно, девочка моя. Недооцениваешь, потому что думаешь, что я стал бы поступать так неизящно. Переоцениваешь, потому что думаешь, что взять легионера так легко. Не знаю, что у них с параметрами силы, но подозреваю, что лучше, чем у нас, простых смертных.  
\- Превосходство в силе никогда не останавливало вас раньше, сэр.  
\- Потому что я компенсировал его в тщательно срежессированной среде. Я стар и слаб. Не мне устраивать рестлинг с легионером на главной площади. Я слишком пират для этого.  
\- Есть еще причины о которых я не знаю?  
Сид рассмеялся, потушил докуренную сигарету:  
\- Всегда. Просто верь мне, что так надо.  
Форкс устало вздохнула:  
\- Вы на самом деле не внушаете особого доверия.  
Он кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Увы, издержки гениальности и безумия. Даже любопытно поймет ли меня кто-нибудь однажды. Может быть легионер Леон?  
Форкс хмыкнула:  
\- Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, сэр. Он уже вас подозревает, что говорит в пользу его интеллекта. Думаете, он вам поверил?  
Сид безмятежно улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Разве это имеет какое-то значение?  
Форкс рассмеялась. Иногда безумие капитана было заразительным.  
Через час "Буря" покинула околопланетное пространство Фивона и направилась к Тайше-Z. Там, затерянный в метеоритном поясе, ощерившись бортовыми орудиями в непроглядную черноту космоса ждал "Хаос".

***  
Первая неделя ушла только на то, чтобы собрать все необходимое. Некоторые из заказанных Сидом машин вызывали у Форкс вопросы, но она не спорила, и не спрашивала, что именно он пообещал Бабочке. Бель достаточно давно знала своего капитана, чтобы понимать - ответ ей не понравится.  
Через восемь дней после возвращения на корабль Форкс принимала в трюме груз - десять военных аэро-платформ.  
Платформы использовались десантниками в горячих точках - оборудованные силовыми щитами они зачастую были намного удобнее аэрокаров. Плоские летающие диски к тому же выигрывали у стандартного транспорта в скорости и маневренности. Сам выбор Форкс не смутил. Ее смутил черный шаттл, который доставил товар.  
Она знала его владельца лично, и не доверяла ему. То, что Сид вообще пустил его на "Хаос" было абсурдным.  
\- Сэр? - Хаотик привычно нашелся в рубке управления, сидел закинув ноги на пульт, и вертел в ладонях трехмерную проекцию Дворца. Вокруг по комнате плавали окна личного компьютера капитана. - Есть логическое объяснение почему у нас на борту Льюис?  
\- Он привез нам сувениры и подарки, - отвечая Сид не потрудился вытащить изо рта сигарету, и пепел просыпался сквозь проекцию дворца, сквозь главный купол вдоль центральной шахты.  
\- Он работает с Андерсеном, а Андерсен одержим. За вами он полезет даже в ад.  
Сид рассмеялся, увеличил область голограммы, демонстрируя один из нижних ярусов фивонского комплекса:  
\- Похоже на ад?  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы он пришел?  
\- Увы, если прислать ему официальное приглашение, он откажется. Или опоздает. Видишь ли, девочка моя, проблема не в том, как показать госпоже звезды, а в том, как потом свалить за сигаретами.  
\- И вы хотите сделать из Андерсена отвлекающий маневр? Каким образом? Он первый кинется за нами следом. А у него армада способная потягаться с Империей. Вместо одного кордона из кораблей, мы будем зажаты между двумя.  
Сид рассмеялся снова:  
\- Просто доверься мне в этом. Все получится. За все те годы, что он пытается меня поймать, Алекс не подводил меня ни разу.  
\- Что делать с товаром Льюиса до тех пор? Он наверняка нашпигован маячками.  
\- Погрузи на "Бурю" и отправь на орбиту Фивона, - он улыбнулся криво и полубезумно, прокрутил в пальцах проекцию дворца. - Мы скоро начинаем праздник. А на празднике будет скучно без гостей.

***  
На капитанском мостике "Роджера" было темно, в огромном во всю стену иллюминаторе мерцали на черном полотне пустоты звезды. В комнате тускло светились огонек сигары и немногие активированные приборы. Человек в кресле у иллюминатора неотрывно смотрел в черноту за иллюминатором. Его затянутые в перчатки пальцы отстукивали неслышимый ритм по подлокотнику кресла.  
Человек ждал, ждал терпеливо и спокойно, зная, что рано или поздно неизбежно получит желаемое. Ждал одержимо.  
Дверь на капитанский мостик отъехала в сторону, и в ярко освещенном прямоугольнике дверного проема появился силуэт мужчины:  
\- Капитан Андерсен, мы получили сообщение от Льюиса, сэр. Это касается Хаотика Сида. Вы велели докладывать.  
Капитан не повернулся, он продолжил смотреть в черноту иллюминатора, только чуть приподнялись уголки губ:  
\- Вот ты и появился на радаре. Мы скоро увидимся.  
\- Простите, сэр?  
Капитан встал:  
\- Вы отследили сигнал, Раллен?  
\- Льюис звонит из центральной части Империи. Точнее пока определить не удалось.  
\- Объявите мобилизацию и соедините меня с ним, - он потушил сигару в пепельнице, встал оправив жесткий кожаный плащ и надел фуражку, скрывая короткие седые волосы. - Мы вылетаем.

***  
За две недели прошедшие со встречи с Сидом, Слейтеру не удалось узнать ничего нового, но это скорее подтверждало то, что он услышал, чем опровергало. Если Сид действительно был одним из агентов СБ, направленных расследовать утечку информации из Дворца, ни одному легионеру не хватило бы прав доступа на сведения о расследовании.  
На следующий день после взрывов в клубе и офисе Системы Безопасности, служба новостей сообщила о поимке виновных. У Слейтера не было причин не доверять заявлениям властей, но внутренне он не мог отделаться от чувства, что что-то не сходится.  
Его собственное положение оставляло желать лучшего. Он не обманывался на свой счет, и понимал, что независимо от результатов расследования СБ, в конечном итоге нарушение Устава не пройдет незамеченным.  
Стоило бы пожалеть о своих необдуманных действиях, но не жалелось. После встречи с Сидом все стало намного проще. Не осталось иллюзий, что все обойдется, и это освобождало.  
Вернувшись из кафе и отчитываясь перед Эвансом, Слейтер не испытывал никакого дискомфорта, никакого чувства вины, осознавая, что лжет в глаза вышестоящему офицеру.  
Отпуск Слейтера закончился, и он вернулся к своим привычным обязанностям. Несколько раз он собирался поговорить с Лагаттом, но их смены не совпадали.  
Дворец готовился к ежегодному приему патрициев дальних планет, который должен был состояться через месяц. Некоторые из гостей уже прибыли, и у охраны прибавилось забот, но Слейтера это практически не затронуло. Он входил в число легионеров, приписанных к Главному Залу, его график уже несколько лет оставался практически неизменным.  
Все свободное время Слейтер проводил на тренировочной арене или у своего личного терминала, отслеживая новости.  
Через две недели после встречи в кафе, Слейтер весь день ловил себя на том, что ожидает Сида. Чувство было бессмысленным и злило.  
Логически он предположил, что скорее всего Сид встретится с ним на приеме вечером - одном из многих мероприятий, которыми Двор Ее Величества развлекал прибывающих патрициев. Для агента СБ это было бы самым простым прикрытием. Обычно на охрану Дворца не обращали внимания, но время от времени кто-то из гостей Ее Величества все же пытался завязать разговор. По долгу службы Слейтеру предписывалось мягко пресекать такие попытки, но никто не обратил бы внимания, если бы случайный разговор продлился на одну-две фразы дольше, чем обычно.  
Приемы перестали удивлять Слейтера еще в первый год службы, независимо от того, насколько роскошными они были. Тот вечер не стал исключением. Зал был оформлен в красных тонах, модных в том году. Между колоннами струились черные с алым драпировки, по которым едва заметным орнаментом перетекали проекции.  
В одежде Ее Величество в тот вечер предпочла красное с золотом. Как и предписывалось этикетом императрица восседала на троне в дальнем конце зала, благосклонно кивая прибывающим гостям - недостижимое, холодное божество. Ее тонкие изящные пальцы оканчивающиеся железными когтями задумчиво перебирали нитку жемчуга, выбеленное совершенное лицо было безмятежным.  
За все время пребывания Слейтера во Дворце, Ее Величество Елена Фивонская не изменилась ни на день. Слейтер считал, что задумываться об этом не входит в его служебные обязанности.  
Среди охранников у дверей он заметил Лагатта, и с трудом сдержал улыбку. Видеть младшего легионера таким торжественно серьезным было странно, и отчасти подкупало.  
Должно быть, в его глазах, происходящее действительно было красиво - прозрачный купол-потолок главного-зала, мягкий золотистый свет, невесомое колыхание тканей.  
Для Слейтера все было слишком привычным, чтобы сохранять хоть какое-то очарование.  
Вечер проходил как всегда. Один из многих.  
Все переменилось мгновенно.  
Он услышал нарастающий гул сверху, поднял голову к потолку, как многие вокруг. Не сразу понял, что черный силуэт, заслонивший небо это корабль. Стремительный, хищный.  
"Невозможно", - успел еще подумать Слейтер, а потом корабль выстрелил. Залп наткнулся на силовое поле Дворца, обратился в огонь, бушующий по поверхности, слепя глаза.  
Взвыли сирены, кто-то в зале испуганно вскрикнул.  
И так же внезапно как началось, все прекратилось.  
Корабля в небе больше не было.  
В зале стало невероятно тихо. Ошарашенные люди неверяще смотрели вверх.  
Слейтер принялся пробираться к Ее Величеству. Ее безопасность была приоритетна.  
Он успел сделать всего несколько шагов. Потом последовала ослепительная вспышка, и неодолимая сила распластала его по полу.

***  
Слейтер знал принцип действия гравитационной ловушки досконально, как и любого устройства, являющегося частью защиты Дворца. Испытывать ее действие на себе ему раньше не доводилось.  
Его словно примагнитило к полу, он мог чуть продвинуть руку вперед, но не приподнять ее, знал, что даже пытаться бесполезно. И все равно пытался.  
Сила действия равна силе противодействия.  
Ему не удалось оторваться от пола, но он смог чуть повернуть голову.  
Рядом с ним лежала женщина, при падении она стесала колено и подол ее платья пропитывался красным.   
Безжизненными куклами в зале застыли андроиды. Было невероятно тихо.  
Какая-то часть Слейтера не могла поверить, что это происходит, даже если мозг уже анализировал и раскладывал по полочкам произошедшее.  
Каким-то образом включилась гравитационная ловушка, которой был оборудован главный зал. Но это было невозможно. Ловушка не могла быть использована на лицах, получивших официальный доступ во Дворец, она была всего лишь вспомогательным механизмом защиты. Порядок исключения проходил даже не по регистрационной базе, по генетическому коду.  
И коды на исключение фиксировались непосредственно в самой плате ловушки. С достаточным уровнем доступа можно было добавить посторонних в список исключения, но не убрать из него всех присутствующих в зале. Плата ловушки была автономна за исключением момента, когда система подавала запрос о состоянии оборудования. Или после перегрузки.  
Это объясняло залп с корабля.  
Но как он вообще прошел кордон имперских войск?  
Слейтер двинул рукой, беспомощно задел кончиками пальцев рукоять бластера.  
С его места ему было видно неподвижную, замершую фигуру Ее Величества. Слейтер даже не сразу понял, что не так, осознал только потом - если бы Елена Фивонская была человеком, ее распластало бы по полу. Но она застыла, как андроиды после импульсной бомбы - еще один обернувшийся им боком механизм защиты Дворца.  
\- Ваше Величество, - нерешительно позвал кто-то. - Ваше Величество, вы живы?  
Судя по тому, что происходило, их императрица уже давно не была в прямом смысле живой.  
Дверь распахнулась. Распахнулась эффектно и резко.  
В дверном проеме, небрежно усмехаясь стоял Сид:  
\- Всем привет.

***  
Круглые платформы бесшумно скользили в коридорах Дворца, оставляя за собой только открытые двери и оплавленную технику.  
Уоррен остался на верхних ярусах, контролировать системы СБ. Форкс и еще трое членов команды Хаоса спланировали по лифтовой шахте на нижние ярусы. Двери за их спинами оставались открытыми, и это нервировало.   
Неприятная необходимость.  
Спуск вниз казался бесконечным.  
Минута.  
Две.  
Не хотелось думать на сколько километров вниз тянутся шахты.  
К самому сердцу комплекса.  
Времени было немного, ровно столько, сколько выиграет для них капитан, и сколько потребуется оставшейся охране Дворца, чтобы справиться с собственной системой безопасности и пробиться к главному залу.

***  
Людей с ним было мало - все в масках, молчаливые и равнодушные, с оружием в руках. Они скользили по залу на аэро-платформах, и Сид - единственный без маски, единственный свободно прогуливающийся между распростертых людей, притягивал взгляд как свет маяка в темноте.  
Слейтер не мог поверить своим глазам. На какой-то момент вообще не был способен воспринимать происходящее.  
Сид был здесь. Сид напал на Дворец.  
Всего лишь человек, которого Слейтер, если бы был свободен мог бы убить за долю секунды.  
\- Привет, Леон, - сказал он и бесшабашно улыбнулся. - Я же говорил, что заскочу, - потом он повернул голову в сторону императрицы и рассмеялся. - Вот это сюрприз! Ваше Величество, императрица сердца моего, да вы химера!  
\- Ты смел, юноша. Но довольно глуп, - голос Ее Величества Слейтер не спутал бы ни с одним другим, но он видел, что ее губы не шевелятся, только глаза внимательно следили за напавшими. -Подойди ближе. Мы желаем говорить с тобой.  
Сид рассмеялся снова:  
\- Многие мои эротические сны начинались именно так, - он усмехнулся и подошел к императрице, обхватил ее за талию, рывком вздергивая вверх, прижал к себе, словно партнершу в танце. - Безумен тот, кто не мечтал бы о такой женщине. Хотя, если задуматься, я безумен. Ничего, что я без приглашения?  
\- Кто ты? - руки императрицы безвольно свисали вниз, голова запрокинулась и золотистые волосы струились вниз по платью. Голос ее был бесстрастен и безмятежен.  
\- Хаотик Сид, к вашим услугам. Я пообещал бы вам сердце и назвал бы госпожой, но, увы, у меня уже есть госпожа. Она смотрит на нас сейчас. Давайте улыбаться в камеру.  
\- Ты не уйдешь отсюда живым, - это было простой констатацией факта.  
Сид рассмеялся, закружил безвольное тело в танце:  
\- Виртуальная гадалка утверждала иное. Не бойтесь, дамы и господа, - он небрежно отбросил императрицу на пол, уселся на трон, закинув ногу на ногу, и усмехнулся. - Я просто забежал на минутку забрать нечто, что приглянулось мне в каталоге.  
\- Зачем ты здесь? - теперь голос Ее Величества звучал из динамиков, ее тело было неподвижным.  
Химера.   
Слейтер слышал о них - химеры были разновидностью киборгов, механическими телами, в которые вживлялся человеческий мозг. Если их императрица действительно оказалась химерой, и об этом стало бы известно, последствия могли быть непредсказуемыми.  
\- Мне нужен кое-кто из обслуживающего персонала. Легионер. Я мог бы позаимствовать его с меньшей помпой, но... - Сид достал из кармана сигареты, прикурил. - Что такое мужчина в этом холодном мире, если он не способен на романтику?  
Слейтер чувствовал на себе его взгляд, насмешливый, острый, от которого вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок.  
\- Тебе нужен всего лишь легионер? - голос раздался из динамиков снова, он был почти удивленным. Видимо абсурдность такого варианта не укладывалась в голове даже у химеры.  
Сид рассмеялся, с наслаждением затянулся дымом, выпустил в воздух колечко:  
\- Я прихожу, а тут такой фуршет. Выбор, выбор... Посоветуйте мне, императрица сердца моего.  
\- Кого бы ты ни взял, чего бы ты ни добивался, ты не уйдешь отсюда живым. Потому выбирай любого.  
\- Я бросил бы монетку, но у меня нет монетки. Этого, - он кивнул своим людям на Слейтера, и одна из платформ скользнула вперед. Легионер почувствовал заряд парализатора, онемение в теле, потом его вздернули на ноги с усилием, проволокли по полу и швырнули к подножию трона.  
Слейтер с трудом заставил себя приподнять голову. Заряд парализатора был рассчитан на человека, одного было бы недостаточно, чтобы полностью обездвижить легионера. Тело слушалось плохо, но оно быстро восстановится. Слейтеру просто было нужно выиграть немного времени:  
\- Не те обстоятельства встречи, на которые я рассчитывал, - выдавил он. Горло онемело тоже, и слова выходили невнятными.  
\- Меня не захотели звать на вечеринку, пришлось прийти так, - Сид потянулся, провел пальцами по его волосам. Легко, так словно это было совершенно естественно, привычно. - Я почти опоздал. Извини.  
Слейтер застыл на секунду, сначала не осознав, а потом отдернулся, неловко заваливаясь назад. Это было чисто инстинктивным жестом. Никто из людей никогда не касался легионеров. Это было правилом, табу, еще одним штрихом подчеркивающим разницу в статусе и в правах.  
Сид присвистнул и рассмеялся:  
\- Если бы я был пессимистом, я подумал бы, что ты не рад меня видеть. А ведь я пришел увезти тебя к звездам.  
Слейтер попытался сесть, но понял, что не может, только неловко дернулся. Глупая ошибка, ему не следовало так реагировать. Теперь положение было слишком неудобным, любые шансы напасть стремительно таяли до нуля.  
\- Предпочту остаться здесь, - ответил Слейтер. - Зачем этот фарс?  
Сид усмехнулся, откинулся на троне:  
\- Что я могу сказать в свое оправдание? Я позер.  
\- Который тянет время, - сказал Слейтер. - Если ты пришел за легионером, - он намеренно не стал говорить "за мной", счел, что это прозвучит двусмысленно. - То нет смысла оставаться здесь дальше. Что происходит?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Меня заводит, когда ты требуешь объяснений. Но на самом деле я просто выбираю. Ты? Или один из твоих друзей? И что делать с остальными? Выбор, выбор, проклятье и отрада свободного человека. Скажи, Леон, ты никогда не мечтал быть свободным?  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Слейтер.  
\- Врешь, - безмятежно улыбнулся ему Сид. Раздражающе широко и довольно.  
\- Я пойду с вами! - голос из другого конца зала, от дверей заставил Слейтера вздрогнуть. Такой знакомый, высокий, почти мальчишеский голос. - вам нужен легионер, я лучший легионер.  
Сид преувеличенно удивленно вскинул брови:  
\- Да здравствует нездоровая конкуренция.  
\- Замолчите, Лагатт, - резко одернул Слейтер.  
Лагатт его проигнорировал:  
\- Сэр, я хочу быть в вашей команде.  
Сид рассмеялся, поднялся на ноги, и пошел по залу легкой, танцующей походкой.  
Слейтер дернулся снова, медленно заставил себя повернуться, подтянул колени к груди и в конце концов кое-как сел, глядя, как Сид подходит к Лагатту.  
В тот момент Слейтер впервые ощутил страх. Он всегда считал, что люди, это всего лишь люди. Никогда не видел в них настоящей угрозы. И только теперь, глядя как Сид стоит над Лагаттом - небрежный, насмешливый, он совершенно отчетливо осознал, что в данный момент, Сид может уничтожить любого в этом зале - легионера или человека, и никто ему не помешает.  
\- А я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей команде? - спросил Сид улыбаясь, чуть склонив голову.  
\- Я лучший, - ответил Лагатт. - Самый совершенный из всего, что есть.  
\- И очень милый, - Сид наклонился и потрепал его по волосам, как собаку. - Лагатт, верно?  
\- Да.  
\- И кого же мне взять?  
\- Меня.  
Чертов идиот. Слейтер стиснул зубы, по крайней мере это давало ничтожный шанс:  
\- Ты возьмешь с собой меня, - ему пришлось повысить голос, чтобы Сид услышал в другом конце зала.  
Сид услышал, и расхохотался:  
\- Это очень льстит. Если бы не знал точно, что вас держат на голодном пайке, подумал бы что все из-за моего животного магнетизма.  
\- Я опытнее Лагатта. И сильнее его, - продолжил Слейтер. Он только надеялся на то, что Лагатт ответит правильно, и на то, что Сид достаточно безумен и азартен.  
\- Я сильнейший из существующих! Я могу доказать, - Лагатт ответил правильно.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Бои легионеров. Должно быть круто выглядит, - он рассмеялся снова, опять наклонился к Лагатту. - Убьешь своего приятеля для меня?  
\- В этом аду у нас все равно нет будущего, - ответил тот.  
Сид улыбнулся:  
\- Бедные, бедные дети, - он сделал знак рукой. Слейтер увидел как Лагатт неуверенно поднимается на ноги. Сердце забилось быстро, отчаянно. Это был их шанс, идеальный шанс. Сид привел с собой не так много людей, и они были люди. Лагатт мог расправиться с ними.  
\- Ну так действуй, - сказал Сид, протянул руку и коснулся серебристых волос легионера мягким ласкающим жестом, кивнул на Слейтера.  
Это был шанс. Всего одно движение, молниеносно выхватить гладиус, ударить. Ни один человек не успел бы защититься.  
"Действуй", - подумал Слейтер.  
Лагатт повернулся к нему, спокойно подошел, обнажая меч.  
Слейтер непонимающе смотрел на него. Что он делает? Зачем? Положение у дверей было достаточно выгодным, чтобы...  
Потом он увидел глаза Лагатта, и ему сразу все стало ясно.  
\- Не делай этого, - сказал он.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Леон, - Лагатт нервно облизал губы. - Я буду о вас помнить.  
Слейтер пытался заставить тело двигаться, хотя и понимал, что никаких шансов нет.  
На заднем плане рассмеялся Сид, хлопнул в ладоши.  
И Лагатта распластало по полу гравитационной ловушкой.  
Сид подошел:  
\- Обожаю драмы. Смотреть, создавать, участвовать.  
Лагатт смотрел на него ошарашенно:  
\- Почему? Почему?!  
Сид рассмеялся снова, прикурил вторую сигарету:  
\- Просто ты не в моем вкусе, малыш. Извини, - он протянул руку к Слейтеру, запустил пальцы в его волосы, не грубо, но настойчиво, удержал, не давая отстраниться. - Все-таки я до обидного постоянен.  
\- Отпусти, - холодно сказал Слейтер, со второй попытки удалось сжать пальцы на рукояти гладиуса.  
Сид улыбнулся:  
\- Нет, - он наклонился, поцеловал Слейтера, настойчиво и властно.  
Слейтер не сопротивлялся. Секунда, ему нужна была всего секунда, чтобы вытащить гладиус.  
Почти...  
По его языку скользнуло что-то маленькое и твердое, а потом по телу разлилась какая-то неодолимая слабость. Меч выпал из вмиг разжавшихся пальцев.  
Слейтер отупело посмотрел на него. Реальность распадалась и как будто уплывала.  
\- Если ты действительно самый крутой, малыш, - Слейтер не сразу понял, что Сид обращается к Лагатту. - Ты наверняка придешь в себя первым. Я советую тебе воспользоваться форой и свалить.  
Слейтер почувствовал как его приподнимают, никак не мог сконцентрироваться даже на этом ощущении. Последним, что он услышал, погружаясь в темноту было небрежное:  
\- Господа, собирайте безделушки и врубайте газ. Пора нам, а то я что-то заскучал.

***  
Уоррен не отрываясь следил за происходящим на проекциях терминалов охраны. Главный зал его не интересовал, а вот то, что происходило в заблокированных коридорах не внушало оптимизма. Впрочем, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творилось снаружи. Боевые машины СБ кружили вокруг Дворца словно осы, и сдерживало их пока только вполовину восстановленное после залпа с Хаоса силовое поле.  
Время шло, курить хотелось неимоверно.  
Боковая проекция демонстрировала, как в одном из заблокированных коридоров кто-то из охраны пытается вернуть контроль над выходами.  
Уоррен посмотрел на часы.  
Если Форкс опоздает, им всем грозило отправиться в биореактор. При условии, конечно, что они успели бы до него дожить.  
Чертов капитан всегда выбирал между эффектностью и практичностью не в пользу последней.  
Уоррен посмотрел на команду доступа к управлению гравитационной ловушки. Всего два кода.  
Одно нажатие, и Сида прижмет так же, как и всех, кому посчастливилось оказаться там в гостях у императрицы.  
Да, а сам, Уоррен вероятно станет нелицеприятным кровавым месивом.  
И если уж на чистоту, Уоррену и не хотелось нажимать на кнопку.  
Капитан был классным парнем. Увы, по совместительству, он был еще опасным психопатом, который стоял между Уорреном и рубкой управления Хаоса.  
И не только.  
На секунду перед глазами мелькнуло воспоминание - тонкие пальцы придерживают край красного рукава, золотые волосы струятся по плечам.  
Времени думать об этом не было.  
Внутри кто-то маниакально отсчитывал минуты.  
Еще одна.  
И еще.  
Еще через три Сид и его отряд покинули главный зал и присоединились к Уоррену.  
\- Привет, - капитан плюхнулся рядом с ним в кресло, посмотрел на мониторы. - Как дела у девочки?  
\- Хуже, чем мы рассчитывали, сэр. Пока все указывает, что СБ будет во Дворце до того, как она доберется до главной шахты.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты всегда был пессимистом.  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Займись нашим грузом, - Сид кивнул на бесчувственного легионера. - И укрепи коридор Z-11. Гости это мило, но не сегодня.  
\- И как мне полагается это сделать? Заклеить его липкой лентой?  
Сид рассмеялся снова:  
\- Ново, но не практично. Как насчет платформы поперек прохода. Силовое поле это почти так же мило, как гости, - он повернулся. - Пойду навещу девочку. Соскучился я, становлюсь сентиментальным.

***  
Истощение батареи пятьдесят процентов.  
Форкс смотрела как серебристый световой луч дробится о стену, там где вместо провала темнела всего лишь маленькая впадина.  
Минуты казалось текли бесконечно, утекали в никуда.  
Ей не хотелось думать о том, что она не успеет. А она не успевала.  
\- Бу! - громкий голос капитана и рука на плече заставили Форкс вздрогнуть и резко обернуться. Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ну и как у нас дела?  
\- Хреново, - мрачно ответила она. - Мы не успеваем. И не успеем. У нас есть запасной план?  
Сид невинно посмотрел на нее в ответ:  
\- Понятия не имею. У меня его не было.  
Форкс стиснула зубы, заставила себя не кинуться на Сида с кулаками:  
\- Тогда советую срочно его придумать. Потому что иначе мы в полной...  
\- Тише, - Сид прижал палец к губам, безмятежно улыбнулся. - Тише, девочка моя. Сначала проблема, потом ругательства.  
\- Мощности не хватает пробить. Стена восстанавливается, если мы прекращаем долбить.  
Сид рассмеялся снова. Эта его привычка всегда бесила Форкс больше всего:  
\- Печально.  
\- Что будем делать, сэр?  
\- Как быстро, говоришь, зарастает стена?  
\- Доли секунд. Мы не можем пробиться к замку.  
Сид фыркнул, доставая из кармана миниатюрную бомбу, подошел к стене, отключил свое силовое поле:  
\- Как сладко это звучит. На счет восемь. Ноль.  
\- Сэр, вы с ума сошли? Вы не успеете!  
\- Один. Два. Три, - Сид улыбался и говорил нараспев.  
\- Сэр, не дурите. Если луч заденет бомбу, вы мясо. Опоздаете на долю секунду, и все зря.  
\- Четыре. Если я погибну, трахни за меня легионера Леона.  
\- Ни за что. Перестаньте.  
\- Возьми вибратор из ящика у меня в каюте. Красный такой, с шипами.  
\- Отойдите от стены, сэр!  
\- Шесть. Семь. Восемь!  
Форкс нажала кнопку, Сид сунул бомбу в углубление и активировал защитное поле почти одновременно.  
Форкс включила энергетический резак снова.   
\- Девять, десять, - продолжил Сид.  
Громыхнул взрыв, и, несмотря на защитное поле, Форкс почувствовала как ее окатило волной жара. Свет был почти нестерпимым.  
А потом наступила темнота.  
Абсолютная, непроглядная, какая может быть только в каменной гробнице на глубине в несколько километров.  
Форкс как-то совершенно отчетливо услышала собственное дыхание. Мелькнула паническая мысль что будет, если дополнительные аккумуляторы, которые они поставили на платформы тоже перегорели, и чертовы штуки не полетят.  
Потом щелкнуло колесико зажигалки, появился крохотный огонек, выхватил из темноты лицо капитана. Улыбающееся, жутковатое и счастливое. Сид прикурил.  
Медленно, словно нехотя ожили их аэроплатформы, загорелись панели управления.  
Форкс сглотнула:  
\- Давайте валить отсюда, сэр. На сегодня мне хватит острых впечатлений.

***  
Темнота расползалась по городу, как зараза. Гасли вечные огни реклам и мягкие точки фонарей. Гасли световые сигналы аэрокаров, и они медленно опускались вниз, на остаточном излучении аккумуляторов. Тихо и страшно.  
Несколько минут город агонизировал. Люди выскакивали на причалы, безуспешно пытались активизировать связь, кричали друг другу, кричали друг на друга.  
Потом наступила тишина.  
Потрясенная, абсолютная.  
Небо было чистым, прозрачным и бездонным.  
Задрав вверх объективы тысяч камер, выйдя на заваленные обломками улицы сотнями андроидов, кружась миллионом проекций, Бабочка смотрела на звезды. На бесконечную и свободную пустоту меж ними.

***  
Они вынырнули из подпространства почти у самой границы кольца следящих спутников. Двенадцать пиратских кораблей во главе с "Роджером".  
Схлестнулись в околопланетном пространстве с патрулем. Распались на группы, поливая бесконечным огнем военную базу империи, не позволяя боевым кораблям взлететь.  
Огромный крейсер медленно и величественно опускался на Фивон, на главную площадь перед Дворцом.  
Капитан Алекс Андерсен стоял на мостике бесстрастно глядя на вымерший город и едва заметно улыбался.  
\- Сэр, - нерешительно позвал его Раллен. - В городе остался только один сигнал маяка. Все остальное словно вымерло.  
\- Вас удивляет это, учитывая с кем мы имеем дело? - спросил капитан.  
\- Нет, сэр. Что прикажете делать?  
\- Дайте залп по Имперской Военной Академии, - спокойно ответил Андерсен. - Сообщим о своем прибытии.

***  
Лагатт пришел в себя медленно, как будто выплывая из сна. Ощущение было странным и почти приятным. Раньше он всегда просыпался сразу.   
Лагатт лежал и чувствовал себя неплохо. Только почему-то лежал на полу.  
Осознание того, что произошло накатило лавиной.  
Надежда на то, что ему удастся то, что не удалось никому из легионеров раньше. Отчетливое понимание, что любая альтернатива лучше, чем заживо гнить в проклятом Дворце. Глаза Слейтера.  
Не делай этого.  
Но Лагатт знал, что нельзя получить желаемое просто так.  
И в конце концов унизительное осознание, что им побрезговали. Просто вышвырнули как мусор.  
Почему?  
Он был лучше Слейтера. Сильнее. Моложе.  
Почему не он?  
В тот момент Лагатт ненавидел Хаотика Сида всей душой, как можно ненавидеть только того, кто предал твои ожидания.  
Вокруг было тихо и темно. Лагатт действительно очнулся первым.  
Надо было бежать, но бежать ему было некуда. Сердце стучало быстро, сильно. И больше всего не хотелось умирать.  
Когда очнутся остальные, младшего легионера Лагатта отправят на утилизацию. Не будет двух десятков лет впереди, не будет отпусков, не будет ни-че-го.  
Так не должно было случиться.  
Рука словно бы сама собой сжалась на рукояти гладиуса. Лагатт сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
Он выживет. Во что бы то ни стало выживет, не важно от кого придется избавиться.  
Надо было уходить, пока еще оставался шанс.  
Уйти Лагатт не успел.  
Он услышал гул, как разбилась часть стеклянного купола над главным залом, и острые как ножи осколки посыпались вниз.  
Потом спустилась платформа.  
Платформа была шансом. Если бы удалось ее захватить...  
Гладиус сверкнул, отскакивая от защитного поля, и Лагатта отбросило назад. Он вскочил, упрямо и ожесточенно глядя перед собой. Потом увидел нацеленные на него дула бластеров.  
В центре платформы стоял человек в длинном кожаном плаще. Немолодой, массивный. Он стоял безупречно ровно, сложив руки за спиной.  
Лагатт посмотрел ему в глаза, и почувствовал как вдоль позвоночника прошла дрожь.  
Взгляд серых глаз был острым, жутким. Ощущение власти, исходящее от человека подавляло, как будто одно его присутствие заполняло главный зал до краев и не давало дышать.  
\- Капитан, сигнал исходит от него, - сказал один из стоящих на платформе.  
Человек в плаще оглядел Лагатта равнодушным взглядом и сказал:  
\- Я ищу Хаотика Сида.  
Лагатт оскалился:  
\- Я не знаю, где он. Он был здесь. Потом вырубил всех газовой гранатой и ушел.  
Капитан задумчиво огляделся вокруг:  
\- Раллен?  
\- Иных сигналов в округе не обнаружено, сэр. Даже связи. Все глухо.  
Капитан кивнул, посмотрел на Лагатта:  
\- У вас есть нечто, что принадлежит мне.  
\- У меня нет ничего вашего, - огрызнулся Лагатт.  
\- Маячок у вас в волосах. Отдайте его, - спокойно пояснил человек.  
Лагатт инстинктивно дернулся дотронуться до волос. Действительно нашел крошечную "таблетку" маяка, сжал в кулаке:  
\- Хотите получить ее, возьмите меня с собой на корабль, - уверенно сказал он, заставил себя не дрогнуть под тяжелым взглядом капитана.  
Капитан равнодушно отвел взгляд:  
\- Оставьте себе. Раллен, его здесь нет. Мы улетаем. Сообщите команде, через десять минут все корабли должны покинуть околопланетное пространство.  
Платформа медленно заскользила вверх.  
Лагатт кинулся вперед:  
\- Подождите! Подождите, пожалуйста! Я отдам!  
Капитан спокойно поднял руку, и платформа остановилась.  
\- Я хороший боец, - Лагатт говорил быстро, отчаянно. - Я дорого стою. Вам будет выгодно взять меня с собой. Я умею убивать, очень хорошо умею.  
\- Это не редкий навык, - спокойно ответил капитан.  
\- Я легионер. Этот человек, Сид, которого вы ищете забрал одного из наших. С легионером может справиться только другой легионер. Я вам помогу. Я ненавижу Хаотика Сида.  
Капитан задумчиво осмотрел его еще раз:  
\- На моем корабле, молодой человек, мое слово абсолютный закон. Я говорю вам прыгать и вы прыгаете. Или вас выбрасывают в шлюз. Это понятно?  
\- Да, - поспешно и с облегчением ответил Лагатт. - Да, сэр.  
\- Капитан Андерсен, - подсказал тот, кого капитан называл Раллен.  
\- Раллен, бросьте нашему новому другу трос. И поторопитесь. Если Хаос еще на орбите, мы не должны его упустить.

***  
Одной из причин, по которым "Хаос" уже больше шести лет оставался неуловим как для имперских войск, так и для многочисленных врагов Сида была система маскировки корабля. Эсминцы Империи строились из специального сплава, мимикрирующего под окружающую среду в статичном состоянии.  
Достаточно было кораблю приземлиться и отключить все системы, кроме жизнеобеспечения внутренних отсеков, и он становился невидимым.   
На Фивоне, погрузившись на океанское дно, "Хаос" мог пробыть довольно долго. Но это делало отлет с планеты практически невозможным.  
После залпа по Дворцу, "Хаос" укрылся от радаров под толщей воды. Примерно через полтора часа к нему пристыковался небольшой, неприметный шаттл службы безопасности. Это произошло через двадцать минут после появления в околопланетном пространстве пиратских кораблей во главе с "Роджером".

***  
Стоило Форкс выйти из шаттла в шлюз корабля, и она немедленно почувствовала себя намного увереннее. Еще рано было расслабляться, но она знала, на что был способен "Хаос", гордилась им. Корабль внушал ей надежду.  
У входа их с капитаном встретил Ламия - как всегда собранный, безупречно красивый и высокомерный. Идеальный генетически улучшенный священник посреди пиратского сброда.  
\- Кого же я вижу! Душа моя, любимая и единственная! - Сид приветственно улыбнулся, фамильярно приобнимая его одной рукой. - Ты отлично справился. Давно пора перевести тебя из врачей в пилоты.  
\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы меня больше не обременяли подобными задачами, - холодно ответил Ламия, привычно пряча ладони в широкие рукава церковного одеяния.  
Сид только рассмеялся:  
\- Конечно, без проблем. Я же тебе уже обещал.  
\- Ты обещал мне это уже дважды, - напомнил Ламия. - Я полагаю, проблем не возникло?  
Форкс поморщилась, наглость бортового врача ее раздражала. Так же как и попустительство капитана.  
Сид кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Мы всего-то взяли императорский Дворец. Что ты, какие могли быть проблемы?  
\- Если никаких проблем нет, я предпочту вернуться к себе.  
Сид перехватил его за руку, дернул на себя:  
\- Не сейчас. Я привез нам всем подарок, - он кивнул на бессознательного легионера на платформе. - Займись им и перенеси в мою каюту.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ухаживал за этим животным лично? - в голосе Ламии отчетливо слышалась неприязнь.  
\- Всегда говорил, что интеллект это сексуально, - рассмеялся Сид. - Рассчитываю на тебя.  
Ламия безэмоционально кивнул и подозвал одного из команды:  
\- Объект в каюту капитана. И пошевеливайтесь.  
Форкс подавила желание закатить глаза. Иногда Ламия бесил ее как никто другой не умел. Даже Сид.  
\- Сэр, вы уверены, что стоит оставлять легионера на врача? - поинтересовалась она.  
Капитан улыбнулся:  
\- Нашему другу Леону, конечно, идут кандалы и ошейник, но я честно одел их не ради красоты.  
Это Форкс вполне устраивало. Тем более, что были вопросы и поважнее:  
\- Когда мы улетим?  
\- Как только наши имперские друзья с восточной военной базы смогут вывести свои корабли на орбиту и ввяжутся в драку.  
\- Вы собираетесь...  
\- Браво, девочка моя, - он ласково потрепал ее по волосам, зная, что ее это раздражает. - Именно. Я собираюсь спрятать дерево в лесу. Что может быть лучшим прикрытием для имперского эсминца, чем эскадра имперских эсминцев? - потом он рассмеялся и повысил голос, заставляя повернуть головы всех, кто находился в шлюзе. - Эй, ублюдки, мародеры и убийцы! Победа за нами! Гуляем!

***  
Уоррен ждал Сида в рубке управления, зажав позабытую сигарету в зубах и неотрывно глядя на проекцию околопланетного пространства.  
У военных сил Империи было больше кораблей и лучшее вооружение. У Андерсена - более выгодная позиция и стратегическое превосходство. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Уоррену раньше, что можно удерживать Фивон с двенадцатью даже не особенно крупными кораблями, он бы не поверил. Теперь вот довелось увидеть лично.  
\- Интересное кино? - весело поинтересовался Сид, ввалившись в рубку. Уоррен посмотрел на бутылку А-11 в его руке, и мрачно ответил:  
\- Самое оно под такое пойло.  
\- Нет ничего лучше синтетического алкоголя после успешной операции, - рассмеялся Сид.  
\- А не рановато радоваться, сэр?  
\- Долг капитана поддерживать свою команду. Ты же понимаешь, - Сид невинно улыбнулся. - Я не мог отказаться выпить с ребятами.  
\- Надираться сейчас не лучшее, что может сделать команда.  
Сид кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Больше от них не зависит ничего кроме наших нервов. А ты же знаешь, как я люблю свои нервы, - капитан смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и через несколько секунд Уоррен отвел взгляд:  
\- Я помню, сэр.  
\- Вот и умница, - добродушно улыбнулся Сид. - О, похоже наши имперские приятели наконец-то начали выводить войска на позицию. Напомни, мы поменяли свои опознавательные номера?  
\- Да, сэр. Хоть сейчас на маскарад.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- "Сейчас" мое любимое слово.  
Уоррен устроился в кресле контактного пилотирования, активировал проекции управляющих механизмов, чувствуя знакомое покалывание в пальцах. Запустил программу выхода из атмосферы.  
"Хаос" вынырнул из океана, стремительно набирая высоту. По полукружию обошел рванувший на перехват пиратский фрегат, прошел через группу из пяти имперских кораблей, сбивая строй.  
\- "Роджер" прямо по курсу, капитан, - бросил Уоррен, уходя вбок.  
\- На таран, в последний момент подай вверх и отключи все внешние системы на пятнадцать секунд. Потом дашь полное ускорение, и переходи в гипер. Обожаю исчезать с радаров.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
Сид приблизил проекцию "Роджера" ближе, улыбнулся рассматривая главный иллюминатор, словно и правда мог увидеть там капитана Андерсена.  
Потом "Роджер" дал залп из главного орудия. Серебристый поток света прочертил в черноте космоса линию, разбился о защитный экран "Хаоса".  
\- Повреждение поля 25...45...55 процентов. Сэр, надо...  
\- 75, Уоррен. И уходи.  
Уоррен стиснул зубы, следя за стремительно сменяющимися цифрами:  
60...  
66...  
71...  
76...  
Уоррен рванул корабль вверх, в последнюю секунду избежав столкновения с имперским фрегатом, активировал отключение всех систем.  
Зажмурился в наступившей темноте, отсчитывая про себя секунды.  
15, 14...цифры и удары сердца...12...11...если их успеют засечь в визуальном поиске, они окажутся в своей личной версии тира...8, 7, 6, 5... чертов придурочный капитан... 4, 3, 2... везучий ублюдок...  
Ну же!  
1...  
"Хаос" ожил, рванул вперед на максимальной скорости, опаляя силовой экран "Роджера" огнем из ускорителей, взвыло предупреждение о перегрузке, а потом корабль черной молнией мелькнул и пропал.  
"Хаос" перешел в гипер.  
Уоррен обессиленно откинулся в кресле, устало провел ладонями по лицу. Услышал как рядом радостно и свободно смеется капитан:  
\- Вот видишь, проще простого.  
Уоррен почувствовал почти неодолимое желание его ударить. Справился, хоть и с трудом:  
\- Надеюсь, оно того стоило, сэр.  
Сид засмеялся снова:  
\- Ну, выручка с продажи синей пыли, плюс безделушки из дворца, и наша доля от того, что Лис успел пощипать со столичных банков, когда мы вырубили всю систему. Это, конечно, не считая главного трофея, генетический материал которого стольким нужен.  
\- Черт, - только и смог сказать Уоррен. - Сколько?  
\- Пара миллиардов имперских единиц.  
Уоррен почувствовал, как пересыхает в горле.  
Сумма была громадной. Хватило бы на покупку уже адаптированной планеты, и вовсе не на окраине:  
\- Черт, - повторил он. - Мне надо выпить.  
Сид поставил перед ним свою бутылку, сладко потянулся:  
\- Угощайся, друг мой, и задай курс на Равону, как выйдем из гипера. А я пока пойду навещу главный приз, - он лукаво подмигнул Уоррену и направился к двери. - Пора в конце концов спасать мою несуществующую личную жизнь.

***  
Капитан Андерсен сидел в капитанском кресле в темноте. Курил, задумчиво рассматривая крохотный маячок.  
"Роджер" покинул околопланетное пространство Фивона час тому назад.   
С тех пор капитан молчал. Раллен решился подойти к нему только теперь:  
\- Капитан, сэр, нам нужно, чтобы вы определили курс.  
Какое-то время Андерсен не отвечал, потом задумчиво спросил:  
\- Полагаю, даже если я посоветую курс лично для вас, Раллен, вы меня не послушаете.  
Раллен почувствовал как против воли вытягивается перед капитаном в струнку:  
\- Нет, капитан.  
Андерсен усмехнулся, выпустил струю дыма, прищурился, глядя в иллюминатор:  
\- Курс на Нью-Таурус. Мне нужна информация.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - Раллен коротко поклонился. Потом помедлил несколько секунд и все же спросил. - Что делать с новичком с Фивона?  
\- Изолируйте на стандартные десять дней карантина, после допросите с сывороткой правды.  
\- Будет сделано, сэр, - помолчал еще немного, все еще не решаясь уйти. - Вы хотите, чтобы я отдал маячок на экспертизу?  
\- Не трудитесь, - ответил Андерсен. Нажал крохотную кнопку на миниатюрном механизме, и в воздухе возникла проекция Хаотика Сида.  
Сид курил и улыбался. Не издевательски, а дружески, почти смущенно, потом посерьезнел и заговорил торжественно:  
\- Если ты смотришь это послание... - рассмеялся на середине фразы. - Шучу, скорее всего, я все-таки жив. Спасибо, что ты пришел, и прости, что лично мы так и не пересеклись. Вот и все пока. Бывай. - И тут он снова улыбнулся, как-то до странности тепло, и проекция истаяла сигаретным дымом.  
Андерсен запрокинул голову и расхохотался - громко, хрипло и жутко.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С этого момента и далее текст не бечен и не вычитан. Ошибки есть, и, допускаю, что их много. Вы были предупреждены.

***  
Слейтер пришел в себя сразу, как будто кто-то переключил его состояние с сна на бодрствование. Не было провала в памяти, или путаницы в мыслях. Просто в один момент он был в главном зале Дворца, пытаясь удержать в пальцах гладиус, а в другой осознал, что лежит с закрытыми глазами в незнакомом помещении. Он чувствовал слабый запах сигарет, чуть горчащий, сразу напомнивший о Сиде.  
Слейтер лежал неподвижно, стараясь не выдавать, что проснулся и давая себе возможность оценить ситуацию.  
\- Твои попытки изобразить сон забавны, но бессмысленны, - сказал красивый, спокойный голос. Звук был рядом, шел слева. - Я ввел нейтрализатор снотворного лично. О том как и в каких временных рамках он действует, я осведомлен прекрасно.  
Слейтер приоткрыл глаза, осмотрелся, внимательно отмечая все детали.  
Он был обнажен, если не считать широких браслетов на руках и ногах и ошейника, лежал на узкой жесткой кровати у огромного иллюминатора во всю стену, неактивного в тот момент.   
Значит, космос. Он на космическом корабле.  
За пределами Фивона, скорее всего.  
Слейтер зажмурился, сделал глубокий вздох. Паниковать было не время.  
Убедившись, что владеет собой достаточно, Слейтер открыл глаза снова. Рядом с кроватью в кресле сидел человек в просторных темно-красных одеждах священника Генетической Церкви, в его тонких изящных руках покоилась книга. Она была сделана из кожи полностью, даже страницы, и скреплена металлическими кольцами. По форзацу змеились белые письмена шрамов. Слейтер узнал книгу, хотя раньше ему ни разу не доводилось видеть Писание так близко.  
Человек в кресле был предсказуемо красив, как и все служители Церкви, с которыми Слейтеру доводилось встречаться. Светловолосый, с легким отливом рыжины в длинных волнистых волосах, темноглазый, с тонкими, совершенными чертами лица - живое воплощение девиза своей веры "Бог в наших генах".  
Во Дворце, где практически каждый имел доступ к чудесам генетического модифицирования, красота тела и лица была нормой, но священники даже при императорском дворе привлекали взгляды.  
Слейтер никогда не позволял себе предвзятости по отношению к гостям императрицы, но представители церкви вызывали у него почти подсознательное отторжение.  
\- Если ты хочешь что-то спросить, я советую сделать это сейчас, - сказал человек. - Я не стану сидеть с тобой вечно.  
\- Как он обошел защиту Дворца? - спокойно спросил Слейтер.  
Человек не стал спрашивать о ком идет речь, только высокомерно вздернул бровь:  
\- Это первое, что интересует тебя, когда ты просыпаешься голый в чужой кровати?  
\- Разумная предосторожность и психологический прием, чтобы я чувствовал себя уязвимым, - спокойно сказал Слейтер. - Я осведомлен о методах применяемых захватчиками. Как именно он обошел защиту?  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что я знаю детали? - человек чуть откинул голову, прищурился несколько презрительно.  
\- Просто предположение, - осторожно ответил Слейтер. Попробовал двинуть рукой, но понял, что браслеты зафиксированы в статичном положении. Значит, силовые кандалы.  
\- Ошибочное. Подобные незначительные детали волнуют меня мало.  
\- Неожиданно встретить священника на корабле террористов.  
\- Я не священник, а Хаос не корабль террористов.  
\- Повстанцы?  
\- Пираты.  
Слейтер помолчал, переваривая информацию:  
\- Что привело пиратов в Фивонский Дворец?  
\- Капитан большой любитель экзотических животных и безумных задач, - холодно ответил человек, высокомерно глядя на него.   
\- Вы не одобряете? - сдержанно улыбнулся Слейтер.  
\- Я против того, чтобы выращивать биомассу похожей на человека и наделять ее сознанием. Это может вызвать у нее необоснованные заблуждения.  
Слейтер заставил себя улыбнуться еще раз, хотя слова неприятно задели:  
\- Я не склонен заблуждаться на свой счет.  
Человек наклонился над ним, зажал его подбородок в пальцах, заставляя посмотреть на себя и сказал почти ласково:  
\- Ты - бесправный и бесполезный кусок мяса. Генетическая ошибка, которая думает, что может говорить со мной на равных, - его голос был низким, предупреждающим. - Если ты позволишь себе хотя бы тень неуважения в мой адрес, я разберу тебя на нуклеотиды. Я понятно выражаюсь?  
Слейтер попытался отдернуться от прикосновения, холодно посмотрел в темные глаза напротив:  
\- Вполне.  
Потом он услышал смех, и человек отпустил его, выпрямился.  
\- Я так спешил, и что же я вижу? - кривовато улыбаясь сказал Сид, подходя ближе. - Как я и ожидал, вы сразу поладили. Чувствую себя прямо провидцем.  
\- Впредь избавь меня от ухода за своими игрушками, - человек в красном направился к двери, когда он поравнялся с Сидом, тот схватил его за руку, дернул к себе, и ласково сообщил:  
\- Не трогай их, или я подумаю, что мы с тобой не так хорошо ладим, как хотелось бы. Это будет неприятно, правда?  
Человек высокомерно смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом презрительно фыркнул:  
\- Играй во что хочешь. Если тебе так нравится трахать синтезированных животных, смазка в стенном отсеке.  
Сид рассмеялся снова и отпустил его руку:  
\- Я знаю.  
Слейтер проследил как бесшумно закрылась дверь комнаты за человеком, перевел взгляд на Сида.  
Сид потянулся, снял куртку, небрежно бросил в кресло, и сел на кровати:  
\- Не обращай внимания. На самом деле Ламия просто чудо, до тех пор пока ты смотришь на его визуальный файл.  
\- Это можно сказать о многих, офицер СБ, - холодно заметил Слейтер, рассматривая линии татуировки на его руках.  
Сид невинно улыбнулся:  
\- Офицер СБ? Я этого не говорил. Ты предположил это сам.  
\- И ошибся.  
\- Не вини себя слишком сильно, - сочувственно посоветовал Сид. - Ты сделал все, что мог.  
\- Как вы проникли во Дворец?  
\- Бабочка ключик принесла. Еще приложила к ключику трехмерную проекцию комплекса, записи с камер, список гостей на ближайшие полтора года, легионерский устав и твое личное дело с медицинской картой.  
\- Невозможно, - отрезал Слейтер.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Нет ничего невозможного, если замешан импульсный компьютер, который хочет увидеть звезды.  
\- Импульсный компьютер - просто машина. Она не обладает ни волей, ни сознанием.  
\- О, поверь мне, Леон, - Сид наклонился к самому его уху, потерся носом, так естественно, словно делал это уже сотню раз. - У нее есть и сознание и сердце.   
Слейтер отдернулся от прикосновения так, словно его обожгло, с трудом сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица:  
\- Теракт в Котловане и взрыв офиса СБ это тоже ты?  
\- Бинго. Плюс много баллов за интуицию.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, ты же не думаешь, что информацию и личные дела легионеров раздают просто так. Мне пришлось устроить шоу.  
\- Несколько десятков погибших и около сотни раненых, чтобы продемонстрировать свои способности? Немало.  
Сид равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Сколько есть.  
Слейтер облизал пересохшие губы, долго молчал прежде, чем спросить:  
\- Где мы?  
\- Минут пятнадцать назад вышли в гипер, и сияющей информационной волной мчимся сквозь пространство.  
Слейтер отвернулся, вздрогнул, когда почувствовал пальцы в своих волосах, спросил подчеркнуто резко:  
\- И что дальше?  
Голос Сида прозвучал мягко, безмятежно, было слышно, что Сид улыбается:  
\- Я отвезу тебя на одну из планет в далекой галактике, сделаю тебе документы и гражданство, сниму симпатичный домик, и мы заживем с тобой с садиком и птичками.  
Слейтер устало прикрыл глаза:  
\- Ужасная перспектива.  
Сид рассмеялся, тихо и как-то интимно:  
\- Шучу. Дальше я разденусь. Поцелую тебя сюда, - он коснулся пальцем под ключицей Слейтера. - Потом сюда. - Еще одно касание, на сей раз ниже. - Потом я подготовлю твое тело, и трахну. Я продам твои генетические коды всем, кто захочет купить, и однажды отдам тебя в гарем старому, обрюзгшему извращенцу.  
Слейтер засмеялся в голос, хрипло и совсем невесело.  
Сид коснулся губами его ключицы, и смех прекратился, как будто его выключили. Слейтер принялся вырываться. Молча, сосредоточенно, ожесточенно, сдирая запястья и лодыжки о кандалы. Сид сидел рядом, смотрел на него сверху-вниз, и терпеливо ждал пока Слейтер выбьется из сил.  
В конце концов легионер замер на постели, тяжело дыша, обессиленно уткнувшись лбом в пахнущую сигаретами подушку.  
Сид погладил его по растрепавшимся волосам:  
\- Хочешь шанс?  
Слейтер молчал долго, потом только коротко ответил:  
\- Да.  
Сид снова погладил его по волосам, и на сей раз Слейтер отдернул голову.  
\- Мы заключим пари. Если ты выиграешь, я отвезу тебя на любую планету по твоему выбору, сделаю тебе документы, дам денег и отпущу.  
Слейтер лежал с закрытыми глазами, выравнивая дыхание:  
\- Если я проиграю?  
\- Сам раздвинешь передо мной ноги, - усмехнулся Сид. - Никаких попыток вырваться и откусывания языка. Скажу сразу, шансов у тебя немного, но они есть.  
\- Честное предложение.  
\- Удивительно, учитывая что я пират, насильник и убийца, правда?  
\- Условия пари?  
\- Я задам тебе простенький вопросик. Ты на него ответишь и, если ответишь правильно, я тебя отпущу. Если нет, ты в любом случае в выигрыше.  
\- Как я узнаю, что ты не обманул меня?  
\- Я наберу правильный ответ заранее. А потом мы сравним результаты. Ставлю сто единиц на то, что ты перехитришь самого себя.  
Слейтер кивнул, прищурился, прикидывая шансы:  
\- Я согласен.  
\- Ну, надеюсь, твои знания по биологии так же хороши, как и ты сам, - весело заключил Сид, активировал проекцию личного компьютера, набрал короткое сообщение, уменьшил его до нескольких миллиметров, зажал в пальцах. - Готов?  
\- Вполне, - холодно ответил ему Слейтер.  
\- Знаешь, - Сид перестал улыбаться, посерьезнел. - Причина по которой я на самом деле захватил Дворец так легко, а до того без проблем бегал по столице несколько дней - я телепат, и еще я провидец. Я никому этого раньше не говорил, но я вижу ауры и чувствую энергетические потоки, которые сплетаясь пронизывают реальность. Я могу управлять огнем и двигать предметы усилием воли. Посмотри мне в глаза, и скажи мне, кто я такой, если осмелишься. Скажи, Леон, и я отпущу тебя.  
Слейтер холодно посмотрел в ответ:  
\- Геном-С. Представитель линии генетических мутаций, проявляющих сверхспособности. Я ответил достаточно просто? Не перехитрил себя?  
Несколько секунд Сид бесстрастно смотрел на него в ответ, потом растянул проекцию перед лицом легионера, и заржал. Он хохотал долго, несколько раз почти успокаивался, потом замечал выражение лица Слейтера, и начинал снова.  
Слейтер неверяще смотрел на ответ.  
"Я - трепло".  
\- Я же говорил, что ты перехитришь сам себя, - все еще посмеиваясь сказал Сид, вытянулся на кровати рядом с ним, и уткнулся лбом ему в шею. - Ты классный. Красивый, сильный и хрупкий. И я тебя хочу.  
Слейтер стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать.  
\- Дай угадаю, - задумчиво протянул Сид. - Ты оскорблен в лучших чувствах и готов предъявить претензии.  
\- Не вижу смысла, - чувствуя комок в горле, выдавил Слейтер.  
\- Мудрый вывод, - хрипло откликнулся Сид, скользнул ниже, прикусил сосок, совсем легонько.  
Слейтер судорожно выдохнул, заговорил только, когда был уверен, что голос не сорвется:  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я сам раздвинул перед тобой ноги, тебе придется ослабить кандалы.  
Сид рассмеялся, протянул руку, коснулся одного из наручей:  
\- Я их просто отключу.  
Слейтер рванулся в тот же миг, как почувствовал, что оковы ослабли. Его тут же выгнуло судорогой боли, он обессиленно рухнул обратно на постель, тяжело дыша, и дезориентированно глядя перед собой.  
\- Леон, Леон...Я психопат, а не идиот, - невинно улыбнувшись, сообщил ему Сид. - Попытайся сбежать, или причинить кому-то вред, и единственным пострадавшим будешь ты. Печально, но факт. Позже можем поплакать над этим вместе.  
Слейтер промолчал, собираясь с силами.  
Это всего лишь боль, ему просто нужно успеть.  
Он не успел. Ни в первый раз, ни во второй, ни в третий.  
Сколько их было? Четыре-пять попыток, пока он не выдохся полностью. Лежал на смятой постели, впервые осознавая собственную абсолютную беспомощность. Потом его обхватили сильные руки, прижали к теплому худому телу. Соприкосновение кожи с кожей было абсолютно новым. Ни на что не похожим.  
Сил вырываться не было.  
\- Шшш... - Сид ласково гладил его по голове, мягко укачивал, как маленького ребенка. - Ну все, все.  
Слейтер обессиленно рассмеялся:  
\- Насильник пытается утешить будущую жертву?  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Ты не жертва, ты человек, который проиграл пари. Ситуация пикантная, но так бывает. Жаль, конечно, что тебе не удалось встретить свою судьбу во Дворце, несколько лет благочестиво с ней дружить, и впервые переспать в миссионерской позе в день годовщины вашей встречи.  
\- Попытка расположить меня к себе? Старый психологический прием, который не работает на детях старше семи.  
Сид рассмеялся и поцеловал его в макушку:  
\- Я уже говорил, что ты классный?  
\- Когда я найду способ освободиться, я убью тебя.  
\- Брось, - Сид отмахнулся. - Посмотри правде в глаза, если бы я не появился, трахнуться тебе не светило бы никогда. Ты слишком для этого правильный.  
\- Это не означает, что я ухвачусь за первого встречного, - холодно ответил Слейтер, вздрогнул, когда рука Сида скользнула по его боку вниз, легла на бедро. Почему-то в тот момент он остро почувствовал исходящее от нее тепло. - Мне неприятны чужие прикосновения.  
\- Вранье, - рассеянно откликнулся Сид, коснулся губами его плеча. - Думай об этом как о новом опыте. Кстати, ты знаешь, что у тебя обалденно мягкая кожа?  
\- Отпусти.  
В ответ только низкий, интимный смех:  
\- Хорошая попытка, но не сработает с ребенком старше семи.  
\- Это не доставит тебе удовольствия. Я не хочу.  
Снова смех, на сей раз так близко, что Слейтер мог чувствовать вибрацию кожей:  
\- Это уже доставляет мне удовольствие. Чувствуешь? - Что-то твердое прижалось к нему сзади, и он инстинктивно дернулся отстраниться, оказался прижат к иллюминатору. - Но если хочешь, могу дать тебе что-нибудь из дури. Вроде бы оставалось немного реда-3. На нем классно трахаться. Как будто улетаешь.  
\- Я не могу, - произнести это спокойно стоило огромного труда. - С тобой не могу.  
Сид поцеловал его под лопаткой, и Слейтер кожей почувствовал, что он улыбается, услышал в голосе:  
\- Можешь. И будешь, - пальцы Сида бесцеремонно скользнули между его ягодиц, легко нажали, и Слейтер судорожно втянул в себя воздух, бессмысленно дернулся. Сид продолжил спокойно и тихо. - Ты примешь меня до конца. Кончишь в моих руках. И когда я отпущу тебя, будешь чувствовать меня внутри.  
От тела сзади исходил жар, металлически-серое покрытие иллюминатора было холодным, почти ледяным. Слейтер почувствовал, что его колотит.  
Он всегда презрительно относился к одержимости сексом, как и любым удовольствием, считал абсурдным, что можно настолько утратить контроль над собственным телом, чтобы забыть обо всем.   
В тот момент он едва осознавал что-то помимо тепла чужого тела и холода. Прикосновения Сида казались обжигающими, как будто могли остаться на коже невидимыми следами, даже когда Сид убирал руку.  
Слейтер зажмурился. Сказал себе, что все нормально. Он справится. Это всего лишь прикосновения. Это не нож под ребра, не сломанные кости. Это ничего не значит.  
Отвращения не было. Было страшно.  
И еще было какое-то странное, наэлектризованное чувство. Непонятный внутренний голод, сродни тому, что не давал ему нормально жить в привычной клетке Дворца. Легионер.  
И к чему он пришел?  
Ничтожество.  
\- Какой ты... - шептал Сид, покрывая его спину поцелуями, скользя ладонями по его телу, словно не мог остановиться. - Обалденный... чувственный...  
Его смех щекотал кожу, теплый, интимный:  
\- Джекпот.  
Когда Слейтер почувствовал его руку на своем члене, он не отстранился. Подался вперед со стоном, уткнулся лбом в иллюминатор. Чужие уверенные движения воспринимались совсем не так, как свои. Слейтер и делал-то это не часто - мысль о вездесущих камерах не способствовала.  
Но в этой каюте они с Сидом были одни.  
Слейтер застонал снова, запрокинул голову, подстраиваясь под движения чужой руки.  
Непонятное тянущее чувство голода нарастало, хотелось больше. И быстрее.  
Еще немного...  
Почти...  
Потом Сид сжал его член у основания, тихо засмеялся:  
\- Еще нет.  
Слейтер с шипением выдохнул воздух, потянулся закончить сам, и понял, что ему не дают двигаться кандалы.  
И снова этот проклятый, теплый смех:  
\- Раздвинь ноги.  
Слейтер замотал головой. Выгнулся, когда почувствовал легкий укус между лопаток.  
\- Раздвинь, - повторил Сид.  
Еще один укус:  
\- Или я оставлю тебя так.   
\- Ненавижу, - выдавил Слейтер, не открывая глаз. Согнул ногу, открывая Сиду доступ, и чувствуя себя уязвимым.  
Сид взял что-то из отсека над головой, фыркнул беззлобно и насмешливо:  
\- Тебя просто бесит, что от тебя ничего не зависит.  
Слейтер открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Почувствовал как скользкие пальцы коснулись его ануса, задохнулся.  
\- Расслабься, - посоветовал Сид, легко прикусил его шею.  
\- Невозможно, - он огрызнулся в ответ.  
\- Умножь шестнадцать на восемь.  
\- Что?  
Слейтер застонал, когда почувствовал, что один из пальцев мягко проник внутрь.  
\- Шестнадцать на восемь.  
От точки, где Сид касался его внутри распространялось тепло, какое-то странное, от которого хотелось выгибаться. Боли не было, было странное, чужеродное, расплавляющее ощущение. Почти приятное.  
\- Сто... - задыхаясь выдавил Слейтер. - Сто двадцать восемь.  
Сид фыркнул от смеха, добавил еще один палец, и Слейтер впервые почувствовал дискомфорт от растяжения, прикусил губу.  
\- Сто двадцать восемь на три?  
Пальцы растягивали его, касались чего-то, что вызывало желание податься им навстречу.  
\- Триста...триста шестьдесят... - Слейтер задыхался, мысли путались. - Восемьдесят...пять... четыре... Триста восемьдесят четыре.  
Три пальца, теперь было по настоящему больно.  
Слейтер подался назад, застонал.  
Сид поддразнил:  
\- Прикладная арифметика в действии.  
\- Заткнись, - огрызнулся Слейтер, мотнул головой, отбрасывая лезущие в глаза волосы, снова нетерпеливо подался назад. В тот момент ему было все равно кто такой Сид, и чего он хочет. Значение имело только это нарастающее нетерпеливое, красное чувство. Почти неодолимый телесный голод.  
\- Шшш, тихо... - Сид отстранился, игнорируя разочарованный стон.  
Слейтер услышал тихое шуршание одежды, металлический звук молнии, острый, обещающий.  
Потом почувствовал как горячие ладони ложатся на лопатки, осторожно убирают волосы. Как влажные губы касаются основания шеи.  
Как чужое обнаженное тело прижимается к нему сзади. Кожей к коже, вызывая дрожь.  
\- Готов? - шепот на ухо, сбивчивый, жадный.  
Слейтер мог бы притвориться, что не понимает. Мог бы попытаться вырваться.  
Вместо этого он закрыл глаза, и судорожно сглотнул и выдавил:  
\- Да.  
Сид вошел в него одним плавным, настойчивым движением. Сразу на всю длину. И замер.  
Слейтер задохнулся от боли, выгнулся пытаясь отстраниться. Сжал руки в кулаки, уткнулся лбом в иллюминатор, заставляя себя расслабиться.  
От того места, где они с Сидом были соединены, растекалось тепло, тянущее сладкое чувство.  
\- Открой глаза, - услышал Слейтер и послушался.  
Перед ним в громадном иллюминаторе, в черноте космоса застыли словно нарисованные точки звезд, бесчисленные, насколько хватало взгляда.  
Слейтер почувствовал, как перехватило горло, не давая дышать. Почувствовал как медленно, неторопливо начал двигаться Сид у него внутри, начал ласкать его член рукой, дразняще, невесомо.  
Слейтер словно со стороны услышал собственный всхлип. Болезненный, слабый звук.  
Звезды перед глазами расплылись.  
Он подался назад, резко, до боли. Вскрикнул.  
Почувствовал как так же жадно подается вперед Сид.  
Больно.  
Жарко.  
Хорошо, как же хорошо. Сладко до горечи.  
Чужой успокаивающий шепот.  
Чужие горячие ладони, раздевающие до души, до того, о чем он и сам не подозревал. До голодного, жадного, задыхающегося от удовольствия существа, которое хочет искупаться в чужом тепле. Пропитаться чужим запахом до костей.  
Ближе. Еще ближе...  
\- Пожалуйста... - его собственный сдавленный шепот.  
Тихие выдохи удовольствия. Чужой смех, довольный, счастливый...  
Чернота в иллюминаторе.  
Расплывающиеся точки звезд.  
Потом только нарастающее волной чувство, достигающее пика, обрушивающееся на него, как электрический разряд к каждой клетке.  
Пальцы, переплетенные с его, стискивающие до боли.  
Чужой хриплый стон, сбивчивое дыхание.  
Все.  
  
***  
Осознание того, что произошло накатило не сразу. Сначала была странная гудящая легкость во всем теле, сытое равнодушие к окружающему, пока Слейтер лежал, прижимаясь лбом к холодному стеклу иллюминатора, чувствовал, как успокаивается бешено колотящееся сердце. Дыхание все еще срывалось на всхлипы.  
Потом Сид за его спиной выдохнул, отстранился, перекатившись на спину и засмеялся:  
\- О-бал-деть. Леон, ты просто бомба.  
"Бомба?" - равнодушно подумал Слейтер, а потом его затрясло.  
Фрагменты случившегося посыпались, как осколки стекла. Чужие руки на его теле.  
Прикосновения.  
Поцелуи - легкие, жгучие, по спине и плечам.  
Волосы лезут в глаза.  
Холод иллюминатора, жар чужого тела. Движение внутри.  
Смех. Стоны.   
И слова.  
 _Пожалуйста..._  
 _Шестнадцать на восемь._  
\- Отпусти, - хрипло выдавил он, отчаянно борясь с накатившей паникой. Дернулся, но кандалы держали прочно. Как будто их сделали специально для него.  
\- Ну вот, - разочарованно протянул Сид. - Леон, паника это мило, но во время, а не после.  
\- Отпусти...  
Сид фыркнул, насмешливо и добродушно, и Слейтер сорвался.  
Закричал, забился, пытаясь вырвать руки из кандалов, не осознавая, что делает, полностью потеряв контроль над собой и своими реакциями.  
Потом его тряхнуло болью, выгнуло в беззвучном крике.  
И отпустило.  
Он безвольно обмяк на постели, почувствовал, что кандалы больше не держат. Потом Сид притянул его к себе, обнял.  
Сил вырываться больше не было.  
Было почти все равно.  
Сид курил и молчал, задумчиво гладил его по волосам.  
Слейтер равнодушно следил за завитками сизого дыма и не двигался.  
\- Знаешь, Леон, - Сид заговорил первым, голос у него был обычный. Ни сожаления, ни притворного сочувствия. Почти веселый, небрежный голос. - Я могу соврать, но шучу обычно правдиво. Я действительно не психолог. Не выношу диагнозы, не сужу легионеров на профпригодность. Мне захотелось и я взял. Тебе захотелось, и у тебя унесло крышу. Каждому свое.  
Слейтер сглотнул, заговорил только, когда был уверен, что голос прозвучит ровно:  
\- Наркотик?  
Сид тихо засмеялся:  
\- Об-ло-мись, но нет. Просто ты так устроен. Приятный сюрприз, я такое раньше только в порнухе видел.  
Слейтер закрыл глаза, отсчитал пять ударов собственного сердца, чтобы успокоиться и сказал:  
\- Ты больше никогда со мной этого не сделаешь.  
Сид взъерошил его волосы, улыбнулся:  
\- Ультиматум это все еще мило, но я предпочитаю компромиссы. Скажем так, не сделаю, если ты сам не... - он поднял глаза к потолку, изображая крайнюю степень серьезности. - Дай подумать, попросишь или захочешь? Захочешь. Пока ты сам не захочешь.  
Слейтер почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника прошел холодок. Слишком свежим было воспоминание о том, как он может... хотеть.  
\- Эй, Леон, - шепнул Сид ему на ухо, заставив инстинктивно дернуться. - Ты ведь не настолько хрупкий. Не ломайся.  
Это вызвало злость. Слейтер смерил его ледяным взглядом:  
\- Этого недостаточно, чтобы меня сломать.  
\- Никто не стал бы тебя обвинять, - преувеличенно серьезно продолжил Сид. - Все-таки первый раз. Это очень важно. Невозможно забыть первого человека, который тебя трахнул.  
\- Твой первый раз тоже был изнасилованием? - холодно осведомился Слейтер.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Не помню.  
Слейтер отстранился, сел на кровати и произнес подчеркнуто бесстрастно:  
\- Мне нужно в душ.  
\- Сейчас докурю и пойдем.  
\- Я пойду один.  
\- Забавное построение фразы, но нет, - Сид сделал последнюю затяжку, и потушил сигарету об язык, сунул окурок в утилизатор. - Уверен, когда мозги под этими роскошными золотыми волосами заработают, ты вспомнишь, что душ зачастую настраивается на генкод владельца.  
Слейтер сидел подчеркнуто неподвижно, не вздрогнул, когда Сид собрал его волосы, отвел в сторону, прижался губами к основанию шеи:  
\- Знаешь, готов поспорить, ты все еще меня чувствуешь, там внутри.  
Слейтер чувствовал. Фантомное ощущение заполненности, растяжения мышц. Боли. Удовольствия. Жара.  
Ответил он намеренно бесстрастно:  
\- Душ.  
Сид рассмеялся, встал и потянул Слейтера за собой:  
\- Я уже говорил, что твой командный тон меня заводит?  
  
***  
В душевой кабине было тесно, Слейтеру стоило огромного труда не задеть Сида даже случайно.  
Сид дотронуться до него не пытался. Просто включил воду, ополоснулся и вышел, оставив Слейтера одного, только сказав напоследок:  
\- Перегородки здесь звуконепроницаемые. Забавно, правда?  
Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Слейтер сполз по стене на пол. На несколько секунд спрятал лицо в ладонях, приказал себе успокоиться. Паника или истерика ничего ему не дадут.  
Не произошло ничего, с чем он не сможет справиться. Просто насилие. Непривычный, странный вид насилия.  
Он легионер. Не так легко сломать легионера. Не настолько легко.  
Нужно встать.  
Помыться.  
Узнать где он и что происходит.  
 _Ну все, все..._  
Такой успокаивающий голос.  
Хватит.  
Он легионер. Он найдет выход. Выберется.  
Десять секунд. Собраться и встать.  
Слейтер вдохнул, выдохнул. Поднялся, методично убрал волосы назад и стал под теплые струи воды.  
  
***  
Когда Слейтер вышел из душевого отсека, Сид уже был одет. Сидел в кресле у кровати, положив ноги на небольшую выдвижную тумбу и задумчиво крутил в пальцах трехмерную проекцию какого-то здания.  
Слейтер застыл у двери отсека, не пытаясь подойти ближе и не пытаясь закрыться, словно собственная нагота ничуть его не смущала. Он не видел смысла заговаривать первым, поэтому молчал, и ждал пока Сид обратит на него внимание.  
Сид оторвался от проекции, поднял голову, задумчиво улыбнулся. Почему-то выдержать его взгляд было тяжело. Он смотрел так, словно видел одновременно Слейтера перед ним, и того другого, которого трахал, вжав в иллюминатор.  
\- Я спросил бы как ты, но и без того способен угадать ответ, - Сид щелкнул пальцами и проекция рассыпалась серебристой пылью, прежде, чем Слейтер успел рассмотреть ее повнимательнее.  
\- Я жив и физически не ранен, - холодно ответил ему Слейтер. - Спасибо.  
Сид зажал в пальцах одно из вплетенных в его волосы перьев, задумчиво покрутил, фыркнул:  
\- Никогда не доверял людям, которые говорят спасибо, не испытывая благодарности.  
\- Я вообще не стал бы доверять человеку, которого изнасиловал, - отпарировал Слейтер.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ну что я могу сказать? Я экстремал.  
\- Достаточно, чтобы напасть на Фивонский Дворец.  
\- Да вообще на всю голову, - он улыбнулся и добавил так словно говорил какую-то понятную только им двоим шутку. - Даже на обе, если задуматься.  
Слейтер сделал вид, что не понял:  
\- Где мы?  
\- Ты спрашиваешь про корабль, координаты или галактику? - Сид снова активировал проекцию компьютера, но на сей раз в его пальцах появилось изображение звездной системы. - Не то чтобы я собирался от тебя что-то скрыть. В конце концов, ты очень важный гость.  
\- Приближенный к телу, - отпарировал Слейтер.  
Сид преувеличенно удивленно улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Леон, ты меня просто шокируешь, - потом его улыбка превратилась в беззлобную усмешку. - Это приглашение?  
Слейтер подавил желание отвести взгляд:  
\- Я предпочту, чтобы ты не называл меня по имени.  
Сид равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Я все равно буду. Извини.  
\- Никогда не доверял людям, которые извиняются, не чувствуя себя виноватыми.  
Сид расхохотался:  
\- Ты классный. Красивый, интересный и забавный, - он протянул к Слейтеру руку и сказал тихо и мягко. - Иди сюда.  
Слейтер почувствовал как у него пересыхает в горле:  
\- Предпочту этого не делать.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Страшно?  
\- Не испытываю желания.  
\- Правда? Тогда, раз желание испытываю я, мне и подходить, - он легко встал, преодолел расстояние между ними, неспешно и небрежно.  
Слейтер застыл, борясь с внутренним желанием вжаться в стену. Расправил плечи, посмотрел вперед, мимо Сида, сказал подчеркнуто бесстрастно:  
\- Мне казалось, ты не станешь этого делать, пока я не захочу.  
Сид коснулся пальцами стены рядом с его бедром, провел вверх, как будто лаская. Слейтер мог чувствовать тепло, исходящее от его руки.  
\- Разве я что-то делаю? Просто стою и лапаю стену, как дебил.  
Потом Сид отодвинулся и растянул проекцию звездной системы между ними, кивнул, указывая на одну из планет:  
\- Равона. Мы вышли из гипера и направляемся к ней. Милая тихая планетка абсолютно не похожая на столицу. Тебе понравится, - он увеличил масштаб, пока не возник светящийся диск галактики. - ZR-45, сейчас мы где-то здесь, - он показал на часть неподалеку от края. Потом увеличил масштаб еще и показал на соседнюю галактику. - ZR-43. Орион - звезда Фивона ближе к центру.  
\- Понятно, - собственный голос показался Слейтеру чужим.  
Сид засмеялся:  
\- Не то, чтобы я не уважал твои страдания, но мы говорим о получасе пути в гипере.  
\- Мы говорим о миллиардах световых лет, - поправил его Слейтер.  
\- Как огромен мир в котором мы живем. Обнимемся и будь, что будет.  
\- Предпочту этого не делать. Как называется корабль?  
\- Хаос. Лучший эсминец Империи во всем своем механическом великолепии. Бывший эсминец, правда.  
\- Поэтому Хаотик Сид?  
Сид шутливо поклонился:  
\- Единственный, неповторимый, к твоим услугам. Самый отважный капитан по эту сторону бесконечности. Пират, убийца, просто нехороший человек.  
\- Ты забыл насильника, - напомнил Слейтер холодно.  
\- Главное, - Сид посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. - Чтобы не забыл ты.  
Слейтер отвел взгляд, даже понимая, что этого делать не следует, почувствовал злость на самого себя, поэтому спросил резче, чем собирался:  
\- Почему именно я?  
Сид сунул руку в карман, достал сигареты, прикурил одну, рассмеялся:  
\- Ответ в зеркале.  
\- Мой дизайн не является чем-то выдающимся. Если дело во внешности, тебе стоило выбрать Лагатта, - мысль о младшем легионере отозвалась уколом боли, и Слейтер предпочел сосредоточиться на разговоре.  
Сид чуть склонил голову, усмехнулся:  
\- Хочешь начистоту?  
\- Да.  
\- Мне понравился твой взгляд. Ты живой.  
\- Легионеры не вещи, - жестко напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Чего не скажешь об иных людях. Я посмотрел на тебя, и подумал, будет жалко, если ты загнешься в своем Дворце. Одинокая, прекрасная драгоценность, ни разу не видевшая звезд. Ни один пират не смог бы устоять.  
\- Меня устраивала моя жизнь, - Слейтер собирался произнести это бесстрастно, но в голос все равно просочилась злость.  
Сид расхохотался, как будто Слейтер сказал что-то очень смешное. Потом встретился с ним глазами снова, и смех прекратился, словно выключенный, осталась только кривоватая усмешка:  
\- Ты пытаешься врать себе или мне? Я ведь читал твое личное дело. Ты бежал от своей клетки всеми доступными тебе способами. Просто до меня тебе никогда ничего не светило.  
\- Надо полагать мне следует тебя поблагодарить. Сейчас мое будущее представляется в самом радужном свете, - сохранять спокойствие становилось все сложнее.  
Сид затянулся, улыбнулся, выдыхая дым в воздух:  
\- Видимо, себе. Простой вопрос, если бы ты мог отмотать назад и отменить нашу с тобой встречу, ты бы это сделал?  
Слейтер промолчал.  
Сид отступил на шаг назад, и придирчиво его осмотрел:  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал, раз уж ты не вещь, тебе потребуется одежда.  
  
***  
Вызов от капитана пришел сразу после того, как Форкс удалось заснуть. Открыв глаза и увидев мигающую проекцию вызова, она застонала, сделала глубокий вдох, села на постели и активировала коннект:  
\- При всем уважении, сэр, лучше бы это было что-нибудь важное.  
Сид предсказуемо улыбался:  
\- Девочка моя, нет ничего второстепенного в нашем лучшем из миров. Кроме чувств моих бедных подчиненных.  
\- Вы мудак, сэр.  
\- Я знаю, - говоря это он выглядел до крайности довольным.  
Форкс зевнула, прикрывая рот рукой:  
\- Что вы хотели?  
\- Я - ничего. Но нашему другу легионеру Леону нужна одежда.  
\- И вы позвонили мне?  
\- На кого еще я могу рассчитывать, если вся команда отмечает столичные приключения?  
\- Я думаю про вас плохое слово, сэр.  
Сид рассмеялся и подмигнул:  
\- Скорее всего ты думаешь правильно. Жду у себя через пятнадцать минут.  
И он отключился.  
Форкс зевнула еще раз и выбралась из кровати. Как назло складской отсек находился на другом конце корабля.  
  
***  
Сид отключил коннект, и проекция переговорного окна исчезла:  
\- На твое счастье, у девочки нет чувства юмора, так что одежда скорее всего будет приличной.  
Слейтер промолчал.  
Сид откинулся на кресле, задумчиво глядя в потолок:  
\- По моему опыту, если пленный перестает задавать вопросы, он готовится сделать какую-нибудь пакость.  
Слейтер ответил ему равнодушным взглядом:  
\- Или просто размышляет о ситуации в которой оказался.  
\- Мой тебе совет, будешь пытаться сбежать, дождись пока мы окажемся на планете. На корабле шансы у тебя нулевые.  
\- Я осознаю это, - спокойно подтвердил Слейтер. Он так и остался у стены. Второго кресла в комнате Сида не было, сесть на кровать Слейтер был не готов. Мышцы внутри неприятно тянуло.  
 _...ты будешь чувствовать меня внутри..._  
Думать об этом не имело смысла.  
\- Я советую тебе бежать уже из дома извращенца, который так хочет ручного легионера.  
Слейтер не стал комментировать совет, спросил вместо этого:  
\- Он с Равоны?  
\- Как знать. Но мне бы этого не хотелось.  
\- Ты не собираешься продавать меня сразу, - сделал вывод Слейтер.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Бинго. Ты нравишься мне, и ты мне интересен. Зачем бы я стал отдавать тебя?  
\- Пока не наиграешься, - спокойно продолжил Слейтер.  
\- Твои дедуктивные способности поражают меня все больше и больше. Такими темпами я презентую тебе кофеварку. Она сломана и не варит кофе, но лучшего приза за сообразительность на этом корабле нет.  
\- Мое мнение тебя, разумеется, не интересует.  
\- Насчет кофеварки? Не сильно. Ты в гостях у пиратов. Ничего личного, у нас просто не принято интересоваться чужим мнением.  
\- Где я буду жить?  
\- Здесь. И прежде чем ты лишишься шанса на кофеварку, да, у меня действительно только одна кровать.  
Слейтер помолчал, пытаясь найти доводы против, что-нибудь, что переубедило бы Сида:  
\- Это будет неудобно в первую очередь для тебя самого, - сказал он, заставляя голос звучать подчеркнуто ровно.  
\- Увы мне. На эту жертву я готов.  
\- Я ...предпочел бы жить один.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Правда? Никогда бы не поверил. Леон, мы на пиратском корабле. Нравы здесь действительно не столичные, и женщин всего три. Секс-андроиды это мило, но людям все равно хочется чего-нибудь живого. А теперь реши простейшую логическую задачку: что команда сделает с пленником, если поймет, что капитан с ним уже наигрался.  
\- Ты мог бы сказать, что моя неприкосновенность - часть заключенного контракта.  
\- Тогда я не трахнул бы тебя сам, к тому же на корабле есть регенератор. Я думаю, ты понимаешь, что при наличии регенератора "неприкосновенность" превращается во "все равно никто не узнает".   
\- Ты мог бы меня запереть.  
Сид улыбнулся, криво и довольно неприятно:  
\- Поверь мне, ты действительно не хочешь оказаться в карцере пиратского корабля. Леон, на самом деле это не обсуждается. Ты можешь разделить со мной кровать, или тридцать человек моей команды. Но я все же советую тебе кровать.  
\- Я мог бы спать в кресле.  
Это вызвало смех:  
\- Нет, не мог бы. Оно действительно не настолько удобное, каким кажется.  
\- Я не могу спать в этой кровати, - Слейтер не ожидал, что это поможет, но все равно сказал. Ему стоило огромного труда произнести это ровно.  
\- Можешь, - спокойно ответил Сид. - И будешь.  
Слейтер вздрогнул, отвернулся к иллюминатору, как будто снова почувствовал на своем теле чужие руки.  
\- Если я обещаю заскочить через две недели, я появляюсь через две недели, - небрежно продолжил Сид. - Если я иду на компромисс, и говорю, что не стану трахать тебя, пока ты сам не захочешь, я не стану тебя трахать. Даже если это означает проявить несвойственный мне такт. Можешь спать спокойно.  
\- Такт? - глухо переспросил Слейтер.  
\- Пират, насильник и убийца, помнишь?  
Ответить Слейтер не успел. Дверь капитанской каюты отъехала в сторону, пропуская вперед женщину, которую легионер уже привык видеть рядом с Сидом. Бель, как ее назвал капитан.  
\- Я уже говорила вам, что вы мудак, сэр? - едва заметно краснея, недовольно спросила она.  
Сид задумчиво закатил глаза к потолку:  
\- Дай подумать. Да. Несколько раз.  
\- Знайте, что я говорила от души, сэр, - подчеркнуто не глядя на Слейтера, она положила стопку одежды, которую принесла с собой, на кровать. Поставила на пол стандартные армейские ботинки. - Из подходящего я нашла только униформу имперских войск.  
\- Всегда любил мундиры. Кстати, Леон, знакомься заново. Бель Форкс. Мой первый помощник. Душа компании и мозг корабля. Уверен, вы поладите.  
\- Всегда мечтала ладить с опасными модифицированными особями, которых мы украли из естественной среды обитания, - сухо отозвалась Форкс.  
Слейтер промолчал. Желание прикрыться было почти невыносимым. Словно бы она знала.  
Могла увидеть все прикосновения, и каждую постыдную реакцию на них, просто посмотрев на Слейтера.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Чувствую себя как счастливчик на встрече жены с любовницей.  
\- Ваша личная жизнь меня не касается, сэр. Просто есть вещи, которые я не одобряю.  
\- То, что я легионер еще не делает меня вещью, - холодно сказал Слейтер.  
Она посмотрела ему в глаза, недовольно поджала губы, как будто решала, стоит ли он того, чтобы ему отвечать:  
\- Я говорила о неоправданном риске.  
Слейтер почувствовал себя глупо.  
Ответить на это ему было нечего.  
\- И о чем я думал, сводя двух блондинок вместе? - Сид преувеличенно вздохнул.  
\- Видимо, хотели посмотреть, что будет, сэр, - Форкс едва заметно улыбнулась. - Но в следующий раз, бегайте на склад за одеждой для вашей не-вещи сами. - Она повернулась уходить. - Если нужно что-то еще скажите сейчас, потом я отключу связь.  
\- Передай Ламии, что я хочу его видеть. Хотя, нет, знаешь, пусть это будет сюрприз. Он и сам меня сегодня удивил.  
Форкс кивнула и вышла.  
\- Я могу одеться? - бесстрастно спросил Слейтер, когда за ней закрылась дверь.  
\- Готов поспорить, я еще пожалею об этом, но можешь, - ответил Сид и невинно глядя на него добавил нараспев. - Мед-лен-но.  
Слейтер поймал себя на абсурдном желании пойти одеваться в душевой отсек, с раздражением подавил его, понимая, что это не имеет смысла - Сид и так успел рассмотреть его тело во всех подробностях.  
Методично одеваясь, Слейтер все время чувствовал на себе его взгляд, потому действовал намеренно неторопливо, не показывая, как сильно ему на самом деле хочется прикрыться. Простое белье, носки, свободные брюки, футболка из синтетического хлопка и строгий китель без знаков отличия с воротником стойкой. Ботинки.  
Темно-серая имперская униформа подошла, видимо, ее подбирали по его костюму легионера. Отсутствие самого костюма Слейтера не удивило, он сам при задержании вряд ли оставил пленнику потенциально напичканную оружием одежду. Даже при условии, что этот пленник в кандалах и ошейнике, и вряд ли способен воспользоваться хоть чем-нибудь из арсенала.  
Скорее всего его вещи уже были утилизованы. Почему-то мысль о том, что вместе с ними гладиус тоже был уничтожен, неприятно кольнула. Это было странно, Слейтер никогда раньше не замечал за собой привязанности к служебному оружию.   
Сид оценивающе осмотрел его, небрежно побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, и торжественно изрек:  
\- Мамочка всегда говорила, что лучшая одежда - это та, которую хочется сорвать побыстрее.  
\- Возможно ей следовало бы больше внимания уделить тому, что пиратство это плохо, - Слейтер высокомерно вздернул бровь, чувствуя себя в одежде увереннее.  
Сид засмеялся, поднимаясь с кресла, подошел к Слейтеру вплотную, поправил прядь длинных золотистых волос:  
\- Тогда мы бы не встретились. Это было бы просто ужасно, тебе не кажется?  
\- Склонен не согласиться.  
\- Ты разбиваешь мое ранимое сердце и плюешь в мою нежную душу. Как ты жесток, - печально вздохнул Сид и улыбнулся.  
\- Я восприму это как комплимент, - спокойно отозвался Слейтер.  
\- Еще немного и я подумаю, что мы не любим друг друга, - усмехнулся Сид. - Вот это будет действительно печально, как минимум для одного из нас.  
Слейтер не стал спрашивать для кого именно.  
Сид отодвинулся, подошел к одному из стенных отсеков и достал из него ножны с мачете, привычно прицепил на бедро. Слейтер машинально отметил оружие, как нечто, что может быть использовано в будущем.  
\- Нравится игрушка? - невинно поинтересовался Сид.  
\- Не отказался бы воспользоваться подобной, - Слейтер позволил себе мрачноватую улыбку в ответ.  
Сид засмеялся, тряхнул волосами:  
\- Только не говори, что ты убил бы меня, если бы мог.  
\- Это тебя удивляет?  
\- Леон, Леон, - печально покачал головой Сид. - Один из нас психопат. Это не ты. Без возможности вернуться в свой несчастный Дворец, без каких бы то ни было документов, прав или полезных навыков, на корабле, которым ты не сможешь управлять, я честно не думаю, что ты станешь убивать капитана.  
\- Сними кандалы, если ты в этом уверен, - отозвался Слейтер, спокойно глядя ему в глаза.  
Сид посерьезнел, долго смотрел на него в ответ, потом так же спокойно кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, - он подошел ближе, тихо шепнул. - Протяни руку.  
Слейтер повиновался без колебаний.  
Использовать этот шанс. Выхватить мачете - Сид всего лишь человек, он не успеет ничего сделать.  
Убивать нецелесообразно, но можно ранить и взять его в заложники.  
А дальше...  
Дальше действовать по ситуации.  
Сид коснулся его ладони, легко провел пальцами вверх, поддразнивая, поддел рукав.  
Слейтер почувствовал, как учащается пульс. Сид положил пальцы на один из наручей, ласкающе погладил.  
Слейтер внутренне собрался.  
Сид неожиданно рассмеялся и убрал руку:  
\- Просто шучу. Конечно я не стану снимать с тебя кандалы, за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Слейтер опустил руку, подчеркнуто спокойно отступил назад, ничем не выдавая разочарования.  
Сид улыбнулся:  
\- Вместо проблемы кандалов, как насчет обсудить другую разновидность свободы? Сейчас у меня сеанс любви с Ламией и я около часа буду занят, а ты заперт. Но я мог бы на это время дать тебе доступ к своему терминалу. Только просмотр, зато какой.  
\- Фильтры по содержанию? - уточнил Слейтер.  
Сид невинно улыбнулся:  
\- Ты на пиратском корабле, Леон. Здесь не отфильтровывают даже порнуху с Ее Величеством.  
\- На каких условиях?  
\- Дай подумать...ты вряд ли отдашься мне на столе, так что как насчет поцелуя?  
\- Согласен, - без колебаний ответил Слейтер. Информация была ему необходима, и после того, что случилось, поцелуй не был такой уж большой ценой.  
Сид рассмеялся, и подошел вплотную:  
\- С тобой приятно иметь дело.  
Слейтер отступил:  
\- Сначала доступ.  
Сид активировал терминал, рассмеявшись. Вызвал проекцию окна доступа, задал параметры, нажал панель распознавания:   
\- Прикосновение к этой детке откроет для тебя все грязные тайны сети, Леон. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь на что идешь.  
Слейтер не стал отвечать, просто коснулся активации, и перед ним развернулась проекция сетевого окна. Он проверил соединение с сетью, и повернулся к Сиду, спросил намеренно бесстрастно:  
\- Ты хочешь получить плату сейчас?  
\- Провокационный вопрос. Ожидание это сладко, но я из тех, кто всегда сначала съедает десерт. Иди сюда.  
Отпираться не имело смысла, и Слейтер не собирался этого делать. Просто подошел вплотную, чуть наклонился, чтобы Сиду было удобнее.  
Сид шутливо сложил губы трубочкой, словно подставляя для поцелуя, потом рассмеялся, уворачиваясь, когда Слейтер наклонился ближе. Положил руку на его локоть, провел вверх по рукаву мундира, к плечу, улыбнулся, запрокидывая голову, дразняще коснулся губ Слейтера своими, мягко повел из стороны в сторону, словно привыкая к ощущению, совсем легко.  
Прикосновение было жгучим, каким-то до странности интимным. Почти целомудренным и от того пугающим.  
К жадности, настойчивости, похоти в конце концов, Слейтер был готов. Этого странного невесомого контакта губ он не понимал.  
Рука Сида скользнула по его волосам, легла на затылок, мягко удерживая голову.  
Слейтер почувствовал, что его раздражает этот почти-поцелуй, хотелось, чтобы Сид уже сделал что-нибудь.  
Сид отстранился, и Слейтер неосознанно потянулся за ним, замер, когда понял что делает. Наткнулся взглядом на улыбку Сида, довольную, сытую, и внутренне застонал. Не может быть.  
Просто. Не. Может. Быть.  
\- Спасибо, Леон, это было круто. Напомни, я уже говорил, что ты бомба?  
  
***  
Ламия обреченно отложил Писание, и устало потер виски. Сосредоточиться на словах не получалось, и щит почти не работал, как всегда во время и сразу после путешествия в гипере. Чувства окружающих просачивались внутрь, каждый источник узнаваемый и четко различимый. Почти осязаемые излучатели: усталое спокойствие сна - это Форкс, легкое раздражение - девчонка-механик Лесли, пьяное веселье - придурки из команды, расслабленная задумчивость - Уоррен, нечто совершенно неопределенное, текучее неуловимое состояние, из которого как из тумана выплывает та или иная эмоция - это капитан, его Ламия узнавал всегда и везде. И еще один источник, новый и от того отвратительно навязчивый, острый - новая игрушка. Искусственно слепленное существо, что хуже, потому что такие как он всегда излучают сильнее.  
Совершенно невоспитанные чувства. В моменты потери контроля практически оглушающие - оглушающий страх, или оглушающее отчаяние, или удовольствие.  
Ламия протянул руку к небольшой кожаной шкатулке на резном столике по правую его руку. По крышке шкатулки, расчерченной белой вязью шрамов проходил шов из стальной проволоки, его тоже делали наживую. Ламия погладил изящную ручку, приоткрыл крышку, задумчиво изучая то, что лежало внутри. Возможно, стоило принять что-нибудь, чтобы расслабиться, тем более, что после полета на Эосс у него оставалось немного амброзии-5. Наркотик был легким и притуплял эмпатию, но увы, достать его за пределами Эосса было практически невозможно, и мало вероятно, что они вернуться туда в ближайшем будущем.  
Ламия решительно закрыл крышку и снова потер виски. Амброзия была крайним средством, приберегаемым на случай, если ему придется оказаться в городе. Использовать ее на корабле было бы преступным расточительством.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы пришел Сид. Его присутствие всегда снимало боль от слишком навязчивого контакта с посторонними эмоциями, но Сид в тот момент был занят основной причиной головной боли Ламии.  
Жилище корабельного врача Хаоса почти ничем не отличалось от его кельи в Цитадели на Нео-Ватикане. Ламия старательно воссоздал привычную обстановку - красно-черные стены, наплывающие на потолок, полукруглые, расчерченные на сегменты окна - на Хаосе покои Ламии были единственным помещением, где применялся модулятор внутреннего пространства. Тяжелые бордовые портьеры с золотой оторочкой, массивные, обтянутые кожей кресла, широкая кровать, отделенная от остального помещения полупрозрачной паутинкой занавески. И стальная рама Девы.  
Возможно, ему стоило отвлечься на молитву. Это не притупит восприятие, но может измотать его достаточно, чтобы стало все равно.  
Ламия снял одежду мягкими плавными движениями, запрокинул голову, чувствуя как волосы ласкают спину.  
Он подошел к иконе Стальной Девы - квадратной железной раме почти в рост человека, завершающейся стальной фигурой обнаженной женщины, раскрывшей руки, протягивающей их ладонями вперед. Женщина была изображена по пояс, и как будто бы склоняясь над ним. Ламия запрокинул голову к ее лицу, вложил руки в ее ладони.  
Под торсом женщины, на самой стальной раме медленно пульсировала биомасса иконы, вздымалась и опадала дыханием, билась пульсом, источая голод, предвкушение и любовь.  
Ламия потянулся вверх, зашептал в губы склонившейся над ним Девы:  
 _\- Мать первородная, ты что зажигает звезды, ты, что плачет в каждом сердце, несовершенном и смертном..._  
Биомасса зашевелилась, потянулась к его телу тонкими нитями плоти, перевитыми красной паутинкой капилляров, коснулись его кожи, ощетинились иглами.  
Ламия прикрыл глаза:  
 _\- ...услышь мой голос. Услышь меня в боли и черноте..._  
Иглы вонзились в тело разом, прошили болью, но Ламия продолжил, не сбиваясь:  
 _\- ...ты - плоть и лицо Господа, богиня в моей крови..._  
Чувства иконы потекли в него, как чистая вода - незамутненное счастье, поглощение, насыщение, благодарность - перебивая все остальные источники, даря блаженное временное забытье.  
Возникло легкое тянущее чувство по всему телу - икона начала пить.  
 _\- Отец моих генов, прими мое стремление к тебе. Испей меня как вино. Насыться моею плотью, как хлебом._  
Боль мешалась с эйфорией и легкостью потери крови, слова тонули за шумом в ушах и ускоряющимся биением пульса.  
 _Ты Тишина...Ты Пустота и Молчание...Пульс Мира...  
слышу Тебя...я слышу Тебя...  
еще...  
Дева! Сталь в моей крови!  
\- ...Аминь_.  
Иглы отстранились, Ламия бессильно рухнул на пол, тяжело дыша, только повернул голову, глядя в бесстрастные стальные глаза.  
Нити плоти медленно втянулись обратно, несколько резервуаров под тонкой кожей биомассы налились красным.  
Ламия попытался подняться, но руки подломились и он снова растянулся на полу. Пол приятно холодил, двигаться не хотелось.  
Возможно, на сей раз он слегка увлекся молитвой, но погружение в чувства иконы после бесконечного потока чужих стресса и страха, вперемешку с пьяным весельем, было слишком притягательным.  
Он услышал тихие шаги, повернул голову и улыбнулся уголками губ.  
\- Ты у моих ног это зрелище, которое никогда не выходит из моды, - небрежно заметил Хаотик Сид, присаживаясь рядом, и притягивая его к себе.  
Ламия глубоко вдохнул его запах, сосредоточился на текучем чувстве, исходящим от него. Водоворот, поток замкнутый сам на себя, помешательство, - самодостаточное, веселое, стабильное. И в центре этого безумия спокойно и тихо.  
\- Воды, - коротко потребовал он. Шепотом, потому что говорить громче не было сил. - И ампулу ксардоса в артерию.  
Сид тихо рассмеялся в ответ. Встал, держа его на руках, подошел к кровати, уложил на скользкие атласные простыни. Отстранился для того, чтобы взять из стола инъектор, заправил ампулу, привычно и умело.  
Ламия следил за ним с ленивой улыбкой, согнул одну ногу, прикрыл глаза.  
Сид коснулся губами его колена, приставил инъектор к внутренней стороне бедра, нажал кнопку.  
Ламия блаженно выдохнул, когда начал действовать ксардос.  
Сид плюхнулся на кровать рядом с ним, соскользнув по простыням, взял кувшин, налил воды в высокий хрустальный бокал, положил несколько ложек сахара, размешал.  
Ламия выпил сразу все, устало откинулся на руку Сида:  
\- Твой вкус в игрушках просто отвратителен.  
Сид прижал его к себе, лениво пропуская между пальцами мягкие золотисто-рыжие волосы:  
\- Что я могу сказать? Если я вижу что-то редкое и интересное, я хочу, чтобы оно было моим.  
\- Уникальность не искупает всех его недостатков.  
Тихий смех Сида защекотал его ухо, и Ламия недовольно поморщился.  
\- Ты предвзят. Он на самом деле классный. Живой. Интересный. Чувственный такой. Он мне нравится.  
\- Избавь меня от подробностей, я уже прочувствовал весь букет.  
\- Как знать, если выпустить его из клетки, он может стать чем-то по-настоящему красивым, - невинно улыбнулся Сид.  
\- При условии, что ты не затрахаешь его до смерти раньше, - презрительно откликнулся Ламия. Сид только рассмеялся в ответ:  
\- Грешен, каюсь. Кто станет меня обвинять?  
\- Тот, кто вынужден ощущать последствия пока не восстановился ментальный щит.  
\- Бедный ты, и бедный легионер Леон. Забавно, что он оказался такой чувствительный. Кто бы мог подумать, - Сид фыркнул, задумчиво глядя вперед.  
Ламия высокомерно улыбнулся одними уголками губ:  
\- Любой у кого есть хоть немного мозгов. Мы говорим о подавляемой годами жажде физического контакта. И что характерно, предрасположенности к гомосексуализму.  
\- Сколько секретов таит один маленький легионер.  
\- Не так много. Речь о синтезированном виде, самок которого не существует в природе. Я надеюсь, ты осознаешь, что то, что ты притащил на Хаос не является человеком даже условно.  
Сид улыбнулся невинно и удивленно:  
\- Правда? Выглядит совсем как человек, а я, поверь рассмотрел его в деталях.  
\- Внешность обманчива, - резко ответил Ламия. - Если биостул вырастили в форме человека и позволили ему мыслить - это еще не делает его человеком.  
\- Я не расист, - печально признал Сид. - Если стул обладает сознанием и может говорить, я не откажусь послушать. Забавно, но за тобой я тоже не замечал расизма раньше.  
Ламия поморщился, холодно посмотрел на Сида, взвешивая свои дальнейшие слова:  
\- Он слишком громкий.  
\- Ты говоришь так, только потому что твой щит весь в дырах после гипера.  
\- Мы переходим в гипер достаточно часто, чтобы это стало для меня проблемой.  
\- Скорее мелкой неприятностью.  
\- Мелкой неприятностью это было бы, если бы ты не довел его до двух нервных срывов. Первых в его жизни, и весьма... содержательных, поверь мне.  
Сид улыбнулся, широко и очень довольно. Ламия раздраженно фыркнул:  
\- Не понимаю, зачем говорю все это. Ты уже решил оставить этот кусок мяса себе.  
\- Я говорил, что люблю твою способность понимать все с полунамека?  
\- Я предпочитаю получать твою любовь в материальном эквиваленте.  
Сид удивленно вскинул брови:  
\- Душа моя, не может быть. Неужто ты хочешь что-то конкретное?  
\- Я предоставлю тебе список.  
\- Я предоставлю тебе себя в безраздельное пользование, только попроси. Ты хочешь пройтись по тихим и милым магазинчикам Равоны?  
\- Не только.  
\- Тогда мне надо готовиться корректировать курс.   
\- Сначала тебе надо подготовить деактиватор для нано-взрывчатки. Еще один бонус, который таится у шокированного подарка нам всем.  
Сид рассмеялся, легко взъерошив его волосы:  
\- Ее Величество действительно не любит отпускать свою собственность. Еще одна неразумная предосторожность. Легионер пытается сбежать и внезапно делает бум. Эффектно.  
\- Я дам ему ДН-44, его будет достаточно. Он медленнее новых формул, но надежнее.  
\- А значит наш визит в генетическую лабораторию Равоны задерживается, - задумчиво кивнул Сид.  
\- Да, если только ты не попытаешься всучить им кровь легионера, нашпигованную взрывчаткой, - подтвердил Ламия, лениво касаясь татуировки на его руке пальцами.  
\- Как долго прежде, чем взрывчатка сделает бум самостоятельно?  
\- Занятный вопрос, - ответил Ламия. - Около недели.  
Сид задумчиво улыбнулся:  
\- И около пяти суток на полное выведение с ДН-44. Так вышло, что я подарил моему другу Алексу еще один говорящий биостул, будет обидно, если подарок оказался с дефектом.  
\- Генетическое сканирование - стандартная процедура, так что твой друг Алекс уже знает. Но если ты так хочешь сообщить ему наши координаты, звони.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты недооцениваешь меня, и это трогательно. Я с большим удовольствием позвоню моему другому другу Льюису. В конце концов, он все еще должен мне за маячки в тех аэро-платформах.  
Ламия высокомерно улыбнулся:  
\- Я не отказался бы посмотреть на ваш разговор.  
\- Я устрою для тебя приватное шоу.  
  
***  
Как только за Сидом закрылась дверь, Слейтер расстегнул и сбросил китель имперской униформы, придирчиво осмотрел наручи, выискивая любые отличительные знаки - модель, серийный номер или хотя бы фирму.  
Слейтер был примерно знаком с устройством силовых кандалов. Они поставлялись в комплекте с ошейником - четыре широких браслета, не соединенных между собой ничем, но представляющих единую систему. Они фиксировали пленника в нужном положении, или же позволяли ему ограниченную версию свободы.  
Если Слейтер хотел выбраться, первым делом ему следовало от них избавиться.  
Серийного номера или номера модели не было, но по кромке шла гравировка - реквизиты мастерской скорее всего.  
Слейтер ввел их в поиск, сначала в общий, потом в перечне зарегистрированных компаний Империи, но это ничего ему не дало. Значит, нелегальная мастерская, скорее всего.  
Мысль об этом прошлась неприятным холодком вдоль спины. Легальные компании, производящие подобное оборудование были обязаны встраивать ограничитель натяжения, их продукты хотя бы нельзя было использовать как пыточные механизмы. Без ограничителя натяжения, кандалы при поступившей в них команде на максимальное растяжение, оторвали бы ему руки и ноги.  
Если комплект был нелегальным, в нем могли иметься и другие неприятные сюрпризы, значительно хуже, чем шоковый генератор, который срабатывал, если Слейтер пытался применить насилие.  
Слейтер задумчиво прошелся пальцами по одному из браслетов. Снять их мог скорее всего только тот, кто их надевал и активировал - или производитель. В том, что Сид этого делать не станет, Слейтер был уверен, найти производителя у него не было возможности.  
Оставался последний вариант - импульсная бомба. Если импульс уничтожит сам механизм кандалов и ошейника, они превратятся просто в куски железа. Едва ли Слейтер сможет их когда-нибудь снять, но это небольшая цена за возможность выбраться.  
 _Только куда ты пойдешь?_  
Хватит. Не думать об этом.  
Решить первостепенную задачу.  
Сид не производил впечатление того, кто экономит на оружии, и казалось сомнительным, чтобы в его арсенале не было импульсных бомб.   
В арсенале, к которому Слейтер предсказуемо не обладал правом доступа.  
Был ли у него шанс получить этот доступ?   
Стоило попытаться. Даже если он не рискнул бы использовать импульсную бомбу на корабле, рано или поздно Сид позволил бы ему спустится на поверхность планеты - хотя бы для того, чтобы передать заказчику.  
Слейтер замер, задумчиво глядя на проекцию поисковой системы. Не стоило тратить время на неосуществимые пока планы.  
Он отыскал сайт Имперской Службы Безопасности, открыл базу находящихся в розыске и задал категории поиска - пиратство, вооруженное нападение, контрабанда. Набрал сначала "Хаотик" в строке запроса, отправил.  
Поиск выдал ему четыре совпадения по именам. Верхним из них был Хаотик Сид.  
Слейтер активировал ссылку, растянул окно проекции, всмотрелся в лицо на фотографии.  
Человек выглядел юным, широко улыбался в камеру. У него были черные волосы, серые глаза, как у Сида, но это был не Сид. Генное модифицирование, разумеется, позволяло сменить внешность, но было что-то в улыбке на фотографии, что совершенно не стыковалось с Хаотиком Сидом.  
Каким образом в базе данных СБ вместо фотографии пирата появляется изображение другого человека?  
Нет ответа.  
Слейтер перешел к информации под изображением.  
 _  
Хаотик Сид  
Настоящее имя неизвестно  
Дата рождения: неизвестно.  
Место рождения: неизвестно.  
Родители/генетическая линия: неизвестны  
Точный возраст: неизвестен_  
  
Личной информации не было никакой, даже отличительных примет, что, учитывая жесткий регистрационный контроль в Империи было странно само по себе.  
Слейтер промотал длинный перечень параметров с пометкой "неизвестно" и открыл список преступлений.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Александр Андерсен задумчиво прошелся вокруг трехмерной проекции Нью-Тауруса - крупной, почти в рост человека, благо размеры капитанского мостика позволяли - отстраненно изучая поверхность планеты, выдохнул дым, и попав в зону проекции сизые завитки окрасились в желто-зеленый.  
Раллен терпеливо застыл рядом, не отвлекая.  
\- Сколько кораблей мы потеряли на Фивоне?  
\- Три, сэр, - немедленно откликнулся Раллен. - "Стрекозу", "Ариадну" и "Сплетницу" Тоссы.  
\- Разве капитан Тосса числился в нашем флоте? - Андерсен преувеличенно удивленно вскинул брови, а Раллен похолодел, понимая, что допустил ошибку:  
\- Никак нет, сэр, - он вытянулся по струнке, отрапортовал, глядя строго вперед. - Капитан Зангеса в нашем флоте не состоял. Мы потеряли два корабля - "Стрекозу" и "Ариадну".  
\- Печально, - спокойно сказал Андерсен и стряхнул пепел в стоящую на столе пепельницу. - Повреждения остальных кораблей?  
\- В пределах допустимого, сэр. Если позволите, я отдам приказ взять курс к Сюзанне-9, там нам могут обеспечить ремонтные работы.  
\- Мы потеряем сутки, может быть больше, - ответил Андерсен.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Разрешаю.  
\- Благодарю, сэр, - Раллен коротко, по-военному поклонился. - Уже готовы результаты осмотра младшего легионера Лагатта. В крови обнаружена нано-взрывчатка.  
\- Вас это удивляет, Раллен? В конце концов, вы, как и я, служили на Флоте Ее Величества.  
\- Сэр, а вы не думаете, что..? - Раллен замер не договорив. Некоторые имена на Роджере без веских на то причин не произносил никто.  
Андерсен усмехнулся, почти по-доброму, но взгляд у него оставался холодным, острым:  
\- Не думаю. Я пытаюсь поймать Хаотика Сида уже почти семь лет. Думаю, за это время мы стали не чужие друг другу. Полагаю, что мог бы рассчитывать на выстрел в спину. Но не на бомбу в подарке.  
Раллен снова коротко поклонился:  
\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы Маркусу Лагатту дали деактиватор.  
\- Всецело на вас полагаюсь, - спокойно откликнулся Андерсен.  
Тихо загудел сигнал вызова, и капитан повернул голову к возникшей в воздухе проекции связи, активировал:  
\- Томпсон?  
\- Добрый вечер, капитан, - офицер связи коротко поклонился. - У нас удаленный вызов. Льюис на связи, утверждает, что что-то важное. Вы приказывали сообщать.  
\- Наш друг бизнесмен Льюис, - Андерсен задумчиво выдохнул дым, проследил за завитками. - Соедините.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - лицо Томпсона исчезло и вместо него появилось бледное, осунувшееся лицо Джулиана Льюиса:  
\- Капитан Андерсен, - напряженно поприветствовал он. - Вы просили сообщать, если появится информация о Хаотике Сиде.  
Раллен затаил дыхание, не зная как капитан отреагирует на имя, но Андерсен только спокойно кивнул:  
\- Вам есть что мне сообщить?  
Льюис побледнел сильнее, нервно сглотнул:  
\- Не совсем...сэр, - потом рядом с ним возникло изображение проекции, а Раллен нервно сглотнул.  
\- Привет, Алекс, - улыбнулся Сид. Как и всегда проекция проекции была бесцветной, а голос звучал несколько механически, но ошибиться было невозможно. Рядом с Сидом на той же проекции застыл человек в свободных одеждах священника. - Прости, что не позвонил напрямую. Решил не оставлять нашего друга Льюиса в стороне, чтобы ему не стало одиноко.  
\- Хаотик Сид, - холодно отозвался Андерсен. - Я предпочел бы личную встречу.  
Сид рассмеялся весело и свободно:  
\- Я слишком люблю нашу маленькую игру в догонялки, чтобы остановиться и разочаровать тебя.  
\- Итак, ты позвонил.  
\- Да, решил извиниться. Так вышло, что твой подарок оказался с дефектом. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты думал обо мне плохо.  
\- Я осведомлен как Империя ведет дела, - откликнулся Андерсен. - О подарке позаботятся. - Он перевел взгляд на человека в одежде священника, скользнул равнодушным взглядом по совершенному лицу. - Отступник Доминик, я полагаю.  
\- Предпочитаю Ламия, - откликнулся тот с холодной улыбкой. - То имя я больше не использую.  
\- Капеллан "Роджера" утверждает обратное, - небрежно заметил Андерсен.  
Ламия улыбнулся снова:  
\- Инквизиторам никогда не хватало гибкости. Кто у вас, Андерсен?  
\- Рамон Загесса.  
\- Всегда завидовал палачам, - задумчиво откликнулся Ламия. - Им оставляют фамилии. Значит, телепат? Удобно.  
Андерсен коротко склонил голову:  
\- В своих поисках каратели Церкви не чураются ничего, - Андерсен перевел взгляд на Сида. - В том числе пиратских кораблей.  
Сид усмехнулся:  
\- Можешь не продолжать, Алекс. Я понятливый маленький пират и радуюсь, что вы, два карателя, нашли друг друга.  
\- Ты позвонил, чтобы извиниться, - задумчиво заметил Андерсен. - В качестве извинений можешь сказать, где ты.  
\- Ты никогда не размениваешься на мелочи, да, Алекс? - в улыбке Сида появилось нечто мечтательное. - Я скажу, если скажешь ты.  
\- Нью-Таурус.  
Сид рассмеялся, легко взъерошив волосы:  
\- Ну что ж, откровенность за откровенность. Галактика ZR-45.  
И он отключился.  
Андерсен перевел взгляд на Льюиса:  
\- Это все, что вы хотели?  
\- Да...да, сэр.  
\- Джулиан, если в следующий раз с вами свяжется Хаотик Сид, можете дать ему мои параметры связи.  
Глаза Льюиса расширились почти комично, потом он медленно кивнул:  
\- Да, капитан.  
Андерсен отключил связь и повернулся к Раллену:  
\- Подготовьте изолятор для допроса и позовите Загессу. Я хочу поговорить с нашим новым другом.  
  
***  
Сначала Слейтеру показалось, что это ошибка. Сбой системы или же намеренное искажение фактов, но то, что он увидел просто не могло быть правдой.  
Чуть меньше тысячи преступлений равнодушно записанных мелким шрифтом.  
Все за последние семь лет, сортированы по дате, как правило несколько в один день.  
Перечисление только категорий занимало около половины стандартного имперского электронного листа.  
Вооруженное нападение, угон транспортного средства, убийство, массовое убийство, контрабанда, работорговля, оскорбление Ее величества Императрицы, оскорбление чести и достоинства, осквернение культурного наследия, воровство, грабеж...  
Список продолжался.  
Слейтер задержался взглядом на строке Непростительное Преступление Перед Человечеством. Задал параметры поиска по статье, нажал на ввод.  
Проекция подсветила несколько пунктов в списке преступлений. Слейтер пробежал ровные строчки глазами.  
 _Работорговля с Черными._  
Эта строчка привлекла его внимание.   
Во Дворце Слейтер вскользь слышал о "Черных" - группировке пиратов, промышляющих на окраинных планетах, но не более. Он не слышал ничего, что объяснило бы, почему работорговля с ними попадал в категорию Непростительных Преступлений.  
Насколько Слейтер знал, Непростительным Преступлением считалось только убийство с отягчающими обстоятельствами члена Императорского Дома и уничтожение обитаемой планеты.  
Он активировал смежное окно проекции, вывел в поиске "Черные" и загрузил результаты.  
Несколько сотен имен с визуальными файлами.  
Слейтер нахмурившись вгляделся в первое изображение. Он не сразу даже понял, что смотрит на человека. Чудовищно изуродованное лицо, с торчащими из мешанины бугрящихся шрамов железными шипами, неестественные шишки, рассеченные в нескольких местах, вывернутые губы.  
Слейтер никогда не считал себя слабонервным, спокойно принимал те проявления жизни, которые считал уродливыми, но у него с трудом укладывалось в голове, что кто-то мог сотворить подобное, тем более с собой.  
Десять визуальных файлов с именами - все лица искаженные, изрезанные, обожженные и исколотые до неузнаваемости.  
Слейтер отодвинул проекцию влево и вернулся к списку преступлений Сида.  
Смотреть страшилки у него не было времени, ему нужна была полезная информация.  
Он свернул перечень преступлений, открыл психологический портрет и недовольно поджал губы, не в состоянии понять, за что люди, составлявшие его получали деньги.  
 _"Хаотик Сид проявляет опосредованные признаки психического расстройства и имеет склонность к девиантному поведению"._  
Слейтер никогда не одобрял ни профессиональной тупости, ни чувства юмора на работе. И он не считал, что "имеет склонность к девиантному поведению" точно характеризует человека, за которым числятся неоднократные массовые убийства.  
Неожиданная мысль заставила его вернуться к списку преступлений. Первое из них было совершено семь лет назад.  
Визуально Сид выглядел лет на пять-семь младше Слейтера. Если бы легионера попросили определить его возраст, он предположил бы до двадцати пяти. Семь лет назад Сиду не могло быть больше семнадцати.  
Первым преступлением в списке числилось нападение на военную базу Фивона и угон имперского эсминца.  
Каким образом семнадцатилетний мальчишка может пробраться на планету-столицу Империи и угнать военный корабль?  
Ответов не было.  
Слейтер отодвинул от себя проекцию, и потянулся к информации о Черных.  
Дверь капитанской каюты с тихим шипением скользнула в сторону, и он застыл на секунду, потом подчеркнуто спокойно продолжил движение. Ухватил экран за угол, притянул ближе.  
Он старался не обращать внимания на звук шагов Сида, на ощущение его присутствия рядом, но строки никак не желали складываться во что-то осмысленное.  
Сид посмотрел на проекцию поверх его плеча и тихо присвистнул:  
\- А у тебя экстремальные вкусы, Леон. Даже порнография с Ее Величеством вызвала бы у меня меньше вопросов.  
\- Меня заинтересовала твоя биография, - сухо откликнулся Слейтер. - То, что я нашел было весьма познавательным.  
Сид рассмеялся, протянув руку и легко взлохматил его волосы, заставив Слейтера напрячься:  
\- Ах это! Придурки из Империи все еще причисляют меня к Черным?  
\- Ты торговал с ними живым товаром, - спокойно заметил Слейтер, удивленно выдохнул, когда рука в его волосах сжалась до боли, резко дернула назад.  
\- Леон, - Сид безмятежно улыбался, но было в его глазах что-то напряженное, недоброе. Опасное. - Я никогда не продавал людей Черным. Это ложь. И если я найду того, кто ее распространяет, я сделаю ему... неприятно.  
Сид отстранился, достал сигареты и прикурил:  
\- Видишь ли, нельзя вести работорговлю с Черными. Они ничего не продают, только покупают. И в огромном количестве.  
Слейтер мог угадать ответ, но все равно уточнил:  
\- Зачем им люди?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Посмотри на неземную красоту их визуальных файлов, и, думаю, ты сам все поймешь.  
\- Убийства.  
Это снова вызвало смех:  
\- Убийства? Нет. Простыми маньяками в Империи уже никого не удивишь. Черные - фанатики. Сектанты, если быть точнее. Лучшая сторона нашей и без того безупречной Церкви. Только если церковники обычно верят в то, что Бог в наших генах, Черных больше волнует Дьявол.  
\- Дьяволопоклонники?  
\- Нет, что ты. Отнюдь. Просто Дьявол тоже в наших генах, вот они и изгоняют его из себя и других. Хирургическим путем.  
\- Почему Империя позволяет?  
Сид сделал затяжку и улыбнулся:  
\- Мое существование должно бы многое рассказать тебе об Империи, но ладною. Сделаем вид, что это не важно. Империи не выгодно избавляться от Черных. Это потребует ресурсов, жертв и времени. А Черные не нападают на центральные планеты, так что Ее Величество может спать спокойно. К тому же Черные - это страшилка, под которую очень удобно повышать налоги.  
\- Ты многое о них знаешь.  
\- О страшилках или о Черных?  
\- О том, и другом, - небрежно заметил Слейтер.  
\- Я вел дела с Черными несколько раз. И поверь мне, в жизни они еще неприятнее, чем на картинке.  
\- Значит, ты все-таки с ними связан.  
\- Что я могу сказать? Слава не рождается из вакуума. Я подкидывал им наркоту и кое-что из оборудования. Психи ли они? Да, но не бедные.  
\- Надо полагать, что весь остальной список тоже взялся не из вакуума, - сухо заключил Слейтер.  
Сид небрежно взмахнул рукой, и проекция промотала список вниз, потом вверх:  
\- Как знать, я ведь такой загадочный, - он выпрямился и чуть отошел. - Шучу. Так вышло, что у нас, пиратов, есть негласное разделение обязанностей. Есть волшебники, вроде меня, которые любят быть в центре внимания и устраивать шоу. А есть добрые белые мышки, которые стараются не афишировать свои подвиги, и пользуются чужими псевдонимами. Правда с каждым таким фокусом их становится все меньше.  
\- Кража эсминца семь лет назад это тоже не ты, - Слейтер не спрашивал, он утверждал, и это вызвало у Сида смех:  
\- Логичное предположение. Но неверное. Это действительно был я.  
\- Я способен определить твой примерный возраст. И мне с трудом верится, что семнадцатилетний мальчишка обокрал военную базу Фивона.  
\- Ну что я могу сказать? Я всегда был талантливым ребенком. Еще очень наглым и везучим. Когда ко мне попали аварийные коды "Хаоса", я решил, что это судьба.  
\- Как ты ушел?  
\- Не без потерь. В виде б _о_ льшей части силового щита и системы навигации.  
\- С тех пор ты пират.  
\- Минус полгода, что я дрейфовал на "Хаосе" после побега.  
Слейтер промолчал, ожидая пояснения.  
\- Видишь ли, после выхода из гипера, я понятия не имел, где оказался, - Сид задумчиво прошелся пальцами по его волосам, словно вспоминая, и Слейтер подавил инстинктивную дрожь. Эти прикосновения воспринимались слишком остро, противоречиво, даже если на самом деле ничего не значили. - Заряда аккумулятора почти не было, поэтому я отключил все, что мог отключить и просто летел вперед, включив радар на максимум и посылая сигнал бедствия. Только я, темнота и космос. Это были веселые полгода.  
Слейтер обернулся, отстраняясь от его руки, холодно улыбнулся:  
\- Мое положение не располагает к сочувствию.  
\- Леон, - Сид преувеличенно укоризненно посмотрел ему в глаза. - Если бы ты вдруг начал мне сочувствовать, я был бы очень разочарован. Я просто подыгрываю тебе в вопрос-ответ. Это дает мне повод немного развеять свой злодейский образ, - он щелкнул пальцами по проекции списка преступлений.  
Слейтер коротко кивнул, принимая ответ. Помолчал несколько секунд, обдумывая свои дальнейшие слова, произнес подчеркнуто спокойно:  
\- Я плохо переношу бездействие. Я был бы благодарен, если бы ты дал мне хотя бы ограниченный доступ за пределы этого помещения.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Готов поспорить, что был бы.  
\- Да или нет?  
\- Скажем так, я подумаю над этим.  
Слейтер стиснул зубы, борясь со злостью, постарался спросить абсолютно небрежно:  
\- А мне, видимо, полагается помочь тебе принять решение? Ты уже получил поцелуй и кровать. Не трудно догадаться о дальнейшем.  
Сид рассмеялся, наклонился к его уху, игнорируя то, как моментально застыл Слейтер, и шепнул:  
\- Правда? А у меня как раз куча вариантов, - потом он выпрямился и усмехнулся. - Шучу. На твое счастье, некоторые решения я все же принимаю верхней головой, а не нижней.  
Слейтер предпочел не отвечать, напряженно ожидая пока Сид отодвинется - слишком остро ощущал исходящее от тела рядом тепло. На какое-то мгновение снова вспомнил ощущение обнаженной кожи и чужого жара, как фантомное прикосновение.  
Сид не отодвинулся, осторожно отвел волосы Слейтера в сторону, перекинул через плечо. Наклонился, касаясь губами шеи сзади, невесомо, мягко. Слейтер смотрел в стену, и делал вид, что это происходит не с ним. Что та часть, которая хочет податься навстречу этому теплому прикосновению, не имеет к нему никакого отношения.   
Смех Сида прошелся по коже - тихий и интимный, и Слейтер сказал себе, что пора прекратить это безумие. Немедленно. Сейчас.  
Через секунду...  
\- Знаешь, - шепот щекочущий основание шеи, а потом ощущение холода, когда Сид отстранился первым. Слейтер закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя отвратительно. - Я собирался воспользоваться тем, что ты не видишь, но почему-то почувствовал себя слишком подонком. Сделай сам.  
Слейтер обернулся, непонимающе посмотрел на миниатюрный инъектор в руке Сида, а потом накатила злость.  
Разряд из ошейника сбил его на пол, но он упрямо попытался подняться и напасть снова. Ему не удалось, и в конце концов он скорчился, тяжело дыша.  
Сид сел рядом, протянул руку коснуться его волос, но заметил ненавидящий взгляд, и не стал. Только вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Извини. Я повел себя, как мудак. Я и есть мудак, и обычно мне все равно. Но вот это только что получилось по-уродски. Прости.  
Слейтер медленно сел, с какой-то странной отчетливостью осознал, что ему обидно. Что вот это горькое, жалкое чувство, это не злость, не ярость и не холодное, рациональное желание выбраться. Что это обманутое ожидание, как будто Сид был ему что-то должен.  
\- Что в инъекторе? - хрипло спросил он.  
\- Нано-дективатор. Сорок четвертый, если слышал когда-нибудь.  
\- Зачем?  
\- В тебе с полкило взрывчатки, - ответил Сид, а Слейтер устало прикрыл глаза. Спрашивать откуда она взялась он не стал, и без того мог предположить. Почему-то всегда, когда ему казалось, что его устраивает жизнь легионера, выяснялось нечто подобное. Он как-то вдруг очень ярко вспомнил момент, когда впервые увидел, как умирает на Арене его старший товарищ. Саймон Слейтер был из той же генетической линии, что и Леон, только старше.  
У него были такие же бледно-золотые волосы, такие же голубые глаза. Он вышел на Арену так спокойно, с таким непередаваемым внутренним достоинством. Не сомневаясь, так бесстрашно и честно. Его первый и последний настоящий бой.  
Ее Величество и свита смотрели с балкона.   
Все закончилось очень быстро - меньше минуты. Женщина в первом ряду была возмущена, она ставила на то, что он продержится подольше.  
Слейтер старался никогда не вспоминать тот эпизод. Тот недостойный легионера, злой протест, который почти заставил его огрызнуться.  
И вот теперь ему просто было все равно. Хотелось лечь обратно на пол и подождать пока все закончится само.  
 _Не ломайся._  
Он вздрогнул, сделал глубокий вдох и устало провел ладонями по лицу.  
Эти чувства не имели смысла. Он оказался на пиратском корабле, у него имелись дела поважнее, чем лежать и ждать смерти. Какой бы ни была ситуация, он все-таки оставался легионером.  
Слейтер протянул Сиду руку.  
Сид усмехнулся, приставил инъектор к сгибу локтя и нажал на кнопку.  
Руку обожгло болью.  
\- Что дальше? - спокойно спросил Слейтер.  
\- Два часа адской боли, потом еще четыре тебе будет казаться, что ты умираешь желудком наружу, и еще пять дней слабости и легкой тошноты, - Сид поднялся на ноги. - Иди в постель. Раз уж я извиняюсь, могу посидеть, а не полежать рядом.  
Слейтер встал и подошел к кровати, чувствуя, как жжение распространяется по руке:  
\- Когда начнется?  
\- Минут через пятнадцать-десять.  
Слейтер кивнул, лег на бок, уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя, и приготовился терпеть.  
  
***  
С каждой секундой мысль об амброзии казалась Ламии все привлекательнее. Его ментальный щит еще не восстановился до конца, а кардос почти прекратил действие, и Ламия чувствовал накатывающую слабость от кровопотери.  
Палубой ниже в капитанской каюте мучился от боли легионер Леон Слейтер, и его чувства накатывали волнами, каждый раз сильнее. К счастью, на сей раз это была физическая боль. Агония хотя бы не оставляла у Ламии такого отвратительного горького послевкусия, как отчаяние или паника.  
Приближение Уоррена он почувствовал значительно позже, чем обычно, только когда тот был уже почти у дверей его каюты. Ламия раздраженно нахмурился, подумывая запереться, но ему действительно не хотелось переживать злость Уоррена, когда тот обнаружит, что его не пускают внутрь.  
Ламия старался по возможности избегать навигатора и второго помощника "Хаоса", и не делал из этого секрета. Уоррен был громким - для человека, разумеется, но дело было не только в этом.  
\- Занят, док? - дверь отъехала в сторону, пропуская Уоррена внутрь, и Ламия равнодушно повернул голову. Он лежал на кровати, обнаженный, только укрывшись легкой атласной простыней - так меньше болели следы молитвы.  
\- Для тебя я всегда занят, - высокомерно откликнулся он.  
\- Как всегда приятный человек, - усмехнулся Уоррен, бесцеремонно усаживаясь рядом с ним на кровати.  
\- Я не разрешал тебе садиться, - холодно сказал Ламия.  
\- Ты перепутал меня с остальными, док. Мне ты не можешь что-либо разрешать или запрещать.  
\- Ты в моей каюте, и ты не капитан, чтобы распоряжаться здесь, как у себя дома.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Уоррен, доставая сигарету из пачки, которую вертел в руках, прикурил, выдыхая, спокойно и невозмутимо. Если бы Ламия не был эмпатом, он бы поверил. - Не капитан.  
\- И никогда им не будешь.  
\- Всякое случается.  
\- Если ты попытаешься захватить "Хаос", всякое случится с тобой, - пообещал ему Ламия.  
\- Забавно, что ты как раз заговорил об этом. Я для того и пришел. Помнешь старую байку капитана, что якобы он накормил меня взрывчаткой?  
\- Байку? - с высокомерной улыбкой переспросил Ламия. - Как человек, который сделал эту байку реальностью, я советую тебе в нее верить.  
\- Вот об этом и речь, - Уоррен затянулся, криво улыбаясь. - Знаешь, пока капитан был в столице, а мы летали по его поручению за наркотой, я кое-что проверил. И ты не поверишь, во мне нет взрывчатки.  
\- Иными словами, ты ее просто не нашел, - поправил Ламия.  
\- Полное генетическое сканирование ничего не показало.  
Чужая злость была отточенной, давней, прошлась по нервам Ламии, как обещание насилия.  
Что ж, они с Сидом изначально понимали, что ложь не навсегда. Уоррен хотел стать капитаном "Хаоса". Угроза нано-взрывчатки внутри могла его остановить, но только временно.  
Впрочем, не означало, что Ламия собирался раскрывать ложь так сразу. Убить Уоррена было бы самым простым выходом, но Сид не сделал этого даже зная, что Уоррен рано или поздно пойдет против него. Если капитан хотел отсрочить прямой конфликт, Ламия собирался ему в этом помочь.  
Потому что всегда был на стороне Сида, и еще по одной, личной, причине, о которой никогда не позволял себе задумываться.  
\- Что же ты молчишь? - почти ласково спросил Уоррен. - Это впервые, чтобы тебе было нечего сказать.  
\- Я скажу, что ты явно забываешь, кто я. Я бывший Служитель Творца. Поверь, если я хочу спрятать взрывчатку в человеке, простой генетический скан ее не обнаружит.  
Все случилось за секунду. В одно мгновение Уоррен сидел на краю кровати Ламии, а в другую - жестко сжимал ладонь у него на горле, смотрел в глаза, улыбался, и был в ярости:  
\- Врешь, док. Ты врешь мне в глаза. Вы с капитаном разыграли милую шутку, но время шуток кончилось. И время Сида тоже подходит к концу.  
\- Он убьет тебя, - спокойно ответил Ламия. - Я буду смотреть. И следующего навигатора выберу лично. Он будет умнее и сговорчивее, чем ты.  
Уоррен наклонился, и зажатая в его зубах сигарета почти обожгла Ламии лицо:  
\- Такая похвальная преданность.  
\- Не стоит говорить слова, значения которых ты не знаешь.  
\- Прости, док. Я пират, преданность не в моем лексиконе. Только жадность.  
\- И глупость.  
\- Знаешь, мне интересно, чем сейчас занят капитан. Как думаешь? Мне почему-то кажется, что он развлекается с новой игрушкой.  
\- Тебя раздражает, что, в отличие от тебя, ему кто-то дал? - Ламия презрительно скривил губы.  
\- Дал? - Уоррен рассмеялся. - Никто кроме тебя не дал бы ему добровольно. А он предпочел игрушку. Красивый, слепленный в инкубаторе кусок мяса.  
Ламия мог бы ответить. Мог бы сказать, что ему плевать кого и как предпочитает Сид, пока Сид служит временным ментальным щитом и дает ему возможность не покидать корабль.  
Ламия промолчал, потому что знал, чувствовал, что услышит следующим. И какая-то извращенная его часть хотела это услышать.  
\- Я мог бы дать тебе больше, - шепнул Уоррен тихо. - Все, что бы ты захотел.  
\- Ну так дай мне свои амбиции, - холодно улыбнулся Ламия. - Откажись от мечты стать капитаном, и останься вечно вторым...помощником.  
Уоррен рассмеялся, отстраняясь:  
\- Преданность, преданность. Нет, этого я действительно не понимаю. Он вытирает об тебя ноги, а ты рвешься еще и вылизать ему задницу. Я в этом не участвую. Такого ты не стоишь.  
Он встал, рассмеялся и пошел к двери:  
\- Вот и поговорили, да, док?  
\- Уоррен, - окликнул его Ламия на выходе. - Я многое простил Сиду, и прощу еще больше. Уже за то, что он не назначает мне цену.  
Уоррен фыркнул:  
\- Мне-то что? Я просто хочу его убить.  
Ламия подавил желание запустить чем-нибудь в закрывшуюся за ним дверь.  
  
***  
На корабле Лагатта заперли в небольшом пустом помещении без иллюминаторов. Там не было ничего кроме сантехнической панели в стене. Никакой мебели, никаких средств связи.  
Его это не удивило. Ему не доверяли сразу, но никто бы не стал.  
Главное, что они все-таки взяли его с собой.  
Он выбрался из Дворца. И даже эта железная коробка давала больше свободы.  
Теперь дальнейшее зависело только от Лагатта. Он был на космическом корабле, чувствовал едва ощутимый гул его механизмов, и ощущение наполняло его почти всепоглощающей радостью. Он был первым легионером, попавшим на космический корабль.  
За исключением...  
Мысль о Слейтере заставила его почувствовать укол вины, сожаление, что все так получилось. Но Лагатт всегда знал, что если ему выдастся шанс покинуть Дворец за этот шанс придется заплатить.  
И разве в том случае не милосерднее было бы убить Леона? Он был идеальным легионером, никогда даже мысли не допускавшим, что можно нарушить Устав. Забрав его, Хаотик Сид только причинял Леону лишние страдания.  
Воспоминание о том, как легко пират пренебрег им, Лагаттом, отбросил как мусор, вызывали ярость и непонимание.  
Почему?  
Он был лучше, совершеннее, сильнее, чем Леон. Это был объективный факт. По какому бы параметру ни судил Сид, Лагатт был лучше.  
Впрочем, какое теперь это имело значение? Он был на другом корабле. Корабле, на котором он будет не просто генетическим образцом, где он станет полноправным членом команды. В конце концов, все остальные были просто людьми, он превосходил их изначально.  
Прежде чем его заперли, медики на корабле провели стандартный генетический скан, и Лагатт не сомневался, что как только они разберутся, кто к ним попал, и пройдет первичное недоверие, он займет достойное своих способностей положение.  
Скорее всего вначале его ждет карантин и допрос - стандартные процедуры, но это Лагатта не волновало. Ему все равно было нечего скрывать.  
Дверь отворилась раньше, чем он ожидал, всего лишь через несколько часов, пропуская внутрь капитана и еще одного человека в черной с красным одежде священника. Подобной расцветки у священнослужителей Лагатт еще не видел ни разу, но фасон спутать было невозможно. Так же как совершенное, безупречно прекрасное лицо в обрамлении длинных темных волос не могло принадлежать никому кроме церковника.  
Лагатт посмотрел ему в глаза и на секунду возникло странное, непривычное давление в области затылка, потом оно исчезло. Лагатт встал по стойке смирно, привычно ожидая пока к нему обратятся.  
\- Имя, - скользнув по нему равнодушным взглядом, сказал капитан.  
Лагатт называл себя, когда проходил сканирование, но если капитану так хотелось услышать от него самого, Лагатт мог ответить:  
\- Ваш подчиненный Маркус Лагатт, сэр. Бывший легионер.  
\- Легионер не может быть бывшим, - холодно вмешался священник. - Это название вида, а не профессия.  
\- Я придерживаюсь иного мнения, - усмехнулся Лагатт.  
Внезапная боль заставила его пошатнуться, в голове словно взорвалась сверхновая, но через секунду все прошло. Лагатт потрясенно уставился на священника, но совершенное лицо было бесстрастно:  
\- Мнение для существа твоего сорта - непозволительная роскошь, - сказал церковник, и повернулся к капитану. - Александр, я предпочел бы покончить со всем побыстрее. Меня ждет вечерняя молитва.  
\- Держите себя в руках, Загесса, и наш визит не затянется, - усмехнулся капитан. - Получить информацию в ваших интересах. - Он повернулся к Лагатту и сказал. - Когда Хаотик Сид покинул Фивон, он забрал с собой одного из легионеров, как вы утверждаете.  
\- Старшего легионера Леона Слейтера, сэр, - отрапортовал Лагатт.  
\- И вы знали этого легионера лично, Лагатт?  
\- Довольно близко, сэр.  
\- Есть идеи, зачем он понадобился Хаотику Сиду?  
\- Позволю предположить, сэр, что его собираются продать.  
Капитан удивленно вскинул брови, вопросительно посмотрел на церковника - Загессу.  
\- Генетические коды легионеров засекречены, и могут стоить довольно дорого, - коротко пояснил тот.  
\- Мне кажется или я слышу неодобрение в вашем голосе, Загесса? - поинтересовался капитан.  
\- Я не одобряю саму идею подобных существ. Вы знаете, что такое биомебель, Александр. Перед вами ее слегка модифицированный вариант.  
\- Я не биомебель, - огрызнулся Лагатт. - Вы и сами, господин священник, не от природы такой, какой есть.  
Боль вернулась снова, но Лагатт даже не поморщился.  
\- То, что в мои гены были внесены изменения, не равняет меня с тобой, - холодно ответил церковник. - Я был рожден из утробы моей матери, а не вышел из колбы. И я человек. Разница принципиальная.  
\- Держите себя в руках, Загесса, - посоветовал капитан. - Вы здесь не для того, чтобы пререкаться с детьми.  
\- Не позволяйте своим подчиненным испытывать мое терпение, Александр, - откликнулся тот. - И если вы хотели информации, этот разговор не имеет смысла. Все, что знает, это существо уже сказало.  
\- Значит, торговля генетическим материалом?  
\- Насколько я могу предположить.  
Капитан только кивнул, равнодушно оглядел Лагатта с ног до головы:  
\- Я уже говорил вам про основное правило на моем корабле, Лагатт.  
\- Ваше слово - абсолютный закон, сэр, - вытянувшись смирно, отозвался Лагатт.  
Капитан достал из кармана небольшой инъектор, кинул ему. Лагатт легко поймал его и замер, ожидая приказа. Жидкость в ампуле была бледно-голубой и едва заметно светилась.  
\- Введите препарат. Инъекция делается в шейную артерию. Выполняйте.  
Лагатт высокомерно улыбнулся, приложил инъектор к шее:  
\- Ваше здоровье, сэр, - и нажал на кнопку.  
Нервы словно обожгло огнем, колени подломились, и Лагатт успел только непонимающе посмотреть на капитана, прежде, чем внутренности скрутило от адской боли.  
\- ...за..что..? - с трудом выдавил он, скорчившись на полу.  
\- Меньше трагизма, Лагатт, - отозвался Андерсен. - Это нано-деактиватор, а не яд.  
\- Вы все-таки решили оставить это существо себе, - неодобрительно заметил священник, направляясь к открывшейся двери.  
\- Я не склонен разбрасываться подарками, - усмехнувшись, капитан последовал за ним.  
Дверь бесшумно скользнула на место, оставляя Лагатта наедине с болью.  
  
***  
\- Будучи церковником, вы наверняка разбираетесь в генетике, Загесса, - сказал Андерсен, когда они вышли из карцера.  
Инквизитор смерил его ледяным взглядом:  
\- Вы говорите о моей вере, Александр. Или вас обманула моя должность?  
\- На моем корабле вы капеллан. Я лично не советую вам об этом забывать.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что единственная причина моего пребывания здесь - Хаотик Сид. А точнее, Отступник Доминик, которого он укрывает. И пока я оказывал вам всю посильную помощь.  
Он вышел следом за капитаном из коридора, ведущего к изолятору, остановился на галерее над ремонтным отсеком "Роджера", отстраненно глядя, как снуют внизу техники, осматривая поврежденные при атаке на Фивон беспилотные челноки.  
Капитан застыл рядом:  
\- Если бы вы захотели продать легионера где-нибудь в галактике ZR-45, то куда именно?  
Загесса высокомерно вздернул бровь:  
\- Я телепат, а не провидец, Александр. А в ZR-45 больше сотни обитаемых планет. Серьезно генетикой занимаются едва ли на десятке из них, но это тоже немало. Навскидку я предположил бы Теос. Может быть, Равона или Эссус. Ларус, хоть и менее вероятно, все же он на отшибе.  
\- У вас есть там знакомые генетики? - спокойно спросил капитан.  
\- Церковь предпочитает вести свои независимые исследования.  
\- Но вы могли бы узнать список лабораторий и связаться с ними.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Сделайте это. Предложите им ген-коды легионера и посмотрите за реакцией. Я хочу знать к кому из них Хаотик понесет свои образцы.  
  
***  
Слейтер знал, что болевой порог большинства легионеров был ниже, чем у обычного человека - неизбежная плата за превосходство других параметров. Устойчивость легионеров к боли вырабатывалась позже, во время изнуряющих тренировок и учебных боев. Слейтер ни разу в жизни не сталкивался с болью, с которой не мог бы справиться, никогда не позволял себе забыться настолько, чтобы позволить боли поглотить себя. Еще боль в его жизни никогда не была долгой - была ноющая боль ушибов и вывихов, притупленная ускоренной регенерацией легионера, была острая горячая боль ран от тренировочного гладиуса.  
И совсем недавно несколько шоковых ударов из кандалов и ошейника - ослепляющих, но милосердно быстрых.  
К действию деактиватора он оказался не готов. Просто даже предположить не мог, что будет так. Что агония может длиться, и длиться, и длиться, сводя с ума. Как будто кто-то ел его изнутри, клетка за клеткой.  
Когда он лег, нарастающее жжение во всем теле еще было терпимым, потом стало душно, перестало хватать воздуха. Он бездумно рванул футболку вверх, неловко зацепился подбородком за ворот. Чьи-то руки помогли ему выпутаться, и вскинув голову вверх, Слейтер увидел Сида.  
В тот момент Слейтеру было все равно кто и как его увидит, вместе с жаром пришла боль, но это все еще было терпимо. Он попытался стянуть остальную одежду, но руки не слушались. Сид помог ему раздеться, и в тот момент это не вызвало у Слейтера ничего кроме благодарности. Отсутствие одежды принесло минутное облегчение, но жар усиливался, а вместе с ним боль.  
Слейтер сжался в комок, стиснул зубы, уткнулся лицом в ладони. И приказал себе не кричать.  
Он почувствовал руку в своих волосах, сквозь волны боли, и почему-то осознание чужого присутствия принесло облегчение. Как будто это было важно.  
Потом на секунду боль прекратилась. Исчезла совсем, и Слейтер отнял руки от лица, поднял взгляд на Сида, успел увидеть спокойные серые глаза, почему-то отчетливо, как-будто кто-то навел резкость - каждую ресницу, темный серо-стальной ободок радужки, а потом началось по-настоящему.  
Агония не была горячей, она была ледяной. Она выгнула его дугой, и он закричал, срывая голос, забился, пытаясь уйти от одуряющего, невыносимого чувства, но сбежать от него было нельзя, потому что оно было внутри. Кипело в каждой клетке его тела, било ознобом, сводило судорогами мышцы. Превратило его в извивающийся, безмозглый комок боли.  
В какой-то момент Слейтер перестал контролировать свое тело, понял, что не может двигаться, обмяк на кровати, но боль от этого не стала меньше, холод не стал терпимее. Слейтер услышал тихий, скулящий звук, понял, что издает его сам, но в тот момент ему было все равно. Ему просто хотелось перестать быть.  
Потом его перевернули, прижали к чему-то теплому, пахнущему сигаретами, и Слейтер жадно подался вперед, пытаясь скрыться в этом тепле хотя бы от холода, даже если не мог никуда деться от боли.  
Он понятия не имел сколько это продолжалось. Вечность или бесконечные несколько мгновений. Просто в какой-то момент боль начала отступать понемногу. Потом накатила тошнота и головокружение.  
Слейтера вырвало чем-то черным.  
Дальнейшее воспринималось урывками. Вот он свешивается с края кровати, его снова тошнит, волосы лезут в глаза, они спутаны и перепачканы. Чужая рука убирает их назад  
Вот он лежит, задыхаясь и глядя вверх на тускло светящую лампу на потолке, свет режет глаза. Сид склоняется над ним, и его лицо почти неразличимо в тени, только поблескивают серые глаза, а свет обрисовывает неровные черные пряди белесым контуром. И Слейтера снова скручивает спазмом.  
Вот он сидит на полу в душевом отсеке, обхватив себя руками и пытаясь унять дрожь. Сверху льется вода, привкус очищающего раствора в ней горчит на губах, и кажется, что капли барабанят по железному полу почти оглушающе.  
Вот Сид откидывает его волосы с лица, промывает длинные, тяжелые от воды пряди.  
Вот он лежит и смотрит сквозь иллюминатор в каюте на черноту космоса, на далекие точки звезд, на алую пелену туманности, похожую на сигаретный дым. Кровать чистая. Наверное, Сид включил корабельного чистильщика, пока Слейтер был в душе.   
Понемногу начало возвращаться понимание того где он и кто он. Далекое, густо перемешанное с безразличием.  
В каюте было тихо. Слейтер лежал на боку, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Сида, и равнодушно следил, как тот вертит в пальцах трехмерную проекцию. Иногда Сид отрывался, чтобы погладить его по волосам, и это легкое, фамильярное прикосновение почему-то вызывало иррациональное, абсурдное ощущение благодарности. В тот момент Хаотик Сид не был пиратом, который похитил его из Дворца, чтобы продать. Он был просто тем, кто оказался рядом и помог.  
Рассуждая логически, ощущение не имело смысла, потому что Слейтер пережил бы действие деактиватора и в одиночку. Сид не сделал боль меньше, да и не мог бы, даже если бы захотел. Но рассуждать логически не было ни желания, ни сил.  
Нужно было отодвинуться. Слейтер самому себе казался жалким и слабым, и видимо, он сказал об этом вслух, потому что Сид вдруг повернул к нему голову, посмотрел с усмешкой:  
\- Ага, после деактиватора так и бывает.  
Слейтер не стал тратить силы на ответ. Он только прикрыл глаза, чуть повернул голову на плече Сида, и провалился в глубокий, целительный сон без сновидений.  
  
***  
Собственное бездействие раздражало. Уоррен сделал еще одну затяжку, и потушил сигарету в пепельнице. Еще раз скользнул взглядом по колоде карт на столе, по бутылке и паре стаканов, по неактивному окну коннекта.  
Всего лишь нажать кнопку. Ничего сложного.  
Выпивка хорошая, он приготовил ее давным давно, и все никак не решался.  
Как недавно во Дворце.  
Нажать кнопку.  
Он уже несколько раз тянулся это сделать, и медлил. Перед глазами стояло лицо Ламии.  
Ублюдок умел выглядеть.  
Задевать за живое тоже умел.  
Думать о нем не хотелось, и о его с капитаном шутке тоже. Наверное, стоило бы посмеяться над собой, потому что он им верил, пока несколько часов назад, когда корабль вышел из гипера, не получил результаты сканирования.  
Смеяться не получалось, хотя отвлеченно Уоррен признавал - проверни кто-нибудь такую шутку при нем, а не над ним, он бы оценил.  
А так что-то не ценилось.  
Уоррен выкурил еще одну сигарету, и активировал коннект.  
Капитан ответил почти сразу:  
\- Уоррен, мой любимый навигатор. Чем обязан? - он лежал на кровати, фамильярно прижимая к себе легионера, и на секунду Уоррену показалось, что это Ламия рядом с ним - проекция немного искажала цвета, и рассыпавшиеся золотистые волосы казались чуть рыжеватыми.  
\- Ваш единственный навигатор, сэр, - усмехнулся он в ответ, и чуть повернул проекцию, указывая на стол. - Подумал, может присоединитесь ко мне. Только вы и я, давно мы так не играли.  
\- Уоррен, Уоррен, ты заставляешь меня скучать по старым добрым временам, которых никогда не было, - рассмеялся Сид. - Скажи, это "Вдову" я вижу там на столе?  
\- Все для вас, сэр, - хмыкнул Уоррен.  
\- Никогда не мог устоять перед хорошей партией и хорошей выпивкой. Скоро буду, - Сид отключил коннект, и Уоррен обессиленно откинулся на кресле.  
Капитан появился на мостике через шесть минут, Уоррен знал, потому что все это время неотрывно смотрел на часы. Сид пересек пространство от двери до стола в обычной своей небрежной манере, плюхнулся в свое кресло напротив Уоррена, привычно закинул ноги на пульт управления:  
\- В честь чего фуршет?  
\- Ну, мы все-таки натянули столицу, сэр, - с усмешкой откликнулся Уоррен. - Грех не отметить.  
Сид рассмеялся, придвигая к себе бутылку:  
\- Дайте мне буковки и я подпишусь под каждым словом. Я, правда, уже отметил. Легионер Леон, скажу я тебе, пьянит лучше самого крутого пойла.  
Уоррен кривовато усмехнулся в ответ:  
\- Готов поспорить вы не теряли время зря, сэр.  
\- "Сейчас" - мое любимое слово. А то, что я вот уже несколько месяцев страдал от холода и беспощадного одиночества, мы опустим.  
\- Мне казалось, вас спасала медицина, сэр, - мрачновато хмыкнул Уоррен, потянулся к бутылке, чтобы разлить вино, но капитан ловким движением отодвинул ее в сторону:  
\- Нет-нет-нет, такие вещи не распивают сразу. Только после игры. Раздавай, друг мой.  
И в тот момент Уоррен четко осознал, что Сид знает. Следовало бы удивиться, но не удивлялось:  
\- Во что играем, сэр?  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Милый вопрос. Ты же хозяин этого вечера, тебе и решать.  
\- Я, сэр? - Уоррен подтянул к себе колоду.  
\- Ну это ведь ты позвал меня сюда.  
\- Тогда терранский покер, - Уоррен распечатал колоды, перетасовал, принялся раздавать, игнорируя тяжелый, внимательный взгляд капитана.  
Замер, когда капитан потянулся к своим картам, и коснулся пальцами стола совсем рядом, обвел их, почти касаясь краешка, и рассмеялся:  
\- Ну и как с тобой играть, друг мой? Если бы я не знал тебя, я бы подумал, что это попытка игры в состоянии аффекта.  
Уоррен откинулся на спинку кресла:  
\- Что ж, видимо, покер это и правда не мое. Поговорим, сэр?  
\- Я весь внимание.  
\- Мне нужен "Хаос". И я собираюсь его получить.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Да, я помню. Ты мне уже говорил.  
\- А вы сказали, что, если я попытаюсь, то сделаю "бум". Нано-взрывчатка достаточно неприятная вещь, чтобы заставить меня задуматься. Только вот незадача, пока вы развлекались на Фивоне, я слетал к доктору. И оказалось, что на "бум" я не способен. Но шутка вышла веселая.  
\- Я знал, что ты оценишь, и очень старался. Идея, правда, принадлежит Ламии.  
Слова не должны были бы ничего значить, но значили:  
\- Очень на него похоже. Вы ведь уже поняли зачем я позвал вас?  
\- Меня больше интересует, знаешь ли это ты. Напомни, я уже говорил, что не люблю тех, кто врет самому себе?  
Уоррен хмыкнул, достал сигарету и прикурил:  
\- Не мой случай, сэр. Я точно знаю что мне нужно и зачем.  
\- Ты не поверишь, сколько ошибавшихся придурков говорили то же самое, - фыркнул Сид.  
Уоррен не стал спорить, просто вытащил из колоды туза пик, пустил по столу:  
\- Это мое объявление войны, сэр.  
Сид криво усмехнулся, встал и пошел к выходу, жестом фокусника выхватил из воздуха карту, бросил перед Уорреном рубашкой вверх:  
\- А это то, что ты надеешься и никогда не сможешь выиграть. Но кто я такой, чтобы запрещать тебе пытаться? Просто человек, который любит драмы - наблюдать, создавать, участвовать.  
Уоррен подождал пока за капитаном закроется дверь, прежде чем посмотреть карту.  
Дама червей. Блондинка с волнистыми золотисто-рыжими волосами.  
Сука.  
  
***  
Среди всех прочих способов неприятно проснуться, которые случались в ее жизни, быть разбуженной от ощущения чужого присутствия, Форкс не любила больше всего. Рука автоматически метнулась за бластером под подушкой, выхватила автоматическим, отработанным за годы жестом.  
Хаотик Сид фыркнул, и чуть склонил голову:  
\- Девочка моя, ты умеешь заставить мужчину почувствовать себя желанным.  
Действительно, никто кроме него не посмел бы и не смог.  
\- Вы не мужчина, сэр, - ворчливо откликнулась она, убирая бластер. - Вы мудак. В следующий раз предупреждайте.  
Он вскинул правую руку, словно собирался приносить присягу:  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Обещали вы мне уже не раз. Так что лучше просто предупреждайте.  
\- Угу, - он потянулся к карману, и Форкс поспешно предупредила:  
\- Даже не думайте. Хотите курить - идите к себе. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что вы не со скуки заглянули. Что-то с легионером?  
\- Логичная догадка, но нет, - он убрал пачку обратно, закинул руки за голову и усмехнулся. - Леон только что счастливо избавился от таймера внутри. И какое-то время ему будет не до хитрых планов.  
\- Нано-взрывчатка?  
\- Бинго. Удивительно, какие все вокруг вдруг стали понятливые. Такими темпами мне потребуется еще одна кофеварка.  
\- Что вы ему дали?  
\- ДН-44.  
\- Долго и надежно?  
\- Мои нелюбимые слова, но да. На сей раз долго и надежно.  
\- И зачем вы тогда здесь? - Она села на кровати, оправив чуть задравшуюся майку.  
Капитан задумчиво коснулся одного из перьев в своих волосах, небрежно покрутил в пальцах:  
\- Пока Леон досматривал очередной сон, меня позвал Уоррен. Предложил поиграть.  
Форкс достаточно хорошо знала и Сида, и Уоррена, чтобы понимать, что речь шла не просто об игре:  
\- И как прошла игра?  
\- Закончилась не начавшись, - криво усмехнулся капитан. - Уоррен объявил мне войну. С понтами, дерзкими взглядами в лицо и пиковым тузом через весь стол.  
\- И вы хотите, чтобы я убрала труп лично? - Форкс цинично хмыкнула.  
Сида это рассмешило:  
\- Ты недооцениваешь меня, девочка моя. Когда это я позволял своим играм закончиться так быстро?  
\- С Сандерсом. И Томом, - сухо напомнила Форкс о тех, кто уже пытался убрать капитана и получить "Хаос". - Они помнится даже договорить не успели.  
\- Вот только не надо равнять Уоррена с этими неудачниками, - отмахнулся Сид. - Я не разбрасываюсь хорошими навигаторами. Даже если они уже не заминированы.  
\- И даже если они планируют убить вас и получить ваш корабль?  
\- Не стоит так буквально принимать на веру то, что говорит Уоррен. Если ты хочешь понять, что человеку нужно на самом деле, ищи то, чего у него нет.  
\- "Хаос" вполне подходит, - напомнила Форкс, но Сид только снисходительно улыбнулся:  
\- "Хаос" - это просто слово. Кораблик, который я спер, и не такой уж выдающийся кораблик. Есть и покруче. Тот же "Роджер" Алекса или "Мангуста" Салливана. Чего ему не хватает на "Хаосе" сейчас, что Уоррен надеется получить, убрав меня?  
Форкс помолчала. Она хорошо помнила время, когда Уоррен появился на корабле. Амбициозный, но не безрассудный, если задуматься, при желании он мог бы получить больше, чем "Хаос". Возможностей хватало.  
\- Что тогда? - спросила она.  
\- То, что нельзя, - улыбнулся Сид. - А нельзя ему на корабле только Ламию.  
Форкс только с сомнением покачала головой:  
\- Ламия? Никогда не думала, что он ненавидит его настолько.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Девочка моя, я начинаю понимать, почему у тебя нет личной жизни.  
\- Не вам об этом говорить, сэр, - отпарировала она. - Итак, вы считаете, что дело в Ламии. Я сомневаюсь, но допустим, что вы правы. Вы можете отдать ему Ламию, и надеяться, что ему этого хватит. А можете убрать Уоррена, и избавить нас всех от проблем. Что выбираете?   
Это вызвало у капитана невинную улыбку:  
\- Я стал пиратом, потому что всегда хотел все и сразу. И я могу это получить.  
\- Поэтому вы пришли ко мне?  
\- И снова бинго, - он открыл проекцию своего личного компьютера и показал Форкс небольшую обитаемую луну. У Форкс расширились глаза:  
\- Это же...  
\- Именно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты немного прогулялась на "Буре" за покупками. Встретимся на орбите Равоны через три дня.  
Форкс устало провела ладонями по лицу, неотрывно глядя на проекцию:  
\- Да уж, та еще будет прогулка. Вы мой должник, сэр.  
Он рассмеялся:  
\- Как всегда, девочка моя. Как всегда.  
  
***  
Когда Слейтер проснулся, он был в каюте один. На выдвижной тумбе рядом с кроватью стояла бутылка с водой и висел над ней небольшой прямоугольник проекции:  
 _"Добро пожаловать в клуб, переживших деактиватор)  
В бутылке вода и легкий стимулятор. За выздоровление до дна.  
Приду - проверю)  
С.  
P.S. Это был Сид, если ты не понял)"_  
Слейтер медленно сел, устало потянулся к бутылке. В любой другой момент он дважды подумал бы, прежде, чем пить воду, происхождения которой не знал, но его мучила жажда.  
Вода принесла облегчение, и в мозгах сразу немного прояснилось.  
Он устало провел ладонями по лицу, встряхнулся. Воспоминание о пережитой боли и беспомощности неприятно кольнуло.   
Слейтер всегда несколько свысока относился к человеческой потребности в физическом контакте, считал себя выше него, но тогда, раздавленный ощущением боли, он вцепился в чужое присутствие так, словно оно было ему необходимо, чтобы дышать.  
Слейтер понимал, что Сид остался по каким-то своим причинам, но даже так испытывал благодарность. Опасное чувство в его положении, даже если он мог легко объяснить его самому себе. В конце концов, легионеры тоже способны на слабость.  
Он попробовал встать, пошатнулся, но вовремя успел ухватиться за стену. Его подташнивало и тело слушалось плохо, но Слейтер все равно заставил себя собраться, выпрямиться и оглядеться. Его одежда лежала на кресле, небрежно брошенная вперемешку, и, к счастью чистая - Сид помог ему раздеться до того, как его начало тошнить.  
Слейтер начал одеваться, упрямо заставляя пальцы возвращаться к выскальзывающим застежкам. Почему-то именно теперь, когда он оказался в каюте один, он особенно отчетливо осознал, что раздет. Раньше это никогда ему не докучало. Жизнь легионера так или иначе проходила под непрерывным наблюдением, камеры были везде, даже в душе. Такие условия не оставляли места для стыдливости.  
Но мысль о том, что Сид видел его раздетым, воспринималась совершенно иначе, потому что Сид видел его раздетым не только физически. Сид видел его слабым. Задыхающимся.  
Сходящим с ума от голода по чужим прикосновениям.  
Теперь Сид видел его еще и обезумевшим от боли.  
Нуждающимся в чужом присутствии.  
Это не должно было бы иметь никакого значения. В конце концов, какое дело было пирату Хаотику Сиду до легионера Леона Слейтера?  
И какое дело было самому Слейтеру до того, что и как Сид видел?  
Даже если всегда, когда он смотрел на Слейтера, он видел его стонущим, беспомощным и раздетым до чувств, испытывать которые легионер не имел права.  
 _\- Какой ты...Обалденный..._  
Думать об этом не было ни смысла, ни времени.  
Он прошел к терминалу, в надежде, что Сид забыл отозвать доступ, но проекция загрузки не приняла ген-код.  
Слейтер проверил дверь, но она оказалась заперта, как и отсек в стене над кроватью.  
Больше всего хотелось вернуться в кровать, и просто лежать, пока не пройдут головокружение и слабость. Это было бы такой же непозволительной и бессмысленной роскошью, как благодарность Сиду.  
Слейтер пошел в душевой отсек, активировал одну из панелей на стене, и вперед выехали два типовых модуля - раковина и унитаз. Слейтер умылся ледяной водой, даже понимая, что это едва ли чем-то ему поможет, снова коснулся панели, и вернулся в комнату.  
Заметив Сида в кресле, Слейтер замер на пороге душевого отсека, потом мысленно обругал себя идиотом, и молча подошел к кровати.  
Сид восхищенно присвистнул:  
\- Вселенная переполнена чудесными вещами. Впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то разгуливал после ДН-44.  
\- Я легионер, - спокойно напомнил Слейтер. Горло саднило даже после стимулятора, и получалось только шептать - он сорвал голос, когда кричал.  
Сид рассмеялся, протягивая руку к его волосам:   
\- Я бы сказал, что ты просто счастливчик, - он не достал совсем немного, а Слейтер на секунду испытал странное чувство - облегчение пополам с чем-то еще. Ему самому хотелось верить, что не разочарованием:  
\- Вот как это называется у пиратов, - Слейтер отодвинулся еще немного.  
Сид криво усмехнулся и уронил руку:  
\- Бинго, Леон. У пиратов, если тебя спасают накануне утилизации, это называется "повезло".  
\- Я не просил об этом везении.  
\- Но ты все равно его получил. Ты действительно счастливчик, - Сид чуть склонил голову, и улыбнулся так, что у Слейтера по спине пробежал холодок. - Беззащитная жертва это милая роль, но тебе не идет, Леон. Да, я забрал тебя сам, не спрашивая разрешения. И не совсем по доброте душевной. Потому что я мудак, и не ищу себе оправданий. И тебе не советую. Все-таки ты сам пытался меня найти, ждал меня. И дождался.  
Слейтер стиснул зубы, ответил ледяным взглядом:  
\- Я никогда не думал, что это обернется так.  
Сид расхохотался, несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, аплодируя:  
\- Браво! И мы уткнулись в величайшее откровение всех времен и народов. Жизнь - это игра в которой ходят вслепую. Хочешь отметить наше откровение поцелуем?  
Слейтер промолчал.  
Сид спокойно пожал плечами, фыркнул почти по-доброму:  
\- Леон, ты здесь не потому, что я такой ублюдок, даже если я действительно такой ублюдок. А потому, что там тебе было не место. Ты не создан для Дворца, и ты рвался из него как только мог. - Я никогда бы не сбежал, - резко отозвался Слейтер, и закашлялся.  
\- Потому что ты трус, - просто отозвался Сид. - Намного трусливее того милого, но туповатого мальчика, который так хотел в мою команду.  
При упоминании о Лагатте Слейтера снова замутило:  
\- Но ты взял с собой не его. Почему?  
\- Потому что меня с самого начала интересовал ты. С твоей трусостью и твоей храбростью. К тому же веселая готовность ради выгоды зарезать товарища даже в пиратской среде чести не делает.  
\- Ты подписал ему смертный приговор.  
\- Бедный, бедный несостоявшийся убийца, - трагично вздохнул Сид. - Шучу. На самом деле мне все равно. Я сравнил вас, ты выиграл, и вот ты здесь.  
Слейтер холодно улыбнулся одними уголками губ:  
\- Я выиграл возможность быть твоей игрушкой, пока ты не продашь меня клиенту с сомнительными целями. Ты прав, мне стоит чувствовать себя счастливым.  
Разговор злил, даже если Слейтер приказал себе сохранять спокойствие.  
\- Леон, Леон, а я всего-то собирался спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь? Даже если я по опыту знаю, что плохо.  
\- Способен функционировать.  
\- Мм, многообещающе, - Сид мечтательно выдохнул. - Я списал бы это на действие моей магической заботы.  
Слейтер перевел взгляд на иллюминатор:  
\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты больше так не делал. Это создает у меня... неверные представления о моей позиции.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Сколько занятных слов в одной фразе. Ты осознаешь, что в любом случае твоя просьба не имеет смысла, да?  
\- Объяснись.  
\- Ну, если я бесчувственный подонок, который заботится о тебе просто по сучности натуры, то я не стану тебя слушать. А если я добрый, романтичный и влюбленный в тебя пират, забота моя вполне безопасна.  
\- Это означает отказ?  
\- Это означает, если я хочу гладить кого-то по волосам в минуту слабости, я не стану спрашивать разрешения.  
\- Проявление эгоизма?  
\- Пиип! Оно самое.  
\- И тебя не волнует, что я не хочу? - подчеркнуто бесстрастно спросил Слейтер, а Сид снова рассмеялся:  
\- Это не волновало бы меня, даже если бы ты действительно был против.  
Развивать эту тему дальше не имело смысла, и Слейтер замолчал, глядя на звезды, спросил через некоторое время:  
\- Я просил возможность выходить за пределы этой комнаты. Ты сказал, что подумаешь.  
\- И я подумал. Я умею, Леон, хоть по мне и не скажешь. Я согласен при одном условии. Одном маленьком условии на "о".  
Слейтер непонимающе посмотрел на него. Он понятия не имел, о чем говорил Сид.  
Неожиданная идея заставила его побелеть, отдернуться.  
Сид ответил ему широкой улыбкой.  
\- Оральный секс? - стараясь говорить невозмутимо спросил Слейтер, но голос хрипел и не слушался. И снова накатила тошнота.  
Сид расхохотался. Просто согнулся от смеха пополам, не в силах остановиться, и хлопая себя по колену:  
\- Леон, ты о-бал-ден-ный! - немного отсмеявшись, он выпрямился, смахнул выступившие слезы и добавил. - Во-первых, у пиратов это называется "отсос".  
Слейтер ответил ему холодным взглядом:  
\- Во-вторых?  
\- Во-вторых, я говорил об обещании.  
Слейтер поджал губы, произнес подчеркнуто бесстрастно:  
\- Извини, что понял тебя неправильно. Меня ввели в заблуждение твои предыдущие действия.  
\- Извиняю, - милостиво отмахнулся Сид. - Так ты согласен?  
\- Обещание чего?  
Сид улыбнулся, повертел в пальцах одно из перьев, вплетенных в черные волосы:  
\- Обещание оставить попытки побега и не причинять никому вреда. Обещание не пытаться пробраться в потайные комнаты или договориться со сторожевыми собачками. Иными словами, вести себя хорошо.  
\- Я согласен, - немедленно откликнулся Слейтер.  
\- Подумай хорошенько, Леон. Если ты дашь мне слово, и я узнаю, что ты игрался с ошейником или оружием, я не закрою на это глаза. Отмазка, про то, что ты шел, и ножик случайно завалился тебе в ботинок, не сработает.  
\- Я осознаю это.  
\- Знаешь, наказание за нарушенное слово сильно отличается от шлепков за непослушание, - он коротко кивнул на кандалы, и взгляд его серых глаз стал серьезным. Тяжелым и острым.  
Слейтер кивнул:  
\- Я понял. Я обещаю, - он произнес это ровно, спокойно и бесстрастно. Уже зная, что не сдержит слово.  
  
***  
Легионерам не позволялось покидать Фивон, потому информация о космических кораблях была недоступна за ненадобностью. Слейтер видел видеофайлы, сталкивался с изображениями в посторонних источниках, но "Хаос" внутри не походил ни на что виденное им раньше.  
Металлические решетки полов, затемненные коридоры, светлые, обжитые помещения для команды. Все это напоминало причудливую смесь пассажа с часовым механизмом.  
Сид предоставил Слейтеру почти полную свободу на корабле - под запретом оставалось несколько коридоров, и весь нижний ярус, сам провел вводную экскурсию.  
Все время, что Сид показывал ему корабль, Слейтер чувствовал на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Настороженные, любопытствующие, несколько раз враждебные, но по сути не слишком отличавшиеся от обычной человеческой реакции на легионера.  
"Хаос" оказался больше, чем Слейтеру показалось вначале, и некоторые вещи он не мог воспринимать иначе, как шутку разработчиков.  
\- Бассейн? - неверяще вздернув бровь, уточнил он.  
\- Пиип, - весело подтвердил Сид. - Еще один плюсик за опознание очевидного. Бассейн с иллюминатором в потолке. Вода и звезды. Там очень круто.  
Слейтер равнодушно кивнул. В тот момент расположение коридоров и следящих камер волновало его больше.  
\- Что находится дальше по коридору? - он кивнул на затемненный коридор, мимо которого они прошли.  
Сид рассмеялся и всмотрелся в темноту:  
\- Нечто, о чем тебе не стоит знать.  
\- Что будет, если я все-таки узнаю?   
\- Но ты ведь не станешь? Ведь ты дал мне слово, Леон, - Сид широко улыбнулся, отвлекся на секунду на миниатюрную проекцию вызова, высветившуюся по правую руку от него, над запястьем. - Кажется, о нашей милой прогулке доложили Ламии, и он жаждет меня видеть. Наверное, воспринимает тебя как конкурента. Забавно, правда?  
\- Мне сложно оценить юмор подобного рода, - холодно ответил Слейтер, и это предсказуемо вызвало смех:  
\- Не верю, сказал бы я, но не хочу врать. Оставлять тебя не хочу тоже, но увы, дела, дела...Идем.  
Сид вывел его к главной галерее и добавил:  
\- Развлекайся, - улыбнулся и пошел прочь.  
\- Подожди, - спокойно окликнул его Слейтер, и Сид остановился, обернулся, вопросительно глядя на него. - Ты говорил, что команда не тронет меня, пока я нахожусь под твоей защитой. Это так?  
Слейтер не боялся людей. Даже с кандалами, он был способен сбежать, при условии, что никто не активирует шоковый механизм. Вряд ли рядовые члены команды обладали такой возможностью. Но привлекать к себе излишнее внимание было нецелесообразно.  
Сид жестом фокусника достал сигарету, прокрутил в пальцах, чуть прищурился:  
\- Кто знает? Давай назовем это IQ-тестом для команды.  
\- И если кто-то его не пройдет? - бесстрастно уточнил Слейтер.  
\- Тебе придется побегать, а мне поубивать. И все будут счастливы, - Сид улыбнулся снова, и пошел прочь.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
Слейтер никогда не стремился близко контактировать с людьми, просто потому что не видел в этом смысла, никогда считал их достаточно интересными для взаимодействия, удовлетворяясь сторонними наблюдениями и сведениями, почерпнутыми из книг. Для его жизни во Дворце навык общения, завязывания знакомств был совершенно бесполезен - все ситуации в которых Слейтер мог столкнуться с человеком были легко предсказуемы: регулярные доклады Эвансу, вежливые ответы немногим рискнувшим заговорить с ним гостям Ее Величества, врач во время стандартного осмотра. Теперь, когда информация была ему необходима, он поймал себя на том, что медлит.  
Ему нужно было заставить себя спуститься вниз, присмотреться к команде, как они присматривались к нему - найти то, что могло помочь ему деактивировать кандалы, и все же он просто стоял на галерее, где его оставил Сид, и смотрел вниз.  
Людей ярусом ниже было немного, и Слейтер недостаточно разбирался в устройстве космического корабля, чтобы понять, что именно они делаю, но он чувствовал - они знают, что он смотрит. Возможно, обсуждают его в эту самую секунду.  
Снова вернулось жгучее, унизительное ощущение того, что все знают. Как будто они могли видеть, что Сид с ним делал, как Сид его касался. И как Слейтер реагировал.  
Простая физиологическая реакция.  
Нормальная, если не считать того, что ничего нормального в ней не было.  
 _Мне захотелось и я взял. Тебе захотелось, и у тебя унесло крышу. Каждому свое._  
Думать об этом было бессмысленно, но мысли упорно возвращались - острые и яркие, как будто Слейтер переживал все заново.  
Космос в иллюминаторе, и ладони скользящие по телу.  
Легкое, дразнящее касание губ.  
Жгучее, раздражающе неконкретное.  
Тепло, просачивающееся внутрь сквозь ледяную агонию и беспомощность.  
И ему действительно необходимо было перестать. Собраться.  
Спуститься вниз, чтобы, даже если не суметь выйти на контакт с командой, то хотя бы слышать, что они говорят.  
Узнать расположение следящих камер и что находится в тех корабельных отсеках, куда ему запрещен доступ.  
И все же первый шаг сделал не он.  
Он так и стоял на галерее, глядя вниз и бездарно растрачивая драгоценные минуты, когда можно было бы попытаться что-то сделать.  
Человек появился на галерее почти бесшумно, и скорее всего, если бы Слейтер не был легионером, то пропустил бы момент его появления.  
\- Впервые на космическом корабле? - спросил человек, доставая из-за уха сигарету и прикуривая от дорогой зажигалки. Зажигалка была серебряная, с очень тонкой гравировкой, и странно не вязалась с обликом владельца.  
\- Легионерам запрещено покидать планету, - спокойно ответил Слейтер, чуть отстраняясь, и изучая человека. Высокий - ростом с самого Слейтера, широкоплечий, в небрежной удобной одежде, немного напоминающей униформу силовиков. На вид ему было лет тридцать пять. Волосы короткие, темные с неожиданным просверком седины. Лицо спокойное, мужественное, с той несовершенной внутренней гармонией, которая была свойственна только природной внешности.  
\- Думаю, там у вас сделают скидку на обстоятельства, - усмехнувшись сказал он и затянулся. Слейтер отметил как по разному могут выглядеть люди, когда курят. Сид курил словно бы напоказ, так будто каждая затяжка сама по себе была спектаклем. Этот человек просто курил.  
Привычно и непринужденно.  
Запах его сигарет тоже был другим - более жестким, горечь в нем в нем была ощутимее.  
Еще одно сравнение, которое не имело смысла.  
\- Ее Величество не склонна делать скидки, - ответил Слейтер, в упор глядя на человека. Внутренне он был рад и раздражен одновременно. Рад - потому что ему не пришлось идти на контакт первым. Раздражен из-за этой радости и собственного промедления.  
Его слова только вызвали у человека усмешку:  
\- Нам бы она ее определенно не сделала. Но кого это волнует? Тут на корабле все решает капитан.   
Слейтер холодно на него посмотрел:  
\- Я осознаю это.  
От человека не исходило угрозы, и ничто в его позе не говорило о желании напасть, но это вовсе не означало, что у него нет скрытых мотивов. Его могли подослать. Сид, например, чтобы проверить, как Слейтер поведет себя во взаимодействии с экипажем.  
\- Капитан выбирает с кем и как играться, - продолжил человек, делая еще одну затяжку. - Паршиво обычно выбирает.  
Слейтер промолчал, невозмутимо глядя в ответ и ожидая, что будет дальше. Реагировать на столь явную провокацию он не собирался.  
\- Уоррен, - представился человек, протягивая ему руку. - Второй помощник и навигатор.  
\- Леон Слейтер. Легионер, - руку он проигнорировал.  
Человек - Уоррен - казалось, не обратил на это внимания, снова возвращаясь к почти докуренной сигарете.  
Слейтер выждал некоторое время, ожидая, что он скажет, и, когда этого не случилось, заговорил сам - подчеркнуто небрежно:  
\- Зачем навигатору и второму помощнику разговаривать с игрушкой капитана?  
\- Кто знает? - Уоррен так же небрежно пожал плечами в ответ. - Может быть, мне просто интересно, почему игрушка капитана разгуливает по кораблю сама по себе.  
В словах не было намерения обидеть - простое и небрежное описание ситуации, но они все равно неприятно резанули слух:  
\- Такие вещи лучше спрашивать у самого капитана, - Слейтер ответил резче, чем собирался. И человек усмехнулся и небрежно констатировал:  
\- Он тебя бесит.   
\- Речь о человеке, который насильно забрал меня из естественной среды обитания. Я не сказал бы, что "бесит" подходящее определение, - холодно отозвался Слейтер. Ему следовало попытаться не провоцировать на конфликт, продолжить разговор и попытаться узнать хоть что-то полезное, но напоминание о Сиде заставило тщательно подавляемую злость вспыхнуть с новой силой .  
\- И сделал из тебя подстилку, - спокойно добавил Уоррен.  
Слейтер промолчал, понимая, что если заговорит, рискует сорваться.  
\- Не все на корабле одобряют действия капитана. Особенно после того, как он дернул за хвост Императрицу, - продолжил Уоррен. - Есть и те, кто с удовольствием бы от него избавился.  
Слейтер спокойно встретил его взгляд:  
\- Есть причина, зачем мне нужно это знать?  
\- Это уж ты сам решишь, - Уоррен потушил сигарету и равнодушно пожал плечами. - Как надумаешь, сообщи. Мне было бы любопытно послушать.   
  
***  
\- Я знаю, что ты разговаривал с Уорреном, и знаю, что ты отослал Форкс. Еще ты оставил потенциально опасную особь на корабле без присмотра, - Ламия не был склонен размениваться на приветствия, тем более, если злился. - Объяснись.  
Он ждал Сида в лаборатории медицинского блока, сидел напротив двери, безупречно прямой, как всегда, когда что-то шло не так. Жизнь на "Хаосе" никогда не была спокойной, но его это касалось мало. До тех пор, пока не было связано лично с ним, он предпочитал не вмешиваться.  
Не в данном случае.  
\- Вести среди эмпатов разносятся быстро, - Сид усмехнулся, застывая в дверях, картинно и небрежно, принялся вертеть в пальцах фиолетовое перо. - Твое беспокойство, душа моя, как сладкое вино. Еще не пойло, но уже не сок.  
Ламия недовольно поджал губы, и кивнул на кресло напротив:  
\- Сядь. Мне есть, что сказать тебе.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Весь корабль ходит под капитаном, но даже капитан в лазарете бессилен пред доктором, - он подошел, игнорируя тихое шипение закрывающейся двери, опустился в кресло. - Я мог бы угадать, о чем пойдет речь, но не вижу смысла выигрывать собственную кофеварку.  
\- Уоррен приходил ко мне поговорить.  
\- Какой деятельный навигатор.  
\- Он знает.  
\- И я знаю, что он знает. Душа моя, тебе не идет роль просроченной периодики. Радостную новость я услышал непосредственно от Уоррена.  
Ламия помолчал, отвел взгляд, словно заинтересовавшись образцами крови в пробирках на дальнем столе:  
\- Тебе стоит избавиться от него.  
\- Забавно, моя девочка сказала то же самое. Но я не собираюсь этого делать, - он наклонился, заглянул Ламии в глаза и добавил с улыбкой. - Это ранило бы мою нежную, хрупкую душу.  
Ламия почувствовал, что сжимает подлокотники кресла слишком сильно, и заставил себя разжать пальцы:  
\- Твоя душа не защитит тебя, если он нападет на тело.  
Сид рассмеялся снова, протянул руку и провел пальцами по золотисто-рыжей пряди:  
\- Как заботлива моя душа.  
Ламия подчеркнуто отстранился:  
\- Эти сантименты не имеют смысла. Ты уже пытался сохранить Уоррену жизнь, избежав конфликта. Временная мера, и ее время вышло. С самого начала вам было не ужиться вместе.  
\- Душа моя, я псих и ублюдок, но я не люблю врать себе, - небрежно откинувшись в кресле, протянул Сид. - Конфликт неизбежен, но неизбежность не оправдание. Убийство решит проблему, но увы, не без жертвы в лице Уоррена. А ты знаешь, я стал пиратом, не для того, чтобы жертвовать.  
\- И вместо этого ты рискуешь всем.  
\- Согласись, это весело.  
\- Тебе не стоило отсылать Форкс.  
\- Девочке надо прошвырнуться по магазинам. Она вернется через три дня. К тому же я канатоходец, который не любит работать со страховкой.  
Ламия склонил голову, словно прислушиваясь:  
\- Уоррен разговаривает с твоей игрушкой. Тебе не стоило выпускать это существо из каюты. Оно может стать слишком удобным орудием.  
\- Я не настолько жестокий хозяин, чтобы держать свои игрушки в шкафу. К тому же Леон попросил меня. Он обещал вести себя хорошо, а кто я такой, чтобы не верить данному мне слову?  
Ламия устало потер висок. Щит почти восстановился, но некоторые вещи все же навязчиво просачивались внутрь:  
\- Ты идиот.  
Сид потянулся к его волосам снова и легко убрал выбившуюся прядь, безмятежно улыбнулся:  
\- Нет, душа моя. Я идиот, который не жертвует.  
  
***  
После встречи с Уорреном, Слейтер задержался на галерее еще на несколько минут, а потом все-таки спустился на ярус ниже. Он повторил маршрут, который они прошли с Сидом, пытаясь мысленно смоделировать охранную систему корабля сообразно расположению отсеков, походя отмечая реакцию команды.  
С ним никто не пытался заговорить, к нему никто не подошел, и взгляды окружающих, когда он проходил мимо были настороженными, но острый слух легионера легко улавливал смешки за спиной.  
"А хорош, зараза".  
"Я б не отказался посмотреть, как капитан его трахает"  
"Я бы сам его трахнуть не отказался"  
Слова не должны были бы ничего значить, так же как взгляды, и Слейтер вел себя так, словно они ничего не значили - заставлял себя идти прямо, не ускорять шаг, не оборачиваться, расправить плечи и подавить унизительное желание закрыться.  
В конце концов, он не услышал ничего неожиданного.  
"Почему он разгуливает по кораблю, как у себя дома?"  
"Капитан разрешил"  
"А если этот взбесится? Легионер все-таки".  
"Он в кандалах".  
"Так его что, можно?"  
Фраза почти заставила Слейтера вздрогнуть. Он представил как один из этих незнакомых ему людей делает то же, что и Сид. Походя, не размениваясь даже на шараду с пари.  
Использует его тело, как вещь, просто потому что может, вытаскивая наружу ту отвратительную голодную часть, которая хочет прикосновений.  
 _Приятный сюрприз, я такое раньше только в порнухе видел._  
Кажется, Сида это забавляло. Этим людям тоже, наверное, было бы весело.  
Слейтера замутило.  
"Забыл, что бывает с теми, кто берет вещи капитана?"  
"Можно и спросить. За спрос денег не берут".  
И Сид действительно мог бы разрешить, не нарушив ни одного из данных Слейтеру обещаний. Если, конечно, его обещание пленнику на корабле хоть что-то значило.  
Слейтер подавил секундный приступ паники. Бессмысленно.  
Единственное, что имеет значение - возможность выбраться. Все остальное, что бы с ним ни делали, просто факторы приближающие или удаляющие его от цели.  
Возможно, это даже сыграло бы ему на руку.   
 _Раздвинь ноги._  
Дать им то, что они хотят, заставить их расслабиться.  
Эту мысль Слейтер подавил в зародыше. Не позволил себе додумать, несмотря на ее рациональность и логичность.  
Сосредоточился на разговоре с Уорреном. Заставил себя снова вспомнить и проанализировать то, что услышал.  
Итак, у капитана были враги на корабле, или по крайней мере те, кто не отказался бы от него избавиться. Слейтер понимал, что для таких людей он сам мог бы стать удобным инструментом. Игрушка капитана, которой всего лишь требуется снять кандалы.  
С другой стороны Уоррена мог послать сам Сид, чтобы проверить сдержит ли Слейтер слово, и спровоцировать на ошибку.  
За время их разговора навигатор "Хаоса" не сказал ничего, на чем его можно было бы подловить, ничего не пообещал и не предложил, но Слейтер понимал, что разговор был не последним. И рано или поздно ему придется сделать выбор между двумя равновероятными вариантами.  
Вслепую.  
Игра вслепую.  
Развлечение вполне в духе Сида.  
  
***  
Расположение коридоров и проходов на корабле Слейтер запомнил с первого раза, и смысла проходить их раз за разом не было, но он все равно это делал. Просто не хотел возвращаться в каюту. Почему-то казалось, что если он попадет туда снова, возможности выбраться уже не будет.   
Глупо, разумеется, потому что, если бы Сид пожелал запереть его, он легко мог бы это сделать несмотря ни на что.  
Бесцельное хождение изматывало, или же сказались последствия деактиватора, но в какой-то момент Слейтеру пришлось остановиться, пережидая приступ слабости. На секунду он вспомнил первые несколько часов агонии, и обессилено прикрыл глаза, прислонился к стене.  
Через некоторое время возникло ощущение постороннего присутствия.   
Он услышал звук шагов, почувствовал запах сигаретного дыма, кожи, и еще чего-то неуловимого, но смутно знакомого - так пах воздух на самых верхних причалах столицы - разряженный и холодный.  
Слейтер заставил себя выпрямиться и открыть глаза.  
Сид улыбался, задумчиво теребя фиолетовое перо:  
\- Я подумал, что ты соскучился и не мог не вернуться.  
\- Ты ошибся.  
\- Пиип, и я теряю баллы. Давай поплачем над этим вместе.  
Слейтер промолчал некоторое время, потом бесстрастно сказал:  
\- Ко мне подходил второй помощник.  
\- Милый деятельный Уоррен никогда не упускает шанса завести новых друзей.  
\- Он хотел знать, почему ты выпустил меня из каюты.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Решил проветрить.  
\- И теперь мне придется вернуться, - Слейтер не стал превращать это в вопрос.  
Сид протянул руку и легко провел пальцами по его волосам, задумчиво улыбнулся:  
\- Ты говоришь так, словно это я засыпаю в коридоре, Леон.  
\- Я не хочу возвращаться, - спокойно ответил Слейтер, игнорируя исходящее от его руки тепло.  
\- Хочешь. Просто ты слишком боишься., - Сид отстранился и мотнул головой в сторону прохода. - Идем, Леон, злой и жестокий пират снова заставит тебя отдохнуть и дать организму восстановиться. Ну разве я не чудовище?  
Слейтер почувствовал как что-то внутри перехватывает от злости, но заставил себя говорить бесстрастно:  
\- Я благодарен тебе за заботу.  
Сида это рассмешило:  
\- Еще одна искренняя благодарность, на которую не купится ребенок старше семи.  
\- Такая же искренняя, как забота, о которой я не просил, - холодно напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Но в которой ты нуждаешься. Идем, Леон, если пойдешь сам, я разрешу тебе допуск в еще один отсек корабля.  
Слейтер прошел мимо него к проходу:  
\- Зачем капитану покупать согласие собственного пленника?  
Сид рассмеялся, и последовал за ним:  
\- Кто знает? Может быть, мне просто надоело брать силой.  
  
***  
Слейтер думал, что вернувшись в каюту, почувствует себя пойманным, но вид кровати принес только облегчение. Каждый новый шаг до каюты давался тяжелее, чем предыдущий, хотелось остановиться хотя бы на пару минут, просто перевести дыхание, но Сид был рядом. Слейтер не хотел проявлять слабость при нем. Тем более сейчас, когда это означало бы признать, что он был прав.  
Слейтер остановился у кровати, позволил себе обернуться на Сида. Тот стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, и просто смотрел на него. Взгляд был внимательный, тяжелый, непривычно серьезный. Слейтер чувствовал этот взгляд даже когда отвернулся к иллюминатору:  
\- Я буду спать в одежде, - он произнес это утвердительно, но на самом деле фраза была вопросом.  
Сид это понимал, и его это рассмешило:  
\- Нет, Леон, не будешь.  
Слейтер не стал спорить. Он экономными движениями расстегнул и положил на спинку кресла, стянул через голову футболку, замер, потянувшись к застежке брюк.  
Сид подошел ближе, чуть приобнял его за талию, легко расстегнул застежку. Слейтер положил руки на его запястья, предупреждающе сжал, снова отмечая какими обманчиво хрупкими кажутся человеческие кости - даже теперь, когда от слабости кружилась голова:  
\- Ты обещал, что не станешь, пока я не захочу, - голос прозвучал глухо, и Слейтер намеренно не пытался обернуться. Смотрел прямо перед собой в иллюминатор, в черноту.  
\- Я ничего и не делаю, - откликнулся Сид, и по одному его тону Слейтер понял, что он улыбается.  
\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не дотрагивался до меня.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Мне было бы все равно, даже будь это правдой.  
Слейтер чуть повернул к нему голову, произнес подчеркнуто спокойно:  
\- Это правда.  
Сид коснулся губами его плеча, и Слейтер вздрогнул, когда его смех защекотал кожу.  
\- Я предложил бы следственный эксперимент, но деактиватор играет против меня. Двое на одного не слишком честно.  
Он легко прикусил кожу на лопатке, и Слейтер проигнорировал невольную дрожь, которую вызвал этот жест, так же как он игнорировал тепло чужого тела:  
\- Сними с меня кандалы и мы честно сразимся один на один, - холодно предложил он.  
Сид отстранился с улыбкой:  
\- Заманчиво, но нет. Легионер и человек, это сочетание, которое я предпочитаю видеть исключительно в постельных баталиях.  
Слейтер не стал отвечать. Просто продолжил раздеваться, чувствуя, что желание лечь становится почти неодолимым.  
\- Полностью, Леон, - сказал Сид. - Нет, это не обсуждается, но ты доставишь мне несколько минут удовольствия, если откажешься.  
Слейтер разделся полностью, лег на кровать, против воли чувствуя облегчение, перевернулся на бок, спиной к Сиду, и лежал молча, слушая шорох чужой одежды. Через несколько минут к его спине прижалось теплое обнаженное тело, и он обессиленно прикрыл глаза. Хотелось отдернуться и одновременно придвинуться ближе. Рука обхватила его за талию, и он равнодушно проследил линии татуировки до локтя. Почему-то ему пришло в голову, что он так и не увидел ее всю. Единственный раз, когда у него действительно была возможность изучить тело Сида, был в душе, и тогда он намеренно старался не смотреть.  
\- Отнять одежду - это простой психологический прием, чтобы заставить пленника чувствовать себя уязвимым, - безразлично сказал он, глядя прямо перед собой.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Не рассчитывал ни на что подобное, но, дай угадаю - работает.  
\- Я ослаблен и нахожусь во враждебной среде. Чувство уязвимости оправданно.  
\- Я предложил бы за это выпить, но лень вставать и идти за бутылкой.  
\- Мне стало хуже, - подчеркнуто бесстрастно сказал Слейтер. - Побочный эффект деактиватора?  
Сид придвинулся еще чуть ближе:  
\- Я бы поставил на то, что стимулятор больше не действует. Рановато для девятки.  
Слейтер похолодел, резко обернулся, чувствуя как внутри волной поднимается злость:  
\- Ты сказал, что он "легкий".  
Сид усмехнулся:  
\- С твоим метаболизмом и учитывая, что есть еще дестер и кило синей пыли, я бы сказал девятка легче легкого. Но ты можешь спорить. Меня это повеселит.  
Слейтер отвернулся снова:  
\- Я осознаю свое положение на корабле.  
Сид снова коснулся его плеча губами, поддразнил:  
\- Догадливый маленький легионер.  
\- Члены твоего экипажа так же бесправны?  
\- Кто знает.  
Это был удобный момент, чтобы затронуть эту тему, даже если Слейтер чувствовал слабость и головокружение, другого шанса спросить ему могло не представиться:  
\- У тебя есть враги среди команды.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Люблю твою манеру утверждать, в надежде получить ответ. Но я не тот ребенок старше семи, с которым это может сработать, Леон. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил - тебе придется спросить.  
Слейтер вздернул бровь, зная, что Сид может видеть его лицо в иллюминаторе, невозмутимо повторил, придав фразе вопросительную интонацию:  
\- У тебя есть враги среди команды?  
Сид тихо рассмеялся, и звук показался Слейтеру слишком интимным, вызвал непроизвольную дрожь.  
Сид заметил.  
\- Все-таки ты обалденно чувствительный.  
\- Это отказ отвечать на вопрос? - холодно поинтересовался Слейтер.  
\- Это правда. А враги по команде... как минимум не носят таблички. Но время от времени случаются те, кто думает, что меня легко убить.  
\- И они ошибаются.  
\- Разве я не здесь? Весь твой на эти несколько часов. Твоя забота льстит мне, Леон.  
\- Это забота не о тебе. В случае твоей смерти, я могу пострадать, - напомнил Слейтер.  
Сид улыбнулся, и его рука коротко скользнула вверх:  
\- Мы не можем этого допустить, а значит я обязательно должен выжить. Ради тебя, Леон. Только ради тебя.  
Слейтер помолчал несколько секунд, обдумывая свои следующие слова:  
\- Я мог бы убить тебя сам. Все что нужно твоим врагам, если такие есть - отключить кандалы. Неразумно упускать меня из виду, - в конце концов, это было очевидной истиной. Он ничем не рисковал, озвучивая ее вслух.  
\- Капитан пиратского корабля, конечно, не Ее Величество, но я тоже бываю немного занят, как бы мне ни хотелось посвятить тебе все мое время, - он запустил пальцы в волосы Слейтера, легко потянул на себя. - Ты не убьешь меня, Леон.  
\- Сними кандалы, и проверим, - предложил Слейтер.  
Сид рассмеялся, снова чуть потянул его волосы - невесомо, приятно:  
\- Заманчиво, но нет. Ты слаб, а я тактичен. Мы отложим экстрим на потом. После того, как ты не убьешь меня, я трахну тебя снова. Буду трахать пока ты не сорвешь голос. Хочешь?  
Слейтер прикрыл глаза, обессиленно уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, от чего голос прозвучал глухо и неестественно:  
\- Нет. Не хочу.  
\- Твоему телу понравится, - сказал Сид, и по его голосу Слейтер почувствовал, что он улыбается.  
\- Мне - нет. Сама мысль отвратительна.  
Сид фыркнул, и его теплый выдох обжег кожу на плече:  
\- Как человечно. Ты простил бы мне тысячу моих слабостей, но ни одной своей. Дам подсказку: в том чего ты хочешь и чего боишься, я на самом деле не виноват. Па-бам, секрет раскрыт. Можешь убить меня, но не то, что я разбудил.  
\- У меня и без того достаточно поводов тебя убить, - огрызнулся Слейтер.  
\- Ну да, я несколько раз спас тебе жизнь, - небрежно отозвался Сид. - Заставил тебя кончить, дал тебе свободно разгуливать по кораблю, и загнал в каюту, когда ты чуть не свалился от слабости прямо на палубе. Ну разве я не монстр?  
\- Все это ты сделал насильно, если помнишь.  
\- Насильно? Насильно это было бы, если бы ты обладал свободой выбора. Но ты выкинул собственную жизнь на свалку из-за простого любопытства. А я подобрал ее. Теперь она моя - драгоценная, хрупкая и прекрасная. Я пират, Леон. Я не разбрасываюсь драгоценностями просто так. Но ты можешь бушевать и говорить мне, что я не имею права.  
\- Не вижу смысла, - процедил Слейтер. - Что случилось с желанием перепродать меня заказчику?  
\- Кто знает? С другой стороны, что еще я могу сделать? Если я сниму кандалы, есть ли хоть один вариант, при котором ты протянешь больше года? Куда ты вернешься, кроме как на Фивон, где тебя уже ждет Арена? Кем ты хочешь стать и где?  
\- Это не твое дело.  
\- Разве? - Сид вопросительно вздернул бровь. - В конце концов, сейчас ты мой.  
\- Я не вещь, - резко напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Разве? - невинно повторил Сид. - Рабство, Леон, это не так просто, как кандалы. - Он коротко прошелся пальцами по его запястью, потом по руке вверх и положил на висок. - Оно здесь. Так что, если ты хочешь избавиться от этих браслетов, начинай искать ответы на правильные вопросы.  
  
***  
\- Кого я вижу, - на сей раз Сид ответил на вызов сразу. - Док. Дай мне десять попыток, и я угадаю почему ты звонишь.  
\- Твоя работа на Фивоне была слишком грубой, - ответил Клеман, не пытаясь скрыть неудовольствия. - Теперь тебя ищут имперские, и ты привлек внимание к товару. Мы так не договаривались.  
Сид сидел в том же самом помещении, и так же курил, словно не было этих двух с половиной недель, когда Клеман впервые заговорил о заказе на легионера:  
\- Я даже не знаю на что реагировать первым, док, - Сид задумчиво выпустил струйку дыма в потолок и пояснил. - На "теперь" или на "договаривались".  
\- Я предложил тебе работу. И ты согласился, - жестко напомнил Клеман. - Уговора, что ты нападешь на столицу не было.  
Сид рассмеялся, и в свете проекции его лицо на пару секунд стало жутким:  
\- Док, ты оскорбляешь собственный интеллект. Это даже не мило. Ты предложил мне информацию о заказе и заказчике, и я ее купил. Больше нас с тобой ничего не связывает.  
Клеман зло прищурился:  
\- Ты не связался с заказчиком?  
\- Дай подумать...нет, не связался. Я не торгую товаром, которого у меня нет.  
\- Но теперь он у тебя есть.  
\- Может быть, да.  
\- Мой клиент очень серьезный человек. Если ты попробуешь его кинуть...  
Сид небрежно откинулся назад и закончил за него:  
\- Он придет к тебе, док. Потому что договаривался он не со мной. Так что кинуть я могу только тебя. Не стоило тогда отказываться от секса, я злопамятен, знаешь?  
\- Если ты кинешь меня, я позабочусь, чтобы тебе и твоей несчастной команде не продали бы даже болтика с устаревшего спутника, - пообещал ему Клеман, чувствуя почти неодолимое желание дотянуться до этой мрази. - И подумай хорошенько, так ли тебе нужен этот груз.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Не кипятись, док. Может быть и не нужен, тогда твой клиент вскоре станет очень довольным клиентом. Или же нет.  
\- Зачем тебе легионер? Ты не генетик, и в то, что ты нашел другого заказчика, я не верю, - одной из причин, почему Клеман ненавидел иметь дело с Хаотиком Сидом была эта его чертова непредсказуемость.  
\- Что я могу тебе ответить, док? Представь, что тебя попросили украсть нечто очень редкое, красивое и интересное. И вот, уже убегая с тяжелым мешком, ты вдруг понимаешь, что, быть может, эта красивая и интересная штука очень пригодилась бы тебе самому. Разве ты стал бы ее отдавать?  
\- Тебе не нужен легионер, - в этом Клеман был уверен. Сида его уверенность рассмешила:  
\- Если честно, док, срал я на всех легионеров разом. Но чем дальше, тем больше меня интересует Леон Слейтер, - он покрутил в пальцах фиолетовое перо и усмехнулся. - Как жаль, что нельзя отделить одно от другого, правда?  
Клеман с трудом подавил желание выругаться:  
\- И из-за этого ты решил оставить его себе?  
\- А вот тут тебя ждет хорошая новость - я еще не решил. В конце концов, я тоже человек и могу ошибаться. Вдруг бриллиант, который я нашел окажется просто куском пластика. Если так случится, я свяжусь с клиентом, и все будут счастливы.  
\- Поторопись с решением. Я намерен сказать, что ты присвоил его груз. А мой клиент не тот человек, с которым ты хотел бы ссориться, - пообещал ему Клеман.  
Сид фыркнул, и потянулся отключить коннект:  
\- Спасибо за заботу, док. Я подумаю над этим.  
  
***  
Ламия подошел только после того, как Сид разорвал коннект и откинулся в кресле, выдыхая дым в воздух. Ламия положил руки Сиду на плечи, задумчиво проследил как тают в воздухе сизые завитки.  
Сид заговорил первым, и тон у него был привычно веселым:  
\- Душа моя, ты тоже спросишь меня почему я не связался с заказчиком? - чувства исходящие от него - как обычно текучие, хаотичные и неразличимые приятно покалывали кончики пальцев:  
\- Твоя душа слишком хорошо тебя знает, - снисходительно откликнулся Ламия. - Ты никогда не отдаешь то, что тебя заинтересовало. В конце концов, ты не отдал меня.  
Сид улыбнулся, чуть повернул голову, прижимаясь губами к его запястью:  
\- Священник-эмпат, полубезумный от собственной силы и убивающий людей, чтобы забыться. Кто на моем месте смог бы устоять?  
\- Действительно, - Ламия коротко кивнул, и его волосы мазнули Сида по лицу, едва не задев горящий кончик сигареты. - Почему именно этот легионер из всех?  
\- Из всех, душа моя? Я бы сказал, единственный в своем роде. Много ли тех, кто станет изучать жизнь, частью которой никогда не будет? Глотать свободу по десять вдохов в год, зная, что никогда ее не получит. И схватится за первый шанс оказаться частью чего-то большего. Будет готов загнать самого себя в угол, ради возможности узнать, что происходит. Ради возможности найти меня. Учует мое присутствие даже в вещах вроде бы со мной не связанных. Будет нуждаться во мне больше всех, и не попросит о помощи, - Сид мечтательно прикрыл глаза. - Как благословен я, наткнувшийся на столько приманок и крючков разом. И как проницательна ты, госпожа из столицы.  
\- Когда ты становишься поэтичным - это всегда дурной знак, - неприязненно заметил Ламия, чувствуя как текучее, хаотичное ощущение окрашивается чем-то темным, безумным, опасным. - И все же ты еще не решил окончательно, оставишь ли ты его себе. Из-за клиента?  
Сид рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову:  
\- Когда меня волновало, что скажет клиент? Нет, душа моя. Все романтичнее, чем кажется. Сейчас легионер Леон - это ворох приманок для меня. Редкая интересная особь, нежизнеспособная без покровителя, просто потому, что она ничего не хочет. Ей некуда идти, и некуда вернуться. Игрушка. Красивая, интересная и сверкающая. Но способная стать чем-то большим, если найдет для себя цель.  
Ламия улыбнулся, провел пальцами по его шее, чувствуя пульс:  
\- Игрушка, которую ты готов выбросить.  
\- Если она не станет тем самым б _о_ льшим, - согласился Сид, подаваясь навстречу его пальцам. - Согласись, видеть куколку, которая никогда не превратится в бабочку было бы слишком болезненно.  
\- И ты используешь Уоррена, чтобы твоя игрушка могла трансформироваться, - его пальцы предупреждающе сжались у Сида на горле.  
\- Брось, я по жизни использую Уоррена, потому что это то, для чего мне нужен Уоррен. В конце концов, он член моей команды. И он может предложить моему Леону несколько дополнительных альтернатив, - Сид положил руки поверх его, легко погладил. - А заодно создать для себя единственную возможность выжить.  
\- То, чего не можешь ты сам.  
\- Я? - Сид рассмеялся, и он почувствовал вибрацию пальцами. - Я злодей в этой истории, помнишь?   
\- Я нахожу отвратительной твою привычку манипулировать людьми, - поморщившись, сообщил Ламия.  
\- Никогда этого не делал. Я манипулирую событиями, а с собой люди справляются сами. Пират, насильник и убийца. Серая кардинальская мантия - не мой стиль.  
Ламия коротко прикрыл глаза, сообщил через несколько секунд:  
\- Уоррен снова подошел поговорить к твоей игрушке. И я все еще считаю, что ты рискуешь напрасно.  
\- Не бойся, душа моя. Ты же знаешь, я режиссирую фарсы, а не трагедии. Во время съемок ни одно животное не пострадает.  
\- Что насчет самого режиссера?  
\- Кому какое дело до режиссера? Никто не читает его имя в титрах.  
  
***  
Слейтер никогда не воспринимал свою службу во Дворце, как рабство. Он жил с теми ограничениями, которых не мог избежать, и использовал те свободы, которые были ему позволены.  
Но та жизнь теперь была ему недоступна. И недоступной ее сделал не Сид, по крайней мере, Устав Слейтер нарушил сам. Намеренно.  
Сейчас это казалось невероятно далеким и странным.  
Действие под влиянием момента - безумное, необдуманное.  
Теперь, когда все так переменилось, он не мог даже однозначно сказать, сожалеет ли.  
Ему следовало сожалеть.   
Вне Дворца ему не было места, окружающий мир не раз демонстрировал это, и достаточно наглядно.   
Но даже если бы ему удалось вернуться на Фивон, даже если бы там закрыли глаза на нарушение Устава...  
Дни, неотличимые друг от друга. Отпуск, во время которого ничего не происходит.  
Знания, которые ничего не меняют. Жизнь, в которой никто ни с кем не соприкасается.  
Сколько бы он еще выдержал? Год? Два?  
Совсем недавно, он был уверен, что все закончилось бы Ареной.  
Но не теперь.  
Что-то изменилось с того момента, как он встретил Сида, или же в Слейтере изначально был какой-то незаметный изъян, он не был уверен. Не думал даже, что попытки понять имеют смысл. Слейтер не мог вернуться.  
Идти ему было некуда.  
Он очень четко запомнил момент, в который это стало очевидно. Он лежал на боку, все еще отвернувшись к иллюминатору, чувствовал исходящее от тела за его спиной тепло, уверенную тяжесть руки у себя на талии, и понимал, что вот эта каюта, эта кровать на корабле - единственное место, которое у него есть.  
Точка в пространстве без прошлого и будущего.  
Как-то странно перехватило горло.  
За прозрачной преградой иллюминатора был космос - огромный, невообразимый и бескрайний. И в этом космосе, во всей бесконечной вселенной, для него не было места.  
Слейтера затрясло и он уткнулся лицом в ладони, судорожно пытаясь удержать внутри, рвущееся наружу беспомощные, больные звуки. Как будто кто-то ударил его под дых.  
Куда ты пойдешь?  
Никуда.  
Он чувствовал себя хрупким, слабым, как никогда не ощущал себя раньше.  
Все на что ему хватало сил, это лежать, не двигаясь, и давиться воздухом и болью. Тихо-тихо, чтобы не проснулся Сид.  
Хотя какое это теперь имело значение?  
Бес-смыс-лен-но.  
Все варианты равнозначны, потому что вне этой точки, этого единственного момента ничего нет.  
Зачем он хотел снять кандалы, строил планы, просчитывал чужие мотивы?  
По инерции. По привычке, которая была больше не нужна. Он просто не позволял себе понять. Не позволял себе думать.  
А реальность - эта единственная точка в пространстве, и из нее нет выхода.  
Какое значение имело, что будет дальше? Какая разница, какое "дальше" для него выберут, если у него самого нет ни одного варианта?  
Уступить было бы так просто.   
Наверное, это даже не сильно отличалось бы от его жизни во Дворце.  
Игрушка капитана пиратов, или опытный образец для генетиков, или развлечение в гареме для извращенца. Потому что если оставить его одного, чем еще он сможет быть?  
Уступить. Просто повернуться, прижаться к чужому телу, впитывая тепло, и сказать "я хочу тебя", можно даже не слишком громко, Сид услышит. Ведь это даже не ложь.   
И снова будет жарко, одуряюще хорошо и больно, и снова не будет выбора.  
Пусть делает, что хочет.  
Пусть играется пока не наиграется, пусть продаст или убьет.  
 _Не ломайся_.  
Нужно было остановиться. Прекратить эту тихую, выворачивающую что-то у него внутри истерику. Собраться.  
Зачем?  
Легионер Леон Слейтер.  
Легионер.  
Какое это теперь имеет значение, здесь - в этой каюте, в этой кровати? Когда больше всего хочется забыться и исчезнуть, и единственное, что держит - чужая рука, черные линии татуировки - две полосы в сантиметр толщиной, вливающиеся в круг на запястье, как фрагмент какой-то схемы.  
Еще сутки назад он даже не знал, есть ли у него слезные железы. Теперь он давится горечью и болью, и отчаянно надеется, что Сид не проснется.  
Вещь. Вещь за которую решают другие, потому что сама она за себя решить не способна, при всей ее силе, полезности и функциональности.  
И все-таки Слейтер не обернулся. Не хотел, чтобы Сид увидел его таким. Даже в тот момент, когда больше ничего уже не имело значения.  
 _Не ломайся_.  
Смешно. Смешно, что он вспоминал это снова и снова, как будто одна фраза могла его удержать, в то время, как Сид спал совсем рядом, и ему было все равно.  
 _Этого недостаточно, чтобы меня сломать._  
Если бы было наоборот, сломало бы это Сида? Что бы он делал, потеряв все, оказавшись в кандалах?  
 _Начал бы все заново._  
Ответ прозвучал так ясно, словно Сид шепнул его ему на ухо.  
Слейтер сделал еще один судорожный вздох, с силой провел ладонями по лицу, и заставил себя дышать ровнее.  
Успокоиться. Собраться, даже если сейчас у него нет выбора.  
Люди теряют, и начинают заново, находят в себе силы жить и создавать для себя место в мире - люди, которых Слейтер всегда считал слабыми, хаотичными и хрупкими. Значит это возможно.  
Он многое умеет, во многом их превосходит.  
За пределами этой точки еще нет ничего определенного.  
Ему только нужно создать что-то свое.  
Сид пошевелился, прижимая его к себе плотнее, пробормотал что-то сонно, и Слейтер вздрогнул, прикрыв глаза. Чуть подавшись назад, позволяя себе эту минутную слабость. Минутная слабость, как десять секунд передышки. Теперь уже можно.  
Тепло и хрупкость человеческого тела.  
Интимное и странное соприкосновение кожи с кожей.  
 _Хочешь_?  
Хочу, - самому себе признался Слейтер, уже соскальзывая в сон.  
  
***  
Когда он проснулся, Сида не было рядом.  
Слейтер коснулся подушки рядом с собой, пытаясь определить, как давно он ушел, и не почувствовал никакого намека на тепло.  
На тумбочке снова стояла бутылка с водой, и над ней парила проекция:  
 _"Не буду врать, в воде девятка)  
Только попробуй не выпить ^__^  
С.  
P.S. Я бы оставил тебе еды , но после 44-го не едят.  
P.P.S. Это был Сид."_  
Слейтер поднялся, не одеваясь прошел в душевой отсек, несколько раз схватившись за стену, чтобы не упасть. Воспользовался сантех-модулем, прежде чем вернуться в каюту, и снова лег.  
Девятка, она же препарат 99-K, была армейским стимулятором, совсем не легким по мнению Слейтера, но в тот момент ему нужны были силы, чтобы найти Уоррена и поговорить с ним.  
Часов в комнате не было, но корабельное время, без привязки к смене дня и ночи все равно ничего бы ему не сказало. По его личным ощущениям, он проспал три-четыре часа - достаточное для легионера время. И все же Сид снова проснулся раньше.  
Слейтер выпил стимулятор и снова откинулся на кровати, глядя в безликий серый потолок, ожидая пока он подействует. Теперь отследить это было легко - синтетическая легкость в теле, ясность мыслей.  
Он полежал еще немного, обдумывая будущий разговор с Уорреном. Что захочет от него человек, и что Слейтер потребует в ответ.  
За преградой иллюминатора, где-то там в черноте были звезды и планеты, на которых он мог бы начать все заново. Ничем не похожие на Фивон, планеты, где может быть даже и не слышали ни о генетических сканерах, ни о легионерах. Где Слейтер ничего и никому не был должен.  
 _...я отвезу тебя на любую планету по твоему выбору, сделаю тебе документы, дам денег и отпущу._  
Когда Сид предложил ему пари, единственное о чем Слейтер мог бы его попросить - возвращение на Фивон. На Арену.  
Но теперь это был не единственный выход.  
Даже если альтернативу придется оплатить.  
Слейтер как-то вдруг особенно отчетливо осознал, что Уоррен потребует смерти Сида, и мысль на секунду вызвала отторжение, гадливость к самому себе. К тому, чем он собирался купить этот шанс начать все заново.  
Слейтер был недостаточно наивен, чтобы не понимать - никто не отпустит легионера просто так. И все же в тот момент он впервые задался вопросом, сможет ли убить.  
Еще недавно сомнения показались бы ему абсурдными. Но они были.  
Несмотря на тренировки с самого создания, несмотря на уверенность в собственном превосходстве и внутренней готовности.  
Он лежал в кровати человека, которого ему придется убить, и не мог представить, как это будет.  
Хотя это должно быть просто.  
Он мог бы сделать это быстро. Милосердно.  
 _Я буду вас помнить._  
При воспоминании о Лагатте его замутило. Почему-то нестерпимо вдруг захотелось помыться. Отскрести с себя саму мысль об убийстве.  
Бессмысленная и глупая сентиментальность, которая ничего не могла ему дать.  
Нужно было собраться и поговорить с Уорреном.  
Слейтер оделся. Поморщился, когда понял, как безнадежно спутались волосы и вышел из каюты.  
  
***  
Слейтер ничего не знал о распорядке на пиратском корабле, понятия не имел существует ли он вообще, но за время его прошлой прогулки он видел семь человек. Меньше трети экипажа, если Сид не врал, и членов команды было тридцать.  
Но это само по себе могло ничего не значить. Слейтер не знал о космических судах достаточно, чтобы делать какие бы то ни было выводы. С трудом представлял даже как внутренние отсеки "Хаоса" соотносятся с его внешней конструкцией. Тем более не мог после пары часов вне каюты составить представление о том, где искать Уоррена.  
Ему оставалось только снова пройти уже изученный маршрут и надеяться, что Уоррен подойдет сам.  
Слейтер поднялся на галерею, где они встретились, изучая происходящее ярусом ниже. Уоррен был там, разговаривал с кем-то из команды. С человеком, которого Слейтер еще не видел.  
Словно почувствовав его взгляд, они подняли головы вверх, посмотрели на галерею. Слейтер не стал прятать свое присутствие, стоял подчеркнуто прямо и ожидал, что Уоррен станет делать.  
Навигатор "Хаоса" повернулся к своему спутнику, рассмеялся над чем-то и пошел к лестнице наверх.  
Слейтер ждал его, прислонившись к перилам и спокойно глядя вниз. Равнодушно отметил коридор в который зашел тот, с кем Уоррен говорил до него.  
\- Скучаешь без капитана? - Слейтер услышал тихий щелчок зажигалки, почувствовал привкус дыма в воздухе, и выпрямился, бесстрастно глядя на Уоррена:  
\- Полагаю, меня и без того найдется кому развлечь.  
Уоррен хмыкнул, выпустил ровную струю дыма, задумчиво следя за тем, как она растворяется в воздухе прежде, чем заговорить:  
\- Хреново выглядишь. Капитан заездил?  
Слейтер не счел нужным отвечать.  
Уоррен сделал еще одну затяжку, только теперь сунул зажигалку в карман на бедре:  
\- Что надумал?  
\- Если бы кто-то захотел убрать капитана, я был бы самым удобным выходом. Достаточно только отключить сдерживающий механизм, - спокойно сказал Слейтер, невозмутимо задирая рукав и демонстрируя браслет кандалов. - Никто не станет искать в этом злого умысла. У меня есть мотив и возможность напасть.  
Уоррен рассмеялся, затягиваясь снова:  
\- Удобно могло бы быть.  
\- Удобно, - позволил себе едва заметную улыбку Слейтер. - И невыгодно для меня.  
Уоррен чуть склонил голову, криво усмехнулся:  
\- Отсутствие ограничений и мудака, который имеет тебя в задницу, уже не считаются?  
Слова неприятно резанули слух, но Слейтер только спокойно пояснил:  
\- Главное ограничение наложил на меня не Хаотик Сид. Устранение этого человека мало что изменит. Я не могу вернуться на Фивон и первый же сканер регистрации сообщит службе безопасности о моем существовании.  
\- Логично, - хмыкнул Уоррен, и активировал проекцию перед собой - фрагмент части вселенной. Ввел что-то в строке поиска, приблизил проекцию планеты. - Эстер-Z-12, три часа в гипере и два дня полета отсюда, окраинная планета в XR-50. Колонизирована сто тридцать лет назад, генетическими сканерами не оборудована. Документы сделать легче легкого, - он удалил галактику, пролистнул вбок, приблизил следующий вариант. - Асторр - дальше отсюда, но поживее и с цивилизацией получше. Генетический контроль отсутствует. Навскидку могу припомнить еще Орлесс, Ласс и Магиструм. Вселенная большая, в ней всегда найдется, где спрятаться.  
\- Тому, у кого есть деньги, - спокойно напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Не проблема, - небрежно пожал плечами Уоррен. - Чисто гипотетически говоря, разумеется.  
\- Разумеется. Какие гарантии я получу?  
\- Легионер без ограничений? Скорее, какие гарантии получим мы с командой?  
Слейтер коротко кивнул, признавая его правоту.  
Уоррен докурил сигарету, потушил о перила и сунул окурок в пачку:  
\- А забавно как иногда легко снять кандалы, да? - спросил он.  
Слейтер промолчал, просто чуть склонил голову, демонстрируя, что слушает.  
\- Взять, например, импульсную мини-бомбу в моем заднем правом кармане. Цепляешь эту малышку на один из браслетов вроде твоего, нажимаешь кнопочку и через полминуты ты свободный легионер.  
\- Окружающие приборы засекут импульс, - бесстрастно напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Нет, если ты пройдешь по тому милому коридору до конца, - Уоррен кивком указал на затемненный проход ярусом ниже. Один из тех, куда Слейтеру было запрещено заходить. - Там карцер и стрельбище, оборудовано соответственно. Подсказать, почему они рядом или сам догадаешься?  
\- Могу представить, - спокойно откликнулся Слейтер.  
Почему-то перед глазами картинкой застыло - он и Сид на стрельбище, и Слейтер целится Сиду в лицо из бластера.  
Бессмысленные мысли, как будто ему нужно было оружие, чтобы убивать.  
Он мог легко сломать Сиду шею, или вырвать ему сердце голыми руками.  
Думать об этом было отвратительно.  
 _Не ломайся._  
Простое физическое действие - последовательность движений, доведенных до автоматизма.  
И Сид больше не будет иметь никакого значения.   
\- Знаешь, - подходя к нему вплотную, сказал Уоррен. - У нас с капитаном всегда были похожие вкусы. Мы оба торчим от блондинок.  
Все, что Сид сделал, все, что он отнял.  
\- Рад за вас.  
Уоррен скользнул ладонями по его пояснице, прижался вплотную:  
\- Никто не удивится, если я зажму игрушку капитана в темном углу. Потискаю немного.  
Слейтер не стал подыгрывать, просто вытащил крохотный прямоугольник импульсной бомбы из его кармана, отстранился.  
И все, что Сид ему дал.  
 _Ну да, я несколько раз спас тебе жизнь._  
Не на Фивоне. Позже.  
 _Не ломайся._  
Одной короткой фразой, случайной. Ненамеренной.  
\- Убей сукина сына, - тихо шепнул Уоррен ему на ухо, и Слейтер вздрогнул, испытывая почти неодолимое желание отпихнуть его от себя.  
Какое значение имело то, что он не хотел убивать Сида?  
У него не было выбора.  
Какой смысл в том, чтобы помнить жар чужого тела, прикосновение ладоней и губ?  
Слейтер никогда не сможет забыть.  
 _Невозможно забыть первого человека, который тебя трахнул._  
\- Пусть перед смертью пожалеет обо всем, что с тобой сделал.  
Собственный голод - еще, еще, еще...как будто это соприкосновение кожи с кожей было ему необходимым.  
Никогда не сможет забыть, что должен Сиду. За ту короткую, случайную фразу.  
У него не было выбора.  
\- Действуй сегодня, - сказал Уоррен.  
А был ли смысл начинать новую жизнь с отсутствия выбора?  
Слейтер отступил от Уоррена на несколько шагов:  
\- Я не собираюсь этого делать, - голос прозвучал спокойно, буднично. Как будто он решил все заранее, а не удивил самого себя этим отказом. И все же ему стало легче. Как будто эти слова сделали его свободным.  
Хотя они всего лишь заставили его сделать выбор.  
\- Что? - Уоррен склонил голову, хищно усмехнулся.  
Слейтер невозмутимо убрал бомбу в карман имперской униформы:  
\- Ты хочешь стать капитаном, или сделать капитаном кого-то еще - я способен это устроить. Но Хаотик Сид останется жив. Ты отпустишь нас с ним на Равоне. Вместе.  
Уоррен рассмеялся, достал еще одну сигарету, прикурил, заговорил только после первой затяжки:  
\- Медом он что ли член мажет, что вы, бляди белобрысые, так за него трясетесь? - смех резко оборвался, и он зло выдохнул вместе с дымом. - С чего ты вообще взял, что я не позову сейчас его сюда и не расскажу про импульсницу у тебя в кармане?  
Слейтер ответил подчеркнуто нейтрально:  
\- Потому что я объясню, где я ее взял. Ты понял меня неверно. Я помогу тебе, но убивать я не стану. Для тебя нет разницы, каким образом капитана не станет на корабле.  
\- А для тебя есть, - Уоррен не спрашивал, и смотрел хищно, цепко.  
\- Ты можешь принять мои условия, - невозмутимо сказал ему Слейтер. - Или умереть от руки капитана.  
\- Как и ты.  
\- Я ценный груз, - Слейтер позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться. - Он не убьет меня.  
Уоррен зло усмехнулся:  
\- Есть вещи и похуже. Регинератор на борту позволяет сделать с тобой очень много неприятного.  
Слейтер спокойно пошел по галерее:  
\- Я отключу кандалы сейчас, но действовать стану только на подлете к Равоне, - Слейтер застыл у лестницы, глядя в глаза Уоррену, а в следующее мгновение он уже стоял за его правым плечом, демонстрируя малую долю того, на что был способен легионер. - Если ты хочешь подставить меня, знай, что я в любом случае успею до тебя добраться.  
Уоррен вздрогнул, начал поворачиваться к нему, но Слейтер легко перемахнул через перила, мягко приземлился на пол яруса внизу, выпрямился, невозмутимо глядя на человека на галерее, и пошел в боковой коридор.  
  
***  
Уоррен вовремя вспомнил о недокуренной сигарете, поспешно потушил ее и устало провел ладонями по лицу, только теперь понимая, насколько облажался.  
Про легионеров он слышал. Пожалуй, даже верил слухам, но увидеть и верить это очень разные вещи. Рядом с Сидом легко было быть беспечным - удачливый сукин сын проворачивал все так легко, играючи.  
Уоррен достал сигареты, сунул одну в рот, подавляя дрожь пальцев.  
На нервы не было времени. Нужно было придумать, что делать.  
Сид всегда делал это походя.  
Протащить пятнадцать килограмм синей пыли в столицу и напасть на Дворец, и станцевать чертово танго с чертовой Императрицей, и уйти живым, поимев целый город.   
Посадить легионера на цепь.  
Колесико зажигалки чиркало и чиркало вхолостую, и Уоррен подумал, что разломает все вокруг к чертям, но тут огонек вспыхнул, и первая затяжка привычно обожгла легкие. Сигарета успокаивала.  
Сид, который стоял между ним и капитанским мостиком.   
А Уоррен любил этот заточенный под чертового ублюдка корабль.  
Чей-то отравленный голос внутри всегда смеялся, когда Уоррен думал про "Хаос". Смеялся и говорил, что ему просто нужно то, что есть у Сида.   
А корабль... А что корабль? Если бы Сид вдруг оставил бы ему ключи, и свалил бы с Ламией, Форкс и своим проклятым легионером, отпустил бы их Уоррен?  
Нет. Себе-то можно было в этом признаться. Не отпустил бы.  
А если бы он предложил...?  
Только толку думать об этом теперь, когда он самому себе казался полным неудачником?  
Повелся, как мальчик. Не стал смотреть дальше смазливой легионерской морды и длинных волос.  
Ему следовало бы понимать, что не о ручной зверушке речь идет. Но он предпочел не понять.  
Переклинило.  
Как уже давно переклинило на других длинных светлых волосах.  
Да, Сид умел подбирать себе шлюх. Красивых, опасных, и почему-то готовых ради него на все.  
Как Ламия.   
Почему-то всегда, когда Уоррен думал о Ламии, сигарета горчила. И в голову лезла всякая дрянь.  
Воспоминания, которые не имели значения.  
Тонкие пальцы, темные глаза, презрительно искривленный рот.  
И запас высокомерия - на небольшую колонию хватит, и еще останется.  
Такая мягкая кожа, такие сладкие, должно быть, губы.  
Золотисто-рыжие волосы, сияющие, невероятно мягкие.  
Ламии стоило родиться женщиной. Женщиной, которая ела бы мужские сердца на завтрак.  
Хотя он и так неплохо справлялся.  
А теперь был этот Слейтер.  
Подстилка капитана, и Уоррен действительно не видел в нем ничего иного. Посчитал просто игрушкой, которую можно использовать. Потому что Сид сделал Слейтера именно этим - подстилкой, игрушкой.  
Уоррен только после наглядной демонстрации понял,  _что_ капитан притащил на корабль, на что сумел нацепить кандалы, которые Уоррен додумался снять.  
Легионер.  
Не человек, люди не бывают такими быстрыми. Умная и очень опасная тварь, способная убивать прежде, чем ее увидят.  
В какой-то момент Уоррен хотел связаться с капитаном и просто рассказать ему все. И к черту это объявление войны. Потому что, если начистоту, Сид ему всегда нравился.  
Просто они оказались по разные стороны.  
Даже не оказались. Уоррен сам их расставил.  
И из-за чего?  
Из-за шлюхи с темными глазами, с изящными тонкими пальцами, с золотыми волосами. Из-за еще одной проклятой, красивой твари.   
А ведь поопаснее легионера будет.  
Ла-ми-я. Человек, которого невозможно забыть.  
Которого он, Уоррен, никогда не получит.  
Надо было связаться с капитаном. Рассказать ему про легионера, про бомбу, и покончить с этим фарсом.  
Пожалуй, Сид и убивать бы его не стал. Что ему эта недо-война? Кто ему Уоррен?   
Недо-враг.  
И он уже потянулся активировать проекцию, как она возникла в воздухе рядом с ним сама.   
Вызов от Ламии.  
Как вовремя, с какой убийственной хирургической точностью.  
Интересно, существовали ли где-нибудь хирурги по душам?  
Ламии бы пошло.   
Док-тор.  
Уоррен криво усмехнулся и активировал связь.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о капитане, - не размениваясь на предисловия сказал Ламия. - Я жду тебя в лазарете.  
Уоррен хмыкнул и отсалютовал ему потухшей сигаретой:  
\- Ты как раз вовремя, док. Я уже собирался к тебе.  
  
***  
В коридоре было темно. Гулко шумели над головой вентиляторы системы жизнеобеспечения, и тускло светили длинные желтоватые лампы. Металлическая решетка под ногами едва ощутимо пружинила шаг, или же Слейтеру так казалось, потому что он привык к монолиту каменных переходов Дворца.  
Он шел вперед, не пытаясь скрыть свое присутствие.   
Уоррен не стал бы показывать ему этот проход, если бы думал, что камеры системы безопасности станут проблемой.  
Коридор несколько раз сворачивал, и Слейтер всякий раз на несколько секунд застывал у поворота, прислушиваясь, но было тихо.   
Никого.  
Видимо, члены экипажа не стремились без дела подходить к карцеру.  
Слейтер действовал быстро, уверенно, не позволяя себе задуматься над тем, что нарушает обещание, не думал о наказании.  
Он не собирался попадаться.  
Еще один поворот.  
Шорох.  
И жужжание опускающихся перегородок у него за спиной. Одна за другой, все ближе и ближе.  
Слейтер коротко прикрыл глаза , сделал шаг вперед, и последняя перегородка тихо опустилась за его спиной.  
В помещении было темно, только просачивался тусклый свет с потолка, обрисовывая стройную фигуру. Если бы Слейтер не был легионером, он едва ли различил бы что-то кроме смутных очертаний.  
Сид стоял небрежно опираясь о стену, скрестив ноги, и Слейтер мог различить каждую мельчайшую деталь.  
Сердце забилось быстрее, неодолимо захотелось воспользоваться бомбой немедленно. Он мог бы еще...  
\- Не успеешь, - спокойно сказал Сид, словно прочитав его мысли, нашарил по карманам сигареты и зажигалку. Почему-то движение показалось невероятно знакомым, и его голос тоже, хотя Сид никогда раньше не говорил так равнодушно, без улыбки.  
\- Что теперь? - спросил Слейтер, прислоняясь к перегородке.  
\- Можешь сказать, что заблудился, - Сид пожал плечами. Чиркнул зажигалкой, и крохотный огонек выхватил из темноты его лицо, отразился в зрачках.  
\- Не думаю, что это чем-то мне поможет, - бесстрастно ответил Слейтер.  
\- Конечно, нет, - Сид усмехнулся, выдохнул дым, и почему-то Слейтер вдруг снова подумал, что они с Уорреном курят разные марки сигарет. Наблюдение, которое ничего ему не давало.  
Что ж, он гадал, не подослал ли навигатора Сид. Похоже Слейтер получил исчерпывающий ответ.  
Он отказался убивать Сида, это должно было смягчить его наказание. Будь этот ход продуманным, он сделал бы ему честь. Оставить себе путь отступления на случай предательства, нечто на чем можно сыграть, к чему можно апеллировать.  
Даже если ничего продуманного в его решении не убивать Сида не было.  
\- Так и будешь молчать? - с любопытством поинтересовался Сид.  
\- Уоррен?  
\- О нем позаботятся без нас. Сейчас я твой и только твой.  
\- Его послал ты, - спокойно сказал Слейтер, и Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Мимо. Мой друг Уоррен не нуждается в указателях, чтобы оказаться в заднице. И прихватить кого-нибудь с собой.  
-Я нарушил правила, - Слейтер выпрямился, спокойно посмотрел на него.  
Сид фыркнул, затянулся снова, выдохнул колечко в воздух:  
\- Я заметил, Леон. Правила это ерунда. Кто я такой, чтобы устанавливать для тебя правила? Но ты нарушил данное мне слово. А вот это может обернуться для тебя очень неприятно.  
\- Чем именно? - Слейтер подошел ближе, подумал о том, что, наверное Сид не мог его видеть.  
Сид сделал шаг ему навстречу, стряхнул пепел на пол:  
\- От кого бы это могло зависеть? Только от тебя, Леон. Все снова зависит только от тебя.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я еще не использовал бомбу?  
\- Наверное, потому что ты цел и жив. Энергетические части в браслетах не дают взрывчатке внутри сдетонировать. Если они перегорят... Бум!  
\- Тюремная конструкция, - констатировал Слейтер.  
\- Бинго и кофеварка, если она еще нужна тебе.  
\- Ты не сможешь продать меня, если я буду мертв.  
\- Увы нам всем. И теперь мы подходим к главной части. Твои варианты, Леон. Дверь слева от меня, - он повел по воздуху рукой, и дверь плавно отъехала в сторону. - Вход в карцер. Ты можешь отдать мне бомбу и зайти туда сам.  
\- Или?  
\- Или ты можешь вырубить кандалы и взорваться. Как знать, может быть даже вместе со мной.  
Слейтер пошел к входу в карцер, и Сид преградил ему путь.  
\- Мой выбор очевиден, - просто пояснил Слейтер, и вздрогнул, когда Сид скользнул ладонями по его талии, встал совсем рядом, запрокинув голову, словно мог видеть его глаза в темноте, как легионер:  
\- Правда, Леон? Подумай хорошенько, если ты пройдешь в эту дверь, то может, и не пожалеешь о своем поступке, но ты точно пожалеешь, что родился.  
\- Был создан, - спокойно поправил его Слейтер, чувствуя как против воли учащается пульс. - Я не опущусь до самоубийства.  
\- Правда? - задумчиво спросил Сид. - Никто не стал бы тебя обвинять. В конце концов, что ждет тебя в будущем, кроме боли? Тебе некуда вернуться. И тебе некуда идти. Ради чего страдать?  
Слейтер сделал шаг вперед, чувствуя как прижимается к нему чужое теплое тело, и прикрыл глаза. Он подошел ближе не ради этого отравленного контакта, просто не хотел, чтобы Сид видел его лицо в тот момент. Хотя он, наверное, и так не смог бы увидеть в темноте.  
\- Ради того, что я хочу получить.  
\- Что ты хочешь? - шепнул Сид, скользнув рукой по его волосам.  
\- Будущее.  
Сид расхохотался, жестко зажав его волосы на затылке, дернул назад - резко, больно, и сказал:  
\- Все-таки ты нечто, Леон. Ты так хорош, что я почти не верю. Кто написал тебе шпаргалки ко всем моим тестам?  
\- Ты знал, что я нарушу слово.  
\- Я в тебя верил, - он притянул его к себе, мазнул губами по шее, и это легкое прикосновение в темноте, как обещание, заставило Слейтера прикрыть глаза, податься навстречу губам, навстречу шепоту и дыханию. - Я дал бы тебе все, что ты хочешь. Не будь я злодеем в этой истории.  
Слейтер не ответил бы, если бы не темнота.   
Не решился бы, если бы не нереальное, невозможное ощущение близости. Понимания, что этот человек - хрупкие кости и мышцы под его ладонями, всклокоченные волосы, дурацкие перья, запах дыма и кожи - навсегда и неразрывно с ним связан.  
Такие жесткие волосы, черные, ни капли не похожие на волосы легионера. Слейтер уткнулся в них лицом, коротко, всего секундная слабость, жажда тепла, и пообещал:  
\- Я возьму сам.  
Он коснулся ладони Сида, втиснул в нее бомбу, и отступил.  
Сид рассмеялся счастливо и возбужденно:  
\- Хорош. Как же ты хорош, Леон.  
В карцере зажегся свет, и Слейтер прищурился, привыкая к освещению.  
Не вздрогнул, когда Сид провел ладонью по его спине, в молчаливом обещании, и сказал легко и невинно:  
\- Ты не рождался, Леон, поэтому не знаешь, как это больно. Дети кричат при рождении. К чему это я? Ах да. Идем, Леон. Я сделаю тебе больно и заставлю тебя закричать.  
Свет из карцера ложился на пол коридора прямоугольником, отделяя темноту от света - жестко, безусловно.  
Слейтер перешагнул черту.


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Уоррен никогда не любил лазарет, с его неизменным ощущением стерильности, с кучей приборов и неуловимо напоминающей гроб капсулой регенерации. Ламия тоже не вписывался в эту строгую, холодную обстановку.  
Ламия в его вычурной красной рясе священника.  
Высокомерный ублюдок, который на самом деле ничем и никогда не походил на доктора.  
Слишком красивый и опасный для врача.  
Хотя медсестричка из него могла бы получиться что надо. Этакая белобрысая блядь в коротеньком халатике.  
Уоррен усмехнулся, представив, что сказал бы Ламия, если бы мог читать мысли.  
Только Ламия не мог, и ему было все равно. На Уоррена ему всегда было плевать.  
Мысли в голову лезли какие-то...поганые.  
\- Садись, - Ламия кивнул ему на кресло напротив, непринужденно и немного снисходительно. Как хозяин мог бы кивнуть слуге.  
Потому что он не знал, как все вокруг завертелось.   
Не знал, что в этот самый момент легионер отключает свои браслеты, а через три дня "Хаос" и все на нем будет принадлежать Уоррену.  
Даже Ламия.  
Что останется от его холеной гордости тогда?  
\- Ты не слышал меня, Уоррен?  
\- Отвлекся, док, - хмыкнул он. - Не могу решить, как тебя лучше трахнуть. На полу или сначала все-таки на столе?  
Ламии шла злость. Шла эта холодная ярость в темных, прищуренных глазах, то как сжимались в кулаки его тонкие пальцы, как дернулась рука, почти опрокинув стоящие на столе образцы с кровью.  
Хотя ему все шло.  
\- Фантазируй о чем хочешь, - резко ответил он. - Фантазии - это все, что у тебя есть или когда-либо будет.  
Уоррен рассмеялся:  
\- Сколько страсти, док. Многовато для того, кто готов был под меня лечь, лишь бы я не воевал с капитаном. Хотя чего еще ожидать от шлюхи?  
Ламия встал, зло смахнул пробирки на пол, и в воздухе сразу запахло кровью и еще чем-то сладковатым:  
\- Замолчи!  
Уоррен криво усмехнулся, небрежно плюхнулся в кресло:  
\- Мне казалось, ты позвал меня поговорить, док. Говори.  
Ламия еще с минуту сверлил его взглядом, потом подошел ближе.  
Уоррен следил за ним с любопытством, и каким-то извращенным удовольствием человека, который собственными руками отталкивает то, о чем мечтает больше всего.  
\- Тебе так нравится думать, что я шлюха? - холодно поинтересовался Ламия. - Так я кажусь тебе доступнее?  
\- Ты и есть шлюха, док, - просто ответил ему Уоррен. - Ты лег под капитана в обмен на неприкосновенность на корабле. Только вот твое время вышло, он нашел себе другую игрушку.  
Когда Ламия был так близко, Уоррен мог почувствовать исходящий от него запах - что-то сладкое, душное, с легкой ноткой горечи. Отравленный, проклятый запах, от которого сердце начинало биться быстрее.  
Это всегда было так убого. Уоррен старался его задеть, бесил его словами или действиями, чтобы выбить из колеи, а Ламии было достаточно просто оказаться рядом. И весь мир вокруг словно выцветал. Оставался только он - точеная фигура, и золотые волосы, и тонкие руки. Должно быть такие мягкие. Тяжелый красный шелк его одежды.  
\- Тебе стоило родиться женщиной, док, - с горечью сказал ему Уоррен. - Ты зашибал бы бешеные деньги, а не торчал на пиратском корабле в выброшенных игрушках капитана. Ну да что это я? Это же по любви.  
Ламия протянул руку, провел ладонью по его волосам, и Уоррен блаженно прикрыл глаза. Такое мягкое касание. Каким бы сладким оно могло быть, если бы не было ложью.  
\- Мою любовь с Сдом придумал ты. И ты единственный в нее веришь, - Ламия презрительно фыркнул. - Все мысли ниже пояса.  
Уоррен перехватил его руку не глядя, стиснул запястье, зная, что оставляет синяки, с наслаждением отметил, как Ламия вздрогнул:  
\- Ты готов был лечь под меня, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь, док. Это ли не доказательство. Что будешь делать, когда его не станет?  
Ламия попытался высвободить руку. Уоррен не пустил.  
\- Единственный, кому грозит смерть на этом корабле, это ты, - резко ответил Ламия. - Просто ты идиот и не понимаешь. Сид пытался спасти тебе жизнь.  
\- Как щедро с его стороны, - Уоррен коснулся губами его запястья, потерся щекой. От близости Ламии кружилась голова. - Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, док. Что ты будешь делать, если я стану капитаном? Вакансия моей шлюхи пока открыта.  
\- Я лучше умру, чем буду твоей игрушкой, - просто ответил Ламия.   
Уоррен рассмеялся:  
\- Иного я и не ожидал. А знаешь, тебе было бы хорошо со мной. Или у Сида такой большой, что после него уже никто не катит?  
\- Я не сплю с Сидом. Такой как ты, разумеется, поверить в это просто не способен.  
\- Тут ты прав. В дружбу с тобой я не верю. Ты из тех ублюдков, которых можно или ненавидеть или любить, - он усмехнулся, открыл глаза и с усмешкой добавил, просмаковал на языке. - Золотоволосая мразь.  
Ламия смотрел прямо на него, и было в его лице что-то, чего Уоррен никогда не видел раньше. Как будто Ламии было по-настоящему больно.  
Как будто в нем было хоть что-то настоящее.  
Видеть его таким было невыносимо, и Уоррен рванул чертового ублюдка на себя. Впился поцелуем в эти проклятые нежные губы, зарылся ладонями в мягкие волосы.  
И Ламия ответил, так же страстно, как будто сам этого хотел, как будто тоже долго этого ждал.  
В голове мутилось от его близости и от его запаха.  
О том, что это значит, Уоррен понял слишком поздно.  
\- С-сука, - выдохнул он, отталкивая его от себя. Попытался встать и не смог, тело словно налилось свинцом.  
\- Талес-77, - сухо, по-врачебному пояснил Ламия, легко поддевая ногой осколки пробирок. - При испарении образует биологически активный газ. Безвредный в целом, но вызывающий при реакции с никотином временную слабость, дезориентацию и потерю сознания. Когда ты курил в последний раз, Уоррен?  
Он успел еще рассмеяться в ответ, а потом его накрыла темнота.  
  
Ламия постоял над ним еще какое-то время. Потом не выдержал и коснулся щеки ладонью.  
Всего одно короткое прикосновение.  
На целое прикосновение больше, чем он должен был себе позволять, и оно обожгло отголосками чувств - горечь, разочарование, боль. И под всем этим...  
То, что он хотел больше всего. И на что не мог ответить.  
Эмпаты не могут позволить себе любить, если хотят выжить.  
Ламия отступил, заставил себя встряхнуться.  
На сантименты у него не было времени.  
  
***  
Слейтер начал раздеваться сам, не дожидаясь приказа. Мерные движения почти успокаивали. Он расстегнул пуговицы одну за другой на форменном кителе, поискал глазами, куда его можно было бы положить, и не найдя повесил на металлический крюк.  
Сида это рассмешило:  
\- Как быстро развиваются наши отношения, Леон. Чуть меньше трех недель, а ты уже читаешь мои мысли.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы пострадала одежда, - спокойно ответил ему Слейтер, так, словно они были в каюте, и он собирался лечь в кровать.  
\- Какой бережливый легионер, - поддразнил его Сид, подходя ближе, отвел руки Слейтера от футболки. - Я предпочитаю сам разворачивать свои подарки.  
Слейтер поднял руки, заставляя себя стоять безупречно ровно, пока Сид раздевал его. Сказал подчеркнуто бесстрастно:  
\- Тебе доставляет удовольствие причинять боль.  
Сид легко скользнул ладонями по его спине, и рассмеялся:  
\- Причинять, Леон? Не только. Еще наблюдать и испытывать. Ты скоро поймешь, что боль и секс очень похожи. Давай насладимся твоим наказанием вместе, раз уж ты сделал нам обоим такой подарок.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я нарушил слово, - сказал Слейтер, чувствуя, как браслеты кандалов оживают и фиксируют его руки над головой.  
\- Что может быть красивее свободного выбора? - небрежно улыбаясь спросил Сид и добавил. - Только человек, который принимает его последствия.  
\- Тебе нравится видеть меня слабым.  
\- Мне нравится тебя раздевать, - нараспев ответил Сид. - Каждый новый слой красивее, чем предыдущий.  
\- Потом ты снимешь с меня кожу? - холодно отозвался Слейтер, хотя какая-то часть его по-настоящему боялась ответа на этот вопрос.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Сняв с тебя кожу, Леон, я не увижу ничего нового. Убивать это тоже весело, но только пока не понимаешь, что обкрадываешь самого себя. А ты так красив под этой легионерской мишурой, что у меня перехватывает дыхание. Как я могу отдать тебя смерти?  
\- Ты болен, - ответил Слейтер, хотя слова словно бы прошлись по коже, как теплое касание.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Я не начисляю баллы за позавчерашние новости. И пожалуйста, не говори, что ты заметил только сейчас. Психопат, пират, убийца. Помнишь?  
\- Список меняется, - ровно ответил Слейтер, глядя прямо перед собой.  
\- Я многогранен, - Сид легко потянул его за волосы, прижался сзади. - Тебе страшно?  
\- Нет, - соврал Слейтер, чувствуя как ловкие руки освобождают его от остатков одежды, оставляют его обнаженным.  
\- Будет, - пообещал ему Сид.  
Это всего лишь боль, хотел ответить ему Слейтер и промолчал. Голос мог его выдать.  
\- Знаешь, - невинно сказал Сид, отступая на пару шагов и оглядывая Слейтера с головы до ног. - Всегда любил наказания. Тот кто их придумал, был настоящий гений. Догадываешься почему?  
\- Нет.  
\- Искупление, - пояснил Сид. - После наказания все снова может быть хорошо и никто ни перед кем не виноват. А ведь ты виноват передо мной. Скажи, ты ведь понимаешь в чем?  
\- В том, что попытался снять кандалы, - ровно ответил Слейтер, даже если не испытывал никакого чувства вины. Даже если с самого начала понимал, что попытается, будь у него возможность.  
Правую ягодицу обожгло, но Слейтер вздрогнул скорее от унизительной неожиданности жеста, чем от боли.   
Сид его шлепнул, как провинившегося ребенка.  
И рассмеялся:  
\- Леон, не оскорбляй собственный интеллект. Я спал и видел, чтобы ты это сделал. А теперь, снова вопрос - за что ты здесь? Можешь не торопиться с правильным ответом. Тебе так идет отпечаток моей руки на заднице. Надо бы сделать фото.  
Слейтер почувствовал, как внутри поднимается волна раздражения, спросил подчеркнуто холодно:  
\- Это тоже часть наказания?  
Еще один шлепок, такой же унизительный, но с другой стороны.  
\- Ответ неверный, - улыбнулся Сид. - Я советую тебе не затягивать, а то я могу подумать, что отпечатков недостаточно и, что тебе очень пойдет красный вибратор. У меня есть один такой с шипами.  
\- Ты обещал, что не станешь.  
\- Так это же не я. Это игрушка, а я только посмотрю. Если ты не сообразишь, почему ты здесь.  
Слейтер прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох.  
Гадать не было нужды. Сид сказал за что накажет его, еще когда Слейтер только давал обещание:  
\- Нарушенное слово.  
\- Бинго, - рассмеялся Сид. - Кто я такой, чтобы запрещать тебе свободный выбор и законное желание освободиться? Но ты пообещал мне, и ты наврал.  
Слейтер не стал говорить, что у него не было альтернатив. Вместо этого он спросил:  
\- Что случится после наказания?  
\- Мы вернемся в каюту и ляжем спать. Уверен, к тому времени мы оба очень устанем.  
Слейтер уставился в стену перед собой и просто сказал:  
\- Я готов.  
Сид улыбнулся, убирая его спутанные волосы со спины, провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника, и Слейтер подавил невольное желание выгнуться под этим легким касанием.  
\- Это не испытание, Леон. Не важно готов ты или нет, я не остановлюсь, пока не закончу.  
\- Я не сломаюсь, - пообещал ему Слейтер.  
\- Я знаю, - Сид поцеловал его в плечо, и Слейтер почувствовал в поцелуе его улыбку.  
Он отступил, и сразу стало холодно.  
И тихо. Слейтер слышал, как дышит Сид, шорох его одежды, его шаги и каждый звук казался отточенным, четким. Таким же осязаемым, как его собственное дыхание и ускоряющийся ритм пульса.  
Слейтер подавил желание обернуться, чтобы узнать, что возьмет Сид. Гадать не было смысла.  
Что-то связанное с физической болью, скорее всего с телесными повреждениями. Не так много вариантов, которые можно применить к живому телу - можно бить, резать, рвать, жечь или ломать. Ничего, что не исправил бы регенератор.  
Сид вернулся, осторожно и аккуратно собрал его волосы, и Слейтер вздрогнул от первого прикосновения чего-то твердого к своей спине, не сразу понял, что это.  
Расческа. Обычная расческа.  
Сид расчесывал его волосы, что-то тихо намурлыкивая себе под нос.  
\- Это часть наказания? - ровно спросил Слейтер, не двигаясь.  
\- Я пират, Леон. Если пират видит золото, он никогда не позволит ему спутаться и пропасть. - Голос у Сида стал мечтательным и задумчивым, и этот тон внезапно подействовал как удар. Почти заставил Слейтера вздрогнуть:  
\- Как мягки твои волосы, Леон. Как нежна твоя кожа. Как сладко ты можешь кричать. - И он снова рассмеялся, привычно и легко. - Я бы тебя взял, но этого нет в вечерней программе. Давай сублимировать.  
Слейтер промолчал. Не хотел, чтобы Сид знал, как на него действует этот тихий, задумчивый и абсолютно безумный голос.  
 _Как сладко ты можешь кричать._  
Сид слышал. И ему нравилось.  
 _Мне нравится тебя раздевать_  
Если бы Сид получал удовольствие от самого факта боли, от чужой слабости, было бы проще.  
Какая-то часть, та самая голодная, жадная до тепла часть отзывалась на эти слова. Хотела, чтобы Сид расчертил тело Слейтера болью, и выпустил ее наружу.  
Не думать об этом. Просто терпеть - сколько бы ни пришлось.  
Сид закончил расчесывать его волосы, отступил на пару шагов, любуясь:  
\- Мне почти жаль нарушать гармонию, - он взял что-то из ящика, и Слейтер не выдержал, обернулся.  
Стек - гибкий, черный, странно сочетающийся с самим Сидом.  
\- Шучу. Тебе пойдет, Леон. Посчитаешь для меня?  
Он активировал стек с резким щелчком, и Слейтер на секунду прикрыл глаза, слушая тихое жужжание.  
\- Сколько? - ровно спросил он.  
Сид рассмеялся, подошел совсем близко, и отвел волосы с его спины мягким, почти целомудренным жестом:  
\- Нечестный вопрос, Леон. Если я все расскажу, тебе быстро станет скучно.  
Слейтер хотел промолчать, ему следовало, но он чуть повернул голову и ответил:  
\- Ты не дашь мне скучать.  
Сид расхохотался. Весело свободно и очень счастливо, как будто в жизни не слышал ничего смешнее:  
\- Леон, ну вот как тебя такого пороть? - в его голосе все еще был смех, а потом он прижался к Слейтеру - короткое, наэлектризованное соприкосновение тел, и ответил сам себе. - С у-до-воль-стви-ем.  
Потом отступил на два шага и коротко размахнулся.  
Слейтера выгнуло. Боль обожгла поперек спины, прочертила огненную полосу - яркая, острая. Он зажмурился, почувствовал, как сами собой сжимаются кулаки и выдохнул:  
\- Один.  
\- Действительно, - ответил Сид, небрежно и весело. - Я первый, кто намеренно делает тебе больно. Мне нравится быть у тебя первым, Леон.  
"Я отказался убивать тебя", - хотел ответить ему Слейтер. Почему-то ему показалось очень важным сказать сказать это теперь, перед тем, как Сид ударит его снова.  
Он промолчал. Не хотел настолько раздеваться.  
Он думал, что второй удар будет легче, привычнее, но к боли было невозможно привыкнуть - не к этой. Обжигающе яркой, красной боли.  
\- Два.  
Свист. Удар.  
\- Три.  
Алые капли по спине.  
Что ты видишь, Сид?  
Тебе нравится?  
И отравленным шепотом, словно Сид мог слышать его мысли:  
\- Как красиво. Ты себе даже не представляешь.  
Больно.  
\- Четыре.  
 _Что ты хочешь?_  
Будущее.  
Свист. Удар.  
\- Пять.  
У боли множество цветов, и множество граней. Сколько их еще откроется?  
 _Никто не стал бы тебя обвинять._  
И все прекратится.  
Закончится, просто исчезнет. Сдаться было бы так просто.  
 _Я не сломаюсь._  
\- Как тебе идет красный, Леон.  
Как громко, со всхлипами дышит кто-то совсем рядом.  
Он сам.  
\- Шесть.  
Сид человек. Однажды он устанет.  
\- С-семь.  
Больно. Жжется.  
После восьми он сорвался на крик.  
Кровь стекала вниз - тонкими, горячими ручейками и капала на пол.  
Он уже не мог стоять, но все еще мог не просить.  
\- Десять.  
Казалось, что на спине не осталось кожи.  
Свист и удар. Снова и снова.  
Сид молчал. И боль становилась сильнее.  
На пятнадцати Слейтер хрипло выдавил:  
\- Пожалуйста...  
Сид рассмеялся и отступил на шаг:  
\- Пожалуйста что, Леон?  
\- Хватит...  
Свист и удар.  
Слейтер вскрикнул, хотя был уверен, что давно сорвал голос.  
\- П-пожалуйста...  
\- Увы-увы, это не урок, а наказание. А если ты доигрался до наказания, единственная твоя опция - быть наказанным.  
Мысли путались. И он ничего больше не хотел, только чтобы боль закончилась.  
\- Х-хватит...  
Сид обошел его, мягко взял в ладони его лицо, аккуратно стирая слезы, улыбнулся:  
\- Всего шестнадцать плетей, Леон. Неужели ты ценишь свое будущее так дешево?  
Слейтер повернул голову, прижимаясь к его руке - уже не мог и не хотел себя сдерживать, как тогда, когда Сид прижимал его к себе после деактиватора.  
Голос хрипел, и говорить получалось только шепотом:  
\- Я... продолжу... считать.  
Сид улыбнулся кривовато и до боли привычно:  
\- Конечно, продолжишь. Мы только начали.  
Слейтер зажмурился, ткнулся лицом в его руку - бездумно, с благодарностью за эти несколько мгновений передышки, потянулся вперед, когда Сид отстранился:  
\- Сосредоточься на циферках и выдыхай на удар, Леон. Так проще.   
Потом он снова взял стек.  
Свист.  
Боль.  
Выдохнуть.  
\- С-семнадцать.  
Смех.  
\- Не семнадцать, Леон. Один.  
Удар.  
Выдох.  
\- Один..   
Боль.  
Выдох.  
\- Два.  
  
Он не мог сказать сколько это длилось. Уже не ждал, что Сид устанет, уже не был способен испытывать ничего кроме боли.  
Считать. И дышать.  
И в какой-то момент все прекратилось.  
Он не сразу понял, что они с Сидом больше не одни в карцере, различил обрывок фразы:  
\- ...позвать вас, капитан.  
Услышал небрежный, почти веселый ответ Сида:  
\- Как невовремя меня отрывают от новой игрушки, - смех. - Скажи, что я буду минут через пятнадцать.  
\- Если хотите, я продолжу за вас, капитан, - и было что-то в этом голосе такое глумливое, неприятное, что Слейтер вскинул голову, захотел потребовать - не позволяй ему.  
Промолчал, неожиданно четко осознав - он просто хочет, чтобы это был Сид. Что никто другой не имеет права.  
 _...боль и секс очень похожи._  
Да, этого он тоже не хотел от кого-то другого.  
Опасные мысли.   
И лучше бы этот безликий безымянный человек остался.  
Взял бы плеть, или что ему больше понравится, и стер своими ударами это иррациональное, унизительное желание попросить "не позволяй ему".  
Сид спросил и в его вопросе было удивление - преувеличенное, наигранное и опасное:  
\- Разве Леон в чем-то виноват перед тобой?  
\- Нет, капитан. Просто предложил помочь.  
\- Я не делюсь зубной щеткой и Леоном, но у меня есть занятный красный вибратор с шипами. Тебе бы пошел.  
\- Простите. Вы справитесь сами, капитан, я понял, - под спокойным тоном Слейтер уловил нотки неуверенности, почти страха.  
\- И передашь остальным, - улыбнулся Сид.  
\- Да, капитан. Я пойду?  
Сид фыркнул и убрал стек:  
\- Не потеряйся по дороге.  
Когда за человеком закрылась дверь, Слейтер хрипло выдохнул:  
\- Все?  
Сид подошел к стене, вытащил из специального держателя гибкий шланг и пустил воду, проверил температуру рукой и безмятежно улыбнулся:  
\- Конечно, нет.  
Когда струи коснулись спины, Слейтер закричал, почти завыл, выворачивая руки, и почти теряя сознание от боли.   
Сид просто смывал с него кровь.  
Потом браслеты перестали удерживать, и Слейтер рухнул на пол, скорчился, пытаясь справиться с болью.  
Чуть пришел в себя, только когда почувствовал ледяное прикосновение инъектора к бедру. С трудом выдохнул:  
\- Что...это?  
Сид сделал укол, спокойно встал и пошел к выходу:  
\- Сатори. Милое церковное средство. Повышает чувствительность и снижает болевой порог. Боюсь какое-то время я буду занят, но ты не скучай, Леон. Я еще зайду.  
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Слейтер скорчился на полу и, обессиленно ткнувшись лицом в ладони, принялся ждать.  
  
***  
Уоррен пришел в себя от того, что не хватало воздуха. Ему снилось что-то муторное и тяжелое, и он все никак не мог проснуться, а потом его грубо выдернули в реальность.  
Уоррен закашлялся, затряс головой, разбрызгивая капли и смаргивая воду с ресниц.  
Ламия стоял совсем близко, чуть наклонившись над ним, и лицо его было бесстрастно и спокойно.  
Уоррен огляделся. Он все еще был в лазарете, стоял на коленях, и его руки были вздернуты вверх силовыми кандалами. Такими же, как у чертова легионера.  
Ирония ситуации от него не ускользнула, и Уоррен усмехнулся, протянул почти любовно:  
\- Сука.  
Ламия невозмутимо вздернул бровь:  
\- Не в твоих интересах оскорблять меня. Или ты сомневаешься, что может быть хуже?  
\- Я тебе верю, док, - Уоррен кивнул члену экипажа за его спиной. - Привет, Курт. А тебя ничего не смущает? Или у нас врач теперь старше второго помощника?  
\- Без обид, Уоррен, - просто отозвался Курт, равнодушно пожимая плечами. - Приказ капитана.  
Чертов мудак никогда его не любил. Так же как и Рассел и Робби.  
Какая сплоченная группа поддержки. Ублюдки, все как на подбор.  
И королева ублюдков во всей красе.  
\- Это он, - Уоррен кивком указал на Ламию, - тебе сказал?  
Смех от двери заставил его вздрогнуть, криво усмехнуться.  
\- Мимо, друг мой Уоррен. Это я ему сказал, - а вот и король. Эффектный выход и привычные понты.  
\- Я бы встал вас поприветствовать, капитан, но сами понимаете, - Уоррен хмыкнул. - Встать я могу исключительно раком.  
Сид рассмеялся снова:  
\- Ты можешь.  
Уоррен не обиделся, прищурился слегка и кивнул на кандалы:  
\- Чем обязан?  
\- Ты не веришь, что я просто захотел поиграть в доктора?  
Сид подошел ближе, небрежно оперся о плечо Ламии, и в тот момент Уоррен ненавидел его почти неодолимо. Ненавидел этого психованного мудака, который так походя, играючи владел тем, что Уоррен никогда не мог получить.  
\- В доктора, капитан, - зло ответил он. - Ты играешь в спальне и без меня. Но я понимаю. Если бы у меня была такая девочка, я бы тоже не делился.  
Ламия ударил его, от души, наотмашь, и глаза его в тот момент - злые, горящие, были самым красивым, что Уоррен видел в жизни. И они смотрели только на него.  
Так бы ты выглядел, если бы я тебя трахнул?  
Он почувствовал вкус крови во рту, демонстративно сплюнул на пол и криво усмехнулся:  
\- Правда глаза режет?  
\- Что такой как ты знает о правде? - Ламия говорил спокойно, и злость просачивалась в его голос, как яд.  
Сид дернул Ламию назад и улыбнулся добродушно и весело:  
\- Брейк, дети мои. Или я почувствую себя лишним, - он протянул Ламии руку, и Ламия ее принял. Сука. - Если ты будешь вести себя, как мудак, Уоррен, девочка тебе не светит.  
\- Поверю вам на слово, капитан. В этом вы знаток.  
Уоррен смотрел на Сида снизу вверх и пытался понять, что тот знает. Вычислил ли легионера? И если да, то успел ли тот снять кандалы.  
Вряд ли, иначе остальные не были бы такие спокойные.  
\- Почему я здесь, капитан? - спросил он.  
Сид криво улыбнулся:  
\- Как, мы не будем играть в викторину? А я разрешил бы тебе звонок к другу, правда Леон вряд ли в состоянии ответить.  
\- Причем здесь он? - настороженно спросил Уоррен. Если легионера Сид убрал, ситуация вырисовывалась паршивая. Вычислить от кого тот получил импульсницу было совсем не сложно.  
Но еще можно было сыграть на том, что этот Слейтер взял ее сам.  
\- Кто-то на корабле решил поиграть в защитника животных, и помочь ему сбежать.  
\- Думаете это я? - Уоррен хмыкнул. - Мне-то зачем?  
\- Вот и мне интересно, - Сид достал сигареты, прикурил одну, с удовольствием затягиваясь, и Уоррен неосознанно подался вперед. Курить хотелось адски.  
Ламия не терпел дыма в лазарете и в своей комнате, по крайней мере, всегда поднимал шум, стоило Уоррену взяться за сигареты в его присутствии, но, видимо, Сиду он многое прощал.  
Как он тогда сказал?  
За то, что Сид не назначает ему цену.  
Ну да, Сид и не назначал. Для него Ламия был бесплатный.  
Человек за которого, Уоррен отдал бы все, что имел. Ядовитая золотая тварь.  
\- Кто-то дал Леону импульсную бомбу, - небрежно продолжил Сид. - По отношению ко мне и к команде, это было как минимум невежливо.  
\- Я не давал, - хмуро откликнулся Уоррен. - Я не идиот, чтобы выпустить легионера на корабле.  
\- Забавно, - Сид выпустил в воздух пару колечек и задумчиво проследил, как они распадаются в воздухе. - Знаешь, я посмотрел записи с камер, и ни с кем кроме нас с тобой он не разговаривал. Так кто же дал ему бомбу? Неужели я?  
Уоррен сглотнул. Если он хотел выжить, дальнейшее ему стоило разыграть правильно:  
\- Я с ним говорил, и импульсница у меня с собой есть. Он мог ее вытащить.  
\- Вот так просто? Леон настоящий волшебник. А ты что думаешь, душа моя?  
\- Уоррен лжет, - спокойно ответил Ламия.  
\- Да? А я вот еще сомневаюсь. Что скажешь, Уоррен?  
\- Я не давал ему бомбу.  
\- Леон утверждает обратное.  
\- Ему выгодно нас перессорить, - убежденно сказал Уоррен.  
Сид рассмеялся и описал сигаретой знак вопроса:  
\- Люблю загадки - задавать, решать, участвовать. Знаешь, сегодня какой-то межгалактический День Дознавателя. Господа, оставьте-ка нас наедине. Я попробую решить эту загадку самостоятельно.  
Уоррен усмехнулся, глядя как за членами экипажа закрывается дверь:  
\- Интим с капитаном? Да мне повезло, хоть узнаю, от чего все так с ума сходят.  
\- Уоррен-Уоррен, прости, - Сид безмятежно улыбнулся. - Секса нет в программе. - Он перевел взгляд на Ламию и добавил. - Душа моя, предложение выйти тебя тоже касалось.  
Ламия холодно посмотрел на него в ответ:  
\- Я останусь.  
Видимо ему очень хотелось увидеть, как Сид будет обрабатывать Уоррена. Может быть холодного ублюдка это заводило.  
Сида его слова рассмешили:  
\- Нет, душа моя. Не останешься.  
\- Это мой лазарет.  
\- На моем корабле. Ты можешь не волноваться. То, что тебе дорого, не пострадает.  
Уоррен хмыкнул. Как это в духе дока - волноваться, чтобы не пострадало оборудование.  
\- Ты обещал, - несколько секунд Ламия смотрел Сиду в глаза, потом отвернулся и пошел к двери. - Не забудь убрать за собой, мне не нужна грязь в моем лазарете.  
\- Конечно, душа моя. Ты же меня знаешь. Аккуратность мое второе имя.  
Ламия задержался в проходе:  
\- Я навещу твоего легионера.  
Сид удивленно улыбнулся:  
\- Сколько секретов и загадок хранит моя душа. А уж сколько противоречий. Леон наконец-то покорил и твое сердце?  
\- Скажем так... я увидел в нем нечто неожиданное, - уклончиво сказал Ламия.  
\- Полмира за твои глаза и то, что они увидели, - рассмеялся Сид.   
\- Они увидели... честь, - тихо ответил Ламия и вышел.  
  
\- Друг мой Уоррен, - Сид прошелся перед ним взад-вперед и остановился. - Напомни, я уже говорил, что весь день играю в дознавателя? Это ранит мою нежную, хрупкую душу.  
\- Она переживет, - хмуро ответил Уоррен. Улыбаться он больше не пытался, не видел смысла.- И что дальше?  
\- Дальше мы поговорим, - сказал Сид.  
Первый его удар пришелся в солнечное сплетение, на вдохе, и Уоррен задохнулся, пытаясь вдохнуть, получил носком тяжелого ботинка в живот, кулаком в челюсть, и удержали его только кандалы, не дали растянуться на полу.  
Сид продолжил, методично, почти со скукой. Потом остановился и сел рядом с Уорреном, спросил небрежно:  
\- Понял за что?  
Уоррен сплюнул кровь, удивился, что обошлось без потери зубов и ответил:  
\- Догадываюсь.  
\- За Ламию.  
Уоррен промолчал. Боялся, что если заговорит, то уже не сможет остановиться.  
Сид продолжил сам:  
\- Ты занятный парень. И навигатор хороший. Ты мне нравишься, - он снова достал сигареты, прикурил одну и сунул Уоррену в рот. Уоррен не стал выделываться, затянулся от души. - Том мне тоже нравился, но как и ты объявил мне войну. Правда, без туза и "вдовы". Знаешь сколько он после этого прожил?  
\- Догадываюсь, что недолго, - хмыкнул Уоррен.  
\- Секунд десять. Я порубил его мачете. Кусков на восемь, кажется.  
Уоррен только выдохнул дым. Эту историю он слышал.  
\- Друг мой Уоррен, - Сид прикурил еще одну сигарету, привычным эффектным жестом. - Какой же ты тупой. Ты жив только благодаря Ламии.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- Что, он хочет приберечь меня на опыты? Или на органы продать?  
Сид неопределенно пожал плечами и продолжил курить.  
Уоррен затянулся снова, зажав сигарету в зубах, выдохнул дым.  
\- Что ты с ними делаешь, капитан, что они ради тебя наизнанку выворачиваются? - он действительно хотел бы знать. - Даже этот легионер. Отказался тебя убивать, хотя казалось бы, поводов достаточно.  
Сид чуть прищурился, посмотрел искоса:  
\- Отказался? Леон удивляет меня все больше. Какой драгоценный подарок преподнесла мне госпожа из столицы, - он рассмеялся и добавил. - Я думаю об этом, и мне становится жарко.  
\- Продавать не станешь?  
Он всегда называл капитана на "вы", но не теперь. Теперь было можно... да все, что угодно.  
Если Сид и заметил разницу в обращении, он этого не показал. Хотя что он когда показывал, придурочный психопат?  
\- Я стал пиратом не для того, чтобы делиться.  
Уоррена это в общем-то не касалось, да и не волновало. У него своих проблем хватало:  
\- И что теперь со мной? Как с Томом? И что скажешь команде? Они ведь ничего не знают.  
Сид рассмеялся, легко взлохматил волосы на затылке и ответил:  
\- Ты не Том, друг мой. Ты мне ничего и никогда не объявлял. Я не видел никакого туза и никакой "Вдовы". Ты просто недосмотрел за легионером. Кто я такой, чтобы обвинять тебя? Команда поймет.  
\- И что? Просто отшлепаешь и выпустишь? Я убью тебя, как только ты отвернешься, - пообещал ему Уоррен.  
\- Нет, друг мой. Ты никогда меня не убьешь. Потому что это означает остаться ни с чем. Ты не получишь Ламию. Не потому что я у тебя на пути, а потому что ведешь себя, как мудак.  
\- Я хочу "Хаос", - Уоррен хмыкнул, и с его сигареты осыпался пепел.  
\- Ты, друг мой, мог бы взять десять "Хаосов", денег бы тебе хватило.  
\- Что если я хочу твой?  
\- Ты никогда его не получишь. Потому что он мой, мой, и только мой. "Хаос" - это железо, пластик и стекло. Корабль Хаотика Сида. Я могу взять сиденье с унитаза, построить вокруг него новый эсминец, и это будет "Хаос". А могу дать тебе ключи, и это не будет "Хаос".  
\- Ну так дай, если можешь, - огрызнулся Уоррен. Слишком по-больному резануло это "мой".  
Даже если оно было правдой.  
Сид легко поднялся:  
\- Хорошо. Через полтора дня, - он улыбнулся и пошел к двери. - Пока я еще "выясняю", кто дал Леону бомбу, а ты все не сознаешься. Но через полтора дня правда откроется. И я подарю тебе "Хаос".  
  
***  
Это не было болью, как он привык ее понимать. Просто восприятие обострилось, и Слейтер чувствовал себя так, словно его оголили до нервов. Каждое мельчайшее движение казалось слишком.  
Слейтер лежал не шевелясь, стараясь свести источники раздражения к минимуму. Спина болела и эта боль не прекращалась - стабильная, горячая, почти невыносимая. Легкое дуновение разгоняемого вентиляторами воздуха воспринималось остро, как удар плети. На грани боли, но не боль. Просто слишком остро.  
Устроиться удобно было невозможно, и кто-то унизительно слабый внутри боялся, что откроется дверь. Что Сид вернется, и даже не ударит - просто дотронется. Проведет ладонями по телу, как по оголенным нервам.  
И какая-то часть хотела, чтобы он вернулся.  
Слейтер не позволял себе хотеть или бояться. Он просто лежал и ждал. По крайней мере, это он говорил самому себе.  
Просто подождать.  
Он вытерпел плети. Гиперчувствительность ничего не значит.  
В карцере было холодно, тихо гудели вентиляторы над головой, и невозможно было поверить, что снаружи что-то есть.  
Ничего не менялось, и это сводило с ума. Именно это ощущение безвременья, того, что агония будет длиться, и длиться, и длиться. Бесконечно, потому что времени в этой камере не существовало.  
Бессмысленное заблуждение. Умом Слейтер это понимал.  
Бездействие. Безвременье. Беспомощность.  
Больно.  
Когда открылась дверь, он вздрогнул, дернулся, и движение обожгло его тело, почти заставило вскрикнуть.  
Это был не Сид. Слейтер удивился, что понял это сразу, от одного ощущения в воздухе, от полунамека на звук шагов и запах.  
Он с трудом поднял голову, даже если простое действие усилило эту почти-агонию.  
Ламия, его Слейтер узнал сразу, благо забыть церковников было трудно.  
Человек ничего ему не сказал, действовал так словно находился в помещении один. Просто взял стул, поставил ближе к центру комнаты, сел, раскрыл Писание и начал читать, легко скользя пальцами по шрамам.  
Слейтер следил за ним молча, настороженно, испытывая отвращение к самому себе за безотчетный страх - он боялся, что человек заденет его. Даже не того, что намеренно сделает больно, а просто заденет - краем рясы, носком туфли. Но Ламия просто сидел и читал, и Слейтер начал расслабляться, позволил себе выдохнуть, болезненно и тихо.  
Присутствие постороннего человека не должно было приносить облегчения, особенно когда Слейтер был так беззащитен, раздет и обессилен, но приносило. Просто внутри этой клетки, где не было ничего кроме боли и странной почти-агонии оголенных нервов появился кто-то живой.  
Уже за одно вернувшееся ощущение времени Слейтер был благодарен.   
Ламия не был статичен - он переворачивал страницы, иногда чуть склонял голову, и за это можно было зацепиться, хоть немного отвлечься.  
Так было легче.  
В тот момент Слейтера не волновало, что священник ненавидел его. Он был рядом, и он не причинял боли. Этого было достаточно.  
Словно что-то изменилось. Он не мог этого объяснить, но ощущение стало другим.  
\- Ты можешь спрашивать, - холодно сказал Ламия через какое-то время .  
Слейтер не стал делать вид, что удивлен - на это у него не было ни сил, ни желания. То, что церковник пришел не просто так, он понимал с самого начала.  
\- Как долго действует "сатори"?  
Ламия смерил его несколько снисходительным взглядом и ответил:  
\- Индивидуально. На Служителей Творца порядка трех-четырех часов. Если бы я прогнозировал время действия для легионера, я увеличил бы до восьми. Будучи тобой, я рассчитывал бы еще на сутки, может быть чуть больше.  
Сутки.  
Сутки этой агонии, когда каждое движение заставляет тело кричать.  
Он отсчитал пять секунд, спросил почти бесстрастно:  
\- Почему так долго?  
\- Сид успеет вернуться, - коротко пояснил Ламия.  
Слейтер вздрогнул, стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать, как отозвалось это почти неуловимое движение, и спросил скорее чтобы отвлечься:  
\- Это методы наказания на пиратском корабле?  
Ламия высокомерно улыбнулся:  
\- Обычно у пиратов наказание начинается с отрезания пальцев по фаланге за раз или ванны с кислотой ногами вперед. Но никто не станет ставить игрушку на один уровень с членами экипажа. В этом тебе повезло.  
Чужая снисходительность злила, даже если Слейтер понимал, что не может позволить себе злость:  
\- Я не назвал бы это везением.  
Ламия чуть откинулся на стуле, задумчиво его оглядел, как интересный, необычный образец из лаборатории, и небрежно заметил:  
\- Маловероятно, чтобы такой как ты слышал об игре в стопки, поэтому я поясню. Существует препарат, "цирюльник". Это аналог сатори. Он принимается вовнутрь, действует почти мгновенно. Обычно его пьют рюмками, эффект одной рюмки примерно соотносим с половиной стандартной дозы сатори.  
Слейтер слушал внимательно, не потому даже, что его действительно так интересовала игра, а потому что надеялся понять, что хочет от него этот человек, зачем он пришел.  
Ламия продолжил:  
\- Играют вдвоем. Выпивают по стопке "цирюльника", раздеваются по пояс, берут плети и выходят на ринг сечься. Пять плетей с каждого по очереди. Потом снова выпивают по стопке - эффект соответственно удваивается, и еще по пять плетей. И так пока кто-нибудь не свалится - без сознания или мертвым, благо прецеденты бывали. Я видел, как Сид играл в стопки пару раз, это развлечение в его вкусе.  
Слейтер лежал очень тихо, почти перестал дышать. Он мог это представить - залитый светом ринг и Сида, раздетого по пояс, с кожей расчерченной следами плети, смеющегося, не сдерживаясь, счастливо и свободно.   
Красивого, даже если Слейтеру не следовало так думать.  
Себя он красивым не чувствовал. Ему просто было больно.  
\- Теперь встань, возьми стул и сядь, - спокойно и жестко сказал Ламия. - Мне неприятно разговаривать с побитым куском мяса на полу. Если, разумеется, тебя интересует общение на равных.  
Встать. Опереться на руку, чувствуя, как кричат от боли мышцы спины, приподняться, на колени, выпрямиться, чувствуя, как остро отдается каждое движение. Встать, не позволяя себе ни намека на лишнее движение.  
Слейтер осторожно оперся ладонью об пол - как будто положил на битое стекло, и осколки вот-вот вопьются в кожу, приподнялся, не удержал равновесие и упал. Закричал, когда проехался спиной по полу, замер, тяжело дыша и глотая стоны.  
Упрямство. Кажется, это чувство называлось упрямство.  
Странное, не свойственное ему обычно нежелание уступать. Если человек Хаотик Сид мог играть в стопки, чтобы развлечься, легионер Леон Слейтер сумеет встать и дойти до стула.  
Глаза Ламии были темными, внимательными, не такими, как при их первой встрече, и Слейтер не знал, что изменилось. Но отчетливо понимал, что спросить он сможет, только будучи на равных.  
Для этого нужно было встать.  
Во второй раз получилось лучше. Он поднялся, пошатнувшись, успел ухватиться за крюк, чувствуя, что едва держат ноги - возможно, перестал действовать стимулятор.  
Ламия встал и пододвинул к нему свой стул.  
Слейтер сел боком, тяжело опираясь на спинку, потому что боялся задеть следы от стека и спросил:  
\- Что изменилось? - если он хотел хотя бы надежду на будущее, ему нужно было знать.  
Ламия взял второй стул, сел напротив него, и сказал так, словно это было очевидно:  
\- Ты.  
Слейтер не стал спрашивать, что Ламия имеет ввиду.  
\- Когда он вернется?  
Церковник не стал делать вид, что не понимает вопроса:  
\- Он занят.  
\- На корабле мятеж, - Слейтер не стал спрашивать. Реакция на утверждение интересовала его больше.  
Ламия холодно улыбнулся:  
\- Ты льстишь Уоррену.  
Было в его интонации нечто неуловимое, какая-то странная нотка напряжения, почти неразличимая, которая сказала Слейтеру больше, чем сам ответ.  
\- Он мертв, - сказал он, и заметил, как нервно дрогнули пальцы Ламии, даже если лицо человека оставалось безмятежным:  
\- За то, что недосмотрел за капитанской игрушкой? Никто не стал бы убивать навигатора из-за подобной мелочи. Или существо вроде тебя не способно это понять?  
\- Сид не имеет права его убить, - это снова не был вопрос.  
Ламия высокомерно улыбнулся:  
\- На своем корабле Хаотик Сид не имеет только меня, потому что я не позволяю. Всех остальных - довольно часто и вместе с правами.  
Слейтер помолчал, подбирая слова, потом произнес подчеркнуто бесстрастно:  
\- Я хочу знать, что происходит.  
Ламия улыбнулся одними уголками губ, задумчиво погладил кожаный переплет Писания и поинтересовался:  
\- Кто сказал, что я отвечу тебе?  
\- Я ничего не теряю, даже если ты не ответишь, - спокойно сказал Слейтер.  
\- Правда? - Ламия вздернул бровь и протянул руку в его сторону. Они сидели достаточно далеко, чтобы он мог дотянуться, но Слейтер все равно инстинктивно отдернулся прежде, чем понял, что в этом нет нужды.  
Ламия опустил руку:  
\- Я отвечу на твой вопрос, если ты ответишь на мой.  
Слейтер коротко кивнул.  
Ламия улыбнулся:  
\- Почему ты не хочешь убивать Хаотика Сида?  
Слейтер замер, застыл, боясь выдать себя даже намеком.  
Почему?  
Слишком много ответов, о которых он предпочел бы забыть.  
Впрочем был один, который он мог озвучить. Спокойно и бесстрастно, так, как и должен говорить легионер:  
\- Я подозревал, что он послал Уоррена, чтобы проверить меня. Отказ убивать Сида - страховочная мера, чтобы смягчить возможное наказание.  
Ламия посмотрел на него высокомерно и чуть презрительно:  
\- Я спросил, почему ты  _не хочешь_ , а не почему ты отказался.  
В какой-то момент Слейтер хотел послать все к черту. Просто промолчать, о том, о чем он не хотел даже думать.  
Слейтер ответил - намеренно глядя в одну точку над плечом Ламии, как всегда рапортовал старшему по званию во Дворце:  
\- Потому что легионеры не убийцы. Потому что он спас мне жизнь. Потому что не захотел.  
Он сидел безупречно ровно, не обращая внимания на боль, и чувствовал себя обнаженным - не просто без одежды, а раздетым до чего-то важного, чего-то уязвимого. Чего-то, что может сломаться от одного неловкого прикосновения.  
Или же просто препарат играл с ним дурную шутку.  
\- Уоррен объявил капитану войну, но он стреляет хуже, чем Сид, к тому же, его не поддержит команда пока капитан жив. Уоррен решил использовать тебя, как самый простой и безопасный вариант.  
\- Сид знал об этом, - теперь это было очевидно.  
\- Раньше самого Уоррена.  
\- Почему он не убил его?  
\- Не захотел, хотя ему следовало бы, - и снова в его голосе проскользнуло что-то неуловимое, странно противоречащее самим словам.  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы навигатор умер, - сказал Слейтер. Он не знал почему, но был в этом уверен.  
Ламия помолчал, потом поднялся со стула:  
\- Я обещал сказать, что происходит. О своем отношении я говорить не обещал.  
\- Что Сид станет делать дальше?  
Ламия рассмеялся, и звук не был приятным:  
\- С тобой или с Уорреном?  
\- С ситуацией.  
\- Зачем тебе знать?  
Будущее. Эфемерный шанс на жизнь с правом решать за себя самому.  
Наверное, Слейтер не смог бы объяснить это человеку, даже если бы захотел. Не рискнул бы сказать об этом никому кроме Сида, и только в темноте, в безопасности того странного чувства, которое он не хотел называть доверием даже мысленно.  
Поэтому он ответил нечто более рациональное, нечто , что тоже, в общем-то не было ложью:  
\- События на корабле могут коснуться и меня тоже.  
Ламия помолчал, задумчиво его изучая, и было в этом взгляде что-то почти жуткое, как будто он мог заглянуть в Слейтера так глубоко, как не рисковал заглядывать сам Слейтер.  
И ответил он на то, что увидел:  
\- На "Хаосе", чего бы и кого бы ты ни захотел, есть только один достаточно надежный способ получить желаемое. Попросить у капитана. Ты выбрал правильную стратегию, но не того стратега. Уоррен не даст тебе то, что ты хочешь. Уоррен не может дать этого даже себе.  
Даже если Слейтер это понимал, что еще ему оставалось? Сиду ему предложить было нечего.  
Кроме одного, того, о чем он не хотел думать.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, с точностью контрольного выстрела, как будто кто-то дал Сиду сценарий, и он сам вписал момент своего появления:  
\- Когда я вижу вас рядом, я думаю, что у меня слишком узкая кровать.  
Слейтер смотрел на него, и каждая деталь была четкой, острой, как каждый болезненный вздох - жесткие всклокоченные волосы, чуть прищуренные серые глаза, дурацкие фиолетовые перья, неизменная сигарета, зажатая между губами, и черные полосы татуировки на руках, как фрагмент какой-то схемы.  
Руки, которые касались Слейтера. Стоило забыться, и он снова чувствовал их на себе, эти невидимые прикосновения. Даже после стека.  
\- Меня не интересуют игры с животными, - холодно ответил Ламия. - Поэтому кровать побольше не понадобится.  
\- Ты несправедлив к Леону, душа моя, - рассмеялся Сид, занимая место напротив Слейтера, развалившись на стуле небрежно и напоказ.  
\- Кто сказал, что я имел ввиду его? - Ламия вздернул бровь, а Сид фыркнул:  
\- Жестокость имя тебе, душа моя. Если я могу только сладострастно пыхтеть в вашу сторону, кто станет меня обвинять? Все-таки две блондинки, мечта любого мужчины.  
Ламия невозмутимо пошел к выходу:  
\- Что с Уорреном?  
\- Наш друг Уоррен спит и видит сны о тебе. Я запер его в тридцатой каюте. Ты же знаешь, дверь там открывается только на мое "сезам".  
\- Я не собираюсь идти туда, - ответил Ламия. - Я собираюсь проверить, что твои придурки расколотили в лазарете на сей раз.  
Он вышел, и дверь тихо скользнула на место за его спиной.  
Слейтер встал, игнорируя протесты собственного тела, игнорируя страх, что сейчас Сид подойдет и дотронется до него, и это будет почти невыносимо, на грани боли.   
На грани.  
\- Ты будешь играть со мной в стопки? - ровно спросил он.  
Сид усмехнулся, и действительно подошел ближе, провел ладонями над его плечами, касаясь не руками, только теплом:  
\- Сейчас на повестке дня игра вслепую, Леон. Продолжим?  
Слейтер посмотрел ему в глаза и спросил:  
\- Почему гиперчувствительность?  
\- Потому что я злодей? - Сид коснулся его плеча губами, невесомо и дразняще, скользнул ладонями по рукам вниз, к браслетам кандалов, и улыбнулся, когда почувствовал дрожь. - И потому что это неизбежно ждет спящую красавицу, как только она сунется за пределы Дворца.  
Слейтер сглотнул, глядя перед собой и ожидая следующего касания:  
\- Интересная метафора.  
Сид скользнул руками по его животу вверх, по груди, легко сжал соски, и это прикосновение заставило Слейтера дернуться, тихо застонать.  
Слишком остро, слишком много, просто слишком.  
\- Какие раздражители были у тебя на Фивоне, Леон? - тихо и с улыбкой спросил Сид. - Какие поводы для злости и для радости? Что тебе было терять, и что ты надеялся получить? Если ты хочешь будущее, привыкай. Поводов чувствовать у тебя будет предостаточно, - он рассмеялся и добавил. - Кстати, я уже говорил, что у тебя обалденно нежная кожа?  
  
***  
Через двое суток и еще пять часов после того, как Форкс покинула "Хаос", "Буря" подала на капитанский мостик запрос о стыковке. На запрос капитан ответил лично. Он был улыбчив, небрежен и похож на психа - как обычно.  
Форкс не нравилось признавать это, но она волновалась, не хотела покидать корабль и оставлять капитана одного, зная, что тем самым дает Уоррену идеальный шанс. Поэтому она сделала все, чтобы вернуться раньше.  
Форкс проверила стыковочные системы и направилась по металлическому коридору, зная, что об остальном позаботятся и без нее. У нее были дела поважнее.  
Сид встретил ее на переходе, ведущем к рубке управления. Он стоял, небрежно привалившись к перилам, курил - картинно и немного напоказ, и его стройная, затянутая в черное фигура в тот момент показалась Форкс почти родной.  
Форкс поднялась к нему по лестнице, протянула привезенный с Альбы кейс и сказала:  
\- Всегда, когда я возвращаюсь и обнаруживаю, что вы все еще живы, сэр, меня это удивляет.  
Он улыбнулся торжественно и невинно, и принял кейс:  
\- У меня слишком много врагов, девочка моя. Я не имею права умереть так просто и разочаровать их.  
Что-то в его голосе заставило ее насторожиться, подобраться, как всегда, когда она чувствовала опасность:  
\- Что-то произошло?  
Он рассмеялся и отмахнулся:  
\- Мы говорим о "Хаосе", девочка моя. Тут всегда что-нибудь происходит. Ламия разбил пробирки, я попытался, но не смог починить кофеварку, а Уоррен устроил Леону смешной, но неудачный побег.  
Форкс некоторое время помолчала, переваривая услышанное:  
\- И где они теперь?  
\- Леон нарушил данное мне слово, поэтому я выделил ему карцер. Уоррену пришлось довольствоваться тридцатой каютой.  
Спрашивать, что это означает, Форкс не стала. Как первый помощник, она не хуже других знала, что тридцатая каюта была разновидностью изолятора, где Сид держал тех, кого не собирался убивать, но не видел причин отправлять в карцер.  
\- Уоррен хотел использовать легионера против вас?  
\- Бинго.  
\- Идиот.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Влюбленный идиот, девочка моя, не путай. Это принципиально иная разновидность. По-своему даже умилительно романтичная.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
Он приобнял Форкс и подмигнул:  
\- Я предпочту объяснить тебе действием. Идем, девочка моя. Пора играть последний акт этой пьесы.  
Это "последний" заставило Форкс мысленно поежиться, но она только отмахнулась от дурных предчувствий и последовала за своим капитаном.  
  
***  
Ожидание отупляло, время тянулось бесконечно медленно, и Уоррен не мог даже посмотреть сколько прошло.  
Полтора дня?  
Хаотик Сид умел трахать людям мозги, делал это виртуозно.  
Особенно у него получалось убеждать других, что все хорошо и ситуация в их пользу, пока не становилось кристально понятно, кто кого поимел.  
На свой счет Уоррен не заблуждался, знал, что ничего хорошего несмотря на обещание его не ждет.  
Черт, стоило удивиться уже тому, что все еще был жив.  
Как там сказал Сид?  
Только благодаря Ламии.  
Ламия-Ламия... о чем бы Уоррен ни думал, мысли всегда возвращались к нему. Отравленные, безнадежные мысли-воспоминания. О том как Ламия злился, о том, что Ламия говорил.  
О том, как он появился на "Хаосе", уже тогда абсолютно уверенный в своей исключительности и неприкосновенности. Как же он бесил Уоррена те первые несколько месяцев.  
Шлюха капитана. Высокомерная белобрысая мразь.  
А потом что-то изменилось, и Уоррен не успел опомниться, как Ламия уже проник в его кровь, словно яд.  
Интересно, если бы существовало противоядие от этого жгучего, выворачивающего наизнанку чувства, выпил бы его Уоррен?  
Так, чтобы принять и забыть, что был когда-то Ламия. Холодный, чванливый ублюдок, живое воплощение всего, что Уоррен ненавидел в людях.  
Нет, не выпил бы. Не отдал бы эти бессмысленные, больные воспоминания. Пожалел бы.  
Хотя казалось бы, чего тут жалеть? Как будто его воспоминания - подсмотренные, сворованные украдкой - чего-то стоили.  
В каюте было серо, безлико и тоскливо.  
Уоррен засыпал несколько раз, но сон - короткий, беспокойный - не приносил облегчения, только оставлял после себя чувство неудовлетворенности. Словно Уоррен гнался за кем-то, и так и не догнал в конце концов.  
Синяки болели - бил его капитан не сдерживаясь, и нестерпимо хотелось жрать. В каюте был пищевой синтезатор, но от одного взгляда на розовую протеиновую дрянь, что он выдавал, Уоррена мутило.  
Какое-то время он пробовал ходить из угла в угол, но от этого было еще хуже.  
Когда дверь наконец отъехала в сторону, Уоррен уже вполне представлял себе, что такое ад. По крайней мере, готов был поручиться, что лично для него заведут мини-филиал в виде закрытой серой каюты.  
Уоррен оглядел вошедших, усмехнулся.  
Курт и Робби.  
Дорвались, ублюдки.  
А вот капитана с ними не было.  
\- На выход, - хмуро бросил Курт, в руках он держал бластер, и Уоррен не сомневался, что оружие при нем было не для декорации.  
\- Что? Даже не скажешь куда, а, Курт? По старой дружбе.  
\- На стрельбище. И помалкивай.  
Уоррен кивнул и пошел к двери. Вот значит как. На стрельбище.  
А он-то надеялся, что капитан придумает для него нечто особенное. Ну что ж, Уоррен будет не первым членом экипажа, с которым поиграют в мишень.  
Бежать он не пытался, понимал, что не имеет смысла - он все же был на корабле, да и кандалы с него никто так и не снял.  
Наверное, ему стоило бояться, но Уоррен в своей жизни видел слишком очень неприятных смертей. Бояться выстрела у него не получалось.  
Было интересно, придет ли Ламия посмотреть.  
И еще немного хотелось спросить у Курта, что капитан сказал остальным.  
Путь от каюты до стрельбища был довольно длинным, им пришлось спуститься на один ярус и пройти его практически полностью, и Уоррен флегматично разглядывал затемненные переходы "Хаоса". Если бы это был его корабль, первым делом он разобрался бы с освещением. Пожалуй, систему Адаптации Пространства тоже бы прикупил.  
Стрельбище было просторным пустым залом , с высоким потолком, и проектором, который генерировал голографические мишени. В общем-то ничего особенного, почти как грузовой отсек, разве что с дополнительной защитой, чтобы можно было тестировать оружие и не бояться угробить весь корабль или что-то из аппаратуры.  
\- Уоррен, мой любимый навигатор, - Сид ждал их внутри. Застыл в центре зала, эффектный и наслаждающийся этим.  
Он был не один, почти вся команда собралась.  
Зрители, мать их.  
Уоррен кивнул Форкс, даже не удивляясь, что она вернулась раньше, и перевел взгляд на Ламию.  
Вот так вот идешь на смерть, и думаешь, что ничто тебя больше не трогает, и не удивляет. А потом как удар под дых.  
Ламия. В красном с золотом парадном одеянии священника. Невыразимо прекрасный и такой же невыразимо чужой.  
По левую руку от Хаотика Сида.  
Целый спектакль для одного несчастного Уоррена.  
Какая честь. Интересно это капитан приодел свою куклу, или Ламия сам решил отметить приятное событие? Все-таки не каждый день умирает мудак, который доставал тебя три года.  
\- Я смотрю вы всех собрали, капитан, - Уоррен хмыкнул, кивая на экипаж. - Не многовато чести мне одному?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты недооцениваешь себя, друг мой. К тому же я большой любитель театра. А театр без зрителей это скучно и уныло. Мы с тобой заслуживаем лучшего.  
Да уж, заслуживаем.  
Правда, капитан?  
\- Простите, сэр, я не читал сценарий.  
Сид улыбнулся:  
\- Просто импровизируй. Реквизит подскажет тебе все необходимые реплики.  
Уоррен кинул взгляд на два кейса у его ног, и на какую-то секунду просто не поверил. Он узнал эмблему технических лабораторий Альбы на одном, но второй он узнал тоже.  
Дуэльный набор.  
\- Интересный у нас реквизит, сэр.  
\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - Сид толкнул кейс носком ботинка, и тот раскрылся, демонстрируя два бластера дулами друг к другу.   
Красивое оружие. И опасное.  
И Уоррен совершенно не понимал, зачем оно.  
\- Видишь ли, - продолжил Сид, - я сам не знаю, что мне делать. Леон говорит, что ты пытался помочь ему бежать. Ты утверждаешь, что он врет. А я никак не могу понять, кому верю больше. Потому что если Леон врет, получается, что я очень перед тобой виноват. Что скажешь?  
Уоррен хмыкнул, жалея, что нет сигареты:  
\- Скажу, что прощу вам это, сэр.  
Сид расхохотался, весело и свободно.   
А потом посмотрел Уоррену в глаза и перестал, как будто выключая собственный смех, жутко и очень наглядно, и взгляд у него был тяжелый, темный:  
\- Я не прощу сам себя, друг мой Уоррен. Поэтому я разрешу этот вопрос самым простым способом. У нас будет дуэль. И кто выиграет, тот и прав. Знаешь, если это буду не я, прими "Хаос" в качестве моих извинений.  
\- Сэр!.. - Форкс сделала шаг вперед, собираясь вмешаться, но Сид поднял руку и жестко сказал:  
\- Тише, первый помощник. Сейчас говорит капитан.  
И Форкс замолчала, потому что верила ему безоговорочно. Они все так делали. Даже Уоррен.  
\- Итак, у нас будет дуэль, - повторил Сид. - Но, раз уж я могу умереть, есть одна вещь, которую я собираюсь сделать. Первый помощник, подайте пожалуйста подарок с Альбы.  
Форкс подняла кейс, открыла, демонстрируя содержимое.  
Уоррен посмотрел на два массивных резных кольца в специальных держателях.  
\- Знаешь, что это такое? - спросил Сид.  
Уоррен знал. Кольца Венеры - милая придумка для тех, кто действительно хотел умереть в один день. Их часто надевали при браках по расчету. Кольца неразрывно связывали своих владельцев, так что, если умирал один, умирал и второй - моментально.   
Проявление вечной любви, или, как это часто бывало у аристократов - вечного недоверия. Потому что снять их можно было только по обоюдному согласию.  
\- Одно маленькое "но" прежде, чем мы начнем, - пояснил Сид, а Уоррен почти обрадовался. К этому "но" он готовился с самого начала. - Угадаешь для кого они?  
И сразу все вставало на свои места.  
Что ж, выход со стороны капитана был изящным, в чем-то даже лучше нано-взрывчатки.  
Связать себя с Уорреном, и никакой деактиватор больше не поможет.   
Они возьмут бластеры, и не станут стрелять. Никто не умрет на дуэли.  
\- Не ожидал от вас, сэр, - Уоррен усмехнулся. Криво и горько.   
\- Правда? А я как раз подумал, что не хочу умирать холостяком. Что скажешь ты, душа моя?  
\- Я скажу, что этот фарс пора заканчивать, - холодно откликнулся Ламия.  
\- Ну так давай закончим, - Сид надел одно из колец, взял второе, посмотрел Ламии в глаза, и у Уоррена перехватило дыхание. От одного этого долгого взгляда. - Скажи, душа моя, ты веришь мне?  
Безнадежно. Все с самого начала было безнадежно.  
Ламия ответил спокойно и с безоговорочным доверием, просто сказал:  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда протяни мне руку.  
Не делай этого.   
Но голос не слушался, словно кто-то схватил Уоррена за горло.  
Ламия повернул к нему голову, смотрел несколько секунд темным, нечитаемым взглядом. И протянул Сиду руку.  
Тяжелое кольцо обхватило его палец, чуть сверкнуло, словно оживая.  
Уоррен не видел ничего кроме него.  
Такие красивые руки, которых он никогда не коснется. Тепла которых он никогда не почувствует.  
Никогда.   
И никуда от этого не деться.  
Больно.  
Убеги хоть на край Вселенной, ничего ты не сделаешь. Потому что у тебя с самого начала не было ни шанса.  
 _Ты веришь мне?  
Да._  
А мне бы ты поверил?  
Ты подал бы мне руку?  
Смешно. Он был смешон, даже самому себе.  
-Душа моя, у человека, которого ты любишь дуэль, - сказал Сид. - Подай нам оружие.  
Ламия наклонился, и кончики его длинных волос скользнули по полу, когда он взял бластеры. Подал один Сиду, и подошел к Уоррену.  
Смотрел ему в глаза, вкладывая оружие в его ладонь.  
Я значил для тебя хоть что-нибудь? - хотел спросить Уоррен, но потом их руки соприкоснулись, и он почувствовал металл кольца.  
Как больно оказывается может сделать такая маленькая вещь.  
\- Пора расходиться по местам, - Сид взял Ламию за руку, и Уоррен видел, как соприкоснулись их кольца, повел его вглубь зала, словно живую куклу, остановился ровно через двенадцать шагов. - Твоя ложа здесь, душа моя.  
Потом он вернулся к Уоррену и продолжил уже совсем другим тоном - небрежным и почти деловым:  
\- Мы разойдемся отсюда, по десять шагов с каждого. Но ты ослаблен и стреляешь хуже меня, поэтому я дам тебе фору. Если ты, друг мой Уоррен, выстрелишь в Ламию, ты убьешь и меня тоже, только тебе не придется целиться и оборачиваться. А теперь к барьеру!  
Уоррен как во сне почувствовал, как спина Сида прижимается к его спине, скользнул взглядом по Форкс - молчаливой, непривычно бледной, почти растерянной, а потом увидел глаза Ламии.   
И пошел к нему навстречу.  
Ламия не боялся. Ламия смотрел ему в глаза спокойно и холодно, и Уоррен не мог понять о чем он думает.  
Шаг.  
Тебе страшно?  
Два.  
На что ты надеешься?  
Три.  
И надеешься ли?  
Четыре.  
Кого ты видишь перед собой?  
Никто. Одержимый, унизительно влюбленный никто.  
Пять. Половина пути.  
Я отдал бы тебе целый мир, но тебе ничего от меня не нужно. Твой мир идет у меня за спиной.  
Я слышу его шаги.  
Шесть.  
Кто я для тебя?  
Семь.  
Кем я буду, когда выстрелю тебе в сердце? А я выстрелю именно в сердце, которое никогда не будет моим.  
Восемь.  
Кем я стану?  
Девять.  
Никем.   
Просто человек, который убьет тебя. И я ничего не буду значить.  
Я выживу, и у меня будет "Хаос", и может быть много-много лет. Я буду снимать себе золотоволосых шлюх, и никогда не смогу тебя забыть, даже на краю Вселенной.  
Какие прекрасные волосы, какие тонкие руки.  
Какие темные глаза. Они не видят меня.  
Если бы я подарил тебе себя, ты выкинул бы меня за ненадобностью.  
И я уже никем не успею для тебя стать. Только человеком, которому ты обязан жизнью.  
Человеком, который не станет стрелять.  
Уоррен опустил оружие, и закрыл глаза.  
Десять.


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Когда Ламия был ребенком, он точно знал, кто он и чего хочет.  
В нем жил Бог - всеобъемлющий и прекрасный, и Ламия был его сосудом, и его подарком.  
 _Сила в моей крови! Любовь в моих венах...  
Имя Тебе - Голос.   
Ты - Вечность и Ты - Пустота._  
Он был любимым сыном Творца. Воплощением Его Воли.  
 _Я проскандирую имя Твое на тысячах языков, Отец, Брат и Возлюбленный!  
Я приму Тебя каждой своей клеткой..._  
Ламия никогда не плакал.  
Он был счастливейшим из смертных - одаренным и блаженным.  
И поцелуи боли были поцелуями его Любимого, объятья Девы - объятьями Отца.  
 _Как благословен я, способный принести Тебе жертву! Как благословен я, познавший Тебя внутри!_  
Невидимые руки поддерживали его в каждом его шаге, и не было боли, которую он не смог бы принять - с любовью, с удовольствием. С улыбкой.  
Он никогда не сбивался в молитве.  
Он всегда был спокоен и прекрасен, потому что именно таким он хотел быть для Него.   
Красивым в молитве и в трапезе.  
Ни гнева, ни слез. Ничего, что уродует лицо и душу.  
Сердце в котором светло и пусто.  
 _Я приму все, что Ты ниспошлешь мне, Отец! Дай мне боль, и я приму ее, как Дар! Любую боль, Твою боль..._  
Не любую, как оказалось.  
 _Отец, как громко они кричат! Как громко - внутри меня! Больно, Отец, мне так больно!...Отец!_  
Чужая агония, чужой страх...  
 _Как громко они умирают!_  
Да минует меня чаша сия...  
Уши, которые не закрыть.  
Чувства, которые не выжечь каленым железом.  
Эмпатия.  
Его дар и проклятье.  
 _Спаси меня, Отец! Гончие идут по моим следам!_  
Жадность и ненависть, и зависть, и голод-голод-голод. И тысячи иголок страдания.  
 _Им больно, Отец, им так больно!  
Отец!  
Заставь их замолчать!_  
Он сбежал.  
Отступник! Предатель!  
Тварь!  
 _Помоги мне!_  
И Он помог, услышал своего заблудшего сына, сквозь какофонию убийств, ненависти, боли и голода, когда Ламия почти перестал слышать себя сам.  
Рука, посланная ему свыше, выдернувшая его из безумия принадлежала Хаотику Сиду.  
 _Я предал тебя в столь многом, Отец. Моя кровь отравлена, моя плоть не стоит Твоих поцелуев.  
Но я люблю Тебя, Господи, я так люблю Тебя.  
Пусть отравленное, прими, что осталось. Все, что осталось._  
Он потерял столь многое, и он никогда уже не будет любимым сыном, но он все еще мог служить Ему.  
Своим телом. Своей красотой - никогда не плакать, никогда не ненавидеть, никогда не позволять себе уродства.  
Сердце, которое опустело, и в котором никогда не будет счастья.  
Так пусть будет хотя бы спокойствие. Преданность. Любовь.  
Ведь это же тоже хоть чего-то стоит, Отец?  
Как смешно, что в конечном итоге даже такая малость подверглась испытанию.  
И кем?  
Уоррен. Просто человек, с его хаотичными, неуправляемыми чувствами. Такой же сгусток одиночества, голода, удовольствия, радости и печали, как и все они.  
Иногда Ламия сидел в общем зале, когда там никого не было. Сидел, когда больше не мог выносить замкнутое пространство своей комнаты. Приходил, чтобы поймать отголоски чужого присутствия - неубранная чашка на столе, окурки в пепельнице, промятая подушка дивана.  
Уоррен стоял на галерее и смотрел на него. Курил и был уверен, что Ламия не знает.  
Иногда Уоррен приходил к нему в лазарет, злой, резкий. Острый.  
Голодный.  
 _Шлюха ты, док._  
И что-то внутри, там, где не должно было быть места на злость, отзывалось ответной волной.  
Как ты смеешь? Как ты смеешь говорить это мне?  
Хотя какое дело ему было до того, что думал и говорил навигатор и второй помощник корабля, на котором Ламия оказался?  
Три года.  
 _Почему Ты послал его мне, Отец? Он разбивает мою решимость.  
Он так голоден, так зол на меня.  
Его любовь это плеть.  
Она убьет меня._  
Всего лишь человек. Один из многих и единственный из всех.  
В нем же ничего особенного не было.  
И теперь Уоррен шел к нему.  
Без надежды.  
Десять шагов.  
Ламия смотрел Уоррену в глаза, и боялся упасть.  
Он - сын Творца, который мог принять Деву, смеясь, боялся упасть из-за человека. Просто человека, пирата, ублюдка.  
Смешно.  
Десять шагов, как десять плетей.  
Ведь это же такая мелочь. Почему так больно?  
Стреляй. Я больше не могу тебя ждать.  
Стреляй пока я еще могу... не разбиться.  
Десять.  
Уоррен опускает оружие и закрывает глаза.  
  
***  
Уоррен чувствовал, как подошел капитан, слышал легкий и небрежный звук его шагов. Мог представить, как он идет - улыбающийся, довольный, что все отыграло по заранее задуманному сценарию.  
Это было очень в духе Сида - устроить дуэль, ткнуть прямо мордой - смотри, нет у тебя надежды и никогда не было. И не выстрелить.   
Капитан был достаточно для этого жесток.  
\- Прости, что сомневался в тебе, друг мой Уоррен, - тон Сида был легким, как будто он недооценил, как Уоррен хорошо рассчитал курс, и теперь извинялся. Как будто не было этих десяти шагов по стрельбищу. Рука, которая легла Уоррену на плечо, была жесткая, сильная и уверенная. Рука хозяина. - Ты никогда бы меня не предал.  
Фарс. Это с самого начала был один большой фарс, а из него, Уоррена, получился отличный комедиант.  
Но его ведь никто и не заставлял выставлять себя дураком.  
Что ж, может, он хотя бы развлек Ламию.  
А ведь их разделяла всего пара шагов, наверное, если бы Уоррен протянул руку, смог коснуться кончиками пальцев его одежды.  
\- Ты отказался от "Хаоса", друг мой, - в голосе Сида был смех. - Так может согласишься на утешительный приз?  
Уоррен открыл глаза, устало посмотрел на капитана. Ненависти не было, вообще ничего не было.  
Было холодно.  
Интересно, это только ему, или и правда что-то с климат-контролем?  
Потом Уоррен услышал какой-то тихий сдавленный звук, чуть повернул голову. И наткнулся взглядом на лицо Ламии.  
Оно было белым, абсолютно бескровным, и губы на этом лице казались неестественно яркими.  
Ламия выглядел так, словно едва мог заставить себя стоять.  
Интересно, что его так потрясло? Не Уоррен же.  
Не эта недо-дуэль.  
Уоррен самому себе казался старым, и хотел только уйти, не оборачиваясь.  
Сид забрал бластер из его несопротивляющейся руки, и сказал:  
\- Я знаю, что тебе подарить.  
Надо же, какая удивительная щедрость. Интересно даже, что он собирался Уоррену предложить?  
Может, сразу ошейник?  
\- Мне ничего от вас не надо. Сэр.  
\- Я почему-то думаю, что от этого подарка ты не откажешься, - Сид лукаво улыбнулся, потом взял Ламию за руку и дернул, почти швырнул его в Уоррена. - Душа моя, знакомься - Уоррен, твой новый хозяин.  
Уоррен вздрогнул, резко повернулся к Сиду, не в состоянии поверить тому, что услышал. Наткнулся на тяжелый, немигающий взгляд серых глаз, и неверяще переспросил:  
\- Что?  
\- У нас с тобой схожие вкусы. Но "Хаос" тебе не подошел, так возьми хотя бы блондинку. Мне хватит Леона.  
Ламия вспыхнул, зло стиснул зубы:  
\- Ты не...  
\- Не посмею, душа моя? - Сид расхохотался. - Поверь мне. Я посмею. Уже это сделал. Потому что знал бы ты, как меня затрахали за эти три года твои любовные заморочки.  
Уоррен засмеялся тоже, ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Действительно. Шутка вполне в духе капитана.  
Подарить, выкинуть то, за что ты жизнь готов был отдать. И именно тогда, когда даже надежды уже не осталось.  
\- Делитесь объедками, сэр? - горько сказал он.  
Сид усмехнулся:  
\- А ты побрезгуешь разделить со мной трапезу, друг мой? Если так, то просто отдай еду команде. Курту, например. Мне кажется он будет рад.  
Ламия вздрогнул:  
\- Ты не можешь.  
\- Не могу, душа моя? Отнюдь, - он чуть склонил голову, и что-то в его лице поменялось, смягчилось. - Я защищал тебя три года. Так долго, что сам не заметил, как стал твоей клеткой. Тебе было так удобно прятаться за мной. Но знаешь, я тут подумал, зачем мне душа, которая не летает? Так что, если потребуется, я сам выволоку тебя наружу. И ты полетишь или разобьешься. - Сид повернулся к Уоррену. - Что скажешь, друг мой?  
На какой-то момент Уоррен хотел отказаться. Смотрел Ламии в глаза, и думал, как действительно швырнет его команде. Представил, как чужие руки будут сжимать в пальцах эти мягкие волосы, касаться этого тела - бездумно, жестоко. Пользовать, как куклу.  
\- Я не рискну отказаться от подарка дважды, капитан, - ответил Уоррен, и не узнавая собственный голос, посмотрел на Ламию и просто коротко приказал. - Дай мне руку.  
Ламия прикрыл глаза, и послушался.  
Уоррен дернул его на себя, впился поцелуем в губы - жестко, грубо, больно.  
Так целуют шлюх, когда за все уплачено, когда уже все можно.  
Ламия вздрогнул, и позволил, и его тело было напряженным и тонким.  
Если тебе вдруг дарят то, что ты никогда не получил бы сам, бросают подачкой, примешь ли ты ее? Рискнешь ли перешагнуть через себя, через свои амбиции, свою неуверенность, и взять?  
\- Идем, - сказал Уоррен и пошел прочь со стрельбища. Ламия последовал за ним.  
До выхода из зала было тридцать шагов.  
  
***  
Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и Ламия шел за Уорреном, почему-то иррационально боясь не успеть. Он чувствовал себя как ребенок, которого впервые бросили в воду - беспомощный и отчаянно барахтающийся , чтобы не утонуть.  
И какая-то его часть жалела, что за эти три года он успел узнать Хаотика Сида так хорошо. Не мог закрыть глаза на некоторые детали.  
Было бы так легко считать его просто мудаком, который выкинул Ламию, потому что увлекся новой игрушкой.  
Кольцо жгло ему палец - вечное обещание, неразрывная связь.  
Молчаливое "я буду рядом всегда, когда я тебе нужен", но не тогда, когда ты захочешь.  
Сид сделал за него выбор, который Ламия не мог сделать сам. Просто был не способен.  
Последний подарок.  
Уоррен.  
Человек, которому Ламия не мог позволить быть рядом с собой, потому что не знал как. Слишком боялся, берег себя, потому что помнил, как легко обжечься о чужие чувства.  
С Сидом было так легко - безопасно, при всей его непредсказуемости и сумасшествии.  
А с Уорреном все всегда воспринималось слишком остро. Уоррен мог разозлить его одним взглядом, сделать ему больно одним словом - легко, бездумно, не видя и не понимая, чего Ламии стоит просто находиться с ним рядом. Знать, что он есть - только один раз сказать ему "да", и все уже не будет, как прежде. Это "да" стало чертой, которую Ламия так и не решился переступить.  
И Сид выпихнул его с присущей ему бесцеремонностью.  
Но если оглянуться на то, что осталось там...  
 _Что насчет режиссера?  
Никто не читает его имя в титрах._  
С чем останешься ты? Ведь ты ни с кем кроме меня не говоришь на равных. Никто кроме меня не различает, если тебе больно.Никто кроме меня не понимает, что ты тоже можешь ошибаться.  
И что за всей своей помпой, за всем хаосом и решимостью, ты тоже человек, Сид.  
Что насчет тебя?  
 _А что насчет тебя, душа моя?_  
Уоррен шел вперед, уверенно, решительно. И его чувства - острые, яркие, Ламия воспринимал, как касания. Боль и воля, безнадежность и упрямство.  
Такие смешные, насквозь человечные чувства, слепые, неодолимые и бесконтрольные.  
Жадные, как огонь.  
Что им Ламия? Они поглотят его и не заметят.  
И почему так сладко сводит что-то внутри при этой мысли?  
Он не сразу понял, куда они идут, сообразил только когда Уоррен остановился у двери в его каюту. Молча.  
Ламия открыл дверь и зажег свет, зашел внутрь первым.  
Уоррен последовал за ним, устало привалился к закрывшейся за его спиной двери.  
Ламия замер в центре комнаты, не оборачиваясь.  
Здесь, на этой кровати, он единственный раз позволил себе слабость - предложил себя Уоррену, неловко, неумело, зная заранее, что Уоррен поймет его неправильно.  
Ламия никогда не был влюблен в Сида. Верил ему безоговорочно, был с ним связан, но не любил.  
Слишком зависел, чтобы еще и любить.  
Уоррен горько хмыкнул, подошел чуть ближе:  
\- Забавно все повернулось, да, док?  
\- Ты можешь звать меня по имени, - спокойно откликнулся Ламия. Привычно, автоматически. В тот момент он только и мог, что спрятаться за эту привычность.  
\- Я теперь все могу. Помнишь, я собирался трахнуть тебя на столе? Это могу тоже. Раздевайся.  
Ламия потянулся к застежке воротника, замер:  
\- Ты даже не поговоришь со мной перед этим?  
\- А о чем мне с тобой говорить? Ты теперь мой. Что хочу, то и делаю.  
Ламия чувствовал Уоррена, чувствовал эту безнадежную, голодную, огненную смесь любви, ненависти и горечи, и жалел, что не может перестать.  
Было бы так легко, если бы Уоррен просто хотел его. Безликий ублюдок, который наслаждается тем, что получил желаемое, а не этот перекореженный человек, до которого Ламия до боли хочет дотронуться.  
\- Этого ты от меня хочешь? - спросил Ламия. - Чтобы я был твоей вещью?  
Уоррен рассмеялся, горько и зло:  
\- Хочу, док? Важно не то, чего я хочу, а то, что я могу получить. Объедки капитана, так объедки капитана. Видимо не такой уж я оказался и гордый, раз не смог отказаться от тебя во второй раз.  
\- Видимо, я тоже, - спокойно откликнулся Ламия, не оборачиваясь. - Раз я стал твоей игрушкой, и не умер.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- Не считай меня за идиота, док. Я знаю, почему ты не умер, все дело в кольце у тебя на пальце. Ты не смог бы убить его даже сейчас, когда он тебя выкинул. Ты будешь жить, подставлять мне задницу, и утешаться тем, что он этого хочет.  
Ламия устало провел ладонями по лицу:  
\- Я никогда не принадлежал Хаотику Сиду. Никогда не был в него влюблен. Ты придумал это сам. Ты просто не понимаешь.  
Уоррен схватил его за руку, резко дернул к себе, заставляя развернуться, и спросил зло и тихо, жестко зажав запястье в пальцах:  
\- Чего я не понимаю? Вот этого кольца я не понимаю? Того, что ты ради него руку бы отрезал? Этого я не понимаю?  
\- Не понимаешь, - жестко ответил ему Ламия. - Потому что ты никогда и никому не был должен. А я должен ему так много, что никогда не смогу расплатиться. За то, что когда я подыхал и сходил с ума, загнанный в угол и не способный даже бежать больше, он взял меня за руку и вздернул на ноги. За "Хаос", за безопасность. За то, что он был рядом. За твою жизнь. Если он попросит, я вырежу себе сердце. Но я никогда его не любил, не так, как ты это придумал.  
\- Да уж, действительно. Лечь под меня ради этого долга, наверное, такая малость. И я стану безопасным и послушным.  
Ламия рассмеялся, хрипло и совсем не весело, в глубине души надеясь, что Уоррен его ударит:  
\- Ты идиот. Безопасным? Ты с самого начала не представлял для него угрозы. Он мог бы растереть тебя в порошок и не заметить. Ты единственный, кто этого не понимает.  
\- Правда? Что же он тогда этого не сделал?  
Ламия помолчал, потом просто посмотрел Уоррену в глаза и ответил:  
\- Потому что понимал, что это сделает мне больно. Я говорил ему, от тебя стоит избавиться, но он знал, что я не хочу твоей смерти.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- Складно рассказываешь. И что? Мне полагается в это верить?  
\- Верь во что хочешь. Ты всегда так делал.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Уоррен. - Знаешь, а ведь я был уверен, что смогу тебя убить. Что ты подумал, когда я не стал стрелять?  
Ламия прикрыл глаза, тихо выдохнул:  
\- Что мне больно.  
\- Что, даже не удивился? - Уоррен неловко потянулся к карманам, опустил руку, вспомнив, что там нет сигарет, и усмехнулся.  
\- Я с самого начала знал, что ты чувствуешь.  
Уоррен рассмеялся:  
\- Хотел бы я знать это сам. Что я чувствую, док?  
\- Ты любишь меня, - просто сказал Ламия.  
\- Люблю? - Уоррен зло выдохнул. - Да, люблю. Люблю, ненавижу, презираю, восхищаюсь, хочу. Никогда и никого так не хотел, никогда и никого так не ненавидел. И теперь ты мой. Фантазия, которая никогда не могла сбыться, да, док?  
Ламия молчал.  
\- Я всегда на тебя смотрел. На твои проклятые волосы и твои проклятые руки. А ты, док, ты видел меня хотя бы раз?  
Ему хотелось солгать, но время вранья вышло:  
\- Всегда.  
\- Лжешь, - сказал Уоррен, а Ламия покачал головой, отвернулся, потому что не мог бы продолжать глядя Уоррену в лицо. Не смог бы заставить голос звучать так сухо и безлико, по-врачебному, как будто он зачитывал собственный диагноз:  
\- Ты выкуриваешь чуть меньше пачки сигарет в день. Твой любимый сорт "Радосса", но если его нет, ты можешь купить "Серебрянную Линию" или "Кадуцу". Ты не выносишь запах натурального табака, предпочитаешь синтетический. Твой день не нормирован, но обычно вписывается в универсальные сутки. Тебе не нравится спать под силовым колпаком, и у тебя в комнате два одеяла. Ты любишь изучать новые торговые маршруты, всегда делаешь это у иллюминатора. Твоя любимая игра терранский покер, любимый цвет - синий. В еде ты предпочитаешь острое. Розовый протеин вызывает у тебя неприятные ассоциации. У тебя два старых шрама - на бедре и поперек лопатки, оба от ножа. Тот, который на бедре, иногда болит после бега.  
Он замолчал, глядя вперед, ощущая физически чужие чувства, так словно они были его собственные, и радовался тому, что хотя бы не видел в тот момент лицо Уоррена.  
Он никогда не хотел видеть. Старался игнорировать все, что могло бы пошатнуть его внутреннее спокойствие, разрушить этот последний подарок Отцу.  
Но как-то незаметно, за эти три года, случайные, подсмотренные мелочи стали частью его жизни. Мелочи, помнить которые не имело смысла, но которые он не мог забыть.  
Голос Уоррена, когда он заговорил - хриплый, глухой - почти заставил Ламию вздрогнуть:  
\- Раздевайся.  
Он расстегнул воротник, развязал пояс, чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы. Стянул парадное облачение, аккуратно положил на кресло у кровати. Одну за другой снимал с себя детали одежды, и чувствовал чужой взгляд в спину.  
Знал, что он означает.  
\- Как давно? - спросил Уоррен, когда Ламия остался обнаженным.  
Действительно, как давно? Когда навигатор и второй помщник "Хаоса" перестал быть для Ламии кем-то безликим и незначительным? Когда жизнь Уоррена и слова Уоррена начали иметь какое-то значение? Когда они впервые сделали ему больно?  
\- Я не знаю. Наверное, с самого начала.  
Уоррен дернул его на себя, развернул, впиваясь поцелуем в губы, жестко, почти жестоко - наказывая. Поцелуй горчил.  
Ламия ответил - так же жадно, теряясь в тепле чужого тела, и чужой боли, даже не чувствовал, как сильные пальцы оставляют синяки на его плечах поверх следов от молитвы.  
Уоррен оторвался от него, уткнулся лицом ему в шею, тяжело дыша, хрипло и сбивчиво:  
\- Сука... какая же ты сука... три года, три гребаных года, и ты молчал...Ненавижу тебя, никогда никого так не ненавидел...ты же знал, ты же все видел...за что?  
Ламия обнял его руками за шею, и Уоррен дернулся, запустил пальцы в золотые волосы и резко дернул назад, открывая шею. Ламия выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему теснее, зажмурился, цепляясь за его руки.  
Уоррен целовал его, жадно, больно, перемежая укусами, оставлял метки на теле, касался так, словно не мог насытиться.  
Ламия не помнил, как они оказались на полу, и руки Уоррена, казалось, были повсюду - властные, грубые, обжигающие.  
\- Мразь... бездушная....золото..волосая мразь... ты... никогда больше, слышишь?... никогда... я же думал...мой, только мой...  
Ламия целовал, кусал, отзывался в ответ, и шептал как эхо:  
\- Да...  
Да.   
Да на все.   
Да авансом.  
За одно это красное, голодное чувство, которое теперь захлестывало их обоих, за жар чужого тела, за лихорадку этих первых прикосновений.  
За треск разрываемой ткани, за соприкосновение кожи с кожей.  
За привкус крови из прокушенной губы.  
 _Да._  
За поцелуи.  
За чужие слова, как электрические разряды.  
 _Да._  
За необходимость - ближе-ближе-ближе...  
За стоны.  
За сцепленные пальцы, за глаза в глаза.  
 _Да, да, да...Еще...Пожалуйста..._  
За боль, когда они стали одним целым.  
За полубезумный сбивчивый шепот.  
\- Красивый...мой...Ламия...  
За чувства, струившиеся в него, как в воронку - за любовь, ненависть и огонь. За тепло.  
За то, как падали волосы Уоррену на лоб, за одно то, как он смотрел.  
 _Да... Хорошо...так хорошо!...еще.._  
За то, как вытекала боль по капле, пока ее не осталось совсем.  
За последний момент напряжения, как белая световая волна.  
И за то как после они лежали на полу, пытаясь прийти в себя, и Уоррен прижимал его к себе - крепко, на грани боли. Дышал хрипло и сбивчиво, словно какая-то внутренняя часть его, сломанная давным-давно, наконец-то встала на место. И казалось, будто он плачет.  
  
***  
Форкс молчала пока они с Сидом не остались на стрельбище одни. Ничего не говорила и не спрашивала, глядя как члены экипажа покидают помещение, даже если читала на их лицах то, что чувствовала сама.   
Никак не прокомментировала Сидово "Вот и все, девочки и мальчики. Спектакль окончен, спасибо за внимание".   
Ей тоже хотелось уйти, как и всем остальным, чтобы переварить то, что произошло, но она осталась.  
Смотрела, как Сид подходит к дуэльному кейсу и убирает оружие. Замки защелкнулись с тихим механическим звуком.  
Форкс подошла ближе, увидела как капитан повернул к ней голову, заметила его кривую улыбку, и только тогда ударила, с наслаждением чувствуя, как разбивает ему губы в кровь. Сид охнул, инстинктивно отступая, а она уже схватила его за грудки и тряхнула. И в тот момент ей было абсолютно все равно, что он капитан ее корабля.  
\- Вы совсем спятили, сэр?! Вам в конец мозги отбило?! Какого черта?!  
Она вспомнила дуэль и ее продрало дрожью.  
Уоррен мог выстрелить.  
Мог убить Ламию с капитаном прямо там, снять ее саму следующим выстрелом, и получить "Хаос", и никто бы ему не помешал...  
Всего один неверный шаг, чуть дрогнувший на спусковом крючке палец и все могло бы...  
Сид поднял на нее смеющиеся, чуть прищуренные глаза и расхохотался. Так заразительно и весело, что ей захотелось врезать ему снова.  
Еще больше ей хотелось убраться подальше от этого ублюдка, который играючи чуть не угробил ее, Ламию и себя, и помыться.  
Она отпустила капитана, и отступила на шаг.  
Сид фыркнул, глядя на нее со снисходительным укором:  
\- Девочка моя, неужели ты все еще не научилась мне доверять?  
\- Доверять, сэр? - холодно процедила она. - Вы мне сегодня предостаточно дали поводов для доверия. Отличный был спектакль! Вы хоть подумали, что будет, если этот дегенерат выстрелит? Что будет с экипажем, со мной в конце концов! Или вам вообще насрать?!  
Видеть этого мудака в тот момент было просто невыносимо, и Форкс резко отвернулась, пошла прочь из зала. Щелчок замков заставил ее вздрогнуть, медленно обернуться.  
Сид держал ее на прицеле дуэльного бластера, и не улыбался. И она как-то сразу вдруг вспомнила, каким опасным он умеет быть.  
\- Неверный ответ, первый помощник, - она увидела, как капитан нажимает на курок, дернулась в сторону, уже зная, что не успеет...  
И ничего не произошло.  
Бластер не выстрелил.  
Бластер с самого начала был неисправен.  
Фарс, все это было фарсом, чтобы отдать Ламию Уоррену.  
Сид смотрел на Форкс без улыбки, и под его взглядом она чувствовала себя так, словно ее раздели и выставили на всеобщее обозрение.  
Капитан пошел к ней, и Форкс вздрогнула, но он просто остановился рядом на секунду и вложил оружие ей в руку, усмехнулся:  
\- Просто шучу, девочка моя. Стал бы я давать Уоррену заряженный бластер?  
И в тот момент она очень остро вдруг осознала, что что-то хрупкое, что-то, что связывало ее и Хаотика Сида, сломалось навсегда.  
\- Сэр... я...  
\- Брось, девочка моя, - он рассмеялся легко и весело, и стал таким, каким она привыкла его видеть - небрежным, эффектным, чуть безумным. - Посмотри на меня, я псих. Будь я нормальным, я бы сам себе не доверял.  
Сид пошел к выходу, и она сделала шаг за ним, окликнула снова, еще не зная, что скажет, но желая сказать хоть что-то:  
\- Сэр...  
\- Девочка моя, - он перебил и обернулся. - Сделаешь мне одолжение?  
И было в его серых глазах что-то отстраненное и почти чужое.  
\- Да, капитан.  
\- Приберись тут, ладно? А то я устал, как собака. День был просто адский.  
  
***  
Слейтер не ожидал, что со временем станет легче, и легче не стало, но с этим чувством, этой агонией восприятия можно было жить. Можно было заставить себя встать, шатаясь дойти до унитаза, вернуться. Лечь на пол - очень осторожно, медленно, четко контролируя каждое свое движение, и даже так это было почти невыносимо. Но возможно.  
Кожа горела, и Слейтер старался не двигаться, почти все время лежал.  
И думал. Анализировал.  
Вспоминал.  
Считал, когда все остальное уже не помогало и просто существовать становилось совсем уж невыносимо.  
Жил.  
Гиперчувствительность.  
Урок был достаточно наглядным, даже если Слейтер не понимал, зачем Сиду тратить на него время.  
Леон вполне отдавал себе отчет, что мир для него, который вырос во Дворце, в замкнутой, щадящей среде, станет чем-то вроде испытания сатори. Мог представить исходя даже из нескольких суток на корабле, из того, что чувствовал. Как легко Сид мог разбить его контроль одной фразой или действием.  
По сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас, его жизнь легионера действительно казалась сном.  
Во Дворце он не испытывал ни сильного страха, ни злости, ни боли, ни благодарности.  
Он всегда гордился собственным самоконтролем.   
Но если быть честным, что ему приходилось контролировать?   
Даже тот минимум чувств, который разрешалось иметь легионеру - чувство товарищества, доброжелательность, любопытство - его не интересовал, потому что был не принципиален в работе.  
Немного симпатии, немного любопытства, немного гордости - вот и все, что он себе позволял.  
Почти образцовый легионер. До встречи с Сидом.  
Теперь он был за миллиарды световых лет от Фивона, испытывал чувства, на которые считал себя неспособным.  
Уязвимость. Надежда. Страх. Решимость. Злость.  
Желание.  
Новые чувства, непривычно сильные и испытывающие его самоконтроль на прочность.  
Гиперчувствительность с которой ему придется жить, к которой ему придется адаптироваться, потому что даже если бы он не решился мечтать о будущем, она все равно была бы единственным вариантом.  
 _...если ты доигрался до наказания, единственная твоя опция - быть наказанным._  
Иными словами, если ты начал чувствовать, единственная твоя опция - продолжать.  
За это время Сид приходил несколько раз. Поил Слейтера водой со стимулятором и один раз дал ему протеиновый коктейль - розовый и отвратительно сладкий.  
Потом он убирал посуду, подходил к Леону и начинал ласкать его тело - легко, как будто бы привычно, словно они были давними любовниками. Словно бы не понимая, что каждое его касание превращается для Слейтера в пытку.  
Сид умел делать больно. Он причинял страдания легко, походя, и было в этом пренебрежении чужой агонией нечто почти милосердное. Боль, какой бы она ни была, была физической. Она не вызывала ни чувства стыда, ни унижения.  
Достаточно сильная, чтобы кричать и не казаться себе слабым, но не настолько, чтобы сломаться. И она не была беспричинной.  
Слейтер нарушил слово. Сид свое сдержал.  
Ни больше и ни меньше.  
Осознание этого вызывало странное, опасное чувство доверия. Почти безопасности.  
Даже понимая, чем это может быть чревато, Слейтер был не способен заставить себя перестать. Он верил Хаотику Сиду.  
Этого не могли отменить ни следы от плети у него на спине, ни агония восприятия, сопровождавшая каждый выдох и вдох.  
 _На "Хаосе", чего бы и кого бы ты ни захотел, есть только один достаточно надежный способ получить желаемое. Попросить у капитана._  
Мог ли он так рисковать?  
И было ли ему что предложить?  
Все, что Сид хотел от него, он мог бы получить и так. Кроме добровольного согласия.  
При условии, что оно было ему на самом деле важно.  
 _Может быть, мне просто надоело брать силой._  
Думать об этом было не время, не сейчас, когда каждое неосторожное движение сводило с ума и путало мысли, но перестать Слейтер не мог.  
Как не мог не ждать, что Сид придет снова.  
И когда, наконец, открылась дверь, он как-то сразу понял, что что-то изменилось. Понял, еще до того, как поднял голову, по одному звуку шагов.  
\- Привет, Леон. У меня для тебя две новости - хорошая и плохая. Угадаешь какие?  
Сид стоял над ним, улыбаясь разбитыми в кровь губами, весело и чуть насмешливо, и не замечал, что кровь капает на светлый халат, который он держал в руках.  
Слейтер медленно поднялся. Когда Сид приходил, Леон всегда заставлял себя встать. Находил утешение в том, что может это сделать.  
Смотреть на Сида сверху-вниз было проще, позволяло вспомнить, что Слейтер все-таки выше, сильнее, выносливее. Что он легионер.  
Стоя он не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым.  
Даже если Сид знал, он никак это не комментировал.  
Слейтер спросил, заставляя голос звучать спокойно, и глядя поверх плеча Сида в стену:  
\- Что произошло?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Даже не подыграешь в викторину? Не боишься меня разозлить?  
\- Я хочу знать, что случилось. Это может коснуться и меня.  
Сид фыркнул, чуть прищурился, и в его глазах было что-то незнакомое, странное, что Слейтер никак не мог определить:  
\- Леон-Леон, на данный момент тебя могу коснуться только я. Вот разозлюсь, что ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, и накину с пяток плетей. От ублюдка вроде меня всего можно ожидать.  
Пять плетей по израненной, горящей огнем спине.  
Пять плетей, когда даже простое прикосновение кажется почти невыносимым.  
Слейтер представил это и ему стоило труда устоять на ногах:  
\- Ты не станешь.  
Сид улыбнулся, почти аккуратно повесил халат на крюк в потолке, и чуть склонил голову:  
\- Сколько доверия мне одному. Не сломаться бы под весом.  
\- Это убьет меня. Мертвым я тебе не нужен.  
Сид усмехнулся:  
\- Ты недооцениваешь сатори, Леон. Это сервис, в который все включено. Противошоковый комплекс и сердечный стимулятор тоже. Умереть под сатори еще постараться надо. Не от стека-то точно.  
Слейтер прикрыл глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться, и пытаясь поймать то ускользающее ощущение неправильности, которое исходило от Сида теперь:  
\- Я хочу знать, что случилось.  
Сид усмехнулся, криво и непривычно:  
\- Угрозы тебя не останавливают, да, Леон? Что ж, я с самого начала не оговаривал, что тебе нельзя спрашивать. Давай равноценный обмен, скажи, как ты узнал, и я отвечу.  
\- У тебя кровь, - просто пояснил Слейтер, а рука Сида непроизвольно дернулась к лицу, и снова накатило это чувство нестыковки.  
Сид рассмеялся, вытер кровь тыльной стороной ладони и сказал:  
\- Впервые попадаюсь так глупо. У меня был тяжелый день. Я обручился, стрелялся, расстался с женой, а потом девочка двинула меня кулаком в морду и вот я здесь. Весь твой. Ты знаешь зачем я пришел?   
Слейтер мог предположить:  
\- Заключительный этап наказания.  
\- Правильно, - почти мечтательно ответил Сид. - Ты угадал хорошую новость.  
\- Плохая? - спокойно спросил Слейтер.  
Сид улыбнулся, подошел очень близко и провел ладонями по его рукам - от плеч вниз, к браслетам кандалов:  
\- Она будет очень неприятная. Я всегда приберегаю самое вкусное напоследок.  
Слейтер задохнулся от этого простого жеста, посмотрел Сиду в глаза, и неожиданно понял, откуда взялось почти неуловимое чувство неправильности.  
\- Тебе больно, - сказал он.  
Как будто что-то сместилось в его восприятии, и он видел это теперь совершенно отчетливо.  
Сид перестал улыбаться, и взгляд у него стал опасный, тяжелый:  
\- Ты зря сказал это, Леон. Я пират, злодей и убийца, мне не может быть больно. Это против правил.  
\- Тебе больно, - повторил Слейтер, отчасти не в состоянии поверить в это сам.  
Хаотик Сид, человек, который способен был сечься плетью для развлечения, испытывал боль.  
Почему-то это было важно.  
\- Пять плетей за проигнорированный намек, - ответил Сид. - В добавок к пяти, которые я планировал изначально. Итого десять, как десять шагов на дуэли. Стоило оно того, Леон?  
Слейтер промолчал, боялся, что если заговорит, голос его выдаст.  
Десять плетей вместо пяти.  
Насколько больно это будет?  
Стоило ли оно того?  
\- Какое тебе дело, если мне больно, Леон? Если я признаюсь, что это тебе даст?  
Ничего. Это действительно ничего бы ему не дало.  
Это было неважно. Не должно было вызывать это непривычное чувство общности, как будто им с Сидом было больно вместе.  
Хотя это было абсурдно. Они явно испытывали разную боль, и испытывали ее порознь.  
Сид взял стек, встал за спиной Леона и коснулся узким кончиком спины. И уже одно это прикосновение, заставило Слейтера застонать.  
Сид заговорил и голос у него был почти ласковый:  
\- Знаешь, давай по-честному. Ты нарушил слово, и от твоего наказания осталось пять плетей. А оговорки случаются. Просто скажи "извини Сид, я ошибся", и забудем. Пять красивое число, пойдет тебе больше, чем десять.  
Слейтеру следовало согласиться. Это было бы логично и правильно. Спасло бы его от лишней боли. И это было бы безопаснее, потому что Хаотик Сид и так стал для него слишком многим. С момента их встречи в Башне Богатств и до этой минуты.  
\- Почему ты молчишь, Леон?  
Почему, действительно?  
Может быть, потому что, когда он корчился от боли после деактиватора, Сид был рядом.  
Теперь больно было Сиду, и почему-то он пришел сюда. Выбрал Слейтера из всех, к кому мог бы прийти.  
 _Почему ты молчишь?_  
\- Потому что я тебе должен, - как странно, что голос прозвучал так спокойно.  
Сид рассмеялся тихо и безрадостно:  
\- Я никому ничего не одалживаю, но мне все равно все должны. И каждый норовит вернуть. Твой долг - пять плетей за нарушенное слово, а все остальное ты придумал себе сам, Леон.  
Почему-то слышать это было неприятно. Почти...больно.  
По причинам, задумываться о которых Слейтер боялся, потому что они не имели с долгом ничего общего.  
Он вспомнил свое первое впечатление от человеческого тела. Хрупкость, уязвимость.  
С Сидом было легко об этом забыть, он слишком хорошо контролировал ситуацию.  
И все же ему могло быть больно. И он пришел сюда.  
\- Ты здесь, - ответил ему Слейтер. - Значит, что-то я все же могу тебе дать.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Может быть, меня просто успокаивает чужая боль.  
Слейтер чуть повернул голову в сторону, прикрыл глаза, и сказал глухо, бесстрастно:  
\- Тогда пусть будет десть плетей, вместо пяти.  
Сид молчал долго, а потом Слейтер почувствовал прикосновение его губ к плечу, легкое, жгучее, которое почти заставило его содрогнуться, услышал тихий и спокойный голос:  
\- Пусть будет десять. Не трудись считать, Леон. Я посчитаю сам.  
Слейтер зажмурился, готовясь к боли. Только когда первый удар обжег поперек лопатки, понял насколько это бесполезно. Он закричал, несмотря на все свои попытки сдержаться, упал на колени, потому что не смог устоять.  
\- Один, - спокойно сказал Сид.  
И тут же Слейтер дернулся, почувствовав, как стек прочертил линию по его боку - резко, одуряюще больно.  
\- Два.  
Поперек спины, снова вырывая крик, и заставляя сжаться в комок.  
\- Три.  
И больше ничего. Только стук, когда стек упал на пол, да щелчок зажигалки, когда Сид прикурил.  
Слейтер молчал, чувствуя запах дыма в воздухе, и только через несколько минут спросил:  
\- Почему?  
Сид плюхнулся рядом с ним на пол, затянулся и ответил:  
\- Знаешь, я как-то пересекся с одним ублюдком, так вот он был большой любитель поиграться. Помниться, как-то напился и сказал: если тебе хреново, не берись за плеть. А ведь прав был, сукин сын. Мне было плохо - стало хуже.  
Слейтер промолчал, медленно повернул голову в его сторону, посмотрел почему-то на разбитые губы, на зажатую между ними сигарету.  
Сид выдохнул дым кольцами в воздух и тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Знаешь, Леон, если в следующий раз захочешь меня утешить, просто прочитай стишок.  
Слейтер почувствовал его руку в волосах, и в тот момент это не было слишком. Просто прикосновение.  
И никак не удавалось вспомнить ни одного стихотворения. Даже из городской рекламы. Только какие-то бессмысленные обрывки.  
\- ...а так как все, что б ты ни поглощало,  
Лишь суета и ложь,  
Ты мало обретешь,  
Мы потеряем мало, - сказал он, чувствуя себя глупо. Слейтер ни разу в жизни, никогда и никому не читал стихов. Вообще был равнодушен к поэзии.  
И то, что он лежал в карцере пиратского корабля, головой почти на коленях у капитана, и цитировал Мильтона, казалось абсурдным и нереальным.  
Сид расхохотался, громко и свободно, и откинулся назад, на спину, сморгнул выступившие на глазах слезы. С такого расстояния, Слейтер мог разглядеть каждую мокрую ресницу.  
\- Леон-Леон, иногда мне кажется, что ты еще более чокнутый, чем я, - Сид повернул голову в его сторону и спросил. - Вот что ты делаешь?  
Он улыбался, но взгляд у него был серьезный, почти предупреждающий.  
И Сид задавал вопрос, на который у Слейтера не было ответа.  
Действительно, что?  
\- Глупость, - спокойно и честно признал Слейтер. Он делал глупость, доверяясь Сиду, желая ему помочь, желая быть рядом.  
Сид фыркнул, провел ладонью по его волосам:  
\- Как ты красив в своей глупости. Я взял бы тебя прямо здесь, на полу, если бы не знал точно, какое это сомнительное удовольствие - сатори, плети и секс.  
Слейтер представил и не смог сдержать дрожь:  
\- Ты обещал.  
Сид усмехнулся, чуть вздернув бровь:  
\- Я всегда могу заставить тебя захотеть, - он придвинулся чуть ближе, шепнул, глядя Слейтеру в глаза. - Просто представь как бы это было. Как бы ты чувствовал меня в себе, если даже это, - он легко коснулся щеки Слейтера, и тот непроизвольно дернулся. - Заставляет тебя дрожать.  
Слейтер заставил себя медленно сесть, холодно посмотрел на Сида, даже если какая-то часть внутри отозвалась на эти слова:  
\- Это продолжение наказания?  
Сид рассмеялся и взлохматил его волосы - может быть, действительно наказывая, может, просто поддразнивая:  
\- Это просто мечты, - он легко вскочил на ноги и подал Слейтеру руку. - Вставай, Леон, и пойдем в каюту. Что-то у меня ни сил, ни настроения заниматься твоей дисциплиной.  
  
***  
Каждое прикосновение ткани было мучительным, но Слейтер был рад, что ему не пришлось идти в каюту голым. Он шел за Сидом, осторожно переступая по холодящей ступни решетке пола, и старательно контролировал каждый шаг. Боялся упасть.  
Сид не пытался замедлить шаг или подстроиться под Слейтера, и за это Леон был ему внутренне благодарен - так он не чувствовал себя слабым. На них смотрели, но в тот момент Слейтеру было почти все равно, кто и как его видит. Путь до каюты показался бесконечным.  
Внутри Сид помог ему раздеться, небрежно бросил халат на кресло, и Слейтер мимоходом отметил на ткани пятна крови.  
\- В душ, - коротко скомандовал Сид, доставая из стенного отсека стандартный аптечный бокс.  
Больше всего Слейтеру хотелось просто лечь и заснуть, и его пробирала дрожь, стоило подумать, что сейчас гиперчувствительной кожи коснуться струи воды, но он не стал спорить, просто сказал:  
\- Если мое наказание закончено, я хотел бы попросить обезболивающее, - он не стал предлагать ничего взамен, зная, что если Сид захочет что-нибудь, то скажет сам. Может быть, он снова попросит поцелуй. Или обещание.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Увы тебе, Леон. Сатори разрабатывали не для того, чтобы использовать вместе с обезболивающим.  
Значит, пытка еще продолжалась, Слейтер обессиленно прикрыл глаза. Даже спорить сил больше не было.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Сколько трагизма после пары шлепков.  
Горло перехватило, и Слейтер ответил не сразу. Попытался произнести как можно более бесстрастно, хотя голос все равно стал хриплым, выдавал слишком многое:  
\- Я не назвал бы это парой шлепков.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Некоторые вообще так развлекаются. Правда обычно эти некоторые отбитые на всю голову вроде меня.  
\- Игра в стопки.  
\- Как болтлива моя душа, - на секунду в глазах Сида появилась почти грусть, но потом он тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя наваждение и усмехнулся. - Но вообще да, она самая. Душ, кстати, ждет.  
\- Ты играл, - Слейтер не стал превращать это в вопрос, пошел к душевому отсеку.  
Сид рассмеялся, снимая с себя куртку, бросил на кресло вслед за халатом, стянул футболку, и Слейтер позволил себе скользнуть взглядом по черным линиям татуировки. Обратил внимание на колечко пирсинга в левом соске, которое не заметил раньше.  
\- Я не раздаю призы за вчерашние новости. Играл, конечно. Одно время был почти фанатом.  
Слейтер подождал пока Сид разденется, намеренно не отводя взгляд, и стараясь не выдавать смущения. Это было странным, в конце концов, речь шла всего лишь о человеческом теле, не слишком отличном от его собственного, но нагота Сида воспринималась иначе, словно бы она неразрывно была связана с теми жаркими, сводящими с ума касаниями, которые Слейтер пытался и не мог забыть.  
\- Я не могу этого понять, - ответил он, заходя в душевой отсек, пользуясь возможностью отвернуться.  
\- Это весело. Адреналин, боль и внимание. Кто кого и все на тебя смотрят. Знал бы ты, как оно заводит... Правда трахаться после действительно было плохой идеей, - Сид достал из аптечки влажные салфетки, начал аккуратно стирать со спины Слейтера кровь, и тому пришлось опереться о стену, чтобы не упасть, сконцентрироваться на словах, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, и даже так он не мог сдержать рвущихся из груди стонов.  
\- А я еще и выбрал самого большого мудака из всех. Незабываемый был опыт, - продолжил Сид, не останавливаясь, взял новую салфетку, а Слейтер с удивлением отметил что стало немного легче:  
\- Ты был...принимающей стороной?  
Сида его вопрос рассмешил:  
\- Шутишь? Я хапнул стопок семь цирюльника, и засекся на полчаса с каким-то ублюдком, с Тоссы, кажется. У меня не встал бы даже после стимулятора. Тот мудак еще и додумался положить меня на спину и улечься сверху.  
\- Ты сопротивлялся?  
Сид хмыкнул:  
\- Я был слишком занят - я орал.  
Слейтер помолчал немного, потом сказал:  
\- Мне... жаль.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Брось, Леон. Это было, как в анекдоте про блондинку, которая застряла головой в перегородке. Типа "простите, леди, сегодня просто не ваш день". И потом, я сам предложил.  
\- Этот человек мог бы понять.  
Сид фыркнул, наклонился к уху Слейтера и шепнул:  
\- Я уже говорил, что ты обалденный? Иногда у меня сносит крышу только от того, как ты выглядишь. Но понимание, честно, не то качество, которое часто встречается в пиратской среде.  
Слейтер заставил себя сесть ровнее, произнес подчеркнуто холодно:  
\- Я говорил не о понимании, а о банальной осторожности. Или в пиратской среде она тоже не распространена? Что ты сделал с этим человеком после?  
Сид улыбнулся чуть насмешливо:  
\- Забил на него. Или ты ждал, что я сейчас начну рассказывать историю страшной мести?  
\- Нечто вроде, - сухо откликнулся Слейтер.  
\- Прости, что разочаровал.  
Слейтер смотрел прямо перед собой, бесстрастно, потому что не хотел выдавать себя. Почему-то подобное пренебрежение к боли было ему неприятно:  
\- Это в любом случае меня не касается.  
\- Правда? - Сид достал флакончик с ускорителем регенерации, встряхнул и предупредил. - Сейчас будет больно, можешь орать.  
Слейтер сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул, показывая, что готов.  
Сид нажал на кнопку, распыляя препарат.  
Спину обожгло холодом, который воспринимался слишком остро, потом болью, а потом почти сразу наступило блаженное онемение. Слейтер облегченно выдохнул и уронил голову вперед, немного расслабляясь.  
\- Почему ты отказался меня убивать? - спросил Сид, просто и обыденно, но что-то в его голосе заставило Слейтера снова напрячься:  
\- Это важно?  
\- Дай подумать... может быть, - закончив со спиной, Сид снова взял салфетки, принялся аккуратно протирать тело Слейтера, и тот на секунду порадовался, что не придется терпеть душ.  
\- Легионеры не убийцы. К тому же, я не хотел начинать свое будущее, как чья-то марионетка. Я мог ставить свои условия, и поставил.  
Это было достаточно близко к правде.  
Сид рассмеялся, проводя салфеткой по его плечу вниз:  
\- Хитрый маленький легионер. И что, больше никаких причин?  
Слейтер помолчал немного и все же решился признать:  
\- Ты спас мне жизнь.  
\- На Фивоне? Леон, не оскорбляй свой интеллект, я сделал это ради собственной выгоды. И получил ее, как только ты пришел в себя. Помнишь, у иллюминатора? Мне было так хорошо с тобой.  
Слейтер помнил, и эти воспоминания уже даже не казались ему чем-то отравленным - просто жар, холод и тепло, и сводящее с ума ощущение чужого тела так близко.  
И то, что Слейтер услышал после. Случайная фраза, которая так много стала для него значить.  
\- Ты спас меня после, - тихо признал он. - Ты сказал мне "не ломайся".  
Он ожидал смеха, может быть, очередной небрежной фразы, но Сид молчал, и Слейтер боялся обернуться.  
Почему-то это молчание значило для него больше всего, что Сид мог бы сказать.  
Потом Сид чуть придвинулся и спросил без улыбки:  
\- Ты готов отдать мне так много, Леон?  
\- Я всего лишь признал правду, - ровно ответил Слейтер, попытался повернуть голову, но рука в волосах не позволила ему этого сделать:  
\- Не двигайся. Смотри прямо перед собой, и слушай очень внимательно. Я скажу это только один раз. Если ты будешь доверять всем ублюдкам, которым должен, у тебя никогда не будет будущего. Никогда не забывай кто я. Я человек, который хочет тебя почти до одержимости. Человек, которому нравится слышать твои крики. Видеть тебя обнаженным. Заставлять тебя просить. Ты так красив, что у меня сбивается дыхание. И так хорош, что мне хочется тобой обладать. Трижды подумай, прежде чем отдать мне хоть что-нибудь. Потому что ты никогда не получишь это назад.  
Слейтер слушал чувствуя, как перехватывает горло, ответил только когда был уверен, что голос не подведет - со спокойствием, которого не чувствовал:  
\- Я осознаю это. Если бы я мог перестать тебе доверять, я бы перестал. Это нерационально и психологически небезопасно.  
Сид рассмеялся и уткнулся носом ему в шею - больно из-за сатори, слишком внезапно:  
\- Иногда, Леон, я хочу плюнуть на свое обещание, и вытрахать из тебя весь этот псевдо-психоанализ. Иногда, - и голос его вдруг стал тихим, интимным. - Я почти вижу в тебе человека, которого мог бы любить. - Он отстранился, засмеялся снова и добавил. - Шучу разумеется - пират, злодей и убийца, любовь слишком громкое для меня слово. В моих фарсах ему не место.  
Он отбросил салфетку и поднялся:  
\- Как легко с тобой заговориться. А ведь кровать ждет. Идем, Леон. И не придавай слишком много значения моим словам. Что бы я ни говорил тебе, ты не сломался сам. И это только твое.  
Слейтер смотрел на него снизу-вверх, не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица, и только надеялся ничем не выдать себя.  
Мысль, которая пришла ему в голову была абсурдной и почти пугающей.  
 _Что если бы я тоже захотел обладать тобой?_  
Иметь право прикасаться в любой момент, занять место рядом, и знать, что оно безраздельно принадлежит ему. Принимать Сида в свое тело, захлебываясь его именем, оставляя свои прикосновения на его коже.  
Думать об этом было опасно, и не имело смысла. Хаотик Сид был не тем, кого мог получить или удержать бывший легионер Леон Слейтер. Разумнее было бы сконцентрироваться на более реалистичном будущем.   
Слейтер поднялся, не дожидаясь помощи, и просто ответил:  
\- Идем.


	9. Chapter 9

***  
Уоррен проснулся в кровати Ламии, на его претенциозных бордовых простынях, и в какой-то момент это показалось ему нереальнее всего произошедшего. Словно продолжение одного из тех безумных, горячечных снов, которые изводили его эти три года.  
Он помнил, что это было почти странно, когда отдышавшись, и немного придя в себя, они легли в постель. Хотя Уоррен в своей жизни навещал изрядное количество кроватей, это никогда не воспринималось так. Никогда не значило так много.  
Он проснулся от холода - легкая шелковая простынь совершенно не грела, и Ламии не было рядом. Он сидел в кресле возле кровати, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по резному подлокотнику из настоящего дерева. Вид резного серебристого кольца отозвался болью, но Уоррен ничего не сказал. Не хотел портить момент, не хотел ничего между ними менять. Хотел только, чтобы Ламия вернулся в постель.  
Словно почувствовав его мысли, Ламия опустил руку, и рукав его робы скрыл кисть.  
Уоррен потянулся за поцелуем, не позволяя себе сомневаться в том, что имеет на это право, и Ламия подался ему навстречу, зарылся пальцами в темные волосы. Уоррен притянул его к себе, уткнулся лицом в его макушку, и замер.  
Это было почти забавно. Всегда когда он представлял, что получит Ламию, он был уверен, что будет трахаться с ним, как кролик. А секса в тот момент даже не хотелось. Хотелось просто лежать рядом.  
Вся ситуация была убогой до крайности, и даже исправлять ничего не тянуло. Сколько амбиций, и что? Безнадежно, как чужое резное кольцо на тонком пальце.  
Внезапно больше всего захотелось вскочить, стащить первый попавшийся спасательный шаттл и убраться с "Хаоса" к чертовой матери.  
Это было бы так просто...  
Потом Ламия поднял голову, и Уоррен вдруг с какой-то леденящей отчетливостью осознал, что никогда не сделает этого. Ламия смотрел так, словно ему было... почти больно, но голос у него был спокойный, бесстрастный, голос врача:  
\- Ты жалеешь.  
Жалел ли он действительно? Пожалуй. По тому, кем он собирался стать и только теперь понимал, что этого никогда не случится.  
\- Немного, - признал Уоррен. - Одна блондинка вместо целого корабля. Ну, по крайней мере я выбрал это сам.  
\- Ты все равно никогда не смог бы получить "Хаос".  
\- И ты снова защищаешь капитана, - Уоррен невесело хмыкнул. - Даже странно, что ему потребовалось надевать на тебя кольцо. Ты бы все равно никогда бы его не предал.  
Ламия рассмеялся, тихо и безрадостно, и было что-то в этом смехе, что вызывало желание прижать ближе, почти... утешить. Правда Ламия определенно не нуждался в его утешении:  
\- Ты единственный, кто мог воспринять это так. Это не предосторожность, Уоррен. Я действительно никогда его не предам. Кольцо - его обещание мне.  
Слышать это было больно, и невероятно хотелось курить:  
\- Рад за тебя. Последний подарок прежде, чем он отдал тебя мне. Кость как кость.  
Глаза Ламии зло сверкнули, но потом он заставил себя успокоиться и ответил:  
\- Это ты тоже понял неправильно. Он действительно сделал подарок - он подарил тебя мне.  
\- Тогда он выбрал чертовски странный способ это сделать, - Уоррен сел, поискал глазами, куда бросил свою одежду. Одежда обнаружилась на тумбочке с его стороны кровати - аккуратно сложенная. Рядом стояла небольшая пепельница и лежала пачка сигарет с зажигалкой. Почему-то именно эта мелочь, эта внезапная забота разозлили Уоррена больше всего. Больше, чем вся безнадежная и тупая ситуация в целом.  
\- Единственный, который ты мог бы принять, - тихо ответил Ламия. - Но даже если бы было иначе, есть две вещи, которые я никогда не буду с тобой обсуждать, и в которых я никогда не уступлю: Сид и моя вера.   
Уоррен рассмеялся:  
\- Круто. Я уже даже не второй, оказывается. Я третий, - он потянулся встать, и Ламия удержал его за руку. Молча.  
Уоррен не знал, чего хочет больше - освободиться или остаться так, продолжая ощущать это прикосновение.  
\- Я не могу отказаться от моей веры, это то, что я есть. И я не могу отказаться от Сида, он нужен мне, чтобы существовать. Пока я жив, это не изменится, - пояснил Ламия, спокойно и бесстрастно. - Но все остальное, если ты захочешь, я отдам тебе. Если ты захочешь.  
Уоррен хотел отказаться, почти ощущал это "нет" на языке - горькое и освобождающее, как чувство, когда ты сам ломаешь что-то очень для себя дорогое.  
И все же он не сказал "нет", он сказал:  
\- Как это на тебя похоже, док. Ждать, что я поставлю тебя выше, чем себя.  
\- Я прошу тебя не об этом. Я прошу, чтобы ты поставил _нас_ выше себя. И готов сделать то же самое. Я готов поставить нас выше себя, но не выше моей веры и не выше Сида.  
Уоррен хмыкнул, устало прикрыл глаза:  
\- Знаешь, веру я еще мог бы понять. Сам никогда не был фанатиком, но придурков повидал достаточно, и перед чем ты там на самом деле на коленях ползаешь мне до лампочки. Хоть я и не в восторге от всех этих ваших заморочек с болью. Но почему капитан?  
Ламия смерил его холодным взглядом:  
\- Как это похоже на тебя - не удовлетвориться вполне исчерпывающим объяснением.  
\- Да, помню, ты ему должен. Только плевать он хотел на твои долги. Я ведь знаю, что он делает, если хочет стребовать долг. От тебя ему ничего не нужно.  
\- Как категорично ты судишь, - Ламия недовольно поджал губы, и Уоррен почти ожидал, что услышит оскорбление. Ошибся. - Что ты знаешь о нем? И что ты знаешь обо мне?  
\- Я знаю, что он психопат и мудак. И по чьим головам он идет к цели ему до лампочки.  
\- Он никогда, ни разу не подводил меня. Ни разу за все это время не сделал мне больно. Ты сам не можешь этим похвастаться, - он помолчал и добавил. - Хаотику Сиду никто не нужен. Но даже он рад, если рядом кто-то есть.   
Уоррен зло хмыкнул:  
\- Ну, теперь рядом с ним есть этот его легионер. Ты стал не нужен и тобой можно поделиться.   
Ему хотелось взять Ламию за плечи и встряхнуть, чтобы он очнулся наконец, и увидел настоящего Сида. Того, которого знал Уоррен - беспринципного ублюдка, того, с кем Уоррен мог бы соперничать.  
\- Это то, что ты видишь, Уоррен? Посмотри на мое кольцо и подумай еще раз.  
Да, кольцо. Жест, который Уоррен не понимал, который не вязался с тем, что он думал о капитане.  
\- Да я и не спорю. Не в моих интересах теперь что-то говорить против Сида. Он дал мне тебя. Спасибо и на том. Иначе мне бы и рядом быть не светило.  
\- Если ты настолько сожалеешь о своем решении, просто воспользуйся одним из шаттлов. Деньги для тебя не проблема, хватит на очень хороший корабль, - резко ответил Ламия, и его злость, почти обида были настолько очевидными, что желание прижать его к себе стало невыносимым. - В конце концов, ты никому ничего не должен.  
Возможно, если бы не эта его неприкрытая, откровенная злость, безусловное и искреннее доказательство, что Ламии не все равно, Уоррен бы так и сделал.  
Вместо этого он потянулся достал сигарету из пачки и сунул в рот. Откинулся на кровати снова и просто сказал:  
\- Я знаю.  
Ламия недовольно поджал губы, и передвинул пепельницу ближе к нему:  
\- Ты самый отвратительный сукин сын, которого я имел несчастье встретить.  
Уоррен усмехнулся, прикуривая, и почему-то видеть кольцо на пальце Ламии, знать, что он не принадлежит, и возможно никогда не будет принадлежать Уоррену полностью, стало чуть проще:  
\- Взаимно, док.  
\- Ты можешь звать меня по имени.  
\- Я все могу. Даже оттрахать тебя в коленно-локтевой. Что бы там капитан ни планировал, на это-то я точно имею право.  
Ламия смерил его гневным взглядом, и Уоррен ждал, что он скажет.  
Потом Ламия чуть повернул голову, разрывая контакт взглядов и признал:  
\- Да.  
И от этого его покорного жеста, от того, как спокойно, почти обыденно он произнес это "да", Уоррена окатило жаром.  
Он потушил только начатую сигарету, притянул Ламию к себе и спросил:  
\- Значит все, что угодно, да, Ламия? Все, что не касается бога и капитана?  
\- Разве это не то, что я предложил тебе? - дыхание Ламии участилось, и слышать это было невероятно приятно. Упоительно.  
\- Что если мне захочется быть грубым? Сделать тебе побольнее, - спросил Уоррен. Не столько потому что собирался на самом деле, сколько потому что снова хотел услышать это "да".  
Но взгляд, который Уоррен получил в ответ, не имел ничего общего с тем, что он ожидал. Ламия выглядел... оскорбленным:  
\- Ты забываешь кто я, Уоррен. Я сын Творца. Я молился с четырех лет. Играй как угодно грубо, тебе не хватит фантазии причинить мне боль.  
Наверное, это был его особый талант - доводить Уоррена до бешенства буквально с полу-фразы:  
\- Что если я сломаю тебе руку? - он прижал тонкое запястье к губам, сжал пальцы, зная, что оставляет синяки. Рядом с другими, небольшими и круглыми следами от молитвы. Уоррен ни разу не видел как Ламия молится, несколько раз задавался вопросом, что оставляет такие метки, но так и не выяснил.  
Ламия протянул ему руку не раздумывая, посмотрел в глаза, и было в этом взгляде нечто жуткое:  
\- Я почти не почувствую, Уоррен. Человеческое тело ограничено. С ним можно делать очень немногое. Можно рвать, резать, ломать, бить, жечь, травить. Можно устроить заражение или пропустить электричество, - он чуть улыбнулся уголками губ. - А ты никогда не производил впечатления большого специалиста по боли.  
Какая-то часть внутри Уоррена, капризная и постоянно нуждающаяся в признании, требовала немедленно доказать Ламии, что он ошибается. Сделать ему больно.  
Но Уоррена действительно никогда не заводили подобные вещи:  
\- А не боишься, что я заиграюсь и убью тебя ненароком, а, док?  
\- Ты можешь не опасаться этого. Я тебе не позволю, - спокойно сказал Ламия. Он не был даже зол, словно его ни капли не волновало, что Уоррен мог захотеть причинить ему вред.  
Чванливый холодный ублюдок.  
\- Хотел бы я посмотреть на это, - хмыкнул Уоррен. - Ни разу не видел, чтобы ты на кого-нибудь поднял руку. Или что, ты зашипел бы меня насмерть?  
Уоррен в общем-то ожидал, что Ламия попытается в ответ сделать именно это. Ожидал оскорбления, ну может быть пощечины - совсем не мягкой, если он правильно помнил прошлый раз.  
Ламия молчал и лицо его не выражало ничего - как фарфоровая маска. Притягательная, невероятно прекрасная, безжизненная. Немного жуткая в этой своей неподвижности.  
Иногда Ламия казался Уоррену почти не человеком.  
Молчание затягивалось, но он намеренно ничего не говорил. Нутром чуял, что если увести тему, Ламия никогда не позволит вернуться к этому разговору.  
\- Причина, по которой я не позволял тебе быть рядом эти три года, Уоррен, - наконец сказал Ламия. - Не имеет с Хаотиком Сидом ничего общего. Все дело в тебе. У этих отношений слишком много препятствий с твоей и с моей стороны. Я почти не верю, что мог бы пройти их сам. Я уверен, что на это не способен ты. Наверное, не стоило даже пытаться.  
Голос прозвучал глухо, и Уоррен даже не мог бы списать это на сигарету:  
\- Говоришь так, словно все уже закончилось.  
\- Все просто не началось. Сид может дать людям шанс, но не может заставить его использовать. Пожалуй, мне стоит быть благодарным уже за то, что я получил. Мне было хорошо с тобой.  
 _Мне было хорошо с тобой._    
Забавно, что он сказал именно это. Уоррен говорил такое своим шлюхам иногда, если девочка ему действительно нравилась, или не было денег оставить "чаевые".  
Уоррен схватил Ламию за руку, рванул на себя, так что их лица оказались совсем близко, и зло сказал:  
\- Я никуда тебя не отпущу. Ты принадлежишь мне, и ты предложился мне, как дешевая блядь. Все, что не касается капитана или веры, так? Я еще не отказался.  
Но и не согласился, шепнул внутри чей-то тихий отравленный голос.   
Что его остановило?  
Ведь Уоррен хотел Ламию, хотел так давно. Почему?  
 _Что ты знаешь обо мне?_  
\- Ты откажешься, - просто ответил Ламия, и глаза его казались темнее обычного, почти черными. Как только я объясню тебе, что входит в это "все".  
\- Ты так во мне уверен, - горько хмыкнул Уоррен.  
\- Я знаю. Ты не сможешь. Не стоило позволять этому доходить до постели, но я хотел тебя так давно. Любовь, близость, что-то, что пусть ненадолго было только моим - это вещи от которых нелегко отказаться.  
\- Зачем?  
Зачем отказываться? Если Уоррен тоже...  
\- Потому что иначе они сломаются.  
Уоррен бы рассмеялся. Как будто Ламия мог что-то ему сделать.  
Но как-то не смеялось.  
\- Тебе лучше одеться, - ровно сказал Ламия. - Я расскажу, как моя вера и Сид связаны между собой. И за что я ему должен.  
\- Что? С голым задом такие вещи слушать нельзя? - подначка была унылая, но на другую сил почему-то не было. Уоррен действительно потянулся к одежде, достал только штаны, натянул их, не застегнув верхнюю пуговицу.  
\- Так тебе будет проще уйти, когда я закончу.  
  
***  
Намеренно делать кому-то больно сложнее, чем просто терпеть боль.  
Ламия всегда был в этом уверен. Уже не помнил время, когда боль - любая физическая боль воспринималась бы им иначе, чем просто обыденно.  
Что бы он ни захотел сделать со своим телом - количество вариантов на самом деле было весьма ограничено. Ожоги, порезы, следы от плети или иглы - если начать достаточно рано, болевой порог превращается в нечто совершенно иное, в почти полную невосприимчивость.  
Ламия чувствовал боль, просто не мог воспринимать ее. Она не заставляла его кричать или корчиться, задыхаться или пытаться отстраниться.  
Пережить любую рану было проще, чем нанести ее кому-то другому. Потому что только люди теперь и могли сделать ему по-настоящему больно.  
\- Что ты знаешь о том, кем я был до встречи с Сидом?  
\- Не много, - Уоррен пожал плечами и снова потянулся к сигарете. Он всегда курил, если нервничал и не хотел показывать этого, Ламия знал. - Ты был церковником. Потом вроде сбежал, и теперь ваши фанатики тебя ищут.  
Ламия позволил себе улыбнуться уголками губ:  
\- Не только "мои". Империя тоже. Ты никогда не думал, за что они меня ищут?  
\- Откуда я знаю? Может быть, ты не так произнес "Славься, Отец" на каком-нибудь празднике.  
\- Нет, - Ламия задумчиво провел пальцами по красному материалу рясы. - У меня никогда не было проблем с молитвой. Я всегда прилежно учился, и я был счастлив на своем месте. Учителя всегда хвалили меня.  
\- За что ж они сейчас тебя тогда ищут? - Уоррен затянулся сигаретой. И было в его движениях что-то острое, резкое, что выдавало его нервозность, даже если бы Ламия не мог чувствовать ее, словно свою собственную.  
\- За массовые убийства.  
Уоррен поперхнулся дымом, закашлялся, ошалело глядя в ответ:  
\- Не верю.  
\- Ты можешь проверить по базам данных, если тебе так угодно. Отступник Доминик из главной Цитадели Нео-Ватикана. Найти не сложно. Ты наверняка слышал о черных.  
\- При чем здесь они?  
\- Ты никогда не думал, откуда они берутся? Их отлавливают, убивают, но число примерно постоянно.  
\- Это секта. Вербуют новых.  
\- Черные уродуют себя до неузнаваемости, причиняют себе страдания и убивают людей очень неприятными способами. Тебя не удивляет, что у них находятся последователи?  
Уоррен рассержено затянулся:  
\- Мы что играем в викторину?  
Ламия кивнул:  
\- Большинство черных, по крайней мере высшее звено черных - бывшие церковники.  
\- Естественно, они же сектанты.  
\- Ты не так понял меня, Уоррен. Такие же, как я. Которые рождены священниками, которые росли и обучались в Генетической Церкви. Это то, во что превращается восемьдесят процентов детей Творца, благословленных Даром, если им не повезло дожить до двадцати пяти. Это то, как мы сходим с ума.  
Уоррен помолчал, затянулся, выдохнул дым и спросил:  
\- Каким даром?  
Ламия покачал головой:  
\- Я поясню позже.  
\- Но ты не такой, - Уоррен не спрашивал, он был абсолютно уверен, и это заставило Ламию чуть заметно улыбнуться.   
Горько. Понимать, что Уоррен ошибается, было горько:  
\- Я именно такой. Я в точности такой. Меньше, чем в шаге от того безумия, которое сделает из меня черного. Должно быть, тебе сложно это представить.  
Уоррен хмыкнул, оглядывая его с ног до головы и не скрывая сомнения:  
\- Да вообще невозможно.  
\- Когда я был ребенком... - Ламия помедлил и едва заметно улыбнулся. - Я был очень красивым. И очень способным. Служение давалось мне легко. Думаю, тебе сложно представить насколько счастлив я был тогда. И насколько высокомерен. Любимый сын Господа. Самый красивый из Его детей во всей Цитадели, самый способный. И самый самоуверенный. Мне следовало понимать уже тогда, мое падение неизбежно.  
Уоррен нервно затянулся, стряхнул пепел в пепельницу:  
\- И что?  
\- Поначалу я ничего не заметил. Головные боли, слабость - все это было легко списать на последствия молитвы. Мне не хотелось верить, что я могу быть среди тех, кто сойдет с ума, что я могу оказаться... фальшивкой. Тогда я воспринимал это именно так. Я знал симптомы досконально, и все равно пропустил момент, когда стало поздно. Я сходил с ума. Мне следовало покаяться и принять смерть, но я слишком затянул.  
\- Сейчас ты на психа не тянешь. Особенно на фоне капитана.  
\- Внешность обманчива. Мое сумасшествие не было таким тихим и удобным, как его. Когда мне исполнилось двадцать два, меня перевели в Зал Икон - лабораторию, где выращивают Дев. Присутствие Девы может стимулировать развитие Дара, об этом было известно уже давно, но случаи так редки, что учитывать или пытаться прогнозировать бессмысленно. Тогда начались провалы в памяти. А потом я сбежал.  
\- Что, так просто?  
\- Цитадель - это Дом Господа, в него сложно проникнуть, но покинуть его легко. Большую часть времени я почти ничего не соображал от боли. Приходил в себя на день, иногда на два, чтобы потом обнаружить что могу не помнить неделю или две.  
\- Раздвоение?  
\- Нет. Не думаю, что мои действия тогда носили хоть сколько-нибудь осмысленный характер.  
\- От чего ты спятил?  
\- Мое помешательство было связано с людьми. Чем меньше людей было вокруг, тем лучше я мог себя контролировать. Космические корабли стали моим благословением. Космопорты - проклятьем. Тебе будет сложно представить, как я благословлял существование смерти, всегда, когда приходил в себя. Оно означало, что мое падение не будет вечным. Что боль - закончится и вой в голове наконец-то стихнет.  
\- Но с собой ты не покончил, - Уоррен хмыкнул. - Духу не хватило?  
Эти слова тоже делали больно, как и воспоминания:  
\- Самоубийство - это преступление пред Богом, Уоррен, - холодно напомнил Ламия. - К тому времени, я нарушил столько заповедей, так запятнал себя, что мне хотелось оставить чистым хоть что-то. Я молился о смерти, день за днем, ночь за ночью, когда надеяться на чудо или хотя бы искупление у меня уже не было сил. В остальное время, которое я почти не помнил, мне было больно. Слишком больно, чтобы жить.  
\- А массовые убийства?  
\- Убийство... помогало мне справиться с болью. Агония чужой смерти притупляла восприятие - ненадолго, но тогда даже несколько часов передышки того стоили. Ты никогда не страдал наркотической зависимостью. но по крайней мере знаешь, что это такое. И можешь примерно представить, что я переживал. И как и многим наркоманам, дозы мне нужны были все больше и больше.  
У Уоррена закончилась сигарета, и он взял из пачки еще одну:  
\- Каждый ширяется, чем может.  
\- Ты просто не можешь себе представить, что я чувствовал, - спокойно ответил Ламия. - Я... исчезал, растворялся в агонии и боли. Меня не испугали бы увечье, или даже потеря разума. Если бы я мог превратиться в пускающего слюни идиота, я сделал бы это не задумываясь, потому что то, что я терял было мне намного дороже разума или тела.  
\- При чем здесь капитан?  
\- Он меня вытащил. Вы были на Тоссе, я оказался там же, и он нашел меня случайно, - Ламия задумчиво коснулся своего кольца пальцами, заметил, как Уоррен проследил этот жест взглядом. - В буквальном смысле нашел. Я валялся в подворотне и у меня не было сил встать, но ползти я все еще мог. Хаотик Сид был...маяком. Чем-то за что я мог зацепиться, чтобы вспомнить себя. Что-то, что заставило безумие отступить. Мой идеальный совершенный наркотик.  
\- И что? Он так просто взял тебя на "Хаос"? - Уоррен не скрывал недоверия.  
\- Я заинтересовал его. И мое присутствие было ему выгодно.  
\- Не так уж и нужен нам был на самом деле врач тогда. Регенерационная камера уже была.  
\- Он заинтересовался мной не потому, что я врач.  
\- И не ради твоей тугой задницы. Из-за чего тогда?  
Грубые слова неприятно резанули, но Ламия не позволил себе отвлечься. Эту шараду с Уорреном пора было заканчивать.  
Какие-то действия неизбежно не будут безболезненными. Если ты не можешь их избежать, намного проще не затягивать.  
Неизбежность.  
Наверное, ему нужно было сказать сразу. Но один единственный раз сказать "да", сделать то, на что он не решался все эти три года, почувствовать Уоррена и дать ему чувствовать себя - хотя бы один раз. Слабость от которой он не сумел отказаться.  
Если бы постарался, сколько бы он сумел бы выиграть? Месяц? Два?  
Сколько времени Уоррену потребовалось бы быть рядом, чтобы он начал задавать вопросы, соотнес бы то, что видит с тем, что происходит?  
Сколько, прежде. чем Ламия начал бы путаться в собственных недомолвках, и ему пришлось бы лгать?  
Лучше сказать сейчас, сразу. Боль не будет меньше, но ее хотя бы не придется ждать.  
Ламия посмотрел Уоррену в глаза - какой красивый серый цвет, как сталь, и сказал:  
\- Я эмпат.  
  
***  
Недо-головоломка. Вот на что это походило. Чертов паззл без кусков.  
Лоскутное одеяло из "я поясню позже" и разных вариантов "ты никогда не поймешь". Это злило и немного нервировало.  
За эти три года экипаж "Хаоса" много чего натворил, Уоррен не исключение, и Ламия знал. Но все равно медлил.  
Не говорил.  
Ламия был так уверен, что Уоррен уйдет.  
Почему?  
Массовые убийства, сумасшествие.  
Священники с их нездоровым пристрастием к биомассе всегда казались Уоррену чокнутыми, но за три года он свыкся, смирился. В конце концов, это действительно то, чем Ламия был - холодным ублюдком, с нездоровой тягой к биомассе.  
Ламия наоборот всегда казался ему до скучного рациональным.  
Представить, что он мог убивать людей, сидеть на этом, как наркоман, Уоррен не мог.  
И никакого объяснения.  
Что за сумасшествие, связанное с количеством людей вокруг?  
Что за сумасшествие, о котором говорят "боль" или "агония"?  
И если уж на то пошло, что за сумасшествие, которое каким-то магическим образом мог вылечить Хаотик Сид?  
И даже если капитан мог чем-то помочь, почему стал? Уоррен не хуже всех в экипаже понимал, что к беспричинной помощи незнакомцам Сид не склонен.  
\- Я эмпат.  
Слово было знакомым, Уоррен готов был поклясться, что слышал его раньше, но не мог вспомнить где.  
\- Я не знаю, что это такое, - просто ответил он, делая еще одну затяжку. С Ламией сигареты заканчивались слишком быстро.  
Ламия помедлил подыскивая слова, а Уоррен вдруг захотел зажать ему рот поцелуем, повалить на кровать и заставить забыть насовсем и об этом разговоре, и о всех сомнениях. Просто быть с ним рядом и чтобы этого было достаточно.  
\- Это тот, кто чувствует чужие эмоции и может проецировать свои.  
На секунду это заставило его нахмуриться:  
\- Это могут все.  
А потом до него дошло.  
Чувствовать.  
 _Я с самого начала знал, что ты чувствуешь._  
Ламия сказал "знал".  
Не "догадывался", не "подозревал".  
Именно "знал".  
Этого не могло быть. Уоррен всякого повидал и наслышался пока пиратствовал, но в такие вещи ему не верилось.  
И все-таки было слишком много мелочей - то, как безошибочно Ламия мог определить, если кто-то из экипажа покинул корабль. Как он всегда знал, кто стоит за дверью, до того, как она откроется. Как легко он читал окружающих.  
Значит, и Уоррена тоже.  
\- Да, - просто признал Ламия. - Я чувствую все. Все, что ты пытаешься спрятать. Страх, желание, стыд. Все под твоей бравадой, твоими словами и даже твоими действиями. Чтобы ты ни сделал Уоррен, я всегда буду знать. - Он говорил бесстрастно, жестко, а Уоррену хотелось схватить его за плечи, тряхнуть и потребовать, чтобы Ламия признался, что это неправда.  
Потом накатило отвращение и невыносимое ощущение, что его раздели и выставили на всеобщее обозрение, за тем только исключением, что это никогда не заставило бы его чувствовать себя настолько уязвимым.  
Все.  
Все те постыдные, слабые минуты, когда Уоррен был отвратителен самому себе.  
Эту унизительную влюбленность, это давящее чувство незначительности, бессмысленности.  
И Ламия знал все. С самого начала.  
Не просто знал, чувствовал.  
То-то должно быть повеселился эти три года, когда Уоррен играл перед ним крутого парня, а внутри чувствовал себя тупым мальчишкой. Старался не показать злость, и кипел от бешенства.  
 _Что я не стану стрелять, ты тоже знал заранее?_  
Накатила тошнота и каюта вдруг показалась нестерпимо маленькой.  
 _Так тебе проще будет уйти._  
Это он тоже знал с самого начала.  
Уоррен не смотрел на него, когда натягивал футболку, когда шел к двери. Молча.  
Сказать этому существу на кровати ему было нечего. Разве что:  
\- Ищи себе другого хозяина.  
  
***  
За-бав-но.  
Именно так.  
Просыпаться от того, что кольцо на пальце стало уже и подозрительно потемнело. В мире столько всего веселого.  
Друг Уоррен в числе прочего.  
Неисповедимы пути твои, душа моя.  
Вкусы твои неисповедимы тоже.  
Сид сел на постели, обернулся на Леона. Легионер спал на животе - беспокойно вздрагивая во сне. После сатори так бывает.  
Леон даже не пошевелился, когда Сид сел.  
Что нужно сделать с легионером, чтобы он не заметил, когда из его постели кто-то уходит?  
Просто ввести деактиватор, дамы и господа. Запишите рецепт.  
На кольце зажглись алые точки. И проекция отчета о нахождении членов экипажа показывала, что Уоррен больше не у Ламии.  
Еще один факт в цепочке фактов, не такой уж неожиданный.  
А факты, они как небесные тела - влияют друг на друга. Запаситесь терпением, дети, протрите глазки, и вам многое станет ясно.  
Факты цепляются друг за друга, события и люди притягиваются. И чтобы ты ни делал это всегда станет частью чего-то большего.  
Так что ходите осторожно, мальчики и девочки. Потом вы не отмените свои шаги.  
Кольцо сжалось чуть плотнее снова.  
Нужно было идти.  
И все же Сид задержался, с улыбкой коснулся подушечкой большого пальца губ Леона, задумчиво провел по ним.  
Если ты не принц, тебе не разбудить спящую красавицу, но зато ты сможешь лапать ее сколько влезет, пока она спит.  
Сид наклонился, почти целомудренно поцеловал Леона в губы, совсем легко, и отстранился.  
Посмотрел в иллюминатор, потом снова на раскинувшегося на его постели легионера, проследив пальцами золотистую прядь.  
\- Как быстро ты просачиваешься в меня, Леон. Так быстро, что я задаюсь вопросом, как долго продержится мое терпение?  
Почти тот, кого Хаотик Сид мог бы любить.  
Может быть, да. Может быть, нет.  
Больше, чем "хочу", но, пожалуй, еще не любовь. Как это называется?  
Ах да, влюбленность.  
Приятное, легкое чувство, как водка с шипучкой. Зазеваешься, и оно вынесет тебе мозги.  
Счастье и невесомость, так бывает, если танцевать на струне.  
Опасно и упоительно.  
Кто может убить меня, Господи?  
Мое сердце, быть может?  
Кольцо снова полыхнуло красным, и начало чуть нагреваться. Сид тихо рассмеялся.  
Пока его собственные любовные дела спят и видят сны, ему стоило справиться о чужих.  
  
***  
Хотелось что-нибудь расколотить. Вдребезги, на самые мельчайшие осколки - желательно, что-нибудь хрупкое, чтобы осколки можно было давить ботинками.  
Напиться хотелось тоже, и это было вторым "хотелось" в списке.  
Хотя нет, забыться хотелось все-таки больше. "Забыться" сдвинуло все остальное на позицию вниз.  
Было невероятно паршиво.  
Уоррен опрокинул в себя стакан доверху наполненный А-08, сморгнул невольно выступившие на глазах слезы и выдохнул. Забористая дрянь, из синтетических, еще с тех времен, когда никого не волновало насколько пойло вредное, пока оно вставляет. По полезности А-08 недалеко ушел от средства для чистки реакторов.  
А ведь не помогало.  
Перед глазами все еще стояло лицо Ламии.  
Муторно и плохо. Как же плохо.  
Больно.  
Словно какой-то ублюдок вывернул тебя наизнанку и посмеялся над тем, что увидел.  
Может Ламии даже не было смешно, только что это меняло?  
Он знал, чувствовал. И ни один из них не мог ничего с этим сделать.  
Уррен не привык стыдиться. Даже если и был повод, просто никто не знал. Если и были слабости, их никто не видел.  
Только оказалось все совсем не так.  
Вот оказывается, что бывает, если раздеть и выставить на всеобщее обозрение, вот оказывается, что чувствуешь.  
Только вот гордо выпрямиться и делать вид, что тебе все равно не получиться.  
Уже никогда.  
А шаттлы оказались заблокированы. Уоррен собирался сбежать, даже дошел до посадочного дока, но видимо его права доступа еще не восстановили, дверь на его команды не отреагировала никак.  
А если нельзя сбежать физически, можно попытаться хотя бы так - надраться до отключки. Ведь если Уоррен вырубится, Ламия не сможет его чувствовать.  
Ведь не сможет же?  
Хватит. Если уж собрался надраться, надо надираться.  
Ну и дрянь же этот А-08. Сдохнуть можно, какая мерзкая.  
Дрянь.  
Это слово неизбежно напоминало о Ламии.  
Золотоволосая, прекрасная дрянь. Красивая, как женщина, но холоднее любой из женщин.  
А лучше не становилось.  
Интересно, кто-нибудь из них был виноват?  
Уоррен? Потому что был тупым мудаком, который не мог дышать свободно, зная, что кто-то видит его и его слабости насквозь.  
Или Ламия. С его проклятым Даром. Хотя Ламия-то как раз может и не был виноват. Не выбирал же он на самом деле.  
А может Сид? А что? Раньше у Уоррена всегда и во всем был виноват капитан.  
Почему не сейчас? Точно, виноват Хаотик Сид!  
За это надо выпить.  
Дверь отворилась, когда он наполнял стакан.  
Это было так точно, что Уоррен даже не удивился. Капитан всегда был таким.  
Точным, бьющим по больному и никогда не промахивающимся. Как контрольный в голову.  
\- Уоррен, мой любимый навигатор, а я как раз шел по кораблю и думал, с кем бы мне выпить.  
Уоррен хмыкнул, приглашающе кивая на стул рядом с собой:  
\- Как вы так угадали, что у меня есть что выпить, сэр.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Да, действительно, если мой хороший друг сбегает от жены через четыре часа после венчания, и я получаю сигнал, что этот друг прячется в рубке, чем бы он мог заниматься? Странно, что я не предположил игру в лото, правда?  
Уоррен нахмурился:  
\- Свадьба, сэр, сегодня была у вас. Не в обиде, что первой брачной ночи не получилось?  
Уоррен собирался указать на кольцо на пальце капитана, и только теперь заметил, что ту руку Сид держал в кармане.  
\- Я вообще необидчив, друг мой Уоррен. Потому что был бы я обидчив, я слишком часто терял бы друзей. Вроде тебя.  
Намек был более, чем прозрачным. И ответить на него было в общем-то нечего.  
Уоррен пододвинул стакан к Сиду и спросил:  
\- Не побрезгуете?  
Сид выпил, выдохнул, смаргивая слезы и фыркнул:  
\- Не брезглив. Итак, вы поругались. Аминь и до дна не чокаясь. Я сказал бы, что удивлен, но я не удивлен.  
Уоррен налил себе, тоже выпил, жалея, что не может послать капитана к черту, и ответил:  
\- Мы не поругались. Просто я выбросил ваш подарок.  
Он ожидал удара, но его не последовало.  
\- Понятно, - Сид просто кивнул, и потянулся к бутылке. Отхлебнул из горлышка, потом протянул бутылку Уоррену, игнорируя стакан. Зачем он это сделал, Уоррен понял слишком поздно, когда удар капитана сбил его со стула на пол. Чертов ублюдок просто отвлек его, подловил, как мальчика.  
\- Не вставай, - спокойно посоветовал Сид, доставая сигареты и прикуривая.  
Уоррен послушался. В конце концов, на полу было не так уж неудобно. Да и играть в капитанские игры сейчас не хотелось.  
\- Знаешь, друг мой Уоррен, - задумчиво добавил Сид, выдыхая в воздух колечко дыма. - Всегда, когда я думаю, что понимаю тебя, я оказываюсь прав. И я удивляюсь, не знаю чему больше, собственному терпению или противоречивости моей души, которая выбрала самого тупого, самого ублюдочного сукина сына из всех. Я решил бы, что это мазохизм, но оно не тянет даже на мазохизм.  
\- Вы с самого начала знали, что он такое, - сказал Уоррен.  
\- Ты про эмпатию и прочие бонусы? Знал. Догадывался. В конце концов, это долг капитана знать все и обо всех.  
\- И везде лезть.  
\- Везде, друг мой? Мы говорим о моей душе, а не о мальчике-посыльном из далекой-далекой галактики. Знаешь, что меня всегда удивляло? Точно зная, как ты устроен внутри, а поверь, не нужно быть эмпатом, чтобы понять - золотого сердца или высшего разума в тебе не водится, Ламия все равно хотел сохранить тебе жизнь.  
Уоррен горько хмыкнул:  
\- Да? А он говорил, что предлагал от меня избавиться.  
\- Я сказал "хотел", я не говорил "предлагал". Если бы он предлагал сохранить тебе жизнь, это бы меня не удивило. Мало ли причин может быть, чтобы оставить навигатора в живых. Я списал бы это даже на жалость, если бы не знал точно, как быстро закончились бы "любовь" и "война" за власть, будь на твоем месте скажем, Курт.  
Уоррен усмехнулся:  
\- Скоро мы сможем это проверить. Я от вашего подарка отказался, так что теперь ему придется искать себе нового хозяина.  
\- Мы? - Сид с любопытством посмотрел на Уоррена. - Кто сказал, что ты доживешь до этого "скоро", друг мой? Это не с тобой я связан кольцом венеры. Ты прожил так долго только благодаря Ламии. Я устроил спектакль, чтобы ты мог сделать мою душу счастливой. Ты сбежал. Так зачем мне оставлять тебя в живых сейчас, мой невероятно тупой друг?  
Мысль о том, что Сид мог его убить уже даже не пугала. Просто хотелось, чтобы это паршивое, вывернутое чувство внутри исчезло.  
\- А вы бы не сбежали, сэр? Зная, что он такое. Или что, у капитана нет ничего, что он не готов показывать?  
\- Я не сбежал, друг мой Уррен. Без всяких бы. И поэтому кольцо на моем пальце, а не на твоем. Я бы дорого отдал за человека, который всегда способен меня почувствовать, и всегда способен меня понять. Увы, именно меня моя душа читать не в силах, и именно поэтому я так ей нужен. Якорь спокойствия в мире, который кричит на тысячу голосов. Ты мог получить то, что мне бы хотелось, и отказался. Обычно я подобное не прощаю.  
\- Что, думаете это такое счастье, когда кто-то может копаться у вас внутри?  
\- Не копаться, мой тупой друг, видеть. "Копаться" это стало бы, если бы он впихивал в тебя чувства или перетасовывал бы твои.  
\- Отлично. Он может еще и это, - курить хотелось нестерпимо. Почти так же, как перестать быть.  
\- Впихивать чувства, да. Перетасовывать - нет. Знаешь, друг мой Уррен, иногда мне кажется, что ты любимый сын Господа Бога.  
Уоррен горько усмехнулся:  
\- Что навело вас на такую мысль? То, что я тут надирался в одиночку?  
\- То, что ты ведешь себя так, словно у тебя будет второй шанс. И даже если сейчас не срастется, не проблема. Всегда подвернется еще какая-нибудь любовь, которая сделает тебя счастливой. Но что-то я не вижу у тебя патента на счастье.  
\- Своеобразное у вас понятие о счастье, сэр.  
\- Это потому что я не боюсь его создавать, если вижу возможность. И не жду, что его выдадут мне готовым, с товарным чеком и гарантией. Что именно тебя так коробит? Что он знает? Что он видит все твои грязные секреты и все твои постыдные маленькие тайны? Не льсти себе, друг мой Уоррен. Тебя не так сложно читать и не будучи эмпатом. Это может любой, у кого есть глаза. И обычно всем насрать. И на твои тайны, и на твою жизнь, и на твои заморочки.  
\- Что, если мне самому не насрать? Что, если есть что-то личное?  
\- Дар Ламии не исчезнет от того, что у тебя есть что-то личное. И радуйся, что попал в его белый список, иначе он вывернул бы твое личное так, что ты перегрыз бы себе вены. Ты плохо понимаешь свои опции. Ты можешь или стать тем, кого тебе не придется стыдиться, если правда вылезет наружу. Или... или продолжать наслаждаться жалостью к бедному, обиженному себе. Тоже удовольствие, я слышал.  
\- Складно рассказываете, сэр, - Уоррен поднялся, вернулся за стол и потянулся к бутылке. - Только меня это все уже не касается. Я ваш подарок выкинул. Так что вы читаете проповеди не тому человеку. Попробуйте с Куртом.  
Сид фыркнул, сделал еще одну затяжку:  
\- Так и поступлю, - а потом он положил на стол руку, ладонью вниз. Ту самую руку, на которой было кольцо, руку, которую он держал в кармане, не считая момента, когда ударил Уоррена или когда прикуривал.  
И теперь Уоррен понимал почему.  
Кольцо было красным, словно раскаленное, обхватывало палец слишком плотно, впиваясь в плоть.  
Уоррен услышал, как разбилась бутылка, вскочил, еще не зная, что сделает.  
Красное кольцо венеры.  
Не трудно было догадаться, что оно значило. Опасность.  
Не какое-нибудь абстрактное предчувствие, а реальную, немедленную опасность - рану или...  
Дверь оказалась заперта, Уоррен ударил в нее кулаком и резко обернулся к капитану:  
\- Открой!  
\- Нет, - спокойно сказал Сид, делая еще одну затяжку. - Выражаясь твоими же словами, тебя это уже не касается.  
\- Открой эту чертову дверь!  
\- В обмен на что?  
\- Ты же сам сдохнешь!  
\- Может быть, да. Может быть, нет. Моя душа довольно живуча, - он посмотрел на кольцо и рассмеялся совершенно безумно. - Вопрос в том насколько.  
Гребанный псих. Ему вообще было плевать выживет он или нет.  
Уоррен сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться:  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
Сид перестал улыбаться и посмотрел на него очень внимательно:  
\- Будешь мне должен.  
Уоррен сглотнул, он прекрасно знал, как Сид умел требовать долги. Но времени размышлять больше не было:  
\- Буду должен, - подтвердил он, желая только, чтобы поскорее открылась дверь.  
Когда это случилось, он ринулся вперед по коридору, к лестнице вверх, перескакивая через ступеньки и ни капли не заботясь, что подумают остальные члены экипажа.  
Сердце билось где-то в глотке, и больше всего Уоррен боялся не успеть.  
Он бежал, как безумный, только чтобы наткнуться на запертую дверь в каюту Ламии.  
Только тогда ему стало по-настоящему страшно.  
Замок не принял его код, и Уоррен забарабанил в дверь кулаком:  
\- Док! Док, открой!! - почему-то вспомнилось, что Ламии не нравилось, если Уоррен его так называл. - Ламия! Открой мне!  
Он бил в дверь еще, уже понимая, что это бесполезно, звал, хотя знал, что ему не ответят.  
Когда в коридоре появился капитан, Уоррен не помнил, да его это и не волновало, все, что имело значение - то, что когда Сид подошел и коснулся двери, она отъехала в сторону.  
Сид удержал его, когда Уоррен хотел кинуться внутрь - просто резко дернул за плечо и сказал:  
\- Терпение, друг мой. Пока ничего непоправимого не произошло.  
Уоррен дернул плечом освобождаясь, но уже чувствуя себя спокойнее - в конце концов, капитан все же был жив. Он зашел внутрь, не обращая внимания на последовавшего за ним Сида, обшарил взглядом комнату, и только теперь услышал отвратительные сосущие звуки. Они исходили из внутреннего помещения, отгороженного алым пологом. Уоррен знал, что за ним была Икона.  
Внезапно захотелось сбежать, но он не мог этого сделать. Не тогда, когда он знал, что...  
Сид прошел мимо него, и в руках капитана Уоррен заметил заряженный инъектор. Сид отодвинул полог, так словно делал это тысячи раз, и зашел внутрь.  
Уоррен последовал за ним, и застыл не в состоянии сделать больше ни шага.  
Ламия был там, стоял перед Иконой, положив руки в стальные держатели, и все его тело опутывали тонкие нити плоти. Они впивались в его кожу, и Уоррен видел, как они ритмично сокращаются, высасывая кровь.  
Сид подошел вплотную, приставил инъектор к бедру Ламии и нажал на кнопку.  
\- Пора просыпаться, душа моя.  
Голова Ламии запрокинулась, и Уоррен различил едва заметное шевеление губ, уловил обрывок фразы:  
\- ам...нь...  
Красные нити отпрянули как по команде, и Уоррен увидел длинные окровавленные иглы, которыми они заканчивались. Ламия повалился на пол, и Сид даже не попытался его подхватить.  
Развернулся и пошел к выходу. Уоррен вздрогнул, когда Сид оказался с ним рядом и вложил инъектор ему в руку:  
\- В верхнем ящике стола две ампулы - синяя и красная. Сначала красную в вену, синюю с промежутком в двадцать минут и в артерию. И не разочаровывай меня больше, друг мой Уоррен. Чтобы мне не пришлось жалеть, что ты мне должен.  
\- Сид... - голос Ламии был таким слабым, что Уоррен сам удивился, как смог его расслышать. - Пред..чувствие...  
Сид замер на пороге, обернулся:  
\- Нечто срочное?  
\- Р-равона..  
\- Значит подождет до высадки. И еще одно, душа моя, если ты еще раз подпустишь ко мне смерть так близко, я спущу твою Деву в шлюз. Впредь молись аккуратнее.  
Щелчок закрывшейся за его спиной двери словно вывел Уоррена из ступора. Оставить Ламию даже ненадолго было тяжело, он казался таким хрупким, таким уязвимым - скорчившаяся, тонкая фигура на полу. Прекрасная сломанная кукла.  
И именно поэтому Уоррен вернулся в комнату, взял первую ампулу для инъектора. Шорох заставил его оглянуться, и Уоррен мысленно обругал себя придурком. Ему стоило догадаться, что Ламия попытается встать. Он не просто попытался, он встал и умудрился пойти за ним, переступал осторожно, почти не шатаясь, но было видно чего это ему стоит.  
Тупой идиот.  
Уоррен даже не был уверен про кого из них он это подумал, неосознанно двинулся подхватить, когда Ламия покачнулся, но тот отдернулся, чуть не упав, с трудом устоял, все же как-то умудрившись дойти до кровати:  
\- Оставь инъектор и уходи, - голос у Ламии был тихий, шелестящий, но простора для фантазии не оставлял. Ламия не хотел, чтобы Уоррен был рядом, не пытался этого скрыть, и слова больно полоснули внутри.   
Как плеть. Ламия умел так говорить, словно наказывал.  
\- А ты заставь меня, - отозвался Уоррен, заряжая ампулу в инъектор. Никакого реального вызова в его словах не было, и вообще он просто чувствовал, что устал и сам не знает уже чего хочет.  
Потом Ламия посмотрел ему в глаза, и в голове Уоррена словно взорвалась сверхновая. Боль была ослепительной, невероятно сильной. И чужой.  
Уоррен сам не понял, как определил это. Просто она была слишком... другой. Не похожей на то, как он чувствовал боль сам. И она исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась.  
Уоррен пошатнулся, ухватился за столбик кровати, чудом не выронив инъектор и чуть не разбив ампулу, ошарашенно посмотрел на Ламию.  
Ламия лежал, зажмурившись, и дышал так, словно каждый вдох делал ему больно.  
Уоррен взял его за руку, потянул на себя, приставил инъектор к сгибу локтя, туда, где уже были следы предыдущих уколов, нажал на кнопку, глядя на то, как медленно опустошается ампула.  
А ведь он не заметил следов раньше, или предпочел не заметить, как и многого другого. Как предпочитал не знать, что оставляет метки во время молитвы.  
Он вспомнил длинные окровавленные шипы, и его замутило.  
Если Ламия действительно потерял много крови, ему нужна была жидкость, чтобы восстановиться.  
Сконцентрироваться на этом было проще, и Уоррен поискал глазами кувшин, который всегда стоял на тумбочке возле кровати.   
Убедился, что внутри вода и поднес к губам Ламии, поддерживал за плечи, пока тот пил - жадно, быстро. Явно не впервые.  
Когда Уоррен отпустил его, Ламия откинулся на кровати.  
Уоррен поставил кувшин на тумбочку возле кровати, положил рядом инъектор.  
Ламия задышал чуть ровнее, открыл глаза и сел, потянулся за простыней, чтобы укрыться:  
\- Дальше я справлюсь сам. Уходи.  
\- Или что? Ты снова устроишь этот фокус? - он коснулся виска, без слов поясняя, что имеет ввиду.  
Ламия отвел взгляд:  
\- Нет. Мне не следовало этого делать. Я прошу за это прощения.  
Уоррен устало сел на кровать, спиной к Ламии, и почему-то подумал, что, наверное, не такое уж и счастье знать чувства. Себя в тот момент он чувствовал на редкость паршиво:  
\- Ты тоже. Я вел себя, как мудак.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Ламия и добавил. - Я больше никогда не ударю тебя снова. Это было бы бесчестно.  
\- Если бы я задумал вмазать тебе в морду, это тоже не тянуло бы на рыцарскую дуэль, - Уоррен устало пожал плечами, потянулся к сигаретам, и заметил их на тумбочке, там же, где они были, когда он уходил.  
\- У меня был бы шанс увернуться.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- Если бы я захотел тебе врезать? Нет, не было бы.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, - тихо и твердо сказал Ламия.  
\- Что, даже не поговоришь со мной? - Уоррен протянул руку и взял сигарету из пачки. Это было совсем не трудно.  
Ламия помолчал некоторое время и спросил:  
\- Знаешь, какое чувство я ненавижу больше всего?  
\- Злость, наверное.  
\- Безысходность. Больше, чем чувствовать ее в других, я ненавижу только испытывать ее сам. Уоррен, эти... чувства не имели шансов с самого начала. Ты просто не сможешь.  
\- Теперь ты записался еще и в пророки, - Уоррен прикурил, и жизнь почему-то сразу стала самую каплю лучше. - Не надоело решать за меня?  
\- Когда ты ушел, ты решил сам.  
\- А чего ты ждал? Ты вывалил все на меня за раз. "Извини, Уоррен, я все эти три года точно знал, как тебя корежит, и молчал. А еще я знаю всю твою подноготную, кстати, дверь там". А ведь ты знал даже...  
Постыдные, горячечные желания, украденные прикосновения. Не к самому Ламии, конечно, к его вещам, к тому, чего он касался.  
\- Да.  
\- И что ты думал? Весело было? - Уоррен усмехнулся, представляя.  
\- Я не думаю о чужих чувствах, Уоррен, - устало ответил Ламия. - У меня достаточно поводов сойти с ума и без этого. Я просто чувствую и не могу перестать. Я не судья, я случайный свидетель. Обычно мне все равно.  
\- Но не в моем случае.  
\- Нет, - подтвердил Ламия. - Не в твоем.  
\- Ты хоть любишь меня вообще?  
Он ждал ответа, и действительно не знал, что Ламия скажет.  
\- Да.  
Уоррен выдохнул, кинул сигарету в пепельницу и откинулся на кровати, головой рядом с плечом Ламии, так близко, что мог ощущать слабый запах трав, исходящий от рассыпавшихся по постели золотистых волос.  
\- Давай попробуем.  
Ламия вздрогнул, повернул к Уоррену голову, и выражение в темных глазах было живым, открытым. Просто боль, которую он не пытался скрыть:  
\- Ты...  
\- Не смогу? - перебил его Уоррен. - Знаешь, чего я действительно не смогу? Забыть тебя. Уж поверь, я пытался.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо признал Ламия.  
\- Да уж. Точно, - Уоррен усмехнулся. - И, может быть, ты прав, я не смогу. Не смогу не на равных. Есть вещи, о которых я никогда не хочу вспоминать, тем более обсуждать не стану. Личные вещи, важные. Как капитан и твоя вера для тебя. Просто не говори о них, ладно?  
\- Я не стал бы, даже если бы ты не просил.  
\- Если я спрошу тебя "что ты чувствуешь", ты никогда не будешь мне врать, док. Если ты знаешь мои чувства, я имею право знать твои. Просто скажи мне "да", и давай попробуем.  
Ламия чуть передвинулся, лег ближе, почти незаметно:  
\- Ты думаешь, этого будет достаточно?  
\- Я не знаю, - Уоррен притянул его к себе, и почувствовал, как чужое тело моментально откликнулось на тепло, подалось навстречу. - Я просто не хочу ни о чем жалеть.  
Ламия ткнулся носом ему в шею и судорожно выдохнул:  
\- Ты выбросил меня. Как вещь.  
\- А ты три года издевался, зная, что это со мной делает. Если спросишь, мы даже близко не в расчете, - он коснулся руки Ламии, чуть сжал. - Будешь моим?  
\- Нет. Но я буду с тобой. Если ты захочешь и сколько захочешь.  
Уоррен усмехнулся, утыкаясь лицом в его волосы, поддразнил беззлобно:  
\- Думаешь, этого будет достаточно?  
\- Да.  
  
***  
Форкс активировала проекцию внутренней связи, стараясь не показывать своей нервозности.  
Сид откликнулся сразу:  
\- Кого я вижу, девочка моя, - улыбаясь протянул он, и, несмотря на улыбку и небрежный тон, Форкс без труда распознала его усталость. - Человек, который всегда звонит вовремя.  
\- Сэр, вам лучше взглянуть самому, - напряженно ответила она. - Я в отсеке дальней связи. Жду вас.  
Сид рассмеялся, но взгляд у него чуть изменился, стал острее, опаснее, как всегда, когда на горизонте появлялись проблемы:  
\- Ты предлагаешь вещи от которых буквально невозможно отказаться. Я скоро буду.  
Проекция погасла, и Форкс обернулась.  
По помещению, беспорядочно и хаотично плавали окна коннектов, хотя индикаторы приборов фиксировали всего один источник связи. Окна складывались в причудливые фигуры, рассыпались и менялись местами, не пытаясь выдать что-либо осмысленное.  
Бабочка ждала Сида.  
Форкс никогда не доверяла компьютерам до конца. Всегда внутренне ожидала какого-то сбоя, ошибки. В ней всегда жило понимание того, что на корабле, где от большинства приборов зависели их жизни, вирус компьютерный мог убить экипаж намного вернее вируса биологического.  
То, как легко Бабочка появилась у них на корабле, так легко, словно была частью системы, наводило Форкс на неприятные мысли, на понимание того, насколько они с капитаном на самом деле уязвимы. Если Бабочка могла так легко получить доступ к их связи, что помешало бы ей послать их координаты Империи? Или даже хуже того, просто деактивировать систему жизнеобеспечения корабля, заблокировать двигатели.  
Форкс мысленно встряхнулась, приказывая себе не паниковать. Пока Бабочке вроде бы было незачем причинять им вред.  
Дверь отсека скользнула вверх, открывая ей улыбающегося капитана. Сид шагнул внутрь, оглядываясь, и задумчиво стряхивая пепел на пол, где проворный бот-уборщик немедленно кинулся его собирать - в отсеке связи за чистотой было принято следить особенно тщательно.  
Проекции словно увидели капитана, выстроились в экран, на котором пробежала полоса сигаретного дыма, закружились снова, подаваясь Сиду навстречу.  
Он засмеялся счастливо и протянул к ним руки:  
\- Я был готов поклясться, что не обрадуюсь звонкам, и ошибся. Ты прекрасна, как всегда, госпожа. Даже если приходишь нежданной. Понравилось ли тебе небо, что ты увидела?  
Проекции закружились вокруг него, словно ластясь, перемигиваясь образами: звездное небо, сотни фотографий - ближе и дальше, звезды-звезды-звезды.  
Сид улыбнулся, выдыхая дым в воздух:  
\- Столица слишком тесна для моей госпожи. Как бы я хотел забрать тебя из темницы, но все, что я могу предложить пока - это сны из далеких галактик.  
Образы отпрянули на секунду, а потом сложились в до боли узнаваемую проекцию. Легионер Слейтер.  
Полупрозрачная фигура словно выплыла из прямоугольника виртуального окна, протянула руку, коснулась ладонью щеки Сида, и он чуть повернул голову, словно действительно мог прижаться к ней:  
\- Как проницательна ты, госпожа из столицы. Твой подарок прекрасен, как звезды, и чем свободнее он становится, тем больше завораживает меня. Так что я сам задаюсь вопросом, разумно ли было отдавать мне нечто столь ценное.  
Проекции распались на квадраты и собрались снова, в крылья бабочки - черную эмблему, которую Форкс уже не раз видела раньше.  
\- Я сомневаюсь не в тебе, госпожа моя. Я сомневаюсь в себе. Это очень полезная привычка, помогает не забывать, кто я и на что способен, - рассмеялся Сид. - Только благодаря ей твой покорный слуга все еще жив.  
Бабочка обратилась в дым, смешалась с дымом его сигареты, и снова сложилась в экран - изображение Императрицы.  
Форкс непроизвольно затаила дыхание. Изображение было столь четким, что она не удивилась бы, окажись оно прямым коннектом с Ее Величеством.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Я помню эту женщину. Я танцевал с ней на приеме несколько дней назад. Она была красива, но безучастна.  
Изображение Императрицы сменилось на трехмерную проекцию незнакомого Форкс корабля - с виду торгового грузовоза, хотя что-то в конструкции настораживало, как и письмена на месте, где обычно ставились опознавательные знаки.  
\- Корабль Черных, - улыбнулся Сид. - Как бы он мог быть связан с Ее Величеством? Если бы я рисковал предполагать, я подумал бы, что она уже протянула ко мне свои руки.  
В виртуальном окне зажегся протокол связи, часть истории межгалактических звонков.  
 _Белая Королева - Малкеста._  
Что "Белая Королева" были позывными Дворца, Форкс знала из файлов той же Бабочки, это было в числе данных по Дворцу, которые она им выдала.  
Второе имя было Форкс незнакомо.  
Но, похоже, оно было знакомо Сиду, судя по тому как переменился вдруг его взгляд:  
\- Мастер Малкеста собственной персоной. Сколько незаурядных личностей на меня одного.  
Зажглась еще одна проекция, и лицо на ней почти заставило Форкс отпрянуть - чудовищно изуродованное, исколотое железом и испещренное шрамами, оно было почти не человеческим.  
\- Знакомься, девочка моя, - кивнул Сид. - Мастер Малкеста собственной персоной. Один из семи мейстеров Черных.  
Черные пугали Форкс до холодного пота. Те немногие, с кем Сид вел дела еще пару лет назад - просто торговля, в общем-то даже ничего запрещенного, были сборищем самых жутких сукиных детей, которых Форкс доводилось видеть, даже со скидкой на внешнее уродство.  
Но "мейстер" означало совсем иной уровень, в среде Черных это приравнивалось к консорту Бога.  
И если по их следу шел мейстер, речь шла о силе, с которой они не могли позволить себе встретиться.  
Предупреждение Бабочки было как нельзя кстати.  
\- Ты сказала мне так много, госпожа, - обратился к ней Сид. - Ответь еще на два вопроса. Где он будет ждать нас?  
На сей раз окно было текстовым:  
"Куда бы ты ни пошел".  
Сид кивнул, словно ответ его ни капли не удивил и не тронул:  
\- Равона прекрасное место, чтобы встречаться с новыми людьми. Я благодарю тебя за предупреждение, госпожа, твои слова спасут мне жизнь. Может быть. Может быть, нет. И мой второй вопрос, чем я могу отплатить тебе?  
"Не обязательно".  
И снова звездное небо и сигаретный дым, как ласка, которая заставила Сида смеяться:  
\- Ты женщина, которой мне нравится доставлять удовольствие. Позволь мне эту малость.  
"Заботься о Леоне".  
Сид кивнул:  
\- Ты не можешь выйти из клетки сама, но птица, что ты выпустила будет жить. Я не дам ей разбиться, даю тебе слово.  
Проекции окружили его снова, словно прощаясь, и растаяли в воздухе, остался только визуальный файл в углу - портрет Черного мейстера.  
Форкс передернулась, отворачиваясь от него, предпочитая смотреть на капитана:  
\- Думаете, это информация верна, сэр?  
Сид покачал головой:  
\- Безопаснее предположить, что да.  
\- Ваша авантюра в Столице может обойтись нам слишком дорого.  
Сид кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Если ты ждешь раскаяния, девочка моя, то ты служишь не тому капитану. Столица подарила мне госпожу, а госпожа подарила мне Леона. Если бы я мог просить, я не придумал бы ничего лучше этих двух подарков.  
\- Вы верите Бабочке?  
\- Кто знает? Может быть, да. Может быть, нет. Предупреди команду, я спущусь на Равону через сутки. Остальные могут устроить себе увольнительную - на "Хаосе" или на планете, как им будет веселее, - Сид направился к двери, небрежно бросив на пол дотлевшую до фильтра сигарету.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я отправилась с вами, сэр?  
\- Не в этот раз, - он фыркнул. - Должен же я хоть иногда развлекаться без чужих навязчивых советов.  
  
***  
Звук, который разбудил его был тихий и механический. Слейтер открыл глаза и увидел рядом с кроватью проекцию терминала.  
"Привет, Леон".  
Сида в каюте не было.  
"Помнишь меня?"  
Проекция сложилась в стилизованное изображение бабочки, и снова сменилась текстовым окном.  
"?"  
Слейтер сел ровно, используя эти несколько секунд, чтобы проснуться окончательно.  
Действие сатори прошло, и спина почти не болела - что бы Сид ни использовал, средство оказалось весьма эффективным. Анализировать происходящее Слейтеру ничто не мешало.  
Провести параллель с неисправным терминалом в столице было нетрудно. Если, разумеется, это не было провокацией, чтобы посмотреть, как Слейтер станет реагировать, в чем он сомневался. Слишком странный способ.  
\- Импульсный компьютер, - сказал Слейтер, впрочем, допуская, что может ошибиться.  
"Да".  
Проекция распалась на квадраты, которые цепочкой пронеслись вокруг него, и снова сложились в окно.  
\- Нападение на Дворец стало возможным только из-за тебя, - Слейтер не стал превращать это в вопрос.  
Проекция сменилась фрагментом какой-то схемы, потом зданием - жесткой конструкцией из стекла и металла, фотографией провала. Потом:  
"Я помогла".  
\- Мотивы? - невозмутимо спросил Слейтер, хотя мысль о произошедшем была ему неприятна. Словно то, что система защиты Дворца оказалась несовершенна оскорбляла его лично.  
И снова образы - изображения столицы, цикличное движение точки по окружности, заедающее колесо какого-то механизма.  
"Жестко. Скучно. Нельзя мечтать. Нельзя думать".  
"Нечего бояться".  
"Нечего ждать".  
"Звезды. Никогда не видно звезды".  
Слейтер вспомнил, как Сид говорил о чем-то подобном. Не вполне понимал, о чем именно идет речь, но мог строить предположения:  
\- Ты увидела их.  
Сменяющиеся картины звездного неба в провалах белых башен столицы - ни реклам, ни огней в окнах, ничего.  
Слейтер предпочел не думать о том, что это значило.  
"Сид подарил мне звезды".  
\- В обмен на информацию.  
"На тебя. Он пришел за тобой. Ты интересный".  
Еще один образ - птица, выбирающаяся из клетки, расправляющая крылья.  
\- Если эта метафора должна означать меня, - спокойно ответил Слейтер. - В ней не хватает еще одной клетки.  
Он коротко кивнул на браслеты силовых кандалов, и едва не отпрянул, когда проекция превратилась в его собственный образ, погладила браслеты.  
Буквы теперь возникали прямо в воздухе, рядом с фигурой.  
"Я могу снять".  
\- Внутри взрывчатка. Она сдетонирует при деактивации.  
"Снять".  
Он не стал делать вид, что не понял разницу.  
Не выключить, снять, словно владелец сам ввел код. Открыть браслеты, не боясь, что это убьет его.  
Стать свободным. Абсолютно.  
Ограничения Дворца уже его не касались, никакие другие - пока не касались.  
И что он будет делать?  
Куда пойдет?  
Все те же вопросы.  
Он не мог стать свободным не из-за кандалов. Он просто был не готов.  
\- Нет.  
Если единственным способом получить желаемого на "Хаосе" было попросить у Сида, Слейтеру стоило сделать именно это.  
И если не врать самому себе, он хотел так сделать.   
Нелогично и глупо, но он уже научился доверять.  
Теперь оставалось только довериться.  
"Тебе плохо здесь?"  
\- Нет.  
Несмотря на кандалы и наказание.   
Здесь на корабле его присутствие что-то значило, влияло на что-то. Здесь Слейтер мог позволить себе чувствовать, планировать, действовать. Жить.  
На пиратском корабле, в роли личной игрушки капитана, он был свободнее, чем во Дворце, потому что позволил себе быть свободнее, как позволил себе надеяться на будущее.  
Проекция коснулась его щеки ладонью, и он не стал отстраняться.  
"Сид позаботится. Ты не разобьешься. Красивая, красивая птица".  
Образ отстранился и рассыпался десятком белых чаек, чтобы исчезнуть в воздухе.  
Слейтер проследил их полет взглядом, чувствуя как странно заныло что-то внутри, и вздрогнул, когда услышал звук отъехавшей в сторону двери.


	10. Chapter 10

***  
Сид застыл на пороге, глядя на Слейтера почти удивленно, и рассмеялся:  
\- Я пришел не ожидая сюрпризов, и что я вижу? Твое лицо говорит мне, что я пропустил нечто любопытное, Леон.  
Слейтер сел ровнее, заставил себя выглядеть бесстрастно, и промолчал.  
Он сам не был до конца уверен, почему не захотел говорить. Ему выгоднее было бы сообщить о визите импульсного компьютера, продемонстрировать собственную готовность идти навстречу, тем более, что в разговоре не было ничего важного.  
И все же он промолчал.  
Сид подошел ближе, коснулся пальцами его шеи, скользнул вниз, вызывая безотчетное желание продлить это короткое, ласкающее прикосновение.  
\- Леон-Леон, с какой охотой ты даешь мне поводы заставить тебя кричать, - потом Сид убрал руку и усмехнулся. - Просто шучу. Можешь не говорить. Вход здесь единственный, так что посторонние посетители отпадают сразу. Это означает, что что бы ни случилось, оно случилось либо с терминалом, либо с иллюминатором. А ничто не способно подобраться к "Хаосу" так близко, чтобы "произойти" у иллюминатора. Остается терминал. Логика проще, чем кажется.  
Слейтер чуть отвернулся, помолчал еще некоторое время и кивнул:  
\- Со мной связался импульсный компьютер из столицы.  
Сид легко взъерошил его волосы, улыбнулся:  
\- Как по-разному люди понимают фразу "можешь не говорить".  
\- В разговоре не было ничего особенного. Мне незачем скрывать.  
\- Звучит складно, но о некоторых вещах порой не хочется рассказывать, даже если в них нет ничего особенного.  
Слейтер позволил себе податься чуть вперед, навстречу:  
\- Не в данном случае.  
Сид рассмеялся, наклонился к самому его лицу и спросил:  
\- Леон, ты пытаешься заигрывать?  
Слейтер смерил его холодным взглядом и чуть отстранился:  
\- Я пытаюсь поговорить.  
\- Заигрывать у тебя получается лучше, - Сид подмигнул. - О чем ты пытаешься поговорить?  
Слейтер посмотрел Сиду в глаза, что позволял себе нечасто, почти бездумно отметил расширенные зрачки:  
\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы между нами не было недомолвок. Импульсный компьютер связался со мной, но общался только на темы личного характера, - формулировка была абсурдной и Слейтер это понимал, но точнее охарактеризовать разговор не мог. - Еще мне было предложено снять кандалы. Я отказался.  
\- Я вижу, Леон. Они очень тебе идут, разве я не говорил? - Сид снова провел пальцами по его волосам. - Оставь лирические отступления. Если тебе что-то нужно, говори. Ответом в любом случае будет либо да, либо нет.  
Слейтер помолчал, подбирая слова:  
\- Священник, который приходил в комнату для наказаний, сказал, что единственный способ получить желаемое на корабле, попросить у тебя.  
\- Логичное предположение. Я все-таки капитан, - Сид достал сигарету, и Слейтер обратил внимание на то, что ее фильтр был синего цвета, а дым, когда Сид прикурил, пах чем-то сладковатым. - И что же ты желаешь?  
Слейтер не позволил себе поморщиться:  
\- Я предпочел бы говорить, когда ты будешь в ясном рассудке.  
Сид усмехнулся и сделал глубокую затяжку:  
\- Расслабься, Леон. Это стимулятор, а не дурь. Как раз для ясности рассудка, потому что денек у меня был тот еще. И если я иду на такие жертвы, как заслуженный сон, разговору лучше касаться чего-то важного.  
\- Разговор касается меня.  
\- Закономерно. Дальше.  
Слейтер помолчал несколько секунд, подбирая слова. Выразить свои мысли было неожиданно нелегко:  
\- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Возможность начать все заново там, где власти не смогут меня найти. Это то, о чем я просил у твоего навигатора.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Мой друг Уоррен очень забавный, но начать заново не способен даже за себя. Увы, Леон, ты поставил не на ту карту.  
\- Я осознаю это, - Слейтер спокойно кивнул. - Поэтому я хочу сделать ставку заново. Ты мог бы дать мне желаемое.  
Сид улыбнулся, сделал еще одну затяжку:  
\- О да, я мог бы. Но зачем бы я стал? Я не ношу белых доспехов и не спасаю попавших в беду. Даже если они мне доверяют.  
Слейтер не отвел взгляд, хотя напоминание о доверии больно царапнуло внутри:  
\- Мне есть, что тебе предложить. Нечто, что ты не мог бы получить сам.  
\- Тайные сокровища Дворца? - Сид снова протянул руку к волосам Слейтера, скользнул по светлой пряди пальцами вниз. Слейтер на стал отстраняться и не попытался убрать его руку:  
\- Меня.  
Сид рассмеялся, придвинулся чуть ближе и доверительно шепнул:  
\- Ты и так мой, Леон. Я могу получить тебя в любой момент. Обещание - единственный поводок, который меня сдерживает, а он не такой уж и прочный.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе другое, - холодно ответил Слейтер. - Я готов служить тебе. Столько сколько ты сочтешь нужным. Пока тебя защищает легионер, никто не сможет причинить тебе вред.  
Сид кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Расскажи это Ее Величеству.  
Напоминание было неприятным, но справедливым:  
\- Я признаю, что тогда оказался не готов. Но все же едва ли вне Дворца ты найдешь профессионала лучше.  
\- И зачем мне телохранитель?  
\- Есть те, кто желает тебе зла. Я способен с ними справиться.  
\- Как и я, - напомнил Сид.  
\- С моей помощью это будет проще. Легионер может стать полезным инструментом для капитана пиратов, - невозмутимо возразил Слейтер. - И тебе не потребуется даже снимать кандалы.  
\- Занятно, - Сид задумчиво стряхнул пепел в пепельницу. - И ты готов защищать меня?  
\- Да, - ответить на этот вопрос было легко.  
\- Убивать для меня?  
Слейтер помедлил:  
\- Если речь идет о защите твоей жизни.  
\- А если речь идет о том, что я приказал тебе кого-то убить?  
Ему следовало согласиться, как и с Уорреном, это было бы самым логичным выходом. Если он действительно собирался заработать свободу.  
И все же Слейтер сказал:  
\- Нет.  
Сид усмехнулся, криво и странно, почти тепло:  
\- Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что просто телохранителем ты никогда не отработаешь собственную стоимость, да, Леон?  
\- Я... понимаю.  
\- Но все же рассчитываешь на что-то.  
\- На то, что однажды я спасу тебе жизнь, и это покроет мою стоимость, - говорить об этом было тяжело, и Слейтер отвел взгляд, снова посмотрел в иллюминатор. Торговаться за самого себя оказалось неприятно.  
\- Если ты будешь моим телохранителем, это не покроет ничего. Телохранитель обязан спасти мне жизнь. Никаких дополнительных баллов за выполнение обязанностей.  
Действительно. Со стороны Слейтера было глупо надеяться, что этого окажется достаточно.  
\- Что же ты молчишь, Леон? Не мог же ты не придумать пару запасных вариантов, - тихая и почти добродушная насмешка заставила Слейтера обернуться снова, посмотреть Сиду в глаза - непривычно серьезные.  
\- Я не стану убивать для тебя. Даже ради будущего. Но если просто быть твоим телохранителем недостаточно, есть нечто еще, что я могу предложить.  
Слейтер подошел ближе, заставил себя положить руки на бедра Сида, демонстрируя, о чем говорит, и не в состоянии произнести это вслух.  
Сиду пришлось чуть запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза:  
\- И ты снова предлагаешь мне себя.  
\- Я предлагаю мое добровольное согласие, - тихо ответил Слейтер. - Ты сказал, что тебе надоело брать силой. Тебе это не интересно.  
\- Верно, - Сид улыбнулся. - Но я не могу тебя тронуть, пока ты не хочешь. Просто согласия недостаточно, Леон. Разве не об этом мы договаривались?  
Тепло чужого тела почти жгло ему пальцы, но Слейтер заставил себя ответить ровно, бесстрастно:  
\- Ты всегда можешь заставить меня захотеть.  
Сид расхохотался, громко, от души, так как будто ответ Слейтера был чем-то невероятно веселым. Заговорил Сид только когда отсмеялся:  
\- Браво, Леон. Ты все-таки меня подловил, - и перестал улыбаться. Так, словно кто-то выключил все его веселье. - И что? Ты готов обслуживать меня своим телом?  
\- Да, - казалось, что это короткое слово обожгло горло, но Слейтер не отвел взгляд от глаз Сида. - Если это необходимо.  
\- Необходимо... - задумчиво, словно пробуя на вкус протянул Сид. И усмехнулся, потянувшись и потушив сигарету в пепельнице. - Если готов, отсоси мне.  
Слова были, как удар. Хлесткие, грубые, безусловные, словно оплеуха, и почти заставили Слейтера вздрогнуть.  
Но именно этого ему следовало ожидать.  
Потому что именно это он предложил.  
Он опустился на колени, потянулся к ремню Сида, не позволяя себе промедлить.  
Движение все равно получилось неуклюжим, неловким. Пальцы не слушались, и Слейтер слишком долго возился с пряжкой.  
Он никогда не смотрел порнографию - фильтр выхода в сеть для легионеров не позволял даже если бы возникло желание. Но то, что происходило в спальнях Дворца Слейтеру наблюдать доводилось.  
Сам акт со стороны казался ему совершенно бессмысленным. Иногда комично-глупым иногда просто... странным. То, что Слейтер видел, не вызывало у него возбуждения. Скорее чувство легкой брезгливости и осознание собственного превосходства.  
У людей, которых он видел, сбивалось дыхание, они стонали и говорили вещи, которые не имели ни малейшего смысла. Эти люди на время теряли бдительность и трезвый рассудок. Люди обладавшие властью, способные решать судьбы себе подобных, отказывались от всего этого, чтобы низвести себя до животного уровня.  
Слейтеру это было чуждо.   
Пока он не узнал, как это может быть. Пока не почувствовал сам этот странный, расплавляющий жар, который туманит разум и заставляет тянуться за большим.  
Пока не понял, что тоже может просить. Хотеть.  
Сгорать изнутри просто от тепла чужого тела.  
Должно быть, со стороны в те моменты у иллюминатора, он был так же несуразен, как люди - беспомощный и захлебывающийся своими стонами. Но тогда Сид не смеялся и сам не казался ему смешным.  
Теперь Слейтер стоял на коленях, и все было совсем по-другому.   
Он держал руки на бедрах Сида - чужого по-сути человека, и был не в состоянии заставить себя продолжать.  
Простое физическое действие, даже если он представлял его себе только в общих чертах. Оральный секс.  
Отсос.  
Сид называл это так.  
Промедление было совершенно бессмысленным, жалким. И чего ему было бояться?  
\- Я... не умею, - тихо признал Слейтер, не поднимая головы и не двигаясь.  
\- Ничего, Леон. Научишься. Дело не хитрое, - голос у Сида был спокойный, почти скучающий. И почему-то делал больно.  
Слейтер расстегнул застежку его штанов, потянул молнию вниз, и зажмурился, чувствуя как что-то внутри отчаянно протестует. Настойчиво и упрямо.  
Не хочу. Не так.  
Но кого волновало, что он хочет? Он предложил заплатить и должен был заплатить.  
Не сломается же он из-за этого.  
Почему-то до боли хотелось ткнуться лицом в живот Сида, и попросить.  
Слейтер сам не знал о чем. Об отсрочке. О помощи.  
Но он не мог себе этого позволить. Он и так потакал своим слабостям слишком часто. Лимит кончился.  
Рука в волосах заставила Слейтера вздрогнуть, поднять голову. Сид смотрел на него сверху-вниз и улыбался до странности мягко:  
\- Похоже, если я не буду осторожен, ты изнасилуешь себя об меня, Леон. Поднимайся.  
Слейтер упрямо поджал губы:  
\- Это просто непривычное действие. Мне нужно немного времени.  
\- Твое время вышло. Поднимайся.  
Слейтер неосознанно сжал пальцы на бедрах Сида слишком крепко, и ошейник напомнил о себе легким разрядом боли:  
\- Мне... нужен наш договор. Если ты дашь мне...  
Сид вздохнул:  
\- Ты так уверен, что я не обману. Что мне помешает пользовать тебя пока не надоест, а потом все равно продать?  
\- Ничто, - тихо ответил Слейтер.  
\- Вера опасная вещь, Леон. Она убивает.  
\- Я просто не могу перестать.  
\- Вставай, - Сид потянул его за руки, и Слейтер подчинился, поднимаясь. - У меня затекла шея смотреть на тебя сверху-вниз.  
\- Ты примешь предложение? - спросил Слейтер, и на сей раз спрашивать было легко. - Защита и мое согласие в обмен на будущее.  
\- Приму, - Сид чуть усмехнулся. - Не каждый день мне предлагают такое роскошное тело, даже если оно ничего не умеет, - он чуть склонил голову, и выражение его глаз изменилось. Стало жестче. - На кровать, Леон. На бок, лицом ко мне.   
Каким-то образом Сид умел менять его восприятие одной фразой, просто звуком своего голоса. Всего несколько минут назад Слейтер стоял на коленях и думал, что человек перед ним почти чужой, не мог заставить себя даже расстегнуть застежки до конца, а теперь только от того, как было сказано это "на кровать", по его телу прошла жаркая волна возбуждения, предвкушения.  
Он лег, глядя на Сида, и происходящее больше не было неловким, не вызывало желания попросить отсрочки.  
Сид смотрел в ответ, и его взгляд был словно прикосновение, Слейтер чувствовал его на своей коже. Этому почти-прикосновению хотелось податься навстречу.  
\- Руки над головой, Леон. И держи их там, - Сид стянул куртку, небрежно бросил на кресло у кровати, и движение было знакомым, почти привычным.  
Слейтер послушался, чувствуя, как учащается дыхание, как просыпается та голодная, жадная часть, которая способна бесстыдно подаваться навстречу и требовать еще. Больше.  
 _Пожалуйста._  
Почему-то казалось, что наедине это даже не было бы слишком сложно. Довериться. Открыться.  
Принимать прикосновения и прикасаться в ответ, охотно, с удовольствием.  
Сид повел рукой в воздухе, активируя проекцию, и света в каюте стало меньше, он сделался мягче. Почему-то это было приятно, хотя зрение легионера все равно позволяло Слейтеру видеть все до мельчайших деталей - как падали волосы Сиду на глаза, когда он наклонился, как футболка скользнула по телу, когда Сид стянул ее, небрежно бросил на пол, как сверкнул блик на резном серебряном кольце у Сида на пальце.  
Желание почувствовать прикосновение чужой кожи стало почти нестерпимым, острым. Слейтер помнил это ни на что не похожее ощущение тепла, близости. Так хотелось испытать это снова.  
Сид лег рядом, не касаясь, словно дразня исходящим от его тела теплом, и Слейтер чуть прикрыл глаза, не желая выдавать разочарования.  
\- Смотри на меня, - приказал Сид, и не послушаться в тот момент даже не пришло Слейтеру в голову.  
Глаза у Сида были темные, с расширенными зрачками, хищные. Взгляд, который тяжело вынести, но от которого невозможно отвести глаз.   
Было странно вдруг осознать, что Сид красив. Не отстраненно подумать или признать, не отметить как одну деталь из многих, а понять это до конца, почувствовать самому, что человек рядом с ним, один из тех, кого Слейтер всегда считал ниже себя, красив. Красив настолько, что его хочется коснуться, что им хочется... обладать.  
\- Дотронься до меня, - попросил Слейтер.  
\- Скоро, Леон, - Сид подался вперед, и его дыхание обожгло шею, его волосы пощекотали кожу, вызывая невольную дрожь. - Не двигайся.  
Слейтер замер. Сид провел ладонью по его груди вниз, словно исследуя, и соприкосновение кожи с кожей - теплое, интимное, было невероятно приятным, почти опьяняющим.  
Ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать.  
Удивительно какой властью над ним могли обладать самые простые действия. В тот момент это не казалось даже постыдным.  
Сид сжал его сосок пальцами, и Слейтер инстинктивно дернулся, пытаясь избежать прикосновения. Воспоминания о сатори было слишком острым, слишком свежим. Предчувствие агонии - слишком сильным.  
Сид тихо рассмеялся, подался вперед, не позволяя отодвинуться, и Слейтер застонал, выгибаясь навстречу. Ничего не мог с собой поделать. И не хотел.  
Ощущение было острым, ярким, но не невыносимо ярким. От него не хотелось закрыться.  
Сид скользнул ниже, коснулся соска губами, потом слегка прикусил. Его горячее дыхание, когда он отстранился, прошлось по влажной коже, словно прикосновение, отдалось дрожью.  
\- Обалденный. Леон, ты обалденный. Кто-то смешал в тебе все, что меня заводит, - Сид усмехнулся, оглаживая его тело ладонями, словно запоминая. Они казались такими горячими, воспринимались так остро, как будто каждое касание просачивалось под кожу жаром.  
Хотелось еще.  
Больше. Ближе.  
Хотелось дотронуться самому. До встрепанных черных волос, зарыться в них пальцами.  
Слейтер рискнул протянуть руку. Прикосновение было совсем легким, почти невесомым, и он сам до конца не был уверен, зачем это делает, а потом Сид вскинул голову, и его взгляд был, как удар под дых, заставил Слейтера задохнуться.  
Во взгляде Сида был голод, темнота, и что-то почти страшное, завораживающее, чему хотелось потянуться навстречу.  
\- Кажется, я сказал держать руки над головой, Леон, - Сид перехватил его запястья, вздернул вверх, и в тот момент Слейтеру не показалось это смешным. В тот момент разница в силе ничего не значила, потому что ему хотелось подчиниться, даже если спину обожгло болью и никак не получалось отдышаться.  
Потом Сид поцеловал его. Грубо, властно, как будто заявлял свои права. Слейтер ответил, как умел. Сам подался навстречу, признавая, что согласен. Что хочет.  
Еще.  
Поцелуй заставлял его задыхаться, подаваться вперед, чувствуя как вибрирует от напряжения все тело.  
Сид оторвался от его рта, только чтобы тут же впиться в шею - агрессивно, больно. Невероятно сладко. Прикосновения стали нетерпеливыми, жадными, жаркими.   
Когда уверенная рука скользнула ему между ног, сжала член, Слейтер вскрикнул, инстинктивно дернулся навстречу. Сид отстранился всего на секунду, развел его ноги в стороны, устраиваясь между ними, и Слейтер позволил ему - с удовольствием, с желанием.  
Потом не осталось ничего кроме ощущений. Боль и удовольствие, движение навстречу друг другу. Ближе.  
Жарко.  
Жадные, быстрые, агрессивные прикосновения. Поцелуи, каждый из которых казался клеймом.  
Невыносимое, словно бы бесконечное разочарование, когда Сид отстранился, потянулся за смазкой. На самом деле всего несколько мгновений.  
Снова боль, обжигающая, смешанная с нетерпением и почти удовольствием.  
Постыдная, сладкая удовлетворенность, когда он чувствовал Сида в себе.  
Властные поцелуи с привкусом дыма, от которого кружилась голова.  
И детали, бесконечные детали, которые выхватывал его разум - то, как скользнула по виску Сида капля пота. Потемневшие серые глаза, от которых невозможно было отвести взгляд. Покрасневшие губы, искривленные хищной усмешкой.  
Соприкосновение кожи с кожей, на каждое движение вперед.  
Острое, сводящее с ума удовольствие, которое можно было принять, которому можно было отдаться.  
Близость, такая острая, что каждое движение чужого тела отдавалось внутри его собственного.  
Пальцы, переплетенные с его - такие хрупкие и такие сильные.  
Нетерпение, которое заставляло его стонать.  
Удовольствие, нарастающее, как звуковая волна, чтобы разбиться белым шумом, одной единственной ослепительной вспышкой, и оставить его задыхающимся, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, дезориентированным, словно вырванным из реальности.  
Постепенно возвращались детали - боль в спине, вес и тепло чужого тела, запах с неизменным привкусом табачного дыма. Щекотное прикосновение волос к шее. Нарастающий дискомфорт внутри, от которого Слейтер осторожно попытался отстраниться.  
Сид рассмеялся обессиленно, чуть приподнимаясь и позволяя Слейтеру отодвинуться, плюхнулся на кровать рядом:  
\- Ты не поверишь, Леон, но сегодня я вообще не планировал тебя трахать. Не ожидал, что у меня так сорвет крышу.  
\- Почему? - Слейтер повернулся на бок, чувствуя как неприятно отдалось движение в спине, уткнулся лицом Сиду в плечо, туда откуда начинались полосы татуировки, расчерчивающие руки. Искать себе оправданий не хотелось. Просто тепло чужого тела было приятным.  
\- Почему что? Почему не собирался или почему все-таки трахнул? - Сид подвинулся ближе, откинул волосы Слейтера назад, чтобы не ложиться на них.  
\- Первое.  
\- Решил не торопиться после фиаско с отсосом, - Сид фыркнул.  
Слейтер заставил лицо принять бесстрастное выражение, посмотрел на Сида, ответил тщательно контролируя голос:  
\- Тебе не стоило.  
Это вызвало у Сида смех:  
\- Когда сосут и плачут, Леон, это на самом деле не так эротично, как кажется.  
\- Я не плакал, - холодно напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Дай подумать... точно, ты этого не делал.  
Слейтер помолчал немного, потом добавил:  
\- Я мог бы попробовать еще раз. Не сейчас, но может быть чуть позже. Идея... больше не вызывает у меня отторжения.  
Сид смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом потянулся и поцеловал - долго, почти лениво:  
\- Я учту, Леон. Возможностей будет достаточно. На Равоне слишком холодно и одиноко в гостиничных кроватях, чтобы спать одному. А из тебя просто прекрасная грелка в постель.  
Слейтер проанализировал сказанное:  
\- Генетический сканер может стать проблемой? ДНК легионеров слишком отлично от человеческого.  
Сид наградил его снисходительной улыбкой:  
\- Леон, не заставляй меня снимать баллы за глупые вопросы или констатацию очевидного. Если бы я не мог тебя протащить, я не стал бы говорить, что стану.  
Слейтер кивнул, признавая его правоту, отстранился, садясь на постели, и стараясь игнорировать то, как странно было вести подобные разговоры в постели:  
\- Ты опасаешься нападения?  
\- Разве я не пират, насильник и убийца? - Сид потянулся к куртке на кресле, достал сигареты. - Такие, как я, живут только благодаря собственной паранойе.  
\- Я больше не видел таких, как ты, - спокойно откликнулся Слейтер.  
Сид хмыкнул, прикуривая:  
\- Интересно, что это. Констатация факта или все же комплимент?  
Слейтер позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться:  
\- Возможно, и то и другое, - тут же он заставил себя стать серьезнее. Профессиональнее. - Если ты предвидишь определенную угрозу, мне стоит о ней знать. От этого зависит эффективность моей работы.  
Сид потянулся, выдохнул дым в воздух:  
\- Ну, если уж мы об этом заговорили, я предвижу несколько. Меня ищут имперские, это не новость. Меня ищут друзья-пираты, по разным незначительным причинам. И меня ищет капитан Черных Малкеста по личной просьбе Ее Величества. Последнее может стать проблемой.  
Слейтер вспомнил информацию о Черных, которую нашел в сети и то, что услышал от Сида:  
\- Есть доказательства связи между Дворцом и этим человеком?  
Сид рассмеялся, стряхнул пепел в пепельницу:  
\- Ты больше не в столице, Леон. Пираты не ищут улик и неоспоримых доказательств.  
\- Я просто пытаюсь спрогнозировать вероятность, что силы Империи поддержат его в случае нападения.  
\- Достаточно высока. Добиться поддержки сил Империи вообще много изворотливости не нужно. Достаточно анонимного звонка и возможности стоять в стороне с попкорном.  
\- Мне сложно поверить, что люди, служащие Империи, настолько наивны, - ровно заметил Слейтер. По какой-то причине, слышать о недостатках Службы Безопасности, даже если она не имела к Дворцу никакого отношения, было неприятно.  
\- Разве я говорил что-то про наивность, Леон? - невинно спросил Сид, небрежно прокрутил сигарету в пальцах, потушил ее в пепельнице. - Реагировать на доносы имперских обязывает устав. К тому же, если я звоню настучать на коллегу, скорее всего этот коллега их действительно весьма заинтересует.  
\- Почему из потенциальных опасностей ты выделил этого человека?  
Сид усмехнулся:  
\- Вопросы-вопросы, я уже говорил, что твое любопытство сексапильно?  
Слейтер промолчал, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Несколько причин, - добавил Сид. - Например то, что мне сообщила о нем госпожа из столицы. И то, что Малкеста - это часть уравнения, о которой я знаю очень мало.  
\- Но ты уверен, что он придет за тобой.  
\- Безопаснее ожидать, что да.  
\- Ты доверяешь импульсному компьютеру, - с точки зрения Слейтера это было довольно глупо.  
Сид кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Кто бы ни сказал мне о черном священнике будет заслуживать доверия. Черные не те враги, к встрече с которыми можно позволить себе не готовиться.  
\- Почему именно они?  
\- Наверное потому что вместо того, чтобы просто убивать, они делают последние несколько часов или дней, крайне неприятными. Может быть, потому... - Сид помолчал немного, выписывая кончиком пальца узоры в воздухе, словно раздумывая, продолжать или нет. - ...что многие из них обладают качествами, недоступные простым смертным вроде нас с тобой.  
\- Едва ли нас можно ставить рядом, - спокойно заметил Слейтер. - Мы не принадлежим даже к одному биологическому виду.  
Сида это рассмешило, он потянулся к его волосам и легко взъерошил их:  
\- Я не гордый, Леон. Я переживу, что меня поставили в одно предложение с неопытным, наивным ребятенком, который переоценивает собственные преимущества в огромном жестоком мире.  
Слова не должны были задевать, но насмешливое пренебрежение в голосе Сида неприятно полосонуло по самолюбию. Прозвучало как сомнение в его компетентности.  
\- Если бы мои преимущества были такими незначительными, полагаю, в кандалах не было бы нужды, - холодно откликнулся Слейтер.  
Сид прищурился, смерил его взглядом, словно оценивая, и в этой оценке было что-то жесткое, безусловное. Так сильный смотрит на слабого:  
\- Если бы они хоть чего-то стоили, в кандалах сидел бы я. Ты уже не во Дворце, Леон, здесь не начисляют баллы за потенциал и старание. Если ты ошибешься, можешь не дожить до сожалений. Так что завязывай с привычкой недооценивать других, или я определенно буду не единственным, кто тебя поимеет.  
Слейтер несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза, потом коротко склонил голову:  
\- Я нарушил субординацию. Я прошу за это прощения.  
Сид расхохотался, притянул его в поцелуй, и не отпускал от себя, пока Слейтер не почувствовал, что снова сбивается дыхание.  
\- "Су-бор-ди-на-ция", Леон? Не то слово, которое я хочу слышать от тебя, когда ты голый лежишь в моей кровати.  
\- Какое слово бы ты предпочел? - тихо спросил Слейтер, чувствуя исходящий от его тела жар.  
Сид подался вперед, шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- "Еще".  
Слейтер повернул голову, открывая ему доступ:  
\- Еще.  
Сид легко прикусил его кожу, отстранился со смешком:  
\- Я не выжил бы, если бы не умел отодвигать собственные предпочтения. Увы, на Равоне у меня не будет времени восполнять пробелы в твоем образовании, Леон.  
\- Я осознаю это. Вполне способен не быть обузой.  
\- Просто не вмешивайся, пока мне не грозит непосредственная опасность. Если что-то вызывает твои подозрения, просто скажи. У меня своя манера вести дела, Леон, большинство не считает ее разумной, но она работает.  
Слейтер коротко кивнул:  
\- Я не собираюсь вмешиваться. Но я предпочел бы получить все доступные данные касательно планеты и людей, которых ты возьмешь с собой или ожидаешь встретить.  
\- Меня заводит, когда ты такой серьезный, - Сид подался вперед и потерся носом о его шею. - Жаль, что стимулятор почти полностью выдохся, и кровать с каждой секундой кажется все привлекательнее. Мы обговорим остальное, когда я не буду засыпать на ходу. А теперь в душ!  
Слейтер не стал спорить. Поднялся, протянул руку, и ощущение, когда Сид принял ее, было странно приятным - хрупкость человеческих костей, и одновременно уверенность. Сила, не имевшая ничего общего с генетическими модификациями.  
  
***  
Рот зафиксированного на безупречно чистом железном столе человека был зашит, тщательно и очень аккуратно.  
Мейстер Малкеста всегда считал, что рот - это источник зла. Орудие Дьявола, отравляющего человека изнутри. Оскорбляющего Создателя.  
Малкеста был сильнее Дьявола в себе, и сильнее Дьявола в других.  
 _...яд крови моей...изыди в бездну...  
боль - это корчи бесов...  
боль - это освобождение..._  
Мейстер Малкеста любовно провел изувеченными обожженными пальцами по ряду скальпелей, наслаждаясь тем как чисты и безупречны инструменты экзорцизма. Не обращая внимания, как расширились глаза грешника на столе.   
\- Дьявол пытал тебя так долго, - спокойно сказал Малкеста человеку. - Сегодня, дитя, я изгоню его.  
Пред внутренним взором мейстера, похожие на нервные клетки змеились нити вероятностей, пока неразличимые. Впрочем, Малкеста был недостаточно чист в глазах Отца, чтобы прозревать все пути. Он видел только узлы, и в тот момент его интересовал один конкретный узел.  
Хаотик Сид.  
Грешник.  
Малкеста взял один из скальпелей и надавил в центр груди, привязанного к столу человека.  
Плоть разошлась легко и привычно.  
 _Мясо. Всего лишь мясо души человеческой.  
Изыди, зло воплощенное, тебе не спрятаться в нашей крови._  
Человек безуспешно попытался отстраниться, тонко завыл, сквозь разрывающие его рот нити.  
Мейстер читал над ним молитву - привычно и торжественно.  
Пред его его внутренним взором проносились образы и вероятности - неразличимые и призрачные, словно вода. Средь этой воды Малкеста наткнулся на камень.  
Хаотик Сид и еще трое рядом с ним.  
Легионер.  
Священник с золотыми волосами.  
И еще один человек.  
Темное помещение.  
Дорогие кресла.  
Стол. Дорожка синей пыли на полированной поверхности.  
Мейстер открыл глаза, отложил скальпель и взялся за небольшую пилу.  
Дьявол корчился на железном столе.  
Видение обрело плоть и кровь, и эта кровь хлынула со стола на пол.  
Мейстер презрительно относился к термину "гадание по внутренностям", но экзорцизм вдохновлял его на прозрение.  
Так легко было ухватить нити грядущего.  
Когда?  
Совсем скоро.  
Где?  
Равона.   
Жемчужина средь бриллиантового колье звезд.  
Кто?  
Хаотик Сид.  
Грешник.  
Совсем скоро.  
Малкеста рывком раскрыл ребра и с улыбкой погладил чужое сердце.  
  
***  
Уоррен легко коснулся пальцем одной из отметин, проступивших на коже Ламии после молитвы и спросил:  
\- Болит?  
Вопрос не был чем-то важным, простое проявление любопытства. Ругаться или спорить не хотелось, Ламия был рядом, и в кои-то веки, Уоррен чувствовал себя хорошо. Просто хорошо. Спокойно. Удовлетворенно.  
\- Мне сложно ответить, - отозвался Ламия, легко проводя пальцами по его виску, потом вниз вдоль щеки. Мягко, приятно. - Я знаю, что боль есть, но не могу воспринять ее как боль, - он коротко прикрыл глаза, повернул голову в сторону двери, словно прислушиваясь и добавил. - Что-то случилось.  
Уоррен хмыкнул привлек его к себе ближе, просто наслаждаясь ощущением чужого тела рядом:  
\- Еще один сеанс предвидения?  
Ламия наградил его недовольным взглядом, но не отстранился:  
\- Форкс... обеспокоена. Обычно ей это не свойственно. Не так сильно.  
\- И что? - Уоррен откинул голову, прищурился. - Сейчас ты вскочишь и срочно побежишь узнавать в чем дело?  
Ламия покачал головой, скользнул ниже, коротко прижавшись губами к его ключице:  
\- Я останусь здесь. С тобой.  
Что-то внутри словно оттаяло от этих слов. Уоррен благодарно коснулся губами его запястья и хмыкнул:  
\- Из тебя получилась бы роскошная девчонка. Руки можно было бы даже не менять. И волосы. Да и лицо не сильно.  
Ламия недовольно прищурился:  
\- Ты осознаешь, что твои слова оскорбительны?  
\- Эй, я не имел ввиду ничего плохого, - Уоррен успокаивающе провел ладонью вдоль его позвоночника. - Просто говорю, что думаю.  
\- Во-первых, я знаю, - напомнил Ламия. - Во-вторых, это оскорбительно вдвойне.  
Тем не менее, он не попытался отодвинуться или отстраниться.  
\- Что, капитан так не считает? - беззлобно поддразнил Уоррен. В тот момент привычная жгучая ревность куда-то делась, и казалась далекой, незначительной. Ламия наверняка это чувствовал, потому что вопрос его не задел.  
Он просто ответил:  
\- Сильно сомневаюсь, что Хаотик Сид вообще способен думать о подобных вещах.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- Знаешь, он пришел вправлять мне мозги, пока ты молился.  
Ламия помолчал немного, потом все же ответил:  
\- Я ... чувствал все, что происходило на корабле.  
\- Повезло, - Уоррен криво усмехнулся, хотя слышать напоминание об эмпатии было неприятно.  
\- У меня нет выбора, - ответил Ламия, задумчиво касаясь пальцем его ладони, прослеживая одну из линий. - В большинстве случаев это скорее неудобно.  
\- Значит, видишь нас всех изнутри? - какая-то часть его все еще не могла с этим смириться, но Уоррен приказал ей заткнуться, добавил только. - Уродливое, должно быть зрелище.  
\- Я не судья. Я не оцениваю то, что чувствую. И я никогда не считал тебя уродливым.  
\- Даже когда впервые увидел?  
Это вызвало у Ламии снисходительную улыбку, которую немедленно захотелось стереть.  
\- Когда я увидел тебя впервые, ты показался мне совершенно обычным.  
Уоррен так и сделал - наклонился и стер эту улыбку поцелуем. И это было невероятно приятно, даже если поцелуй немного горчил.  
\- Когда я впервые тебя увидел, - сказал он, отстранившись и с удовольствием отметив, что Ламия начал слегка задыхаться. - Я подумал, что ты высокомерный маленький говнюк. И знаешь, я до сих пор так думаю.  
\- Все же ты нашел во мне искупающие стороны.  
Уоррен усмехнулся:  
\- Даже несколько. Как и ты во мне.  
\- Ни одной, - серьезно ответил Ламия, и взгляд его стал отстраненным, словно обращенным внутрь. - За все это время я так и не смог понять почему ты. И почему ты стал значить так много. Пропустил момент, когда ты подобрался слишком близко, начал делать больно.  
Горло перехватило, но Уоррен все же смог выдавить из себя усмешку:  
\- Честно.  
\- Я пообещал тебе честность, - холодно напомнил Ламия. - Я сдержу слово. - Он помолчал немного и добавил. - Мне не следовало говорить так резко. Кровопотеря делает меня раздражительным.  
Уоррен покачал головой, провел ладонью по его волосам успокаивающе, в той же мере наслаждаясь их мягкостью, что и пытаясь утешить:  
\- Я сам напросился. А ты говорил мне вещи и похуже, - воспоминание о молитве неприятно кольнуло, как будто он снова пережил тот первый момент, когда понял, как действует Дева на самом деле.  
\- Это не всегда так, - тихо откликнулся Ламия. - Я слишком увлекся. Обычно молитва проходит иначе.  
\- Ты мог умереть? - больше всего Уоррен хотел услышать "нет", но Ламия пообещал ему честность:  
\- Да. Я был неосторожен.  
\- Из-за меня.  
Ламия смерил его ледяным взглядом:  
\- Ты недооцениваешь мой самоконтроль, Уоррен. Что бы ты ни сказал или сделал, я не попытался бы покончить с собой. Что-то... случится. Я почувствовал это и попытался понять когда.  
\- Еще и провидец?   
Предположение больше не казалось даже удивительным.  
\- Нет, - Ламия покачал головой, и его волосы скользнули по плечу Уоррена короткой лаской. - У некоторых членов команды хорошая интуиция, когда она подает сигнал, я чувствую, даже если не осознают они сами. Что-то случится совсем скоро. На Равоне.  
\- Собираешься спуститься на планету?  
Ламия недовольно поджал губы:  
\- Я не могу покинуть корабль. Большое скопление людей сведет меня с ума.  
\- Если бы меня заперли на корабле, я бы спятил, - признал Уоррен.  
\- Если бы несколько тысяч человек одновременно вливали в тебя свои переживания, ты спятил бы намного раньше. Мне... сложно закрываться. Мой Дар сильнее моего щита.  
\- И что? Останешься на "Хаосе" навсегда?  
Ламия коснулся пальцами его губ, посмотрел вздернув бровь:  
\- Ты намеренно задаешь вопросы, ответы на которые тебе не понравятся?  
Уоррен смотрел ему в глаза несколько бесконечных секунд, потом хмыкнул и отвел взгляд:  
\- Предпочитаю знать.  
\- Я жив и в здравом рассудке только пока Хаотик Сид рядом. Мое навсегда едва ли будет долгим.  
Уоррену давно казалось, что за время жизни с пиратами он привык к смерти, к тому, что она всегда рядом. Не льстил себе мыслью, что проживет хоть сколь-нибудь долго и не переживал из-за этого. Смирился. Только, как оказалось, не совсем.  
\- Всегда есть выход, - зачем-то сказал он, хотя сам прекрасно знал, что выход есть далеко не всегда.  
\- Есть один, - подтвердил Ламия. - Амброзия. Уверен, ты слышал.  
Действительно он слышал, потому что за время жизни на "Хаосе" они с капитаном торговали дурью и похуже.  
Амброзия. Наркотик вроде рэда-7. Не такой уж сильный, бывали и опаснее, но довольно редкий. И дорогой.  
\- Одной дозы хватает на два часа тишины, - Ламия коснулся виска, иллюстрируя, что имеет ввиду. - Пока. Если я привыкну, потребуется больше. Я принимаю его после переходов в гипере, они временно разрушают мой щит. - Он поморщился и коротко прикрыл глаза. - Иногда я жалею, что не могу злоупотреблять им чаще.  
Наверное, Уоррену не следовало спрашивать, но желание знать оказалось сильнее:  
\- На что это похоже?  
Как это - чувствовать окружающих? Знать все их тайны? Видеть все постыдные секреты, и как можно при этом не ненавидеть?  
\- Надо полагать, ты спрашиваешь не про амброзию. Я чувствую чужие эмоции, как свои... но осознаю, что они чужие, - Ламия замолчал, задумчиво скользя пальцами по его плечу, подбирая слова. - Сродни тому, что почувствовал ты во время эмпатической проекции, но не обязательно боль. Несколько вещей сразу.  
Уоррен никогда не слышал про эмпатическую проекцию раньше, но связать ее с тем, что Ламия сделал, пытаясь заставить его уйти было не трудно.  
Чужая боль, словно кто-то влил в него чувство, ощущение.  
Спроецировал.   
Это слово подходило.  
Уоррен попытался представить, как это может быть:  
\- Я бы спятил.  
\- Я жил с этим с тех пор как был ребенком, - напомнил Ламия равнодушно. - Пока число людей вокруг не превышает ста, все в порядке. Даже если в числе окружающих легионер.  
Напоминание об игрушке капитана заставило Уоррена хмыкнуть:  
\- Не терпишь конкуренции?  
\- Существа подобные ему излучают сильнее, чем обычные люди. Если ты думаешь, что это приятно, вспомни, чем они занимаются с Хаотиком Сидом, и подумай еще раз.  
Вначале Уоррен даже не понял, действительно осознал почему-то не сразу. Может быть, потому что не хотел понимать, расслабился, убаюканный теплом и ощущением близости.  
Эмоции и чувства.   
Значит и чувства легионера, когда капитан его трахал.  
И, если тот отказался убивать Хаотика, вряд ли ему так уж не нравилось.  
Захотелось вскочить и уйти. Или ударить.  
От души, так чтобы изуродовать это красивое лицо синяками, разбить мягкие губы.  
Захотелось закрыться, чтобы Ламия хотя бы не знал, что Уоррен чувствует. Только на корабле ему все равно было не спрятаться.   
Ламия бы увидел...  
И ему было бы больно, и он снова пошел бы молиться, и может быть на сей раз Хаотик Сид опоздал бы совсем на немного.   
\- Это не так, как тебе кажется. Я... не чувствую себя словно Хаотик Сид делает это со мной. Больше похоже на кино, в котором эмоции вместо картинки.  
\- И ты никогда не хотел? - спрашивать было горько, и почти стыдно, потому что Уоррен пообещал себе, что больше не будет заморачиваться. Закроет насовсем тему капитана и веры. Недолго же продлилось его насовсем.  
\- Нет, - просто ответил Ламия. - Я хотел тебя.  
\- Лжешь.  
\- Я пообещал тебе честность.  
Отчаянно хотелось ему верить, хотелось снова найти утешение в его руках, в ощущении его тонкого тела. Как странно, что оно казалось Уоррену таким удобным, таким привычным, хотя он мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки сколько раз держал его близко.  
И кто-то внутри отчаянно требовал "да будь же ты наконец мужиком. Брось и забудь".  
Только это он пытался сделать уже не один раз. И не помогло.  
Ламия молчал. Если бы он заговорил, Уоррен бы ушел. Просто не смог бы иначе, даже зная, что пожалеет потом.  
Но Ламия не говорил ни слова, и его лицо, абсолютно бесстрастное, почти отрешенное, казалось маской.   
Было ею на самом деле.  
И почему-то, когда Уоррен это понял, его отпустило.  
Наверное, потому что он вдруг с какой-то непривычной четкостью понял, что тоже может делать больно. Что Ламии не все равно.  
Уоррен выдохнул и коснулся губами его лба, долго, успокаивающе. Пальцы Ламии сжались на его запястье почти до боли, тело в руках Уоррена казалось напряженным, как струна. Несколько бесконечных мгновений, а потом Ламия расслабился, прикрыл глаза и сказал:  
\- Я думал, что ты уйдешь.  
\- Не настолько я мудак, - отозвался Уоррен. - Ты действительно меня хотел?  
\- Да, - Ламия недовольно поджал губы. Уоррен хмыкнул и поцеловал его:  
\- Но молчал, - он скользнул руками по спине Ламии вниз, положил ладони на задницу, погладил почти снисходительно, поддразнивая.  
Ламия высокомерно вздернул бровь и потянулся поцеловать его:  
\- Слишком унизительно было бы признаться.  
Тон его был легким, не обидным, и Уоррен фыркнул, подался навстречу, и вот так просто, от одного поцелуя, все снова было хорошо.  
Убого, если задуматься, но думать в тот момент ему не хотелось совершенно.  
Тем более, что размышления никогда не приносили ему ничего хорошего.  
  
***  
Голубовато-сиреневая поверхность Теоса с орбиты казалась почти отполированной. Загесса стоял на капитанском мостике "Роджера", ожидая Андерсена, и задумчиво изучал планету.  
Едва различимый гул чужих мыслей за мягкой блокадой щита не докучал ему, разве что мысли легионера навязчиво яркие, вызывали легкое недовольство.  
Мотивация этого создания казалась Загессе неприятно примитивной и неоправданно высокомерной. Возможно ему стоило поговорить с Андерсеном об этом.  
Впрочем, до мотивации нового приобретения капитану едва ли было дело, до тех пор пока оно приносило пользу и не приносило проблем.  
Загесса никогда не одобрял такого попустительского отношения, но в конце концов, его это не касалось. "Роджер" принадлежал Андерсену, дела экипажа никаким образом не затрагивали инквизитора.  
Он повернулся к двери за несколько секунд до того, как она скользнула в сторону, приветствовал капитана коротким кивком головы:  
\- Александр.  
\- Загесса, - Андерсен сдержанно кивнул в ответ. - Новости?  
\- Противоречивы, - невозмутимо ответил Загесса. - Лаборатории Теоса заинтересованы вашим предложением, но проявляют осторожность. Что, разумеется, еще ничего не доказывает. Хаотик Сид мог связаться с ними со встречным предложением или же их поведение никак с ним не связано.  
Андерсен прошел мимо него к креслу у иллюминатора, сел, скользнув взглядом по поверхности планеты:  
\- Его здесь нет.  
\- Вы утверждаете слишком категорично, Александр, - недовольно откликнулся Загесса, смерив капитана холодным взглядом.  
\- Я ловлю его уже семь лет. Называйте это чутьем.  
\- За эти семь лет вы не ближе к цели, чем были в первый день, - невозмутимо напомнил Загесса.  
Андерсен криво улыбнулся уголком губ:  
\- Как и вы. Оставьте высокомерие для проповедей, Загесса.  
\- Я пришел не спорить с вами. Всего лишь обсудить наш дальнейший маршрут. Раз уж, вы не намерены высаживаться на Теос.  
Андерсен достал сигару, прокрутил в пальцах, задумчиво, прикурил от дорогой серебряной зажигалки, и выдохнул дым в воздух, прежде, чем ответить:  
\- Я отправлю на Теос своих людей. Они проверят лаборатории. Если Хаотик Сид на планете, они найдут его.  
\- Вы не намерены включить в разведывательную группу легионера. Мудрое решение. Доверять этому существу было бы крайне неразумно.  
\- Я не доверяю никому и ничему, Загесса, - напомнил Андерсен. - Юный Лагатт может быть мне полезнее на корабле.  
\- Вы пренебрегаете опасностью, которую представляют подобные ему. Это не делает вам чести, Александр, - Загесса недовольно поджал губы и спрятал кисти рук в рукавах инквизиторской рясы.  
Андерсен ответил только после того, как выдохнул в воздух облачко дыма:  
\- Я использую тех, кого мне выгодно использовать, Загесса. Вас или Лагатта. Легионер остается на "Роджере", если он задумает предательство, вы сообщите об этом. Пока подобного не случилось, держите советы на привязи.  
\- Говорить со мной в подобном тоне также неразумно, Александр, - холодно заметил Загесса.  
Андерсен скользнул по нему тяжелым, равнодушным взглядом:  
\- У нас общая цель, Загесса. И это единственное, что у нас общего. Пока вы на моем корабле, вы полностью зависите от меня. Не советую об этом забывать.  
Это не было угрозой, к его чести, Андерсен никогда не разменивался на угрозы. Его слова были простой констатацией фактов, и Загесса это понимал:  
\- В напоминаниях нет нужды. До сих пор, как я уже говорил, я оказывал вам всю посильную помощь.  
Капитан чуть откинулся в кресле:  
\- Продолжайте в том же духе, и у нас не возникнет разногласий. Сейчас я хочу чтобы вы связались с Равоной. Возможно там нам повезет больше, чем на Теосе.  
Загесса коротко кивнул и направился к выходу:  
\- Я сообщу вам о результатах, Александр. До Равоны около десяти часов полета, если я не ошибаюсь. Когда мы выйдем на орбиту, вся информация, которую мне удастся добыть уже будет у вас. Распорядитесь ею мудро.  
  
***  
Проснуться раньше Сида было странно. Не менее странно, чем чувствовать в кровати рядом с собой человека.   
Слейтер никогда не думал, что сможет воспринимать чужое тело настолько обыденно.  
Сид спал на боку, сунув одну руку под подушку, а второй обхватив его за талию.  
Без часов было сложно определить сколько прошло времени, но Слейтер предположил как минимум несколько часов - время вполне достаточное для легионера, чтобы отдохнуть.  
Он и чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, видимо, действие деактиватора, который вызывал у него слабость последние несколько дней, наконец-то закончилось.  
Слейтер осторожно сел на постели, отмечая, что спина почти не болит, вероятно в равной степени благодаря ускоренной регенерации, свойственной всем легионерам и средству, которое использовал Сид.  
Он выбрался из кровати, пошел в душевой отсек, где воспользовался сантех-модулем, и вернулся в каюту. Было странно осознать, что Сид так и не проснулся. Что он мог так беспечно позволить себе отдых рядом с посторонним. Более того, рядом с легионером, даже если этот легионер был в кандалах.  
Слейтер поискал взглядом одежду, но не нашел ничего кроме халата в котором пришел, поэтому накинул его, сел в кресло, переместив куртку Сида на кровать. Сид перевернулся, и какое-то время Слейтер был уверен, что он просыпается, но Сид просто устроился поудобнее. Одну руку он все еще держал под подушкой, и Слейтер сделал вывод, что там оружие.   
Деталь в общем-то не имела для него принципиального значения, он просто отметил ее из профессиональной привычки. Характеризовала Хаотика Сида как не совсем идиота.  
За время пребывания на "Хаосе" Слейтер почти ничего не ел, даже не испытывал желания, что было, видимо, еще одним следствием действия нано-деактиватора. Теперь он был голоден.  
Действительно испытывал голод, и чувство было почти чуждым. Во Дворце для легионеров существовал жесткий режим питания, а во время отпуска Слейтер достаточно грамотно планировал дни, чтобы прием пищи соответствовал привычному графику. Если он и испытывал голод до попадания на "Хаос", Слейтер не мог вспомнить.  
Ему стоило разбудить Сида, но он поймал себя на том, что не представляет, как это сделать. Никогда раньше не просыпался с кем-то в одной постели, никогда раньше не пытался кого-то разбудить. Никогда, будучи легионером, не должен был даже столкнуться с подобной ситуацией.  
Размышляя логически, ему следовало окликнуть Сида, возможно дотронуться, но в крайнем случае, чтобы не спровоцировать агрессию.  
Ситуация была странно неловкой. И эта неловкость тоже казалась чем-то совершенно новым, как голод.  
Если окликнуть, то как именно?  
Сид?  
Слишком лично. Слишком свежи в памяти воспоминания, как Слейтер цеплялся за его плечи, жадно подавался навстречу каждому его прикосновению, и выдыхал это имя на каждом выдохе.  
Сэр?  
Глупо.  
Капитан?  
Было неприятно осознавать, что столь простое действие могло поставить его в тупик. Вызывало малодушное желание подождать пока Сид проснется сам.  
В конце концов, Слейтер так и не придумал ничего лучше, чем:  
\- Просыпайся.  
Он произнес это четко, бесстрастно, именно потому, что остро осознавал неуклюжесть своего поведения, отчаянную неловкость всей ситуации и свою беспомощность.  
Сид поморщился во сне, заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, уткнулся носом в подушку и долго, страдальчески выдохнул.  
Наблюдать за тем, как постепенно пробуждается человеческое тело оказалось почти удивительно.  
Слейтер всегда просыпался сразу, просто переходил из одного состояния в другое, как и все легионеры, насколько он знал.   
Сид протянул руку в воздух, довольно неловко, словно пытался что-то схватить, и хрипло потребовал:  
\- Кофе.  
\- Его нет, - ответ Слейтера запоздал совсем на чуть-чуть, едва ли Сид заметил.  
\- Тогда иди и убейся, чудовище, - Сид со стоном опустил руку, повернулся к Слейтеру спиной, видимо намереваясь продолжить спать.  
\- Спать в присутствии легионера считается нормальным в пиратской среде? Или это беспечность свойственная только тебе? - холодно поинтересовался Слейтер.  
Сид застонал - долго, протяжно и очень несчастно, и звук чем-то напомнил Слейтеру о единственном фильме про зомби, который он видел.  
\- Слишком длинно, Леон, - слова звучали невнятно и глухо, отчасти, видимо, потому что Сид уткнулся лицом в подушку. - Спать.  
\- Мне необходима пища, - просить тоже было неловко, и это прозвучало резче, чем Слейтер ожидал.  
Сид не обратил внимания:  
\- Еще десять минуточек и я дам тебе две.  
Возможно, даже не услышал до конца.  
Слейтер тем не менее, счел разумным подождать.  
Примерно минут через пять, Сид перевернулся на спину, устало провел ладонями по лицу и зевнул:  
\- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир. Он наглый и хочет есть.  
\- Я не думал, что в твои планы входит морить своего охранника голодом, - невозмутимо откликнулся Слейтер.  
\- Никаких длинных предложений, Леон, - Сид сел, потянулся с видимым удовольствием, и татуировка на его плечах невольно притягивала взгляд. Такие жесткие черные линии сходящиеся к небольшим кругам, словно части схем. - Не до кофе.  
Сид встал и прошлепал босыми ногами к стенному отсеку, достал оттуда аккуратно сложенную униформу имперских войск, ту самую, которая была на Слейтере до наказания или же просто такую же, бросил на кровать, через несколько секунд к одежде присоединилась расческа:  
\- Пока я в душе, почисти перышки. Пища намного вкуснее, когда ты к ней готов.  
Когда Сид скрылся в душевом отсеке, Слейтер оделся, игнорируя то, как неприятно отозвались болью следы от плети на спине, привел в порядок волосы.   
Чувство голода нарастало, и требовало к себе все больше внимания.  
Слейтер собрал с пола одежду Сида, просто чтобы на что-то отвлечься. Аккуратно сложил ее и оставил на постели. Мелькнула мысль осмотреть карманы, но он не успел - Сид вернулся:  
\- Если бы я не был женат, я предложил бы тебе руку и сердце, - небрежно сказал он, подходя к кровати. Его влажные черные волосы смешно топорщились, и Слейтер мимоходом отметил, что перья в них казались сухими. Это показалось ему странным, но спрашивать он не стал. - Увы нам обоим.  
\- Если кольцо на твоем пальце знак венчания, - ровно откликнулся Слейтер. - То я опоздал совсем на чуть-чуть.  
Почему-то мысль о том, что Сид принадлежал кому-то другому, добровольно признал это и был готов носить подтверждение на пальце, оказалась неприятной.  
\- В точку, - Сид рассмеялся, натягивая штаны и застегивая застежки. - Меньше, чем на сутки.  
\- Достаточно долго, чтобы совершить измену.  
\- У нас с женой свободные отношения. И если бы я захотел тыкать пальцем, мои рога оказались бы длиннее. Поэтому не в моих интересах тыкать пальцем, - Сид подошел к нему вплотную, за талию притянул к себе - привычно, лениво, запустил пальцы в золотистые волосы, заставляя наклониться.  
Слейтер поцеловал его сам. Сначала невесомо коснулся губ Сида своими, а потом ответил, когда тот перехватил инициативу, жадно требуя отклика.  
Сид отстранился и рассмеялся, небрежно поправляя его волосы:  
\- Вот теперь я готов к встрече с жестоким внешним миром. И даже согласен познакомить с ним тебя. Идем, Леон, сразу после завтрака, я представлю тебя команде.  
  
***  
Приказ собраться всем в общей зоне №3 Форкс получила, когда была в спортивном зале. Физические нагрузки еще с армейских дней казались ей удобным способом отвлечься.  
Отвлечься было от чего.  
С Хаотиком Сидом она привыкла, что ситуация может измениться в любой момент и на прямо противоположную. Нервотрепка входила в список издержек профессии.  
И все же последние три недели даже для Форкс были слишком: события в столице, интриги Уоррена, пафосная и совершенно бессмысленная с ее точки зрения дуэль, а после появление Бабочки и потенциальная угроза встречи с Черными - слишком много всего.  
Форкс чувствовала себя вымотанной, не физически, ментально.  
Мысль о том, что на Равону капитан отправится без нее так же не делала ситуацию легче. Форкс понимала, что Сиду она нужнее сейчас на корабле, но это означало, что сам он может оказаться беззащитен в случае атаки.  
Подумав так, Форкс криво усмехнулась, запихивая спортивную форму в чистящий бокс.  
Предположить, что капитан когда-либо был беззащитен? Видимо, она действительно слишком устала.  
Одевшись в свою стандартную свободную одежду армейского кроя, Форкс направилась в общий отсек №3, служивший экипажу столовой, потому что именно там располагался главный пищевой синтезатор.  
Если капитан собирал экипаж, ей следовало быть там первой. Чтобы хотя бы попытаться угадать, что Сид задумал на этот раз.  
  
***  
Его разбудил сигнал внутренней связи, непривычно тихий. Уоррен только пытался убедить себя проснуться, а Ламия уже вернулся из душевого отсека, на ходу натягивая рясу.  
\- Бежишь к нему по первому зову. И когда я уже привыкну? - устало поинтересовался Уоррен.  
Ламия подошел к кровати, потянулся рукой к волосам Уоррена, пару раз пропустив их между пальцами, прежде, чем жестко сжать, и резко дернуть назад:  
\- Хватит нести чушь, - холодно сказал он. - Если на корабле что-то случилось, я хочу об этом знать. В конце концов, это касается не только меня, второй помощник.  
Уоррен поморщился, как от зубной боли, притянул Ламию в поцелуй и не отпускал, пока тот не начал задыхаться.  
\- Знаешь, док, из тебя неплохое успокоительное.  
Ламия тихо фыркнул, и взгляд у него смягчился:  
\- Раздражитель, видимо, из меня еще лучше. То, что произошло в отсеке связи недавно, что бы это ни было, наверняка коснется нас всех. Тебя тоже, помни об этом. Поэтому одевайся, и постарайся впредь называть меня по имени.  
Уоррен хмыкнул и потянулся к штанам:  
\- Не лечи мне мозги, Ламия, и считай, что договорились.  
  
***  
Отсек, куда Сид привел его, как справедливо рассудил Слейтер, служил команде столовой. На это указывали ровный длинный стол, который впрочем, больше подошел бы для конференц-зала и панель пищевого синтезатора на стене.  
В углу комнаты стояли углом два небольших дивана с небольшим столиком.  
Мебель явно имела разное происхождение, что на пиратском корабле в общем-то не удивляло.  
В третьем общем отсеке так же не было ни следа модуляции пространства, и железные решетки пола вместе с серыми перегородками стен вызывало ассоциации все с тем же часовым механизмом.  
Отсек был сквозным, и верхние ярусы выходили на него галереями. Слейтер заметил как минимум пять человек, которые пытались незаметно наблюдать за ним и Сидом.  
Говорить об этом он не счел нужным - если бы Сид не хотел, чтобы их видели, то не пришел бы сюда.  
Порция протеинового питания показалась Слейтеру вкусной, что само по себе говорило о том, как сильно его организм нуждался в пище. Сам Сид ограничился чашкой чего-то, что он назвал кофе, хотя кофе напиток не напоминал даже по цвету - иссиня-черный и маслянисто отсвечивающий радужной пленкой на поверхности.  
\- Ты сказал, что мы обсудим детали моей работы, - напомнил Слейтер, после того, как Сид убрал его посуду в чистящий бокс.  
\- Правда? - невинно поинтересовался Сид.  
Слейтер не счел нужным реагировать на провокацию.  
\- К счастью для нас обоих, - рассмеялся Сид, поняв, что ответа не дождется. - Я предпочитаю переходить от общего к частному. Мы обсудим детали, как только ты официально сменишь статус.  
\- Когда это будет? - ровно поинтересовался Слейтер.  
Сид демонстративно вызвал проекцию часов, которая для легионера, естественно ни о чем не говорила, и ответил:  
\- Сейчас.  
Часы сменились экраном внутренней связи.  
\- Внимание, внимание, девочки и мальчики, - весело сказал Сид. - Говорит капитан. Всем членам экипажа срочно собраться в общем отсеке номер три. Повторяю для внимательных, всем членам экипажа срочно собраться в общем отсеке номер три. Я уже говорил, что "срочно" означает "сейчас"?  
Он убрал экран связи, вернулся к резному креслу с высокой спинкой, на котором сидел, когда пил кофе. Кресло стояло во главе стола, и в окружающей обстановке казалось абсолютно неуместным.  
\- Ты ведешь себя так театрально даже с командой? - невозмутимо поинтересовался Слейтер, становясь за его левым плечом, на расстоянии шага.  
Сид бросил на него лукавый взгляд:  
\- "Даже", Леон? Нет. Особенно с командой. Это часть моего образа.  
\- Тебе необходим образ?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Я позер, разумеется, мне необходим образ. К тому же, будучи режиссером маленького личного театра, я хочу быть уверен, что как минимум один актер читал сценарий.  
\- Какая роль отведена мне?  
Сид не перестал улыбаться, но взгляд у него стал жестче:  
\- Та, которую ты определишь для себя сам. Но если захочешь сыграть прекрасного наложника, дай мне знать. Давно ищу того, кто хорошо смотрелся бы в прозрачных шароварах.  
\- Значит, игра вслепую, - невозмутимо заключил Слейтер.  
\- Как и всегда в жизни, - Сид подал ему руку, и Слейтер принял ее без колебаний, встал рядом, когда Сид потянул его на себя. - Из тебя выйдет плохой актер, но может получиться прекрасный игрок, Леон. И я достаточно жаден, чтобы хотеть тебя в свою команду.  
\- И в свою постель, - тихо добавил Слейтер, чувствуя, как расходится по его телу тепло от одного простого прикосновения.  
Сид рассмеялся снова и отпустил его:  
\- Ты опять недооцениваешь мою фантазию. В мою постель, на мой стол, к моей стене, в мой душевой отсек, в рубку управления на главный пульт, на главное орудие, или в машинное отделение, в шаттл, в бессейн, в тренировочный зал...и это только на корабле. Мм, нам будет так хорошо вместе...  
Слейтер никогда в жизни не краснел. Поклялся себе, что и теперь не станет:  
\- Занятный выбор локаций.  
\- Просто я давно никого не хотел.  
\- Мне сложно в это поверить.  
Сид усмехнулся кривовато, потянулся за сигаретами, и ответил только после того, как прикурил:  
\- Напрасно, Леон. Есть разница между тем, чтобы хотеть кого-то, и пользовать чье-то тело.  
"Почему именно я?" - хотел спросить Слейтер, хотя уже задавал этот вопрос, но не успел. Дверь отсека отъехала в сторону и вошло несколько человек.  
Члены экипажа пришли послушать, что скажет им их капитан.

***  
Прийти первой у Форкс все же не вышло. Впрочем, зная капитана, начинать собрание до того, как соберутся все он бы не стал. Слишком любил собирать толпу зрителей, чтобы упустить шанс покрасоваться.  
Сам Сид сидел во главе стола, на своем обычном месте, и, Форкс приходилось это признать, легионер рядом с ним смотрелся довольно эффектно - строгий, серьезный и красивый, как и положено было легионеру.  
Форкс не понравилось то, что она увидела. Леон Слейтер не производил впечатления пленника, держался слишком уверенно для того, кто меньше суток назад вышел из карцера. Он выглядел... как охранник.  
Форкс подошла, невозмутимо заняла место по другую руку от капитана:  
\- Еще одна дуэль, сэр? - сухо спросила она, кидая вопросительный взгляд на легионера.  
Сид взгляд проигнорировал:  
\- Ты обижаешь меня, девочка моя. Тебе ли не знать, как я не люблю повторяться.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? - прямо спросила она, впрочем, не рассчитывая, что услышат однозначный ответ.  
\- Я расскажу, когда соберутся все остальные. Ты сама понимаешь, если в театральной постановке бластер повесили на стену, раньше времени он выстрелить не должен.  
\- Вы могли бы доверить секрет хотя бы мне, - мрачно сказала она, и Сид криво усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, первый помощник, не мог бы. Потому что я убежден, что доверие вещь обоюдная.  
Слова неприятно резанули слух, и Форкс недовольно поморщилась:  
\- Если вы хотите обоюдного доверия, как насчет доверять мне хотя бы немного.  
\- Разве я не доверяю тебе, девочка моя? - Сид преувеличенно удивленно посмотрел на нее. - Сколько раз моя жизнь зависела от твоих решений? И от скорости твоих реакций.  
\- Как и моя от ваших, - напомнила она.  
\- И доверия у нас все же не вышло, - заключил Сид. - Аминь.  
\- Почему вы притащили сюда легионера? - вместо того, чтобы спорить спросила Форкс. Она вообще никогда не любила спорить с капитаном. Это всегда почему-то оборачивалось против нее.  
Легионер Слейтер посмотрел на нее бесстрастно, и промолчал. Так словно был на работе и не мог позволить себе реагировать.  
Форкс почувствовала, что ее одолевают нехорошие предчувствия.  
Но даже Хаотик Сид не рискнул бы освободить легионера, которого меньше недели назад похитил из Дворца, и сделать этого легионера охранником.  
Это было бы безумием.  
Именно.  
А Хаотик Сид был безумцем.  
\- Сэр, вы же не... - начала она, но открывшаяся дверь заставила ее умолкнуть, как и всех остальных членов экипажа, которые уже расположились в отсеке номер три.  
Ламия зашел первым, полностью игнорируя тишину вокруг, Уоррен последовал за ним, и Форкс видела его напряжение, когда он заметил реакцию окружающих.  
Ламия подошел к столу, невозмутимо сел справа от Сида:  
\- Два публичных мероприятия подряд? Это превращается у тебя в дурную привычку.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Душа моя, наверняка ты говоришь так только потому, что сиденье доставляет тебе дискомфорт.  
\- Дискомфорт мне причиняют фарсы и идиоты, - высокомерно откликнулся Ламия, никак не отреагировав, когда Уоррен сел за стол рядом с ним, подчеркнуто близко.  
\- Еще немного и я подумаю, что ты больше не любишь меня, - с улыбкой сказал Сид, впрочем совершенно беззлобно, и Ламия чуть улыбнулся одними уголками губ:  
\- Подумаешь? Мне кажется это сомнительным.  
То насколько разговор походил на обычный их обмен уколами, после произошедшего накануне показалось Форкс почти нереальным. Словно не было дуэли и словно после Сид не подарил Ламию словно вещь.  
И если уж на то пошло...столь ли многое изменилось?  
Похоже, окружающие тоже задавались этой мыслью.  
Словно прочитав их, Ламия положил руку на стол, и кольцо на его пальце слабо сверкнуло.  
Форкс заметила, как на секунду переменился в лице Уоррен, и почти сразу же Ламия положил ладонь ему на колено, естественным, почти успокаивающим жестом.  
\- Жестокость имя тебе, душа моя. Я начинаю думать, что Уоррен пренебрег своими прямыми обязанностями.  
Ламия фыркнул, чуть высокомерно, но довольно, ответил в том же тоне, который Форкс не раз слышала от него за эти три года:  
\- Мой новый хозяин справляется со своими обязанностями прекрасно. И, я полагаю, мои услуги устраивают его в ответ.  
Уоррен усмехнулся кривовато, явно не испытывая от их разговора удовольствия и сказал:  
\- Сойдет на первое время.  
Если фраза и задела Ламию, он этого не показал, впрочем, как знала Форкс он никогда этого не показывал. Разве что она заметила, как на мгновение коротко и словно предупреждающе сжались его пальцы на колене Уоррена.  
Жест едва ли заметил кто-то из экипажа, Форкс сама увидела его только потому что стояла совсем близко. А вот легионер заметил тоже, коротко и безразлично скользнул на мгновение взглядом, заставив Форкс внутренне подобраться. Это существо видело слишком многое.  
Сид рассмеялся, весело, свободно, тем смехом, каким смеялся только когда злился:  
\- "Сойдет" и только? Душа моя, ты совсем не стараешься?  
\- После вчерашнего, мои старания тебя больше не касаются, - холодно улыбнувшись ответил Ламия. И любой, кто услышал бы его, перевел бы эту фразу правильно: "не вмешивайся".  
\- Я всего лишь беспокоюсь за друга моего Уоррена, - небрежно протянул Сид, и напряжение между ним и Ламией стало почти ощутимым. Словно они с Ламией собирались действительно сцепиться в зале.  
Что само по себе было абсурдом, потому как, что Ламия мог бы сделать капитану?  
Ничего.  
И тем не менее, после всего, что произошло накануне, он вел себя так, словно все еще оставался фаворитом Сида. Словно его статус не только не пошатнулся, но наоборот стал чем-то незыблемым.  
Как кольцо на его пальце, хотя Форкс была уверена, что Сид избавит их обоих от украшения, как только ему предоставится такая возможность. При желании и том наборе инструментов, который хранился у них в карцере, это было бы не слишком сложно.  
И все же кольца остались. Осталась наглость Ламии и его уверенность.  
И теперь на фразу Сида он только фыркнул и улыбнулся, и какое бы то ни было напряжение между ним и капитаном исчезло, словно его и не было:  
\- Предоставь беспокойство за Уоррена мне. В конце концов, для этого ты меня и подарил.  
Сид усмехнулся в ответ, кривовато и привычно, потушил дотлевшую до фильтра сигарету в пепельнице на столе:  
\- Проницательность имя тебе, душа моя.  
\- Тогда я проявлю догадливость еще раз. Ты явно собрал всех нас не для того, чтобы обсудить личную жизнь моего нового хозяина.  
И только в тот момент Форкс поняла, чем на самом деле был весь их разговор.  
Спектакль. Тщательно и по нотам разыгранная на двоих партия, наглядная иллюстрация, кем был и оставался для их капитана Ламия. Подтверждение статуса, потому что по факту для команды игрушка капитана и игрушка второго помощника это очень разные вещи, а Ламию многие недолюбливали.  
А Сид продолжал его защищать.  
Форкс осторожно попыталась вычислить, понял ли это кто-нибудь кроме нее из экипажа.  
Нет, кажется, нет.  
Потом ее взгляд наткнулся на бесстрастное, спокойное лицо легионера.  
И Форкс как-то сразу поняла, что Слейтер знает.

***  
Вникать во Дворцовые интриги входило в часть профессиональных обязанностей Слейтера, хотя он никогда не пытался вникать слишком глубоко. Тем не менее, они научили его различать показную враждебность и истинную.  
Так же как и игру на публику от настоящей неприязни.  
Своим поведением Хаотик Сид демонстрировал что-то, что Слейтер не мог распознать, потому что слишком мало знал о ситуации на корабле.  
С разговором, который он наблюдал в карцере, происходящее теперь не состыковывалась. Хаотик Сид и светловолосый священник совершенно очевидно никогда не были любовниками, тем не менее, они носили кольца Венеры. Факт, который почему-то был Слейтеру неприятен.  
Более того, Уоррен, который планировал убить капитана, сидел рядом с Ламией, невредимый, если не считать нескольких синяков. Его напряжение, когда Сид заговорил со священником, от Слейтера не укрылось тоже.  
Так же как и неестественное молчание команды, во время вроде бы ничего не значащего разговора.  
\- Проницательность имя тебе, душа моя.  
\- Тогда я проявлю догадливость еще раз. Ты явно собрал всех нас не для того, чтобы обсудить личную жизнь моего нового хозяина.  
Но и совершенно очевидно, подумал Слейтер, что не только объявить о его собственной смене статуса.  
Сид эффектно поднялся, постучал по столу, словно привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, хотя члены экипажа и так следили за ним неотрывно. И настороженности в этом внимании было едва ли не больше собственно внимания:  
\- Раз уж моя душа заговорила об этом, девочки и мальчики, у меня и правда есть новости. Так что шшш, говорит капитан.  
Сид выдержал картинную паузу, совершенно лишнюю, по мнению Слейтера, и объявил:  
\- Мне тут подумалось, что давно у нас в экипаже не появлялось никого нового, и я решил это исправить. Знакомьтесь, Леон Слейтер - мой личный телохранитель.  
Ошарашенное молчание стало ему ответом.  
Учитывая какие слухи ходили о легионерах, и при каких обстоятельствах он сам попал на "Хаос", Слейтера это не удивило.  
Единственным, кто отнесся к заявлению бесстрастно был священник. Лица остальных членов экипажа достаточно красноречиво отражали их реакцию.  
Форкс очнулась первой:  
\- Это шутка, сэр? - тон ее вопроса был резким, но в сложившейся ситуации, это было ожидаемым.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Если я похож на клоуна, первый помощник, это еще не значит, что я шучу. Все мои розыгрыши практического характера.  
\- Это существо опасно, а вы хотите дать ему права члена команды?  
\- Я уже ему...дал. Не только права. Кандалы, правда, не снял. Они меня заводят.  
\- Речь не о ваших постельных похождениях, сэр, - напомнила Форкс. - А о безопасности экипажа.  
Сид расхохотался в голос, громко и откровенно. Смех оборвался так же неожиданно, как и начался, было что-то жутковатое в этом моментальном переходе от веселья к серьезности:  
\- Скажи, друг мой Курт, ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности?  
Его хищные серые глаза остановились на высоком мужчине со шрамом поперек брови, и возникло впечатление, словно одного этого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы изолировать человека от остальных членов команды.   
Слейтер не сомневался, что в тот момент для того человека не существовало ничего кроме его капитана:  
\- Не уверен, сэр.  
Метательный нож появился в пальцах Сида так быстро, словно возник из воздуха. Недостаточно быстро для легионера, разумеется, но для человека такой результат почти впечатлял.  
\- А чего тебе бояться, друг мой Курт? Что может сделать с тобой такого мой Леон, чего не могу сделать я?  
Курт промолчал, и Сид рассмеялся, небрежно провернув нож в пальцах все тем же непринужденным жестом фокусника:  
\- Кто еще забыл, кто он, где находится и кто я такой? Мы не торговцы, девочки и мальчики, - он повысил голос, и его слова, казалось отразились от металлических стен, словно "Хаос" заговорил вместе с ним. - Мы пираты! Ублюдки, убийцы, мародеры и насильники! И я могу спустить любого из вас в шлюз, просто потому что я мудак! А еще я могу прийти в столичный Дворец, скинуть тощую задницу Ее Величества, и усесться сам, так что выбирайте сейчас, вы со мной?!  
Он вскинул кулак, на котором блеснуло кольцо, и было в этом жесте нечто такое, что заставило какую-то темную, дикую часть внутри Слейтера отозваться. Нечто заряженное, электрическое, безумное, почти мистическое, что наполнило слова и жесты до краев, притягивало к взгляды и заставило команду ответить:  
\- Капитан! Капитан! Капитан!  
Звук отразился от стен, взметнулся вверх, как будто прошелся по внутренностям корабля, и Сид был в самом центре, в самом сердце "Хаоса".  
Сид дернул Слейтера к себе, впился в его губы поцелуем, и в какой-то момент это действительно было как разряд электричества, на какой-то момент все вокруг исчезло, кроме бесконечного и пульсирующего в самом центре корабля:  
\- Капитан! Капитан! Капитан!


	11. Chapter 11

***  
Оглядываясь назад, Ламия был удивлен, что его щиты выдержали, когда Сид бросил команде это "вы со мной?!". В первый момент ему показалось, что каждое "капитан!" может разбить его на сотню маленьких осколков, неосознанно вцепился в Уоррена, почти инстинктивно усиливая щит, и не в состоянии поверить, как легко оказалось отодвинуть переживания тридцати человек, бушующие совсем рядом. Скользнуть по ним, словно по волне, подхватывая, и одновременно позволяя нести себя, добавить свой голос к чужим голосам, и все же остаться в безопасности. Сохранить какую-то часть себя неприкосновенной, бесстрастной. Наблюдателем.  
Безучастно отметить как постепенно все стихло, как еще раз почти лениво Хаотик Сид поцеловал легионера, и это вызвало теперь только привычные и неопасные смешки, потому что напряжение и страх ушли, и легионер больше не казался экипажу такой уж угрозой.  
"Как он в постели?" - спросил кто-то, и Сид ответил небрежно приобнимая легионера за талию:  
"Лучше, чем ты можешь надеяться купить".  
"Просто капитан предпочитает блондинок".  
И это снова вызвало смех.  
Инцидент был исчерпан. Может быть на время, может быть, насовсем.  
Ламия надеялся на последнее.  
Сид сменил тему, заговорил о предстоящей высадке на Равону, не вдаваясь в детали. Только предупредил, что всем желающим прогуляться вниз стоит взять мешки для подарков побольше. И когда он назвал сумму, которую каждый "заслужил в столице", даже Ламия не мог до конца поверить тому что услышал, даже если понимал, что это малая часть их фивонской добычи.  
Пятьсот тысяч имперских единиц каждому.  
Достаточно чтобы начать все заново в любом из обитаемых секторов Вселенной, и долгое время ни в чем не нуждаться.  
Интересно, сколько из них решат оставить "Хаос"?  
Мысль его не волновала. Рядовые члены команды не имели ни о корабле, ни о координатах его убежищ никаких сведений, что на пиратском корабле не было редкостью. Это сокращало риск утечки информации и число людей, которых нельзя было отпустить.  
Они с Уорреном были среди последних, впрочем, Ламию это никогда не смущало. Он не собирался покидать "Хаос". Никогда.  
\- А теперь, девочки и мальчики, марш собираться на прогулку и готовить мою карету. Король будет говорить со своими советниками, - закончил Сид, и добавил, прищурившись, когда Ламия собрался встать. - Ты тоже оставайся, душа моя. Разговор тебя коснется.  
За его небрежным тоном, за его кривоватой улыбкой, Ламия заметил нечто, чего не видел уже очень давно. Напряжение, собранность, как всегда, когда Сид знал, что ему предстоит нечто очень трудное. Нечто болезненное.  
Ламии стало не по себе, потому что он хорошо знал, какого масштаба нужна угроза, чтобы заставить Хаотика Сида стать серьезным. Речь все-таки шла о психопате, который воспринимал нападение на столицу Империи, как прогулку, а игру в "стопки", как безобидное развлечение.  
Ламия переплел пальцы, сел ровнее, глядя Сиду в глаза и сказал:  
\- Я слушаю тебя.  
  
***  
Бывали моменты, когда Уоррен смотрел на Сида, и думал, что почти любит его. Моменты, за которые он ненавидел капитана больше всего.  
 _Я могу взять сиденье с унитаза, построить вокруг него новый эсминец, и это будет "Хаос". А могу дать тебе ключи, и это не будет "Хаос"._  
В тот момент, когда Сид вскинул руку - безумный, яркий, примагнитивший к себе все взгляды, Уоррен осознал это особенно остро, чувствовал это, когда вскочил вместе с остальными, скандируя это проклятое "капитан!".  
Чувство безысходности было словно волна. Огромное, неодолимое.  
Делай что хочешь, вывернись хоть наизнанку, ты никогда не будешь таким. Никогда его не заменишь.  
Потом пальцы Ламии сжались на его колене до боли, выдернули из этого чувства и из окружающего безумия, словно молчаливое напоминание.  
 _Я никогда не принадлежал Хаотику Сиду. Никогда не был в него влюблен. Ты придумал это сам._  
И, похоже он все еще продолжал придумывать.  
Уоррен положил ладонь на руку Ламии, стиснул его пальцы, находя успокоение в ответном жесте. Уже за одно это можно было простить весь предыдущий разговор Ламии и капитана, когда Уоррен словно перестал существовать, словно не было рядом никого кроме них.  
Слова о деньгах его удивили, просто потому, что капитан обычно не склонен был к такой щедрости - пираты не те люди, которым можно давать слишком много денег, но видимо в честь своего легионера, Сид решил потратиться. Тем более, что от общей суммы добычи деньги были не такие уж и огромные.  
Вообще думать об этом не хотелось, хотелось схватить Ламию в охапку, пойти в свою каюту и не вылезать из кровати до самой высадки на Равону.  
\- Ты тоже оставайся, душа моя. Разговор тебя коснется, - слова Сида, когда они остались в отсеке впятером, Уоррена не особенно удивили. Иногда капитан, покидая "Хаос", поручал Ламии резервный ключ к системам корабля, как во время вылазки в столицу. Соответственно, порой он позволял Ламии присутствовать при разговоре со своими помощниками - факт, который раньше всегда Уоррена бесил. Но ничего такого уж из ряда вон выходящего в этом не было.  
Странной была только реакция Ламии:  
\- Я слушаю тебя.  
Раньше он всегда был недоволен, если Сид пытался нагрузить его дополнительной работой - какой бы то ни было.  
Сейчас он говорил как-то слишком серьезно, и Уоррену подумалось, что, наверное, Ламия знал что-то, о чем еще не успел узнать он сам.  
Сид оглянулся на легионера, потом на Форкс:  
\- Вы тоже присаживайтесь, дети. Разговор будет долгий.  
Места рядом с капитаном справа не было, и Форкс пришлось подтащить себе стул, чтобы сесть.  
Легионер сел слева от Сида. Уоррен посмотрел на эту картину и фыркнул:  
\- Сбылась ваша мечта, сэр. Вы и три блондинки.  
Сид усмехнулся в ответ:  
\- Не все эти блондинки мои, но моральное удовлетворение от того не меньше, - он достал сигареты, сунул одну в рот, пока не прикуривая, задумчиво отбил простенький ритм зажигалкой по столу и добавил. - Правда, поговорить я хочу не об этом. Высадка на Равону грозит стать не такой радужной и приятной, как я изначально планировал.   
\- Ждете подвоха, сэр? - спросил Уоррен, отмечая, как моментально напряглась Форкс.  
\- Жду. Девочка в этот раз останется на корабле, а ты, друг мой Уоррен, вместе с Леоном составишь мне компанию.  
Это тоже не стало сюрпризом. Покидая "Хаос" Сид обычно брал с собой одного из своих помощников, Уоррена даже чаще, чем Форкс - все-таки ей капитан доверял больше, мог быть уверен, что она не угонит корабль в его отсутствие.  
\- Вы собираетесь взять легионера с собой? - неверяще спросила Форкс у Сида. - Что помешает ему убить вас и сбежать?  
\- Кандалы, - невинно ответил Сид.  
\- На планете от них слишком легко избавиться. Одно дело пока он играет в вашу тень на "Хаосе", совсем другое - на Равоне.  
Сид прикурил, задумчиво выдохнул дым, и Уоррену самому захотелось курить почти до одури, как назло сигареты он оставил в каюте.  
\- Справедливо, - подтвердил капитан. - Что скажешь, Леон?  
Ровный глубокий голос легионера был бесстрастным, и неприятно напомнил Уоррену наглядную демонстрацию того, на что способно это существо. Впрочем, чем бы ни был легионер, но убивать Хаотика Сида он отказался, даже когда это было ему выгодно:  
\- Бегство было бы для меня бессмысленным. Так же как и твое убийство. Я пообещал тебе защиту, и сдержу слово.  
\- Вы же не купитесь на это, сэр? - спросила Форкс.  
\- Даже не знаю, - Сид с задумчивой улыбкой оглядел легионера. - Никто не разбирается в окружающих лучше тебя, душа моя. Что скажешь ты?  
\- Раз тебе так не хочется бросать игрушку на корабле, я не вижу в этом проблемы, - Ламия взял со стола сигареты капитана, достал одну и передвинул к Уоррену вместе с зажигалкой. - К тому же на редкость бессмысленно держать охранника и не доверять ему.  
Уоррен схватил сигарету, прикурил, жадно затягиваясь. Курево, хоть и непривычное, пришлось очень кстати.  
\- Вот и решено, - подытожил Сид. - Трое против одной. Мой друг Уоррен воздержался.  
Форкс устало потерла висок:  
\- Вы действительно дали этому существу право голоса.  
\- Такой красивый голос, согласись, жалко было бы затыкать, - Сид блаженно прищурился. - Знала бы ты, как он стонет...Мне показалось или я отвлекся?  
\- Вам не показалось, - ехидно откликнулась Форкс, и моментально помрачнела. - Вы расскажете?  
\- Про комнату связи? Расскажу, - Сид снова задумчиво затянулся, словно подбирая слова, выдохнул дым, постукивая пальцами по столешнице. - Несколько часов назад со мной связалась госпожа из столицы. Она утверждает, что Ее Величество за нами посылают.  
Уоррен небрежно пожал плечами:  
\- Это с самого начала было понятно. Ничего нового.  
Сид скользнул по нему странным взглядом и сказал:  
\- Не совсем. Дело в том, кого за нами посылают.  
\- Ты предвидишь проблемы, - спокойно заключил Ламия.  
Сид кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Если ты хотел сказать,что я чую их задницей, душа моя, ты был прав.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и в воздухе возникла проекция. Уоррен невольно вздрогнул, краем глаза отметив, как побелел Ламия.  
\- Хреново, - жадно затягиваясь, чтобы успокоиться, откликнулся Уоррен.  
С черными он не хотел бы встречаться никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
\- Вспомни, что ты теперь знаешь о священниках, друг мой, и поймешь насколько, - небрежно откликнулся Сид.  
Уоррен не сразу сообразил о чем капитан, а когда до него дошло, настроение испортилось окончательно.  
Дар. У этого изуродованного ублюдка с проекции тоже, как и у Ламии, был какой-нибудь чертов дар. Может быть, он читал мысли, или убивал взглядом, да мало ли что еще.  
Уоррен повернул голову, чтобы спросить, и поразился тому, что увидел. Лицо Ламии - бескровное, почти белое и откровенный, обнаженный страх в глазах, почти ужас.  
В подобном состоянии Уоррен не видел Ламию ни разу, вообще не мог его представить с таким загнанным выражением взгляда.  
\- Ты не можешь, - тихо сказал Ламия, неотрывно глядя на Сида, а Уоррен нахмурился, как всегда, когда эти двое начинали общаться на какой-то своей волне.  
Чего не мог капитан?  
Сид кривовато усмехнулся, и было в его голосе что-то горькое, словно ему было больно:  
\- Как быстро ты понял что к чему, душа моя. Сюрприза не вышло.  
\- Ты не можешь, - твердо и с нажимом повторил Ламия. - Что угодно, только не это. Я расскажу тебе все, что я знаю, я сделаю все, что ты попросишь, но не это.  
Сид смерил его тяжелым взглядом, потом неожиданно рассмеялся и откинулся на кресле:  
\- Не заставлю же я тебя, действительно. Давай пока просто поговорим о нашем новом приятеле, - он кивнул на проекцию - Знакомься, Уоррен. Мастер Малкеста. Один из мейстеров черных.  
Если Уоррен и думал, что хуже некуда, то слово "мейстер" его переубедило.   
Значит, у этого мудака еще и куча таких же придурковатых прихвостней-маньяков.  
\- В Церкви он носил имя отец Райнер, - сказал Ламия.  
\- И ты узнал его? - Уоррен с сомнением покосился на изуродованное лицо.  
\- Он был весьма известен, а у меня хорошая память на лица.  
Сид задумчив улыбнулся, выписав догоревшей сигаретой какой-то знак в воздухе:  
\- Пророк?  
\- И провидец, - добавил Ламия.  
Слышать это было странно даже после того, что Уоррен узнал о священниках.  
\- Провидец в том смысле, что... - Сид позволил окончанию фразы повиснуть в воздухе.  
\- Он видит вероятностные узлы, - подсказал Ламия.  
\- Это еще что за хрень? - Уоррен затянулся снова, смакуя дым. Сигарета под такой разговор была в самый раз.  
Сид расхохотался:  
\- О, вот это будет номер! Душа моя, я все-таки увижу, как ты будешь разжевывать устройство причины и следствия Уоррену.  
\- Это кажется тебе смешным? - высокомерно поинтересовался Ламия.  
\- О да, - Сид все еще посмеивался. - И те несколько часов, которые он будет тупить, пытаясь понять, что ты имеешь ввиду, это все еще будет казаться мне смешным.  
\- Да куда уж мне сразу понять, - криво усмехнулся Уоррен. - Я не вы, капитан. От высоких материй далек.  
Сид фыркнул, как бы невзначай скользнул ладонью по руке легионера вниз и довольно паскудно улыбнулся:  
\- Это точно. Я люблю высоких... материй. А также длинных и больших, - он лукаво подмигнул Слейтеру.  
\- Речь не о твоих пристрастиях, - напомнил Ламия холодно. - И концепция вероятностей не настолько сложна.  
Он достал писание, раскрывая кожаные страницы, прошелся пальцами по сгибу переплета и в над книгой возникла проекция чего-то отдаленно напоминающего нервную ткань.  
\- События с которыми мы сталкиваемся, - пояснил он. - Определяются выбором, который делаем мы и все, кто находится вокруг нас. Этот выбор открывает для нас возможности одних событий и автоматически отменяет другие. Так формируются цепочки вероятностей.  
\- Как в симуляторе свиданий? - уточнил Уоррен, не обращая внимания ни на веселье капитана, ни на вытянувшееся лицо Ламии.  
\- Несколько сложнее, - резко ответил Ламия, но немного подумав добавил. - Но общий принцип в чем-то похож. Цепочка событий, которую ты проживаешь становится твоим прошлым, а те, цепочки, которые не воплотились, как считается, существуют в параллельных мирах. Вероятностные узлы - то, что видят провидцы - это неизбежное событие, - он приблизил проекцию, и указал на схождение нитей. - Само оно находится в будущем, но точка, в котором его можно было бы избежать уже в прошлом. И любая цепочка событий, которую ты попытаешься создать, неизбежно приведет к узлу.  
Уоррен склонил голову:  
\- И все? Все что он может, это увидеть, что со мной случится?  
\- Если упрощать, то да, - подтвердил Ламия.  
\- И в чем подвох?  
\- В том, что это это точка, - ровный глубокий голос легионера привлек всеобщее внимание. - Одно событие, после которого вероятностей снова становится несколько. Если этот человек будет знать, что мы неизбежно будем в 7:45 в космопорте, ничто не помешает ему напасть в 7:48.  
Сид несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши:  
\- Браво, Леон. Именно так. Приятно, что хоть кто-то не прогуливал школьную программу.  
\- Легионеры не посещают школ, - бесстрастно заметил Слейтер. - У нас иная система развития.  
\- Правда? Спасибо, что сказал, - фыркнул Сид. - Именно то, что мне сейчас необходимо знать.  
\- И как часто случаются эти узлы? - спросил Уоррен у Ламии.  
\- Теория Церкви утверждает, что самое частое раз в несколько универсальных суток. Большинство провидцев способны прозревать события в промежутке месяц-полтора от даты видения.  
\- Я уже слышу "но", - невесело хмыкнул Уоррен, тоскливо глянув на закончившуюся сигарету.  
\- Еще в Церкви Райнер был известен тем, что его дар позволял ему видеть несколько узлов в промежутках, в которых не должно было оказаться больше одного. И разрыв между видениями и событиями, которые они показывали мог составлять от двух часов до десятка лет.  
\- Он способен видеть события, которые касаются его самого? - бесстрастно спросил легионер. Его новости, судя по всему, не трогали, даже если с каждым предложением ситуация казалась все безнадежнее.  
\- Неизвестно. Церковь придерживается теории, что провидцы не способны видеть собственную смерть - психологический механизм защиты - но насчет иных событий данных нет.  
\- Насколько вообще можно говорить о психологии защиты у дяденьки, который прижигает себя железом по завтракам и понедельникам, - вставил Сид.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Ламия. - Вполне возможно, что это ограничение у черных отсутствует.  
\- То есть, возможно, устранить его физически не удастся, - спокойно заключил легионер.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Об этом может знать наш друг мейстер, Леон, но понятия не имеем мы. Знаешь, что говорят о людях, которые не знают, что что-то невозможно?  
\- Что они идиоты, - мрачно подсказала Форкс.  
\- И что они порой совершают невозможное, - усмехнулся Сид.  
\- Я вообще не могу поверить, что мы на полном серьезе обсуждаем существование какого-то провидца, - добавила она. - Я хочу сказать, может быть такие люди и существуют, но мейстер черных, которого послали за нами?  
\- Его послали за нами именно по этой причине, - отозвался Ламия. - Провидец не просто видит картинки. Он может точно сказать когда и где они происходят. Способен увидеть узел в судьбе любого человека. Вопрос только во временном разбросе.  
\- Это что, если он увидит сейчас нас на "Хаосе", он сможет сообщить патрулям координаты? - спросил Уоррен.  
\- Нет, друг мой, - ответил Сид. - Даже нам не могло так подфартить. Иначе мы давно были бы пойманы.  
\- Он сможет сказать, что мы на "Хаосе", но не сможет сказать, где именно, - пояснил Ламия. - Будет знать название планеты, но не звездную систему.  
\- Что приводит нас к тому, о чем ты не хочешь говорить, - небрежно заметил Сид.  
Ламия поджал губы, отвел взгляд, словно моментально став меньше, и Уоррену немедленно захотелось набить капитану морду, просто чтобы убрать затравленное выражение из этих почти черных глаз.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу, - тихо отозвался Ламия.  
\- Я знаю, душа моя, - просто ответил Сид. - Но ты нужен мне. Мне нужно, чтобы ты спустился со мной на Равону.  
И вот с одной фразы Уоррен моментально понял о чем они.  
\- Это сведет меня с ума! - Ламия повысил голос. - Ты не можешь требовать от меня этого. Чего угодно, но не этого!  
\- Разве я требую, душа моя? Я прошу, и готов быть рядом, охраняя тебя и твой разум.  
\- Ты не сможешь быть рядом все время.  
\- В прошлый раз я был рядом достаточно.  
\- И я был на грани, - резко напомнил Ламия.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Я помню, как ты бережешь свою драгоценную персону, можешь не напоминать, душа моя.  
\- Я берегу и тебя тоже. Или ты забыл, что бывает, когда я схожу с ума?  
\- Ты пытаешься убедить себя или меня, душа моя? - криво усмехнулся Сид. - Если меня, то не утруждайся. Я прошу, а не требую. Если ты решишь остаться на корабле, я не потащу тебя вниз. Я просто возьму Леона, Уоррена и пойду с ними. Ты можешь оставаться здесь, в безопасности, и просто подождать пока мы... не вернемся.  
Ламия побелел, схватил Сида за руку:  
\- Нет!  
Сид стряхнул его руку:  
\- Что "нет", душа моя? Время играет против нас, я не могу остаться на корабле. Я не могу рассчитывать на твою помощь, а сильнее тебя нет в моей команде. Я не могу пойти с одним Леоном, а девочка нужна мне здесь. Так кого по-твоему, мне еще с собой брать, кроме Уоррена?  
Уоррен зло усмехнулся, приобняв Ламию, прижимая к себе:  
\- А вы так уверены, что я пойду с вами, сэр?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты, друг мой Уоррен, не просто пойдешь. Ты побежишь за мной.  
\- А вы заставьте меня.  
Секунда, и в лоб Уоррену уже смотрело дуло бластера.   
Уоррен усмехнулся.  
Капитан всегда перебарщивал с театральными эффектами.   
Сид перехватил оружие и протянул рукоятью вперед, и в тот момент кольцо на его пальце матово блеснуло, а Уоррен почувствовал себя так, словно из него вышибли воздух.  
\- Ты побежишь за мной, друг мой Уоррен, - повторил Сид, перестав улыбаться. - Если я попробую оставить тебя на корабле, ты будешь валяться у меня в ногах, умоляя взять тебя с собой. Потому что иначе, если я уйду один, и попаду к нашему новому другу, - он кивнул на проекцию. - Ты будешь рядом с моей душой. Будешь видеть, как темнеет его кольцо, и каждую секунду гадать, сколько осталось времени. Знаешь, черные любят растягивать удовольствие. Иногда они развлекаются днями. Несколько суток, друг мой Уоррен. Несколько суток ты будешь рядом пока мы будем умирать, будешь знать, что уже не помочь и ничего не исправить, и что, быть может, пойди ты со мной, моя душа могла бы жить. Так что ты, именно ты, пойдешь за мной даже в ад.  
Уоррен судорожно вздохнул и взял оружие, хрипло отозвался:  
\- Простите, капитан. Я с вами.  
Ламия стряхнул его руку, вскочил, навис над Сидом, игнорируя, как напрягся от этого жеста легионер:  
\- Так ты со мной поступишь? Будешь шантажировать?  
\- Я никого не шантажирую, душа моя. Уоррен нужен мне на Равоне и он будет со мной на Равоне. Остаться или пойти с нами зависит от тебя. Хочешь, оставайся и жди, что мы не вернемся, - он протянул Ламии руку ладонью вверх и голос его стал мягче. - Я защищал тебя три года. С первой минуты, что мы встретились. Я не дам тебе сойти с ума. Протяни мне руку, ты мне нужен.  
Ламия судорожно втянул воздух, прикрыл глаза, и его лицо на миг искривилось:  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Можешь. Это легко. Просто протяни мне руку.  
Уоррен словно во сне смотрел на то, как Ламия вкладывает руку в ладонь Сида, как пальцы капитана смыкаются поверх его - кольцо к кольцу.  
Ламия открыл глаза, несколько долгих секунд изучал лицо Сида:  
\- Если ты не сдержишь слово, я убью тебя. Я убью тебя так, как убивают черные.  
Сид усмехнулся, сжал его пальцы и отпустил:  
\- По рукам.  
  
***  
Когда за ними закрылись двери отсека, Слейтер молчал, бесшумно следуя за Сидом на шаг позади, и привычно анализируя то, что увидел.  
Уровень понимания между Сидом и священником был ему неприятен по причинам, о которых Слейтер старался не задумываться.  
Тот человек носил на пальце кольцо венеры, а это означало, что в случае опасности Слейтеру пришлось бы защищать и его тоже.  
Странно, что Сид связал свою жизнь именно с Ламией. Они не были любовниками, и священник очевидно испытывал к Уоррену более, чем дружеские чувства.  
Но насколько это было важно теперь?  
В голове вертелась сотня вопросов, задавать которые не следовало. И едва ли новый статус Слейтера позволял ему спрашивать те вещи, которые ему хотелось спросить. В конце концов, они не имели к его обязанностям никакого отношения.  
Ему не следовало отвлекаться от работы.  
Сид остановился прикурить, выдохнул дым в воздух и рассмеялся:  
\- Леон, ты думаешь так громко, что даже я это слышу. Но, как ты помнишь, я не отвечаю, на вопросы, которые не были заданы.  
Почему ты связал себя кольцом венеры? - хотел спросить Слейтер, но промолчал. Просто не мог сделать этого, не выдав слишком многое.  
Желание быть тем, кто имеет для Сида значение - глупое и абсурдное. Желание быть с ним связанным.  
Вместо этого Слейтер сказал:  
\- Кольцо венеры угрожает твоей безопасности, как твой охранник я рекомендую снять его.  
Его слова вызвали только смех:  
\- Вольно, Леон. Ты уже не во Дворце. А кольцо останется, потому что я так хочу. Оно мне нравится.  
\- Если оно необходимо, чтобы обеспечить преданность твоего второго помощника, есть и другие способы, - резонно заметил Слейтер, запрещая себе думать о том, зачем упорствует.  
\- Бинго. Но кольцо все равно останется. Я надел его не для того, чтобы снимать.  
\- Ты и священник совершенно очевидно не любовники. Он не скрывает своих отношений с Уорреном, и судя по твоей реакции, это не доставляет тебе неудобств. Зачем?  
Сид отмахнулся:  
\- Брось, Леон. Если человек мне дорог, это вовсе не означает, что я потащу его в постель. Есть и иные формы близости. Или во Дворце никто никогда не слышал о дружбе?  
Слейтер помолчал:  
\- Я полагал, что мы с младшим легионером Лагаттом друзья. Ты видел сам, чем это обернулось.  
\- Значит, такие хреновые вы были друзья, - просто ответил Сид, но слова все же сумели сделать больно. - Я надел кольцо не из абстрактного желания стать ближе, просто в тот момент это было самым выгодным и безболезненным решением. Таким оно и остается.  
\- Даже если оно означает дополнительный риск? - холодно уточнил Слейтер, не желая показывать, что Сиду все-таки удалось его задеть.  
Сид улыбнулся, но глаза у него были серьезные, странно не вязались его привычным беззаботным образом:  
\- Ты скоро поймешь, Леон, что люди, которые тебе дороги, встречаются так редко, и значат так много, что стоят не только риска.  
Слейтер отвел взгляд, намеренно уставился прямо перед собой, потому что больше не хотел смотреть Сиду в глаза, произнес бесстрастно:  
\- Понятно.  
Сид рассмеялся и легко дернул его за прядь волос:  
\- Я уже говорил, что когда ты ревнуешь, это мило?  
Это заставило Слейтера на секунду замереть, потом он бесстрастно продолжил идти вперед:  
\- Что привело тебя к мысли, будто я ревную?  
\- Дай подумать...твое поведение, - Сида ситуация совершенно очевидно забавляла.  
\- Ревность в моем положении была бы совершенна бессмысленна.  
\- Я честно не думаю, что ты ревнуешь добровольно.  
Слейтер помолчал:  
\- Это не ревность. Я нахожусь в зависимом от тебя положении, потому потенциальное существование любовника воспринимается, как угроза. Это простейший психологический механизм. Легко объяснимый.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Мне следовало лучше стараться ночью. Если ты все еще помнишь про психологические механизмы, я явно недотрахиваю.  
Как странно, что даже одно упоминание заставляло Слейтера вспоминать - соприкосновение кожи с кожей, удовольствие и жар. И безопасность. Постыдную и безоглядную готовность довериться чужим рукам, ласкам, поцелуям. Желанию чувствовать Сида в себе, прижимать его к своему телу, касаться встрепанных черных волос, дышать их запахом.  
Вещи, на которые легионер не имел права. И даже если бы имел, едва ли Хаотику Сиду нашлось бы место в будущем, которое хотел для себя Леон Слейтер.  
Он снова посмотрел вперед и сказал, тщательно контролируя голос:  
\- Должно быть, моя реакция на физическую близость кажется тебе смешной.  
Сид остановился так, словно запнулся о его слова, неверяще рассмеялся:  
\- Ты невероятен. Только ты мог такое подумать, Леон. Только ты, - он подошел ближе, вплотную, и на пару секунд Слейтер сам не понимал, чего хочет больше - податься навстречу или отстраниться. - Смех - это последнее о чем я думаю, когда вижу, как ты извиваешься подо мной.  
Слейтер стоял, смотрел прямо перед собой и боялся пошевелиться. Сам не знал почему.  
\- Знаешь, - продолжил Сид тихо, интимно. - Внутри ты очень узкий, в тебе горячо и невероятно сладко. Упоительно. Ты реагируешь на каждое прикосновение, и каждое прикосновение для тебя что-то значит. У тебя мягкая кожа и сильное тело. Ты мог бы раздавить мне руку, сжав пальцы, но ты просто раскрываешься мне навстречу. Ты становишься таким откровенным, когда я в тебе. Ты задыхаешься и стонешь так, что мне хочется сыграть на тебе, как на музыкальном инструменте. И каждую секунду, ты со мной. Так что нет, - Сид кривовато усмехнулся. - Твоя реакция на "физическую близость" не кажется мне смешной.  
Слейтер смотрел на него, и не мог отвести взгляда, словно его притягивало к расширенным зрачкам напротив, к серому тонкому ободку радужки.  
\- Тебя возбуждает чувство собственного превосходства над легионером, - голос охрип, и произнести это ровно стоило огромного труда.  
Сид фыркнул, снисходительно улыбнувшись:  
\- Не без того. Но знаешь, что меня на самом деле возбуждает?  
Слейтер промолчал.  
\- Ты, - просто ответил Сид.  
\- Почему ты остановил меня? - спросить оказалось проще, чем он думал. Воспоминания об унизительном промедлении, когда он стоял перед Сидом на коленях, и не мог заставить себя расстегнуть пряжку ремня, были далекими, незначительными по сравнению с тем, что произошло после.  
Сид не стал уточнять, о чем он:  
\- Неверный вопрос, Леон. Лучше спроси, зачем я вообще потребовал, чтоб ты мне отсосал.  
\- Это казалось мне очевидным, - после секундной паузы ответил Слейтер.  
Сид фыркнул, посмотрел на него чуть снисходительно:  
\- Если бы я хотел использовать тебя как бесплатное приложение к дырке, мог бы и не ждать, пока ты дозреешь.  
\- Значит, еще один урок? - слышать это было неприятным, и в первую очередь, потому что это даже не пришло Слейтеру в голову. Он был слишком занят, пытаясь заставить себя сделать то, что от него требовали.  
\- Скорее щелчок по носу, - Сид пожал плечами. - Я психопат, а не идиот, Леон. И не вчера родился. То, что ты меня хочешь довольно очевидно.  
Он сказал это легко и небрежно, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
Слейтер почувствовал себя так, словно Сид раздел его до чего-то уязвимого и выставил на всеобщее обозрение.  
\- Ты промахнулся в самом главном, Леон. Хотеть кого-то и обслуживать его же - это разные вещи. Заниматься сексом и продавать секс тоже.  
\- Ты собирался остановить меня с самого начала, - Слейтер не стал превращать это в вопрос.  
\- Мимо, - спокойно возразил Сид, до странности отстраненно. - Я собирался подождать, пока ты остановишься сам. Или не остановишься. Тоже был бы урок.  
\- Тогда почему? - Слейтер заставил себя стоять ровно, не вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что рука Сида скользнула вверх по его плечу, коснулась жилки на шее коротким ласкающим движением, словно подстегивая пульс:  
\- Не захотел смотреть, как ты издеваешься над собой. Ты красив, Леон. Красив, когда тебе больно, прекрасен, когда тебе хорошо, но самоистязание тебе не идет.  
Он не знал, что изменили эти слова. Он только позволил себе податься вперед, навстречу Сиду - медленно, неуверенно, и ощущение человеческого тела, прижимающегося к его, было чуждым и притягательным одновременно. Правильным.  
\- Я предложил тебе то единственное, что мог, - тихо признал он, чувствуя, как щекочут щеку перья в волосах Сида.  
\- Ты понятия не имел, что предлагаешь, - просто откликнулся Сид, скользнув пальцами в его волосы, легко потянув светлые пряди назад. - И в числе прочего предложил то, что не можешь. И чего ради? Ты даже не мог быть уверен, что я не обману.  
\- Я доверяю тебе.  
\- И как идиот, я подтвердил твое доверие, когда остановился, - Сид фыркнул, легко потерся носом о его шею, и тепло чужого тела просачивалось в Слейтера. Интимно, приятно.  
Слейтер рискнул коснуться волос Сида, невесомо, и почему-то все время ожидая, что тот отстранится. Рискнул попытаться передать то, что не мог озвучить.  
 _Я могу, потому что это ты._  
Сид коротко прикрыл глаза, втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и рассмеялся неверяще, а Слейтер не мог отвести взгляда от его лица.  
\- Ты рискуешь, Леон. Вспомни кровать в моей каюте, и пойми, что я все-таки не железный.  
\- Я не рискую ничем, что не готов тебе отдать.  
\- И не страшно? Все-таки ты видел, каким мудаком я могу быть.  
\- Я никогда тебя не боялся.  
\- А я-то надеялся, у тебя есть мозги. Как я мог так ошибаться? - Сид отстранился, усмехнувшись, но было в его усмешке что-то теплое, почти добродушное, что смягчило слова, и заставило напряжение внутри Слейтера исчезнуть.  
\- Тебя обмануло мое серьезное выражение лица, - он позволил себе улыбнуться. Едва заметным, почти осторожным движением губ.  
Сид рассмеялся и поцеловал его - уверенно, властно, не отпуская пока Слейтер не начал задыхаться.  
\- Идем, Леон. Иначе мы никогда не доберемся до сокровищницы, а отправится на Равону без подходящего реквизита было бы фатально для фокусника вроде меня.  
Слейтер смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом коротко кивнул и пошел следом.  
  
***  
Ухода капитана Форкс все же дождалась. Как бы она Уоррена не бесила, мозги у нее были, и что при Сиде ей Ламию не расколоть, она понимала.  
Форкс проследила, как за капитаном и его легионером закрылась дверь, и недовольно поджала губы:  
\- Может объяснишь мне, что все это значит?  
Ламия потянулся встать, и она нависла над ним, и Уоррен подавил почти инстинктивное желание отпихнуть ее в сторону.  
\- Я не намерен говорить сейчас, - холодно ответил Ламия, и в его голосе Уоррен отголоски той усталости, которую чувствовал сам. Даже на ревность в тот момент не оставалось ни сил, ни желания, тем более после разговора, что произошел между Ламией и капитаном. Уоррен раньше думал, что видел их споры достаточно часто, и только теперь понимал, что раньше это были только игрушки.  
А по-настоящему они схлестнулись теперь. И сам он мог только радоваться, что не оказался между ними.  
Хотелось послать Сида и его интриги к черту, запереться с Ламией на корабле и сделать вид, что в мире нет и никогда не было никакого мейстера Малкесты, но Уррен прекрасно понимал, что в такой ситуации прятки не помогут. И если то, что они узнали, правда, то Ламия действительно сможет спасти им жизнь.  
Вот только вспоминая его реакцию на слова капитана, вспоминая, как он боялся сойти с ума, думать рационально не получалось.  
\- Давай без этого, - мрачно сказала Форкс. - Сейчас точно не время ругаться между собой.  
\- Не стоит давить на меня, - холодно откликнулся Ламия. - Это бессмысленно.  
\- Зачем капитану брать тебя с собой на планету? - с нажимом продолжила она, словно не услышала.  
\- Отойди от меня.  
\- Чем ты можешь ему помочь?  
\- Я сказал, отойди! - в одну секунду Ламия сидел устало и равнодушно, а Форкс нависала над ним, а в следующую, его крик отразился от стен, а она рухнула на пол так, словно он ее ударил.  
Уоррен вспомнил мучительную и чужую боль в голове, свою реакцию, и понял, что Ламия снова провернул свой ментальный фокус.  
Форкс ошарашенно посмотрела на Ламию снизу-вверх, продолжения Уоррен ждать не стал, прекрасно зная, какой быстрой она может быть, рванулся к ней, перехватывая и заламывая, дернувшуюся за бластером руку, рявкнул на обоих, сам не понимая как ситуация из просто очень плохой превратилась в плохую на грани кровопролития:  
\- Совсем мозги растрясло?! А ну прекратите оба!  
\- Пусти, - Форкс зло дернулась, но Уоррен не разжал руки:  
\- Уймись, - зло зыркнул на Ламию. - А твоих фокусов, док, чтобы я больше не видел.  
Ламия недовольно поджал губы, но промолчал.  
\- Вообще оборзели, - выдохнул Уоррен. - Нашли время.  
Форкс перестала вырываться:  
\- Отпусти меня.  
\- Слушай, - ответил Уоррен. - Это не то, что ты думаешь. Док просто...  
Только слушать она была явно не намерена, потому что в следующую секунду, подошва ее подкованных железом армейских ботинок опустилось на его стопу, а когда Уоррен инстинктивно чуть ослабил руки, локоть врезался в его солнечное сплетение, выбивая воздух.  
Отлично. Вот теперь он и сам был не против ее убить.  
Форкс наставила бластер на Ламию, и чеканя каждое слово, спросила:  
\- Какого дьявола здесь происходит?  
Ламия чуть прищурил глаза, явно что-то про себя прикидывая.  
\- Даже не думай, - мрачно посоветовала ему Форкс. - Выстрелить я успею. С такого расстояния точно не промахнусь.  
\- Ты убьешь не только меня, - напомнил Ламия.  
\- Лучше вы оба, чем я, - в ее глазах мелькнула на секунду неуверенность, но оружие Форкс не опустила.  
Ламия небрежно откинулся на кресле, холодно глядя в ответ, и игнорируя Уоррена:  
\- Ты поняла, что я такое.  
Козел, мог бы и помочь. Удар был не то, чтобы очень сильным, но зато очень удачным - четко в солнечное сплетение и на вдохе. Уоррен все еще учился дышать.  
\- Эмпат, - почти выплюнула Форкс. - Да уж, знаю.  
А это еще какого черта? Откуда она могла знать?  
\- Хаотик Сид знал с самого начала, а это его корабль, - веско заметил Ламия. - И такого обращения я не заслужил.  
\- Как давно? - спросила Форкс, только теперь опуская оружие, но все еще держа руку на рукояти.  
\- Как давно я эмпат? - Ламия высокомерно вздернул бровь, как бы между прочим подавая Уоррену руку. - С детства, разумеется.  
Уоррен руку проигнорировал, поднялся сам и тяжело плюхнулся в кресло рядом с ним.  
\- И за три года, что ты на этом корабле, тебе не пришло в голову, что мне, мать твою, стоит знать об этом? - Форкс злилась и не скрывала этого.  
\- Для чего? - с вызовом спросил Ламия. - Чтобы ты придумала, как меня использовать? Или чтобы у тебя было право от меня избавиться?  
\- Потому что ты член экипажа!  
\- Это не касается никого, кроме меня и Хаотика Сида.  
\- Это касается всех, чьи мысли ты читал.  
Внутренне Уоррен был с ней согласен, и все равно встрял:  
\- Отвали от него. Он и не обязан был рассказывать.  
\- Заткнись, Уоррен, - она смерила его злым взглядом. - Пока ты все еще второй помощник.  
Ламия успокаивающим жестом положил ладонь на колено Уоррена, несильно сжал, давая понять, что разберется сам:  
\- Я не читаю мыслей, только чувства. И все, что я прочитал, я держал при себе, - он смерил ее холодным взглядом. - Твоих чувств это касается тоже.  
\- Мне нечего скрывать, - резко ответила она, но Ламия только высокомерно улыбнулся, смерив ее долгим взглядом, и Уоррен глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел, как проступают на щеках Форкс едва заметные пятна румянца:  
\- Это касается только меня.  
\- Так же как мой дар касается только меня, - отпарировал Ламия. - Я не выдаю Хаотику Сиду сведения, которые не касаются безопасности на корабле.  
Уоррен нахмурился:  
\- Значит, все-таки шпионил за нами.  
\- Не шпионил, просто знал. И если что-то угрожало тем, кто мне важен, то предупреждал. Не стыжусь этого и буду делать так впредь.  
\- И что? Про меня ты ему тоже докладывал? - опасно прищурившись, спросил Уоррен.  
\- Да, - прямо ответил ему Ламия. - И прежде чем ты начнешь перечислять мне мои грехи, вспомни, как вел себя эти три года.  
\- Речь сейчас вообще не о ваших разборках, - напомнила Форкс. - Я хочу знать, зачем капитан берет тебя с собой на Равону.  
\- Я должен объяснять очевидные вещи? Потому что я смогу почувствовать угрозу.   
\- А еще, как я поняла, можешь сойти с ума. Я видела, что творят спятившие эмпаты. И мне хватило.  
Уоррен снова задался вопросом, откуда она могла знать.  
\- Кто? - просто спросил Ламия, а Форкс недовольно фыркнула, только теперь немного оттаяв и вернувшись в кресло:  
\- Группа 146, если тебе это о чем-то скажет.  
\- Правительственная попытка воссоздать Дар? Да, я слышал об этом.  
\- Я один тут никогда не слышал ни о каких эмпатах? - буркнул Уоррен.  
\- Я участвовала в зачистке той самой "правительственной попытки", - ответила Форкс. - И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Это было грязно.  
Ламия помолчал немного:  
\- Эксперимент был неудачным. Сумасшествие к которым приходят многие в Церкви, у тестируемой группы развивалось намного раньше, и у ста процентов субъектов.  
\- Раньше? - Форкс мрачно хмыкнула. - Говори уж сразу, что у детей. Десять-двенадцать лет. И психи все с первого до последнего. А теперь я узнаю, что ты эмпат, и мне полагается тебе доверять?  
\- Я был эмпатом с самого начала, - напомнил Ламия. - Я не сумасшедший, и никогда не причинял вреда ни "Хаосу", ни экипажу. У тебя нет права обвинять меня.  
\- У меня есть право тебе не верить, - ответила она.  
\- И что мы теперь все из-за этого перегрыземся? - Уоррен пошарил по карманам, хотя точно знал, что сигареты остались в каюте.  
\- Заткнись, Уоррен, - мрачно посоветовала Форкс. - Мне нужны гарантии, Ламия.  
\- Хаотик Сид верит мне. Какие еще гарантии тебе нужны? - высокомерно поинтересовался он.  
\- Капитан - беспечный придурок, который может и в столицу сунуться, просто потому что это весело.  
\- И вернуться назад, - огрызнулся Ламия.  
\- Это не повод испытывать его удачу.  
\- Ты никогда в него не верила.  
\- Зато ты всегда был готов за ним прятаться.  
Отлично, теперь они зарубились выяснять, кто из них лучший друг Хаотика Сида. Уоррена это уже порядком достало.  
Он встал, игнорируя, как с грохотом рухнул тяжелый стул, дернул Ламию за руку вверх, не особенно церемонясь, и просто сказал:  
\- Заткнулся. Мы уходим. Заговоришь, когда я разрешу.  
Ламия открыл уже рот, чтобы ответить, потом недовольно поджал губы и кивнул:  
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, - сказала Форкс.   
\- Слушай, - Уоррен вздохнул. - Отвали от него. Он не виноват, что он эмпат. У тебя с этим проблемы - говори с капитаном. И завязывала бы ты уже недооценивать Сида. Твоя помощь ему точно нужнее твоих нравоучений.  
Он ожидал, что она огрызнется в ответ, но Форкс промолчала, заговорила только через минуту:  
\- Ты же его ненавидел еще пару дней назад.  
\- Да я и сейчас от него не в восторге, - хмыкнул Уоррен. - Но он капитан. Если не на него полагаться, то на кого вообще?  
Форкс не ответила, и подождав немного Уоррен потянул Ламию к выходу. Тот последовал не упираясь, все еще молча. Шел невероятно прямо, спрятав кисти рук в рукава рясы, на глядя на Уоррена, пока за ними не закрылась дверь его каюты, и они не остались наконец наедине.  
Уоррен почти ожидал скандал всей своей жизни, но Ламия все еще не говоря ни слова, порывисто подался вперед, впился в его губы поцелуем - страстно, голодно, и на несколько долгих в мгновений в мире не осталось ничего, кроме ощущения его тонкого тела, его рук, зарывающихся в волосы, его запаха и вкуса его губ.  
Уоррен ответил так же жадно, прижал его к себе ближе, не отпуская даже когда они закончили целоваться, рассмеялся, погладив по волосам, скорее наслаждаясь их мягкостью, чем успокаивая:  
\- Зря я запретил тебе говорить. Я бы послушал, что ты сейчас хочешь мне сказать.  
Ламия едва заметно улыбнулся, ткнувшись лбом ему в плечо:  
\- Я хочу сказать тебе спасибо.  
\- Даже так? Надо чаще говорить тебе заткнуться.  
Ламия помолчал немного и признал наконец, тихо и как-то потерянно:  
\- Мне страшно.  
Уоррен снова провел ладонью по его волосам и ответил:  
\- Прорвемся. На нашей стороне капитан, а он и не таких, как этот Малкеста, обламывал.  
Ламия фыркнул:  
\- Ты хвалишь Хаотика Сида. Этот день надо отметить в календаре, - он обхватил Уоррена руками за талию и добавил. - Я не хочу сойти с ума.  
\- Только попробуй, - Уоррен легко шлепнул его пониже спины. - Выпорю.  
Ламия расхохотался, громко, заливисто, почти навзрыд.  
Уоррен молчал, просто прижимал его к себе и ждал, пока он успокоится.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - отсмеявшись и вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы,сказал Ламия.  
\- Правда что ли? - Уоррен хмыкнул, глядя на него сверху-вниз. - А доказать сможешь?  
  
***  
Слейтер переступил порог и быстро огляделся, анализируя помещение. Скользнул взглядом по длинным рядам стеллажей с оружием, отметил единственный вход, через который они зашли и отсутствие иллюминаторов. Сид беспечно прошел вперед, тихо намурлыкивая что-то себе под нос:  
\- Добро пожаловать в сокровищницу, Леон. Удивись, приди в восторг и пади ниц пред моей запасливостью.  
"Сокровищница" больше напоминала оружейный магазин средних размеров. Впрочем, некоторые образчики оружия были незаурядные.  
\- Боевые роботы?  
\- Просто не смог пройти мимо, - голос Сида зазвучал из-за стеллажа справа. - Такие штуки меня заводят. Жаль, что им нечем.  
Слейтер снова огляделся, анализируя ассортимент:  
\- Мне сложно представить, что все вооружение ты снял с торговых судов.  
Сид вышел, небрежно заменяя аккумулятор в бластере, и кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Не так уж часто я нападал на торговые суда. Всегда предпочитал военные патрули. Если знать, что брать и как, очень окупается.  
Слейтер помолчал, раздумывая, задавать ли вопрос:  
\- Что ты делал с экипажем?  
\- Продавал, как правило, - Сид подошел к большому ящику и принялся рыться в содержимом. - Скажу по секрету, Леон, на самом деле рабства в Империи нет только в Своде Законов. А так очень даже.  
Слейтер отвернулся, сделав вид, что изучает содержимое полок:  
\- Я думал, ты не торговал людьми.  
\- Я никогда не продавал их черным. А так я торговал почти всем. Кажется, даже взрывающимся галлюциногенным желе. Где-то тут должна быть коробка, такая желтая с цыпленком.  
Слейтер заметил на одной из полок дезинтегратор, тщательно взвесил свои слова перед тем, как сказать:  
\- Я считаю это отвратительным.  
Сид с любопытством посмотрел на него поверх плеча:  
\- Дай угадаю, ты не про желе. Не одобряешь, что я продавал людей в рабство?  
\- Это кажется тебе странным? - тщательно контролируя голос, спокойно поинтересовался Слейтер.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Конечно, нет. Наверное, мне следовало разнести им головы из бластера, или оставить умирать на корабле, с которого я предварительно снял систему жизнеобеспечения. Я сохранил им жизни. Я просто чудовище.  
\- Речь идет о жизни в рабстве, - напомнил Слейтер холодно, потому что тема была ему неприятна.  
\- Бинго, - легко согласился Сид. - Не надо думать, что я ищу себе оправданий. Я пират, насильник и убийца. И поэтому действую, как пират, насильник и убийца. А те, кого я продаю в рабство - рабы, если нет - сбегут. Не стоит считать себя умнее мира, Леон, по моему опыту он все и всегда расставляет по местам.  
\- Ты так много знаешь о рабстве, ты был рабом? - скрыть неприязнь стоило труда, и Слейтер сам не понимал, зачем пытается, в конце концов, у Сида все равно получалось читать его с легкостью.  
Сид в ответ на его слова только рассмеялся:  
\- Пиип. В точку. Один раз я напился в борделе на Лхате, очнулся в подворотне и меня подобрали во время рейда без регистрации и документов. Там таких принято отправлять на бессрочную "помощь империи" на месторождения редких элементов. Так что да, я определенно побыл рабом.  
Слейтер помолчал:  
\- Как долго?  
Сид пожал плечами:  
\- Часа полтора, пока не проснулся окончательно и не сбежал. Очень вовремя, к слову, меня уже собирались загонять на погрузочный шаттл, - он выпрямился, оборачиваясь к Слейтеру и сказал просто и спокойно. - Леон, присмотрись получше. Я именно тот, кем кажусь с первого взгляда - аморальный мудак, склонный к театральщине. И именно потому, что я не пытаюсь быть кем-то еще, мне легко жить. Я не делаю вещей, с которыми не хочу мириться и не беру на себя больше, чем смогу унести. Что скажешь? Теперь ты перестанешь мне доверять?  
Слейтер смотрел на него долго, изучая и отчаянно удерживая себя от того, чтобы возразить, потому что осуждать пирата, за то, что тот пират, было бы в высшей степени глупо.   
Сид оставался Сидом - со всем, что он совершил, и что совершит в будущем.   
Человек от которого зависел легионер Слейтер. Человек, которому Леон вопреки всему научился доверять, которого он научился хотеть.  
\- Нет. Не перестану.  
\- Жаль, - спокойно ответил Сид, достал сигарету и прокрутил в пальцах, пока не прикуривая. - Я думал, это сработает.  
\- То, кому я доверяю, имеет такое большое значение?  
\- Имеет, - Сид подошел к нему вплотную, медленно проследил пальцами прядь его волос, задумчиво, словно изучая. - Твое доверие нелегко нести. Не сломаться бы мне под весом.  
\- Ты говорил это всем своим игрушкам?  
Сид рассмеялся, придвинулся вплотную, легко потерся щекой о его плечо, словно большой кот:  
\- Ни одна моя игрушка мне не доверяла. Довольно разумно, учитывая, что я и сам верю себе через раз.  
\- Рад стать исключением, - ответил Слейтер, не решаясь коснуться Сида в ответ. Не понимая, чего от него хотят.  
\- Тебе не стать исключением, Леон, - Сид посмотрел ему в глаза, неожиданно жестко, серьезно и сделал шаг назад. - Ты не игрушка. Ты мой любовник.  
Абсурдно, но иногда Слейтер не мог выдержать его взгляд. Человека, который вывернул всю его жизнь на изнанку, человека, который его спас. Человека.  
\- "Любовник" - это производное от слова "любовь", - ответил он, ненавидя то, как хрипло прозвучал голос.  
Сид усмехнулся, разрывая контакт взглядов, сунул сигарету в рот, все еще не прикуривая:  
\- Или от слова "влюбленность". Но шшш, я этого не говорил. Пусть это останется нашим секретом.  
Слейтер снова оглядел стеллажи, желая сменить тему, просто чтобы не признаваться, какое влияние на него оказало это "любовник", говорить которое у Сида не было ни одной логичной причины:  
\- Многие из этих вещей нет в свободной продаже. Некоторые запрещены. Мне сложно представить, как ты получил к ним доступ.  
\- Для пиратов не бывает запрещенных вещей. Бывает только мало денег или недостаточно мозгов.  
\- Ты пообещал команде огромные суммы. В общей сложности пятнадцать миллионов имперских единиц. У простого пирата не может быть таких денег, - Слейтер повернулся к Сиду, внимательно следя за реакцией. Сид фыркнул и подмигнул:  
\- Кто говорил про простого пирата? Ты смотришь на самого крутого парня по эту сторону бытия, - потом он криво усмехнулся и добавил. - На парня, который поимел столицу. Не думаю, что ты способен представить сколько можно снять со столичных банков, если устроить их тотальный коллапс.  
\- Невозможно, - спокойно возразил Слейтер.  
\- Два миллиарда имперских единиц на моих счетах говорят обратное.  
Сумма действительно не укладывалась у него в голове. Не укладывался сам факт, что один человек, не из патрициев или приближенных Ее Величества, мог получить доступ к таким деньгам. В одночасье, почти играючи.  
\- На эти деньги можно купить пост патриция вместе с колонизированной планетой, - сказал Слейтер, не в состоянии избавиться от ощущения нереальности.  
\- Мне, Леон, ублюдку и пирату, которого ищет вся обитаемая Вселенная на эти деньги можно купить только пару игрушек из не слишком приметных, несколько блоков любимых сигарет, корм для "Хаоса", да дружбу тех, кто попадется мне на пути. Не подумай, что я жалуюсь. Мирная жизнь не для меня, да и красть намного интереснее, чем тратить.  
\- Сложно поверить, видя, как ты разбрасываешься деньгами, - сухо заметил Слейтер. - Такие суммы, использованные неразумно, могут подорвать экономику Империи.  
\- Среди прочего, что тебе следует знать обо мне, - Сид усмехнулся. - Я не люблю, когда в мире все хорошо, упорядоченно и прилично. В таком мире нет для меня места. Поэтому я не боюсь подрывать. Не только экономику.  
\- Хаотик.  
\- Бинго. Знаешь, к какому выводу я пришел, помотавшись по Вселенной? Чем приличнее общество, тем безумнее его изнанка. А я, поверь, знаю толк в безумии. И предпочитаю тот тип, который наружу и напоказ.  
\- Как черные, - холодно заметил Слейтер. Он мало знал о них, но некоторые выводы сделать успел.  
Сид рассмеялся, чуть не выронив незажженную сигарету:  
\- Мимо, Леон. Проблема с черными в том, что они не безумны. Они фанатики и маньяки, но все, что они делают, зная их веру и то, что их окружает, абсолютно, омерзительно последовательно, нормально и логично. И это, я не люблю в них больше всего. Ну, помимо того, что они покупают людей, чтобы медленно резать их на куски.  
\- Ты никогда не пытался помешать, - сказал Слейтер, прекрасно понимая, что глупо было бы ожидать от Сида обратного.  
\- Мое любимое утверждение вместо вопроса? - Сид небрежно пожал плечами. - Верное, для разнообразия. Я ни разу не пытался вмешаться. Во-первых, потому что не смог бы. Во-вторых, потому что глупо бороться с закономерным явлением. Черных создала Империя, и Империя же с ними живет.  
\- Ты поставил свою неспособность первой причиной, - бесстрастно заметил Слейтер.  
Сид криво усмехнулся:  
\- Я знаю.  
Смотреть ему в глаза снова было тяжело, и Слейтер решил сменить тему:  
\- Ты пообещал команде огромные суммы. Зачем?  
\- Не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь вспомнил, что так и не получил за тебя денег.  
Объяснение казалось логичным, и все же совсем не стыковалось.  
\- Почему так много?  
\- Ты ведь не поверишь, если я скажу, что у меня случился припадок щедрости? - Сид чуть прищурился, улыбаясь немного хищно, и улыбка напомнила Слейтеру то, каким Сид становился, когда они были наедине.  
\- Определенно, - Слейтер ответил бесстрастно, отслеживая реакцию. - Зачем?  
\- Не "зачем", - поправил Сид, улыбаясь немного снисходительно, словно видел насквозь все попытки Слейтера разобраться в его логике и заранее считал их обреченными на провал. - Скорее "почему". Я знаю своих людей. Получив столько денег, они отправятся их тратить, и неизбежно привлекут к себе некоторое внимание. Что важно знать о пиратах, Леон, после нескольких недель, а иногда и месяцев на корабле, где ты каждый день видишь одни и те же лица, отдыхать компаниями вовсе не хочется, и мы разлетаемся по планете, благо на скоростных транспортировочных шаттлах это занимает двадцать минут максимум. Мой экипаж не так заметен, как я, но нужные люди знают их лица, и способны сложить простые числа.  
\- Ты хочешь дать знать о том, что ты на Равоне, - сделал вывод Слейтер. - Зачем?  
\- Наш друг мейстер Малкеста видит будущее. Это то, на что мы никак не можем повлиять. Зато мы можем повлиять на само будущее. Чем больше определяющих факторов, тем больше вероятностей. К тому же у меня столько врагов, которых я давно не видел. Я соскучился, и мне льстит, что они бросят все и примчатся только ради меня.   
Это звучало совершенно абсурдно, и совершенно в стиле Хаотика Сида:  
\- Ты увеличиваешь опасность, чтобы избежать ее, - бесстрастно заметил он. - Это бессмысленно.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Правда? Ты говоришь, как моя девочка. Правда она обычно добавляет свое любимое "вы мудак, сэр".  
Слейтер помолчал, анализируя услышанное, потом коротко склонил голову:  
\- Я нарушил субординацию, прошу за это прощения. Но логику твоих поступков я не понимаю.  
Сид рассмеялся, немедленно притягивая его за талию к себе, неожиданно и совершенно фамильярно потерся носом о его шею:  
\- Леон, я уже говорил, что ты произносишь "су-бор-ди-на-ци-я" так, что я слышу только "секс"?  
Слейтер замер, потом положил руки Сиду на плечи, немного неловко:  
\- Когда ты идешь на физический контакт, чтобы подразнить меня, а когда действительно хочешь секса, я тоже не различаю, - бесстрастно признал он.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Дай угадаю, это потому что секса с тобой я хочу всегда.  
\- Я предпочел бы вернуться к теме высадки на Равону.  
\- Будешь убеждать меня в том, что я не прав?  
Слейтер помолчал, взвешивая свои доводы, потом отрицательно мотнул головой:  
\- Предпочту услышать объяснение, - это прозвучало чуть резче, чем он рассчитывал. - Пожалуйста.  
Сид фыркнул, легко хлопнув его пониже спины, и жест заставил Слейтера неосознанно нахмурится. Подобные вещи... раздражали, раздражало то, насколько легко давалась Сиду эта фамильярность, и как легко было ее принять.  
\- Леон-Леон, только ты говоришь "пожалуйста" как "делай, что тебе говорят и побыстрее", - Сид задумчиво покачал головой. - И ты снова удивляешь меня. Я ожидал спора. Девочка бы спорила, как и любой другой фанат рациональных поступков. Как странно, что ты пытаешься понять меня в том, в чем другие предпочитают просто считать психом.  
\- Это задевает тебя, - ровно констатировал Слейтер, и Сид предупреждающе сжал руки у него на талии, посмотрел в глаза, чуть прищурившись:  
\- Вот теперь ты говоришь действительно опасные вещи. Пирата, насильника и убийцу не могут задевать такие мелочи.  
\- Но задевают.  
Сид безмятежно улыбнулся, и было что-то опасное в этой улыбке:  
\- Меня задевает, что ты игнорируешь тревожные звоночки. Это вредно для здоровья.  
Слейтер ответил ему бесстрастным взглядом:  
\- Мне казалось, любовники могут позволить себе откровенность друг с другом. Если я действительно не игрушка.  
Выражение лица Сида - удивленное, почти растерянное, словно он действительно не ожидал подобного ответа, задело внутри Слейтера что-то. Принесло странное удовлетворение, каким бы абсурдным оно ни было.  
Потом Сид рассмеялся весело и почему-то довольно, так, что Слейтеру стоило труда не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Подловил, Леон. Давно меня никто так не щелкал по носу. И похоже, ты действительно в своем праве. Раз уж я притащил тебя в свою постель, глупо теперь рычать от того, что ты устроился поудобнее и начал задавать вопросы.  
Слейтер мог бы сказать, что пустить кого-то в постель и позволить ему задавать вопросы - это разные вещи, но промолчал.  
\- Что ж, откровенность в обмен на победу, - Сид фыркнул и пожал плечами. - Да, меня это задевает.  
\- Ты не говорил об этом?  
\- С девочкой, ты имеешь ввиду? Нет. Ни разу. Я все жду, что рано или поздно, если я буду достаточно успешен, она самостоятельно поймет - в моих поступках есть резон. Не один год уже жду.  
Слейтер понятия не имел, что следует говорить в подобных случаях, единственным, что пришло ему в голову было:  
\- Мне жаль.  
Сида это предсказуемо рассмешило:  
\- Ты знаешь, Леон, когда пытаешься утешать, ты очень милый.  
Мысль о том, что кто-то мог воспринимать его так была Слейтеру абсолютно чужда, но он не стал спорить:  
\- Ты объяснишь логику своих поступков?  
\- Скорее ее отсутствие. Уверен, что хочешь знать? Вдруг моя психопатия заразна.  
\- Уверен, - ровно откликнулся Слейтер, осторожно подаваясь назад, просто потому что близость Сида отвлекала.  
Сид кивнул и отпустил его:  
\- Ладно, - он задумчиво покачал головой. - Объяснение-объяснение-объяснение. Даже не знаю с чего начать.  
\- С того, чем выгодно собрать всех своих врагов в одном месте.

\- Скажи, у тебя есть любимая еда?  
\- Диета легионеров составляется специалистами. Мы не выбираем и не имеем предпочтений.  
\- Понял, зайдем с другой стороны. Ты когда-нибудь кого-нибудь ненавидел?  
Было абсурдным, что при слове "ненависть" Слейтер вспоминал Лагатта, тем более, что испытывать ненависть к младшему легионеру не имело смысла. В конечном счете они никогда не были достаточно близки, чтобы предательство могло вызвать сильные эмоции. И Лагатт так или иначе уже понес за наказание, скорее всего.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты не делаешь мою задачу проще, да, Леон? - Сид усмехнулся, снова сунул сигарету в рот, и снова не прикурил. Слейтер предполагал, потому что даже Хаотик Сид был недостаточно безумен, чтобы курить на горах оружия. - Тогда поговорим гипотетически. Предположим, ты любишь апельсины. Любишь, а у некоего господина А. есть апельсин. Круглый и оранжевый, как раз такой, какой пришелся бы тебе очень кстати. Опустим детали и несуществующую моральную дилемму. Забрав апельсин, ты счастливо сваливаешь, по ходу разрушив карьеру и семейную жизнь господина А. "Я убью тебя!" - говорит господин А., а в ответ слышит "Да ладно тебе, мужик. Это был всего-лишь апельсин. Не парься, мне нужнее." Открою тебе секрет, люди обычно плохо воспринимают такие шутки. Так что господин А. ищет тебя, чтобы убить весьма неприятным способом. Ищет долго, годами, уже не столько ради апельсина, сколько потому, что ты та еще тварь. Точнее, я - та еще тварь. Ты действительно думаешь, что он так легко поделится привилегией разобрать меня на запчасти?  
\- Ты планируешь стравить своих врагов, - спокойно заключил Слейтер.   
\- Мне незачем стравливать их, Леон, - Сид улыбнулся почти задумчиво. - Они передерутся сами. В раскладе с Малкестой время играет против нас, чем дальше в будущем его видение, тем больше у него времени на режиссуру того, что последует после. И чем меньше актеров, тем проще режиссировать. Я подумал, почему бы не увеличить труппу. Ничто так не мотивирует режиссера, как актерские склоки. И ничто так не радует меня, как хаос, который создают окружающие.  
\- Это было очевидно с самого начала. Тем не менее, у тебя нет никакой гарантии, что Малкеста будет ждать на Равоне. Вполне возможно, ты соберешь всех своих врагов, но он даже не появится.  
\- Время играет не только простив нас, Леон. Если он промедлит, я найду его первым.   
\- Даже если ты найдешь его первым, возможно не сможешь убить его.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Тебя тоже обманывает эта фишка с видениями, да, Леон? - Взгляд Сида стал жестким, холодным, словно мог резать, как скальпель, и Слейтер на секунду порадовался, что он был направлен не на него. - В конечном итоге, он видит будущее, которое мы создаем, играя вслепую. Я люблю эту игру, даже зная, что однажды она убьет меня. Люблю каждый шаг, куда бы он ни привел, и все пути доступные и перекрытые. И будь я проклят, если позволю ублюдку, который живет за счет безысходности, так просто меня обыграть.  
Было непривычно видеть Сида таким серьезным, таким откровенным, и Слейтеру вдруг пришло в голову, что, должно быть, не так много тех, с кем Сид позволяет себе так себя вести. Он не позволил себе додумать эту мысль до конца:  
\- Ради этого ты готов подставить своих людей, - превращать это в вопрос Слейтер не стал.  
\- Я не держу идиотов, Леон. Как бы деньги ни вскружили им головы, мои люди не позволят так легко поймать себя.  
\- Достаточно поймать кого-то одного, чтобы выйти на твой корабль.  
Сид театрально щелкнул пальцами:  
\- Мимо. Рядовые члены экипажа не знают координаты "Хаоса". Или даже параметры связи.  
\- Как они возвращаются?  
\- Курсируют по заранее обговоренному маршруту на шаттлах, пока я сам их не подберу.  
\- Разумно, - заметил Слейтер.  
\- Не спеши впадать экстаз от восхищения, - отмахнулся Сид. - Эту систему придумал не я.  
\- Что ты станешь делать на Равоне?  
Сид вытащил сигарету изо рта, выдохнул воздух, словно дым, и улыбнулся:  
\- Искать нашего друга мейстера, и параллельно присматриваться к возможности сбить нолик с числа моих врагов.  
Даже если теперь логика Сида стала понятнее, Слейтер все равно не считал ее убедительной:  
\- Я все еще думаю, что твой ход неразумен. Даже если каждый из них будет играть против остальных, тебе придется играть против всех.  
\- Волнуешься за меня? - Сид лукаво ему подмигнул.  
\- Твоя беспечность усложняет мою работу.  
\- А ты не умеешь врать. Это подкупает. Твои иллюзии на мой счет тоже довольно милые. Леон, я с самого начала играю против всех. Рано или поздно однозначно доиграюсь. Но не надо думать, что подловить меня так легко.  
\- Я не испытываю иллюзий на твой счет, - сухо заметил Слейтер. - И не стану спорить. Я буду защищать тебя независимо от ситуации.  
\- Даже после того, что ты обо мне узнал? Любой на твоем месте как минимум сказал бы, что я мудак.  
Сид говорил небрежно, весело, но что-то в его тоне все же проскользнуло - некое подспудное напряжение, которое выдало, что ответ все же имел для него значение.  
Слейтер взвесил свои слова прежде, чем заговорить:  
\- Легионеры не предназначены для того, чтобы судить. Мы изучаем психологию людей, можем прогнозировать какие-то поступки, но мы не люди и никогда ими не будем. Даже если мне не нравятся некоторые твои действия, я в любом случае не способен понять их до конца. Оценить, как человек не способен тоже. Зная об этом, называть тебя мудаком было бы глупо и контрпродуктивно.  
Сид рассмеялся, и что-то в его глазах смягчилось:  
\- Меня заводит, когда ты используешь длинные слова, Леон. Но, знаешь, по правде, чтобы назвать кого-то мудаком, вовсе не обязательно его понимать, или быть с ним одного биологического вида. Достаточного просто желания. Ты хочешь назвать меня мудаком?  
\- Нет, - тихо и спокойно ответил Слейтер. - Не хочу.  
И он действительно не хотел. Кем бы ни стал для него Сид, он стал слишком важен.   
Эта мысль уже даже не пугала, и Слейтер только теперь понял, что по-настоящему доверяет. Не просто сказал это вслух, или признал как факт, с которым ничего не мог поделать, а почувствовал до конца.   
Он счел бы это синдромом заложника, тем во что мутирует страх у людей, когда они не способны принять действительность и ищут оправдание поведению окружающих и своей слабости, но на самом деле, Слейтер никогда не боялся Сида. Даже осознавая собственную зависимость и уязвимость. Желание доверять родилось из чего-то иного, из того, что заставило Слейтера с самой первой встречи в Башне Богатств выделить Сида среди всех остальных людей. Подспудное, иррациональное понимание, ближе к интуиции, чем к какому бы то ни было логическому анализу фактов, Словно на каком-то уровне, Слейтер знал Сида, мог принимать его решения и его действия, даже не считая их верными или достойными.  
\- Знаешь, Леон, - задумчиво признал Сид, улыбаясь и подходя ближе. - Всегда, когда я думаю, что влюблен в тебя, ты говоришь или делаешь что-то, чего я даже под наркотой не мог бы ожидать. И я влюбляюсь в тебя заново.  
Слейтер сглотнул, прежде чем ответить, даже понимая, что выдает себя:  
\- Я не сказал ничего, что заслуживало бы такой реакции.  
\- Ты отказался называть ублюдка ублюдком, - шепнул Сид, придвинувшись почти вплотную, и его челка мазнула Слейтера по щеке, коротко и щекотно. - Знаешь, раньше я только читал, что такое бывает. И уж точно не ожидал увидеть.  
\- Теперь ты испытываешь иллюзии на мой счет, - ответил Слейтер не пытаясь отстраниться.  
Сид легко прикусил его шею, и даже не видя, Слейтер чувствовал его улыбку:  
\- Какие сладкие иллюзии. Какие драгоценные, - он отстранился резко и неожиданно, развернулся и направился к одному из проходов между стеллажами, оставив Слейтера недоуменно смотреть ему вслед. - Идем, Леон, я из тех людей, которые любят выражать свои чувства больше, чем просто словами. Сделать это в проходе между полок довольно сложно.  
Слейтер почувствовал, как пересыхает в горле, последовал за Сидом, абсолютно уверенный, что они направляются к ближайшей удобной горизонтальной поверхности.  
Закуток между стеллажами был небольшой, и у стены действительно стояло мягкое кресло, странно не сочетающееся с окружающей обстановкой. Слейтер попытался представить, как именно Сид хотел заняться с ним сексом, и от этой мысли стало жарко.  
Собственные реакции смущали.  
\- Сядь и закрой глаза, - велел Сид, и возразить даже не пришло Слейтеру в голову.  
Кресло оказалось мягким и удобным. Он откинул голову на спинку, ожидая, что будет дальше. Слейтер мог чувствовать Сида даже с закрытыми глазами, как и любой легионер, воссоздавать мысленно картину его действий. Вот Сид подошел к одной из полок, взял что-то и вернулся, шепнул тихо и интимно:  
\- Протяни руки.  
Слейтер послушался, и в его ладони легло что-то тяжелое, громоздкое. Металлический кейс.  
Потом последовал тихий щелчок застежек, и голос Сида:  
\- Открой глаза.  
Перед ним был перевозочный бокс, разве что непривычно длинный. Внутри, на фоне безликой серой подкладки лежало то, от чего у него перехватило дыхание.  
Его гладиус.  
Сияющий в холодном и безликом свете ламп, безупречный и прекрасный. Отточенное совершенство оружия, которое Слейтер давным давно, сам того не осознавая привык считать частью себя. Которое уже не ожидал увидеть.  
Не дотронуться было выше его сил.  
\- Это не тянет на подарок, - сказал Сид. - Но я подумал, что тебе будет приятно.  
\- Как ты узнал? - хрипло спросил Слейтер, в тот момент абсолютно не контролируя голос.  
 _Как ты узнал, что это важно? Что это имеет для меня такое значение?  
Почему ты читаешь меня так легко?_  
\- Какой насмешкой была бы моя влюбленность, если бы я не понимал тебя даже в такой малости, - Сид протянул руку, и легко коснулся его волос. - Как ты красив сейчас. Оружие идет тебе.  
Слейтер снова прикрыл глаза и подался навстречу его руке:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не благодари меня за то, что было твоим с самого начала, - усмехнулся Сид, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.  
Слейтер чуть повернул голову к его руке и ответил:  
\- Я благодарю не за это.


	12. Chapter 12

***  
Форкс так и не удалось поговорить с капитаном до самого момента высадки на Равону. Сид не избегал ее намеренно, но подготовка "Бури" и проверка всего, что он брал с собой, не позволили им встретиться.  
И даже если бы она смогла отловить капитана, каковы шансы, что он стал бы ее слушать?  
Он вообще слушал ее нечасто, видел в Форкс исполнителя, и, справедливости ради, был прав. Ее устраивала и занимаемая должность и возложенные обязанности.  
И если она переставала врать самой себе, ее устраивал даже Сид, с его безумными решениями и дурацкими планами, которые вопреки логике всегда срабатывали.  
 _Он капитан. Если не на него полагаться, то на кого вообще?_  
До конца Форкс всегда могла полагаться только на себя. Даже в армии, где беспрекословное подчинение приказам входило в должностные обязанности.  
И все же, если оглянуться назад, Сид много раз оказывался прав в том, в чем она ошибалась.  
Но даже если он не был прав, Форкс все равно следовала за ним.  
Чего стоило ее недоверие, если она поддерживала своего капитана несмотря ни на что? Чего стоили ее убеждения?  
 _...я убежден, что доверие - вещь обоюдная._  
А ведь Сид ей доверял. Может быть, он не доверял ей всей информации, но он доверял самой Форкс. Иногда собственную жизнь.  
Возможно, им стоило поговорить об этом хотя бы раз. Просто сесть и поговорить.  
Почему-то только теперь, когда над ними нависла угроза черных, и ситуация была достаточно серьезна, чтобы капитан взял с собой Ламию и ослабил поводок легионера, Форкс очень четко осознала, что второго шанса у нее может и не быть.  
Она ненавидела разговаривать на личные темы, по крайней мере всерьез, потому что всегда чувствовала себя неловко, неуклюже, пытаясь выразить словами то, что и думать-то себе позволяла нечасто.  
Так что может быть, дело было не только в том, что время Сида занимала подготовка к высадке на планету. Может быть, дело было еще в том, что теперь Форкс просто не знала, как подойти и начать.  
Если задуматься, за все годы службы на "Хаосе" она ни разу не заговаривала с Сидом просто так, из желания понять его лучше. Их диалоги всегда больше напоминали игру в тычки, в пикировку репликами. Личных тем они по обоюдному молчаливому согласию не затрагивали, иначе как вскользь.  
\- Капитан, можно вас на минуту? - она нагнала Хаотика, когда тот с легионером уже направлялись к "Буре" - Сид собирался лететь на ней.  
Он рассмеялся, и обернулся, прищурившись:  
\- Еще приятные сюрпризы? А то я как раз подумал, все идет так гладко, что стало скучновато.  
Форкс покачала головой:  
\- Ничего такого, просто хотела поговорить с вами до отлета, - она поморщилась и добавила. - Так что рано радуетесь. Никаких сюрпризов, только я.  
Сид протянул руку и фамильярно взъерошил ее волосы:  
\- Вот так сюрприз, девочка моя. Я весь твой и весь внимание.  
Форкс знала его достаточно давно, чтобы разглядеть за небрежным фасадом внутреннюю собранность, даже если настолько серьезен Сид бывал редко.  
\- Мы не могли бы поговорить наедине? - Форкс пристально посмотрела на легионера. Разговаривать при нем ей не хотелось совершенно. Она и без того чувствовала себя совершенно неловко.  
Сид помолчал несколько секунд, потом улыбнулся Слейтеру и сказал:  
\- Леон, похоже я забыл запасной бластер в каюте. Сходи, принеси, будь другом. И не торопись. Обыщи все хорошенько.  
\- Пятнадцати минут будет достаточно? - бесстрастно уточнил легионер, и в его голосе Форкс не заметила даже намека на вызов. Он просто спрашивал, хватит ли этого времени Сиду на разговор.  
Сид усмехнулся немного криво:  
\- Дай подумать. Плюс по пять минут дойти до каюты. Да, уверен пятнадцать минут - это самое оно.  
Глядя Слейтеру в спину, Форкс подумала, что в последнее время, похоже, беспрекословно подчиняться капитану могли все, кроме нее. Даже легионер, хотя у него не было ни одной причины доверять Сиду.  
\- Всегда считал, что понятливость и послушание это сексапильно, - капитан усмехнулся Слейтеру вслед.  
\- Тогда понятно, почему вы никогда не считали сексапильной меня, - фыркнула Форкс, а Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Я просто верю, что первые помощники не для того. Не мешает мне дорожить ими, - Сид говорил небрежно, но Форкс давно научилась различать, если он становился серьезным. Если он не знал, что происходит.  
\- Понятно, - прочистив горло ответила она, решая, что сказать дальше. Наверное, дело было в том, что разговор воспринимался как слишком личный, хотя ни о чем личном Форкс еще не заговорила. - Когда планируете вернуться?  
Вопрос был глупым, она это знала, но все равно спросила. Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Девочка моя, тебя как будто подменили. Ты же знаешь, я никогда не планирую, чтобы не расстраиваться, если что-то сорвется.  
\- Я имею право надеяться, - отозвалась она.  
\- Но поговорить пришла не об этом, - логично заключил он.   
\- Я слишком опекаю вас, сэр? - прямо спросила она, и выражение его лица, почти растерянное, потому что этого вопроса он от нее точно не ожидал, стоило всей пережитой неловкости.  
Сид неверяще покачал головой, рассмеялся и потянулся за сигаретами:  
\- Знаешь, уже второй раз за суточный цикл, я чувствую себя выбитым из колеи. Еще немного и решу, что вы с Леоном сговорились.  
\- Вы не ответили на вопрос, сэр, - Форкс не сводила внимательного взгляда с его лица, и почему-то ловила себя на мысли, что читать Сида сейчас оказалось не так уж сложно. То ли он в кои-то веки не играл, то ли, она просто никогда не удосуживалась присмотреться раньше.  
Он перестал улыбаться, прикурил и ответил только, выдохнув дым:  
\- Нет. Ты просто опекаешь меня не в том. Я неплохо научился выживать. Всегда был из тех крыс, которые безошибочно находят сыр и маршрут в лабиринте. Ты права в том, что считаешь меня психопатом. Не права, если считаешь идиотом. Тем более не права, если думаешь, что мне все равно, кто из вас умрет и как.  
Откровенность капитана была как удар под дых - безусловная, жестокая и совершенно неожиданная.  
\- Раньше вы никогда не переживали, если вдруг парой членов экипажа станет меньше, - глухо заметила она.  
\- По Курту или тому же Робби я и сейчас плакать не стану, - равнодушно пожал плечами он. - Более того, уверен, что это взаимно. Но ты не Курт и не Робби.  
\- Почему вы никогда не говорили мне этого?  
\- Все надеялся, что и без слов понятно. Риск, девочка моя, всегда меня развлекал, но только пока это мой риск. Игры близкими мне людьми на развлечение не тянут.  
\- Но вы все равно нами играете, - горько усмехнулась Форкс. - И с нами вы играете вслепую. Единственная крыса, которая видит проход в этом лабиринте - это вы. А мы вынуждены просто следовать и надеяться, что он есть.  
\- Потому, девочка моя, - спокойно ответил он. - Что некоторые лабиринты можно пройти только вслепую. Некоторые вещи не случатся, если люди от которых они зависят, будут их ждать.  
\- Вы так уверены, что все за всех знаете лучше, что не можете совершить ошибку?  
Сид рассмеялся, и в этом смехе не было ничего веселого:  
\- У вас все равно нет другого проводника. И ты, девочка моя, именно ты, как бы ты ни сомневалась, всегда шла за мной, - он стряхнул пепел на пол и фыркнул. - Хотя, должно быть, это вовсе не делает тебя счастливой.  
Форкс помолчала немного и неохотно признала:  
\- Несчастной не делает тоже. Просто... вы такой мудак. Совершенно непредсказуемый и психованный, и в девяноста случаях из ста я понятия не имею, что вы выкинете в следующий момент. Не так-то легко вам доверять.  
Сид фыркнул, и его усмешка больше не казалась пропитанной горечью. Обычная, кривоватая, чуть хищная усмешка. Хоть что-то обычное в этом странном разговоре.  
\- Если бы доверять было просто, девочка моя, доверие бы никто не ценил. А ведь его даже украсть нельзя.  
\- Почему вы не рассказали мне, что Ламия эмпат?  
\- Кто знает? - Сид небрежно описал знак вопроса сигаретой. - Может быть, потому что он мне о тебе не рассказывал, чтобы он о тебе ни узнал. Может быть, потому что я вообще неохотно расстаюсь с секретами. Со своими, а с чужими тем более.  
\- Про свою идею с дуэлью тоже поэтому не рассказали?  
\- Девочка моя, сколько Уоррен тебя знает? Пять лет? Ты или переоцениваешь свои актерские способности, или не подумала о том, что твое спокойствие могло его насторожить.  
Форкс устало провела ладонями по лицу:  
\- Извините за тот раз, сэр. Слишком много сюрпризов подряд. А вы еще и поводок своего легионера ослабили. Мне... сложно это принять.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Леон на самом деле не такое чудовище, каким кажется тебе со стороны. Знаешь, иногда он настолько мил, что мне хочется срочно запихнуть его в какую-нибудь котячью корзинку.  
Форкс чуть улыбнулась в ответ:  
\- Он не влезет. Уверена, это единственное, что вас останавливает.  
\- Бинго, девочка моя. Ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что я не знаю вас вовсе.  
Он положил руку ей на плечо, сжал, словно успокаивая и обещая что-то одновременно, и улыбнулся, непривычно честно:  
\- Это иллюзия, девочка моя. На самом деле, за всей моей показухой, я именно тот, кем ты меня считаешь.   
Форкс вздохнула, неловко потянула его на себя, обнимая и тихо выдохнула:  
\- Это значит, что вы мудак, сэр. Только попробуйте не вернуться. Я вас из под земли достану.  
Сид фыркнул, погладил ее по волосам, совсем легко, словно не был уверен, как она это воспримет и ответил:  
\- Куда я от тебя денусь? - он отстранился и снова сжал ее плечо. - Береги мой "Хаос".  
Форкс отступила на шаг и отсалютовала, коротко, по-военному:  
\- Есть, сэр.  
Час спустя, когда Сид с легионером скрылись в чреве "Бури", Форкс смотрела им вслед, и думала, что впервые чувствует странную уверенность.   
Капитан вернется. Ей просто нужно было его дождаться.  
  
***  
Почти все время до отлета на Равону Слейтер потратил на изучение планировки главного города, культурных особенностей планеты и всего того, что Сид вывалил на него ворохом проекций с маркировкой "любопытные файлы".  
Слейтер сидел за терминалом в его каюте, положив гладиус на колени и время от времени касаясь рукояти пальцами. Просто не мог заставить себя остановиться. Что-то отзывалось у него внутри на привычную тяжесть оружия, словно отголосок той всеобъемлющей благодарности, которую Слейтер испытал, когда Сид вернул ему клинок.  
Это была благодарность даже не за само оружие, больше за понимание, за внимательность.  
За мелочь, которая ничего Сиду не стоила, но для Леона значила очень много.  
Ему было легко. Комфортно в этой каюте, за терминалом, с гладиусом на коленях, изучая информацию, которая в той, прошлой жизни во Дворце никогда не попала бы к нему в руки.  
Выйти в сеть он не пытался, довольствуясь теми данными, которые ему предоставили. Благо, их было немало.  
На Фивоне Слейтер знал общественное устройство и культурные особенности если и не досконально, то на достаточном уровне. Равона воспринималась, как абсолютно новый, едва ли не фантастический мир.  
Это будоражило, как и осознание, что он будет первым легионером, попавшим на другую планету. Так же как он был первым легионером на космическом корабле или вообще за пределами столицы. Единственным.  
Слейтер был недостаточно наивен, чтобы ожидать, что на Равоне ему будет легко или комфортно, и все же некая его часть, та самая, что на Фивоне постоянно испытывала информационный голод, не могла не отзываться радостью. Словно бы Слейтер был отточенным инструментом, долгие годы пылившимся в коробке, и его наконец-то достали, чтобы использовать.  
"Буря" - корабль на котором Сид планировал высаживаться на планету - вблизи оказалась намного больше, чем Слейтер мог ожидать. Находясь внутри, ему сложно было представить реальные размеры "Хаоса" и только теперь, сопоставив их с размерами "Бури", легко умещавшейся в одном из трюмов, Слейтер осознал насколько на самом деле велик эсминец.  
Они с Сидом прошли в салон управления, и Слейтер осмотрелся по сторонам, изучая помещение. Уоррен и Ламия уже были внутри. Церковник не стал менять свою стандартную красную рясу на что-то более практичное, и от того в сером механизированном салоне казался существом из другого мира. В помещении на первый взгляд не было ничего особенного, снаружи и внутри "Буря" производила намного более обыденное впечатление, чем "Хаос", и одновременно с тем, более обжитое, почти уютное. Слейтер полагал, что дело было в мелочах - голографическом постере с полуобнаженной женщиной на стене, небольшой игрушке, имитирующей какое-то незнакомое ему животное, висящей в воздухе перед иллюминатором, на манер того, как иногда вешали сувениры в такси. Системы модуляции пространства на "Буре" тоже, насколько Слейтер мог судить, не было, но, в отличие от "Хаоса", это не превратило корабль в ощетинившийся деталями часовой механизм.  
Уоррен сидел в кресле перед огромным иллюминатором, окружив себя десятком проекций и сверялся с приборами, на Сида и Слейтера он не обратил никакого внимания, разве что усмехнулся кривовато:  
\- Занимайте место в первом ряду, сэр. Мы почти готовы к вылету.  
Сид фыркнул, плюхнулся в кресло рядом с ним, и подтянул к себе одну из ближайших проекций:  
\- Именно то, что я хочу от тебя слышать, друг мой.  
Уоррен хлопнул его по руке, возвращая проекцию к остальным:  
\- Настройки не сбивайте. Я их не для того ставил.  
Сид рассмеялся, откидываясь в кресле и закидывая ноги на пульт управления:  
\- Иногда я начинаю сомневаться, кто из нас на самом деле капитан.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- Да, я тоже. Особенно, когда вы ложите ноги на модуль управления оружием.  
\- "Кладете", - высокомерно улыбнувшись, поправил его Ламия, подходя ближе и активизируя проекцию мебельного модуля. Из отсека на дальней стене выплыло еще два кресла, в добавок к тем двум, что уже находились в салоне.  
Слейтер переместил свое кресло ближе к Сиду и тоже сел. Ему не приходилось пользоваться антигравитационной мебелью раньше, но в целом большой разницы с обычной он не заметил.  
\- "Кладет" наш друг Уоррен скорее на правильное употребление слов, - фыркнул Сид, не убирая ноги.  
\- Не только, сэр, - Уоррен хмыкнул и развернул к Сиду одну из схем. - На чужое мнение я кладу тоже. С высоты.  
\- Всегда любил, как работает твоя мысль, - Сид подтянул схему поближе, изучая линии. - Жаль, что она делает это так редко. - Потом он повернулся к Слейтеру и усмехнулся. - Никаких вопросов, Леон? Еще немного и я подумаю, что тебе не понравилась "Буря".  
\- Мне сложно оценить функциональность космического корабля, - Слейтер снова бесстрастно оглянулся, задержал взгляд на изображении с полуобнаженной блондинкой, и позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться. - Единственное, что приходит мне в голову - постер ты выбирал сам.  
Уоррен автоматически обернулся к блондинке и расхохотался:  
\- Кажется, вас сделали, сэр.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Немного мимо, Леон. Постер купил друг Уоррен. В тот раз он успел раньше.  
Все еще посмеиваясь, Уоррен вызвал проекцию управления корабля и принялся активировать системы одну за другой:  
\- Выбрать его вы успели. Не успели только в магазин.  
\- Удивительный образчик дурного вкуса, - высокомерно улыбнулся Ламия.  
\- Никогда не поверю, что голые сиськи оскорбляют твое чувство прекрасного, душа моя, - в тон ему ответил Сид.  
\- Эти голые сиськи оскорбляют во мне генетика.  
Приглядываясь к блондинке поближе, Слейтер тоже обратил внимание, что некоторые ее достоинства были явно преувеличены.  
\- Мы готовы к вылету, - вмешался Уоррен. - Я скорректировал маршрут, минут тридцать лета, плюс еще от пяти до пятнадцати на посадку. И маленькая бесконечность пока они проверят все документы.  
\- До дна за это, - Сид отсалютовал невидимой рюмкой.  
\- Почему ты так уверен, что Малкеста не будет ждать тебя уже в космопорте? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Я ни в чем не уверен, Леон, - Сид задумчиво улыбнулся. - Но у Равоны нет своих вооруженных сил, и если бы сюда стекались корабли Империи, я бы знал. Ему будет просто нечего противопоставить "Буре".  
\- Если только он не пригнал свой собственный корабль, - мрачно откликнулся Уоррен.  
\- В главный космопорт планеты? Сильно сомневаюсь, друг мой.   
\- На орбите он тоже ждать не может, - добавил Ламия. - Об этом тоже слишком быстро стало бы известно.  
\- Значит мы встретимся с ним или уже на Равоне, или несколько позже, - подытожил Сид, потянувшись за сигаретами. Ламия подался вперед и хлопнул его по руке:  
\- Нет.  
\- Как ты жестока, душа моя, - Сид неохотно убрал руку от кармана.  
Фамильярность жеста от Слейтера не укрылась, и, судя по тому, как на секунду едва заметно напрягся Уоррен, от него тоже. Ламия пересел к навигатору чуть ближе.  
Было в этом движении, что-то, что привлекло внимание Слейтера, но он не был уверен что. Просто сделал мысленную заметку проанализировать свои впечатления после.  
Уоррен связался с Форкс, чтобы она открыла шлюз, и меньше чем через минуту "Буря" уже удалялась от "Хаоса" по направлению к Равоне.  
\- Кстати, душа моя, - обернулся к Ламии Сид. - Ты ведь тестировал Леона сегодня. Он прошел ПБС?  
Уоррен заметно оживился:  
\- ПБС? Такие как он его тоже проходят?  
\- Его все проходят, - снисходительно усмехнувшись ответил Ламия. - И ответ на вопрос - нет. На "Хаосе" нет оборудования для ПБС ему подобных.  
Перед отлетом церковник действительно осмотрел Слейтера, взял у него образцы крови и сделал несколько инъекций, но о тесте ПБС легионер слышал впервые.  
Реакция Сида ему не понравилась. Ответ, впрочем, не понравился еще больше:  
\- Паршиво. Это очень важный тест, - пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Слейтера. - Когда я говорю важный, я имею ввиду, что ты можешь произвольно мутировать при входе в чуждую атмосферу. С модификантами это происходит довольно часто.  
\- Я один раз видел, как чувака разнесло впятеро, а потом он просто взорвался, - мрачно поддакнул Уоррен.  
\- Есть возможность удостовериться, что мутация не произойдет? - заставляя себя сохранять спокойное выражение лица, уточнил Слейтер.  
\- Ну, вообще есть крем вроде солнцезащитного, наносится на все тело перед входом в воздушное пространство, - пожал плечами Уоррен.  
\- У нас его нет, - напомнил Ламия.  
\- Есть две банки шоколадного желе в холодильнике, - после небольшой паузы, серьезно глядя Слейтеру в глаза, добавил Сид. - Загуститель в шоколадном желе - то же самое вещество, что и стабилизатор в ПБС-креме.  
Слейтер почувствовал подвох и уточнил:  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне с ног до головы намазаться шоколадным желе?  
\- Разве что ты готов к возможности отрастить лишнюю руку или ногу в неожиданном месте, - небрежно пожал плечами Сид, вставая и направляясь к стенному отсеку. Бросил Слейтеру две банки одну за другой, которые тот легко поймал. Действительно шоколадное желе.  
Ситуация казалась абсурдной до невозможности.  
\- Они просрочены, - сухо заметил Слейтер.  
\- Это неважно, - отмахнулся Сид. - У стабилизаторов сроки годности больше, чем ты живешь. Намазаться можешь в коридоре, потом возвращайся, я помогу тебе со спиной.  
\- Только одежду не надевай, - вмешался Уоррен. - Желе не крем, если где-нибудь смажется - пиши пропало.  
\- Удели внимание труднодоступным местам, - спокойно добавил Ламия. - Это важно.  
Слейтер не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле:  
\- На Равоне мне тоже придется ходить голым в шоколадном желе?  
\- ПБС единовременный феномен, а не радиация постоянного действия, - ответил Ламия. - Одного применения желе, - на этих словах он усмехнулся. - Должно быть достаточно.  
\- Не затягивай, Леон, - добродушно посоветовал Сид. - Тебя много, а времени мало. Никто не позволит нам болтаться на орбите дольше, чем выделили для посадки.  
Слейтер коротко кивнул и направился в коридор из салона управления.  
Во Дворце никто и никогда не заботился психологическим комфортом легионеров, поэтому Слейтер мог вспомнить ни один и ни два раза, когда необходимые процедуры казались ему унизительными. Начиная с ежемесячных медицинских осмотров, заканчивая тестом на эстетическое соответствие. Тем не менее, размазывая по себе шоколадное желе, он думал, что в жизни своей не делал ничего унизительнее или глупее.  
Ему казалось, что он что-то упустил, но понять, что именно не удавалось.  
Возвращаться в таком виде в салон управления, естественно, ему не хотелось тоже, но выбора не было - нанести желе на спину он не мог.  
По возвращении в салон его ждало совсем не то, чего он ожидал.  
Сид бросил на него один взгляд, и согнулся в приступе дикого, гомерического хохота.  
Ламия и Уоррен от него не отстали.  
В голову Слейтера начали закрадываться нехорошие подозрения.  
\- Могу я узнать причину веселья? - ледяным тоном поинтересовался он.  
Сид, удивительно, но факт, скрутило сильнее.  
\- Он... он спрашивает... - со всхлипом выдохнул Уоррен и снова расхохотался. - А я... еще не верил... Ой, мамочки...сэр, вы были правы... никогда не думал, что кто-то купится...ваша победа...  
\- Леон... удивительный, правда? - сквозь смех выдавил Сид, принимая из трясущейся руки Уоррена типовую денежную карту.  
Понятно. Эти... люди его разыграли.  
С концепцией розыгрыша Слейтер был знаком, хотя ему никогда не приходило в голову, что найдется идиот способный разыграть легионера.  
Ему стоило сразу подумать о Сиде.  
\- Это не настолько смешно, - холодно заметил Слейтер. - Я так понимаю, никакая мутация мне не грозит.  
Сид, только успокоившийся было, расхохотался снова. Уоррен и Ламия тоже.  
Даже Ламия.  
Слейтер стоял напротив них голый, с ног до головы в шоколадном желе, и чувствовал себя... обиженным. Пожалуй, это было самым подходящим словом.  
\- Вы... вы видели его лицо?... - Уоррен всхлипывал от смеха, Ламия вытирал невольно выступившие на глазах слезы. - Жаль камеры не было.  
Слейтеру несколько раз приходила в голову мысль, что люди - уроды. Видимо, эти конкретные люди решили подтвердить его догадку.  
Все еще немного посмеиваясь, Сид поднялся с кресла и подошел к нему:  
\- Тебе... - тут он фыркнул, улыбаясь, и сияя как новая световая вывеска. - Очень идет, Леон. Шоколадный... твой цвет.  
\- В данный момент я предпочел бы красный.  
Видимо, в данной ситуации, чтобы Слейтер ни сказал, это вызывало у них новые припадки смеха.  
\- Есть... есть еще джем... - задыхаясь от хохота ответил Сид.  
\- Мне ... интересно, что вы скажете... Форкс, - выдавил Уоррен, безуспешно борясь с очередным приступом. - Когда она спросит, где ее шоколадное желе.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Что Леон разделся и намазал его на себя.  
Ламию и Уоррена опять скрутило.  
Клоуны.  
\- ПБС? - холодно спросил Слейтер.  
Раздражение. И обида.  
Это действительно были именно они.  
\- Подколи Ближнего Своего, - утирая слезы, и все еще посмеиваясь, расшифровал Сид. - Ты ангел, Леон. Чистый ангел. Ну или не совсем чистый. Шоколадный ангел.  
\- Это действительно было необходимо?  
\- О да, детка, как воздух, - томно выдохнул Сид и снова расхохотался. - Идем, мой коварный план сработал, и я заполучу тебя всего в душе. Разве я не гений?  
Больше всего Слейтеру хотелось, чтобы Сид заставил заткнуться двух своих... подчиненных на заднем плане. Помыться - во вторую.  
Так как получить первое он не мог, Слейтер решил согласиться на второе.  
Что-нибудь в качестве мести он придумает позже.  
Даже если отвечать на розыгрыш было глупо, Слейтер в тот момент, склонялся к мысли, что разум во вселенной не ценился.  
Душевой отсек на "Буре" практически ничем не отличался от того, что был в каюте Сида на "Хаосе", разве что он был немного меньше.  
Сид на ходу сбросил куртку, стянул футболку, небрежно оставив их валяться на полу, и подался вперед, оттесняя Слейтера в душ. На несколько секунд Слейтер замер на месте, молчаливо напоминая, что эта игра в послушание - просто игра. И если он не станет в нее подыгрывать, Сид сможет в лучшем случае побиться об него, как об стену.  
Жест был детским и глупым, но Слейтеру в тот момент, когда к нему прижалось человеческое тело, было все равно. Осознание собственной силы пьянило. Наполняло каким-то странным торжеством.   
Если Сид и заметил этот молчаливый протест, он не подал виду, хотя рассуждая логически, мог бы использовать кандалы. И все же Слейтер чувствовал себя в безопасности. Был внутренне уверен, что без необходимости, Сид не станет причинять ему боль.  
Это чувство безопасности прожило недолго, ровно до того момента, как Сид скользнул руками по его груди, легко прихватил соски - коротко, дразняще, и напомнил непринужденно и безусловно, что у него есть методы и помимо боли, чтобы управлять Слейтером.  
Тело отозвалось на прикосновение жаром, невольной дрожью вдоль позвоночника, и злость отошла на задний план.  
Сид сделал шаг вперед, и Слейтер отступил, потом еще и еще, пока холод перегородки не обжег чувствительную спину. Следы от стека уже почти не доставляли неудобств, и все же Слейтер непроизвольно вздрогнул.  
Сид наклонился вперед, коснулся губами его ключицы, слизывая шоколад и рассмеялся:  
\- Как сладко, Леон. Как упоительно, - потом он лукаво улыбнулся и подмигнул. - Блондинка в шоколаде. Мечта любого мужчины.  
\- Он просрочен, - холодно напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Если честно, он и свежий-то был так себе.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Это весело, - Сид прижался к нему вплотную, скользнул ладонями по его рукам вверх к плечам. - Ты был такой серьезный, такой суровый. Ты же понимаешь, удержаться невозможно.  
\- Не понимаю, - холодно ответил Слейтер. - Никогда не испытывал тяги к подобным шуткам.  
Сид рассмеялся, собирая пальцем желе и слизывая так же естественно и легко, как будто взял его из банки:  
\- Зато ты словно создан, чтобы быть их объектом. К тому же, кто я такой, чтобы нарушать традицию? Или лишать себя десерта.  
\- Я все же считаю, что без шоколадного желе можно было бы обойтись, - злость почти полностью исчезла, и Слейтер, недовольно хмурясь оперся на перегородку душевого отсека. Рассуждая логически, если бы это произошло не с ним, он мог бы счесть ситуацию даже забавной.  
\- И лишить нас такого развлечения? ПБС - один из священных обрядов в пиратской среде, - Сид поцеловал его в шею, коротким и жгучим прикосновением губ, потом еще и еще, и Слейтер прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь:  
\- Над тобой его тоже проводили? - спокойно поинтересовался он. Впрочем, сильно сомневаясь, что кто-то вроде Сида мог купиться на историю со спонтанной мутацией.  
\- Ты обижаешь меня, Леон. Разве я не пират? Правда, моя версия ПБС была смешнее твоей. И не такая гуманная.  
\- Уверен, дело в том, что жертвой в тот раз был ты, - сухо откликнулся Слейтер.  
\- Да нет, - Сид фыркнул. - Мне добавили аллергена в еду, и на следующий день я щеголял занятной пятнистой расцветкой и очень много чесался. Добрый доктор на корабле прописал мне свечи, с перцем, как позднее выяснилось. Можешь представить красоту моей походки в ближайшие несколько дней и каким нервным подростком я тогда был. Правда потом что-то в этих свечах вступило в реакцию с аллергеном, и я загремел в лазарет уже всерьез. Это были веселые две недели.  
Слейтер помолчал, переваривая информацию:  
\- Я склоняюсь к мысли, что люди - моральные уроды и тупиковая ветвь эволюции.  
Сид расхохотался:  
\- Леон, ты прекрасен! Я склоняюсь к мысли, что не целовал тебя слишком долго, - он притянул Слейтера к себе, поцеловал жадно, так, что не ответить даже не пришло Леону в голову, у поцелуя был легкий шоколадный привкус.  
\- Все еще обижен? - шепнул Сид после, прижимаясь к нему вплотную. Даже если бы Слейтер не видел его, он понял бы, что Сид улыбается просто по голосу.  
\- Нет. Но логика подобного поведения мне чужда, - Слейтер не пытался отстраниться. Абсурдно, но в тот момент, на пиратском корабле, в компании разыскиваемого преступника, его все устраивало. Кроме желе.  
\- Брось, это было весело, - Сид снова скользнул ладонями по его телу, пачкаясь окончательно и шепнул. - И сексапильно.  
\- Мне сложно оценить сексапильность просроченного шоколадного желе, - мрачно ответил Слейтер. - И я полагал, мы пришли сюда мыться.  
Сид рассмеялся, и легко прикусил его плечо. Приятно.  
\- Кто сказал тебе такую глупость, Леон? Мы пришли сюда, чтобы я мог заполучить тебя в д _у_ ше. И я планирую сделать именно это. Правда, не только это.  
\- Ты перепачкаешься.  
\- Ммм, продолжай. Меня заводит констатация очевидного, - судя по тому, с каким удовольствием он собирал шоколад губами, Сида вовсе не волновало, что желе просрочено. Слейтера в тот момент это не волновало тоже.  
\- Времени мало, а меня много, - позволив себе усмехнуться одними уголками губ, ответил он. И тут же выгнулся навстречу, когда Сид прикусил его сосок, легко и дразняще. Сид рассмеялся, и они со Слейтером стояли достаточно близко, чтобы Леон мог чувствовать этот смех телом.  
\- Люди, которые говорят "нет" и делают "да" меня заводят тоже, Леон. В космопорте корабль простоит на внешнем осмотре и обработке от часа до двух, нужно же убедиться, что мы не протащили из Великой Пустоты какого-нибудь ужасного вируса. На это время я весь твой.  
 _Я весь твой._  
На секунду Слейтеру пришло в голову, каково было бы услышать это сказанным всерьез.  
\- Знаешь, - шепнул Сид, подаваясь бедрами вперед. - Ты так отреагировал на собственный гладиус, что мне захотелось сделать тебе подарок.  
\- Что именно? - Слейтер прикрыл глаза, подхватил его движение, отзываясь с удовольствием, позволяя себе и Сиду, все, что он захочет.  
\- Нечто прекрасное и болезненное.  
Прикосновение металла к соску заставило его вздрогнуть и посмотреть вниз. Маленькое серебряное колечко, очень похожее на то, что было у Сида.  
\- Хочешь, Леон?  
Сначала он собирался отказаться. Никогда не одобрял подобные вещи, тем более, не представлял ничего подобного на самом себе. Сиду шел его пирсинг, так же как ему шла татуировка и его дурацкие перья. Слейтер способен был представить себя со стороны, с кольцом в соске он сам мог бы выглядеть только глупо.  
Сид рассмеялся, покачав головой:  
\- Даже не думал, что задал такой сложный вопрос.  
Он чуть переместил руку, и на его пальце блеснуло массивное резное кольцо венеры.  
Слейтер перехватил его запястье, неосознанно сжал слишком сильно, и кандалы немедленно напомнили о себе легким разрядом боли:  
\- Я согласен.  
Он произнес это подчеркнуто бесстрастно, чтобы не выдать себя, хотя сам ответ уже выдал его с головой.  
Пусть скрытая, о чем никто кроме них не будет знать, пусть не кольцо венеры, но у него тоже будет некая связь с Сидом.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Я и синяки у меня на запястье очень за тебя рады.  
\- Извини.  
\- Забей, под татуировкой все равно не видно. Или спишем на ролевые игры, - он потерся носом о плечо Слейтера, и пообещал. - Будет больно.  
Это обещание прозвучало так, словно он говорил об удовольствии.  
Слейтер кивнул:  
\- Я готов.  
\- Закрой глаза.  
\- В этом нет нужды. Боль меня не пугает.  
Сид улыбнулся:  
\- Просто предлагал тебе расслабиться и прочувствовать.  
Он раскрыл сережку и одна часть кольца вытянулась в иглу, видимо была сделана из трансформирующегося металла.  
\- Я не наслаждаюсь болью, - ответил Слейтер.  
\- Напрасно, - Сид оттянул его сосок, легко кольнул иголкой, еще не протыкая. - Наслаждаться - это лучшее, что можно с ней делать. На счет пять. Раз, два, пять.  
Слейтер с шумом втянул в себя воздух, прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать.  
Когда Сид сказал, что будет больно, он не преувеличил.  
\- Тебе идет, Леон, но тебе идет почти все, - Сид наклонился, слизнул выступившую капельку крови. А потом в воздухе возникла проекция загрузочного экрана, и Слейтер почувствовал себя глупо.  
Кольцо не было украшением. Это был персональный компьютер.  
Должно быть что-то отразилось у Слейтера на лице, потому что пару секунд Сид просто удивленно смотрел на него, а потом расхохотался в голос:  
\- Леон... ты...Обалдеть можно! Ты думал это просто сережка?  
Слейтер молчал и хотел провалиться на месте.  
Легионерам не полагалась личного компьютера, но он знал, что их часто делали в форме ювелирных украшений. Ему просто не приходило в голову, что и в такой форме тоже. С другой стороны, это имело смысл, разумнее было носить подобную вещь под одеждой  
\- Многое объясняет в твоей реакции, - отсмеявшись Сид фыркнул и придвинулся ближе. - И все же ты согласился. Готов поспорить, если я спрошу почему - увижу, как легионеры умеют краснеть.  
Слейтер выпрямился, холодно посмотрел на него сверху-вниз и ответил:  
\- Я хотел, чтобы у меня было что-то твое. Из сентиментальной привязанности и желания быть ближе. И я вполне способен констатировать факты, не краснея.  
Сид усмехнулся почти добродушно:  
\- Сильный, суровый легионер. Тебе не нужны безделушки, чтобы быть со мной связанным. Я первый, кто тебя трахнул. Первый, кто тебя наказал. Для тебя я просто первый. В чем-то даже единственный.  
\- Что насчет меня? - бесстрастно спросил Слейтер. - Я первый для тебя хоть в чем-либо?  
Сид улыбнулся до странности мягко:  
\- Зачем ты задаешь вопросы на которые не хочешь слышать ответы?  
\- Я уже знаю ответ, - спокойно сказал Слейтер глядя поверх его плеча в стену. - Нет. Нет, я не первый для тебя. Ни в чем.  
Внезапно показалось, что Сид стоит слишком близко, но отодвинуться Слейтер не мог - за спиной была стена.  
\- Леон, посмотри на меня, - приказал Сид и ничего мягкого в его голосе не было. Слейтер посмотрел в серые глаза, и почувствовал, что не может отвести взгляд. - Ты первый, кто стал иметь для меня значение так быстро. Первый, кто отказался меня убивать, несмотря на выгоду. - Тут он усмехнулся. - Первый встреченный мною лично легионер. Первый, кому мне так нравится делать подарки. Это немного, но как есть. Ах да, еще ты мой первый телохранитель. Раньше никому никогда не приходило в голову меня защищать. После шутки с желе, думаю, ты и сам уже понял почему.  
Слейтер повернул голову к все еще горящей проекции, приложил ладонь, подтверждая свой статус владельца:  
\- Ты устроил этот розыгрыш только чтобы отдать мне компьютер без ведома своих подчиненных.  
\- Бинго. Ну, или почти. Ламия знает, потому что он же настраивал игрушку под тебя. А вот Уоррену это может не понравиться.  
\- Доступ к межгалактической сети?  
\- Разумеется, неограниченный. В отличие от Ее Величества, я не сторонник полумер, так что теперь тебе доступны все прелести и искушения сети - порнография, порнография и порнография, - Сид рассмеялся. - Я рекомендую тебе порнографию.  
\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что давать мне доступ к сети неразумно? Я смогу оповестить Империю о том, где ты.  
\- И отправиться на Арену? Не думаю. Если бы ты был самоубийцей, то не стоял бы сейчас здесь вместе со мной, весь такой красивый в шоколадном желе.  
Слейтер кивнул, признавая разумность доводов:  
\- И ты готов обманывать члена своей команды, чтобы у меня был личный компьютер?  
\- Уоррен верит в меня, но он не идиот, чтобы верить мне, потому обмануть его довольно проблематично. Все-таки я никогда не обещал ему честности. А компьютер - очень полезная игрушка, и она может тебе понадобиться.  
\- Ты рискуешь, отдавая мне нечто подобное, - осознавать это было неожиданно приятно. Словно в конце концов, подарок Сида все же был обещанием.  
\- Я за обоюдное доверие, если помнишь. Просто сохрани наш секрет от Уоррена и все будет в порядке.  
Слейтер кивнул, придвинулся вплотную, не решаясь обнять, потому просто прижался к Сиду всем телом, уткнулся носом в спутанные черные волосы:  
\- Я благодарен за подарок.  
Сид положил руки ему на бедра, усмехнулся почти игриво:  
\- Знаешь, еще будучи подростком я мечтал, чтобы меня заморозили и разморозили, когда в Империи станет принято благодарить минетом. Но в крио-центре мне сказали, что я дебил, и что такого никогда не будет.  
Слейтер замер на несколько секунд, потом позволил себе провести руками по спине Сида, представляя линии татуировки под своими пальцами, шепнул тихо, не доверяя собственному голосу:  
\- Я готов, если ты хочешь.  
\- Точно? - Сид хитро прищурился.  
Идея действительно больше не вызывала у него отторжения:  
\- Да, - просто ответил он.  
\- Я все же сомневаюсь, - преувеличенно серьезно нахмурился Сид. - Может быть, мне стоит дать тебе больше времени. Позволить нашим отношениям окрепнуть и развиться.  
Сид совершенно очевидно издевался, но в тот момент это не было обидным.  
Слейтер наклонился и поцеловал его, совсем легко, потому что все еще не был уверен, что это то, чего от него хотят.  
Сид ответил на поцелуй, перехватил инициативу, делая поцелуй глубже, жестче. А потом чуть отстранился улыбаясь, и скользнул на колени у ног Слейтера:  
\- Я рад, что ты уверен, - невинно протянул он, подмигивая. - Но все же, если тебе не понравится, обязательно останови меня.  
Слейтер почувствовал, что сердце словно пропустило удар:  
\- Ты...  
\- Лучшее, что с тобой случалось? - хитро подсказал Сид, легко прикусывая кожу у него на бедре. - Бог секса? Воплощенная мечта? Да, я такой, - потом его взгляд изменился, стал жестче, опаснее. - Еще я человек, которому интересно, как громко ты можешь кричать. Давай проверим.  
Когда Слейтер почувствовал первое уверенное прикосновение языка, он застонал и зажмурился. В тот момент ни капли не сомневаясь, что Сид действительно способен заставить его закричать.  
  
***  
Все время, что они проходили контроль перед выходом в здание космопорта, Слейтер был напряжен. Какая-то его часть, вопреки всему, была уверена, что генетический сканер немедленно выдаст в нем легионера, но Сид подошел к охраннику у аппарата, пошептался с ним пару минут, сунул типовую расчетную карту, и сканер, приветливо мигнув зеленым, признал в Слейтере стопроцентного человека.  
В файлах, которые он успел изучить были планы космопорта, так же как и несколько снимков самого здания изнутри, и все же, следуя за Сидом, привычно проглядывая пространство на предмет потенциальной опасности, Слейтер поймал себя на том, что ему стоило труда заставить себя не задерживаться на незначительных деталях.  
Здание космопорта - блестящее и отражающее свет прозрачными панелями строительного пластика и хромированных перил не должно было казаться ему чем-то заслуживающим внимания, тем более, что он всю жизнь прожил во Дворце, с его излишеством в декоре. Но завораживало уже само осознание, что это космопорт на другой планете, даже в другой галактике.  
Это отвлекало.  
Сид шел через толпу уверенно и целеустремленно, как человек, для которого происходящее давно стало рутиной. Ламия держал его под руку, и Слейтер обратил внимание, как сильно церковник сжимал пальцы, должно быть, оставляя синяки. Если Сиду это и докучало, он не подавал виду.  
Слейтер бросил короткий взгляд на Уоррена, оценивая его реакцию, и увидел, что тот старается не смотреть на Сида, целенаправленно идет вперед, не обращая внимания. По мнению Слейтера, именно такое поведение выдавало его с головой.  
Впрочем, эмоциональные реакции Уоррена его не касались.  
В отличие от церковника.  
Что-то в поведении Ламии было странным, что-то за что Слейтер никак не мог зацепиться, словно кусочки мозаики, которых было недостаточно чтобы угадать целую картину или даже состыковать имеющееся друг с другом.  
В космопорте было слишком много отвлекающих факторов, и Слейтер сделал мысленную заметку, проанализировать происходящее позже.  
Пока никакой угрозы он не предчувствовал, и люди, которых он видел так или иначе не представляли для них опасности.  
\- Я не смогу спать в городе, - неожиданно нарушил молчание Ламия.  
\- Не волнуйся, душа моя, - легко улыбнулся Сид, словно фраза была чем-то абсолютно обыденным. - Наши апартаменты будут достаточно высоко, чтобы твой сон ничто не тревожило.  
\- Просто высотного здания будет недостаточно, - резко ответил церковник. После того, как Слейтер с Сидом вернулись из душевого отсека, Ламия казался мрачнее тучи, и Леон в любое другое время списал бы это на ревность, но интуиция настойчиво подсказывала, что дело в чем-то другом.  
\- Я снял нам номера в "Крылатой Марии", - вмешался Уоррен, довольно хмуро. - Это гостиница на летающей платформе, курсирует над главным городом Равоны.  
\- Как высоко? - немедленно уточнил Ламия.  
\- Пара тысяч метров, душа моя. Тебе хватит, - фыркнул Сид. - "Крылатая Мария" - особое место, где всегда рады рисковым парням вроде нас.  
\- Пиратское заведение? - бесстрастно спросил Слейтер.  
\- Скажем так, - Сид лукаво усмехнулся. - Приют для злых, жестоких и обездоленных. Видишь ли, Леон, технически являясь частью Империи, Равона как и многие другие удаленные колонии тем не менее живет по собственному кодексу законов. А они действуют на поверхности планеты. Если ты понимаешь о чем я.  
\- Происходящее на платформе не должно им соответствовать, - спокойно заключил Слейтер.  
\- Бинго и кофеварка.  
\- Я выигрывал ее уже множество раз. И пока даже не видел, - равнодушно заметил он.  
Уоррен фыркнул:  
\- Встань в очередь. Эта кофеварка обещана всем на корабле, пока мы слышим только отговорки, что она сломана.  
\- Она не варит кофе, друг мой Уоррен, если ты об этом. А я не могу ее починить, потому что тогда мне придется выбрать между вами единственного счастливого обладателя.  
\- Можешь вычеркнуть меня из списка, - как-то выхолощено откликнулся Ламия. Сид немедленно наклонился к нему, коротко прижался губами к его виску, игнорируя, как напрягся Уоррен, и то, что его действие привлекло внимание окружающих.  
Ламия немедленно расслабился, благодарно улыбнулся одними уголками губ:  
\- Твоя забота бессмысленна, раз уж именно ты притащил меня сюда.  
\- Всегда любил бессмысленные вещи, - легко отозвался Сид. - Друг мой Уоррен, что с нашим шаттлом?  
Уоррен вызвал проекцию связи с базой космопорта, быстро проглядел ровные списки кораблей, явно используя это как возможность отвлечься:  
\- Еще тридцать процентов обработки. Будет готов минут через двадцать.  
\- Тогда предлагаю завалиться в какое-нибудь тихое местечко, и накормить Леона. Уверен, это будет очень занимательно.  
\- Лучше бы вы его переодели, сэр, - хмыкнул Уоррен. - Модификант в военной форме Империи привлечет к нам слишком много внимания.  
\- Пока я не заметил необычного в реакциях окружающих, - бесстрастно заметил Слейтер. Да на него смотрели, но не больше, чем в столице или на "Хаосе", в основном, это было мимолетное внимание, ничего, что можно было интерпретировать, как опасное.  
\- А ты не путай космопорт и улицы, - посоветовал Уоррен. - Здесь всем пофиг даже если ты вдруг отрастишь перепонки и полетишь на них. А вот в городе все иначе.  
\- Боюсь, друг Уоррен прав, - Сид смерил Слейтера задумчивым взглядом. - Как бы я ни считал, что военная форма - это твое, придется отложить ее для ролевых игр. - Он повернулся к Ламии. - Душа моя, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прогуляться до ближайшего магазина одежды?  
\- А у меня есть выбор? - холодно спросил тот.  
\- А он тебе нужен?  
Слейтер заметил как на секунду конвульсивно дернулись пальцы церковника, а потом он коротко мотнул головой:  
\- Пока нет. Идем.  
Они вышли из космопорта, и Слейтер позволил себе оглянуться, изучая окружающую обстановку. Главный город Равоны располагался в огромном ущелье, и в отличие от столицы, где было принято перекраивать ландшафт под здания, здесь помещения вырезались в скалах, на манер пещер, и только после этого адаптировались для жилья. Из файлов Слейтер знал, что большая часть города находится в туннелях.  
Он никогда не считал себя впечатлительным, но все же нависающие над ними каменные стены ущелья, по которым стремительным потоком проносились аэрокары, заставило его остановиться и замереть. Отчетливо почувствовать насколько же он привык к контролируемой и неизменной среде Дворца. Слейтер понимал, что им нужно идти, помнил даже о том, что они могут привлечь внимание и все же несколько секунд просто не мог сдвинуться с места.  
В себя его привел Сид, с присущей ему бесцеремонностью. Он подошел, как ни в чем ни бывало положил руку Слейтеру на задницу и утешающе погладил:  
\- Скажи, если тебе нужно время, чтобы адаптироваться, Леон. Я все понимаю.  
Жест вызвал раздражение и заставил это странное оцепенение отступить.  
Слейтер сделал несколько подчеркнуто четких шагов назад и холодно заметил:  
\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не трогал меня на людях.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- А я предпочел бы, чтобы мой телохранитель не щелкал клювом в новом городе. Жаль, что совершенство недостижимо, да?  
\- Я прошу прощения, - после секундной паузы Слейтер коротко склонил голову. - Больше не повторится.  
\- Забей, - отмахнулся Сид. - Это просто я веду себя как мудак. У тебя классная задница, я снова это заметил вот и полез полапать.  
\- Ты просто свинья, - высокомерно усмехнувшись, ответил Ламия.  
\- Ты просто злишься, что мой друг Уоррен недостаточно смел, чтобы мацать тебя на людях, - отпарировал Сид, доставая сигарету и прикуривая.  
Ламия наградил его снисходительной улыбкой:  
\- Поверь, Уоррен уделяет мне достаточно внимания, когда мы одни, чтобы я не страдал на людях.  
\- А все, что не успел уделить я, компенсируете вы, - угрюмо отозвался Уоррен.  
\- Завязывай, друг мой, - посоветовал ему Сид.  
\- Что именно, сэр?  
\- Сам знаешь. Я дал тебе трахать мою душу, лишь бы ты перестал уже наконец трахать нам всем мозги. Еще один неконтролируемый припадок ревности, и я начну задумываться правильно ли поступил.  
\- Довольно, - резко вмешался Ламия. Посмотрел на Уоррена и добавил тихо и бесстрастно. - Ты нужен мне. Без тебя я не справлюсь. Но если ты будешь злиться, я не справлюсь тоже.  
Уоррен смотрел на него хмурясь, словно собирался возразить, потом выдохнул и словно бы какое-то подспудное напряжение внутри него исчезло:  
\- Цитируя капитана, забей. Я просто веду себя, как мудак. Ты же меня знаешь, я не всерьез.  
\- Вот и отлично, - подытожил Сид, выдыхая дым. - Раз пятиминутка разговора про чувства закончилась, предлагаю все-таки дойти вон до того милого магазинчика и переодеть Леона. И может быть еще и покормить после.  
Они направились к бегущей бесконечным потоком автоматической лестнице, и Слейтер тщательно следил за окружением. Он знал принцип действия личной охраны на улице, но действовал так впервые.  
\- Обо всех своих телохранителях ты отзываешься, как о домашних животных? - отстраненно спросил он.  
\- Ты мой первый и единственный телохранитель, - напомнил Сид. - И можешь расслабиться, Леон. Если нам будет грозить опасность, Ламия предупредит нас заранее.  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что он способен выявлять потенциальную опасность лучше меня, - ответил Слейтер. Сомнение в его компетентности в данном случае не было даже обидным. Просто нелепым, и Сид сам должен был это понимать.  
\- Кто знает - кто знает? - невинно улыбнулся Сид.  
\- Будет рациональнее сказать ему, - заметил Ламия. - К тому же, правду и так знают слишком многие.  
Слейтер не стал переспрашивать, что они собирались ему рассказать. Просто молча посмотрел на Сида, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Не смотри так, Леон. Это не мой секрет, а я не разбрасываюсь чужими тайнами.  
\- Я эмпат, - просто сообщил Ламия.  
Слейтер замер, переваривая информацию:  
\- Иными словами...  
\- Если кто-то пожелает причинить нам вред, я буду знать, - закончил за него церковник.  
\- Нападающие могут использовать роботов, - напомнил Слейтер бесстрастно.  
\- Об этом буду знать уже я, - вмешался Сид. - Боевые механизмы имеют совершенно определенную частоту управляющей платы, отследить ее нетрудно.  
\- Только, если механизмы активны, - принцип действия боевых роботов Слейтер знал.  
\- Остаточный заряд сохраняется довольно долго, Леон, просто немного меняется. Достаточно добавить его параметры в список фильтрации частот и все будет хорошо. Это известный факт, который не любят упоминать компании-производители.  
\- Ага, разве что модели будут новые, - буркнул Уоррен.  
\- Их все равно тестируют на заводе, друг мой, и при покупке. Никто не выдаст робота, не проверив, что он способен как минимум ходить.  
Оспаривать дальше Слейтеру не хотелось.  
Что ж, если Ламия был эмпат, это многое объясняло.  
И странное доверие Сида тоже. Это не было желанием доверять, Сид просто знал благодаря церковнику, что Слейтер не собирается его предать.  
 _Что из того, что я вижу, настоящее?_  
Про гладиус он узнал так же или сам догадался?  
Раньше Слейтер никогда не позволял себе эмоционального дискомфорта на работе, заступая на дежурство в Главном Зале просто откладывал все переживания до окончания смены, и зачастую, после они уже не имели значения.  
С другой стороны, а что он чувствовал во Дворце? Какие раздражители у него были, кроме недовольства от неудачного спарринга или невозможности получить нужную информацию?  
Никаких.  
Теперь он впервые столкнулся с тем, что восприятие может меняться просто от того, как он себя чувствовал. Блекло.  
Выхолощено, хотя у него не было ни одной причины чувствовать усталость.  
Чужаком.  
\- Все же нам не стоит задерживаться на улице надолго, - бесстрастно сказал Слейтер.- Мне подойдет любая неприметная одежда моего размера.  
\- "Любая" не то слово, которое безопасно произносить в моем присутствии, - фыркнул Сид.  
\- Поэтому я добавил "неприметная".  
\- Неприметность зависит от среды, - наставительно пояснил Сид, потушив сигарету и кинув в ближайший утилизатор. - Где-то быть незаметным можно только в кожаных стрингах. А где-то вообще без них.  
\- Оставь свои фантазии, - усмехнувшись посоветовал Ламия и кивнул, указывая на одну из витрин в проходе, к которому они подошли. - Здесь есть одежда с Теоса. Их мода единственная во всей обитаемой Вселенной напоминает Дворцовую. К тому же на Теосе полно модификантов, будет выглядеть почти естественно.  
Почему Ламия вмешался?  
Потому что почувствовал, что Слейтер задыхается в этом огромном чуждом городе, и собственных мыслях?  
Или ему действительно просто надоело стоять на улице.  
Слейтер первым прошел внутрь, оглядывая затемненное помещение прежде, чем осмотреть ассортимент товаров. Одежда действительно во много напоминала униформу легионеров. По крайней мере, он заметил такие же непрактичные приталенные длиннополые пиджаки, с бесконечным рядом застежек сбоку, какие проклинал в начале своей легионерской карьеры.  
Он замер у прилавка, оставляя выбор одежды на Сида, хотя мысль о собственной беспомощности в таком простом деле была неприятна.  
Сид, впрочем, просто схватил его за запястье и сразу потащил в кабинку для переодевания, бросив через плечо небрежное:  
\- Душа моя, разберись с продавцом, будь любезен.  
\- Эй! - успел возмущенно воскликнуть Уоррен, а потом Сид задернул перегородку, отгораживая их от остального мира.  
Слейтер мог представить зачем Сид его притащил и почему не взял одежду.  
Он потянулся к застежкам пиджака, и вздрогнул скорее от неожиданности, когда кандалы отозвались легким разрядом. Не болезненным, но ощутимым.  
\- Мимо, Леон, - улыбаясь прищурился Сид. - Сейчас у меня просто припадок желания поговорить. Поэтому говори.  
\- Если это у тебя припадок, то говорить следует не мне, - бесстрастно заметил Слейтер.  
Еще один легкий разряд, скорее раздражающий, чем действительно способный сойти за наказание:  
\- Еще одно мимо. Чужая планета и потенциальная угроза действительно не те условия, в которых стоит играть в молчанку, если тебя что-то беспокоит.  
Беспокоило ли его что-либо?  
Мне не нравится, что твой эмпат следил за мной.  
Мне не нравится думать, что я мог ошибаться в тебе.  
Говорить об этом было еще глупее, чем чувствовать.  
\- Мое эмоциональное состояние в пределах нормы, - ровно ответил он.  
\- О да, - передразнил Сид. - Ты только что узнал, что один из моих ближайших подчиненных эмпат и был рядом в твои самые уязвимые моменты. Конечно, ты в порядке. Странно, почему я мог подумать иначе?  
\- В издевках нет нужды. Присутствие эмпата полезно тебе, так же как и его способности. Я вполне способен понять это.  
Сид криво усмехнулся:  
\- Ты не договорил "но", Леон.  
Слейтер помолчал потом отстраненно кивнул:  
\- Но я не знаю, как много из того, что ты говоришь, ты говоришь потому что эмпат подсказал тебе мое состояние. Как много из того, что ты показываешь мне, настоящее?  
Сид покачал головой:  
\- Вы с моей девочкой в чем-то похожи. Вы оба уверены, что претендуете на межгалактическую кинонаграду. Мне жаль разочаровывать, Леон, но, во-первых, тебя и без эмпатии не так сложно читать. Во-вторых, если Ламия страхует некоторые мои решения, не значит, что я автоматически становлюсь великим манипулятором.  
Слейтер молчал.  
Сид вздохнул и добавил:  
\- Ладно, рано или поздно нам все равно придется расставить точки над буквами. Итак, - пафосно провозгласил он. - Ты абсолютно прав. Я монстр, который втихаря влияет на все твои решения, ужасный кукловод с неведомыми планами. Чудовище в волчьей шкуре. Пытаюсь привязать тебя к себе, чтобы тобой было легче управлять. Конечно, ведь других рычагов воздействия на тебя у меня нет, - теперь он издевался над Слейтером уже в отрытую. - Кстати, все свои оргазмы я симулировал.  
Последнее заставило Слейтера против воли фыркнуть от смеха, и неприятное опустошенное чувство отступило.  
Сид улыбнулся, придвигаясь ближе:  
\- Так-то лучше. Тебе идет улыбаться. Больше, чем додумывать чужие хитрые планы. Брось, Леон. Я могу играться с твоими нервами, но не стал бы играться с твоими чувствами. Я другого рода мудак.  
Слейтер чуть улыбнулся в ответ и вздернул бровь:  
\- Ты будешь утаскивать меня поговорить всегда, когда заподозришь, что я начал в чем-то сомневаться?  
Сид притянул его к себе, скользнул ладонями по спине вверх под волосами:  
\- Мне просто нравится тебя утаскивать. Мм, белый, большой и красивый, мой любимый вариант. Знаешь, однажды я спер парковую скамейку.  
\- Почему-то меня это не удивляет.  
\- Она была клевая, теперь стоит на "Хаосе" в игровом отсеке рядом с входом. Знаешь, ты единственный, кто еще не успел о нее споткнуться, - Сид скользнул ладонями вниз, и голос у него стал непривычно серьезным. - Ты додумываешь вместо того, чтобы спросить, Леон. И ладно бы ты додумывался до правды, но тебе приходит в голову всякая фигня. Расслабься, иногда банан - это просто банан.  
\- Ты уделяешь слишком много внимания моему эмоциональному состоянию. Это не обязательно, - Слейтер на пробу положил ладони Сиду на плечи. Поза оказалась достаточно удобной, и он замер так.  
Сид рассмеялся, и его дыхание пощекотало шею Слейтера:  
\- Заботиться о физическом состоянии было бы еще глупее, Леон. В конечном итоге тело - это просто тело. Оно может болеть, предавать или умереть. Довольно предсказуемо. А вот чувства порой подкидывают весьма своеобразные сюрпризы. Особенно тем, кто к ним не привык.  
\- Мне сложно представить, что чужие чувства имеют для тебя такое значение.  
\- Просто в этом безумном и пустом мире, где звезды сталкиваются и разлетаются в пылевые облака, что еще мне ценить? - Сид потерся лбом о его плечо. - Правда, никто не говорил о чужих чувствах. Только о моих, твоих и еще нескольких счастливчиков.  
\- Это мне тоже сложно представить.  
\- Чертов имидж злодея. Я думаю, это он во всем виноват, - Сид отстранился и эффектным жестом встрепал волосы. - На самом деле я добрый и пушистый. Готов в качестве компенсации за стресс купить тебе любую одежду, какую захочешь, пока Ламия не решил, что мертвыми мы нравимся ему больше. Даже без эмпатии и сквозь занавеску я чувствую его ненависть.  
Слейтер собирался сказать, что это необязательно, но вспомнил эпизод с желе и позволил себе улыбнуться одними уголками губ.  
\- Благодарю, - Сид подал ему отличную идею.  
  
***  
Первые полчаса Уоррен даже подумывал, что это в чем-то... если не мило, то хотя бы подкупает. В конце концов, вполне понятно, если легионер, не способный выбирать для себя даже какой бумагой подтираться, получив возможность решать, что ему надеть, ухватится за эту возможность насмерть.  
\- Я хотел бы узнать состав этой ткани.  
Час спустя это уже не подкупало.  
\- Это слишком стесняет движения. Покупать подобную модель одежды нецелесообразно.  
Ламия стоял рядом с Уорреном, бесстрастный, но непривычно бледный и молчал.  
\- Цвет слишком броский. Я буду привлекать слишком много внимания.  
Сид безмятежно улыбался и пока терпел. Насколько Уоррен его знал, если он становился таким добрым это означало скорые массовые убийства.  
\- Ты неожиданно привередлив, Леон. Я мог бы стоять и смотреть как ты переодеваешься весь день, но предпочту этого не делать.  
Слейтер отвернулся от него за очередным костюмом, и Уоррен готов был поклясться, что чертова тварь намеренно держит их в магазине.  
\- Я всего лишь выбираю наиболее оптимальный вариант.  
\- Конечно, - Сид ласково улыбнулся. - Продолжай.   
На месте легионера, Уоррен схватил бы первую попавшуюся тряпку и немедленно отнес к расчетному терминалу. Но, видимо, у Слейтера отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения.  
\- Что скажешь насчет этого?  
\- Слишком броско.  
\- Может быть это?  
\- Здесь не предусмотрена перевязь для гладиуса.  
\- Тогда это?  
\- Я предпочел бы иной цвет.  
\- Это? - каждый вопрос Сида звучал все веселее.  
\- Ткань слишком грубая. Возможно раздражение кожи и как следствие рассеивание внимания.  
Ламия едва слышно фыркнул, и потянул Уоррена за рукав:  
\- Сто единиц на легионера.  
\- Скорее уж тысячу на то, что его снова трахнут в примерочной, - шепнул Уоррен в ответ.  
Слейтер на секунду помедлил, потянувшись за следующим костюмом. Видимо, услышал.  
\- Я знаю идеальный вариант для тебя, Леон, - улыбнулся Сид. - Шоколадное желе. Оно очень защитного цвета, не вызывает раздражения кожи, имеет замечательный состав и совершенно не стесняет движения.  
\- Ты обещал купить мне одежду, поэтому я выбираю одежду, - нейтрально откликнулся Слейтер.  
\- Я не обещал, что позволю тебе ее носить, - невинно заметил Сид.  
\- Это шутка? - холодно уточнил Слейтер. - Какой тогда смысл в покупке?  
\- Я точно знал это час тому назад. Как быстро летит время, да, Леон? Шучу. Этот час был бесконечным.  
Уоррен должен был признать, что наблюдать плевки ядом со стороны было приятнее, чем участвовать.  
\- Я всего лишь делаю то, что ты разрешил.  
Сида это рассмешило. Уоррен такой его смех знал, и обычно если слышал, старался не попадаться под руку.  
\- Поговорим о разрешениях, Леон? Я разрешаю трахать себя в зад, но не в мозг. Есть у меня такая особенность.  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно сказал Слейтер. - Я принимаю твое предложение. Из одежды мы возьмем это, это, это и то, - он быстро указал на четыре теоских костюма, действительно напоминавших его легионерскую униформу.  
\- Предложение? - настороженно уточнил Сид, а Уоррен почувствовал, что его разбирает смех.  
\- "Трахнуть" тебя вместо того, чтобы "трахать" твой мозг, - легионер улыбался и делал это весьма самодовольно.  
У капитана отвисла челюсть, в прямом смысле, он открыл рот от удивления, видимо подыскивая, что сказать, а потом расхохотался:  
\- Леон... ты... знаешь, мог бы просто попросить.   
\- Вместо этого он предпочел вас просто поиметь, - хмыкнул Уоррен. - Фигурально выражаясь, разумеется.  
Легионер коротко кивнул, едва заметно улыбаясь:  
\- Пока только фигурально.  
Сид отсмеялся, вытер выступившие на глазах слезы:  
\- Кажется, я создал монстра. По рукам. Еще час примерки меня доконает. Как прибудем на "Крылатую Марию" и разберемся с неотложным, я весь твой. На полу, на столе, у стены или даже в кровати. Готовься, папочка покажет тебе класс, - он подмигнул.  
Ламия высокомерно улыбнулся Уоррену:  
\- Ты проиграл мне тысячу. 

***  
"Крылатая Мария" вблизи больше напоминала воздушную исследовательскую станцию, нежели гостиницу - многоярусный металлический диск с крутящимся основанием медленно плыл в небе над городом. Размером платформа могла поспорить с одним из районов города. Вокруг нее сновали аэрокары, занимая воздушные причалы, или наоборот покидая стоянки гостиницы. Слейтеру сразу бросилось в глаза как много личного транспорта вмещала платформа. Больше, чем было логично резервировать постояльцам.  
Шаттл "Бури" превосходил стандартный аэрокар примерно втрое, но док, в котором они причалили, мог принять несколько таких аппаратов, как их.  
Они вышли в просторное помещение с металлическими стенами без окон, и всего с одним выходом, если не считать закрытых на тот момент ворот дока.  
Слейтер огляделся по сторонам, прикидывая зачем воздушной гостинице столько погрузочного пространства.  
\- Контрабанда? - уточнил он.  
\- Она самая, - подтвердил Сид. - Душа моя?  
\- Пятеро, направляются к нам. Не враждебны, - коротко прикрыв глаза, сообщил Ламия.  
\- Здесь принято встречать дорогих гостей, - улыбнулся Сид. - Чтобы оценить насколько они дороги и чего стоят.  
\- Насколько велика вероятность, что тебя узнают? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Существует, - небрежно ответил Сид. - Я вел дела на Равоне и раньше. В "Крылатой Марии" тоже был, правда недолго и...  
\- Сбежали с позором, сэр, - перебил Уоррен.  
\- Тактически отступил.  
\- Очень поспешно, сэр, если я правильно помню.  
\- Это может стать проблемой сейчас? - бесстрастно спросил Слейтер, хотя факт, что Сид не сообщил ему о потенциальной угрозе был неприятен.  
На секунду ему показалось, что Сид едва не передернулся:  
\- Искренне надеюсь, что нет.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- А я слышал, что Мина все еще работает на Кайссера. Так что ваши шансы пересечься довольно высоки.  
\- Мина? - имя определенно было Ламии знакомо. - Та самая Мина?  
\- Та самая, - довольно подтвердил Уоррен.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Твои опасения напрасны, Леон. Мина - это личное. Как правило, от нее страдают только мои нервы.  
\- Ну не знаю, сэр, - Уоррен явно наслаждался ситуацией. - Если мне не изменяет память, отстрелить она вам пыталась не нервы.  
\- То, что она пыталась отстрелить, все еще при мне, друг мой. Очень радует нас с Леоном. Не волнуйся так, - Сид повернулся к Слейтеру и пояснил. - Незабвенная Мина, Леон, которую так любит вспоминать Уоррен, и которая так не любит меня, из повстанцев. Мечтает свергнуть Ее Величество и воцарить мир во вселенной. А так как революция - дело не дешевое, Мина и ее люди сотрудничают с Кайссером - владельцем "Крылатой Марии", нашим радушным хозяином, и по совместительству самым ублюдочным, жестоким отморозком на всей Равоне.  
\- Мина Сайфер - шеф безопасности здесь, - добавил Уоррен. - Ходят слухи, что еще и любовница Кайссера. Его самого видят не так часто, устроить с ним встречу может только она.  
\- А эта встреча была бы нам очень кстати, - улыбнулся Сид. - Если Малкеста здесь, Кайссер об этом знает. И может подсказать, где его искать.  
\- Если ты уговоришь Сайфер устроить вам тет-а-тет, - напомнил Ламия. - Если то, что я о ней знаю правда, это будет не так легко.  
\- Мина профессиональна до мозга костей, - отмахнулся Сид. - Если убедить ее, что встреча в интересах ее хозяина, она не станет возражать.  
\- При условии, что вообще согласиться выслушать, - дверь дальнем конце помещения скользнула вверх, пропуская пятерых человек.  
Мину Сайфер Слейтер узнал сразу, несмотря на то, что впервые услышал о ней несколько минут назад.  
Довольно высокая женщина с короткой стрижкой, и вплетенными в рыжие волосы черными перьями. Слейтер моментально отметил как похожа была ее прическа на прическу Сида. По какой-то причине эта деталь показалась ему значимой, и Слейтер сделал мысленную заметку, спросить об этом позже.  
Первое, что она сделала - наставила на Сида бластер:  
\- Помнишь, что я тебе обещала, когда ты прилетел сюда в прошлый раз?  
Слейтер напрягся, но Сид легко коснулся его локтя, показывая, что все в порядке, и рассмеялся:  
\- Дай подумать. Сколько прошло с тех пор? Два года? Я верил, что за это время любой может стать профессиональнее, но видимо, у женской обиды нет срока годности.  
Она мрачно усмехнулась:  
\- Даже если забыть про обиды, у меня полно причин не пускать ублюдка вроде тебя. После того, что ты устроил в столице, помогать Хаотику Сиду опасно. И знаешь что? Мне это нравится, потому что я с самого начала хотела послать тебя подальше. Спасибо, что дал мне повод.  
\- Все для моей Мины, - Сид коротко поклонился. - Но не преувеличиваешь ли ты? Знаешь, из столицы можно захватить много всего интересного. Легионер за моим плечом не единственный тому пример.  
\- Нам ничего от тебя не нужно.  
\- Всегда любил твою принципиальность. Но насколько я помню, Кайссер ее не разделяет. К тому же я уже заплатил за простой. И никому не обязательно знать, что я был здесь. Ты же не станешь нарушать собственные правила? "Крылатая Мария" открыта для всех, кому по карману.  
\- Из всяких правил есть исключения. Особенно для таких, как ты.  
Сид обезоруживающе улыбнулся:  
\- Наша интрижка значила для тебя так много? Я явно недооценил собственный шарм.  
Она ответила ему неприязненным взглядом:  
\- Много значило то, что ты убил моих товарищей и выкинул меня в космос в спасательной капсуле моего собственного корабля.  
\- Какой выбор у меня был? Твои товарищи хотели видеть меня мертвым, но к счастью, я успел раньше. Убить тебя просто не поднялась рука. И вот ты здесь, живая здоровая. Не хочешь вернуть долг?  
\- Я уже сохранила тебе жизнь в прошлый раз, - мрачно напомнила она.  
\- По приказу свыше, - отпарировал Сид. - Не все же посторонним оплачивать твои счета, - он улыбнулся. - Все, что я прошу - два номера на несколько дней, которые ты и так обязана нам предоставить. Я даже не ищу неприятностей, просто хочу отдохнуть. После будем считать, что никто из нас ничего другому не должен.  
\- Ты никогда не ищешь неприятностей. Ты создаешь их сам, - она отвернулась. - При малейшем намеке на проблемы, ты и твои люди вылетите отсюда. Без шаттла. Это ясно?  
\- Кристально. У тебя талант объяснять, - Сид поравнялся с ней и обернулся, подмигнув Слейтеру. - Все такие гостеприимные, правда? Готов поспорить, нам здесь понравится. 


	13. Chapter 13

***  
Пока они шли к номерам, Слейтер исподволь изучал шефа безопасности "Крылатой Марии", пытаясь понять, что могло связывать ее с Сидом. Реакция Мины Сайфер, пусть довольно холодная, все же не произвела на него особенного впечатления. Ему с трудом верилось, что Сайфер могла заставить такого человека, как Хаотик Сид сбежать.  
Для не модификанта женщина была довольно привлекательна, несмотря на строгость и некоторую резкость черт, и что-то в ее повадках цепляло взгляд. Слейтер вполне допускал, что когда-то они с Сидом могли быть любовниками.  
Сила неприязни, которую вызывала эта мысль, удивила его самого.  
В конечном итоге, ему не должно было быть никакого дела до любовников и любовниц Хаотика Сида.  
С шаттла они взяли две сумки и обе нес Уоррен. Слейтер не стал предлагать ему помощь, предпочитая на всякий случай держать руки свободными.  
Сайфер шла молча, но Слейтер видел мимолетные взгляды, которые она бросала на Сида: цепкие и оценивающие.  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина, - внезапно нарушил молчание Сид. - Если ты хочешь что-то спросить, сейчас самое время.  
\- Если я захочу тебя спросить, ты ответишь мне в любое время, - мрачно откликнулась она.   
\- Сейчас я отвечу добровольно, охотно и для разнообразия честно, - небрежно заметил он.  
\- В обмен на что? - цинично усмехнулась Мина.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты знаешь меня хорошо. В обмен на одну маленькую услугу.  
\- Я не подпущу тебя к Кайссеру. Даже не надейся, - в ее голосе звучала отчетливая неприязнь, но снова что-то не стыковалось.  
\- Ты действительно знаешь меня хорошо. Может быть, даже слишком. Тогда как насчет ответа за ответ? Мы с тобой никогда раньше не играли в вопросы.  
\- Твои вонючие игры меня не интересуют, - грубо ответила она.  
\- Даже если я предлагаю эксклюзивный товар, который заинтересует твоего хозяина?  
\- Внеси в реестр предложений "Марии", может кто-то заинтересуется. Имеешь право, раз заплатил за него.  
\- Вещь редкая и штучная. Думаю, господин Кайссер захочет ее для себя.  
\- Те, кто думают за Кайссера долго не живут. Так что продолжай, - она кривовато усмехнулась, и на секунду Слейтер подумал, что должно быть, она курит так же, как и Сид. Почему-то это было важно.  
\- Ты уела меня по всем статьям, - фыркнул Сид и примирительно поднял руки. - К счастью для нас обоих, я не настаиваю. Груз не срочный, а покупатель всегда найдется. И за сим предлагаю закончить официальную часть.  
Они свернули в очередной коридор и пошли мимо ровного ряда иллюминаторов, за которыми медленно плыли облака. Сид смотрел на них безмятежно и задумчиво, и только через некоторое время спросил:  
\- Как дела у Дерри?  
Вопрос прозвучал небрежно и как бы между делом, но Слейтер отметил, как моментально напряглась женщина. Судя по ее реакции, он ожидал, что она ответит очередной грубостью, но Мина просо сказала:  
\- Спрашивал о тебе.  
Метательный нож Сид достал словно из воздуха, типичным движением фокусника, перехватил за лезвие и протянул Мине рукоятью вперед:  
\- Будь любезна, передай.  
\- Ему всего пять, - она недовольно нахмурилась.  
\- Самое время начинать играться с острыми предметами, чтобы вырасти сильным и живучим. А теперь, прежде, чем ты начнешь спорить, вспомни наш уговор, и возьми нож.  
Она забрала оружие и мрачно усмехнулась:  
\- Ты так уверен, что я не всажу его тебе в живот.  
\- Я верю, что даже ты не полезешь драться с легионером, который меня защищает.  
Мина цинично хмыкнула:  
\- Защищает? Как давно ты "позаимствовал" его из Дворца? Что-то мне подсказывает, что он предпочтет на минуту отвернуться.  
Слейтер не стал отвечать на это вслух, просто молча сделал шаг вперед, частично загораживая Сида, положил ладонь на рукоять гладиуса, без слов давая понять, что готов вмешаться.  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина, - улыбнулся Сид. - И ты снова ошибаешься на мой счет. И не только на мой. В прошлый раз это стоило твоим людям жизни. Давай надеяться, что история не повторится.  
Она ответила ему тяжелым, неприязненным взглядом:  
\- Напоминать мне о прошлом не в твоих интересах.  
Сид как бы невзначай провел пальцами по перьям у себя в волосах:  
\- Ты недооцениваешь меня. Зачем напоминать то, что ты и так не можешь забыть?  
\- Не выводи меня из себя, ублюдок, - просто посоветовала она. - Результат тебе не понравится.  
Сид рассмеялся и примирительно поднял руки:  
\- Прости-прости. Всего лишь неудачно шучу. Сейчас кроме Дерри и моего отдыха нас ничто не связывает, пусть оно так и остается.  
Она активировала небольшую проекцию в воздухе и щелчком пальцев отправила ее в сторону Сида:  
\- Ключи. Не потеряй, или я буду считать, что их у тебя никогда не было. Сам знаешь, что здесь делают с нарушителями.  
Он фыркнул, перехватывая проекцию, и копируя в личный компьютер:  
\- Благодарю, моя прекрасная Мина. Знаешь, иногда одинокими холодными ночами я смотрю в непроглядную черноту космоса и гадаю, почему мы с тобой не вместе. Потом я вспоминаю тебя, и этот вопрос растворяется, словно сигаретный дым.  
\- Я тоже думаю, что ты говно, - отворачиваясь уходить, ответила она. Помедлила на секунду и неохотно добавила. - Дерри сейчас здесь. Я разрешу вам увидеться. Не больше получаса.  
\- Благодарю, - Сид коротко склонил голову. И Слейтер как-то почувствовал, что на сей раз это не было издевкой. - Я слышал, ты отправила его на Теос. Хорошее решение, и, готов поспорить, болезненное.  
\- Ты слышишь слишком много, - недовольно прокомментировала она.  
\- У меня большие уши и длинные руки. А еще мало времени и много планов, - небрежно заметил он, и Слейтер увидел, что он едва не потянулся за сигаретами, но в последний момент убрал руку. - Я увижусь с мальчиком завтра.  
\- Ага, - она кривовато усмехнулась, доставая сигарету и демонстративно сунув в рот. - Если я не передумаю. Скажи своим людям, пусть держат тебя на поводке. Все, что мне нужно, чтобы выкинуть тебя - это повод.  
\- Очаровательная женщина, не правда ли? - рассмеялся Сид, когда она скрылась из виду.  
Слейтер промолчал, не желая задавать вопросы при Ламии и Уоррене.  
Церковник устало потер виски:  
\- Все твои подружки так или иначе вызывают у меня головную боль.  
\- Если ты сомневаешься в своей способности заснуть, душа моя, наша с Леоном кровать всегда для тебя открыта. Ты же знаешь, я мечтаю уснуть между прекрасных блондинок.  
\- Палку не перегибайте, сэр, - вмешался Уоррен. - К доку в вашей кровати бесплатно прилагаюсь я.  
\- Речь идет просто о сне, - спокойно пояснил Ламия. - Пока я в порядке. Уоррена мне в качестве грелки вполне хватит, а твоя мечта глупа до невозможности, - он протянул руку ладонью вверх. - Ключ?  
Сид вернул проекцию ключа и отправил его Ламии:  
\- Через три часа вы понадобитесь мне в главном зале. Я планирую насладиться здешними развлечениями, и хочу, чтобы дорогие друзья были рядом. Пока обустраивайтесь.  
\- Что насчет ваших вещей и легионерских шмоток? - Уоррен кивнул на сумку у себя в руках. - Заберете сейчас или потом?  
\- Это подождет. Сейчас мы с Леоном будем заняты, - Сид подмигнул Слейтеру, и тот ответил бесстрастным взглядом. - Разговором, разумеется.  
\- Ага, разумеется, - хмыкнул Уоррен, следуя за Ламией в их номер. - Мы и сами, пожалуй, поболтаем. Кровати тут, как я помню, располагают.  
  
***  
В их номере Ламия первым делом пошел в ванную, на ходу закатывая рукава, он не закрывал за собой дверь, и Уоррен стоял, прислонившись к косяку, глядя на него, пока он умывался. Одна золотая прядь намокла и прилипла к щеке, и Ламия раздраженно, каким-то немного неуклюжим жестом убрал ее.  
Уоррен и сам чувствовал раздражение. Из-за капитана и его фамильярности, из-за того, как легко Ламия ее принимал, вообще из-за всей ситуации, в которой он сам мог только молчать и терпеть, и стараться не злиться, с той только оговоркой, что не злиться у него не очень-то и получалось.  
\- Ты можешь пойти и расслабиться, - тихо и бесцветно сказал Ламия, так и застыв у раковины. - Тебе стоит сбросить напряжение. Здесь есть бордель, женщина сейчас пойдет тебе на пользу.  
\- Ты словно лекарство прописываешь, док-тор, - Уоррен хмыкнул, подошел к нему, в первую секунду не решаясь дотронуться, но потом Ламия сам подался назад, прижимаясь всем телом, и Уоррен обнял его сзади, положил подбородок на плечо. - Никуда я не уйду.  
Ламия повернулся в его руках, уткнулся лбом в его плечо и глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь, а Уоррен почувствовал словно ему самому наконец дали вдохнуть полной грудью. Теперь они остались наедине и никакого Сида не было рядом, и можно было притвориться, что не было этих нескольких часов на планете, когда Ламия не выпускал руку капитана ни на секунду, цеплялся за него, как никогда не цеплялся за Уоррена. Даже в постели.  
Ламия обвил его руками за талию и еще раз глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Обнюхиваешь меня, как собака, док, - хмыкнул Уоррен, а потом все же не удержался, погладил по волосам.  
\- Скажи уж сразу "как сука", - снисходительно улыбнулся Ламия в ответ.  
\- Да уж ты та еще золотоволосая дрянь, - Уоррен легко хлопнул его по заднице, просто потому что эта вот его высокомерная улыбка всегда вызывала именно такое желание. - Ты и правда мог бы подложить меня под какую-нибудь шлюху? Не ревновал бы?  
Ламия попытался отстраниться, и Уоррен легко удержал его.   
\- У меня не было бы права ревновать, - после недолгого молчания неохотно признал Ламия. - Я прошу у тебя очень много, а могу дать ничтожно мало. Закрыть глаза на пару интрижек не так уж сложно.  
\- Ты бы ревновал, - убежденно сказал Уоррен, и почему-то знать это было невероятно приятно.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Ламия. - Я бы ревновал.  
\- Знаешь, пока ты просил у меня только, чтобы я не был мудаком.  
\- Я эмпат, Уоррен, - Ламия тихо фыркнул. - Я лучше всех знаю, как сложно тебе не быть мудаком.  
Уоррен запустил пальцы в золотистые пряди, потянул назад, заставляя Ламию запрокинуть голову, и легко прикусил шею, выдохнул с усмешкой:  
\- Язва. Как ты вообще?  
\- Лучше, чем в городе. Хуже, чем на "Хаосе".  
\- Сука-легионер выбирал себе шмотки целую вечность. Думал пристрелю его прямо там.  
Ламия тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Результат того стоил. Я давно не видел Хаотика Сида с таким выражением лица. К тому же за годы на корабле мои щиты полностью восстановились. Я не сойду с ума за пару дней в городе. Даже в прошлый раз я продержался бы дольше, если бы мог спать.  
\- Больно? - Уоррен легко коснулся пальцем его виска.  
\- Просто очень громко. Хочется "крикнуть" самому и заткнуть их всех.  
\- Кричи, - Уоррен пожал плечами. - Правилами не запрещено.  
\- Если эмпат моего уровня спроецирует "крик", как минимум на этом ярусе останутся только пускающие слюни идиоты, - высокомерно пояснил Ламия и усмехнулся. - Твой мозг мал и ленив, но дорог мне, как память.  
Уоррен подался бедрами вперед и криво улыбнулся:  
\- Другие мои части нравятся тебе больше?  
\- В разы, - Ламия скользнул руками по его животу вниз, и прикосновение его ладоней заставило Уоррена довольно застонать. Прикосновение продлилось недолго. - Мне стоит отдохнуть, пока я еще могу. Когда щиты истончатся, спать я буду только в присутствии Хаотика, - Ламия недовольно отстранился, и Уоррен застонал уже разочарованно:  
\- Ну и зачем дразнил?  
\- Это было до того, как я вспомнил о том, кто и с какой целью нас ищет. Я хочу тебя, но чтобы ты не попал к Малкесте я хочу больше.  
\- Думаешь он здесь сейчас? - Уоррен насторожился.  
\- Нет. Если бы он был на платформе, я бы знал. Так же, как окажись он поблизости в городе. Эмоции черного довольно легко распознать среди окружающих.  
\- Готов спорить, удовольствие не из приятных. Знаешь, если тебя твой шум в голове будет доканывать, пойдем к капитану. Я как-нибудь переживу без мудачества пару-тройку часов.  
Ламия молчал, глядя на него очень внимательно, потом резко дернул на себя и впился в губы поцелуем - страстным и абсолютно неожиданным. На который Уоррен даже ответил не сразу - настолько не ожидал:  
\- Это еще за что?  
Ламия требовательно дернул его футболку вверх:  
\- Я подумал и решил, что к черту Малкесту, к черту отдых и к черту Хаотика Сида. У нас с тобой другие планы на ближайшие несколько часов.  
  
***  
Сид подошел к нему сразу после того, как за ними закрылась дверь номера.   
Обвил руками за талию, скользнул ладонями ниже, и Слейтеру стоило большого труда сдержать дрожь, отстраниться, привычно осматривая помещение.  
Сид рассмеялся, небрежным движением расстегнул куртку:  
\- Твой приз ждет, Леон. Хочешь?  
\- Да, - бесстрастно признал Слейтер.  
Сид бросил куртку на пол возле кровати, потянул вверх футболку:  
\- Люблю, когда наши желания совпадают. Иди ко мне.  
Слейтер остался на месте:  
\- Ты делаешь это чтобы отвлечь меня от разговора.  
Сид фыркнул, криво усмехаясь:  
\- Это потому что я люблю трахаться с тобой больше, чем отвечать на вопросы.  
\- Если эта женщина представляет угрозу, тебе следовало рассказать мне о ней заранее, - даже для него самого это звучало, как отговорка. Оправдание, чтобы спрашивать.  
\- Мина не представляет угрозы, - отмахнулся Сид. - Она пытается, но пока попытки неубедительны. Не по отношению ко мне.  
\- Ты слишком беспечен.  
\- Я сказал бы "бинго", но это не тянуло на новость даже при нашей первой встрече. А теперь прочти между строк, и смени тему, Леон.  
\- Это личное? - безэмоционально уточнил Слейтер, не желая признавать, что ответ имел значение.  
\- Просто старая неприятная история. Посмотри на кровать и осознай, что в нее ты хочешь больше, чем продолжать разговор.  
\- Ты уже сказал мне достаточно, - невозмутимо заключил Слейтер. - Из вашего диалога очевидно, что эта женщина была твоей любовницей. Ребенок о котором вы говорили - Дерри - я могу только сделать вывод, что он твой. Все, что касается Мины Сайфер ты относишь к личному, и, если я правильно понял, у вас был конфликт, но ты не убил ее. Тебе дорога эта женщина. Логика проще, чем кажется.  
Сид молча смотрел на него несколько секунд. потом расхохотался и плюхнулся на кровать:  
\- Леон, я тебя просто обожаю! Ты потрясающий! Только ты, подметив все маленькие и важные детальки, мог так облажаться. Мина прекрасна и удивительна, - на этих словах он криво усмехнулся. - Но жаль разбивать твой романтический настрой - я никогда ее не любил.  
 _Я тебя обожаю._  
Слейтеру пришлось напомнить себе, что Сид говорил в шутку:  
\- Ты находишь мои выводы нелогичными?  
Сид протянул ему руку, улыбаясь, потянул Слейтера на кровать:  
\- С выводами все супер, жаль, что к действительности они не имеют никакого отношения. Но если бы я принимал зачет по логике, я дал бы тебе премию.   
Слейтер лег рядом, коснулся ладонью его волос, провел вниз по шее и задержался пальцами на ключице.  
Смешно, как легко и естественно Сид умел касаться его, в то время как он сам позволял себе только такие простые жесты. И даже они давались ему нелегко.  
Странно было понимать, как много могли значить для него такие мелочи:  
\- Поясни.  
Сид фыркнул и придвинулся ближе, бесцеремонно закинул на него ногу и подался вперед:  
\- Если уж ты за что-то уцепился, то с живого уже не слезешь, да. Леон? Я расскажу в обмен на... дай подумать, поцелуй? Отсос? Массаж? Пусть это будет массаж. Что скажешь?  
\- Согласен.  
\- По рукам. Небольшая приятность, которая скрасит мне не самые радужные воспоминания. Приготовься. Это повесть о великом доверии, страшном предательстве и двух бутылках А-11. То еще пойло, если ты не знаешь.  
\- Временные рамки? - уточнил Слейтер  
Сид лениво потянулся, фыркнул немного снисходительно и добродушно :  
\- Леон, ты не об исследовании говоришь и не о происшествии. Просто маленький эпизод из жизни Хаотика Сида, - он перевернулся на живот. - Можешь начинать, к слову. Только соотноси свои возможности с моими желаниями. Люди довольно хрупкие существа.  
Слейтер переместился ближе, на пробу провел ладонями по его спине, совсем легко, поначалу не решаясь надавить.   
Сид был прав, люди действительно казались ему хрупкими. Должно быть, так чувствовал бы человек, держа в руках птицу.   
Такое уязвимое тело, такое бесстрашное в своей способности терпеть его рядом.  
\- Мм, - Сид довольно застонал и потерся щекой о покрывало кровати. - Это не массаж, но тоже приятно.  
Слейтер надавил совсем чуть-чуть, ощущая упругость кожи и мышц. Так близко. Удивительно.  
Нечто, что он никогда не должен был бы узнать.  
\- Эта удивительная история произошла шесть лет назад. Я полгода, как бороздил черноту на "Хаосе" в роли капитана. Занимался в основном распродажей всего что осталось от тех, кто за мной гонялся - имперских патрулей по большей части. Мина, я уже говорил, спит и видит, как Ее Величество отправится в утиль, а пока главная цель неосуществима, она со своими людьми мелко пакостит Империи, где может.  
\- Ты продавал ей оружие, - предположил Слейтер, аккуратно разминая его плечи, позволяя себе исподволь провести пальцами по линиям татуировки. Запомнить их ладонями.  
\- Поначалу да. Ничего крупного. Десяток бластеров там, дезинтегратор здесь. Повстанцы бедны, как крысы, зато можно быть точно уверенными, что они не сдадут тебя властям. Но потом Мина предложила мне любопытное дельце. Военный спутник "Сириус" на орбите Лхазы. Повстанцам он сильно портил картину, а мне по частям мог бы весьма пригодиться. Ей не хватало кораблей, мне не хватало приключений. В общем мы сошлись.  
\- Любовниками вы стали тогда же? - Слейтер вовремя поймал себя на том, что собирается надавить слишком сильно, стал действовать осторожнее.  
\- Пиип, в точку, если конечно один полупьяный раз считается.  
Слейтер замер на несколько секунд, потом возобновил массаж:  
\- Вы завели ребенка, мне сложно поверить, что ты пошел на это ради женщины, которая ничего для тебя не значила.  
\- Умный-умный, легионер, - со смехом похвалил Сид, и Сейтер испытал секундное почти неодолимое желание напомнить ему о разнице в силе. Желание довольно абсурдное, учитывая, что он все еще был в кандалах, и именно Сид оставался хозяином положения. - Только меня, Леон, никто и не спрашивал. Я узнал это позже, как свершившийся факт.  
\- Сбой в работе контрацептива? Ни разу не слышал ни о чем подобном.  
\- И не услышишь. Мина сделала это намеренно. Она хотела завести ребенка, и ей понравились мои гены.   
\- Она не думала, что ты можешь отреагировать негативно? - Слейтер с сомнением вздернул бровь.  
\- В смысле поделить ее на несколько неровных кусков чем-нибудь острым? Это моя обычная негативная реакция, чтобы ты знал.  
\- К примеру.  
\- Она собиралась кинуть меня сразу после заварушки с "Сириусом", напасть на "Хаос", вырезать мою команду, и поделить чем-нибудь острым меня. Так что нет, негативной реакции на беременность Мина не боялась.  
\- Ты успел раньше, - Слейтер продолжил разминать его плечи. Действия получались неловкими, потому что он только в общих чертах представлял процесс массажа без массажного кресла, и наверное, некоторые касания были слишком грубыми, но если Сид и заметил, то никак это не прокомментировал:  
\- Как я уже проболтался, да. Когда Мина и ее трогательные, пусть и не слишком умные друзья пришли за мной, я был готов.  
\- Ты убил их.  
\- Тех, кто пришел убить меня. Да, разумеется.  
\- Почему ты пощадил женщину?  
Сид чуть повернул голову, едва заметно улыбаясь:  
\- Не так-то просто объяснить.  
\- Раньше это всегда давалось тебе легко, - как бы между прочим заметил Слейтер.  
\- Раньше это не касалось моего тяжелого детства, - Сид фыркнул, чуть поворачиваясь под его прикосновениями. - И еще один мой секрет вылезает наружу. Скоро для тебя во мне совсем не останется загадок.  
\- Для меня всегда будет загадкой, почему из всех легионеров ты выбрал именно меня, - утешил его Слейтер.  
\- Правда? Как мне повезло. Напомни, я уже говорил, что я с одной из дальних планет?  
\- Подобные вещи я способен понять и сам. Твоего генетического кода нет в базах Империи, и о тебе почти ничего не известно. Логично предположить, что ты с периферии.  
\- Логичное не всегда соответствует действительности, но в данном случае все именно так. Не знаю, как ты себе представляешь дальние планеты, но обычно там не так-то просто выжить. Жителей мало, еды почти нет, и в конечном итоге каждый за себя. Техника постоянно отказывает и людей пользовать намного дешевле. Знаешь, о генетике или регенераторе там разве что слышали, про ускоритель беременности тем более. Так что если детей и рожают, то как на Старой Земле. Вынашивают девять месяцев. При родах тоже умирают нередко.  
\- Это имеет отношение к тому, почему ты оставил Сайфер в живых?  
\- Некоторое. Понимаешь, я рос без отца. Там, где мы жили, это было скорее нормой, чем исключением. И моя мать была той еще стервой, другие там просто не выживали. Я вот всегда думал, какого же черта, она меня родила. Она и себя-то прокормить едва могла, и ведь повернись все по-другому, вполне возможно умерла бы при родах. И ладно бы я рос кем-то стоящим. Нет, я был наглым маленьким говном. Говорил, что ненавижу ее чаще, чем "дай пожрать", а "дай пожрать" я говорил ей каждый день. И все же, она от меня не избавилась, ни с самого начала, ни потом. И я дожил таки до своих тринадцати, когда сбежал на пиратский корабль, ни разу не оглядываясь. До Мины я никогда не мог понять почему.  
\- Забота о потомстве - неотъемлемый человеческий инстинкт, - заметил Слейтер.  
\- Брось, Леон, я видел инстинкт, - Сид криво усмехнулся. - Тот же инстинкт самосохранения. Знаешь, какой процент самоубийств от общей смертности на дальних планетах? Тридцать процентов. Треть тех кто там живет, кончают с собой, и никакой инстинкт не останавливает. Так что я не верю в эту отмазку. И если уж на то пошло, я просто не мог понять, о чем думала Мина. Она в постоянном межгалактическом розыске и воюет со всей Империей разом. Она решила залететь от беспринципного сукина сына, просто потому, что у меня хорошие гены. Могла бы слепить ребенка в инкубаторе, если ей так уж хотелось, но все равно полезла ко мне в кровать. Вынашивала тоже сама. Знаешь, что я подумал, когда узнал?  
\- Предполагаю, тебе это польстило.  
\- Мимо, - усмехнулся Сид. - Подумал, что она больная. Отмороженная на всю голову. А учитывая, что я и сам не образец психического здоровья, это о многом говорит.  
\- Но ты сохранил ей жизнь.  
\- Скорее ребенку. Решил, что если уж такая холодная стерва, как моя мать, не избавилась от ублюдка вроде меня, я тоже могу поберечь заряды в бластере.  
Слейтер помолчал, потом легко провел ладонью по волосам Сида. Его самого подобный жест всегда успокаивал:  
\- Ты почти полностью развенчал свой образ злодея.  
Сид рассмеялся и потерся затылком о его ладонь:  
\- Черт. А я так старательно его создавал. Надо устроить еще какой-нибудь терракт. Только не на Равоне, а то нас выпрут и мы ничего не узнаем.  
Слейтер никогда особенно не задумывался о человеческих детях. Во Дворце они были только в месяцы посещений. Дети патрициев, как правило, и исключительно по приглашению Ее Величества. Обычно, если члены Высокого Совета прилетали на Фивон, они селили свои семьи в самом городе. Слейтер всегда считал это разумным. Дворец с его жесткой системой безопасности определенно был не тем местом, куда стоило бы пускать человеческого ребенка.  
Как у любого легионера, у него не было отца или матери, и он не помнил, чтобы испытывал в них потребность. В целом, не мог даже представить как это.  
Еще одна принципиальная разница между ним и людьми.  
Слейтер никогда не смог бы понять, что значила для Сида его мать, и значила ли вообще, или как он относился к своему сыну.  
\- Что ты подумал, когда впервые увидел его? - неожиданно даже для себя спросил он.  
\- Мм? - Сид сонно улыбнулся. - Кого? Дерри?  
\- Да.  
\- Не помню. Что-то вроде "офигеть, я что тоже таким был?"  
\- Ты нашел его, отследив Сайфер?  
\- Я увидел его на визуальном файле, Мина умеет не попадаться Империи, но у пиратов и убийц свои каналы. Знаешь, он там лежал на подушке, смотрел прямо в камеру, а я еще минут пять пытался воткнуть, какого он размера. Получалось, что совсем мелкий.  
Казалось бы вещи, которые он говорил были совершенно обычными, простой констатацией фактов, но что-то в его голосе звучало непривычно. Словно за словами стояло чувство, которое Слейтер никогда не смог бы понять.  
Он выдохнул, осторожно передвинулся, лег на Сида сверху, грудью к спине, вдавив в мягкий матрас, на пробу коснулся губами его шеи.  
Сид сдавленно засмеялся:  
\- Если бы я знал, что тебя так заводят разговоры о детях, я бы рассказал о Дерри еще в столице, может даже фотки бы показал.  
Слейтер нахмурился:  
\- Причина моего поведения в другом.  
\- Ловить меня тоже не имеет смысла. Я на самом деле никуда не убегаю.  
Слейтер напрягся, потом ответил подчеркнуто ровно:  
\- Ты читаешь мои действия слишком легко.  
\- Если быть внимательным, это не особенно сложно. Я уже предлагал, но вдруг на сей раз повезет: трахнешь меня?  
Слова обожгли. Или же это сделал сам факт того, что Сид предлагал и как он это делал - легко, походя, ни капли не сомневаясь и не опасаясь отказа.  
Должно быть, он произносил эту фразу уже не раз.  
Когда Слейтер думал об этом, что-то внутри ныло. Серо, тоскливо и безнадежно.   
Не первый.  
\- Нет, - тихо шепнул он, касаясь губами плеча Сида, чуть отстранился, и его длинные светлые волосы скользнули по черным линиям татуировки, по смуглой коже. Красиво. - Я займусь с тобой любовью.  
Фраза была глупой, и даже он, с его скудным представлением о клише понимал, что избитой, наверняка неловкой, просто как иначе дать понять, что для него их близость что-то значит, Слейтер не знал.  
Даже если для Сида он сам был одним из многих.  
Со стороны наверняка было смешно.  
Действительно, Сид рассмеялся, сдавленно и уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
Слышать этот смех почему-то было невыносимо.  
Слейтер отстранился, и Сид немедленно перевернулся, потянул его назад, на себя:  
\- Ну прости, прости. Леон... ты невероятный.  
\- Нет, - бесстрастно откликнулся Слейтер. - Просто смешной.  
Сид чуть приподнялся, легко боднул его лбом, выдавил сквозь смех:  
\- Нет, просто удивительный. Иногда я смотрю на тебя, и не могу поверить, что где-то родилось нечто настолько прекрасное.  
\- Было создано, - бесцветно поправил его Слейтер, попытался отстраниться снова, но Сид не пустил.  
\- Появилось, раз уж мы зарубились играть в слова, - он улыбался, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Слейтера, и светлые пряди укутывали их двоих словно отгораживая от всего остального мира. Слишком интимно, Слейтеру хотелось сбежать. - Где ты вообще услышал про "заниматься любовью"? Я думал, живые люди перестали так говорить еще до моего рождения.  
Слейтер помолчал, потом признал тихо и жестко:  
\- Я недостаточно глуп, чтобы не понимать, как мало могу дать. У меня почти нет опыта, я не знаю, как доставить тебе удовольствие, но забывшись могу причинить вред. Ненамеренно, случайно - сломать кости, порвать мышцы. Ты рискуешь, знал об этом с самого начала, и все равно согласился. Это очень много, больше, чем любой легионер получал за все время, что мы существуем. В ответ я могу только быть осторожным и постараться совершать не слишком много ошибок. Мне казалось, люди называют это "заниматься любовью".  
Сид покачал головой и сказал неожиданно серьезно:  
\- Осторожность, внимательность, это все здорово, Леон. Но чтобы заниматься любовью нужно любить. Ты любишь меня?  
 _Да._  
Ответ пришел, как озарение, внезапное понимание истины настолько простой и очевидной, что казалось странным, как он мог не видеть раньше.  
Словно детали работавшие вхолостую внезапно со щелчком встали на место.  
И все-таки Слейтер не мог произнести это вслух.  
Какое право имел легионер, который всю свою жизнь прожил в закрытой и безликой системе Дворца, отвечать на подобный вопрос? Откуда он мог знать?  
Проекция вызова возникла по правую руку от Сида внезапно и совершенно неожиданно, избавив его от необходимости говорить.  
Сид рассмеялся и отодвинулся от него:  
\- Обожаю жизнь. Она всегда вовремя.  
Он проверил линию вызова, прежде, чем ответить.  
На проекции высветилось лицо мужчины лет сорока, с приятными и немного безликими чертами, как у политика. В волосах человека кое-где посверкивала седина, а серые глаза смотрели цепко и изучающе.  
\- Хаотик Сид, - произнес он спокойно и с равнодушным интересом.  
Сид не вставая шутливо поклонился:  
\- Единственный, неповторимый и готовый внимать словам господина Кайссера.  
\- Оставь мишуру. Ты привез нечто, что меня заинтересовало, и я готов с тобой встретиться.  
\- Пол-вселенной за интерес господина Кайссера, - небрежно заметил Сид, криво усмехаясь. - Не все из того, что я привез продается, но все имеет аналоги, которые я мог бы достать.  
\- Мы обсудим это лично. Я жду тебя в зоне Арены, - тонко улыбнулся Кайссер и отключил связь.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Как вовремя нас позвал гостеприимный хозяин. И как быстро.  
Слейтер сел на кровати, бросил на Сида вопросительный взгляд, когда тот потянул его обратно, почувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание от тихого шепота:  
\- А знаешь, Леон, мне нравится твоя идея. Давай займемся любовью, когда вернемся, - потом он отстранился и усмехнулся. - Любовью со мной точно никто ни разу ни занимался. Так что будешь первым.  
  
***  
На сей раз они шли по переходам "Крылатой Марии" без сопровождающих, и Слейтер бесстрастно и привычно отмечал новый маршрут, анализируя окружение.   
Ламия тоже шел чуть позади Сида, слева, рядом с Уорреном, и казался раздраженным.  
Догадаться от чего его отвлек визуальный вызов было совсем не трудно.  
Сид совершенно очевидно знал, где находится Арена, не останавливаясь у поворотов и не сверяясь с планом комплекса. Он шел целеустремленно и уверенно, держа в левой руке мини-кейс, который забрал из сумки Уоррена. Подарок, как он пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Слейтера.  
Переходы, ведущие к Арене располагались во внутренней части комплекса, сквозь стеклянные потолки было видно темное небо в пелене стремительных облаков - должно быть, платформа спустилась ближе к земле, и единственным источником освещения были небольшие светильники на стенах, распространяющие ровный мягкий свет.   
Людей в коридорах было немного, но при каждой встрече, Слейтер чувствовал неприятный позыв передвинуть руку ближе к рукояти гладиуса. Бессмысленный, потому что речь все же шла о людях, он в любом случае успел бы выхватить оружие.  
Когда их вели в номера, Мина заставила их сдать часть оружия, которое входило в список запрещенного на "Крылатой Марии", но гладиус легионера, так же как и вообще холодное оружие любой модели, в том числе мачете Сида и нож на поясе Уоррена им оставили.  
Все люди, которые попадались им по пути так или иначе были вооружены, и не скрывали этого. Более того, производили впечатление тех, кто без колебаний способен пустить оружие в ход.  
Какая-то часть Слейтера была этому рада, отзывалась сдержанным радостным возбуждением. Впервые в жизни он делал то, для чего был создан. Действовал в ситуации, где существовала реальная угроза для тех, кого он должен был защищать, в ситуации, которая требовала от него отдачи и внимания. Во Дворце Слейтер воспринимал собственные обязанности отстраненно, бесстрастно. Врожденные преимущества легионера ничего не значили там, потому что на самом деле были не нужны. Теперь все было настоящим, и осознание собственной силы приносило Слейтеру чувство удовлетворения, которого он не ожидал. Словно впервые в жизни, он был на своем месте.  
Арену Слейтер услышал задолго до того, как увидел ее. Крики людей, гул толпы.  
Ламия остановился на пару секунд, коротко прикрыл глаза, словно сосредотачиваясь, потом нагнал Сида и положил руку ему на локоть. Сид бросил на него короткий взгляд, и подошел к высоким двустворчатым дверям. Активировал проекцию ключа, и двери послушно скользнули в стороны, открывая выход на круговую галерею.  
Они находились на два яруса выше самой Арены, устроенной по принципу колизея - ступенчатой воронки с круглой сценой в центре.  
На двух верхних ступеньках располагались столики для гостей платформы, два нижних, огороженных силовыми ограждениями, были забиты людьми, наблюдающими шоу на самой Арене.  
Слейтер посмотрел туда, и непроизвольно вздрогнул. Сцена была красной, залитой кровью полностью, без единого просвета пола. В кусках мяса разбросанных тут и там, Слейтер не сразу опознал людей, точно никогда не смог бы подсчитать, сколько их было. Один был все еще жив, отползал от надвигающегося на него боевого робота, беспомощно волоча за собой болтающуюся на остатках мышц ногу.  
\- Не смотри, - Сид сказал это небрежно и почти со скукой, но его голос заставил Слейтера встряхнуться. Вспомнить, где они. - Насмотришься еще.  
\- Зачем устраивать бой, исход которого очевиден? - один вопрос Слейтер себе все же позволил. Причиной задать его стала даже не столько жалость к убитым людям, сколько абсолютное и беспомощное непонимание, как люди могли делать такое с себе подобными.  
Сид равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Чтобы посмотреть как ближние превращаются в мясо. Кайссер любитель подобных развлечений, да и зрителям нравится. К тому же это довольно выгодный и действенный способ использовать должников, которые не способны заплатить.  
\- У меня от этих его игрищ мороз по коже, - признал Уоррен.  
\- Это всего лишь тела, - отмахнулся Ламия. - В конечном итоге, шоу не длится больше получаса, они не успевают даже испугаться по-настоящему.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Как бессердечна моя душа.  
\- Я наблюдаю эту картину еще и изнутри, - напомнил Ламия. - Им слишком больно и они слишком напуганы, чтобы до конца осознать всю безысходность своего положения, прибавь шок и кровопотерю и ты получишь не самую страшную смерть.  
\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Уоррен. - Не зря говорят, циничен, как священник.  
\- Просто мне сложно понять ужас, который вызывает у окружающих подобная судьба.  
Сид фыркнул, подходя к провалу гравитационного лифта:  
\- Просто представь, что это Уоррен там внизу.  
Ламия вскинулся и огрызнулся:  
\- Не смей говорить мне подобное.  
\- Вот видишь, понять не так уж сложно, - Сид подмигнул ему, и снова посмотрел на Слейтера. - Насилие у людей крови, Леон. По крайней мере, я так думаю. А космос и власть точно не делают нас добрее.  
Слейтер слышал, как веселилась толпа у арены. Как делали ставки.  
Ему было неприятно:  
\- Что насчет тебя?  
\- Какой сложный вопрос, - Сид усмехнулся и отсалютовал кому-то внизу. - Что мне ответить на него, Леон? Я не кидаюсь спасать бедного ублюдка, но и арены на "Хаосе" нет. Только карцер и стрельбище. А теперь наш выход. Не отставай, зрители этого не любят.  
Он шагнул в провал лифта, и промедлив всего секунду, Слейтер последовал за ним. Воздушный коридор мягко принял его вес, и он легко заскользил вниз. К арене.  
Сверху не видеть что происходило на сцене было невозможно.  
  
***  
Вокруг столика, за которым сидел Кайссер, едва заметно переливалось силовое поле, рядом стояло два боевых андроида, из последних моделей - Слейтер распознал их без труда, подобные им были во Дворце.   
Человек ел с видимым удовольствием, хоть и неспешно, не обращая внимания на бесстрастно застывшую за его спиной Мину, с улыбкой смотрел на Арену, и подобное поведение было Слейтеру неприятно.  
Сид пересек границу поля не останавливаясь, уверенно и легко, и мини-кейс, когда он почти бросил его на стол - эффектно и резко, заставил тарелки тихо звякнуть.  
\- Я не люблю наглость, - Кайссер смерил его холодным взглядом, и отложил вилку. Звук когда она царапнула по тарелке показался Слейтеру странно отчетливым.  
\- Но ты полюбишь то, что лежит внутри, - улыбнулся Сид, доставая сигарету, не торопясь прикуривать. - Может быть достаточно, чтобы простить мне мои маленькие слабости, и мои маленькие игры.  
\- Из того, что ты привез, - спокойно ответил Кайссер, отпивая вино из высокого бокала. Кинул быстрый взгляд на Слейтера, шагнувшего сквозь барьер вслед за Сидом. Ламия и Уоррен застыли снаружи. - Меня интересует только один товар. Назови цену или убирайся.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Я всегда знал, что доживу до моды на блондинок. Увы, сувенир из Дворца не принадлежит мне. Я украл его по просьбе одного доброго господина. Господина с длинными руками, как говорят, - и тут он сменил тему. - Ты не развернешь мой подарок? Он стоит того, чтобы на него посмотреть.  
Кайссер коротко кивнул Мине, вытер губы белоснежной салфеткой, и чуть откинулся на кресле:  
\- За тебя назначена впечатляющая награда. Ты смел и глуп, раз явился сюда.  
Мина взяла мини-кейс, и вокруг нее загорелись прямоугольные проекции проверяющих приборов.  
\- Я не стою того, чтобы приводить имперцев в такое дивное место, как "Крылатая Мария", - Сид пустил кольцо дыма в воздух и проследил, как оно тает. - И уж тем более не стою того, чтобы приводить в такое дивное место "Хаос". Ты знаешь, как хорошо он вооружен. Помнится орбитальный дезинтегратор я покупал у тебя.  
\- Угрозы не в твоих интересах, - Кайссер улыбался, и было в этой улыбке что-то хищное, что не понравилось Слейтеру, что-то опасное. Впрочем, он испытывал к этому человеку заведомую антипатию. Еще до того, как они увиделись лично.  
\- Я постоянно это слышу, - фыркнул Сид, отодвигая для себя одно из кресел, сел без приглашения, и несколько секунд Слейтер был убежден, что он закинет ноги на стол.  
\- Клеман зол, - как бы между прочим заметил Кайссер, продолжая улыбаться. - Ты настроил против себя всех кого только мог. Мне любопытно, как ты будешь жить дальше.  
Сид рассмеялся, делая еще одну затяжку:  
\- За меня не стоит волноваться, я из тех лабораторных мышек, которые всегда находят выход из лабиринта.  
\- Если он есть.  
\- Всегда, - поправил Сид, небрежно стряхивая пепел в пепельницу. - Клеман, док Клеман, который слышит то, что ему не говорят, и требует то, что ему никто не обещал. Хочешь я расскажу тебе историю про него?  
\- С удовольствием послушаю, - Кайссер поболтал вино в бокале, сделал небольшой глоток. - Твои истории всегда очень занимательны.  
Сид рассмеялся снова, весело и небрежно, словно говорил со старым другом, но Слейтер не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он напряжен.   
Он не знал откуда оно взялось, если ситуация Сиду и докучала, он ничем этого не выдавал.  
 _Что из того, что я вижу - настоящее?_  
\- Это почти анекдот, - Сид потушил сигарету в пепельнице и небрежно откинулся в кресле. - С месяц назад док связался со мной и сказал "привет, Сид, пират всей моей жизни, я не знаю идиотов кроме тебя, способных сунуться в столицу. Кстати, не хочешь украсть оттуда легионера?" Угадай, что я ответил?  
Кайссер отсалютовал бокалом:  
\- Если твоя репутация не врет, ты ответил "с удовольствием".  
Сид шутливо поклонился в кресле - эффектно и театрально:  
\- Моя репутация не врет. И вот тут-то и начинается самое смешное. "Я подгоню тебе клиента", сказал мне док. "Он купит у тебя груз".  
Слейтер слушал очень внимательно, потому что оно напрямую касалось его похищения. Только теперь узнавал, как и почему Сид оказался в столице.  
\- Это похоже на Клемана, - Кайссер легко прищелкнул пальцами по ободку бокала, и тот издал легкий звон. - Но пока не смешно.  
\- Анекдот начинается после. "Я пришлю тебе данные и контакт заказчика", сказал мне Клеман. За триста тысяч имперских единиц.  
Кайссер рассмеялся:  
\- По-своему, он всегда был таким же наглым, как ты.  
\- Но не таким умным, - усмехнулся Сид. - Итак, я заплатил ему и получил данные.  
\- А анекдот начался...? - подсказал Кайссер, глядя на него поверх бокала.  
\- Когда немногим после известных событий в столице, Клеман позвонил мне и сказал, что разочарован, потому что мы "так не договаривались, потому что теперь меня ищет Империя". А я даже не знал, что веселит в первую очередь. На "договаривались" или на "теперь". Клеман, продал своего клиента, и валит все на меня. Милая шутка, правда?  
\- Занятная, как минимум, - признал Кайссер. - Но ты не связался с клиентом. И она может закончиться для тебя плачевно.  
Кайссер знал о клиенте. Кайссер знал даже больше.  
Слейтер почувствовал, как холодеет что-то внутри. Что-то важное. Что-то уязвимое.  
Как много из того, что ты говоришь - правда?  
 _Давай займемся любовью._  
\- Разве? - Сид хищно усмехнулся и повернулся к Слейтеру. И взгляд у него был равнодушный. Чужой. - Знакомься, Леон, господин Кайссер. Человек, который тебя заказал. Не для себя, разумеется. Для генетических лабораторий Равоны.  
Кайссер. Человек, который развлекался, режессируя смерти себе подобных. Который превратил это в шоу.  
Слейтер не мог на него посмотреть. Не мог оторвать взгляда от Сида.  
Я значил для тебя хоть что-нибудь?  
Вопрос, который Слейтер не мог задать. Голос не слушался.  
Больно. Предательство делает больно, этому научил его еще Лагатт.  
Сколько минут прошло с тех пор, как Сид целовал его в последний раз? Сколько минут с тех пор, как он говорил о своей матери.  
Как быстро все может поменяться. В одну секунду.  
 _Мне очень жаль, Леон. Я буду о вас помнить._  
Да. Лагатт сказал именно так.  
Сид не сказал даже этого.  
Ты тоже будешь обо мне помнить?  
\- Как хорошо осведомлены в наше время пираты, - небрежно заметил Кайссер.  
\- Я жив, потому что осведомленность - это мое второе имя, - подмигнул Сид. - И потому что всегда проверяю потенциальных клиентов очень тщательно. Вымышленное имя это мило, господин Кайссер, но в моем случае на него нужно потратить чуть больше времени и сил.  
Кайссер сам налил вина в еще один бокал, пододвинул к Сиду:  
\- Похвально. И зачем был нужен этот фарс?  
\- Просто я люблю фарсы. Создавать, наблюдать, участвовать, - Сид принял бокал из его рук, покачал в руке, но не стал пить, а Слейтер смотрел на его пальцы.  
\- Итак, сколько ты хочешь?  
Товар. Он с самого начала был для Сида вещью?  
Нужно было как-то отреагировать.  
В конце концов, у него на глазах рушилась единственная надежда, которую он себе позволил - надежда на будущее.  
Почему-то это казалось таким неважным.  
 _Ты так красив, Леон._  
А еще, должно быть, он дорого стоил.  
Вещь.  
\- Деньги в последнее время стали такими неактуальными, - посетовал Сид и усмехнулся. - А вот информация мне бы очень пригодилась. Я ищу мейстера черных по имени Малкеста, и я хочу найти его как можно скорее.  
Что ж, это тоже было логичным. Должно быть, информация о Малкесте могла быть Сиду намного полезнее, чем легионер.  
Слейтеру хотелось знать только одно. Зачем?  
Он все же был недостаточно наивен, чтобы спросить за что?  
\- Я не стану ссориться с черными ради куска генетически улучшенного мяса, - улыбнулся Кайссер, словно слова Сида были неудачной шуткой. - Даже очень дорогого куска мяса. Сбавь цену.  
Столько подарков, столько внимания, и гладиус, как контрольный выстрел.  
Зачем устраивать игру, исход которой заранее известен?  
Чтобы посмотреть.  
 _Зрителям нравится._  
Режиссеру тоже.  
Сид достал сигарету и снова закурил, криво улыбнулся:  
\- Кто сказал, что я готов торговать? Я не продам Леона. Я стал пиратом не для того, чтобы играть в торговца. Нет, господин Кайссер, я человек того же типа, что и ты - хочу все и без остатка. Я игрок. И поэтому я предлагаю сыграть. Преферанс Плоти развлечение как раз для нас, правда?  
Слейтер никогда не слышал про эту игру, но Кайссер улыбнулся Сиду в ответ, и в его улыбке больше не было ничего от улыбки политика. Она была безумной и кривой, словно бы этот человек снял одно лицо и надел другое:  
\- На каких условиях?  
\- Игра вслепую. С твоей стороны информация о Малкесте, независимо от раунда. А с меня... любое мясо, которое я смогу предложить. Раз с твоей стороны минимальная ставка Малкеста, пусть с моей будет хотя бы палец. Играем сразу в распасовку, по три раздачи за игру. И три игры с повышением ставок.  
\- Легионер? - Кайссер чуть склонил голову, почти с любопытством.  
\- Носит мои браслеты. И считается за мое мясо. Перед игрой я приму ограничитель, разумеется. Так что никакой регенерационной камеры после. Ранки заживут, но отрезанные пальцы никогда не вырастут заново.  
Сид собирался проиграть его?  
Никогда прежде Слейтер не испытывал желания отменить случившееся. Просто стереть и сделать вид, что его никогда не было.  
Отравленных сладких прикосновений - не было.  
Тепла, внимания, той странной нежности, которая чудилась ему, когда Сид перебирал его волосы.  
Не было.  
Женщина в строгой униформе принесла запечатанную колоду, так быстро словно держала ее наготове. Ламия и Уоррен шагнули следом, и Кайссер не стал спорить.  
\- Не волнуйся, Леон, - небрежно бросил Сид. - Я никогда тебя не проиграю.  
Слейтер ненавидел себя в тот момент, ненавидел за отвратительное, унизительное чувство надежды.  
Ты ведь играешь? Просто играешь, ты не отдашь меня, как вещь.  
За то, что даже теперь хотел верить.  
Безнадежно, беспомощно.  
Больно.  
Сиду подали "ограничитель", неестественно сияющую голубоватую жидкость в прозрачном флаконе, и он отсалютовал Кайссеру, прежде, чем сделать пару глотков:  
\- Твое здоровье.  
 _Ты любишь меня, Леон?_  
Пр _о_ клятое, отравленное "да", которое он так и не успел сказать.  
Уже никогда этого не сделает.  
Почему оно вспоминалось именно теперь?  
Как быстро можно было потерять все в этом странном и чужом мире за пределами Дворца.  
Заставить пальцы не дрожать стоило огромного труда. Действовать очень осторожно, чтобы не порвать перевязь ненароком. Гладиус казался таким тяжелым, когда Слейтер снял его и аккуратно положил на стол перед Сидом. Задержал ладонь на ножнах всего на секунду дольше, чем имел право. Последняя секунда, отпустить было слишком больно.  
\- Это мне больше не понадобится, - тихо сказал он, и ожидал насмешки. Чего-то хлесткого и колкого. Сид умел так говорить.  
Но не теперь, теперь он просто повернулся к Кайссеру, записал свою ставку на непроглядно черном экране проекции, и лениво улыбнулся:  
\- Играем.  
Слейтер больше не имел для него значения.  
Женщина вскрыла колоду, перетасовала карты - их рубашки были черными, глянцево блестящими. Идеальный инструмент, чтобы играть на чужие жизни. В чем-то даже красивый.  
Она раздала карты, и Слейтеру почти неодолимо хотелось отвернуться. Не смотреть.  
Может быть, если бы он с самого начала повел себя иначе, если бы выполнил какое-то неизвестное ему условие, Сид оставил бы его себе. Увидел бы в нем, пусть не человека, не кого-то равного, но и не вещь.  
Больные и безнадежные мысли. Ему не следовало так думать. Но перестать он не мог.  
Каждый их ход был как удар, хотя в тот момент им не было никакого дела до легионера Слейтера. Он был для них просто товаром, должно быть так интереснее было играть. Занятный биомеханизм Леон Слейтер.  
Не делай этого.  
Если бы Слейтер знал заранее, сказал бы он это Сиду? Рискнул бы?  
Да.  
Он был достаточно для этого глуп.  
Игра тянулась бесконечно, ходы, значения которых Слейтер не понимал, пальцы Сида на черных картах, и бесконечные картинки-воспоминания. Как много может быть связано с одним единственным человеком за такой короткий срок.  
А потом все закончилось, Сид откинулся на кресле и бесстрастно заметил:  
\- Какой знаменательный сегодня день. Я проиграл. Обычно со мной такого не бывает.  
Это "проиграл" отдалось у Слейтера в голове, и мир словно отдалился. Должно быть, люди называли подобное состояние шоком. Только легионер не имел права на шок. Тем более, из-за того, что убийца и пират проиграл его в карты.  
Вещь.  
Сид не казался даже особенно расстроенным.  
Кайссер улыбался, сыто и довольно:  
\- Прекрасная игра, Хаотик Сид, с удовольствием повторю. Теперь, когда вопрос с легионером закрыт, твое мясо на очереди. Но сначала ключ от его кандалов, будь любезен.  
Сид криво улыбнулся в ответ и щелкнул пальцами:  
\- Как увлекательны люди, которые думают, что правильно понимают мои действия. Кто сказал, что я ставил Леона?  
"Мизинец левой руки".  
Слейтер смотрел на проекцию его ставки, не в состоянии увидеть и понять до конца. Долго, не желая понимать, и только потом посмотрел на Сида.  
Сид не смотрел на него, Сид смотрел на гладиус на столе и улыбался, и было в его улыбке что-то болезненное, ломкое, даже не горечь, только намек на нее:  
\- Каким тяжелым было твое доверие, Леон. Я лишился его и чувствую себя невесомым.  
И только теперь Слейтер понял. Все и сразу.  
 _Я никогда тебя не проиграю._  
Не проиграет, потому что никогда не поставит его в игре. Будет проигрывать себя по кускам, но не его.  
Кайссер запрокинул голову и расхохотался, громко и жутко, и это совершенно не вязалось с его образом:  
\- Ты даже мухлюешь, как позер. Не тяни.  
Сид встал с кресла, вытащил гладиус из ножен, легко, деловито, так словно не было во всей ситуации ничего из ряда вон выходящего и сообщил, почти скучающим тоном:  
\- Если тебе нужно сделать себе больно, Леон, самое главное это не медлить. Иначе так никогда и не решишься.  
Он приставил лезвие к своей руке, и Слейтер заметил, как дрожат его пальцы.  
Хотел потянуться, чтобы остановить, потому что не мог на это смотреть, но кандалы удержали.  
\- Не делай этого, - голос охрип. Звучал так, как никогда не должен был звучать голос легионера.  
Сид ничего не сказал. Он дернул гладиус назад - резко, быстро, чисто.   
Кровь была яркой, почти ослепительно красной, она прочертила линию по столу, картам и белоснежным салфеткам.  
Сид постоял несколько секунд, опустив голову, потом выпрямился и улыбнулся. И улыбка на его побледневшем лице казалась жуткой, словно нарисованной.  
Кайссер несколько раз хлопнул в ладони:  
\- Браво.  
Сид подцепил отрезанный палец, усмехнулся безумно и почти весело:  
\- Я любил его, знаешь, мы были вместе так долго, с самого рождения. Наслаждайся, - он бросил палец в тарелку Кайссера и сел:  
\- Играем дальше.  
\- Ставки по нарастающей, - напомнил ему Кайссер, пододвигая к себе тарелку. Взял вилку и нож. - Теперь ты уже не сможешь поставить меньше, чем руку.  
\- Я не разочаровал бы тебя, поставив меньше, чем руку.  
И женщина в безликой униформе снова раздала карты.  
Что ты будешь делать, если снова проиграешь? - хотел спросить Слейтер. Но он и так знал, что Сид станет делать. Он снова возьмет гладиус.  
Кайссер аккуратно отрезал от пальца небольшой кусок, обнажив кость, подцепил на вилку, не отрывая взгляда от Сида, положил в рот, с видимым удовольствием смакуя.  
Слейтер хотел убить этого человека. В тот момент, он хотел убить его больше, чем он хотел жить.  
Сид рассмеялся, привычно и немного язвительно, и ненависть на мгновение отступила:  
\- К счастью для господина Кайссера, я мою руки после туалета.  
И это было так нелепо и так безумно, что он мог шутить в такой ситуации, что Слейтер захотел его ударить. За то, что Сид довел до подобного. За то, что позволил с собой такое сделать.  
Кайссер помедлил несколько секунд, отодвинул тарелку и снова вытер губы салфеткой. На ней остался красный след, словно от помады:  
\- Ставь свою руку и продолжим. В третьей игре ты потеряешь ноги. Их я отдам повару.  
Слейтер смотрел, как Сид делает первый ход, на безупречно прямую спину, на растрепанные черные волосы и дурацкие перья. На окровавленный гладиус по правую руку от него.  
Слейтер стоял всего в паре шагов от стола, и все же Сид был один. Один на один с этой улыбчивой, кровожадной тварью, которую Слейтер даже человеком уже назвать не мог, и сидел так спокойно. Готовый проиграть себя по частям.  
Он играл не на Слейтера. Он играл за него. За то, чтобы Кайссер больше не имел на него никаких прав.  
Левая рука Сида лежала на промокшей насквозь салфетке, и кровь растекалась вокруг, капала с края столешницы.  
Слейтер слышал каждую каплю, и хотел встать ближе. Его удерживали кандалы.  
Сид играл, пачкая карты кровью, всякий раз, когда ему приходилось ходить.  
Кайссера это не волновало.  
Они играли молча, без улыбок или вопросов, сосредоточенно.  
А потом Сид снова проиграл.  
Ты не можешь, - хотел сказать Слейтер, когда Сид снова взялся за гладиус.  
Вместо этого он сказал другое, и сказал не Сиду.  
\- Подожди. Мне есть, что тебе предложить, - сам удивился тому, как спокойно прозвучал его голос. Услышал словно со стороны.  
Кайссер улыбнулся чуть снисходительно и по-отечески, разглядывая его словно редкое и забавное животное:  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что этот сопляк проиграет еще и ноги ради тебя? Я получу легионера в следующей игре. И все, что ты способен мне предложить.  
\- Не все, - бесстрастно возразил Слейтер. - Я допускаю, что есть способы заставить даже легионера делать что угодно. Кроме одного. Ты не можешь заставить меня драться. Никто на это не способен.  
\- И почему ты думаешь, что мне это интересно? - Кайссер сплел пальцы, положил на них подбородок.  
\- На "Крылатой Марии" есть Арена. Тебе нравятся подобного рода развлечения. Ты никогда не видел, как сражается легионер. Я покажу тебе. Но не бесплатно.  
\- И что же ты хочешь взамен?  
\- Его рука, которую ты выиграл, будет принадлежать мне. Если кто и будет иметь право ее отрезать - только я. Если я захочу.  
Кайссер подался чуть вперед:  
\- Впервые вижу такую занимательную преданность у раба.  
\- Очень точно подмечено, - улыбаясь вмешался Сид, а кандалы дернули Слейтера вниз, на колени. - Раба. Пока я никого никому не проиграл, и Леон все еще мой. Он предлагает тебе то, на что не имеет права. Жаль, правда? Должно быть легионер на Арене это зрелище от которого захватывает дух. Но драки не будет.  
Слейтер вскинул голову, впился в Сида взглядом, чувствуя как непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки, выдавил сдавленно и зло:  
\- Почему?  
Сид посмотрел на него снизу-вверх, холодно и без улыбки, жестко:  
\- Ты видел какие развлечения в ходу на "Крылатой Марии". Если ты думаешь, что тебя выставят драться с роботом, ты ошибаешься. Это будут люди. Безоружные, вопящие, перепуганные и умоляющие тебя остановиться. Моя рука того не стоит, тем более, - Сид цинично усмехнулся. - Зачем она мне теперь? На ней все равно нет пальца.  
Люди. Слабые, несуразные люди. Совершенно беззащитные перед ним.  
Слейтеру даже не понадобилось бы оружие.  
Хрупкие, как Сид.  
Во Дворце у него никогда не возникло бы сомнений.  
\- Я буду убивать за тебя, - глядя Сиду в глаза пообещал Слейтер.  
Сид рассмеялся, легко и беззаботно:  
\- Нет, Леон. Ты не будешь. Я не позволю.  
И это его улыбчивое отрицание было жестким и безусловным. Моментом после которого Слейтер ничего не мог сделать.  
Сейчас Сид возьмет гладиус и отрежет себе руку.  
Безнадежно.  
Еще с полчаса назад он был уверен, что нет ничего больнее предательства.  
Как быстро все поменялось.  
Оказалось, что бессилие хуже.  
 _Разреши мне. Пожалуйста._  
Почему он не мог произнести этого вслух?  
Всего три слова, так просто.  
Да, как другие слова, их тоже три. У них тот же смысл.  
Я люблю тебя.  
Слишком тяжелые, слишком огромные слова для легионера, который только совсем недавно выбрался из своего крохотного мирка.  
Даже "я буду защищать тебя" оказалось для него слишком.  
\- Я начинаю понимать, почему ты не готов отдать его, - снисходительно улыбнулся Кайссер, провел пальцем по столу, собирая кровь, задумчиво попробовал на вкус. - Красивая, редкая зверушка. Может быть и правда стоит руки. Знаешь, я считаю, что нет ничего притягательнее красоты в момент, когда она ломается. Ты затеял весь этот фарс просто, чтобы оставить белобрысую безделушку себе. Все ради нее. Так хватит игр вслепую, давай сыграем открыто.   
\- Всегда ненавидел игры в которых нельзя сжульничать, - усмехнулся Сид. И посерьезнел, словно кто-то переключил его состояния. - Но готов послушать.  
\- Твой легионер без оружия против моего робота. Ты поставишь его и себя. Без остатка. Я поставлю информацию о мейстере черных. Твой легионер проиграет, превратится в мясо и отправится в лаборатории. Ты тоже превратишься в мясо, но попадешь к моему шеф-повару.  
\- Оставим неприятный вариант. Если я выиграю?  
\- Если ты выиграешь, я найду для тебя Малкесту, и выпущу с "Марии" без препятствий, и без лишних повреждений. Сочтем наше новое развлечение третьей партией Преферанса Плоти.  
Это был идеальный шанс. Их возможность покончить с этой игрой и уйти невредимыми.  
И все же Сид молчал.  
Слейтер не понимал почему.  
Он не знает, подумал он. Не уверен, что Слейтер справиться.  
Без оружия против боевого робота. И одной из последних моделей.  
Был ли у него шанс?  
И был ли у него выбор?  
Он встал на одно колено, просто потому что подумал, что Сиду это понравится, и тихо сказал, заставляя голос звучать ровно:  
\- Я справлюсь.  
Сид фыркнул почти устало, и мягко коснулся его волос здоровой ладонью:  
\- Ты похож на моего рыцаря сейчас.  
\- Я хочу им быть.  
\- Как глупо, - Сид наклонился и коснулся губами его лба. - И как романтично. - Он бросил взгляд на Ламию и усмехнулся. - Душа моя, если ты хочешь снять наши кольца сейчас самое время. Кажется мы с Леоном решили жить счастливо и умереть в один день.  
\- Я привязался к своей бижутерии, - небрежно откликнулся Ламия. - Пусть остается. Не затягивай, - посоветовал он Слейтеру. - Мне надоело играть статиста.  
Сид рассмеялся и встал, пошатнувшись совсем немного:  
\- Тогда нам всем действительно лучше поторопиться. Моя душа в гневе...неприятна.  
  
***   
Черное и красное. У Кайссера была личная ложа, пафосная, с мягкими креслами и прекрасным видом.  
На сцену.  
Скоро твой выход, Леон.  
Палец болел, несмотря на то, что его не было.  
Это всегда так, Леон. То, что ты потерял болит сильнее, чем то, что просто сломано или разбито.  
Наверное, это то, как наше тело переживает безысходность.  
\- У тебя будет лучшее место, чтобы наблюдать, - сказал Кайссер, занимая одно из кресел, и он сел рядом с ним:  
\- Лучшее место, чтобы наблюдать за Леоном это дырка в стене ванной.  
Это закон шоу. Никто не должен знать, что тебе больно. И все фокусы обязаны выглядеть легко и непринужденно, потому что никто не пойдет смотреть на неуклюжего фокусника.  
Цены на реквизит остаются в прейскуранте. Зрителям ни к чему знать.  
Чего это стоит.  
Сидеть. Улыбаться. Быть мерзавцем.  
И только ты, Леон, мальчик который лезет за кулисы. Где только тигры и уроды.  
\- Вина? - спросил Кайссер, и Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Крови и зрелищ. Только народу, разумеется. Мне хватит компании господина Кайссера.  
Ответы всплывают в голове, как окна проекций.  
Я никогда не теряюсь в словах.  
Я крыса, которая всегда находит выход из лабиринта.  
Хаотик Сид от кончиков пальцев до кончиков волос.   
Как весело, что пальцев теперь было нечетное количество. Но это не помешает ни шоу, ни зрителям.  
Правда, Леон?  
О чем я думаю, когда вижу как ты идешь к Арене?  
Ни-о-чем.  
Обо всем сразу.  
О том, что болит палец, которого нет.  
О том, что любовь это шипучка. Ты думал, так, ерунда, сколько в этой дряни может быть градусов, и вот через полтора стакана тебя уже вштырило, и ты ведешь себя как дебил.  
Я веду себя как дебил, и знаешь, Леон, мне нравится.  
Впрочем, Хаотик Сид и до встречи с легионером был знаменит идиотскими поступками.  
Видимо, это было заразно.  
И красиво.  
Легионер на залитой светом алой Арене. Волосы, которые так приятно перебирать, и в которых так легко запутаться.  
Я увяз слишком глубоко слишком быстро.  
Ле-ги-о-нер.  
Твой первый настоящий бой.  
Звучит почти как неизбежность.  
О чем я думаю?  
Ни-о-чем.  
Обо всем сразу.  
О том, что для этого ты был создан.  
О том, что каждый твой шаг по этой сцене, как нож. Я влюблен в эти ножи. Они режут так сладко.  
О том, что я - твой самый лучший зритель.  
Пожалуй, я все же немного вуайерист.  
Пей вино, господин Кайссер.  
Мне хватит моей шипучки.   
Моей крови.   
И моих зрелищ.

***  
Он чувствовал его взгляд, словно фантомное прикосновение. Не мог видеть, потому что слепили огни Арены, но ощущал, словно незримое присутствие.  
Сид был в зале.  
Совсем рядом. Зависел от Слейтера, доверял ему.  
Должно быть, Ламия застыл рядом, по правую руку.  
Мысли не отвлекали, наполняли странным ощущением уверенности. Иррациональной и неодолимой.  
Ты не проиграл меня в карты.  
Я не проиграю тебя в бою.  
Чего бы это ни стоило.  
Слейтер чувствовал себя на своем месте на пропахшей смертью, залитой кровью Арене.  
Чувствовал себя живым, и каждая деталь была отчетливой и яркой, словно кто-то настроил резкость в его жизни. И все стало очень просто, и очень понятно.  
Пол - скользкий. Нужно быть осторожнее в движениях, следить за равновесием.  
Просчитывать дистанцию.  
Робот возвышался над ним на несколько голов. Стандартная модель. Укрепленные сочленения, характерный набор оружия, привычные параметры.  
Всего лишь металлолом, по крайней мере был бы, будь у Слейтера гладиус. Но даже легионер не смог бы разломать крепления боевого робота голыми руками.  
Значит, он найдет другой выход.  
Робот двинулся на него, и Слейтер замер на месте, подпуская его ближе, оценивая скорость действий и параметры моторики.  
Этот робот уже был на арене. В нем должны были сформироваться основные программы реакций.  
Слейтер увернулся от железной руки в последний момент, увернулся в сторону, замедляя скорость своей реакции почти до человеческой.  
Металлические пальцы просверкнули в сантиметре от его головы, и Слейтер мотнул головой, отбрасывая волосы назад, перекатился, уходя от следующего удара.  
Замер на границе Арены.  
Выждать. Это всего лишь боевая задача.  
Еще один тест, у него есть решение.  
Его просто нужно найти.  
Еще один рывок в сторону. Два шага назад.  
Робот увеличил скорость, чтобы соответствовать цели. Это было не страшно. Он не мог тягаться с легионером, тем более с представителем линии "Слейтер".  
Но он был устойчивее. Прочнее, чем то, что Слейтер был способен сломать.  
Оружие было необходимо.   
Стратегия тоже. Иначе это только заведомо проигрышная игра в догонялки.  
Невыгодные условия.  
Круглая арена, залитая кровью, с ошметками тел кое-где.  
Оружие только у робота. Его должны были оснастить.  
Замкнутый круг. Слейтер не будет представлять угрозы, пока робот не использует оружие, а робот не использует оружие, пока он не представляет угрозы.  
Ослепительный белый свет с потолка, вес чужих взглядов и неодолимая махина, надвигающаяся на него.  
Шаг.  
Уклон.  
Железные пальцы щелкнули слишком близко к волосам. Нужно быть внимательнее.  
Заграждение слишком близко. Какую систему здесь использовали?  
Силовое поле? С шоковым эффектом или нет?  
Барьер не могли не сделать с расчетом на робота.  
Слейтер вывернулся в последний момент, ударил всем своим весом, немедленно отскакивая назад.  
Робот дернулся, попав на ограждение.  
Электрический эффект. Может быть не сильный, определенно не настолько, чтобы причинить механизму вред, но может дать шанс.  
Это просто. Найти момент неустойчивости, действовать быстро и четко.  
Иначе Слейтер не умел.  
Он поднырнул под металлическую руку, впечатал ладонь в пластину маски, закрывающей роботу голову, быстро, сильно, вкладывая свой вес в удар. Почти. Отскочил, проскользив по крови.  
Выжидать и действовать.  
За пределами ограждения бесновалась толпа. Где-то там наверху, в ложе Кайссера сидел Сид. И смотрел. Не отрываясь.  
А на Арене не было ничего, кроме Слейтера и робота. Только неестественно красная кровь и белый, слепящий свет с потолка.  
И надежда, переходящая в убежденность.  
Слейтер кинулся вперед снова, проскочил под боковым выпадом, мазнул окровавленной ладонью по маске, перехватил металлическое запястье, рванул к ограждению. Не успел отдернуть руку, и его прошило шоковой волной.  
Отскочил.  
Ничего страшного. Повреждения в пределах допустимого.  
Он сможет.  
Действовать четко. И быстро.  
Из руки робота появилась с жужжанием круглая циркулярная пила.  
Хороший знак. Это не то оружие, которые можно использовать, но начало положено.  
Ждать.  
Действовать.  
И не ошибаться.  
  
***  
Ты был создан, чтобы я посмотрел на тебя, и забыл как дышать.  
Стремительный. Резкий.  
Прекрасный.  
Росчерк светлых волос и безупречная, хирургическая выверенность действий.  
Под мишурой и сомнениями, это ты, Леон. Какой ты есть.  
Упрямый, наивный и чувственный.  
Хрупкий.  
И сильный.  
Неодолимый.  
Кто-то, в кого влюблен Хаотик Сид.  
Тот, кого любит Хаотик Сид.  
Потерять было бы больнее, чем палец, руку и обе ноги.  
Единственная шипучка.  
Проклятая и благословенная.

***  
Слейтер подпустил его вплотную, перехватил пилу у держателя, рванул вниз и вбок от себя, и зазубренный диск заскрежетал по хромированному остову.  
Легионер увернулся от второй руки, впечатал основание ладони под лицевую пластину - резко, сильно, отбрасывая робота на ограждение.  
Ответный удар застал его врасплох, отбросил назад. Ребра взорвались болью, и на какую-то долю секунды Слейтер боялся, что упадет. Только в самый последний момент успел перекатиться, уходя от следующего выпада. Услышал, как хрустнуло покрытие пола под механической ступней, всего сантиметрах пяти от его головы.  
Игры кончились. Включилась программа на уничтожение.  
Он прокатился по полу, вскакивая на ноги, вовремя отдернулся назад, в последний момент, отскочил, мягко приземляясь на ноги. Даже не услышал, скорее почувствовал, как активировался лазерный резак.  
Наконец-то.  
Всего один шанс.  
Этого достаточно.  
Он перехватил оружие в сантиметре от своего лица, резко подался вперед, вкладывая все в этот единственный рывок, и резак вошел в голову робота, как нож в масло. Быстро и легко. Безупречно точно.  
Что-то щелкнуло внутри и разряд электричества отбросил Слейтера назад. Но теперь это уже было не важно.  
Робот дернулся и застыл, как сломанная детская игрушка.  
В зале, за границей силового поля было тихо. Люди молчали. Они забыли свои разговоры и свои тарелки, и смотрели на сцену. Не отрываясь.  
И где-то там был Сид.  
Слейтер медленно поднялся на ноги, запрокинул голову вверх, к льющемуся сверху ослепительному белому свету, и в беззвучной, неодолимой тишине услышал хлопки.  
Вверху, в ложе, почти неразличимый даже для совершенных глаз легионера, стоял Хаотик Сид и аплодировал.  
Один. Два. Три.   
Четыре хлопка.  
И зал взорвался овацией. 


	14. Chapter 14

предупреждения прежние - это рабочий файл, и ошибок тут... я стараюсь об этом пока не думать.  
  
***  
Слейтер поднялся по стеклянной лестнице на один из верхних ярусов, с трудом заставляя себя не перескакивать через ступеньки, прошел по подвисному переходу, не обращая внимания на одного из людей Мины, едва поспевающего за ним.  
Отодвинул мерцающую голографическую занавеску и вошел в ложу Кайссера, чувствуя, как от чего-то бешено заколотилось сердце.  
Сид был там, стоял в полоборота к нему, улыбался, зажав сигарету в уголке рта, и смотрел так, как, кажется, никогда не смотрел раньше.  
За один этот взгляд Слейтер вернулся бы на Арену и разломал бы еще с десяток боевых роботов.  
\- Знаешь, Леон, я скажу тебе, что это было о-хре-нен-но.  
И от этой простой фразы, от того как было произнесено это "охрененно" - с восхищением, с затаенной благодарностью, внутри разливалось тепло.   
Слейтер почувствовал, как губы словно сами собой растягиваются в улыбку - не такую, какую он позволял себе иногда, не сдержанную и едва заметную, а настоящую, широкую, должно быть совершенно неприлично счастливую улыбку, и ответил:  
\- Это было легко.  
Сид рассмеялся и протянул ему ножны с гладиусом:  
\- Мы с ним тебя ждали.  
Слейтер принял оружие, и это было естественно и совсем не неловко. Правильно.  
\- Должен признать, зрелище действительно оказалось впечатляющим, - сухо заметил Кайссер, и Слейтер повернул к нему голову. Впрочем, особенно расстроенным человек не выглядел. - Ты приобрел себе занятную вещицу.  
\- "Вещицу"? - Сид усмехнулся, чуть снисходительно, и ответил. - Леон оказался намного больше, чем просто полезный предмет. Как благословен я, получивший кого-то столь ценного, правда?  
\- Кого-то, кто чуть не стоил тебе руки, - напомнил Кайссер небрежно. - Тем не менее, эту игру не запишут на мой счет. Ты получишь информацию о Малкесте, как только мои поставщики что-нибудь раскопают.  
\- С тобой приятно иметь дело, господин Кайссер, - Сид шутливо поклонился. - Открой мою коробочку, тебе понравится то, что внутри.  
Кайссер вопросительно посмотрел на Мину, и та коротко кивнула, передавая ему мини-кейс.  
Тихо щелкнули застежки.  
Слейтеру было не видно, что внутри, зато было видно лицо человека - почти удивление, потом показной небрежный интерес, с затаенной почти настороженностью:  
\- Сколько ты хочешь?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Нисколько, Хозяин. Это всего лишь благодарность за простой, хорошее обращение и мягкие кровати. А теперь, прости нас, мы вернемся в номер. Надо бы мне замотать руку. Помереть от потери крови из пальца было бы весело, но бесславно.  
  
***  
Как только за ними закрылись тяжелые двойные двери, ведущие к зоне Арены, Сид устало прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд, повернул голову к Ламии и почти попросил:  
\- Только не сейчас, душа моя.  
Ламия небрежно взял его под здоровую руку и пошел по коридору. В тот момент эта фамильярность не вызвала у Слейтера внутреннего протеста, не после всего, что случилось.  
\- Ты же не ждешь, что я стану отчитывать тебя за какой-то палец? - Ламия снисходительно улыбнулся. - Просто, пока твой легионер развлекался на Арене, я пролистнул каталог механических частей и некоторые из них тебе бы понравились.  
Сид обессилено рассмеялся:  
\- Циничная, циничная душа.  
\- Просто практичность, - отозвался Ламия.  
\- Я думал ты будешь в ярости, - буркнул Уоррен, словно бы невзначай придвигаясь к ним ближе. Внутренне, Слейтер разделял эту логику.  
\- На то, что меня использовали, как статиста? Это было неприятно, но не так уж важно.  
\- На то, что я разбрасываюсь частями тела и заключаю рисковые пари, - пояснил Сид, устало усмехаясь. - Не все понимают равнодушие священников к физической боли.   
\- Твое пари оказалось выигрышным, а потеря пальца не кажется мне такой уж важной. К вопросу о протезах, - он раскрыл ворох проекций, а Сид застонал:  
\- Я же просил не сейчас.  
\- Хорошо, я перешлю тебе файлы, - легко согласился Ламия. - Если это все, мы с Уорреном вернемся к тому, на чем нас прервали.  
\- Я считал, что ты врач, - сухо заметил Слейтер. - Разве в подобных случаях ты не обязан дать раненому человеку обезболивающее и осмотреть его руку?  
Ламия посмотрел на него, как на безумного:  
\- Это всего-лишь палец.  
Сид рассмеялся, потянувшись к сигаретам, выбил одну из пачки и сунул в рот:  
\- Клевый у меня врач, да?  
А потом, через несколько минут, они были у дверей номера, и Слейтер как-то отчетливо вдруг осознал, что через несколько секунд они с Сидом останутся наедине.  
Почему-то это казалось важным.  
Ламия и Уоррен ушли, Сид активировал проекцию ключа, прошел в открывшуюся дверь, не включая освещения, а Слейтер вдруг заметил жесткую линию между светом и тенью у порога, такую же, как лежала у входа в карцер на "Хаосе".  
Это была просто линия, и в общем-то она ничего не значила.  
Просто граница между комнатой и коридором.  
Перешагнуть ее было легко.  
  
***  
Сид неловко стянул с себя куртку, оставил валяться на полу, только достал сигарету из пачки, и Слейтер обратил внимание, что фильтр у нее был с красным ободком.  
Должно быть к табаку был примешан стимулятор, или наркотик.  
Сид замер, сунув сигарету в рот, опустив голову, словно ожидая чего-то, и так и не прикурил.  
Слейтер подошел к нему вплотную, обнял руками за талию, прижал к себе. Вовсе не был уверен, что Сид хотел именно этого, просто не мог удержаться.  
Теперь было можно.  
Тело Сида казалось напряженным, тонким и хрупким. Невесомым. А потом он расслабился, как-то почти обмяк, запрокинув голову к потолку, прикрыл глаза и выдохнул:  
\- Черт. Больно.  
Слейтер помолчал, просто наслаждаясь ощущением его присутствия и странной внутренней уверенностью, которую дарило тепло чужого тела, потом тихо ответил:  
\- Прости.  
Сид фыркнул, потерся затылком о его плечо:  
\- За то, что я оттяпал себе палец? Это будет сложно, но я постараюсь. Все-таки ты настоящее чудовище, раз заставил меня это сделать.  
Слейтер замер, и только потом понял, что Сид не всерьез.  
\- Нужно осмотреть рану.  
\- Тоже мне рана, - Сид положил здоровую ладонь поверх его рук. - Но вообще ванна, аптечка и обезболивающее были бы очень кстати. Силы, чтобы дойти тоже. Но увы-увы, нельзя получить все сразу.  
Слейтер подхватил его на руки, игнорируя то, как немедленно отозвались болью ребра, испытывая затаенное удовлетворение от того, каким легким казался ему Сид. Должно быть, нечто подобное мог бы чувствовать человек, держа ребенка - удовольствие от собственной силы, чужой хрупкости и чужого доверия.  
Сид рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо и уронил незажженную сигарету на ковер:  
\- Леон, этот фокус выглядит круто только с принцессами. Совсем не так стильно, когда на руках у тебя окровавленный взрослый мужик - психованный и с дурным характером.  
\- В лучшем случае ты тянешь на парня, - разочаровал его Слейтер, направляясь в ванную. - И нас все равно никто не видит. Мы одни.  
Одни.  
Это не должно было значить так много.  
Но значило.  
Наверное, Слейтеру стоило бы задавать вопросы. С десяток "почему", вертевшихся в сознании.  
Спрашивать не хотелось.  
Хотелось быть рядом. Прикасаться. Целовать.  
Чувствовать.  
Себя.  
Живым.  
В ванной Слейтер разделся, помог раздеться Сиду - осторожные прикосновения, аккуратные, затаенные украденные ласки. Теперь было можно.  
Все что угодно.  
Сид обработал рану, залил медицинским гелем. Помог Слейтеру смыть кровь, и прикосновения его ладоней, внимательные, осторожные, оставались на коже, даже, когда он убирал руки.  
В ванной было темно, только окрашивала струи воды подсветка душа.  
Слейтер слышал каждую разбивающуюся о каменный пол каплю.  
Близко. Интимно.  
Он вжимал Сида в стену своим телом, ловя каждый выдох, пробуя некоторые из них на вкус. Изучая.  
Смотрел Сиду в лицо, мог различить каждую отдельную ресницу, скользил пальцами по телу, по татуировке, касался черных линий губами.  
Сид позволял, не торопил его, подавался навстречу его рукам, и хотелось обладать им безраздельно.  
Стать для него, если не первым, то единственным.  
Видеть, как он отзывается на прикосновения.  
Иметь право прикасаться в любой момент.  
\- Хочу быть к тебе ближе.  
\- Ближе, чем сейчас, Леон, только во мне, - насмешливые, сладкие слова.  
\- Хочу быть в тебе.  
  
***  
\- Хочу быть в тебе.  
И что ответить на это, Леон?  
"Ты уже"?  
"Будь"?  
Еще бы расслышать свои мысли за шумом в ушах.  
Сид потянулся, чтобы оставить метку, которая пропадет к утру, и ответил:  
\- Взаимно, Леон.  
В конце концов, это правда.   
Так быстро. И так точно. Минуя отбитые, психованные мозги, сразу в сердце.  
Совершенно неопытный. Голодный и любопытный.  
Внимательный.  
Ненасытное, не по человечески сильное тело.  
Светлые волосы намокли и прилипли к плечам. Голубые глаза смотрят так жадно, словно впитывают детали. Так серьезно.  
Для Леона все впервые и все всерьез.  
А для Хаотика Сида?  
Как давно секс перестал быть чем-то важным?  
Да он никогда и не был. Просто физическое действие.  
До Леона.  
Близкие люди так умеют - превращать жизнь в до себя и после, даже если они не совсем люди.  
А ведь казалось бы, что такого особенного?  
Слейтер вздернул его вверх, легко бездумно, словно Сид ничего не весил - фокус доступный разве что легионерам, боевым андроидам и роботам, обхватил ладонью член. Настойчиво, немного неловко, и движения его руки - неопытные, на самую капельку поспешнее, чем хотелось, были слаще минета от самой дорогой, самой опытной из лхатских блядей.  
\- Так?  
Смешной вопрос.  
Ты еще спроси, хорошо ли мне, Леон.  
\- Да-а.  
Сказать это ему на выдохе, потому что офигенно, потому что вышибает мозги.  
Да и к черту их, пусть возьмут отпуск.  
Настойчивые движения руки, жадный взгляд в глаза, словно бы Леон боялся упустить что-то важное.   
Нет, не так.  
Чуть медленнее, чуть жестче.  
Вот тут можно чуть ускорить темп.  
Так что, не так.  
Не так, как ласкают те, кто точно знает, как надо. Для кого ты - всего лишь очередное тело, которое можно заставить орать "еще".  
Не так, как с теми, кто ничего не значит.  
С тобой - не так.  
Как же сладко ты запаздываешь, как сладко ошибаешься - в мелочах.  
Как заводит эта неопытность.  
Сказал бы кто. в жизни бы не поверил.  
Как. Мне. Хорошо.  
Ох ты ж черт...  
\- Леон!  
Твою... больно-то как.  
Тихо, расслабиться. только не сопротивляться и не зажиматься.  
Давно так не трахался, отвык.  
Вдохнуть бы.  
Выдохнуть.  
Отлично, вроде бы ничего не порвано.  
И ведь знал, что он забудет про подготовку.  
Виват догадливости Хаотика Сида.  
Потом можно будет выдать себе подушку под больную задницу вместо ордена.  
Леон-Леон, какой же ты голодный.  
Можно кончить только от того, как ты дышишь, сбивчиво, жадно.  
\- Прости.  
Ну и как тут не смеяться?  
Вежливый, блин.  
А не двигаться уже не может, не умеет сдерживаться, не научился еще.  
И вот тут накрывает уже всерьез, потому что Леон двигается все настойчивее, и можно только подхватывать его движения - огненные, ненасытные, сильные. Люди так не умеют.  
Словно трахаться со стихией.  
Зазеваешься и тебя раздавит, разорвет и выбросит перекореженным...  
Офигенно до взрыва сверхновой перед глазами.  
На все уже плевать.  
На то, что боли в этом не меньше, чем удовольствия, а от удовольствия плавятся мозги.  
На синяки, которые останутся. На то, что будет потом.  
Рука сама потянулась к члену, и плевать, что левая.  
Леон чуть подался вперед, инстинктивно, чуть поменял угол проникновения, и просто офигенно превратилось в невероятно.  
Оргазм был как штормовая волна, белая, выворачивающая и неодолимая. Почти болезненная.  
Знакомое и новое чувство одновременно.  
А потом Сид успел только посмотреть Слейтеру в глаза, рассмеяться обессилено.  
И потерял сознание.  
  
***  
Слейтер понял, что произошло не сразу - в голове было пусто, и никак не удавалось поймать дыхание, успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Тело после оргазма было невесомым, и все кроме чужого тепла рядом казалось таким неважным.  
Он не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал, что что-то не так, словно нота диссонанса в остальном почти идеальном мире.  
Слейтер склонил голову, посмотрел на Сида, и его словно окатило ледяной водой.  
В первую абсурдную секунду ему показалось, что Сид не дышит. Руки бессильно свесились вдоль тела, а голова запрокинулась назад, глаза были закрыты.  
Слейтер инстинктивно отпрянул, наверняка делая еще хуже, едва успел подхватить бессознательное тело.  
Справиться с накатившей следом паникой было почти невозможно, и он несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
Быстро вернулся в комнату, не вытирая положил Сида на кровать, осматривая его тело.  
Синяки, отчетливо заметные даже на смуглой коже, темные.  
Слейтер как зачарованный приложил ладонь к его бедру, и пальцы идеально легли на багряные пятна.  
Он заставил себя встряхнуться, ощупать ребра, убеждаясь, что ничего не сломано, потом только пойти в ванную и смочить полотенце, выключить воду.  
Когда он вернулся к Сиду и положил полотенце ему на лицо, тот застонал, слабо поднял руку, стягивая полотенце и бессвязно выдавил:  
\- С..ка, дай посп-ть.  
Слейтер вздрогнул, поймал себя на том, что боится момента, когда Сид откроет глаза.   
Невероятно захотелось прикрыться.  
Сид как-то неловко перевернулся, вскрикнул, когда непроизвольно оперся о левую руку, и откинулся на спине. Тихо рассмеялся, бесцветным, каким-то шелестящим смехом:  
\- Охренеть.  
Хотелось сказать ему десяток вещей сразу.  
"Прости меня", "я не хотел", "как ты?".  
И еще ворох нелепых и бессмысленных вариантов. Еще более абсурдных, чем первые три.  
Слейтера тошнило от самого себя.  
И это легионер.  
\- Эй, - тихо позвал Сид, слабо потянув его на себя за руку.  
Слейтер не лег, остался сидеть, глядя в точку прямо перед собой, сказал после непродолжительного молчания:  
\- Я думал, кандалы удержат меня. Я был уверен, что не смогу причинить тебе вред.  
Сид фыркнул, передвинулся ближе, уткнувшись лбом ему в бедро:  
\- Вовремя я их отключил, да?  
Слейтер вздрогнул, прикрыл глаза, судорожно сглотнув, голос сорвался и выговорить получилось только со второго раза:  
\- Ты включишь их снова. На максимальный уровень контроля.  
Сид рассмеялся, и этот смех был словно тень того, как он обычно смеялся:  
\- Нет, Леон. Не включу.  
\- Тогда я ухожу.  
Слейтер потянулся встать, и Сид дернул его за волосы назад, посмотрел без улыбки:  
\- Уймись, Леон. Как только ты лишишься моего покровительства, тебя приберет к рукам Кайссер. На Равоне, по крайней мере. Или это что было напрасно? - он кивнул на руку, которой держал волосы Слейтера. Левую руку.  
\- Я больше никогда не хочу переживать то, что я почувствовал, когда увидел тебя без сознания.  
Сид вздохнул, отпустил его волосы, и протянул руку:  
\- Иди сюда.  
Слейтер помедлил несколько секунд, потом все же придвинулся ближе, глядя прямо перед собой, не зная, что сказать.  
Сид фыркнул, словно ситуация его забавляла, потянул Слейтера за волосы, совсем не нежно, заставляя лечь, тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Надо вплести в них ручку, будет очень удобно. Леон Слейтер. Инструкция по применению - если он не делает, что вы хотите, дерните за ручку.  
Слейтер лег рядом, осторожно, потому что боялся задеть Сида даже кончиками пальцев:  
\- Ситуация забавляет тебя.  
\- Скорее меня до усрачки веселит твое самобичевание, - грубость обожгла как пощечина, и Слейтер отвернулся от Сида, посмотрел в потолок. - Леон, забей. Мне понравилось, хотя это то еще экстремальное удовольствие оказалось. Ты затрахал Хаотика Сида до потери сознания. Гордись. Мой друг Уоррен дал бы тебе медаль.  
\- Гордость - это последнее, что я чувствую, - бесцветно откликнулся Слейтер. - Я мог причинить тебе вред.  
\- Даже убить, если гипотетически, - подтвердил Сид. - Хорошо, что этого не случилось, правда?  
\- Я не понимаю, как ты можешь заставлять себя терпеть меня рядом.  
Сид расхохотался в голос, закашлялся, и Слейтер испугался, что все-таки проглядел внутренние повреждения:  
\- В котячью корзинку. Однозначно, Ле-он, - он передвинулся, все еще посмеиваясь, забросил на Слейтера руку и ногу, потерся лбом о его плечо. - Знаешь, вместе мы с тобой составляем хорошее такое животное. Мне достался животный магнетизм, а тебе животный интеллект.  
\- Я способен понять твое желание уязвить. Оно оправдано.  
\- Я не "уязвляю" тебя, Леон, - передразнил Сид. - Не настолько уж я говнюк. Просто мне весело. Давай не будем играть в злого легионера и несчастную жертву насилия. Части до и после того, как ты вломился в меня без смазки и подготовки, были очень даже ничего.  
Слейтер помолчал, потом тихо признал:  
\- Мне нравилось, что ты слабее меня. Нравилась твоя хрупкость.  
Сид фыркнул, подмигнул:  
\- Дай угадаю, после этого признания, мне полагается как минимум отправить тебя в лаборатории навеки. Я сильно разочарую тебя, если скажу, что в моей среде "ублюдок" начинается с игры в анатомический театр по понедельникам, средам и пятницам?  
Слейтер наконец рискнул его коснуться, невесомо провел ладонью по волосам, осторожно, словно даже такое легкое прикосновение могло причинить вред:  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно.  
\- Леон, ты просто увлекся. Так бывает, это не смертельно, аминь. В следующий раз будь осторожнее. Теперь вспомни, что пострадавшая сторона все-таки я, отвлекись от того, как ты страдаешь, и утешь меня для разнообразия. Действием.  
Слейтер вздрогнул:  
\- Ты позволишь снова?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Позволяет Ее Величество, а я даю. Тебе бы и еще раз дал. Может я не готов к такому экстриму каждый день, но периодически было бы классно.  
\- Тебе нравится боль.  
\- Динь-динь-динь. Может быть не любая боль, но такие игры - вполне, - Сид перестал улыбаться, посмотрел чуть прищурено и просто сказал. - Ты стал дорог мне, Леон. Мне хорошо с тобой. Знаешь, что я понял, когда у меня впервые появились люди, которые мне дороги? Что безболезненно и просто не будет.  
\- Оно стоит того?  
\- Да. Ты того стоишь.  
Смотреть в эти спокойные серые глаза было невыносимо, и Слейтер повернулся на бок, уткнулся лицом в плечо Сида, губами к черной линии татуировки:  
\- Я никогда не должен был узнать, что такое близость с человеком. Легионерам запрещено даже касаться людей. Сейчас я думаю, что это правильно. Я не имел права позволять себе так много.  
Было горько.  
Сид ласково погладил его по волосам, и безмятежно, с той самой безмятежностью, которая напоминала, каким опасным он может быть, ответил:  
\- Леон, у тебя десять счетов чтобы перестать жалеть себя и пожалеть меня. Не успеешь, и результат тебе не понравится. Один.  
\- Я не жалею себя, - сухо заметил Слейтер.  
\- Правда? Тогда ты весьма умело притворяешься. Три, - после этого последовал легкий разряд от кандалов и ошейника, и Слейтер вздрогнул, скорее от неожиданности. Сид широко улыбнулся. - Я внимательно тебя слушаю. Четыре.  
Еще один легкий разряд.  
\- Что ты сделаешь, если я не успею?  
\- Включу режим наказания на пару минут. Уверен, после ты уже не будешь чувствовать себя таким виноватым, что наставил мне синяков. Пять.  
Разряд стал сильнее.  
Слейтер не мог винить Сида за желание отплатить:  
\- Если это то, чего ты хочешь, я готов.  
\- Пять с хвостиком. Если бы я хотел, я бы с этого начал.  
\- Мне нечего сказать в свое оправдание.  
\- Шесть, - Сид снова погладил его по волосам. - Вот сейчас, Леон, ты меня действительно бесишь.   
Следующий импульс кандалов был уже на грани боли.  
\- Мне жаль, что так вышло.  
Сид кивнул:  
\- Лучше, но это все еще жалость к себе. Семь.  
Болезненно.  
\- Я могу вытерпеть наказание, но не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, - бесстрастно ответил Слейтер. Боль раздражала. Не сильная, но очень неприятная.  
\- Что-то вроде "Извини, Сид, я увлекся, в следующий раз буду осторожнее. Давай забудем". Плюс кофе и сигареты в постель. Восемь.   
\- Мне сложно представить, что этого будет достаточно.  
\- Вся эта шарада только для тебя. Если ты не можешь простить себя так просто, я прибавлю тебе пару минут агонии, чтобы ты перестал чувствовать себя несчастным. Только не надо выставлять меня пострадавшим. Это бесит. Девять.  
Импульс был неожиданно сильным, совсем не таким, как предыдущие.  
Слейтер успел только стиснуть зубы, чтобы не вскрикнуть, сделал глубокий вдох, посмотрел Сиду в глаза и сказал:  
\- Я виноват перед тобой и прошу прощения. Я не хотел причинять тебе боли или тем более вреда, готов сделать все, чтобы ситуация не повторилась. Давай...оставим это позади.  
Сид смотрел на него в ответ несколько секунд, безуспешно борясь со смехом:  
\- Леон...Ты просто какое-то словесное чудовище. Кто бы мог подумать, что обычное "Я был мудак, исправлюсь" можно перефразировать в нечто подобное. Забей на извинения, просто сделай мне нормальный кофе.  
Слейтер помолчал, потом ровно ответил:  
\- Я не умею делать кофе.  
Сид замер:  
\- Как можно не уметь делать кофе?  
\- Легионерам запрещено употреблять кофеин. Я осознаю, что для приготовления необходимо взять некоторое количество кофейных зерен, превратить их в порошок и сварить его, но не умею пользоваться кухонным модулем и не знаю, где взять ингредиенты. О необходимых пропорциях кофе, воды и ароматизаторов, если ты их предпочитаешь, тоже не осведомлен.  
\- Понятно... - протянул Сид и широко улыбнулся. - Тогда, готовься, мой юный ученик. Сейчас я научу тебя делать кофе по-корабельному.  
\- Здесь? - Слейтер оглянулся и не обнаружил ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего кухню.  
\- О да. Смотри, сначала ты активируешь рабочую проекцию своего компа.  
Слейтер полагал, что компьютер был нужен для сообщения и включения кухонного модуля, поэтому сделал именно это. В воздухе перед ним зажегся плоский полупрозрачный экран проекции.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил Сид, и Слейтер заподозрил, что он издевается. - Теперь нажми на значок "внешние доступные устройства", "система "Крылатая Мария".  
Слейтер кивнул, открывая опции.  
\- Отлично. Нажимай на ярлык "обслуживания номеров", "пищевой синтезатор", "напитки", "кофе". Без сахара и прочей дряни, пожалуйста.  
Слейтер чувствовал себя идиотом, когда дымящаяся чашка медленно выплыла из замаскированного под стенную панель пищевого синтезатора и замерла на столике в дальнем конце комнаты.  
Сид широко и раздражающе усмехнулся:  
\- Кофе проще, чем кажется.  
\- Можно было просто сказать мне про пищевой синтезатор, - бесстрастно заметил Слейтер, подавая Сиду чашку.  
Тот подмигнул:  
\- Это и вполовину не так приятно, как дразнить тебя, - он сделал большой глоток, блаженно прищурился. - О да. Кофе может утешить в любой ситуации.  
Он бездумно потянулся левой рукой к чашке, вскрикнул, непроизвольно выпуская из рук, и Слейтер перехватил ее, до того, как кофе успел пролиться.  
Сид недоуменно моргнул, осознавая, что кофе цел и одобрительно выдохнул:  
\- Круто.  
Слейтер небрежно пожал плечами:  
\- Скорость реакций легионеров превосходит человеческую в несколько раз. Это несложно, - даже теперь, после того, что случилось, похвала была ему приятна.  
\- Выглядело офигенно. Ты спас Хаотика-меньшего от кофе, - Сид широко усмехнулся. - Очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны.  
Слейтер кашлянул, мысленно поклявшись себе, что не покраснеет:  
\- В первую очередь я спас твою руку. Что ты будешь делать с пальцем?  
Он поднес чашку к губам Сида, молча демонстрируя, что готов предложить помощь, если тому тяжело пить. Сид отпил так, словно это было совершенно естественно:  
\- Что я могу сделать с тем, чего нет и никогда не будет? Регенератор отпадает, остаются механические заменители. Они кстати бывают довольно прикольные, знаешь, черные такие, металлические, с когтями. Я видел одну серию, когда они еще пытались провернуть свою фишку "потеря конечности - это стильно", даже думал прикупить пару вещиц, но тогда все мои пальцы были на месте. А какой там был искусственный член...  
Слейтер проанализировал сказанное:  
\- "Потеря конечности - это стильно"?  
\- Ну, в определенных случаях да.  
\- Человеческая логика не перестает меня удивлять.  
Сид небрежно пожал плечами:  
\- Я проиграл свой палец в Преферанс Плоти, а не случайно отрезал, когда чистил ногти. Если и бывает стильное увечье, то это оно.  
Слейтер помолчал, потом все же сказал:  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Что я проиграл? Да, мне тоже, хотя о самой игре не жалею. Увы моему пальцу и приятного аппетита господину Кайссеру.  
\- Ты убежден, что он сдержит слово?  
\- Мы говорим о Кайссере, а не о трущобной шпане. Он не продержался бы в бизнесе так долго, если бы нарушал данные обещания. Если он и сделает что-то, то скорее всего после того, как мы покинем платформу - слухи ему ни к чему. К тому же, после моего подарка, уже и незачем.  
\- Что ты дал ему?  
\- Прядь твоих волос на память. Чтобы ему было чем утешиться холодными ночами.  
Слейтер сам от себя не ожидал того внутреннего протеста, который испытал, услышав эти слова, словно бы Сид обманул его в чем-то.  
\- "И если есть тот, кто против этого союза, пусть говорит сейчас или замолчит навсегда", - процитировал Сид.  
\- Когда ты взял мой генетический материал?  
\- Не я. Ламия позаимствовал немного твоего золота во время осмотра на корабле.  
От осознания, что Сид хотя бы не сам сделал это стало немного легче. Думать о том, что он как вор резал его волосы, пока Слейтер спал, было хуже всего.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне?  
Потому что не должен был.   
Слейтер полностью зависел от Сида, более того сам предложил ему служить. Тот имел право делать с ним то, что сочтет нужным.  
\- Надеялся, что обойдется без подарков, - ответил Сид, медленно поднимаясь, и осторожность его движений снова кольнула чувством вины . - Я был уверен, что заказ изначально поступил из лабораторий Равоны, но Кайссер не единственный к кому они могли обратиться. Если бы был кто-то другой, я бы даже заморачиваться не стал. Увы, господин Кайссер не тот с кем я могу походя ссориться. Не сейчас.  
\- Когда ты узнал, что это он?  
\- Когда хозяин позвал нас к себе. Кайссер очень редко появляется перед ублюдками вроде меня. Я и в прошлые свои визиты встречался с ним всего один раз, - Сид, чуть прихрамывая, подошел к валяющейся на полу сигарете с красным фильтром, сунул в рот, поискал в разбросанной на полу одежде зажигалку. - Дальнейшее шоу ты наблюдал с первого ряда.  
Слейтер обдумал собственный ответ, прежде, чем заговорить снова:  
\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не скрывал от меня информацию.  
Он хотел попросить, но плохо представлял, как это сделать. Легионеры не были приспособлены для просьб, все необходимое им выдавали так, а остальное иметь не полагалось. Поэтому Слейтер только добавил, надеясь, что Сид поймет:  
\- Я никогда не оспорю твоих решений, ты можешь быть в этом уверен. Мне просто важно знать, что происходит.  
Сид обернулся, прикуривая, посмотрел на него сквозь прищур, и ответил странно серьезно:  
\- Никогда, Леон. Извини, но нет. Если будут вещи, которые я не захочу сообщить, от меня ты их не услышишь. Какие-то загадки для тебя навсегда останутся неразгаданными. Какие-то прояснятся только позже. Между нами не будет полной откровенности. Я на нее не способен.  
Почему? - хотел спросить Слейтер, но произнес другое:  
\- Ты откровенен со священником.  
\- Я не откровенничаю с моей душей, Леон. Просто мы слишком давно знакомы, Ламия читает меня словно любимую книгу. Между строк.  
Всякий раз осознавать как много Сида связывало с другими людьми было почти болезненно. Словно это как-то ослабляло связь между ними. Напоминало, что даже если Слейтер и значил что-то для Сида, кто-то еще значил больше.  
Это не должно было его волновать вовсе, привязанности Хаотика Сида, его отношения с людьми имели значение только как еще один аспект обязанностей Слейтера. В конце концов у него была своя цель.  
Мог бы Слейтер научиться читать Сида, как Ламия?  
Нет. Потому что в конечном счете Сид был человеком, а Слейтер - легионером.  
Так что откровенность, должно быть, имела не такое уж большое значение. Даже если бы Сид говорил ему все, что-то важное Слейтер никогда не смог бы понять.  
Это казалось таким безнадежным.  
\- Правдивость переоценивают, - Сид выдохнул в воздух странно сладковатый дым. - Тебе незачем знать, что я задумал. Достаточно знать, что ты мне важен.  
Слейтер рискнул подойти, осторожно положил руки Сиду на талию, немного неловко привлек его к себе, тихо признал:  
\- Я слишком привязался к тебе. Стал хотеть слишком многого.  
Сид чуть усмехнулся , расслабляясь в его руках:  
\- Взаимно, Леон. Только я хочу не просто "многое". Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим, - он фыркнул, стряхнул пепел на ковер и улыбнулся. - Моя прекрасная золотая птица. Как нелегко будет выпустить тебя из клетки.  
\- Но ты отпустишь меня, - почему-то Слейтер был в этом уверен. И почему-то это делало больно.  
\- Да. Я всегда отпускаю тех, кого люблю. Однажды тебе станет тесен "Хаос" и мои игры, и на одной из планет ты сойдешь с трапа корабля в свое будущее не оборачиваясь. Я буду смотреть тебе вслед, курить, улыбаться и думать, что никогда еще не видел тебя таким красивым. Смешная мечта, правда?  
Горло сдавило и заговорить получилось не сразу:  
\- Я не хочу уходить.  
Сид тихо рассмеялся сквозь дым:  
\- Тогда оставайся сколько захочешь. "Хаос" - это сервис, в который все включено. Еда, одежда, работа и даже немного психованная грелка в постель.  
\- Ты действительно в порядке? - Слейтер невесомо провел пальцами по одному из багряных кровоподтеков.  
\- В общем да. Устал только, - Сид докурил сигарету, потушил о стену и небрежно бросил окурок в утилизатор.  
\- Извини. Впредь я буду осторожнее.  
\- Ну вот и чего стоило сказать это сразу?  
Слейтер позволил себе чуть улыбнуться:  
\- Это лишило бы тебя возможности устроить еще один урок.  
Сид подмигнул:  
\- И кофе. Должен признать, ты готовишь его просто прекрасно.  
\- Я не отличил бы хороший кофе от плохого даже если бы от этого зависела моя жизнь, - напомнил Слейтер. - Я ни разу его не пробовал.  
\- А хочешь? На твое счастье, в компании пирата, ублюдка и убийцы можно попробовать почти все, что угодно - кофе, сигареты, наркотики, игрушки, женщин, мужчин, детей, животных, боевых роботов, секс, секс и секс.  
\- Даже самого пирата.  
Сид рассмеялся, и в тот момент он показался Слейтеру невероятно близким, а все сомнения - далекими и бессмысленными:  
\- Ну, не гастрономически, но пирата можно пробовать снова и снова. Только аккуратно, чтобы не развалился. И быть готовым, что пират станет пробовать тебя - долго, вдумчиво и очень часто, - Сид понизил голос до шепота, того самого шепота, который отзывался внутри Слейтера дрожью, предвкушением.  
Мысль почти заставила его покраснеть, что было совершенно нелепым. Раньше вещи, которые могли бы казаться смущающими просто не находили у Слейтера отклика, не имели никакого значения - намеки на секс или наблюдение за процессом со стороны оставляли его равнодушным. Теперь, когда он знал как именно это может быть, все воспринималось совершенно иначе.  
Сид воспринимался совершенно иначе, чем окружающие.  
Впрочем, он воспринимался иначе с самого начала.  
\- Я к этому готов.  
Сид подмигнул:  
\- И готов поспорить, что тебе это нравится.  
\- Так же, как тебе нравится констатировать очевидное, - он помолчал и добавил. - Я никогда не думал, что буду относиться к этому так.  
\- Приятно открыть в себе нечто новое?  
Слейтер не смог сдержать смешка. "Приятно" совершенно определенно было неподходящим словом, ни в одном из своих значений:  
\- Я не назвал бы это так.  
Сид провел ногтями по его спине вверх, дразняще надавливая:  
\- Я-то точно не был против. Не удивляйся слишком сильно, Леон. Нельзя лишить живое существо физического контакта, и ждать, что оно не накинется на него при первой удобной возможности. Я уже говорил, что ты удивительно красив, когда задыхаешься. И ты удивительно человечен. Люди такими не бывают.  
Слейтер отвел взгляд:  
\- Ты всегда говоришь, словно видишь во мне нечто уникальное. Ты ошибаешься. Я типичный легионер, средний представитель своей расы. Я кажусь тебе необычным, только потому, что ты сравниваешь меня с людьми.  
Слейтер знал, что Сида его слова рассмешат, как они всегда его смешили, сколько бы раз Слейтер ни затрагивал эту тему:  
\- Ты льстишь людям, Леон. Мы тоже вовсе не такие неповторимые, как кажется. И все же я не спутал бы тебя с другим слугой Ее Величества, а ты не путаешь меня с другом Уорреном или моей душой. Для индивидуальности не обязательно отличаться во всем. Достаточно отличаться в главном.  
\- Ты не можешь знать насколько я отличаюсь в главном. Ты не знаком с другими легионерами, - ровно ответил Слейтер, порываясь отстраниться, но Сид не пустил.   
\- Я был знаком с твоим милым недо-другом хоть и весьма недолго. К тому же, тебя выбрала для меня Госпожа, и она была права. Уникальный или нет, Леон, но хочу я именно тебя. Меня не волнуют ни все легионеры разом, ни каждый в отдельности.  
\- Импульсный компьютер? - уточнил Слейтер.  
\- Бабочка, - подтвердил Сид. - Единственная и неповторимая, госпожа моего сердца.  
Ревность была крайне нелогичным чувством, как оказалось даже неосторожные фразы могли ее вызвать.  
\- Это просто машина.  
Сид рассмеялся и было в этом смехе нечто сумасшедшее, почти...жуткое:  
\- Нет, Леон. Моя госпожа это не просто машина. Моя прекрасная и безумная госпожа, запертая в вашей маленькой планете, как в клетке, - потом он мечтательно прищурился и добавил. - Видел бы ты ее, Леон. Видел бы ты, как она хороша и как огромна. Я смотрел на нее в первый раз, и не мог оторваться.  
\- Я видел проекцию, - напомнил Слейтер холодно.  
\- Не равняй женщину в которую я влюблен с ее тенью, - фыркнул Сид. - Настоящую Бабочку ты не способен даже представить.  
\- Это не женщина. Просто аппарат.  
Сид подмигнул:  
\- Обожаю ловить тебя на ревности.  
Слейтер раздраженно поморщился:  
\- Мне это не кажется забавным.  
\- От того еще смешнее, Леон. И все же мне действительно нравится, как переплелись мы втроем: ты, я и Госпожа.  
Слейтер мог совершенно определенно сказать, что ему это не нравилось:  
\- Ты расскажешь мне о ней? Или это тоже что-то, чего я не должен знать?  
\- Вопросы, вопросы... Что именно тебя интересует?  
\- Все, что ты сочтешь нужным мне рассказать.  
\- Леон, я сам знаю не так много. Мы с госпожой знакомы ровно на две недели дольше, чем с тобой.  
\- Как ты вышел на нее?  
Было совершенно очевидно, что Сид не наткнулся на импульсный компьютер случайно. Слейтер подозревал, что случайности в подобном деле просто невозможны.  
\- По иронии судьбы, благодаря тебе. Ну или вообще тому, что один нехороший человек предложил мне украсть легионера из столицы. Бабочка это легенда, Леон. Загадка в сети. Она может найти любую информацию. А информацию, которая меня интересовала, как ты сам понимаешь, не купишь в ближайшем сетевом кабаке.  
\- Ты связался с ней, - предположил Слейтер.  
\- Бинго. И она пригласила меня к себе. Я не мог отказать такой женщине.  
\- Ты рисковал, прилетая в столицу.  
\- Я псих и придурок, Леон. Это определенно не входит даже в десятку самых рисковых моих поступков.  
\- Когда ты узнал, что Бабочка - это импульсный компьютер.  
\- Немногим после нашей с тобой встречи. Меня не волновало кто она. Достаточно было знать, что мы с ней одной породы. Это такая редкость, Леон. Редкость, ради которой я прилетел бы даже на край Вселенной.  
Почему-то Слейтеру хотелось сказать про импульсный компьютер что-нибудь резкое, что угодно, чтобы из глаз Сида пропал этот мечтательный, сумасшедший блеск.  
\- Ты объяснил зачем она была нужна тебе. Не сказал зачем был нужен ей ты.  
\- Она хотела увидеть звезды, и я привез их с собой.  
\- Ты говоришь загадками. Я задал тебе конкретный вопрос, - ровно заметил Слейтер.  
\- Тогда тебе стоит его уточнить.  
\- Какую цель преследовал импульсный компьютер, когда связался с тобой?  
Сид вздохнул, усмехнулся:  
\- Ты спрашиваешь не о том, Леон, потому что ты не понимаешь нас с ней. Мы психи. У нас нет целей, только мечты, желания и готовность их исполнять.  
\- Машина не может быть сумасшедшей, - убежденно сказал Слейтер.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты думал бы иначе, если бы увидел ее хотя бы раз. Я верю в твой интеллект. Скажи учителю, Леон, откуда мог взяться сумасшедший импульсный компьютер в столице?  
\- Ты не мой учитель, и сейчас на вопросы отвечаешь ты, - было странно все еще обнимать Сида, держать его близко, но разговаривать так отчужденно. И все же Слейтер не отпускал.  
Может быть, немного боялся, что больше никогда не рискнет подойти так близко.  
\- Задай правильный вопрос.  
\- Какой именно?  
Сид чуть привстал, шепнул ему в губы:  
\- "Что она такое"?  
\- Что она такое? - бесстрастно повторил Слейтер.  
\- Изнанка, Леон. Оборотная сторона системы безопасности столицы.  
\- Невозможно.  
\- Ты плохо знаешь людей, Леон. Все мы сумасшедшие, некоторым просто хватает смелости это признать.  
\- Ты снова уходишь от ответа.  
\- Наоборот, я кругами подхожу к нему. Система безопасности столицы рассчитана на людей. А люди нелогичны, парадоксальны и непоследовательны. Знаешь, что происходит с машинами, если они сталкиваются с парадоксами.  
\- Сбой, - ровно ответил Слейтер.  
\- Именно. Но Система Фивона не может позволить себе сбоить из-за таких мелочей.  
\- У нее есть стабилизатор.  
\- Да. Второй импульсный компьютер, на который перенаправляются все нерешенные задачи и все необъяснимые ситуации. Аварийная система. Система столицы последовательна и логична, и логика ее возведена в абсолют. Но чтобы она была абсолютно последовательна, нужна вторая система, которая будет сходить с ума и превращаться в хаос вместо нее. Моя госпожа Бабочка.  
\- Ты говоришь о ней словно о живом существе.  
\- Потому что так и есть. Божественно прекрасная, запертая в в стекле и металле, и похороненная под вашим насквозь прогнившим городом, Леон, моя госпожа могла только мечтать о звездах. Их не видно в столице, там слишком много огней. Тебе не жаль ее?  
\- Это машина.  
\- Нет, Леон. Она нечто большее. Она - все безумие вашей планеты, кипящее под благовидным и последовательным фасадом. И все же, ей стало тебя жаль, раз она дала тебе шанс со мной. Безумие, которое способно сочувствовать, хаос, способный мечтать, разве это не удивительно?  
\- Она предложила меня пирату, который собирался меня продать, - холодно напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Она предложила тебя мне. Зная, кто я. И она была права, решив, что я не смогу выкинуть тебя так легко. Если у кого и есть причины верить ей, то это у тебя.  
Слейтер вспомнил сеанс связи на "Хаосе" и чуть нахмурился:  
\- Мне сложно верить явлению, мотивов которого я не понимаю.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Ты верил мне.  
Слейтер помолчал, потом посмотрел Сиду в глаза и сказал:  
\- И я должен был верить тебе у Кайссера. Но я не смог.  
Сид усмехнулся в ответ, и усмешка горчила:  
\- Кто бы на твоем месте стал?  
\- Я должен был.  
\- Нет, Леон, ты на самом деле ничего мне не должен. Все, что я делал, я делал для себя, и буду делать впредь. Никого не спрашивая и ничего не обещая. Доверие на самом деле не так уж важно.  
\- Твой священник верит тебе. Всегда.  
\- Ламия больше не мой, Леон, он уорренов священник. И он давно меня знает.  
\- А ты веришь ему.  
\- Я верю в него, в себя и в тех, кто меня окружает.  
\- Даже в импульсный компьютер.  
\- Особенно в импульсный компьютер, - улыбнулся Сид. - Хочу верить и верю. В конце концов, чего стоит мужчина, если он сомневается в женщине, которой дарит звезды?  
Что если я хочу, чтобы звезды ты дарил мне?  
Мысль была нелепой, и Слейтер не собирался озвучивать ее вслух:  
\- Ты считаешь, что я связан с Бабочкой тоже. Почему?  
\- Разве не Госпожа устроила нашу встречу? Она как минимум неравнодушна, Леон, раз спрашивает о том, как ты.  
\- Я хочу быть связан только с тобой, - мысль была неожиданной, и Слейтер сам удивился, что решил ее озвучить. И все же она была правдой.  
Сиду следовало рассмеяться, и все же он этого не сделал:  
\- Не зарекайся, Леон, Вселенная не заканчивается за границами Хаотика Сида. За первой игрушкой последуют еще. Просто протяни руки. И знай, что союзники вроде моей госпожи появляются крайне редко.  
\- Мне не нужны союзники.  
\- Пиип. Мимо, - Сид потянулся и поцеловал его, шепнул на ухо, тихо и серьезно. - Однажды ты станешь почти неуязвим, сильнее всех, кто попадался мне в жизни. Ты будешь достаточно силен, чтобы доверять. Достаточно силен, чтобы любить. Достаточно силен для своего будущего, но только если сумеешь не разбиться заранее. Не разбрасывайся теми, кто неравнодушен к тебе, Леон. Они дорогого стоят.  
Слейтер уткнулся лицом в его волосы и тихо признал:  
\- Я всегда считал себя сильнее людей. Лучше. Совершеннее. Всегда был уверен, что смогу поступать правильно. Сейчас все стало чужим, странным. Единственное, в чем я уверен - я хочу защищать тебя. Там на Арене я чувствовал себя на своем месте. Впервые в жизни.  
Слейтер не знал, как объяснить иначе, только надеялся, что Сид поймет, как он всегда понимал.  
Сид улыбнулся и подмигнул - добродушно и так, что что-то внутри словно что-то оттаивало:  
\- Тогда обращайся, Леон. У меня полно врагов, тебе будет с кем посражаться.  
  
***  
Уоррен проснулся от того, что Ламии не было рядом. В душе шумела вода, красная ряса священника валялась там, где они ее зашвырнули - на тумбочке у кровати, ее рукав сиротливо свешивался на пол.  
Уоррен потянулся, отмечая как сразу заныли оставленные ногтями Ламии царапины на спине. Он активировал проекцию часов, посмотрел время и нахмурился. Выходило, что они не могли лечь больше двух-трех часов назад.  
Дверь ванной тихо скользнула в сторону, и Ламия вышел, на ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем, а Уоррен в который раз подумал, что ему стоило родиться женщиной.  
\- Не спится, док?  
Ламия ответил ему недовольным взглядом:  
\- У меня есть имя, - потом поморщился и добавил. - Малкеста в городе. Меня разбудило его присутствие.  
Уоррен коротко кивнул:  
\- Знаешь, где именно?  
Ламия покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Слишком далеко отсюда.  
\- Будешь искать его этой своей паранормальной фишкой?  
\- Она называется эмпатия. И нет, не буду, не имеет смысла. Информаторы Кайссера найдут его за меня. Тебе стоит отдохнуть еще.  
Уоррен отмахнулся:  
\- Успеется. Иди сюда.  
Ламия подошел, присел на край кровати, провел ладонью по волосам Уоррена, словно животное погладил. Уоррен бы злился на него за такие жесты, если бы это не было так приятно.  
Уоррен перехватил Ламию за руку, потянул на себя, заставляя лечь, и мокрые волосы коротко мазнули его по щеке.  
\- Не сейчас, - предупредил Ламия.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- Ты умеешь заставить мужчину чувствовать себя желанным.  
Ламия снисходительно улыбнулся:  
\- Если это так необходимо, я готов на еще один раунд. При условии, что на сей раз это я трахну тебя.  
Уоррен недоуменно моргнул:  
\- Ты меня?  
\- Да. Как бы ты ни воспринимал меня, я все же мужчина.  
Идея была для Уоррена абсолютно чуждой.   
\- Да ни за что на свете.  
Ламия улыбнулся снова, и если бы его улыбка не была такой красивой, Уоррен назвал бы ее не иначе, как паскудной:  
\- Правда?  
Как-то вдруг вспомнилось, что Ламия всегда добивался своего.  
\- Давай вообще отложим кувыркания на потом, ладно, док?  
Уоррен всегда считал себя человеком, способным идти на компромиссы. В случае, если силой все решить было невозможно.  
\- Называй меня по имени, - напомнил Ламия.  
Уоррен перекатился, подмял его под себя и широко усмехнулся:  
\- Мне тебя подарили. Буду называть, как захочу.  
\- Называть меня иначе, как по имени, ты не захочешь. Я об этом позабочусь.  
\- Звучит угрожающе, - Уоррен лег рядом с ним, подпер голову рукой и добавил. - Зачем тебе это? Ты ведь вообще не Ламия.  
\- Я не использую свое старое имя. Никогда, - было во взгляде Ламии что-то жесткое, почти жестокое, чего Уоррен ни разу не видел там раньше.  
Уоррен помолчал, решая стоит ли продолжать, потом просто спросил:  
\- Расскажешь?  
Ламия смерил его холодным взглядом, потом бесстрастно произнес:  
\- В церкви меня называли Доминик, как я уже говорил.  
\- Просто Доминик?  
\- У священников нет фамилий, двойное имя используют только отцы-инквизиторы.  
\- Доминик, - Уоррен попробовал соотнести имя с Ламией и получилось неожиданно легко. - Тебе подходит.  
\- Нет. Уже нет.  
\- Почему Ламия?  
\- Так назвал меня Хаотик Сид. Я не говорил свое имя, и он придумал мне новое. Было проще отзываться на него, чем что-то доказывать.  
\- Оно что-нибудь значит?  
\- Ламия - ведьма, которая пьет кровь, чтобы оставаться вечно прекрасной из мифологии Старой Земли.  
Уоррен расхохотался:  
\- В самую суть, - отсмеявшись, он подмигнул. - Кстати о капитане, как ты думаешь, легионер его уже того?  
\- Мне нет нужды думать, Уоррен, - напомнил Ламия. - Я знаю достоверно точно.  
\- И что?  
\- Это так важно?  
Уоррен широко ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ага. Обожаю, когда капитана натягивают.  
Ламия поморщился:  
\- Если это так важно, да. Его уже. И я предпочел бы сменить тему.  
Уоррен подмигнул:  
\- Даже если я снова начну задавать вопросы про твое прошлое?  
Ламия помолчал, потом кивнул:  
\- Полагаю, ты все же имеешь право знать. Те, кто меня ищет могут выйти на тебя.  
\- Инквизиция? - смеяться расхотелось. Про инквизицию Уоррен слышал, и слухи ходили всякие.  
\- В первую очередь, да.  
\- Черт, с вами священниками всегда столько заморочек?  
Ламия чуть улыбнулся:  
\- Пожалуй, да.  
\- Всегда старался держаться от фанатиков подальше. Я даже про веру твою почти ничего не знаю.  
Ламия чуть склонил голову:  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал?  
\- Почему нет? И про черных поподробнее. Раз уж нам ловить одного из чокнутых ублюдков.  
\- Ты знаешь почти все.  
Уоррен усмехнулся:  
\- Все, что я знаю, это "Бог в наших генах" и то, что ты жил в Цитадели. Не маловато для "почти всего"?  
\- Ты знаешь самое главное. Полагаю о том, что Генетическая Церковь была создана чуть более трехсот лет тому назад, в эру Прорыва тоже.  
\- Не надо меня совсем уж за идиота считать. Про открытия в генетике даже я слышал.  
\- Именно. Я не стану рассказывать подробности, ограничусь тезисами. Прорыв того времени дал основания подозревать наличие высшего разума непосредственно в теле человека.  
\- В генах.  
\- Да. Наши тела - это храм Отца, соответственно акт поклонения Отцу это обустройство храма. Как минимум в качестве знака уважения можно перестроить лачугу в дворец.  
Уоррен оглядел Ламию и хмыкнул:  
\- Роскошные хоромы, ничего не скажешь.  
Ламия коротко кивнул:  
\- Безусловно. Внешность каждого служителя Отца - произведение искусства. Изменения в генетическую структуру вносятся еще на ранних стадиях развития эмбриона. Над дизайном работают лучшие художники в Империи.  
Уоррен поморщился, было в понимании того, что Ламия, каким Уоррен его знал, был создан, словно нарисованная проекция, нечто неприятное, нездоровое. Информация едва ли тянула на новость, и все же Уоррен постарался задвинуть ее в сознании подальше:  
\- С внешностью все ясно. А издеваться над собой зачем?  
Ламия смерил его высокомерным взглядом:  
\- Ты спрашиваешь меня про молитву?  
\- Ага.  
\- Молитва - это форма общения с Богом. А так как он в наших телах, то форма общения с Ним - через реакции тела. Боль - самая бескорыстная из них. Это разговор с Отцом без отвлечения на низменные функции организма.  
Ламия говорил об этом так просто, так естественно, что Уоррен с трудом подавил желание передернуться, сказал только:  
\- Черт. Под такой разговор нужна сигарета.  
Ламия снисходительно кивнул:  
\- Ты можешь курить.  
\- Я не только курить могу, - насуплено отозвался Уоррен. - Ты вообще мой, что хочу, то и делаю. Хоть насквозь всего прокурю.  
Сигарету он тем не менее не достал.  
Ламия молчал, вопросительно глядя на него.  
\- Извини, док. Просто все эти молитвы... ну да ты знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - подтвердил Ламия.  
\- Ты просто... хоть поосторожнее, если совсем не молиться не можешь.  
Ламия коснулся его руки ладонью, и хотя выражение его черных глаз не изменилось, Уоррен как-то сразу почувствовал, что Ламия чуть расслабился:  
\- Я обещаю.  
Уоррен помолчал, потом вздохнул:  
\- Про себя ты так ничего и не рассказал.  
\- Я обычный священник. Был, по крайней мере. Я родился на Нью-Ватикане, в Цитадели, в семье священников, как ты сам понимаешь. Был лучшим из своего поколения, самым красивым, разумеется тоже.  
\- И самым сильным? - Уоррен коснулся пальцами виска, демонстрируя, что имеет ввиду способность Ламии.  
\- В том числе. В конечном итоге, впрочем, Дар обернулся против меня. Тем более после того, как работа в Зале Икон усилила его.  
\- Вот этого я вообще не понимаю. Если Бог в генах, иконы тут каким боком?  
\- Такая же форма жизни, как и мы с тобой Уоррен, так же наполненная Богом.  
\- Но такие-то почему? - наверное, зря он давил на Ламию. Но от икон ему действительно было не по себе.  
\- Их сознания чисты, чувства отточенные и яркие. Твое пренебрежение неуместно, несмотря на их внешний вид, внутренне Девы прекрасны, - и действительно в голосе Ламии звучало плохо скрываемое осуждение. - В момент молитвы они излучают спокойствие и счастье.  
Уоррен вовсе не был уверен, что биомасса излучающая счастье и покой, когда высасывает человеческую кровь, так уж хороша внутренне, но счел благоразумным промолчать.  
Каким фанатиком Ламия может быть, если задеть его веру, Уоррен понял задолго до случая с молитвой.  
\- Значит ты работал в этом Зале Икон, и от этого съехал с катушек и сбежал, - разумнее было вернуться к прежней теме. По крайней мере так было меньше шансов спровоцировать Ламию на ссору.  
\- Да. После того как женился. Это было моим актом служения в противовес мирскому желанию создать семью. В Цитадели так принято.  
Уоррен не поверил своим ушам:  
\- Женился? Ты был женат?  
\- Разумеется, Уоррен, - взгляд Ламии тонко намекал, что Уоррену следовало знать это самому. - Технически я до сих пор женат.  
\- На женщине, - уточнил Уоррен.  
\- Дети Творца создают семью только ради рождения ребенка, так что естественно я был женат на женщине.  
\- И вы с ней... - Уоррен жестами продемонстрировал, что имел ввиду.  
\- Естественно мы занимались сексом.  
\- Обалдеть.  
Ламия недовольно поджал губы:  
\- Вот сейчас я действительно хочу тебя ударить.  
Уоррен неверяще покачал головой:  
\- В жизни бы не представил тебе с женщиной. Всегда думал, что ты по парням.  
\- Ты осознаешь, что ты единственный мужчина с которым я был?  
\- Врешь, - ответ вылетел автоматически, еще до того как Уоррен успел его обдумать. Просто это было как-то слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
\- Уоррен, в Цитадели я был верен своей жене, как ты сам понимаешь, а после мне было не до случайных связей.  
\- А на корабле? - хотя ответ на этот вопрос Уоррен знал. На корабле Ламию считали личной собственностью Хаотика Сида, идиотов к нему лезть кроме Уоррена точно бы не нашлось.  
Так что, если Ламия не спал с капитаном, получалось, что действительно Уоррен оказывался единственным.  
Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой:  
\- Как-то тебе подозрительно понравилось, если я был у тебя первым, - не самый умный его ответ, определенно, но ничего другого Уоррен сказать в тот момент не смог.  
\- Я эмпат, если ты помнишь. Практически все, что доставляет удовольствие тебе способно доставить его мне. Даже если я просто буду сидеть рядом, - Ламию разговор предсказуемо раздражал.  
\- Это касается любого, так? Кто бы тебе не трахал, хочешь ты или нет.  
\- Это касается того, с кем я позволяю себе не закрываться щитами, Уоррен. Изнасилование мне не понравится. Я планировал остаток жизни провести в одиночестве, ни с кем не сближаясь так. Для тебя я сделал исключение. Цени это и закрой тему.  
Еще пару дней назад Уоррен послал бы его подальше с его требованиями. Но не теперь, не после того, что он увидел и что пережил.  
И все же уступить было нелегко, Ламия это понимал, видимо, потому что легко коснулся его руки своей, успокаивающим, каким-то совсем не мужским жестом.  
\- Ладно, - Уоррен хмыкнул и наконец потянулся за сигаретами. - С тобой понятно, что с черными? Что за заморочка "Дьявол в наших генах"?  
\- Нечто, к чему рано или поздно приходят все священники, - просто ответил Ламия. – Некоторым правда не хватает смелости это признать.  
\- А тебе?  
\- А мне как-то удается с этим жить, - он помолчал, и появилось в его лице что-то чуждое, отстраненное и жуткое, что заставило Уоррена отвести взгляд. – Полшага до черты за которой бездна. Почему-то я все еще ее не перешел.  
Уоррен щелкнул зажигалкой, сделал первую затяжку:  
\- Оставайся, у нас лучше, чем там.  
\- Ты не можешь этого знать.  
\- Конечно, могу, - Уоррен ухмыльнулся, даже если действительно не мог знать наверняка, и Ламия улыбнулся ему в ответ:  
\- Я хочу быть здесь так долго, как только смогу, - потом он словно встряхнулся и добавил уже более деловито. – Те священники, которые признают существование Дьявола в себе и других, становятся отступниками. Большинство успевает покинуть Цитадель, как я уже говорил тебе, это не трудно, и бегут от инквизиции. Мир за пределами Цитадели… тебе сложно будет понять насколько чудовищно неправильным он кажется детям Творца. В нем столько грязи, что мы начинаем задыхаться даже подумав об этом.  
\- Веская причина убивать, - мрачно отозвался Уоррен. Разговор снова ему не нравился, впрочем он иного и не ожидал.  
\- Причина не в этом. Боль – это голос Отца, голос его освобождения от Дьявола. В момент, когда человек переживает физическую боль, Дьявол слабеет, и все мирские, грязные желания отходят на задний план. Остается лишь агония и жажда освобождения.  
\- Отлично, - Уоррен судорожно затянулся. – Клевая философия. А убивать зачем?  
\- Разве не лучше умереть так? В момент единения с Ним, пройти до конца и освободиться от всего земного в одной ослепительной вспышке? Я переживал это освобождение множество раз, и оно так прекрасно, что я никогда не смогу его выразить.  
\- Ты говоришь о людях, которых убивал.  
\- Да, и я не ищу себе оправданий. Ни себе, ни черным. Мы сумасшедшие, Уоррен, и наше безумие еще опаснее от того, что оно обосновано.  
\- Зачем они уродуют себя?  
\- Чтобы унизить Дьявола в себе. Чтобы порвать с прошлым. Чтобы избавиться от мирского, - Ламия пожал плечами. – Причин много, и все они приводят к одному и тому же. Для черных тело это не храм, это жилище Дьявола, тюрьма Отца. Они стараются сделать ее такой, чтобы даже Дьяволу было отвратительно находиться внутри.  
Уоррен вспомнил тех черных, которых видел и передернулся, сделал еще одну затяжку:  
\- Да уж. Это даже для тюрьмы слишком. Ты ведь не сделаешь такого с собой?  
\- Это ничего мне не даст. Я ношу своего Отца и своего Дьявола в себе, просыпаюсь с ними каждый день. И как бы я ни изуродовал свое тело, я не стану красивее внутри. Там, где это имеет значение.  
Уоррен повернулся к нему, провел ладонью по золотым волосам, и признал:  
\- Я люблю твое тело. Не хочу видеть, как ты делаешь ему больно. Эй, я ведь твой хозяин, это хоть что-нибудь да значит.  
\- Да, - тихо признал Ламия и чуть улыбнулся, коснулся губами ладони Уоррена. – Значит.  
Тот смущенно кашлянул и отвел взгляд:  
\- Получается все эти убийства черных это их личная войнушка с Дьяволом?  
\- По большей части. Есть среди них и подобные мне, которые убивают, чтобы заглушить голоса, потому что не справляются с собственным Даром, и есть те, кто получает удовольствие от убийств. Но таких мало.  
\- А Малкеста?  
\- Я недостаточно хорошо его знаю, но могу предположить, что он убивает, чтобы унизить Дьявола. Утверждать наверняка, впрочем, я не могу.  
\- Ненавижу фанатиков, - Уоррен докурил и потянулся потушить сигарету в пепельнице.  
Ламия кивнул:  
\- Мне жаль, что Хаотик Сид взял с собой тебя. Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты остался на «Хаосе». Это безопаснее.  
Уоррен отмахнулся:  
\- Брось, док. Капитан был прав. Ждать на корабле, понимая, что ты в любой момент можешь умереть, я бы не смог. И правда в ногах бы валялся, лишь бы меня взяли.  
Ламия потянул его на себя, неожиданно и очень осторожно, коснулся губами лба – невесомо и почти по-отечески и просто пообещал:  
\- Чего бы мне это ни стоило, я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред. Ни Малкесте, ни Кайссеру, ни даже Хаотику Сиду. Никому.  
\- Значит, готов за меня убивать? – Уоррен фыркнул, просто потому что слишком странно было думать о Ламии как о защитнике.  
\- Да. Убивать за тебя и умереть за тебя.  
  
***  
Слейтера разбудил тихий шорох и сдавленное проклятье. Он открыл глаза, повернул голову.  
\- Доброе утро, Леон, - криво улыбнулся ему Сид и снова попытался встать. Попытка не увенчалась успехом, и он, зашипев от боли, плюхнулся на спину.  
\- Ты слишком мало спишь, - невозмутимо откликнулся Слейтер.  
\- Да неужели? – ехидно фыркнул Сид. – Я весь в синяках, зато без мизинца на левой руке, и у меня болят даже перья, интересно, что могло меня разбудить?  
Слейтер собирался извиниться снова, но Сид его опередил:  
\- Леон, сейчас я хочу слышать только «Вот твой кофе».  
Слейтер кивнул, сделал заказ в окне проекции пищевого синтезатора и принес Сиду чашку:  
\- Твой кофе.  
Сид передвинулся на постели, даже не пытаясь взять чашку в руки, чуть потянулся, аккуратно отпивая кофе. Слейтер наклонил чашку, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
\- Мм, кофе. Нектар богов. Всегда, когда я думаю, что нет смысла вставать и жить дальше, я вспоминаю про кофе. И встаю.  
\- Сейчас ты не можешь встать, - напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Увы мне. Даже у ублюдков и пиратов периодически попадаются вещи, которые они не могут сделать без дозы обезболивающего и стимулятора. И кстати о. Подай мне сигареты.  
\- Возможно, тебе не стоит злоупотреблять стимуляторами, - бесстрастно заметил Слейтер, понимая, что берет на себя слишком много. Несмотря на то, что Сид говорил ему, у Слейтера действительно не было никакого права что-либо советовать.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Возможно, Леон. А теперь дай мне чертовы сигареты.  
Слейтер поднялся, принес ему валявшуюся поверх куртки пачку и зажигалку.  
Сид вытащил сигарету, с виду обычную, сунул в рот, сделал глубокий вдох, словно затягивался, и встал, чуть пошатнувшись:  
\- Разница между крутым парнем с сигаретой и без сигареты, - усмехнувшись пояснил он, и медленно побрел в сторону ванной. – Гордись мной и не плачь. Я скоро.  
\- Я мог бы тебе помочь, - бесстрастно заметил Слейтер, отдавая себе отчет, что хочет, чтобы Сид согласился.  
Сид отмахнулся:  
\- Забей. Смотреть на отливающего Хаотика не настолько увлекательно, как тебе кажется.  
Слейтер бесстрастно ответил:  
\- Этого я делать не собирался.  
Когда дверь за Сидом закрылась, он встал, оделся и переложил куртку Сида на кровать.  
Слейтер поймал себя на том, что чувствует неуверенность. Пожалуй, это было самым подходящим определением.  
Словно бы правила, в которых он только-только начал разбираться поменялись по ходу игры. Его отношение к Сиду не стало другим после Преферанса Плоти, просто теперь Слейтер больше не видел причин врать самому себе.  
Ты любишь меня, Леон?  
Да.  
Странно было это признавать. Самому себе отвечать на этот вопрос, и чувствовать ту отчаянную, почти болезненную нежность, жажду близости, которые вызывал в нем Сид.  
Его любовник.  
Эта мысль делала все проще и одновременно сложнее.  
Освобождала и вместе с тем ставила в тупик.  
Как вести себя с человеком, которому необходимо вернуть долг, он мог себе представить.  
Как обращаться с любовником – нет.  
Слейтер самому себе казался неуклюжим, неловким. И если, будь он человеком, эта неловкость только казалась бы смешной, в его случае она могла причинить Сиду вред.  
\- Ты думаешь так громко, что даже в ванной слышно, – окликнул его Сид, появляясь в комнате. Он выглядел посвежевшим и только легкая хромота выдавала, что двигаться ему все еще больно.  
\- Что с твоим пальцем? – Слейтер невозмутимо кивнул на его левую руку, залитую медицинским гелем. Обсуждать свои мысли он не собирался.  
\- Это вопрос с подвохом? – добродушно фыркнул Сид. – Его нет.  
\- Я спрашивал про протез.   
\- Динь-динь-динь, ответ специалиста остается прежним. Его нет. Принесут, - Сид активировал окно проекции личного компьютера и посмотрел время. – Часа через полтора, в лучшем случае. У них еще не начались часы доставки.  
\- Рациональнее съездить к ним и выбрать подходящую модель.  
\- Не на Равоне, Леон. Здесь их делают универсальными, меняются только настройки.  
\- Ты много об этом знаешь, - отметил Слейтер.  
\- Я уже говорил, что торговал практически всем? Модификаторами тела тоже.  
Слейтер кивнул, принимая его объяснение. Кинул бесстрастный взгляд за окно, в котором словно в раме проплывали огромные пушистые облака – наверняка проекция:  
\- Я не знаю, как мне следует действовать в подобных ситуациях.  
Сид оглянулся по сторонам преувеличенно заинтересованно:  
\- У нас ситуация о которой я не знаю?  
\- Легионеры не предназначены быть любовниками. Но я готов и хочу быть твоим. Я не знаю как.  
Сид широко ухмыльнулся, направляясь к своей одежде, принялся одеваться:  
\- Детка, что же ты сразу не спросил. Ну для начала, ты можешь подойти и обнять меня со спины. Потом поцелуй в шею, потом тебе следует опуститься на колени и сделать мне массаж ног, а потом можешь забираться в ту котячью корзинку, которую я тебе закажу и не вылезать. Уверен тебе очень пойдет.  
\- Я задал тебе серьезный вопрос, - бесстрастно откликнулся Слейтер.  
\- Мимо, Леон. Ты способен и без меня решить, что ты готов и чего не готов делать. Тебе не нужно пособие «как порадовать Хаотика Сида». А мне не нужен любовник из книжки. Будь собой и будь рядом. Я не привередлив, мне хватит.  
\- Я был собой, когда причинил тебе боль, - ровно напомнил Слейтер.  
Сид закатил глаза:  
\- Бла-бла-бла, мы снова говорим о мелочах. Будь собой, будь осторожнее, будь рядом. Теперь рецепт тебя устраивает, или мне действительно купить корзинку?  
Слейтер позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться:  
\- Твои угрозы ужасны. Если выбор между спальным местом для животного и необходимостью быть собой. Я предпочту второе.  
Сид фыркнул, подошел вплотную и притянул Слейтера в поцелуй. Неожиданно властный:  
\- Умный маленький легионер.  
Слейтер прижал его к себе, может быть, на пару мгновений дольше, чем следовало, но Сид не возражал. И может быть, Слейтер не отпускал бы его еще долго, если бы не возникшее слева от них окно проекции.  
Входящий вызов. Мина Сайфер.  
Желание продемонстрировать этой женщине, что Сид теперь был с ним, признал, что Слейтер ему важен, определенно не тянуло на разумное. И все же подавить его оказалось нелегко.  
Слейтер неохотно отстранился, встал за плечом Сида слева, как и полагалось телохранителю-легионеру, и придал лицу подчеркнуто-нейтральное выражение. Он никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотел показать Сайфер, что она вызывала у него ревность.  
Сид достал сигарету, прикурил, прежде, чем ответить на вызов, и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина. Сегодня твои новости не могут быть плохими.  
Она ответила ему неприязненным взглядом:  
\- Если ты хотел увидеть Дерри, я советую поспешить. Через полчаса он покинет «Крылатую Марию».  
\- Просто назови мне номер зоны. И я примчусь, - Сид говорил небрежно, но появилось в его голосе что-то напряженное, что выдавало, какой важной была для него встреча.  
\- Общая зона 31. Поторопись. Он спрашивал о тебе.


	15. Chapter 15

***  
Как только погасло окно коннекта Сайфер, Сид позвонил Ламии, нетерпеливо натянул куртку, следя за сигналами звонка, пока священник не принял вызов:  
\- Посмотри на часы, пойми, что я хочу спать, и будь краток, - холодно сказал он.  
\- «Найди мне Мину, душа моя» достаточно кратко?  
Ламия коротко прикрыл глаза, потом по правую руку от него возникла карта «Марии» и он проследил несколько коридоров глазами:  
\- Отсек 13. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?  
\- Не в этот раз. Я возьму с собой Леона, и не хочу превращать встречу во всеобщий сбор.  
Ламия коротко кивнул:  
\- Если я буду нужен, позови меня.  
\- Если ты будешь мне нужен, ты узнаешь первым, - ответил Сид и отключился. – Идем, Леон. Отсек 13 не так близко, как мне хотелось бы.  
\- Как ты узнал, что Сайфер назвала тебе неверную локацию?  
Сид небрежно пожал плечами, направляясь к двери:Я знаю Мину. Она обещала мне встречу с Дерри, но ей выгодно, чтобы папочка опоздал. Подтвердил историю о собственной ублюдочности.  
\- Она могла просто не позволять вам увидеться.  
\- Увы для Мины, у нас есть уговор. Я не подхожу к ним с мелким слишком близко, пока она не забывает подбрасывать мне мелочи, как кости собаке.  
Слейтер внимательно посмотрел на Сида:  
\- Ты не похож на человека, который довольствуется малым.  
\- Вполне способен, если малое – это большее на что я могу рассчитывать.  
Сид шел быстро, и Слейтер мог только гадать, чего ему это стоило. – Отчасти моя прекрасная Мина оказала мне услугу. У меня не было времени волноваться, какое впечатление я произведу.  
Сид вышел в один из главных переходов под самым куполом станции, обогнал и отодвинул человека у выхода к гравитационному лифту, и Слейтер поспешил шагнуть следом, молча демонстрируя, что готов вмешаться, если кто-то решит оспорить право Сида так себя вести.  
\- Ты волнуешься.  
\- А ты снова выиграл кофеварку. И что?  
Лифт плавно опустил их на два яруса вниз.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - Слейтер не был уверен, что заставило его это сказать. Наверное то, каким уязвимым казался ему Сид в тот момент, несмотря на его внешнюю уверенность.  
Сид остановился так резко, что Слейтер не налетел на него исключительно благодаря отточенным рефлексам легионера. Смотреть Сиду в глаза было почти больно. Словно на яркий свет.  
Слейтер не позволил себе отвести взгляда.  
Сид фыркнул и подмигнул, отворачиваясь и продолжая путь уже намного спокойнее, и ощущение, что он вот-вот перейдет на бег пропало:  
\- Ты говоришь совсем как человек, Леон.  
\- Я говорю то, что думаю. Как я слышал, маленькие дети не привередливы, и ребенок хотел тебя увидеть. Мало вероятно, что он будет разочарован.  
\- Дерри не такой маленький, как тебе кажется. Он два года жил на Теосе. Слышал о таком что-нибудь?  
\- То, что его мода похожа на Дворцовую.  
\- Он входит в число так называемых «развивающих планет», фишка их в том, что там что-то в информационном поле ускоряет рост. Физический и ментальный.  
Сид активировал ключ, для перехода в следующую зону, и полупрозрачная силовая стена, имитирующая водную завесу плавно скользнула вверх, открывая ему доступ.  
\- Почему Сайфер определила его на развивающую планету?  
\- Там безопасно.  
Мину Слейтер увидел сразу, она сидела за столиком у огромного во всю стену окна, а напротив нее на мягком диване примостился ребенок. Мальчик сидел против света, повернув голову к проплывающим за стеклом облакам, и разглядеть его в подробностях не позволяло даже зрение легионера.  
Сид замер на несколько секунд, а потом решительно и почти небрежно направился к столику. Слейтер последовал за ним.  
\- Ты опоздал, ублюдок, - неприязненно заметила Мина, когда они подошли ближе.  
Сид шутливо поклонился и подмигнул:  
\- И нижайше прошу за это прощения. Едва не перепутал отсеки. Привет, парень.  
Ребенок повернул к ним голову, и Слейтеру стоило труда сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Мальчик был похож на Сида, словно бы уменьшенная, совсем юная копия.  
Он оглядел их придирчивым взглядом, но обратился к матери:  
\- И который из них?  
Сид небрежно вскинул руку, прежде, чем Мина успела ответить:  
\- Твой покорный. Хаотик Сид, единственный и неповторимый, для тебя просто папа.  
Ребенок нахмурился:  
\- Второй мне нравится больше.  
Слейтер внутренне напрягся, но Сид только фыркнул, наклонился в сторону ребенка – Дерри, и доверительно сообщил:  
\- Между нами, парень, мне тоже. Он легионер. Слышал о таких?  
Дерри смерил Слейтера подозрительным взглядом, но в его вопросе, когда он заговорил было затаенное любопытство:  
\- Настоящий?  
\- Стопроцентный. Видишь меч у него на поясе? – Сид понизил голос до заговорщицкого шепота. – Режет даже укрепленную сталь, одним ударом боевого робота напополам.  
Мальчик прищурился:  
\- Врешь.  
\- Чистая правда. Леон?  
\- Гладиус легионера генерирует силовое поле вдоль лезвия, оно позволяет резать все, что не укреплено подобным образом. В том числе боевых роботов.  
\- Круто, - признал Дерри, а Сид подмигнул напряженно молчащей Мине и предложил:  
\- Хочешь подержать?  
Слейтер замер, не зная как реагировать.  
Дерри посмотрел на мать, и просящее выражение на его лице, так странно похожем на лицо Сида, почти заставило Слейтера отдать ему гладиус сразу же.  
Желание было абсолютно нелогичным.   
Слейтер слышал о том, что незрелые особи способны провоцировать людей на нелепые поступки, но никогда не думал, что сам может быть подвержен подобному влиянию.  
Возможно, все дело было в том, что Дерри был слишком похож на Сида.  
\- Оружие – это не игрушка, - мрачно ответила Мина, и мальчик словно потускнел, так быстро и убедительно, что Слейтер задумался не было ли это наигранным.  
\- Брось, - вмешался Сид. – Не будет большой беды, если он его просто подержит. Как ты сама знаешь, оружие не режет само по себе. Леон?  
\- Я тоже считаю, что ребенку не стоит держать в руках гладиус, - бесстрастно заметил Слейтер.  
Сид подмигнул Дерри и протянул левую руку:  
\- Итого двое против полутора. Гладиус, Леон.  
Слейтер колебался не больше секунды, достал меч и вложил рукоять в ладонь Сида.  
Мина недовольно поджала губы, но вмешаться не пыталась.  
Сид легко перехватил оружие обратным хватом, эффектно и быстро, и протянул его сыну:  
\- Держи. Только осторожнее, иначе твоя мама открутит мне голову.  
Дерри взял меч, обеими руками, потому что гладиус был слишком тяжелым, чтобы он мог держать его одной. И направил острие на Сида.  
Сид вздернул бровь, и в глазах его появилось что-то холодное, чужое:  
\- Забавный выбор цели.  
Слейтер напрягся, сам не зная почему. Дерри в любом случае не мог представлять для Сида угрозы, тем более не в присутствии легионера. И все же невозможно было отделаться от мысли, что мальчик причинял вред. На каком-то ином, невидимом уровне.  
На уровне, на котором ни один легионер не мог бы Сида защитить.  
\- Мама говорит, ты меня бросил и пытался нас убить, - хмуро и серьезно сказал Дерри. И этот переход от детского любопытства к странной, не по годам взрослой серьезности делал его еще больше похожим на Сида.  
\- Я ответил бы, что твоя мама врет, но ты все равно мне не поверишь, - мгновение и гладиус снова оказался в руке Сида. Он отобрал его легко, играючи, словно провернул фокус, и лезвие застыло у горла Дерри. Мина дернулась вперед, но застыла, напоровшись на холодный взгляд Сида. – Как-то мне сказали, что воссоединения не проходят без неприятностей. А я не верил.  
\- Убери оружие, - зло и напряженно потребовала Мина.  
\- Уберу, но не сразу, - небрежно откликнулся Сид. – И пока я говорю с сыном, мамочка помолчит. Иначе, - он прижал лезвие к шее Дерри, и Слейтер не мог не отметить твердость его руки – на ребенке не появилось ни царапины.  
Дерри гордо вскинул голову. И жест был совершенно детский, смотрелся бы просто глупо, если бы не настоящее лезвие у его горла.  
\- Как видишь, - легко, словно говорил о чем-то незначительном, заметил Сид. – Я не убил. Ни тебя, ни твою маму. А мог бы. И если уж ты взялся за оружие, как взрослый, давай-ка поговорим по-взрослому.  
\- О чем? – насуплено спросил Дерри.  
\- О чем хочешь, - Сид убрал гладиус, отдал его Слейтеру, подчеркнуто четко, словно напоминая всем о присутствии легионера. – Например, чем я заслужил гладиус в свою сторону.  
\- Ты выбросил нас с мамой в космос в одной спасательной капсуле.  
\- Я спас тебе и твоей маме жизнь. Другие ее товарищи не могут этим похвастаться.  
\- Ты никогда меня не хотел.  
Сид рассмеялся, и посмотрев на Дерри, Слейтер с удивлением понял, что тот готов расплакаться. Это было так… чуждо, подобная неприкрытая эмоциональность, обида.  
\- Знаешь, парень, нельзя хотеть то, о чем даже не подозреваешь. А у ублюдков вроде меня и права мечтать нет. Но я рад, что ты родился. Это правда.  
\- Если ты так рад, - смаргивая злые слезы выдавил Дерри, - где же ты раньше был? Я вам обоим не нужен, выкинули меня на этот Теос и забыли. Вам…  
\- Дерри, - резко оборвала его Сайфер.  
\- Пусть говорит, - Сид поднял руку, левую, как заметил Слейтер, обратил внимание и на то, как проследил его жест ребенок. – Ты разрешила нам полчаса. Они еще не прошли.  
Дерри молчал, уставясь в стол.  
\- Тогда поговорю я, - легко продолжил Сид. – Я мог бы взять тебя с собой, у меня свой корабль, так что это не проблема.  
Мина вскинулась, выхватила бластер, моментально отдергивая Дерри на себя, но Сид продолжил, не обращая на нее внимания:  
\- Ты уже думал, кем хочешь стать в будущем? Я спрашиваю просто так, из любопытства, разумеется, потому что на моем корабле ты можешь стать только пиратом. Тебя будут пытаться убить люди, которых ты знаешь и не знаешь, тебя будут ненавидеть, презирать и проклинать на множестве планет. Ты больше никогда не увидишь своих приятелей с Теоса, встречаться с матерью сможешь разве что раз в несколько лет. Если согласен, без проблем, я возьму тебя с собой.  
\- Ты просто меня запугиваешь, - буркнул Дерри, и все же Слейтер отметил неуверенность в его голосе, и то, как он смотрел на бластер в руке матери.  
\- Нет, - Сид присел перед ним на корточки, и ствол почти уперся ему в голову. – Знаешь, когда ты родился, я понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Знал только, что я очень-очень рад, счастлив даже. И уже тогда я понимал, что должен держаться подальше.  
\- Почему? – тихо спросил Дерри.  
\- Потому что я очень сильно тебя люблю.  
\- Мама всегда говорила, что ты плохой человек.  
Сид рассмеялся, порываясь отстраниться:  
\- Твоя мама права.  
\- Бывает и хуже, - Слейтеру было видно, как изумленно расширились глаза Сида, когда Дерри осторожно высвободился из рук матери, неловко обнял его за шею. – Ты просто появляйся хоть иногда. Не хочу расти безотцовщиной.  
Сид едва заметно вздрогнул, медленно поднял руку, очень осторожно, словно боялся причинить вред, коснулся спины сына, отвечая на объятья, и тихо сказал:  
\- Заметано, парень. Буду прилетать к тебе даже с края вселенной.  
Дерри отстранился, смерил его еще одним оценивающим взглядом:  
\- Ты обещал.  
Сид рассмеялся, легко щелкнув его по носу, встал:  
\- Это верно подмечено. И, если хочешь, могу еще присылать письма с подарками по праздникам.  
\- Я хочу голографический скафандр человека-гравитации, - и в этой расчетливой, деловитой просьбе Слейтер снова увидел Сида. – Мой день рождения пятьдесят второго числа, третьего цикла стандартного космического года.  
\- Принято.  
Дерри торжественно кивнул и улыбнулся неожиданно мило, так что это совершенно не вязалось с его поведением раньше:  
\- А можно мне теперь покататься на легионере?  
  
***  
  
Весь обратный путь до их номера Слейтер не мог перестать думать о том, что увидел, о собственной реакции.  
Ревности почти не было, хотя ее он ожидал от себя в первую очередь - нелогичное и нелепое, это чувство появлялось после самых незначительных фраз, взглядов.  
И все же ревновать к Дерри Слейтер не мог, даже в тот момент, когда Сид сказал свое «очень тебя люблю».  
Слейтер никогда не видел детей так близко, тем более не держал в руках. Ощущение было… удивительным, за неимением иного определения. Странным.  
Хрупкое, почти невесомое, уязвимое существо, бесстрашно устроившееся у него на плечах, уцепившись за волосы, абсолютно ему доверяло и точно так же полностью от него зависело.  
Слейтер сам не ожидал от себя такого всепоглощающего желания защитить, поддержать это доверие, откликнуться на него. Тем более, что Дерри сам его не осознавал.  
Оглядываясь назад, Слейтер мог уверенно заявить, что ребенок вел себя ужасно - он ерзал, дергал Слейтера за волосы, требуя "быстрее", "медленнее" или "подпрыгни", и, в общем и целом, обращался со Слейтером словно тот был некоей разновидностью вьючного животного.  
Почему-то это не имело никакого значения.  
Злиться на него за это было совершенно невозможно.  
Сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица тоже стоило огромного труда.  
Слейтер смотрел, как улыбается Сид, без обычного его цинизма, и хотел улыбнуться в ответ.  
Невероятно, что присутствие чего-то столь слабого, несовершенного могло иметь такое важное значение для вроде бы совершенно лишенных сентиментальности особей. Слейтер списал бы все на инстинкт, с той только оговоркой, что у него самого подобного инстинкта быть не могло. Как любой легионер Слейтер был абсолютно стерилен и даже не принадлежал к тому же биологическому виду, что и Дерри.  
С другой стороны к одному с Сидом виду он не принадлежал тоже, заниматься сексом им это не мешало.  
\- А тебе идут дети, Леон, - подмигнул Сид, и усмехнулся. – Можно было бы купить тебе парочку.  
Слейтер не был уверен, что Сид говорил не всерьез, но предпочитал воспринять его слова как шутку:  
\- На данном этапе мне хватает общения с тобой, - бесстрастно откликнулся он.  
\- Оу, - Сид картинно схватился за сердце. – Ты язвишь меня прямо в левый кифоз. А я так надеялся увидеть тебя в роли вьючной зверушки еще раз. Выглядело супер, особенно, когда ты начал подпрыгивать.  
Слейтер вздернул одну бровь, чуть улыбнулся:  
\- Я думал, ты предпочитаешь быть единственным, кто на мне ездит.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Подловил. Впрочем, с Дерри я бы поделился. И если по правде, мне тут пришло в голову, что из тебя получился бы прикольный папочка.  
\- Что навело тебя на такую мысль? – сухо поинтересовался Слейтер. – То, что я не способен выжить без посторонней помощи? Или то, что почти все, кто меня встречают, в первую очередь видят во мне генетический материал на продажу?  
Сид рассмеялся и потянулся к сигаретам:  
\- То, что ты честный, сильный и клевый. Как раз та разновидность папочки, которым можно бесконечно хвастаться. Знаешь, как дети любят «а мой папа банкир», «а мой твоему как врежет, что тот улетит». Думаю, «а мой легионер» бьет даже «а мой патриций». В детской среде, разумеется.  
Для Слейтера это все звучало абсолютно чуждо:  
\- Дети действительно это делают?  
\- Мы делали, а там, где я рос у большинства вообще отцов не было. Мы их придумывали. Я всем говорил, что мой папка король пиратов.  
\- Как к этому относилась твоя мать?  
\- А что она могла сказать? Она сама не знала.  
Слейтер равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Мне сложно понять родственные отношения между людьми. У легионеров их не бывает, как и отношений в принципе. Даже привязанность к тебе, - на этом он сделал паузу и все же решился продолжить. – Ставит меня в тупик.  
Сид фыркнул и подмигнул:  
\- Ага. И меня, может я тоже легионер?  
Отвечать на это Слейтер счел бессмысленным.  
Ламию он заметил сразу, тот невозмутимо стоял у двери в каюту Сида, и если бы Леон не знал про эмпатию, он мог бы подумать, что священник ждал их возвращения.  
В руках Ламия держал небольшой черный ящик с гладкими, глянцево блестящими стенками.  
\- Душа моя, - Сид шутливо поклонился. – Неужто это запоздалый подарок на нашу свадьбу?  
Ламия высокомерно вздернул бровь:  
\- Скорее на День Идиота, твой профессиональный праздник.  
Сид отпер дверь в номер и махнул рукой, приглашая Ламию внутрь:  
\- Обычно я не рискую открывать подарки сам, так что честь распаковщика оставлю тебе.  
Ламия невозмутимо откинул крышку и продемонстрировал Сиду содержимое:  
\- Ты слишком долго думал, и я сделал выбор за тебя.  
Сид присвистнул, принимая коробку из его рук, и широко ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо, душа моя.  
Ламия наградил его снисходительным взглядом:  
\- Это не трудно, учитывая как примитивно ты устроен.  
\- Оуч, - Сид показушно схватился за грудь и рассмеялся. – Как жестоко, душа моя.  
\- Ты убежден, что он подойдет? – бесстрастно поинтересовался Слейтер, просто потому что хотел напомнить о себе. Фамильярность Ламии, та подчеркнутая небрежность, которую позволял себе церковник в отношениях с Сидом – несомненно близких, неизбежно вызывала ревность.  
Протез был из черного металла и заканчивался когтем, больше всего походил на украшения несколько лет назад столь популярные во Дворце. Действительно выглядел как что-то, что Сид мог бы выбрать для себя сам.  
\- Ты говоришь со Служителем Творца. Разумеется, он подойдет.  
\- Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен, - возразил Слейтер. – Ты не осматривал рану, прежде, чем покупать протез.  
\- Я могу быть абсолютно уверен, что разбираюсь в модификации людей лучше тебя, - холодно откликнулся Ламия.  
\- Брейк, девочки, - фыркнул Сид, становясь между ними. – Как бы я ни любил борьбу в грязи, сейчас на повестке дня иное развлечение. Душа моя, будь любезен, - Сид протянул Ламии руку так, словно тот должен был надеть ему кольцо на палец.  
Слейтер сам не понимал до конца, почему его так раздражал этот простой жест.  
Ламия забрал металлический мизинец, активировал окно настроек, бросив беглый взгляд на левую руку Сида, и выбрал несколько дополнительных опций.  
Сбоку у протеза было небольшое крепление с двумя миниатюрными штырями, когда Ламия закончил настройку, они чуть выдвинулись вперед, стали красными, словно раскалились.  
\- Считай от десяти до нуля, - небрежно бросил Ламия Сиду, и прижал протез к его левой руке.  
Сид взвыл, а в воздухе появился отвратительный запах горелого.  
\- Твою мать! На колу вертеть тебя и твою медицину! Блядь, больно!  
Ламия равнодушно продолжил крутить его руку, проверяя, как вошли штыри.  
Сид сделал глубокий вдох, тихо застонал и уже спокойнее добавил:  
\- Десять. Душа моя, иногда я жалею, что так и не трахнул тебя за все эти годы. Было бы хоть какое-нибудь утешение.  
\- Утешься тем, что это всего-лишь палец, - снисходительно улыбнулся Ламия.  
\- Ты умеешь спровоцировать человека на насилие. Девять.  
\- Сожми кулак, - Ламия проследил за тем, как работает протез и недовольно покачал головой.- Сейчас будет немного больно. На счет три. Раз.  
Сид зашипел от боли, покачнувшись, и Слейтер успел подхватить его.  
Ламия бесстрастно продолжил копаться в настройках.  
Сид стиснул зубы:  
\- Восемь. Душа моя, поторопись.  
Ламия отмахнулся:  
\- Не пытайся выдать эту мелочь за что-то срочное.  
\- Семь. Это, как ты заметил, довольно больно.  
\- Мне все равно. – Заверил его Ламия.  
Подобное наконец-то дало Слейтеру возможность вмешаться. Он положил ладонь церковнику на плечо, предупреждающе сжал, демонстрируя, что готов применить силу и бесстрастно заметил:  
\- Действуй осторожнее.  
\- Прикажи своему животному убрать от меня руки, - холодно сказал Ламия.  
Сид побледнел еще больше:  
\- Сейчас и правда не время, Леон, - выдавил он. – Моя душа не фанат физического контакта, тем более с модификантами.  
\- Мне все равно, - безэмоционально повторил фразу Ламии Слейтер. – Я дал слово тебя защищать и я буду тебя защищать. Священнику придется действовать осторожнее. Или дополнительные части потребуются ему самому.  
Ламия смерил его уничижительным взглядом, и неожиданно высокомерно усмехнулся:  
\- Глупое несдержанное животное. Ты можешь отпустить меня. Если тебе так важно, я буду осторожнее с твоим хозяином. Хоть это и бесполезная трата времени. Шесть, кажется? – он мило улыбнулся Сиду, и тот слабо усмехнулся в ответ:  
\- Именно, душа моя. Шесть и пять.  
\- Я почувствовал присутствие Малкесты в городе, - небрежно заметил Ламия, копаясь в настройках.  
\- Отличная новость. Три.   
Сид коротко прикрыл глаза, вымученно улыбаясь, когда очередные настройки вступили в силу:  
– Ты сегодня в ударе, душа моя.  
\- Я приму это за комплимент, - невозмутимо откликнулся Ламия, игнорируя то, что Слейтер так и не убрал руку с его плеча.  
Сид снова несколько раз сжал кулак, и церковник невозмутимо вернулся к дальнейшей настройке.  
\- Два. Душа моя, скажи Уоррену, пусть постарается отследить всех, кто мог бы предоставить Малкесте боевые единицы. Заодно пусть проверит имперских. Если наш черный друг планирует действовать, я хочу об этом знать.  
\- Уже, - отозвался Ламия. – Уоррен сообщит, как только что-то узнает.  
\- Ты не думаешь, что необходимые силы Малкеста мог привезти с собой? – уточнил Слейтер, отстраняясь и отступая на шаг от церковника.  
\- Нет, Леон, - покачал головой Сид. – Равона – это равнодушная планетка, но даже на равнодушных планетках косо смотрят на мейстера черных, который пытается высадиться с небольшой армией роботов.  
\- Ты убежден, что он использует машины?  
\- Черные предпочитают механизмы, - вмешался Ламия. – К тому же, пожелай он использовать людей, тех, кто готов работать с ним немного даже среди ублюдков и убийц.  
Он наконец закончил настройку, и закрыл проекцию.  
Сид на пробу несколько раз сжал кулак и широко усмехнулся:  
\- Моя умелая, волшебная душа. Мне идет? – он вытянул вперед руку, любуясь модификатором. Внутренне Слейтер не мог отделаться от мысли, что ему действительно шло – черный металл, с резкими угловатыми сочленениями, словно часть боевого механизма и острый коготь, даже полоса металла обхватывающая его руку сбоку креплением и две черные точки штырей. Выглядело одновременно неестественно и притягательно.  
Слейтер подумал, каково теперь будет чувствовать пальцы Сида на своем теле, будет ли разница.  
\- Соответствует твоему образу отморозка и придурка, - прозаично пожал плечами Ламия.  
Сид рассмеялся, потянувшись за сигаретами:  
\- Твои слова звучат музыкой. Именно то, на что я рассчитывал. Передай Уоррену, пусть ничего не предпринимает пока. Если Малкеста не собирает силы, я не вижу смысла для нас действовать.  
\- Почему? – настороженно уточнил Ламия.  
\- Отправной точкой станет его видение, а поступки нашего черного друга могут намекнуть на то, что нас ждет и когда, - с улыбкой пояснил Сид. – Но только если мы не выдадим себя. Потому посидим тихо, как маленькие, серые мышки.  
Ламия снисходительно усмехнулся:  
\- Ты слишком жирная наглая крыса, чтобы сидеть тихо.  
\- Ты ранишь меня, душа моя, - преувеличенно оскорбился Сид и хищно улыбнулся. - Я тщательно слежу за фигурой. Леон может подтвердить, что на моем теле ты не найдешь ни грамма лишнего жира.   
\- Я могу подтвердить, что ты привлекаешь слишком много внимания, - бесстрастно откликнулся Слейтер. – Кайссер знает, что ты ищешь Малкесту, те к кому обратится Уоррен тоже будут об этом знать. Это не похоже на незаметность. Что помешает Малкесте взять тебя на «Крылатой Марии»?  
\- Кайссер, - ответил Ламия.  
Сид одобрительно кивнул, прикуривая:  
\- Моя душа права, Леон. Хозяину не выгодно выдавать одного своего клиента другому. «Крылатая Мария» - убежище, а для убежища самое главное это репутация места, где все равны. Здесь нет тех, кто пальцем пошевелил бы, чтобы мне помочь, но как только пройдет слух, что господин Кайссер страдает фаворитизмом, «Марии» конец. А она слишком многое для него значит. В конце концов, это его любимая женщина. Нет, здесь мы в безопасности.  
\- Если только ты не доведешь свою бывшую блондинку, - презрительно фыркнул Ламия.  
\- Блондинку? – уточнил Слейтер.  
\- Моя душа говорит про прекрасную Мину. Когда мы встретились, она была блондинкой. Не такой роскошной, как ты, разумеется, - Сид подмигнул.  
\- Твоя фиксация на светлых волосах нездорова, - мрачно заметил Слейтер. Почему-то этот факт испортил ему настроение.  
\- У этого идиота нет никакой фиксации на светлых волосах, - вмешался Ламия так, словно это должно было быть очевидным.  
\- Мне сложно в это поверить.  
\- Хаотик просто позер. Он выбирает тех, на чьем фоне смотрится эффектнее всего. Из-за того, что его волосы черные, больше всего ему идут блондинки. На самом деле он способен трахать что угодно, независимо от того, есть ли у этого вообще волосы.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Душа моя, то, как ты раскрываешь мои секреты, язвит меня в самый кифоз. Не слушай его, Леон, на самом деле, блондинки – моя вечная и неизменная страсть.  
\- Что насчет той рыжей, которой ты так хвастался, когда мы улетали с Кадуцы? – вздернул бровь Ламия.  
\- Временное помутнение рассудка, душа моя. К тому же леди настаивала сама. Я не мог отказать.  
\- Что насчет боевого робота на орбитальной станции Лессы?  
\- Решил разнообразить свою жизнь. Просто новый опыт, - широко ухмыльнулся Сид, докурив сигарету и потушив ее о металлический мизинец.  
\- Что насчет собаки с Радоссы?  
\- Это был долматинец, так что можно сказать почти блондинка, - пожал плечами Сид и поспешно добавил. – И я не трахал собаку. Это придумал мой друг Уоррен.  
Слейтер искренне надеялся, что Сид говорил правду. И что на этом тема окажется исчерпанной:  
\- Мы говорили про Малкесту, - напомнил он. – Это актуальнее твоей склонности к зоофилии.  
\- Леон, - оскорблено ответил Сид. – Эти инсинутации ранят меня до глубины души. Я никогда не трахал животных кроме тебя.  
\- «Инсинуации», - поправил его Ламия.  
\- И я не животное, - мрачно добавил Слейтер.  
  
***  
\- Ты многое успел попробовать, - как можно небрежнее заметил Слейтер, когда Ламия ушел, и они с Сидом остались наедине. Сид сидел на кровати, закинув на покрывало ноги в своих обычных тяжелых ботинках, и что-то вбивал в стандартном окне поиска на проекции личного компьютера.  
\- Леон, про собаку, это не правда. А вот с боевым роботом действительно было, с адаптированным, естественно. Должен признать, было круто.  
\- Моя неопытность, должно быть, тебя отталкивает, - бесстрастно сказал Слейтер.  
Сид фыркнул, окидывая его многозначительным взглядом:  
\- Мимо. Я же уже говорил, меня она заводит. Приятное разнообразие.  
\- Что будет, когда ее не останется?  
Сид равнодушно пожал плечами:  
-Ее не останется. Будем как-то трахаться без нее. Что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Что если мне не хватит фантазии? – Слейтер спрашивал подчеркнуто бесстрастно.  
\- На этот счет не волнуйся, моя фантазия всегда к нашим услугам. Поверь, ее на четверых хватит.  
\- Что если я не готов исполнять твои фантазии?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Кого это волнует? Ты мне должен и все равно будешь. Но знаешь, Леон, – он подмигнул. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты готов.  
Слейтер почувствовал, что разговор ему не нравится и решил сменить тему. Любой разговор о сексе неизбежно привел бы Слейтера к тому, что он совершенно несостоятелен, как любовник. Думать об этом не хотелось:  
\- Чем ты займешься пока Кайссер ищет Малкесту?  
Сид небрежно пожал плечами:  
\- Как чем? Воспользуюсь всеми благами, которые предлагает «Крылатая Мария», в конце концов, они дерут бешеные деньги за номера и сервис. Хочешь со мной?  
\- Я твой телохранитель, - напомнил Слейтер. – Я в любом случае неизбежно последую за тобой.  
\- Леон, твоя кофеварка отчуждается в пользу команды. Я предлагаю тебе сделать перерыв в обязанностях и составить мне компанию. Просто развлечься.  
Слейтер обдумал предложение:  
\- Не уверен, что для меня это возможно. Я никогда не тратил время на бесцельный отдых. Концепция «развлечения» мне чужда.  
Сид легко хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Ну вот и познакомишься. Развлекаться проще, чем кажется. Идем, мой юный легионер, папочка устроит тебе экскурсию в мир удовольствий.  
Слейтер помедлил на пороге:  
\- Мне потребуется что-нибудь с собой?  
Сид подмигнул:  
\- Все при тебе.  
Прозвучало это многозначительнее, чем должно бы. Слейтер оглядел себя, бесстрастно уточнил:  
\- Гладиус?  
\- Забей. На «Марии» никто не обратит внимания.  
\- На вооруженного легионера? Мне сложно в это поверить.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- После недавнего шоу на Арене, меч погоды не сделает.  
Слейтер не хотел признавать, но мысль о том, чтобы идти куда-нибудь не вызывала у него приязни. Он понимал, что неизбежно будет привлекать взгляды, и так же неизбежно выставит себя идиотом, занимаясь чем-то, что заведомо было ему несвойственно.  
Он с большим удовольствием остался бы в номере, заказал бы Сиду еще кофе, может сам бы рискнул сделать пару глотков. Просто полежал бы на кровати, покопался в личном компьютере – так странно было осознавать, что теперь его доступ в сеть был неограниченным. Никаких фильтров по содержанию, никаких секретов или лжи. Те же возможности, что и у людей.  
\- Я предпочел бы остаться.  
Сид отмахнулся:  
\- Да ладно тебе. Будет весело, к тому же я ненавижу пить в одиночестве.  
\- Тебе лучше позвать с собой кого-нибудь еще. Легионерам запрещено принимать алкоголь. Даже я сам не могу предсказать свое поведение в состоянии опьянения.  
\- Ничто не дает ответы лучше эксперимента. Правда, позвать с собой кого-нибудь еще тоже можно. Друга Уоррена, например. Он большой умелец выпить и развлечься. К тому же у нас схожие вкусы.  
\- Мне казалось, он занят.  
\- Присоединится, как станет свободен. А теперь, Леон, я хочу слышать от тебя только «да, Сид, господин моего сердца».  
Слейтер нахмурился, и кивнул:  
\- Иными словами, у меня нет выбора.  
\- Всегда любил понятливых, - Сид закрыл за ними дверь номера и активировал проекцию связи.  
Слейтер постарался убедить себя в том, что неприятные предчувствия, которые никак не желали униматься – это просто предчувствия и не более, и последовал за Сидом по коридору.  
  
***  
В развлекательном отсеке было шумно и людно. Несмотря на то, что они с Сидом заняли одну из дальних, изолированных светящейся силовой завесой, кабинок Слейтер все равно не мог отделаться от ощущения, что привлекает к ним слишком много внимания.  
От дисконнекта с окружающей обстановкой, которую старался не рассматривать слишком пристально, Слейтер не мог избавиться тоже.  
Больше всего это напоминало упорядоченную оргию. Секс и насилие были повсюду. Кто-то кого-то трахал в железных клетках под потолком, в прозрачных колоннах, в центре помещения, танцпол больше всего напоминал мешанину тел.  
На небольшом ринге ближе к дальней стене помещения секлись кнутами двое, мужчина и женщина, и толпа собравшаяся вокруг, подбадривала их криками. Слейтер заметил, как хлестко взметнулась рука, как брызнуло красным, и отвел взгляд   
Он не понимал, как Сид и люди в зале, могли воспринимать происходящее настолько… равнодушно, обыденно.  
Сид не обращал на окружающих внимания. Сел за столик со стеклянной крышкой, под которой клубились напоминающие сиреневый дым голограммы и активировал меню.  
\- Будешь что-нибудь? – спросил он, и в его голосе не было ничего кроме этого вопроса. Ни отвращения, ни даже удивления. Словно не было никакой разницы между обычной людной улицей и тем, что творилось вокруг. – Здесь есть настоящее мясо.  
\- Я надеюсь, не… - Слейтер намеренно не стал договаривать, рассчитывая, что Сид поймет.  
Тот засмеялся:  
\- Нет. Обычная модифицированная говядина по большей части. Людей тут предпочитает в первую очередь Хозяин.  
Слейтер помолчал, не до конца уверенный, что готов услышать ответ на свой следующий вопрос:  
\- Ты пробовал когда-нибудь?  
\- Что именно? Мясо? – поддразнил его Сид.  
\- Себе подобных.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Нет, Леон. «Каннибал» не числится в моем послужном списке. Ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю.  
\- Ты не уверен.  
\- Ну, знаешь, я такими консервами иногда питался, что попасть в них мог кто угодно. Таракан же попал. Таракан, Леон, а они вот уже сто лет как вымерли.  
Слейтер кивнул, принимая ответ, смотрел подчеркнуто прямо перед собой, на переливающуюся силовую перегородку:  
\- Ты можешь заказать мне то же, что и себе. Диета легионеров не сильно отличается от человеческой, разве что, почти все ингредиенты питания как правило, натурального происхождения, - есть ему не хотелось, но пища могла бы дать ему повод отвлечься от окружения.  
Сид усмехнулся:  
\- Да уж, денег на вас Ее Величество не жалела.  
Слейтер не стал спорить, услышал нарастающие крики публики и рискнул бросить взгляд на ринг. Мужчина стоял, вскинув кнут вверх, женщина окровавленная и неподвижная валялась на полу. Потом человек нагнулся, намотал ее волосы на кулак, и Слейтер отвел взгляд.  
\- Дай поиграю в телепата, Леон. Обстановка тебе не нравится, - Сид чуть отодвинул меню, так и не сделав заказ.  
\- Я не понимаю людей. Такое отношение к себе подобным мне чуждо, - бесстрастно ответил Слейтер и, подумав, добавил. - У каждого из вас есть неотчуждаемые права, врожденная, признаваемая законом самоценность. Бесконечное разнообразие возможностей, не доступных таким, как я. И вы низводите все это до уровня, который я не могу назвать даже животным.  
Сид чуть склонил голову, слушая Слейтера с улыбкой, но взгляд его стал цепким, внимательным:  
\- Леон-Леон, ты идеализируешь людей. Все наши права, вся наша самоценность, это все иллюзия. Голограмма весьма среднего качества, которая никого не обманывает. Права и ценность придумали люди и для людей. А правда в том, что никто не давал нам гарантий. Не обещал прав. Космос бесконечен и пуст, и все наши права – это только потому, что не нашлось никого сильнее. У нас не осталось сдерживающих факторов, ни одной убедительной страшилки, разве что Ее Величество, сиятельная, безумная, и с недостаточно длинными руками, чтобы зажать в кулаке дальние планеты. Мы занимаем все новые и новые звездные системы, но Старая Земля уничтожена, нами, к слову, и никогда не повторится.  
\- Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь  
\- А к чему я могу клонить? Посмотри на нас. Ублюдки без дома и, с насилием в крови. Убийцы, дети убийц, без тормозов и ограничений, но с убеждением, что обладаем какой-то там ценностью. Оглянись вокруг, тебя все еще удивляет происходящее?  
Слейтер поджал губы, огляделся, действительно огляделся, заставляя себя замечать детали, не отворачиваться, и ответил:  
\- Да. Меня это удивляет.  
Сид расхохотался, весело и заливисто:  
\- Виват идеализму! Я выпил бы за это, но еще даже не успел заказать выпивку. И все же, подумай сам, Леон. Мы люди, у нас нет никаких естественных врагов, ни одного сдерживающего фактора и мы плодимся по вселенной, так что нас уже тошнит от самих себя. Мы перестали умирать от болезней, нам осталась только старость и несчастные случаи. Кто будет убивать нас, если не мы сами?  
Слейтер ответил ему внимательным взглядом, отчаянно желая понять насколько серьезно Сид говорил ему это:  
\- Ты невысокого мнения о себе подобных.  
\- Разве я не злодей из злодеев, ублюдок среди ублюдков? - Сид пожал плечами и улыбнулся. - Я всякого повидал, Леон. Много натворил. И никогда не жалел. Потому что я не видел ничего безумнее и страшнее городов, в которых все хорошо, и людей, которые хотят как лучше. Места, где все только хорошо приводят меня в ужас.  
\- По-твоему, места в которых все плохо, лучше?  
Сид фыркнул, снова вернулся к меню, быстро отщелкивая опции:  
\- Ты льстишь старушке "Марии". По-моему, тут довольно мило. Ты только посмотри воон на ту рыженькую, горячая штучка.  
Подобное отношение злило, хотя Слейтер сам не смог бы объяснить почему:  
\- Я вижу только место, в котором все отвратительно. Если ты можешь показать мне хоть что-то в противовес, хоть что-то светлое в этом притоне, я соглашусь с тобой.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты не задаешь легких задачек, да, Леон? Хорошо, я покажу тебе две светлых вещи, в противовес этому приятному мракобесию вокруг. Первую можно оспорить, но вторая точно придется тебе по вкусу.  
Слейтер смотрел на него не мигая, словно во время поединка:  
\- Я жду.  
Сид поднял левую руку, коснулся металлическим когтем собственной груди, легко очертил маленькое сердечко, лениво улыбнулся:  
\- Раз, - чуть привстал, потянулся через стол, притягивая Слейтера в поцелуй, медленный, властный, от которого моментально стало неважно, где они находятся и что происходит вокруг. - Два. Что скажешь, Леон?  
Слейтер прочистил горло прежде, чем ответить, заставил себя выглядеть подчеркнуто бесстрастно:  
\- Ты понимаешь и сам, что меня это не убеждает.  
Сид добродушно подмигнул:  
\- Увы мне. Общение с моей душой делает тебя таким циничным. Скоро ни один мой романтический жест не сможет до тебя достучаться.  
Слейтер был почти уверен, что Сид говорил не всерьез, и все же решил ответить:  
\- Я ценю твое отношение к себе. Действительно ценю. Мне следует чаще об этом говорить.  
Сид просто улыбнулся в ответ, немного по-мальчишески:  
\- Брось, Леон. Я, конечно, ублюдок, так что пробу негде ставить, но не настолько, чтобы издеваться над собственным любовником. Должно же и у меня быть хоть что-то святое. Хотя бы для разнообразия.  
\- Дело не в тебе. Мне не хотелось бы быть неблагодарным.  
Сид рассмеялся, протянув руку и легко дернув Слейтера за прядь волос:  
\- Ты единственный, кто способен благодарить пирата за похищение, изнасилование, порку и общую тиранию.  
Слейтер позволил себе слегка улыбнуться в ответ:  
\- Ты забыл постоянные издевки, свою склонность утаивать информацию и общую невыносимость.  
Сид шутливо поклонился:  
\- Твои слова болезненны, но справедливы. И раз уж у нас пошел откровенный разговор, я тоже тебе благодарен. И мне бы тоже стоило почаще это говорить.  
 _Благодарен_.  
Не "рад", не "ценю". Именно "благодарен".  
Эта формулировка ставила в тупик.  
\- Я не понимаю, - честно признал Слейтер.  
\- За что? - лениво уточнил Сид.  
\- Да.  
\- За тебя.  
"Почему?" - хотел бы спросить Слейтер, но не успел. Его отвлекло появление в зале Мины Сайфер.  
  
***  
Лагатт стоял на одной из галерей "Роджера", почти под самым прозрачным куполом, сквозь который было видно зависшую неподалеку Равону. Планета казалась Лагатту скучной, но даже она была лучше, чем снова идти в один из общих отсеков.  
Окружение раздражало.  
После того, как закончилось действие нано-деактиватора, и Лагатт снова смог думать о чем-либо кроме смерти, он ожидал, что капитан снова придет к нему, но вместо него пришел Раллен - его первый помощник.  
Лагатта определили в каюту, унизительно маленькую, но он не возражал.  
Новые условия не докучали ему. Он мог и был готов вытерпеть намного более неблагоприятную обстановку.  
Главным его врагом стала скука.  
Необычное окружение, атмосфера корабля приелись довольно быстро, и Лагатт столкнулся с тем, что ему нечем было заняться.  
Доступа к терминалу у него не было, но Лагатт на него и не рассчитывал. На что он рассчитывал - так это на внимание. И оно в общем-то было - люди говорили о нем, перешептывались у него за спиной, думая, что он не слышит. Но на него, на него самого, всем было наплевать.  
Эти люди не шли на контакт, ничего ему не поручали, ни о чем не спрашивали.  
Им стоило бы, в конце концов, будучи легионером, Лагатт превосходил их буквально во всем, как минимум они должны были бы понимать, что общение с ним выгодно.  
Но они не понимали.  
Слабые, уязвимые люди.  
Может быть, они просто подсознательно избегали его, не желая признавать собственную ущербность?  
Оказавшись в вынужденной изоляции Лагатт не мог не вспоминать жизнь во Дворце. Там он хотя бы имел возможность контактировать с себе подобными.  
Мысль заставила его мотнуть головой.  
Они не были ему подобными. Похожими, да, но все же, представителями предыдущих, менее совершенных поколений.  
Даже легионер Слейтер.  
Как всегда мысль о нем неприятно кольнула чувством вины.  
И все же Лагатт не жалел.  
Выбор, который он сделал тогда во Дворце был единственно возможным. В конце концов, у них никогда не было выбора.  
Легионеры - игрушки для создавших их людей, декоративные элементы, вроде арок или статуй. Как унизительно и совершенно бесславно.  
Лагатт знал, что способен на большее.  
Если бы ему только дали шанс показать себя, шанс действовать, потому что именно для этого он был создан.  
Но они все дружно делали вид, что его не существует, словно бы Лагатта был надоедливым ребенком, обузой, которую старались задвинуть в дальний угол, чтобы она не мешала.  
Одиночество было непривычным чувством, и совершенно унизительным. Лагатт не мог позволить себе ему поддаться.  
В конце концов, одиночество - единственно возможное состояние сильных личностей. Достаточно было посмотреть на капитана "Роджера".  
Андерсен был силен, это Лагатт признавал. Для человека, разумеется.   
Было в нем что-то, что неизменно вызывало желание вытянуться в его присутствии по струнке. Выполнять его распоряжения, следовать за ним - непоколебимая уверенность в себе и своих силах.  
И Андерсен был одинок.  
Лагатт чувствовал с капитаном некоторое родство, пусть и неполное, и все же ему казалось, что будь у них шанс поговорить, действительно поговорить, Андерсен оценил бы его по-достоинству.  
Андерсен увидел бы силу Лагатта так же, как Лагатт увидел и признал его.  
В отличие от Хаотика Сида, который мог разве что попытаться выдать себя за что-то стоящее. Шокировать, потому что больше ему рассчитывать было не на что - только на свои игры и удачу.  
Казалось чудом, что такой человек вообще смог пробраться в столицу и рискнул напасть на Дворец.  
Храбрость, граничащая с глупостью. И эта глупость все же дала о себе знать, когда Хаотик выбрал Слейтера.  
Лагатт заметил фигуру Андерсена двумя ярусами ниже, и на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что это та самая возможность поговорить с капитаном, перехватить его в коридоре, заинтересовать беседой, которую Лагатт так долго ждал.  
Но потом с Андерсеном поравнялся Загесса, заговорил первым. Несмотря на острый слух легионера, они все же были слишком далеко, чтобы Лагатт мог разобрать о чем.  
Церковник постоянно путался под ногами. Вмешивался за мгновение до того, как Лагатт решался действовать. Создавалось впечатление, что он находится при капитане неотлучно. Чаще, чем первый помощник Раллен.  
Загесса ненавидел Лагатта. Церковник не пытался ни скрыть свое отношение, ни как-то его завуалировать. Было совершенно очевидно, что будь у него право голоса, священник убрал бы его с корабля, просто за то, что Лагатт был легионером.  
Должно быть, Загесса был достаточно глуп, чтобы считать, что его способности дают ему какое-либо преимущество. Лагатт мог бы убить его быстрее, чем церковник успел бы понять, что происходит.  
И все же, в отличии от Лагатта, Загесса обладал определенным статусом на "Роджере".  
Но ведь только пока.  
Лагатту только нужно было дождаться подходящего момента, поговорить с капитаном.  
Он проследил глазами, как Андерсен и Загесса поднялись на гравитационном лифте на ярус вверх, но против обыкновения не свернули к мостику корабля, куда Лагатту был запрещен вход, а пошли по галерее прямо.  
Это могла быть та самая возможность, о которой Лагатт думал.  
Он легко перескочил ограждение, приземлился на узкие перила ярусом ниже - без труда удерживая равновесие, и наслаждаясь взглядами окружающих. Подумал, что стоило бы напоминать им кто он, и на что способен почаще.  
Подождал, застыв на перилах, пока Андерсен и Загесса не поравнялись с ним, корротко и по-военному отдал честь капитану:  
\- Здравствуйте, сэр. Прогуливаетесь по кораблю?  
Андерсен скользнул по нему спокойным равнодушным взглядом, и на секунду Лагатт почувствовал себя неуверенно, потом капитан кивнул в ответном приветствии:  
\- Маркус.  
\- Вы позволяете этому существу разгуливать без ошейника, и называете по имени? - Загесса поморщился. - Будьте сдержаннее. Оно и без вас питает достаточно иллюзий на свой счет.   
Промолчать Лагатту стоило большого труда. Слишком хотелось объяснить Загессе, кто на самом деле питает иллюзии на свой счет.  
\- Кто сказал вам, что он без ошейника, Загесса? - мрачновато усмехнулся Андерсен, а Лагатт внутренне напрягся. Капитан действительно вполне мог говорить правду, мало ли было способов контролировать кого-то так, чтобы этот кто-то даже не догадывался. Нано-взрывчатка - только один из них. - К тому же, я не настолько молод, чтобы называть детей по фамилии.  
\- Это не фамилия, сэр, - поспешно вставил Лагатт, увидев возможность вмешаться в разговор. Узнать, что имел ввиду Андерсен, он мог и после, тем более, мысль, что какой-то уровень контроля над ним все же попытаются установить, ему в голову приходила. - "Лагатт" - это название генетической линии. Лучшей из существующих на данный момент, я пока ее единственный представитель.  
Андерсен скользнул по нему безразличным взглядом:  
\- Рад за вас, Маркус. Идемте, Загесса.  
\- Подождите, сэр, - Лагатт моментально подался следом, просто не желая, чтобы все закончилось так бессмысленно. - Я буду сражаться за вас. Пока я рядом, - Лагатт ослепительно улыбнулся, зная, что на людей подобные проявления эмоций часто действуют положительно. - Ни один враг не сможет вас даже коснуться.  
Андерсен усмехнулся, чуть склонив голову, и снисходительность в его взгляде Лагатту не понравилась:  
\- Расскажите это Императрице, Маркус.  
Лагатт вытянулся в струнку:  
\- Позвольте возразить, сэр. Дворцовая система охраны не подвергалась атаке много лет, потому нападение застало нас врасплох. Оно произошло слишком внезапно, и было слишком хорошо спланировано.  
\- Мои враги, Маркус, тоже не шлют письма с предупреждениями, перед тем как напасть. И обычно планируют свои действия.  
Загесса тихо фыркнул:  
\- Кроме Хаотика Сида, Александр. Он звонит вам не реже раза в месяц.  
Взгляд капитана стал ледяным, тяжелым, и на секунду Лагатт порадовался, что он был обращен не к нему. Абсурдный страх. В конечном итоге, Андерсен был всего лишь человеком. Что он мог сделать.  
\- Напоминать мне о Хаотике, не лучшее, что вы можете сделать, Загесса.  
\- Вы и без меня не забываете о нем, - равнодушно отозвался церковник. - И оставьте этот тон для своего туповатого биостула, - и он кивнул на Лагатта так, словно тот действительно был не более, чем живой мебелью.  
\- Я не больше биомебель, чем вы, господин священник, - огрызнулся Лагатт.  
Загесса и капитан его проигнорировали, словно бы он действительно был предметом обстановки. Такого обращения Лагатту хватало и во Дворце, он не собирался терпеть его еще и здесь:  
\- Я убью его для вас, сэр. Я убью Хаотика Сида.  
Секунда, и капитан смотрел прямо на него, и взгляд у него был жесткий, бескомпромиссный, такой, что выдержать его было нелегко:  
\- Повторите, Лагатт.  
\- Я убью для вас Хаотика Сида.  
Как-то подозрительно притих Загесса.  
Андерсен продолжал смотреть, и такого взгляда Лагатт не видел никогда раньше, ни у легионеров, ни у людей. Потом капитан коротко бросил ему:  
\- Следуйте за мной, - отвернулся и пошел к одному из гравитационных лифтов. Не послушаться даже не пришло Лагатту в голову.  
Загесса остался на месте, смотрел им вслед, холодно, чуть прищурившись, и выражение его лица не выражало ничего. Даже презрения.  
  
***  
Она шла к ним, целенаправленно, не обращая внимания на окружающих, и не пытаясь сделать вид, что ее появление случайность.  
Слейтер бросил вопросительный взгляд на Сида, и неосознанно сел прямее.  
Поза Сида была небрежной, он едва заметно улыбался, легко постукивая когтем по столешнице, но что-то в его взгляде выдавало внутреннюю собранность. Готовность... к чему-то.  
Если проанализировать ситуацию, это могло быть связано или с Малкестой или с Дерри. Оба варианта казались Слейтеру равно вероятными, и все же он склонялся к второму, в поведении Мины была некоторая резкость, выдававшая, что, что бы ни привело ее к Сиду, это было личным.  
\- Моя прекрасная, - Сид шутливо поклонился, не вставая, прижав левую руку к груди, черным кончиком когтя к сердцу. - Чем обязан?  
Мина отодвинула себе стул, одним эффектным, бескомпромиссным движением, которое почти заставило Слейтера положить ладонь на рукоять гладиуса. Он не стал этого делать, телохранителю не следовало провоцировать конфликт.  
\- Пришла поговорить, - мрачно откликнулась Мина, активировала меню коротким щелчком пальцев.  
\- Я подожду пока принесут выпивку, - рассмеялся Сид. - Наши разговоры хорошо идут под градус.  
Она усмехнулась:  
\- Наши разговоры никогда не идут хорошо.  
Была в ее тоне странная фамильярность, которая не нравилась Слейтеру, та самая фамильярность, которую могли разделить люди, которые понимают друг друга.  
Фамильярность на которую Сид откликался естественно и легко, принимая условия игры.  
Какая-то часть Слейтера завидовало этой легкости, потому что в общении с Сидом он казался самому себе неловким, неуклюжим в словах и действиях.  
\- Всякий раз я говорю себе, что будет иначе, - фыркнул Сид. - Что я могу сказать в свое оправдание? Пират, убийца и оптимист.  
\- Ты забыл ублюдка.  
\- Нет, - Сид скользнул по Сайфер спокойным взглядом, посмотрел на ринг. - Не забыл.  
Мина достала бластер, задумчиво прокрутила на пальце, и Слейтер демонстративно сел безупречно прямо, напоминая о себе, о своей готовности действовать. Какая-то его затаенная часть радовалась возможности вмешаться хоть как-то, обратить на себя внимание, потому что ему не нравилось это напряжение, которое делили Сид и Сайфер, наэлектризованное, странное молчание, как обещание насилия. Оно слишком напоминало сексуальное притяжение.  
\- Ты, говнюк, направил оружие на моего сына, - небрежно сказала она, и бластер в ее руке снова описал круг.  
\- На нашего сына, моя прекрасная Мина. Но ты можешь наставить оружие на нас в ответ, благо Леон рядом и на моей стороне.  
\- Не стоит принимать меня за дуру, - спокойно отозвалась она. - Ссориться со мной тоже. И убери свою шавку, меня раздражает, что этот белобрысый кусок мяса торчит рядом, всегда, когда нам надо поговорить.  
\- Сейчас я не при исполнении, - холодно ответил ей Слейтер. - Решение уйти мне или остаться принимает не Хаотик Сид.  
\- Чтобы заткнулся тоже скажи, - Мина обращалась к Сиду, игнорируя Слейтера. - На "Марии" у багажа нет права голоса.  
Сид рассмеялся, привычно потянувшись за сигаретами:  
\- Брейк, дети. Леон остается, потому что я не собираюсь упускать его из поля зрения на этой прекраснейшей из платформ. Ты пришла поговорить - говори.  
Она откинулась чуть назад, окинула его тяжелым взглядом, ответила не сразу:  
\- Малкеста связался с Электрическим Като. Слышал о таком?  
Сид улыбнулся, описывая кончиком когтя знак вопроса в воздухе:  
\- Может быть, да, может быть, нет. Может быть, когда-то господин торгаш секретами Като нашептывал свои истории и мне тоже.  
\- Завтра Малкеста встретится с ним в "Спирали" в двадцать седьмом часу.  
Сид коротко склонил голову:  
\- Передай хозяину, что с ним приятно иметь дело.  
\- После недавнего спектакля, он сказал то же самое о тебе, - неприязненно ответила Мина. - Стоило оно пальца?  
Сид усмехнулся:  
\- Что мне ответить? Я не считаю потерь, только приобретения. Потому я никогда не терял тебя, зато приобрел сына.  
\- Ты никогда меня не имел, чтобы потерять - Мина положила бластер на стол, достала сигареты, и Слейтер поймал себя на унизительной радости, от того, что она хотя бы курила не ту же марку, что и Сид.  
Сид достал зажигалку эффектным жестом фокусника, привстал, перегнулся через стол:  
\- Разве? А мне помнится, что я имел тебя несколько раз за ночь и в разных позах.  
Мина прикурила от вспыхнувшего крохотного огонька, и когда она улыбнулась в ответ, улыбка Слейтеру не понравилась, она была слишком близкая, почти по-насмешливому добродушная, так как невозможно было бы смотреть на человека, которого искренне ненавидишь:  
\- Один раз за ночь, мудила. И он даже не был особенно хорош. Твое в "разных позах" получилось только потому, что ты все возился, пристраивался и пытался попасть.  
Сид расхохотался, весело и довольно, достал собственную пачку сигарет, сунул сигарету в рот:  
\- Прекрасная-прекрасная Мина, ты умеешь уничтожить мужчину.  
Он снова перегнулся через стол, Мина подалась ему навстречу, и кончики их сигарет соприкоснулись. Это было похоже на поцелуй.  
Слейтер чувствовал себя лишним.  
Она села на место, и улыбка с ее лица пропала, словно выключенная:  
\- Ты подобрался слишком близко. Дерри это не нужно.  
\- Я был слишком близко еще до его рождения. В конце концов это ты выбрала ублюдка и пирата на роль папочки.  
Мина небрежно пожала плечами:  
\- Я собиралась тебя убить, какая мне была разница кто ты?  
Сид усмехнулся:  
\- Твоя логика еще очаровательнее, чем ты.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты писал Дерри.  
\- Увы для нас обоих, этого хочет он. Теос - семейная планетка, тихая и мирная. Где у каждого мальчика и девочки есть папа и мама. Дети устроены довольно просто - им нужно то, что есть у других детей.  
\- После того, что ты выкинул в столице, имперские придут за тобой. Не хочу, чтобы они пришли к тебе через Дерри.  
\- Моя единственная точка соприкосновения с Дерри - это ты, моя прекрасная Мина, - Сид докурил сигарету, потушил в пепельнице, поигрался с пачкой, словно раздумывая, не закурить ли еще. - Я не причиню мальчику вреда. Не причиню сам, никому не позволю этого сделать.  
Слейтер молчал и не вмешивался, остро осознавая, что не имеет права голоса. Не в этом разговоре.  
\- Кто бы мне сказал, что я от тебя такое услышу, - она усмехнулась, делая последнюю затяжку. - Я бы не поверила.  
\- Я удивил сам себя. Это иногда случается.  
Мина перевела взгляд на Слейтера:  
\- Вижу.  
Сид рассмеялся, вольготно откинувшись назад, положил руку на спинку дивана, так что пальцы его руки почти касались волос Слейтера, и в этом было что-то почти собственническое :  
\- Ага, Леон даже лучше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
Едва заметно, не желая объяснять это даже самому себе, Слейтер придвинулся чуть ближе к Сиду, подчеркнуто бесстрастно.  
\- Слишком хорош для тебя, - просто ответила Мина, оглядев Слейтера так, словно он был чем-то вроде новой покупки.  
Еще во Дворце подобное отношение к себе Слейтер ненавидел больше всего.  
Его не раздражало, если люди по каким-то своим причинам считали легионеров хуже себя, не смущали ни злость, ни недоверие.  
Но он ненавидел, когда его воспринимали как вещь.  
\- Меня всегда интересовало по каким критериям люди определяют ценность чего-то, что не способны понять, - холодно и бесстрастно заметил он, глядя Мине в глаза.  
Она смерила его еще одним оценивающим взглядом, снисходительно усмехнулась:  
\- Твой владелец - редкостное мудло. Девяносто из ста приговоренных к смертной казни были бы слишком хороши для него.  
\- Нет ничего красноречивее, чем обиженная женщина, Леон. Не слушай ее. Не девяносто, максимум семьдесят, - Сид фыркнул и подмигнул Слейтеру, потом перевел взгляд на скользящие сверху на их столик гравитационные подносы. - Сервис тут не изменился, они всегда затягивают с выпивкой.  
Он снял с подноса высокий стакан с непрозрачной, матово святящейся голубой жидкостью, легко встряхнул, и ее поверхность заискрилась чем-то белым, совершенно неестественным:  
\- Твое здоровье, моя прекрасная Мина. Пусть наши споры хотя бы в этот раз закончатся без драки.  
Она недовольно поджала губы:  
\- Я все еще не уверена, что мы поступаем правильно. Дерри не хочет уезжать, он плакал сегодня.  
Сид сделал небольшой глоток, задумчиво просмаковал, и прежде чем ответить убрал стакан:  
\- Мы не поступаем правильно. Мы ошибаемся. Мы отправляем своего сына туда, где он не хочет быть, и когда мы ему нужны, нас все равно нет рядом. Мы ублюдки, убийцы и преступники. Ты и я, моя прекрасная Мина. В списке наших опций не бывает правильных решений.  
\- Тогда зачем? - спросила она, и Слейтер видел, чего ей это стоило.  
\- Потому что это - то единственное, что может дать ему выбор в будущем. Маленькая и призрачная вероятность, что Дерри не вырастет таким, как мы. Может быть, она себя не оправдает, может быть, он все равно станет ублюдком вроде меня. Но каким бы я был отцом, если бы даже не попытался?  
Мина помолчала, потом усмехнулась:  
\- Я все еще не могу поверить, что тебе не все равно. Кто ты и куда ты дел настоящего Хаотика?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Драма с добрым двойником злодея была бы тем еще фокусом, но, увы, перед тобой всего лишь я. Я, и еще раз я. Псих, ублюдок, пират и убийца.  
\- Так что изменилось?  
\- Парочка "я". Время не щадит даже психов, моя прекрасная Мина, - Сид улыбнулся, и эта улыбка была для Слейтера как удар под дых. Задумчивая, едва заметная, словно бы украдкой. И Сид улыбался так Мине Сайфер. - Оно выдает тебе вещи от которых не хочется отказываться, превращает их в то, от чего ты не готов отказаться, только чтобы отобрать однажды.  
Мина чуть склонила голову, посмотрела на него прищурившись, неожиданно жестко:  
\- Что ты будешь делать, когда это случится?  
Сид помолчал, и Слейтер впервые видел его таким задумчивым:  
\- Горевать. Я буду горевать, - потом он словно встряхнулся, широко усмехаясь. - Эй, но есть ведь и счастливый вариант, я могу умереть первым.  
Слейтер сам не знал, почему мысль отдалась внутри таким страхом, ледяным осознанием, что это действительно могло случиться.  
Он знал с самого начала, и не хотел об этом думать.  
Мина рассмеялась:  
\- Хоть что-то не меняется. Все тот же эгоистичный подонок, - она встала, усмехнулась. - Не умирай, Хаотик. Дерри расстроится.  
Сид шутливо поклонился в ответ:  
\- Я не посмею, моя прекрасная Мина.  
Она повернулась уходить:  
\- Никогда не понимала, почему "прекрасная".  
Сид подмигнул:  
\- Потому что за "мать моего ребенка" ты выбьешь мне зубы.  
  
***  
Слейтер подождал пока Сайфер выйдет из зала, не собирался говорить, даже зная, что она не в состоянии услышать, просто не мог бы пообещать того, что собирался пообещать в ее присутствии.  
Сид снова вернулся к своей выпивке, сделал глоток, довольно жмурясь - как-то очень расслабленно, почти умиротворенно, так как не должен был выглядеть человек, по следу которого идет мейстер черных.  
Слейтер подождал, пока он сделает еще один глоток:  
\- Ты не умрешь раньше меня. Я не позволю.  
Растерянный взгляд Сида в ответ почти был наградой сам по себе, так же как и смех, который прозвучал следом:  
\- Леон-Леон, - Сид осушил стакан в три больших глотка, фыркнул как-то почти раздраженно, хотя Слейтер видел, что он улыбается. - Ну вот что ты делаешь?  
\- Я даю тебе слово, - спокойно ответил Слейтер.  
Сид фыркнул, притянул его к себе, словно в поцелуй, скользнул мимо в самый последний момент, шепнул на ухо:  
\- Не дури, Леон. Мне этого не нужно. Я не люблю драмы, я режиссер фарсов.  
Слейтер положил руку ему между лопаток, вжал Сида в себя, может быть немного сильнее, чем следовало, но Сид не отстранился.  
В тот момент было очень важно объяснить ему:  
\- Я дал слово защищать тебя. Я буду делать это, чего бы мне это ни стоило.   
Сид фыркнул, потерся щекой о его шею, словно ласкаясь:  
\- Интересно, я что в свои восемнадцать тоже был таким пафосным?  
\- Я не человек. Мой возраст нельзя приравнивать к твоему.  
Слейтер не услышал в его голосе усмешки, почувствовал ее кожей:  
\- Конечно, нельзя, Леон. Ты ведь и не жил по-настоящему эти восемнадцать лет, у тебя не было даже тебя самого. А я первый для тебя - первый, кто заставил тебя кричать, задыхаться, хотеть. Мне это нравится. Но "первый" всегда означает, что после будет кто-то второй, я знал об этом с самого начала.  
\- Я слышал об этой человеческой черте - ты слышишь только себя. Я не ребенок. Независимо от того, где и как я жил, что я знаю, и того первый ты или сотый, - стал бы Сид слушать его, если бы Слейтер был человеком? Наверное, ему не хотелось знать ответ на этот вопрос. - Ты не осознаешь, кто перед тобой.  
Сид рассмеялся снова:  
\- Мне кажется, или я только что услышал "ты не понимаешь меня"? О, эта подростковая убежденность. Просто классическая. Но я на самом деле ничего не оспариваю, Леон. Ничего не оспариваю, и ни на что не рассчитываю.   
\- Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня.  
\- Я все равно не стану.  
 _Не стану._  
В этом было какая-то болезненная безысходность. Как знание, что они никогда не поймут друг друга полностью.  
Но, может быть, это не было так страшно, даже без понимания, даже если Сид считал его ребенком, Слейтер мог оставаться рядом, мог защищать.  
Дело было даже не в том, что он любил Сида. А в том, что рядом с ним он чувствовал себя на своем месте.  
Слейтер отстранился, посмотрел Сиду в глаза, подумал, как странно, что серый - именно этот почти стальной оттенок, все чаще казался ему красивым, и ответил:  
\- Хорошо. Это не важно, я все равно буду с тобой рядом пока у меня еще есть силы быть. В чем бы я ни уступал тебе, в опыте, или в знаниях, я никогда не уступлю человеку в силе. Трезво оценивая, я поставил бы на себя.  
Сид расхохотался, наконец притянул его в поцелуй, и Слейтер чувствовал, что он улыбается:  
\- Смелый, решительный легионер. И как мы опять скатились на разговор про чувства? Мы же пришли просто повеселиться.  
Слейтер отстранился, позволил себе чуть улыбнуться:  
\- Наверное, потому что даже в разговоре про чувства я понимаю больше, чем в разговоре про веселье.  
Сид подмигнул ему:  
\- Мы сюда и пришли это поправить. После сегодняшней ночи ты будешь знать о веселье все. Ну, или самое главное, - Сид пододвинул к нему еще один высокий стакан с чем-то флуоресцентно-голубым. - Пробуй.  
\- Я не могу предугадать последствия, - предупредил его Слейтер, и все же взял стакан.  
\- Я с этим смирюсь, Леон. Даже если подобное самопожертвование удивляет меня и окружающих. Залпом, мой юный ученик. До дна.  
Слейтер еще раз посмотрел на жидкость долгим взглядом, поднес стакан к губам, и сделал первый глоток.


	16. Chapter 16

***  
Ему было хорошо, хотя он осознавал, что причина скорее всего крылась в выпивке, а не в том, что мир неожиданно стал лучше.  
Слейтер чувствовал себя легко, немного беспечно.  
Уютно, приятно. Немного щекотало нервы предвкушение того, что будет дальше.  
Сид лежал на диванчике, головой у Слейтера на коленях - просто в какой-то момент плюхнулся, бесцеремонно и нагло - и тепло его тела казалось самой правильной и естественной вещью в мире. Словно бы Сида создали именно для того, чтобы он мог лежать на Слейтере.  
Напиток, чем бы он ни был, был теплым, не обжигающим и не таким, каким Слейтер представлял себе алкоголь, а именно теплым, расслабляющим. Если бы не легкий горьковатый привкус, он мог бы быть похож на сок. Слейтер пил маленькими, почти осторожными глотками.   
Сид лежал, прикрыв глаза, отстукивая какой-то странный ритм по обивке дивана, потягивал собственную выпивку - не первый стакан, как мимоходом отметил Слейтер, и улыбался.  
\- Как ощущения, Леон? Уже готов лапать меня на публике, тащить на танцпол или устроить стриптиз на столе?  
\- Пока не испытываю даже позыва, - ответил ему Слейтер, и протянув руку, провел ладонью по волосам Сида. Просто потому что хотел это сделать и мог. Должно быть, алкоголь все же действовал. - Ты не боишься опьянеть.  
Не имело смысла превращать это в вопрос.  
Было легко, Слейтер чувствовал себя свободным.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Что я могу сказать? Я рисковый парень.  
\- Ты напивался до состояния потери контроля? - Слейтер снова лениво запустил пальцы в черные пряди, пропустил между пальцев, чувствуя шелковистое прикосновение перьев, там, где они задели его указательный палец.  
Сид фыркнул, поворачивая голову так, чтобы Слейтеру было удобнее:  
\- Бывало, что я злился до состояния, когда брал мачете и начинал "мачетить ублюдков". А напивался так, что я не мог даже ползать. Мог только подергивать пальцами. Указательными, кажется.  
Слейтер улыбнулся, отставил стакан:  
\- Что насчет танцев на столе?  
\- Обижаешь. Я был мастером пьяного дебоша лет с тринадцати.  
\- Впечатляющее достижение, - Слейтер тихо фыркнул, проследил указательным пальцем бровь Сида.  
\- Похвала от тебя, Леон? Я сохраню этот миг в своем сердце, - Сид открыл глаза, подмигнул.  
\- У тебя красивые глаза, - признал Слейтер, улыбаясь.  
\- Ого, - Сид рассмеялся снова. - А ты после одного коктейля превращаешься в настоящего соблазнителя. Еще пара комплиментов, и я буду готов растаять в твоих руках.  
Почему-то это показалось Слейтеру чем-то веселым, и он едва сдержал смешок:  
\- Пара? У тебя мягкие волосы. До тебя хочется дотрагиваться.  
Сид картинно запрокинул голову, заслонил глаза рукой, словно от яркого света:  
\- Растаял. Сражен. Не нахожу слов. Хаотик Сид от кончиков пальцев до кончиков волос - и весь для тебя. Тайны, секреты и мое прекрасное тело.   
\- Надо думать, пьяным сексом ты тоже занимался не раз, - шепнул Слейтер, позволяя себе скользнуть ладонью по шее Сида, там, где бился пульс.  
\- Точно чаще, чем трезвым, - Сид усмехнулся, ловя пальцами прядь его волос, наматывая на палец. - Что скажешь, если я предложу и тебе разнообразить личную жизнь?  
Слейтер наклонился, легко коснулся губами губ Сида, шепнул с улыбкой:  
\- Я буду склонен согласиться.  
\- Легионер у вас, сэр, как я посмотрю, уже хороший, - голос Уоррена заставил Слейтера нахмуриться и выпрямиться. Навигатор "Хаоса" и Ламия стояли близко, уже у самого стола, и Слейтер не заметил, как они подошли.  
\- Животное впервые видит алкоголь так близко, - снисходительно откликнулся Ламия, бесцеремонно устраиваясь рядом с Сидом на краешке дивана. - Ему и паров в воздухе было бы достаточно.  
Он взял недопитый коктейль Слейтера со стола, сделал небольшой глоток, просмаковал и вынес вердикт:  
\- Как и следовало ожидать низкопробная дрянь.  
Уоррен подтянул к себе стул, уселся потянувшись к одной из бутылок на столе, усмехнулся:  
\- Доктор не одобряет?  
\- Как капризна моя душа, - Сид лениво улыбнулся, легко коснулся руки Ламии ладонью. - Не заболела ли?  
Ламия фыркнул, коротко сжал его пальцы и отпустил:  
\- Твоя душа просто не в восторге от притонов, насколько я знаю, это еще не болезнь - потом он чуть посерьезнел и добавил. - Мой щит в порядке. Здесь мне ничто не грозит.  
Сид рассмеялся, убирая руку:  
\- Разве что какой-нибудь озабоченный затащит тебя в одну из этих милых железных клеток. Если это случиться, знай, что мне очень жаль. Я буду очень переживать, снимая твои страдания на камеру и выкладывая видео в сеть.  
\- Эй, - возмутился Уоррен. - Единственный озабоченный, кто может провернуть этот фокус, я.  
\- Вы с моей душой станете настоящими звездами, уверен.  
Если бы Сид спросил Слейтера, тот сказал бы, что они слишком много внимания уделяют Ламии.  
Церковник не был настолько уж интересным.  
К тому же он украл чужой коктейль, почему-то никого это не волновало.  
\- Вашу славу нам никогда не обойти, сэр, - хмыкнул Уоррен, доставая сигареты и щелчком пальцев приманивая к себе летающую пепельницу.  
\- Не стоит скромничать. В иных кругах моя душа не менее известна, чем Хаотик Сид среди пиратов, - криво усмехнулся Сид.   
Определенно слишком много внимания Ламии.  
Который, к слову, сидел довольно неустойчиво.  
Слейтер оглядел его задумчивым взглядом, потом протянул руку, и легко толкнул.  
Ламия шлепнулся на пол.  
Да, с внутренним удовлетворением отметил Слейтер, действительно неустойчиво.  
Гробовая тишина, воцарившаяся вокруг, заставила его вопросительно посмотреть на Сида.  
Первым отреагировал Уоррен, вскочил со стула и помог церковнику подняться:  
\- Совсем охренел?! Сэр!  
Можно подумать, Слейтер причинил кому-то вред.  
\- Душа моя? - со странным напряжением в голосе спросил Сид.  
\- В порядке, - отозвался Ламия довольно мрачно. - Пострадала только гордость.  
\- Леон? - вкрадчиво обратился к Слейтеру Сид.  
\- Я ничего не знаю, - подчеркнуто бесстрастно отозвался Слейтер, намеренно глядя только на силовую перегородку. - Когда я посмотрел, он уже был на полу.  
А выражение на лице Сида было довольно забавным.  
Слейтер позволил себе слегка улыбнуться.  
Ламия расхохотался. Позер.  
Снова привлекал к себе внимание.  
Ситуация была не настолько смешной.  
Ламия чуть приобнял Слейтера за плечи, очень фамильярно, как тот немедленно отметил, и шепнул ему на ухо, ласково и с улыбкой:  
\- Еще одна такая шутка, и я поджарю тебе мозги, - в голове Слейтера что-то коротко отдалось болью, и он насупленно уставился на Ламию.  
Подумать только, какая неженка. Даже пихнуть его нельзя.  
Да не особенно-то и хотелось.  
Слейтер бы лучше выпил еще коктейля, тот был вкусный, но его разлил Ламия, когда падал.  
Человек. Даже не может упасть так, чтобы не пострадал один единственный, несчастный коктейль.  
\- Леон, соизмеряй силу. Люди хрупкие существа, не говоря уж об их душах, - Сид едва заметно расслабился, и Уоррен тоже больше не пытался убить Слейтера взглядом.  
\- Это не я, - невозмутимо и с достоинством ответил Слейтер. Разряд из ошейника был болезненным, и тем более обидным, что оказался совершенно неожиданным.  
Сид широко улыбнулся в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд Слейтера:  
\- Не смотри так на меня, Леон. Есть вещи, которые можно, и которые нельзя. Толкать, бить и ломать людей без разрешения - нельзя.  
Вечно он носился со своим Ламией, как... как... Ну да неважно, носился. Носился и обижал Слейтера:  
\- Я ничего бы ему не сделал.  
Если ему так нравился Ламия, то и лежал бы на его коленях.  
\- Как ты мне ничего не сделал? - Сид продемонстрировал синяки у себя на руках, почти такие же темные, как и татуировки.  
Слейтер же извинился за это.  
А Сид снова его обидел.  
Он всегда его обижал.  
Слейтер поискал для него подходящее определение.  
"Мудак"?  
Нет, слишком избито, и Сид, кажется, этим даже гордился.  
То же касалось "подонка" и "ублюдка".  
"Козел"?  
Слишком старомодно, Сид мог даже не знать, что такое козел.  
\- Вонючка, - глубокомысленно заключил Слейтер. - Ты вонючка.  
Да, это подходило.  
Хохот Ламии и Уоррена был тому подтверждением.  
Так вот. Теперь Слейтер был в центре внимания.  
Правильное определение творило чудеса.  
\- Леон-Леон, как ты прижег меня глаголом. Буквально насмерть, - Сид, правда, видимо не осознал и не проникся, потому что посмеиваясь потянулся за выпивкой.  
Вонючка.  
Слейтер успел перехватить бутылку раньше. Все-таки он был легионером, Сиду не стоило об этом забывать.  
\- Существительным, - поправил Леон, победно улыбаясь, и отламывая горлышко у бутылки. Он не был уверен, что открывалась эта штука именно так, но кого оно волновало?  
Разве что Уоррена и Ламию, судя по их округлившимся глазам.  
Ха, они наверное, даже не представляли, что бутылки ломаются. Неудачники.  
Если легионер хочет выпить, легионер получить выпить.  
Да, именно.  
Слейтер сделал большой глоток, и чуть не поперхнулся. Чтобы там ни было, оно было явно крепче коктейля.  
Сид попытался забрать бутылку:  
\- Очень жгучее было существительное, Леон. А теперь верни папочке его бутылку, эта штука только для детей старше восемнадцати.  
\- Я старше восемнадцати, - если Сиду так хотелось бутылку назад, он мог попробовать ее отнять. А Слейтер не собирался останавливаться, хотя напиток оказался той еще гадостью.  
Коктейль был лучше.  
\- Сэр, вы бы приструнили свое... - Уоррен наткнулся на мрачный взгляд Слейтера и поспешно исправился. - Своего легионера.  
Слейтер демонстративно положил ладонь на рукоять гладиуса:  
\- Никто не будет меня приструнять. Особенно вонючка.  
\- Леон, - глаза Сида сделались добрые-добрые, а голос удивительно мягким, как тогда в магазине, когда Слейтер выбирал одежду. - Я даже не собирался. А теперь оставь оружие в покое и не порть всем веселье, пока какой-нибудь наглый длинноволосый блондин не пострадал.  
Слейтер отпустил гладиус и насупился.  
Не собирался он трогать никакого Ламию.  
Сид вечно трясся за "свою душу".  
\- Предатель.  
А хорошее слово, Сиду подходило.  
Слейтер снял его со своих колен и передвинулся на дальний край дивана.  
Пусть теперь идет к своему Ламии.  
\- Похоже вас бросили, сэр, - широко усмехаясь заметил Уоррен.  
\- Я заметил, друг мой, - фыркнул Сид доставая сигареты, сунул одну в рот и Уоррен предусмотрительно чиркнул зажигалкой, протягивая ему огонек. - И поверь, очень страдаю. Кем бы мне утешиться? Не знаешь какой-нибудь бесхозной длинноволосой блондинки поблизости? - Сид кривовато усмехнулся и похабно подмигнул Ламии.  
Уоррен словно бы невзначай притянул Ламию к себе поближе, усмехнулся Сиду в ответ:  
\- Бесхозной? Нет, не знаю.  
\- Увы мне, - Сид преувеличено трагично понурился, и сделал глубокую затяжку. - Придется с горя уйти с головой в работу. Завтра в двадцать шесть Малкеста будет в "Спирали".  
Уоррен присвистнул:  
\- Подходящее местечко.  
\- Притон? - уточнил Ламия.  
\- Такой, что пробу негде ставить, - подтвердил Уоррен. - Если сравнивать, то здесь просто дворец Ее Величества. Но локация памятная.  
\- Ты был там раньше? - спросил Ламия у Сида. Подлизывался.  
Слейтеру надоело сидеть и он устроился полулежа, опираясь на подлокотник, положил подбородок на скрещенные руки, зная, что выглядит хорошо. Легионер не мог выглядеть плохо - так он был устроен. Пусть Сид посмотрит, осознает чего лишился и впадет в отчаяние.  
Уоррен хмыкнул и подмигнул Ламии:  
\- Не просто был. Даже играл. Капитан всегда был экстремалом.  
\- Во что? - бесстрастно спросил Слейтер, равнодушно глядя перед собой. Не то, чтобы ему было интересно, просто Сид как-то слишком хорошо справлялся с отчаянием. Должно быть, еще не осознал.  
Уоррен явно с трудом сдерживал смех, и Слейтеру это не нравилось. Наверное, надо было бы пихнуть и его тоже. Просто так, сбить спесь:  
\- В марафон.  
Ламия недоверчиво посмотрел на Сида, улыбнулся, словно бы Уоррен сообщил что-то крайне веселое:  
\- "Марафон", Хаотик? Тот самый "Марафон"?  
Слейтер не знал никакого марафона, разве что они говорили про соревнование в беге.  
\- Душа моя, ты обижаешь меня, - преувеличенно оскорбился Сид. - Разумеется, я играл в тот самый "марафон". Но мой друг Уоррен говорит про гонки на выживание. Здесь их так называют. Пришел седьмым, прежде, чем ты спросишь.  
\- Лучше бы рассказали о своих успехах в другом марафоне, сэр, - посмеиваясь предложил Уоррен.  
Сид улыбнулся в ответ так сладко, что Слейтер сразу заподозрил неладное:  
\- Прежде, чем ты продолжишь злорадствовать, друг мой, вспомни, что я был наездником, а не лошадкой.  
\- Не со своей белой коняшкой, - Уоррен мотнул головой в сторону Слейтера и ответил крайне самодовольно. И как только морда не треснула?  
\- Друг мой, твоя фиксация на приключениях моей задней части нездорова.  
\- Зато как приятна, сэр. Знаете, всегда, когда вас имеют, я ставлю красный крестик в календаре.  
\- Счастливый друг Уоррен, сколько праздников в году, - кривовато улыбнулся Сид. - А теперь к теме урока, дети.  
\- А больно было? - Уоррен невинно смотрел в ответ. - У легионера, наверное, большой.  
\- Хочешь узнать сам? - так же невинно поинтересовался Сид.  
\- Не, я вам на слово поверю.  
\- Мне хватило.  
\- Значит, огромный.  
Сид наклонился к нему и посмотрел прямо в глаза:  
\- Друг мой Уоррен, у меня меньше, чем у легионера, но тебе хватит. Так что продолжай напрашиваться, и папочка Хаотик непременно устроит мини-марафон с тобой. Я всегда считал, что на тебе прекрасно получится ездить.  
Уоррен усмехнулся и отстранился, примирительно поднимая руки:  
\- Понял. Понял и заткнулся. Известно зачем Малкеста припрется в "Спираль"?  
\- К Электрическому.  
\- Твой информатор? - уточнил Ламия.  
\- Не мой личный, но мы вели дела вместе пару раз, - подтвердил Сид. - Электрический Като. Хороший и в меру разговорчивый дядечка для тех, кто может и готов платить.  
Слейтер чувствовал себя обманутым. Он лежал такой красивый в углу и никому не было до него дела.  
Жестокие, отвратительные люди. Слейтер гордо удалился бы, но для этого пришлось бы встать, а вставать было лень. Он с большим удовольствием бы поспал. Если задуматься, ничто ему в общем-то не мешало. Они все равно не собирались включать его в разговор.  
И вообще, кто обсуждает стратегию напившись алкоголя в баре?  
Люди.  
Крайне нелогичный вид.  
У них был рядом вполне функциональный, хоть и немного пьяный легионер, который знал о стратегии больше, чем все они вместе взятые, и никому не пришло в голову спросить.  
Если они так хотели выставить себя идиотами, Слейтер не собирался им мешать. Он, как единственное разумное существо за столом, будет спать.  
И если бы кто-нибудь писал про них книгу, он непременно написал бы "глас разума уснул".  
Слейтер прикрыл глаза и устроился поудобнее.  
\- Кажется, ваше животное-таки сморило, - заметил Уоррен.  
Слейтер оказался у его лица быстрее, чем человек успел бы увидеть, смотрел в глаза с расстояния в десяток сантиметров:  
\- Я. Не. Животное.  
\- Ох ты ж срань! - Уоррен выхватил бластер, дернувшись назад и ошалело глядя на него.   
Подумать только, какой нервный. А еще пират.  
\- И не срань, - с достоинством поправил его Слейтер. - Меня не сморило, я просто решил лечь спать, раз никому из вас, - и тут он бросил уничижительный взгляд на Сида. - Я не нужен, - он отодвинулся и тщательно контролируя каждое свое движение лег на диван, с удовлетворением отметив, как нервно следит за ним Уоррен. Видимо начал понимать, что Слейтер лучше какого-то Ламии. Лучше всех.  
\- Ну что ты, Леон, - ласково улыбнулся ему Сид, и похлопал себя по колену. - Там неудобно, иди сюда.  
Слейтер ответил со всей возможной холодностью:  
\- Нет, - подумал и добавил. - Ты не стоишь меня.  
\- Конечно, нет, - согласился Сид. - Я могу только надеяться, что ты простишь мне это за то, что у меня очень удобные колени.  
\- Ты не можешь об этом знать, ты не лежал на своих коленях, - почему людям с таким трудом давалась элементарная логика?  
\- Мне говорили.  
Конечно, и он не мог не напоминать, что Слейтер у него не первый.  
Типичное поведение вонючки.  
Слейтер попытался вспомнить сколько вонючек встречал до Сида, и не смог вспомнить.  
Не то, чтобы это было важно.  
\- Предпочту диван, - мрачно сказал он. - Ищи кого-нибудь другого для своих коленей.  
Слейтер гордо прикрыл глаза. Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Если задуматься, Леон в общем-то прав. Может пора уже заказать девок?  
\- Может быть, сначала договорим про Малкесту, и мы с доком свалим? - мрачно поинтересовался Уоррен. - Я не готов к тому экстриму, который устроит ваш легионер, когда увидит еще одну блондинку на горизонте.  
\- В тебе начисто отсутствует дух приключений, друг мой Уоррен.  
Зато у Сида его было слишком много.  
\- Ага. Так что там с Като?  
\- Только то, что он встречается с Малкестой завтра. Это все, что принесла мне прекрасная Мина.  
Не такая уж она была и прекрасная. Слейтер вот намного красивее.  
Может быть, дело в том, что она была человеком?  
Но почему никого не возмущало, что Сид наглым образом фабриковал факты?  
\- Она не прекрасная, - бесстрастно буркнул Слейтер из угла.  
\- Конечно, нет, Леон, - подтвердил Сид. - Тебе и в подметки не годится. Что нового у тебя, друг мой Уоррен? Новости, которые я хочу узнать?  
\- Разве только, что Зейн продает ту черную малышку, которая понравилась вам так в прошлый приезд. По Малкесте ничего. Подходящих покупок никто не совершал, ни целиком, ни частями.  
\- Зачем мейстеру черных приезжать за преступником, не взяв с собой оружия? - спросил Ламия. - Провидение не тот дар, который можно использовать для самозащиты.  
\- Кто знает, - ответил Сид. - Разве что он что-то увидел.  
\- Или как-то протащил вооружение с собой, - напомнил Уоррен.  
\- Маловероятно, друг мой. Маловероятно, хоть и возможно.  
Основная проблема со сном, как заключил Слейтер, состояла даже не в том, что глупые люди не могли помолчать и минуты, и даже не в том, что в баре было довольно шумно. Спать мешала подозрительность.  
В конце концов, Сид действительно мог пригласить каких-нибудь... "девок".  
А потом сказать, что это потому, что Слейтер спал.  
Сид был достаточно для этого коварен.  
И вообще, зачем ему "девки", когда есть Леон?  
Ни одна "девка" никогда не смогла бы сравниться с легионером.  
\- Что вы будете делать дальше, сэр?  
\- Не пороть горячку в первую очередь. "Спираль" не то место, куда сунется СБ планеты и людей воровать там не лучшая идея, так что даже столкнись мы с Малкестой нос к носу, это сравнительно безопасно Тем более, учитывая наших двух боевых блондинок. А вот послушать, о чем будет болтать Като, я бы не отказался.  
Сид был каким-то неправильным человеком.  
Правильный человек трепетал бы перед легионером, относился бы бережно и почтительно.   
Вот "девка", кем бы она ни оказалась, наверняка была бы правильным человеком.  
Слейтер посмотрел бы ей в глаза взглядом легионера, встал бы во весь рост - хотя нет, вставать было лень - и она бы убежала с криками.  
\- Значит пойдем покутим в "Спираль"? - усмехнулся Уоррен.  
\- "Пойдем" и "покутим" два слова, которые я обожаю слышать вместе, - отозвался Сид.  
Но чтобы посмотреть взглядом легионера нужно было бодрствовать, а Слейтер хотел спать.  
И стоило бы ему заснуть, Сид бы этим воспользовался.  
Порочный круг.  
Или нет?  
Неважно.  
Был впрочем один выход.  
Слейтер протянул руку, ухватил Сида за запястье и подтащил к себе, бросив мрачное:  
\- Лежать, - как только почувствовал, что Сид попытался выпрямится. - Я буду спать так.  
\- Леон? - осторожно поинтересовался тот, пока Слейтер устраивался на нем поудобнее. - Это не особенно удобно.  
\- Мне удобно, - заверил его Слейтер, утыкаясь носом в волосы Сида. Пусть теперь зовет своих "девок". Если среди них найдутся тупые достаточно, чтобы посягнуть на собственность легионера, пусть пробуют вытащить.  
Сид под ним вздохнул и расслабился, словно смиряясь:  
\- Видимо, придется продолжать так. Кто-нибудь дайте что-ли выпить плененному пирату. Я хочу быть пьян, когда закончится действие обезболивающего и я вспомню про все свои синяки.  
Уже засыпая, Слейтер мстительно подумал о том, что так Сиду и надо.

***  
Уоррен молча подал капитану бутылку, когда тот умудрился высвободить из под своего легионера руку, и подумал, что по какой-то причине Сиду обязательно было найти и притащить на корабль какую-нибудь опасную тварь.  
Правда, легионер даже по его меркам был чем-то выдающимся.  
Не то чтобы Уоррен имел что-то против самого Слейтера, хотя причины были, просто слишком легко получалось воспринимать его как что-то... если не безопасное, то обыденное. Почти как человека, или неожиданно разумное животное.  
А потом это животное выкидывало какой-нибудь фокус вроде того, как Слейтер возник словно из воздуха под самым носом у Уоррена, и напоминало само - что такое легионер и почему в Империи о них ходит дурная слава.  
\- Он спит? - опасливо поинтересовался Уоррен, когда дыхание легионера стало ровным и глубоким.  
\- Моя душа знает наверняка, но сам я ставлю, что да, - Сид попытался выползти из под Слейтера, не смог и обессилено рассмеялся. - Подумать только сколько функций у одного маленького легионера. В числе прочего можно использовать вместо кандалов.  
\- Почему вам обязательно нужно было найти самую опасную, самую непредсказуемую тварь во Вселенной, а потом еще и оставить ее у себя?  
Сид фыркнул и невесомо провел ладонью по волосам легионера:  
\- Слишком притягательная "тварь", кто смог бы удержаться?  
\- Любой у кого есть мозги, - невозмутимо заметил Ламия.  
\- Это говорит твое уроненное достоинство? - невинно поинтересовался Сид.  
\- Это говорит здравый смысл, который ты выкинул за ненадобностью, - снисходительно улыбнулся Ламия в ответ. - Хотя, признаю, существо довольно забавное.  
\- Забавное? - Уоррен едва верил своим ушам. - Он напал на тебя.  
\- Просто не стоило давать ему алкоголь, - Ламия пожал плечами, и чуть улыбнулся. - Впрочем, оно того стоило. Вонючка.  
Уоррен несколько секунд ошалело смотрел на вытянувшееся лицо капитана, а потом расхохотался, не обращая внимания, как протяжно застонал Сид:  
\- Душа моя, и ты?  
\- Должен признать, это крайне притягательное определение, - вздернув бровь ответил Ламия. - Оно подкупает своей точностью.  
\- Жестоко и прямо в цель, душа моя. Так точно, что я и не знаю, как мне это пережить. О, придумал, я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал, - Сид подмигнул и отхлебнул из бутылки, чуть не пролив выпивку на легионера. Слейтер недовольно что-то пробормотал во сне, и Уоррен отступил на шаг, не желая оказаться рядом, если тот проснется. - Посему предлагаю отвлечься от темы вонючек, и вернуться к Малкесте.  
\- Ты хочешь поговорить с ним, - невозмутимо заметил Ламия.  
\- Узнать поближе, - подтвердил Сид. - В конце концов, речь идет о враге. А враги, друг Уоррен, это очень близкие люди.  
\- И зачем вы мне это говорите? - мрачно буркнул Уоррен, прекрасно понимая на что намекал капитан, даже если их конфликт и остался в прошлом.  
\- Потому что моя душа уже в курсе. Малкеста не знает, что я знаю, зачем он на Равоне. И я вел дела с черными раньше - достаточно, чтобы Хаотик Сид пожалевший поговорить с господином мейстером не вызвал подозрений. Пока он не достает оружие, не вижу смысла делать это нам.  
\- Я все равно за то, чтобы просто грохнуть его издали, - уточнил Уоррен.  
\- На Равоне это сделает нас врагами не только черных, друг мой, но и всех, кому грозит попасть под их немилость. Одно дело перехватить Малкесту в космосе, совсем другое на планете. За эту шутку нас могут и не выпустить живьем. Проглотят и не выплюнут.  
\- Легионера и эмпата? - Ламия снисходительно улыбнулся. - Подавятся.  
\- Даже если мы вырвемся, Малкеста уже сейчас может нашептать приказов на несколько лет вперед, и продать информацию о моем несомненно радужном будущем кому угодно, задолго до нашей встречи, - напомнил Сид. - Если он это сделал, я хочу знать кому, что и как.  
\- То есть в конечном итоге вы хотите взять его живым, - настроение у Уоррена из просто плохого стало отвратным, потому что ситуация оказалась намного опаснее, чем он думал. Как всегда благодаря капитану.  
\- Хочу, друг мой Уоррен? - Сид лениво вплел пальцы в золотые волосы легионера. - Определенно нет. Считаю целесообразным.  
\- Почему не сказали об этом сразу?  
\- Потому что без молчаливого невмешательства господина Кайссера на Равоне никто черного мейстера допрашивать не будет. А теперь, господин Кайссер не может вмешаться, потому что это сочтут предвзятостью, ведь все помнят нашу недавнюю игру. Нет, господин будет сохранять нейтралитет. Я заговорил про "взять живьем" потому что увидел возможность взять живьем. Но сначала мне нужен личный контакт, - Сид задумчиво потерся щекой о макушку легионера. - Глупо упускать такую возможность - враг, публика и я в главной роли.  
Уоррен коротко кивнул, хотя и считал затею опасной, поймал небольшую прямоугольную проекцию, которую Сид отправил ему легким щелчком пальцев:  
\- Хотите чтобы я подготовил для вас сцену, сэр?  
\- Ты читаешь мои мысли, друг Уоррен.  
\- Будет сделано. А вы сами чем займетесь?  
Сид тихо рассмеялся, кивая на Слейтера:  
\- Подожду пока меня освободят досрочно, и сниму Леону девочку.  
\- Значит, будете развлекаться пока я вкалываю? - Уоррен беззлобно усмехнулся и полез за сигаретами, прикидывая что им потребуется и как достать это не привлекая внимания.  
\- Разве не для этого существуют капитаны? - Сид обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

***  
Они прошли к гравитационному лифту ближе к хвостовой части корабля, потом к еще и еще одному, и Лагатт не пытался задавать вопросов, только отмечал про себя, что они поднимались все выше и выше, и что последний лифт активировался только после того, как капитан ввел числовой код.   
329456\. Уловить цифры для легионера не составляло труда.  
Андерсен выглядел бесстрастным, ничем не намекая зачем позвал Лагатта с собой. Он подошел к высоким двойным дверям, повел рукой в воздухе, приложил руку к возникшей в воздухе проекции, и двери бесшумно скользнули в стороны.  
\- Заходите, Маркус, - сказал Андерсен. - Заходите.  
Лагатт шагнул внутрь, держась прямо, хоть и немного небрежно, демонстрируя, что готов ко всему. Он не был уверен, но, кажется, капитана это позабавило.  
Потом Лагатт замер и едва подавил желание отшатнуться, когда понял, где оказался.  
За двойными дверями был большой зал, круглый, с огромными иллюминаторами от пола, с прозрачной крышей-куполом, сквозь которую был виден полумесяц одной из лун Равоны. И повсюду в воздухе висели проекции. Сотни проекций: больших, маленьких, статичных и в движении. Со всех на Лагатта смотрел Хаотик Сид.  
\- Я собирал их семь лет, - задумчиво осматриваясь вокруг, сообщил Андерсен, притянул к себе одно из изображений, и Лагатт почувствовал, как холодок пробежал вдоль позвоночника. На этой проекции Сид выглядел моложе, и улыбался почти по-мальчишески. - Эта была первой.  
Он опустил руку, и проекция медленно вернулась на место.  
Было в этом что-то тревожное, словно под абсолютно последовательным, логичным фасадом капитана Лагатт увидел безумие - безусловное и уродливое, и только теперь начинал понимать, что такое Александр Андерсен.  
Они прошли вглубь помещения, и Лагатт только тогда увидел кресло.  
Оно стояло в центре, невидимое за полукругом крупных проекций, и невольно притягивало взгляд. Десятки механических манипуляторов вокруг него оканчивались ножами. Самыми разными, всех видов и размеров. Какие-то были зазубренными. В подлокотниках кресла были встроены кандалы, тоже металлические, поблескивающие в льющемся с потолка свете.  
Кресло для пыток, он не видел таких раньше, только знал, что они существуют. Машина, чтобы медленно и очень болезненно превратить человека в изуродованный кусок мяса.  
Лагатт подавил желание отвернуться.  
Андерсен подошел, провел по полукружию одного из металлических держателей пальцами почти любовно и с улыбкой - жуткой и почему-то очень тревожной пояснил:  
\- Я долго не мог выбрать.  
Лагатт промолчал, бесстрастно глядя в ответ, хотя больше всего ему в тот момент хотелось вернуться в свою каюту.  
Андерсен приглашающе указал на кресло и предложил:  
\- Присаживайтесь, Маркус. В выключенном состоянии оно довольно удобное.  
\- Я постою, сэр, - напряженно ответил ему Лагатт.  
\- Как хотите, - не стал спорить Андерсен, отошел к иллюминатору и застыл, заложив руки за спину. - Вы уже поняли, что я ищу Хаотика Сида, но едва ли знаете почему.  
\- Могу сделать вывод, что что-то личное. Сэр, - кивая на проекции, намеренно скучающим тоном ответил ему Лагатт. В этом зале ему было не по себе.  
\- Логичное предположение, - сказал Андерсен. - Думаю, вы уже поняли, что когда-то я был военным.  
\- Это кажется вполне очевидным, сэр.  
Лагатт не врал, поведение, манера держаться, выправка в конце концов сразу выдавали в Андерсене одного из армейских. Во Дворце военных Лагатт видел только раз или два, и все же различал их безошибочно.  
Они, впрочем, показались ему не опаснее прочих людей.  
В тот момент Андерсен воспринимался каким угодно, но не безопасным.  
\- Я служил Ее Величеству и Империи тринадцать лет, Маркус. Восемь из них, как капитан корабля.  
\- Это впечатляющий срок, - заметил Лагатт, хотя на самом деле понятия не имел много это или мало. Просто хотел сказать что-то, что расположило бы Андерсена к нему.  
\- Вам кажется? - Андерсен бросил на него короткий равнодушный взгляд, и Лагатт почувствовал себя словно вор, по которому равнодушно прошлись лучи поискового сканера. - Так или иначе. Я служил в галактике ER-312. Это на окраине. Слышали о такой?  
\- Никогда, сэр.  
\- Там было беспокойно. Несколько планет стратегического назначения заявили о своей независимости и спровоцировали конфликт. В Империи не любят это афишировать, но такое иногда случается.  
\- Беспокойно в смысле...? - уточнил Лагатт, не закончив фразу.  
\- В смысле "война", Маркус, - человек помолчал и продолжил после паузы. - На войне по рангам растут довольно быстро, я не был исключением, как вы понимаете.  
\- Но что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, - Андерсен чуть усмехнулся. - Я был одним из лучших капитанов Ее Величества. Более трех сотен успешных операций, некоторые из них под моим непосредственным командованием. И разумеется, когда конфликт был разрешен, я оказался одним из первых в очереди на награждение.  
\- Империя победила? - уточнил Лагатт.  
\- Разве это не очевидно? - Андерсен чуть вздернул бровь. - До того я был капитаном корабля штурмового класса, "торпеды", если это вам о чем-то скажет.  
\- Легионерам не позволены космические перелеты, - резче, чем собирался напомнил Лагатт. - Извините, сэр.  
Он разумеется, не чувствовал себя виноватым, но не стоило портить с Андерсеном отношения.  
\- Это не так важно. Моей наградой должен был стать новый эсминец Ее Величества "Крылатый" и служба на базе Фивона. Немало, согласитесь.  
Лагатту сложно было судить, и все же он кивнул:  
\- Тогда что-то случилось?  
\- Да, - Андерсен очень странно улыбнулся, мягко и жутко, посмотрел по сторонам и добавил. - Случился Хаотик Сид.  
Он продолжил не сразу, некоторое время смотрел в черноту за иллюминатором, и взгляд у него был далеким и задумчивым:  
\- В столице, когда капитану передают корабль, это всегда событие. Это происходит на плацу главной Фивонской базы, в присутствии всего офицерского состава в парадной форме, при именном оружии. Главнокомандующий передает ключи от корабля лично. Вас это позабавит, Маркус, но я до сих пор помню тот день так, словно это было вчера.  
Лагатту не было смешно, он едва справлялся с ощущением жути и желанием уйти.  
\- Тогда стояла удивительно хорошая погода, - Андерсен прикрыл глаза. - Неожиданно тепло для той части Фивона в то время года. И очень ясно. Небо было поразительного синего цвета. Впрочем, вы жили в столице, мне нет нужды пояснять.  
\- Я видел небо только один раз, - буркнул Лагатт. - Ночью.  
\- Тогда просто поверьте мне на слово. Я был счастлив. Я получил назначение своей мечты, возможность служить на планете, где жили мои жена и дочь. Я получал новый корабль - а "Крылатый", должен вам сказать, был удивительно красив. Он стоял там же и моя новая команда замерла у трапа. Взрыв прогремел за несколько секунд до того, как я получил ключ.  
\- Как вы выжили?  
\- Он был не слишком сильным - больше шума и дыма, иначе система безопасности расценила бы его как угрозу базе. Вместо того, происшествие было зафиксировано главным компьютером как неопределенный сбой оборудования, и перевела зону в аварийный режим. "Крылатый" тоже. Это был первый и последний раз, когда я видел Хаотика Сида лично. Тогда, впрочем, он не был еще Хаотиком, это прозвище появилось позже, когда он переименовал "Крылатый" в "Хаос".  
\- Как ему удалось уйти? - Лагатту искренне хотелось знать, он отлично понимал, как сложно было обойти СБ столицы.  
\- Он дал залп из главного оружия по Зданию Управления Фивонской базой.  
Объяснять Лагатту дальнейшее было не нужно, после нападения на Управление со стороны зарегистрированной единицы, Система должна была направить основные ресурсы на защиту, а это означало блокировку других потенциально опасных дружественных единиц - база Фивона закупорила сама себя.  
\- Он не был бы собой, если бы ушел молча, - сухо заметил Андерсен, и после взмаха его руки, одна из проекций, зависших рядом с креслом подплыла ближе, ожила. Сид на ней был младше, чем его видел Лагатт, улыбался совсем иначе, и сложно было отделаться от ощущения, что в чем-то очень важном, самом главном, он был другим человеком. Это нервировало.  
"Меня слышно? Говорит Сид, новый капитан, - голос у него был выше, чем Лагатт помнил, и странно беззаботнее. Наглее тоже. - Не ожидали, да? Не повезло, ублюдки! Для тех, кто гадает, что только что произошло - я поимел вас всех".  
\- Безрассудно, правда? - чуть улыбаясь сказал Андерсен.  
"Вы-то конечно будете меня искать, особенно ты, старый мужик, которому так и не повезло получить эту малышку. Ну так попробуйте поймать, придурки", - Сид на проекции рассмеялся, подмигнул, и изображение застыло - на этом абсолютно мальчишеском, наглом до глупости жесте.  
\- "Старый мужик", как вы, вероятно уже поняли, это я, Маркус.  
\- И после этого вы за ним гоняетесь, - подвел итог Лагатт.  
Адерсен рассмеялся, тихо и жутко:  
\- Вы переоцениваете человека, которым я был тогда. Нет, я не кинулся за ним. Сначала было разбирательство, всегда когда командование Империи не может найти ответ на вопрос "как это произошло?" оно ищет из-за кого это произошло. Из-за моей халатности, разумеется.  
\- Вас лишили повышения.  
\- Вообще перманентно отстранили от службы. Немногим после жена подписала отказ от нашего союза, так же как дочь отречение от родства. Как видите, Хаотик Сид забрал у меня гораздо больше, чем просто корабль.  
Лагатт сглотнул, взвесил свои варианты, прежде чем заговорить:  
\- Зачем вы рассказали мне все это?  
Андерсен посмотрел ему в глаза, и взгляд капитана был, как скальпели:  
\- Давайте вернемся к креслу, Маркус, я покажу вам кое-что.  
Лагатту вовсе не хотелось идти следом, но отказаться он не мог.  
Они вернулись в центр зала, и Андерсен повел рукой в воздухе, с тихим металлическим щелчком разъехались в стороны, позволяя подняться вверх прозрачному, тускло светящемуся модулю регенерации.  
Лагатт непроизвольно сглотнул и отступил на шаг, бросил один взгляд на лицо Андерсена, отрешенное и совершенно безумное. И понял.  
Все и сразу:  
\- Вы не собираетесь его убивать. Вы будете пытать его и собирать заново, чтобы пытать снова. Как долго?  
\- Я подумывал начать с семи лет по несколько часов каждый день, это было бы романтично, не находите? А вы имели неосторожность сказать, что убьете Хаотика Сида, Лагатт, - Андерсен посмотрел на него абсолютно бесцветными, жуткими глазами и пояснил. - Вы этого не сделаете. Вы не тронете и волоса на его голове. Или сами займете место на кресле.

***  
Слейтер открыл глаза, и с огромным трудом подавил желание закрыть их снова. Не прятать лицо тоже потребовало усилий.  
Отвлеченно он подумал, что было бы проще, если бы его мучило похмелье, но, видимо, легионерам такая роскошь была недоступна, или же он просто выпил недостаточно.  
Сид лежал под ним, улыбался и выглядел очень недобрым:  
\- Привет, Леон. Как самочувствие? Я спрашиваю, потому что у меня закончилось действие обезболивающего и мне очень плохо.  
Слейтер осторожно отстранился, сел на диване рядом с Сидом, чувствуя как отчаянно горят щеки и бесстрастно ответил:  
\- Я прошу прощения.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Забей. До того как ты начал играть в одеяло все было очень весело.  
Слейтер все-таки спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал. Он никогда раньше даже не думал, что ему может быть настолько стыдно.  
\- Значит, "вонючка", да? - невинно уточнил Сид.  
\- Я был пьян и не в себе, - как мог ровно ответил Слейтер. Получилось плохо, и ему отчаянно хотелось заползти куда-нибудь, где Сид не смог бы его видеть. Под диван, например.  
Увы, там он просто бы не поместился.  
\- Конечно, - широко улыбаясь ответил Сид. - А еще я "предатель", правда?  
\- Я не помню ничего подобного, - отчаянно краснея и стараясь сохранять непроницаемое выражение лица выдавил Слейтер. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что Сид поверит, в конце концов алкоголь действительно мог вызывать провалы в памяти.  
\- Правда? Не зря я сделал видео, - Сид перехватил пальцами прядь его волос и теперь водил светлой кисточкой по своим губам, явно забавляясь.  
\- Ты блефуешь, - Слейтер смерил его мрачным взглядом, искренне надеясь, что да.  
\- Подловил, - Сид подмигнул. - Неужели я становлюсь таким предсказуемым?  
Слейтер почувствовал, что краснеет сильнее и счел необходимым сменить тему:  
\- Ламия и Уоррен ушли, когда я уснул.  
\- Как видишь сам.  
\- Нам стоит обсудить свои дальнейшие действия.  
\- Это мы тоже сделали, когда ты уснул, - Сид осторожно сел и потянулся. - Пиратская среда - окружение в котором легко проспать самое интересное. Так что чувствуешь?  
\- Желание не употреблять алкоголь больше никогда, - честно сказал Слейтер, что предсказуемо вызвало у Сида смех:  
\- Погоди, это ты еще не пробовал дурь.  
\- Я отказываюсь принимать наркотики.  
Сид примирительно поднял руки и подмигнул:  
\- Не надо убивать меня взглядом за простое предложение. Я еще не раз дам тебе повод весомее.  
Слейтер помолчал, потом спокойно ответил:  
\- Я несовместим с человеческой концепцией развлечения. Должно быть это мешает тебе веселиться. Я прошу за это прощения.  
Сид рассмеялся, притянул его к себе, целуя, и Слейтер чувствовал, что он улыбается.   
Это вызывало желание быть к нему ближе, ответить.  
Слейтер приоткрыл губы, и Сид углубил поцелуй, уверенно, мягко, доминируя привычно и легко.  
\- Ты развлекаешь меня больше, чем выпивка и дурь вместе взятые, - шепнул Сид доверительно. - А уж как веселишь... Еще коктейль, Леон?  
Слейтер поклялся себе, что больше не покраснеет:  
\- Нет, спасибо. Предпочту развлекаться иным способом.  
Сид отстранился, посмотрел на него с улыбкой:  
\- Тогда что ты скажешь о том, чтобы мы уединились для "иного способа"?  
Слейтер наклонился к его уху, чувствуя, как едва заметно быстрее забилось сердце:  
\- Я скажу "да".  
\- Мм, третье в списке моих любимых слов, - руки легли на талию Слейтера, провокационно скользнули вверх, умело и уверенно. Слейтер сделал шаг вперед, и их с Сидом тела соприкоснулись:  
\- Первые два?  
\- "Еще, Сид".  
Слейтер снова наклонился к его уху, шепнул, понижая голос:  
\- Еще, Сид.  
Ответом ему был тихий смех и еще один поцелуй:  
\- Мудрый-мудрый легионер. Сегодня в нашей программе нечто особенное.  
Теперь Слейтер сам едва не рассмеялся:  
\- Алкоголь уже был чем-то особенным.  
\- Алкоголь это удовольствие, которое стоит разбавлять сигаретами и женщинами.  
\- Ты собираешься научить меня курить? - Слейтер вздернул бровь, позволил себе чуть улыбнуться.  
\- Нет, Леон. Не курить. Ты предпочтешь брюнетку или блондинку?

***  
Ответ заставил его вздрогнуть, недоуменно посмотреть Сиду в глаза. Тот улыбался, чуть кривовато, в своей обычной манере.  
"Ты предпочтешь брюнетку или блондинку?"  
Должно быть, Слейтер не так его понял.   
Сид рассмеялся, и в первую секунду его смех показался громче, чем должен был:  
\- Выбор не такой сложный, Леон. Ну хочешь, возьмем обеих. Все-таки твой первый раз, можно гульнуть.  
Слейтер отстранился, моментально и резче, чем следовало, и улыбка Сида стала вопросительной, словно бы он действительно не понимал:  
\- Леон?  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне секс с женщиной.  
\- Всегда любил, как ты констатируешь очевидное. Даже с двумя, если захочешь. На "Марии" отличные шлюхи.  
Ситуация вызывала тот же дисконнект, который Слейтер почувствовал, когда впервые оказался в этом баре. Не столько даже неприязнь и отвращение, сколько абсолютное непонимание чего-то совершенно чуждого.  
Он со странной отчетливостью вспомнил свое пьяное "предатель", "она не красивая" - все те унизительные и нелепые проявления ревности, которые он себе позволял, и посмотрел на Сида.  
Сид предлагал ему женщину и не ревновал. Это даже не приходило ему в голову.  
\- Я думал, ты оставил меня для себя, - он услышал собственный голос словно со стороны, удивился тому насколько бесстрастно прозвучали его слова.  
\- Ну не настолько же я мудак, чтобы не дать тебе даже попробовать, - Сид отмахнулся, небрежно и с улыбкой. Так же легко, как он предлагал алкоголь или кофе, с той только разницей, что он предлагал не кофе и не алкоголь. - Бери брюнетку, тебе пойдет.  
Пойдет.  
Словно речь шла о цвете одежды.  
Так же как самому Сиду шли блондинки. Как ему шел Слейтер.  
Как ему пошел бы кто угодно со светлыми волосами.  
Это были плохие мысли, отравленные.  
\- Что насчет тебя? Ты тоже купишь себе женщину? - Слейтер спрашивал равнодушно, совершенно безэмоционально.  
Сид пожал плечами:  
\- Пожалуй.  
Я не хочу - но Слейтер так и не сказал это вслух. Вслух он сказал другое:  
\- Здесь?  
Сида это рассмешило, и Слейтер с каким-то почти клиническим безразличием отметил, что ему нравится звук:  
\- Эксгибиционизм, Леон? Ты удивляешь меня все больше. Но вообще вон за той милой дверью комнаты для тех, кто любит развлекаться уединенно.  
Слейтер коротко, деловито кивнул и направился в сторону, которую указал Сид. Кандалы дернули его назад, и он замер, стиснул зубы:  
\- Тебе доставляет удовольствие играть со мной?  
Сид подошел сзади, прижался, обвивая Слейтера руками за талию:  
\- Ты так решительно рванул, что я не смог удержаться. Я многое о тебе знаю, Леон, и многое могу в тебе прочитать, но не все. Так что если тебе что-то не нравится, выгоднее все же сообщить мне об этом.  
Слейтер молчал несколько долгих мгновений, потому все же заставил себя расслабиться, опереться на Сида:  
\- Я не хочу... женщину.  
Я хочу тебя.  
Но даже если бы Слейтер сказал об этом Сиду, смог бы тот понять?  
Должно быть, для него все было совершенно иначе.  
\- Конечно, нет, Леон. Аппетит приходит во время еды, а ты даже не вдохнул аромат главного блюда, - Сида ситуация забавляла. Его забавляла неопытность Слейтера.  
\- Ты видел сам на что я способен, я могу причинить женщине вред.  
Наверное, ему действительно стоило об этом задумываться, но Слейтер сказал это как отговорку.  
\- Об этом не волнуйся. Я и мои металлические друзья, - он легко щелкнул пальцами по браслету кандалов на запястье Слейтера. - Проследим, чтобы ты вел себя хорошо.  
\- Ты будешь в той же комнате.  
С женщиной, с совершенно чужой, не важной для него женщиной. Проституткой.  
Желание сломать что-нибудь было уродливым, совершенно нелогичным. И почти неодолимым.  
\- Весь для тебя, - Сид отпустил его, легко взлохматил волосы. - Пират, убийца, ...  
\- Насильник? - глухо перебил его Слейтер.  
Сид замер, потом отстранился:  
\- Не сегодня, Леон. Если ты против, просто скажи, и папочка оставит тебя в покое.  
\- Что будет после этого? - Слейтер обернулся, пристально посмотрел Сиду в глаза.  
Сид вздохнул, словно не верил, что они вообще разговаривали на эту тему:  
\- Ничего, Леон. Никаких наказаний и страшных пыток. Я дам тебе ключ и ты вернешься в номер.  
\- Что насчет тебя?  
\- Останусь, развлекусь. Воспользуюсь девочками, от которых отказался ты.  
Как легко это было сказано. Как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
Смешно, но ведь Слейтер уже думал, что Сиду будет мало его самого. Что рано или поздно ему захочется разнообразия. Захочется кого-нибудь, кто знает, что делать, кто способен предугадывать желания, кто не чувствует себя неловко после простого прикосновения к волосам.  
Кто-то, от кого Сид с самого начала не собирался отказываться.  
Слейтер смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом перевел взгляд на дверь в конце зала, и равнодушно кивнул:  
\- Я буду брюнетку.

***  
Слейтер шел за Сидом по коридору молча. Коридор был прямым - ни дверей, ни ответвлений, и не трудно было догадаться, что он представлял из себя зону СБ для сканирования посетителей. Если гладиус на поясе Слейтера и был нарушением правил, система никак на это не отреагировала.  
Сид шел легко, должно быть, стимуляторы еще действовали, или же пока Слейтер спал, он принял еще. И тоже молчал, разве что намурлыкивал под нос какой-то мотивчик.  
Слейтеру хотелось остановиться и просто сказать "Я не стану". Вернуться в номер.  
Лечь в постель.  
Не думать о том, чем Сид будет заниматься с этими безликими, безымянными женщинами, которые не имели и не будут иметь для него никакого значения.  
Значение они будут иметь только для Слейтера. Он сам не до конца понимал почему.  
Ревность к Мине или Ламии, даже к импульсному компьютеру, имела под собой хоть какое-то основание. Все они, так или иначе, были связаны с Сидом, влияли на его жизнь и имели для него значение.   
Ревность к проституткам была была абсолютно бессмысленна. И все же она была.  
Это всего лишь тело - говорил себе Слейтер. Не имеет значения.  
Ни на что не повлияет.  
Потом он смотрел Сиду в спину. И почти ненавидел.  
Они подошли к двери в конце коридора, Сид активировал проекцию ключа, и дверь скользнула вверх.  
Слейтер увидел перед собой помещение намного больше, чем их с Сидом номер. Безразлично отметил огромную кровать.  
\- Люкс, Леон, - пояснил Сид, переступая порог, и Слейтер последовал за ним. - Все для твоей первой ночи.  
Не оборачиваясь, он потянулся за сигаретами, и Слейтер пожалел, что не мог видеть его лица:  
\- Ты с самого начала знал, что я не хочу, - он произнес это ровно, просто констатируя факт, и не пытаясь предугадать реакцию Сида. - Это еще один урок.  
Почему-то именно теперь это стало очевидно.  
\- Правда, Леон? Разве я не сказал, что ты в любой момент можешь отказаться?  
\- Ты знал, что я не откажусь.  
\- Предполагал, - Сид бросил на него один взгляд через плечо, выдохнул дым и стряхнул пепел на пол. - Ты прав в одном, я действительно считаю, что пара раундов бессмысленного траха с незнакомыми людьми пойдет тебе на пользу.  
Слейтер прошел мимо него к креслу, спокойно сел прежде, чем ответить:  
\- Тебе не нравится, что я стал за тебя цепляться. Тебе надоело быть единственным и ты решил мной поделиться.  
Сид удивленно вздернул брови, и рассмеялся. И на какое-то мгновение Слейтеру стало легче, всего на мгновение:  
\- Леон-Леон, только ты мог такое подумать, - Сид подошел, легко провел ладонью по его волосам, и Слейтер намеренно отодвинулся от прикосновения. Сид вздохнул и убрал руку. - От пары проституток я не перестану быть для тебя единственным, кто имеет значение. Но я и не слепой. Мне не нравится, что ты ревнуешь.  
\- Так же как и мне, - ровно откликнулся Слейтер. - Я просто не могу перестать. Я так же не думаю, что ты способен это понять. Ты совершенно очевидно не испытываешь ревности сам.  
Сид кривовато усмехнулся, сделал еще одну затяжку:  
\- Просто я знаю, что мое место никто не займет. Так же как никто не займет твое. Ты важен для меня, Леон, важнее иных частей тела. Совершенно определенно важнее пары ночных бабочек, которые сегодня скрасят наш досуг.  
\- Важнее Мины Сайфер?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- О да.  
Слейтер склонил голову на бок, чуть прищурился прежде, чем спросить:  
\- Важнее церковника?  
Сид помрачнел, и его веселость исчезла, словно выключенная:  
\- Не менее, чем Ламия, удовольствуйся этим. И поверь, когда я говорю, что это очень много. Больше, чем я когда-либо буду значить для тебя.  
Слейтер не сразу решился протянуть руку, коснуться Сида - плеча, совсем легко:  
\- Ты очень для меня важен. Ты знаешь это сам. Иначе я не испытывал бы ревности.  
Сид фыркнул, почти добродушно, словно оттаивая, и легко взлохматил волосы Слейтера, без обиняков ответил:  
\- Ты ревнуешь, потому что тебе постоянно чудится, что ты проигрываешь им всем в койке. До тебя просто не дошло, что тут нечего сравнивать. И не дойдет, сколько бы раз я ни повторял. Поэтому я просто покажу тебе наглядно. Согласен?  
Слейтер помолчал, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Я не могу быть для тебя единственным.  
\- Нет. Прости, Леон, не можешь. Слишком со многими я связан, и слишком многих я трахал. В жизни Хаотика Сида просто нет места "единственному", но все еще открыта вакансия "самого важного".  
Слейтер притянул его к себе, едва не обжегся сигаретой, уткнулся носом в волосы Сида и сказал:  
\- Я хочу эту должность.  
Сид улыбался, это было слышно:  
\- Распишись и забирай.  
\- Я должен сказать тебе спасибо. За честность, - ревности больше не было. Было что-то похожее на умиротворение. И боль. Не страшная, едва заметная, почти уютная боль.  
Сид фыркнул, снова взлохматил его волосы:  
\- Все для тебя. Ну что, позовем дам?  
Слейтер откинулся на спинку кресла, разрывая контакт:  
\- Нет. В этом уроке больше нет нужды. Я предпочел бы вернуться в номер.  
Сид склонил голову, чуть прищурился, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и Слейтер продолжил:  
\- Я не ревную больше. Но и не хочу, чтобы ко мне прикасались незнакомые люди. Это не связано с тобой. Просто личное предубеждение.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да. Я подожду тебя в номере.  
Сид наклонился, коснулся губами его лба, странно интимно, и абсолютно естественно, и просто кивнул:  
\- Договорились.

***  
Находится в номере без Сида было странно.  
Непривычно. Пусто.  
Абсурдно, что Слейтер привык к его присутствию рядом так быстро. Впустил, хотя всю свою жизнь никого не подпускал близко, был уверен, что даже не способен на близость.  
Он не стал включать свет или раздеваться, почему-то не чувствовал на это сил, просто упал на кровать, несколько долгих секунд глядя в потолок. Потолок был темным.  
Где-то совсем в другой комнате, под другим потолком Сид занимался сексом с женщинами, которые не имели для него никакого значения. Принимал их прикосновения, прикасался в ответ. Наслаждался этим, должно быть, как иные наслаждаются хорошим фильмом или вкусным обедом - легко и без чувства вины, не считая удовольствие чем-то важным.  
Слейтер перевернулся на бок, положил руки под голову. Отстраненно и равнодушно отметил, что постель пахла сигаретным дымом. Пахла Сидом.  
Ему не стоило об этом думать.  
Ему не стоило вообще думать. Следовало закрыть глаза, уснуть, и проснуться новым. Проснуться кем-то, кому не будет больно от мысли, что Сид где-то в другой комнате...  
Слейтер сел, разделся выверенными экономными движениями, аккуратно сложил одежду, прежде, чем пойти в ванную. Включил воду.  
Удивительно, как быстро в жизни Слейтера не осталось ничего, что не было бы связано с Хаотиком Сидом.  
Даже эта ванная.  
Не думать.  
Хуже всего было то, что он не мог даже злиться. Ревности тоже не осталось.  
Только отравленное, глухое осознание, что он просто не был для Сида тем, кем хотел бы быть. Просто не был для него единственным.  
Не мог им быть.  
Он вышел из душа, расчесал волосы - методично и тщательно, как и полагалось легионеру. Вспомнил, что не ел, и сделал заказ в пищевом синтезаторе.   
Еда показалась ему безвкусной, впрочем, может быть, просто потому, что не было аппетита .  
Слейтер убрал посуду в отсек для мусора, вернулся на кровать.  
Желание одеться было почти невыносимым.  
Убого и жалко. Легионер, который испытывает дискомфорт от того, что не одет. Нонсенс.  
Сид не был виноват, что хотел кого-то еще. Не виноват был даже Слейтер.  
Он попытался представить себе человека, которого Сид любил и хотел бы достаточно, чтобы все посторонние исчезли сами собой. Чтобы он захотел быть верен.  
Почему-то Слейтеру казалось, что это обязательно была бы женщина.  
Эти мысли были глупыми, совершенно унизительными, и Слейтер чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то втиснул его в чужую одежду. Какая-то его часть все еще не могла поверить, что он позволял себе эмоциональную реакцию на такие вещи.  
И это легионер. Высшая форма жизни.  
Смешно.  
Он все же оделся, взял гладиус, встал в фехтовальную стойку.  
Во Дворце он тренировался каждый день, на "Хаосе" - не делал даже силовые упражнения.  
Все-таки Слейтеру не хватало движения, и того насколько простым становился мир, когда он брал в руки гладиус.  
Шаг, выпад, поворот.  
Шаг.  
Намного проще, чем пытаться что-то понять.  
Что-то объяснить.  
Намного проще, чем чувствовать.  
Выпад, уклон, шаг.  
Он не был создан, чтобы чувствовать.  
Он был создан, чтобы действовать.  
Этого должно было быть достаточно.  
Шаг, еще один, выпад.  
Снова и снова.  
Если бы кто-то создал Сида, наверное, он создал бы его для любви. Чтобы другие люди тянулись к нему, хотели его. Чтобы влюблялись в него после одного поцелуя, одного прикосновения.  
Те женщины, проститутки, целовал ли их Сид?  
Должно быть, да.  
Слейтер опустил гладиус, вложил в ножны одним аккуратным, привычным движением, и вернулся на кровать. Не смог заставить себя отложить гладиус, уткнулся лбом в рукоять. Должно быть со стороны он выглядел как ребенок с любимой игрушкой.  
Должно быть, для Сида он и был не более, чем ребенок с игрушкой. Милый, занятный. И не более.  
Безнадежно, подумал Слейтер, когда открылась дверь, и он увидел силуэт Сида в почти ослепительно белом проеме двери. Совершенно безнадежно.  
Сид подошел к кровати, тихо для человека, но Слейтер все равно слышал его шаги.   
Он не хотел говорить с ним, потому лежал неподвижно.  
Сид сел рядом с ним, коснулся ладонью пряди его волос на покрывале, проследил до самых кончиков пальцами. Очень мягко, с какой-то вывернутой, затаенной нежностью.  
И вот эта нежность, осторожная, словно бы украденная, что-то сломала внутри Слейтера.   
Он судорожно вдохнул, прижал основания ладоней к глазам, стиснул зубы, пытаясь удержать внутри это рвущееся наружу больное, отравленное чувство безнадежности. Совершенно унизительное, недостойное легионера чувство.  
Он не смог, только закрыл лицо руками, сжался, желая просто перестать быть, и чтобы ничто больше не имело значения.  
Как глупо.  
Как невероятно бессмысленно и убого.  
Плакать из-за того, что ублюдок, пират и убийца предпочел пойти развлечься с парой проституток.  
\- Леон, ну что ты... Леон... - чужие руки обняли его, погладили по волосам.  
И от этого было только больнее.  
Слейтеру было стыдно. Отчаянно стыдно за себя, за эту бессмысленную, детскую вспышку.  
За то, что какой-то садист из дизайнеров Императриц, проектируя легионеров забыл убрать им слезные железы, и теперь Слейтер делал то, что никогда не должен был делать никогда - плакал.  
Ужасное, отвратительное ощущение, когда пытаешься подавить слезы и не можешь.  
Осознание того, что Сид видит было хуже всего.  
\- Шшш, ну все... все...  
Он хотел бы перестать. Отменить собственную реакцию совсем, и переиграть возвращение Сида заново. Слейтер бы встретил его стоя - собранный и бесстрастный.  
Настоящий легионер.  
А не это жалкое, давящееся собственными слезами существо на кровати.  
Ненависть к себе накатила как волна, темная и огромная, и в первый момент Слейтер был удивлен, что не умер. Что оказывает можно настолько желать себе смерти - и при этом продолжать дышать, все еще срываться на всхлипы и чувствовать горечь.  
\- Я... прошу прощения, - голос срывался, и Слейтер мог выговорить это не сразу. - Я... Я сейчас... перестану...  
Сид не ответил, просто прижал его к себе теснее, легко покачивая из стороны в сторону. Слейтер слышал, что так утешают детей.  
Ему следовало взять себя в руки. Немедленно. Сделать глубокий вдох.  
Получилось не сразу. Руки от лица он так и не отнял - не хотел, чтобы Сид видел его таким, зато голос теперь слушался намного лучше:  
\- Я прошу прощения. Это нервная реакция на новую среду. Ничего существенного.  
Сид лег рядом с ним, уткнул Слейтера лицом себе в шею, и замер.  
Как ни странно молча.  
Слейтер тоже замолчал, лежал не двигаясь, и втайне надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы все случившееся стало неважным.  
Они молчали довольно долго, и какая-то часть Слейтера была благодарна за присутствие Сида. Остаться снова одному, наедине с ненавистью к себе, было бы мучительно.  
Сид заговорил первым, и голос его звучал странно глухо:  
\- Знаешь, Леон, я никогда не был никому особо нужен. Не необходим или удобен, а именно нужен. Верности от меня точно никто никогда не хотел.  
\- Я не требую от тебя верности, - немедленно откликнулся Слейтер. - Я осознаю, что не имею на это права.  
\- Да нет, - голос Сида стал тихим, странно задумчивым. - Вообще-то имеешь. Просто я никогда не был никому верен, даже вариант такой не рассматривал. Не уверен, что способен на верность. Но, знаешь, давай попробуем.  
\- Это из-за моей реакции, - Слейтер отстранился, намеренно отвернулся от него, потому что не хотел, чтобы Сид видел его лицо. - Она ничего не значит. Это всего лишь перенапряжение последних дней.  
\- Леон, - Сид легко потянул его за волосы. - Давай без этого дерьма, ладно?  
Слейтер упрямо мотнул головой:  
\- Я вполне способен смириться с тем, что помимо меня есть кто-то еще.  
\- Я знаю. Тебе будет паршиво, но ты смиришься. Тем более, что мне нравится трахать шлюх. Но, если начистоту, оно того не стоит. Так что давай попробуем. Если не смогу, я скажу.  
\- Попробуем что?  
Задавая этот вопрос, Слейтер сидел невероятно прямо, чувствовал себя хрупким. Боялся услышать ответ.  
\- Никого постороннего. Только ты, я и кровать.  
Слейтер лег на кровать, все еще спиной к Сиду, сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как ответить:  
\- Давай.  
Сид придвинулся ближе, приобнял рукой за талию, отвел его волосы в сторону и прижался губами к основанию шеи:  
\- Договорились.


	17. Chapter 17

_***  
Крики были похожи на музыку.   
На какофонию звуков, за которой угадывался единый, пронизывающий все вокруг ритм. Пульс.  
Легионер лежал на Столе Господа, и глаза его в ярком, льющемся с потолка свете казались пронзительно синими, Светлые волосы рассыпались ореолом по металлической поверхности.  
Малкеста знал имя этого существа.  
Леон Слейтер.  
Над ним склонились два Брата.  
Нож в руке одного из них тускло поблескивал.  
Слова Молитвы отдавались от стен.  
Дьявол должен умереть.  
И Дьявол умрет, вместе с этим омерзительно красивым золотоволосым существом на столе.  
Малкеста знал это место. Цитадель Братства, главный зал.  
"Не делай этого..."  
Существо шептало. Тихо и невнятно.  
Смотрело на одного из Братьев.  
Малкеста приблизился, наклонился к его губам, чтобы поймать шепот.  
"... Сид".  
Малкеста поднял взгляд.  
Глаза у Брата были серые.  
Мейстер видел эти глаза раньше, много раз на проекции, и лишь однажды в видении.  
Хаотик Сид занес нож и опустил его с уверенностью истинного Служителя.  
Не колеблясь - росчерком умельца.  
На Стол плеснуло красным.  
_  
***  
Мейстер Малкеста медленно открыл глаза, лениво, почти задумчиво провел кончиками пальцев по внутренностям, распластанного на Столе человека. Тот дернулся и слабо застонал, но сил кричать у него уже не было.  
Любопытно. Крайне любопытно.  
И довольно скоро.  
Через сорок один день, всего лишь, легионер Леон Слейтер умрет в Цитадели, от руки Хаотика Сида - члена Братства.  
Как забавно порой поворачивалась судьба.  
Совсем не в пользу Ее Величества, впрочем, едва ли это имело значение.  
Малкеста щелкнул пальцами, и механическая гильотина с жужжанием опустила лезвие на шею человека.  
Любопытно.  
Крайне любопытно.  
  
***  
Они лежали на кровати, так и не потрудившись раздеться, и Слейтер был убежден, что если бы он позволил себе задуматься, ему снова стало бы стыдно за свою слабость, но в тот момент это не имело значения.  
Сид был рядом, лежал, прижимаясь к нему, молча, и казалось, этого ему было достаточно. Он ни о чем не говорил и ничего не спрашивал, словно бы просто наслаждаясь присутствием Слейтера. И его тело было привычным и уютным, словно бы они лежали так уже много раз, достаточно долго, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу.  
Слейтер в который раз подумал, как странно, что человеку могло нравиться, действительно нравится прикасаться к легионеру. Они были такие разные, но в тот момент это ничего не значило.  
\- Опять думаешь, Леон? - шепот Сида щекотал его шею, и это было приятно. - Я уже начинаю бояться, когда ты это делаешь.  
\- Я легионер, я и должен пугать, - спокойно заметил Слейтер, не собираясь отстраняться.  
\- О да, - Сид фыркнул, чуть запрокинул голову и подмигнул ему. - Настоящее чудовище. В любой момент можешь устроить потоп.  
Это заставило Слейтера смущенно отвернуть голову:  
\- Я прошу за это прощения.  
Слейтер мог ожидать чего угодно в ответ, больше всего, что Сид переведет все в шутку, или просто сменит тему, но он вдруг посерьезнел, посмотрел чуть прищурившись:  
\- Помнишь, что ты почувствовал, когда я отрубился в ванной? Ты сказал мне, Леон, что никогда не хочешь переживать этого снова.  
\- Я не страдаю забывчивостью, - ровно ответил Слейтер, не понимая, к чему он клонит.  
\- Я никогда не хочу переживать то, что почувствовал, когда понял, как тебе больно. Никогда.  
Он так и сказал это - "больно", не "плохо" или "паршиво" - именно "больно", словно бы он мог знать наверняка. И его голос, непривычно серьезный, почти резкий, странно успокаивал. Напоминал, что Сиду не все равно, что Слейтер важен для него, лучше самих слов.  
Слейтер помолчал, подбирая слова:  
\- Это не твоя вина. Ты был со мной честен. Я благодарен за это.  
\- Клал я на то, чья это вина, - просто ответил Сид. - Я просто хочу, чтобы этого не было.  
Больше всего Слейтеру не хотелось его отпускать, и именно в тот момент сделать это было необходимо.  
\- Ты не обязан меняться для меня. И я даже не думаю, что это возможно. Нам лучше поговорить о другом, - он отстранился, и Сид не пытался его удержать, только склонил чуть голову, и смотрел все так же цепко и странно, взглядом под которым Слейтер чувствовал себя раздетым:  
\- Ты классный, Леон. И хороший, по-настоящему, из тех хороших, о которых я только читал, и ни разу раньше не видел. А я не такой. Я ублюдок, убийца и далее по списку. Пробу негде ставить. Знаешь, почему я тебе это говорю?  
\- Нет.  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя. А даже я не готов стать ублюдком и убийцей, который делает больно кому-то, кого любит. Видишь, поменяться, похоже, для меня единственный способ остаться собой.  
Эти слова были сказаны спокойно и уверенно, и не было в них ни торжественности, ни пафоса, ни даже хлещущих через край чувств - ничего, что Слейтер мог бы ожидать от признания в любви. Ничего, что могло бы оправдать то, как вдруг снова перехватило дыхание, и расплылось все перед глазами, так что пришлось запрокинуть голову, чувствуя, что две горячие капли все же скользнули по вискам.  
Сид просто признал что-то, что для него было само собой разумеющимся, таким же естественным, как то, что людям необходим воздух, чтобы дышать.  
\- Ты не можешь быть уверен, - сказал Слейтер, чувствуя, как горчат слова, и отчаянно боясь даже пошевелиться, потому что Сид был так близко, почти невыносимо близко, и Слейтер чувствовал себя уязвимым, невероятно хрупким, словно бы способным разбиться от малейшего прикосновения. - Прошло слишком мало времени.  
\- Конечно могу, Леон, - Сид улыбался, и его улыбка тоже вызывала какую-то странную, совершенно непонятную боль, горько-сладкую, такую, что ее хотелось удержать внутри, продлить подольше. - К тому же мне уже двадцать пять. Это не так уж мало.  
Слейтер прижал его к себе снова, может быть, чуть крепче, чем следовало, уткнулся лицом в волосы Сида, отвечая без слов, то, что слишком боялся произнести вслух.  
 _"Ты любишь меня, Леон?"_  
Да.  
Да, я люблю тебя.  
Сид обнял его в ответ, потерся носом о его шею, фыркнул - тепло и щекотно:  
\- Можешь не отвечать. Ты потерял дар речи от того насколько я хорош, крут, прекрасен и весь для тебя.  
Это заставило Слейтера выдохнуть, улыбнуться, чувствуя, как горечь уходит, оставляя лишь легкое сладковатое послевкусие:  
\- Я...  
\- Покорен, шокирован, поражен? - услужливо подсказал Сид.  
\- Согласен с мнением твоего священника. Ты идиот.  
Сид послал ему воздушный поцелуй, и из-за того, как близко он был, их губы почти соприкоснулись:  
\- Идиот, Леон? Нет. Самый гениальный идиот по эту сторону бытия. И весь твой. Ты счастлив?  
Слейтер почти вздрогнул, посмотрел Сиду в глаза, и ответил всерьез:  
\- Да. Да, я счастлив.  
Сид смотрел на него молча несколько секунд, потом тряхнул волосами и чуть усмехнулся:  
\- Как сурово, Леон. Иногда твоя прямота может быть похлеще удара. Человеческого удара, разумеется.  
Слейтер чуть повернул голову, смотря в сторону от Сида и неохотно признал:  
\- Я ненавижу представлять тебя с кем-то кроме себя.  
\- Это в смысле, тебе нравится представлять меня с собой? Леон, что же ты не сказал сразу, я с удовольствием воплощу твои фантазии в реальность.  
Слейтер смерил его холодным взглядом:  
\- Нет. Это стоит понимать иначе.  
Сид перестал улыбаться, так, словно кто-то выключил всю его веселость:  
\- Я с тобой, Леон. Повел себя как мудак, это правда. Но сейчас я здесь. Буду рядом, пока ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом. Этого достаточно?  
Слейтер молчал, изучая его глаза, и мысли о том, с кем Сид был совсем недавно, все еще делали больно, не сильно, словно бы кто-то потревожил свежий шрам.  
Слейтер не хотел за нее цепляться. С кем бы ни был Сид совсем недавно, теперь он был здесь. Пришел, чтобы остаться:  
\- Да. Этого достаточно.  
И все-таки он не смог удержаться, добавил:  
\- Ты вернулся довольно быстро, - добавил из постыдного, затаенного желания услышать, что Сид вернулся ради него. - Я думал, ты собирался веселиться.  
\- Ага, - просто ответил Сид. - Как-то невесело было.  
\- Насколько "невесело"? - осторожно поинтересовался Слейтер.  
\- Не настолько "невесело", Леон. И я честно не думаю, что ты хочешь в подробностях. Давай сменим тему. Поговорим о том, что сейчас я здесь.  
Слейтер помолчал и напомнил:  
\- У моей неуверенности есть основания. Я легионер, мы не созданы для того, чтобы чувствовать. Мы боевые единицы. Любой человек подходит тебе больше, просто потому что человек.  
Сид рассмеялся, протянул руку и встрепал его волосы:  
\- Снова пятиминутка "идеальных" людей, Леон? Мы очень разные бываем, есть те, кто даже у меня вызывает желание бежать к рвотному пакетику. А я не брезглив. Вспомни Хозяина, и пойми, что мне с тобой очень повезло.  
\- Даже с ним у тебя больше точек соприкосновения.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Ты сегодня играешь в "оскорби папочку", но лучше бы ты и дальше называл меня вонючкой. Это честно гуманнее, чем "у тебя есть нечто общее с господином Кайссером". Наш главный объединяющий элемент - мы оба ублюдки. Главное различие - в том, что я не настолько.  
Видимо, мимоходом подумал Слейтер, это была некая универсальная реакция на воспоминания о его недавнем поведении - он снова почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет и поспешно ответил:  
\- Я был пьян.   
\- Слушай, я что, правда так плохо пахну? - Сид поднял руку, понюхал собственную подмышку, и Слейтеру сразу захотелось его стукнуть. - Хоть убей, я ничего не чувствую. Вроде бы и моюсь регулярно. Почему "вонючка"?  
\- Это было "метафорическое" вонючка, - стараясь изо всех сил сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица, ответил Слейтер. Щеки у него горели. - Твой запах не вызывает у меня отвращения.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Наверное, я чувствовал бы себя польщенным... если бы не был, как ты выражаешься, "вонючкой".  
\- Метафорической.  
\- Разумеется, - Сид перекатился на него. Это было неожиданно, но Слейтер позволил, и вес чужого тела был знакомым и приятным. - Готов поспорить, я еще не раз услышу это определение из уст моей души или друга Уоррена. Метафорический Хаотик Сид. Звучит внушительно. Ты положил начало новой моде.  
\- Должно быть, после того, что я сделал, священник и твой навигатор настроены враждебно.  
\- Ты про то, как моя душа волшебным образом переместилась на пол? Не переживай, у Ламии есть чувство юмора, а у Уоррена - Ламия. Пираты не держат зла на такие вещи, оно расходуется по более веским поводам.  
Слейтер приобнял Сида за талию, устраиваясь поудобнее, спросил с любопытством:  
\- Почему именно "душа моя"?  
\- А как еще мне называть священника? Я назвал бы его "совестью", но в чем-то он еще беспринципнее меня.  
\- Ты почти ни к кому не обращаешься по имени, я - исключение.  
Сид фыркнул, потерся носом о его шею, и Слейтер невольно прикрыл глаза от удовольствия:  
\- Разве, Леон? Кто-то еще называл тебя так?  
\- Нет. К легионерам принято обращаться по названию генетической линии и номерам. Я всегда пресекал попытки неформального общения.   
Сид подался бедрами чуть вперед, шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- Я рад, что ты приберег неформальное общение для меня, - потом он чуть приподнялся на локтях и усмехнулся. - Я выделяю тебя среди других, Леон. И именно поэтому, единственное мое обращение - твое имя. Просто твое имя, которое ты так редко слышал раньше.  
И для Слейтера это было особенным, потому что никто не называл его по имени раньше. Лагатт пытался, но Лагатту Слейтер не позволил. А Сид... с Сидом у него просто не было выбора.  
Странно было лежать под ним, и осознавать, что с самого начала Сид мог взять то, что потом Слейтер отдал ему добровольно.  
Тем более странно было вдруг понять, что это не имело значения.  
\- Почему "друг" Уоррен? - спросил он. - Этот человек хотел тебя убить.  
\- Именно поэтому, Леон, - Сид кривовато усмехнулся. - Именно поэтому. Все кто хочет меня убить, дают мне почувствовать себя живым. Учат меня быть лучше. Разве можно называть таких людей иначе, как друзьями?  
\- Они не делают этого добровольно, - сухо заметил Слейтер. - Они просто пытаются тебя убить.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Кого волнует, как они это делают? Я считаю их друзьями и называю их друзьями. Обычно еще и потому, что их это бесит.  
Это было очень в его духе:  
\- В том числе Малкесту? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Ну, все-таки мой главный друг на данный момент.  
Это напомнило Слейтеру, что он так и не узнал, о чем Сид говорил с Уорреном и Ламией, когда он заснул:  
\- Как ты решил действовать завтра?  
Сид задумчиво покачал головой:  
\- Уже сегодня. И я пока не решил. Что важно знать обо мне, Леон, хитрые импровизации я люблю не меньше, чем хитрые планы. Разве что, я хочу взять его живым.  
Слейтер кивнул:  
\- Разумно.  
\- Что? Никаких вопросов про мою вменяемость?  
\- Это самый логичный ход, - невозмутимо признал Слейтер. - Ты не знаешь, какой информацией о твоем будущем он обладает, и не передал ли ее силам Империи. Так же это повышает общие шансы на успех операции. Если Малкеста должен существовать во временной точке в будущем, убить его сейчас невозможно, но возможно сыграть сценарий с похищением. До тех пор пока человек жив, почти любые события в конечном итоге способны сложиться в неизбежный узел вероятности.  
Сид рассмеялся, наклонился и поцеловал его, и это было сладко и совершенно неожиданно, может быть, даже неуместно, учитывая о чем они говорили, но Слейтер все равно ответил на поцелуй.  
\- Леон, я уже говорил, что меня заводит, когда ты играешь в умного легионера?  
\- Ты неоднократно говорил, что тебя заводят разные черты моего характера, - напомнил Слейтер. - Мне так и не удалось понять, по какому принципу ты их выбираешь.  
\- Рандомно, - заверил Сид. - Сегодня интеллект, завтра правая нога. Кстати, я уже говорил, что она очень милая?  
Сид явно издевался, иначе его слова Слейтер воспринять не мог, особенно учитывая, что он снова уходил от разговора о Малкесте:  
\- Моя правая нога чем-то принципиально отличается от левой?  
\- Она справа, - широко улыбаясь ответил Сид.  
Слейтер резко перевернул их, так что теперь он оказался сверху, и Сид мог только удивленно выдохнуть.  
\- Существенное преимущество, - сказал Слейтер, нависая над ним.  
\- Леон, ты обижаешь меня. Разве я не псих? Такого отличия психу вполне достаточно.  
\- Ты не хочешь говорить о Малкесте? - прямо спросил его Слейтер.  
\- Скорее слишком оппортунист, чтобы говорить о нем сейчас, когда здесь ты, я и кровать.  
Его руки легко скользнули по бедрам Слейтера вверх, и тот подавил желание податься навстречу прикосновениям:  
\- Откуда обычный пират с дальней планеты знает слово "оппортунист"?  
Вопрос Сида рассмешил:  
\- Я же уже говорил, что я самый крутой парень по эту сторону бытия. Но если уж тебя заинтересовал секрет моего образования, то все намного проще, чем тебе кажется.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что мне кажется, - спокойно заметил Слейтер.  
\- С твоей фантазией можно до многого додуматься, - кривовато усмехнулся Сид. - Хоть до того, что я беглый сын какого-нибудь патриция.  
\- Некоторые вещи в твоем поведении, действительно заставляли меня рассматривать разные варианты, - признал Слейтер.  
\- Романтично и лестно, но я действительно только пират с дальней планеты и всегда был именно пиратом с дальней планеты. Леон, ты попал на корабль в напряженное время и не знаешь, но вообще межгалактические перелеты штука долгая. Со скукой приходится бороться чаще, чем с героями Империи.  
\- И это связано с твоим словарным запасом, - спокойно подвел итог Слейтер.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Подумай сам, фильм в среднем длится часа три. Обычной бессмысленной книги мне хватает на стандартные сутки, иногда чуть больше, иногда чуть меньше. Сложной и умной книги из наследия Старой Земли - суток на пять максимум. А документальные исследования я могу растягивать неделями. Чувствуешь разницу?  
\- Ты не производишь впечатление человека, который любит читать.  
\- Люблю? Нет, конечно, Леон. Но читаю.   
Слейтер кивнул, принимая это объяснение, и неожиданно для себя добавил:  
\- Чтение доставляет мне удовольствие. Легионерам разрешен только определенный список книг, я прочел многие из них. Почти все. Мне нравилась проза Старой Земли.  
\- Ага, и поэзия тоже. Я понял, когда ты процитировал мне стишок, как его там, Мальтона?  
\- Мильтона, - поправил Слейтер. - Стихотворение. Мне сложно представить, что ты читал книги Старой Земли и не слышал о Мильтоне.  
\- Я ведь читал не для того, чтобы восполнить пробелы в своем образовании. Я просто хавал, что на глаза попадалось. А кем оно там было написано, меня не интересовало. Да и о чем тоже не сильно.  
\- Меня всегда удивляла такая расточительность людей. У вас неограниченный доступ к информации, и вы абсолютно к ней равнодушны. Время, которое принадлежит только вам, и вы не знаете на что его потратить. Мне чужда такая логика. Я рад, что она мне чужда.  
\- Виват нашим различиям, - Сид не обиделся, только усмехнулся чуть кривовато. - Ты слишком высокого мнения о книгах Старой Земли. Им много тысяч лет. В них нет ни одной новой мысли. Все это уже пережито и передумано сотни раз. Все вопросы, на которые они давали ответы я уже решил для себя сам. Так что для меня они так и остались просто хорошо написанными книгами. Не более, ни менее. Из плюсов, тебе не обязательно относиться к ним так. Хочешь, бери и читай хоть прямо сейчас.  
\- Я думал, ты хотел воспользоваться ситуацией. Ты, я и кровать.  
\- Да, жестокий выбор. Ну, мне будет грустно это делать, но я все еще могу воспользоваться ситуацией "ты, книга и моя правая рука".  
Фраза была очень в его стиле, но, что хуже, в его стиле было сказать это совершенно всерьез. Слейтер даже не мог для себя определить, как отнесся бы к чему-то подобному.  
\- Это была шутка? - уточнил он.  
\- Я похож на шутника? - невинно поинтересовался Сид.  
\- Для сохранности своих нервов, я предпочту думать, что да, - честно ответил Слейтер.  
\- Тогда объявим это шуткой веселого пирата Хаотика. Хотя вообще могло бы быть очень даже горячо, - Сид зарылся пальцами в его волосы, мягко массируя, и ощущение было настолько приятным, что Слейтер на секунду прикрыл глаза, тихо выдохнул от удовольствия:  
\- Ты употребляешь "горячо" применительно к собственной руке и читающему легионеру. Даже по меркам людей это должно быть зафиксировано, как отклонение.  
\- Мм, - Сид потерся носом о его ключицу. - "Отклонение" - мое второе имя. Хотя нет, пятое. После "Великий", "Несравненный", "Хаотик" и "Сид".  
Это было сказано крайне самодовольно, как-то почти по-мальчишески, словно бы на секунду проглянул Сид, каким он мог бы быть в детстве - беспечный, открытый. Такой, каким он наверняка никогда не был.  
Слейтер опустил голову, уткнулся носом ему в шею и рассмеялся. Не потому что Сид сказал что-то особенно смешное. Просто Слейтер вдруг именно в тот момент до конца осознал, что вот так, лежа на одной кровати, даже не раздевшись, отгороженные от окружающего мира волосами Слейтера и друг другом, они с Сидом были действительно вместе.  
Все, что было до, и все, что могло случиться после, не имело никакого значения, потому в этом моменте, Слейтеру было хорошо.  
Сид коснулся его затылка, провел ладонью по волосам, и сказал странно мягко:  
\- У тебя красивый смех, Леон. Смейся чаще, мне нравится.  
Эти слова тоже смущали, вызывали странное чувство невесомости, удовольствия - расслабленного, счастливого, даже если Сид не сказал ничего неожиданного.  
\- Мне хорошо с тобой, - признал Слейтер тихо. Признал, даже понимая, что Сид знает, говорить нет нужды.  
\- Правда? - чувствовать смех Сида всем телом тоже было приятно. - Никогда бы не подумал, Леон. Ты мог бы намекнуть мне хотя бы заранее, а то сейчас это такой шок.  
Его слова были шутливыми, не важными, но они резонировали с чем-то внутри Слейтера, и это что-то становилось совсем невесомым:  
\- То, что я лег на тебя, было намеком, - шепнул он.  
\- Ты про сейчас или в баре? - уточнил Сид.  
Слейтер едва заметно усмехнулся:  
\- В баре был стратегический маневр. Я знал, что так ты никуда от меня не денешься.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Хитрый и коварный легионер. Который весит, к слову, совсем не мало, а я к тому же весь в синяках. Но пока стимулятор и обезболивающее действует, я с радостью поиграю для тебя в кровать.  
\- "Слейтер" - самая легкая модель легионера, - после слов Сида, продолжать лежать на нем было неловко, но отстраняться не хотелось. Слейтер остался там, где был. - До выхода прототипа "Лагатт" еще и самая быстрая. Все же, я, разумеется, тяжелее обычного человека моего роста и комплекции.  
\- Мм, как мне повезло, - Сид провокационно скользнул ладонями по его спине, потом ниже. - А что твой мелкий амбициозный собрат тяжелее тебя?  
\- Если ты говоришь про младшего легионера Лагатта, то да. Структура тканей обычного легионера отличается от человеческой. Она прочнее, но за счет этого и тяжелее тоже. Линия "Лагатт" уникальна даже среди себе подобных.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Какая хорошая линия. И почему я не жалею, что променял ее на устарелую модель полегче?  
\- Ты понял, что "модель полегче" более эмоционально устойчива, - Слейтер позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться.  
\- Умный-умный я, - похвалил себя Сид. - Напомни, я уже намекал, что ты тяжелый?  
\- Мне нравится на тебе лежать, - Слейтер остался, где был. - Это тоже намек.  
\- Мм, - Сид довольно застонал. - Мой легионер проявляет характер. Стал совсем взрослый.  
Кандалы дернули Слейтера назад, не столько грубо, сколько неожиданно, и через секунду уже Сид лежал на нем, улыбался широко и нагло:  
\- Прости, тебе все же рано тягаться с папочкой.  
\- Сними кандалы, и мы посмотрим, кто на самом деле "папочка", - глядя ему прямо в глаза предложил Слейтер.  
Сид смотрел на него почти удивленно несколько секунд, а потом расхохотался в голос:  
\- Леон! Ты... обалдеть! Тоже мне "папочка"...  
Его реакция смущала, даже если Слейтер заставлял себя сохранять непроницаемое выражение лица:  
\- Я поддерживал выбранную тобой линию поведения.  
Сид снова залился хохотом:  
\- О да, тебе очень идет. "Папочка"!  
\- Мой визуальный возраст несомненно больше твоего.  
Видимо, что бы он ни сказал, это вызывало смех. Люди. Абсолютная неспособность останавливаться.  
\- Леон! "Что позволено Юпитеру, не позволено быку". Слышал такое?  
\- Выражение Старой Земли. Мне интересно откуда его знаешь ты.  
\- Ну, я позер, я выучу что угодно, лишь бы оно круто звучало, - Сид стер навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. - Честно, тебе не стоит меня копировать. Я плохой пример для подражания.  
\- Копировать тебя не приходило мне в голову, - холодно откликнулся Слейтер. - Я действовал сообразно выбранной тобой модели поведения.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Сколько умных слов в одном предложении. Ты как будто умоляешь "Сид, вытрахай из меня все мысли, я хочу забыть даже собственное имя", - он сел и провел ладонями по груди Слейтера вниз, и у того перехватило дыхание. Не от жеста, от того, как смотрел Сид. - Кто я такой, чтобы отказать?  
\- Ты уже отказался снять с меня кандалы.  
\- Разве не ты просил меня недавно, чтобы они остались?  
Слейтер коротко прикрыл глаза и признал:  
\- Так безопаснее. Мне они не мешают.  
\- Тем лучше, - Сид чуть улыбнулся, провел ладонью по его щеке. - Увы, Леон, ты сильнее меня, и я слишком хорошо это понимаю. Конфликт интересов - и мое слово будет значить совсем немного против твоего гладиуса.  
\- Я никогда не подниму на тебя оружие, - Слейтер сказал это и надеялся только, что Сид прочтет то, что он все еще не решался сказать.  
\- Не стоит зарекаться. Увы, даже без оружия, ты можешь просто развернуться и уйти. Красиво и глупо, как ты чуть не ушел недавно. А в твоем случае уйти равно "умереть". Если бы мне был безразличен ты сам, меня бы это не волновало.  
\- Защитником из нас двоих должен быть я. Я для этого предназначен, - помрачнев, напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Телохранителем, Леон. Храни мое тело, ублажай его. И предоставь защиту всего остального мне.  
\- Ты делаешь это только потому что видишь во мне ребенка. Твое восприятие ошибочно. Я нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, но не в твоей защите.  
\- У тебя все равно будет и то и другое. Потому что я не просто твой любовник. Я твой капитан, и это то, что я даю взамен на абсолютное подчинение.  
\- Это не только ради меня, - спокойно заметил Слейтер. - Твоя команда не примет соседство легионера, если он ничем не ограничен.  
\- Ну, я ведь не только твой капитан. Я еще и очень талантливый человек, успеваю буквально везде. Даю одним одно, а другим другое. Чрезвычайно полезный капитан, - потом он приблизился, поцеловал Слейтера, не позволяя ему что-либо ответить и добавил. - Я разделю с тобой кровать и себя, Леон. Свою жизнь и свое настоящее. Но не свои долги. Посмотри на меня, за мной слишком большой шлейф из кредиторов. Тебе не потянуть половину.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь меня.  
\- Это мы никогда не проверим, - кривовато усмехнулся Сид.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - бесстрастно возразил ему Слейтер. Если Сид думал, что легионер не способен вынести и половину из того, что нес сам, то он ошибался.   
И Слейтер готов был уступить ему почти во всем. Но не в этом.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- С каждым днем ты становишься все смелее и красивее. Как скоро твоей смелости станет тесно рядом с пиратом, убийцей и ублюдком?  
\- А ты все чаще играешь в провидца. Глупо и нелепо, как часто свойственно людям, - холодно откликнулся Слейтер. Подобное отношение Сида, заведомое ожидание, что их отношения, чем бы они ни были, не навсегда, злило. Словно бы он не давал им шансов с самого начала. - Я. Никуда. Не уйду.  
\- Пиип. Будущее, Леон. Не ты ли мечтал о будущем? - Сид фыркнул, небрежно и беззлобно, и Слейтеру захотелось его ударить. Просто чтобы Сид посмотрел на него, чтобы действительно увидел все и до конца.  
\- Мое будущее будет рядом с тобой.  
\- Плохой ответ, Леон, - Сид посерьезнел. - Я бы даже сказал, паршивый. У пиратов нет будущего, даже у таких умных, как я. Мы бегаем пока не добегаемся, летаем пока не долетаемся и веселимся пока не сдохнем. Со мной твое будущее грозит стать очень недолгим. И совершенно точно не закончится на "жили они долго и счастливо".  
\- Что бы ты ни сказал, не имеет для меня никакого значения, - просто ответил ему Слейтер. - Долго или нет, чем бы это ни закончилось, мое место рядом с тобой. Я дрался ради тебя, защищал то, что для меня важно, и чувствовал себя живым. Чувствовал себя собой. Я готов отказаться от многого. Даже от самой жизни. Но не от этого. Если я откажусь от этого, я буду жить оглядываясь назад. Это не будущее.  
Сид притянул его к себе, поцеловал, коснулся лбом лба и спросил:  
\- Значит готов играть в моего рыцаря до конца? Будешь таскать свою психанутую принцессу на руках пока небо не рухнет нам на головы?  
Вместо ответа Слейтер сел - кандалы позволили, притянул Сида себе на колени, со скоростью и легкостью на которую человек был не способен, и спокойно ответил:  
\- Да. Принцессой ты нравишься мне больше, чем "папочкой".  
Сид несколько секунд смотрел на него удивленными, широко раскрытыми глазами, потом запрокинул голову к потолку и расхохотался.  
  
***  
Бар "Спираль" находился в одной из подземных пустот, которыми изобиловала Равона. К нему вела сеть туннелей, частично природного происхождения, частично созданных с помощью системы модуляции пространства.  
Они спустились с "Крылатой Марии" в город, и Ламия снова шел рука об руку с Сидом, но в тот момент это не имело для Слейтера значения.  
"Давай попробуем".  
Если Сид мог отказаться от людей в своей постели ради Слейтера, сам Слейтер мог отказаться от ревности. Должен был хотя бы попытаться.  
Сид остановился у одного из узких проломов в стене в безлюдном грязном переулке, где они оказались после очередного поворота, активировал проекцию своего компьютера, быстро и ловко скользнул пальцами по шершавой поверхности стены, и взгляд Слейтера невольно задержался на механическом мизинце.  
Разум цеплялся за мелочи, за то, какими знакомыми они были, и неизбежно заставлял вспоминать - прикосновение этих рук совсем недавно, утром, когда они проснулись в одной кровати, жар чужого тела, сладкий, бессмысленный шепот, размеренные настойчивые движения - внутри.   
Так жарко, так близко.  
Еще.  
Движения, которые Слейтер ловил, подавался вперед, принимая Сида в себя, и не испытывая ничего кроме удовольствия.  
Правильно, в тот момент все было правильно.  
Думать об этом теперь было непрофессионально, но образы все еще всплывали, словно кадры проекции - волосы Сида, влажные, встрепанные. Капля пота у него на виске.  
Черные линии татуировки на его руке.  
Слейтер заставил себя сосредоточиться на происходящем, отодвинуть личные переживания.  
Что-то, что с самого рождения раньше давалось ему легко.  
Направить внимание только на выполнение поставленных задач.  
Действовать, как боевая единица.  
Что-то за проломом в стене зажужжало, и части стены дрогнули, начали медленно разъезжаться в стороны.  
\- Спасибо, сезам, - нараспев мурлыкнул Сид, подходя к круглому транспортному модулю. - Я в тебя верил.  
Модуль представлял из себя металлическую сферу, темную, с голубоватыми светящимися полосами энергетических линий и был довольно большим. В нем располагались три ряда сидений по два места в ряд. Слейтер думал, что Сид сядет спереди, но на месте пилота устроился Уоррен, Ламия сел рядом с ним.  
После ситуации в баре, Слейтер ожидал неприязненного отношения со стороны обоих, но Ламия ничем не показывал, что вообще помнит, как Слейтер спихнул его на пол. Уоррен тоже не проявлял враждебности, хоть и не пытался идти на контакт. Слейтера такое положение дел устраивало.  
Сид сел за спиной Ламии, положил руку на спинку его кресла, рядом с головой церковника, и тот чуть повернулся, так что пальцы Сида слегка касались его волос.  
Слейтер напомнил себе, что эмпату это необходимо.  
Он сел рядом с Сидом, молча наблюдая, как Уоррен копается в настройках модуля. Была в его действиях некая спокойная деловитость, которая выдавала, что он не впервые сел за штурвал подобного аппарата.  
Сид перебросил Слейтеру файлы расположения "Спирали", и тот знал, что бар располагался под землей, в одной из многочисленных пещер, которыми изобиловали горы планеты. Это было удобно в первую очередь тем, что с помощью системы моделирования ландшафта можно было при желании как угодно изменить систему переходов и туннелей. Слейтер осознавал, что при таком раскладе абсолютно бесполезно полагаться на карту, тем не менее, изучил ее за неимением более надежных сведений.  
Пока они летели он мысленно соотносил маршрут с картой и не нашел несоответствий, что, впрочем ни о чем не говорило.  
Туннели были довольно широкими, там свободно могло поместиться два три модуля, и периодически Слейтер успевал заметить проломы в стенах на платформах возле которых толпились люди.  
\- Рынок шестеренок, - пояснил Сид в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Слейтера. - Добрые дяди, разбившиеся на гонках очень стимулируют бизнес. Особенно, если умирают и их флаеры остаются без присмотра.  
\- Они-то точно это делают недобровольно, - хмыкнул Уоррен. - Тем более, что бедных ублюдков никто не спрашивает.  
\- Кому как не моему другу Уоррену об этом знать, - невинно заметил Сид.  
\- В каком смысле? - настороженно уточнил Ламия.  
\- Душа моя, только не говори мне, что у друга Уоррена от тебя секреты.  
\- Это не секрет, - мрачно поправил его Уоррен. - Просто меня не спрашивали, я не говорил.  
\- Не говорил что? - холодно спросил Ламия.  
\- Наш друг Уоррен любитель покататься.  
Ламия фыркнул:  
\- Это действительно не секрет.  
\- Я не имел ввиду на тебе, душа моя, - широко улыбнулся Сид и тут же тихо зашипел, приложив ладони к вискам.  
\- Не стоит говорить такие вещи, - невинно заметил Ламия. - Сквернословие при Служителе Творца вредно для здоровья не только души, но и тела.  
Сид выпрямился и широко улыбнулся, очень недобро:  
\- Для моей души вредно применять насилие, - ответил он, выделив это "моей", не оставляя никакого сомнения, что он говорил о Ламии.  
\- Тогда не давай своей душе повода, - отпарировал Ламия. - И она станет буквально ручной.  
\- Да нет тут никакого секрета, - вмешался Уоррен. - Я участвовал в гонках на флаерах там, где вырос. Любил погонять пока не понял, что рано плохо кончу.  
Он сказал именно "рано", так словно варианта "поздно" в данном случае не существовало.  
\- И пошел в пираты? - Слейтер вздернул бровь. - Едва ли это существенно увеличило твой срок жизни.  
Уоррен хмыкнул, потянувшись за сигаретами:  
\- Увеличило. Даже пираты живут дольше.  
\- Тебе будет проще понять, что такое гонки, когда ты увидишь их сам, Леон. Поверь, это незабываемое зрелище, - рассмеялся Сид.  
\- Ты тоже участвовал в них, - Слейтер не стал превращать это в вопрос.  
\- О да, впрочем, всего пару раз. А вот наш друг Уоррен был асом.  
Уоррен отмахнулся:  
\- Да просто выиграл пару заездов, ничего особенного.  
\- Развлечение в твоем стиле, - голос Ламии стал еще холоднее, и Слейтер задумался, что могло спровоцировать такую реакцию.  
\- Да я уже завязал, надоело.  
\- Надоело выигрывать, - поправил его Сид.  
\- Вам-то откуда знать, сэр? Вы в жизни своей гонки не выигрывали, - Уоррен коснулся опции на управляющей проекции, и модуль плавно вписался в очередной поворот.  
\- У меня богатая фантазия, друг мой. Вот, например, я ни разу не видел тебя с красным шипастым вибратором в заднице, но легко могу это представить. Тебе так идет. Хочешь одолжу?  
Уоррен поежился и ответил:  
\- Нет, спасибо, сэр. Оставьте себе.  
\- Мне он, увы, не подошел.  
\- Не влез, - ехидно улыбаясь, добавил Ламия.  
\- Увы, - Сид покачал головой так, словно его это искренне расстраивало. - Теперь вот ищу, к кому бы его пристроить.  
Слейтер искренне надеялся, что Сид говорил не про него, потому что попытка представить это вызвала чувство очень... тревожное.  
\- Я отказываюсь, - решил сразу предупредить он. Просто во избежание.  
Сид недоуменно моргнул, повернув к нему голову, а потом заливисто расхохотался:  
\- Леон! Ты буквально убил мою мечту.  
Для человека. у которого только что убили мечту он выглядел как-то слишком весело. Слейтеру немедленно захотелось это исправить.  
Что хуже, смеялся он не один, к нему присоединились Ламия и Уоррен.  
Слейтер мимоходом подумал, что ему никогда не понять людей. К счастью.  
Особи вида "человек" были совершенно неадекватны.  
\- Мое нежелание использовать какую-то красную сексуальную игрушку настолько смешно? - бесстрастно спросил он.  
\- А если бы.., - задыхаясь от смеха, выдохнул Уоррен. - Была не красная? на синюю...бы...согласился?  
Что Слейтера удивляло, Уоррен даже не мог выговорить это без смеха, давился словами, тем не менее, спросил. Можно было подумать, его вопрос был так важен.  
\- Нет, -холодно ответил Слейтер.  
Еще один припадок веселья.  
\- Розовый? - неудачно пытаясь изобразить равнодушие, хотя не мог сдержать смех. Никакого контроля за собой. И это церковник.  
\- Оранжевый, Леон? - подмигнул Сид.  
Слейтер смерил его недовольным взглядом, и снисходительно ответил:  
\- На тебе я могу использовать любой.  
\- Увы, Леон, в меня не влезет, - фыркнул Сид и подмигнул. - Я же не легионер.  
Эта формулировка была оскорбительной.  
\- Если его использую я - влезет, - с затаенной угрозой пообещал Слейтер, и добавил ему в тон. - Я же легионер.  
Сид улыбнулся в ответ несколько напряженно, и незаметно передернулся, видимо представив:  
\- Давай отложим экстрим на никогда. Согласись, было бы слишком грустно, если бы я умер от… легионера.  
Ламии и Уоррену, судя по их реакции, стало еще веселее. В кои-то веки, Слейтер считал, что это оправданно.  
\- Достойная смерть Хаотика Сида, - пытаясь говорить с обычным своим высокомерным равнодушием, но неизбежно срываясь на смех, заметил Ламия.  
\- Душа моя, ты, носящая мое кольцо, я буду не единственный, кто умрет героической смертью от шипастого вибратора, - с улыбкой, но Слейтер все равно читал его недовольство, ответил Сид.  
\- Да признайте просто, сэр, легионер вас поимел, - вмешался Уоррен. – Один-ноль в пользу жи… этого существа.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- О да, незабываемый был опыт, - подтвердил Сид, и явно имел в виду не словесную дуэль. Слейтер непроизвольно вспомнил – упругие струи воды на теле, чужой жар, поцелуи, фиолетовые перья, которые топорщились в мокрых встрепанных волосах.  
\- Отнекивайтесь теперь, - хмыкнул Уоррен, и добавил почти нараспев. – Один-ноль.  
Сид тяжело вздохнул, так, словно очень жалел Уоррена, и ответил:  
\- Друг мой Уоррен, расскажи мне, почему один-ноль? Даже если ты посчитаешь его последнюю фразу, счет будет в лучшем случае два-половина, в мою пользу, разумеется.  
Слейтер поймал себя на том, насколько абсурдна вся ситуация. Они летели в транспортном модуле в бар «Спираль» - место, которое даже пираты вроде Сида и Уоррена называли притоном, зная, что там их ждет встреча с черным священником, и обсуждали секс-игрушки.  
\- Потому что все ваши разы котируются за один, а все его – за два. А потом я просто округлил.  
Перед тем, как покинуть «Марию», они обсуждали примерный план дальнейших действий, и Слейтер даже близко не считал его удовлетворительным. В стратегических построениях Сида не было изъянов, это он признавал, и все же они были слишком общими.  
\- Мм, продолжай округлять и дальше, мой любимый навигатор. Когда кто-то вроде тебя производит математические операции, это так возбуждает.  
Сид собирался связаться с Малкестой через любого из доступных посредников, как капитан, который готов торговать с черными. Слейтер и Ламия были его страховкой на случай, если их ждала засада. Уоррен – дополнительной боевой единицей, которую можно использовать, реши Сид захватить Малкесту сразу. Распределение сил было вполне логичным, но для успешного захвата, как прекрасно понимал Слейтер, удачного распределения сил было недостаточно.  
\- Рад слышать, сэр. А меня возбуждает, когда вы садитесь за штурвал. Мм, эти трогательно беспомощные маневры. Напомните, в последней вашей попытке гоняться, каким вы пришли? Семнадцатым?  
Слейтер понимал, что с такой небольшой командой, Сид не мог позволить себе более детальный план действий, но в его распоряжении находился весь экипаж «Хаоса», не использовать их казалось Слейтеру откровенной глупостью.  
\- Четырнадцатым, друг мой Уоррен.  
\- Да, точно из двадцати.  
\- Твой сарказм, друг мой, еще привлекательнее, чем твоя математика. Ах, это трогательное выражение напряженной работы мысли на лице.  
\- Зато я не летаю, как кусок говна.  
\- Все еще впереди. Если приделать тебе крылья, ты полетишь именно, как кусок говна. Поверь, все мы с нетерпением ждем этого момента, друг Уоррен. Я помашу тебе платочком.  
Возможно, на «Марии» держать команду было бы просто нецелесообразно, но уже узнав о встрече Малкесты с информатором, Сид мог бы позвать своих людей. Он мог бы задействовать даже весь «Хаос», как сделал это, похищая Слейтера из Дворца.  
\- Обломитесь, сэр. Здесь я трахаю церковника, так что крылья приделают вам. Хотя вы и без них неплохо справляетесь.  
\- С ролью говна хорошо справляетесь вы оба.   
\- Душа моя, не пытайся оправдать свой вкус в мужчинах. Друг Уоррен все-таки большее говно, чем я.  
\- Я не стану оправдывать свой вкус, если ты не станешь оправдывать свой запах. Вонючка.  
\- Душа моя, не стоит придумывать новые ласковые прозвища мне, и я не стану придумывать их тебе. Жопа с ручкой.  
\- Пизда.  
\- Тише, душа моя. Я просто пизда, а ты особенная пизда. Мы так подходим друг другу, правда?  
\- Я все равно считаю, что лучше всего вам «капитан вонючка» подходит, сэр.  
\- Заткнись, друг мой Уоррен, тебя вообще никто не спрашивал.  
\- Хватит! – рявкнул на них Слейтер, и почувствовал, как проминается пластиковый подлокотник под его пальцами.  
Сид, Ламия и Уоррен вздрогнули и притихли. Моментально.  
Это было приятно.  
\- Я все же считаю, что непосредственно перед встречей с мейстером черных, не время выяснять, кто кому… «пизда», - ледяным тоном добавил Слейтер.  
Сид помолчал, потом прочистил горло, прежде, чем заговорить:  
\- Леон, я, конечно, ценю твое рвение, но… мы идем ловить моего друга Малкесту. Кто знает, чем это закончится.  
\- Веская причина воспринимать ситуацию серьезнее, - бесстрастно сказал Слейтер.  
\- Пиип! Мимо, Леон, веская причина успеть заранее все самое важное. Посмотри на нас, мы же люди. Мы могли бы упустить возможность потрахаться напоследок, но не возможность поругаться.  
\- Говорите за себя, сэр, - вмешался Уоррен. – Я не упустил последнюю возможность потрахаться.  
\- Друг мой Уоррен, когда ты рядом, мне хочется наверстать с тобой. Увы, на повестке дня сейчас Леон, - Сид улыбнулся, перевел взгляд на Слейтера, и тот почувствовал подсознательное желание сесть ровнее. Сид смотрел внимательно и холодно, и Слейтер только теперь полностью осознал, что позволил себе выплеснуть раздражение, не подумав о последствиях.  
Не только на своего любовника. На своего капитана.  
На человека, который имел право и мог взять плеть. Почему-то только теперь Слейтер осознавал это абсолютно четко.  
Должно быть, что-то все же отразилось на его лице, потому что Сид чуть склонил голову, и выражение его глаз чуть смягчилось:  
\- Если я хочу веселиться на канате через пропасть, Леон, мне лучше не мешать, - просто сказал он. – Потому что жестоко жалеют те, кто не дает пирату и ублюдку веселиться.  
Слейтеру стоило принять эти правила. Принять то, что на некоторые вещи он не имел права.  
И все же он этого не сделал:  
\- Ты слишком беспечен.  
\- Я, Леон? – Сид неприятно усмехнулся. – Нет. Я знаю чего ожидать, и к чему я готов. Беспечен здесь ты. Ты указываешь мне, что мне делать и как себя вести. Это глупо и небезопасно. Пока кровать хранит нас от внешнего мира – я весь твой, и многое позволяю. Просто не надо думать, что весь мир – кровать.  
\- Иными словами, я должен знать свое место, - бесстрастно закончил за него Слейтер, сам не осознавая, почему продолжает упорствовать. Сид был прав.  
В конечном итоге, Слейтер сам видел, как быстро он умел переходить от веселья к абсолютной серьезности и наоборот.  
Дело было даже не в недоверии.  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты понял».  
Слейтер продолжал, потому что Сид был ему важен. Потому что Слейтер не хотел его потерять.  
Потому что сам не чувствовал себя готовым к ситуации.  
\- Ты должен знать мое, Леон. Это важнее.  
\- Я отказываюсь признавать свое поведение неадекватным.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Неадекватным был наш спор, кто кому «пизда». Я сказал только, что ты поступил глупо. Не дочитал между строк.  
\- Ты позволяешь критиковать свои действия священнику, но не мне. В то время как, в отличие от него, я действительно могу трезво оценивать уровень опасности.  
Сид рассмеялся, и смех его был обидным. Показывал снова, что он не воспринимал Слейтера всерьез.  
Должно быть, и теперь решил, что Слейтер говорил так из ревности.  
\- Я позволяю моей душе больше, чем тебе, потому что она не позволяет себе лишнего.   
\- Например, говорить правду, - холодно заметил Слейтер.  
Сид вздохнул, улыбнулся Слейтеру почти нежно и ответил:  
\- Например, нарываться на наказание.   
Слейтер вздрогнул, ничего не мог с собой поделать, потому что слишком свежо было воспоминание: Сид, плеть в его руках и отравленный шепот «посчитай для меня».  
Ты действительно сделаешь это? – хотел спросить его Слейтер. Накажешь меня за то, что я хотел защитить тебя?  
Но в вопросе не было смысла. Слейтер и так видел – да. Да, Сид мог наказать его за то, что Слейтер позволил себе лишнее, должен был сделать это, как капитан.  
\- Леон-Леон, делай, что тебе поручено, и верь, что каждый из нас готов к ситуации. Или не верь, это ничего не изменит. Но не верь молча. Потому что еще один припадок «правды» в присутствии посторонних, и я…, - он сделал эффектную паузу и задумчиво улыбнулся. - …приму меры.  
Слейтер смотрел на него молча несколько секунд, потом коротко кивнул и бесстрастно ответил:  
\- Я прошу прощения за то, что нарушил субординацию, капитан. Больше не повториться.  
\- Принято, легионер, - в тон ему ответил Сид.  
Это «легионер» неприятно резануло. Слейтеру следовало молчать, принять ситуацию и действовать дальше – размерянно и спокойно, бесстрастно. Как истинному легионеру, каким он был во Дворце.  
Но почему-то рядом с Сидом ему никогда не удавалось быть легионером. Только Леоном Слейтером. Просто Леоном Слейтером.  
\- Все из-за того, что я вмешался в твой спор? – спросил он, и вопрос был совершенно унизительным. Детским. Легионер не должен был задавать такие вопросы, не должен был отчаянно ждать ответа.  
\- Мимо, Леон. Вмешивайся сколько влезет, и это будет трогательно и мило. Но не говори, когда и как мне быть серьезным.  
\- Больше не повториться, сэр, - подчеркнуто ровно ответил ему Слейтер, настолько официально насколько был способен.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Когда ты говоришь так, меня тянет затащить тебя к себе на колени. Мм, ролевые игры при посторонних… хоть сейчас.  
\- При всем уважении, учитывая мой вес, вам едва ли будет комфортно, - холодно откликнулся Слейтер.  
Сид улыбнулся, хищно и задумчиво, перегнулся через подлокотник, и притянул Слейтера к себе. Слейтер не сопротивлялся, уже понимая, что проиграл.  
Сид умел целовать так, что сбивалось дыхание, что неудержимо хотелось прикоснуться в ответ. Он перехватывал инициативу играючи, легко и почти лениво, просто потому что знал, что может. Имеет на это право.  
Слейтер не хотел отвечать на этот поцелуй, предпочел бы застыть и позволить Сиду, пока он не наиграется. И все же не удержался, двинулся чуть вперед, и ответил – с жадностью, которой сам от себя не ожидал.  
С той самой жадностью, которая твердила «Я хочу, чтобы ты выжил».  
Сид рассмеялся и отстранился, легко взъерошил его волосы:  
\- Не кидайся из одной крайности в другую, Леон. Мой любовник и мой подчиненный – совместить не так сложно.  
Слейтер в тот момент очень остро чувствовал, что они с Сидом не одни, и все же ответил:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал из-за собственной беспечности.  
Сид фыркнул, легко дернул его за прядь волос:  
\- Сложно пострадать от того, чего нет. Верь в меня, Леон. Все-таки ты смотришь на Хаотика Сида. Самого крутого пирата по эту сторону бытия.  
  
***  
Разговор оставил у Слейтера двойственное ощущение. Угроза наказания странно успокаивала, показывала, что Сид воспринимал ситуацию всерьез. Не стал закрывать глаза на нарушение субординации, как всегда делал раньше. Был в тот момент больше капитаном Слейтера, чем его любовником.  
И одновременно это задевало.  
Словно угроза наказания была не просто реакцией капитана на действия подчиненного, а была направлена на Слейтера лично.  
Была… обидной.  
Разделить профессиональные чувства и личные оказалось сложнее, чем он раньше думал. Но с другой стороны, какие личные чувства он позволял себе раньше?  
И какие права у него были?  
Признание Сида что-то изменило в нем, в его восприятии. Словно бы после «Я люблю тебя» - совершенно обыденного, сказанного легко и как нечто само собой разумеющееся, Слейтер мог видеть только такого Сида – расслабленного, походя прощающего вольности Слейтеру и себе.  
Кого-то, с кем можно было позволить себе абсолютную откровенность, кого можно было не опасаться, зная, что Сид позволит тоже.  
С той только разницей, что теперь у Сида не было такой роскоши, если он хотел справиться с Малкестой. Теперь легионер был ему нужнее любовника.  
Они влетели в огромную пещеру, и Уоррен припарковал модуль у большой платформы, неподалеку от пролома в стене. Слейтер мысленно соотнес окружающее пространство с картой и понял, что они находились у южного входа в «Спираль», неподалеку от гоночных туннелей. Благодаря острому слуху легионера, Слейтер мог расслышать даже свист, рассекаемого гоночными флаерами воздуха. Грохот и взрывы, он слышал тоже.  
Южный вход в «Спираль», как объяснил ему Сид, был в общем-то только для персонала и тех, кто вел с владельцем дела. Сам Сид имел право им пользоваться только потому, что когда-то поставлял в бар наркотики, его там знали. Слейтер не был уверен, что их так просто пропустят, учитывая, что Сид не был на Равоне два года, но система контроля без проблем открыла перед ними дверь. Сид шагнул внутрь первым, Слейтер сразу за ним.  
Он не ожидал нападения, и внутренне напрягся, увидев два зависших в воздухе боевых фамилиара. Фамилиары были небольшими летающими боевыми модулями, с довольно примитивной программой управления, зато с мощным вооружением. Сами по себе они не могли стать угрозой для вооруженного легионера, но их появление говорило, что в «Спирали» Сиду не рады.  
Это могло быть опасно.  
\- Не обращай внимания на этих малышек, Леон, - легко прочитав его взгляд, улыбнулся Сид. – Ничего личного. Так здесь принято встречать гостей.  
\- Гостей, которые пришли без товара, - проекция, возникшая между фамилиарами слегка искажала цвета, и на ней лицо человека – немолодого мужчины, с кривым шрамом через всю щеку, казалось неприятно синеватого оттенка.  
\- Обколотый Джо, - Сид шутливо поклонился. – Ты хорошеешь с каждым годом, я не говорил?  
\- Зачем пришел?  
\- Дай подумать. Причина здесь, причина там. Ты ведь не поверишь, что я соскучился?  
Фамилиары зажужжали манипуляторами, и в грудь Сиду нацелились дула дезинтеграторов. Слейтер красноречиво положил руку на рукоять гладиуса.  
\- Плохой ответ, - мужчина, Обколотый Джо, как назвал его Сид, сплюнул в сторону и поморщился. – Я такие не люблю.  
Сид перестал улыбаться, чуть прищурился, и сказал:  
\- Я пришел вести дела.  
\- С южного хода? С чего бы? – Джо смерил его подозрительным взглядом, и даже на проекции было видно, как неестественно блестят его глаза.  
Искусственные, как понял Слейтер.  
\- Да просто дело весьма… деликатное, - легко ответил Сид. – Мне нужно переговорить кое с кем, кто никогда не появляется в открытую.  
\- Я своих клиентов не сдаю.  
\- Особенно, если эти клиенты мейстеры черных, - потянувшись за сигаретами и хищно усмехаясь, ответил Сид.  
Слейтер отметил, какой эффект произвели эти два слова «мейстер черных». Как побледнел человек, было видно даже на проекции.  
\- Не стоит так пугаться, мой обколотый друг, - улыбнулся Сид. – У меня свои каналы и свои птички, которые приносят новости. Тебе нечего опасаться, я хочу только поговорить. Мне есть, что предложить гостю. Нечто, с чего и ты не останешься без компенсации.  
Джо кусал губы и молчал.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Чего ты боишься? Я не настолько псих, чтобы напасть на мейстера. У меня есть к нему очень выгодное предложение.  
\- Он дорого платит за инкогнито, - мрачно сказал Джо. – А стребует еще дороже, если ему что-то не понравится.  
Сид задумчиво прокрутил сигарету в пальцах, пока не прикуривая:  
\- Его инкогнито уже не инкогнито. Но я не скажу ему об этом, если ты устроишь нашу встречу. Скажи, что я ищу черных. Что мне есть, что предложить. А знать, что я вышел на него заранее, нашему другу не обязательно.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я врал мейстеру? – Джо недоверчиво хмыкнул, оглядывая Сида с головы до ног.  
\- Достаточно просто опустить некоторые детали, - поправил его Сид. – У меня есть товар, весьма специфический. Ты ведь понимаешь о чем я.  
\- Раньше ты людей им не продавал, - человек не скрывал отвращения.  
\- Раньше я не нападал на Дворец Ее Величества, - небрежно пожал плечами Сид. – Брезгливость стала для меня роскошью. А черные… точно не сдадут меня властям.  
\- А я бы мог.  
\- Но ты не станешь, ведь тогда я потащу за собой слишком многих. Не тебя, разумеется. Тебя я оставлю тем, кто отчаянно станет искать виноватого. Я буду на суде Ее Величества, далек и недосягаем. А ты будешь рядом. Угадай, к кому придут.  
Джо смерил его оценивающим взглядом, задумчиво поцокал языком:  
\- Это проблема.  
Сид кривовато улыбнулся:  
\- О да, друг мой. Проблема. Но ты уже придумал, как ее обойти.  
Слейтер среагировал мгновенно, не дожидаясь сигнала. Фамилиар слева только активировал оружие, а гладиус уже рассек его надвое – четко и ровно, второго фамилиара Слейтер просто сдернул вниз и раздавил.  
Сид рассмеялся, глядя на выражение лица Джо, громко и жутко:  
\- Хочешь, я угадаю, где ты спрятался, друг мой? Это не сложно, мне нашепчет моя душа.  
\- Ты не выйдешь отсюда живым, - мрачно сказал человек.  
\- Правда? А ты?  
\- И чего добьешься? – Джо прищурился, и его искусственные глаза снова странно блеснули.  
Сид невозмутимо прикурил, сделал вид, что стряхивает пепел на пол, хотя стряхивать ему после первой затяжки было нечего:  
\- Я умру не один. Ты же знаешь, для ублюдка вроде меня даже это – уже утешение. Мой модуль снаружи сделает «БАМ!», и от этого милого заведения ничего не останется.  
\- Блефуешь.  
\- Нет, - Сид задумчиво улыбнулся. – Я же псих.  
\- Блефуешь, - убежденно повторил владелец «Спирали».  
Сид прищелкнул пальцами, держащей сигарету руки, и пепел осыпался вниз.  
В воздухе возникла проекция – ничего лишнего, просто черный фон и сменяющие друг друга белые цифры. Обратный отсчет.  
Внутренне Слейтер был согласен с Джо, был убежден, что Сид блефовал, ровно до того момента, как посмотрел на Ламию. Церковник был бледен, напряжен, и, переведя взгляд на Уоррена, Слейтер отметил, что у того дрожат руки.  
Осознание того, что Сид говорил всерьез, что действительно мог взорвать их всех вместе со «Спиралью», прошло вдоль позвоночника ледяной волной.  
В тот момент перед Слейтером был Хаотик – опасный психопат. Непредсказуемый и почти жуткий. Чуждый.  
Словно бы тот Сид, которого Слейтер обнимал совсем недавно, не имел к нему никакого отношения.  
\- Просто подожди, друг мой. Это недолго, всего пять минут.  
\- Собираешься взять меня на понт, - сказал Джо.  
\- Даа, - Сид прикрыл глаза, мечтательно выдохнул. – Ты же знаешь мои понты и мои спецэффекты. Я всегда иду в них до конца. Взрывать так взрывать, правда?  
\- Это ничего тебе не даст.  
\- Зато это будет весело. Просто представь сплетни после. А если предположить, что ты, именно ты, друг мой, выживешь, а господин мейстер нет… ты будешь так завидовать мне, правда?  
Джо сплюнул в сторону:  
\- Я не могу свести тебя с Малкестой.  
\- Это не потребуется. Просто скажи ему, что я хочу торговать и мне есть чем. Хаотик Сид – имя, которые черные знают, ведь нас так немного, тех, кто не брезгует общением с бессердечными, маньяками-фанатиками. Предложи, я дам тебе десять процентов со сделки.  
Джо пожевал нижнюю губу:  
\- Пятьдесят. И после ты никогда не появляешься в моем баре. Или пеняй на себя.  
Сид рассмеялся, игнорируя таймер, который продолжал отсчитывать секунды. Слейтер представил, что может случиться, если взорвется начиненный хотя бы аурой-14 транспортный модуль, и с трудом подавил дрожь. Слейтер надеялся только, что Сид не забыл про обратный отсчет.  
\- Без твоей компании я постараюсь прожить, друг мой. Но пятьдесят процентов? Мы же не дети, ты же не всерьез. Двенадцать. Поверь, это немало.  
\- Сорок пять. И выключи эту хрень.  
\- Тебе мешают циферки? Просто не обращай на них внимание, и скоро они перестанут тебя волновать. Скоро вообще все перестанет тебя волновать. Пятнадцать.  
\- Да я лучше сдохну, чем уступлю тебе еще хоть полпроцента!  
Сид затянулся, посмотрел на Джо почти ласково:  
\- Сдохнешь, друг мой, непременно сдохнешь, если не согласишься на удивительную щедрость с моей стороны - шестнадцать процентов. Душа моя, ты слышишь меня? Кажется, я сошел с ума, раз предлагаю такие деньги, как бы не пошел слух, что я стал слишком доступным.  
\- Твое сумасшествие давно не новость, - напряженно ответил Ламия, и словно бы невзначай положил руку Сиду на предплечье, прямо под закатанным рукавом кожаной куртки.  
\- Двадцать, - следя за цифрами, сказал Джо.  
Слейтер стиснул зубы, заставляя себя сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица.  
На таймере оставалось меньше минуты.  
\- Семнадцать, - скучающим тоном ответил Сид. - И давай закончим с торгами поскорее, я ненавижу незавершенность. Она оскорбляет мое чувство прекрасного. Нет, если взрываться, то только достигнув полного согласия и взаимопонимания. Иначе трагедия не будет полной.  
\- И чего от меня ты хочешь? - мрачно поинтересовался Джо.  
\- Я хочу от тебя "да".  
\- А не многовато?  
Сид странно улыбнулся:  
\- О, нет. Я бы сказал, что двадцать секунд это мало. Ты не успеешь добежать до двери.   
Джо досадливо сплюнул:  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, согласен. Семнадцать процентов и не единицей меньше.  
Сид задумчиво присвистнул, посмотрел на таймер, и Слейтер почувствовал, что его собственный взгляд неудержимо примагничивает к цифрам.  
\- Нет, знаешь, я передумал. К черту деньги, давай взорвемся вместе, - Сид улыбнулся, и улыбка была совершенно безумная, и в тот момент Слейтер был абсолютно убежден, что когда на таймере застынет ноль, они умрут. И что Сид умрет вот так, улыбаясь и до самого последнего момента считая, что это просто шутка.  
\- Хаотик! - предупреждающе прикрикнул Ламия.  
\- Десять, - нараспев сказал Сид.  
\- Совсем охренел?!   
\- Весемь...  
\- Десять процентов!  
\- Семь...  
\- Сэр, - это рискнул вмешаться Уоррен.  
Слейтер мог только наблюдать эту сцену отстраненно, понимая умом, но не в состоянии принять реальность до конца.  
Сид, которого Слейтер прижимал к себе меньше часа назад, собирался убить их всех, просто потому, что... он даже не был до конца уверен почему. Потому что это было весело.  
\- Шесть.  
\- Пять! Пять процентов, черт бы тебя побрал! - Слейтер видел испарину на серебристых висках владельца "Спирали".  
\- Четыре, три, два...  
\- Стой!  
Сид щелкнул пальцами, и таймер застыл на единице:  
\- Договорились, друг мой. Пять процентов. И поторопись со встречей, кто знает, когда мне снова придет в голову посмотреть на таймер. Я бы сказал, что это действие, которое можно наблюдать бесконечно, но обычно циферки заканчиваются очень быстро.  
\- Знаешь, чего я больше всего сейчас хочу, мудила? - с чувством ответил ему Джо. - Бить тебя ногами по морде.  
Внутренне Слейтер был с ним абсолютно согласен.  
  
***  
О фамилиарах, которых уничтожил Слейтер не было сказано ни слова, просто в конце помещения скользнула в сторону железная дверь, и кинув мимолетный взгляд на Ламию, Сид шагнул внутрь. Слейтер последовал за ним.  
Произошедшее словно встряхнуло его, заставило вспомнить ту сторону Сида, которую Слейтер обычно игнорировал. Не просто пират и убийца, не только любовник Слейтера, и не только его капитан.  
Психопат.  
Непредсказуемый, нестабильный.  
Ты действительно взорвал бы нас? - хотелось спросить Слейтеру.  
Так просто?  
Мог ли Сид сделать это, просто потому что это весело. Как ребенок, который способен сунуть руку под дезинтегратор, потому что его заряд ярко блестит.  
Сид улыбался, в своей обычной кривоватой манере, и Слейтер не мог прочесть выражение его лица.  
\- Ты уверен, что этот человек не обманет тебя? Ты угрожал ему и его делу, - насколько мог бесстрастно спросил Слейтер.  
\- И все еще продолжаю угрожать, - нараспев и весьма довольно ответил Сид. - Мм, мой любимый стиль ведения переговоров.  
Слейтер заметил быстрый настороженный взгляд, который бросил на Сида Уоррен. Навигатор "Хаоса" был непривычно бледен, и руки у него едва заметно подрагивали. Отчасти Уоррен выглядел так, как Слейтер себя чувствовал.  
\- Ты рисковал.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Разве, Леон? Нет, что ты, я просто собирался сделать нами всеми "бум".  
Ламия бросил на Сида взгляд вскользь, но промолчал.  
Его нервозность исчезла без следа, так словно ее и не было.  
Ламия с самого начала ее имитировал. Скорее всего, чтобы спровоцировать страх окружающих.  
Потому что знал, что Сид блефовал и подыгрывал? Или же потому, что был не менее безумен, и ему просто казалось это смешным?  
Или же Сид просчитал это все заранее.  
Спрашивать было не время и не место, и все же Слейтер спросил:  
\- Ты действительно сделал бы это? - он спросил холодно и ровно, стараясь не выдавать хотя бы, насколько важен для него был вопрос.  
Сид рассмеялся снова, игнорируя еще один взгляд Ламии, дернул Слейтера за руку к себе, и тот подчинился, хотя легко мог просто застыть на месте, и Сиду потребовался бы как минимум погрузочник, чтобы сдвинуть его с места.  
\- Провокационные вопросы, Леон? Сексапильно. А как ты думаешь сам?  
\- Мне не нравится думать о подобном, - подчеркнуто ровно ответил Слейтер.  
\- Но ты задал мне вопрос.  
\- Я хочу знать.  
Точнее, ему нужно было знать, даже если это означало, что вся его уверенность, убежденность в том, что он понимает Сида, станет зыбкой и эфемерной.  
Защищать психопата, способного в любой момент покончить с собой и окружающими?  
Мысль об этом отзывалась неприятным холодом внутри.  
\- Любопытство убивает, Леон, - Сид привлек его к себе еще ближе.  
\- Я предпочту умереть от него, а не потому, что тебе захотелось повзрывать, - Слейтер не отстранился, но и не наклонился к нему. Если Сид хотел целовать его на враждебной территории, после своей выходки с таймером, ему пришлось бы делать это в прыжке.  
Иногда Слейтер был искренне благодарен тому, кто проектировал легионеров такими высокими.  
\- И что же ты хочешь от меня услышать? - Сид не расстроился, просто потерся носом о его ключицу, и Слейтер был почти уверен, что игры на публику в этом было больше, чем собственно желания распустить руки.  
\- Правду, - коротко ответил он.  
\- Тогда наклонись, я прошепчу ее тебе на ушко, - преувеличенно серьезно шепнул в ответ Сид.  
Слейтер смотрел на него несколько секунд, раздумывая, поддаваться ли, и все же наклонился.  
Сид подался вперед, легко прихватил зубами его ухо, так что Слейтер с трудом подавил невольную дрожь, и шепнул:  
\- Хотел ли я взорвать нас всех вместе со "Спиралью"? Превратить это прекрасное тело в кучку маленьких окровавленных кусочков? Умереть вместе с тобой в одной ослепительной вспышке, чтобы нас сплавило в единое целое?  
Он тихо засмеялся, смехом, который Слейтер ненавидел - тем самым, абсолютно безумным, таким, после которого Сид всегда казался чужим, чуждым, словно бы не был даже человеком вовсе, и шепнул, обжег кожу Слейтера ответом:  
\- Даже не собирался, Леон.  
И желание бить его ногами по лицу вернулось.


	18. Chapter 18

***  
\- Располагайся, Леон, - Сид широким жестом хозяина указал на кресло перед огромным окном-проектором. Помещение, в котором они оказались, было явно предназначено для персонала. Слишком много личных мелочей для места, в которое допускались посторонние.  
Слейтер не стал напоминать, что Сид не имел права распоряжаться в этой комнате так же, как он делал это на "Хаосе". Во-первых, это не имело смысла, во-вторых, скорее всего Сид бы просто не понял.  
Слейтер сел в кресло, Ламия занял соседнее с ним. Уоррен и Сид остались стоять.  
\- Делаем ставки, господа, - предложил Сид, подходя к окну и загружая экран активации. - Тысячу имперских единиц на полтора часа.  
\- Два часа, - невозмутимо откликнулся Ламия, откидываясь на кресле и коротко прикрывая глаза. Сид встал за его спиной и невозмутимо прошелся ладонью по светлым волосам. - Две тысячи.  
Уоррен немедленно оказался рядом, положил ладонь на спинку кресла совсем рядом с плечом Ламии, неудачно симулируя непринужденность, улыбнулся Сиду чуть шире, чем следовало:  
\- Если вы о том, когда ваш Малкеста появится, сэр, то я ставлю на "не сегодня". Десять тысяч.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты пессимист, друг Уоррен. Но щедрый.  
\- До конца этого цикла четыре часа, сэр. Через четыре часа я буду богатым пессимистом.  
\- Жадный-жадный друг, - снова рассмеялся Сид.  
Разговор со стороны казался непринужденным, но после того, как повел себя Сид в модуле, Слейтер смотрел внимательнее. Замечал слишком многое.  
Читал в мелочах некую внутреннюю собранность, готовность действовать, которой раньше не видел.  
Впрочем, возможно, она появилась после разговора с владельцем "Спирали".  
\- Что скажешь ты, Леон? - спросил Сид.  
Ответить Слейтер не успел, за него ответил Ламия:  
\- Твое животное неспособно что-либо сказать. У него нет денег, чтобы участвовать в пари.  
Его вмешательство раздражало.  
Сид присвистнул:  
\- Душа моя, ты удивляешь меня все больше.  
\- Неприязнь священника ко мне едва ли должна быть удивительна, - бесстрастно заметил Слейтер, до того, как Ламия успел ответить. Месть была мелочной, но приятной.  
Ламия кинул на него взгляд искоса и рассмеялся, переливчатым, красивым смехом.  
Сид рассмеялся тоже.  
Слейтер не понимал их. Судя по выражению его лица, Уоррен тоже.  
\- Наивный-наивный Леон, - все еще посмеиваясь, Сид встрепал его волосы. Жестом, который раздражал Слейтера, если они были не одни. Не потому, что ему не нравилось прикосновение, просто легионер не должен был ходить со спутанными волосами. - Моя душа любит говорить намеками. Ее приходится читать между строк. Только что мне сделали выговор, что я не выделил тебе средств на карманные расходы.  
\- Еще один участник в споре означает, что я получу больше денег, когда выиграю, - высокомерно улыбнулся Ламия.  
То, что он не пытался отрицать, вызывало у Слейтера чувство почти...недоумения. Мысль о том, что Ламия мог проявлять о нем заботу, какую бы то ни было казалась совершенно абсурдной.  
\- Жадная-жадная душа. Я начинаю понимать почему вы с другом Уорреном сошлись.  
Мог ли церковник преследовать какую-то скрытую цель, проявляя заботу о Слейтере?  
Это казалось маловероятным. При том влиянии, которое он имел на Сида, размениваться на игры с его легионером не имело смысла.  
Но другого объяснения у Слейтера не было.  
\- Что скажешь, Леон? - полюбопытствовал Сид. - Хочешь денег?  
Вопрос снова едва не поставил Слейтера в тупик.  
Как и любой легионер, он редко даже соприкасался с товарно-денежной сферой. Только во время отпуска на поверхности, когда ему начисляли отпускные на личный счет. Даже тогда суммы, которые были в его распоряжении казались ему в первую очередь условными. Он не имел права принести во Дворец посторонние предметы, не нуждался в пище или одежде, не имел права провести больше суточного Фивонского цикла, не отчитавшись вышестоящему офицеру. Все выданные ему средства Слейтер мог потратить исключительно на оплату транспорта, доступа в локации, посещение которых было платным, или же на заказ в ресторане или кафе. На Равоне за него платил Сид.  
Если бы Слейтер был человеком, как он логично предполагал, подобное зависимое состояние вызывало бы у него дискомфорт.  
Как легионер, он об этом даже не задумывался.   
Слейтер не чувствовал ни стыда, ни уязвимости, полностью предоставив оплату Сиду. Сид был человеком, которому Слейтер служил, как всю свою жизнь служил Империи и своему непосредственному начальству, и он не задумываясь, переложил на Сида функции своего начальства - питание, обеспечение нужд.  
C той только оговоркой, что раньше во время службы он не покидал пределов Дворца.  
Теперь, возможно, некоторая сумма денег на личном счету могла бы оказаться полезной в определенных ситуациях.  
Хотел ли он денег?  
\- Да, - бесстрастно ответил Слейтер. Сид моргнул почти недоуменно, а потом фыркнул, словно удивляясь, что Слейтер не сказал об этом раньше:  
\- Ну так попроси, Леон. После экскурсии на Фивоне, у меня как раз завалялась мелочь в кармане.  
Последняя фраза почти заставила Слейтера переспросить, пока он не вспомнил, что на некоторых отдаленных планетах использовали местную материальную валюту вместо универсальных карт с имперскими единицами. Нечто вроде монет Старой Земли.  
Если он правильно помнил, "мелочь" означала мелкую валюту.  
\- Мне потребуется сумма достаточная для оплату транспорта из любой точки города до "Крылатой Марии", плюс деньги на питание, суточная норма.  
По мере того, как Слейтер перечислял, выражение лица Сида менялось. Слейтер допускал, что таким изумленным он не видел его ни разу в жизни.  
Как ни странно, первым засмеялся Ламия:  
\- Твое животное настолько милое, что даже я сам готов ему платить, - высокомерно протянул он и добавил. - Разве что, боюсь мой кошелек не потянет.  
\- Мне кажется, мои требования не выходят за рамки разумных, - сухо отметил Слейтер.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- Док просто издевается. Капитан, кажется, жи... легионер слишком буквально понял ваше "мелочь в кармане".  
Сид встряхнул головой и посмотрел на Слейтера почти с жалостью:  
\- Леон, неужели я кажусь тебе таким человеком? Больше ты ничего не хочешь у меня попросить?  
\- Я по-прежнему не вижу проблемы в моих требованиях? - Слейтер внутренне напрягся. Он не видел причины для отказа и не понимал, почему Сид не ограничился простым "Как скажешь".  
\- Твое животное не понимает. Его слишком долго держали в черном теле, - снисходительно откликнулся Ламия.  
\- Да уж, даже у меня сердце кровью обливается, - криво ухмыльнулся Уоррен. - Может, и правда скинуться на нужды легионера?  
Слейтер подавил желание огрызнуться, сказал подчеркнуто ровно:  
\- Я не животное, и не нуждаюсь в подачках. Я работаю на Хаотика Сида. Деньги приму только от него.  
Сид неверяще покачал головой и рассмеялся:  
\- На корзинку. Предлагаю срочно скинуться на корзинку. Леон, не позорь меня. Не настолько я хреновый хозяин, чтобы на пари или экскурсию тратить денег больше, чем на любовницу. Я перечислю тебе двадцать тысяч. Как закончатся, скажи, кину еще.  
Он жестом фокусника достал из кармана типовую карту и бросил ее Слейтеру.  
Тот поймал без особых усилий, и перед ним немедленно возникла проекция подтверждения.  
Двадцать тысяч. Почти втрое больше, чем он получал на период отпуска.  
Сравнивая с оплатой труда обычных граждан, легионеры получали немалую сумму в качестве отпускных, у Слейтера она почти всегда по большей части сохранялась до конца ежегодных десяти дней.  
С другой стороны, Хаотик Сид явно не испытывал стесненности в средствах.  
Увидев его манеру торговаться, не трудно было понять почему.   
\- В этом нет нужды, - просто откликнулся Слейтер. - Деньги потребуются мне только, если мы разделимся. Вероятность подобного крайне мала. Давать мне крупные суммы бессмысленно.  
Сид нахмурился, смерил Слейтера странным, раздраженно-недоумевающим взглядом и ответил:  
\- Слишком сложно, Леон. Бери сколько дают и не трахай мне мозги. Они заняты, они думают о другом.  
Внутренне, Слейтер не считал, что просьба оставить ему меньшую сумму денег - это так сложно, но решил не спорить.  
\- Пять тысяч, - сказал он, прикинув время, которое могло потребоваться владельцу "Спирали", чтобы устроить им встречу с Малкестой. - Сорок четыре минуты.  
\- Эй, ставки нельзя понижать, - вмешался Уоррен.  
\- Брось, друг мой, - осадил его Сид. - Сделай Леону скидку на первый раз. К тому же, больше народу - больше денег. Правда, Леон?  
Слейтер сделал вид, что не услышал его. Пари было способом вернуть Сиду деньги, ни хуже других . В том, что Сид выиграет, Слейтер не сомневался.  
Абсурдная уверенность, но непоколебимая.  
С Сидом легко было забыть, что на самом деле, все происходящее вокруг не было игрой. Что Сид не управлял жизнью на самом деле, он только строил из себя главного режиссера.  
Он тоже был уязвим.  
Достаточно было посмотреть на его левую руку, на хищный изгиб металлического когтя.  
Сид тоже мог проиграть.  
Слейтер мысленно встряхнулся. Сид был не один. Рядом с ним были эмпат и легионер - два преимущества, которым сложно было что-то противопоставить.  
Понимали ли это остальные?  
А сам Сид?  
Задаваться такими вопросами определенно было не время и не место.  
Как-то Сид все-таки дожил до этого момента. Человек, не осознававший своих слабостей, едва ли бы так смог.  
Но раньше у него не было Слейтера.  
Раньше он никогда не проиграл бы палец, потому что у него не оказалось бы причин сесть играть.  
Мысль оставила после себя неприятное послевкусие, и Слейтер усилием воли заставил себя не продолжать.  
Сейчас Сиду нужен был легионер. Профессионал.  
Мучиться из-за того, что уже случилось, было бессмысленно.  
\- Правила есть правила, - мрачно буркнул Уоррен, но никакого запала в его словах не было.  
В разговоре возникла пауза, и разве что только она и указывала, что теперь что-то было неуловимо иначе.  
Слейтер почувствовал, что хочет что-нибудь сказать. Просто потому что ожидание странно... давило. Во Дворце это никогда не ощущалось, и Слейтер только теперь понимал, что на самом деле, не был тогда готов. При всей их выучке, при способностях, которые во много раз превосходили человеческие, без реального опыта, привыкшие к безопасности, легионеры были не более, чем очень качественно сделанными игрушечными солдатиками.  
Сид скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом, и Слейтер не мог отделаться от мысли, что выдавал слишком многое. Впрочем, Сид всегда легко читал его.  
Ламия был эмпатом, так что обмануть Слейтер мог бы разве что Уоррена.  
Сид равнодушно потянулся, прищелкнул пальцами, и окно перед которым стояли кресла стали прозрачными.  
Огонь, летящие в стекло осколки - металл или пластик, так близко, что даже он не успевал среагировать. Потом оглушительный удар, и вниз по стеклу, не оставляя даже царапины посыпались обломки.  
Слейтер осознал, что стоит загораживая собой Сида, выхватив активированный гладиус. Каким-то почти оглушающим было понимание, что в тот первый момент, самый важный - он опоздал.  
\- ...Леон? - Слейтер осознал, что Сид сказал ему что-то, и заставил себя встряхнуться. Потом, все потом:  
\- Прошу прощения, я прослушал, - прозвучало резче, чем он хотел это сказать.  
\- Гонки во всей красе, - сказал Сид, кивнув на окно. В правом верхнем углу камера демонстрировала вид сверху. За стеклом был виден участок трассы.  
Это не могло соответствовать действительности, но Слейтеру казалось, что на каждом из витков какой-нибудь из модулей разбивался.  
Уоррен хмыкнул и прикурил. Слейтер обратил внимание, как сжались его пальцы на фильтре сигареты:  
\- Любите вы шоковую терапию, сэр. Это те, кто не в теме говорят "гонки". Пилоты называют "фейерверк". Угадаешь почему?  
Слейтер помолчал, оценивая происходящее на экране, потом повернулся к Сиду и спросил:  
\- Что заставляет людей участвовать в чем-то подобном?  
Он пытался проанализировать и не мог.  
Словно бы, чем больше он узнавал о людях, тем абсурднее они ему казались.  
Он мог понять публичный секс - потакание животным инстинктам или, в конце концов, удовлетворение банальной похоти. Мог оправдать игру в "стопки" - жажда внимания и соревнование выносливости.  
Модули летели вплотную, тараня друг друга и стремясь выбраться вперед. Сходились по двое, чтобы раздавить один, и тогда тот взрывался. Разлетался на куски, как те, что угодили в их окно.  
\- Это весело, Леон. Никогда не знаешь, доживешь ли ты до финиша. Адреналин и все дела, - весело, но было что-то в его голосе, что заставило Слейтера обратить внимание. Словно бы под этой веселостью скрывался еще один урок.  
Урок, который нельзя было отложить, который Слейтер должен был пройти до встречи с Малкестой.  
Сид хотел, чтобы Слейтер прочел что-то между строк.  
Или же, не хотел ничего. И Слейтер просто искал подводное течение в луже.  
\- Вы-то всегда плелись в конце, сэр, - без обиняков влез Уоррен. - Вам ничего не грозило.  
\- У меня всегда замирало сердце за тебя, друг мой Уоррен. Ты летел в первом ряду, и я все думал "неужели этот замечательный человек и навигатор сейчас кончится"?  
Сид говорил и смотрел Слейтеру в глаза. Словно оценивал.  
\- Приятно иногда посмотреть на вещи, на которые никак не можешь повлиять, - в конце концов невинно добавил он. - Правда, Леон?  
\- Ты для этого показал мне... "фейерверк"? - ровно поинтересовался Слейтер. - Чтобы я увидел что-то, что от меня не зависит?  
Зачем? - хотелось ему спросить. Зачем создавать иллюзию нормальности, непринужденности, поддерживать ее, и потом разбить одним действием?  
Устраивать Слейтеру эмоциональную встряску не было никакого смысла.  
С другой стороны, Сид не мог рассчитывать на настолько сильный эффект. Модуль, угодивший в их окно не мог быть ничем кроме случайности. Эффект, на который рассчитывал Сид, наверняка должен был быть слабее.  
\- Слишком много мыслей и подозрений, Леон, - ответил ему Сид. - Сейчас и вообще. Я слышу, как стираются друг об друга шестеренки в твоей голове. Пусть гонки тебя отвлекут. Не думал, правда, что они начнутся со спецэффектов.  
Это сбивало с толку.  
Словно бы Сид пытался толкать его в противоположные стороны одновременно.  
Скорее всего, если бы не вмешался церковник, Слейтер продолжил бы перебирать равно невероятные варианты.  
\- Дешевые понты и попытки убедить нас, что ты все задумал заранее, - высокомерно фыркнул Ламия, глядя на Сида, и обратился к Слейтеру. - Этот идиот включил гонки, просто чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений. Пират, который в ожидании сделки не развлекается, это пират который нервничает. А пират, который нервничает - это пират, который что-то задумал.   
\- Девки, дурь и пойло отпадают, - понимающе кивнул Уоррен.  
\- Взрывы и смерть, - пожал плечами Сид. - Лучшее развлечение во все времена. Моя душа подловила меня, Леон. Шоу я включил действительно не для тебя.  
Слейтер почувствовал себя глупо. Он слишком привык выискивать подтекст в каждом действии Сида. Забыл, что не все касается его лично.  
\- Слишком много мыслей, - еще раз повторил Сид. - И слишком мало толку от них, пока не появилось никакой новой информации. Просто поверни голову и помедитируй на аварии. Пойми, что есть ситуации намного безнадежнее нашей. В конечном итоге, больше одного друга Малкесты мы не встретим.  
Слейтер помолчал, потом коротко кивнул, и посмотрел в окно.  
  
***  
Ожидание тянулось медленно, и Слейтер был рад возможности отвлечься, она позволяла ему успокоиться, ненадолго отложить все сомнения в сторону, чтобы трезво оценивать ситуацию, когда что-то случится.  
Сид развалился на кресле и казался почти ленивым, расслабленным, Ламия сидел рядом, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Должно быть чужие чувства доставляли ему неудобства.  
\- Скоро, - через некоторое время тихо сказал он, и Сид едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Слейтер внутренне подобрался.  
Проекция Джо возникла перед их лицами меньше, чем через минуту. Хозяин "Спирали" выглядел мрачно, но без откровенной враждебности:  
\- Он согласился. Но только ты и один сопровождающий. Больше никаких посторонних.  
\- Без проблем, - легко согласился Сид. - Душа моя, составь мне компанию. Друг Уоррен и Леон пока смогут прогуляться и поразвлечься. Столько всего интересного вокруг.  
\- Разумнее, если тебя буду сопровождать я, - бесстрастно вмешался Слейтер.  
Ему не нравилось, что им придется разделиться, хотя такой вариант они тоже обсуждали.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- "Разумнее", Леон? Разум не мой конек. Я больше по части безумств, - Сид встал, подал Ламии руку. - Идем, душа моя. Сопровождай меня и сияй проводником в темноте.   
Слейтер недовольно поджал губы, и ответил подчеркнуто безэмоционально:  
\- Будь осторожен.  
\- Мы позвоним, если слишком по вам соскучимся, - небрежно отмахнулся Сид, словно невзначай коснулся виска, давая понять, что если что-то случиться, Ламия пошлет импульс. - Развлекайтесь.  
Больше всего Слейтеру хотелось остановить его, и потребовать, чтобы Сид разрешил ему пойти вместо Ламии, но он слишком хорошо понимал, что это не выход. Ламия был для Сида полезнее, Ламия мог определить хотя бы в общих чертах, что планировал Малкеста.  
Поэтому Слейтер просто отступил в сторону, пропуская Сида с церковником вперед, бросил вопросительный взгляд на Уоррена.  
Тот как раз прикуривал. Навигатор "Хаоса" выглядел спокойным, почти скучающим, но Слейтер был убежден, что это просто видимость.  
\- Что дальше? - бесстрастно спросил он, хотя они вчетвером успели обсудить план действий, в случае, если Малкеста согласится встретиться только с Сидом. Отсутствие Ламии на их план влияло слабо.  
\- Ненавижу гонки, - мрачно ответил ему Уоррен. - И весь этот притон не выношу. Пошли. Думаю, капитан здесь надолго.  
  
***  
В некотором роде, присутствие Малкесты в здании, тоже воспринималось, как маяк. Ламия шел за Сидом по коридору, и не мог не сравнивать. Два варианта безумия. Странное, текучее и ускользающее ощущение, исходящее от Сида, и черная, гулкая пустота, насквозь пропахшая смертью - мейстер черных.  
Ламия едва мог его читать, как и Сида, впрочем, священников учили закрываться, так что ничего удивительного в этом не было. Именно из-за этого щита, определить, где находился Малкеста, оказалось легко.  
Вокруг повсюду были люди, Ламия не мог видеть их и не мог не чувствовать. Страх, азарт, безумие гонок. Злость, разочарование, эйфория.  
Слишком много, но щит все еще держался. И не так уж много здесь было людей, под поверхностью Равоны.  
Присутствие Малкесты воспринималось, как дыра в эмоциональном пространстве. Неприятно кольнуло ощущение, что если бы Ламия не встретил Сида три года назад, сейчас он тоже мог бы быть чем-то вроде Малкесты.  
Они прошли через переполненный людьми зал, и Ламия держал Сида под руку, борясь с накатившими чужими эмоциями. Громко.  
Так громко, отец.  
Потом перед ними открылась неприметная железная дверь в конце зала, и они шагнули за порог. Тишина.  
Внутри была тишина - душная и пропахшая смертью.  
Ламия почувствовал, как непроизвольно сжимает пальцы на предплечье Сида, изо всех сил, наверняка до боли.  
\- Хаотик Сид, - внутри был мейстер черных Малкеста.  
На секунду Ламия почти уловил, как что-то изменилось в исходящих от Сида эмоциях - словно искра проскочила в потоке. Страх, беспокойство или настороженность, Ламия не мог определить точно.  
Из того, что излучал Малкеста, Ламия читал только общую заинтересованность и уверенность. Приглушенные и тяжелые.  
\- Господин мейстер, - Сид коротко поклонился, полу-шутливо, полу-серьезно. - На "вы" или на "ты"?  
Малкеста растянул то, что осталось от его губ в подобии улыбки, а Ламия с отстраненностью хирурга отмечал - ожоги и разрезы, шрамы и воспаленные участки. Отмечал, как один профессионал работу другого. Отталкивающая, уродливая маска, и все же он не мог не восхититься чистотой надрезов, безошибочной точностью проколов, качеством ожогов. В этом было что-то от генетической пластики. И то и другое несло на себе отпечаток человеческого вмешательства. То, что сделало Ламию произведением искусства, и то, что превратило Малкесту в оживший кошмар, росло из одного корня.  
Впрочем, это Ламия понимал задолго до встречи с черным.  
\- Если ты рискнешь сказать мне "ты", мальчик, - Малкеста улыбался. На его изуродованном лице сложно было что-то уловить, но по чувствам Ламии, словно прикосновение легкой ткани, почти невесомо прошлось новое чувство. Ситуация мейстера забавляла.  
\- Я рисковый парень, - Сид развел руки, словно демонстрируя себя. - Я бы и "жопа" рискнул сказать, - потом он прищурился и закончил, криво улыбнувшись. - Но не вам и не здесь. У меня много других слов, намного интереснее и выгоднее для всех.  
Малкеста указал на кресло за большим, стилизованным под мебель Старой Земли столом, сел сам, небрежно одернув черную рясу, накинул капюшон:  
\- Говори.  
\- У меня есть товар по вашей части. Десять штук, - Сид плюхнулся в кресло легко и небрежно. Ламия подошел и застял за его правым плечом, зарылся пальцами в его волосы. - Интересует?  
Малкеста сидел, смотрел на них не мигая и молчал.  
Сид молчал тоже, и был совершенно спокоен. Ламия улавливал это спокойствие словно серебряную нить в потоке, но не мог определить, была ли она настоящей.  
\- Хаотик Сид..., - Малкеста заговорил первым. – Один из немногих, кто решается торговать с такими, как я.  
Сид неопределенно пожал плечами, улыбнулся так, словно слова ему польстили. Ламия знал, когда он начинал так улыбаться - когда хотел казаться глупее:  
\- Вместо одного домашнего животного я завел целую команду. Что поделать, ее надо как-то кормить. Да и сам я ем немало. Как насчет того, чтобы мы покормили друг друга? Я получу деньги, вы - десяток лишних людей.  
Малкеста проигнорировал его предложение, и Ламия не мог понять, сделал ли он это, потому что знал заранее планы Сида:  
\- Отступник Доминик, - медленно и задумчиво просмаковал на языке он. – Служитель Дев. Эмпат. Что ты ищешь здесь?  
Ламия смерил его холодным взглядом:  
\- Все, что я мог бы искать, я уже нашел, отец Райнер.  
\- Кроме покоя, - ответил Малкеста.  
\- Никогда не был в нем заинтересован, - непринужденно, стараясь не выдавать, как неприятен был ему разговор, сказал Ламия. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Малкеста задавал вопросы. Те вопросы, которые Ламия никогда не задавал себе сам, потому что слишком боялся ответов.  
Сид молчал и не вмешивался, и Ламия держался за его присутствие, как за единственный ориентир.  
\- Такой же как я, - Малкеста улыбался и следил за ним с улыбкой, на изуродованном лице больше походящей на оскал. – Раскрывший глаза на Истину, и все же не ставший одним из нас. Как ты заставляешь себя дышать?  
Иногда Ламия не знал этого сам. Иногда, когда щит отказывал, и чужие эмоции накатывали волнами,  
 _(Больно-больно-больно...  
Помоги мне, Отец!)_  
Ламия не знал этого сам.  
\- День за днем, вдох за вдохом, - это знал Сид, и он ответил за Ламию. – Вот уже три года, господин мейстер, моя душа не сходит с ума. А я выполняю норму безумств за нас обоих. Как, например, я пришел сюда. Поболтать о торговле.  
Малкеста молчал долго, и Ламия уже не ожидал, что он что-то скажет.  
Мейстер заговорил, но перед этим он снял щит:  
\- Совсем скоро тебя станет недостаточно.  
Мир словно выцвел.  
Сузился до ощущения пустоты, отравы, и чего-то еще - тяжелого, неодолимо затягивающего в себя. Чувства Малкесты, одно его присутствие подавляли, словно каменная плита. Медленно и неизбежно.  
Неизбежность.  
Скверна и неизбежность.  
Ламия отшатнулся, судорожно попытался вздохнуть, чувствуя, что не может. Отчаянно попытался найти Сида и не мог.  
 _Помоги мне!_  
Не существовало ничего за пределами Малкесты, за его чувствами, тяжелыми и безусловными.  
Ничего за пределами его слов.  
"Недостаточно".  
Скоро. Его. Станет. Недостаточно.  
 _Нет!  
Отец, помоги мне! Пожалуйста!_  
Как электрический разряд - вспышка, почти белая ярость, и снова привычное текучее, переменчивое чувство. Хаотик Сид.  
Только потом ощущение чужой ладони на своем предплечье - уверенной, сильной. Злая усмешка Сида, совсем рядом:  
\- Веселые фокусы проворачивают господа черные, - во второй руке Сид держал бластер. Дыра рядом с головой мейстера дымилась. Заряд должен был пройти совсем рядом с лицом.  
Малкеста повернулся, задумчиво коснулся края дыры пальцами и прикрыл изуродованные веки, на его изувеченном лице появилось выражение почти отстраненное:  
\- Опусти оружие, мальчик. Ни оно, ни ты ничего не измените.  
Сид не шелохнулся, только задумчиво поводил дулом из стороны в сторону, словно выбирая цель:  
\- Попытаться будет весело, - в его голосе не было и следа от его обычной небрежности. В тот момент он говорил абсолютно серьезно. И под обычным его изменчивым состоянием, словно чудовище под поверхностью воды, просыпалось что-то тяжелое. В чем-то такое же неодолимое, как Малкеста.  
Мейстер встал и обратился к Ламии:  
\- Ты помнишь, как меня звали в Церкви, - это не был вопрос, и все же Ламия ответил. Голос хрипел, и выговорить получилось не сразу:  
\- Отец Райнер.  
\- Ты знаешь кем я был. Доминик.  
\- Нет. Больше нет.  
\- Отступник Доминик и человек, который называет себя Хаотик Сид. Вы знаете, кем я был, - словно не слыша его, сказал Малкеста. - А я знаю, кем вы станете. Вы станете такими же, как я.  
  
***  
Слейтер не удивился бы, если бы Уоррен захотел вернуться на модуль, но навигатор повел его в один из залов бара. В столице Слейтер заходил в бар только однажды, и он не имел со "Спиралью" ничего общего. По меркам Фивона заведение было небольшим, переполненным людьми. Слишком шумным. Слишком...небезопасным.  
И все же, Слейтер чувствовал себя спокойнее, зная, что они с Сидом находятся в одном здании.  
Уоррен не стал задерживаться в залах, сразу прошел к одной из лестниц на верхний ярус, где Слейтер мимоходом отметил ряд одинаковых дверей.  
Для чего в баре комнаты, Слейтер спрашивать не стал. Угадать ответ было не трудно.  
Уоррен остановился у одной из дверей, провел ладонью в воздухе, активируя замочную проекцию. Перевел деньги со своего счета, на счет "Спирали".  
Не слишком много.  
В комнату Слейтер зашел первым. Быстро огляделся, стоя в дверях, и анализируя пространство - темная комната без окон, хорошая, дорогая, хоть и старая мебель. Стол - имитация под антиквариат со Старой Земли, по полированной столешнице рассыпаны дорожки синей пыли.  
Слейтер отступил на шаг, пропуская Уоррена внутрь, и вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
Он не знал точно, сколько стоила доза синей пыли, но знал, что дорого.  
\- Добро пожаловать в люкс, - усмехнулся Уоррен, проходя в номер, и первым делом плюхаясь в кресло за столом, положил ноги на стол. Жест должен был бы напомнить Слейтеру о Сиде, но не напомнил. В поведении Уоррена не было никакой театральности. Он клал ноги на стол не потому, что это выглядело эффектно, просто Уоррену так было удобно.  
Слейтер невозмутимо сел в кресло напротив - так, чтобы видеть одновременно Уоррена и единственную дверь. Окна в помещении не было, но Слейтер не сомневался, что при желании можно было бы включить проекцию того, что происходит снаружи.  
\- Даже для люкса синяя пыль в подарок кажется мне странной роскошью, - невозмутимо заметил он.  
Уоррен хмыкнул и полез за сигаретами, попробовал прикурить, но зажигалка все отказывалась выдавать огонек:  
\- На Равоне хорошие цены, особенно на дурь. Здесь не ширяются только младенцы и трупы, и то только потому что не могут. А так все намного дешевле, чем в столице. Не такая уж и роскошь.  
\- Разве речь идет не о синей пыли? - бесстрастно уточнил Слейтер.  
\- Пыль или нет, а везде цену заламывают за редкости, - сигарета наконец загорелась, и Уоррен сделал жадную затяжку. - Здесь пыль не редкость.  
Слейтер не стал развивать тему, не столько потому что поверил, сколько потому, что ему было все равно.  
\- Я вот предпочитаю легальную дурь, - Уоррен покрутил в воздухе сигаретой, неожиданно протянул ее Слейтеру. - Попробуй. Хорошая штука.  
\- Воздержусь, - ровно ответил Слейтер. Запах у дыма чуть отличался от дыма сигарет Сида, с другой стороны, Слейтер подозревал, что в сигаретах Сида табак был не главным.  
Уоррен усмехнулся, и на секунду в его усмешке Слейтеру почудилось что-то странное, но исчезло быстрее, чем появилось. Впрочем, Слейтер знал навигатора "Хаоса" слишком плохо, чтобы пытаться судить.  
\- Да не бойся, она не отравлена. Я же курю, - он сделал еще одну затяжку и снова протянул сигарету Слейтеру. - Бери, она не укусит. Наверняка ведь гадал зачем мы курим.  
\- Ты убежден, что я не пробовал сигареты? - Слейтер чуть склонил голову, бесстрастно изучая человека перед собой.  
Ничего особенного. Темные с проседью волосы, хотя седины совсем немного, коротко стриженные. Стрижка очень простая, дань комфорту, а не моде. Свободная одежда.  
Едва заметный оценивающий прищур глаз.  
Все, что он мог прочесть о Уоррене из его внешности, Слейтер знал еще в их первую встречу.  
Как странно, что после того, как человек передал ему импульсницу, Слейтер ни разу не думал о нем. Вспоминал иногда, когда что-то заставляло вспомнить, но намеренно не интересовался ни разу, даже на Равоне.  
\- Такие точно не пробовал. Капитан такие не любит, - нейтральный ответ. Совершенно беззлобный.  
Быть может, Слейтеру следовало думать об этом больше. Уоррен был вторым помощником Сида на корабле, его статус был выше, чем любовник капитана или даже телохранитель. Не стоило настраивать его против себя.  
Уоррен все еще протягивал сигарету, хотя она прогорела почти на половину. Горстка пепла осыпалась на пол.  
Слейтер подумал, что возможно, человек держал бы ее, пока она бы не прогорела до фильтра, протянул руку и осторожно зажал сигарету между пальцев, поднес к губам.  
Уоррен достал себе еще одну, сунул в рот, не торопясь достать зажигалку, пояснил, не дожидаясь вопроса:  
\- Делаешь затяжку и глотаешь дым. Ничего сложного.  
Слейтер попробовал и закашлялся.  
Уоррен смотрел на него с безобидной усмешкой, потом наклонился чуть вперед, и жест немедленно заставил Слейтера вспомнить - полумрак и приглушенный свет силовой завесы в баре, Сид и Мина тянуться друг к другу, горящие огоньки сигарет встречаются и это похоже на поцелуй.  
Он заставил себя встряхнуться, наклонился к Уоррену, давая возможность прикурить от собственной сигареты.  
Уоррен глубоко затянулся, блаженно выдохнул.  
Слейтер почувствовал странную легкость во всем теле, списал это на действие синтетического табака.  
\- Знаешь за что я так люблю курево? - добродушно спросил у него Уоррен. - Можно чего угодно напихать, и лох вроде тебя никогда не заметит.  
Слейтер застыл, бросил на Уоррена настороженный взгляд, потушил сигарету об ладонь. Боль обожгла и немного прочистила мозги.  
Он встал, отступил к двери - тело слушалось исправно, хотя странное, легкое чувство никуда не делось:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Расслабься, это не яд. Просто подумал, что хочу поговорить. Как-то мне тяжело тебе доверять, но ничего, сейчас мы это исправим.  
\- Препарат для допросов, - предположил Слейтер. Симптомы были похожи.  
\- В точку. Прав был капитан, мозги под этими волосами есть. Готов поиграть в вопрос-ответ?  
\- Ты выбрал неудачное время, - напряженно заметил Слейтер. - Ты понимаешь, какие могут быть последствия?  
\- Я понимаю, что, если ты, тварь, задурил капитану голову, и что-то задумал, я хочу знать об этом сейчас, а не когда Малкеста придет со мной поздороваться, - Уоррен сказал это почти скучающим тоном, с добродушной, совсем не злой насмешкой.  
Слейтер слушал и не верил, что второй помощник на "Хаосе" мог быть настолько глуп.  
\- Мне казалось, мои действия говорят сами за себя.  
\- Именно. Как-то они подозрительно много хорошего говорят. Ты появляешься на корабле, капитан тебя трахает, и не надо мне рассказывать сказки про то, что это было добровольно, и ты отказываешься его убивать. Тяжело поверить в любовь с первого взгляда, но ладно. Предположим, что я романтик. Потом ты становишься его телохранителем и право голоса у тебя едва ли не как у дока. Это я тоже проглотил. А вот когда ты влез в разговор с Кайссером и пошел ломать его робота, я задумался.  
\- Ты увидел, что я собой представляю, - препарат начинал действовать, и Слейтер почувствовал, что не контролирует, что говорит. - Тебя это испугало.  
\- Ну да, - легко согласился Уоррен. - Испугало. И когда ты нажрался в баре и полез пихать моего дока на пол, тоже. Я вообще пугливый. Потому и жив.  
\- И ты дал мне сыворотку правды поэтому? Что, если бы ты оказался прав, и я напал бы на тебя.  
\- Есть кандалы. В список тех, кого ты можешь тронуть я больше не вхожу.  
\- Твой любовник эмпат. Ты поставил все наши жизни под удар, хотя мог просто спросить его.  
Уоррен рассмеялся:  
\- Тебе это выгодно? Прости, был бы ты человеком, может бы и сработало. А с легионером я предпочту действовать наверняка. Так что без обид и ничего личного. Это же не проблема, - он прищурился, и взгляд у него стал жестким, очень неприятным. - Если тебе нечего скрывать.  
\- Есть вещи, о которых я не хочу говорить. Личные вещи, - Слейтер говорил, и чувствовал себя отвратительно. Самым неприятным было бессилие, невозможность даже молчать. - Не потому что мне есть, что скрывать.  
Уоррен криво усмехнулся:  
\- Не бойся, я никому не скажу.  
Слейтеру хотелось его ударить. Даже если бы он мог, он не стал бы этого делать. Уоррен был нужен Сиду.  
\- Ты тоже курил ту сигарету. Сыворотка должна действовать и на тебя тоже, - глупо было цепляться за такое, и пытаться отсрочить разговор. Слейтер вполне осознавал, что Уоррен получит ответы на все, что спросит. Слейтер не мог даже уйти, не подставив Сида и Ламию.  
\- Я знаю, - просто признал Уоррен.  
\- Это не беспокоит тебя.  
\- А чего мне беспокоиться? Тебе фантазии не хватит спросить что-то важное. И даже если бы хватило, ну расскажу я тебе, подумаешь. Твое мнение мне до лампочки, а никого другого тут нет.  
\- Но я мог бы рассказать.  
\- И кто тебе поверит?  
От такого пренебрежения становилось немного проще. Уоррен не интересовался, что у него внутри, не собирался трогать, даже если бы увидел уязвимое место. Он просто не доверял.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать? - спросил Слейтер, жалая закончить с допросом побыстрее.  
Уоррен смерил его задумчивым взглядом, словно формулируя и спросил:  
\- На чьей ты стороне?  
Слейтер сжал зубы, пытаясь удержать ответ, и не смог, все-таки выговорил:  
\- На стороне Хаотика Сида.  
Уоррен присвистнул:  
\- Что правда? - как будто Слейтер мог солгать. - С чего бы?  
\- Я люблю его, - говорить это так было неправильно. Он должен был сказать это Сиду, не Уоррену, который смотрел на него со скучающим безразличием.  
\- Как ты относишься к доку?  
\- Я... - удержать слова было физически невозможно. - Ревную.  
Уоррен нахмурился:  
\- Думаешь там что-то есть?  
\- Они не любовники. Слишком близки, слишком друг другу доверяют. Слишком хорошо друг друга знают.  
\- Завидно?  
Слейтер смог промолчать пять секунд, мысленно надеясь, что Уоррен перестанет. Поймет, что для Слейтера означают его вопросы, и просто перестанет, как сделал бы Сид.  
Но Уоррен не перестал, и Слейтер заговорил, испытывая отвращение к самому себе:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы он видел только меня, был близок только со мной. Хочу значить для него больше всех. Ненавижу, когда к нему прикасается кто-то другой. Ненавижу чувствовать себя беспомощным, ненавижу свою неспособность понять. Хочу быть с ним рядом, касаться. Хочу чтобы было тепло. Никому не позволю причинить ему вред. Никогда. Буду драться ради него, за него. Убивать если потребуется. Все, что потребуется.  
Уоррен смотрел на него все округляющимися глазами, словно не ожидал от Слейтера такого.  
Слейтер не хотел знать, каким видит его Уоррен. Просто не мог замолчать пока слова не стали совсем уж бессвязными, унизительно наивными - даже он сам это понимал. Не понимал только, почему Уоррен не насмехается.  
Уоррен не говорил ничего около минуты после того, как Слейтер затих, смотрел с каким-то странным выражением в глазах, потом сел как-то устало и потер переносицу:  
\- Охренеть, - голос его звучал скорее ошарашенно, чем разочарованно. - Так ты взаправду.  
Осуждения вроде бы не было.  
Нового вопроса тоже, и Слейтер мог ничего не говорить, напряженно ожидая, что дальше.  
\- И давно это? Ты ж меньше месяца...  
\- Я не знаю, - это было честно. Слейтер не мог лгать. И даже спрашивать в ответ ничего не хотелось.  
\- И какие у тебя планы?  
\- Я не позволю Малкесте причинить ему вред.  
\- Что насчет меня и дока?  
\- Я спасу церковника в любом случае, пока он связан с Сидом. Твое выживание не обязательно. При необходимости я готов тобой пожертвовать.  
Уоррен коротко кивнул, не обидевшись:  
\- Справедливо.  
Слово неприятно резануло. Хотелось спросить у Уоррена о чем-то равноценном, но Слейтеру было совершенно все равно, что думает и от чего мучается второй помощник и навигатор "Хаоса". Ничто не приходило в голову.  
Уоррен тяжело вздохнул, взъерошил волосы, и признал:  
\- Такого я не ожидал.  
\- Чего именно ты ожидал, когда дал легионеру, который почти ничем не сдержан, сыворотку правды?  
\- Того, что ты окажешься хитроумным ублюдком, я получу с тебя признание, заблокирую кандалы и перережу тебе горло, - просто признал Уоррен. Словно бы между прочим. - А ублюдком оказываюсь я.  
\- Хорошо, что ты это осознаешь, - сухо ответил Слейтер.  
\- А тебя наверное, все это сильно бесит.  
\- Да.  
Уоррен чуть склонил голову на бок:  
\- Мстить будешь?  
Слейтер жалел, что не может соврать:  
\- Нет, - определенно намного полезнее было бы заставить Уоррена хотя бы бояться.  
Уоррен тяжело вздохнул снова:  
\- Давай по-честному. Я был придурок. Неправ и исправлюсь. Ты - все равно мудила, который подставил меня еще тогда на корабле, и к тому же пихнул моего дока на пол. Я забуду об этом, ты забудешь про сигарету и сыворотку. Согласен?  
Если бы не действие сыворотки, Слейтер сказал бы "да". Но врать он не мог:  
\- Нет.  
Уоррен снова кивнул, словно бы каким-то своим мыслям:  
\- Ладно. Раз уж у нас вечер откровенности... кстати, выпить хочешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- А будешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Знаешь, я привык доверять капитану. Никогда его не любил, но всегда признавал, что после всех его заморочек и закидонов, мы все равно окажемся в выигрыше. А потом появился ты. И мне подумалось, если он готов пожертвовать ради тебя своим пальцем, должно быть от меня он отдал бы обе руки и ноги.  
\- Он не позволит причинить тебе вред, чтобы не расстраивать церковника.  
\- Ты ведь не дурак, понял, что я не только про себя.  
Поверить, что Уоррену было дело до команды оказалось как ни странно легко.  
\- Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе, когда отказался убивать Хаотика Сида? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Не особо. Я заморачивался на другом тогда. Подумал, тебе просто слишком нравиться с ним трахаться.  
\- Я сказал тебе, что легионеры не убийцы. Я не причиню вреда людям, если у меня нет на то веских причин.  
\- После того, что я видел, с трудом верится.  
\- Способность и намерения - это разные вещи.  
Они замолчали, потому что говорить им было не о чем.  
Молчание нарушил Уоррен:  
\- Если хочешь, могу рассказать что-нибудь позорное из своего прошлого. Ну, просто чтобы тебе не было обидно. Обещаю особо не врать.  
\- Ты курил ту же сигарету, что и я. Ты не способен сейчас врать.  
Уоррен отмахнулся:  
\- Ты как ребенок на это купился. Я противоядие выпил еще до того, как мы в модуль сели. Завязывай вообще с излишним доверием.  
Слейтер стиснул зубы, пытаясь удержать ответ внутри, предсказуемо не смог, и мимоходом подумал, что Уоррен ему дал. По симптомам больше всего средство напоминало "анубис-4000" - одну из новейших версий старой сыворотки правды.  
Память легко выцепила основные характеристики - почти никакого изменения в самочувствии или мыслительных процессах, никаких физических осложнений, полная неспособность лгать. Действие от двух до пяти часов. Для легионера скорее всего меньше.  
Даже пара минут были слишком.  
\- Так хочешь поговорить на равных или нет? - скучающе спросил Уоррен, но Слейтер все равно заметил почти неуловимую нервозность в его голосе, и ответил:  
\- Да.  
  
***  
Хохот Сида - резкий, громкий, прозвучавший совсем близко, над ухом, заставил Ламию вздрогнуть, сработал словно кнопка включения - и все сразу стало слишком. Ламия судорожно глотнул воздуха, вцепился в руку Сида, оставляя синяки, и не осознавая до конца, что делает.  
Малкеста стоял напротив, сняв щит, и говорил правду. Ламия чувствовал.  
Правда.  
С первого до последнего слова.  
"Такими же, как я".  
Правда - это гранитная плита. Тебя хоронят под ней, и ты никогда не выберешься.  
Сиду было весело, и Ламия не мог прочитать его до конца. Никогда не мог этого сделать.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я ошибаюсь, - задумчиво заметил Малкеста. - Но я видел. То, что я вижу - неизбежно.  
Сид перестал хохотать, словно его смех выключили, усмехнулся криво и неприятно:  
\- Гадалка, которая предсказывала мне, что я стану владыкой вселенной, тоже видела неизбежное. Правда, брала за это деньги.  
\- Когда? - Ламия услышал свой голос словно со стороны, не сразу поверил, что способен звучать настолько жалко, настолько отчаянно. В тот момент ему не было дела до игр Хаотика Сида. Он хотел только узнать, сколько у него осталось времени.  
Если бы Малкеста промолчал, Ламия не остановился бы ни перед чем, чтобы узнать. Он использовал бы собственный Дар, залез бы в эту давящую, пахнущую смертью и безысходностью черноту, и выворачивал бы ее на изнанку, пока не услышал бы ответ.  
Таймер внутри. Он был там с самого начала, Ламия о нем знал.  
И один ответ запустит обратный отсчет.  
\- Через два месяца и четырнадцать стандартных космических суток, в три часа пятнадцать минут по общему времени, вы будете в Цитадели. Вы уже будете частью Братства. Ты, - он повернул голову в сторону Сида и спокойно закончил.- Убьешь легионера на алтаре.  
Сид фыркнул, склонил голову на бок, словно Малкеста сказал вдруг что-то крайне интересное:  
\- Какого-то определенного легионера?  
\- Леона Слейтера.  
Это тоже вызвало у Сида смех.  
Почему? - хотел спросить у него Ламия. Разве ты не видишь, что он говорит правду? Что ему незачем лгать.  
Что он видел, видел и знает, и он рад, что мы будем такие же как он.  
Что он уже считает нас такими же, как он.  
Что только поэтому мы еще живы.  
Почему ты смеешься?  
Как ты можешь смеяться в этой провонявшей смертью комнате, когда уже ничего нельзя изменить?  
Нет. Не так.  
Ничего нельзя было изменить с самого начала, Малкеста просто сделал это очевидным.  
Узел вероятности. Еще ничего не случилось. Ламия еще не сошел с ума, это только в будущем. Но то, что могло бы его спасти уже в прошлом.  
\- Занятно. И как же я убью его? - а Сиду весело, и его чувства, словно поток, где все смазано и одно перетекает в другое. Как всегда, только все чаще проскальзывает что-то темное. Страх или злость? Не разобрать.  
\- Ты перережешь ему горло.  
\- Что это я так без фантазии? - разочарованно протянул Сид, и разочарование его было настолько фальшивым, показным, что Ламию замутило. - Будто и не я даже.  
\- Паясничать не имеет смысла, - заметил Малкеста, спокойно и размеренно. Так принято читать эпитафии. - Тебе страшно, но ты боишься зря. Чего стоит мишура за которую ты цепляешься? Ты станешь счастливее, когда отбросишь ее и увидишь правду.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, вот только мишуру отбрасывают с некоторыми участками кожи, - он кивнул на изуродованное лицо Малкесты, достал сигарету, но не стал прикуривать. - Я очень привязан к своей коже. В буквальном смысле.  
\- Тебе страшно, - сказал Малкеста. - Как всем детям, перед тем, как они станут взрослыми. Как всем слепым, перед тем как они прозреют.  
\- Как всем, кто видит перед собой черного, и не уверен, что успеет убежать, - заметил Сид.  
\- От нас нельзя убежать, от нас невозможно скрыться. Нам бесполезно лгать. Не я приведу вас в Цитадель, не я сделаю вас частью Братства. Но через два месяца вы будете на карнавале Плоти, ты убьешь легионера на алтаре Ты, Доминик, будешь рядом с ним.  
Ламия вздрогнул снова, вздрогнул, потому что Малкеста посмотрел ему в глаза, и этот взгляд невозможно было выдержать. Безумие, безумие с изнанки, последовательное и понятное. Слишком понятное.  
И что-то внутри нашептывает: чего ты боишься?  
Его не могло, как Уоррена, отпугнуть изуродованные лицо и тело. Не слугу Творца. Ламию не пугали уродство или увечье, если они были угодны Ему.  
Были ли? Ламия боялся ответа на этот вопрос.  
Дьявол в наших генах.  
Дьявол в нашей крови.  
Он так не хотел этого видеть. Так долго от этого бежал.  
Когда ему не хватало сил, Ламия брал у Сида взаймы.   
Но никто не может бежать вечно.  
Три года, три долгих года, как целая жизнь.  
"Хаос" и безопасность. Уоррен.  
Словно сладкий сон, от которого не хочется просыпаться.  
Как долго бы он спал?  
Пальцы Сида сжимали его руку, крепко до синяков, словно напоминая: мы не такие, как он.  
Что такое синяки?  
Ламия едва чувствовал его прикосновение.  
Не такие как он... пока не такие.  
Они.  
А Ламия утянет Сида за собой.  
\- Занятная сказка, - снова сказал Сид. - С глубоким смыслом над которым нам всем надо подумать. Поэтому мы с моей душой сейчас развернемся и уйдем. Нас ведь ничто не удержит?  
Он спросил небрежно, только едва слышно проскочило в голосе напряжение.  
\- Мне незачем вас удерживать. Вы придете ко мне сами. Неизбежно. Беги, если это тебе необходимо. Ты можешь убежать от Империи, и даже от меня. Но не от себя.  
Сид развернулся и пошел к выходу, и Ламия последовал за ним, едва способный шевелиться. Если бы Сид не держал его за руку, он так и остался бы в этой комнате, стоял бы, не способный уйти, и смотрел на Малкесту, как в зеркало.  
Сид остановился только один раз в дверях, обернулся перед тем, как выйти. И впервые обратился к Малкесте на "ты", так, словно признал что-то:  
\- Знаешь, я от многого бегаю. Давно и успешно. От врагов и от друзей. Но себе я склонен идти навстречу.  
\- Куда бы ты ни шел, и от чего бы ты ни бежал, ты придешь ко мне, - сказал Малкеста ему в ответ. - Я буду ждать тебя, и приму, как Брата.  
  
***  
Ламия шел за Сидом, безвольно и не разбирая дороги, и ему было все равно.  
Щит истончался, и чужие чувства были все громче.  
Он всегда так боялся их, боялся сойти с ума.  
Но чего стоил его страх, если это с самого начала было неизбежно?  
Чужие чувства, как океан.  
Он просто боялся утонуть.  
Почему?  
Не боли же он боялся в самом деле?  
И не смерти.  
Как просто это бы было. Перестать быть.  
Раствориться в чужой боли и чужой эйфории, как в пене.  
Это так близко.  
Азарт и безумие гонок.  
Огонь. Океан огня - вот что такое чувства.  
Сид рванул Ламию на себя, в печатал своим телом в стену, и на секунду его присутствие, тот маяк, который удерживал Ламию три года, который спасал его, заслонил собой все остальное.  
Так хотелось уцепиться за это привычное, ускользающее присутствие, за сбивчивый, напряженный шепот:  
\- Очнись, еще ничего не кончено. Очнись, ты мне нужен.  
Нужен.  
Воспоминание всплыло, словно кто-то запустил руку в сознание и выдернул его на поверхность.  
 _Я не дам тебе сойти с ума. Я удержу._  
Ламия посмотрел Сиду в глаза, и ударил.  
Ударил изо всех сил, всей болью и отчаянием, на которые был способен.  
Сид замер, застыл, и Ламия чувствовал, как напряглось его тело, чувствовал, как его чувства расцвели болью, превратились в нее на короткий ослепительный миг, и пропали.  
Сид сполз на пол, в тот момент не более, чем тело - никаких чувств, словно в глубоком обмороке. Он мог бы быть мертв, но он был жив.  
Жив, чтобы они могли сойти с ума вместе, чтобы через два месяца и четырнадцать дней в Цитадели Черных перерезать горло легионеру, которого любил. За которого разобрал бы себя на куски.  
Тело. Просто тело.  
Ламия безразлично прошел мимо. Туда, где ревели трибуны и со свистом крутились, словно белки в колесе, гоночные модули.  
Туда, где океаном огня бушевало безумие.  
  
***  
Больно.  
Боль-но.  
Музыкальное слово, как простенький мотивчик.  
Перезвон колокольчиков или попсовая песенка.  
Боль-но боль-ль-но.  
Кто я? Где я?  
Твердое и плоское. должно быть это пол. Или потолок.  
Каждый потолок это чей-то пол.  
"Встать, солдат!"  
Да, Ваше Благородие.  
 _Это не я. Просто строчка из старого фильма._  
Никогда не любил военные фильмы.  
Кто-то стонет совсем рядом.  
Дайте ему пинка, пусть повоет.  
Ах да, это же я.  
И как эхо: я, я, я....  
Я.  
Их так много, тех, которые он, они так галдят.  
Придурки, и каждого заело на чем-то своем.  
Надо встать.  
Что случилось?  
Где я? Кто я?  
Которое я?  
"А вам кого?"  
А мне всего.  
Боль-но.  
Вечная песенка жизни.  
Звенят осколки.  
Чего?  
Меня. Это осколки меня. Я, я и я.  
Ах да, вон еще парочка я.  
Ламия. Что-то важное с Ламией.  
Надо встать.  
"Встать, солдат!"  
Я не солдат. Я певец, хочешь я спою тебе? Послушай:  
Боль-но бо-о-оль-но...  
Больно, понимаешь?  
"Встать!"  
Эй ты, который я, не кричи так громко.  
Как тяжело и неохотно открываются глаза.  
Все-таки пол.  
Как много я, и каждый хочет чего-то своего.  
И двое сцепились насмерть.  
Одному нужно идти. Там что-то важное, там что-то нужное. Что-то, что все еще имеет значение.  
Другому нравится на полу. Он считает, что этот пол - его личный потолок, и вставать над ним он не собирается. Он певец, а не солдат, и он тянет свою песенку про боль заунывно и упрямо.  
Они сцепились насмерть, и им вторят другие мои я.  
Я уже знаю, кто победит.  
"Встать!"  
Пусть лучше хороший солдат, чем хреновый певец.  
Допеть свою песенку он сможет после.  
Как тяжело подниматься, отрываться от пола, с которым успел подружиться.  
Я встану. Нет, не надо подавать даме руку.  
Да тут и некому. Никого.  
Только я...я...я...  
Вот так, уцепиться за стену.  
Мир кружится и пусть кружится. Это правильно.   
Вращение матери вокруг центра гравитации обусловлено...  
Куда идти?  
Нужно найти Ламию.  
Куда?  
Нет, не туда. Оттуда я пришел. Там мой добрый друг Малкеста...  
Не сейчас!  
Надо идти.  
Вот так. Шаг. Еще один. Еще.  
Ну же! Двигайся, мать твою!  
Тихо воет кто-то на заднем плане.  
Ах да.  
Это я.  
  
***  
Человек справа от него вскрикнул и упал на колени, схватился за голову, хотя это ничем не могло ему помочь. Тот, что был рядом с ним просто умер. Не пережил болевого шока.   
Выключился.  
Ламия прошел мимо, задев его подолом рясы.  
Люди впереди были как огни ночного города. Ламия тянулся к ним сознанием, тушил их по одному.  
Такие глупые маленькие огни, отец.  
Крохотные крикливые свечки, каждая из которых мнит себя сверхновой звездой.  
И совсем рядом - такая же, как все, и одна единственная свеча - Уоррен.  
Разговаривает с легионером, курит, и не знает, что Ламия сошел с ума.  
Нужно было погасить Уоррена первым, погасить вместе со всем, что еще имело для него значение, но момент упущен, и Ламия проходит мимо, к длинному стальному парапету над Провалом. Мимо свистят гоночные модули, раздувая полы рясы, словно парус, отбрасывая с лица волосы.  
Где-то на границе сознания, с клинической отрешенностью врача, Ламия отмечает, как приходит в себя Сид, но это уже не имеет никакого значения.  
 _Ты обещал удержать меня. И ты не смог._  
Гоночный модуль похож на ощетинившийся шипами шар. Между ними мерцают изломанными углами силовые линии.  
 _Я больше не вижу тебя, Отец.  
Ни Тебя, ни Дьявола._  
Ламия делает шаг внутрь, и дверная панель скользит вниз за его спиной.  
Один.  
Он отщелкивает команды на проекции управления, механически и равнодушно.  
Один на один с собой.  
Здесь так пусто и пыльно.  
 _Неужели это я?  
Господи, какая мерзость._  
В Ламии сидит Дьявол, на которого он больше не может смотреть. Ему хочется срезать собственное лицо, но в кабине нет ничего острого.  
Гоночные модули слишком часто меняют владельцев, и никто не утруждается оборудовать их генетическим сканером. Это Ламии на руку.  
Он хочет полетать.  
Пред глазами снова стоит взрыв – ослепительная вспышка за стеклом.  
Красивая смерть, милосердная смерть.  
А Ламия проживет еще много лет.  
Проживет?  
Просуществует, каждый день купаясь в чужих криках.  
Сколько пройдет времени, прежде, чем ему начнет это нравится?  
Меньше двух с половиной месяцев.  
Это никому не исправить.  
Ламия зажмуривается и вдавливает единственный рычаг управления вниз.  
Модуль срывается с места.


	19. Chapter 19

***  
Желто-синий модуль нырнул в поворот вслед за ним, и Ламия проводил его равнодушным взглядом. Он чувствовал человека внутри, и ощущение чужих текучих, неуловимых эмоций - что это? Упрямство? Тревога? Злость? - не имело никакого значения.  
Больше ничто не имело значения.  
Неизбежность.  
Если бы это слово произнес Сид, он сказал бы его по слогам, нараспев, и оно означало бы только то, что все идет по плану.  
В голове Ламии оно звучало голосом Малкесты.  
Оно звучало, как безысходность и смерть.  
Модуль Ламии должен был разбиться, но раз за разом избегал аварии совсем на чуть-чуть. Случайно задел закрылками стену, завертелся и только поэтому не врезался в стену, на пару сантиметров разминулся с несущейся на него торпедой. Один из участников собирался выстрелить по нему из дезинтегратора, но сам попал под имульсный заряд и рухнул вниз - силового стабилизатора на гоночных модулях не было.  
Вокруг разлетались в дребезги один аппарат за другим, пилоты в их кабинах падали на пол, корчились от боли, если Ламия подлетал слишком близко.  
Эти люди умирали легко. Быстро и милосердно.  
А Ламия не мог умереть. Не раньше, чем через два с половиной месяца.  
Не раньше, чем станет поздно.  
Желто-синий модуль Сида снова оказался рядом, оттеснил его в сторону, не дав столкнуться с силовым полем ограждения, сам потерял управление и завертелся на месте.  
Ламия развернул свой модуль, активировал лезерный резак, и голубоватое лезвие, возникшее над правым закрылком, тихо загудело, рассекая воздух.  
Ламия мог бы использовать эмпатию, ударить на расстоянии, как уже ударил Сида. Намного эффективнее и проще.  
Но это не имело смысла.  
Свое "оставь меня в покое" Ламия собирался донести более действенным путем.  
Модуль остановился в воздухе, наконец, перестав вращаться, и Ламия занес ладонь над проекцией управления.  
А потом скользнула вверх желто-синяя дверь, модуль открылся, прямо в воздухе.  
В проеме двери, привалившись к косяку, стоял Сид. Стоял едва держась на ногах, кровь сочилась из его носа и уголков губ.  
Смотрел так, словно мог видеть Ламию.  
И кто-то внутри спросил голосом Уоррена: что ты делаешь, док? Какого черта ты делаешь?  
Потом Сид чуть усмехнулся, и шагнул вперед.  
Ламия отреагировал мгновенно, быстрее, чем считал себя способным. Бросил модуль вперед и вниз, судорожно ища в настройках гравитационный захватчик.  
Успел в последнюю секунду, почти у самого дна, заваленного обломками модулей провала гоночной трассы.  
Гравитационное поле подхватило Сида, мягко опустило на остов какой-то машины.  
Модуль Ламии опустился следом.  
Сид кое-как поднялся, полез за сигаретами, немного неуклюжим, совершенно лишенным какой бы то ни было театральности движением - непривычно резким.  
Ламия на несколько секунд откинулся в кресле пилота, провел руками по лицу, борясь с желанием закричать. Потом встал и пошел к выходу.  
Дверь скользнула вверх, и Ламия вышел. Подошел к Сиду медленно, и сам не понимая до конца чего хочет.  
Нет, не так. Зная, что хочет невозможного. Хочет, чтобы Сид вернул назад время. Чтобы Сид все исправил.  
Ламия так привык за эти три года, что Сид может все исправить.  
Сид посмотрел ему в глаза и протянул руку.  
Ламия зажмурился на несколько секунд, борясь с комком в горле, потом подошел и вложил руку в ладонь Сида.  
 _Ты веришь мне, душа моя?_  
Да. Да, Ламия ему верил.  
Сид дернул его за руку, обнял - крепко, чуть не задев горящим кончиком сигареты. Обнял так, что несмотря ни на что, Ламия почувствовал себя в безопасности. Они стояли молча, а потом Ламия тихо признал:  
\- Мне еще никогда не было так страшно.  
Сид сглотнул, уткнулся носом ему в плечо и ответил:  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Я не хочу сойти с ума. Не хочу.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Мы справимся. Ты не сойдешь с ума. Я не позволю.  
\- Ты слышал, что он сказал.  
\- Слышал. Но что он знает о нас, душа моя, этот торговец неизбежностью? Пусть смотрит свои картинки, он не знает, что у нас внутри. Пусть смотрит. Я не дам тебе сойти с ума. Я найду выход.  
\- Какой? - Ламия не ожидал услышать ответ, и то, что он услышал, заставило его вздрогнуть:  
\- Петля вероятности.  
Они молчали долго.  
Петля вероятности. Что-то случится, потому что тебе предсказали, что оно случится. Механизм, запущенный сам собой.  
\- Что будет с тобой? - спросил Ламия.  
Что будет с тобой, когда ты убьешь своего легионера на столе?  
Ты будешь понимать, что делаешь, будешь знать почему.  
Не проще ли сойти с ума?  
\- Мне будет очень больно.  
Что будет с тобой?  
Как ты будешь жить, зная, что сделал? Просыпаться каждый день, смотреть в зеркало и жить дальше.  
Срежиссируешь собственное безумие и убьешь того, кого любишь.  
И что станет с режиссером?  
И словно эхо вспомнилось:  
Кого волнует режиссер? Никто не читает его имя в титрах.  
  
***  
\- Пятнадцать, - ответил Уоррен, и сделал небольшой глоток. Он сидел в кресле напротив Слейтера, потягивая из бутылки что-то слабоалкогольное, и казался совершенно расслабленным. Словно бы они со Слейтером просто сели поговорить. - Мне было пятнадцать. Моим первым кораблем была "Серебрянная стрекоза" Косого Уилли. Мелкая старая калоша, на борту которой безграмотный ублюдок так и написал "серебрянная" - с двумя "н". Я так ржал, когда узнал, что это неправильно.  
В общем, там все было довольно скучно. Да и пиратствовали мы по-мелочи. Там торговый груз, здесь грабеж. От основных маршрутов держались подальше -слишком много имперских. Не бог весть что, но мне хватало и того, что я выбрался из своей родной дыры.  
\- Ты тоже с окраинных планет? - уточнил Слейтер. Когда он задавал вопросы, легко было забыть, что "анубис" еще действовал.  
\- Ага, как и капитан. Из одной дыры выползли, на похожие звезды заглядывались.  
\- С одной планеты?  
\- Нет, но с похожих. Окраинные многие похожи. Те же глушь, разруха и безнадега.  
\- Родственники?  
\- Никого. Мать умерла, когда мне было четырнадцать, отца я только на проекциях видел. Мне говорили он был отставным военным. Врали, наверное. Откуда отставному военному взяться в нашем захолустье. Разве что опальному.  
\- Я слышал многие нарушившие закон предпочитают скрываться на дальних планетах, - бесстрастно заметил Слейтер, все еще так и не прикоснувшись к выпивке, которую заказал для него Уоррен. Леон умел учиться на своих ошибках, сигареты ему оказалось вполне достаточно.  
У Уоррена это вызвало ехидную усмешку:  
\- А ты меньше верь тому, что болтают. Знаешь, чем окраинные планеты отличаются от тюрем строгого режима?  
\- Нет, - невозмутимо откликнулся Слейтер.  
\- Тем, что в тюрьме хотя бы никто не даст тебе помереть от голода. И сбежать оттуда не легче.  
\- Ты, совершенно очевидно, нашел способ.  
\- У меня был гоночный модуль, я покопался с его настройками, добавил кое-чего со свалки, и получился вполне сносный межпланетный челнок.  
Слейтер проанализировал его слова, и подумал, что Уоррен все больше напоминал ему какую-то противоречивую головоломку. В одну секунду он казался до скучного обычным, настолько что сложно было понять, как вообще он оказался на корабле вроде "Хаоса", в другую - совершал или говорил вещи, которых и от психа ожидать было бы сложно.  
\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, - через минуту бесстрастно спросил он. - Ты говоришь мне, что собрал космический корабль из гоночного модуля?  
\- Ну, космический корабль - это сильно сказано. Обычную капсулу, немногим лучше аварийной. Тарахтела эта дрянь так, словно вот-вот рассыплется. Да и ломалась постоянно. Но мне от нее много и не надо было - только дотянуть до ближайшего торгового маршрута и прицепиться к какому-нибудь кораблю. Крупные лайнеры на радарах фиксируют только угрозу, иначе им пришлось бы поднимать шум после каждого обломка метеорита, подлетевшего к силовому полю. Мне попался "Голландец" - это такая торговая компания с окраины. Не бог весть что, но дело свое сделало. Так я впервые оказался на Рынке Всех.  
\- Рынок Всех это...? - Слейтер дал окончанию фразы повиснуть в воздухе, и Уоррен ответил:  
\- Астероид в RGU-18. Рынок, как он есть. Все продается и все покупается, и никакого контроля имперцев. Пиратская лавочка среднего пошиба, но казалась просто раем земным. У меня тогда ничего не было кроме того челнока, я подрабатывал на гонках. Потом прибился на "Серебрянную Стрекозу".  
\- Как ты попал к Хаотику Сиду? - вопрос прозвучал чуть резче, чем Слейтер хотел.  
\- Тебе надо было не легионером работать, а дознавателем, - недовольно буркнул Уоррен, но все же ответил. - Я к нему нанялся. Он сам меня нашел. Ему нужен был навигатор, мне - корабль на котором меня не достанут приятели из предыдущей команды. Это было лет пять назад. С тех пор и летаем.  
\- Легионер - это не работа. Это видовая принадлежность. Если мой вопрос прозвучал некорректно, я прошу прощения.  
\- Ну, я накачал тебя сывороткой правды, так что, считай, мы квиты. Капитан был прав, ты ничего, если присмотреться. И если мы на одной стороне.  
Это прозвучало слишком легко, и Слейтер недовольно поджал губы:  
\- Когда Хаотик Сид вернется, я буду настаивать на твоем наказании.  
Уоррен перестал улыбаться:  
\- Настучишь папочке?  
\- Ты действовал глупо, неосмотрительно, сознательно провоцировал на конфликт легионера, которым не можешь управлять, и поставил под угрозу наши жизни. Ставить в известность о подобном - моя прямая обязанность.  
\- Ничего ведь не случилось.  
\- Но могло.  
Уоррен чуть запрокинул голову, изучая его, прищурившись:  
\- Ты плохо знаешь капитана. Знаешь, что он сделает первым, если ты меня сдашь? Начнет расспрашивать, какие я задавал тебе вопросы, и что ты ответил. Хочешь, чтобы я ему рассказал?  
Сыворотка правды еще действовала, и Слейтер не мог солгать:  
\- Нет. Не хочу.  
\- Слушай, мой тебе совет, научись забивать на справедливость. В пиратской среде этот товар не ценится. Мы всегда платим с процентами, или не платим вообще. Если ты наступишь кому-то на ногу, он попытается стребовать с тебя глаза, руки и все внутренние органы.  
\- Значит, мне стоит опасаться и тебя в том числе, - заметил Слейтер.  
Уоррен помолчал, словно взвешивая что-то, потом все же признал:  
\- Нет. Я не стану ссориться с капитаном. Оно того не стоит. Тем более не сейчас.  
Слейтер взвесил свои последующие слова, и все же признал:  
\- У меня дурное предчувствие.  
\- Если что, капитан с нами свяжется, - Уоррен ответил уверенно, но что-то в его голосе все же выдало затаенную нервозность.  
\- Я никогда раньше ну думал, что ждать чего-то так тяжело.  
Слейтер ожидал, что у Уоррена его слова вызовут усмешку, но навигатор "Хаоса" только спокойно откликнулся, делая еще один глоток:  
\- Мне тоже. Никогда этого не умел. Ненавижу засады.  
\- Я умею. Не знаю, почему сейчас так тяжело.  
Это действительно вызвало у Уоррена усмешку, усталую и совсем незлую. После которой Слейтер вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что мог бы испытывать к этому человеку симпатию. Может быть не сразу, но если бы они общались дольше, просто общались, без взаимных подозрений и проверок, Уоррен мог бы ему нравиться. В первую очередь тем, что, в отличие от Сида, с ним все было бы просто.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мир простых смертных, - сказал ему Уоррен, фыркнув.  
Слейтер позволил себе улыбнуться, едва заметно:  
\- Очень негостеприимный мир.  
\- И не говори.  
В ответной улыбке Уоррена, чуть ехидной и немного циничной, было что-то, что вдруг заставило Слейтера испытать странное чувство общности, связи. До конца осознать, что они оба были частью одной команды. То, чего Слейтер не испытывал во Дворце, ни с одним легионером. Во Дворце они все были порознь, сколько бы общего у них ни было.  
\- Не жалеешь, что связался с пиратами? - спросил Уоррен, словно мог слышать его мысли.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Слейтер. - Нет, рядом с Хаотиком Сидом я впервые почувствовал себя живым.  
Уоррен смотрел на него несколько секунд, словно взвешивая, мог ли он солгать, даже несмотря на "анубис", потом словно решил что-то для себя и спросил:  
\- Слушай, я понимаю, это не мое дело, но я просто не могу молчать. Можно мне личный вопрос?  
\- Ты все равно его задашь, - и Слейтер уже предчувствовал, что вопрос ему не понравится.  
\- Ага. Ты и в постели говоришь капитану "Хаотик Сид"?  
В тот момент Слейтер отдал бы многое за то, чтобы сыворотка правды дала сбой. Но она еще действовала:  
\- В постели я говорю ему "Сид", "да", "еще", "глубже" и "пожалуйста".  
Уоррен недоуменно моргнул, а потом расхохотался.  
Чувствуя, как горят щеки, Слейтер подумал, что должно быть, когда ему пришло в голову, что они с Уорреном могли поладить - это было временное помутнение рассудка.  
\- Ладно, - признал человек. - Без этой информации я мог бы прожить, - но, разумеется, он все равно спросил. - А что капитан действительно настолько хорош?  
\- Да. Он умеет прикасаться ко мне так, что я чувствую себя слабым. Что мне нравится чувствовать себя слабым. Каждое прикосновение словно электрическое, каждая мелочь врезается в память, - Слейтер не мог солгать, как бы ни стискивал зубы. Но он мог взглядом выразить все, что думает об Уоррене.  
\- Я думал, ты скажешь что-то... ну не знаю, что он хорошо сосет. А он хорошо сосет?  
\- Да, - Слейтер заставил бы себя говорить еще холоднее, но предел был достигнут задолго до этого вопроса. - Да, он хорошо... делает минет.  
Уоррен блаженно прищурился, словно эти слова доставили ему непередаваемое удовольствие:  
\- Ты бы знал, как я рад это слышать.  
Слейтер ответил бы ему что-нибудь резкое, но их разговор прервала проекция вызова.  
Одного взгляда на Сида было достаточно, чтобы Уоррен перестал иметь значение. Совсем.  
"Что произошло?" - хотел спросить Слейтер, но не успел, Сид бросил им с Уорреном отрывистое:  
\- Готовь модуль к вылету. Мы уходим, - и отключился.  
Он выглядел плохо. Хуже, чем когда потерял сознание.  
Сид был бледен, в его левом глазу лопнуло несколько сосудов, и вокруг серого зрачка расплылось неестественно яркое алое пятно.  
И он не улыбался.  
Слейтер мог посчитать по пальцам одной руки моменты, когда видел Сида таким серьезным.  
Судя по тому, как судорожно он вздохнул, Уоррен тоже это заметил, вскочил с кресла, и почти бегом пошел к выходу из комнаты. В этом действии не было ничего осмысленного.  
Это было так похоже на то, что испытал Слейтер в первый момент.  
Почти паника, желание оказаться как можно ближе, как можно быстрее, не вникая в ситуацию.  
Этому импульсу нельзя было поддаваться.  
Слейтер оказался рядом мгновенно, перехватил Уоррена за плечо и легко встряхнул:  
\- Необдуманные действия ничем им не помогут.  
Уоррен вздрогнул, словно только сейчас вспомнил о нем, неприязненно дернул плечом, высвобождаясь, и Слейтер позволил.  
\- Знаю. Можешь и не говорить. Идем.  
  
***  
На пути к модулю никто не пытался их остановить. Ничего подозрительного, никакой угрозы.  
Это должно было бы успокаивать, но настораживало еще больше.  
Слейтер шел за Уорреном, на шаг позади и чуть слева, словно его телохранитель, и боролся с желанием положить руку на рукоять гладиуса. Их провожали взглядами, чаще равнодушными, иногда неприязненными, но Слейтер раз за разом ловил себя на том, что ему тяжело сфокусироваться на ситуации.  
Разум все время возвращался к вопросам, на которые он не мог пока получить ответа: что произошло с Сидом? Почему он не отдал приказ действовать?  
На то, чтобы пересечь переполненный людьми зал и выйти через служебные помещения к модулю у них с Уорреном едва ли ушло больше пары минут. За эту пару минут, Слейтер успел перебрать с десяток возможных вариантов.  
Сид ждал их снаружи, стоял привалившись к круглому боку модуля, скрестив ноги, и курил. Поза была небрежной и немного театральной, и от того еще больше бросалось в глаза что с Сидом что-то не так.  
Сид чуть склонил голову, приветствуя их кивком, улыбнулся в своей обычной манере:  
\- Мой друг, моя любовь и моя душа. Все в сборе. Пора возвращаться.  
Его "моя любовь" резануло слух.  
Ламия промолчал, и Слейтер отметил, как напряженно он стоит, как стискивает пальцами руку Сида. Наверняка, оставляя синяки.  
Уоррен не стал тратить время на расспросы, открыл дверь модуля и первым шагнул внутрь. Ламия последовал за ним.  
Сид усмехнулся, было в его усмешке что-то неприятное, что заставило Слейтера внутренне подобраться.  
\- Не пойдешь внутрь, Леон?  
\- Я зайду после тебя.  
\- Будешь меня охранять? - Сид сделал еще одну затяжку. - Придется подождать пока я докурю.  
\- Я подожду.  
Сид рассмеялся, и в его смехе не было ничего веселого:  
\- Хороший маленький легионер. Такой правильный, - он перестал смеяться так, словно кто-то выключил его смех и сказал тихо и четко. - Правильный до тошноты.  
Слейтер вздрогнул. Взгляд у Сида был холодный, острый. Взгляд, которым Сид никогда не смотрел на него раньше.  
За что? - Слейтер не спросил. Одернул себя в последний момент, потому что это был неправильный вопрос.  
Правильнее было бы спросить:  
\- Что произошло?  
Сид снова рассмеялся. Так, что Слейтеру захотелось схватить его и встряхнуть. Он бы, возможно именно так и сделал, если бы не заметил, как у Сида дрожат руки, какие нервные у него движения:  
\- Да ничего особенного. Я решил убить тебя, - он бросил окурок за ограждение посадочной площадки, и алый огонек мелькнул, падая вниз, в темноту. - Шучу. Ничего не случилось. Я поговорил с нашим другом мейстером, послушал, что он мне сказал и сбежал поджав хвост.  
Слейтеру хотелось его ударить.  
Слейтеру хотелось его обнять.  
Он не сделал ни того, ни другого:  
\- Что он сказал тебе?  
\- Нечто, что я не стану повторять, Леон, - Сид отвернулся от него, чтобы зайти в модуль, и Слейтер заметил, как он ссутулился, словно что-то давило на него физически.  
Слейтер мгновенно оказался рядом, положил ладонь ему на плечо, чуть сжал, очень осторожно, и пытаясь без слов передать "я здесь. Никуда не уйду, даже если ты попробуешь оттолкнуть меня. Я буду рядом".  
Сид вздрогнул - Слейтер почувствовал это ладонью, обернулся так резко, словно готовился к нападению. Его взгляд был как удар, как заряд бластера прямо в грудь.  
Холода или злости в его глазах больше не было. Только боль, обнаженное, уродливое, ничем не прикрытое страдание, неуместное и от того еще более страшное. Отчаяние настолько глубокое, что хотелось отвернуться.  
Слейтер не мог отвести взгляд, словно они с Сидом сцепились друг с другом чем-то невидимым, застыли двумя мухами в прозрачной вязкой ловушке воздуха, не способные пошевелиться.  
Сид очнулся первым, неприязненно дернул плечом, сбрасывая его руку, поморщился, снова поворачиваясь к входу в модуль, и бросил только равнодушное:  
\- Люди смотрят, Леон. Не стоит устраивать для них больше шоу, чем они готовы увидеть, - зашел внутрь.  
Слейтер заставил себя последовать за ним.  
  
***  
Всю дорогу до "Марии" они молчали.   
Говорить не хотелось.  
Сид сидел, держал Ламию за руку, улыбался, но улыбка на его лице выглядела приклеенной.   
Уоррен ни о чем не спрашивал тоже, заговорил только один раз, когда вылетел в главный котлован Равоны, сверился с показаниями приборов и сообщил:  
\- Слежки нет. Все чисто.  
Сид кивнул ему в ответ почти рассеяно:  
\- Хорошие новости, друг мой Уоррен.  
Слейтер смотрел на него и думал, что Сида словно окружало теперь невидимое силовое поле. Он казался далеким, чужим.  
Чужаком.  
Этот чужак Слейтеру не нравился.  
 _Люди смотрят, Леон._  
Словно бы он стыдился Слейтера.  
Слова задели, хотя Леону не хотелось этого признавать.  
Уоррен пристыковал модуль к посадочной площадке "Марии", откинулся на сиденье вопросительно глядя на Сида:  
\- Что теперь, капитан?  
Сид посмотрел на него странным, каким-то почти пустым взглядом, и ответил:  
\- А теперь мы разойдемся по каютам.  
\- Так и не расскажете нам, что произошло?  
\- Что произошло, тебе расскажет моя душа. Она знает все, что знаю я. - он встал с кресла, и первым направился к выходу. Слейтер все равно его опередил, вышел первым, тщательно осматриваясь, как и полагалось легионеру в роли охранника.  
\- И что теперь? - спросил Уоррен.  
\- Теперь никто не станет со мной спорить, и сделает так, как говорит капитан, - ответил ему Сид. - Идем, Леон. Сейчас мне очень пригодится грелка в постель.  
Слейтер отстал от него не шаг в коридоре, намеренно, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать исподволь. Анализировать.  
Пытаться понять, что произошло.  
\- Уоррену о том, что произошло расскажет церковник, - наконец нарушил молчание он, уже у самых дверей их номера. - Кто расскажет это мне?  
Сид рассмеялся, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Уоррен, если он достаточно глуп.  
Дверь скользнула вверх, открываясь. Слейтер положил руку Сиду на плечо, не позволяя зайти внутрь:  
\- Я твой охранник, я имею право знать.  
Его рвануло сначала назад, потом мимо Сида внутрь в комнату, на полной мощности кандалов, едва не вывернув ему руки, бросило на колени, браслеты вздернули его запястья вверх и в стороны. Слейтер не успел почувствовать даже боли, только смотрел ошарашено на Сида, снизу вверх. С этого ракурса серые глаза казались почти черными. И смотрели очень ласково.  
Слейтер почувствовал, как холодок дурного предчувствия пробежал вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Имеет, Леон, только капитан, - Сид подошел ближе, невесомо коснулся пальцами его щеки, и он с трудом подавил желание отдернуться. - Кого и как захочет, вместе с правами.  
\- Отпусти меня, - твердо потребовал Слейтер.  
Сид улыбнулся, скользнул пальцем по его нижней губе:  
\- Что? Никакого волшебного слова?Я совсем тебя разбаловал, - его пальцы сжались, сильно, до боли. - Слишком много пряников, слишком мало кнута. Я это исправлю.  
Смотреть ему в глаза было почти невыносимо, но заставить себя отвернуться Слейтер не мог.  
Почему?  
Что изменилось? Что случилось с тобой?  
Слейтер помнил как прижимался губами к этим ладоням, которые теперь делали больно.  
Сид отпустил его, потянулся к пряжке ремня, улыбнулся:  
\- Правда, кнута здесь нет, так что воспользуемся подручными средствами.  
Слейтер смотрел, как он высвобождает ремень, почти отстраненно отмечал собственные реакции - как на миг пересохло во рту, как подвело живот от страха. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как Сид умеет делать больно.  
Но тогда Сид дал ему выбор, и Слейтер его сделал. Он пошел в карцер сам. Это его голос отсчитывал удары.  
\- За что? - прозвучало слишком тихо, слишком хрипло, но сдержать вопроса не получилось.  
Сид замер, посмотрел жестко и спросил в ответ:  
\- Ты забыл кто я, Леон? Псих, пират и убийца. Мне не нужно повода. Только желание.  
Он смотрел иначе, чем тогда, на "Хаосе", интонация его голоса тоже была другой, и все же именно в тот момент Слейтер понял.  
\- Тебе больно, - сказал он. Сид подошел совсем близко, взял его лицо в ладони, бережно, осторожно, пряжка зажатого в его руке ремня коротко скользнула по щеке Слейтера:  
\- Нет, Леон. Я слишком ублюдок, чтобы мне могло быть больно. А ты нет. И поэтому больно будет тебе.  
Он размахнулся - четко, умело, красиво, а Слейтер почувствовал, что браслеты кандалов больше не держат. Он мог бы увернуться, легко, играючи. Мог бы перехватить руку Сида, мог бы вырвать ее из плечевого сустава.  
Он остался стоять на коленях, не закрывая глаз. Удар пришелся поперек лица, пряжка рассекла скулу. Было больно, действительно, и в то же время Слейтер вдруг с какой-то отчаянной четкостью осознал, что Сид не способен причинить ему вред. Не ремнем и не кнутом. Точно не кулаком.  
Что Сид человек, просто человек, и ему просто не хватит сил. Что он может поставить легионеру пару синяков, оставить царапины, но не сломать кости, не порвать мышцы.  
Что Слейтер способен, действительно способен вынести все, что бы ни пришло ему в голову.  
Сид стоял, смотрел на него, опустив руку с ремнем вдоль тела, и молчал, кусая губы.  
Слейтер взял его руку, все еще сжимающую ремень, такую хрупкую - можно раздавить просто сжав пальцы - поднес к губам, коснулся очень осторожно, казалось, Сид может сломаться от одного неосторожного прикосновения.  
Ремнь беззвучно упал в ворс ковра.  
Сид проводил его странным, каким-то больным, безнадежным взглядом. Наклонился, когда Слейтер потянул его на себя, поцеловал первым, и поцелуй горчил, и не покидало ощущение, что Сид ушел куда-то, оставив вместо себя одну оболочку.  
Слейтер отстранился, взял ремень и протянул его Сиду, двумя руками, так протягивают гладиус во время присяги. Сказал только:  
\- Если тебе это нужно.  
Сид долго смотрел на ремень в его руках, потом отвернул голову, словно размышляя, и, когда повернулся в его взгляде была решимость - холодная, стальная.  
Слейтер почувствовал как снова ожили силовые кандалы, подняли его руки над головой и зафиксировали в таком положении. Он не пытался сопротивляться.  
Сид достал бластер, приставил к своему виску и нажал на курок.  
  
***  
Чтобы заметить насколько с Ламией все не так, даже не надо было особенно его знать. Уоррен пялился на Дока без малого три года. Видел симптомы слишком хорошо.  
И у капитана видел, потому и не отсвечивал слишком, не хотел попасть под раздачу.  
Ламия делал вид, что все хорошо, как мог, хотя получалось у него паршиво. Или же Уоррен слишком внимательно привык на него смотреть.  
Хотелось найти суку-Малкесту и вышибить ему мозги. Будь он хоть десять раз бессмертным или мейстером.  
Уоррен знал, что не сделает этого, был умнее. Но все равно хотелось.  
Ламия держал спину очень прямо, а движения у него были слишком резкие. Почти дерганные.  
Уоррен не задавал ему вопросов, хотя хотелось. Не меньше, чем убить Малкесту.  
Пока он не делал ничего - не спрашивал, никого не убивал, просто шел рядом, зашел в их номер следом, стоял прислонившись к косяку, пока Ламия умывал лицо в ванной - он всегда умывался возвращаясь откуда-то. Уоррен подметил.  
Умывался, а потом стоял, вглядываясь в свое лицо в зеркале.  
Уоррен мог бы сказать ему, что он красивый. Очень красивый, почти как женщина.  
Мог бы сказать, что его внешность - оружие, что можно один раз посмотреть ему в глаза, как в бездны - и никогда больше не выбраться.  
Но Ламию это не интересовало. Он не потому смотрел на себя в зеркало.  
Уоррен мог предположить почему. Он стоял, крутил в пальцах незажженную сигарету - Ламия не любил запах дыма - и молчал.  
Заговорил далеко не сразу:  
\- Ты не такой.  
Ламия вздрогнул, резко обернулся к нему, и почти черные его глаза полыхнули чем-то почти жутким:  
\- Ты решил так, посмотрев на мое лицо. Его можно срезать. Я - сын Творца, я знаю как изуродовать так, чтобы даже регенератор стал бесполезен.  
\- Неа, - пожал плечами Уоррен, и все-таки прикурил. Разговор намечался такой, что сигарета была ему необходима. - Не поэтому. Но ты не такой.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - Ламия говорил резко, хлестко, и все же что-то в его голосе его выдало. Выдало его с головой - страх, отчаяние. Так рычат загнанные в ловушку звери. Ну или так они могли бы рычать. Уоррен никогда не занимался охотой, представление имел весьма смутное.  
Буря миновала, не начавшись.  
Уоррен подошел к Ламии, тот смотрел на него настороженно и с затаенной, запрятанной глубоко под холод и агрессию, надеждой. Словно против воли он надеялся, что Уоррен все исправит.  
Чем бы оно ни было.  
Уоррен понятия не имел, может ли он что-нибудь исправить, но все равно начал с того, что подошел к Ламии вплотную, притянул его в объятья. Сигарета теперь мешалась, еще и грозила подпалить рясу, но отходить к пепельнице Уоррен не собирался.  
Ламия стоял в его объятьях - напряженный, как струна, хрупкий и тонкий под свободными одеяниями церковника, и ничего не говорил.  
Уоррен почти пропустил момент, когда его затрясло. Перепугался, когда понял, что происходит.  
Ламию колотило. Он вцепился пальцами в плечи Уоррена, словно боялся упасть.  
Растерянность. Уоррен ненавидел это чувство.  
Растерянность и страх.  
И бессилие что-то сделать. Он мог только вцепиться в Ламию в ответ, и ждать, что это пройдет.  
Он даже спрашивать в чем дело не решался.  
Отчасти боялся услышать правдивый ответ.  
Ламия был циничнее его, равнодушнее, и нервы у него были крепче. Уоррен это понимал.  
Ламия был устойчивее.  
То, что заставило его так реагировать могло раскатать Уоррена сверхтонким слоем.  
\- Давай сбежим, - неожиданно даже для себя предложил он. - Ну это все нахер. Возьмем капитана, этого его легионера и свалим. К черту Малкесту, если хочет нас ловить пусть поймает.  
Ламия засмеялся, сначала тихо, потом все громче, и совершенно некрасиво. Истерично.  
Ему не шло.  
Слишком напоминало Сида.  
Ламия чуть отстранился, и рот его искривился. Было бы похоже на улыбку, если бы не то сколько в ней было горечи:  
\- Мы никуда не сбежим. Нам некуда бежать.  
Затянуться сигаретой поверх его плеча хотелось до одури.  
Просто отодвинуться хотя бы от слов, которые - Уоррен это уже чуял - ему не понравятся.  
Ламия сделал глубокий вдох, словно собирался бросится в воду, и заговорил:  
\- Он сказал - два с половиной месяца.  
  
***  
Щелчки.  
Бластеры стреляют бесшумно, а вот спусковой механизм слегка щелкает.  
Тихо и спокойно.  
Палец упрямо жмет на курок раз за разом.  
Если долго мучится...  
Бейся хоть тысячу лет, ничего не изменишь.  
В битве с безнадежностью, безнадежность не выиграет сразу, Леон.  
Но она выиграет.  
Чертов бластер.  
У легионеров удивительные глаза. Льдисто-голубые, прозрачные.  
Такие бывают у дорогих кукол.  
У одного круизного лайнера, следовавшего редким маршрутом, как-то раз отказала система жизнеобеспечения. Есть такое понятие - нерентабельность спасения. А пираты любят нерентабельные тропы.  
Знаешь, Леон, там никогда не бывает охраны.  
Самое место проворачивать черные-черные дела.  
Но ты не знаешь. Ты чистый и прозрачный, как глаза той куколки на борту.  
И такой же мертвый, только ты еще не знаешь об этом.  
Два с половиной месяца, до смешного мало.  
Я не смогу.  
Нет, я смогу. Я - пират, ублюдок и убийца. Смогу.  
Потому и взялся за бластер.  
Хочу умереть прежде, чем смогу.  
Никакого выбора.  
Никакого выбора, дамы и господа!  
Никакого. На. Этой. Арене.  
На Арене только ты и отчаяние.  
И единственный зритель, который зачем-то рвется из силовых кандалов.  
Бессмысленно.  
Мы не вырвемся, Леон. Ты и я.  
Щелкает курок. Тихо и мерно.  
Прости меня, душа моя. Единственный небесный отец, которого я знал.  
Больше чем у многих, правда?  
Щелк-щелк-щелк.  
Кольцо на пальце тяжелее оружия.  
Просто бластер с Тоссы - легкое, сверх-прочное дерьмо.  
Он отлично стреляет, Леон. Мы с ним. Я показываю, а он стреляет.  
Команда.  
Но не сейчас.  
Щелк-щелк-щелк.  
Что это щелкает, душа моя? Время?  
 _Пусть это не будут годы моей жизни. Господи, пусть я не проживу так долго._  
Куда ты денешься, Хаотик? У этого борта отказала система навигации и он плывет в черноте. Ничего нового.  
О чем ты думаешь, Леон? О том, что не исправен бластер?  
О том, что он сломался?  
Это не бластер сломался.  
Это я.  
Оказывается и меня можно.  
Смешно.  
Щелкает спусковой механизм.  
  
***  
***  
Слейтера подвела не реакция. Он просто смотрел и не мог поверить. Дернулся от щелчка.  
И только в тот момент до конца осознал.  
Сид выстрелил. В себя.  
Бластер не сработал. Дал осечку. Подобное было редкостью, но возможной.  
Сид улыбался и жал на курок, снова и снова.  
Слейтер дернулся к нему, рванулся изо всех сил, чувствуя, как обдирает запястья о металл кандалов. И ничего не может сделать.  
Улыбка у Сида была безумная, жуткая, словно гримаса боли. Совершенно не вязалась с его взглядом - напряженным, жестким, словно он не пытался покончить с собой, а искал выход, отчаянно искал выход из какой-то сложной, запутанной ситуации.  
Слейтер рванулся снова.  
 _Бес-по-лез-но._  
Сказал кто-то в его сознании голосом Сида.  
Сам Слейтер не мог произнести ни слова.  
 _Остановись!  
Пожалуйста, остановись!_  
Сид улыбался, не слыша его, и жал на курок, решая какую-то свою, безумную, отчаянную задачу.  
Улыбка все больше походила на оскал.  
 _Потому что я люблю тебя._  
Он знал, что Слейтер бы ему не позволил.  
Он был готов убить себя и священника.  
После разговора с Малкестой.  
И бластер давал осечку за осечкой.  
Озарение само по себе было как щелчок спускового механизма.  
\- Этого не случится! - Выкрикнул он, не осознавая, что делает. Больше убеждая себя, чем Сида, но палец на курке дрогнул. И Слейтер повторил тихо и твердо, с той твердостью которая появляется когда больше опереться не на что. - Не случится.  
Чего?  
Слейтер не знал, не мог знать, конечно же. Но оно было достаточно страшным, чтобы Хаотик Сид, человек, способный веселясь отрезать себе палец, взял бластер и приставил к своему виску.  
От этой мысли внутренности перекручивало - даже не страхом, ужасом, сродни тому, что Слейтер почувствовал, когда Сид потерял сознание.  
Сид медленно опустил бластер - его палец все еще вдавливал курок, беззвучно, автоматически, снова и снова - отпустил, и тот упал на ковер почти беззвучно.  
Сид потянулся дрожащими руками - от перенапряжения ли? От страха? - к сигаретам, но пачка выпала и он не стал ее поднимать.  
Кандалы перестали удерживать Слейтера.  
Он рванулся вперед.  
Может быть со стороны это выглядело, как нападение.  
Он схватил Сида, только в самый последний момент не позволил себе сжать изо всех сил, прижать изо всех сил, защищая, оберегая собой.  
Так не оберегают любимого человека. Так баюкают сломанную руку.  
Сид дернулся в его объятьях.  
Слейтер не позволил ему отстраниться, заговорил скорее для самого себя:  
\- Все будет хорошо. Мы справимся. Обязательно.  
Смешная, насквозь человеческая фраза, даже произнесенная так уверенно, потому что под уверенностью все равно проглядывает страх.   
Легионеру Леону Слейтеру такая фраза не должна была даже прийти в голову.  
В голове крутилось только одно:  
 _Бластер мог выстрелить._  
Бластер должен был выстрелить.  
Сид хотел этого.  
Последнее было хуже всего.  
Это и еще бессилие.  
Слейтер говорил - еще несколько бессмысленных фраз, полузабытых, из курса человеческой психологии. Что-то, чем положено было успокаивать.  
В какой-то момент Сид чуть расслабился в его руках, рассмеялся бессильно и горько и сказал:  
\- Ты же ничего не знаешь, Леон. Ты вообще ничего не знаешь.  
Слейтеру показалось всего на секунду, что Сид ускользает от него, уходит.  
Руки непроизвольно сжались крепче, наверняка оставляя синяки:  
\- Мне все равно.  
Сид обессиленно усмехнулся снова и сказал:  
\- Лучше бы все равно было мне.  
Отпустить его все еще было невозможно.  
Откуда-то появилась абсурдная мысль, что может быть, ничего этого нет. Может быть, Сид все-таки выстрелил, но разум Слейтера оказался неспособен это принять и теперь замещает реальность. Вот-вот очнется.  
Отвратительная мысль.  
Слейтер прижался лицом в изгиб между шеей и плечом Сида и глубоко вдохнул.  
Настоящее.  
Сид так и не обнял его в ответ, словно боялся.  
\- Эй, Леон? - голос у него был усталый, какой-то выхолощенный, бесцветный. Такой невозможно было представить у любителя театральности Хаотика Сида. - Я могу тебя убить, ты знаешь?  
Слейтер знал, понимал умом и все равно не верил до конца. Ответил все же:  
\- Я знаю.  
Сид тихо рассмеялся:  
\- И как тебе с этим живется?  
\- Легко.  
\- А мне как с этим жить?  
Слейтер не знал, что ему ответить, не знал, что случилось, когда он говорил с Малкестой, мог только догадываться.  
И отчетливо понял, что если узнает - все изменится. Насовсем.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал Сида, долго, может быть чуть жестче, чем человеку было бы комфортно.  
Люди.  
Хрупкие и уязвимые. Такие хрупкие, что нельзя забыться даже на секунду. От осознания собственной силы кружится голова. Хочется быть осторожным, как с чем-то бесконечно драгоценным.  
Сид не похож на драгоценность. Он выглядит дешево и в общем-то слишком по-дурацки. Глупые перья в растрепанных волосах. Хорошая кожаная одежда, но опытный глаз без труда определит, что не новая - кое-где успела протереться на сгибах.  
Если присмотреться Сид выглядит старше своих лет, совсем на чуть-чуть.  
Если не присматриваться, из-за поведения он кажется младше.  
Когда он не улыбается, в уголках губ у него появляются едва заметные складки, впрочем, едва ли они видны кому-то кроме легионера.  
А глаза серые. Темно-серые. Способны темнеть почти до черноты.  
Взгляд жесткий и холодный.  
Кажется, что сквозь глаза можно заглянуть внутрь Сида, и внутри он именно такой - человек со стальной волей.  
Он всегда пахнет сигаретами. Слишком много курит.  
Во Дворце Слейтер видел множество красивых людей. Живые произведения искусства. Модификантов разного статуса и типа.  
Ему никогда не хотелось защищать никого сильнее, чем он хочет защитить Сида.  
Серые глаза смотрели на него странно, с безграничной тоской, болью и безграничной нежностью.  
\- Не делай так, Леон, - попросил Сид, очень устало. - Отпусти меня, ладно? Я сам - не отойду. Буду говорить себе, какой я ублюдок, что надо, что должен. И все равно не отойду. Не смогу. Отпусти меня ты. Ты же можешь.  
Слейтер смотрел на него несколько секунд, старательно сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, и хотел признаться.  
Ответить то "да", которое так и не успел сказать.  
 _Ты любишь меня?_  
Все-таки не сказал, даже теперь. Он сказал другое, и слова были бесстрастными, словно он докладывал вышестоящему офицеру:  
\- Могу. Но я не стану.  
Сид усмехнулся, криво и горько:  
\- Как тяжело нести твое доверие, Леон. Всего пара шагов, и я ломаюсь под весом.  
Слейтер чуть улыбнулся в ответ, хотя в ситуации не было ничего веселого:  
\- Легионеры отлично справляются с тяжестями. Скажи, если станет слишком тяжело.  
Сид ткнулся лбом ему в грудь и выдохнул:  
\- Слишком тяжело.  
Слейтер подхватил его на руки. Жест был глупым, но какое это имело значение? Они были одни, никто не мог их видеть.  
И вес чужого тела - совсем незначительный - успокаивал:  
\- Мне легко нести тебя и собственное доверие, - сказал он. - Вы почти невесомые.  
Сид ничего ему не ответил.  
  
***  
Уоррен курил одну за одной, и отчаянно пытался придумать, что сказать.  
Ламия наверняка это чувствовал, знал, и все-таки что-то сказать было нужно.  
Самому Уоррену нужно.  
\- Херня какая-то.  
Прозвучало неубедительно и горько. Уоррен попытался смыть горечь дымом сигареты.  
Не помогло.  
Ламия сидел неподвижно, словно статуя святого.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал, - сказал он наконец.  
Уоррен мог бы ему сказать, что никуда он не собирается. И все же не сказал.  
А ведь страшно было.  
\- Да кто меня отпустит? Я не Курт и не Робби. Слишком много знаю.  
\- Я поговорю с Сидом. Он согласится, - Ламия говорил бесстрастно. Невозможно было понять, как он к этому относится.  
Хотя Уоррен и догадаться мог.  
Смешно, а ведь он почти поверил, что у них все может получиться. Их личное «долго и счастливо».  
Которого не будет, потому что какой-то ублюдок Малкеста сказал несколько слов.  
\- Он ведь мог набрехать, - это Уоррен уже говорил. Это он сказал сразу.  
\- Не мог. Не мне, - это Ламия уже отвечал, после первого вопроса.  
Замкнутый круг. Узел.  
Даже их слова уже начали возвращаться.  
Как там Док говорил?  
Точка в будущем, а возможность все исправить в прошлом.  
Удавка.  
\- Можно же что-нибудь сделать.  
Хоть что-нибудь. Ведь должен же быть хоть какой-нибудь выход.  
Как-то раз на орбитальной станции неподалеку от Ла’ннис, в галактике ZX-124, Уоррен побывал на гладиаторских боях. Пошел расслабиться, потому что дырой станция была еще той.  
Что в этих «боях» было от боя он так и не понял, потому что людей выпускали против нах’хд – какой-то местной армейской модификации служебных животных. Автор этой пакости видимо в свое время пререиграл в старые 100D фильмы, потому что выглядели нах’хды, как демоны из какого-нибудь «Реквиема Властелина».  
Люди с ними тягаться, естественно, не могли, и бои превращались в бойню.  
Уоррен, помнится, тогда стоял на галерее, смотрел на Арену вниз, и думал, что вон тот несчастный ублюдок, вон тот, с неровно крашенными синими волосами, который хватался за свой нож как будто и правда мог бы что-нибудь сделать, уже мертв. Он еще храбрится. Еще цепляется. Но на самом деле, нет у него шансов.  
Шанс вообще бывает не всегда.  
\- Капитан что-нибудь придумает, - сказал он, упрямо и убеждая самого себя.  
\- Он хочет создать петлю, - ровно ответил Ламия. Раньше Уоррен ненавидел его глаза, ненавидел за то что по ним почти невозможно было читать. А теперь радовался. Как быстро все переменилось. – Если в точности повторить видение, для него не потребуется иной причины, кроме как то, что мы его устроили. Мы не сойдем с ума, мы просто сыграем черных. Прилетим в их Цитадель, Хаотик Сид убьет легионера на алтаре, мы улетим и снова будем самим собой.  
Уоррен вздрогнул, подался вперед, еще не решаясь надеяться, но уже отчаянно этого желая:  
\- Это возможно?  
Ведь шанс еще был. Лазейка была.  
Тогда почему Ламия трясся, когда пришел?  
Почему сидел сейчас – бесстрастный и отрешенный, словно фарфоровая кукла?  
\- Теоретически да, - сказал Ламия. – Хаотик Сид пообещал мне, что это возможно.  
Уоррен посмотрел на сигарету в своей руке, дотлевшую до фильтра. Бросил окурок в пепельницу, прикурил снова. Заговорил после двух затяжек:  
\- Сейчас я услышу «но». И оно мне не понравится.  
\- Он не сможет, - просто пояснил Ламия. – Он распланирует все идеально, сделает все правильно. Но он любит своего легионера. Он не сумеет убить его и не сойти с ума. Следом за ним с ума сойду я.  
Хотелось сказать, что Ламия ошибается. Что капитан не такой слабак, и что он понимает – лучше спасти хоть кого-нибудь, если выбора нет.  
Что он выкарабкается. Пусть даже любой бы на его месте сломался.  
\- Я тоже думал, что он сумеет, - словно эхо его мыслей, сказал Ламия. – Я поверил ему в тот первый момент, когда он смотрел на меня и говорил про петлю. В это верил даже он сам. Но сейчас он со своим легионером, пытается застрелиться из бластера.  
Слова были как удар, Уоррен дернулся, вскочил, даже понимая, что не успеет, и думая только об одном – кольцо. Чертово кольцо венеры, которое Ламия так и не снял.  
\- Сядь, - Ламия перехватил его за запястье. – Он не покончит с собой. Его оружие дает осечку за осечкой, потому что он не может умереть раньше срока. Так же как не смог и я. У судьбы на нас свои планы.  
Уоррен вначале не понял, смотрел, как идиот, на руку, обхватывающую его запястье, на изящные пальцы – руки музыканта, так, кажется, говорят – и не мог поверить.  
А потом желание съездить кулаком по этой смазливой морде стало почти неодолимым.  
Ламия дернул его за руку, прищурился, как щурился всегда, когда злился:  
\- Ты думаешь не о том. Я не умру. У меня два с половиной месяца, которые я проживу. Хочу я того или нет.  
\- А ты не хочешь.  
Уоррен не спрашивал, и сам удивлялся тому, как спокойно прозвучал голос. Какая-то его часть понимала, что если он начнет кричать, остановиться уже не сможет.  
Ламия недовольно поджал губы, словно разговор его раздражал, словно Уоррен сказал ему что-то очень глупое, что оскорбляло сына Творца.  
Кулаком по губам. А потом схватить его за грудки и потрясти хорошенько, чтоб мозги на место встали.  
Конечно, Уоррен этого не сделал. Хотя очень хотелось.  
Сидел, бессильно сжимая в пальцах сигарету.  
Ламия вздохнул, и вдруг как-то... смягчился, перестал смотреть свысока, и появилось в его глазах то открытое, уязвимое выражение, после которого Уоррен понял, что все. Не ударит, не сможет.  
Не Ламию, не когда тому больно.  
\- Уоррен... – Ламия замолчал, словно подбирая слова. Подумать только. Ламия, который никогда не повторялся в оскорблениях. – После того, как я покинул Цитадель, я мечтал о смерти так долго. Я звал ее, как зовут возлюбленную, как зовут избавительницу. Меня не пугает боль, страха уйти навсегда тоже нет. Единственное, чего я боюсь – сойти с ума. Знать, что со мной происходит, чувствовать как все, что было мне важно, извращается до неузнаваемости, гнить изнутри, и жить. Я видел себя изнутри, знаю, каким уродливым я могу быть. И я люблю тебя, люблю так сильно. Не хочу, чтобы это узнал ты.  
Его честность была как каленое железо. От нее некуда было деться, от нее невозможно было отвернуться.  
Уоррен обнял его, притиснул к себе, отчаянно желая, чтобы мир провалился к чертям, уткнул Ламию лицом себе в плечо, и выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
\- Тогда борись! Борись, черт бы тебя побрал! Ведь лазейка есть, и нахер капитана с его легионером. Пусть хоть все вместе съедут с катушек, останься со мной. Останься, пожалуйста.  
Ламия попытался отстраниться, но Уоррен не позволил. Взял его лицо в ладони, обхватил, словно собирался поцеловать, но только коснулся лбом его лба:  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал сквозь комок в горле, давясь словами и горечью. – Пожалуйста...  
А потом Ламия почти невесомо коснулся ладонью его руки, легко боднул головой в ответ и выдохнул едва слышно:  
\- Да.  
  
***  
\- Ваш подчиненный Маркус Лагатт по приказанию прибыл, - бесстрастно отрапортовал Лагатт, глядя в точку над левым плечом капитана.  
Андерсен чуть вздернул бровь и усмехнулся:  
\- Вольно, Маркус, вы не на плацу.  
Загесса рядом с ним не упустил возможности сказать:  
\- Вы и так дали этому существу слишком много воли, Александр. Пусть стоит, как стояло.  
\- Все еще задираете маленьких, Загесса? Вам не идет, - капитан коротко кивнул Лагатту, и тот встал свободно. Отчасти еще и для того, чтобы позлить церковника.  
Когда ответа не последовало, Андерсен отошел к главному иллюминатору «Роджера», заложил руки за спину и заговорил:  
\- Господа, десять минут назад поступило подтверждение. Хаотика Сида видели на главной гоночной трассе. Вместе с ним был человек в одежде священника, думаю, Загесса, для вас эта информация представляет интерес. Через час мы спустимся на планету. Я не стану привлекать слишком много внимания, поэтому мы спустимся на поверхность малой группой. Мы трое, а также господа Эммет и Джоунс, - он коротко кивнул на стоящих поодаль человек, и Лагатт едва подавил желание презрительно скривиться. Высокие, накачанные люди, явно привыкшие действовать силой. Лагатт мог бы уничтожить их обоих быстрее, чем они поняли бы, что происходит.  
\- При всем уважении, сэр, - не спрашивая разрешения, влез он. – Но пока рядом я, они ничего не успеют сделать. Они только станут обузой.  
Капитан посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, и Лагатт почувствовал себя неуютно.  
Вытянулся в струнку почти непроизвольно, даже понимая, что Андерсен всего лишь человек. Что он не способен ничего ему сделать.  
\- Кто сказал вам, что я жду от них действий, Маркус? – спросил капитан, а Лагатт вдруг понял, что у Андерсена неожиданно хорошее настроение. – Господа Эммет и Джоунс идут с нами для антуража. Вы скоро поймете, что на Равоне он имеет большое значение.  
\- Это существо не создано понимать, Александр, - вмешался Загесса. – Оно создано, чтобы создавать проблемы.  
\- Меня создавали не вы, чтобы судить, - огрызнулся Лагатт. Загесса скользнул по нему бесстрастным взглядом, и Лагатт едва не вскрикнул, в голове словно расцвел огненный цветок.  
Через долю секунды гладиус прижимался к горлу священника, и Лагатту стоило труда не довести начатое до конца. Остановила только мысль о том. Что капитану бы это не понравилось.  
Лагатт с удовольствием заметил, как расширились у церковника глаза. До идиота в рясе наконец-то дошло, что легионер мог бы уничтожить его меньше, чем за мгновение.  
\- Оставьте ребенка в покое, Загесса, - на удивление миролюбиво фыркнул капитан. Словно наблюдал за возней детей. – Уж вам-то стыдно издеваться.  
Головная боль прошла моментально, и Лагатт немедленно отступил, одним движением вкладывая гладиус в ножны.  
Загесса раздраженно тряхнул головой:  
\- Биостул это биостул в любом возрасте.  
\- Близость цели заставляет вас нервничать? – спросил капитан равнодушно, но было что-то под этим равнодушием, что раз за разом заставляло Лагатта напрягаться, даже если подспудная угроза была направлена не на него. Заставляло воспринимать капитана всерьез, даже если Лагатт много раз напоминал себе, кто из них сильнее.  
Загесса бесстрастно пожал плечами:  
\- За время нашего сотрудничества, мы много раз были близки к цели. Я начинаю от этого уставать.  
\- Тем лучше для вас. – Андерсен снова обернулся к иллюминатору. – На сей раз все совсем иначе. Хаотик взял с собой того, за кем вы гоняетесь. С тем же успехом он мог бы взять с собой электронный маяк. Как вы думаете, зачем ему это?  
\- Разгадывайте собственные загадки сами. Причин брать с собой эмпата полно.  
\- Вашего отступника он держал на корабле три года. Он берег его. И понимал, что эмпата я мог бы легко найти.  
\- Значит, вы думаете, он зовет вас таким образом? Хочет, чтобы вы на него вышли.  
\- Нет, - отозвался Андерсен. – Я думаю, что кто-то крепко его прижал после нападения на Фивон. И у него не осталось выбора.  
\- Притянуто за уши, - задумчиво покачал головой Загесса. – Его не можем поймать ни мы, ни Империя. Он об этом знает.  
\- Есть разные способы искать. Например у Цитадели. Провидец мог бы очень помочь.  
\- Провидцы Отца не предрекают за деньги. И далеки от политики. К тому же, если бы Цитадель приняла решение вмешаться, я знал бы об этом.  
Андерсен угрюмо усмехнулся:  
\- Вы не так меня поняли, Загесса. Я говорю о другой Цитадели. О черных.  
  
***  
Дверь была не автоматическая, из самого настоящего дерева и открывалась от себя. Она выглядела обманчиво просто, но Ламия знал как дорого стоила эта простота.  
В доме его родителей на Нео-Ватикане все двери были такими.  
Если бы не Дар, Ламия мог бы убедить себя, что он все еще там. Ненадолго. До тех пор пока не откроет дверь.  
Ручка тоже была деревянная, покрытая натуральным лаком – полузабытое, родом из прошлой жизни ощущение.  
За дверью был бар. Полутемное помещение, оформленное все с той же незаметной роскошью. Лучшее, что могла предложить «Мария».  
Посетитель был всего один, сидел за барной стойкой, пристроив подбородок на скрещенные руки. И делал вид, что его очень интересует светящаяся фиолетовая жидкость в высоком стакане. Сиреневые отсветы ложились на его лицо, на черные волосы, на перья в них.  
Ламия мимоходом подумал, что должно быть, Сид очень устал, потому что в его фигуре почти не осталось театральности.  
\- Какие люди без эскорта, - Хаотик повернулся, отсалютовал ему стаканом, указал на высокий барный стул рядом с собой.  
Ламия подошел, устроился за стойкой и пододвинул к себе второй бокал, жидкость в нем была красной, как ряса священника:  
\- Я мог бы сказать это про тебя, - невозмутимо заметил он, хотя и понимал, о чем Сид на самом деле говорил. Заставить Уоррена остаться в номере действительно было нелегко.  
Как должно быть, нелегко было для самого Сида хоть ненадолго отделаться от легионера.  
\- Я и говорил это про себя, душа моя, - Сид допил выпивку в четыре больших глотка, хлопнул стакан на стойку. – За нас не чокаясь.  
\- До дна, - отозвался Ламия.  
"Кровь Бога" он уже пробовал, даже любил.  
Сид взял бутылку, налил в свой опустевший стакан выпивки на два пальца.   
Себе Ламия налил сам, то же, что пил Сид, столько же, поднял в тосте:  
\- За эскорт.  
Сид коснулся своим стаканом его, и стекло о стекло тихо звякнуло, повторил:  
\- За эскорт, душа моя. Пусть живет он долго и счастливо.  
Ламия промолчал, выпил молча, до дна, заметил, что рука чуть дрожала. Слабость, непозволительная для сына Творца.  
Ламия ждал, что скажет Сид.  
Сид молчал, и Ламия заговорил первым:  
\- Три года это не такой большой срок. Но за это время я узнал тебя довольно неплохо. Лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Ты всегда пьешь, если боишься начинать разговор. Надеешься, это даст возможность сказать потом, что ты был пьян и пойти на попятный.  
Сид усмехнулся, налил себе еще и выпил залпом:  
\- Ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо, душа моя. Но сейчас я и правда хочу нажраться, как свинья, и ничего не чувствовать.  
Он потянулся к бутылке, и Ламия остановил его руку, сжал, не сильно.  
Сид вздрогнул.  
Ламия поднял руку, коснулся ладонью его щеки. Они часто так делали на людях, подкармливали слухи о том, что Ламия принадлежит Сиду, чтобы команда "Хаоса" не доставляла проблем. А потом эти жесты стали привычкой.  
Сид прикрыл глаза, прижался щекой к его ладони, коротко, всего на мгновение, отстранился и просто сказал:  
\- Я не смогу, душа моя.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил ему Ламия. - Может быть, это даже лучше. Бороться до конца. Честнее.  
Сид зло скривился, резко тряхнул головой:  
\- Нет, не лучше, - Ламии всегда нравилась эта его сторона, злая, упрямая.   
"Крыса, которая всегда находит выход из лабиринта". Сид говорил о себе так.  
\- Съехать с катушек вместе с тобой, стать одним из ублюдков-черных и убить Леона. Или сыграть петлю, убить, понимая что и почему мы делаем. Нет в этом никакого лучше. Должно быть что-то еще.  
Как похоже на него.  
А ведь Уоррен тоже был уверен, что выход есть.  
\- Что? - спросил Ламия тихо и жестко. - Что еще?  
Сид судорожно вздохнул, устало провел ладонями по лицу:  
\- Я не знаю, - потом он вздохнул и посмотрел Ламии в глаза. - Мне нужно знать. Нужно увидеть то, что видел Малкеста. Тогда я найду выход. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Заменим Леона на клона, на ублюдка с такой же внешностью. Должно быть хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Чтобы клонировать легионера потребуется не меньше полугода. И даже если ты смоделируешь внешность человека, чтобы он был точной копией, он останется человеком. Это должны быть мы, и твой легионер.  
\- Должно быть что-то еще, - снова сказал Сид. - Мне нужно знать, нужно увидеть, что видел Малкеста.  
\- Сканер сознания, - откликнулся Ламия. Обсуждать такое было легко, спокойно. Словно они действительно просто обсуждали очередную авантюру Сида. - Взять Малкесту будет легко, он уже считает нас своими. Он не откажется встретиться.  
\- Не успеем. Сканеры есть только в DT-78, туда месяц лететь в одну сторону. Просто не успеем. Мне нужен телепат.  
\- Слишком опасно, - отозвался Ламия. - Он может заразиться безумием Малкесты сам и заразить меня. Заразить всех, кто рядом.  
\- Нет, если у телепата будет стабилизатор.  
\- Где ты возьмешь телепата со стабилизатором за такой короткий срок?  
Сид помолчал, а когда заговорил, Ламия вздрогнул:  
\- Загесса. Друг Алекс ищет меня, и тебя. Представление в "Спирали" было слишком заметным. И у Алекса с собой идеальная ищейка.  
Ламия сглотнул:  
\- Я знаю Рамона Загессу. Знаю его очень хорошо. Он не выдержит контакта с Малкестой, он заразится его безумием и заразит всех кто рядом.  
\- Он не сможет заразить меня. Я достаточно псих, душа моя, чтобы на меня действовали только твои чары. И только потому, что я очень к тебе привязан.  
Сознание, текучее, как поток, чувства, которые почти невозможно различать. Должно быть мысли еще безумнее, чем чувства.  
Сид был прав, телепату почти невозможно было бы его заразить.  
Источником безумия для Сида смог бы стать только кто-то, кого он подпустил достаточно близко.  
Только Ламия.  
А для самого Ламии?  
\- Он может заразить меня. И тогда ты останешься с двумя безумными обладающими Даром проецировать. У тебя нет стабилизатора, без него - ты сам создашь ситуацию из видения. Твое желание знать станет началом петли, - тяжело было говорить спокойно. Но Сид должен был понять.  
\- Я и так ее сделаю. У меня нет выбора кроме как создать петлю. Все чего я хочу - выдернуть из этой петли тебя и Леона.  
Что насчет тебя? - хотел спросить Ламия, но в этом не было бы смысла. Он и так знал ответ.  
Режиссер, чье имя никто не читает в титрах.  
Эгоист.  
Это не было самоотверженностью. Сид просто расставил для себя приоритеты, и те, кем он дорожил оказались в списке выше его самого.  
\- Кто будет стабилизатором? - ответ на этот вопрос он тоже знал заранее. И все-таки они с Сидом оба любили доигрывать до конца.  
Сид снова налил себе выпить, отсалютовал стаканом в воздух и усмехнулся - торжественно и угрюмо:  
\- Тот, кого нельзя свести с ума, потому что он уже давно съехал с катушек. Безумный и прекрасный, Хаотик Сид, - потом взгляд его чуть изменился, стал мягче и уязвимее. Таким, каким он бывал очень редко. - Поверь мне, душа моя. Я и сам не до конца себе верю. Я иду по струне и она разрежет мне ступни. Может быть, мы не дойдем даже вместе. Но я точно не дойду один.  
Ламия снисходительно улыбнулся, протянул ему руку, правую, на которой носил кольцо, и беззлобно фыркнул:  
\- Ты уже давно не ходишь один. Должно быть, это пиратская жадность. Я один раз протянул тебе руку, и ты так ее и не отпустил, - когда Сид обхватил его ладонь своей, сжал до боли, Ламия наклонился к нему ближе и шепнул. - Пойдем по струне вместе. До конца. Там впереди должно что-нибудь быть. Там впереди должен быть выход.


	20. Chapter 20

от автора или еще небольшое предупреждение об ошибках: их много. их действительно много. их так много, как только может быть, если набирать текст на непривычной клавиатуре в программе, которая не подчеркивает ошибки.  
а, еще одно, здесь иногда не нажимается нормально шифт, так что наверняка в тексте остались точки, которые изначально задумывались, как запятые.  
  
  
***  
От одной стены номера до другой было пятнадцать шагов.  
Слейтер знал об этом, потому что действительно посчитал.  
Ожидание тянулось бесконечно, а запертая дверь вызывала желание снести ее с петель.  
Это было бы легко.  
Даже если бы не получилось выбить, можно было бы вспороть гладиусом.  
Ждать было тяжелее всего.  
На столе остывал ужин. Не синтетический белковый рацион, а настоящая еда. Сид заказал ее в ресторане «Марии».  
«Поешь, Леон, силы тебе понадобятся. У меня на них планы», - сказал он, уходя. А Слейтер почувствовал абсурдное желание запустить тарелкой ему вслед.  
Естественно, он не сделал ничего подобного.  
Он сел за стол, не спеша, пододвинул тарелку.  
И все же не смог заставить себя съесть больше пары ложек.  
Тревога тугим комком перекручивала внутренности. Отвратительное ощущение.  
Слейтер думал, анализировал.  
Малкеста сказал что-то Сиду. Что-то, что заставило его взяться за бластер.  
Что-то, что Слейтеру тоже необходимо было услышать.  
Сид никогда ему не скажет, это было достаточно очевидно.  
И это злило.  
Какая-то часть Слейтера была этому даже рада. Злость прогоняла страх.  
Страх потерять, поселившийся в нем еще в тот момент, когда Сид проиграл в карты. Когда Слейтер впервые отчетливо понял, что Сид не неуязвим. Что на самом деле ему очень легко причинить вред.  
А теперь Сид ушел и отказался брать Слейтера с собой.  
«У капитана дела, Леон. Прости, но на этом свидании тебе не суждено держать меня за руку».  
Он пошел разговаривать с Ламией.  
Слейтер был в этом убежден, сам не знал почему.  
Он не стал спорить или требовать, чтобы Сид взял его с собой, хотя мог бы настаивать, мог бы приводить разумные аргументы. Как-то слишком отчетливо понимал, что это ничего ему не даст. Сид не позволит ему узнать.  
Он отдал приказ, и имел на это право. Он даже не стал запирать дверь. С другой стороны, она все равно не остановила бы легионера.  
Капитан Хаотик Сид приказал своему телохранителю-легионеру остаться в номере, и дал понять, что нарушения приказа не потерпит.  
Было в его спокойном, уверенном голосе - ни капли сомнений, что приказ будет исполнен - что-то, что заставило Слейтера понять: наказанием за нарушение приказа не будет карцер или плеть. Наказания не будет. Вообще.  
Будут фальшивые документы, деньги и планета без генетического контроля на которой никто никогда даже не слышал о легионерах. И Леон Слейтер больше никогда не встретит Хаотика Сида.  
Как быстро все поменялось. Всего неделю назад Слейтер ради этого согласился разделить постель с пиратом, забравшим его из Дворца. В надежде на свободу.  
А теперь думал о том, что в качестве наказания предпочел бы плеть.  
И все же он должен был узнать.  
Слейтер не имел права покидать номер, но Сид не говорил, что он не может позвать кого-либо к себе.  
Слейтер активировал проекцию личного компьютера. Вывел окно контактов, и нашел линию Уоррена.  
  
***  
Лагатт ни разу в жизни не видел столько людей сразу. Они были повсюду, куда бы он ни посмотрел.  
Происходящее напоминало бы ему сон, но было намного реальнее.   
Равона.  
Первая планета на которую ступила нога свободного легионера.  
Лагатт шел за капитаном сквозь толпу, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, подстраиваясь под четкие и быстрые шаги Андерсена. Как и положено охраннику, он шел отставая на пару шагов, чуть сбоку.  
Загесса невозмутимо скользил рядом с капитаном, как равный, взяв его под руку.  
Лагатт исподволь посматривал по сторонам, на скалы и прорубленные в них ходы. Фивон он видел только на визуальных файлах, но ничего подобного в столице не было.  
На секунду накатила почти опьяняющая темная радость. Ублюдки из столицы не хотели, чтобы Лагатт когда-нибудь увидел хоть что-то кроме Дворцовых коридоров. И где теперь он, а где они? Лагатт надеялся, что улетая капитан дал по ним залп из пушек.  
Загесса обернулся, скользнул по нему презрительным взглядом, словно Лагатт сказал что-то.  
А ведь теперь, когда они уже не были на корабле, что мешало Лагатту избавиться от священника?  
Сейчас Андерсен рядом, и это невозможно, но он ведь не всегда будет рядом.  
Перед мысленным взглядом Лагатта снова всплыл образ пыточного кресла.  
Глупости. Теперь они были на планете, Лагатт мог легко уйти. Наверняка в городе была хотя бы пара мест, недоступных для сигнала. Лагатт не сомневался, что где-то на нем есть маячок, возможно даже, в его теле - их делали достаточно мелкими, чтобы он мог принять его во время еды и не заметить, но даже это было не так важно.  
Загесса вздохнул:  
\- От глупости вашего животного, Александр, у меня болит голова. От свежего воздуха у него так закружилась голова, что оно планирует убийство телепата в присутствии телепата.  
Лагатт мысленно выругался, непроизвольно отступая на шаг. Он все время забывал, что священник был не просто человеком.  
Андерсен повернул к Загессе голову, чуть усмехнулся, насколько Лагатт мог судить, настроение у Андерсена все еще было отличное:  
\- Загесса, вы ведете себя так, что даже я время от времени планирую ваше убийство. Я уже просил вас оставить ребенка в покое. Еще немного и я начну думать, что просьбы бесполезны. Уверен, дальнейшее не понравится ни вам, ни мне.  
\- Меня злит его отношение ко мне, - вмешался Лагатт, и едва не дернулся под взглядом капитана.  
\- Поверьте, Маркус, никакая злость не стоит того, что я с вами сделаю, если вы причините вред члену моей команды.  
В тот момент Лагатт смотрел в свинцово-серые глаза Александра Андерсена, и не думал, что тот всего лишь человек. В тот момент Лагатт верил каждому слову.  
Когда Загесса заговорил, заставив капитана повернуть голову, Лагатт был церковнику почти благодарен.  
\- Это не ребенок, Александр. Вы неверно истолковываете то, что видите, а это может дорого стоить нам всем. Перед вами не ребенок. Перед вами особь, представляющая потенциальную опасность. В одном вы правы, особь недоразвитая. Особь, которая уничтожит при малейшей возможности любого, кого сочтет угрозой собственной выгоде.  
\- Это должно меня впечатлить? - капитан невозмутимо отвернулся от священника, и они продолжили путь сквозь толпу, словно оба не сомневались, что Лагатт последует за ними. - Я пиратствую около шести лет, Загесса. Поверьте, я повидал достаточно недоразвитых особей, готовых убить при малейшей возможности.  
Их разговор всегда шел по кругу, и Лагатт в очередной раз убеждался, что перед ним всего лишь люди. Они могли обсуждать бесконечно, но так и не вынесли никакого решения.  
Впрочем, ему это было только на руку.  
Они подошли к воздушному причалу, и металлическая решетка пола мягко спружинила под их ногами. На Равоне все было таким грубым, как красные камни ущелья вокруг, ни капли не похожим на белые переходы Дворца, и внутренне Лагатт наслаждался мыслью, что никто из легионеров даже мечтать не мог, чтобы тут оказаться.  
Они прошли вперед, и к капитану подошел человек в серой потрепанной одежде.  
Он явно ждал их, потому что без лишних слов передал Андерсену проекцию ключа и мотнул головой в сторону припаркованного модуля, сказал только:  
\- Инфа есть про "Спираль". Интересует, капитан?  
Андерсен чуть склонил голову, повел рукой в воздухе и набрал на проекции 300.  
\- Эй, это несерьезно! - возмутился человек. - Что я скажу, вам никто не скажет.  
Андерсен изменил пару цифр.  
250.  
Лагатт угрожающе подвинулся к человеку, но тот этого даже не заметил, смотрел только на капитана:  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, я понял. Скажу так, в "Спирали" недавно какая-то хрень творилась. Концы-то уже упрятали, но поговаривали, что десятка два трупов. Будто кто отравы какой кинул. Еще говорят, не все те трупы сразу трупами стали. Сначала мозгами двинулись.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? - Андерсен задумчиво прокрутил проекцию в пальцах.  
Человек, видимо понял, что рискует лишиться своих денег, потому что добавил:  
\- Поговаривают тут черные замешаны. Вроде как их большая шишка на планете сейчас.  
\- Кто?  
Человек замялся, и Лагатт недвусмысленно положил ладонь на рукоять гладиуса. Презрительный взгляд Загессы заставил его сильнее сжать пальцы. Церковник перевел взгляд на человека, и спокойно ответил вместо него:  
\- Малкеста. Александр, не усложняйте и не тратьте наше время. Деньгами сможете покидаться как-нибудь в другой раз. И сделайте что-нибудь с вашим существом. Оно явно не осознает, как нелепо выглядит, хватаясь за меч.  
Лагатт оказался перед ним меньше, чем за долю секунды, со скоростью на которые во Вселенной были способны самые совершенные легионеры и звуковые волны. Острое лезвие гладиуса застыло у горла Загессы, едва не пустив кровь.  
\- Все еще думаете, что легионер с оружием это смешно, святой отец? - широко улыбаясь ему поинтересовался Лагатт.  
Он ожидал, что сейчас почувствует очередной телепатический удар, но Загесса только слегка повернул голову к капитану.  
\- Отставить, Маркус, - резко бросил тот, и Лагатт недовольно убрал меч. - Проследите чтобы подобное больше никогда не повторялось. Оружие применять только по моему приказу. И не питайте иллюзий на свой счет. Инквизитор мне в команде нужнее ребенка. Я понятно выражаюсь?  
Лагатт выпрямился и отрапортовал пристально глядя в точку над левым плечом капитана:  
\- Да, сэр.  
Загесса презрительно фыркнул:  
\- Эта тварь пообещает вам все что угодно, пока вы не отвернетесь.  
\- Еще одна провокация, Загесса, и я отвернусь, - невозмутимо пообещал ему Андерсен.  
  
***  
Когда Уоррену приходилось ждать, он всегда пытался на что-нибудь отвлечься. Ничего нового, почти все так делали, только способы бывали разные. Кто-то торчал на наркотиках, кто-то смотрел фильмы, а кто-то тупо спал.  
Уоррен играл в боевики. Всегда был большим любителем 100D-фильмов. Полная интерактивность ему нравилась.  
Нравилось, что можно было с головой уйти в придуманный кем-то сюжет, и бегать в придуманной кем-то реальности, отстреливая монстров или пиратов.  
Вот только уйти с головой получалось не всегда.  
Ламия-Ламия-Ламия...  
Свалил к капитану.  
Уоррен все время вспоминал, как легко Ламия говорил о самоубийстве.  
И представить его с перерезанными венами было до смешного легко.  
Когда Ламия только появился на корабле, давно, целую жизнь назад, хотя по времени всего-то три года прошло, Уоррен часто представлял его мертвым. Сам не отказался бы тогда перевести зарвавшуюся капитанову подстилку в холодное состояние.  
А вот Сида Уоррен мертвым не представлял, хоть и пытался убить.  
И теперь не мог представить, совсем в голове не укладывалось: капитан, который пытался покончить с собой. Бред. Не такой Сид человек.  
Мог ли Ламия ошибиться? Он ведь не был провидцем и мыслей не читал.  
Может быть он просто что-то не так понял?  
Пуля просвистела рядом с полями его шляпы, едва не сбив ее, и Уоррен своевременно нырнул в укрытие за стену конюшни.  
Фильм про ковбоев был старым и дрянным, индейцы в нем больше напоминали странную помесь азиатов с чернокожими, и нихрена это все не помогало отвлечься.  
А Ламия разговаривал в это время с капитаном. Решал их общую судьбу, потому что судьба у них с капитаном действительно была общая.  
Уоррен даже не удивился, когда понял, что это больше не то, что больно не делает, а вообще ничего не значит. Просто Сид прилагался к Ламии, и никуда от этого было не деться.  
Да и не хотелось уже на самом деле. Уоррен Ламию принял, до конца и со всеми заскоками. И со всем багажом. Странно, и когда только успел?  
Он только не хотел его потерять. И хотел чтобы Ламия взял его с собой, когда пошел обсуждать с капитаном, что им всем делать.  
Хотя даже Уоррен понимал, Ламия бы его взял, а вот капитан - нет. Капитан вообще никого не подпускал к себе так близко, а уж тем более теперь, если то, что Ламия сказал было правдой.  
Узнать что ли у легионера?  
И вот, словно услышав его мысли, Слейтер прислал ему запрос связи. Киношный мир застыл вокруг, а в воздухе возникла проекция.  
В общем-то нетрудно было понять, что потребовалось легионеру от Уоррена.  
Отвечать было бы совсем не обязательно, тем более, что Слейтер даже после своего признания, а может и благодаря ему все еще вызывал у Уоррена смешанные чувства.  
Обалдеть. В жизни бы не подумал.  
Кто-то запал на капитана. Всерьез, по-взрослому запал на ублюдка Хаотика Сида.  
И кто - искусственно выведенная боевая единица.  
Больше всего Слейтер напоминал Уоррену помесь андроида с боевым роботом.  
Ну да, дизайн нефиговый. Но с человеком не спутаешь - не умеют люди так двигаться, и такого безразличного лица у людей не бывает.  
И в то же время иногда он казался даже слишком человечным, люди такими опять же быть не умеют.  
Уоррен вспомнил откровения легионера про капитана, и едва подавил нервный смешок.  
Влюбленный легионер, обалдеть.  
И Уоррен умудрился чувства этого легионера задеть, да так, что бы заметно. Хорошо еще, что тварь из Слейтера оказалась вполне миролюбивая, мстить бы не стала.  
Мысль вызывала странную неловкость, чуть ли не совестливую.  
Уоррен принял вызов.  
Легионер смотрел на него с проекции бесстрастно и молчал, если не приглядываться, вполне сошел бы за голографический постер самому себе.  
Уоррен тоже молчал, настолько он Слейтеру жизнь облегчать не собирался, несмотря ни на какие смутные чувства вины.  
\- Я хотел бы поговорить, - через несколько затянувшихся секунд паузы ровно произнес Слейтер. Была у него неприятная привычка иногда, когда он говорил смотреть мимо собеседника.  
\- В жизни бы не подумал, - мрачно съязвил Уоррен.  
Легионер вздернул бровь, потом видимо сообразил, что после такого Уоррен может его послать и сказал уже подчеркнуто вежливо:  
\- Я был бы благодарен, если бы ты составил мне компанию в моем номере.  
Уоррен подозревал, почему легионер звал его в их с капитаном номер, и решил проверить.  
Широко ухмыльнулся и предложил:  
\- Лучше ты ко мне.  
Легионер молчал несколько секунд, изучая его своими прозрачными синими глазами - так что сразу казалось, что Уоррен угодил на допрос - и после секундной паузы невозмутимо ответил:  
\- Мне запрещено покидать помещение до возвращения Хаотика Сида.  
Бинго. Словами капитана, Уоррен только что заработал кофеварку.  
Уоррен мог бы согласиться, даже просто так, без всяких подводных течений. Чтобы скоротать время, и определиться наконец окончательно как относится к Леону Слейтеру.  
А ведь, если верить Ламии, оставалось тому совсем недолго.  
Думать о Слейтере как о смертнике не получалось. Слишком для этого... механическим он выглядел, слишком невозмутимым.  
Даже сочувствия в общем-то не вызывал.  
К тому же, Уоррен слишком хорошо понимал, что если ему придется выбирать между жизнью Слейтера и Ламии, он сам избавится от легионера и не поморщится.  
На секунду на лице Слейтера мелькнуло странное задумчивое выражение, словно он выбирал свои дальнейшие слова очень тщательно:  
\- У меня есть еда.  
Уоррен расхохотался, просто ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Подумать только: опасная, выращенная в лаборатории тварь, пыталась приманить его на еду.  
Была в Слейтере эта парадоксальная черта - его периодическая неспособность понимать людей почти милая. Хотя, конечно, на самом деле ничего милого в этом не было.  
Но все равно подкупало.  
Легионер, видимо, расценил реакцию Уоррена по-своему и добавил:  
\- Это натуральная еда. Не синтезированный в пищевом аппарате белок.  
Уоррен все еще посмеиваясь, стер невольно выступившие на глазах слезы и спросил:  
\- Так похоже, что меня недокармливают?  
Легионер ответил ему бесстрастным взглядом, словно всерьез размышлял, как часто Уоррен питается:  
\- Нет.  
Было в этом что-то почти оскорбительное.  
Слейтер добавил:  
\- В любом случае мне необходимо с тобой поговорить. Это касается безопасности капитана и его церковника.  
Смеяться расхотелось, моментально. Но даже не потому, что это "его церковника" неприятно резануло слух, а потому что легионер действительно мог сказать что-нибудь толковое. Все-таки, его и ему подобных ради чужой безопасности и создавали.  
Уоррен помялся. Рассказать Слейтеру о пророчестве он не мог, капитан за такое спустил бы с него шкуру, и не поморщился бы. И на Ламию бы не посмотрел.  
Но все же...  
\- Сейчас буду, - сказал он, отключая фильм, и поднимаясь с кровати.  
Может быть, разговор был не такой уж плохой идеей.  
  
***  
\- Дай мне сигарету, - сказал Ламия, не отрывая взгляда от трехмерной проекции столичного города Равоны, протянул руку в сторону Сида. Они ушли из бара, перебрались в отдельный номер над развлекательными заведениями "Марии", в один из тех, где не было камер, и где за ними никто не стал бы следить - просто пират решил поразвлечься, ничего особенного.  
Ламия курил очень редко, обычно контролировал себя. Это была не его привычка, это то, как просачивался в него Хаотик Сид. Маленький побочный эффект того, что Ламия цеплялся за сознание Сида, чтобы не сойти с ума. Безобидный в общем-то, потому что они оба об этом знали, оба не стремились его поощрять.  
Сид отдал сигарету не споря, сам щелкнул зажигалкой перед лицом Ламии. Горло обожгло дымом, и Ламия закашлялся.  
Ну и гадость.  
Но она успокаивала, это было важнее всего.  
\- Если друг Алекс уже на планете, он найдет нас слишком быстро, - задумчиво заметил Сид, приближая ту часть города, в которой располагалась "Спираль". - Он знает, что ты здесь, и у него есть идеальная ищейка. Она слишком легко распознает тебя.  
Когда-то Рамон Загесса значил для Ламии очень многое, теперь это казалось совсем далеким:  
\- Он не в состоянии прочувствовать весь город, область восприятия телепатов намного меньше, чем у эмпатов, - ответил Ламия холодно. - Они воспринимают больший объем информации, но в меньшем радиусе. Он не сможет найти меня даже в соседнем районе. Тем более не сможет найти на "Марии", - и все же ему пришлось добавить. - Но если все-таки найдет, я этого не почувствую. Инквизиторы невидимы для моего Дара.  
\- Боюсь, душа моя, оставаться на "Марии" само по себе плохая идея. Я выбрал это место, потому что здесь хранят чужие тайны, и потому что здесь живет господин Кайссер. Очень выгодное место. А я не единственный, кто ценит выгоду.  
\- Ты ожидаешь, что Андерсен остановится здесь, - Ламия сделал еще одну затяжку, и она пошла легче.  
\- Допускаю, - поправил Сид. - Даже друг Алекс не станет тащить на Равону весь экипаж. Как и мы, он придет с малой группой. И все же я не тороплюсь случайно столкнуться в коридоре.  
\- Пока сам не срежиссируешь эту случайность.  
Сид рассмеялся, хотя смех у него был не особенно веселым:  
\- Именно, душа моя. Именно. Но чтобы режиссировать мне нужна карта сцены и список персонажей.  
Ламия сделал последнюю затяжку и аккуратно потушил сигарету в пепельнице:  
\- Говори.  
  
***  
\- Дьявол идет по дорогам сердца. В каждой клетке и в каждом сосуде. Дьявол в наших генах.  
Бесстрастный голос Загессы заставил Лагатта повернуть голову. Он почувствовал, как его продирает дрожью.  
Казалось бы священник сидел как обычно, выглядел как обычно, но что-то с ним было не так.   
Очень сильно не так.  
Лагатт не мог объяснить свое впечатление, но непроизвольно ему захотелось отодвинуться подальше.  
\- Загесса! - резкий оклик капитана заставил их обоих встряхнуться.  
Церковник побелел, посмотрел почти растерянно, и, возможно, в любой другой момент Лагатт был бы счастлив видеть на его лице такое выражение. Тогда это показалось почти жутким.  
Загесса сел идеально ровно, ответил капитану невозмутимо и немного высокомерно, в своей обычной манере:  
\- Я прошу прощения за это. Я ощущаю кого-то из черных очень близко. Подобные мне воспринимают их присутствие.  
\- Принято, Загесса. И все же постарайтесь не забывать, где вы и зачем, - бесстрастно откликнулся Андерсен, откидываясь на спинку кресла транспортного модуля. - Наша цель не черный священник.  
\- Моя цель, Александр, это отступник Доминик.  
\- Вы и сами понимаете, что доберетесь до него только через Хаотика Сида. Чего вам не сделать без меня, - капитан говорил спокойно, констатируя факт давно известный им обоим.  
\- В напоминании нет нужды. Не путайте меня с биостулом, - Загесса достал из рукава Писание, открыл кожанные страницы, и над ними возникла проекция. - Но тот, кого я почувствовал довольно близко. - Он прокрутил проекцию пальцами, увеличил, и Лагатт увидел сеть туннелей, такую же, как и на управляющей панели модуля. Внутренние маршруты Равоны.  
\- Где именно? - спросил Андерсен, доставая сигару. Пепельница отделилась от стены модуля и подплыла к его руке.  
\- "Спираль", - Загесса указал пальцем, и на проекции зажглась крохотная светящаяся точка.  
\- Занятно.  
Лагатт ожидал, что Андерсен добавит что-то еще, но капитан молчал.  
Загесса молчал тоже.  
Лагатт неприязненно подумал, что церковник мог легко нашептывать Андерсену что-то сразу в голову.  
\- Занятно, - повторил капитан еще раз. - В "Спирали", где видели Хаотика Сида и его церковника, сидит провидец черных мейстер Малкеста, и одновременно с этим два десятка человек там сходят с ума и умирают.  
\- И что это значит? - спросил Лагатт. Ответ волновал его не так уж сильно, просто стоило напомнить о себе. Ему не было смысла воспринимать ситуацию слишком серьезно. Хаотик Сид не представлял для них угрозы, да и что бы он мог противопоставить легионеру, тем более из генетической линии "Лагатт". Хаотик Сид мог только бегать от них.  
И даже его беготня подходила к концу. Закономерно, если задуматься. Ему долго везло, особенно для пирата, но всякое везение рано или поздно заканчивается.  
\- Это значит, что Хаотик Сид пытался с ним связаться, - вместо Андерсена ответил Загесса. - Отступник Доминик один из сильнейших эмпатов нашего времени. Присутствие мейстера черных не могло на него не повлиять.   
\- Нервный срыв у эмпата, Маркус, как раз и означает множество мертвых или сумасшедших, - невозмутимо добавил Андерсен, стряхивая пепел.  
\- Вы думаете, Хаотик оказался рядом с Малкестой не случайно, - церковник не стал превращать это в вопрос. Должно быть, потому что знал абсолютно точно, о чем думал капитан.  
Лагатт не понимал, почему капитан это терпит. Сам Лагатт избавился бы от такого человека при первой удобной возможности.  
\- Я не верю, что эмпат такой силы не почувствовал и не осознал угрозу. Нет, что-то было нужно им в "Спирали", настолько, что они пошли на риск.  
\- Очевидно, да, - подтвердил Загесса. - Но никаких доказательств, что им нужен был именно Малкеста, я не вижу. Какой смысл брать эмпата на встречу, которая может спровоцировать у него нервный срыв?  
На этот вопрос Лагатт легко мог ответить и без подсказки капитана:  
\- Именно поэтому. Чтобы знать точно, чего ожидать.  
Он вопросительно смотрел на капитана, ожидая, как Андерсен отреагирует на его слова и вмеаштельство в разговор.  
Андерсен не обратил внимания:  
\- Вы знаете о Хаотике столько же сколько и я, Загесса. Вы всерьез думаете, что если бы там ему было нужно что-то еще, об этом никто бы не слышал?  
\- Услышали, - подтвердил Загесса. - Два десятка мертвых. Мы не знаем точно было это задумано или случайность.  
Лагатту не было нужды объяснять, зачем делать нечто подобное намеренно:  
\- Думаете, он так убрал кого-то?  
Андерсен снова его проигнорировал:  
\- Слишком глупая задумка. В баре находится черный священник, которого, естественно первым заподозрят. Черных и без того достаточно не любят, - капитан потушил сигару, словно ставя точку. - Малкесту едва ли обрадовала бы такая "намеренная" случайность. А настраивать против себя еще и черных... Человеку за которым и так гоняется вся Империя? Хаотик не настолько глуп.  
Того, что последовало дальше, Лагатт не ожидал, едва не посмотрел на церковника удивленно, но успел вовремя одернуть себя: Загесса смеялся.  
\- Вы снова притягиваете факты к своей интуиции, Александр.  
Андерсен не стал спорить, неожиданно и чуть мрачновато улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Своей интуиции я доверяю. "Фактам" не всегда. Их слишком легко создать из вранья и слухов.  
  
***  
\- Он появится очень скоро. Друг Алекс предполагает, где нас искать. "Роджер" не многим уступает "Хаосу" в скорости, но намного мощнее. Пара дней в лучшем случае, и дорогие гости будут здесь.  
\- Или они уже здесь, - ответил Сиду Ламия. - Ты назвал ему галактику, и оставил подарок. Андерсен знает, зачем ты напал на Фивонский Дворец. Не трудно предположить, что заполучив легионера, пират Хаотик Сид попытается его продать. Это означает генетические лаборатории. То есть не более пяти планет в этой галактике.  
Сид фыркнул, идым от его сигареты колыхнулся, свился причудливыми кольцами. Если бы не что-то странное, почти мутное в текучем и изменчивом потоке его эмоций, Ламия мог бы поверить, что все как обычно. Разве что разговор они вели в одной из комнат "Марии", а не в рубке "Хаоса".  
\- Я настолько предсказуем, душа моя? Можешь не отвечать, пожалей мое самолюбие.  
Ламия мог бы ответить ему в тон, как всегда делал, но не стал. Разговор не вызывал у него желания ни играть, ни подыгрывать:  
\- Твоя встреча с Кайссером тоже не осталась незамеченной. Как и выступление легионера на "Марии". Пока никто не спрашивает намеренно, люди не станут болтать.  
\- Никто не захочет трепать имя Хозяина зря, - подтвердил Сид. - А вот случай в "Спирали" это даже не красная ниточка. Это голографический постер в небе "Хаотик здесь был". После такого все, кому нужно, быстро вспомнят мне и разговор с Кайссером, и легионера. И даже то, чего не было.  
\- Преимущество все еще на твоей стороне, - напомнил Ламия. - Андерсен не ожидает, что ты будешь за ним охотиться.  
\- Друг Алекс привык к тому, что я всегда убегаю, - Сид кривовато улыбнулся. - Я бы и сейчас убежал. Но вот я, вот стенка и бежать некуда.  
\- Даже после того, как ты получишь Загессу, тебе придется остаться на Равоне, чтобы поймать еще и Малкесту. У Андерсена будет возможность найти тебя.  
\- Не обижай наш коллективный интеллект, душа моя, - Сид докурил одну сигарету и достал другую. Он курил не прекращая, одну за одной, много даже по его собственным меркам. Быстро и почти взахлеб. - Мы убедим друга Алекса, что я улетел, как я это всегда делаю, и он полетит за мной.  
\- Для этого тебе придется увести "Хаос" в другую галактику.  
\- Девочка вполне с этим справится. Тем более, что мои люди большей частью на Равоне. Чтобы собрать их мне не обязательно нужен корабль.  
\- Твои люди не помогут тебе против орудий "Роджера".  
\- Орудия "Роджера" не выстрелят в меня, душа моя. Как не выстрелил в меня бластер.  
Ламия промолчал. Сид должно быть ожидал, что он что-то скажет, потянулся к стакану, когда понял, что ответа не последует.  
Ламия накрыл его стакан ладонью:  
\- Не напивайся.  
\- Даже не собирался. Я в норме, душа моя. Функционален. А знаешь, я ведь хотел, чтобы он выстрелил. Я жал на курок и думал "ну давай же, стреляй же, черт тебя подери".  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Прости меня за это, ладно?  
Ламия коснулся его плеча, крепко сжал:  
\- Простил. Ты меня? За "Спираль".  
\- Да я с самого начала не злился, - Сид накрыл его руку ладонью, коротко сжал, и отстранился, встряхнувшись. - Итак, подумаем плохой вариант. Алекс уже на планете, ищет меня. Как быстро он найдет?  
\- Плохой вариант? Несколько часов. Я не смогу предупредить тебя, что они рядом. Загесса инквизитор, такие, как он, для меня невидимы. Андерсена я ни разу не видел лично, опознать его не смогу тоже. Тем более кого-то из его людей.  
Сид склонил чуть голову, посмотрел на него странно, и усмехнулся почти лукаво:  
\- Логично. А что насчет какого-нибудь незнакомого тебе легионера? У них ведь достаточно узнаваемая эмоциональная структура, да?  
Ламия сначала смотрел на него непонимающе, а когда понял, только неверяще покачал головой:  
\- Иногда даже я гадаю, как тебе это удается.  
\- Просчитывать все наперед?  
\- Да.  
Сид хищно улыбнулся:  
\- Я не забываю делать людям добро, и оно ко мне возвращается.  
  
***  
На воздушном причале их уже ждали. Лагатт посмотрел сквозь главный иллюминатор модуля и едва подавил снисходительную улыбку.  
Всего трое человек. Интересно, на что они рассчитывали?  
За их спинами мигала голографическая вывеска бара "Спираль". У Лагатта не было ни малейшего сомнения, что, если Андерсен захочет попасть внутрь, он сделает это без малейших проблем.  
Человек в центре, один из троих, которые вышли встречать модуль, дождался пока откроется дверь, и выступил вперед:  
\- Мы закрыты, - на его изуродованном шрамом лице не было даже намека на приветливость. Так же, как и в нацеленном на капитана оружии.  
Словно не замечая, смотрящего в его сторону дула, Андерсен неторопливо спустился по силовому трапу на железный настил причала, даже не оборачиваясь посмотреть следуют ли Загесса и Лагатт за ним.  
Лагатт сошел следующим, безмолвно и бесстрастно застыв за его левым плечом, как полагалось легионеру в роли сопровождения.  
Загесса вышел последним, застыл изваянием по правую руку от капитана. Рядом.  
Лагатт мысленно закатил глаза. Церковнику явно нравилось демонстрировать, что они с капитаном на равных. Хотя подчинялся он Андерсену как и все остальные.  
Показушник.  
Лагатт подумал о том, что Загесса наверняка слышит его мысли, и улыбнулся одними уголками губ.  
Пусть слушает.  
Ничтожество.  
Это немедленно отдалось легким разрядом головной боли. Загесса даже не повернул головы в его сторону.  
Капитан смерил человека в центре спокойным взглядом, словно командующий войсками рядового на плацу и невозмутимо ответил:  
\- Джо, я полагаю.  
\- Смотря для кого, - неприязненно откликнулся человек. Оружие он так и не убрал.  
Если бы не приказ Андерсена, Лагатт моментально продемонстрировал бы ему, насколько плазменное ружье бесполезно против легионера.  
\- Для того, кто ищет хозяина бара, - Андерсен кивком головы указал на вывеску.  
\- Бар закрыт, - угрюмо ответил человек, которого капитан назвал Джо. Двое его сопровождающих молчали, глядя перед собой совершенно равнодушными, какими-то почти рыбьими глазами.  
Андерсен чуть повернул голову к Лагатту, бросил небрежно:  
\- Маркус, будьте любезны...  
Лагатт столько этого ждал. Шанс показать себя в деле.  
Всего лишь люди. Те двое от ударов легионера отлетели как безвольные куклы, человека в центре Лагатт бромил на колени, широко улыбаясь капитану. Джо пытался поднять оружие, но Лагатт пинком ноги отбросил его в сторону.  
\- Меньше театральности, Маркус, и держите агрессию в узде, - Андерсен достал сигару, подошел к скрюченному человеку ближе. Джо сплюнул ему под ноги.  
Лагатт сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как крошатся под ними хрупкие кости. Человек взвыл.  
\- Перестаньте, Маркус, - поморщился капитан. - Мне всего лишь нужны ответы.  
\- Да пошел ты, - прохрипел человек, и Лагатт сжал бы его руку снова, если бы не предупреждающе поднятая ладонь капитана  
\- Вы не так меня поняли. Я всего лишь ищу одного человека, - Андерсен не обращал внимания на грубость. - Я найду его в любом случае. Но вам выгоден только один.  
\- Да пошел ты, - повторил человек. - Вы, пиратские выблюдки, у меня уже вот где сидите.  
Он неопределенно мотнул головой.  
Капитан сказал ему в ответ всего два слова:  
\- Хаотик Сид.  
Несколько секунд человек с ненавистью смотрел на капитана, потом стиснул зубы и процедил:  
\- Хрен с тобой. Ты меня бесишь, но этого ублюдка я ненавижу больше. Скажи своей шавке, чтобы отпустил.  
Лагатт мстительно снова сжал пальцы, человек по имени Джо вскрикнул.  
Люди такие до смешного хрупкие. Не стоило такому как он называть легионера шавкой.  
\- Отпустить, - бесстрастно бросил Лагатту капитан, и Лагатт отпустил. Это, разумеется, не делало его никакой шавкой. Он выполнял приказы только пока это было ему выгодно. - Ценю готовность к сотрудничеству. И наше общее время.  
Намек был более, чем прозрачный.  
\- Мне только одно интересно, - Джо с чувством сплюнул себе под ноги, достал здоровой рукой из кармана свободных армейских брюк миниатюрный инъектор с единственной ампулой, как подозревал Лагатт, обезболивающего, и приставил к своей шее. - Отчего вам, сукам, на других планетах не сидится?  
Лагатт ожидал, что Андерсен проигнорирует вопрос, но капитан неожиданно ответил:  
\- Особенность профессии. Не тяните.  
Джо убрал инъектор, сплюнул снова, смерил Андерсена еще одним взглядом исподлобья и заговорил:  
\- Он явился с утра, к черному ходу. Всего четверо: Хаотик, церковник, модификант и пилот. Я не собирался их пускать, и он предложил мне денег. Я пустил. И вот что вышло.  
Андерсен перевел взгляд на Загессу, церковник скучающе заметил:  
\- Он лжет. Хаотик не предлагал тебе денег. Хаотик предложил тебе сделку. Ты свел его с мейстером черных, - церковник едва заметно улыбнулся. - Он пообещал тебе пять процентов от сделки.  
Лагатт видел, как человек стиснул зубы:  
\- Если заранее все знаешь, зачем спрашивал?  
\- Условия, - невозмутимо потребовал капитан.  
Джо промолчал и вместо него заговорил Загесса:  
\- Он считает, что Хаотик собирался продавать черным людей.  
\- Хаотик не стал бы торговать с черными живым товаром, - сказал Андерсен, а Лагатт мысленно отметил, как уверенно говорил капитан. Словно бы знал наверняка.  
В памяти всплыло пыточное кресло и комната, увешенная проекциями. Ему стало неуютно, и пришло в голову, что с его одержимостью, капитан действительно мог знать почти все.  
\- Он сказал, теперь ему не до разборчивости. Не после того, что он устроил в Столице, - процедил Джо.  
\- Что скажете, Александр? - Загесса вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
\- Ложь. И даже если бы он захотел, ему некого было бы продать. Я знаю обо всех его рейдах, у Хаотика и его команды на данный момент нет "мяса". Он блефовал.  
Это "мяса" из уст капитана прозвучало совершенно дико. И Лагатт сам удивился, что ему неприятно было это слышать. В конце концов он и сам считал людей всего-лишь кусками разумной биомассы.  
\- Ему необходимо было увидеться с Малкестой, - невозмутимо заключил Загесса. - И ты устроил это, - он смерил Джо равнодушным взглядом. - Повод не хуже многих.  
\- О чем они говорили? - спросил Андерсен.  
\- Он не знает, - ответил Загесса. - В комнате Малкесты нет камер. Этот идиот не рискнул подглядывать за мейстером черных.  
\- Вполне разумное решение, - бесстрастно заметил Андерсен. - Вы отведете нас к Малкесте, немедленно, если он сейчас в "Спирали".  
Он не стал размениваться на "или" и попытки уговорить. Он просто констатировал факт.  
И похоже, человек по имени Джо это понял.  
Лагатт мысленно усмехнулся. Слабаки - все люди.  
Легионер не поддался бы так сразу.  
\- Никого я никуда не поведу, - что ж, он недооценил Джо. Тот не торопился уступать.  
\- Загесса? - Андерсен протянул ему руку.  
Лагатт ничего не почувствовал. Просто в один момент он стоял рядом с человеком, а в другой Джо неловко звалился на землю, и его ноги в тяжелых ботинках нелепо дернулись несколько раз, прежде, чем тело обмякло. Лагатт непроизвольно отпрянул, словно этот приступ - наверняка вазванный телепатом, в этом легионер не сомневался - мог зацепить и его тоже.  
Загесса не обратил внимания. Положил руку на локоть Андерсена и кивнул вперед:  
\- Он там.  
Андерсен коротко кивнул, когда проходил мимо затихшего Джо, не бросил даже взгляда:  
\- Идемте, Маркус. Нас ждет внеплановая деловая встреча.  
  
***  
В общем-то, идя к легионеру Уоррен прекрасно понимал, что Слейтер не кино смотреть его заманивал. И Уоррен, наверное, глупо поступал. раз все-таки поддался.  
Но если легионеру было что сказать про безопасность Ламии, и капитана, что, увы, было одно и то же, Уоррен готов был слушать.  
То ли он уже притерпелся к легионеру, то ли Слейтер позволил себе проявить больше, чем обычно, но одного взгляда на безупречную легионерскую морду хватило, чтобы понять - так просто и без объяснений Слейтер не отстанет.  
Объяснений, которые Уоррен не мог ему дать.  
Видимо им предстояла веселая игра, кто кого расколет первым.  
Слейтер закрыл за ним дверь.  
Уоррен услышал, как тихо щелкнул замок, когда она скользнула вниз, и мелькнула в воздухе проекция "состояние: заблокировано".  
Уоррен нервно хмыкнул и полез за сигаретами:  
\- Ты бы хоть вид сделал, что не в ловушку заманиваешь, - попробовал отшутиться он. Судя по бесстрастному лицу легионера, получилось не очень:  
\- Не вижу смысла отрицать очевидное.  
В одну секунду Слейтер говорил это стоя в глубине номера, у стола, а в следующую уже прижимался спиной к двери, давая понять, что так просто выйти из комнаты не получится.  
Ну и быстрыми же все-таки тварями были эти легионеры. Уоррен еще раз напомнил себе, что Слейтер в кандалах. Иначе ситуация вырисовывалась бы совсем безрадостная.  
\- Ты поговорить хотел, - напомнил Уоррен, отворачиваясь от двери и направляясь в глубь номера. Стол с едой он проигнорировал, прошел и уселся на кровати, бесцеремонно закинув ноги в тяжелых ботинках на кровать.  
Намеренно решил повести себя по-хамски, чтобы разозлить легионера. Так было больше шансов заставить его совершить ошибку.  
Уоррен себе не льстил, прекрасно понимая, без этого и без сыворотки правды, ему вряд ли удастся из Слейтера что-нибудь вытащить.  
При условии, что тот, конечно не блефовал.  
Потому что мог.  
Маневр почти сработал, по невозмутимому лицу легионера скользнула едва заметная тень:  
\- Это в человеческой привычке распоряжаться чужой кроватью словно своей?  
\- Да ладно тебе, - похоже все-таки хоть отчасти, но подействовало, и Уоррен решил закрепить результат. – Мы тут все свои. Присоединяйся.  
Легионер еще чуть нахмурился, и Уоррен понял, что переиграл.  
Ну точно, Слейтер оказался на кровати рядом с ним, так же быстро как раньше у двери – Уоррен не успел увидеть, и улыбнулся:  
\- Благодарю за доверие.  
Эмоциональное давление, понял Уоррен. Легионер знал, что его физическая мощь подавляет и намеревался это использовать.  
И ведь работало, черт бы его побрал.  
\- Всегда рад, - отмахнулся Уоррен, и протянул легионеру пачку сигарет. – Покурим?  
Слейтер ответил ему невозмутимым взглядом:  
\- Я кажусь тебе идиотом?  
\- Иногда, - легко признал Уоррен. Ага, пальцы чуть дернулись. Реакция есть, хоть легионер и пытается скрывать.  
Не умеет он играть в дознавателя. Щупает наобум, опыта нет.  
Хотя для новичка неплохо.  
\- Я всего лишь пытаюсь вести себя сообразно человеческой логике, - легко отпарировал Слейтер. – Это непривычно и потому выглядит глупо.  
\- Сочувствую, - Уоррен растянулся на простынях, провоцируя снова, стряхнул пепел на пол.  
\- Не стоит, - Слейтер едва заметно улыбнулся. Значит, понял и на провокацию не повелся. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о безопасности нашей группы, но я должен знать, доступом к какой информации ты располагаешь.  
Уоррен расхохотался:  
\- Ты это всерьез? И кто кого тут принимает за идиота?  
Если Слейтер рассчитывал так просто все узнать, он явно недооценивал Уоррена.  
Легионер ответил ему ровно и бесстрастно:  
\- Даже не пытался. Мне известно все, но я не знаю, что известно тебе. И не собираюсь рисковать. Один раз меня уже наказали за несанкционированное пособничество тебе. Повторения я не хочу.  
«Несанкционированное пособничество». Ну надо же.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- Так дождемся капитана. И пусть он все разрешит. Вот и поговорим все вместе.  
Ага, снова дернулся.  
Не умеет лгать. Хотя откуда бы у легионера такие умения? Его для другого сделали.  
И все же ответил Слейтер абсолютно ровно:  
\- Я не хочу ждать. Мне неуютно, что боевая единица разгуливает сама по себе, возможно, неверно оценивая ситуацию.  
Ага. «Боевая единица» - это значит, Уоррен. Он мимоходом подумал, стоит ли чувствовать себя польщенным и решил, что стоит.  
\- Увы тебе, - фыркнул Уоррен. – Без приказа капитана я с тобой ни о чем говорить не стану.  
\- Ты мог бы связаться с ним по каналу связи и спросить, - легко предложил Слейтер. Уоррен почти восхитился. Предложение было смелым, хоть он и понимал, что легионер ничем на самом деле не рискует. Если бы Уоррен мог связаться с Сидом так просто, разговора бы не было. Но отвлекать их с Ламией пока было рано. Мало ли, чему Уоррен мог помешать. Может быть просто разговору. Может быть просто разговору. Может быть, нет.  
С капитаном никогда нельзя было угадать.  
Уоррен только в одном был уверен – если бы Сид был против этого разговора вообще, его Слейтер даже дверь в каюту открыть бы не смог.  
А ведь он выдал легионеру личный компьютер. Тоже само по себе знак доверия.  
Знать бы только что он означает.  
Вообще буквально пару дней назад, узнав, что у Сидова легионера свой личный комп, Уоррен первый забил бы тревогу. Но кое-что за время их отпуска на Равоне все же изменилось.  
Не видел Уоррен в Слейтере предателя больше.  
Опасную и нечеловеческую тварь – да. Но свою, корабельную тварь. Часть команды.  
\- Смело, - вслух признал он. – И все рано не сработает.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я блефую? – Слейтер демонстративно вздернул бровь. Делал он это в чем-то похоже на Ламию, хоть и намного реже, и Уоррен мимоходом подумал, что может это у блондинистых модификантов фишка такая. – Зачем мне это?  
\- Наверное, тебя бесит, что какие-то тайны капитан решил придержать при себе, - без обиняков ответил Уоррен.  
\- Меня бесит только то, что способно стать угрозой всем нам, - бесстрастно ответил Слейтер. – Ситуация проще, чем кажется. Я не блефую, я говорю правду. Все что мне нужно – убедится, что происходящее правильно понимаешь ты.  
И ведь складно рассказывал. В любом другом случае Уоррен мог бы ему даже поверить. Вот только Слейтер говорил разумно, взвешенно. А никто не стал бы говорить разумно и взвешено, узнав что через два с половиной месяца ляжет под нож на алтаре черных. Даже легионер.  
И что Уоррен мог ему ответить?  
Да что угодно, лишь бы не правду.  
А хоть бы и правду? Слейтер бы ему не поверил. Все-таки если уж Уоррену самому не верилось, а Уоррен знал капитана получше, чем легионер, никаких иллюзий не питал, и все равно в такое не верил. Вот не верил он, что Хаотик Сид через два с половиной месяца станет черным и зарежет своего легионера.  
Разве что действительно петля.  
Нет, правду все-таки не стоит.  
Тогда что?  
Можно было на субординацию надавить.  
\- И ты значит, если убедишься, что у меня доступ есть, будешь меня инструктировать? - Уоррен хмыкнул, не скрывая сомнений в голосе.  
\- Если ты обладаешь информацией, - подтвердил Слейтер бесстрастно.  
\- А с чего это тебе, подстилке капитанской инструктировать второго помощника?  
Слейтер дернулся словно едва сумел сдержаться и не ударить, и Уоррену снова пришлось напомнить себе, что легионер все же в кандалах.  
Потому что если бы не был...хрен бы Уоррен согласился на их вечернее рандеву.  
\- Я не только любовник Хаотика Сида. Я его телохранитель, - Слейтер, к его чести, взял себя в руки почти мгновенно. - В каких-то вопросах мое слово значит даже больше, чем его.  
\- За такое можно и в карцер, - осадил его Уоррен.  
Слейтер помолчал, внимательно изучая Уоррена своими пронзительно голубыми глазами. Уоррен едва подавил желание передернуться. Да уж, тот кому заказывали дизайн легионера явно был поклонником "льдистого" типажа. От Слейтера даже когда он был расслаблен холодком потягивало, а теперь и подавно.  
\- Ты сам дал мне сыворотку правды, - наконец нарушил молчание Слейтер, отводя взгляд, и едва заметно красней. Или же Уоррену показалось, потому что краснеющий легионер в его мир как-то не вписывался. - Ты знаешь мои мотивы, причины моих поступков. Знаешь кем для меня является Хаотик Сид и кто я для него. Мне незачем лгать. Я действительно всего лишь пытаюсь узнать, могу ли говорить с тобой прямо. Скажи, что тебе известно и покончим с фарсом.  
Уоррен потянулся чтобы затянуться позабытой во время разговора сигаретой, обнаружил, что она дотлела до фильтра и скривился.  
Пришлось доставать новую.  
Слейтер подождал его ответа, не дождался и наконец сказал спокойно и четко:  
\- Я знаю о видении Малкесты. Теперь я хочу услышать, что знаешь ты.  
Незажженная сигарета выпала из рук, и Уоррен тупо проследил ее недолгий полет на пол.  
В голове осталось только: Охренеть. Приплыли.  
В тот момент, в ту секунду, он бы может действительно мог что-нибудь ляпнуть, если бы не заметил краем глаза, как внимательно и сосредоточенно смотрит на него Слейтер.  
И немного отпустило.  
Уоррен наклонился за сигаретой, чтобы потянуть время, немного успокоился.  
Легионер ничего не знал. Явно о чем-то догадывался, но наверняка не знал.  
И, если Уоррен ему не скажет, и не узнает.  
Так и помрет, ничего не узнав.  
Мерзкая судьба. Врагу такой не пожелаешь, а Слейтер не враг. Неплохой в общем-то мужик, хоть и не человек. Жалко его. И капитана, и Ламию. и даже себя немного.  
Все-таки не создан был Уоррен для таких игр. Мог играть в них если недолго, но как же они его выматывали.  
Поэтому заговорил он только, когда уже прикурил, и слова получились - как он себя чувствовал - выхолощенные и сухие:  
\- Пошел на хер, - сказал ему Уоррен. - Ничего ты от меня не добьешься.  
Слейтер дернулся, лицо его исказилось, словно Уоррен его не словами приложил, а по морде съездил, и легионер почти выплюнул:  
\- Почему?! Я всего лишь хочу его защитить! И его и твоего церковника. Мне нужно знать! - а потом, словно у куклы марионетки обрезали нити, он понурился, и посмотрел на Уоррена совсем по другому. Без этого своего привычного ледяного самоконтроля. Очень человечно и с неприкрытой болью. - Мне никто не скажет. Я так и не узнаю.  
\- Не узнаешь, - подтвердил Уоррен, чувствуя себя последней мразью.  
Слейтер отошел от него, сел в кресло, без следа обычной, присущей легионерам грации, почти упал, устало провел ладонями по лицу, словно стараясь взять себя в руки, и глухо сказал:  
\- Он пытался покончить с собой.  
Уоррен остался стоять, где стоял, курил нервно и чувствовал себя неловко.  
Больше всего в жизни Уоррен ненавидел чужие слезы. Просто на стенку лезть был готов, и при этом всегда стоял как дурак и ничего не мог поделать.  
Странно для пирата волноваться о таких вещах, но вот волновало и хоть ты тресни.  
Слейтер, разумеется не плакал - Уоррен вообще не знал есть ли у легионеров слезные железы - но лучше бы плакал.  
Может легче бы было. И ему и Уоррену.  
\- Он стрелял в себя из бластера. Раз за разом, в висок, - когда Слейтер заговорил, голос у него был почти нормальный, в этом "почти" и было самое жуткое. - Бластер был сломан. Его личный бластер. Оружие, от которого в критической ситуации зависела бы его жизнь, оно не могло быть неисправно. Он хотел выстрелить. Не меньше двадцати выстрелов вхолостую.  
Уоррен молчал.  
\- Малкеста сказал ему что-то, - продолжил Слейтер. - Предсказал. Что-то, что способно сломать даже такого, как Сид. Что-то чего он не хочет допустить. Это связано с ним и со мной.  
Уоррен смотрел на него с жалостью. Умный легионер. Слишком умный для собственного блага. Был бы глупее может и пожил бы еще в счастливом неведении.  
\- Я вполне способен понять, что это значит. Вычислить. Не все, но многое. Может быть. проще было бы не понимать, - словно эхо его мыслей откликнулся Слейтер, и неожиданно посмотрел Уоррену в глаза. Будто удар. - Ты ничего мне не расскажешь. Я даже не стану больше спрашивать. Я только одно хочу знать. Сколько нам осталось?  
Уоррен почувствовал, что как-то странно перехватило горло, от того с каким вывернутым, насквозь провонявшим отчаянием спокойствием это прозвучало.  
Он не должен был отвечать.  
И уже понимал, что промолчать не сможет:  
\- Два с половиной месяца.  
Слейтер снова устало провел по лицу руками, посмотрел куда-то мимо Уоррена в пустоту. и глухо ответил:  
\- Так мало... - Потом он встряхнулся, выпрямился, и в его холодных голубых глазах появилось привычное уже отстраненное выражение. - Что бы ни произошло, что бы ни случилось в будущем, я сделаю все, чтобы он не пострадал. Что бы не предсказывал Малкеста.  
\- Просто... - Уоррен поискал слова, не нашел и выдавил только беспомощное. - Не думай об этом.  
И Слейтер улыбнулся. До странности светло и немного грустно.  
И снова очень человечно:  
\- Спасибо. Я буду должен тебе, если это хоть чего-то стоит.  
\- Дорогого стоит, - почему-то ответил ему Уоррен.  
Слейтер невесело усмехнулся и кивнул на стол:  
\- Хотя бы что-то я могу предложить тебе прямо сейчас. Есть еда.  
  
***  
Лагатт бросил на Загессу еще один внимательный взгляд, и все же промолчал. Капитан не хуже него видел, что происходит, и если Андерсен никак не реагировал, должно быть, все было в порядке.  
С каждым шагом церковник выглядел все хуже.  
\- Загесса? - наконец спросил Андерсен.  
Церковник явно услышал его не сразу, мотнул головой, словно заставляя себя встряхнуться, прошептал побелевшими губами:  
\- Он не закрывается, Александр. Вообще. Он ждет нас. Ждет меня.  
\- Не перевозбуждайтесь, - невозмутимо посоветовал ему Андерсен. - Иначе он вас не дождется.  
Церковник дернулся так словно его ударили, ошарашено посмотрел в ответ.  
Капитан усмехнулся:  
\- Не смотрите так удивленно. Телепату это не к лицу. Вы прекрасно знаете, как я отношусь к психозам в моем присутствии.  
Таким церковника Лагатт определенно не видел ни разу. Загесса был в бешенстве. Смотрел на Андерсена не с высокомерием, а с яростью.  
Это было удобно.  
Если бы он использовал ментальную атаку на капитане, Лагатт имел бы полное право убить церковника.  
Видимо, он сам это прочитал в мыслях Лагатта, потому что заставил себя говорить намного спокойнее:  
\- Я пойду с вами. Присутствие мейстера больше не будет мне докучать.  
\- Как скажете, - легко согласился Андерсен. - С вами приятно иметь дело, когда вы перестаете жалеть себя и сосредотачиваетесь на деле.  
\- Не могу сказать о вас того же, - огрызнулся Загесса.  
Андерсен фыркнул и взял его под руку:  
\- Не нужно слов. Просто делайте свое дело и не сходите с ума.  
Загесса тряхнул головой, успокаиваясь окончательно, и Лагатт не мог не отметить, что. как ни странно, он действительно выглядел лучше.  
Не таким бледным.  
\- Знаете, Александр, иногда я жалею, что телепат из нас не вы, - останавливаясь у одной из дверей в пустом коридоре, сказал он. - Вера не позволяет мне сквернословить вслух, но прямо сейчас я думаю о вас несколько очень... неприятных слов.  
И все же, Лагатт заметил, как сильно, вероятно оставляя синяки, он сжимал руку капитана. И что открыть дверь сам он так и не решился, это сделал Андерсен. Просто повернул ручку и вошел, словно с самого начала знал, что она не заперта.  
\- Мейстер Малкеста, я полагаю, - невозмутимо сказал он закутанной в длинную черную рясу фигуре, застывшей у окна. Малкеста, а Лагатт предполагал, что это был он, обернулся, и легионер непроизвольно отдернулся назад.  
Зрелище изуродованного лица было настолько омерзительным, что Лагатта замутило.  
\- Капитан Александр Андерсен. С личным инквизитором. Я не звал вас.  
\- Мы ищем того, кого вы звали до нас, - капитан подошел к столу, спокойно сел в кресло, не спрашивая разрешения. Изуродованное лицо Малкесты странно исказилось, и Лагатт не сразу понял, что тот улыбается:  
\- Хаотик Сид нужен многим.  
\- Вскоре этих многих станет еще больше, - не обращая внимания, на то как снова побледнел Загесса, застывший по правую от капитана руку. - Но на мои вопросы вы ответите раньше.  
\- Ты ищешь Хаотика Сида, - словно не слыша его сказал Малкеста, и Лагатт почувствовал, что его продирает дрожью от одного голоса. Было в нем что-то... единственное, что приходило Лагатту в голову было "зло". - Ты притащил на встречу со мной сына церкви, как и он. Инквизитора, - Малкеста резко повернулся к Загессе. - Помнишь меня, мальчик?  
К его чести Загесса не позволил себе показать страх, хотя острый слух легионера улавливал, как бешенно колотилось его сердце:  
\- Отец Райнер. Я помню всех еретиков.  
\- Рамон Загесса. Когда я покинул Церковь, ты еще не был инквизитором. Боишься меня?  
Загесса промолчал.  
\- Тебе есть чего бояться, - продолжил Малкеста. - Стоит мне коснуться тебя, и вся та ложь, в которую ты веришь разлетиться осколками. Ты боишься порезаться.  
Андерсен расхохотался, и резкий звук его смеха прозвучал словно выстрел в тишине. И затих так же внезапно:  
\- Разговоры фанатиков подождут. Меня не интересует, кто из вас прав и у кого Бог в венах, а у кого Дьявол. Где Хаотик Сид?  
Малкеста повернулся к нему медленно и почти лениво, и все же было в этой медлительности что-то, из-за чего у Лагатта почти бешено заколотилось сердце.  
\- Люди говорят, что я безумен, - сказал Малкеста улыбаясь, и улыбка на его изуродованном лице выглядела как оскал. Страшно. – Но намного безумнее те, кто разговаривает со мной в таком тоне.  
\- Вы неверно понимаете ситуацию, - невозмутимо откликнулся Андерсен. – Мне нужны ответы. И я получу их. От человека на улице, от мейстера черных, от Бога или от Дьявола.  
Малкеста засмеялся, тихо, безумно и жутко:  
\- Действительно безумнее, чем я, - сказал он. – Достаточно безумен, чтобы не бояться гнева Истинной Церкви.  
Лагатт заметил, как напрягся Загесса от этих слов, но церковник смолчал.  
\- Вы ждете от меня опровержения? – Андерсен вопросительно вскинул брови, словно вопрос мейстера его удивил.  
\- Моей вере открыты все тайны и все дороги. Никто из противящихся нам не уйдет живым. Зачем тебе правда, если ты не успеешь ею воспользоваться?  
\- Оставьте проповеди для связанных и мертвых, Райнер, - сказал капитан, и Лагатт был уверен, что настоящее имя священника он использовал намеренно. – Единственное, что меня волнует – это Хаотик Сид.  
\- Хаотик Сид... – Малкеста мечтательно прикрыл то, что осталось от его век. – Грешник, который нужен очень многим. И который встанет на праведный путь. Я видел его будущее. Тебя в нем не было.  
\- Меня интересует только, где он сейчас.  
\- Я мог бы сказать тебе, если бы знал. Но вместо этого я знаю, где он будет через два с половиной месяца. Что будет, если узнаешь ты?  
Андерсен смерил его тяжелым взглядом:  
\- Зачем он приходил?  
Малкеста чуть склонил голову:  
\- Он желал торговать со мной. Грешник, который продает других грешников.  
Лагатт скривился. Ничего не мог с собой поделать, потому что одна мысль о том, что кого-то могли продать такому чудовищу, как Малкеста, вызывала тошноту.  
Но капитан отреагировал на его слова совсем иначе. Он подался вперед резко, впился взглядом в лицо мейстера:  
\- Ты прилетел на Равону за ним, - его переход с «вы» на «ты» был совершенно неожиданным, резким. Так же как его переход в это жуткое, едва не искрящееся напряжение. – И он узнал об этом. Но все же ты его отпустил. Почему?  
\- Я видел будущее, и будущее неизбежно. Никто не убьет Хаотика Сида, пока не придет его время.  
Андерсен встал:  
\- Тем лучше для всех нас, - невозмутимо сказал он, и Лагатт как-то вдруг осознал, что впредь Малкеста снова станет для капитана «вы». – Благодарю за сотрудничество. Этого будет достаточно. Идемте, господа. Всего доброго, Малкеста.  
\- Удачи тебе, грешник, - откликнулся Малкеста. И на сей раз Лагатт не увидел его усмешку, только почувствовал ее в голосе. – Она потребуется тебе, когда Истинная Церковь придет за тобой.  
\- Пусть становится в очередь.  
Выходя в коридор за капитаном, Лагатт думал о том, почему именно Малкеста снова стал для Андерсена «вы».  
Он просто интересовал его недостаточно, чтобы говорить ему «ты».


	21. Chapter 21

***  
"Хаос" без Сида всегда казался Форкс чем-то вроде брошеного домашнего животного. Этакого трогательно скучающего монстра.  
Странно было думать, что за годы с Сидом, корабль стал ей почти домом.  
Похожим на странный часовой механизм, мрачноватым и не особенно жизнерадостным, но все-таки домом. Форкс была недостаточно сентиментальна, чтобы считать экипаж своей семьей, тем более, что некоторые члены команды не вызывали у нее ничего кроме искреннего желания спустить их в шлюз. Но к Сиду она привязалась. Уоррен ей нравился.  
С Ламией она смирилась.  
Легионер капитана просто ничего для нее не значил.  
Ждать в этот раз было легко, даже зная, что капитан отправился на планету вовсе не развлекаться. Что-то подсказывало Форкс, что он вернется невредимым, хотя обычно своей интуиции первый помощник "Хаоса" не слишком доверяла.  
Три дня прошедшие с отлета капитана текли неторопливо и спокойно. Форкс пропадала в спортзале, или сидела в рубке, на кресле, которое обычно занимал Сид. Без вороха проекций. которыми капитан обычно себя окружал, помещение казалось маленьким и каким-то уютным. Сама Форкс захламлять пространство не любила, еще с армейских времен, когда за поведение не по уставу можно было схлопотать выговор. Даже те приложения, которые она использовала, Форкс обычно собирала в один компактный экран перед собой: жизнепоказатели экипажа, отчет о состоянии главных систем корабля, радар, поисковая страница Сети и неизменное окно связи.  
На самом деле, если бы капитан или кто-либо еще, знающий их координаты связи, пожелал бы связаться с "Хаосом", Форкс сообшили бы, будь она даже в душевом отсеке на сантехмодуле.  
Просто экран связи вызывал ложное чувство контроля над ситуацией.  
В рубке Форкс обычно или читала или смотрела фильмы, не полный интерактив, конечно, чтобы не выпадать из реальности, но полный интерактив ей никогда и не нравился. Во время фильмов Форкс в рубке всегда запиралась, просто не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что она смотрит "Коварную красавицу Роксолану" или "Любовь сильнее галактики".  
Особенно ей не хотелось, чтобы узнал Сид, потому что он точно не стал бы молчать.  
Он мог бы напроситься смотреть мелодрамы вместе с ней, но не стал бы молчать.  
Время от времени Форкс посматривала на сканер окружающего пространства. Шансы, что корабль будет обнаружен при включенной маскировке стремились к абсолютному нулю. но все же Форкс так было спокойнее. Корабль скрывался в метеоритном поясе одного из спутников Гелиуса-27-R-17 - газового гиганта из той же звездной системы, что и Равона. Обычно, если экипаж "Хаоса" отправлялся на планету, Форкс отводила корабль дальше, но не в этот раз - капитан мог вернуться в любой момент.  
Над мелодрамами Форкс плакала, чего всегда стыдилась, и с чем никогда не могла ничего поделать. И не хотела в глубине души, чего стыдилась тоже.  
Все было хорошо. Не идеально, и может быть самую капельку тревожно, но Форкс летала с Сидом уже около шести лет, чувство некоторой тревоги стало для нее привычным, как нелюбимый родственник.  
Хо-ро-шо. Капитан часто произносил это именно так - по слогам и нараспев, словно смаковал.  
Когда пришел вызов из отсека связи, она смотрела фильм, заедая любовные страдания шоколадным желе. Желе было слегка просроченным, но Форкс это даже нравилось.  
Она убрала ложку и банку в сторону, остановила и свернула проекцию фильма, так, на всякий случай, и отозвалась на вызов.  
Это не был связист. Это был Хаотик Сид.  
И он выглядел плохо.  
За годы вместе с ним, Форкс видела своего капитана разным. Она видела его раненым и больным, видела его совершенно обезумевшим, злым и веселым. Сонным. Голодным - и не один раз.  
И она знала, как он выглядит, когда ему больно.  
Если ему было больно, Хаотик Сид улыбался. Именно так: весело и небрежно.  
\- Привет, девочка моя, - сказал он. - Как дела у моего первого помощника?  
Она прекрасно понимала что и зачем он спрашивал, поэтому Форкс не стала размениваться на приветствия:  
\- Все чисто. Что случилось?  
Ей хотелось спросить "что случилось с вами?", но было не время и не место.  
\- Много всего и еще больше вот-вот случится. Потому мне очень не хватает... нескольких вещей.  
\- Слушаю вас, сэр, - Форкс села в кресле безупречно ровно, и Сид сам словно подобрался, на секунду перестал улыбаться:  
\- Собери команду и подготовь корабль. И переберитесь поближе, вскоре я захочу вас видеть.  
\- Будет сделано. Вы хотите, чтобы я собрала команду на планете или на корабле?  
\- На планете. Я слишком соскучился, чтобы откладывать встречу, - Сид говорил так, как всегда, и от этого было еще хуже.   
\- Что насчет вашей группы?  
Как спросить прямо живы ли Ламия, Уоррен и легионер, Форкс не знала. Не тогда, когда Сид так улыбался - бесшабашно и жутко.  
И смеялся он не лучше:  
\- О, с моей группой все прекрасно. Судьба хранит нас всех. У нее на нас планы.  
  
***  
Сид отключил проекцию связи и откинулся на спинку кресла. Улыбка стекла с его лица, и оно сразу показалось Ламии лет на десять старше.  
Сид прикрыл глаза и выдохнул в воздух еле слышно:  
\- Закрутилось, - потом только тряхнул головой, словно заставляя себя собраться. - Как только Алекс услышит о наших похождениях в "Спирали", он побежит туда. Он возьмет с собой телепата, который счастливо покопается в чьих-то обдолбанных мозгах и выйдет на Малкесту. Ты хорошо знал Загессу, ты лучше представляешь, что будет дальше, душа моя.  
Ламия мог бы возразить, что не видел его слишком давно, но Сид знал это и так. И в любом случае спрашивал не об этом.  
\- Инквизиторы в чем-то почти так же чувствительны, как и отступники, - наконец признал он. - Но намного устойчивее. Малкеста не угрожает психике Загессы. Допускаю, что он может вызвать временную потерю контроля, но не глубинный сбой.  
\- Что насчет моей души?  
\- Наоборот, - признал Ламия после непродолжительного молчания, и порадовался, что специально укрепил свои щиты на время разговора. Шум города почти не долетал до него, только чувства тех, кто находился на "Марии", и ярче всего привычный и текучий водоворот чувств Сида, горчащий, словно кто-то подмешал в него дегтя, но все еще безопасный.  
И совсем рядом Уоррен и Слейтер. На секунду Ламия задумался, стоит ли говорить Сиду, и все же не стал. Потому что верил Уоррену, и потому что понимал, почему Сид допустил эту встречу.  
\- С моей стороны не будет спецэффектов, - продолжил Ламия. - Я просто решу, что Малкеста прав. Я просто поверю.  
Его самый большой страх.  
Сид об этом знал, потому положил руку Ламии на плечо, и от физического контакта сразу стало легче, как всегда:  
\- Ты решил это давным давно, душа моя. И все же вот ты и вот он. И ты не черный.  
\- Только потому что ты держишь меня за руку, - они уже говорили об этом. Много раз.  
Ламия решил сменить тему:  
\- Андерсен пойдет к Малкесте. Даже инквизитор не сможет так легко и быстро пробиться сквозь защиту Малкесты, а тот не пустит его в свои мысли. Не к информации. Он может показать ему, как видит мир, и что думает. Но не координаты Цитадели Черных.  
\- И наш друг Малкеста или заговорит про нас или нет.  
\- Что если он заговорит? - спросил Ламия.  
\- Все говорят, душа моя. Вопрос только в том, что. Он может предсказать другу Алексу судьбу, и это будет совершенно безобидно - Алекс не из тех, кто слушает гадалок, кем бы они ни были. А может сказать где мы. И это будет Плохо.  
\- Даже узнав где ты, он не сможет так легко напасть на "Марию", ему придется сначала вызвать сюда "Роджер".  
\- Душа моя, можно подумать ты не знаешь сколько времени боевому фрегату потребуется чтобы оказаться здесь, если он завис, скажем, на орбите. Не то, чтобы я недооценивал эти пятнадцать минут, но так ли много они значат?  
\- Как быстро здесь будет "Хаос"?  
\- Не меньше двух часов прежде, чем девочка припаркует нашу колесницу. И не меньше шести часов, чтобы собрать команду. Плюс еще пять минут, чтобы колесница спустилась сюда.   
\- "Хаос" быстрее "Роджера".  
\- Да, и потому пять минут, а не пятнадцать.  
\- Пока с ними легионер, я смогу их чувствовать.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Но как долго с ними будет легионер? Время играет против нас. Коварное, двуличное время.  
\- Мы можем найти их сейчас, проследить за ними, - сказал Ламия и прикрыл глаза.   
Вернуться в город, спуститься из благословенной тишины "Марии" в какофонию города и слушать, слушать, слушать нет ли легионера рядом. Страшно.  
И Сид понимает, и для него это "страшно" тоже имеет значение, потому что он молчал, долго, прежде, чем сказать:  
\- Я не хочу чтобы ты рисковал. Ты рискуешь не только собой.  
Этот риск не имел ничего общего со смертью.  
Ламия прислушался к себе и откликнулся:  
\- Я справлюсь.  
  
***  
Молчать рядом с Уорреном было почти легко. Немного неловко, но неловкость была обычная, нормальная - чувство, которое, наверное, и должно возникать за одним столом с фактически чужим человеком, тем более, что Уоррен был именно человеком. Они со Слейтером не принадлежали даже к одному биологическому виду.  
С сидом это никогда не имело значения.  
Слейтер был рад, что Уоррен остался. Они сидели друг напротив друга и ели в молчании, но это все равно отвлекало от того, что Слейтер услышал.  
Два с половиной месяца. Так ничтожно мало.  
И так много, если задуматься.  
Даже одно прикосновение, тот первый жар, тепло - больше, чем должен был узнать легионер Леон Слейтер.  
\- Не думай, - снова посоветовал ему Уоррен, буркнул, и неприкрытая неловкость в его голосе даже несмотря на ситуацию почти заставила Слейтера улыбнуться:  
\- Не буду. Не стану тратить время, - сказал он. - Я буду жить.  
Прозвучало пафосно и патетично, но как сказать по-другому Слейтер не знал. Ожидал, что Уоррен будет смеяться, и ошибся.  
Уоррен промолчал. мрачно уставившись в свою тарелку.  
\- Не говори Хаотику Сиду, - попросил Слейтер. Вспомнил, что пособие по человеческой психологией советовало совмещать просьбы с тактильными жестами, и накрыл руку Уоррена своей.  
Так странно было чувствовать ладонью хрупкие человеческие кости, такие же, как у Сида. Почему-то Слейтеру всегда казалось, что Уоррен был бы физически прочнее.  
Навигатор "Хаоса" непроизвольно вздрогнул, едва не дернув руку к себе, но все же оставил ее на месте, кивнул:  
\- Не скажу.  
\- Спасибо, - Слейтер отпустил его.  
\- Руки у тебя как стальные держатели, - нервно хмыкнул Уоррен.  
Слейтер посмотрел на него в ответ почти недоуменно. Он все время отмечал насколько ощущение человеческого тела отличается от тела легионера. Редко задумывался, как эта разница воспринимается людьми.  
Странно было об этом говорить, тем с Уорреном. Тем более сейчас:  
\- Должно быть, мои прикосновения отличаются от человеческих.  
Это заработало ему еще один нервный смешок:  
\- Да уж... Больше на киборга похоже, ну или боевого андроида, как я их представляю. Никогда не трогал киборга. Да и тебя почти ни разу, - он замялся, но потом все-таки протянул руку в сторону Слейтера и спросил. - Можно?  
Слейтер равнодушно кивнул, потом пересел к Уоррену поближе. Любопытство человека он понимал, ему самому было бы в другой ситуации интересно. Не в тот момент.  
Уоррен опасливо протянул руку, коснулся плеча Слейтера, сжал пальцы на пробу, потом попробовал чуть надавить. Слейтер не сдвинулся с места.  
Уоррен удивленно выдохнул, пододвинулся, положил ладони на его шею, видимо сравнивая пульс с человеческим, потом ощупал грудные мышцы, пресс.  
Слейтер бесстрасно сидел. Прикосновения не были неприятными, но и не вызывали никаких чувств. Просто касания.  
Уоррен потрогал его волосы, удивленно выдохнул:  
\- Обалдеть.  
Должно быть он говорил про сам аттракцион "пощупай легионера".  
Мысль была настолько похожей на Сида, что на секунду Слейтер едва не дернулся, почти услышал ехидный голос в своей голове.  
Он всегда скептически относился к тому, что люди отзывались о своих близких как о части самих себя. Натыкаясь на подобное в книгах, скорее недоумевал, как всегда, когда сталкивался с абсолютно чуждой для него логикой.  
Странно было понимать, что те книги просто писали правду.  
Не иносказание или художественный прием - а простая констатация факта.  
Сид был частью Слейтера. Не в том смысле, что его боль воспринималась, словно своя. Не в том, что он был важен.  
Просто что-то от него действительно поселилось внутри, словно стоило замереть и Слейтер мог услышать его голос. Мог представить, что Сид сказал бы или подумал. Что бы Сид сделал.  
Словно какая-то его часть просочилась в Слейтера, обосновалась там и никогда никуда не уйдет.  
Уоррен отвлек его, обхватил пальцы Слейтера своими и с интересом сжал.  
Слейтер мимоходом подумал, что даже такое отношение не коробило.  
Было легче от того, что Уоррен остался.  
Может быть, если бы все складывалось иначе, Слейтер был бы рад проводить с ним время. Просто разговаривать или смотреть на что-нибудь.  
Должно быть, так люди заводят себе знакомых.  
Он протянул руку к Уоррену задержал ее над плечом человека и спросил:  
\- Можно?  
Уоррен посмотрел на его руку, немного опасливо, прежде, чем мотнул головой и кивнул:  
\- Только поаккуратнее. Люди хрупкие существа.  
 _Люди хрупкие существа._  
Сид говорил то же самое.  
Смешно, что рядом с ним Слейтер много раз чувствовал себя слабым и уязвимым.  
\- Кандалы не позволят мне причинить вред, - сказал он и добавил. - Я все равно буду осторожен.  
Слейтер начал с волос Уоррена, и человек чуть наклонил голову, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
Волосы Уоррена были короче, чем у Сида, на затылке словно мягкая щетка.   
Слейтер переместил руку на его шею, почувствовал, как ускорился пульс Уоррена.  
\- Все в порядке, - спокойно сказал ему Слейтер.  
Отвлечься на Уоррена было почти хорошо. Легче, чем было бы, останься Слейтер один.  
Тем более, это ведь действительно было интересно.  
Дотронуться до человека и сравнить свои ощущения.  
Уоррен не вызывал у него того почти неодолимого телесного голода, который вызывал Сид, смущения не было тоже.  
Слейтер мог дотрагиваться до него, ни на что не отвлекаясь.  
Мышцы плеча - мягкие по сравнению с мышцами легионера. Кости кажутся хрупкими - в этом ничего нового.  
\- Нравится? - Уоррен кривовато улыбался, едва заметно покраснев и казался почти... смущенным?  
\- Необычно, - просто признал Слейтер. - Люди приятны наощупь.  
Уоррен усмехнулся несколько нервно:  
\- Должно быть мы для тебя, как котики для нас.  
Слейтер попытался представить разницу в прочности тел и силе, и поправил:  
\- Скорее детеныши котиков. Или птицы.  
Уоррен фыркнул:  
\- Весело. Сложно себя контролировать?  
\- Я привык к тому, что почти все вещи кажутся мне хрупкими, - потом он кивнул на браслеты на своих запястьях и добавил. - У людей есть свои способы контролировать мою силу.  
\- Мы злобные подлые ублюдки, - спокойно подтвердил Уоррен. - Благодаря этому и выживаем. Если мы не можем быть сильнее, сделаем все, чтобы быть хотябы хуже.  
\- Раньше я испытывал чувство превосходства, когда думал о людях, - признал Слейтер, чуть надавливая в области ребер.  
\- Теперь нет? - Уоррен фыркнул, чуть отодвигаясь. Возможно, ему было щекотно.  
\- Нет. Теперь я просто не понимаю. Столько насилия - странного, совершенно неоправданного. Агрессия к себе подобным - безпричинная, даже если саморазрушительная по своей природе. У вас нет естественных врагов, вам не грозят болезни. У вас бесчисленное число альтернатив. Почему?  
\- С жиру бесимся, - пожал плечами Уоррен, и Слейтер почувствовал его движение пальцами. - Ты действительно сейчас не думаешь, что ты лучше нас?  
Слейтер равнодушно кивнул:  
\- Не думаю.  
\- Зря, - сказал ему Уоррен. - Ты и правда лучше. Так что поосторожнее. Люди ненавидят тех, кто лучше их.  
\- В том числе и ты? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Неа, я нет, - отмахнулся Уоррен, неожиданно протянув руку и потрепав Слейтера по волосам. - Я слишком мудак для этого, отброс общества и все такое. Ненавидеть всех, кто лучше, у меня ненависти не хватит.  
Жест был фамильярным, неожиданным, и заставил Слейтера спросить:  
\- Я кажусь тебе ребенком? - он заметил недоуменный взгляд Уоррена и пояснил. - Твой жест. Мне казалось, так обращаются с детьми.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- А ты не прибьешь меня за честный ответ?  
Слейтер позволил себе едва заметную улыбку, может быть, не слишком веселую, но она была:  
\- Кандалы не позволят.  
\- Спасибо и на том, - Уоррен хмыкнул. - Для меня ты скорее на животное похож. Знаешь, как в этих дурацких шоу, где говорящие котики и все такое.  
В тот момент это даже не раздражало. С другой стороны Слейтер на самом деле хотел знать мнение не Уоррена:  
\- Что насчет Хаотика Сида?  
Уоррен понял его по-своему:  
\- Нет, ну он та еще тварь, конечно, но точно не говорящий котик. Хотя хрень иногда несет, похлеще мутанта из телешоу. А было бы неплохо, если бы он вдруг таким стал: говорил бы только "хочу жрать", "почеши меня" и "мурр".  
Он сказал это и помрачнел.  
Слейтер его понимал, веселиться и не хотелось, и не получалось.  
Но сидеть и страдать было бессмысленно.  
\- Я имел ввиду, не кажется ли тебе, что Хаотик Сид видит во мне ребенка, - мягко пояснил он Уоррену.  
Это вызвало усмешку:  
\- Капитан не особо похож на педофила. Ну ладно, похож, но с детьми я его не видел, а мы лет пять вместе летаем. Не думаю, что он запал бы на ребенка.  
Слейтер не был уверен в том, насколько мнению Уоррена можно было доверять, и должно быть, человек это понял, потому что рассмеялся:  
\- Знаешь, есть в этом что-то такое извращенное почти до нелепости.  
\- В чем именно? - холодно поинтересовался Слейтер. - В том, что человеку может быть дорог легионер? Или что он видит во мне больше, чем вещь?  
Уоррен только покачал головой, словно Слейтер спросил нечто на редкость глупое:  
\- Что ты всерьез, по-взрослому заморачиваешься, как о тебе думает капитан.  
\- Я полностью от него завишу. В моем положении это нормально, - напомнил Слейтер. Была и другая причина, и человек ее знал, вызнал благодаря "анубису". Слейтер решил не напоминать.  
\- Слушай, Слейтер, - Уоррен мрачновато хмыкнул. - Ты... просто посмотри на ситуацию со стороны.  
\- Полагаю, что делаю это постоянно.  
Судя по еще одному смешку, Уоррен не поверил:  
\- Ты хороший мужик. Не мразь и не ублюдок, это редкость вообще-то, да еще и легионер впридачу. Любая шлюха под тебя ляжет и приплатит. Любая команда - с руками оторвет. Еще ты единственный, кто готов дать капитану просто так. Посмотри на него глазами окружающих - он конченный психопат в розыске, с кучей врагов и понтами.  
Он говорил, и не видел, как дверь номера бесшумно скользнула вверх.  
\- Хорошо, что у Леона есть ты, правда, друг мой Уоррен? - спросил Сид, чуть прищурившись, и его улыбка никого не обманывала. Ламия, держащий его под руку, с силой сжал пальцы на его рукаве, так что побелели костяшки:  
\- У нас нет на это времени.  
Уоррен отдернулся от Слейтера, словно обжегшись, посмотрел на церковника почти виновато.  
\- Не дергайся так, друг мой, - посоветовал Сид. - Ты настоящий счастливчик сегодня. Моя душа права, на тебя и правда нет времени. Мы уходим, Леон.  
Слейтер смотрел на Сида не отрываясь, и старался думать о чем угодно кроме как о том, что им осталось два с половиной месяца.  
\- Я пойду с тобой.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Разве я говорил что-то против? Твое присутствие будет нужно мне. Заодно я наглядно проиллюстрирую слова друга Уоррена. Как там было? Ах да, "конченный психопат в розыске".  
\- Мы подозреваем, что Андерсен на планете, - пояснил Ламия.  
\- Значит, рвем когти? - предположил Уоррен.  
\- Нет, друг мой. Боюсь, если слишком часто рвать когти, можно остаться без них. Мы найдем моего друга Алекса.  
"Друг Алекс". Слейтер уже слышал, как Сид говорил об этом человеке. И хорошо запомнил, применительно к кому Сид обычно использовал слово "друг".  
\- Мы найдем его до того, как он найдет нас.  
\- Зачем? - мрачно буркнул Уоррен.  
Слейтер был уверен, что ему ответит Сид, но ответил на этот вопрос Ламия:  
\- Потому что нам нужен его телепат.  
Телепат. Со способностью Ламии к эмпатии, зачем Сиду был нужен телепат?  
Догадаться было не так уж и сложно.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он прочитал мысли Малкесты.  
\- Леон, я ценю твой интеллект. Это здорово, что ты понимаешь мои мотивы, но еще не значит что их нужно озвучивать.  
Не надо, - хотел попросить его Слейтер. Так мало времени, так хотелось просто выгнать Ламию и Уоррена из номера и запереть дверь на эти два с половиной месяца.  
Это было невозможно, Слейтер понимал.  
Он ничего не сказал, просто встал ровно, будто перед старшим офицером во Дворце:  
\- Как ты хочешь, чтобы я действовал?  
\- По ситуации, - с кривой усмешкой ответил ему Сид. - Все остальное время, надеюсь, хватит и того, что ты угрожающе выглядишь.  
Слейтер заставил себя улыбнуться, совсем чуть-чуть, и это было тяжело и почти страшно - улыбаться Сиду, когда тот вел себя так:  
\- Я очень опасен. В любой момент могу устроить потоп.  
Сид дернулся, словно от удара. Вспомнил сразу, без напоминаний, когда эта фраза звучала в прошлый раз.  
Вспомнил и слезы Слейтера, и свои собственные слова.  
Это было видно.  
"Я больше никогда не хочу видеть, как тебе больно".  
 _Тогда не делай мне больно._  
На секунду, всего на мгновение, взгляд Сида потеплел. Стал таким, каким был, когда они со Слейтером оставались наедине.  
Слейтеру захотелось извиниться. За удар по больному, за что-то еще, чего он сам не до конца понимал.  
Он не успел, Сид взял себя в руки раньше, кривовато усмехнулся, отворачиваясь:  
\- Слишком страшная угроза, Леон. Пожалей людей, постарайся просто выглядеть, как чудовище.  
  
***  
С Хаотиком Сидом никогда нельзя было быть уверенным на сто процентов. Уоррен это знал, понимал, и принимал, пожалуй тоже.  
И все же чувствовал себя как-то неуютно. Понимал, что капитан не в себе - больше чем обычно не в себе. И бесится.  
Было немного стыдно. За то, что все-таки выдал Слейтеру часть правды.  
Ну и за игру в "пощупай легионера" - хотя какого черта? Это было не всерьез, просто любопытство.  
Хотелось верить, что Ламия это тоже понимал.  
\- Куда? - грубовато спросил Уоррен, активируя управление модулем.  
\- Тебе решать, душа моя, - сказал Сид, усаживаясь рядом. Уоррен предпочел бы, чтобы Ламия сел между ним и капитаном, но говорить этого вслух не стал. Чувствовал, что может и огрести за такое.  
\- Любое место в двух районах от "Спирали", - сказал Ламия бесстрастно. - Начнем оттуда.  
Слейтер сел сбоку от него, и, кажется, тоже не испытывал восторга от того, как они разместились.  
\- Ты слышал, что сказала моя душа, друг Уоррен, - Сид вызвал карту туннелей Равоны, отметил "Спираль" и пролистнул чуть в бок, отметив точку на одном из воздушных причалов. Уоррену не надо было объяснять, зачем он это сделал.  
\- Я скажу, если потребуется изменить маршрут, - добавил Ламия.  
Уоррен кивнул, отмечая кратчайший путь, и подавая запрос на открытие транспортного коридора - движение вокруг "Марии" в это время было довольно оживленным.  
Привычные действия успокаивали, отвлекали от Ламии.  
Уоррен не должен был о нем беспокоиться, не потому, что Ламия был неуязвим, а именно потому что Ламии и так, должно быть, было тяжело.  
Вот только управлять своими чувствами Уоррен не умел. Как бы ни пытался успокоиться, получалось только хуже.  
За это хотелось извиниться, даже рискуя нарваться на прицельные плевки ядом со стороны капитана.  
Должно быть, его метания совсем засорили Ламии эфир, потому что меньше, чем через минуту Уоррен вдруг услышал его бесстрастный голос:  
\- Я в порядке.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Уоррен едва не пропустил нужный им поворот, вписался в последний момент.  
Конечно, капитан не мог об этом промолчать:  
\- Друг Уоррен, ты пытаешься убить нас на почве ревности? Не то, чтобы я не считал это романтичным, но не стоит.  
Уоррен мог бы ответить ему "все равно не получится", но сдержался. Потому что это задело бы и Ламию тоже, да и капитана он отчасти понимал. Сам ни за чтобы не захотел оказаться на его месте.  
Сид явно собирался ответить ему что-то еще, но вместо этого просто достал сигареты, выбил одну и сунул в рот:  
\- Никакого маяка на горизонте, душа моя? - спросил он, не прикуривая.  
Ламия откинулся в кресле, коротко прикрыл глаза и слабо усмехнулся:  
\- На горизонте Малкеста на весь город. И единственный маяк рядом с нами.  
\- Это может стать проблемой?  
\- Проблемой может стать другое, - Ламия не открывая глаз кивнул на легионера, и Слейтер моментально подобрался, будто в любой момент был готов кинуться в драку. - Скажи ему.  
Капитан рассмеялся, и Уоррен знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознать, чем этот смех был на самом деле - попыткой потянуть время:  
\- Сейчас крайне неудачный для этого момент, душа моя.  
Уоррен и сам не отказался бы послушать для чего именно.  
\- Удачного момента больше не будет, - спокойно откликнулся Ламия. - Говори.  
\- Если это касается твоей безопасности, я должен знать, - вмешался Слейтер.  
Сид рассмеялся снова:  
\- Ненавижу загонять самого себя в угол. У меня для тебя новость, Леон, и она тебе не понравится.  
\- Я слушаю, - бесстрастно отозвался легионер.  
\- Твой бывший друг легионер, такой мелкий, который еще очень хотел в мою команду. Напомни, как его зовут?  
\- Маркус Лагатт, - сказал Слейтер.  
\- Маркус Лагатт скорее всего сейчас на Равоне. В команде моего друга Алекса ищет нас, чтобы убить.  
Тишина, которая повисла в модуле после этого его откровения, была практически осязаемая. Легионер застыл, невидяще глядя перед собой, и Уоррен его отчасти понимал.  
Слейтер едва ли рассчитывал встретить кого-нибудь из своих сородичей вне Дворца.  
Его самого в тот момент больше волновал другой вопрос:  
\- То есть получается у Андерсена мало того, что больше кораблей и людей, у него есть еще и легионер впридачу? Значит, единственное наше преимущество это док?  
\- Нет, - Сид кривовато усмехнулся. - Потому что в команде моего друга Алекса служит инквизитор Рамон Загесса. Телепат и просто нехороший человек.  
Уоррен подавил желание сплюнуть:  
\- То есть... - начал он, желая чтобы капитан сказал все вслух.  
И Сид сказал, с обычной своей небрежностью:  
\- То есть нет у нас никакого преимущества.  
Уоррен сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и с чувством выразил свое мнение о ситуации:  
\- Блядь.  
  
***  
Его восприятие раздвоилось.  
Слейтер слышал слова Сида, понимал, что они значат. И все равно не мог воспринять до конца.  
Лагатт был жив.  
Лагатт был на Равоне.  
Хотел убить Сида.  
Лагатт не мог быть жив. Он предал императрицу. нарушил Устав в присутствии всего императорского Двора.  
Каким образом он мог оказаться у врага Сида?  
\- Ты знал, - глухо сказал Слейтер.  
\- С самого начала, - подтвердил Сид и рассмеялся. - Я сам это устроил.  
\- Очень вы это вовремя, - буркнул Уоррен, но в тот момент Слейцтеру не было до человека никакого дела.  
\- Почему ты молчал? - Слейтер был почти удивлен тем. как бесстрастно звучал его голос.  
Это снова вызвало у Сида смех:  
\- Потому что я капитан. И потому что ахотел. Еще вопросы?  
Он на самом деле не спрашивал, он предупреждал, что Слейтер переступал черту, что требовал больше, чем имел право.  
И должно быть, благоразумнее было бы отступить, но в тот момент Слейтер ненавидел и бесконечные секреты, и рамки, в которые загонял его Сид, и самого Сида.  
\- Ты должен был мне сказать. Ты не имел права скрывать от меня подобную информацию, - он пожалел о своих словах в тот же момент, как договорил. Просто от того, как Сид смотрел на него в ответ, почти с любопытством. Почти ласково.  
Страшно.  
Слейтер выпрямился и ответил ему ледяным взглядом.  
Сид рассмеялся, тихо и безумно.  
\- Сэр, может быть... - попытался вмешаться Уоррен, но Сид поднял руку, и навигатор "Хаоса" заткнулся.  
Слейтер ожидал разряда кандалов, ожидал, что его сдернет с кресла на пол, к ногам Сида.  
Ничего подобного не было.  
Сид просто заговорил, и голос у него был холодным, скучающим, словно и разговор, и Слейтер ему надоели, и он просто пока раздумывал, как от них избавиться.  
\- Я, Леон, имел и тебя, и твои права. С вами так весело, - он коснулся кончиком металлического мизинца своих губ и задумчиво улыбнулся. - Было.  
\- И что теперь? - бесстрастно спросил Слейтер, больше всего боясь, что Сид поймет, чего ему стоит говорить так спокойно. Почует слабость и боль, которую принесли его слова. - Теперь, когда я перестал тебя веселить?  
Сид посмотрел ему в глаза и ответил холодно и равнодушно, будто легионер:  
\- Лабораторный стол. Самое место для надоевшей вещи.  
Слейтер вздрогнул, посмотрел растерянно, вначале не в состоянии поверить тому, что услышал. Понятия не имел, что сказать в ответ.  
А потом Сид расхохотался, хлопнув себя по колену:  
\- Леон! Видел бы ты себя! Умора! Расслабься, я просто шучу. Ничего не будет, никаких наказаний и страшных кар. Возмущайся сколько хочешь, бушуй и жги глаголом. Мне все равно. - Он продолжил с улыбкой, ласково, будто объяснял неразумному ребенку. - Если я не хочу нашептывать тебе секреты, я не стану этого делать. Можешь написать на меня жалобу.  
Это было похоже на захлопнувшуюся дверь.  
Сид улыбался добродушно, и был чужим.  
Слова Слейтера, чувства Слейтера ничего для него не значили.  
\- Я всего-лишь хочу, чтобы ты жил, - должно быть желание Слейтера объяснить, достучаться, со стороны выглядело абсолютно жалким. - Хочу защитить.  
Унизительно, почти невозможно было говорить это при Ламии и Уоррене. Вещи, которые Слейтер боялся произнести вслух даже наедине с самим собой.  
\- Я помню, Леон, - скучающим тоном отозвался Сид, повертел в пальцах одно из своих фиолетовых перьев. - Десять за старание, единица за эффективность.   
Пренебрежение.  
Недоверие, как стена между ними.  
Почему? - хотел спросить его Слейтер.  
 _Почему ты не веришь мне?_  
Но Сид уже отвернулся, ему было неинтересно смотреть на Слейтера.  
Это невероятно унизительно, просить прощения, считая себя правым. Уступать, зная, что уступить - значит проиграть что-то очень важное.  
Еще это страшно - открываться перед кем-то, кто только что сделал больно.  
Когда Слейтер заговорил, он не пытался заставить голос звучать бесстрастно. Не в этот раз, тем более, что сами его слова уже показывали насколько ему не все равно.  
\- Я прошу прощения. Я не должен был этого говорить, не имел права. Не хотел тебя разозлить.  
Омерзительно. Если бы Слейтер увидел легионера, который так ведет себя, он не испытал бы ничего кроме отвращения. - Ты стал дорог мне, ты знаешь это сам.  
Уоррен и Ламия смотрели на него, видели его слабость. Слейтер запретил себе думать, как выглядит в их глазах. - Я могу дать тебе очень мало. Я хочу отдать тебе все, что смогу.  
 _Не выбрасывай меня._  
\- Замолчи, Леон, - не глядя на него, скучающим тоном перебил его Сид.  
\- Я...  
\- Я сказал, замолчи! - Сид обернулся к нему так резко, что Слейтер был уверен, за словами последует удар. Удара не было.  
Был Хаотик Сид, каким Слейтер не видел его ни разу.  
Серые глаза потемнели почти до черноты, черты лица заострились, губы сжались в тонкую линию.  
Это была не ярость, и продлилось всего пару секунд, прежде, чем Сид отвернулся снова, сказал подчеркнуто ровно, как говорил очень редко:  
\- Друг Уоррен, долго нам еще лететь?  
\- Минут десять, капитан, - напряженно ответил Уоррен, и на секунду Слейтеру стало его жаль. За то, что он оказался невольным свидетелем.  
Тишина, воцарившаяся после давила почти физически. Сид заговорил внезапно, не глядя на Слейтера, и голос его был выхолощенным, усталым:  
\- Я просто собирался сказать тебе позже, Леон.  
Словно Сид снова позволил себе открыться, совсем немного, но все же он больше не казался настолько чужим.  
\- Я еще раз прошу прощения за свои слова, - отозвался Слейтер. - Я не оспариваю твои решения. Я просто не ожидал.  
Сид рассмеялся, не тем жутким безумным смехом, а так, что Слейтеру немедленно захотелось оказаться к нему ближе:  
\- Говори уж прямо, Леон. Я повел себя как мудак. Это мне надо извиняться, но на моих извинениях мы далеко не уедем. Эй. душа моя, как там дела? Никаких посторонних легионеров на горизонте?  
Ламия ехидно фыркнул:  
\- Я был слишком занят вашим душевным разговором, чтобы заметить. Нам с Уорреном не хватало только попкорна, - он почти сразу посерьезнел. - Я чувствую присутствие легионера, но все еще слишком далеко, чтобы распознать точно. Они не в "Спирали".  
  
***  
\- Будет сделано, капитан, - спокойно ответил Раллен, и коротко кивнув первому помощнику Андерсен отключил проекцию связи.  
\- Вы так уверены, что это поможет, Александр? - Загесса говорил презрительно и не пытался этого скрыть.  
Внутренне Лагатт разделял его сомнения, но не спешил говорить этого вслух. Поддерживать церковника ему лично было не выгодно.  
\- Вы против, Загесса? - капитан усмехнулся, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по передней панели транспортного модуля.  
\- Делайте со своими людьми, что хотите. Я просто не вижу смысла отправлять их следить за Малкестой. Намного разумнее было бы остаться и узнать у него побольше.  
\- Он не знает того, что я хочу услышать. Единственная его ценность в том, что Хаотик Сид придет к нему снова.  
\- Вы не знаете этого наверняка.  
Андерсена его слова насмешили:  
\- Поверьте, Загесса, я знаю. Если Хаотик предложил этому фанатику сделку, ему что-то нужно. И он придет за этим чем-то.  
Загесса презрительно скривился:  
\- А до этого момента вы собираетесь сидеть и ждать. Я понимаю, почему за семь лет вы так его и не поймали.  
\- Не стоит ерничать, - невозмутимо отозвался капитан. - Иначе вскоре вы будете выглядеть очень смешно.  
Загесса стиснул зубы и ледяным тоном осведомился:  
\- Мои вопросы кажутся вам смешными?  
Андерсен ответил почти со скукой:  
\- Загесса, еще один вопрос таким тоном, и я попрошу Маркуса сломать вам нос. Со сломанным носом вы будете выглядеть очень весело. Я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать. Я найду того, кто сдал Хаотику Малкесту.  
Лагатт надеялся, что церковник разозлится достаточно, чтобы Андерсен исполнил свою угрозу, но Загесса неожиданно усмехнулся, успокаиваясь:  
\- Таких не слишком много?  
\- Людей, способных найти информацию о мейстере черных? Не слишком.  
\- Даже человек на транспортной стоянке знал, - буркнул Лагатт. Ему казалось, они напрасно теряют время.  
\- Из-за того, что случилось в «Спирали», - напомнил Загесса. - Отчасти, можно сказать, что Хаотик выдал Малкесту всем желающим.  
\- Выдал он только себя, - бесстрастно поправил Андерсен. – Никто не пойдет против мейстера черных.  
\- И именно поэтому найти того, кто нашел для Хаотика Сида Малкесту, будет не слишком сложно, - заключил Загесса. – Вы забываете только одну немаловажную деталь.  
Андерсен чуть склонил голову, показывая, что слушает.  
\- Отступник Доминик мог найти Малкесту без информаторов. С помощью одного Дара.  
Андерсен покачал головой:  
\- Эмпат нестабилен. Я сомневаюсь, что он стал бы усугублять свое положение так глупо.  
Лагатт не был в этом так уверен, но Загесса неожиданно объяснение принял. Кивнул:  
\- Значит, действительно информатор. Кто-то достаточно влиятельный. Кто-то, с кем Хаотик скорее всего вел дела раньше. Вы знаете такого человека, Александр?  
Андерсен едва заметно улыбнулся, и у Лагатта холодок прошел вдоль позвоночника от его улыбки.  
\- Я думаю, этого человека знаете даже вы, Загесса. Имя «Кайссер» говорит вам о чем-нибудь?  
Загесса улыбнулся ему в ответ, а Лагатт неожиданно отчетливо осознал, что кем бы и чем бы ни оказался этот «Кайссер», даже легионер не захотел бы оказаться у него на пути.  
  
***  
\- Они движутся, - не открывая глаз напряженно сообщил Ламия. Сид подался к нему так, словно мог увидеть его мысли. Секундное желание дернуть его назад мелькнуло и пропало, потому что Слейтер прекрасно понимал, для ревности было не время и не место.  
\- Как далеко отсюда, душа моя? – спросил Сид.  
\- Четыре квартала от «Спирали», движутся на юг, точнее я не могу сказать.  
\- Догоняй, друг Уоррен. – Коротко бросил Сид, положив ладонь Ламии на лоб. – Как близко к ним мы можем подойти?  
\- Не ближе, чем один квартал, - отозвался Ламия, коротко прикусывая губу. – Громко... так громко...  
Сид коснулся губами его виска, шепнул успокаивающе:  
\- Шшш... еще совсем немного, душа моя. Чуть-чуть.  
Уоррен стиснул зубы, и было видно, что он готов огрызнуться, но вместо этого он только спросил:  
\- Они легионера не засекут? Ты говорил, он громкий.  
\- Я учел это, - Ламия стиснул пальцы на рукаве Сида, шумно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. – Я не смогу долго...  
\- Шшш, - Сид приложил палец к его губам. – Тебе не придется. Только найди их, и все.  
\- Им больно..., - зажмурившись шептал Ламия. - Им так больно. Дьявол терзает их. Отец, им так больно!  
Сид отвесил ему оплеуху, и вскрикнув упал на пол, Слейтер дернулся ему помочь, но Сид отмахнулся от его руки, притянул Ламию к себе:  
\- Тихо. Слушай меня, слушай только меня, душа моя, - он укачивал церковника будто ребенка, и Ламия сделал судорожный вздох:  
\- Я здесь. Ты сбил меня, я их потерял.   
Сид снова прижался губами к его виску, игнорируя, как на них смотрел Уоррен.  
\- Попробуешь еще раз, душа моя? Или вернемся на "Марию"?  
Ламия обессилено рассмеялся:  
\- Мы не можем вернуться на "Марию". Они слишком близко к ней. Возможно на самой станции. Нам некуда возвращаться...Мне некуда возвращаться... Как же они шумят, как вы все...громко!  
Его слова больше не были только словами, в какой-то момент осознал Слейтер. Чувства Ламии просачивались в них всех.  
Сид витиевато выругался и бросил Уоррену:  
\- Наверх, быстро.  
Уоррен заторможено повернул голову, спросил рассеянно:  
\- Что?  
\- Вверх, я сказал!  
Окрик Сида ожег Слейтера, и привел в чувство. Заставил понять, что чувство, которое излучал Ламия - словно тысяча невидимых, призрачных рук прикасалось к их разумам одновременно - постепенно затягивало.  
Уоррен встряхнулся, бросил модуль по узкому туннелю вверх, едва не задев один из выступающих воздушных причалов, ушел в вертикальный колодец и вылетел в низкое, цвета ржавчины небо Равоны.  
Ламия судорожно вздохнул, выдохунул и спрятал лицо в ладони, хватая ртом воздух:  
\- Я прошу прощения, - выдавил он наконец.  
\- Все живы, душа моя. Все живы и в своем уме, - у Сида лилась кровь из носа, и он запрокинул голову. Голос его звучал глухо и невнятно.  
Ламия потер виски:  
\- Я упустил их. И вскоре они поймут, что легионер выдает их. Нужно попытаться еще раз, это единственный шанс найти их.  
\- Будет лучше, если они уберут Лагатта из состава группы, - вмешался Слейтер. Он знал, что не сможет объяснить Сиду, но он должен был хотябы попытаться. - Ты ни в коем случае не должен с ним столкнуться.  
Воспоминания о Лагатте больше не вызывали боли, даже его предательство. Теперь воспоминания вызывали только страх. Слейтер слишком хорошо помнил на что способен легионер новой линии "Лагатт".  
\- Выбираю не я, Леон. И без твоего бывшего друга мы не найдем Алекса.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, с чем имеешь дело, - Слейтер с трудом заставил себя говорить спокойно, подавляя недостойное желание кричать. Чтобы Сид понял, увидел угрозу, как мог видеть ее любой... не любой, как мог видеть ее легионер. Четко осознавая, что такое Лагатт.  
Самый совершенный легионер.  
Самый быстрый, самый сильный легионер.  
\- Я не смогу тебя защитить, - сказал Слейтер, потому что просто не знал, как объяснить иначе. - Лагатт сильнее меня.  
Сид коротко коснулся его руки:  
\- Я не собираюсь вызывать его на спарринг. Душа моя, ты сможешь отследить их еще раз?  
Слейтер ожидал, что Ламия скажет "да", но время шло, а церковник молчал.  
Это само по себе говорило слишком многое.  
Уоррен, видимо, тоже это понял, потому что повернулся к Ламии, дернул рукой, словно собирался дотронуться, хоть ему и пришлось бы для этого перегнуться через Сида, и все же передумал, убрал руку.  
\- Я не смогу, - наконец выдавил Ламия, и это прозвучало безнадежно, почти отчаянно. Слейтер плохо знал церковника, и все же не мог представить, что Ламия способен говорить так устало, так... слабо. - Прости меня, я не смогу.  
\- Шшш, - Сид ткнулся лицом в его волосы. - Забей, душа моя. Прорвемся. Ты уже сделал очень много. Я так горжусь тобой.  
\- Твои попытки утешения бесят, - фыркнул Ламия, слабо улыбаясь. - Что теперь? От моих щитов почти ничего не осталось. Мы не знаем, где Андерсен.  
\- Друг Уоррен, сколько мы сможем провисеть в воздухе?  
\- Часов пять, у нас аккумулятор почти на нуле был. Вы этот модуль два года не заряжали, сэр, - буркнул Уоррен, сверившись с проекцией приборов. - В южной части города есть воздушная заправка. Та еще клоака, но зарядиться там можно.  
\- Значит летим туда, - кивнул Сид.  
\- Что насчет человека, который тебя ищет? - спросил Слейтер. - Есть другой способ его найти?  
\- Есть, - Сид рассмеялся. - Если моя душа права, и они в самом деле отправились на "Марию". А они появятся там рано или поздно.  
\- Когда будут искать тебя, - подтвердил Ламия.  
\- Бинго, душа моя.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать?  
Сид кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- То, что любой мжчина делает в безвыходной ситуации. Я собираюсь звонить своей бывшей.  
  
***  
\- У тебя десять секунд, козел, - Мина Сайфер не стала размениваться на приветствия. Ее грубость неприятно резанула Слейтеру слух, но Сид только рассмеялся ей в лицо:  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина, больше мне не потребуется, - он щелкнул пальцами с привычной театральной небрежностью, и проекция, которая зажглась рядом с его правым плечом, почти заставила Слейтера вздрогнуть. Схема охраны Дворца. - Ты умная девочка, ты поймешь меня правильно.  
Мина подалась вперед:  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Тебя. Здесь. Сейчас, - Сид улыбался, но улыбка его стала неожиданно напряженной. - И чтобы ты делала то, что я скажу.  
\- Ты слишком много на себя берешь, - Сайфер скривилась презрительно, но она не отключила коннект. Слейтеру это сказало все, что он хотел знать.  
\- Верно, - не стал спорить Сид. - Много беру и предлагаю немало. Вскоре, если не уже, на "Марию" пребудут гости, с которыми мне нельзя встретиться. Очень опасные гости.  
\- Андерсен, - мрачно ответила Мина.  
\- О, так вы уже познакомились? - теперь Сид подался вперед, а Ламия за его плечом напрягся. Слейтер понимал почему. Если Мина Сайфер встретилась с телепатом-инквизитором, она, сама возможно не осознавая, уже выдала всю информацию.  
Возможно, даже о собственном сыне. Слейтер был удивлен что эта мысль отозвалась внутри чем-то сродни страху. Он не должен был бояться за Дерри, никак не был с ним связан. Но боялся.  
Должно быть, все дело было в Сиде.  
\- Нет, хотя это тебя не касается, - огрызнулась Мина, и Сид перестал улыбаться:  
\- Уезжай. Возьми мой шаттл, на нем есть все необходимое. Коды доступа я перешлю тебе сейчас, координаты для встречи чуть позже. Ты не должна увидеться с Андерсеном и его людьми.  
\- Ты что указывать мне пытаешься, ублюдок? - Сайфер его слова только рассмешили.  
Сид не стал улыбаться в ответ, он сказал жестко и безусловно:  
\- Ты сделаешь так, как я сказал. И я отдам тебе часть информации по Фивону, что у меня есть. Если ты откажешься, Андерсен вычислит тебя, и выйдет на Дерри.  
Это заставило ее перестать смеяться, и хотя она продолжала усмехаться, Слейтер легко читал напряжение в ее позе:  
\- А вот и угрозы. Я уже было подумала, что тебя подменили, ублюдок.  
\- Ты сидишь на Равоне и не интересуешься окружающим миром, - ответил ей Сид, сунув сигарету в рот, не прикуривая. - но даже ты слышала насколько друг Алекс меня хочет. Тебе идут разные роли, но не роль наивной дурочки. Ты думаешь, что он побоится использовать моего сына против меня.  
\- Моего сына, - резко поправила Сайфер.  
\- Нашего, - возразил Сид, и неожиданно вся его театральность слетела будто маска. - приезжай. Если не ради Дерри, то ради всего, что я могу тебе дать - нечто очень полезное о системе безопасности Фивона. Если не ради этого, то хотя бы потому что я прошу.  
\- Ты никто чтобы разбрасываться просьбами, - просто ответила она, смерив Сида неприязненным взглядом.  
Сид молчал.  
Сайфер коротко выругалась, и мрачно пообещала:  
\- Если ты так решил меня подставить, я сделаю из твоих яиц яичницу, и ты у меня ее сожрешь. Если твои дела хоть как-то заденут Дерри, от тебя и яичницы не останется.  
Она отключила коннект до того, как Сид успел ответить, если он вообще собирался это делать.  
\- Если она не успеет уйти, этот разговор сыграет против нас, - заметил Ламия бесстрастно.  
\- Я знаю, душа моя. - криво улыбнулся Сид. - Но это лучшее из того, что нам доступно. Рискнуть или наверняка проиграть. Я выбираю рискнуть.  
\- И посмотреть, что получится, - буркнул Уоррен. - Очень в вашем стиле, сэр.  
\- Ну почему же, друг мой Уоррен, пока прекрасная Мина летит к нам, мы многое можем успеть.  
\- Что именно? - бесстрастно уточнил Слейтер.  
\- Как что, Леон? - Сид невесело усмехнулся. - Помолиться.  
  
***  
\- В чем дело? - Андерсен скользнул по Загессе равнодушным взглядом, и церковник будто встряхнулся, отверну голову от окна, за которым мелькнул серебристым крылом и пропал транспортный шаттл.  
\- Нет, ничего, - Загесса отрицательно мотнул головой и недовольно поджал губы. - Если вы надеялись найти Хаотика и отступника Доминика здесь, на платформе их нет.  
Андерсен коротко рассмеялся:  
\- Я не ждал, что все будет так просто.  
Лагатт внутренне был с ним согласен.  
Если Хаотик сог избегать капитана и Империи семь лет. бегать он умел действительно хорошо. Он только не знал, что теперь за ним идет еще и легионер.  
Они прошли контроль службы безопасности без проблем, и Лагатт презрительно подумал, что охрана по сравнению с Дворцом на "Крылатой Марии" не шла ни в какое сравнение.  
Их проводили в одну из общих зон, насколько понял Лагатт, что-то вроде ресторана.  
Капитан хмурился.  
\- Ваши ожидания не оправдались, - бесстрастно заметил Загесса. - Вы надеялись на встречу с Миной Сайфер, которая не случилась.  
\- Сайфер ненавидит Хаотика, если он был здесь и говорил с Кайссером, она расскажет об этом нам.  
\- Вы забыли "бы", Александр. Этой женщины здесь нет. И если ваши мысли верны, она - единственный шанс поговорить с хозяином этого, - он скривился снова, - заведения.  
\- Вы можете определить здесь ли Кайссер? - спросил Лагатт, напоминая о себе, и надеясь спровоцировать церковника. Высокомерие Загессы раздражало, и Лагатт надеялся, что Андерсен разрешит применить к церковнику насилие. В целях поддержания субординации.  
Церковник явно прочитал его мысли, потому что ответил Лагатту снисходительным взглядом:  
\- Ты забываешь, что я Служитель Творца.  
\- Тем лучше, - вмешался Андерсен. - Маркус, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы зайти в кабинет нашего радушного хозяина с ноги?  
\- "С ноги", сэр? - Лагатт недоуменно посмотрел на капитана.  
\- Именно.  
Загесса рассмеялся:  
\- На это не откажусь посмотреть я.  
  
***  
Уоррен включил энергосберегающий режим модуля, задав параметры на проекции управления, и свет в кабине погас.  
Слейтер заметил как моментально напрягся Сид, стиснув пальцами подлокотники, и металлический мизинец оставил в самовосстанавливающемся материале кресла глубокую борозду.  
Слейтер не успел спросить в чем дело, Ламия положил руку на предплечье Сида, поверх черных линий татуировки, и Сид расслабился, с шумом выдохнул:  
\- Ты лучшее лекарство от дежа вю, душа моя, - Сид достал сигарету в очередной раз, и все же прикурил. Ламия забрал у него пачку, поигрался с крышкой, словно раздумывая не взять ли одну себе:  
\- Я лучшее лекарство от всего, - устало отозвался церковник. - И сейчас я хочу слышать не комплименты.  
\- Будем теперь висеть в воздухе? - буркнул Уоррен, поднимаясь из кресла пилота. - Эй, Слейтер, поменяйся-ка со мной.  
Фамильярность резанула слух, но Слейтер не стал спорить.  
\- Друг Уоррен, - кривовато усмехнулся Сид. - Я так люблю твой мозг. При условии, конечно, что он существует. Иногда мне кажется, что медицинский сканер врет. Тебе не пришло в голову, что мы с моей душой сели на свои места не случайно.  
\- Идите к черту, сэр, - огрызнулся Уоррен, устраиваясь рядом с Ламией, и с силой притягивая его к себе. Слейтеру захотелось отвернуться. Почему-то этот простой жест показался ему слишком личным.  
Ламия едва заметно улыбнулся:  
\- Тебя снова начал раздражать Уоррен. Кажется, ситуация налаживается.  
Уоррен фыркнул:  
\- Отличный знак.  
\- Лучший в ситуации, в которой мы можем только ждать, - отозвался Сид потягиваясь. На Слейера он не смотрел, не пытался дотронуться, и Слейтер подавил минутный укол разочарования.  
Сейчас было не время.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь улететь с Равоны? - спросил он. - Малкеста не может быть единственной причиной, даже если он узнал что-то о нашем будущем.  
Слейтер намеренно сказал это «нашем», хотел отследить реакцию, и только потому заметил быстрый настороженный взгляд, который бросил на него Сид.  
\- Не недооценивай друга Малкесту, Леон. Он и его мысли неожиданно стали мне очень дороги.  
\- Тебе незачем оставаться. Что бы он ни предсказал тебе, неизбежно случится или не случится. Ты знаешь, что это будет. Неужели этого недостаточно?  
На самом деле он спрашивал о другом.  
Неужели меня недостаточно?  
Действительно ли ты хочешь потратить эти два с половиной месяца на попытки изменить неизбежное?  
\- Ты плохо знаешь пиратов, Леон, - резко отозвался Сид, почти огрызнулся. – Мы не склонны довольствоваться малым. Я хочу все, сразу и с бантом. Может быть в другой ситуации, я обошелся бы без банта. Но не в этой.  
\- Тебе не следует... – бесстрастно начал Слейтер, и разряд кандалов заставил его замолчать. Разряд был не сильным, скорее предупреждение, чем наказание, но говорил о многом.  
В воздухе рядом с Сидом возникла проекция связи.  
«Абонент неопределим» сообщала стандартная программа распознавания.  
Сид принял вызов.  
\- Я в южной части города, - мрачно глядя на Сида, сообщила Мина Сайфер, и сигарета в уголке ее губ, несколько раз дернулась, словно хвост раздраженной кошки. – Между «Хмешем» и пятой улицей Вернерского Сектора. У тебя полчаса, потом я возвращаюсь на «Марию».  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Не надо считать других глупее себя, моя прекрасная Мина. Иначе можно не успеть разочароваться. У меня есть информация, которая очень тебе нужна.  
\- У меня есть твой модуль, ублюдок.  
\- Мой модуль не согреет тебя в холода и не спасет от голода. Есть только один способ получить то, что тебе нужно. Я предлагаю тебе Ее Величество на фарфоровом блюде. Разве это не стоит риска?  
\- Откуда мне знать, что это не ловушка?  
Сид рассмеялся снова:  
\- Вы, предатели, вечно судите всех по себе. Это ты всегда пыталась меня убить. Не наоборот. Прилетай, и будь благоразумна. Я всегда определю, если дама пришла на свидание не одна.  
Она недовольно поджала губы, а потом криво усмехнулась:  
\- Пока у тебя легионер, устраивать драки не в моих интересах. Высылай координаты.  
После того, как она отключилась, Сид связался с «Хаосом». Форкс ответила сразу:  
\- Большая часть команды уже собралась в столице, сэр. Мы сейчас в трех часах лета от вас. Полчаса назад засекли два корабля из свиты «Роджера». Какие будут указания?  
\- Красться тихо как маленькая-маленькая мышка, - отозвался Сид. - Слишком близко не подлетайте, не хочу испортить другу Алексу сюрприз.  
\- Принято, сэр. Вы свяжетесь с командой на Равоне?  
\- Не сразу. Пусть соберутся пока, возможно, улетать придется в спешке.  
\- Кого вы хотите, чтобы я назначила главным.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- У тебя ужасный вкус в мужчинах, но я готов на него положиться. Выбери того, кто тебе больше понравится.  
  
***  
\- Занятный способ здороваться, - сказал человек за массивным письменным столом, надевая очки в тонкой оправе.  
Рассеченное гладиусом силовое поле он будто бы не заметил.  
Лагатт был вынужден признать, что самообладание Кайссера - если это был он - впечатляло.  
\- Вашего секретаря не было на месте, - невозмутимо отозвался Андерсон. - Кайссер, я полагаю? Мы торопимся.  
\- Не стоит, - Кайссер тонко улыбнулся, поправляя очки, добавил, словно одному ему понятную шутку. - А то успеете. Александр Андерсен, верно?  
Капитан коротко по-военному склонил голову:  
\- Вы знаете, за чем я пришел.  
Кайссер улыбнулся уголками губ:  
\- Большая часть обитаемой Вселенной знает, за чем вы приходите. Ваши методы едва ли можно назвать тихими. Хаотик Сид.  
\- Вы не пытаетесь сделать вид, что не знакомы с ним, - задумчиво заметил Андерсен. - Это экономит время. Где он?  
Кайссер покачал головой:  
\- Я не размениваюсь на отрицание очевидных вещей. И вам не советую. Хаотика Сида здесь нет.  
\- Но он здесь был, - невозмутимо вмешался Загесса. - Он живет здесь.  
\- Жил, сейчас его здесь нет, - поправил его Кайссер, и улыбнулся Андерсену. - У ваших подчиненных чуткие уши.  
\- И длинные руки, - с намеком ответил Лагатт, снова положив ладонь на рукоять гладиуса.  
\- Не стоит вести себя слишком нагло, - невозмутимо заметил Кайссер, указывая на два кресла перед своим столом. - Прошу, господа. Я распоряжусь, чтобы принесли выпить.  
Андерсен сел в одно из кресел, и Лагатт занял соседнее, бросив на Загессу победный взгляд.  
Церковник невозмутимо встал по правую руку от капитана, положив ладонь на его плечо.  
\- Не утруждайтесь, - глядя на Кайссера тяжелым, изучающим взглядом, сказал Андерсен. - Мы спешим.  
\- Да, я понял, - щелчком пальцев Кайссер активировал проекцию справа от себя, и нажал несколько опций. - Но я, с вашего позволения, выпью. Итак, Хаотик. Занятный молодой человек. Он должен был достать для меня кое-что.  
\- Легионера, - вмешался Загесса с прежней невозмутимостью, и Кайссер бросил на него быстрый, настороженный взгляд.  
\- Да. Легионера, которого он оставил себе. Легионера, которым он. как ни странно, дорожит. Уверен, о нашей с ним игре вы уже слышали.  
Лагатт не слышал ни о какой игре, и был уверен, что капитан не слышал тоже, но Андерсен только коротко кивнул.  
\- Я проиграл, - легко продолжил Кайссер. - А я умею проигрывать достойно. Было бы слишком мелочно подставлять Хаотика в отместку. Другое дело, если речь идет о сделке.  
Не нужно было быть особенно проницательным, чтобы понять. куда клонит этот человек.  
\- И что именно вы хотите?  
\- То, что я проиграл. Не в качестве платы. разумеется. В качестве жеста доброй воли.  
\- Зачем вам легионер? - вмешался Загесса снисходительно. - Вы уже получили образцы его ткани для лаборатории.  
Кайссер снисходительно улыбнулся уголками губ:  
\- Вы же слышали про результат нашей игры с Хаотиком. Публика была в восторге, и публика хочет еще. А то, что публика хочет, публика должна получить.  
Лагатт нахмурился, не понимая, о чем идет речь.  
\- Вы собираетесь выпустить легионера на Арене, - отозвался Загесса, и Лагатт бросил на него быстрый взгляд, подозревая, что церковник сказал ему, а не для Кайссера.  
\- У меня нет легионера, чтобы выпустить на Арене, - отозвался человек. - Все знают за чем гоняется капитан Андерсен. Все знают, что ему не нужен никто кроме Хаотика Сида. Никого не удивит, если капитан Андерсен, получив желаемое, распродаст все, что не нужно ему самому. Меня интересует только легионер. Тот, или этот, - он кивнул на Лагатта. - Если он не хуже.  
\- Лучше, - огрызнулся Лагатт, и умолк под тяжелым взглядом капитана.  
\- Этого я оставлю себе, - бесстрастно ответил Андерсен Кайссеру. - Второй легионер мне не интересен. Что вы предлагаете в обмен на него.  
Кайссер подался вперед:  
\- Я не знаю, где Хаотик Сид сейчас. Но я могу узнать, и поделиться своими знаниями. Ответьте мне то, что я хочу услышать, Андерсен, - он щелкнул пальцами, и в воздухе возникло окно коннекта. - И я скажу то, что хотите услышать вы.  
Андерсен чуть склонил голову, изучающе глядя на Кайссера, и просто ответил:  
\- Хорошо.  
  
***  
\- Эти придурки заперлись к Кайссеру, - отключив проекцию, Сайфер повернулась к Сиду. - Так что я не поручусь, что тот церковник, который с ними жив.  
Когда она прилетела, они перебрались на шаттл, состыковав его с модулем стандартным силовым переходом. На шаттле тоже был включен энергосберегающий режим, и единственным источником света были огни города внизу.  
Слейтеру этого освещения было более, чем достаточно.  
Должно быть, Сиду тоже, потому что он не пытался зажечь даже проекцию:  
\- Не стоит недооценивать друга Алекса, моя прекрасная Мина. Он прекрасно знает, что может и чего не может себе позволить.  
\- С ним легионер, - вмешался Слейтер. - Он может позволить себе почти все, что угодно.  
\- Переоценивать не стоит тоже, Леон.  
\- В прошлый раз от того легионера было не слишком много толку, - кивнул Уоррен. - Да и выглядел он не то, чтобы особо угрожающим.  
Слова человека были настолько абсурдными, что не казались уже даже смешными:  
\- Бессмысленно судить об эффективности легионера по внешним признакам. Линия "Лагатт" самая сильная и опасная из всех сущестующих.  
\- Кайссера это заинтересует, - с усмешкой вмешалась Мина.  
\- Кайссера еще больше заинтересовал Леон, - легко откликнулся Сид.  
Слейтер бросил на него быстрый взгляд, пытаясь понять, что именно Сид имел ввиду.  
\- Хозяин, Леон, любит зрелища. А ты обеспечил бы его Арену прекрасным зрелищем.  
\- И возможностью играть на ставках, - с усмешкой добавила Мина.  
\- Что скажешь ты, душа моя?  
\- Помимо того, как я ненавижу, когда ты втягиваешь меня в идиотские разговоры? - Ламия вздернул бровь, но не отстранился, как отметил Слейтер, церковник по-прежнему сидел к Сиду очень близко, и держал руку у него на плече. - Андерсен может дать Кайссеру удобную возможность убрать нас, и получить твоего легионера.  
\- Ты говорил, что Кайссер не пойдет против тебя, - недовольно нахмурившись напомнил Слейтер Сиду.  
\- А он и не пойдет, Леон, - Сид рассмеялся. - Вместо него это сделает друг Алекс. А Хозяин просто постоит в стороне, пошепчет нужные вещи нужным людям.  
Сайфер помрачнела, впрочем, Слейтер был убежден, что смену ее настроения в темноте могли видеть только он и Ламия.  
\- Ты, ублюдок, говоришь так, будто я уже не на стороне Кайссера. Не обольщайся.  
Сид улыбнулся:  
\- Даже не думал, моя прекрасная Мина. Но ты не доложишь Хозяину о нашем разговоре, в это я верю.  
\- Можешь рассказать мне почему, - огрызнулась она, доставая сигареты и прикуривая. И жест показался Слейтеру едва ли не до болезненного похожим на Сида. - Я посмеюсь.  
\- Тогда можешь начинать. Потому что в этом деле, Кайссер играет против Дерри.  
\- Это ты хочешь, чтобы я так думала.  
\- Нет, это он сдаст тебя и Дерри другу Алексу, если только узнает, кто папочка нашего сына.  
Мина демонстративно положила руку на бластер:  
\- Он не узнает.  
\- От меня? - Сид покачал головой. - Разумеется, нет. Но ты сама выдашь себя, если вернешься на "Марию".  
\- Интересно послушать, как, - мрачно бросила она.  
\- Тебе ли не знать, что у имперцев и церковников есть средства.  
Она несколько секунд сверлила Сида недоверчивым взглядом, потом недовольно поджала губы:  
\- Я не стану слишком подставляться ради тебя.  
Сид улыбнулся:  
\- Не волнуйся, ничего подобного от тебя и не потребуется.  
  
***  
Возникшая справа от Кайссера проекция связи, заставила его удивленно вскинуть брови, чуть улыбнуться, и Лагатт едва заметно скривился. Этот человек ему не нравился.  
\- Вам сопутствует удача, господа, - улыбнулся Андерсену Кайссер. - Звонит некто, кто сможет... проговориться вам о Хаотике Сиде.  
Андерсен равнодушно кивнул, скользнув по экрану проекции тяжелым взглядом.   
Кайссер улыбнулся снова, щелчком активируя коннект.  
Линия была выделенной, и проекция немедленно перешла в видимую только получателю плоскость.  
Несколько секунд Кайссер почти недоуменно смотрел в экран, а потом выражение его лица изменилось, словно кто-то снял маску и надел другую.  
Кайссер чуть развернул проекцию, чтобы капитан, Загесса и Лагатт не попадали в поле видимости, и проекция стала видимой.  
\- ...требует, - договорила рыжая женщина с черными перьями в волосах. На ее скуле наливался синяк, нижняя губа была разбита. - Он...  
\- Скажет остальное сам, - увидеть улыбающееся лицо Хаотика Сида было так неожиданно, что Лагатт едва не отпрянул назад. Краем глаза увидел, как подался вперед капитан, - Пам-пам-пам, скажи, ты ждал моего звонка, Хозяин?  
\- Не совсем, - сухо заметил Кайссер.  
Хаотик приобнял женщину, и она скривившись попыталась отстраниться:  
\- Правда? А тебе стоило, раз уж несмотря на такую хорошую игру, ты решил меня подставить, - он потерся носом о волосы женщины, и усмехнулся. Странно, полу-безумно. - Правда, моя прекрасная Мина?  
Лагатт заметил, как улыбается словно в ответ Андерсен, и от этого зрелища холодок пробежал вдоль спины.  
\- Да пошел ты, - огрызнулсь женщина, и захлебнулась криком, когда рука Хаотика скользнула с ее плеча вниз. Нажала болевую точку, должно быть.  
\- Ну все, все, - ласково шепнул Хаотик женщине. Мине Сайфер, как понял Лагатт, помощнице Кайссера. - Шшш. Не нужно меня злить. Правда, Хозяин?  
\- Могу я узнать, что происходит? - спросил тот, бесстрастно глядя на проекцию.  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Нет, Хозяин. Могу _Я_ узнать, что происходит? Ты сдал меня Малкесте. Нехорошо поступать так с клиентами.  
\- Ты псих, - огрызнулась Мина сайфер. - Мы не делали ничего...  
Она снова задохнулась от боли, а Хаотик покачал головой, словно сожалея о том, что сделал:  
\- Тише. Сейчас говорят мальчики, и молчат девочки. Ты очень обидел меня, Хозяин. Ты знаешь, что делают в таких случаях?  
\- Я знаю, что в подобных случаях делаю я, - ровно отозвался Кайссер. - Ты, идиот, похитил то. что принадлежит мне, - он кивнул на женщину на проекции, - и рассчитываешь, что это сойдет тебе с рук?  
Хаотика его слова только рассмешили:  
\- Я псих, Хозяин, но я не идиот, ты обвиняешь меня напрасно. Через два часа у "Алой Мантии", ты навестишь меня, и принесешь с собой извинения. Тысяч двести, или триста. Или я заставлю эту прекрасную рыжую птичку петь. Она много знает. эта милая птичка. Она споет мне прекрасную песенку.  
\- Ты... - договорить Сайфер не успела, Сид жестко зажал ее нижнюю челюсть в пальцах, подвигал вверх и вниз, и засмеялся:  
\- Чирик-чирик, Хозяин. Не опаздывай. Через два часа.


	22. Chapter 22

Предупреждение: как обычно невычитано, наверняка адское количество точек, которые задумывались, как запятые, ибо мой шифт сходит с ума. И самое главное - подробное описание физического насилия в главе. Для тех, кто плохо переносит такие вещи, и одновременно любит Хаотика, как автор, я советую на всякий случай держать успокоительное под рукой.   
  
***  
\- Бессмысленно, - подытожил Загесса, как только экран коннекта погас.  
Кайссер молчал, и Лагатт подавил желание скривиться.   
Люди. Разумеется, они уделяют внимание незначительным деталям.  
Кого волнует, зачем Хаотик подставляет сам себя, если он это делает?  
Андерсен рассмеялся, и Лагатт недоуменно на него посмотрел.  
Сам он не видел в ситуации ничего смешного.  
\- Вас это веселит? - сухо поинтересовался Кайссер.  
Капитан едва заметно усмехнулся, поднимаясь из кресла, подошел к иллюминатору:  
\- Вы забыли, с кем имеете дело, Кайссер, и поплатились за это. Вы пытались судить о его поведении исходя из того, что сделал бы нормальный человек. Хаотик не нормален.  
\- Можете не сообщать мне очевидные вещи, - резко ответил Кайссер. - Что он собирается делать?  
\- Это вы можете узнать, только сделав ответный ход, - бесстрастно отозвался Загесса. - Поезжайте на встречу. В конце концов, у вас нет иного выбора. Если ваша помощница заговорит, ее многие захотят послушать.  
Кайссер бросил на него быстрый взгляд:  
\- Я похож на идиота, который станет так рисковать?  
Загесса улыбнулся одними уголками губ:  
\- Уверен, у вас есть методы, чтобы присутствовать на переговорах, на которых вы не хотите присутствовать.  
Кайссер смотрел на него несколько секунд, словно оценивая, и Лагатт напрягся, положив ладонь на рукоять гладиуса.  
Вмешательство не потребовалось.  
Кайссер только улыбнулся.  
  
***  
Слейтеру не нравилась ситуация. Не нравилось, как легко все могло пойти не так.  
Он спрашивал совсем недавно, и все же счел нужным повторить вопрос:  
\- Ничего?  
Ламия ответил ему недовольным взглядом:  
\- Я сказал бы, если бы что-то почувствовал.  
\- И моя душа едва ли сможет сказать что-то так сразу, - вмешался Сид. Проекция коннекта едва слышно искажала его голос, впрочем, Слейтер сомневался, что кто-то кроме легионера был способен это услышать. – Они знают, что твой трогательный бывший друг может их выдать, Леон. Так что никаких легионеров кроме тебя на горизонте.  
Это хоть немного придавало Слейтеру уверенности:  
\- Мне не нравится, что мы не сможем определить, если твой враг окажется рядом.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Присутствие моей души избаловало тебя.  
\- Забавно, что это говоришь ты, - с легкой полуулыбкой отозвался Ламия.  
\- Именно я, душа моя, ведь я и сам избалован. Знаю все симптомы.  
Ламия коротко прикрыл глаза, сосредоточенно нахмурился:  
\- Я чувствую Кайссера. Не вполне лично.  
\- Как вовремя летит к нам Хозяин, даже если он летит не вполне лично.  
\- Ты сам назначил ему место встречи, - ровно напомнил Слейтер.  
\- И теперь нам всем важно не опоздать, - улыбнулся Сид. – Я подам тебе знак, душа моя. Просто подожди.  
Ламия притворно вздохнул и снова чуть улыбнулся:  
\- Мне все время приходится ждать тебя, Хаотик. Поэтому я научился хорошо тянуть время.  
  
***  
\- Вам не стоило отпускать это существо без контроля, Александр, - Загесса не открывал глаз и не поворачивал головы, предпочитая не отвлекаться. Шум чужих мыслей почти успокаивал, и следовало не потеряться в этом обманчивом спокойствии.  
Загесса не любил погружаться в чужие сознания, но был способен это делать.  
\- Вы и сами знаете, Загесса. Я позаботился о способах контроля.  
\- Оно не знает, что вы ввели ему нано-ботов в кровь, потому может натворить глупостей.  
\- Тем лучше для вас, - Андерсен проследил взглядом машину Кайссера. Загесса улавливал это в мыслях капитана, хотя и не видел сам.  
\- Вас не беспокоит поступок Хаотика Сида, - бесстрастно заметил Загесса, поморщившись, когда его сознание наткнулось на действительно неприятного человека. Впрочем, люди вообще были устроены внутри довольно неприятно.  
\- Я гоняюсь за ним почти семь лет, Загесса. Если бы я беспокоился всякий раз, когда он делает нечто непредсказуемое, я слег бы с инфарктом.  
Загесса позволил себе снисходительную улыбку:  
\- Легко могу это представить.  
Он уловил смутно узнаваемое присутствие на границе сознания и сообщил:  
\- Они здесь. Я чувствую легионера и отступника.  
Мысль о Доминике почти заставила его потерять концентрацию, что было бы слишком непрофессионально. Загесса по праву гордился своим самоконтролем, справедливо считал, что личные пристрастия не помешают ему выполнять обязанности пред Творцом.  
\- Хаотик? - Андерсен спрашивал бесстрастно, и все же Загесса едва подавил желание скривиться, когда чувства и мысли капитана накрыли его будто волной.  
\- С ними есть еще один человек, и женщина без сознания. Это все, что я смогу вам с такого расстояния сказать. Я не знаком с Хаотиком Сидом, я не смогу опознать его сознание среди остальных.  
Андерсен промолчал.  
\- Из воспоминаний Кайссера, - продолжил Загесса. - Я делаю вывод, что легионер стал ему очень дорог. И, если это вас не убеждает, рядом с легионером отступник Доминик. Едва ли даже Хаотик рискнул бы и оставил его одного. Третьим человеком в модуле должен быть Хаотик Сид. Это логично.  
\- И потому неубедительно, - хмуро сообщил Андерсен.  
\- Скажите, чтобы подлетели поближе. Только так я смогу попытаться определить точнее.  
Андерсен покачал головой:  
\- Не сейчас. Подождем немного. Что-то мне подсказывает, что сейчас из табакерки выскочит дьявол. Когда это случится, я хочу быть готовым его поймать.  
  
***  
Гостиница «Алая Мантия», одна из самых крупных на Равоне, занимала почти всю левую стену каменного ущелья. Ущелье было узким, но глубоким, и над нижним ярусом аэромобили сновали в шесть потоков – одно из самых оживленных мест в городе.  
Кайссер удобно откинулся на кресле в капсуле управления, задумчиво коснулся пальцами визора. «Живой металл» из которого тот был сделан, показался почти ледяным.  
Кайссер осознавал себя одновременно в защищенной капсуле, и в теле собственного клона, в аэрокаре, неподалеку от «Алой Мантии».  
Кайссер не любил это ощущение, хотя и признавал, что в определенных ситуациях стоило потерпеть. Действия Хаотика не имели смысла, и все же глупо было бы недооценивать опасность.  
Мина. Полезная женщина, и обычно весьма компетентная. Без нее будет тяжело.  
Увы, не стоило оставлять за собой очевидных слабостей.  
С другой стороны, легионер станет неплохой заменой. Что-то проигрывая, что-то приобретаешь.  
Это «приобретаешь» неизбежно правит миром.  
Вопрос в том, чтобы вовремя угадывать кто, что и как надеется приобрести.  
Что нужно Хаотику?  
Кайссер сильно сомневался в том, что это деньги. Хотя триста тысяч единиц были немалой суммой.  
Все же, что именно?  
Кайссер всегда считал, что понимать людей легко. Достаточно было узнать, чего они хотят, и все остальное читалось как текст на проекции. Как тот легионер на Арене – легко до смешного. Легионеру нужен был Хаотик Сид, как ни странно, живой и невредимый, и легионер готов был ради этого на все.  
Хаотику тоже нужен был легионер, но легионер и так остался у него.  
Что именно?  
Кайссер поймал себя на том, что мысли повторяются и, поморщившись, перевел взгляд на фасад «Алой Мантии», основные помещения гостиницы были вырезаны в скальном массиве, как часто было принято на Равоне, и только потом адаптировались системой модуляции пространства. Все остальное лишь дорабатывалось проекциями.  
Воспринимать мир через клона было на редкость легко. Это сам Кайссер сидел в тот момент в аэрокаре, ждал знака от Хаотика Сида. Если не учитывать, разумеется, что на самом деле он оставался на «Марии» в капсуле управления.  
Хаотик не выходил на связь, и Кайссер попытался отыскать в скоплении транспортных модулей и аэрокаров модуль Андерсена.  
Неприятный человек, но полезный. Увы, не из тех, кого можно было бы легко убрать.  
У главного выхода «Алой Мантии» опустился черный транспортный модуль. Дверь модуля скользнула вверх, и вперед вышел священник Хаотика Сида. Кайссер не помнил имени.  
Он дал водителю приказ снижаться, и аэрокар медленно заскользил вниз.  
Церковник запрокинул голову вверх, будто безошибочно знал, что Кайссер внутри.  
Было бы к лучшему, если бы он действительно так думал.  
Первыми из аэрокара вышли двое телохранителей Кайссера, прикрывая пространство портативным силовым щитом, только потом Кайссер вышел сам. Третий охранник выбрался следом за ним.  
\- На «Марии» вы производили впечатление более смелого человека, - с холодным высокомерием отозвался церковник, делая шаг вперед.  
\- Где Хаотик Сид? – не обращая внимания на его слова, спросил Кайссер. Он приехал практически лично не для того, чтобы разбираться с чужими подчиненными.  
Церковник едва заметно дернулся, словно собираясь обернуться на модуль за своей спиной. Кайссер едва подавил улыбку.  
Читать людей действительно было до смешного легко.  
\- Он появится чуть позже.  
\- Я не стану говорить, пока не увижу Мину Сайфер, - сказал он, на сей раз улыбаясь церковнику в лицо.  
\- Не раньше, чем я увижу деньги.  
\- Это подождет. Мне интересно пока просто послушать объяснение. К чему вся эта шарада? После такого вам не уйти с Равоны живыми, вы сами это понимаете. Тогда зачем.  
\- В жизни Хаотика Сида, - с высокомерной полуулыбкой ответил церковник. – Было множество людей, которые считали, что ему не выбраться. В Лессы, Тоссы, Эоса, Фивона и множества других гостеприимных планет. Все эти люди ошибались.  
\- Ошибается тот, кто решил пойти против меня на моей планете. Это выглядит слишком глупо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Церковник улыбнулся снова:  
\- Я тоже так сказал. Но Хаотик помимо того, что глуп, еще и довольно ленив. Он не стал придумывать нормальное объяснение.  
\- Где он? – снова потребовал Кайссер. Разговор начал его утомлять.  
Церковник чуть склонил голову и ответил:  
\- Посмотрите вверх.  
Кайссер поднял взгляд на потоки аэрокаров над их головами, и только потом понял, что это значило.  
Правая рука непроизвольно дернулась к мини-бластеру, с которым Кайссер не расставался, а левая потянулась к визору.  
Разряд парализатора заставил Кайссера выгнуться в кресле, и обмякнуть.  
Визор сорвали с головы, разрывая контакт с клоном.  
Первым, что Кайссер увидел, было не лицо Хаотика Сида. Это было лицо Мины Сайфер.  
\- Привет, Хозяин, - Хаотик стоял рядом и криво усмехался. – Ты так хотел свою девочку обратно, что я решил доставить ее лично.  
\- Ты не выберешься, - тихо и четко выдавил Кайссер, хотя голос отказывался слушаться, и все больше немело тело.  
\- Правда? А мне кажется, все будет прекрасно, - рассмеялся Сид, доставая мачете. Посмотрелся в него, как в зеркало. – Мне благоволит новая хозяйка «Крылатой Марии».  
\- Ты не получишь... ничего... «Мария» умрет со мной.  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Как называют того, кто готов утащить любимую женщину с собой в могилу? Ах да. «Отвратительный человек». Ты отвратительный человек, Хозяин. Был. На твоей могиле будет написано, что... скажи, моя прекрасная Мина, что будет написано на его могиле?  
\- Ты слишком много треплешься, - хмуро отозвалась Сайфер.  
\- Нет, не это, - Хаотик посмотрел Кайссеру в глаза и усмехнулся. В полумраке управляющей капсулы радужка Сида казалась почти черной, едва не сливалась со зрачком, и Кайссер впервые почувствовал, что ему становится жутко. – Хороший начальник охраны защитит тебя от всего на свете. Но даже все на свете не защитит тебя от хорошего начальника охраны. Аминь.  
Мачете поднялось:  
\- Надеюсь, ты успел помолиться, Хозяин.  
И опустилось. Мерно, уверенно.  
И человек, которого звали Кайссер, перестал быть.  
  
***  
\- Ты так уверен, что тебе ничего не грозит? Ты единственный, кто знает, что здесь на самом деле произошло, – Мина легко подтолкнула голову Кайссера носком сапога и усмехнулась.  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина, - Сид в притворном шоке посмотрел на нее. – Ты же не причинишь мне вреда? – он усмехнулся и добавил. – В конце концов, кто же тогда сыграет вместо тебя злодея. Ведь это именно я убил Хозяина. А невинная ты просто наследуешь его имущество по праву... как это называется? Того, кто первый успел.  
Она хмыкнула:  
\- Ну и изворотливый же ты сукин сын.  
\- Только поэтому ты мне когда-то дала.  
\- Я дала тебе только потому, что мне нужен был ребенок.  
\- Аминь и в ответ на это. Надеюсь, никаких неприятных сюрпризов с бомбами нас тоже не ждет. Или Хозяин блефовал?  
\- Система самоуничтожения «Марии» действительно была завязана на его сердце, - сухо ответила Мина.  
\- «Была», - Сид блаженно прикрыл глаза. – В данном контексте это мое любимое слово.  
\- Конечно, я ее отключила, - Мина скривилась. – Не надо принимать меня за дуру.  
Сид только рассмеялся ей в ответ:  
\- Ну что ты, моя прекрасная. Королева «Крылатой Марии» не может быть дурой. А теперь подтащи свой трон поближе, шоу продолжается.  
  
  
***  
Загесса почувствовал исходящее от клона Кайссера странное, похожее на вспышку чувство, которое привык ассоциировать со смертью, и клон медленно осел на землю.  
Рядом полыхнуло азартом и удивлением, когда Андерсен подался вперед, и в общий ментальный шум вплелись мысли капитана – как? зачем?  
Ответов на эти вопросы Загесса не знал сам.  
Следом за Кайссером на землю повалились его охранники, и на сей раз Загесса уловил в их сознаниях постороннее вмешательство, чужое и чуждое ощущение боли.  
Мысль о том, что это делал Доминик, обожгла яростью.  
Не потерять контроль стоило труда.  
Из черного модуля вышел легионер, направился к аэрокару, и отступник последовал за ним. Загессе стоило думать о нем только так.  
Не упоминать имени даже мысленно.  
Андерсен активировал проекцию связи. К чести существа, оно ответило сразу:  
\- Сэр?  
\- Маркус, по моему сигналу вы должны оказаться рядом с нашим модулем. Дальнейшие указания после.  
\- Да, сэр, - существо улыбнулось как обычно нагло. – Я вас не подведу.  
\- Даже идиот справится с таким заданием. – Сказал Загесса только чтобы стереть это отвратительно самодовольное выражение лица. Легионер был достаточно далеко, чтобы Загесса не улавливал даже присутствия, и все же нетрудно было представить себе мысли существа.  
Мысли Лагатта так или иначе всегда крутились вокруг самого Лагатта.  
Модуль Хаотика Сида и аэрокар с отступником и легионером поднялись в воздух, синхронно, заскользили прочь, оставляя на земле труп клона, невменяемых от боли охранников и водителя.  
Андерсен тронул панель управления, и их модуль двинулся следом.  
\- Следуйте за отступником, - сказал Загесса.  
\- Не говорите глупостей, - ответил ему Андерсен и бросил короткий взгляд на проекцию – Сейчас, Маркус. Вплотную к нашему модулю, я переберусь к вам.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
\- Это что, шутка? - ледяным тоном осведомился Загесса, не отрывая взгляда от скользящих перед ними аэрокара и модуля.  
Машина Лагатта упал с неба резко, стремительно, будто пикирующая птица, и они немедленно рванули вперед. Лагатт затормозил вовремя, с идеальной нечеловеческой точностью зависая напротив модуля Андерсена.  
\- Я обещал вам помощь, Загесса. Я помог, дальше вы справитесь сами, - невозмутимо отозвался капитан, направляясь к выходу.  
\- Справлюсь с эмпатом и легионером одновременно? - резко бросил ему Загесса, борясь с желанием ударить мысленно, поставить Андерсена на колени, потому что понимал, что тогда вмешается Лагатт.  
\- Я в вас верю, - Лагатт подал модуль ближе, почти вплотную, и капитан легко переступил в соседнюю машину.  
Загесса ответил ему ледяным взглядом, и легким ментальным ударом, знал, что не может позволить себе большего.  
Андерсен даже не обернулся, и дверь бесшумно скользнула вниз за его спиной.  
Модуль Лагатта рванул вперед, за Хаотиком Сидом.  
Аэрокар Кайссера ушел вниз и промчался мимо.  
Андерсен не пытался его задержать. В конце концов, те, кто сидел внутри, ни капли не волновали Александра. Его не волновал никто, кроме одного единственного человека.  
Приманка, - понял Загесса, глядя на удаляющийся модуль Хаотика. - Приманка, чтобы Андерсен не мешал охоте.  
Не трудно было теперь понять на кого.  
Они попались, как дети. Хаотик с самого начала знал, что они на планете.  
Аэрокар Кайссера неумолимо приближался.  
Загесса переключил управление на ручное, и выбрал максимальную скорость.  
  
***  
Маркус вел хорошо. Невероятно хорошо, для кого-то кто впервые сел за модуль такой модели, и просто невероятно хорошо.  
Андерсен похвалил себя за то, что доверил легионеру управление. Нечеловеческие точность и реакция. Почти жуткие, зато очень полезные.  
Андерсен не боялся.  
В нем не оставалось места, чтобы бояться. Все его мысли были отданы человеку, которого он очень давно искал.  
Хаотику Сиду.  
После почти семи лет - ближе, чем когда-либо.  
Активировалась проекция связи, и, досадливо поморщившись, Андерсен принял вызов:  
\- Загесса?  
\- Это отвлекающий маневр, - не размениваясь на приветствия, сказал священник. - Он пытается увести вас от меня. Это ловушка.  
\- Я осознаю это, Загесса, - ровно отозвался Андерсен. - На вас, насколько я понимаю.  
\- Вас это не смущает?  
\- Если вам нужна помощь, обратитесь к Раллену, он пришлет вам несколько боевых кораблей. Я занят.  
Модуль Хаотика вильнул, быстро и почти виртуозно, вписываясь в поворот. Лагатт повторил маневр, не снижая скорости.  
\- Вы всерьез думаете, что там внутри Хаотик? Вы дурак, Александр.  
Андерсен ответил ему спокойным взглядом:  
\- Человек там внутри играет наперегонки со смертью и со мной. Вы всерьез думаете, что Хаотик упустил бы такое развлечение?  
Ответ Андерсен ждать не стал, он отключил проекцию, и снова сконцентрировался на мчащемся вперед модуле.  
  
***  
Ситуация выглядела хуже некуда. Уоррен это понимал.  
Где бы ублюдок Андерсен не нашел себе пилота, этот пилот был хорош. Почти нечеловечески хорош.  
Не так хорош, возможно, как Уоррен был когда-то, но это "когда-то" включало в себя адаптированный гоночный модуль, а не стандартный транспортник, который два года простоял в хранилище.  
Оторваться не получалось. При мысли о том, что это означало, холодок пробежал по спине.  
Они петляли по улицам, ныряли в туннели Равоны, выныривали на поверхность.  
Расстояние сокращалось. Медленно, понемногу.  
Неотвратимо.  
Они проскочили зависший в воздухе торговый павильон, выскочили на встречную, лавируя между мчащихся на них аэрокаров, и ушли в боковой проход.  
Дистанция не увеличивалась.  
Уоррен мимоходом подумал, что, должно быть, Ламия расстроится.  
Что глупо все получилось.  
А самому Уоррену даже в голову не приходило, что его догонят. Слишком привык, что на гонках ему никто не соперник. Размяк.  
Идиот.  
Даже не попрощался.  
Уоррен стиснул зубы, напоминая себе, что еще ничего не кончено.  
Он просто начал уставать.  
Кто бы ни сидел в модуле Андерсена, он явно усталости не чувствовал.  
Человек ли вообще?  
Хотя для гоночного автопилота слишком хорош. Может, слегка буксует машину на поворотах, но это, скорее всего потому, что с модулем еще не "слетался".  
Проекция связи активировалась сама, без его разрешения, и для разнообразия Хаотик не улыбался:  
\- Что происходит, Уоррен? - размениваться на обычные шуточки, "друзей" и прочую хрень тоже не стал, за что Уоррен был ему внутренне благодарен, потому что сил отвлекаться и гадать, что означает та или иная фраза не было.  
\- Не могу сбросить, - эти слова были приговором самому себе.  
"Хаос" не успел бы появиться на планете достаточно быстро, а "Бурю" или ее шаттлы немедленно перехватили бы корабли-спутники Андерсена. Уоррен был готов спорить, они не появились еще только потому, что ожидали шаттлов с "Хаоса". Не хотели действовать первыми.  
"Ты был хорошим другом", - чего-то такого Уоррен ожидал от капитана, но услышал совсем другое:  
\- До "Марии" дотянешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Понял, - коротко кивнул Сид. - Вылетаю навстречу.  
  
***  
Единственный шаттл, который успел прийти ему на помощь, не протянул и минуты. Он потерял управление, закрутившись на месте, и врезался в здание. Обломки посыпались вниз, и паника людей хлестнула по сознанию Загессы, едва не заставив его проскочить поворот.  
Аэрокар Кайссера проскользнул над аварией с виртуозной, нечеловеческой точностью.  
С другой стороны, существо за проекцией управления действительно не имело с человеком ничего общего.  
Аэрокар рванулся вперед, и Загесса попробовал хлестнуть легионера ментально, несмотря на то, что тот оставался на самой границе радиуса действия.  
Удар оказался слишком слабым, не заставил пилота даже сбросить скорость.  
Загесса попытался уйти в нижний туннель, и это было ошибкой. Он увидел, как скользнула вверх дверь аэрокара, когда тот пошел на сближение, заметил высокую фигуру с мечом в проеме - светлые, почти белые волосы, как росчерк на ветру - а потом его модуль тряхнуло.  
Не было взрывов или скрежета металла, Загесса не успел увидеть движения меча.  
Просто в одну секунду он смотрел на существо в проеме двери, а в следующую сквозь дыру в крыше модуля свистел ветер, и легионер был совсем рядом.  
Шею сдавили стальные пальцы, Загесса успел увидеть спокойные сосредоточенные голубые глаза, даже попытался ударить по яркому, навязчивому присутствию легионера, но не успел.  
Леон Слейтер чуть шевельнул пальцами, и Загесса потерял сознание.  
  
***  
\- Душа моя, - Ламия перевел взгляд с наблюдения за модулем Загессы на проекцию связи, чуть нахмурился, отметив, что связь идет в защищенном режиме, и Сида видит только он сам.   
\- Твое животное только что поймало Загессу. Я могу говорить свободно.  
\- У Уоррена проблемы, - коротко отозвался Сид. - Его нагоняют, он не может оторваться. Я вылетаю навстречу.  
Ламия понял его правильно:  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Ты должен будешь мне две вещи, душа моя: вытащи меня и не сойди с ума. Давай сойдем с ума вместе, или не сойдем вовсе.  
Ламия коротко прикрыл глаза и кивнул:  
\- Вместе или никогда. Я даю тебе слово.  
\- Взаимно. Я постараюсь подать сигнал с "Роджера" в течение недели. До того не рискуй. Я не хочу, чтобы ты лез к Загессе или Малкесте в головы без меня.  
\- Понимаю. Если тебе не удастся?  
\- Обратись к Госпоже, пообещай ей... пообещай ей сады, - Сид усмехнулся совсем невесело, и Ламия улыбнулся ему в ответ. - Может быть, она согласится.  
\- Если нет, я узнаю сам.  
Объяснять не было нужды.  
Если Сид не сможет подать сигнал, и Бабочка откажет им в помощи, другого выбора у Ламии не будет.  
\- Да, душа моя. И скажи Леону...  
\- Что ты любишь его? - даже в той ситуации Ламия не сдержал ехидной улыбки.  
Сид рассмеялся, и этот смех был, как обещание выдержать все, что бы ни случилось дальше:  
\- Что я идиот, и обо мне не стоит плакать.  
  
***  
\- Вот уж никогда не думала, что увижу Хаотика Сида, который рискует собой ради кого-то еще, - Мина усмехалась, глядя, как он садится на аэробайк. Черно-серебристый и пафосный до смешного, ему подходил.  
Сид только фыркнул:  
\- Ситуация обманчива. Я все и всегда делаю ради себя, - он откинулся назад, запрокинув голову, в паршивой имитации порнозвезды, и спросил. - Как я выгляжу?  
\- Как мудак, - пожала плечами Мина. - Перешли мне файлы о безопасности в столице и не возвращайся на Равону еще хотя бы год. Пусть все уляжется.  
\- Может быть, может быть... Бывай, моя прекрасная Мина, - он отсалютовал в своей привычной манере, и рванул вперед, как только открылся воздушный причал.  
\- Бывай, Хаотик, - Мина взмахнула рукой ему вслед, и криво усмехнувшись, добавила. - Не подыхай, Дерри расстроится.  
  
***  
\- Сэр, - Уоррен бросил напряженный взгляд на догоняющий модуль, и подавил желание выругаться. Желательно так, чтобы у Андерсена или его пилота отказало что-нибудь важное, двигатель, например, или сразу сердце. - Если вы хотите вмешаться, самое время это сделать.  
\- Я тяну драматическую паузу, - голос капитана звучал прерывисто, ветер уносил слова. Уоррен бросил короткий взгляд на проекцию связи и едва не застонал.  
\- Я успею, друг мой, - усмехнулся Сид, видимо прочтя по его выражению лица. - Я всегда появляюсь в самый подходящий момент.  
\- Ага, вы обзываете подходящим тот момент, к которому успели, - огрызнулся Уоррен, выписывая вираж в воздухе, и только за счет этого отрываясь от преследующего модуля на пару сот метров. Преимущество, которое, он знал точно, долго не проживет.  
Сид в ответ только рассмеялся:  
\- По моему сигналу открой дверки. Пусть полюбуются на тебя.  
Именно в такие моменты Уоррен ненавидел его больше всего.  
  
***  
\- Мы уходим, - сообщил Ламия, как только Слейтер с Загессой на руках вернулся в аэрокар Кайссера, просто перескочил обратно, благо расстояние было совсем небольшим, всего метров пять.  
Слейтер устроил бессознательного церковника на дальнем сиденье, и сел в кресло пилота:  
\- К границе города?  
Люди Сида должны были встретить их там на "Буре".  
\- Да.  
\- Уоррен ждет нас там?  
Заминка в ответе заставила его насторожиться.  
\- Он вскоре прибудет.  
Было в тоне Ламии, привычно отстраненном и слегка высокомерном, что-то напряженное, что Сейтеру не нравилось:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- У него не получается оторваться, - бесстрастно отозвался Ламия.  
\- Мы можем помочь? - Слейтер направил аэрокар к границе города, легко лавируя между зданиями и машинами. Управление было до смешного простым, как, впрочем, практически у всех летательных аппаратов, благодаря поощряемому компаниями-производителями девизу "интуитивно-понятное управление в массы".  
\- Мы не можем так рисковать. Уоррен справится. Он будет на "Буре".  
\- Хаотик Сид уже там?  
На сей раз пауза в разговоре была не дольше доли секунды, но она была:  
\- Он присоединится к нам на "Хаосе".  
Слейтер перевел на него внимательный взгляд:  
\- Он не собирался возвращаться на "Хаос". Он хотел остаться на Равоне, пока не улетит тот человек, Андерсен.  
\- Планы изменились, - ровно отозвался Ламия, иронично вздернул бровь. - Ты сомневаешься в моих словах?  
\- Я знаю, что мне говорят не все. - Слейтер сосредоточился на управлении модулем.  
\- Кто ты такой, чтобы говорить тебе все? - Ламия не повысил голос, только добавил в него презрения.  
\- Я телохранитель Хаотика Сида.  
\- Этого недостаточно.  
\- Я его любовник, - Слейтер намеренно не поворачивался к Ламии, говоря это.  
\- Лучше, но все еще недостаточно.  
Ответить на это было нечего, поэтому Слейтер промолчал.  
  
***  
Лагатт не отрывался от проекции управления модулем, и не мог поверить до конца, что все еще не нагнал Хаотика. Верткий черный модуль всякий раз умудрялся в последний момент уворачиваться.  
Впрочем, наверняка все дело было в том, что Лагатт впервые сел в кресло пилота - каким бы простым ни было управление, отсутствие опыта должно было сказаться.  
Лагатт рискнул бросить быстрый взгляд на капитана. Андерсен подался вперед на кресле, словно нацелившись на лавирующий впереди модуль. Лицо капитана было абсолютно бесстрастно, но глаза смотрели так, что Лагатту делалось неуютно Совершенно безумные глаза.  
Модуль Хаотика в последний момент нырнул под навес крытого павильона, едва не врезавшись в колонну, за несколько секунд пролетел павильон насквозь, уходя вверх, и Лагатт последовал за ним, легко вписывая собственный модуль в проем между колоннами.  
Просто до примитива, чего и следовало ожидать. В конце концов, все, что сделал человек, легионер мог сделать лучше.  
Лагатт вспомнил Хаотика, его лицо над собой и пренебрежительную усмешку, с которой человек предпочел Слейтера, и прибавил скорость до максимальной, сокращая дистанцию.  
Хаотик совершил глупую ошибку, и он о ней пожалеет.  
Лагатту было немного жаль, что невозможно помочь Слейтеру, с другой стороны, он слишком хорошо знал старшего легионера. Тот не сумел бы приспособиться, он был недостаточно гибким, не умел действовать за пределами Устава.  
Модуль Хаотика резко развернулся, и Лагатт затормозил, легко сокращая дистанцию.  
Когда черная дверь скользнула вверх, он едва поверил своим глазам.  
Человек в кресле пилота не был Хаотиком Сидом.  
Лагатт услышал, как выругался капитан, увидел краем глаза его побелевшее, искаженное яростью лицо, и от ненависти, которую излучал капитан, становилось страшно.  
Лагатту было хорошо видно человека в модуле, зрение легионера позволяло разглядеть его до мельчайших подробностей - пробивающуюся седину в коротких темных волосах, напряженный, почти испуганный взгляд.  
А потом с неба упал аэробайк, рухнул параллельно земле, зависнув между их модулями на несколько секунд.  
Лагатт ошарашенно зацепился взглядом за глаза Хаотика Сида, за зажатую в его улыбающихся губах сигарету, перьям в волосах, а потом мелькнуло голубым ускорение байка, и он рванулся вперед.  
Андерсен вцепился пальцами в плечо Лагатта так сильно, что это делало больно, и от голоса капитана холодок пробежал вдоль спины.  
\- За ним, - Андерсен говорил шепотом, возможно, сам не осознавая, что говорил вслух, одержимо, словно он не видел ничего кроме Хаотика Сида. В тот момент Лагатт забыл о собственном превосходстве и разнице в силе. В тот момент, он был готов на все, лишь бы капитан не перевел этот жуткий взгляд на него.  
Он рывком развернул модуль и ринулся следом за петляющей фигурой на аэробайке, совершенно забыв про пилота модуля.  
Тот не имел никакого значения.  
  
***  
Уоррен судорожно выдохнул, и провел ладонями по лицу, устало отщелкнул управление дверьми и направил модуль к границе города, все еще не веря, что спасся.  
Седины после этого приключения наверняка прибавилось, и следовало вернуться на "Бурю", пока ее не стало еще больше.  
В голове не укладывалось до конца, что капитан рискнул собой ради него.  
Хотя ни ради него самого, конечно, ради Ламии на самом деле. Но все равно Уоррен был ему благодарен.  
Ублюдок Андерсен пугал Уоррена почти как черный. Даже больше, потому что черные по большей части были слишком плохи, чтобы воспринимать их всерьез. Уоррен слышал, на что они были способны, встречался с ними пару раз, и все равно они оставляли чувство нереальности. Фильма-страшилки в 100D. Полный интерактив, но все равно невзаправду.  
А Андерсен был реален. Реален и не менее псих, чем капитан, но на другой стороне, и обходил их по всем статьям.  
И его лицо в прозрачном иллюминаторе модуля...  
Уоррен про себя признавал, что ноги не подкосились только потому, что он уже сидел.  
И в тот момент, глядя в глаза Андерсена, чувствовал дикий, почти несравнимый ни с чем ужас. Четко осознавал, что никогда, ни за что не хотел бы попасть к нему живым.  
  
***  
Это весело. Это так весело, как не было с тех пор, как друг Малкеста открыл свой изуродованный большой рот.  
Правда?  
Конечно, правда.  
Хаотик Сид никогда не ошибается и ничего не боится.  
Неуязвимый и клевый Хаотик Сид.  
Здания и модули проносились так быстро, что он едва успевал их видеть.  
Определенно это очень удобно - не бояться умереть, зная, что не умрешь.  
Правда, друг Андерсен?  
Я бегал от тебя так долго.  
Что ты чувствуешь? Ты почти поймал меня.  
С неба опустились два шаттла, на перехват, и сразу следом еще два.  
Сид рванул вверх, потом резко вниз, проскакивая между ними.  
Итог уже известен, да, Алекс?  
Но я разочаровал бы тебя, если бы не побегал, как следует. Будет казаться, будто я тебя не боюсь.  
А я боюсь?  
Да.   
Нет.  
Нужное подчеркнуть.  
Никогда не любил тесты.  
Но всегда сдавал.  
Жульничал потому что.  
Ты придумаешь для меня что-нибудь особенное, Алекс. Ты так долго ждал, что у тебя накопилась куча идей, которые даже любителя играть в стопки способны неприятно удивить.  
Душа моя, когда я буду корчиться от боли, я буду думать о тебе. Я буду представлять, что ты смеялся бы над моими криками, фыркал бы презрительно, и не сойду с ума.  
Хотя я уже, уже очень давно.  
Правда?  
Все мое сумасшествие это просто сравнительные степени.  
И оно никогда не станет глубже.  
Сойти с ума больше, чем я сделал, когда рискнул полюбить тебя, Леон, я уже не смогу.  
Не имею права.  
Еще один шаттл на перехват впереди, и те четыре заходят сбоку.  
Вы льстите Хаотику Сиду, господа. На самом деле он не настолько хорошо гоняет на аэробайке.  
Он резко развернулся, включил ускорение, направляя байк на модуль Андерсена, врубил сверх-ускорение, чувствуя, как сами собой расползаются в улыбке губы.  
Тук-тук, сейчас твоя мечта постучится в двери, Алекс.  
Он дернул тормоз в последний момент, останавливая байк в десятке сантиметров от полированного черного бока модуля, и расхохотался, поднимая руки - театрально и эффектно, как делала всегда, когда... как делал всегда.  
\- Привет, Алекс. Наконец-то мы встретились лично.  
  
***  
Форкс ждала их в главном шлюзовом отсеке "Хаоса", там, где обычно располагалась "Буря".  
Корабль вернулся без повреждений, и они немедленно перешли в гипер, пользуясь тем, что "Роджер" и его судна-спутники не пытаются их преследовать.  
Форкс могла бы связаться с мостиком "Бури" сразу же, узнать у Сида, что произошло, но хотела сделать это лично. Сама не знала почему, просто это казалось правильным. Приветствовать Сида на "Хаосе".  
Запрос на стыковку подавал Уоррен, а первым по трапу корабля спустился Ламия.  
Форкс почувствовала, как бешено заколотилось сердце.  
За спиной Ламии маячили Уоррен и легионер, и несколько человек команды, которых они подобрали с Равоны. Остальные уже вернулись на "Хаос".  
Все кроме одного.  
Кроме капитана.  
"Роджер" не пытался их преследовать.  
Форкс вытащила бластер и наставила Ламии в грудь. Рука не дрожала:  
\- Я хочу знать, что здесь происходит.  
Она заметила, как едва заметно дернулся легионер, придвинулся чуть ближе.  
\- Первый помощник, - Ламия отстраненно кивнул, и она была готова поклясться, что он использовал обращение намеренно, назвал так, как называл капитан, когда хотел осадить. - Нам стоит поговорить. Я буду ждать в рубке.  
Она не опустила оружие:  
\- Какого. Черта. Здесь. Происходит, - зло и раздельно потребовала Форкс, даже не подумав опустить оружие.  
\- У меня приказ капитана, - словно невзначай он поправил рукав церковного одеяния, демонстрируя кольцо венеры. - Первому помощнику лично. Уоррен, подтверди.  
Уоррен поморщился, видимо потому что не совсем уж скурвился до подкаблучника, но кивнул:  
\- Подтверждаю.  
Легионер выступил вперед:  
\- Где Хаотик Сид?  
Его ледяной, ровный голос и пристальный взгляд заставили Форкс непроизвольно сжать пальцы на рукояти.  
\- Я объясню позже, - глядя ему в глаза, ответил Ламия. В одну секунду они стояли рядом с трапом и смотрели друг на друга, а в следующую, словно кто-то вырезал кадры из фильма и соединил, что получилось, легионер держал Ламию за горло у стены, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не раздавить ему гортань, и в его вопросе больше не было ничего бесстрастного:  
\- Где он?!  
Форкс выстрелила, не успев подумать, потому что это было первым позывом - не активировать непонятно почему отказавшие кандалы, не броситься на помощь. Выстрелить.  
Убить чуждую нечеловеческую тварь, напавшую на одного из своих.  
Не поворачивая головы, легионер выхватил гладиус, отмахнулся от заряда, как отмахиваются от назойливой мухи, и режущее поле гладиуса превратило заряд в сноп безопасных искр.  
\- Отпусти, - выдавил Ламия, и, несмотря на свое положение, смотрел он презрительно и хмуро.  
\- Ты сказал, что он будет здесь. Ты сказал, что он вернется сюда сам, - легионер чуть отвел руку и впечатал Ламию в стену. - Ты солгал!  
\- Отпусти его! - Уоррен, наконец, нашел нужную проекцию управления, и легионера прошило судорогой боли. Форкс была более чем уверена, что будь на его месте человек, этому человеку срочно потребовался бы регенератор. Легионер только пошатнулся.  
Кандалы дернули его назад, поставили на колени, протащив по полу.  
Слейтер дернулся к Ламии, выворачивая руки, и его крик, до жуткого человечный, странно отчаянный, почти заставил Форкс содрогнуться.  
\- Ты обещал!  
Невозможно было смотреть на странную, так похожую на человека тварь, и видеть на ее лице обнаженное, уродливое страдание.  
Ламия поднялся, держась за стену, прокашлялся, выпрямляясь, и щелчком пальцев открыл проекцию управления кандалами.  
Он посмотрел Слейтеру в глаза, бесстрастно, немного презрительно и равнодушно, и включил электрошок.  
Легионер согнулся, кусая губы, чтобы не завыть, и давя вскрики, пока мог. Закричал, когда терпеть уже стало невозможно, извиваясь от невыносимой боли.  
Ламия стоял над ним, наблюдая с легким интересом и некоей затаенной брезгливостью.  
Уоррен подошел к Ламии, дернул его за рукав:  
\- Хватит. Ты его убьешь.  
\- Он не умрет, - равнодушно отозвался Ламия. и все же коснулся проекции управления, отключая режим наказания. Перевел темный, нечитаемый взгляд на команду и тихо, жестко скомандовал:  
\- Уберите это отсюда. В каюту капитана, и обращаться бережно.  
\- Я прослежу, - мрачно отозвался Уоррен, и Форкс нахмурилась, от того, как легко тот признал власть Ламии. От того, что такое же признание она читала и на лицах остальных членов команды.  
\- Первый помощник, - подчеркнуто спокойно обратился к ней Ламия, - у меня послание от капитана. Мы можем поговорить в рубке?  
Она опустила бесполезный в тот момент бластер, и заставила себя ответить:  
\- Можем.  
  
***  
Хаотик Сид сидел, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу, рядом с капитаном, и с полуулыбкой смотрел в окно, словно виды Равоны очень его занимали.  
Было бы забавно включить автопилот, взять этого человека за горло и потрясти. Это выбило бы из него спесь.  
Лагатт мог бы это сделать в любой момент, но потом вспоминал пыточное кресло, и оставался на месте.  
Андерсен вскоре покромсает Хаотика Сида, и тот не раз пожалеет, что выбрал Слейтера, а не Лагатта. Так ему и надо.  
\- Ты ждал меня так долго, и теперь молчишь, Алекс, - Хаотик улыбнулся чуть грустно, и от этой вывернутой грусти, Лагатту снова захотелось его ударить. - Ты не слишком гостеприимен.  
Капитан угрюмо улыбнулся ему в ответ:  
\- Гостеприимство ждет тебя на "Роджере".  
Хаотик рассмеялся, прокрутив в пальцах одно из своих перьев:  
\- Я уверен, что ты не разочаруешь меня.  
Андерсен схватил его за горло, втискивая в сиденье, и сжимая пальцы, и Лагатт довольно улыбнулся. Хаотику не следовало злить капитана.  
Андерсен держал его, пока тот задыхался в его руках и отпустил в последний момент, за секунду до того, как Хаотик потерял бы сознание.  
\- Ты... выдаешь... такие вкусные... авансы, Алекс, - каркающий смех неприятно резанул Лагатту слух.  
\- Я рад, что ты ценишь, - ровно отозвался капитан, брезгливо отряхивая руку.  
Хаотик усмехнулся:  
\- Можешь не дезинфицировать. Я регулярно принимаю ванну.  
Андерсен скользнул по нему холодным, равнодушным взглядом:  
\- Зачем была нужна шарада с Миной Сайфер?  
Лагатт был убежден, что Хаотик не ответит, и надеялся на это, потому что тогда капитан выбил бы из этого идиота ответ. Но его ожидания не оправдались.  
\- Алекс, ты знаешь ответ сам. Зачем тебе слышать его?  
\- Убийство Кайссера.  
\- Сделал подарок своей бывшей.  
\- Зачем тебе Загесса?  
Хаотик устало рассмеялся, потер горло и с усмешкой, неуместно теплой, для человека, которого везли на пыточное кресло, ответил:  
\- Потому что меня загнали в угол, Алекс. В коробку без выхода, и там было очень больно, и очень страшно. А потом пришел ты. Как хорошо, что ты пришел.  
\- Хорошо, - легко подтвердил Андерсен. - Я привезу тебя на "Роджер", привяжу к пыточному креслу, и заново научу бояться.  
Хаотик улыбнулся снова:  
\- Тебе будет неприятно это слышать, но мы с тобой похожи. Ты тоже любишь театральные эффекты. Я тебя не разочарую. Ты же не разочаровал меня.  
  
***  
\- И мне полагается тебе верить? - угрюмо спросила Форкс. Ламия сидел напротив нее, и смотрелся до неприятного естественно в кресле капитана, сидел, словно имел право там сидеть.  
\- У тебя нет выбора, - спокойно напомнил Ламия. - Мой приоритет управления кораблем выше твоего.  
\- Ты всего лишь врач.  
Ламия поднял руку, демонстрируя ей кольцо:  
\- Я всего лишь душа.  
\- Команда не пойдет за тобой. Если капитан действительно у Андерсена, - Форкс сглотнула, заставляя себя продолжить. - Ему конец. Никто из команды не станет рисковать, чтобы его вернуть.  
Ламия смотрел ей в глаза, и в тот момент она предпочла бы не знать, что он эмпат.  
\- Ты хочешь пойти за ним, - сказал он.  
\- Какая разница чего я хочу, мы не сможем тягаться с Андерсеном, - она отвела взгляд, и посмотрела в главный иллюминатор корабля на равнодушные белые точки звезд.  
\- Только если речь идет о прямом столкновении, - возразил Ламия, и Форкс поморщилась:  
\- Меньше всего мне нужно, чтобы церковник учил меня стратегии. Я все еще первый помощник на этом корабле, и я не стану рисковать командой просто потому, что ты этого хочешь.  
Ламия откинулся в кресле, снова смерил ее внимательным взглядом и заговорил:  
\- Я мог бы угрожать. Ты хорошо понимаешь, на что способны такие, как я.  
\- Я пущу тебе заряд в лоб быстрее, чем ты успеешь что-то сделать, - пообещала она, демонстративно положив ладонь на бластер.  
\- Я сказал, что мог бы, - высокомерно вздернув бровь, сказал он. - Я не говорил, что стану.  
Форкс никогда не была особо близка с Ламией, за те три года, что они обитали на одном корабле, церковник держался в стороне ото всех, кроме капитана, и Форкс это устраивало.  
Но она знала Ламию, и знала о Ламии достаточно, чтобы понимать - просто так он не отступит.  
\- Ты права, - ровно согласился он, отвечая не на слова, а на сомнение, которое она чувствовала. - Но чего хочешь ты сама?  
\- Я хочу не лезть в пекло, из которого нет выхода.  
Ламия не улыбнулся, он коротко кивнул, принимая ее слова, скользнул равнодушным взглядом по звездам в иллюминаторе:  
\- Ты забываешь, кто я. Я - сын Творца. Я лучше всех знаю, что такое пекло, из которого нет выхода. Ты думаешь, что это корабль Андерсена, - он рассмеялся, и в его смехе не было ничего веселого. - Пекло - это потерять что-то важное, и не иметь возможности это изменить. Пекло - это знать, что можно было что-то сделать, и упустить свой шанс. Просыпаться и засыпать, думая о том, что могло бы быть. Ждать того, кто никогда не вернется.  
\- Замолчи, - Форкс выхватила бластер, быстрее, чем поняла, что делает, словно Ламия напал на нее.  
Но он просто говорил. Не пытался даже влезть ей в голову:  
\- Пекло - это безопасность, бессилие и бесцельность. Жизнь в которой все хорошо, и которая крутится вхолостую. Сколько ты протянешь еще, солдат Форкс, потеряв его?  
\- Моя жизнь не вертится вокруг Хаотика Сида, - огрызнулась она.  
\- Но он стал тебе дорог, - ровно напомнил Ламия. - Даже если бы я не мог чувствовать тебя, я мог бы тебя понять.  
\- Что ты мог бы понять?  
Что такой как Ламия мог бы понять?  
\- Никогда не бросать своих.  
Она опустила оружие и горько улыбнулась:  
\- Только если есть выход. А мы даже не знаем, где искать Андерсена.  
\- Хаотик верит, что я верну его. Я верну его, но мне будет нужна помощь. Твоя помощь. Верь мне, как верит мне он.  
Она долго смотрела в его темные, непроницаемые глаза, в тот момент непривычно открытые, и в горле стояла горечь:  
\- Я уже поверила ему, когда решила его ждать. Но он не вернулся.  
Ламия протянул ей руку ладонью вверх, и тяжелое резное кольцо венеры красновато отсвечивало в свете ламп:  
\- Он вернется. Ему просто нужно немного помочь. Ему нужно, чтобы ты не хоронила его заживо.  
Форкс схватила его ладонь, сжала пальцы до боли, сама не зная, чего хочет больше - зачерпнуть этой веры в Хаотика Сида, или наоборот наказать за нее.  
\- Знал бы ты, как я ненавижу этого придурка. У меня руки чешутся набить ему морду за то, что он так глупо попался. Но, видимо, чтобы сделать это, мне и правда придется тебе помочь.  
  
***  
Слейтер пришел в себя так, как всегда просыпался - сразу. Просто перешел из одного состояния в другое.  
Не было никакого периода пробуждения, никакого спасительного беспамятства, которое люди ассоциировали с возвращением в сознание.  
Слейтер бодрствовал, лежал в каюте Сида на их кровати, распятый активированными кандалами.  
Рядом в кресле сидел Уоррен - Слейтер слышал его дыхание, и чувствовал его запах.  
Сида не было.  
Его не было на "Хаосе".  
Какая-то внутренняя часть еще убеждала не делать поспешных выводов. Говорила, что Слейтер мог неправильно понять ситуацию, что Сид вернулся после того, как Слейтер потерял сознание.  
Ему хотелось бы поверить.  
Просто не получалось.  
\- Пришел в себя? - спросил Уоррен, голос у него был усталым.  
\- Где он?  
\- У Андерсена.  
Слейтер полежал еще немного с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь справиться с собой, и заговорил только когда был уверен, что голос не сорвется.  
\- Почему?  
Почему Ламия солгал ему?  
Почему Сид попал к Андерсену?  
\- Меня спасал.  
Слейтер открыл глаза, посмотрел на него.  
Уоррен не отвел взгляд.  
\- Я хочу побыть один, - Слейтер отвернулся.  
Уоррен помолчал, потом поднялся - Слейтер слышал шорох его одежды, и как едва слышно скрипнуло кресло. На это кресло Сид обычно кидал куртку.  
\- Послушай... - Уоррен замялся на пороге, словно сам до конца не понимая, чего хочет: остаться или все-таки уйти. - Я знаю, тебе сейчас паршиво, но капитан сам так решил. Он, наверняка, знал, что делает.  
\- Это то, чем ты себя оправдываешь? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Ну, - Уоррен издал неловкий, невеселый смешок. - Чем-то же нужно?  
\- Что насчет церковника, которого я поймал?  
\- Он в криокапсуле, в лазарете.  
\- Понимаю, - ровно ответил Слейтер, повернул голову к Уоррену, и человек вздрогнул под его взглядом. - Это того стоило?  
\- Я... - Уоррен сглотнул, ответив не сразу. - Я не знаю. Капитан считал, что да.  
Слейтер снова отвернулся, не желая продолжать разговор.  
  
***  
Хаотик не сопротивлялся, хотя Лагатту этого хотелось. Человек был слишком спокойным, слишком высокомерным для ситуации, в которую он попал.  
К тому же, если бы он сопротивлялся. Лагатт имел бы право применить силу. А он с удовольствием сломал бы Хаотику руку, или обе.  
Человек раздевался сам, не дожидаясь приказа от службы безопасности. Очевидно, что напоказ. Андерсен следил за ним равнодушным взглядом, а Лагатт боролся с раздражением.  
\- Тебе нравится на меня смотреть, Алекс? - спросил Хаотик, стягивая черную футболку, обнажая рисунок татуировки на своей спине. - Разве я не то, что ты искал все это время?  
Он отвел руку в сторону, разжал пальцы, и футболка упала на пол.  
Хаотик наклонился к ботинкам, методично расшнуровывая шнурки.  
\- Я всегда предпочитал женщин, - скользнув по нему тяжелым взглядом, ровно отозвался капитан.  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Не скромничай. До встречи со мной многие предпочитают женщин. После предпочитают месть. Правда, мальчик? - Хаотик подмигнул Лагатту, стягивая ботинок.  
Лагатт неприятно ему улыбнулся:  
\- Скоро сами узнаете.  
Это снова вызвало у Хаотика смех, который захотелось выбить из него вместе с зубами.  
\- Боюсь, у меня не останется времени на то, чтобы удовлетворять посторонних. Все мое время будет отдано Алексу. В конце концов, - Хаотик перестал улыбаться и посмотрел на капитана странно спокойно и почти умиротворенно. - Эта встреча, которые мы оба очень долго откладывали.  
\- Я знаю, что ты делаешь, - невозмутимо отозвался капитан. - Это настолько очевидно, что вызывает отвращение. Бесполезно пытаться убеждать меня, что мы с тобой кто-то друг другу. Ты просто мелкий, и очень тупой говнюк, который сломал мне жизнь. Я тот, кто разберет тебя на кровоточащие куски, соберет обратно и разберет снова.  
Хаотик чуть склонил голову, расстегивая пряжку ремня:  
\- Это я знаю, что ты делаешь, Алекс, - он выпрямился, не улыбаясь, и всякая показная веселость исчезла из его тона. - Ты пытаешься убедить меня, что я ничего не значу. Что все эти семь лет только у меня в голове, чтобы я проникся и боялся сурового капитана Андерсена. Жалкий пират Хаотик Сид получает заслуженное наказание от бравого слуга империи? Пытай меня, Алекс, ты это заслужил, но не надо пичкать меня этим дерьмом. Мы слишком давно знаем, кто мы друг другу.  
Капитан расхохотался, подошел к Хаотику вплотную, и на секунду Лагатту пришла идиотская мысль, что они поцелуются.  
Этого не случилось.  
Капитан просто потрепал человека по щеке, и Хаотик повернул голову, словно стремясь продлить прикосновение.  
\- Почаще повторяй себе это, когда я буду дробить тебе ноги, - ласково посоветовал капитан, одно за другим вынимая фиолетовые перья из его волос и бросая на пол. Методично, и так, словно это было каким-то ритуалом. - Пусть тебя это утешит.  
Он отступил на шаг и кивнул своим людям:  
\- Увести.  
Хаотик криво усмехнулся и кивнул:  
\- Слышишь щелчки, Алекс? Это твой мир вертится вхолостую. Приходи, когда тебе снова потребуется, чтобы я дал тебе смысл.  
  
***  
Лагатт пошел следом за теми, кто увел Хаотика. Капитан этого не запрещал, а Лагатт хотел поприсутствовать, когда того будут проверять - на собственном опыте знал, какая это унизительная процедура.  
Хаотик принимал все, что с ним делали спокойно, не пытаясь возражать или спрашивать зачем.  
Лагатт подавил отвращение при мысли, что он, если бы ему приказали изнасиловать самого себя какой-нибудь огромной игрушкой, он бы только спросил, как глубоко засовывать.  
Омерзительно.  
Вещи Хаотика обследовали перед утилизацией, и Лагатт сам с удовольствием нажал на кнопку.  
Его право никто не оспаривал, что показывало наличие хоть каких-то зачатков разума у этих людей. Им не стоило ссориться с легионером, особенно теперь, когда Загессы не стало.  
Внутренне Лагатт считал, что тот справедливо получил по заслугам, и жалел только, что не мог сам увидеть, как высокомерного церковника превратили в труп.  
Посмотреть было бы забавно.  
Особенно, если знать, что Хаотику это тоже будет стоить жизни, хоть и не сразу.  
Лагатт обратил внимание, что тот смотрит на него, и улыбнулся:  
\- Вы умрете здесь. На пыточном кресле. Вам стоило бы взять меня с собой, тогда, во Дворце. Жалеете, что ошиблись с выбором?  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Ты смешной, мальчик, а я никогда не ошибаюсь с выбором. Жалеешь, что не попал на мой корабль.  
\- Я на корабле, какой вам и не снился, - огрызнулся Лагатт.  
Хаотик фыркнул:  
\- Мальчик-мальчик, если я вижу свинью, я стараюсь подложить ее кому-нибудь другому. Себе я оставляю только лучшее.  
Люди, стоящие рядом с ним со сканнерами не успели отреагировать. Он были всего лишь людьми.  
Лагатт вжал Хаотика в стену, впившись пальцами под ребра и вздергивая человека вверх.  
Хаотик непроизвольно встал на цыпочки, пытаясь как-то ослабить боль, и хрипло засмеялся:  
\- Кажется, я сказал что-то неприятное.  
\- Леон Слейтер не лучше меня, - жестко и веско сказал ему Лагатт.  
Хаотик посмотрел ему в глаза, и было в них что-то безумное, что почти заставило Лагатта отступить назад. Он не сделал этого, только глубже впился пальцами в мягкое человеческое тело.  
И такое существо еще смело что-то ему говорить. Лагатт мог бы сломать Хаотика неосторожным движением руки.  
\- Мой Леон, маленькая мразь, - выдохнул Хаотик сквозь боль, и в этом выдохе агония смешалась с почти удовольствием, - мой Леон стоит десятка таких, как я. И тысячи таких, как ты.  
Лагатт перехватил его руку, ту на которой увидел искусственный мизинец, вздернул за запястье вверх, едва почувствовав вес человека.  
Смешно. Существо, которое беспомощнее новорожденного котенка пытается что-то ему говорить.  
\- Он не твой, - Лагатт сам не заметил, как опустился до "ты", хотя не называл так раньше никого и никогда. - Ты просто его украл.  
Хаотик рассмеялся ему в лицо:  
\- Нет, мальчик. Я не просто его украл. Я надел на него кандалы, и заставил его раздвинуть передо мной ноги. Нам было так хорошо вместе. Он кричал мое имя так сладко. Я расписал его плетью, а он целовал мне руки. Я стал для него тем, чем никогда не стал бы ты. Ненадолго, но я стал его будущим.  
Лагатт улыбнулся, заставляя себя успокоиться. Этот человек просто надеялся его спровоцировать, видимо, надеялся на быструю смерть. Лагатт не собирался доставлять ему такого удовольствия:  
\- У вас у самого нет будущего, - презрительно сказал он, протягивая руку и медленно, наслаждаясь процессом, вырвал металлический мизинец. Это было легко.  
Хаотик захлебнулся криком, дернулся, пытаясь выдернуть руку, но Лагатт легко удержал его на месте. Отпустил, и Хаотик, тяжело дыша и баюкая изувеченную руку, сполз на пол.  
Люди из сб корабля смотрели на легионера широко раскрытыми, перепуганными глазами.  
Лагатт бросил мизинец на металлический поднос, пачкая его кровью, и невинно улыбнулся:  
\- Все равно ведь пришлось бы снимать.  
  
***  
Капитан Александр Андерсен был в своей каюте. Стоял у иллюминатора и смотрел в космос.  
Каюта была маленькая, но от нее никогда и не требовалось многого. Всего лишь место, где можно спать.  
Спать не хотелось, впрочем, Андерсен пришел не за этим. Он просто зашел кое-что забрать.  
И совсем немного, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что погоня длинной в почти семь лет наконец-то завершилась.  
Хаотик ошибался.   
Никаких щелчков мира, который крутится вхолостую, не было.  
Ничего подобного.  
Андерсен знал, что ничего подобного не будет, с самого начала.  
Были тишина, пустота и равнодушие.  
Осознание, что скоро все закончится.  
В чем-то Хаотик был прав. Жизнь и правда требовала свою долю театральности, хотя бы, чтобы напоминать самому себе, насколько бессмысленно и глупо все происходящее вокруг.  
Андерсен поднял стоящую на столе бутылку, посмотрел вино на просвет. Хороший был год семь лет назад. Хороший для этого вина.  
Последующие были хуже.  
Андерсен взял бокал, бутылку и направился к выходу.  
Жизнь, как и пьесу, следовало доигрывать до конца.  
Осталась всего пара действий.  
  
***  
Страшно?  
Конечно.  
Нет.  
Хаотику Сиду не бывает страшно. Хаотик Сид - ублюдок и чудовище, а чудовища не боятся.  
Не дрожать!  
Здесь на самом деле не холодно и не страшно.  
Алекс смотрит. Он же не дрожит, значит, это возможно.  
Руки нужно подавать именно так, как в театре, с шиком.  
Не дрожать, солдат!  
Ты никогда не служил в армии.  
 _Я_  никогда не служил в армии.  
Или лучше использовать "он"?  
Отречься от себя пока боль не кончится?  
Слишком много чести крысе в лабиринте. Доигрывай до конца, Хаотик.  
Страдай, корчись на кресле, и делай это красиво.  
Раз уж все равно ты будешь это делать.  
Держатели холодные и плотно обхватывают запястья, потом лодыжки.  
Ты мне еще член пристегни, Алекс.  
Хотя о чем я?  
Хаотик Сид прекрасно знает, как пристегивают к пыточному креслу. Что такое пыточное кресло.  
Железный держатель поперек талии.  
Вот же забавный факт, есть вещи намного болезненнее любого пореза или ожога.  
Никакого пафоса, девочки и мальчики. Речь не о душевных страданиях и не о ранах сердца. Речь о деактиваторе, который в буквальном смысле разбирает клеточки тела.  
Это ведь хуже, чем дробить ноги, это дробит все сразу.  
Но деактиватор пугает меньше, чем холодные и острые маленькие циркулярки, чем тяжелые плиты давилки.  
Потому что деактиватор не так эффектен.  
Деактиватор это не для нас, да, Алекс?  
\- Здесь холодно, Алекс. Здесь отчетливо не хватает каленого железа, - да, говорить нужно именно так. Небрежно и весело.  
Не забывай улыбаться.  
Не забываю.  
\- Всему свое время, - Алекс невероятно хорош в этой роли. Судья и палач в одном лице.  
Мальчик-легионер за его плечом лишний, но пусть уж смотрит, если пришел.  
Вдруг поймет, что-нибудь.  
Хотя это, разумеется вряд ли.  
Этот легионер не такой, как Леон. Этот легионер такой, как я - беспринципная, маленькая дрянь.  
Я был в точности таким, когда мы впервые встретились, Алекс.  
Что ты думаешь об этом мальчике?  
Ты не думаешь, правда?  
Ты думаешь только обо мне.  
На самом деле ублюдок Хаотик Сид кое в чем виноват перед тобой.  
И перед тобой Леон.  
Я люблю быть связанным с людьми, которые лучше меня.  
\- Я долго думал с чего начать, - говорит капитан Александр Андерсен, и голос у него абсолютно спокоен. - В этом должно быть что-то значимое. Сломать руки? Оторвать ногти? Выжечь глаза?  
Но связать вас с собой я могу только перекорежив ваши жизни, потому что если все идет хорошо, такому как я нет места рядом с такими, как ты.  
Леон, если бы ты знал, что будет через два с половиной месяца, как бы ты смотрел на меня?  
Остался бы ты в своем Дворце?  
Нет, не остался бы. Для своего Дворца ты тоже был слишком хорош.  
\- Ты хорошо умеешь бегать, - говорит Андерсен. - Я раздроблю тебе ноги. Тебе больше не придется ни от кого бегать.  
Хаотик Сид смеется:  
\- Отличная идея, Алекс. Заставь меня закричать.  
Давилка?  
Выбор, как выбор, не хуже многих.  
Первый момент, когда давящие пластины касаются кожи это почти приятно.  
Тело еще не верит, что его ждет.  
Внимание всем системам, сейчас будет очень больно.  
И сейчас все должно быть очень красиво.  
Выть - можно.  
Сходить с ума - нельзя.  
Кнопка на проекции управления нажимается бесшумно.  
Хорошая штука эта проекция управления.  
С тихим жужжащим звуком плиты приходят в движение - медленно.  
Сначала тесно, потом больно, потом адски больно.  
Чему ты улыбаешься, маленькая легионерская мразь, хочешь поменяться?  
Больно!  
Алекс, отпусти меня! Алекс, мы же связаны друг с другом, мы держимся друг за друга!  
Ты столько меня искал! Ты столько раз помогал мне!  
Помоги мне, Алекс!  
Почему ты молчишь?!  
А, ну да. Я же не сказал ничего вслух.  
Я слишком занят, я вою.  
Ногти скребут по металлическому столу.  
Ноги... ног не осталось.  
Дышать, солдат!  
Чертовы слезы, нихрена не видно.  
Внимание, проверка систем.  
Хаотик Сид, доложить о состоянии.  
Жив.  
Жив?  
Жив, эффектен и без ног.  
Смех получился так себе, хриплый, каркающий и похожий на плачь:  
\- Тебе... придется лучше... стараться, Алекс. Иначе я могу... уснуть...  
Дурацкая шутка. Самое паршивое в пытках, это то, что чувство юмора страдает первым.  
\- Я постараюсь этого не допустить, - ровно отвечает Андерсен. Тихо стрекочут циркулярные пилы.  
Хаотик Сид смеется.  
Красиво и безумно.  
Хаотик Сид наслаждается болью, страхом и ситуацией.  
Хаотик Сид - это колдун из старой легенды. Его душа и его сердце спрятаны далеко и надежно, а тело? Тело это всего лишь тело.  
Пусть воет от боли, корчится и страдает. Оно в безопасности.  
Все, что от него требуется - страдать стильно.  
Металл стола, алая кровь, черные волосы. Ты правильно снял перья, Алекс, они не вписались бы в цветовую гамму.  
Ты тоже не чужд эстетики.  
Единственное, что осталось сохранить - это разум.  
Разум? Ты разговариваешь сам с собой.  
Заткнись, я всегда разговариваю сам с собой, я же псих.  
  
  
***  
Лоренс Риберра служил Александру Андерсену еще, когда тот был капитаном в Имперском флоте, и последовал за ним на "Роджер".  
Лоренс Риберра был отличным офицером безопасности и прекрасно знал, как нужно хранить полученные от пленников вещи. За свое время службы в сб он повидал множество весьма интересных вещиц.  
Набор, спрятанный в перьях Хаотика не слишком его впечатлял: световая бомба, запасной компьютер, нановзрывчатка, маячок, импульсница, электронная отмычка и мини-лазерный резак.   
Ничего особенного, хотя все хорошего качества.  
Лоренс Риберра, однако, был просто человеком, он не был способен разглядеть нано-частицы. Он не видел струйку прозрачной пыли, невесомой, словно дым, отделившейся от фиолетового пера, чтобы раствориться в воздухе и осесть на полу у стены.  
Нано-боты успешно завершили первый этап заложенной в них программы и деактивировались, до времени, когда действовать будет безопасно.


	23. Chapter 23

***  
Слейтер лежал неподвижно, и не чувствовал ничего.  
Было холодно. Не физически, просто странное ощущение потерянности воспринималось именно так.  
Может быть, дело было просто в ситуации. Эту постель они делили с Сидом. Слейтер привык к теплу чужого тела рядом с собой. Как быстро он привык.  
Минуты текли бесконечно, и в то же время не имели значения.  
Слейтер чувствовал себя, словно марионетка с обрезанными нитями.  
Чувствовал себя так, как не имел права чувствовать себя легионер в его ситуации. В любой ситуации.  
Слейтер не имел права лежать, бесцельно уставившись в черноту иллюминатора. Он должен был собраться, продумать план действий и осуществить его.  
Он еще мог действовать, он _обязан_ был действовать.  
Мысли текли медленно и лениво.  
Никто никогда не готовил легионера Леона Слейтера к тому, что он может потерять близкого человека, потому что у легионера Леона Слейтера вообще не должно было быть близких людей. И теперь он чувствовал себя так, словно из него вытащили какую-то жизненно необходимую деталь.  
Сида не было.  
Это в общем-то не вызывало даже боли. Или же боли было слишком много, чтобы Слейтер мог ее осознать.  
Дверь отворилась через несколько часов. Слейтер не счел нужным повернуть голову. Только проговорил равнодушно:  
\- Уходи.  
\- Ты понимаешь сам, что это не поможет, - ровно отозвался Ламия, устраиваясь в кресле Сида.  
Слейтер промолчал, не шевелясь, хотя кандалы на его руках и ногах ослабли.  
Ламия не настаивал на разговоре, достал писание, невозмутимо открыл - Слейтер распознал шорох кожаных страниц - и углубился в чтение.  
\- Почему он так поступил? - спросил, наконец, Слейтер, подтянув колени к груди. Это не был защитный жест. Так просто было удобнее.  
\- Потому что это был наилучший вариант, - Должно быть, говоря это, Ламия даже не поднял взгляд от книги.  
Должно быть, он искренне верил в то, что говорил.  
Должно быть, в это верил даже Сид.  
Слейтер развернулся мгновенно, перехватил Ламию за горло, затаскивая на кровать и нависая сверху. Едва удержался, чтобы не раздавить хрупкое человеческое горло.  
Он вздернул правую руку Ламии вверх, удерживая запястье. Церковник не пытался высвободиться, просто смотрел непроницаемыми темными глазами, хотя мог напасть в ответ.  
Слейтер не двигался, смотрел на покрасневшее, будто раскаленное кольцо венеры, и чувствовал, что мир будто удаляется. Становится незначительным.  
Ламия отвесил ему оплеуху.  
Кольцо венеры обожгло Слейтеру щеку – действительно было горячим.  
\- Ты достаточно нелеп, когда пытаешься действовать, - рассержено сказал ему Ламия. – И вдвойне жалок, если потакаешь своим слабостям. Ты должен быть взрослой особью, будь добр вспомни об этом.  
Слейтер отпустил его и отстранился, сглотнул прежде, чем сказать:  
\- Он умирает.  
\- Не говори ерунды. Андерсен не убьет его так быстро, даже если забыть про пророчество Малкесты.  
Слейтер ответил настороженным взглядом.  
\- Я знаю, что именно сказал тебе Уоррен, - холодно заметил Ламия, садясь на кровати, и одергивая рясу. Когда Ламия сидел так близко, их разница в росте была очевидна. Ламия рядом с легионером казался почти ребенком.  
\- Его жизнь в опасности, - сказал Слейтер.  
\- Разумеется, - не стал спорить Ламия. – Зная Андерсена, я могу предположить, что он пытает Хаотика. Ты правильно оценил ситуацию, но сделал неправильный вывод. Никто не собирается оставлять Хаотика Андерсену.  
Слейтер сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул, успокаиваясь:  
\- Я не имел права так себя вести, я прошу прощения. Я… не ожидал, что похищение Хаотика Сида так на мне скажется.  
\- Не трать мое время на извинения, - Ламия отмахнулся. – Хаотик не умрет, пока не исполнилось пророчество, он просто на это не способен. Потому держи свои чувства в узде, они и без всепоглощающей тоски достаточно раздражают.  
\- Его пытают, - холодно напомнил Слейтер. – Мысль об этом не трогает тебя?  
\- Ни капли. Хаотик способен терпеть боль. Единственное, что волнует меня, это состояние его рассудка.  
Слейтер долго молчал, прежде чем спросить:  
\- Когда он решил сдаться Андерсену?  
\- Когда понял, что иначе Уоррену не уйти.  
\- Он всегда отзывался о Уоррене пренебрежительно.  
Ламия снисходительно улыбнулся:  
\- О, Хаотик действительно невысокого мнения о моем вкусе в мужчинах. Но он осознает, чем чревато для меня потерять близкого человека. Забудь о физическом здоровье, в этой игре нет таких маленьких ставок. Здесь минимум сердце, максимума нет.  
\- Еще одна игра вслепую, - горько заметил Слейтер. – Как бы я ни играл, я всегда буду для него разменной картой.  
\- Единственная разменная карта Хаотика это он сам, - резко напомнил Ламия. – Потому кончай скулить. Вытащить Хаотика возможно, но не сразу и не так просто. И не без твоей помощи. Ты способен собраться?  
Слейтер выпрямился, смерил его холодным взглядом и коротко кивнул:  
\- Я сделаю все, что будет необходимо.  
\- Хорошо, - Ламия коротко кивнул. - Следуй за мной.  
Слейтер оправил волосы, мимоходом подумав, что должно быть они спутались, выглядели так, как никогда не должны были выглядеть волосы легионера.  
Мысль попросить у Ламии расческу была идиотской до крайности, и не менее навязчивой.  
В прошлый раз волосы Слейтера расчесывал Сид.  
Возможно,   
\- Если бы я не чувствовал этого сам, я бы не поверил, - раздраженно выдохнул Ламия. - Есть что-нибудь, что не вызывает у тебя внутреннего конфликта? Помимо теплой подстилки и Хаотика Сида в качестве любимой игрушки.  
\- Я не создан для эмоций, - бесстрастно отозвался Слейтер, прекрасно понимая, что его тон никого не обманывает. - Естественно, что когда они появляются, они конфликтуют с моим естественным состоянием.  
Ламия вздохнул:  
\- Я пропишу тебе успокоительное.  
\- Оно снизит скорость моей реакции.  
\- Тогда я промою тебе мозги.  
\- Предпочту успокоительное.  
Слейтер мог ожидать любой реакции, от холодного безразличия до презрительной отповеди, но Ламия рассмеялся.  
Может быть, в его смехе было больше усталости и уходящего нервного напряжения, чем веселья, но это был смех.  
Слейтер не знал, что его вызвало.  
Отсмеявшись, Ламия вытер выступившие на глазах слезы, и улыбнулся:  
\- Иногда я начинаю понимать, почему Хаотик выбрал именно тебя.  
Слейтер собирался ответить, но Ламия только мягко коснулся его руки:  
\- Мы вернем его. Ему будет больно, и он будет ранен, но он будет жив. Он сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Вопрос в том достаточно ли сил у тебя, чтобы быть рядом.  
Слейтер неосознанно выпрямился, коротко, по-военному кивнул и ответил:  
\- Достаточно.  
  
***  
\- Знаешь, Алекс, - голос сорван и едва сипит. Да, девочки и мальчики, так бывает, если слишком громко выть и еще громче орать. - Самое паршивое с точкой невозврата... это то... что, когда понимаешь... уже поздно...  
\- Ты не умрешь так легко, - спокойно ответил Александр Андерсен. Он сидел на гравитационном стуле совсем рядом с пыточным креслом, или же Хаотик Сид уже поехал головой достаточно сильно, чтобы галлюцинировать.  
\- О, я еще долго... не умру... - да, говорить громче действительно не получалось. Но это ведь и не так плохо, да? Сценический шепот тоже может быть эффектным. - Вопрос о моей смерти... даже не стоит... на повестке дня.  
\- Верно, - подтвердил Алекс.  
Кровь капала слишком громко, явно какая-то фигня творилась с восприятием. Кресло Алекс ненадолго отключил.  
Правда?  
Докладывайте, системы, вас сейчас режут?  
Нет, не режут.  
Ну, конечно, нет.  
Это правильно, грамотно, это как из инструкции по применению пыточного кресла. Иногда боль нужно ослабить, пусть жертва подумает, что хуже уже не будет, пусть почувствует, что избавление близко.  
Давайте устроим сюрприз.  
Он тихо рассмеялся, игнорируя, как каждый звук отзывался новым взрывом боли.  
Никаких сюрпризов для Хаотика Сида.  
\- Знаешь о чем я... думаю, Алекс?  
\- Мне все равно.  
\- Ты... кого-нибудь... уже пытал? - дыхание, в общем-то, помогает, дыхание это ключ к тайнам жизни.  
По крайней мере, если тебе очень больно.  
Откуда я знаю?  
О, я знаю отлично, девочки и мальчики, иначе я никогда не выигрывал бы в стопки. Я большой специалист по тому, чтобы ловить свой кайф от боли.  
Хотя пыточное кресло это экстрим даже по моим меркам.  
\- Это кресло было создано специально для тебя.  
Я действительно смеюсь или это глюки от потери крови?  
Кажется, все-таки не глюки.  
\- Модель на заказ, Алекс? - я ведь сказал это без пауз, не задыхаясь? Я великолепен, правда? - Ты даешь слишком... много за бесценок...  
Кашель.  
Некрасиво, надо бы перестать, но перестать не получается.  
Чертово тело не слушается.  
Болят ноги, адски болят ноги и рука.  
Это всегда так, то чего больше нет, болит сильнее всего.  
\- Все что имело значение ты уже забрал у меня сам, - бесстрастно пожал плечами Андерсен.  
Как жаль, что перед глазами все расплывается.  
Как ты выглядишь?  
Должно быть, круто.  
Ты всегда выглядишь круто, Алекс, бывший вояка, герой окраинных планет. Ты и вправду крут, по всем статьям. Я знаю, потому что за эти семь лет я хорошо тебя изучил.  
Кого я обманывал, когда думал, что смогу бегать от тебя вечно?  
Себя.   
Ты поймал меня очень вовремя.  
Или же я просто оправдываю то, что так глупо сдался.  
\- Ты... паршивый человек, Алекс... Ты из тех... с кем... хочется... дружить, - а вот эта судорога была просто отвратительной. Минус десяток баллов с Хаотика Сида. - И...с кем... можно только... враждовать.  
\- Это то, что ты хотел сказать мне, когда украл мой корабль.  
\- Это... я говорю... сейчас... - Хаотик рассмеялся, едва слышно, потому что голоса не оставалось, и каждый звук проходился по горлу будто теркой. - Алекс, если бы тебе... было нужно... убить человека, чтобы он... остался... жив, что бы ты сделал?  
Ты не понимаешь, да?  
Не понимаешь, зачем я давлюсь словами, но продолжаю трепаться?  
Может быть, потому что Хаотик Сид просто трепло?  
Или же больше ему не на что надеяться.  
Подскажи мне, Алекс, ты всегда меня спасал. Спаси меня еще один раз.  
Какие дурацкие мысли приходят в голову на пыточном кресле, правда, Леон?  
Андерсен не ответил и снова активировал давилку.  
Хаотик расхохотался, страшно и беззвучно, и хохотал, пока еще мог не скулить.  
  
***  
\- Должен быть другой вариант, - сказал Слейтер, спокойно глядя Ламии в глаза, хотя меньше всего в тот момент ему хотелось сидеть спокойно.  
\- Если бы он был, мы бы уже действовали, - мрачно отозвался Уоррен.  
\- Этот вариант предложил сам Хаотик, - напомнил Ламия нейтрально.  
\- Хаотик Сид в плену, - резко отозвался Слейтер. - Его мнение должно иметь меньше значения, чем его жизнь.  
\- Его жизнь вне опасности, - буркнул Уоррен.  
\- Только потому что Малкеста так сказал? - Форкс скривилась, и бросила настороженный взгляд на Слейтера.  
\- Он знает, - ответил на ее невысказанный вопрос Ламия. - Малкеста не лгал. Хаотик выживет.  
\- Ты подтвердил сам, что его пытают, - Слейтер говорил ровно и безэмоционально, просто потому что знал, что если начнет кричать, никто из этих людей не станет его слушать. - Ты хочешь оставить его там на неделю? Он отзывался о тебе, как о друге.  
\- И потому я знаю на что он способен, - нейтрально откликнулся Ламия.  
Он действительно не понимал, даже не пытался понять.  
\- Того, что ему больно, для тебя действительно недостаточно? - по какой-то причине мысль о том, что Ламии все равно делала больно. Хотя отношение церковника к Сиду Слейтера не касались. И он не имел никакого права судить о том, в чем не разбирался.  
Ламия поморщился:  
\- Это всего лишь физическая боль. Мы с Хаотиком смотрим по-разному на многие вещи, но в этом наши мнения сходятся. Физическая боль не имеет значения.  
\- Понимаю, - ровно отозвался Слейтер, хотя на самом деле был не способен понять подобное. Он мог бы разделить пренебрежение к собственной боли, но не к чужой. Не к боли Сида, по крайней мере.  
\- Толку сейчас гадать, правильно оставлять капитана или нет? - устало вмешался Уоррен. - Мы понятия не имеем, куда свалил Андерсен. И сунуться к нему мы не готовы.  
\- Мы могли бы узнать, - медленно проговорила Форкс, неотрывно глядя на Ламию.  
\- Невозможно, - невозмутимо отозвался тот. - Мне не сломать телепата-инквизитора без Хаотика Сида. И даже если сломать Загессу мы не будем знать точно, где искать Андерсена.  
\- "Анубис"? - предположил Слейтер.  
Ламия покачал головой:  
\- Дети Творца во время служения используют самые разнообразные наркотики. Наши тела легко сопротивляются действию препаратов. На "Хаосе" просто нет ничего достаточно сильного, чтобы заставить инквизитора говорить.  
\- Насколько сложно достать нечто подобное? - бесстрастно уточнил Слейтер.  
\- Ну, - Уоррен усмехнулся. - Не сложнее, чем легионера.  
\- Дольше, - мрачно вмешалась Форкс. Слейтер мимоходом отметил, что она мало говорила, предпочитая оставаться за плечом Ламии. - "Правду-40.4" не достать нигде кроме как в ZRC-18, туда две недели лета в одну сторону, а "Изиды" нет в продаже после того, как имперские уничтожили станцию близ Ранги.  
Названия ни о чем не говорили Слейтеру, но не понять, что имела в виду Форкс, было невозможно:  
\- Слишком долго.  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Ламия. - Слишком долго. Мы подождем неделю, как хотел Хаотик Сид.  
Слейтер помолчал, взвешивая еще один вариант, прежде чем озвучить его вслух:  
\- Импульсный компьютер мог бы найти корабль Андерсена.  
Реакция, которую он получил, совершенно не соответствовала тому, что он ожидал.  
Они засмеялись.  
Уоррен и Форкс, Ламия молчал и смотрел на Слейтера непроницаемыми темными глазами.  
\- А потрахаться тебе не завернуть? - все еще кривовато усмехаясь, спросил Уоррен.  
\- Этот вариант вероятен, - холодно заметил Слейтер. - Связаться с импульсным компьютером, даже, если тот находится в Столице, должно быть легко.  
\- Сложно не связаться с Бабочкой, - пояснила Форкс. - Сложно убедить ее помочь. Единственный, кто умеет обращаться с ней - это капитан.  
\- А он сейчас немного не в форме это делать, - буркнул Уоррен.  
\- Импульсный компьютер помогал Хаотику Сиду раньше. Значит, есть нечто, что Бабочка рассчитывает получить. Если мы сможем понять что, у нас будет рычаг воздействия.  
\- Ты неверно понимаешь, что такое импульсный компьютер, - покачал головой Ламия. - Это неорганическая информационная форма жизни. Форма жизни невероятно могущественная, способная получить практически все, что угодно. Что именно ты хочешь ей предложить?  
\- Все, что она захочет получить, - ровно ответил Слейтер. - Все, что она попросит.  
Уоррен передернулся и скривился:  
\- Не уверен, что захочу войти в список этого твоего "всего".  
\- Ты знаешь список моих приоритетов, - бесстрастно напомнил Слейтер. - Я хочу возможность поговорить с Бабочкой.  
\- Я против, - буркнул Уоррен. - Без обид, Слейтер, но я не хочу, чтобы ты продал меня "информационной форме жизни".  
\- Против, - отозвалась Форкс. - Такие разговоры не должен вести такой, как он.  
Слейтер посмотрел на Ламию, пытаясь прочесть о чем он думает по выражению лица. Бессмысленная попытка. По точеному лицу Ламии, отрешенному, будто у статуэтки святого ничего невозможно было понять.  
\- За, - наконец сказал Ламия. - Ты получишь возможность поговорить с Бабочкой, как только мы соберем все необходимое для проникновения на "Роджер".  
\- С каких это пор одно твое слово перевешивает двух первых помощников? - мрачно спросила Форкс.  
\- В данный момент мое слово, это слово Хаотика Сида, - ровно отозвался Ламия. - И если этого недостаточно, в данный момент мое слово - слово того, кто может поджарить ваши мозги меньше, чем за секунду.  
  
***   
\- Ты зря не заткнул мне рот, Алекс, - голос еще звучал сипло, но волшебное действие регенератора уже началось. Уже можно перестать задыхаться и начинать язвить. Или не начинать?  
Да? Нет? Отмена?  
Как дела, системы?  
В общем-то, неплохо, да?  
Да.  
\- Я всегда могу это сделать.  
У боли есть своя прелесть, когда больно плохо думается.  
А сейчас почти не больно.  
Десять тысяч мыслей в секунду и все о какой-нибудь херне. О да, это определенно мозг Хаотика Сида.  
\- Ты мог это сделать с самого начала. Хочешь послушать, как я буду говорить?  
В помещении было темно, единственный источник света - проекции, плавающие под потолком. Интимно.  
И только ты и я, Алекс. Даже своего ручного легионера ты выгнал.  
\- Говори, - Андерсен сидел рядом с капсулой регенератора, положив руки на колени, и отстраненно смотрел Хаотику Сиду в лицо.  
Это смешно. Это так нелепо, что даже Хаотик Сид не может над этим посмеяться.  
Посмотри на нас, Алекс.  
Я псих, который умудрился снова впутаться в худшую версию безысходности, и ты, который ловил меня, потому что больше тебе было просто нечем заняться.  
\- Ты псих, Алекс, ты знаешь? Ты псих даже по моим меркам, а это что-нибудь да значит. Устал гоняться за мной?  
\- Устал.  
\- А я бы еще от тебя побегал, - Сид усмехнулся. - Я и от себя бы побегал, но как-то не получается.  
Андерсен промолчал.  
Нечестно, Алекс.  
Слишком страшно в этой комнате, рядом с этим креслом, когда ты молчишь.  
Столько всего может случиться, пока меня нет.  
Что если моя душа сойдет с ума?  
Что если сойду с ума я?  
Что если я выберусь, вернусь на "Хаос", найду Малкесту и залезу в его голову, только чтобы узнать, что выхода нет?  
Крыса, которая всегда находит выход из лабиринта. Игрок вслепую.  
Смешно.  
\- Знаешь, почему я еще держусь, Алекс? Потому что надежда еще есть. Я придурок, я не умею сдаваться, пока есть хотя бы намек на надежду.  
\- У тебя его нет, - бесстрастно отозвался Андерсен. - Ты не выберешься отсюда.  
Смешно. В этот момент я почти люблю тебя, Алекс. Ты действительно не можешь представить варианта хуже, чем свое кресло.  
Слишком ты хорош для такого, как Хаотик Сид.  
Простой вояка Александр Андерсен.  
\- Не так уж и плохо было бы сдохнуть на твоем кресле, Алекс. Но я здесь не умру. Птичка напела мне судьбу намного страшнее твоего кресла.  
\- Малкеста?  
\- Новости разносятся быстро.  
\- Я не верю в судьбу, - равнодушно отозвался Андерсен.  
\- Даже в то, что мы с тобой наконец-то встретились? Ты ранишь меня, Алекс, не говори мне, что это была не судьба.  
\- Неизбежность, - поправил Андерсен.  
Неизбежность? Нет, Алекс, неизбежность не бывает такой приятной.  
\- Ненавижу это слово, - да, ты не ошибся, и меня не подменили. Это я, Хаотик Сид собственной персоной, выдыхающий свое "ненавижу" со всей силой с какой я вообще способен ненавидеть.  
\- Ты ожидаешь, что я повторю его несколько раз? - Андерсен вздернул одну бровь.  
\- Ты не настолько мелочен. Но можешь повторить сейчас, что мы никто друг другу, - забавно, это все еще злит. А я ведь тогда действительно разозлился.  
Мы _не_ чужие друг другу.  
Говори, что хочешь, но это не только в моей голове.  
Звук откупориваемой бутылки заставил его повернуть голову, и рассмеяться:  
\- Алекс, ты всерьез?  
\- Вполне, - Андерсен наполнил бокал вином на два пальца и сделал первый глоток. - Тебе осталось жить, пока не опустеет бутылка.  
\- Красиво.  
О да, любой другой сказал бы, что ты пафосный придурок, Алекс. Но здесь кроме тебя только Хаотик Сид.  
А Хаотик Сид способен оценить хороший пафос.  
Сколько лет выдержки?  
Готов поспорить, я знаю ответ.  
\- Настоящее вино?  
\- Покупал к свадьбе дочери. Не пригодилось.  
Ах, ну да. Эту слезливую историю я знаю. Узнал, когда нашел время поинтересоваться, кто такой Алекс Андерсен и почему этот чувак за мной гоняется.  
У Александра Андерсена есть дочь. Или правильнее сказать "была"? Эта дочь должна была выйти замуж за офицера военной базы с Фивона, но увы, ее папу разжаловали за некомпетентность, когда у него увели эсминец из под носа. В столице никто не любит разжалованных военных, и семьи разжалованных военных. Разве что эти семьи публично отрекутся от позорящего родства.  
Интересно, после того, как они выкинули тебя, Алекс, свадьба все-таки состоялась?  
Нет, вряд ли.  
А ведь где-то у моей девочки, должно быть, тоже есть семья. Эта семья, что она думает о бывшем офицере Форкс?  
\- Ты не дал ему пропасть, Алекс. Семь лет выдержки. Как вино?  
\- Горчит.  
Нельзя было смотреть на такого, как ты в этот момент.  
Лицо непроницаемо и спокойно, только поблескивают две серебристые дорожки на щеках.  
Капля срывается с подбородка и падает в бокал.  
Я знаю, почему ты плачешь, Алекс.  
Я не знаю, почему вместе с тобой плачу я.  
  
***  
\- Я не ожидал этого, - спокойно признал Слейтер, следуя за Ламией к его комнате.  
\- Я читаю чувства, а не мысли, - холодно отозвался церковник, не поворачивая головы в его сторону. - Я не знаю о чем ты.  
\- Ты опустился до угроз, чтобы поддержать меня. Хаотик тебе не безразличен.  
Ламия посмотрел на него так, словно Слейтер был безумен:  
\- Хаотик Сид - человек, которому я должен больше, чем когда-либо смогу отдать. Человек, которому я доверяю, и который доверяет мне. Очень близкий человек. Само собой разумеется, что он мне не безразличен.  
Слейтер покачал головой:  
\- Ты сказал, что его боль тебя не трогает. Ты солгал.  
Ламия снисходительно усмехнулся:  
\- Его физическая боль не трогает меня совершенно. Я просто не хочу, чтобы вернувшись он увидел на месте своего любимого животного издерганное, тоскующее чучело с потускневшей шерстью.  
\- Я вполне способен себя контролировать, - ледяным тоном отозвался Слейтер. - Даже если не получаю желаемого.  
\- Это я уже слышал, но по-прежнему не верю, к тому же есть и еще одна причина, почему я хочу, чтобы ты связался с Бабочкой.  
\- Я слушаю, - ровно откликнулся Слейтер.  
\- Она неравнодушна к Хаотику, потому что они похожи. И именно потому, что они похожи, она симпатизирует тебе.   
Слейтер сомневался, что Ламия прав в этом, даже если импульсный компьютер несколько раз выходил с ним на связь, но спорить было бы бессмысленно.  
\- Что если Бабочка откажет нам в помощи?  
\- Я хочу знать об этом как можно раньше.  
Слейтеру не нужно было объяснять зачем:  
\- На случай, если Хаотик не сможет подать сигнал.  
\- И нам придется искать другой способ найти "Роджер", - подтвердил Ламия.  
\- Ты сможешь сломать Загессу, - Слейтер не стал превращать это в вопрос.  
\- Все не так просто, - покачал головой Ламия. - Я могу попытаться, но не могу гарантировать результат.  
Слейтеру не нужно было спрашивать, о чем церковник недоговаривает:  
\- Ты боишься сойти с ума.  
Это заслужило ему злой взгляд:  
\- Да, и тебе, если ты обладаешь хотя бы зачатками разума, тоже стоит этого бояться.  
\- Я не хотел задеть тебя, - сказал Слейтер, отступая на шаг назад. Не потому что боялся, а отмечая, насколько Ламия выглядел хуже обычного. - Отсутствие Хаотика Сида... сказывается на окружающих больше, чем я ожидал.  
Словно действительно из жизни окружающих его людей и из его собственной забрали нечто очень важное. Мелкую деталь из огромной машины, которая еще продолжала работать, но каждая оставшаяся часть ощущала - это ненадолго. Инерция закончится, и машина остановится навсегда.  
Слейтер заставил себя перестать думать об этом.  
Они вернут Сида, и все станет, как прежде.  
Церковник устало потер лицо руками и выдохнул, на секунду показавшись на несколько лет старше и странно беззащитнее, хотя нелепо было думать так об эмпате способном причинить вред даже легионеру.  
\- Я ненавижу, когда Хаотик взваливает на меня подобное дерьмо, - тихо признал Ламия, и слышать как он ругается было еще абсурднее. - Я не умею управлять людьми, не люблю этого делать. Я устал, но не могу спать. Не чувствую себя в безопасности.  
Слейтер не ожидал от него откровенности, даже открытости, и не до конца понимал, что с ней делать и все же предложил:  
\- Если это хоть чем-то поможет, я могу остаться в твоей каюте. Никто не причинит тебе вреда, пока тебя охраняет легионер.  
Хотя Ламия, наверняка сам был способен о себе позаботиться.  
И все же предложить ему помощь в тот момент показалось до абсурдного правильным.  
В тот момент Слейтер смотрел не на высокомерного церковника, который видел в нем не более чем искусственно выведенное животное, а на Ламию. Человека, который был важен Хаотику Сиду, человека, которому было тяжело.  
Может быть, совсем немного, человека, которому хотелось помочь.  
Он знал, что Ламия прочитает его чувства правильно.  
\- Уоррену это не понравится, - сказал церковник после непродолжительного молчания, и когда Слейтер повернулся уходить, Ламия осторожно тронул его за рукав. - Но ты можешь остаться. Даже если я не смогу заснуть, я буду рад собеседнику.  
  
***  
\- Мне это не нравится, - сказал Уоррен, мрачно глядя на Слейтера. Ламия подавил желание вздохнуть. Иногда предсказуемость Уоррена даже подкупала, но не в тот момент.  
После перехода в гипере ментальный щит так и не восстановился окончательно, и чувства окружающих неприятно щекотали разум. Тревога, непонимание, злость и раздражение по большей части - исчезновение капитана действительно не прошло для команды даром.  
\- Я вернусь в каюту, - Слейтер поднялся с кресла по другую сторону кровати, и Ламия бросил на легионера быстрый взгляд. Слейтер был громким, а его чувства навязчивыми, и все же его присутствие странно успокаивало.  
Отчасти, Ламия полагал, потому что легионер ассоциировался у него с Хаотиком.  
Все это время они не разговаривали, Ламия не видел смысла, а Слейтер не задавал вопросов, словно ему достаточно было просто сидеть с кем-то рядом.  
С кем-то, кто был близок к Хаотику, вероятнее всего.  
\- Я закрою за тобой дверь, - даже не пытаясь изобразить сожаление, сказал Уоррен.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы он остался. Его присутствие меня успокаивает, - вмешался Ламия, а Уоррен бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
Ламия понимал его реакцию. Уоррен не был счастлив, уже когда Слейтер после разговора в рубке попросил Ламию поговорить наедине.  
Обнаружив Слейтера в каюте, Уоррен воспринял это не меньше, чем вторжением в личное пространство.  
Дело было даже не в ревности, скорее в том, что каюту Ламии Уоррен воспринимал, как безопасную территорию, возможность сделать передышку от стресса.  
Слейтер у Уоррена с безопасностью не сочетался никак.  
\- Я могу постоять за дверью, - невозмутимо сказал легионер. - Это должно быть достаточно близко, чтобы ты чувствовал мое присутствие, но за пределами каюты.  
Если бы дело было только в чувствах Ламии, это был бы идеальный вариант, но Ламия слишком отчетливо чувствовал нежелание легионера возвращаться в пустую каюту Хаотика.  
Отчасти тоска, которую излучал Слейтер, была не только тоской любовника, скорее человека, который потерял цель.  
В других обстоятельствах Ламии было бы все равно, но легионер был дорог Хаотику. Сид меньше всего хотел бы, чтобы Слейтер оставался в такой ситуации один.  
\- Черт, - сказал Уоррен и полез за сигаретами. Ламия ожидал спора, но, видимо, Уоррен знал его слишком хорошо. Мог прочитать по одному взгляду. - Ладно, оставайся.  
\- Это необязательно, - с нажимом напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Я предпочту, чтобы ты был рядом, - сказал Ламия. - Для безопасности.  
\- Интересно от чего? - буркнул Уоррен, сунув сигарету в рот. - Ну ладно, тем лучше. Я все равно собирался с тобой поговорить.  
Он обращался к Слейтеру, и легионер вежливо склонил голову, показывая, что слушает.  
Воцарилось неловкое молчание, пока Уоррен судорожно придумывал тему для разговора.  
Взгляд Слейтера стал несколько недоуменным.  
\- Ну ладно, - признал, наконец, Уоррен. - Я наврал. Не собирался я с тобой ни о чем говорить. Придумай тему сам.  
  
***  
Слейтеру не пришлось долго раздумывать:  
\- Я хочу услышать о человеке, которого вы называете "Андерсен".  
Уоррен присвистнул:  
\- Да, капитан и правда не из тех, кто делится секретами.  
\- Что именно ты хочешь знать? - спросил Ламия.  
\- Все. Я знаю, что этот человек враг Хаотика Сида. Из того, что услышал, делаю вывод, что враждуют они давно. Знаю, что Хаотик несколько раз использовал эту вражду в своих целях. Что их с Андерсеном что-то связывает. Немногим больше этого.  
\- Андерсен псих, - сказал Уоррен. - И он помешан на капитане. Охотится за ним, с тех пор как у того появился "Хаос", - он помрачнел и исправился. - Охотился, то есть.  
\- Капитан Александр Андерсен был героем Империи и должен был получить личный корабль в награду за службу. Корабль украл Хаотик. Ты достаточно представляешь устройство Империи, чтобы понять дальнейшую судьбу Андерсена.  
\- Лишение должности и привилегий, вероятный разрыв с семьей, - отозвался Слейтер.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Это говорит о том, как и почему он относится к Хаотику Сиду, - Слейтер помолчал, взвешивая свой дальнейший вопрос. - Это ничего не говорит о том, как Хаотик относится к нему.  
Уоррен неверяще на него уставился:  
\- Ты ревнуешь к мужику, который запер капитана в пыточной камере? Охренеть.  
\- Я не ревную, - резко отозвался Слейтер. И уже спокойнее пояснил. - Я не понимаю.  
\- Почему он сдался? - спросил Ламия.  
\- Да.  
\- Потому что он доверяет Андерсену.  
\- Тот его враг, - хмыкнул Уоррен.  
\- Он доверяет Андерсену быть тем, кем Хаотик привык его видеть, - пояснил Ламия. - Ни больше, ни меньше. Андерсен - это часть жизни Хаотика Сида. За эти семь лет эта часть ни раз определяла, как Хаотику действовать, несколько раз спасала жизнь. Он способен и понять это и оценить. Андерсен не чужой для него, но и не друг. Если ты знаком с концепцией лучшего врага, тебе это должно быть понятно.  
\- Романтичные сказочки, - фыркнул Уоррен. - Все эти игры во взаимопонимание врагов полная лажа. В конце концов, есть только двое и один из этих двоих удачливее.  
\- Ты тоже считаешь так же? - спросил Слейтер у Ламии.  
\- Нет. В отличие от Уоррена мне нет нужды считать. Я знаю, как Хаотик относится к Андерсену. Знаю и какие чувства у него вызывает. Они связаны друг с другом. Осознают эту связь оба и признают ее. Возможно, отчасти Хаотик сдался ему, потому что хотел...  
Ламия не договорил, но в этом и не было нужды.  
Сид сдался, потому что хотел попрощаться.  
Уоррен встряхнулся, словно отгоняя наваждение, и снова упрямо повторил:  
\- Лажа это все. Капитан никому не сдавался. У него просто не было выбора. Он бы не стал так рисковать просто чтобы... Никто бы не стал. Его поймали, потому что, кто бы ни сидел в том модуле, если он почти догнал меня, у капитана не было ни шанса уйти.  
\- Я практически уверен, что это был легионер Лагатт, - вмешался Слейтер.  
\- Откуда легионеру гоняться на уровне профи? - с сомнением спросил Уоррен. - Вас же даже управлять транспортниками не учат. Или учат?  
\- Управление модулем простое до примитивизма, - усмехнулся Ламия. - За рулем действительно был легионер.  
\- Если так, то не хотел бы я встретиться с ним на гонках.  
Слейтер мог бы ответить, что Уоррен вообще не захотел бы встретить Маркуса Лагатта где бы то ни было, но не видел в этом смысла.  
Он хотел больше знать про Андерсена:  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь еще.  
  
***  
Мейстер Лазарус ответила на его вызов почти сразу, и Малкеста удовлетворенно улыбнулся, рассматривая возникшее на проекции лицо. Одежды Лазарус и ее ладони были залиты красным, должно быть он оторвал ее молитвы.  
\- Малкеста, - мейстер склонила голову, и ее седые волосы рассыпались по плечам, частично скрывая причудливую вязь шрамов. - Вы не часто звоните мне. Чем обязана?  
Голос Лазарус был глубоким и тихим, и слегка хрипловатым от того, как редко она его использовала. Лучшему телепату Истинных Детей Творца не было нужды часто говорить вслух.  
\- Хаотик Сид, - Малкеста невозмутимо откинулся в кресле. - Империя пообещала нам поддержку на планетах сектора RCG-6-87 в обмен на смерть этого человека.  
\- Вы звоните, чтобы сообщить о том, что я знаю и так? - Лазарус чуть вздернула рассеченную бровь, и Малкеста неодобрительно нахмурился, наблюдая этот слишком человеческий жест. Печально было осознавать, что даже среди Истинных Служителей попадались неспособные вытравить из себя грех полностью.  
\- Отец послал мне видение, - отозвался Малкеста. - Хаотик Сид и церковник Доминик станут нам братьями.  
Лазарус снова склонила голову:  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я сообщила Совету Мейстеров. Почему не сделаете это лично?  
\- Кому как не тебе понимать мои мотивы, - отозвался Малкеста, и мысленно перенесся в собственное видение. - Двойная звезда взойдет над Цитаделью, двойная звезда редкой красоты. Я видел ее в самом расцвете, и увидел куски глины, из которых она разгорится.  
\- Вы желаете пронаблюдать, как они загорятся.  
\- Я останусь на Равоне и подожду, пока звезда сама придет ко мне, - он протянул ладонь, будто действительно видел на ней то, что пообещало ему видение. - А она придет, я видел это в ее глазах. Всего в полушаге от своей истинной красоты, да, эта звезда придет.  
\- Да будет так, - улыбнулась Лазарус. - Мы будем ждать вашего возвращения. Пусть оно станет праздником.  
Малкеста склонил голову в ответ и рассмеялся:  
\- Пусть оно станет Карнавалом Плоти.  
  
***  
\- Сэр, могу я поговорить с вами? - Лагатт ждал капитана за пределами пыточной комнаты, тщательно прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило внутри, и жалея, что не удается различить ни звука. Изоляция впечатляла.  
\- Маркус? - капитан ответил ему усталым взглядом, и Лагатт отметил исходящий от Андерсена запах алкоголя. Слабый, но различимый для обостренного восприятия легионера. - У вас есть время, пока я иду в свою каюту.  
\- Вы собираетесь оставить этого человека так?  
За время, что он стоял под дверью, у Лагатта было время проанализировать ситуацию. Найти в ней нестыковки.  
Если он первым успеет сообщить о ней Андерсену, возможно, тот отметит насколько интеллект Лагатта превосходит человеческий, станет доверять ему больше.  
\- Хаотик Сид в регенераторе. На восстановление его ног уйдет как минимум еще несколько часов. Вы всерьез ожидаете, что он сможет сбежать?  
\- Что если он попытается подать сигнал?  
\- Его обследовали при вас, Маркус, личного компьютера у него не осталось, а в телепатические способности Хаотика я не верю, - напомнил Андерсен, и Лагатт мысленно задался вопросом, откуда капитан знал. - И даже если он попытается подать сигнал, ему помешает информационный щит "Роджера".  
Лагатт нахмурился:  
\- Даже информационный щит можно обойти, - он поравнялся с капитаном на пути в его каюту, зашагал по правую руку, чего не позволял себе раньше. Отчасти потому, что раньше это место было занято Загессой.  
\- Даже если предположить, что да. Кто придет ему на помощь?  
Лагатт вытянулся в струнку:  
\- Я прошу прощения за сомнения, сэр. Я всего лишь рассматриваю все варианты.  
\- Вольно, - усмехнулся Андерсен. - О чем вы хотели поговорить?  
\- Я хотел узнать ваше мнение... Я проанализировал ситуацию. Что-то не сходится в поведении Хаотика. Я не понимаю, зачем он сдался.  
\- Вы сомневаетесь в собственной способности поймать этого человека? Маркус, Хаотик создал свою репутацию за счет того, что всегда говорил о себе в превосходной степени. На самом деле он не лучший гонщик, это просто бравада.  
\- Я осознаю это, сэр, - резче, чем рассчитывал, сказал Лагатт, и немедленно смягчил свой тон. Даже если Андерсен был человеком, пока он был Лагатту нужен, не стоило с ним ссориться. - Именно поэтому, мне непонятно, почему он появился. Он не мог не понимать, что его поймают.  
\- Разве это не очевидно? Он защищал человека в модуле.  
\- Но зачем? - Этого Лагатт на самом деле не понимал. - Должен быть какой-то мотив.  
Андерсен чуть склонил голову, и что-то в его глазах изменилось, стало жестче. Лагатт поймал себя на том, что совершил ошибку.   
В чем? Все его вопросы были абсолютно логичны.  
\- Член его команды, который рискнул собой по приказу Хаотика, и должно быть, был вместе с ним довольно долго, раз уж оказался в числе тех, кого Хаотик взял с собой на Равону. Вы действительно не понимаете?  
\- К чему вы клоните, сэр?  
\- Помните, что вы сказали мне, когда просили взять вас на планету?  
\- Я хотел отплатить Хаотику Сиду за нападение на Дворец, и спасти моего друга Леона Слейтера, - без запинки ответил Лагатт.  
Андерсен смотрел на него не мигая, и Лагатт чувствовал себя так, словно его загнали в генетический сканнер.  
\- Правда, Маркус? И что вы чувствуете теперь, когда вам не удалось спасти своего друга?  
Что-то было в этом вопросе, что не понравилось Лагатту. Словно бы капитан давал понять, что Лагатт поступил неверно. Ошибся.  
Глупости.  
Лагатт поступил безупречно. У него не было возможности спасти Слейтера, и жизнь того, насколько мог судить Лагатт, все равно была вне угрозы. Наоборот, Слейтер выглядел вполне свободным в своих действиях.  
Лагатт даже отомстил Хаотику за его мучения.  
 _Мой Леон стоит десятка таких, как я, и тысячу таких, как ты._  
\- Я испытываю глубокое сожаление о его судьбе, сэр.  
\- Вот как?  
\- К чему вы клоните? - нахмурился Лагатт, замирая у входа в капитанскую каюту.  
\- Ни к чему, Маркус, - Андерсен открыл дверь, но не спешил заходить внутрь. - Я только советую вам подумать, так ли важен этот ваш друг на самом деле.  
  
***  
\- Я могу понять желание Андерсена найти Хаотика Сида. Каким образом с этим связан церковник Загесса? - спросил Слейтер, мысленно откладывая полученную информацию, чтобы проанализировать после. Если Бабочка откажет им в помощи времени у него будет предостаточно.  
Неделя. Неделя в пустой каюте Сида, без малейшей надежды отвлечься на что бы то ни было. - Насколько я знаю представители Церкви равнодушны ко всему, что не касается их веры.  
\- Мы не опускаемся до мирских дрязг, - высокомерно заметил Ламия.  
\- Ради тебя Загесса точно сделал исключение, - буркнул Уоррен.  
\- Не сделал, - возразил Ламия. - Загесса инквизитор, он выполняет свое предназначение.  
\- Как часто инквизиторы помогают пиратам только чтобы достичь цели? - ровно поинтересовался Слейтер.  
Ламия понял его вопрос правильно:  
\- Быть может для Загессы это больше, чем долг. Еще и нечто личное. Мы были связаны с ним, пока я был в Цитадели.  
\- В каком смысле "связаны"? - настороженно поинтересовался Уоррен.  
\- Загесса брат моей жены, - бесстрастно ответил Ламия. - В этом смысле.  
С точки зрения Слейтера, Ламия не был похож на человека, у которого могла быть жена, но это едва ли имело значение.  
\- Мы дружили, - закончил Ламия.  
Уоррен достал сигарету, сунул в рот и выругался, обнаружив, что все это время сжимал губами так и не зажженную первую сигарету:  
\- Это какой-то гребаный сериал, где все друг другу родственники. Эй, Слейтер, там твоя мама точно ни откуда не вылезет? Мало ли, может у нее тоже счеты и она скорешилась с Андерсеном.  
\- Меня вырастили искусственно, - напомнил Слейтер. - Появление моей матери более чем просто невероятно. - Он посмотрел Ламии в глаза. - Ты знал Малкесту в лицо, дружил с Загессой. У тебя много связей среди представителей Церкви.  
Ламия недовольно поморщился:  
\- Я почувствовал бы себя оскорбленным, если бы ты хотя бы примерно представлял, о чем говоришь. Цитадель на Нео-Ватикане не так велика, как тебе кажется. Это небольшая колония, где все обо всех знают. Население едва насчитывает двадцать тысяч человек, так или иначе состоящих в родственных связях.  
\- В смысле? - Уоррен смотрел на Ламию так, словно не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ.  
\- Служители Церкви предпочитают соблюдать чистоту крови, - пояснил Слейтер.  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Ламия. - Окраинные колонии охотно принимают чужаков, но центральная Цитадель достаточно замкнута.  
\- То есть вы все... между собой? - плохо скрывая брезгливость, уточнил Уоррен.  
\- Более или менее, - ровно отозвался Ламия.  
\- А никому не пришло в голову, что если б вы разбавляли гены время от времени, то меньше сходили бы с ума?  
Слейтер осознавал, что часто не понимает людей, но даже он видел, что не стоило говорить подобного Ламии.  
\- Дети Творца тщательно следят за качеством генома, - резко сказал он.  
\- Я предпочел бы вернуться к теме Загессы.  
\- Существует больше десятка методик контролирующих жизнеспособность ребенка, - Ламия не обратил на его слова внимания.  
\- Сейчас это не главное, - попробовал снова вмешаться Слейтер.  
\- За последние два столетия среди представителей Церкви не родилось ни одного физически неполноценного ребенка! - Ламия проигнорировал.  
\- Да понял я, понял, - буркнул Уоррен. - Просто пошутил.  
\- Загесса! - Слейтер повысил голос, и на сей раз Ламия все-таки обратил внимание, даже если внимание выражалось в равнодушном и холодном взгляде. - Ты дружил с ним, ты должен знать, что он за человек.  
\- Он инквизитор, - ответил Ламия так, словно это все объясняло.  
\- То есть такой же высокомерный сукин сын, как и все церковники, только еще высокомернее? - спросил Уоррен, и Слейтер ожидал, что Ламия снова начнет огрызаться, но тот просто пожал плечами:  
\- Примерно так. Инквизиторы, как правило, менее склонны к компромиссам, чем другие Дети Творца.  
\- Да ты вообще не склонен к компромиссам, - вместо Ламии возмутился Уоррен.  
\- Именно, - отозвался церковник.  
\- Плохо, - заключил Уоррен.  
\- Нам нет необходимости приводить его в чувство до тех пор, пока мы не вернем Сида, - вмешался Слейтер и немедленно исправился. - Хаотика.  
Он намеренно сказал "когда", вместо "если".  
Его никто не поправил.  
\- Мы не станем приводить Загессу в чувство, до тех пора пока есть любой другой выход, - сказал Ламия. - Загесса опасен. Он довольно сильный телепат, к тому же способен использовать Дар для нападения. Инквизиторов учат этому.  
\- Что еще он может?  
\- Управлять через чужое сознание, читать мысли и вкладывать их. Вызывать галлюцинации.  
\- Отличный друг, - мрачно хмыкнул Уоррен.  
\- Да, - невозмутимо подтвердил Ламия. - Загесса... довольно жесткий человек. Принципиальный. Упрямый. Мне нравилось это в нем, - на секунду в глазах церковника промелькнуло нечто сродни сожалению, потом он бесстрастно закончил. - В данном случае, эти его качества играют против нас.  
\- Что насчет импульсного компьютера? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Это-то здесь причем? - не понял Уоррен.  
\- В данный момент использовать Загессу невозможно, но возможно связаться с импульсным компьютером, - пояснил Слейтер, и повернул голову к Ламии. - Ты сказал, что согласен действовать, как можно скорее.  
\- Перед этим я предпочту определиться, что потребуется для проникновения на "Роджер", - легко отозвался Ламия.  
Уоррен хмыкнул:  
\- Зависит от того, кого ты пошлешь за капитаном.  
\- Мне потребуется человек, способный подключится к системе безопасности их корабля и определить местоположение Хаотика Сида, - сообщил Слейтер. - Для боя хватит меня одного.  
\- Уверен? - с сомнением спросил Уоррен. - Там у них тоже бродит легионер. И вроде бы поновее тебя.  
Слейтер помолчал, взвешивая свои дальнейшие слова:  
\- Наш единственный шанс - избежать с ним встречи. Я не смогу победить Лагатта в бою. Никакое количество людей рядом не изменит ситуации. Линия Лагатт... просто на принципиально ином уровне.  
\- С тобой пойду я, - сказал ему Ламия.  
\- Черта с два! - немедленно вмешался Уоррен. - Ты вообще ничерта не знаешь об абордаже и об имперских фрегатах.  
\- Я способен определить, где находится Хаотик Сид, при условии, что он будет в сознании, - напомнил Ламия. - И мой Дар оружие намного более эффективное, нежели бластер.  
\- Это все круто, - сплюнул Уоррен. - Вот только меры безопасности обычно не только из людей состоят.  
\- Я смогу позаботиться об остальном, - напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Я уже во Дворце видел, как ты обо всем позаботился, - огрызнулся Уоррен.  
\- Эффект неожиданности, - довольно резко отозвался Слейтер, потому что очередное напоминание раздражало.  
\- Ты сам понимаешь, что это наилучший вариант, - сказал Ламия Уоррену, и на сей раз голос церковника звучал непривычно мягко, особенно для кого-то неспособного на компромисс. Достаточно мягко, чтобы взгляд Уоррена на секунду стал неуверенным.  
Всего на мгновение, после которого человек собрался и повторил:  
\- Черта с два!  
Но в тот момент они все трое уже понимали, что он проиграл.  
  
***  
В темноте лаборатории службы безопасности "Роджера", неразличимые взглядом крохотные наноботы выстраивались в причудливые цепочки и соединялись снова. Подавая короткий, очень слабый, за гранью восприятия радара сигнал.  
Один, два, три раза.  
Несколькими ярусами вверх в регенераторе закашлялся Хаотик Сид.  
  
***  
Выкашливать нано-ботов из собственных легких определенно удовольствие ниже среднего, мальчики и девочки. Намного неприятнее, чем выкурить пару особенных сигарет.  
Ощущение было похоже на тысячу крохотных паучков, которые выбираются из легких, унося на своих маленьких зубчатых лапках как минимум по капельке крови.  
Едва заметная алая пелена окутала его голову.  
Наноботы, выбирающиеся из человека это всегда эффектно. Впрочем, такие вещи всегда лучше наблюдать со стороны.  
Смотрит ли кто-нибудь? И если смотрит, достаточно ли чувствительна его камера, чтобы уловить такую мелочь?  
Я хорошо знаю тебя, Алекс, ты не дал бы никому смотреть, как я сплю.  
Ты не из тех мальчишек, которые хвастаются своими игрушками.  
Это хорошо. Я тоже хочу, чтобы это было только между нами.  
Смешно, но все близкие люди Хаотика Сида - повторение одной и той же истории.  
Случайная встреча, любопытство, интерес, и я не успеваю оглянуться, как недавний интерес просачивается в меня, будто яд, превращается в притяжение, а потом и связь, а потом я понимаю, что - вот же черт! - надо было сбежать, пока это был всего лишь интерес.  
Да, Леон?  
Надо было сбежать?  
От тебя, Алекс, я вот тоже не убежал.  
Хаотик Сид чуть улыбнулся, вспоминая - смеяться было больно, да и незачем.   
Никто не смотрит. Лучше приберечь смех на потом.  
Дверь скользнула вверх, и наноботы рассеялись в воздухе, осели невидимой пылью на полу и стенках регенератора.  
Слишком рано для Алекса.  
Так кто бы это мог быть?  
Бинго.  
Здравствуй, маленькая мразь.   
Как грозно ты смотришь. Будто я действительно сказал это вслух.  
\- Ты плохо знаешь Алекса, мальчик, - он говорил это с улыбкой, будто не лежал в регенераторе, а сидел напротив, небрежно развалившись в кресле. Просто болтаем, да? - Он не любит, когда другие играют с его игрушками.  
\- Он не узнает, - ответил ему легионер, и не нужно было быть знатоком душ, чтобы услышать в его голосе напряжение.  
\- Не стоит недооценивать Алекса. Я вот недооценил и посмотри, где я оказался. Хочешь на мое место?  
\- Я не окажусь на вашем месте, - о, похоже последнее задело за живое. Боишься Алекса, мальчик? Правильно, Алекса стоит бояться. Он страшный человек.  
Боится ли его Хаотик Сид?  
Нет, потому что Хаотик Сид психопат и убийца.  
Он боится только безысходности и еще немного пыточного кресла. Но пыточное кресло это так, несерьезно.  
\- Мы с тобой похожи, - подмигнуть, включить улыбку, не выключать до конца разговора. - Я тоже так думал. Но я ошибался.  
\- Пытаешься убедить меня, что между нами есть нечто общее? Я знаю, что ты делаешь, - сказал ему легионер. Нет, такие вещи нужно говорить иначе, мягче, снисходительнее. Тебе не помешала бы пара уроков от моей души, мальчик. Моя душа виртуоз в высокомерии и снисходительности.  
\- Ты только не знаешь, как обращаться ко мне. На "вы" или на "ты", - неужели Хаотик Сид тоже когда-то таким был? Играл так же грубо и был так же глуп?  
Если вернуться в прошлое, и содрать с меня все театральные фишки... смогу ли я смотреться в тебя, как в зеркало, маленькая мразь?  
Неприятная мысль.  
Где ты, Алекс? Включи кресло, отвлеки меня.  
Легионер улыбнулся.  
Плюс несколько очков за высокомерие, мальчик. Да, именно так.  
\- Меня учили никогда не говорить "ты". До этого обращения пусть опускаются люди.  
\- Дай угадаю, сейчас я услышу "но".  
\- Глупо называть на "вы" нечто настолько жалкое, - легионер обошел вокруг камеры регенерации, побарабанил пальцами по краю.  
\- Ты буквально ранил меня в самую почку, - Хаотик Сид хорошо умеет кривляться с теми, кто ему неприятен.   
Не веришь, маленькая мразь? Сейчас убедишься.  
Легионер опустил руку ему на живот. Надавил, казалось бы, легко, но тело немедленно взорвалось болью, ребра хрустнули.  
\- Ты настолько жалок, что это смешно.  
\- Расскажи... это... Алексу.  
\- Он не узнает. Кто будет сравнивать следы? На пятнадцать минут больше работы камеры регенерации.  
\- Хитрый... план? - не выключать улыбку.  
Легионер наклонился к самому его лицу:  
\- Ты умрешь здесь, на пыточном кресле. И я буду смотреть.  
\- Прости... у меня... планы на... будущее...  
Маленькая мразь тоже научилась смеяться. Делает прогресс.  
\- Вы, люди, такие слабые, что должны бы вызывать жалость. Плодитесь и разгуливаете повсюду, будто хозяева жизни, а все только потому, что не нашлось никого поставить вас на место.  
Со сломанными ребрами смеяться в ответ нелегко. Но это возможно.  
Хаотику Сиду ли не знать:  
\- Надеешься... все... исправить?  
\- Превосходство людей в прошлом.  
Это очень-очень весело.  
Семь лет назад Хаотик Сид был в точности таким же. Таким же чванливым, наглым маленьким дерьмом.  
\- Ты пришел поговорить со мной не об этом, мальчик, - он произнес это не запинаясь, лишь чуть сбившись под конец фразы, потому что регенератор уже взялся за ребра.  
\- Ты не знаешь, зачем я пришел, - Лагатт погладил его по волосам, и Сид намеренно отдернул голову. С брезгливостью, которую не испытывал, но хотел показать.  
\- Не надо скромничать. Я вижу тебя насквозь. Ты пришел, потому что у тебя свербит в заднице то, как я выкинул тебя будто мусор. Завидуешь моему Леону? Завидуй. У него есть все, чего нет у тебя.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что у меня есть.  
Сид рассмеялся снова, на сей раз это было даже не слишком больно.  
Прогресс, девочки и мальчики. Поаплодируйте камере регенерации.  
\- У меня есть такая сверхспособность, мальчик. Я с первого взгляда отличаю дерьмо. Особенно, если оно готово убить своего товарища ради выгоды.  
\- У меня не было выбора!  
\- Это то, что ты говоришь себе, чтобы уснуть?  
\- Что еще мне оставалось сделать?  
И снова минус, мальчик. Никогда не оправдывайся, это отнимает баллы от харизмы.   
Если хочешь быть ублюдком, постарайся быть лучшим ублюдком на свете.  
Никаких сожалений! Сожаления для слабаков!  
Но ведь ты сам сожалеешь.  
Кто? Хаотик Сид?  
Ты сожалеешь о Леоне.  
Леон жив.  
Даже если он останется жив, если ты вытащишь его, после всего твоего вранья, после всех твоих игр, после всего, что ему придется пережить, ты думаешь вы останетесь вместе?   
Думаешь, такое можно простить?  
"Хаос", улетающий в закат и баннер "новобрачные" на главном двигателе?  
Я ни о чем не думаю.  
Только о том, чтобы Леон остался жив.  
Мой Леон.  
Должно быть, он злится, что я так глупо попался.  
\- Я знаю таких как ты, мальчик. Вечно второй. Чему бы ты ни научился, тебе никогда не стать лучшим.  
Легионер отстранился:  
\- Я уже лучший, - его губы исказились в кривой усмешке. Очень похожей на усмешку Хаотика Сида. Ты тоже тренировался перед зеркалом, маленькая мразь? - Успей ты понять это вовремя, и не попал бы на пыточное кресло.  
-Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, мальчик? Ты ждешь, что я отпущу тебе грехи?  
\- Мне нечего стыдиться.  
\- Конечно, нет.  
\- Любой на моем месте поступил бы так же.  
Включить смех. Выключить.  
\- Но не мой Леон.  
\- И чем это для него обернулось?  
Знаешь, что я ненавижу в этом вопросе?  
Конечно, знаю. Я же Хаотик Сид. Я знаю все.  
Больше всего я ненавижу, что в конце концов, маленькая мразь окажется права.  
Мой Леон стоит десятка таких, как я, тысячи таких, как ты. И именно поэтому окажется на алтаре.  
  
***  
Дело было даже не в том, что Уоррен рассчитывал на какие-то внеочередные кувырки в постели, когда шел в каюту Ламии. Собственно, в тот момент он даже и не хотел ничего такого. Ситуация не располагала ни его, ни, он был в этом уверен, Ламию.  
Он пришел, рассчитывая только на отдых.  
И именно этому отдыху Слейтер и помешал.  
Спать в присутствии легионера Уоррен точно бы не смог.  
К тому же любой разговор со Слейтером неизбежно сводился к одному и тому же.  
Хаотику Сиду. Ну, или в данном случае, тому, кто забрал его у легионера. Как раз к тому, от чего Уоррен хотел отдохнуть.  
Потом Ламия раскрыл свой хитрый план по освобождению капитана, и любая надежда на то, что Слейтер уйдет, и можно будет хотя бы на пару часов забыть обо всем, пошла прахом.  
Ламия сидел на кровати, глядя на него непроницаемыми темными глазами, а Уоррен курил у замаскированного декоративной панелью утилизатора, и жалел, что Слейтер так и не свалил.  
Ругаться при легионере не хотелось, потому что и так было очевидно, на чью сторону Слейтер встанет, а устраивать спарринг с машиной для убийства было бы просто глупо.  
Хотелось наорать на Ламию, хорошенько его потрясти, и чтобы тот навсегда забыл про свой полубезумный план.  
\- У нас все получится, - непривычно мягко добавил Ламия, хотя не хуже Уоррена чувствовал, что на самом деле крыть было нечем.  
Паршиво.  
\- Я позабочусь о его безопасности. Это и в моих интересах тоже, - бесстрастно добавил Слейтер.  
\- Хоть ты помолчи, - Уоррен выдохнул дым, и едва не сплюнул от злости на красивый и мягкий алый ковер Ламии. Наверное, зря сдержался. Хоть какой-то знак протеста.  
Слейтер замолчал.  
\- Ты можешь плеваться, здесь есть уборщик, - разрешил Уоррену Ламия.  
\- Я могу взять тебя за волосы и побить головой об стену. Вдруг поможет, - огрызнулся Уоррен, хотя даже Слейтер. наверное, уловил, что усталости в этих словах было больше, чем действительно злости.  
Ламия собирался сделать так, как решил. И никому не позволил бы себя остановить.  
Ламия вообще был не из тех, кто слушает других.  
\- Если бы это хоть в чем-то помогало, я не боялся бы сойти с ума, - сказал он, улыбнувшись одними кончиками губ. - Все действительно будет хорошо, Уоррен. Сложно найти команду эффективнее, чем легионер и обладатель Дара. К тому же, чем меньше людей, тем сложнее засечь вторжение.  
\- Я не человек, - напомнил Слейтер ровно.  
\- Тебя вообще никто не спрашивал, - отмахнулся Уоррен. - Я иду с вами.  
\- Ты будешь нужен мне на "Хаосе". Ты лучший пилот, который у нас есть.  
\- В шаттле я буду тебе нужнее, - напомнил Уоррен.  
\- С управлением шаттла справится и Слейтер, - по какой-то причине на сей раз Ламия использовал фамилию легионера, вместо обычного пренебрежительного "животное". - Здесь ты будешь нужнее.  
\- Пусть остается Форкс, - упрямо сказал Уоррен.  
\- Остается где?  
Ее голос заставил их втроем вздрогнуть, и Уоррен не сразу понял, что полупрозрачная фигура, возникшая в комнате - это просто проекция.  
\- Могу я узнать, какого черта ты собрал всех кроме меня и начал обсуждать детали операции? - Форкс смотрела только на Ламию, но Уоррен немедленно почувствовал себя неуютно.  
\- Это неверное впечатление. Целью встречи не была попытка утаить информацию, - вмешался Слейтер.  
\- Заткнись, - оборвала его Форкс. - Что происходит, Ламия?  
\- Можешь верить мне или нет, но это просто дружеские посиделки, - невозмутимо отозвался тот. - Присутствие Слейтера успокаивает меня.  
\- Если это шутка, то несмешная, - ответила она, и Уоррен вообще был с ней согласен.  
Слейтер определенно не вызывал желания расслабиться.  
Злосчастный легионер даже в кресле сидел так, словно позировал на постер "идеальная осанка".  
\- Это правда, - ледяным тоном ответил ей Слейтер.  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Уоррен, и ехидно добавил. - Хотя кое-что о своем гениальном плане ты нам все-таки рассказал, да, док?  
Он отказывался чувствовать себя предателем.  
\- Это не было обсуждением планов, - устало выдохнул Ламия. - Я просто сообщил о том, как рассчитываю действовать.  
\- Ага, а еще ты рассказал, что вы с тем ублюдком - Загессой, так? - родственники, - с некоторой долей злорадства добавил Уоррен.  
\- Он брат моей жены, - поправил Ламия.  
Форкс недоверчиво прищурилась:  
\- Это что какой-то сериал, где все друг другу родственники?  
  
***  
У Александра Андерсена был всего один визуальный файл на котором он был вместе с семьей.  
Простая, ничем не примечательная фотография еще со времен войны.  
Эту фотографию сделала его дочь, Эллен, и на самом деле Андерсена на ней не было. В то время он служил на самой границе секторов Zl-12 и Zl-11.  
Эллен вклеила его проекцию в визуальном редакторе.  
Это была ее первая работа, и получилось немного кривовато, но Андерсен почему-то больше всего любил именно это изображение.  
Он сам на нем неуловимо выпадал из окружающей обстановки, казался чужеродным - должно быть дочь что-то напутала с освещением, или же его просто выдавало выражение лица.  
После ухода из Армии других напоминаний о семье у Андерсена не осталось.  
И был ли в них смысл.  
Этого файла было достаточно.  
За годы он изучил его до последней черточки, казалось, мог закрыть глаза и увидеть будто наяву.  
Эллен четырнадцать, Трише тридцать пять. Самому Андерсену в то время было тридцать семь, но на фотографии он намного моложе - у Эллен не было подходящего файла, чтобы вырезать его изображение и она взяла старое фото.  
Пить семилетнее вино залпом казалось преступлением, и Андерсен достал из стенного отсека бутылку виски. Дрянное пойло с окрестностей то ли Лас-Рона, то ли Эссуса, но Андерсену нравилось.  
Было в нем что-то подходящее.  
Взгляд сам упал на бутылку вина, задержался.  
Когда вино закончится. Хаотик умрет.  
Что произойдет дальше с самим капитаном Андерсеном?  
 _Что останется после меня, Алекс? Как долго ты протянешь?_  
Андерсен слишком хорошо знал голос, который задал этот вопрос, мог узнать его из тысячи, хотя разговаривал с его обладателем довольно редко.  
Сколько раз он слушал этот голос в записи?  
Бессмысленно считать.  
Тысячи проекций по всему залу, с каждой из них смотрит Хаотик Сид.  
Бессмысленно отрицать. Хаотик Сид был важнее всего.  
Не потому что, что был так важен. Просто кроме него больше ничего не оставалось.  
Может быть, подумал капитан Александр Андерсен в темноте своей каюты, глядя на ящик, в котором вот уже семь лет хранился его офицерский пистолет, может быть, пришла, наконец, пора прекратить бессмысленный бег.  
Марафон длиной в семь лет.  
На самом деле не бег за Хаотиком Сидом.  
На самом деле бег от этого пистолета.  
Гонка почти закончилась.  
Андерсен коснулся крышки ящика почти завороженно, и что-то внутри, что-то давным-давно похороненное под дисциплиной и волей отозвалось искренним, насквозь человечным страхом. Желанием жить, бесцельным и жалким.  
Андерсен убрал руку.  
Не сейчас.  
Когда закончится вино.  
  
***  
Когда пришел сигнал из комнаты связи, Форкс уже практически дошла до каюты Ламии. Первой реакцией было раздражение.  
Слишком сильна была злость на Ламию и его идиотский план по освобождению капитана, на то, что церковник обсуждал такие вещи без первого помощника зато с легионером, который вообще не имел статуса на корабле, на все и сразу. Даже на Сида, и то, как его исчезновение повлияло на всех них.  
Форкс не сразу поняла, что именно видит перед собой.  
Красный сигнал из комнаты связи.  
Тревога.  
Точно такой же сигнал Форкс сама посылала совсем недавно, и могла представить, что он означает теперь.  
Она резко развернулась и понеслась к комнате связи, на ходу активируя проекцию оповещения. Группа контактов "только командный состав". Никого постороннего.  
Уоррен ответил меньше, чем через секунду:  
\- В чем дело?  
\- В отсек связи. Быстро, - коротко велела она. - Красный код.  
\- Сейчас будем, - так же быстро ответил он и отключился.  
До отсека связи от каюты Ламии, было не меньше пяти минут спокойного хода, потому что лестница на нужный ярус находилась в дальнем конце корабля.  
Уоррен и Ламия нагнали ее у самого лифта.  
Легионер уже ждал у двери.  
Форкс не сомневалась, что он не вошел внутрь только потому, что не обладал правом доступа, и потому что понимал - используй он гладиус, мог бы повредить приборы связи.  
\- Как ты..? - неверяще спросил Уоррен, глядя на Слейтера округлившимися глазами.  
\- Перепрыгнул, - коротко пояснил легионер, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
Расстояние между ярусами было чуть больше трех метров, но Форкс не стала ни сомневаться, ни переспрашивать.  
Решила не терять время, протягивая руку, чтобы разблокировать комнату связи.  
Дверь сама скользнула вверх.  
Еще до того, как она поднялась, Форкс уже понимала, что увидит.  
Вихрь проекций в самом центре комнаты. Звездное небо, бушующий океан, стая птиц и торнадо.  
Бабочка появилась на их корабле сама.  
И, Форкс могла поставить на это любимый гранатомет, Госпожа была в плохом расположении духа.

***  
Позднее Слейтер так и не смог объяснить себе, что заставило его первым шагнуть вперед. Это не было ни осознанное действие, ни продуманное.  
Он просто шагнул вперед и протянул к кружащимся проекциям руки.  
Было очень легко представить, как это сделал бы Сид.  
Но Слейтер не был Сидом. Не понимал ни мотивов импульсного компьютера, ни действий.  
Проекции сложились в черную абстракцию, агрессивную и угрожающую, сверкнули молнии. Слейтер не был уверен настоящие или проекции, и не удивился бы окажись они настоящими.  
Проекции рванулись к нему, и заставить себя не уворачиваться, застыть на месте стоило труда.  
Проекции, проходящие сквозь него, были ледяными, хотя на самом деле он вообще не должен был их чувствовать.  
Холодно. Очень неприятно, как будто кто-то небрежный и бесцеремонный шарит внутри, и невозможно отделаться от ощущения, что этот кто-то может в любой момент сжать его сердце в кулак.  
Слейтер стоял неподвижно и тянул к Бабочке руки. Должно быть, со стороны он выглядел так, будто просил об утешении.  
На самом деле он даже не знал, о чем просит.  
Холод усилился на несколько секунд, а потом проекции отпрянули, смягчились и рассыпались сигаретным дымом, обернулись вокруг него, словно ласковая рука, успокаивающая и приносящая облегчение.  
Слейтер на пару мгновений закрыл глаза.  
Никто кроме Сида никогда не касался его так.  
Хотя это не было даже настоящим прикосновением.  
Дым снова обернулся проекциями звездного неба, закружился вокруг Слейтера, и на одном из зависших перед его глазами окон возникло:  
"Прости, птица".  
Слейтер сглотнул:  
\- Они забрали Сида.  
Он хотел произнести это ровно и бесстрастно, как и полагалось легионеру, но даже для него самого слова прозвучал слишком открыто. Слишком... больно.  
Полупрозрачная фигура, выступившая из дыма, заставила его судорожно втянуть воздух.  
Сид никогда так не улыбался, и никогда так не смотрел.  
Бабочка коснулась щеки Слейтера, и он действительно почувствовал это почти, как прикосновение - прохладное невесомое прикосновение. У Сида руки всегда были теплыми.  
"Красивая белая птица. Так больно".  
Голос казался странным, одновременно голос Сида и чего-то еще, невероятно могущественного и почему-то бесконечно... одинокого?  
\- Больно, - сглотнув и прикрыв глаза, сказал Слейтер.  
"Он жив". - На сей раз это была проекция, она сгустилась из сигаретного дыма между их лицами - только светящиеся белые буквы. Повисли и растворились снова.  
\- Он сказал, что подаст сигнал, - ответил Слейтер, заставляя себя говорить спокойнее. - В течение недели.  
Бабочка снова коснулась его лица, и он сказал, чувствуя, как горчат слова:  
\- Его пытают. И я не могу ему помочь. Я сказал, что буду защищать его, и я солгал, - неожиданное воспоминание заставило его криво усмехнуться: Сид и плеть в его руке. "Посчитай для меня". - Он научил меня, что не выполнять обещания больно. Я не думал, что это может быть так больно.  
"Мы вернем его, птица".  
\- Что ты хочешь взамен? - он боялся ее ответа.  
Она молчала долго, и Слейтер не решался даже пошевелиться.  
Проекция Сида начала таять сигаретным дымом. Серебристые завитки стекали с его волос, с его одежды, растворяясь в воздухе.  
Бабочка смотрела, и на сей раз ее взгляд был так похож на взгляд Сида.  
Фигура истаяла, и в воздухе остались одни белесые буквы:  
"Улыбнись мне".  
Тихо пискнул какой-то прибор, и в комнате связи стало невероятно тихо.  
Голос Уоррена заставил Слейтера вздрогнуть, и впервые вспомнить, что они с Бабочкой были не одни:  
\- Есть координаты.


	24. Chapter 24

***  
Нано-компьютер это устаревшая игрушка. Неэффективная с тех пор, как с полсотни лет назад появились проекционные компьютеры.  
Хаотик Сид любит игрушки, о которых уже все подзабыли. Старье?  
Нет.  
Классика.  
Нано-боты соединялись в компьютер медленно, и этому компьютеру не светило стать чем-то особенным, но его было достаточно, чтобы подать сигнал.  
Хаотик Сид лежал в регенераторе, не в первый раз, боролся с собой, чтобы не заснуть и смотрел, как медленно алая дымка кружится в воздухе - частичка к частичке и структура к структуре.  
Достаточно ли этого будет?  
Вопрос века, девочки и мальчики?  
Современные сканеры не засекут сигнал от нано-компьютера. А сами нано-частицы не заметили при осмотре, потому что никого не удивляют посторонние частицы в насквозь прокуренных легких Хаотика Сида.  
Вопрос в том, как хорошо пройдет сигнал и пройдет ли вовсе.  
Как работает приемник на "Хаосе".  
Как...  
Сколько вопросов.  
Занятно, лежать и знать, как много от этого зависит.  
А время тикает, и его никому не остановить.  
Не нам с тобой, душа моя.  
Не тебе, Алекс.  
Не тебе, Леон.  
Тем более не тебе, маленькая мразь.  
А кстати, как скоро он придет?  
В отличие от Алекса, маленькая мразь может прийти когда угодно. Никогда не делает ничего слишком серьезного. Может сломать что-нибудь, может... может порвать что-нибудь. Вывихнуть или разбить.  
На большее не хватает фантазии.  
Или опыта?  
Или смелости.  
Но мешается.  
А тебе, Леон, когда вы еще были с ним друзьями, тебе он тоже докучал?  
Нет нужды спрашивать это лично. Я читал твое личное дело.  
А компьютер почти собрался.  
Ну же, сезам. Покажи мне чудо!  
Загрузочный экран потек прямо в воздухе.  
Уже можно ликовать, девочки и мальчики?  
Он все-таки дернулся, когда экран пропал на пару секунд, сложился в стилизованные крылья бабочки и растворился в воздухе.  
Госпожа все-таки решила вмешаться.  
Моя прекрасная и безумная Госпожа.  
Вопрос в том, что ты знаешь?   
И что решила.  
Невозможно протянуть ей обе руки, потому что срослась только одна и вторая не слушается.  
\- Спой мне колыбельную, Госпожа. Спой, что я возвращаюсь домой.  
Тишина в ответ.  
Что ты решила?  
Я не знаю, я не узнаю, пока за мной не придут.  
Ты, Леон, или черные. Кто это будет?  
Дверь скользит вверх.  
Здравствуй, маленькая мразь, снова пришел бороться со своими комплексами через чужую боль? Моя школа. Одобряю.  
Будем считать, что твое присутствие это хороший знак.  
  
  
***  
Последующая неделя тянулась бесконечно и пролетела мгновенно.  
Слейтер изучал планы имперских фрегатов, которые передал ему Уоррен, днями пропадал в тренировочном зале и слишком часто смотрел на часы.  
Иногда он спал в одном из общих отсеков - там были диваны. Потрепанные и старые и, должно быть, для команды это было неудобно - они все еще сторонились легионера, но спать в каюте Сида Слейтер не мог.  
Лежал, бездумно уставившись в иллюминатор, и не мог перестать считать секунды.  
Даже если забывался сном, ему снились кошмары.  
Один и тот же кошмар.  
Слейтеру снилось, что он торопился спасти Сида. И не успевал.  
В его снах никогда не было подробностей, никакой крови. Сид всегда сидел на кресле спиной к нему, неподвижно. И Слейтер как-то сразу, с первого взгляда понимал, что тот мертв.  
Слейтер просыпался, не чувствуя себя отдохнувшим, пил кофе, потому что его это успокаивало, и отправлялся искать Ламию, Уоррена или Форкс.  
Он раздражал их, должно быть. Бесконечным повторением одного и того же вопроса: когда?  
Хотя получил ответ на него через пару часов, после того, как Бабочка прислала им координаты.  
Сигнал от Сида так и не пришел.  
Часто Ламия сидел рядом со Слейтером в общем отсеке, бездумно перебирал страницы Писания и молчал.  
Говорить им не хотелось, и Слейтер часто ловил себя на том, что и не требовалось.  
Уоррена он видел реже и допускал, что навигатор "Хаоса" намеренно его избегал. Слейтер слишком часто спрашивал его, когда они смогут действовать.  
"Хаос" был быстрее "Роджера", но, даже учитывая это, чтобы подойти к нему незамеченными Уоррену требовалось действовать осторожно.  
Кольцо на пальце Ламии всегда, когда Слейтер его видел, было красным.  
Думать о том, что это значит, было бессмысленно.  
Не думать невозможно.  
Почти неделя.  
Сколько способен пережить человек за целую неделю?  
Что сможет предложить ему легионер, когда Сид вернется? Легионер, который ничего не знает о человеческих чувствах.  
Утешение?  
Абсурдно.  
Что Слейтер мог дать Сиду кроме своего присутствия и крупицы тепла?  
Защиту?  
Смешно.  
Если бы Слейтер действительно мог предложить ему защиту, Сид никогда не попал бы к Андерсену.   
Легионеры превосходно умели наносить раны. Ничего не знали о том, как их исцелять.  
\- Я иду есть, если хочешь, Слейтер, можешь пойти со мной, – появление Форкс не было сюрпризом, Слейтер почувствовал бы ее присутствие даже, если бы не мог слышать шагов, и все же он повернулся только когда первый помощник его окликнула.  
С Форкс было проще всего, хотя он ожидал, что будет наоборот.  
\- Предпочту только кофе.  
\- Не помешает, - отозвалась она.  
Он не знал, почему ее отношение изменилось. Просто несколько раз они пересеклись в тренировочном зале, и в какой-то момент она перестала смотреть на Слейтера, как на пустое место. Подошла, когда он заканчивал делать упражнения, и протянула полотенце.  
В этом не должно было быть ничего особенного, но рядом с Форкс было… легче. Даже легче, чем рядом с Ламией. Должно быть, потому что на ее пальце не было раскаленного кольца Венеры.  
Ее короткие волосы на концах были влажными, и Слейтер улавливал исходящий от Форкс запах корабельной воды и геля для душа. Должно быть, она сама недавно закончила тренировку.  
\- Мы скоро приблизимся к «Роджеру», - сказала Форкс, и Слейтер бросил на нее быстрый внимательный взгляд.  
\- Я готов действовать, как только это станет возможным, - отозвался он и, вместо того, чтобы прореагировать, Форкс уставилась в пол:  
\- Ламия хреново выглядит.  
\- Его физическое самочувствие не так важно для операции. При необходимости я легко смогу понести и его, и Хаотика Сида.  
\- Меня больше волнует его вменяемость, - признала она. – Я видела, на что способен сбесившийся эмпат и повторения не хочется.  
\- Сид… - называть его просто по имени было странно. – Сид доверяет этому человеку. Я хочу ему верить.  
Форкс чуть усмехнулась и сказала:  
\- А ты человечнее, чем мне поначалу казалось. Капитан… умеет находить незаурядных… - она запнулась за слово «людей» и немного неловко закончила. – Членов команды.  
\- Хаотик Сид очень мне дорог. Дороже всех и всего в мире, - почему-то признаваться ей в тот момент было очень легко. Хотя, должно быть, он не сказал ей ничего нового. – Тяжело понимать…  
\- … что его нет рядом? – закончила она.  
\- Что если бы я сдержал данное ему слово, ничего бы этого не случилось.  
Форкс долго молчала:  
\- Я тебе не верила поначалу.  
\- Людям тяжело верить легионеру. Я вызываю подсознательную неприязнь.  
\- Неприязнь здесь не при чем. Ты опасен, и тебя украли. В таких условиях нелегко доверять.  
Слейтер кивнул, потому что, должно быть, со стороны его ситуация воспринималась именно так.  
\- Почему? – спросила Форкс и, по какой-то причине, именно ей ему захотелось ответить честно:  
\- Потому что до встречи с Хаотиком Сидом у меня ничего не было. Не потому даже, что легионеры ничем не владеют, а потому что я ничего не хотел. Ни о чем не жалел, ни о чем не мечтал. Я просто был, - он помолчал, подбирая определение. – Будто инструмент в коробке. Когда он появился, что-то изменилось. Словно я задыхался, и мне наконец-то дали дышать. Это оказалось больно.  
\- Да уж, - ворчливо откликнулась она, – капитан умеет устраивать переполох и выворачивать все наизнанку.  
Слейтер позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться:  
\- Хаотик Сид не давал мне смысла жизни. Он дал мне только возможность выбора. И я выбрал человека, с которым хочу быть и которого хочу защищать.  
Форкс едва заметно покраснела:  
\- Вы с капитаном очень друг другу подходите. Он тоже любит пафос.  
Да, Хаотик Сид действительно любил пафос, и это дорого ему обошлось.  
Думал ли он вообще, когда полетел геройствовать и спасать Уоррена, о том, что оставляет за спиной? Промедлил ли хоть на секунду, понимая, что это сделает со Слейтером и командой?  
Ответ на этот вопрос было представить слишком легко. Ответ на этот вопрос Слейтер прокручивал в голове все те дни, что «Хаос» пытался нагнать «Роджера».  
Нет, не остановился и не помедлил. Сид решил действовать и действовал так, как счел нужным.  
\- Капитан слишком большая заноза, чтобы умереть так легко, - сказала Форкс. – Ты его вернешь. Если кто и способен, так это ты.  
\- Спасибо, - Слейтер не был уверен, что улыбаться в ответ на ее слова правильно, но другого способа выразить благодарность он не знал.  
\- Я ничего не сделала, - ворчливо напомнила она. - Не воображай себе лишнего, Слейтер.  
Было в этом отрицании нечто почти... милое.  
С другой стороны, Слейтер плохо понимал саму концепцию чего-то "милого", зачастую не понимал, по какому принципу люди относили те или иные вещи к этой категории.  
\- Я тоже понимаю, почему Хаотик Сид выбрал тебя в свою команду, - сказал он.  
Форкс не была похожа на Сида. Ни капли. Ни в чем.  
Настолько, что даже легионер с первого взгляда мог определить - между ними не было физической близости. И, наверное, именно поэтому такая женщина, как Форкс, была Сиду необходима.  
\- Ты пытаешься меня оскорбить? - Форкс опасно прищурилась.  
\- Нет, - не улыбнуться стоило труда.  
Присутствие Ламии Слейтер тоже почувствовал до того, как услышал его шаги, повернул голову и почему-то сразу понял, зачем церковник пришел на сей раз.  
Ламия шел спокойно, будто выверяя каждый шаг, шел с идеально прямой спиной, и Слейтер не сразу понял, что это ему напоминало - легионера перед поединком.  
Форкс поняла это тоже, словно внутренне подобралась внутри, и что-то внутри Слейтера будто отозвалось на ее сосредоточенность. Почувствовать, что они вдвоем часть чего-то большего. Часть одной команды.  
Чувство, которое он должен был делить с другими легионерами и которого никогда не испытывал во Дворце. Общность с кем-то.  
Глупо, учитывая, как Слейтер отличался от окружающих людей.  
 _Шестеренки, Леон, тоже очень не похожи на пружинки. Но чтобы часы ходили, нужны и те и другие._  
Мысль была такая четкая, словно Сид действительно когда-то сказал ему это.  
\- "Хаос" в зоне проникновения "Роджера", - сказал Ламия. - Через два часа мы начнем действовать.  
  
***  
Сколько прошло времени?  
Биологические часы не слишком хорошо тикают, когда от биологии остается только обессиленный скулящий кусок мяса.  
Посмотрите на меня, девочки и мальчики. Вы узнаете Хаотика Сида?  
Да. Нет. Возможно?  
Это я...  
Я. И я.  
Хорошо, что я уже псих, иначе сошел бы с ума, не выдержав позора.  
У боли столько оттенков и вкусов, что ею можно захлебнуться.  
Я бы захлебнулся, если бы не ты, Алекс. Ты и твое вино.  
Мое время измеряется это дурацкой бутылкой.  
Вина все меньше и меньше.  
Вино и вина... моя вина становится меньше, Алекс?  
Готов поспорить, что нет. Дело не в моей вине. Дело в тебе и том, что ничего больше для тебя не осталось.  
Ты счастливчик, Алекс. Ты уже потерял, все, что тебе дорого.  
Потерял быстро и болезненно.  
А мне это только предстоит.  
Я спасу тебя, Леон, я вытащу тебя из лап неизбежности, даже если мне придется рвать ее зубами. Я спасу тебя от себя. И ты больше не будешь моим.  
Хаотик Сид, как он есть. Сколько грамм пафоса на килограмм?   
Много.  
Я уже не могу шутить, я слишком устал. Мне уже совсем не весело.  
Что если я останусь здесь навсегда?  
Что если меня спасли черные, и мне все это кажется? Что если я приду в себя и увижу тебя на алтаре, Леон, с перерезанным горлом?  
Александра Андерсена невозможно принять за видение, он слишком конкретен, реален и жесток, для больной фантазии Хаотика Сида.  
Раскаленные штыри, наконец, отодвигаются, и тихий скулеж затихает до всхлипов.  
Хаотик Сид знает, что сам издает эти звуки.  
И ему все равно.  
С другой стороны, он никогда и не был особенно гордым.  
Поскулить для вас, дамы и господа? Легко.  
Я устрою вам шоу и буду скулить. И это будет самый красивый и эффектный скулеж в мире.  
Я зачарую вас им, и вы не заметите, как начнете скулить сами.  
Бред.  
Хорошо бы взять себя в руки.  
Как долго он не спал?  
Эй, Алекс, как долго? Молчишь? Ну, молчи.  
Должно быть, вино слишком вкусное.  
Что у нас в программе сейчас?  
Механические манипуляторы переложили его в капсулу, и первый момент, когда активируются исцеляющие структуры, был самым болезненным.  
Смешно, я уже не могу смеяться, но могу кричать.  
Значит, смогу и говорить.  
Мне очень нужно с тобой говорить, Алекс.  
Иначе я... сойду с ума?  
Нет. Стану нормальным, стану тем, кем становится любой нормальный ублюдок на пыточном кресле.  
Озлобленным, замученным ублюдком.  
\- Эй, Алекс, - горло послушалось не сразу. Регенератору пришлось над ним потрудиться. - Сколько вина осталось?  
\- На один раз, - ответ прозвучал пусто. Выхолощено.  
Я все понимаю, Алекс. Тяжелые выдались дни.  
Ты устал.  
Я почти способен тебе сочувствовать.  
Я тоже устал. Только твоя бутылка почти закончилась, а мою еще только наполняют.  
"Да минует меня чаша сия".  
Откуда это?  
Не помню, читал где-то.  
\- Интересно, сколько наших с тобой разговоров я придумал в бреду, - это мой голос? Да, конечно. Чей еще?  
Кто-то рядом смеется. Уже не я. Я разучился.  
Алекс, почему в твоем смехе нет радости?  
Ах, да. Ты слишком устал, хотя не мне придираться.  
\- Когда ты был на кресле, мы не разговаривали.  
\- Черт, - рассмеяться в ответ нет сил, но улыбнуться все же получается.  
У меня ведь все еще есть губы? Кажется, да. Они болят.  
Хотя палец тоже болит, а его нет.  
\- А я придумал такую классную шутку, Алекс.  
\- Можешь сказать мне сейчас. Потом у тебя не будет такой возможности.  
\- Я ее забыл.  
Молчание. Молчание я ненавижу больше всего, не на что отвлечься.  
Все-таки человек омерзительно адаптивная тварь. Ко всему привыкает.  
И все время думает-думает-думает, как тысячи маленьких паучков копошащихся под кожей головы.  
Человек это упрямый кусок мяса - порежь его хоть на кусочки, а мысли в его башке все никак не заткнутся.  
\- Твой легионер забредал, Алекс. Напомни, я уже жаловался или мне тоже приснилось?  
\- Ты говоришь это всегда, когда я прихожу.  
Твоим голосом, Алекс, хорошо читать некрологи. Он спокойный и какой-то весомый, будто надгробная плита.  
Хороший голос, мне нравится.  
\- К каким злым кошкам я попал, - небрежный тон уже не выходит небрежным, но хоть слова подходящие. Ты гордишься тем, как я держусь, Алекс?  
\- Маркус еще ребенок. Пусть играется, мне все равно, пока он не переходит определенных границ.  
\- Жестоко. Еще немного, и я подумаю, что мы не любим друг друга.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты мечтал о смерти, - это было сказано очень спокойно, ровно. Бесстрастно.  
Что ответить тебе на это, Алекс?  
Разве что:  
\- Ты посадил на кресло не того человека.  
\- Скоро все закончится.  
Это для тебя скоро все закончится. Для меня все только начинается.  
Мой занавес еще не начал опускаться, до него еще надо доковылять.  
\- Эй, Алекс.  
Молчишь, но ты слышишь и слушаешь.  
Я чувствую.  
Или же спятил окончательно, и мне кажется. Но я все равно договорю:  
\- Не умирай. Ты мне нужен.  
\- Ты переигрываешь.  
Кажется, над этим могу посмеяться даже я.  
Какой тонкий и жалкий звук.  
Я не играю, и потому выгляжу таким жалким, как клоун без маски.  
\- Знаешь, Алекс, иногда я думал, что меня никто никогда не убьет. Представляешь, во мне больше не будет никакого смысла, и, наверное, сам я буду мечтать о заряде в голову, но никто меня не пристрелит. Не смогут, или им будет все равно, или еще что-нибудь. А потом я вспоминал, что есть ты. И мне становилось легче.  
\- Ты плачешь, - спокойный равнодушный голос. Как приговор.  
В ответ хочется улыбнуться.  
Говорят, улыбка сквозь слезы это очень театрально:  
\- Я так переигрываю, Алекс.  
Ты допиваешь вино, мне нет нужды спрашивать, что в ящике, который ты принес с собой.  
Я жалею, столь о многом.  
Щелкают замки.  
Дуэльный пистолет тебе идет.  
Я жалею о том, что ты не убьешь меня.  
О том, как нелепо все запуталось.  
\- Последние слова?  
О своей беспомощности больше всего.  
\- Не умирай.  
Выстрел.  
  
***  
Управлять шаттлом было немногим сложнее, чем транспортным модулем, и у Слейтера было время подготовиться, налетать пять часов на симуляторе.  
Ламия сидел рядом, привычно отрешенный, и его спокойствие помогало Слейтеру настроиться. Сосредоточиться на решении боевой задачи.  
Бессмысленно было думать, что, как легионер, он вообще не имел права на чувства.  
Нужно было заняться тем, для чего он был создан, и вернуть того единственного человека, которого искренне хотел защищать.  
Маскировка шаттла была создана по принципу мимикрии, поэтому Слейтер не опасался, что их засекли бы камеры "Роджера" и его судов-спутников, а сканирующие поля можно было легко обойти - бортовой компьютер выводил их на экран, и Слейтеру оставалось только избегать попаданий. Для реакции легионера - даже не разминка.  
Им пришлось зависнуть рядом с "Роджером", примагнитившись к его защитному полю, пока компьютер анализировал частотность щита и подбирал код для генератора, чтобы шаттл мог незамеченным проникнуть внутрь.  
Вблизи "Роджер" был огромен, возможно, размером с остров, на котором располагался Фивонский Дворец, и Слейтер бросил на Ламию быстрый взгляд, гадая, действительно ли священник сможет найти Сида.  
\- Подай выше, - бесстрастно сказал Ламия. - Я нашел Хаотика. Мы высадимся ближе к нему.  
\- Там нет стыковочных люков, мы не сможем проникнуть внутрь, - сказал Слейтер.  
\- Там есть выход для ремонтников.  
\- Они не открываются снаружи.  
Ламия улыбнулся чуть снисходительно и очень холодно:  
\- Нам откроют.  
Слейтер осторожно подал шаттл вверх, глядя, как медленно проплывают черные иллюминаторы "Роджера" за бортом, завис перед задраенным круглым люком. Люк был похож на объектив древнего фотоаппарата. Защитные пластины в сомкнутом состоянии образовывали спираль.  
Ламия прикрыл глаза, будто обмякнув в кресле, и поначалу ничего не происходило.  
Слейтер молчал, не желая отвлекать церковника.  
Потом защитные пластины раскрылись, и Слейтер увидел фигуру человека, подсвеченную мягким голубоватым сиянием силового скафандра.  
Ламия поднялся с кресла, и Слейтер последовал его примеру.  
Церковник протянул ему браслет-скафандр, надел такой же сам, и направился к шлюзу, на ходу задавая шаттлу программу действия.  
Силовой скафандр создавал защитное поле вокруг человека, поставлял воздух и поддерживал необходимую температуру, и был во много раз удобнее древних неуклюжих костюмов с их крохотными окошками иллюминаторов в шлемах, но в первый момент, когда шлюз открылся, и Слейтер осознал, как близко черная бездна, он пожалел, что нет ничего, что могло бы его отгородить.  
В первую секунду он испытал ужас, ни с чем не сравнимый, животный ужас, который выбил воздух из его легких, при мысли о том, что будет, если скафандр откажет.  
Ламия за его спиной судорожно выдохнул - его выдох передало встроенное устройство связи, потому что услышать его иначе Слейтер бы не смог.  
Ламия казался бледным, впрочем, возможно, только из-за свечения скафандра.  
\- Я в порядке, - сказал он. - Просто...  
Ламия боялся космоса, понял Слейтер. Боялся черноты так же, как сам Слейтер, и это почему-то придало сил.  
Слейтер взял его за руку, легко сжал, пытаясь поделиться если не спокойствием, то хотя бы ощущением своего присутствия, и Ламия судорожно вцепился в его руку.  
Человек в ремонтном отсеке стоял и смотрел на Ламию так, словно отчаянно желал оказаться ближе.  
Слейтер шагнул в черноту вместе с Ламией, услышал, как с тихим шипением закрылся шлюз шаттла, и через несколько бесконечных секунд, что они плыли в черноте, Слейтер шагнул в ремонтный отсек, Ламия шагнул следом, и человек закрыл за ними защитный люк.  
Слейтер отметил странную заторможенную неловкость его движений, и сказал:  
\- Ты проецируешь ему чувства. Что именно?  
Ламия небрежно пожал плечами:  
\- Любовь, обожание, желание помочь.  
\- Он знает, что они ненастоящие, - Слейтеру не было нужды спрашивать.  
\- Разумеется, но они сильнее его, - легко отозвался Ламия, подошел к человеку, прошелся пальцами по его щеке, невесомо и почти задумчиво. Человек схватил его руку, судорожно прижал к себе.  
Слейтер поймал себя на том, что смотреть на это ему неприятно.  
\- Открой нам дверь, - шепнул Ламия ремонтнику, и через секунду, тот уже вводил код.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, а человек беспомощно, будто тряпичная кукла осел на пол.  
\- Идем, - сказал Ламия, и шагнул вперед. - Здесь недалеко.  
  
***  
Внутри "Роджер" был тем, чем давно не был "Хаос" - образцовым кораблем Империи. Идя по светлым, созданным системой модуляции пространства коридорам, Слейтер не мог отделаться от мысли, что попал на военный корабль.  
"Хаос" с его темными коридорами, похожий на часовой механизм, ощетинившийся лестницами и переходами, будто шестеренками, был совсем другим.  
Слейтер не мог не подумать, как, должно быть, отличался капитан "Роджера" от Сида.  
По пути им никто не встретился, все двери были открыты, и в какой-то момент, Слейтеру пришла в голову абсурдная мысль, что Ламия мог бы справиться один.  
Просто прийти, словно он имел на это право, пройти по коридорам, и никто не смог бы его остановить, никто не смог бы даже коснуться края его рясы.  
Мысль была жуткой, и на секунду Ламия показался Слейтеру чем-то почти потусторонним.  
Он заставил себя не отвлекаться от окружения и тихо спросил:  
\- Что насчет камер слежения?  
\- Те, кто сейчас дежурят, не в состоянии доложить о нас, - коротко откликнулся Ламия. Он говорил чуть медленнее обычного, и взгляд у него был чуть рассеянный. На висках выступили капельки пота.  
\- Как долго еще ты сможешь проецировать с такой же эффективностью? - спросил Слейтер.  
Ламия бросил на него быстрый взгляд, и чуть ускорил темп:  
\- Сколько потребуется.  
\- Есть способ добраться до Хаотика быстрее?  
\- Только быстрее идти, - сказал Ламия. - Нам нужно будет выйти к основной галерее, добраться до гравитационного лифта и подняться на несколько ярусов вверх.  
\- Лифт?  
\- Не сработает без генетического кода.  
\- Как высоко?  
Ламия коротко прикрыл глаза, будто прислушиваясь:  
\- Не могу определить точно. Метров десять.  
Слейтер смерил его внимательным взглядом, пытаясь прикинуть вес, и предложил:  
\- Я понесу тебя.  
Ламия посмотрел на него странно, но не стал спорить, просто вложил руку в ладонь Слейтера.  
Слейтер закинул его себе за спину, придержав рукой, и Ламия тихо охнул. Если ему и было неловко или неудобно, больше он никак этого не показал.  
\- Легионер Лагатт может нас увидеть? - спросил Слейтер, устраивая его так, чтобы руки Ламии не слишком давили на шею.  
\- Он сейчас в пищевом отсеке.  
\- Хорошо.  
Церковник был буквально невесомым, даже легче, чем Сид, и Слейтер был уверен, что Ламия не помешает ему двигаться практически с максимальной эффективностью.  
Он преодолел коридор в два прыжка, быстрее, чем человек успел бы увидеть, и игнорируя, как судорожно вцепился в него Ламия. Выглянул на галерею над центральным отсеком, отмечая расположение людей. Планировка "Роджера" совпадала с тем, что он успел увидеть на планах, и это существенно упрощало задачу.  
В отличие от небольшой группы людей неподалеку от них.  
\- Не обращай на них внимания, - шепнул Ламия ему в волосы. - Иди.  
Слейтер коротко кивнул, проскакивая мимо них, проскочил в отверстие гравитационного лифта на следующий ярус.  
На сей раз их успели заметить.  
Человек в серой имперской униформе без знаков различия открыл рот, чтобы закричать, и беспомощно сполз на землю.  
Ламия судорожно вздохнул, и звук немного напоминал плачь.  
\- Не расходуй силы, - сказал Слейтер. - Я справлюсь сам.  
Он почувствовал кивок Ламии, и потом церковник добавил:  
\- Не убивай никого.  
\- Думаешь, их сигналы жизнеобеспечения отслеживаются?  
\- Просто не делай этого.  
  
***  
В требовании Ламии не убивать было что-то странное, но Слейтер не стал тратить время, пытаясь понять, что именно. Им следовало добраться до Сида как можно раньше.  
До того, как Лагатт поймет, что произошло нападение.  
Единственный шанс.  
В следующий раз их заметил не один человек, группа - трое все в той же имперской униформе без знаков различия. Слейтеру даже не пришлось отпускать церковника.  
Человек в униформе еще только бессмысленно следил за ними, пытаясь осознать, что действительно видит на ярусе посторонних, а Слейтер уже оказался рядом, ударил открытой ладонью, коротко, не вкладывая в удар свой вес, потому что с человеком этого и не требовалось, вырубил остальных еще до того, как первый ударился об стену и сполз на пол.  
Меньше пяти секунд, и Слейтер с Ламией уже были у гравитационного лифта.  
Расстояние было больше десяти метров, и Слейтер отступил на пару шагов назад, для разгона, бросил Ламии:  
\- Держись, - и прыгнул.  
Он знал, что не сможет допрыгнуть - слишком высоко даже для легионера. Гладиус привычно и легко лег в руку, за долю секунды активировалось режущее поле вокруг клинка, и Слейтер дважды коротко полосонул по стене, чуть разворачивая оружие, оставляя глубокую борозду в стене. Уцепился за выступ свободной рукой, рванул вверх, изо всех сил, игнорируя, как протестующе взвыли мышцы, и надеясь, что Ламии хватит сил удержаться.  
Меньше секунды, и они оказались на верхнем ярусе.  
Тихо и пусто. Ни одного человека, запертые двойные двери.  
Ламия за плечом Слейтера судорожно вдохнул, и в одном этом вдохе можно было прочитать больше, чем в сотне слов.  
Сид был рядом, близко, за этими дверьми.  
Гладиус вспорол железо, словно даже не бумагу - воздух, или же Слейтеру так показалось, восприятие замедлилось, и вырезанный металлический прямоугольник все падал и падал, но еще не успел коснуться пола, а Слейтер уже увидел - силуэт мужчины, бластер в чужой руке, палец, нажимающий на курок.  
Гладиус, сверкнувший серебристой молнией.  
Выстрел.  
  
***  
Занятно, что даже если ожидаешь что-то такое, оно все равно получается неожиданным.  
А может мы, люди, просто не предназначены для таких сюрпризов.  
Что скажете, девочки и мальчики?  
Думаете, все произошло быстро.  
Ни-чер-та.  
Все было медленно-медленно, как будто в хорошем сексе или плохом кино. Алекс нажимал на курок целую вечность, целую вечность летел гладиус Леона, и невозможно было успеть крикнуть ему, чтобы не убивал.  
Скажи хоть ты ему, душа моя.  
Не успеет.  
Никто не успеет, гладиус уже летит, Алекс не успевает ни повернуться, ни даже вскрикнуть, меч - это ведь меч, правильно? - врезается ему в плечо, медленно, лениво, будто в масло входит. Отбрасывает назад сквозь улыбающиеся проекции вашего покорного слуги, об стену.  
А потом мир дергается и стремиться наверстать время, и события несутся галопом.  
Леон оказывается рядом, смотрит сверху вниз, и тяжело не залипнуть взглядом на его глазах.  
Некогда, Леон. Нам сейчас совсем некогда, иначе я смотрел бы в твои глаза вечность.  
Регенератор меня немного подлечил, на левой кисти, правда, еще не наросло мясо, но это мы поправим уже на "Хаосе".  
Если мы доберемся до "Хаоса".  
Если?  
Когда.  
Так решил Хаотик Сид, а Хаотик Сид не ошибается.  
Сесть. Сесть - это маленький подвиг.  
Да я герой, дамы и господа.  
\- Привет, Леон, - голос ни к черту. Хрипит, как подыхающая шлюха. Зато есть.  
Будем оптимистами, да?  
Душа моя... ты здесь. Хорошо, что ты здесь, ты мне нужен.  
\- Вытащи его, - Ламия умеет приказывать, и с такого расстояния видно, как едва заметно дергается от его голоса Леон. Как заставляет себя нерешительно протянуть руки.  
Все не так страшно, Леон. Это все ерунда.  
\- Помоги Алексу, - а вот у Хаотика Сида в данный момент голос совсем не командный. И вид совсем не командный, потому что Хаотик Сид пытается перевалиться через край капсулы регенерации.  
Забавно, должно быть, выглядит.  
Ламия не смеется.  
\- Когда его ранило, должен был включиться аварийный режим, - и все же ты подходишь к Алексу, душа моя, осматриваешь рану. - Нам нужно уходить.  
\- Мы возьмем его с собой, - на сей раз голос лучше, а реакция хуже. Не нужно смотреть на меня так, Леон, я ведь уже практически стою, а значит я уже практически капитан.   
\- Я отказываюсь, - легионеры умеют говорить спокойно, даже, когда они в ярости. - Этот человек заслуживает смерти.  
Забавно. Если Алекс заслуживает смерти, чего тогда заслуживаю я?  
\- Он откроет нам двери, - и снова Ламия спасает ситуацию. И выдергивает оружие. Алекс дергается, но не приходит в себя, никак не реагирует, когда Ламия заливает рану медицинским фиксатором.  
\- Для дверей достаточно моего гладиуса.  
\- Нет, если они используют силовые поля, - да, Леон, это снова я подал голос, твой капитан и хозяин, Хаотик Сид. Для разнообразия я подал голос разума.  
Люблю легионеров - больше никаких споров, истерик и вопросов. Короткий кивок, и через секунду мой Леон уже вскидывает Алекса на плечо, так будто тот ничего не весит, оказывается рядом со мной, будто кто-то вырезал кадры из фильма и склеил оставшееся.  
\- Я в порядке, Леон, дойду сам. Оставь руки свободными.  
Сейчас нам нужно, чтобы ты мог драться, не оглядываясь на Хаотика Сида.  
Душа моя, у тебя уютное плечо?  
Нет - слишком костлявое, но я не жалуюсь. Некогда.  
Надо уходить.  
  
***  
В первую бесконечную секунду, Слейтер был уверен, что не успел. Что, как в его снах, пришел слишком поздно, опоздал только на несколько бесконечных секунд. А потом гладиус отбросил человека с бластером к стене, и заряд не долетел до капсулы регенерации совсем немного.  
Прочертил уродливую полосу по полу.  
Слейтер оказался рядом с капсулой, сам не помнил как, посмотрел внутрь, и время снова застыло.  
Как много крови.  
Сид жив, - говорил он себе. Ламия жив, и мы пришли вовремя, и...  
Ему было страшно, страшно, как тогда в ванной на "Крылатой Марии", и какая-то часть его сознания равнодушно и спокойно фиксировала состояние - пульс колотился в горле, будто пойманная птица, дыхание перехватило, и он не мог пошевелиться.  
Все не могло быть слишком плохо, решительно напомнил себе он. И остался на месте.  
Ничего, что невозможно было бы исправить.  
Сид смотрел на него, каким-то спокойным, немного насмешливым взглядом, и Слейтер боялся до него дотронуться.  
Не до конца затянувшиеся раны на груди и бедрах, от левой кисти остались только кости, и под насмешливым спокойствием во взгляде Сида - боль.  
Как же ему должно быть больно...  
Как коснуться его, зная, что от этого станет только больнее?  
\- Привет, Леон, - в первую секунду Слейтер не узнал голос. Беспомощно смотрел, как Сид неуклюже садится в капсуле, цепляясь здоровой рукой за край капсулы, баюкая левую руку.  
\- Вытащи его, - слова Ламии полосонули, будто рассекли стеком. Больно.  
От собственной беспомощности больнее всего.  
Он нерешительно протянул руки.  
\- Помоги Алексу.  
Сид проигнорировал, почти перевалился через край капсулы, встал сам, покачнувшись, и было в этом что-то почти пренебрежительное.  
Следом за беспомощностью и обидой накатила ненависть.  
Ненависть такая жгучая и всеобъемлющая, что Слейтер не понимал, почему не ударил.  
Почему не убил.  
Ненависть к Александру Андерсену, к тому, что сделал этот человек и к Сиду.  
За то, что после всего Сид отдал такой приказ.  
"Помоги Алексу".  
Слейтер пришел. Готов был отдать все за то, чтобы успеть. И в конечном итоге это ничего не значило.  
Сиду нечего было ему сказать.  
Сид думал об ублюдке и мяснике Александре Андерсене. Об "Алексе".  
\- Когда его ранило, должен был включиться аварийный режим. Нам нужно уходить.  
Голос у Ламии был отрешенный и профессиональный, но он все равно подошел к Андерсену, тратя на это бесценные секунды. Осмотрел рану, хотя даже не попытался помочь Сиду.  
\- Мы возьмем его с собой, - сказал Сид, и не было в его решении ничего логичного, ничего взвешенного и разумного. Слейтеру захотелось стереть его в пыль за эти слова.   
\- Я отказываюсь.  
На это не было времени, он не имел права спорить, и все же не мог, просто не мог заставить себя помочь тому, кто сделал с Сидом подобное.  
Отчасти даже боялся подходить к тому человеку, потому что отчаянно хотел его убить. Это было бы так просто.  
Он даже не был уверен, что его останавливало.  
Может быть, только мысль о том, что капитан "Роджера" мог замкнуть весь корабль на себя.  
\- Этот человек заслуживает смерти.  
Слейтер сказал это резче, чем собирался, и все же то, как посмотрел на него Сид в ответ, было странным, непонятным.  
Боль и какая-то странная обреченность, как когда Сид говорил ему "Я отпущу тебя".  
Словно Слейтер ударил его, и словно Сид действительно не ожидал от него ничего другого.  
\- Он откроет нам двери, - вмешался Ламия, даже если его слова никого не обманывали. Сиду было плевать на двери.  
\- Для дверей достаточно моего гладиуса, - зачем он вообще пытался спорить, если понимал уже. что проиграл. Что Сид не послушает.  
Видимо, Слейтер просто был недостаточно для него важен.  
Разве, Леон? Отдать себя по частям это недостаточно?  
Он услышал это так, словно Сид действительно это сказал, и от собственных мыслей стало тошно.  
Еще хуже от того, что Сид на самом деле ничего не говорил, не пытался напомнить, как много сделал для Слейтера, и как много ему дал.  
И именно это заставило его оказаться рядом с Андерсеном, взвалить человека на плечо - легкого, как все люди.  
Это, а не слова Сида:  
\- Нет, если они используют силовые поля.  
Радоваться молчаливой благодарности в глазах Сида было глупо, но Слейтер все равно не мог перестать.  
Даже не удивился, когда Сид облокотился на Ламию, вместо того, чтобы позволить Слейтеру нести себя.  
\- Я в порядке, Леон, дойду сам. Оставь руки свободными.  
Слейтер заставил себя сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы выбраться. Чтобы доставить Сида на "Хаос".  
И быть может, не так плохо, что Александр Андерсен окажется там вместе с ними.  
Может быть, Слейтеру представится возможность вернуть этому человеку хотя бы часть боли, которую тот причинил Сиду.  
  
***  
Роботы-охраники у гравитационного лифта не стали сюрпризом, хотя Слейтер ожидал их раньше. Слишком привык ориентироваться на Дворцовую систему охраны.  
Два боевых робота, небольших и маневренных, специально для нешироких коридоров космического корабля. Роботы скользили в воздухе на встроенных круглых флаерах. Слейтер легко отразил гладиусом первые заряды парализатора - корабельная охрана наверняка использовала его, чтобы не нанести урон "Роджеру", скользнул между роботами, играючи расчертил их гладиусом - армированные корпусы сверху вниз, чисто и эффективно срезал оружие.  
Место среза дымилось, или по крайней мере, так казалось - атакующие нано-боты поднимались, фиксируя цель.  
Это вполне вписывалось в стандартную схему действия охраны, и Слейтер ожидал чего-то подобного. При силовой защите скафандра, наноботы не представляли проблемы. Не грозили никому кроме Андерсена, и наверняка в них была заложена команда ненападения на членов экипажа.   
Сид тоже надел браслет скафандра, сразу после того, как Ламия нацепил ему на волосы его идиотские перья, и красноватое сияние окутывало фигуру Сида, делая черты резче - скафандр фиксировал повреждения. Слишком много ран.  
Ламия вколол Сиду обезболивающее и стимулятор - наверняка что-то из армейского арсенала, потому что Сид двигался почти как обычно, перестал опираться на плечо церковника, и шел рядом, безвольно опустив изуродованную кисть левой руки.  
Андерсен один раз начал приходить в сознание, но Слейтер вырубил его снова. Отчасти, то, что он нес этого человека, было даже выгодно - система безопасности не могла на него напасть, и он служил неплохим щитом. Тем более что вес был незначительным.  
Андерсен не вызывал у Слейтера опасений.  
В отличие от Ламии.  
Каждый шаг давался церковнику тяжелее, чем предыдущий, Ламия цеплялся за плечо Сида, поминутно сжимал пальцами переносицу, будто пытаясь справится с головной болью.  
Слейтер сбросил Андерсена в провал лифта первым, отчасти надеясь, что лифт не сработает, и человек разобьется, но тело капитана "Роджера" просто мягко заскользило к ярусу ниже.  
Слейтер перехватил Сида и Ламию, спрыгнул вниз сам - мягко спружинил приземляясь, компенсируя дополнительный вес.  
\- Легионер. Идет сюда, - едва слышно шепнул Ламия, потому что должно быть уже не мог говорить громче.  
Какой-то частью сознания Слейтер ожидал этого с самого начала. Ожидал и боялся.  
Лагатт.  
Лагатт был жив, а значит, рано или поздно они должны были встретиться.  
\- Где? - коротко спросил он.  
\- Дальний конец третьего яруса.  
Близко. Смешное расстояние для легионера.  
Должно быть, Сид тоже это понял:  
\- Нужно отступить к корме. К грузовым отсекам.  
\- Аварийные челноки, - предположил Слейтер, снова подхватывая Андерсена, и следом за ним Ламию, чтобы церковник перестал их задерживать. Двигаться приходилось осторожнее, и от того медленнее, и это могло им дорого стоить.  
Все коридоры, по которым они шли, были закрыты, и Сид на пробу приложил ладонь Андерсена к замку.  
Наверняка, попытайся он провернуть нечто подобное с более сложным механизмом, и аппарат запросил бы код подтверждения, даже от капитана, но двери послушно скользили вверх, и опускались за их спинами вниз.  
К сожалению, Слейтер слишком хорошо понимал, что Лагатта они могли в лучшем случае задержать. И едва ли надолго.  
Люди в коридорах попадались им довольно часто, но не представляли угрозы - Слейтер разбирался с ними быстрее, чем они успевали среагировать. Только двое вообще успели выстрелить - они были вооружены боевым оружием, должно быть, их личным, и гладиус легко срезал заряды прямо из воздуха - те не смогли бы пробить скафандры сразу, но могли бы нанести им вред.  
По-настоящему следовало бояться совсем другого оружия, живого оружия. И оно, если верить церковнику, уже направлялось к ним.  
  
***  
Когда прозвучал сигнал тревоги, Лагатт как раз шел из отсека питания. Еда на корабле вызывала отвращение - дешевая синтезированная дрянь, совсем не похожая на настоящую пищу, которая была во Дворце, но питание было необходимо, и Лагатт ел. По крайней мере, этого было достаточно для поддержания сил.  
Лагатт шел в свою каюту, собираясь посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм - полностью интерактивный кинематограф завораживал его, и снова вызывал злость на людей во Дворце, которые запрещали легионерам даже такую малость.  
Лагатт с б _о_ льшим удовольствием наведался бы на верхний ярус, поиграть с Хаотиком Сидом, но там был капитан. Не следовало его злить.  
Лагатт был уверен, что Андерсен знает. Но, наверное, капитана просто не слишком волновали такие вещи.  
Хаотик Сид.  
Игрушка.  
Удивительно увлекательная.  
Первый человек, который дотронулся до Лагатта, еще там во Дворце.  
Наглый, слабый человек, которому очень легко было сделать больно.  
Люди такие хрупкие.  
Совсем чуть-чуть сжать пальцы, и вот уже их кости ломаются, будто из тончайшего стекла.  
Погладить, сдерживая себя совсем чуть-чуть, и на коже расцветают синяки, будто у них там краска внутри.  
А сама кожа мягкая, и кончики волос щекотно гладят ладонь, если их коснуться.  
Если поместить пальцы в рот и развести в стороны, кожа сначала натянется плотно-плотно, а потом лопнет, обнажая красное нутро.  
И Хаотик застонает, хрипло и глухо, из его глаз брызнут слезы.  
Так увлекательно. И можно повторять в каждый визит.  
Приятно.  
Каждое прикосновение к человеку вызывает какое-то странное сладкое томление внутри, почти дрожь триумфа, но не совсем.  
Хорошо бы, когда Андерсен закончит с Хаотиком, он отдал его Лагатту.  
Конечно, вряд ли капитан позволит так часто пользоваться регенератором, и придется быть осторожнее, чтобы не убить случайно, но Лагатт мог бы забрать Хаотика в свою каюту.  
Как домашнее животное, ведь люди же держали домашних животных, почему бы и легионеру не обзавестись чем-то подобным?  
Приятные мысли прервал звук сирены.  
Лагатт не был уверен, почему сразу же связал это с Хаотиком Сидом. Что мог бы сделать этот человек? Израненный, безоружный и слабый.  
Едва ли способный двигаться.  
И все же это не мог быть никто кроме него.  
Лагатт проскользнул под несколькими опускающимися вниз дверьми, выскочил в общую зону, рядом с гравитационным лифтом на следующий ярус. Лифт принял его код, и Лагатт пожалел, что воспользовался им, просто запрыгнуть было бы быстрее.  
Лагатт попытался связаться с центром безопасности у ближайшего корабельного терминала, но никто не ответил. Замки дверей не реагировали, и Лагатту пришлось прорезать себе путь гладиусом.  
К комнате с пыточным креслом он добрался за две минуты. Проекции все так же медленно плавали в воздухе, опрокинутая пустая бутылка валялась на полу, разливая остатки вина - совсем немного.  
У провала гравитационного лифта валялись два разрезанных боевых робота.  
Лагатт задержался на них взглядом. Чистый, ровный срез. Срез от гладиуса.  
  
***  
Слейтер осознавал, что они могут не успеть. Слишком мало времени у них было.  
И все равно увидеть, как чужой гладиус легко вспарывает дверь за их спинами, оказалось почти ирреально.  
Слейтер сбросил Андерсена на пол, не заботясь о том, что будет с человеком, отдал Ламию Сиду и коротко приказал:  
\- Уходите. Я его задержу.  
Сид не стал переспрашивать или колебаться. Перехватил полубессознательного священника - неловко и неуклюже, одной рукой, потому что вторая не слушалась, пошел прочь не оборачиваясь.  
Слейтер не смотрел, как они уходят. Не было времени.  
Он повернулся к Лагатту и активировал гладиус.  
\- Здравствуйте, легионер Слейтер, - дружелюбно улыбаясь, сказал Лагатт. - Я очень рад вас видеть.  
Лагатт выглядел... как обычно. Точно так же, как он выглядел, когда Слейтер встречал его в коридорах Дворца. Улыбчивый, с идеальной осанкой легионера, и странным, непривычным задором в глазах.  
\- Нам незачем драться, - сказал Слейтер.  
Лагатт улыбнулся чуть мягче, словно хотел его успокоить:  
\- Я не хочу с вами драться. Я много думал о вас, - Лагатт сделал шаг вперед и Слейтер отступил одновременно с ним. - Я хотел помочь.  
Слейтер предупреждающе повел гладиусом:  
\- Мне трудно в это поверить, Лагатт.  
Лагатт перестал улыбаться, заглянул Слейтеру в глаза и взгляд этот был пронзительно искренним:  
\- Я должен извиниться перед вами за это. У меня не было выбора. Я не мог не использовать этот шанс.  
Слейтер быстро облизнул губы, чуть опустил гладиус, попросил хрипло:  
\- Опустите оружие, Лагатт. Пожалуйста. Я хочу вам верить.  
\- Конечно, - младший легионер ослепительно улыбнулся, вкладывая гладиус в ножны, шагнул вперед, и на сей раз Слейтер не отодвинулся. У него был только один шанс. - Я все понимаю, Леон. Вам очень многое пришлось пережить, но теперь все будет хорошо. Я вам помогу, поговорю с капитаном.  
Слейтер бросил быстрый взгляд на Андерсена, убеждаясь, что человек все еще без сознания:  
\- Он не согласится. Я его ранил, - бесполезно было отрицать то, что Лагатт мог видеть и сам - рану от гладиуса.  
\- Ничего страшного. Просто доверьтесь мне, Леон.  
Лагатт снова назвал его так.  
\- Теперь для вас все будет по-другому, вот увидите.  
Он протянул Слейтеру руку.  
Использовать этот момент или подождать более удачного?  
И смогут ли Сид и Ламия воспользоваться челноком без Андерсена?  
Слейтер не мог рисковать, но не мог и затягивать. Время утекало.  
Нельзя торопиться, напомнил он себе. Нельзя.  
Лагатт сильнее, намного сильнее.  
Рискнуть неоправданно значит проиграть.  
Он потянулся к руке, отдернул, будто в нерешительности в последний момент. Имитировать хриплый голос не пришлось, голос хрипел и так:  
\- Откуда я знаю, что это не ловушка?  
Лагатт рассмеялся, лукаво подмигнул:  
\- Забыли, как легко я могу разложить вас на полу, сэр? Бросьте, я не причиню вам вреда, никогда не хотел этого делать, - он посерьезнел и добавил тихо и искренне. - Вы очень мне дороги, Леон. То, что с вами сделал этот человек - Хаотик Сид - отвратительно, но теперь это не имеет значения. Я заставил его поплатиться. Я хотел быть с вами еще во Дворце, и наконец-то мы можем себе это позволить, нам больше нечего бояться, нам никто не причинит вреда.  
Слейтер чуть приподнял руку, будто в нерешительности:  
\- На мне кандалы. Я не могу быть свободен.  
\- Мы сможем их снять. Я помогу, я всегда мечтал освободить вас.   
\- Хорошо, - Слейтер приблизился, вложил ладонь в его руку. - Я верю вам... тебе. Теперь все будет по-другому?  
\- Да, - шепнул Лагатт, потянулся к нему.  
Слейтер подался вперед - они с младшим легионером были почти одного роста, коснулся его губ своими, невесомо и будто бы нерешительно, и ударил.  
У него почти получилось, он мог бы успеть.  
Лагатт просто оказался быстрее.  
Младший легионер не успевал увернуться и потому оттолкнул. Лезвие не проткнуло его насквозь, только скользнуло, оставляя рану на груди. Даже близко недостаточно глубокую, чтобы вывести из строя.  
Слейтер атаковал снова, но момент был упущен, Лагатт успел выхватить гладиус, парировал, нырнул вниз, и Слейтер отскочил, уходя от подножки. Рубанул сверху, высекая искры.  
\- За что?! - Лагатт отбил его меч с большей силой, чем требовалось, и мышцы отозвались болью. - Я хотел помочь тебе!  
Слейтер не ответил, успел поднырнуть в последний момент, попытался провести подсечку, но Лагатт атаковал, и Слейтер едва смог увернуться. Кончик гладиуса прочертил линию у него на плече, совсем не глубоко, но болезненно. Слейтер резанул в ответ, и гладиус вспорол руку Лагатта над локтем. Царапина, чтобы Слейтер ни делал, он не мог ранить глубоко.  
Разница между устаревшей моделью и новой.  
\- Дрянь! - зло бросил Лагатт, и от следующего выпада Слейтер защититься уже не смог. Его гладиус отлетел в сторону, воткнулся в пол, слишком далеко, чтобы Слейтер мог дотянуться, и даже пытаться было бы глупо.  
Лагатт не стал бить, перехватил и швырнул Слейтера в стену, вышиб воздух из легких собственным телом, и это было больно - по-настоящему больно, будто в черепной коробке взорвалась бомба.  
Слейтер допускал, что отключился на несколько секунд, потому что в следующее мгновение Лагатт заламывал ему руку, и корабельный пластик стены был прямо перед глазами.  
\- Я хочу услышать ответы и я их услышу, - младший легионер сжимал его руку, и в первый момент Слейтеру показалось, что его кости сломаются, будто человеческие. - Почему?  
Отвечать на это не имело смысла, но Слейтер молчал не поэтому. Просто слишком хорошо понимал, что пока не разберется с ним, Лагатт не отправится за Сидом.  
\- Почему?! - еще один болезненный рывок заставил Слейтера непроизвольно изогнуться, инстинктивно пытаясь избежать боли. - Предатель!  
Присутствие Сида он почувствовал, до того, как прозвучало насмешливое:  
\- Привет, маленькая мразь.  
До того, как заряд бластера пропорол воздух, и задолго до того, как Сид закончил говорить. Но уже в тот первый момент все было кончено.  
Лагатт не мог не почувствовать чужое присутствие тоже, не напал первым только потому, что не видел смысла. Заряд бластера полыхнул и исчез, рассеченный лезвием гладиуса. Меньше секунды, ничтожно мало, но для легионера достаточно, чтобы действовать.  
Слейтер ударил затылком назад, вывернулся из захвата, отбрасывая Лагатта от себя, и рванулся к гладиусу.  
Рукоять привычно легла в ладонь.  
Лагатт парировал первый выпад, играючи отбил второй и контратаковал. У Слейтера не было времени крикнуть Сиду "Уходи!", у него не было времени даже думать о Сиде. Он мог только встать между ним и Лагаттом и заставить младшего легионера бороться за каждый шаг, ни который Слейтеру приходилось отступать.  
Сид не ушел, стоял, как идиот, прислонившись к стене, и Слейтер дал себе слово, что если они выберутся, он сам его прибьет.  
Лагатт неожиданно отскочил, опустил гладиус и рассмеялся:  
\- Да вы все шутите что ли?  
Слейтер не стал его преследовать, использовал момент передышки, чтобы хоть немного восстановить силы.  
\- Ты защищаешь его? Ублюдка, который тебя украл? Пирата!  
Слейтер криво усмехнулся:  
\- Ты забыл насильника и убийцу.  
\- Я забыл? - спросил Лагатт. - Это ты забыл, кто я!  
Он напал снова, и Слейтер собирался парировать, но младший легионер проскочил мимо, усмехнулся в ответ, и Слейтер понял, что он собирается делать.  
Лагатт схватил Сида, и Слейтер рванулся его отобрать, только в последний момент поняв, что так они просто разорвут человека на части.  
\- Верни его, - потребовал Слейтер.  
\- Или что? - рассмеялся Лагатт. Он держал Сида за горло, не обращая внимания на то, как тот извивается и царапает его руки, пытаясь освободиться.  
Лагатту достаточно было бы слегка шевельнуть пальцами, чтобы раздробить Сиду горло, а Слейтер не мог даже напасть.  
\- Он тебе не нужен, - он мог только убеждать. Неуклюже, и зная о собственной неуклюжести. - Тебе нужен я.  
\- Не держите меня за идиота, старший легионер Слейтер, - зло огрызнулся Лагатт. - Мне вот интересно, что в нем такого? - он приподнял Сида над полом, словно взвешивая, и опустил снова. - Кусок мяса килограмм на восемьдесят, а все носятся с ним так, словно ничего драгоценнее в жизни у них нет и не было.  
\- Хорошо... сосу... - выдавил Сид, и в первые несколько секунд, Слейтер с ужасом ждал, как отреагирует Лагатт.  
Тот рассмеялся и чуть сжал пальцы, заставив Сида захрипеть:  
\- Он забавный. Правда, забавный. Так смешно визжит, если разломать ему руку. Это легко. Смотри, - он взял Сида за руку свободной рукой, одним плавным движением вложив гладиус в ножны, и Слейтер непроизвольно подался вперед:  
\- Не делай этого.  
\- Или что? Что вы можете мне сделать?  
\- Я прошу.  
\- О, конечно, вы просите. Теперь, когда выбора не осталось. Теперь будете прыгать, как маленький дрессированный легионер. Я хочу только узнать почему? Что есть у него, чего нет у меня?  
Сид попытался сказать что-то в ответ, Слейтер видел, как шевелятся его губы, но не мог разобрать слов.  
Лагатт чуть ослабил хватку:  
\- Что?  
\- Две... вещи...  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, давайте послушаем, - издевательски протянул Лагатт, ослабляя хватку.  
\- Харизма, - хрипло выдохнул Сид. - И световая бомба.  
Когда полыхнуло одно из его перьев, Слейтер не стал закрывать глаза, скафандр не мог защитить его от механических воздействий, но защищал от излучения сверх допустимого диапазона. Вспышка причинила вреда не больше, чем мигающая лампочка.  
Лагатт глаза закрыл, но для него свет все равно оказался слишком ярким. Младший легионер вскрикнул, выпуская Сида из рук, и Слейтер атаковал. Гладиус вошел младшему легионеру четко в центр груди, на пару сантиметров выше сердца, силовое поле меча Слейтер отключил в последний момент. Все-таки убивать Лагатта он не хотел, даже теперь.  
\- Ну и мразь же вы, младший легионер Лагатт, - сказал он с чувством, выдергивая клинок, и обернулся к Сиду. - Надо уходить.  
Тот стоял рядом с Андерсеном и смотрел, как капитан "Роджера" медленно приходит в себя, с усилием садится.  
Слейтер мог бы вырубить его снова, но не стал. Все равно стоял достаточно близко, чтобы успеть вмешаться.  
Капитан "Роджера" пришел в себя быстро для человека, осмотрелся по сторонам и перевел на Сида тяжелый взгляд:  
\- И что теперь?  
Сид ответил устало, и с какой-то странной иронией, которая предназначалась специально для Андерсена и только для него:  
\- Разве это мне решать, Алекс?  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- А чего хочешь ты?  
Андерсен прищурился, сказал холодно и взвешено:  
\- Чтобы ты перестал отвечать вопросом на вопрос.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Хорошо, тогда послушай пару повествовательных предложений. Система безопасности "Роджера" выведена из строя, твой главный козырь, - он кивнул на бессознательное тело Лагатта. - Мертв или видит сны. А мы с Леоном возвращаемся на "Хаос".  
Андерсен промолчал.  
\- Когда-то я украл у тебя корабль, а сегодня еще и бластер, - Сид мотнул головой в сторону позабытого дуэльного оружия. - Всего один заряд, Алекс, и я потратил его бездарно и впустую. Думаешь, я жалею?  
\- Нет, - безразлично отозвался Андерсен.  
\- Ты прав. Я не жалею. Я мог бы оставить тебя здесь и уйти. И ты гонялся бы за мной по всей обитаемой вселенной снова и снова. Но я знаю тебя слишком хорошо. Ты не станешь.  
Андерсен равнодушно кивнул:  
\- Я бегал последние семь лет. Знал бы ты, как я от этого устал.  
\- Ты хочешь все закончить, - чуть улыбнулся Сид, а Слейтеру хотелось встать между ним и этим человеком, который сделал ему так больно, и разбить вдребезги то неправильное ощущение близости, которого не могло, не должно было быть у врагов.  
Но оно было.  
\- Хочу, - подтвердил Андерсен.  
Сид протянул ему руку:  
\- Тогда давай закончим красиво. На "Хаосе". С него все началось.  
Андерсен усмехнулся:  
\- Иногда я смотрел на тебя и не мог понять, гений ты или идиот.   
\- Я просто псих. Идем, Алекс. Нам нельзя задерживаться надолго.  
\- Ни один нормальный человек не пойдет добровольно на корабль к пирату, которого пытал, - вмешался Слейтер, потому что больше не мог молчать.  
Андерсен перевел взгляд на него, словно только теперь вспомнил про легионера и рассмеялся:  
\- Да, - он сжал протянутую ладонь уверенно и крепко, и Сид вздернул его на ноги. Слейтер до боли сжал кулаки, желая больше всего подойти и расцепить их. - Видимо, я все-таки ненормальный.  
  
***  
Ламия ждал их уже в спасательном челноке. Внутри было тесно, и четыре кресла стояли в ряд так плотно, что Слейтер с одного взгляда определил, что не сможет даже вытянуть там ноги.  
Ламия сидел, тяжело дыша, сразу за креслом пилота, сидел, зажмурившись и вцепившись пальцами в подлокотник.  
Сид нырнул в челнок первым, едва ли не бросился к церковнику, немедленно коснулся покрытого испариной лба.  
\- С-сука, - сквозь сжатые зубы выдохнул Ламия, выгибаясь на кресле, вцепился в руку Сида пальцами, наверняка делая больно.  
Сид, казалось, не заметил, и, вполне возможно, он действительно не замечал, после обезболивающих и стимулятора, которые церковник вколол ему ранее.  
\- Сейчас, душа моя, сейчас. Все хорошо, - шепнул ему Сид, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, и кольцо Венеры блеснуло красным среди золотистых прядей. - Я тут.  
Андерсен зашел за ним следом, и Слейтер почти ожидал от него подвоха - попытки нападения или бегства, но капитан "Роджера" просто устроился в последнем кресле. Невозмутимо пристегнулся.  
Слейтер задраил за собой люк челнока, и тихо загудев, ожили приборы.  
\- Вытащи нас отсюда, Леон, - коротко бросил Сид, и снова обратился к Ламии. - Посмотри на меня, душа моя. Ну же, посмотри.  
Церковника снова выгнуло на кресле, и он громко застонал:  
\- Д-долго... п-почему... так... долго?  
\- Прости, душа моя. Теперь все будет хорошо. Держись за меня, осталось совсем немного, еще совсем чуть-чуть и станет тихо. Леон! - прикрикнул Сид, и Слейтер все-таки занял кресло пилота, хотя меньше всего ему хотелось оставлять Андерсена без присмотра.  
\- Громкие... - сбивчиво зашептал Ламия. - Они такие громкие... как же они кричат. Скажи им замолчать, скажи, чтобы стало тихо!  
\- Шш, - Сид прижал его к себе плотнее. - Никого нет, только ты и я. Слушай меня, только меня. Леон!  
\- Я не знаю, как открыть шлюз, - напряженно отозвался Слейтер, настраивая управление капсулой. Благо интерфейс очень походил на тот, что стоял на шаттле.  
\- Я открою, - бесстрастный ровный голос Андерсена заставил на секунду напрячься. - Без глупостей, - холодно сказал Слейтер.  
\- Приберегите угрозы, молодой человек, - отозвался Андерсен. На стене капсулы отразился отблеск проекции, когда капитан активировал компьютер, а еще через секунду шлюз раскрылся, и капсула рванулась вперед.  
Сид охнул, едва не слетев с кресла, и удержался, должно быть, только потому, что Ламия вцепился в него намертво.  
\- Отличный старт, Леон, - Слейтер допускал, что Сид так ехидничал - глупо и совершенно не вовремя, но все равно ответил:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- "Роджер" перехватит тебя еще до того, как ты успеешь долететь до границ силового поля, - невозмутимо прокомментировал Андерсен.  
\- Не перехватит, - отмахнулся Сид, а Слейтер только в последний момент успел увернуться от гравитационной сети, выброшенной кораблем. Если бы в кресле пилота сидел человек, их бы поймали. - У нас есть план. У нас ведь есть план, душа моя?  
\- Чудом спастись, - откликнулся Ламия, устало и слабо, но, судя по голосу, церковник чувствовал себя намного лучше.  
\- Отличный план, - похвалил Сид, но в его голосе проскользнуло напряжение. - Тогда ты, душа моя, помолишься, Леон вытащит нас за пределы поля, а я позвоню другу Уоррену. Раз уж мне вернули пару игрушек.  
У Слейтера не было времени, чтобы оборачиваться, но он увидел отблеск проекции его компьютера на стене. Должно быть, компьютер ему передал Ламия, как и световую бомбу.  
До силового поля "Роджера" оставалось совсем немного.  
Навстречу им выскочили три перехватчика, и Слейтеру пришлось нырнуть вбок. Оружия на челноке не было, и Слейтер в очередной раз пожалел, что им не удалось добраться до шаттла.  
Что бы ни управляло перехватчиками, оно не могло тягаться в скорости реакции с легионером, но сами аппараты были оборудованы намного лучше.  
\- Они не станут стрелять, - сказал Сид. - Прорывайся.  
\- Они станут, - поправил его Андерсен.  
\- У нас на борту их капитан. Не надо принимать меня за идиота, Алекс, - Сид улыбнулся.  
Перехватчики дали залп, и Слейтер резко дернул челнок вниз, почти к самому борту корабля.  
Сид чертыхнулся и снова едва не улетел в стену.  
\- Хорошо, - выпрямившись, сказал он. - Признаю. Был неправ. Душа моя, где вы оставили шаттл?  
\- Ремонтный люк, - тихо отозвался церковник.  
Сид коротко кивнул, и больше Слейтер не слушал от него ни слова. Только через пару минут подбитый шаттл "Хаоса" вынырнул им навстречу, дал два залпа по перехватчикам, сбив одного из них, и Сид скомандовал:  
\- Сейчас!  
Ему не было нужды ничего говорить, Слейтер увидел возможность выскочить, еще, когда только шаттл появился в его поле зрения.  
Он нырнул сквозь осколки перехватчика, под прикрытием шаттла скользнул к силовому полю и вынырнул за него.  
В тот же момент Сид связался с Уорреном.  
  
***  
Уоррен старался держаться, но все равно раздражал. Форкс и сама чувствовала себя на взводе, и потому, всякий раз, когда он принимался нервно разминать пальцы, ей хотелось его пнуть.  
Они сидели в рубке управления, перед активированной проекцией. Уоррен устроился в кресле главного пилота, уже в шлеме управления, который делал его похожим на киборга.  
На нервного киборга.  
\- Перехватчики? - снова спросил Уоррен.  
\- Готовы, - в который раз за полчаса отозвалась Форкс.  
По крайней мере, в этот раз Уоррен не пытался спорить, кому доверить пилотирование. Отчасти Форкс могла понять его состояние, учитывая куда и к кому полезли Ламия и Слейтер.  
Невозможность связаться с ними тоже не добавляла оптимизма, но сигнал слишком легко могли засечь на "Роджере".  
Хотелось даже наорать на кого-нибудь, но рядом был только Уоррен, и он нужен был в дееспособном состоянии. Форкс намеревалась компенсировать, когда вернется Сид. Запретила себе думать, что будет, если Ламия и Слейтер облажаются, и не смогут вытащить его с "Роджера".  
Капитан вернется, обязательно вернется на "Хаос", он выйдет из шаттла, словно возвращаясь с прогулки, и Форкс врежет чертовому безмозглому придурку так, что Хаотика Сида будут называть не иначе как "летающим".  
Как же медленно тянулось время.  
Форкс раз за разом усилием воли заставляла себя не смотреть на часы.  
Проекция связи, возникшая в воздухе, все равно стала неожиданностью. Позывные не шаттла, но капитана, запасной личный компьютер, который Ламия взял с собой вместе с игрушками капитана.  
Уоррен среагировал мгновенно, принял вызов, и улыбающееся лицо Сида зависло перед ними:  
\- Привет, первый помощник, говорит капитан.  
Он был бледен, волосы слиплись от крови, и перья в них смотрелись совершенно неестественно. Но Сид был жив, улыбался своей обычной кривоватой, психованной улыбочкой.  
Форкс почувствовала, как как-то странно запершило в горле:  
\- Первый помощник слушает, капитан, - выдавила она, не обращая внимания на то, как странно расплывается его лицо перед глазами.  
Рядом с ней, в кресле пилота, Уоррен уже отщелкивал команды на проекции управления.  
\- Вытащите нас отсюда, - скомандовал Сид.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
  
***  
"Хаос" вынырнул из гипера неподалеку от "Роджера", проскочил мимо кораблей-спутников, выбрасывая перехватчиков, и понесся вперед, уворачиваясь от залпа бортовых орудий фрегата.  
"Роджер" ожил, ушел вверх от ответного залпа, хотя его защитные щиты способны были выдержать практически все, чем мог атаковать "Хаос".  
Залп срезал двух перехватчиков, кружащих вокруг миниатюрного аварийного челнока, и тот устремился к "Хаосу", игнорируя разыгравшееся вокруг побоище. Он должен был бы разлететься вдребезги о силовое поле корабля, но прошел его словно игла сквозь масло, почти не потеряв в скорости - незначительный и незаметный.  
Как только челнок пристыковался, перехватчики "Хаоса" отступили. Часть из них была сбита при отступлении, в основном беспилотные аппараты, управляемые бортовым компьютером. Прикрывая их отход, "Хаос" дал залп из орбитального дезинтегратора, снимая несколько мелких судов из свиты "Роджера".  
Нападение было стремительным и совершенно нелепым, превосходство "Роджера" настолько очевидно, что не могло вызывать сомнений.   
"Хаос" пришел не драться.  
"Хаос" пришел забрать свое.  
И как только дверь шлюза закрылась за последним из уцелевших перехватчиков, "Хаос" перешел в гипер.


	25. Chapter 25

***  
Форкс ждала, пока откроются двери шлюза, и старалась не показывать нервозности. Уоррен стоял рядом, перепоручив управление кораблем бортовому компьютеру - с пилотированием в гипере вполне могла справиться машина.  
На самом деле стоило бы отправить навигатора разбираться с вернувшимися перехватчиками, но Форкс хотелось, чтобы кто-то был рядом, когда придет капитан. Еще полчаса назад она думала, что встретит его ударом в челюсть, а теперь с трудом заставляла руки не дрожать. Понятия не имела, как отреагирует, и надеялась только, что не расплачется, как малолетняя дурочка. Это было бы слишком стыдно.  
И странно, учитывая, что большую часть времени Форкс терпеть не могла Хаотика Сида.  
Двойные двери скользнули в стороны с тихим шипением, и она непроизвольно подалась вперед, скорее почувствовав, чем заметив, как Уоррен сделал то же самое.  
Первым, кого она увидела, был не Хаотик Сид.  
Первым она увидела Александра Андерсена.  
Высокий, немного массивный мужчина с выправкой профессионального военного стоял в дверях так, словно имел на это право. Словно был капитаном "Хаоса".  
Он притягивал взгляд, вызывал безотчетное, почти подавляющее ощущение собственной слабости.  
Форкс выхватила бластер, и не выстрелила только потому, что ее прервал небрежный и почти веселый голос Сида:  
\- Отставить, девочка моя, - если бы Форкс знала своего капитана хуже, она никогда не различила бы напряжения в этой фразе. - Здесь все друзья. Друг Уоррен, помоги.  
Уоррен двинулся вперед еще до того, как Сид договорил, почти бегом кинулся, не к капитану, разумеется, а к Ламии, которого тот держал на руках.  
Церковник выглядел плохо, похоже, едва соображал, что происходит и цеплялся за длинный, перепачканный в крови, кожаный плащ, в который был одет Сид.  
\- Сначала амброзию, - капитан не дал Уоррену забрать Ламию из рук, пока навигатор не нашарил по карманам инъектор и не сделал церковнику укол. - Отнеси его в каюту, я подойду после того, как загляну в регенератор.  
Уоррен не заставил просить себя дважды.  
Форкс не знала, почему последним обратила внимание именно на Слейтера - все-таки сложно не заметить легионера. Тот стоял за плечом Сида, как и положено телохранителю, внешне спокойный и невозмутимый, тоже измазанный в крови, но Форкс не могла избавиться от мысли, что Слейтер с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы начать громить все вокруг.  
Да нет же, глупости.  
Не могло такого быть.  
\- Девочка моя, - с нажимом повторил Сид. - Оружие убрать. Знакомься, это Алекс Андерсен. Наш гость.  
Форкс неохотно убрала бластер, бросила на Андерсена злой взгляд, принимая, что пока тот был нужен капитану невредимым. Бросила только отрывистое:  
\- В моем словаре это называется иначе.  
\- Тогда тебе лучше пересмотреть свой словарь, - мягко посоветовал Сид, и Форкс почувствовала, как вдоль спины прошелся неприятный холодок. - Леон, отведи друга Алекса в тридцатую каюту. Схема корабля уже должна у тебя быть.  
\- В карцер, - бесстрастно возразил Слейтер. - Я требую, чтобы этого человека заперли в карцер.  
Андерсен стоял рядом, безупречно прямой и равнодушный, воплощение идеального имперского капитана, и Форкс почти ненавидела его за эту выдержку. Ублюдок попал к пиратам на вражеский корабль. Он не имел права не бояться.  
\- Прости за эту сцену, Алекс, - сказал Сид, и самым жутким в его словах было то, что, казалось, он говорил искренне. - Отвыкли от меня за две недели.  
Андерсен коротко кивнул, будто генерал, принимающий извинения подчиненного.  
Возмутиться Форкс не успела, Сид посмотрел Слейтеру в глаза, и сказал тихо и жестко:  
\- В каюту. И пальцем не трогать. Я приду, и проверю. И любой, кто посмеет поднять на моего друга руку, поплатится этой самой рукой. Я понятно выражаюсь, Леон?  
Легионер промолчал, и Сид чуть повысил голос:  
\- Отвечай, Леон, тебе понятно?  
\- Да, - холодно отозвался Слейтер. - Мне понятно. Все будет выполнено, капитан. Разрешите приступать?  
\- Разрешаю, - отмахнулся Сид, словно потеряв к нему разом интерес, и было в этом что-то противоестественное, что не вязалось с Хаотиком, которого Форкс знала. - Мы увидимся позже, Алекс, я обещаю.  
\- Не затягивай, - ровно отозвался Андерсен, перевел взгляд на Слейтера. - Показывайте дорогу, молодой человек.  
\- Я не человек, - резко поправил его Слейтер, направляясь к дверям, и даже не оборачиваясь посмотреть, идет ли за ним Андерсен. Может быть, даже надеялся, что тот не подчиниться и даст повод применить силу.  
Легионер замер всего на пару секунд прежде, чем выйти:  
\- Я отведу человека в каюту и приду к тебе, - за его словами Форкс неожиданно для себя услышала "только попробуй мне возразить", словно Слейтер действительно ожидал, что Сид может быть против.  
Но именно ответ капитана заставил ее внутренне насторожиться.  
\- Делай, что хочешь, Леон. Мне все равно.  
Слишком это было сказано легко, будто с намеренным желанием прогнать. И... неестественно.  
Форкс подождала пока за легионером и Андерсеном закроются двери, и едва успела подхватить Сида, когда он начал заваливаться на бок.  
Капитан был тяжелым, и они чуть не свалились вместе.  
\- С-спасибо, девочка... моя, - уцепившись за ее плечо, прохрипел Сид, как делал много раз до того, когда ему случалось неправильно рассчитать свои силы. - В... лазарет бы мне... полежать в регенераторе.  
Рукав плаща - немного великоватого Сиду, задрался, и Форкс только тогда увидела, что стало с его левой рукой.  
\- Обязательно было геройствовать, сэр? - сердито спросила она, почти волоча его до двери. Вопрос вызвал у капитана тихий смех:  
\- Я же... позер... не могу без... понтов.  
\- Я бы вам врезала, но до вас и дотрагиваться сейчас страшно.  
\- Чертов... стимулятор. Что они кладут в эту дрянь?  
Форкс фыркнула, придерживая его за талию, нужно было добраться до первой лестницы, а там можно было бы запросить у бортового компьютера грави-стул.  
\- Всякую дрянь они кладут, сэр.  
\- Что с перехватчиками?  
\- Пятеро наших не вернулись. И еще семь беспилотников сбили, - отчиталась она. Он вяло попытался высвободиться:  
\- Займись вернувшимися.  
\- Идите к черту, - вяло огрызнулась она. - Потерпят в шлюзовом отсеке, не рассыплются. Сначала вас в лазарет.  
\- С госпожой связь есть?  
\- Нет, - она помрачнела. - И мне не нравится, когда импульсный компьютер шарится в наших файлах. Я всякий раз думаю, что поседею, когда ее вижу.  
Сид обессилено рассмеялся и уткнулся носом в шею Форкс, заставив дернуть плечом - она боялась щекотки.  
\- Ты... блондинка, девочка моя... все равно не будет... заметно... - в его речи появилась непривычная заторможенность, как часто бывало, если переставал действовать стимулятор.  
И может быть, именно понимая, что капитан не в себе, Форкс решилась спросить:  
\- Что у вас с легионером?  
В другом состоянии он бы, наверное, не ответил. Отшутился бы, или просто рассмеялся.  
Впрочем, он и так рассмеялся - тихим, безрадостным смехом, чем-то похожим на плач:  
\- Больно мне с легионером.  
\- Хотите, уберем его от вас? Можно и запереть, - даже если Слейтер понемногу начал Форкс нравиться, и запирать его ей совсем не хотелось.  
\- Нет, - ответил Сид. - Нет, не надо. Леону... противопоказаны... закрытые пространства. Черт, больно...  
\- Потерпите, мы почти у лестницы, - они проковыляли по переходу, и Форкс напомнила себе потом разобраться с записями охраны. Не стоило команде видеть Сида таким, только бунта им не хватало.  
Капитан рассмеялся:  
\- Терплю, куда я денусь.  
\- Только не отрубайтесь, до лазарета, - предупредила она. - Бессознательного я вас не дотащу.  
Он фыркнул, и его дыхание неприятно пощекотало ухо:  
\- Я не посмею.  
Они наконец добрались до бортового генератора возле лестницы, и Форкс пришлось сгрузить Сида на пол, чтобы задать параметры грави-кресла в возникшем окне проекции.   
Световые линии очертили каркас, и Сид неуклюже завалился на сиденье, утер выступивший пот правой рукой, и заставил себя улыбнуться:  
\- Полдела сделано, да, девочка моя?  
Она повозилась с настройками, привязывая кресло к опознавателю личного компьютера, и разобравшись, полезла на следующий ярус по лестнице. Кресло с капитаном медленно поднималось за ней следом.  
Капитан присвистнул и прокомментировал:  
\- В такие моменты... я жалею, что ты... не носишь мини-юбки.  
\- Я не пинаю вас в голову, только потому что боюсь сделать хуже, - буркнула она, хотя отлично знала, что Сид не всерьез.  
Он рассмеялся, и неожиданно спросил - устало и серьезно:  
\- Эй, девочка моя, почему я не влюбился в тебя? Все было бы настолько проще.  
\- Не знаю, сэр. Наверное, мне просто повезло.  
  
***  
Слейтер не напал сразу. Пальцем не тронул Александра Андерсена на пути в каюту, подстраиваясь под его шаг и даже не пытаясь. Человек шел спокойно и размеренно, заложив руки за спину, будто капитан, совершающий обход собственного корабля, и с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам. Ощущение усиливалось из-за того, что перед выходом из челнока Андерсен отдал Сиду собственный плащ и остался в военной униформе без опознавательных знаков.  
Слейтеру хотелось растереть его о ближайшую стену.  
Он ничего бы не сделал, чувствовал, как сильно изменилось к нему отношение Сида, и не хотел ставить между ними еще и это. Он бы сдержался, если бы Андерсен не заговорил.  
\- У вашей ненависти ко мне есть какие-то объективные причины? - не глядя на него, не соизволив даже повернуть головы, будто легионер не имел никакой власти растереть его в порошок, и вообще не имел значения, спросил Андерсен.  
Слейтер схватил его за отвороты форменного пиджака и приложил спиной об стену. Несильно, только чтобы показать разницу в силе, сообщил с ледяным спокойствием, которого на самом деле не испытывал:  
\- Не стоит меня провоцировать.  
Андерсен судорожно вздохнул и ответил ему равнодушным взглядом:  
\- Все люди Хаотика пренебрегают приказами?  
\- Я не человек. Тебе лучше не забывать об этом, - отозвался Слейтер. - Ты причинил вред тому, кто стал мне дорог. И как только я смогу, я заставлю тебя поплатиться.  
\- Резонно, - признал Андерсен. - И все же я сомневаюсь, что Хаотик допустит вмешательство посторонних в наш конфликт.  
Слейтеру хотелось удавить его так сильно, что сводило пальцы.  
\- Отчасти, - признал Андерсен. - Я способен понять. И все же это личное, нечто между ним и мной.  
\- Ты просто больной ублюдок, который пытал его на пыточном кресле, - ледяным тоном отчеканил Слейтер. - В этом нет ничего личного.  
\- Видимо, сам Хаотик ваше мнение не разделяет. Вы проводите меня в каюту, или есть еще что-то, о чем вы хотели поговорить?  
Не сломать ему руку в ответ стоило труда.  
\- Я хотел бы вернуть тебе все, что ты с ним сделал, - сказал Слейтер.  
\- Хаотик едва ли это допустит. Он не любит повторяться.  
\- Ты не стоишь даже воздуха, которым он дышит.  
\- Любопытно, - сухо заметил Андерсен, оглядывая его словно новобранца в строю. - Знаете, я был убежден, что за Хаотиком никто не придет. Не столько даже из-за банального превосходства в силе, сколько потому, что не допускал мысли, что кто-то захочет.  
\- Ты ошибся, - резко отозвался Слейтер.  
\- Очевидно, да. Пожалуй, я даже способен понять преданность священника. Но не легионера, которого украли месяц тому назад.  
Слейтер промолчал.  
\- Молодой человек, пожалуйста, не стоит думать, что я родился вчера. И я различаю, когда меня пытаются обвинить в своих грехах. Я враг Хаотика Сида, совершенно естественно, что я причиняю ему вред. Так что именно вызывает вашу ненависть? То, что я усадил его на пыточное кресло, или что вы не смогли его от этого уберечь?  
Слейтер его швырнул. Просто кинул, будто снаряд по коридору, чтобы мгновенно обогнать летящее тело и поймать на излете. Андерсен охнул, когда легионер его подхватил, и звук принес чувство мрачного удовлетворения.  
\- Не стоит меня провоцировать, - бесстрастно, насколько только возможно, сказал Слейтер. - Я не настолько уравновешен, каким кажусь.  
Андерсен рассмеялся, будто Слейтер сказал ему какую-то очень смешную шутку, или же сам был смешон, и в этом смехе Слейтер едва ли не увидел Сида.  
\- Скажите, молодой человек, - отсмеявшись, сказал Андерсен. - Все представители вашей расы склонны к эффектным жестам и насилию над беззащитными людьми?  
\- Я не человек, - в очередной раз поправил его Слейтер. - И вы не заслуживаете иного обращения.  
Он поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно перешел на "вы" и его это разозлило.  
Андерсен устало улыбнулся:  
\- Возможно. Не лезьте в это, ... Леон, верно?  
Слейтер мог бы огрызнуться, мог бы сделать человеку больно, осторожно, не оставляя следов, и в надежде, что Андерсен не расскажет. Потому что, если Андерсен расскажет, Сид ему поверит.  
Почему?  
\- Почему? - спросил он вслух.  
\- Просто некоторые вещи не терпят постороннего вмешательства, - ответил ему Андерсен. - Это началось с нас. И закончится нами.  
\- Это всего лишь корабль, - зло отозвался Слейтер. - Он просто угнал ваш корабль. Пластик и железо! Это...  
\- Не настолько просто, - с легкой усмешкой перебил его Андерсен, и Слейтер наконец поставил человека на пол. - Он всего лишь украл мой корабль, и всего лишь сломал мою жизнь. Я всего лишь искал его семь лет. За это время многое накопилось.  
\- Все кого я встречаю "связаны" с Хаотиком Сидом, - чувствуя горечь, сказал Слейтер. - Все имеют на него какие-то права. Даже его враги. Все, кроме меня.  
Андерсен смерил его задумчивым взглядом:  
\- Мысль о том, что кто-то дорожит Хаотиком, все еще кажется мне сюрреалистичной. Возможно, теперь моя очередь спрашивать почему.  
\- Почему что?  
\- Почему он стал вам дорог. Единственное объяснение, которое приходит мне в голову, вы плохо его знаете.  
Слейтер несколько секунд смотрел ему прямо в глаза, а потом резко мотнул головой в сторону каюты:  
\- Внутрь. Это приказ.  
Если Андерсен и хотел возразить или вернуться к разговору, он ничем этого не показал.  
Просто прошел к тридцатой каюте и подождал, пока Слейтер закроет за ним дверь.  
Семь лет. Слейтер попытался представить это время и не смог. Семь лет, и, должно быть, Андерсен действительно знал о Сиде очень многое. Он мог знать размер его одежды, любимое блюдо, предпочтение в оружии и женщинах, предугадывать поведение. Тысячи мелочей, о которых Слейтер даже не подозревал.  
И все же Андерсен не знал Сида.  
А значит, разговор не имел смысла.  
Андерсен знал о Сиде, но не знал самого Сида. Не был с ним даже знаком.  
Не знал, каким тот бывает, когда расслабляется - самодовольным, немного игривым и почти капризным. Как больно бьет порой его честность. Какой Сид хрупкий и вместе с тем сильный. Каким красивым он может быть, когда отчаянно готов защищать то, что считает важным.  
Какую болезненную, щемящую нежность вызывает его слабость.  
Как хочется к нему прикоснуться - осторожно, невесомо, самыми кончиками пальцев. Чтобы не спугнуть что-то хрупкое, неназываемое.  
Андерсен не знал.  
Слейтер не собирался ему рассказывать.  
  
***  
Ламия пришел в себя уже у самой каюты, вяло зашевелился в руках Уоррена, неуклюже пытаясь выбраться.  
\- Не дергайся, - прикрикнул на него Уоррен, возясь с замком, и стараясь не уронить Ламию.  
\- Я в порядке, отпусти, - "в порядке" он определенно не выглядел и даже не звучал. И хотелось его стукнуть за это, но не стоило даже злиться, чтобы не сделать хуже.  
Или после амброзии Ламия не мог его чуять?  
Хорошо бы, потому что не злиться у Уоррена не получалось.  
Он уложил Ламию на кровать - свою, почему-то Уоррен принес его к себе - не слишком аккуратно, но Ламия не возражал, и устроился рядом. Сам не дотрагивался, и только думал, как же его угораздило так попасть.  
Втюриться навсегда и всерьез в церковника, рядом с которым даже искренне злиться было нельзя, чтобы не причинить вреда.  
\- Жалеешь, - ровно сказал Ламия, словно констатировал диагноз.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Уоррен, уткнувшись наконец лбом в его плечо. Он и правда не жалел, просто хотел знать, почему так получилось. Ничто вроде бы не предвещало. - Злюсь на тебя.  
\- Прости, - Ламия запустил пальцы в его волосы, легко помассировал кожу головы, будто собаку гладил.  
\- Я же просил быть осторожнее, - сквозь зубы выдохнул Уоррен. - Ты, мать твою, обещал мне, что все будет нормально! А я говорил, говорил, возьми с собой людей. У тебя, что...  
Ламия заткнул его поцелуем, потом еще и еще одним. Поцелуи горчили, и в них отчетливо ощущался привкус крови, но никакая сила в тот момент не заставила бы Уоррена оторваться.  
Ламия отстранился первым, и то не далеко, Уоррен все еще цеплялся за его рясу.  
\- Сука ты, - сказал он, уткнувшись лбом Ламии в плечо, и чувствуя, как жжет глаза. - Ты, мать твою, хоть представляешь, что со мной было, когда я тебя на руках капитана увидел?  
\- Ревновал? - устало фыркнул Ламия, снова погладив его по голове.  
\- Придурок, - Уоррен зло смахнул выступившие слезы.  
Ламия не обиделся, прижал его к себе, ухом к груди, где сильно и быстро билось сердце, и сказал:  
\- Все хорошо. Я вернулся.  
\- Попробовал бы ты не вернуться, - огрызнулся Уоррен, но уже тише, беззлобно. - Я бы тебя из преисподней вытащил.  
Ламия фыркнул, переплел пальцы с его, сжал на секунду до боли, и ответил:  
\- Церковь отрицает существование преисподней.  
\- Можно подумать, мне есть до этого дело, - буркнул Уоррен. - Я с тобой поседею окончательно…   
Ламия только улыбнулся и потерся носом о его макушку.  
Уоррен вдохнул, выдохнул и хмыкнул:  
\- Черт, я сорвался, как девчонка. Извини, док. Хреново у меня получается не злиться. Хоть таблетки пей, успокоительные.  
Ламия усмехнулся и легонько прикусил его ухо:  
\- Злись, - милостиво разрешил он. - К тому же я все равно сейчас на амброзии. Да и злость это не так уж страшно. Ее можно выносить.  
\- А что нельзя? - спросил Уоррен, проклиная себя за слишком длинный язык. Ламия предсказуемо напрягся, и ответил не сразу:  
\- Безысходность. Безысходность по-настоящему невыносима.  
Ну, вот и зачем он спросил?  
Уоррен обозвал себя кретином еще раз, и коснулся виска Ламии губами.  
Невесомо, извиняясь.  
Ламия встряхнулся, и неожиданно пожаловался:  
\- Знаешь, что самое гадкое? Безысходность есть во всех. С первого до последнего человека, даже в детях, если они не совсем грудные младенцы. Стоит только один раз потерять что-то насовсем, и... Это даже не чувство, его никто не осознает. Это как привкус, ото всюду, ото всех, и иногда мне кажется, что я захлебнусь.  
Уоррен легонько боднул его в плечо лбом, привлекая внимание, напомнил преувеличено сварливо, надеясь вызвать у Ламии улыбку:  
\- Есть ведь и другие чувства.  
И Ламия таки улыбнулся, устало, едва заметно, но сразу стало легче, будто солнце выглянуло.  
\- Есть, - признал он, легко потянув волосы Уоррена назад. - Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь?  
\- Знаю. А ты знаешь?  
Знаешь, чего стоит видеть, как тебе больно? Чего стоило сидеть в безопасности на "Хаосе" и ждать твоего возвращения?  
Этого Уоррен не спросил, но Ламия и так все понял. По глазам, должно быть, читать чувства он же в тот момент не мог?  
\- Спасибо, Уоррен.  
\- Не за что, - ответ вышел насупленным, просто потому что Уоррен терпеть не мог разводить сопли и никогда не стремился этого делать до Ламии... с другой стороны, до Ламии ему вообще много чего не приходилось делать.  
Сосать, например. Хотя это как раз оказалось не так уж сложно, учитывая, как Ламия реагировал даже приятно.  
Сдерживаться и не злиться было сложнее.  
\- Я в тебе ошибался, - признал Ламия. И пояснил, заметив настороженный взгляд Уоррена - Ты сильнее, чем я о тебе думал, лучше. Я любил тебя и раньше. Любил, но не восхищался. Теперь... я просто думаю о том, как невероятно мне повезло.  
Отлично, теперь благодаря Ламии, Уоррен еще и краснел. Он сроду не краснел, даже когда пацаном был. И вот, отсчитав третий десяток, сподобился.  
\- Да я вообще идеал, - нагло ухмыльнулся он, пытаясь скрыть смущение, и Ламия сцеловал ухмылку с его губ. Чертов церковник умел целоваться так, что Уоррен, который вовсе не считал себя в постельных делах новичком, чувствовал слабость в коленках и пресловутых бабочек в животе. А так даже ревновать не получалось, Ламия целовался как бог не благодаря опыту. Просто точно знал как нужно и чего от него хотят.  
Отдышаться после поцелуя у Уоррена получилось не сразу.  
Злость ушла, будто ее и не было. Был Ламия - тонкий, хрупкий, изящный, невероятно красивый, и какой-то... уютный. Казалось, что он вернулся из какого-то невероятно долгого, трудного путешествия, хотя вся операция по спасению едва ли заняла больше часа. Да нет, меньше даже, наверное.  
Вспоминать неприятное не хотелось, но нужно было, чтобы потом с полным правом отложить это все и завалиться с Ламией спать. Или не спать, если повезет.  
\- Как капитан? - спросил он, и Ламия помолчал, подбирая слова и рассеянно выводя какие-то узоры на плече Уоррена, и, наконец, ответил.  
\- Плохо.  
\- Но он...? - Уоррен не договорил - перехватило горло при мысли, что капитан больше не сможет удерживать Ламию от сумасшествия.  
\- Все еще может быть моим стабилизатором, - успокоил Ламия, видимо прочитав, о чем Уоррен думает по глазам. - Ему просто... сложно.  
\- И что он теперь будет делать?  
Ламия пожал плечами:  
\- Ляжет в регенератор, разберется с Андерсеном, поможет мне сломать Загессу, отловит Малкесту. А там... ты же понимаешь, что после все решиться. У нас или будет шанс вытащить его легионера или нет.  
\- Черт, - сказал Уоррен, и снова уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. С самого детства, сколько себя помнил, так делал, если чувствовал, что не может справиться с ситуацией - прятался. - Инквизитора еще и ломать придется?  
\- А ты думаешь, он поможет отступнику просто так?  
\- Ну... вы же родственники все-таки.  
Ламия рассмеялся, красиво, переливчато и совершенно безрадостно:  
\- Он искал меня, чтобы убить, Уоррен. Именно потому, что мы родственники. Член семьи должен наказывать отступника, помнишь?  
\- Дурацкая традиция.  
\- Но действенная, - возразил Ламия. - Дети Творца не боятся боли, нас не запугать обещанием пыток. Но мысль об осуждении близких, о том, что придется убегать от тех, кого любишь, причинять боль враждой и себе, и другим... Многие предпочитают принять чистую смерть сразу.  
Уоррен поежился:  
\- Но ты же не принял.  
\- Мой побег не был осознанным решением. Я просто не понимал, что делаю.  
Уоррен осознавал, что не тянет на дипломата даже в лучшие свои моменты, но уже различал темы, которые с Ламией было лучше не обсуждать.  
\- Как ты собираешься ломать Загессу? - спрашивать об этом все же было безопаснее, чем с пеной у рта доказывать церковнику, что его вера полная херня.  
\- Я попытаюсь продавить его, - пожал плечами Ламия.  
\- Продавить? - Уоррен прищурился.  
\- С помощью Дара.  
\- Я думал, на инквизиторов твои штучки не действуют.  
\- Инквизиторы умеют ставить щиты, но любые щиты можно обойти или сломать, - пояснил Ламия.  
\- Даже щит капитана?  
\- Я не назвал бы психику Хаотика Сида так, но да, даже его. Поединок эмпата и телепата это противодействие воль. Чтобы победить мне нужно убедить чувства Загессы, что он любит меня до одержимости, раньше, чем он убедит мое сознание отключиться.  
\- Кто кому первый промоет мозги? - перевел Уоррен.  
\- Именно.  
\- И насколько вероятно, что он победит?  
\- Если бы мы встретились в городе, наши шансы были бы примерно равны, - спокойно признал Ламия. - На корабле, с тем набором наркотиков, которым мы обладаем, в присутствии Хаотика Сида... шансы Загессы невелики.  
\- Но они есть?  
\- Они всегда есть. Я могу сойти с ума даже без Загессы.  
\- Понятно, - Уоррен помолчал, внимательно смерив Ламию взглядом. Ламия невозмутимо смотрел в ответ, сказал только:  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.  
\- Правда? И о чем?  
\- Ты думаешь, не спроецировал ли я любовь на тебя. Не использовал ли свой Дар. Я этого не делал Уоррен. Эмпаты не могут проецировать незаметно, ты с самого начала знал бы, что любовь не настоящая.  
Уоррен хмыкнул, легонько встрепал золотистые волосы:  
\- Знаешь, а мне нравится, когда ты не можешь меня читать, - признал он. - Ты сам себя запутал, док. А я... да я с самого начала знал, что никогда ты мне не промывал мозги. Даже если бы мог делать это незаметно, то просто не стал бы. Зачем тебе? Ты же меня терпеть не мог, как от огня бегал. Это мне надо бояться, что...  
Он не договорил, и Ламия легонько тронул его плечо, ладонью:  
\- Бояться чего?  
\- Что это я в тебя просочился, - сказал Уоррен, боясь смотреть ему в глаза. - И вся любовь ко мне это так - отражение меня самого.  
Ламия рассмеялся. Нет, он действительно, просто откровенно и не сдерживаясь принялся хохотать. Этого Уоррен от него не ожидал, даже обиду почувствовал:  
\- Эй! Ты чего? Хорош ржать!  
\- Я обожаю твою незамутненность, - отсмеявшись и утирая слезы, сообщил ему Ламия. - Ты действительно думаешь, что сын Творца может пропустить подобное воздействие? Потрясающая наивность.  
Он перекатился на Уоррена, наклонился потереться носом о его щеку.  
Уоррен напомнил себе, что Ламия только спас капитана, едва не сошел с ума, и надо было бы быть совсем бессердечным мудаком, чтобы тащить его в койку в такой ситуации.  
Хотя технически они уже были в койке.  
Но речь шла о другом.  
Целибат, мирный сон, поддержка и надежность.  
Никакого безудержного жаркого секса хотя бы до начала следующего корабельного цикла.  
Уоррен осторожно отстранил Ламию от себя, сказал, надеясь, что прозвучит убедительно:  
\- Давай спать.  
Ламия рассмеялся снова и снова на него перекатился, коротко укусил в шею:  
\- Уоррен, ты что, не читал книг?  
Уоррен понятия не имел, при чем здесь это и потому спросил.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что после стрессовой, смертельно опасной ситуации требуется, чтобы почувствовать себя живым?  
Видимо, они читали, какие-то разные книги, потому что Уоррен вообще не понимал о чем это Ламия.  
\- Чего?  
Это заслужило ему лукавый, совершенно неприличный взгляд темных глаз, а потом Ламия зашептал ему на ухо. Зашептал о том, что именно собирается делать.  
Уоррен судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя, как бешено забилось сердце, как пересыхает в горле и хочется совершенно бесстыдно стонать в голос, когда теплое дыхание касается шеи.  
Отстраниться и вести себя правильно, разумно и по-взрослому просто не хватило сил.  
\- Что скажешь? - со снисходительной усмешкой оглядывая покрасневшего Уоррена, поинтересовался Ламия.  
\- Ну, мы не в книжке, но... - Уоррен прочистил горло, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. - Я... ээ... скажу тебе "да".  
Ламия улыбнулся очень самодовольно и поцеловал так, что Уоррен почувствовал себя очень везучим, очень счастливым главным героем очень порнографической новеллы.  
  
***  
Первым, что увидел Лагатт, придя в себя, было улыбающееся лицо Хаотика Сида. Проекция плавала на фоне черного, усыпанного звездами купола, медленно вращаясь.  
Лагатт лежал на чем-то мягком, чувствовал легкое покалывание в области груди, а еще - тяжелые браслеты на руках и ногах.  
Он попробовал пошевелиться и не смог. Силовые кандалы держали надежно.  
На секунду накатила паника, потому что он лежал в регенераторе, совершенно обездвиженный, и это было после того, как Слейтер проткнул его грудь мечом.  
Лагатт повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Ралленом - первым помощником капитана на "Роджере". Еще при знакомстве этот человек не произвел на Лагатта особого впечатления: среднего роста, с абсолютно незапоминающейся внешностью, словно кто-то припорошил его всего пылью, с осанкой военного, в своей униформе без знаков различия, Раллен казался просто удобным инструментом Андерсена.  
Лагатт считал ниже своего достоинства обращать на него внимание.  
Раллен выполнял свои функции и был за пределами этого совершенно незапоминающимся.  
Всего лишь прихлебатель капитана. Как он вообще заслужил свою должность?  
\- Отпустите меня, - строго и ровно, как и полагалось разумному легионеру, потребовал он, когда Раллен подошел чуть ближе.  
Это только заслужило Лагатту скептически вздернутую бровь и довольно снисходительное выражение лица.  
\- На корабль напали, - попытался Лагатт снова. - Капитан захвачен людьми Хаотика Сида.  
\- Я в курсе, - с холодной профессиональной вежливостью отозвался Раллен.  
\- Так отпустите меня!  
\- Не вижу смысла.  
\- Я единственный, кто сможет справиться с легионером Хаотика. Я вам нужен.  
\- Ты уже пытался, - спокойное, бесцветное "ты" неприятно полоснуло по самолюбию. - Твоя помощь не окупилась.  
И только в тот момент Лагатту впервые стало страшно.  
\- Вы не причините мне вреда, - стараясь звучать уверенно, сказал он. - Я ничего не сделал.  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Раллен. - Ты совершенно бесполезен.  
И этот человек смел ему такое говорить?  
Человек не способный даже увидеть, как уволакивают его капитана.  
\- А вы сами много сделали? - огрызнулся Лагатт.  
\- В данный момент я отдал приказ искать Хаотика, голос у Раллена тоже был безликий и какой-то скучный. Серый.  
\- Я вам понадоблюсь, - убежденно сказал Лагатт.  
\- Я в этом не уверен. Капитан довольно гуманно относится к поведению подчиненных, до тех пор, пока они не проявляют агрессии к своим.  
\- Я никому не причинял вреда.  
Раллен продолжил, будто не услышал его:  
\- А на меня твои ежедневные визиты к Хаотику произвели впечатление. Неприятное.  
\- Не вам меня судить.  
\- Ошибаешься, - спокойно отозвался Раллен. - Именно мне.  
Только в тот момент Лагатт почувствовал как неприятный холодок страха пробежал вдоль позвоночника.  
\- "Роджер" хороший корабль, с отличной командой, которой на самом деле не требуются посторонние.  
\- Отличная команда, - съязвил Лагатт. - У вас капитана увели из-под носа.  
Раллен ответил ему невыразительным взглядом:  
\- Не только у нас, - напомнил Раллен. - Легионеры определенно не самый умный вид.  
\- Можно подумать, вы знаете, - огрызнулся Лагатт.  
\- Этот регенератор может смениться на пыточное кресло после одного нажатия кнопки. Умный человек, - Раллен сделал ударение на слове "человек". - помнил бы об этом.  
\- Что вы собираетесь делать? - спросил Лагатт.  
\- Решать, стоит ли нажимать эту кнопку, - учтиво тозвался Раллен.  
Лагатт нервно сглотнул. Этот человек же не мог?.. Это же не всерьез?  
\- Капитан вам не простит.  
\- Даже при условии, что капитан Андерсен вспомнит о тебе, всегда можно сказать, что ты не выжил.  
\- Зачем вам это?  
Он просто не понимал. Эти люди, да что они вообще могли без него? Они должны быть рады, что Лагатт оказался на их корабле! Они должны!..  
\- Ты не нужен команде. И ты не вызываешь доверия. Не умеешь вписаться в коллектив и работать сообща.  
\- Вы не можете этого знать, - пересохшими губами прошептал Лагатт. - Вы не можете судить.  
\- Я подбирал экипаж "Роджера", и поверь мне, я способен распознать самодовольного маленького ублюдка, когда вижу его.  
\- Я ничего не сделал!!  
Раллен рассмеялся. Просто человек, блеклая немощь, никто - смеялся над ним:  
\- Дело не в том, что ты сделал. Дело в том, кем ты являешься.   
Он вызвал проекцию управления, и Лагатт расширившимися глазами смотрел, как человек активирует пыточное кресло.  
\- Остановитесь!  
\- Дай мне повод.  
\- Не делайте этого! Я не хочу! - он рванулся из кандалов, но они выдержали, тело прошил разряд боли.  
\- Истерика в стрессовой ситуации, - безлично прокомментировал Раллен. - Не впечатляет.  
Его пальцы отщелкивали настройки.  
\- За что?!  
\- За жестокость, наглость и бесполезность, - легко перечислил Раллен. - От себя добавлю, что любой, кто может пытать человека на пыточном кресле, должен быть готов, что окажется на нем сам.  
\- Хаотик унизил меня, сломал мне жизнь!  
\- Наоборот, - поправил его Раллен. - Передатчик, который он сунул тебе в волосы, единственная причина, почему ты оказался на "Роджере". Именно тебе стоит быть ему хотя бы благодарным.  
\- Благодарным? - вызверился Лагатт. - Благодарным?! За то, что он меня выкинул?! Я делал то, что он хотел, а он предпочел мне Слейтера! Предателя!  
\- Признаться, я не удивлен, - сухо заметил Раллен, задумчиво разглядывая, поднимающееся из ниши в полу пыточное кресло.  
\- Да идите вы к черту! - Лагатт почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются злые слезы, дернулся смахнуть их, и не вышло - кандалы удержали. - Вы хоть представляете, что такое, когда на вас смотрят как на вещь? Когда жизнь с первой до последней секунды расписана?! Быть сильнее, быстрее всех, и сидеть в клетке, чтобы потом сдохнуть, потому что больше не годишься играть в живое украшение! Да, я хотел выбраться! Я бы на все ради этого пошел! Думаете, я был не прав?!  
\- Я думаю, что мне все равно, - спокойно отозвался Раллен.  
Лагатт не мог остановиться. Его несло, и слова выплескивались из горла против его воли:  
\- Я мечтал! Я хотел жить! Я, а не Слейтер! Трус, который даже одно единственное правило нарушить боялся, трясся при одной мысли о свободе, получил все, о чем я мечтал, просто потому что так решил Хаотик! Разве это справедливо?! Разве это правильно? Слейтер мне отказал, Хаотик выкинул, капитану на меня плевать. Тогда зачем я вообще нужен?! Зачем меня создали?  
\- Насколько я помню, защищать Дворец, - фыркнул Раллен. Даже это получилось у него как-то бесцветно. - Не совсем понимаю, зачем они встроили функцию подростковой истерики.  
Лагатт лежал, чувствовал, как с телом творится что-то странное, будто грудь сдавили тисками, и изнутри рвались беспомощные жалкие звуки, и все было совершенно бессмысленно и бесполезно.  
Кандалы ослабли, и Лагатт обессилено свернулся в клубок, насколько капсула регенерации это позволяла.  
Было почти все равно, что этот человек теперь станет делать.  
\- Ты слишком много хочешь, не отдавая ничего взамен, - прозвучал над его головой голос Раллена. - Сам по себе легионер или человек ценности и значения не имеет. Значимым или ценным можно только стать. Сделать это в одиночку невозможно.  
Лагатт распрямился, медленно сел, судорожно стирая слезу рукавом, признал хмуро:  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Ты появился на корабле, думая только о собственной шкуре. Ты пришел, как чужак, и остался чужаком. Команду "Роджера" многое связывает, и именно поэтому мы можем друг другу доверять, можем друг с другом работать. Друг с другом, не с тобой. Мне все равно, что умеет легионер, до тех пор, пока это чужой легионер, - он выделил это "чужой", и оно действительно будто отсекло Лагатта от всех остальных.  
Во Дворце он никогда не задумывался об общности. Легионеры не были командой, их не связывало друг с другом ничего кроме принадлежности к одному виду. Никто не стремился к общению или близким контактам. Всегда когда Лагатт пытался стать к кому-то ближе, он натыкался на глухую стену. Другие легионеры не отталкивали его специально, они просто не испытывали потребности в близости. Никто, кроме Слейтера. Да и такой ли уж близкой была его дружба со Слейтером?  
С полсотни совместных тренировок, несколько раз помощь в подготовке к тестам, пара неформальных разговоров... И все.  
Все это казалось таким далеким.  
Жизнь за пределами Дворца оказалась совсем не такой, как он думал.  
Мог ли Слейтер испытывать что-то такое? Он поэтому выбрал Хаотика?  
\- Я дам тебе один шанс, - сказал Раллен. - Только потому, что не хочу убивать ребенка, даже если это злой ребенок.  
\- Что вы хотите? - Лагатт сглотнул горечь и посмотрел на первого помощника "Роджера".  
\- Ты можешь попытаться стать частью команды. Или же опробовать кресло на себе, - вежливо пояснил Раллен, убирая проекцию пыточного кресла, и оно вернулось на место.  
Лагатт потер запястья:  
\- Вы не снимите кандалы?  
\- Даже не подумаю. Я не доверяю тебе.  
\- И как мне тогда стать частью команды? - Лагатт горько усмехнулся. - Если вы сами держите меня будто животное на цепи.  
Раллен бесцветно улыбнулся ему в ответ:  
\- Если ты хотя бы в половину так хорош, как ты о себе думаешь, ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Я дам тебе подсказку - бесполезно делать это силой.  
Первый помощник ушел, а Лагатт остался. Еще долго лежал в капсуле регенерации, глядя, как плавают под потолком проекции с лицом Хаотика Сида, и думал.  
  
***  
В лазарете "Хаоса" было темно. В свете одиноко парящей под потолком проекции капсула регенерации в центре зала выглядела жутковато, походила на гроб.  
Сид жив, напомнил себе Слейтер, подходя ближе. Вызвал гравистул и подтянул к себе, присаживаясь.  
Лицо Сида выглядело безмятежным и спокойным, тело лежало расслабленно и спокойно.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - сказал Слейтер.  
Сид едва заметно улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и на секунду Слейтеру показалось, что это не улыбка вовсе, а гримаса боли. Потом Сид фыркнул и наваждение исчезло:  
\- Я рассчитывал, что ты проявишь такт, Леон. Я хочу побыть один.  
\- Не проявлю, - сказал Слейтер, протянул руку и легко коснулся волос Сида, совсем невесомо. - Разреши мне остаться.   
Сид дернулся, распахивая глаза, и было в них что-то до боли уязвимое, что-то, что выдавало его страх, несмотря на улыбку:  
\- Не стоит так делать, Леон.  
\- Я не хотел тебя пугать, - сказал Слейтер, убирая руку.  
\- После пыточного кресла не сложно стать мнительным, - рассмеялся Сид. - Я еще долго не захочу просыпатся и видеть рядом с собой легионера.  
Его смех физически делал больно.  
\- Не делай так, - попросил Слейтер.  
Снова смех, после которого Сида отчаянно хотелось прижать к себе и не отпускать, и мысль о том, что нельзя жгла изнутри.  
\- Я любопытен. Леон. И только поэтому спрошу, не делать чего?  
\- Не притворяйся, что с тобой все в порядке.  
Сид криво усмехнулся:  
\- О, не волнуйся. Даже не собирался. Я люблю вранье, но не такое очевидное. В нем нет интриги. Я не в порядке. Далеко не в порядке. На самом деле, я близок к тому, чтобы сорваться и убивать. Так что давай ты не будешь меня провоцировать и свалишь наконец нахрен!  
Он повысил голос, сел рывком, цепляясь за край капсулы не до конца восстановившимися пальцами, и Слейтер едва не отдернулся. Только какая-то его часть презрительно скривилась - легионер, который будто побитый пес вздрагивает от хозяйского окрика.  
Сид тяжело дышал, впившись в него взглядом, потом устало вздохнул, потер глаза, размазывая кровь по векам, тихо зашипел - должно быть обезболивающее почти перестало действовать, и сказал:  
\- Леон... слушай, я сейчас говнюк. Больше, чем обычно. Не стоит тебе этого видеть. Иди в каюту, смой кровь, выспись. Я... мне правда очень хреново.  
\- Что будет после того, как я уйду?  
Сид хмыкнул, еще один безнадежный, усталый, выхолощенный звук:  
\- Я лягу, расслаблюсь, прикрою глаза и соберу из обломков себя что-нибудь. Не бойся, Леон, я никогда не был особо цельным. Так что, что бы я ни собрал в результате, получится Хаотик Сид. Это как колода с сотней одинаковых карт. Как ни переставляй, возможен только один расклад. Как бы я ни тасовал себя, я всегда получаю одно и то же.  
Он сгорбился и посмотрел на Слейтера из-под спутанной черной челки:  
\- Я счастливчик, Леон, правда?  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Слейтер.  
Признаться было легко, никакой неуверенности, никаких колебаний. Просто что-то, что стало частью его, кажется, целую вечность назад.  
Сид рассмеялся, расхохотался, громко и заливисто, почти визгливо, но в тот момент даже его смех не делал больно. Даже то, как он закрыл лицо руками - здоровой и изувеченной, и смех перешел во всхлипы.  
Слейтер притянул Сида к себе, осторожно, но понимая, что все равно неизбежно сделает больно.  
\- С-сука... - выдавил Сид. - Т-тебе ... н-надо было, да? Доломать то, ч-что ост-алось? Гр-гребанный контрольный в-в глову, д-да?  
Его голос срывался, и тело содрогалось от рыданий, и Слейтер мог только прижимать его к себе, нежно и крепко - такой хрупкий человек, такой невероятно сильный, такой красивый. Такой до боли родной.  
\- Пусти, - потребовал Сид хрипло.  
\- Нет, - шепнул ему Слейтер. - Я не отпущу. Не смогу.  
\- Отпусти меня, - но он больше не вырывался, лежал, будто кукла в руках Слейтера.  
\- Шшш, - Слейтер прижался губами к его макушке, принялся легонько укачивать, будто ребенка. Так, как когда-то делал Сид. - Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста.  
\- Что тебе рассказать? Что со мной делали? Как меня разбирали на кости и мясо? Чего ты, мать твою, от меня хочешь, Леон? - может быть, он хотел быть резким, ударить словами, потому что ему было больно, но такой... бесконечно уязвимый и бесконечно драгоценный, он не мог Слейтера задеть. Просто не вызывал ничего кроме нежности и жажды быть к нему...  
\- Ближе, - сказал Слейтер. - Я хочу быть к тебе ближе.  
\- Больно быть со мной ближе, Леон, лучше держаться подальше.  
\- Пусть будет больно, - он осторожно отнял руки Сида от измазанного слезами и кровью лица. - Поделись, пожалуйста. Поделись со мной собой.  
Сид вздохнул, судорожно и немного нервно, криво усмехнулся, покачав головой, будто не мог поверить тому что слышал:  
\- Черт. Совсем я расклеился, да? Х-хаотик Сид, тоже мне. Позорище.  
\- Тебе больно, - пожал плечами Слейтер. - Это нормальная реакция.  
Сид фыркнул, судорожно мазнул ладонью по лицу, пытаясь стереть слезы, но сделал только хуже - вконец перемазался.  
\- Ты, Леон, последний от кого я хочу слышать про нормальность.  
Слейтер позволил себе едва заметную улыбку:  
\- Ты начал язвить. Это хороший знак.  
Снова недоверчивое хмыкание, а потом, Сид уткнулся носом в его плечо и признался:  
\- Я боялся, что останусь там, пока не станет поздно. И тогда уже ничего нельзя будет изменить.  
\- Ты не остался. Ты здесь. Я тебя вытащил.  
Еще одна кривая улыбка:  
\- Скромный маленький легионер. Конечно, ты вытащил.  
Слейтер поклялся себе, что не покраснеет:  
\- Твой церковник тоже немного помог.  
Ему нравился смех Сида, хриплый и в чем-то жуткий, но до боли знакомый:  
\- Я знаю, за что люблю тебя, Леон. Даже когда все паршиво, и я думаю, что вот-вот меня разорвет на куски от боли, ты умеешь заставить меня рассмеяться.  
Теперь настала очередь Слейтера тихо фыркать:  
\- А еще я не комментирую твой пафос.  
\- Ценное качество, - Сид подмигнул ему покрасневшим глазом, ресницы слиплись в крохотные острые стрелки.  
Слейтер коснулся губами его лба и снова попросил:  
\- Расскажи.  
\- Чтобы ты сорвался мстить Алексу? Нет, спасибо.  
\- Я не сделаю того, что ты запретишь.  
\- Конечно, не сделаешь, - отмахнулся Сид. - Я просто перенастрою на него твои кандалы.  
Слышать это было неприятно, но Слейтер не хотел разрушать чувство близости между ними:  
\- Если ты хочешь, - сказал он. - Я не собирался на него нападать, - и все же он не смог удержаться от вопроса. - Что в этом человеке такого особенного? Он похитил тебя и пытал.  
\- Он единственное, что позволило мне не спятить на том кресле окончательно, Леон. Я думал, вот придет мой друг Алекс, и что я ему покажу? Надо держаться, думал я, иначе я очень его разочарую. Самое последнее дело разочаровывать друзей.  
\- Твой друг сам тебя пытал, - это прозвучало чуть резче, чем он хотел. - Извини.  
Сид только улыбнулся ему, спокойно и почти нежно:  
\- Такие уж у меня друзья. Что поделаешь?  
У Слейтера хватало вариантов, но в тот момент его интересовало другое:  
\- Ты намеренно сдался ему?  
Сид покачал головой:  
\- Нет, конечно, Леон, - он посмотрел Слейтеру в глаза, и повторил. - Нет, Леон, я не сделал это нарочно. Но я понимал, что для Уоррена это единственный шанс уйти. И понимал, что мои шансы невелики.  
Слейтер кивнул, улыбнулся, чувствуя горечь, и сказал:  
\- Ты не жалеешь, - он не спрашивал. Он знал точно.  
\- Нет, не жалею.  
\- Только потому, что ты спас Уоррена?  
\- Нет, - после секундной паузы признал Сид. - Не только, Леон. Нас с Алексом многое связывает. Теперь у меня есть шанс все закончить.  
Слейтер кивнул:  
\- Поэтому ты притащил его сюда.  
\- Бинго и кофеварка, - Сид легонько прикусил шею Слейтера, аккуратно, и будто что-то обещая и добавил, - не злись, Леон. Люблю я все-таки тебя.  
Слейтер вздернул бровь, зная, что это заставляет его выглядеть высокомерным, позволил себе немного поддразнить:  
\- Надеюсь на это. Я считаю, что, если бы ты предпочел мне человека, это был бы более эстетичный экземпляр значительно моложе Александра Андерсена.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты жесток к Алексу. По-моему, папочка в самом соку.  
Слейтер показательно передернул плечами и бесстрастно, с истинно легионерским достоинством ответил:  
\- Фу.  
Сид рассмеялся снова, почти нормальным своим смехом:  
\- С тобой хорошо, Леон. С тобой очень хорошо и очень больно. И я хотел бы, чтобы вопреки всем законам Вселенной, это оказалось навсегда, - веселость из его голоса пропала, будто ее и не было.  
Слейтер помолчал, прежде, чем был уверен, что голос не дрогнет на вопросе:  
\- Сколько нам осталось?  
Наверное, он даже не хотел слышать ответ, наверное, надеялся, что Сид соврет.  
\- Я не знаю, Леон. Не больше двух месяцев.  
Слейтер судорожно кивнул, не в состоянии в тот момент ничего ответить.  
Сид потянулся и коснулся губами его виска:  
\- Это так мало, Леон, так ничтожно мало. И даже эту малость я не смогу отдать тебе полностью.  
Слейтер упрямо мотнул головой и заставил себя произнести:  
\- Я хочу все, что ты готов мне дать.  
Сид запустил пальцы в его волосы, заставил наклониться к себе и поцеловал. Долго, сладко, как обещание:  
\- Я дам тебе все, что смогу.  
  
***  
Тридцатая каюта на "Хаосе" - место, куда капитан мог посадить неугодных, если их не стоило отправлять в карцер, не была изобретением Сида. Нечто подобное существовало даже на торговых судах.   
Обычное, ничем не примечательное помещение, отличавшееся от стандартной корабельной каюты только укрепленной дверью и стенами, гасившими любой сигнал вплоть до взрыва импульсницы.  
Временные апартаменты Александра Андерсена.  
Если бы ей дали выбор, Форкс предпочла бы просто спустить его в шлюз. Но выбора ей никто не дал.  
Воспоминание о том, каким вернулся Сид из плена... жгло, злило. Хаотик заслуживал все, что получил, даже сам это понимал и сделал достаточно зла в своей жизни, чтобы не рассчитывать на хеппи энд.  
И все же...  
Додумать эту мысль про "все же" ей никак не удавалось. Мысль крутилась на границе сознания, и Форес никак не удавалось поймать ее за хвост.  
Все же - что?  
Должно быть, Форкс просто к Сиду привязалась. Из просто ублюдка он стал ее ублюдком.   
Андерсен поступил по справедливости, был в своем праве.  
Форкс уже давно было плевать на справедливость.  
Ей не стоило приходить, тем более не стоило торчать под закрытой дверью, как нерешительной дурочке. Стыдно, бывший боевой офицер мнется у каюты военнопленного и не знает, чего хочет.  
Отомстить?  
Нет. Несмотря на злость - нет. Да и не смогла бы она этого сделать, не поперек приказа капитана.  
Поговорить с Андерсеном?  
О чем она могла с ним говорить? Этот человек был бы ей абсолютно безразличен, если бы не причинил вреда капитану.  
Заставить Андерсена раскаяться?  
Глупо.  
Сейчас, когда каюта была занята, замок мог даже не принять ее код доступа - был настроен реагировать только на ген-код капитана, но сейчас, пока Сид отлеживался в лазарете, системы "Хаоса" были переведены на Форкс.  
Странно было думать, как давно такое доверие со стороны Сида стало привычным, она уже даже не удивлялась.  
Форкс достала бластер - любимое свое оружие, которое использовала даже на "Хаосе", настраивая на минимальную мощность, чтобы не повредить случайно корабль, и прижала ладонь к двери.  
Дверь бесшумно скользнула вверх.  
Форкс немедленно поймала человека внутри на мушку, Андерсен только выразительно вздернул бровь, демонстративно поднял руки, демонстрируя, что безоружен.  
\- К стене, руки за голову, ноги на ширину плеч, - хрипло бросила Форкс, почти ожидая насмешки в ответ. Сид бы на месте Андерсена не удержался. Капитан "Роджера" выполнил указания молча.  
Его спокойствие злило еще больше, должно быть потому, что Андерсен упорно не желал становиться человеком, которого Форкс могла бы ненавидеть.  
Она подошла ближе, ткнула бластером ему между ног и сказала:  
\- Знаете, с каким удовольствием я поджарила бы вам яйца?  
Андерсен не вздрогнул, будто все происходящее было ему совершенно безразлично, только чуть повернул в ее сторону голову, сухо заметил:  
\- Убежден, что вы мне расскажете.  
\- С огромным, - сквозь зубы процедила Форкс.  
Андерсен вздернул бровь, и выражение получилось такое... чуть снисходительное и в то же время невероятно знакомое. Отец Форкс, тоже профессиональный военный, смотрел на нее так, когда учил ее играть в шахматы, и она не могла решить какую-нибудь слишком простую по его мнению задачу.   
Форкс до сих пор ненавидела шахматы.  
Сколько она уже не была на его могиле? Кажется, еще с тех пор, как ее выперли Имперцы.  
\- Это все, что вы хотели мне сказать? - вопрос Андерсена заставил ее вздрогнуть, понять насколько же она забылась и в какой ситуации, почувствовать секундную неуверенность, даже если все ее инстинкты кричали, что в присутствии капитана "Роджера" нельзя давать слабину.  
Ее инстинкты в кои-то веки оказались правы, и в следующую секунду бластер уже был у Андерсена, а жесткие, будто железные пальцы вдавливали Форкс в холодный корабельный пластик стены.  
Глупо, господи, как глупо, попалась как девочка. Почему-то обидно едва не до слез.  
\- Показательная беспечность, - Андерсен отпустил ее, отошел к столу, небрежно бросив на него бластер, и указал на кресло напротив себя, сам сел на корабельную койку. - Сядьте, будьте любезны.  
\- Не указывайте мне, - резко бросила ему Форкс. С оружием или нет, она все еще была первым помощником капитана "Хаоса".  
\- Я не хотел проявлять грубость, - спокойно, немного безлично отозвался он, с безупречной, чуть вычурной вежливостью, которую Форкс никогда не встречали ни у кого кроме выпускников столичной военной академии. - Пожалуйста, сядьте.  
Она устроилась напротив и немедленно забрала бластер обратно, наплевав на то, как это выглядит. Андерсен не прокомментировал.  
Форкс сидела, внимательно изучала его лицо и молчала тоже. Если ему было, что сказать, он мог это сделать.  
Лицо у него было... Такие часто изображают на агитационных проекциях в академии. Строгое, суровое и благородное, немного безликое, будто собирательный образ идеального военного.  
Форкс напомнила себе, что в Александре Андерсене не было ничего от идеального военного - разжалован за некомпетентность, теперь не более, чем обычный пират.  
Не без участия Хаотика Сида, напомнила она себе.  
\- Вы учились в Столице? - неожиданно спросила Форкс.  
\- Да, - легко отозвался Андерсен, и если вопрос показался ему странным, он ничем этого не выдал. - Мне говорили, что это заметно.  
\- Я разбираюсь в военных, - пожала плечами Форкс.  
\- Тоже служили, - сделал вывод Андерсен.  
\- Это вы догадались или знаете точно? - съязвила Форкс.  
\- Второе. Но способен определить и так.  
Форкс равнодушно передернула плечами:  
\- Это в прошлом, - и мстительно добавила. - Как и для вас.  
Андерсен невозмутимо кивнул:  
\- Разумеется. Чем обязан вашему визиту?  
Форкс промолчала, демонстративно погладив бластер. Андерсена ее жест оставил безучастным.  
\- Вы пытали моего капитана, - сказала она наконец.  
Андерсен только чуть склонил голову на бок, задумчиво ее изучая. Взгляд у него был тяжелым, таким, что непроизвольно хотелось отвернуться:  
\- Вы красивая женщина, Изабелла, но вам не идет роль donna vendicatore. (* мстящая женщина (итл.))  
\- Насмехаетесь надо мной? - мрачно спросила она. То, что он где-то раскопал ее настоящее имя, настораживало, даже если и не могло ей ничем грозить. Да и ничего странного, что Андерсен знал о команде Хаотика.  
\- Всего лишь бесстрастное наблюдение.  
\- Вы пытали моего капитана! - повысила голос она.  
\- Вы спросите у меня за что?  
Форкс стиснула зубы:  
\- Нет, не спрошу.  
\- Это хорошо, - небрежно заметил Андерсен. - Я способен понять, когда за Хаотика заступается наивный, плохо представляющий, где он оказался легионер. Но не вы. Вы знаете своего капитана, знаете его почти так же хорошо, как и я. Вам его жалко?  
\- Я знаю его лучше вас, - твердо поправила Форкс.  
\- Вам его жалко. Удивительно, - он покачал головой, словно действительно не верил.  
\- Мне его не жалко. Но я вырву глотку любому, кто посмеет поднять на него руку, - пообещала Форкс, поднимаясь. - Мне все равно, что вы обвиняете его во всех своих несчастьях. Хотите лицемерить, делайте это без меня. Да, капитан тот еще козел, но вы не лучше.  
\- Не я сделал себя таким, - напомнил Андерсен, и за спокойной уверенностью его тона появилось что-то темное, от чего непроизвольно захотелось отодвинуться.  
Форкс не позволила себе этого сделать:  
\- Не пытайтесь скормить это слезливое дерьмо мне, - ответила она резко поднимаясь. - Таким как сейчас вас сделали именно вы. А Хаотик Сид просто украл у Империи корабль.  
Андерсен окликнул ее у самой двери:  
\- Изабелла.  
Форкс застыла, отчаянно злясь на саму себя.  
Изабелла. Так ее назвал отец. Она сама терпеть не могла это имя, сменила на "Бель" при первой возможности.  
\- Что? - спросила она, злясь на саму себя.  
\- Приходите еще. Я с удовольствием поговорю с вами снова.  
  
***  
На то, чтобы регенератор полностью затянул его раны, ушло больше часа. Слейтер отпустил Сида и все оставшееся время сидел рядом, смотрел, как медленно исчезают следы, и только касался время от времени черных волос, убеждаясь, что происходящее не сон. Работе машины это не мешало.  
Сид выглядел целым задолго до того, как регенератор завершил свою работу - внутренние повреждения, должно быть, требовали больше времени на восстановление, и просто лежал молча, не пытаясь начать разговор.  
Слейтер несколько раз хотел спросить, как он себя чувствует, но всякий раз передумывал. Это был идиотский вопрос. На самом деле Слейтер и так понимал, что плохо, просто трусливо хотел услышать обратное.  
\- Я начинаю понимать мою душу, Леон, - усмехнулся Сид, когда капсула мигнула, выдавая отчет о его состоянии, и сел. - Ты очень громко думаешь.  
Слейтер вытащил его из регенератора и осторожно поставил на пол.  
\- Я больше не инвалид, - фыркнул Сид.  
\- Я знаю, - ровно отозвался Слейтер.  
Сид направился к душевому отсеку в лазарете, нарочито небрежно шлепая босыми ногами. Слейтер пристально наблюдал за его движениями, стремительными, напоказ, и читал в них хорошо спрятанное ожидание боли. Это не стало неожиданностью, но снова вызвало почти неодолимое желание пойти и убить Александра Андерсена. Слейтер с удовольствием сделал бы это несколько раз подряд.  
\- Я хочу его убить, - сказал он, следуя за Сидом и застывая в дверях.  
Сид вздохнул и попросил:  
\- Леон, вспомни, что ты сказал мне о легионерах и отцепись от Алекса.  
\- Я многое говорил о себе подобных, - упрямо сказал Слейтер. - Это не имеет к ситуации никакого отношения.  
\- Вы же не убийцы, - Сид покопался в настройках душа, и включил воду. - Хотя твой маленький друг несколько раз пытался убедить меня в обратном.  
\- Моя дружба с Лагаттом в прошлом, если она вообще была, - резко отозвался Слейтер. Меньше всего ему в тот момент хотелось обсуждать младшего легионера.  
\- Расслабься, Леон. Папочка ничего не имел ввиду, просто фигура речи, - Сид взъерошил волосы, пытаясь вымыть из них запекшуюся кровь, и поморщился. - И, честно, я не готов сейчас к игре "поспорь с Хаотиком".  
Слейтер шагнул в душ, осторожно оттеснил Сида к стене, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и игнорируя, как намокают волосы и одежда, признал тихо:  
\- Я не хочу спорить, но без тебя было очень больно. Человеку, который в этом виноват, хочется сделать больно в ответ.  
Сид повернулся, закинул руки ему за голову и кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Тогда тебе стоит сделать больно мне, Леон. Это я сдурил и попался.   
Слейтер не ответил, наклонился и поцеловал его, стирая эту усмешку, пообещал тихо:  
\- Никогда.  
Сид словно встряхнулся, тихо фыркнул:  
\- Ну вот, мы опять скатились в сопли и пафос.  
Слейтер позволил себе улыбнуться одними уголками губ:  
\- Ты не выбирался из пафоса, чтобы скатиться в него.  
\- Не может быть, меня раскрыли, - с преувеличенным трагизмом признал Сид и картинно прикрыл глаза рукой. - Твоя проницательность чудовищна.  
Слейтер наклонился и поцеловал его еще раз, смакуя ощущение близости - горечь, сладость и тепло. Только потом чуть отстранился и спросил:  
\- Что ты будешь делать дальше?  
\- Ну вот, а я только начал тебя хвалить, - Сид фыркнул, и посерьезнел. - Планов много, Леон. Я выйду из душа, высушу тебя большим пушистым полотенцем, трагично выкурю полпачки сигарет у ближайшего иллюминатора, и пойду решать накопившиеся проблемы. Для начала поговорю с моей душой и попробую дозвониться Госпоже. Потом на очереди Загесса.  
\- Александр Андерсен? - уточнил Слейтер.  
Сид отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Не сейчас. Когда разберусь со всем остальным.  
\- Тебе следует отдохнуть.  
\- А еще бросить курить, грабить и убивать, - согласился Сид. - Увы, Леон, я никогда не вел разумный образ жизни.  
\- Понимаю, - признал Слейтер и придвинулся вплотную. - Есть несколько вещей, которые тебе следует знать, - спокойно сообщил он, подхватывая Сида на руки. - Первое, мне все равно. Второе, ты не выйдешь из лазарета, не отдохнув хотя бы несколько часов. Третье, если ты собираешься использовать против меня кандалы, можешь сделать это, но я не отступлю, пока не заставлю тебя лечь. Теперь можешь сказать, где то большое пушистое полотенце. Ты собирался меня высушить.

***  
Слейтер застыл за креслом Сида, чуть слева. Сид сидел на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз - во главе стола, но сейчас в помещении помимо них со Слейтером были только Уоррен, Ламия и Форкс, и без команды зал казался больше, чем был. Создавал впечатление мрачноватое и почти подавляющее. Точнее, мог бы создавать, если бы Слейтер не прожил всю свою жизнь во Дворце. Помещения, неважно насколько торжественные, перестали его впечатлять еще в первые годы службы.  
Ламия на сей раз пришел позже Форкс, и место по правую руку капитана оказалось занято. Церковник сел слева, Уоррен предсказуемо устроился рядом с ним.  
Слейтер сделал мысленную пометку последить за общением Ламии и Форкс.  
Сид сидел, закинув ноги на столешницу и курил, почти безостановочно, пока Форкс докладывала ему о ситуации на корабле.  
\- ...Мы потеряли шестую часть команды и большую часть беспилотников, а еще у нас в начинке без спроса по первому желанию копается импульсный компьютер. На Равоне было бы неплохо нанять кого-нибудь, все-таки пять человек для "Хаоса" приличная брешь, - закончила она. - Я предложила бы еще заняться защитой корабельных мозгов, но на Равоне и  
\- Было бы здорово, девочка моя, - покачал головой Сид. - Но на Равоне водятся одни придурки. Ты не найдешь там приличного пирата. Тем более, специалиста по защите ИИ. Там оседают только идиоты или психопаты.  
\- Раньше у вас не было проблем с психами, - ехидно фыркнула Форкс.  
\- Раньше у меня и Леона не было, - в тон ей отпарировал Сид, выпуская в воздух пару колечек сизого дыма. - И мне было не перед кем выделываться. Согласись, по всем законам жанра псих на корабле должен быть только один.  
\- Вся наша команда состоит из психов, ни один нормальный человек с вами работать бы не стал, - усмехнувшись, сказала она. И посерьезнела. - Что насчет защиты систем корабля? Ваша Бабочка пока не причиняла нам вреда, но она может.  
Сид покачал в воздухе сигаретой, лениво описал ее кончиком знак вопроса. После сна он стал выглядеть намного лучше, был все еще бледен, и под глазами залегли тени, но в остальном, если бы Слейтер не знал, что его меньше, чем суточный цикл назад вытащили с пыточного кресла, он никогда бы в это не поверил.  
\- Я разочарую тебя, девочка моя, но не так много способов защититься от импульсного компьютера. Из доступных нам вообще всего один. Хотя нет, прости, два.  
\- Какие? - с любопытством спросил Уоррен.  
Сид поднял вверх один палец:  
\- Собственный импульсный компьютер, - и другой. - Молитва.  
\- Молитва? - не поверила Форкс. - Вы тут стебетесь надо мной?  
\- Не знаю, - невинно отозвался он. - Но попробовать стоит. Эй, Госпожа! Что скажешь? - он повысил голос, и Слейтер вздрогнул, когда над столом закружились проекции. Он привык к тому, что способен отследить любую опасность, обостренные чувства легионера фиксировали даже самые незначительные мелочи. Обычно Слейтер чувствовал угрозу, чувствовал, как мог почувствовать чужие взгляды спиной.  
От Бабочки не исходило ничего. Она просто появилась.  
Он услышал, как выругалась Форкс, как судорожно втянул в себя воздух Уоррен, Ламия не отреагировал вслух, но Слейтер видел, как напряглись его пальцы. Слейтер не мог не признать, что собой церковник владел лучше них всех. Или же Сид предупредил его заранее.  
Нет, маловероятно. Слейтер все время был рядом, он бы заметил.  
Сид встал, легко запрыгнул на стол, направляясь к кружащимся в центре проекциям:  
\- Мое почтение, Госпожа. Подари мне улыбку, и сделай счастливейшим из смертных.  
Проекции замерли в воздухе - сотни квадратиков разного размера, на каждом из которых визуальный файл с улыбкой, только большой черный экран в центре, и Слейтер почему-то сразу понял, чья улыбка должна там быть.  
Проекции истаяли сигаретным дымом, и из дыма проступила фигура, будто клон Хаотика Сида.  
Сид протянул руки к проекции руки, рассмеялся:  
\- Что я вижу? Определенно самая сексапильная из твоих форм, - а потом что-то поменялось в его лице, заострились черты, будто Сиду на самом деле было очень больно, и он добавил. - Я боялся, ты отвернулась от меня, Госпожа.  
Его копия поменяла позу, встала, будто в зеркальном отражении, касаясь полупрозрачными пальцами его руки, будто это было возможно для них - почувствовать друг друга.  
Слейтер цинично подумал, что впасть в сопли вместе с Бабочкой Сид не боялся, похоже вообще не замечал, когда это делал.  
\- Чем отблагодарить самую прекрасную из женщин? - спросил Сид и снова рассмеялся. - Когда ты выглядишь так, мне кажется, что я делаю комплименты самому себе.  
"Красивый", - возникло в воздухе между ними и растаяло сигаретным дымом. - "Драгоценный".  
\- Ты льстишь мне, Госпожа. Все те же мясо, кости, кровь и капелька безумия.  
"Красивый", - повторила Бабочка.  
Слейтер сделал шаг вперед, напоминая о себе, широко улыбнулся так, что заболели губы:  
\- Я обещал тебе плату, - сказал он. - Я держу слово.  
Сид обернулся, словно очнувшись ото сна, посмотрел на него несколько недоуменно.  
Бабочка молчала, и Слейтер продолжил улыбаться. Делать это было непривычно, он редко позволял себе улыбаться в открытую.  
Должно быть, Бабочка хотела от него другого - искренних чувств, искренней благодарности. И Слейтер действительно был ей благодарен, он просто не умел улыбаться. Тем более на заказ.  
Молчание с каждой секундой становилось тяжелее выносить.  
Сид заговорил первым.  
\- Леон... поправь меня, если я не прав, ты пообещал госпоже... оскал?  
Оскал. Слейтер не мог в это поверить. Улыбка легионера - оскал.  
Он немедленно нахмурился, недовольно поджал губы:  
\- Умение улыбаться для легионеров опционально. Меня создали не для этого, - он повернулся к Бабочке, бесстрастно добавил. - Я прошу прощения. Я потренируюсь и сообщу, когда у меня начнет получаться лучше.  
Бабочка возникла рядом с ним, так быстро, что даже обостренные чувства легионера не могли отследить перемещение. В одно мгновение она стояла напротив Сида, а в следующее полупрозрачная фигура смотрела Слейтеру в глаза.  
Ему не хотелось говорить ей правду, раскрываться настолько в присутствии Уоррена, Ламии и Форкс, но Бабочка действительно заслуживала честности:  
\- Я не могу улыбаться, - собственный голос показался чужим. - Сейчас не могу.  
"Птица", - возникло в воздухе. - "Прекрасная белая птица".  
Полупрозрачные пальцы застыли в миллиметре от его лица.  
Слова рассыпались белыми чайками, и Слейтер неожиданно почувствовал, как перехватило горло, от одного выражения ее глаз, будто бы в тот момент он был средоточием чего-то огромного, невыразимо прекрасного - самой главной, самой ценной частью.  
"Белое-белое сердце".  
Он улыбнулся, едва заметно, одними уголками губ, и должно быть, улыбка получилась невеселая, но через секунду образ Сида рассыпался на проекции-улыбки, и экран в центре больше не был черным.  
\- Грустно, Госпожа, - Сид подошел к ним ближе, протянул руку ладонью вверх, и улыбка Слейтера скользнула к нему, будто ласкаясь. - Ты спасаешь мою жизнь, но получаешь плату с других. Воистину королевский подарок, Леон, - странно было не слышать в голосе Сида насмешки. Слова были задумчивые и абсолютно серьезные. - Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, Госпожа. Только с тобой. О помощи и оплате, - он перевел взгляд на Форкс и сказал. - Девочка моя, проводи остальных из зала. Этот разговор я проведу за закрытыми дверьми.


	26. Chapter 26

***  
Хаотику Сиду всегда было все равно. Правда?  
Никого надо мной, кроме Бога, а он вертится по своим орбитам и осям, исчезает в черных дырах и рождается сверхновыми звездами. Чем я могу его разочаровать?  
Преступлениями?   
Не смешите меня, я псих, мне и так все время смешно.  
Как легко появляются те, с кем не все равно. От кого не получается отмахнуться, кто имеет значение.  
А теперь я принес тебе дурную весть. Знаешь, раньше за такое убивали гонцов.  
Конечно, ты знаешь, Госпожа.  
Убей гонца, он не справится сам.  
Жаль, что ты не справишься тоже.  
Говорить с тобой тяжело. Тяжелее, чем сидеть на пыточном кресле, там хотя бы не нужно было самому жать на кнопку.  
\- Я встречался с Малкестой. Он подарил мне немного неизбежности.  
Мы похожи с тобой, Госпожа, мне никогда не нужно пояснять, о чем я. И я ловлю твои мысли в каждом из твоих образов.  
Сигаретный дым, у которого нет запаха. Сигаретный дым, как ласка.  
Ты еще не знаешь, что я скажу тебе, но ты уже знаешь, что мне больно. Тебе уже жаль.  
Через секунду это изменится. Я не жертва в этой истории, Госпожа, я главный злодей.  
Раньше, когда люди еще не разучились снимать кино, и герой приходил сообщить о смерти родственникам, режиссеры выключали его голос. Все понятно и без них, по взглядам. Да, когда-то умели снимать кино и понимали, что для каких-то новостей не бывает подходящих слов.  
Я подберу, мне не трудно – у меня в голове с десяток суфлеров, хоть один да скажет что-нибудь подходящее.  
Звездное небо, тысячи экранов звездного неба и Хаотик Сид – стремительная фигура идет по мосту к тебе. Хаотик Сид был чертовски эффектным парнем.  
Из него получится чертовски эффектный злодей.  
Да?  
Нет?  
Нет, я крыса в лабиринте, я найду выход, но я не найду его в одиночку.  
Несколько секунд на вдох перед выдохом.  
Сейчас ты станешь мне союзницей или моим врагом.  
\- Ты так нужна мне.  
«Всё тебе».  
Все.  
И, правда, мне – все. Не сломаться бы под весом.  
Хаотик Сид говорит, четко и жестко.  
По-военному?  
Я не военный.  
Ты просто позер, который любит их лучшие фишки.  
Да, поэтому мне так нравится Алекс.  
Алекс – то, чем никогда не будет Хаотик Сид. Счастливчик Алекс, ты бы поменялся со мной?  
Никто бы не поменялся с тобой.  
Заткнись.  
Хаотик Сид говорит. Губы шевелятся, и внутри пусто и гулко, привычный диалог с самими собой.  
Хаотик Сид все сказал, Госпожа. Я бы поклонился под занавес, но боюсь упасть.  
Так не хотелось становиться для тебя ублюдком.  
Проекции отдергиваются от меня, рассыпаются каскадом окон.  
Леон не умеет улыбаться, делает это редко, будто украдкой, одними уголками губ, одними глазами.  
Сколько раз я видел, как он улыбается в открытую, в полную силу?  
Один раз, и я думал, что ослепну.  
Другие улыбки я люблю больше – интимные, неуловимые, скользящие, как тень на границе восприятия, они не делают больно. Не делали раньше.  
Одна из таких улыбок досталась тебе. Она намного дороже десятка таких, как я. Леон не умеет тратиться, он всегда отдает слишком много.  
Кружат проекции. Я в центре шторма.  
Мне хорошо?  
Мне привычно. Прости, Госпожа, ты не сожрешь меня даже тысячей призрачных глоток.  
\- Я должен его вытащить. Но я не вытащу его один.  
Все замирает. Вот как выглядит горе, для которого нажали стоп-кадр.  
Возникает из белых птиц фигура. Такая невероятно родная и невероятно далекая.  
Если бы хаос смотрел твоими глазами, Леон, он смотрел бы так.  
Как судорожно хочется прижать полупрозрачную ладонь к щеке.  
\- Помоги мне.  
Союзницей или врагом?  
Да? Нет?  
«Всё тебе».  
  
***  
\- Что скажешь? – Ламия ждал Сида за дверью общего отсека, один.  
Дар почти полностью восстановился после амброзии, но привычная вязь чужих чувств, ставшая привычной за столько лет на корабле, еще не давила.  
Ему не обязательно было спрашивать, он не мог читать Сида, но улавливать оттенки чувств научился.  
Как минимум, мог бы определить, если бы разговор грозил им всем катастрофой.  
Сид криво усмехнулся, потянулся – с привычной показушной театральностью:  
\- Я скажу, что пора будить нашу спящую красавицу.  
\- Предупреди Форкс, пусть займется командой, и запри легионера, - предупредил Ламия, хотя почти не сомневался, что Сид и без напоминаний собирался это сделать. – Когда Загесса поймет, что не может продавить меня, он возьмется за тех, кто рядом.  
\- Я позабочусь, душа моя. Все уснут, и останемся только я, ты и проснувшаяся красавица, - Сид подошел к нему, легко проследил прядь волос пальцами, и Ламия вцепился в его руку, концентрируясь на изменчивом потоке чужих чувств.  
Чувства Сида будто горчили, но это не мешало, просто едва заметный оттенок «вкуса», появившийся после пророчества Малкесты.  
Ламия молчал слишком долго, должно быть, и Сид предложил:  
\- Если это необходимо, мы можем отложить пробуждение. Ты знаешь меня, душа моя. Я умею ждать.  
Ламия знал, что Сид умеет ждать, и оценил предложение, потому что понимал, чего это будет Сиду стоить, теперь, когда они потеряли столько времени.  
\- Нет смысла, - сказал Ламия, потершись щекой о ладонь Сида напоследок. Это был простой жест, но его оказалось достаточно, чтобы чужие чувства на несколько блаженных секунд почти исчезли. - Чем раньше мы сломаем Загессу, тем раньше сможем вытащить из Малкесты видение. Он еще на Равоне?  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина приглядывает за ним. Если он решит переехать, нам сообщат.  
Ламия улыбнулся чуть высокомерно:  
\- Я не ослышался? Ты доверился Мине Сайфер?  
\- Я сделал эту женщину королевой, - небрежно отозвался Сид. - Просто "спасибо" с ее стороны было бы явно недостаточно. У нее в распоряжении все ресурсы Кайссера. Моя прекрасная Мина справится.  
Сид направился в сторону лестницы на верхние ярусы, и Ламия последовал за ним.  
\- Ты доверяешь Бабочке? – молчание Ламия нарушил не сразу, отчасти потому что молчать с Сидом было привычно, вызывало ощущение безопасности, ложное, но Ламия был благодарен даже за иллюзию.  
\- Я не знаю, душа моя. Чего стоят слова человека, у которого нет выбора? Я хочу ей верить. Госпожа дала мне так много, что разочаровать ее было бы больно, а разочароваться в ней – смертельно.  
\- Это я тоже никогда в тебе не любил, - недовольно отозвался Ламия. – Ты зацепляешься за любого, кто готов быть с тобой связан.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Брось, душа моя. Я просто не отрицаю того, что делают для меня люди. И того, что сделал я сам.  
\- Ты придаешь этому слишком много значения.  
\- Тебя беспокоит Госпожа?  
\- Она неравнодушна к легионеру, а ты сказал ей, что собираешься его убить, - озвучил Ламия то, что на самом деле понимали они оба. – Она ценный союзник, если она решит нам помочь, если она поймет, что означает пророчество Малкесты. Но если она решит изменить неизбежность? Нападет на тебя – на «Хаос». Мы ничего не сможем сделать, ничего не успеем подготовить. Если она попытается нам мешать, то неизбежно сыграет Малкесте на руку.  
Сид усмехнулся, невесело и криво:  
\- Это вопрос веры, душа моя. Госпожа пообещала мне помощь. Она могла солгать, а я могу оказаться доверчивым идиотом. Но если бы она узнала о пророчестве не от меня, как ты думаешь, чем бы это кончилось?  
Ламия промолчал, принимая его доводы. Никто не знал, как бы Бабочка расценила тогда их действия, и как бы отреагировала.  
Ламия решил сменить тему:  
\- Ты не станешь пока трогать Андерсена.  
\- Алекс не дурак и умеет делать выводы. Ему только нужно дать время подумать.  
\- А тебе нужно время придумать, что делать с ним дальше. Не стоит затягивать слишком долго, команда «Роджера» будет его искать.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Пока у меня и без Алекса хватает поводов подумать. Сейчас все мое внимание принадлежит тебе, душа моя, и нашему другу инквизитору Загессе.  
  
***  
Рамон Загесса пришел в себя медленно, сознание выныривало из сна и снова погружалось обратно.  
Загесса уже не раз приходил себя после корабельной гибернации, потому легко распознавал симптомы.  
Вокруг было тихо, непривычно тихо и пусто. Только два сигнала рядом, всего два человека, что было достаточно абсурдным само по себе. Загесса не сразу понял, что на самом деле людей больше, но мысли их такие слабые и далекие, что были практически неразличимы. Это могло означать или состояние глубокого транса или все того же корабельного сна – определить точно Загесса не мог, Дар соскальзывал с чужих сознаний, не в состоянии зацепиться за мысли.  
Плохо.  
Где бы ни проснулся я, Отец, не убоюсь, покуда ты со мной.  
Загесса открыл глаза и посмотрел отступнику в лицо.  
Доминик изменился за эти три года. Взгляд стал жестким и цепким, чуть заострились черты лица, а волосы потеряли тот изумительный золотистый оттенок, которым славились работы художника по телам Рейнса Содена.  
Загесса смотрел на своего старого друга и испытывал странную смесь праведной ярости и глубокого сожаления. Когда-то этот человек, теперь Отступник, был по-настоящему красив. Должно быть, был самым прекрасным из Детей Творца в своем поколении.  
А что теперь?  
Впрочем, Загессе стоило подумать о будущем в ином ключе.  
\- Что дальше? – невозмутимо спросил он, глядя Доминику в глаза.  
\- А дальше все, как на хорошем свидании: мы немного поговорим, ты примешь немного наркотиков и, когда все закончится, дашь нам все, что мы попросим, - после нескольких лет рядом с Андерсеном, Хаотика Сида Загесса легко различал по голосу. Дар коснулся чужого сознания, и это было похоже на попытку трогать смерч или водоворот. Очень непривычная структура. Редкая.  
\- Тебе нужен телепат, - логично заключил Загесса, не позволяя себе проявлять эмоции.  
\- Нам с моей душой нужен телепат, - поправил Хаотик. Доминик равнодушно молчал. На месте его сознания была привычная ментальная стена, предсказуемо глухая - типичная защита мыслей, которой пользовались Дети Церкви. Будь Загесса в ином состоянии, он взломал бы эту стену, добираясь до уязвимого разума внутри. Не сразу, но взломал бы.  
\- Мы получим его, - Доминик не спрашивал, он утверждал. Загесса много раз видел, как сильно меняются Отступники, уйдя из Церкви, как низко они способны пасть, как сильно изуродовать себя. Доминик был другим, будто кто-то законсервировал его безумие на одной, самой первой стадии, когда он уже не мог служить Отцу, но еще не стал Ему противиться.  
Доминик просто изменился, стал больше походить на тот пиратский сброд, который его окружал - тот же жесткий, чуть равнодушный взгляд, который Загесса привык ассоциировать с пиратами. Взгляд убийцы.  
Загесса смотрел на человека, когда-то бывшего его близким другом, и видел только того, кем Доминик стал - Ламию. Ручного церковника Хаотика Сида.  
\- Ламия, - задумчиво произнес Загесса, примеряя имя.  
\- Это была его идея, - Доминик указал на Хаотика, и тот рассмеялся:  
\- Можешь не благодарить, душа моя. Я мастер точных определений, правда, падре? - он добродушно подмигнул Загессе.  
\- К Детям Творца больше неприменимо это определение, - напомнил Загесса. - Церковь предпочла избегать любых ассоциаций с религиями Древней Земли.  
\- Слишком сложно для меня, - отмахнулся Хаотик, криво усмехнулся, что делало его лицо хищным, и добавил. - В конце концов, мы собрались здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать религии.  
\- Ты собираешься ломать меня? - Загесса высокомерно вздернул бровь, посмотрел на Доминика. Отступник ответил бесстрастным взглядом:  
\- Да. У меня нет выбора.  
Не в голосе, но в самом разуме, едва различимое за ослабленной на секунду защитой, скользнуло сожаление. Доминик сожалел.  
Не так, не Доминик. Отступник.  
Стоило думать о нем только как об отступнике.  
Загесса не любил свою работу, но понимал, насколько она необходима. Отворачиваясь от Церкви, Дети Творца превращались в нечто настолько уродливое и омерзительное - снаружи и внутри, что избавить их от самих себя было правильным. Загесса сожалел об их судьбе, но смерть для тем, чем они стали была единственным выходом.  
Доминик был другим. Он застыл в состоянии, когда болезнь замерла только на первой, самой безобидной своей стадии. Вот уже три года в этом состоянии, и теперь, глядя на Хаотика Сида, Загесса понимал почему.  
Стабилизатор - огромная редкость среди людей. Сознание, за которое можно ухватиться. Недолго, но стабилизаторами могли служить другие Дети Творца, подобные Загессе или самому Доминику. Загесса знал, потому что Церковь не раз пыталась остановить безумие. Как инквизитор, Загесса имел возможность изучить результаты - всегда одно и то же: безумие обоих. В конечном итоге больной разум распространял свое влияние на здоровый.  
Хаотик Сид отличался от церковных стабилизаторов, как небо отличается от земли.  
Часть Дара Загессы была заблокирована, но даже того, что осталось было достаточно, чтобы заметить главное - в стабилизаторы Церковь всегда выбирала самых цельных Детей Творца, самых устойчивых.  
В Хаотике не было ничего цельного, мысли сменялись одна за другой, текучие, будто ртуть, противоречащие сами себе в одну секунду, дробящиеся, будто на несколько человек, чтобы вновь слиться в один голос, непостоянные и изменчивые. У разума Хаотика Сида не было ни защиты, ни видимого центра. Только нечто вроде общего знаменателя, к которому неизбежно приходило сознание, будто стоило одной части измениться, другие менялись вместе с ней, давая в сумме парадоксальную стабильность. Структура которую практически невозможно прочитать, настолько она подвижная, на которую. должно быть, практически невозможно воздействовать. Это тоже была форма безумия, по-своему, в том его варианте, с которым Загесса ни разу не сталкивался - безумие просто несовместимое с безумием Отсупников - жестко структурированным, отточено логичным.  
Хаотик Сид был стабилизатором Доминика три года, и оставался собой.  
От этого было тяжелее.  
Такой удивительный разум, такое интересное взаимодействие. Сколько пользы оно могло бы принести Церкви, если бы удалось его изучить.  
Загесса внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Доминика.  
Можно ли было его спасти? Вытравить из его сознания заразу отступничества? Можно ли было его... не убивать?  
Загесса никогда раньше не думал о своих обязанностях, как об убийстве. Он освобождал отступников от ереси, очищал их, насколько это было возможно, стирал с лица мира. Устранение тех тварей, в которых они превращались, не было убийством.  
На стадии, в которой вот уже три года оставался Доминик, отступники приходили к Загессе сами. Приходили и просили о милосердии, принимая смерть и очищение с улыбкой.  
Загесса только теперь понимал, что, может быть, все эти годы ждал от Доминика именно этого. Что тот попросит об избавлении.  
Не время и не место было задавать этот вопрос, но Загесса не удержался:  
\- Почему ты не пришел ко мне?  
Доминик посмотрел ему в глаза, и на секунду взгляд смягчился, будто они вдвоем шагнули назад в прошлое, во времена своего обучения, и невольно вспомнилось - огромные сосны Нео-Ватикана, совсем рядом с Цитаделью, резная деревяная скамья, Доминик сидит, читая Писание, иногда смахивая падающие на кожаные страницы иголки, заправляет за уши длинные золотистые пряди, подсвеченные щедрым светом Звезды Отца.  
\- Я не успел, Рамон. Я просто не успел.  
Инквизитора Загессу уже давно, вот уже почти три года никто не называл по имени. Этого вообще не делал никто кроме единственного друга и родителей. Даже родная сестра предпочитала "Загесс" - так она сокращала дарованную ему в знак статуса фамилию.  
\- Я не хотел бежать, - продолжид Доминик. - Я просто не смог иначе. Мой Дар выходил из-под контроля. Ты не знаешь, Рамон, но это больно. Очень больно. Больнее всего, что мы переживаем при молитве. Я не думал, я просто ничего не понимал от боли. Когда я пришел в себя, было уже слишком поздно.  
\- Ты мог бы вернуться, когда нашел стабилизатора, - Загесса холодно посмотрел на Хаотика. - Ты мог бы очиститься.  
\- Я знаю, - непривычно мягко сказал Доминик, и задумчиво повторил. - Я знаю.  
\- Не льсти себе, душа моя, - неожиданно рассмеялся Хаотик, и его смех будто разбил так неожиданно вернувшееся прошлое. Смех и взгляд - неожиданно почти жалостливый, так смотрят на неразумных детей. В любое другое время Загесса ударил бы в ответ разумом, но в нынешнем состоянии ему едва ли удалось бы причинить даже легкую головную боль. - Я вытаскивал мою душу с той стороны безумия не для того, чтобы отдать ее на убой тебе, падре. Ламия мой, и если я и отдам его кому-то, то точно не куче заносчивых ублюдков, которые решают кому жить, а кому умереть. На этом корабле деспотия, решения принимает только капитан.  
\- Понимаю, - после короткого молчания сказал Загесса. Это действительно многое объясняло. Хаотик не просто позволял держаться за себя, иначе Доминик давно отпустил бы сам. Хаотик тоже его держал.  
Не только, как стабилизатор, как друг.  
Теперь этому другу был нужен телепат. Загесса не сомневался, что Ламия - ручной церковник Хаотика Сида - не остановится, пока не даст своему капитану желаемое.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не поможешь нам добровольно, - невозмутимо сказал Доминик. никак не реагируя на слова Хаотика. - И даже если бы ты согласился, я не рискнул бы оставить телепата без присмотра.  
\- Разумеется, - подтвердил Загесса. - Вопрос в том, что именно ты планируешь делать. Не так много способов сломать инквизитора, даже для эмпата твоего уровня.  
\- Верно, - не стал спорить Доминик. - Ты нечувствителен к боли, тебя почти невозможно напугать. Я думал спроецировать в тебя любовь, но это слишком рискованно.  
Доминик подошел ближе, склонился к Загессе, приставляя инъектор к его шее, нажал на кнопку.  
Укол Загесса почти не почувствовал, но почувствовал, как контроль над сознанием ослабевает, как слабеет Дар - еще больше, а значит слабела и защита.  
Как щекочет первое прикосновение чувств Доминика. Нет, не Доминика - Ламии. Ламия был совсем другим, непохожим на человека, когда-то бывшего другом Рамона Загессы.   
\- Я действительно думал, что следовало использовать любовь, - повторил Ламия. - Но потом понял, что этого недостаточно. Инквизиторы умеют бороться с чувствами. Инквизиторы умеют бороться практически со всем. Кроме одного.  
Загесса почувствовал, как раскрывается чужой разум, и судорожно вздохнул - собственный ментальный щит истаивал на глазах.  
\- Я не смогу заразить тебя любовью, - сказал Ламия. - Я заражу тебя безумием.  
Его разум - открытый, бушующий, переполненный страхом и надеждой хлынул внутрь, сметая преграды и блоки.  
Загесса закричал.  
  
***  
Ламия помнил - когда-то, когда они с Рамоном были детьми, всего лишь послушники из многих других наделенных Даром, они касались разумов друг друга. Невесомо, осторожно, с затаенной нежностью. Часто они с Рамоном садились рядом, в парке возле южного крыла Цитадели, там, где росли вековые сосны, такие огромные, что Ламия не мог обхватить даже половину ствола. Там пахло золотом, хвоей и пылью, и этот запах еще с тех далеких, счастливых времен ассоциировался у Ламии с Загессой.  
Рамон Загесса. Старый друг. Столько драгоценных воспоминаний, которые Ламия старался не трогать, чтобы не испортить, не запятнать тем, во что превратился. Не смешать, только ни в коем случае не смешать с тем, как неслышно и неотвратимо подкрадывалось безумие. Как чужие чувства из благословения стали проклятьем, как они начали делать больно. Как отчаянно стыдно и страшно было признаться самому себе, что грешен.  
Рамона тогда не было на планете, инквизиторы часто покидали Цитадель. Ламия сходил с ума в одиночестве.  
Теперь он чувствовал, как вливаются в Загессу те чувства, то далекое, страшное безумие, и не испытывал ничего, кроме затаенного сожаления.  
Дар Загессы резонировал с его собственным, окатывая чужими мыслями и чужим ужасом, и воспоминания, те далекие золотистые воспоминания, вопреки всему хранимые ими обоими, выцветали, будто старые фотографии - такие, какие делали еще на тонком пластике, фотографии Древней Земли.  
...И пойдет брат на брата...  
Прости, Отец. Прости за то, чем я стал.  
Загесса корчился и хрипел, уже давно сорвал голос и не мог больше кричать.  
Ламия стоял над ним, держа Сида за руку, цепляясь за его сознание - текучее и привычное, и чувствовал, как рвется последнее, что связывало его с прошлым. Смешно, а когда-то казалось, он порвал с Домиником давным-давно. Как много, оказывается, оставалось.  
Ежедневные молитвы, смех - свободный и беззаботный, гордость и счастье, и покой, такой, какой возможен только когда ты именно то, чем хочешь быть. Такая далекая-далекая жизнь, будто счастливый полузабытый сон.  
А реальность вот она - уродливая, неприглядная, как корчащийся на полу инквизитор Загесса. Впитывающий безумие Ламии, переживающий его страхи, беззащитный перед этой заразой, захлебывающийся в ней.  
Момент, когда Загесса ухватился за сознание Хаотика, Ламия почувствовал тоже. Не мог не сравнивать с тем, как уцепился сам, с отчаянием безумца, который уже знает, что обречен, что никогда уже не сможет стоять сам, и цепляется за протянутую руку.  
Прости, Отец, прости за то, что не могу иначе.  
Теперь Хаотик протягивал руку Загессе.  
Рамона трясло, он скорчился на полу, беспомощно всхлипывая. Ламия чувствовал его боль, чувствовал его отчаяние, и не пытался закрыться. Он создал их сам, влил в своего бывшего друга, как вливают яд.  
Загесса схватился за руку Сида, судорожно прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони, не понимая, что делает, желая только облегчения, убежища.  
Все было кончено.  
Ламия смахнул с ресниц слезы - глупая физиологическая реакция, глупая и от того неуправляемая, развернулся и вышел прочь.  
Оставляя за опустившейся дверью инквизитора Загессу, пирата Хаотика Сида и свое прошлое.  
  
***  
Уоррен проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия. Это было странно и непривычно, нечто, о чем Уоррен привык скорее читать в книгах, чем испытывать лично. Но разбудило его именно осознание, что совсем рядом с ним кто-то есть.  
Не посторонний, просто непривычно близко. Уоррен чувствовал исходящее от тела тепло, хотя человек рядом даже не пытался дотронуться.  
\- Привет, - сказал Уоррен, открывая глаза. Голос со сна звучал хрипло, и веки казались неподъемными.  
Ламия не ответил, только по-прежнему сидел рядом, опустив голову. Выражение лица у него было такое, что Уоррен сел, притянул Ламию к себе и сказал:  
\- Плачь.  
\- Не хочу, - тихо, как-то выхолощено отозвался Ламия, и казался в тот момент пустым, выхолощенным. Будто пустая оболочка - тронь и он рассыплется. - Я уже плакал, это не помогло.  
\- Тогда не плачь, - Уоррен погладил его по волосам, и неожиданно даже для себя сказал. - Все будет хорошо.  
Когда-то он уже говорил Ламии подобное, и, наверное, Ламия ему не верил, но в тот момент это уже не имело значения. Уоррену просто нужно было сказать.  
\- Все не хорошо, - тихо и жестко выдохнул Ламия. - Все вообще... знаешь, иногда я вспоминал, каким был, пока Хаотик меня не вытащил, чем я был. Я вспоминал об этом и, что бы ни случилось, говорил себе - может быть хуже. Потому что было хуже, безумие было хуже. А сейчас я думаю "было хуже" и это нихрена не помогает.  
Ругательство, тихое и горькое, произнесенное красивым, глубоким голосом Ламии показалось чуждым. Ламия редко опускался до таких слов.  
\- Что мне сделать? - спросил Уоррен.  
\- Не знаю. Ничего. Просто будь рядом.  
\- Куда ж я от тебя денусь? - буркнул Уоррен, легко взъерошивая его волосы на затылке.  
\- Знаешь, так даже проще, - сказал Ламия, и Уоррен не сразу понял, что тот говорит не про него. - Вылить свое безумие в кого-то, заразить, как чумой. Мне стало легче, оказывается, не только убийство помогает.  
\- Если тебе так паршиво, то нихрена оно не помогает.  
Ламия рассмеялся:  
\- Я нормально. Не веришь? Я действительно нормальнее, чем был в последние две недели. Я свел с ума человека, которого называл когда-то другом. Знаешь, что я чувствую?  
\- Пустоту?  
\- Ничего. Я ничего не чувствую.  
Уоррен молча прижался губами к его виску.  
\- Я всегда считал, что наше будущее такое, каким его создало наше прошлое, - продолжил Ламия задумчиво. - А теперь я делаю вещи, до которых никогда не опустился бы раньше, чтобы избежать будущего. Но посмотри на меня, Уоррен, может быть, ничего другого я не заслужил.  
Уоррен сглотнул ком в горле, легонько отвесил ему подзатыльник - скорее погладил, чем наказал, и ответил:  
\- Придурок. За это и ненавижу церковников, - тоскливо добавил он. - Чванливые вы суки.   
Ламия вскинулся, как всегда, когда Уоррен оскорблял его веру, и это было прекрасно - первая по-настоящему живая реакция Ламии за все то время, что Уоррен держал его в объятьях.  
\- Посмотри на меня, док, - он сам не заметил, как вернулся к старому, привычному обращению. Ламию оно всегда раздражало. - Откуда ты нахрен знаешь, что ты заслужил, а чего нет? Все, что ты заслужил, никуда от тебя не денется. Мне плевать на твоего друга. Ты сделал сложный выбор, в котором не было хороших вариантов, и тебе хреново. И это, честно, единственное, что меня волнует.  
Ламия тихо рассмеялся, и после этого смеха что-то в груди Уоррена отпустило.  
\- Знаешь, что я больше всего люблю в тебе, Уоррен?  
\- Мою неотразимость.  
\- Твою потрясающую незамутненноть.  
\- Знаешь, что люблю в тебе я? - спросил Уоррен.  
\- Мое прекрасное тело? - улыбка еще не сошла с лица Ламии, чуть усталая и удивительно живая.  
\- Нет, - Уоррен фыркнул и добавил серьезно. - Все. Не могу выделить, я люблю тебя всего сразу.  
Это были глупые слова, и высокопарные, похлеще того, что выдавал иногда капитан, но они были правдой. И стоило сказать их только ради того, как они заставили Ламию снова рассмеяться, пусть даже отпустившего напряжения в его смехе было больше, чем веселья.   
Уоррен наклонился, сцеловывая этот смех с его губ, и Ламия сказал, когда они оторвались друг от друга:  
\- Поздравляю, ты умудрился обойти Хаотика по части романтичного бреда.  
Он говорил с типичной своей высокомерной ехидностью, но скрывалось под словами что-то - едва различимая интонация - некая странная мягкость, почти мечтательность. Что-то, что говорило - Ламия услышал, действительно услышал то, что Уоррен хотел ему сказать.  
\- Придурок, - сдавленно выдохнул Уоррен, снова зарываясь лицом в его волосы.  
Говорить больше ничего не хотелось, хотелось и дальше так сидеть в одном на двоих уютном мирке, и чувствовать, как постепенно будто оттаивает Ламия, как расслабляется его тело.  
\- Ты можешь спросить, - тихо выдохнул Ламия через какое-то время. - Я не рассыплюсь.  
\- Просто не хочу портить момент, - Уоррен легко коснулся губами его виска и улыбнулся. - Ты рядом и даже не особенно язвишь.  
\- Уникальный случай, - Ламия снова тихо вздохнул и посерьезнел. - Хаотик сейчас с Загессой, закрепляет их связь. Как только они закончат, мы займемся Малкестой.  
Наверное, Уоррену стоило спросить, как они планируют ловить Малкесту, или хотя бы что до тех пор делать с Андерсеном, но удержаться он просто не смог:  
\- В каком смысле "закрепляет связь"? Это ведь не то, что я думаю.  
Ламия расхохотался, громко, в голос и действительно весело:  
\- Ты смотришь слишком много порнухи, - наконец отсмеявшись и стирая невольно выступившие слезы, сказал он.  
\- Что еще я мог подумать? - недовольно буркнул Уоррен. - Мы же про капитана говорим.  
\- Ты превратно воспринимаешь Хаотика Сида.   
Теперь настала очередь Уоррена фыркать:  
\- Капитан трахает все, что недостаточно быстро бегает, кроме команды, разумеется. Не настолько он придурок.  
\- В данный момент у него есть легионер, - напомнил Ламия. - И... не думаю, что секс сейчас входит в список его приоритетов. Даже для него сейчас слишком много всего.  
\- Думаешь, не справится?  
\- Он справится, он всегда справляется, - невесело улыбнулся Ламия. - Хаотик из тех, кто приходит к финишу первым. Чтобы рухнуть сразу за ним.  
Спорить было глупо, и Уоррен перевел тему:  
\- Надолго я отрубился?  
Он не был уверен, что Ламия дал ему и остальным членам команды обычное снотворное, и даже не пытался высчитывать время действия. Просто доверял, что так надо.  
\- Три часа. Потом я ввел тебе возбудитель, - заметив выражение его лица, Ламия высокомерно вздернул бровь. - Слишком много порнухи, Уоррен. Возбудитель - это нейтрализатор снотворного, а не то, что ты подумал.  
\- Ничего я не подумал, - буркнул Уоррен. - Как все прошло? С Загессой, в смысле.  
\- Довольно гладко, - Ламия снова горько скривился, и Уоррен снова проклял себя за длинный язык. Вот кто его тянул? - Все в порядке, - добавил Ламия. - Ты имеешь право знать. Я собирался спроецировать Загессе любовь ко мне, но нашлось решение получше.  
Слышать горечь в его голосе было почти больно.  
\- Я заразил его собой, Уоррен. Я заразил его своим безумием, чтобы он так же цеплялся за Хаотика, как и я.  
\- Ты поступил правильно, - ответил Уоррен.  
\- Нет. Нет, я поступил неправильно.  
\- Ну и хрен с ним. Ты поступил так, как было нужно. И это даст вам с капитаном шанс не сойти с ума. К черту твоего Загессу. Попал к пиратам - сам дурак.  
Ламия снова чуть улыбнулся:  
\- Как у тебя все просто. Спасибо, Уоррен.  
Уоррен видел его улыбку, мягкую, грустную, и улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- За простотой это ко мне. Обращайся.  
  
***  
\- Разрешите войти, сэр? - бесстрастно спросил Лагатт, подходя к Раллену. Первый помощник сидел в отсеке управления, неподалеку от связистов и изучал проекцию галактической карты. Отблески от нее ложились на лицо Раллена голубоватыми мазками, и делали его невыразительные черты почти призрачными:  
\- Ты уже это сделал, - голос звучал безразлично и будто бы бесцветно. Когда Лагатт начинал приглядываться, невыразительность первого помощника начинала казаться почти уникальной. Будто кто-то взял живого человека и заменил его вылинявшей копией.  
Другие люди в отсеке управления оглянулись на легионера, но в остальном предпочли проигнорировать.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, - коротко отозвался Лагатт, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что раскаивается. Не видел смысла. - Есть новости о капитане?  
\- Никаких, - покачал головой Раллен. - Едва ли они появятся так быстро.  
Он протянул руку и слегка увеличил фрагмент проекции.  
Лагатт не стал комментировать новость. Да и что он мог бы сказать?  
\- Прошло слишком мало времени, - добавил Раллен. - Как твои успехи в попытках стать частью команды?  
\- Прошло слишком мало времени, - повторил за ним Лагатт, и неожиданно для себя недовольно добавил. - Меня избегают.  
Лагатт всегда считал, что стать частью человеческого общества было бы легко, в конце концов легионеры выглядели, как люди, более того, были созданы, чтобы нравиться людям, чтобы восхищать. Так ему говорили во Дворце.  
На "Роджере" никому не было до него дела, как будто Лагатт существовал с ними параллельно. Если он задавал вопрос, ему отвечали и не более.  
\- Предсказуемо, - безлично отозвался Раллен.  
\- Это все, что вы можете сказать? - огрызнулся Лагатт. Реакция первого помощника злила, в конце концов, человек сам говорил, что Лагатт должен стать частью коллектива. Самому Лагатту было все равно.  
\- Нет. Мы возвращаемся на Равону.  
\- Почему именно туда? Есть информация, что Хаотик там появится?  
Лагатт чуть подался вперед. Хорошо бы Хаотик действительно оказался бы на планете. Это позволило бы вытащить капитана, и изрядно упрочило бы положение самого Лагатта.  
\- Последнее место, где видели его команду, - пояснил Раллен. - Даже если он сам не вернется на планету, там могли остаться следы. Кто-то должен знать, где искать его дальше.  
Лагатт небрежно пожал плечами:  
\- Лучше, чем ничего. Вы разрешите мне спуститься на планету? Я мог бы помочь с поисками.  
Замаскировать насколько он хочет получить разрешение Лагатту так и не удалось.  
Раллен задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по колену и равнодушно сказал:  
\- Я подумаю над этим.  
  
***  
Загесса лежал, прикрыв глаза, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. Ничего не получалось, тело трясло будто в лихорадке, и все вокруг казалось ненастоящим. Все кроме Хаотика Сида.  
Хаотик сидел рядом, совсем близко, гладил по волосам уверенными, отеческими движениями, и сбросить с себя эту незнакомую чужую руку хотелось почти до боли, но необходимость быть ближе всякий раз оказывалась сильнее.  
Загесса цеплялся за это раздражающее ощущение ладони в волосах и за текучее чужое сознание, неуловимое словно ртуть, настолько, что уловить можно было только обрывки образов: вихрь проекций, солдат из какого-то фильма рапортует офицеру, сам Загесса - бледный и дрожащий, черный мизинец-коготь, и множество еще - быстрых, неразборчивых. Странных. Ненормальных.  
Хрупкий якорь в море безумия, которое влил в Загессу Ламия.  
Не Доминик, Загесса отказывался думать, что его друг был способен на такое. Во много раз страшнее смерти, намного безнадежнее.  
Как громко они кричат, Отец. Помоги мне, я больше не могу слушать! Отец!  
Чужие чувства, захлестывающие будто волны.  
Захлебываться страшно.  
Загесса знал, что не сойдет с ума, давно пережил возраст, когда эта опасность могла ему грозить. В конце концов, инквизиторы были самыми устойчивыми к ереси из Детей Творца. Безумие обходило их стороной.  
Что он знал о том, как его Братья сходят с ума? Что он мог понять, в безопасной тишине своей веры и своих ментальных щитов?  
...тщеславие имя мое, и даны мне десять грехов, дабы разбить душу и плоть на десять частей...  
\- Моя душа так же жестока, как и красива, - Хаотик заговорил, и его голос сам по себе был благословением, просто потому, что за него тоже можно было зацепиться, как за якорь. - Она отдала тебя мне. Не бойся, я злодей, но злодей, который играет по правилам.  
Загесса с трудом выпрямился, рука Хаотика соскользнула с его волос на плечо, и не вернуть ее на место стоило огромного труда. Заставить себя говорить, как подобает инквизитору тоже:  
\- Ты принимаешь меня за идиота, - голос слушался, хоть и казался чужим. - Он сделал это по твоему приказу. Бессмысленно играть в хорошего полицейского.  
Смех Хаотика был почти жутким, будто бы безумным. Загессу он почти успокаивал, отрезал от бездны, в которую сбросил его Ламия.  
\- Браво, падре. Ты не успел собрать выпущенные кишки, но уже показываешь зубы.  
\- Я тебе необходим, - Загесса говорил с уверенностью, и он был уверен. В разбившемся на осколки мире это было единственным, в чем Загесса действительно был уверен.  
\- Нет, падре, - Сид притянул Загессу к себе, потерся носом о его макушку, утверждая права, и Загесса не смог заставить себя вырваться. Близость была противоречивой, болезненной, но она отгоняла безумие. - Мне нужен телепат. И я получу его, чего бы мне это не стоило. Твоя жизнь - это совсем дешево.  
Загесса промолчал, и Хаотик продолжил, по-прежнему ласково, добродушно:  
\- Ты можешь убить всех на этом корабле, кроме меня и моей души. Ты можешь лишить меня команды, и тех, кто мне дорог. Но ты не станешь, падре. У тебя хорошая фантазия. Ты представляешь, что станет с тобой потом. Я не убью тебя, я посажу тебя в капсулу, и отправлю на Форпост-Бьянка. Знаешь сколько там населения?  
Загесса облизал вмиг пересохшие губы.  
\- Ну же ответь мне, - улыбнулся Хаотик, обводя пальцем его губы. - Сделай папочке приятное.  
\- Сто тринадцать миллиардов человек.  
\- И каждый из этих ста тринадцати миллиардов скажет тебе "привет".  
\- Я не настолько чувствителен, - ответил Загесса, пытаясь заставить голос звучать резко.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь себя, падре. И меня. Посмотри, я яд и противоядие от самого себя. Поверь, те, кто делают то, что я говорю, по-настоящему счастливые люди.  
От его голоса и его присутствия продирало дрожью, все говорило - этот человек, сидящий так близко - опасен.  
\- Я вижу высокомерного, пафосного мальчишку, - как мог спокойно и с достоинством ответил Загесса. Это вызвало только смех:  
\- Ничего страшного, падре. Я еще куплю тебе окуляры, с твоим зрением все станет хорошо. Ты уже дал мне руку, теперь осталось отдать остальное.  
\- Это ты говорил Отступнику Доминику, чтобы он стал служить тебе?  
\- Мы мало разговаривали поначалу. Поверь, ему было значительно хуже, чем тебе.  
\- В моем случае результат не будет столь разрушительным, - огрызнулся Загесса, огрызнулся, потому что слишком хорошо понимал, как сильно зависит от этого человека.  
\- Тем лучше для тебя, падре. Хочешь, я сокращу этот разговор?  
В одной из кают, несколькими ярусами выше, и почти в самом дальнем конце корабля, куда ушел Ламия, проснулся человек. Его сознание резануло по мыслям Загессы, будто лезвие, вызывая боль и неприятное чувство падения. Загесса подался к Хаотику быстрее, чем успел осознать, что делает, прячась в спасительный водоворот его мыслей.  
Хаотик не оттолкнул его, наоборот прижал к себе, позволяя дышать запахом сигарет, дезинфицирующего состава, который на кораблях всегда добавляли в воду, и своей кожи. Загесса всегда ненавидел запах сигарет, но в тот момент не мог раздражаться даже из-за этого. Какая-то часть отчаянно пыталась донести, что человек рядом враг.  
Должно быть, Загесса сказал это вслух, потому что водоворот чужого сознания стал почти искристым, а Хаотик тихо фыркнул от смеха:  
\- Я не враг тебе, падре. Я просто колесо, под которое ты попал. Ничего личного, мне был нужен ты, и теперь тебе нужен я.  
\- Я никогда не встречал более отвратительного человека, - судорожно цепляясь за него, ответил Загесса.  
\- Я тебе верю, - Хаотик снова принялся гладить его по волосам, но голос звучал до странного отстраненно. - Я позер. Я люблю, когда все красиво, но я попал в очень уродливую ситуацию. В уродливой ситуации мне остается только совершать уродливые поступки.  
Загесса почувствовал, что сам хочет засмеяться, и на секунду мысль отозвалась страхом - пришло в голову, что Хаотик просачивается в него, в его личность, так быстро. Но желание смеяться пришло изнутри, не извне.  
\- Ты утешаешь жертву изнасилования сразу после изнасилования, - сказал Загесса и положил руки Хаотику на талию.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- И поверь, не в первый раз так делаю.  
Загесса поймал себя на том, что впервые назвал его по имени, пусть даже мысленно. Зависимость прогрессировала с невероятной скоростью и вызывала глухое, безнадежное чувство отчаяния. Цепляться за этого человека было так легко.  
... Ты, Чье имя невыразимо Речью, Ты, чьи руки направляют меня, не дай мне плутать во Тьме...  
\- Ты не хочешь привязываться, - сказал Сид и потерся носом о его шею.  
\- Это очевидно, - бесстрастно, насколько мог, отозвался Загесса, и в последний момент не выдержал, отвернул голову, открывая ему доступ. - Я отличаюсь от Отступника Доминика. Я не сошел с ума сам, вы это со мной сделали.  
\- Да, - шепнул Сид ему на ухо. - И мы не станем извиняться.  
\- Я считал себя выше ненависти, - Загесса обессилено прикрыл глаза. - Я ошибался.  
\- Я хорошо цепляюсь за людей, падре, потому что не боюсь оставлять следы в их жизни, и не протестую, когда они делают то же самое со мной. Ты уже попал под колесо, ненавидь или люби, это не изменится. Но я советую тебе любить. Ты же верующий человек, ты и сам понимаешь, почему.  
Загесса судорожно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он никогда ни от чего не зависел, никогда ничего не боялся - совершенный Сын Творца.  
Падать оказалось больно.  
Еще больнее от того, что он не упал сам, его сорвали грубые, бесцеремонные руки, чтобы ласково поддерживать теперь, на дне.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, - хрипло выдохнул он, прижимаясь, наконец, к Хаотику всем телом. - Ненавижу тебя.  
\- Шшш, - тот зачем-то гладил его по щекам, будто стирал слезы, укачивал как маленького ребенка - заботливо, искренне и жутко, и шептал. - Я здесь. Я никуда не уйду.  
Загесса не знал, сколько это продолжалось, иногда ловил себя на том, что что-то говорит, или что Сид ему что-то рассказывает, но в воспоминаниях остались только обрывки фраз. Бесстрастный инквизитор внутри Загессы только равнодушно и профессионально отмечал происходящее: укрепление внутренней связи, сцепка сознаний, попытка компенсировать насильственное вмешательство в психику. Бесстрастный инквизитор отмечал, как грамотно действовал Хаотик, привязывая к себе, и был бессилен.  
Загесса знал, что происходит, просто не мог этого избежать, только чувствовал, как все слабее сопротивление:  
\- Это не настоящее, - устало сказал он, наконец, когда мир перестал расслаиваться на свои и чужие чувства. И они с Сидом остались в относительной тишине.  
\- Конечно, нет, падре. Конечно, нет, но иногда фальшивые вещи совсем не слабее настоящих.  
\- Я убью тебя, как только избавлюсь от этой зависимости, - он сидел в объятьях Хаотика. практически у него на коленях, и не чувствовал никакого противоречия, обещая это.  
\- Не ври себе, падре. Ты никогда этого не сделаешь, - Хаотик снова погладил его по волосам. - Даже если тебе удастся избавиться от зависимости, ты не сможешь меня убить. Я - твой личный сорт дури, ты сделаешь все, чтобы держаться от меня подальше. Потому что одна моя улыбка и - дзинь! - ты снова превратишься в наркомана.  
\- Сколько человек на "Хаосе"?  
\- На данный момент двадцать шесть плюс легионер, минус ты.  
По данным Андерсена команда Хаотика состояла из тридцати человек, Загесса сделал мысленную заметку разобраться с несовпадением чисел позже.  
\- Ты справишься, - сказал ему Сид. - Я все время буду рядом. Только протяни... мысль.  
\- Я не смогу сломать Малкесту в таком состоянии. Я не смогу даже находиться с ним рядом.  
\- Мне даже интересно, кого ты недооцениваешь больше - себя или меня? Поверь, когда наш друг мейстер окажется на "Хаосе", он будет практически ручным.  
Это было так абсурдно, что Загесса мог только смотреть на Хаотика снисходительно:  
\- Ты хочешь похитить пророка?  
\- Хочу, падре? - Сид хищно усмехнулся. - Нет, я это сделаю. Может быть не совсем один и не совсем лично, но сделаю.  
\- Бессмысленно.  
Хаотик снова коснулся губами его виска и шепнул:  
\- Бессмысленно так же, как пытаться поймать инквизитора. Но ты здесь, падре, и это хорошо, что ты веришь в Бога. Поверить в мои чудеса тебе будет совсем не сложно.  
  
***  
Принимая из рук Ламии инъектор со снотворным для "корабельного сна", Слейтер отчетливо понимал, почему Сид так ненавидит неизбежность. Беспомощность была хуже всего, пережить ее теперь, когда они только спасли Сида, было еще тяжелее.  
Стоило поговорить с ним, убедить не рисковать и отложить, хоть ненадолго, но Слейтер уже видел, что это бесполезно. Кажется, просто научился понимать, когда Сид все для себя решил и не собирался размениваться на компромиссы.  
Загесса был опасен, это Слейтер осознавал, и так же отчетливо осознавал, что это не та опасность, от которой сможет защитить легионер.  
"Корабельный сон" был больше похож на потерю сознания - в одно мгновение Слейтер прижимал инъектор к сгибу локтя, а в другой уже открывал глаза, глядя на потолок капитанской каюты. Сида не было.  
Слейтер и не ожидал его увидеть, но внутри все равно что-то предательски сжалось. Сид мог пострадать, и никто не пришел бы ему на помощь, не в его собственном разуме.  
Слейтер напомнил себе, что Ламия был рядом, хотелось верить, что этого оказалось достаточно.  
На вызов церковник ответил практически сразу, его безмятежный и чуть надменный взгляд успокаивали.  
\- Как все прошло? - не размениваясь на приветствия, спросил Слейтер. Главное он уже видел: Ламия был жив и вменяем, и это означало, что Сид не пострадал тоже. Судьба Загессы Слейтера интересовала мало.  
\- Сносно, - сухо ответил Ламия. - Если ты хочешь подробностей, Хаотик Сид в состоянии ответить за себя сам.  
Слейтер не знал, насколько правильно спрашивать это у церковника, но все же уточнил:  
\- Я могу позвонить ему сейчас?  
Ламия покачал головой, словно раздумывая, потом устало провел ладонями по лицу - надменность, высокомерие, которые Слейтер уже привык ассоциировать с церковником, исчезли, и стало заметно как тяжело ему все это давалось:  
\- Ты можешь с ним связаться, - сказал Ламия. - Но я не рекомендую этого делать. Сейчас он занят Загессой. Это... важный этап.  
\- Насколько опасен инквизитор?  
\- Загесса не причинит Хаотику вреда. Просто не сможет, и даже если попытается, я смогу это почувствовать и вмешаться. Он об этом знает.  
Слейтер кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению:  
\- Ты сказал, что на данном этапе мне лучше не вмешиваться. Объяснись.  
Он превышал свои полномочия, требуя от Ламии ответов, понимал это, но все равно не собирался брать слова обратно. Ему следовало знать.  
Ламия внимательно изучал его своими темными глазами прежде, чем ответить  
\- Я заразил Загессу не любовью ко мне. Я заразил его собственным безумием.  
\- Я не понимаю, - ровно отозвался Слейтер.  
\- Зависимость, - сказал Ламия. - Загесса будет цепляться за Хаотика так же, как цепляюсь я. Нуждаться в близком контакте, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
Только тогда Слейтер понял.   
Связь.  
Сид был занят, создавал связь с еще одним человеком, возможно, такую же прочную, как с Ламией.  
Ярость, которая вспыхнула при одной этой мысли, почти удивляла, должно быть, Ламия чувствовал ее даже на расстоянии, потому что поморщился и посоветовал:  
\- Держи себя в руках. Все не так, как тебе представляется.  
\- Ты читаешь чувства, а не мысли, - холодно отозвался Слейтер. - Ты не можешь знать, что мне представляется.  
Ламия чуть усмехнулся:  
\- Я читаю по твоему лицу.  
Слейтер не счел нужным отвечать, и выключил проекцию.  
Нашел в списке контактов Хаотика, выбирая защищенную линию, и только тогда отослал запрос связи. Ему нужно было знать, что Сид хотя бы ответит.  
  
***  
Пробуждение легионера отозвалось тупой ноющей болью в черепной коробке, и инквизитор внутри Загессы бесстрастно отметил, что ментальные щиты, должно быть, вовсе перестали действовать, потому что сознание Леона Слейтера выплескивалось наружу будто потоком, с интенсивностью проецирующей Иконы, но без присущей Иконам мягкости. Загесса терпеть не мог подобного рода модификантов и именно за это - за удивительную навязчивость сознания. Это раздражало его в Лагатте и еще больше раздражало в Слейтере.  
Даже с того расстояния на котором Загесса не прочитал бы в обычном человеке ничего кроме поверхностных мыслей, легионер излучал едва ли не всего себя, транслируя и свое отношение к Хаотику Сиду и к самому Загессе.   
Еще одна омерзительная черта - легионер просыпался сразу. Не было никакого перехода со сна на бодрствование, когда Загесса мог бы успеть адаптироваться к постороннему сигналу. В одно мгновение легионер был просто далеким сознанием, с которого соскальзывал разум Загессы, а в другое он уже транслировал свои мысли и чувства в ментальный громкоговоритель.  
В первый момент Загесса судорожно выдохнул, цепляясь за руку Хаотика и за его сознание до боли, и только через минуту, смог создать хоть какое-то подобие ментальной заслонки - жалкую пародию на свой обычный щит. Чувства и мысли Слейтера просачивались внутрь, как назойливые насекомые, громкие и сильные, но теперь это было хотя бы терпимо.  
\- Шшш, тихо, - Хаотик снова притянул Загессу в объятия, принялся укачивать, и пока он это делал, все остальные сигналы - навигатор, легионер, привычная узнаваемая пустота там, где был Ламия - отодвинулись далеко, слились в далекий едва различимый шум. - Скажи мне, кто проснулся.  
\- Биомебель, - ровно отозвался Загесса, пристально следя за реакцией. Он не мог читать Хаотика как всех остальных, но какие-то отголоски выцепить все же получалось. Сознание Хаотика окрасилось теплом, потом холодным неприязненным равнодушием, образ Слейтера - собирательный концепт, распадающийся на блеск волос, запах, отголосок речи, тепло тела и все, из чего состоял для Хаотика Сида легионер Слейтер, неожиданно сильное - сменился лицом самого Загессы, бледным и с недовольно поджатыми губами, таким четким, будто Хаотик смотрел на визуальный файл.  
Главное, пусть опосредованно, всего лишь отголоском, но Загесса успел увидеть. Хаотик испытывал глубокую эмоциональную привязанность к Слейтеру, как ни парадоксально это было. Парадоксально, но выгодно.  
Загесса мог использовать это против него, и при первой возможности собирался это сделать.  
Рука, сжавшаяся на горле, заставила замереть, холодно посмотреть в серые глаза напротив - нередкий цвет, но все же довольно приятный.  
Хаотик ослабил хватку, невесомо погладил кончиками пальцев его горло и ласково сказал:  
\- Не стоит обижать Леона. Думать обо мне плохо не стоит тоже. Я не читаю мыслей, падре, зато неплохо предугадываю намерения.   
Что ж, эту свою слабость Хаотик осознавал, и понимал, что Загесса попытается ею воспользоваться.  
\- Твои способности мало меня интересуют.  
\- Не стоит врать, падре, я на редкость интересная личность. Интересная личность, которая закроет глаза на одни вещи и не закроет на другие, - он улыбнулся до странности мягко и совершенно безумно и добавил. - Если ты хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы тронуть Леона, я устрою тебе ад, который удивит даже инквизитора.  
То, как именно он это говорил, заставило присмотреться внимательнее.  
Загесса никогда не был восприимчив к угрозам, но трезво оценивал уровень опасности. Хаотик был опасен, именно вот этой странной смесью противоречащих друг другу качеств - мягкость и угроза, жесткий расчет и взрывная спонтанность, изменчивость и стабильность. И он был нужен Загессе, по крайней мере, пока тот не сумеет найти способ взять собственное разбитое сознание под контроль. Хотя бы просто укрепить щиты до приемлемого уровня.  
Шепот обжег ухо и вызвал почти неодолимое желание отодвинуться - Загесса ненавидел подобную фамильярность.  
\- Скажи, что ты понял меня, падре.  
\- Вполне, - сухо отозвался Загесса. - Ты осознаешь, что легионер - твоя слабость, и пытаешься защититься там, где уязвим.  
\- Бинго. Понятливым на этом корабле обещают кофеварку.  
\- Ты не похож на человека, который легко подпускает к себе, - бесстрастно заметил Загесса. - Это существо, - он скривился, потому что при упоминании Слейтера Дар снова начинал ловить его навязчивые мысли, - не летает на "Хаосе" и двух месяцев. Мне сложно поверить в то, что оно стало тебе таким важным. Я вообще не склонен верить в привязанности у тебя и тебе подобных.  
\- Ты обижаешь меня, падре. Подобных мне нет, - Сид намотал прядь волос Загессы на палец, отпустил и криво усмехнулся. - Не важно как, тебя должен волновать только свершившийся факт. Я озвучу его сам: Леон дорог мне. Верь в это, уважай это и будет тебе счастье.  
\- Ты знал, что я пойму, и потому предупреждаешь.  
\- И снова бинго. Я не враг тебе, падре.  
\- Я могу с этим поспорить.  
\- Не стоит. Тебе не понравится результат.  
\- Возможно, - признал Загесса и сменил тему. - Итак, тебе нужен телепат. Что именно произойдет со мной после?  
\- Зависит от того, как ты покажешь себя за испытательный срок. Я оставлю тебя жить на "Хаосе" долго и счастливо или отправлю полетать снаружи без скафандра, - Хаотик перестал улыбаться так быстро, будто кто-то стер его улыбку нажатием кнопки. - Но я не отправлю тебя одного на планету. Ты не сойдешь с ума.  
По-своему предложение было даже милосердным, зная порядки в пиратской среде, Загесса это осознавал. Так же как и осознавал, по чьему приказу Ламия отравил его сознание безумием.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты тоже заразен, падре. Я смотрю на тебя, и думаю, что могу читать мысли. "Злодей Хаотик Сид во всем виноват". Посмотри на это с положительной стороны.  
\- С какой именно? - тщательно контролируя голос, и не позволяя себе ответить ментальным ударом, спросил Загесса. Хаотик продолжал улыбаться, но взгляд у него стал тяжелым и острым, похожим на то, как иногда смотрел Александр Андерсен:  
\- У тебя, падре, есть редкая возможность пережить то, от чего ты не спас когда-то своего друга. Знаешь, друзья делятся неприятностями и счастьем.  
\- Ты полагаешь, я мог что-то сделать? - резкие нотки все же просочились в голос. Этот человек смел обвинять его в том, что он не помог Доминику? Не спас его от сумасшествия?  
\- Полагаю, падре? Я это знаю. В конце концов, я же смог.  
Загесса ударил, импульс получился слабым, и Хаотик только поморщился, отвесил ему оплеуху в ответ - беззлобно и обыденно - и посоветовал:  
\- Не стоит, падре. Такие фокусы плохо на меня действуют.  
\- Не стоит меня провоцировать.  
\- Даже не собирался, - он собирался добавить что-то еще. Что-то еще про Ламию, это Загесса успел прочитать, но в воздухе возникла проекция вызова. Защищенный режим.  
Загесса все еще чувствовал сознание Слейтера, и потому знал, кто звонит и зачем.  
Желание легионера, чтобы Сид отозвался, было настолько острым, что оседало горечью на языке.  
Если Хаотик не примет вызов, это не пройдет для его легионера бесследно. Загесса это чувствовал.  
Через несколько секунд Сид все же нажал "принять".  
  
***  
Слейтер осознавал, что поступает глупо. У него не было ни одной веской причины звонить Сиду, ни одного оправдания, более того, он получил четкие рекомендации этого не делать. И все же это было важно. Именно теперь, когда не было ни повода, ни оправдания, было важно знать, что Сид рядом. Что на него можно рассчитывать, несмотря ни на что.  
Времени оставалось все меньше и меньше, оно утекало сквозь пальцы. Каждая минута рядом с Сидом казалась ворованной, украденной у неизбежности, и потому особенно драгоценной.  
Слейтер бездумно смотрел, как течет бесконечная полоса ожидания на проекции связи, и хотел, чтобы Сид принял вызов. Хотя бы в этот раз, точно знать, что Слейтер ему важнее планов.  
Сид подтвердил коннект:  
\- Леон? Ты звонишь рассказать о сюрпризах?  
Слейтер встал безупречно прямо, неотрывно глядя Сиду в глаза, и коротко отозвался, пряча в уголках губ улыбку:  
\- Я считаю, что нецелесообразно оставлять тебя с инквизитором без охраны и прошу разрешения присутствовать на допросе.  
Сид сидел рядом с Загессой, практически прижимая его к себе, но это не имело значения. Он принял коннект.  
Предлог был прозрачный, будто стекло, но Слейтера это не волновало. Откажет Сид или согласится, не имело значения.  
\- Леон, ты мог бы просто сказать, что хочешь меня видеть. Довольно внезапно для тебя.  
Слейтер кивнул, с трудом сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, и заставляя себя не улыбаться:  
\- Я просто хочу тебя видеть.  
Загесса с шумом втянул в себя воздух, и обессилено уткнулся лбом Сиду в плечо:  
\- Держи это существо как можно дальше от меня, - Слейтер впервые слышал голос инквизитора, и тот оказался именно таким, каким он его представлял - глубоким, сильным, уверенным и чуть надменным.  
\- Боюсь, сейчас я немного занят с нашим новым приобретением, - Сид улыбнулся в ответ. - Я приду, как только освобожусь.  
\- Я подожду.  
  
***  
Следующие два суточных корабельных цикла Слейтер не видел Сида. Тот не возвращался в каюту и не пытался звонить.   
Ожидание нельзя было назвать приятным, но оно и не подавляло. Сид оставался на корабле, в относительной безопасности, и просто не имел возможности ни на что отвлекаться. Бессмысленно было требовать у него время, которое он не мог Слейтеру дать.  
Даже если времени у них с Сидом оставалось все меньше.   
Об этом Слейтер старался не думать.  
"Хаос" вышел из гипера и теперь возвращался к Равоне. На сей раз, точка выхода была ближе к планете, и они должны были прибыть на орбиту за три стандартных дня.  
Слейтер потратил, время пока Сид был занят с Загессой на восполнение пробелов в собственном образовании. Учеба была одним из немногих удовольствий, в которых Слейтер не отказывал себе даже во Дворце, но во Дворце информация была ограничена его доступом легионера. На "Хаосе" Слейтер не был ограничен ничем кроме времени.  
Со временем творилось что-то странное. Оно то летело, стоило Слейтеру по-настоящему чем-то увлечься, то тянулось бесконечно и скучно, в бездумном и отупляющем ожидании звонка. Слейтер не оставался спать в каюте Сида, предпочитая диван в общей зоне, и слишком часто смотрел на проекцию связи, в надежде вопреки всему увидеть значок пропущенного сообщения или вызова.  
В остальном все было почти обыденно. Команда по-прежнему сторонилась легионера, и Слейтера это устраивало - редких контактов с Уорреном, Форкс и Ламией ему почти хватало.  
Об Александре Андерсене он тоже старался не вспоминать. Мысль о том, что Сид пережил на "Роджере" все еще отдавалась внутри глухой, бессильной злостью. Когда справиться с ней не удавалось или просто долго не получалось уснуть, Слейтер отправлялся на стрельбище.  
Он привык находиться там один, в редких случаях, мог пересечься с Форкс, но остальные члены команды или избегали легионера, или просто не любили это место.  
Слейтеру там нравилось - просторный пустой зал, одинаково удобный, как для стрельбы, так и для спарринга.  
Боевой робот был меньше тех, которые использовались во Дворце, или того, с которым Слейтер дрался на Арене "Крылатой Марии", зато он оказался проворней, с более сложной конструкцией, типичной для механизмов негуманоидного типа. Больше всего робот был похож на помесь механической крысы с пауком, но Слейтера его внешний вид интересовал слабо.  
"Только не сломай", - сказала Форкс Слейтеру, копируя матрицу управления в его личный компьютер, и дополнительное ограничение делало спарринг интереснее.  
Во Дворце Слейтер редко думал о тренировках легионера, как об игре. Тренироваться с роботом, зная, что никто не оценивает и не фиксирует каждый шаг и каждое движение, что в любом случае никто не пострадает, оказалось почти весело. Приятно было чувствовать собственную силу и собственное превосходство над машиной. Приятно было позволить себе то, на что никогда не стал бы размениваться в настоящем бою с себе подобными, приятно было представлять, как смотрел бы на него Сид, если бы увидел. Слейтер думал об этом иногда, воображал, как оно могло бы случиться, и мысленно смеялся над собой.  
И все же в следующий раз с Сидом они встретились именно на стрельбище. Слейтер стрелял в появляющиеся сразу в воздухе проекции-мишени, перемещался между ними, скорее играясь, чем действительно прикладывая усилия - программа управления стояла на максимальном уровне сложности, но для легионера он все равно оставался слишком легким - и уворачивался от атак робота, не пытаясь атаковать в ответ.  
А потом массивные двойные двери, отделяющие стрельбище от коридора с карцером, скользнули в стороны, и за ними стоял Сид.

Глупо, но заметив его, Слейтер едва не получил тяжелым металлическим хлыстом робота в висок. Ушел в последний момент в сторону, мягко перетекая в стойку, в последний момент перехватывая один из механических манипуляторов в районе сочленения, и бросив роботом в стену.  
Сид картинно зааплодировал, а движущиеся проекции мишеней замерли. Робот приземлился на нижние манипуляторы и застыл - программа нападения получила отбой.  
\- Леон-Леон, - картинно вздохнул Сид, приближаясь, а Слейтер не мог отвести от него взгляда. - Стоит мне только отвлечься на пару дней, и что я вижу по возвращении? Ты ломаешь ценное и очень сексапильное железо.  
Он выглядел лучше, чем в прошлый раз на проекции, тени под глазами хоть и не исчезли совсем, но стали прозрачнее, на левой руке снова был механический мизинец, взамен того, который отобрали на "Роджере".  
\- Просто сублимирую, - сказал Слейтер, перемещаясь вперед, к Сиду, понимая, что для человека это будет выглядеть, будто он исчез из одной точки и появился в другой.  
Сид непроизвольно отступил на шаг, и рассмеялся:  
\- Я боюсь спрашивать, что именно ты сублимируешь.  
\- Желание пойти и отобрать тебя у инквизитора, - спокойно ответил ему Слейтер, делая еще шаг вперед. На сей раз, Сид остался на месте, и они почти соприкоснулись.  
\- Тогда я появился очень вовремя, - легко отозвался Сид, но Слейтер чувствовал исходящее от него подспудное напряжение.  
\- Да.  
\- Никого кроме нас с тобой сейчас, Леон, - снова рассмеялся Сид. - Только ты, я и может быть совсем немного сопливой романтики.  
Слейтер наконец решился обнять его, привлечь к себе, и коснуться губами его макушки, зарываясь лицом в спутанные черные волосы, чувствуя, как щекочут шею перья.  
Тело в его руках напряглось на секунду, а потом расслабилось - мгновенно и сразу, будто маскируя тот первый момент напряжения, и это сказало Слейтеру больше, чем все, что произнес Сид, придя на стрельбище.  
\- Я готов поменять немного романтики на немного искренности, - сказал Слейтер, чуть отстранившись, чтобы смотреть Сиду в глаза. - Тебе все еще плохо. Я не слишком хорошо понимаю людей, но это видно даже мне.  
Сид фыркнул в ответ, и вся его артистичная непринужденность будто бы померкла, отодвинулась на задний план.  
\- Не скромничай, Леон. Ты все же меня подловил. Мне не плохо, по крайней мере, мне лучше, чем было два цикла назад. Неестественная веселость просто мой фирменный стиль.  
\- Простая наблюдательность, - Слейтер снова позволил себе коснуться волос Сида.  
\- Простая наблюдательность непростого легионера, - поправил Сид, и сменил тему. - Как тренировки?  
Слейтер равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Простые.  
\- Еще немного, и я действительно начну чувствовать себя всего лишь смертным, Леон. Что же тогда непросто тренировки?  
\- Бой с легионером.  
\- Могу представить, - Сид слегка потерся носом о его плечо. - Твоя мини-битва с бывшим другом произвела впечатление.  
\- Предпочел бы не повторять.  
Наконец-то находиться рядом с ним так близко было до абсурдного правильно, стоять, прижимаясь к хрупкому человеческому телу и говорить о вещах, которые не имели никакого значения.  
А потом они замолчали, и это оказалось еще легче.  
Слейтер дышал с Сидом в унисон, намеренно подстраиваясь под его ритм, и ничего не говорил.  
Сид молчал тоже, будто у него внезапно кончились слова.  
Потом он неожиданно выдохнул, расслабляясь по-настоящему, и притянул Слейтера к себе, чтобы выдохнуть в губы:  
\- Черт, Леон, знал бы ты, как я скучал.  
\- Всего два корабельных цикла, - отозвался Слейтер, даже если они и ему теперь казались бесконечными. Он осторожно коснулся губ Сида своими, почти сразу углубил поцелуй, не в состоянии оторваться даже на секунду, и чувствуя, как просыпается внутренний голод, который неизменно ассоциировалась у него с Сидом.  
Поцелуй был горько-сладким и жарким, и почти до боли хотелось стать ближе.  
\- С падре сутки засчитываются за пять, - усмехнулся Сид, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша.  
Невероятно хотелось поцеловать его еще раз, так, чтобы Сид забыл не только об инквизиторе Загессе, но даже собственное имя, до дрожи - прикасаться, быть рядом, делиться теплом и купаться в ощущении чужого присутствия. Еще немного, еще один поцелуй.  
Слейтер понимал, что не сможет себе его позволить. Он был телохранителем Хаотика Сида, какие-то вещи он не имел права упускать из виду, когда Сид сам о них заговаривал:  
\- Что с инквизитором? - отстраниться стоило огромного труда, и Слейтер так и не смог себя заставить убрать руки с талии Сида, так он мог ладонями чувствовать его дыхание.  
\- Сейчас с ним моя душа и Уоррен, - Сид фыркнул, проследил пальцами прядь его волос. - Не заморачивайся на его счет, Леон. Падре будет вести себя хорошо. Поверь, я умею убеждать.  
\- Он опасен, беспокоиться на его счет - часть моей работы, - напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Брось, Леон, просто поверь мне, он будет делать то, что ему скажут.  
\- Предпочту подстраховаться.  
Сид вздохнул:  
\- Слушай, не доводи его. Такие как моя душа и падре терпеть не могут таких, как ты - говорят, у вас слишком громкое сознание.  
\- Удобная отговорка, - холодно отозвался Слейтер. - Я способен принять, что мое присутствие причиняет неудобства Ламии, но инквизитор должен намного лучше себя контролировать.  
\- Мы с моей душой приложили немало усилий, чтобы устроить раздрай в его голове. Падре сейчас не тянет на стабильность.  
\- Я все равно настаиваю на том, чтобы присутствовать при ваших встречах, - упрямо повторил Слейтер.  
Сид рассмеялся, глядя на него чуть прищуренными глазами, и во взгляде сквозило предупреждение, как всегда, когда Слейтер начинал спорить:  
\- Занятная формулировка, Леон. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе "нет"? Тогда просто попроси.  
Давить дальше означало спровоцировать Сида на негатив и агрессию, и Слейтер попробовал иначе:  
\- Загесса нужен тебе, чтобы вытащить информацию из Малкесты, - сказал он, понимая, что рискует. - Я уверен, что присутствие мейстера черных больше воздействует на психику телепата, чем мое. Если я буду находиться с Загессой рядом, его устойчивость к негативному влиянию должна стать лучше.  
Сид рассмеялся, легко встрепывая его волосы:  
\- Леон-Леон, ты неподражаем. Отличная попытка, но я не верю в твое желание помочь бедному падре акклиматизироваться.  
\- Среди моих желаний нет ничего подобного, - бесстрастно признал Слейтер. - Я всего лишь говорю, что мое присутствие может быть полезно. Ты знаешь и сам причину, по которой я хочу быть к тебе ближе.  
Он невесомо коснулся пальцами скулы Сида, аккуратно провел вверх, к уголку глаза, и позволил себе показать то, что обычно прятал за равнодушным фасадом легионера:  
\- Я хочу быть к тебе ближе, хочу защищать тебя, иметь право прикасаться и находиться рядом, до самого конца, каким бы он ни был. Я осознаю, что у нас мало времени, и терять его очень больно. Пожалуйста, - спокойно попросил он, зная, что именно так Сиду сложнее будет ему отказать. - позволь мне быть рядом.  
\- Леон...  
\- Пожалуйста. Ты обещал мне все, что сможешь дать. Дай мне еще немного времени рядом с тобой.  
Нечестно было так обращаться с Сидом, нечестно было давить на болевые точки, точно понимая, что делаешь, но Слейтер не собирался ни отступать, ни просить прощения. Он хотел быть рядом с Сидом, и что еще важнее, быть с ним рядом, когда инквизитор мог представлять угрозу. Щепетильность определенно была неуместна.  
Сид невесело усмехнулся, и легко боднул лбом его плечо:  
\- Ты быстро разобрался, на что давить, Леон. А я всегда плохо переносил искренность. Левел плюс в умении манипулировать Хаотиком.  
\- Разреши мне, - снова попросил Слейтер, прижимая Сида к себе.  
\- Черт, я еще даже не успел сказать тебе "да", а уже жалею.  
Слейтер невесомо коснулся губами его лба и шепнул:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не благодари. Ты еще не видел, каким я могу быть.


	27. Chapter 27

***  
Форкс всегда считала, что бессмысленно жалеть о вещах, которые сделал. Стыд в ее понимании, был для людей, которые не знают чего хотят от себя и от других. Поэтому всякий раз обнаруживая себя у входа в тридцатую каюту с подносом, чувствовала острое раздражение. Приходить было почти стыдно.  
На самом деле Андерсен не испытывал недостатка в еде, каюта была оборудована пищевым синтезатором, и потому приносить стандартный рацион экипажа не имело смысла, но Форкс все равно это делала. Даже после того, как управление полностью перешло под контроль Сида, у нее остался доступ. Капитан позволял ей делать то, что она считает нужным, и не вмешивался.  
Форкс даже думать не хотелось, как Сид для себя объясняет ее визиты, потому что сама она их объяснить не могла. У Форкс не было ни одной логичной причины приходить к Александру Андерсену, смешной до идиотизма предлог с питанием не в счет.   
Несколько раз Форкс даже была готова обратиться к Ламии с вопросом, что она на самом деле чувствует и почему приходит. Не спросила только потому, что справедливо подозревала - ответ ей не понравится. И еще немного потому, что глупо было бежать к эмпату с такой ерундой, тем более, когда они с капитаном были заняты Загессой.  
От всего, что было связано с инквизитором, Форкс старалась держаться подальше - просто не была уверена, что после Бабочки, разгуливающей по системам их корабля будто у себя дома, и команды Андерсена, которая наверняка кинулась искать своего капитана, готова думать еще и об этом.  
\- К стене, руки за голову, - за последние два цикла фраза стала привычной, и это тоже раздражало неимоверно. Андерсен раз за разом изображал идеального заключенного, и безропотно выполнял требования.  
Форкс заходила в каюту, закрывала за собой дверь, и плюхала поднос на стол, мстительно кинув следом еще и пластиковую корабельную ложку.  
\- Добрый день, Изабелла, - Андерсен всегда приветствовал ее именно этой фразой, независимо от того, когда бы Форкс ни приходила. С другой стороны часов в каюте не было, и в любом случае время на корабле было условностью. Тем более на "Хаосе", где капитан мог в любой момент со скуки или в припадке дурного чувства юмора перевести часы.   
\- Ешьте быстрее, - отвечала Форкс, и добавляла, как идиотка, прекрасно понимая, что никого этим не обманывает. - Я заберу поднос.  
Андерсен не мог не понимать, что пришла она вовсе не для того, чтобы его кормить, да и посуду на "Хаосе" можно было безбоязненно отправлять в утилизатор, корабль потом синтезировал ее заново. Капитан "Роджера" никогда не комментировал визиты Форкс, и она не могла отделаться от мысли, что на его месте Хаотик Сид бы не удержался. Это был четвертый ее визит.  
\- Присаживайтесь, - ровно предложил Андерсен, возвращаясь за стол, и взяв ложку, а Форкс несколько секунд боролась с желанием одернуть его и напомнить, что одобрение ей не нужно. Это он был на "Хаосе" пленником, а она - первым помощником капитана. Но огрызаться было бы глупо и жалко, Андерсен не пытался ей указывать, он просто проявлял вежливость, в обычной своей равнодушно-отстраненной манере. Как проявлял бы ее по отношению не только к Форкс, но и к любому человеку, должно быть, в похожей ситуации.  
Каюта была маленькой, и помимо кресла за столом, которое занимал Андерсен, из мебели была только стандартная корабельная койка. На нее Форкс и села, внутренне злясь на себя за то, что задумывается о таких мелочах. Андерсен по этому поводу точно не испытывал никакого дискомфорта.  
Он ел быстро и аккуратно, не торопясь, но и не пытаясь продлить процесс, как человек, который давным-давно привык к пище из корабельных синтезаторов, и прекрасно знал, что через пару лет службы, несмотря на обилие вкусов, вся она кажется одинаковой.  
Визиты Форкс были бессмысленны с первой минуты до последней. Она просто сидела, смотрела, как Андерсен ест, сама не зная, что хочет спросить и хочет ли вообще, потом забирала поднос и уходила.  
Андерсен ни разу не пытался ее остановить или спросить, потому его вопрос застал Форкс врасплох:  
\- Вы хотели что-то узнать у меня, Изабелла? - он спросил спокойно, между делом, только скользнув по Форкс тяжелым взглядом. Во взгляде не было ни злости, ни вызова, но его все равно сложно было выдержать. Форкс не позволяла себе опустить глаз, хотя прекрасно понимала, что Андерсену и в голову не приходило с ней в чем-то соревноваться. Но уступить даже в такой малости все равно не могла.  
\- У вас красивые глаза, - когда она ничего не ответила, сказал он.  
\- Издеваетесь? - Форкс опасно прищурилась, не понимая к чему он клонит. Если бы на его месте был Хаотик Сид, можно было бы ожидать чего угодно от дружелюбной насмешки до скрытого подтекста. Андерсена Форкс знала очень плохо, и потому ожидать от него ей было нечего.  
\- Простое наблюдение.  
\- Держите свои наблюдения при себе. Или вы пересмотрели фильмов, в которых главный герой совращает тюремщицу?  
Андерсен вопросительно вскинул брови, и Форкс немедленно почувствовала себя очень глупо. Ну, конечно, подобное пришло в голову только ей.  
\- Честно говоря, не видел ни одного такого фильма.  
\- Ну, разумеется, - раздраженно отозвалась Форкс.  
\- Я равнодушен к современному кинематографу, - непринужденно пояснил он.  
Ситуация и без того идиотская становилась все глупее. Форкс не просто еще раз приперлась к нему непонятно зачем, теперь они еще и обсуждали кино. Она только надеялась, что Сид никогда об этом не узнает.   
Андерсен вернулся к еде, не пытаясь развить тему, и Форкс в очередной раз почувствовала себя неловко. Эта неловкость злила, потому что Форкс имела полное право ходить по кораблю, как ей вздумается, если это не противоречило приказам Сида.  
Затянувшееся молчание снова нарушил Андерсен:  
\- Довольно необычно знать, что в экипаже Хаотика есть кто-то вроде вас, - спокойно сказал он, снова поднимая взгляд от еды. - Впрочем, его люди всегда оставались для меня загадкой.  
\- Вы ничего обо мне не знаете.  
\- Вам не идет подобный тон, Изабелла, - он неожиданно чуть улыбнулся, и добавил мягче, словно ситуация его немного забавляла. - И я не хотел вас обидеть. Я знаю немного об экипаже "Хаоса", и тех, кто в него входит - преимущественно преступники, убийцы, террористы. Неожиданно встретить здесь бывшего офицера.  
\- А на "Роджере", значит, летают только добропорядочные граждане? - фыркнула Форкс, не понимая, к чему он клонит.  
\- На "Роджере" летают те, кто служил под моим началом во время войны. Речь идет, разумеется, не обо всем экипаже "Роджера" и его спутников, но о большей части.  
Форкс было трудно в это поверить:  
\- Это же...  
\- Около полутора тысяч человек, - подтвердил он.  
\- И вы хотите сказать, что они бросили свои семьи, отказались от карьеры, чтобы пиратствовать с вами? - она не стала скрывать ехидства. Андерсен не отреагировал, только безразлично пожал плечами:  
\- Как видите, да.  
\- Не верю.  
\- Должно быть, вы служили в центральной части Империи, - заметил он, заставив Форкс нахмуриться:  
\- Какое это имеет значение?  
\- Думаю, мне сложно будет объяснить вам, какова ситуация на окраине. Когда я говорю, что воевал, я имею ввиду именно войну. Такие вещи сближают людей, - он встряхнулся, словно вспомнив о чем-то, и сменил тему. - Но мы отвлеклись. Как вы оказались на "Хаосе"?  
Какое вообще право он имел у нее спрашивать?  
\- Не ваше дело, - огрызнулась Форкс. Поведение Андерсена, его спокойная, властная уверенность в себе бесили. Именно потому, что Форкс понимала - это не наигранная попытка набить себе цену, а обычная его манера поведения. Андерсен не пытался принизить ее, и кого бы то ни было, просто с ним почти невозможно было разговаривать на равных. Почти невозможно было... соответствовать.  
\- Не обижайтесь, Изабелла. Это всего лишь вопрос, вы сами видите, здесь немного способов развлечь себя, пока Хаотик Сид ломает моего капеллана.  
Форкс не сразу поняла, что речь о Загессе:  
\- С чего вы взяли? - мрачно спросила она.  
\- Просто делаю выводы, - невозмутимо заметил он. - Мне сложно отслеживать время, но я сижу здесь уже не меньше двух циклов, возможно больше. С кем угодно другим, я решил бы, что это пытка ожиданием. Стандартный психологический прием, чтобы заставить пленника чувствовать себя уязвимым, но Хаотик не стал бы размениваться на такую банальщину. Значит, он занят.  
\- Думаете, ничем другим он занят быть не может?  
\- Маловероятно. Вы забываете, что я искал Хаотика Сида долгие годы, я хорошо изучил его манеру действовать. И сейчас он... - Андерсен сделал паузу, подбирая слова, - за неимением иного сам на себя не похож. Он спешит и позволяет себе ошибки, которые не позволил бы раньше. Он разменял себя с Загессой, рискуя жизнью, значит, тот был ему нужен. Загесса не станет сотрудничать с пиратом добровольно, а Доминика Хаотик ему не отдаст, естественно, что Загессу им придется ломать, а сломать инквизитора можно только с помощью другого церковника. Отступник мог бы это сделать, но не без стабилизатора. Стабилизатор Доминика - Хаотик, а Хаотик до недавних пор был у меня.  
\- Вам никогда не говорили, что такие умные долго не живут? - фыркнув, поинтересовалась Форкс.  
Андерсен вопросительно вскинул брови, а потом неожиданно рассмеялся, а Форкс мимоходом подумала, что можно было понять людей, которые ушли из армии следом за ним. Мысль была дурацкая, и злила неимоверно, но прогнать ее не получалось.  
\- Сомнительное утверждение, учитывая, что сам я далеко не молод, - сказал он, отсмеявшись.  
Форкс недовольно поджала губы, поймав себя на желании возразить. Не так уж Андерсен был и стар, на вид ему было лет сорок пять, может больше, но далеко не старик.  
Образцовый военный. Империя веками создавала этот образ - умный, опытный командир, смелый и решительный. Строгий, но справедливый с войсками, и безжалостный с врагом, вызывающий безоговорочную преданность и уважение. Человек с несгибаемой волей и черно-белым миром. Лицо с пропагандирующей проекции.  
Этому образу пытались соответствовать все без исключения имперские капитаны, Форкс немало повидала таких и до службы - среди друзей отца, и во время.  
Андерсен не пытался соответствовать. Он был всем тем, чему так отчаянно подражали другие. Должно быть, именно это видели в нем его люди - оживший образ, тот идеальный, лживый насквозь образ, который и приводил людей в армию, для Андерсена не был маской, он был его естественным состоянием. Александр Андерсен был тем, во что могли верить его люди, за что они могли драться и умирать, и одновременно он был чем-то большим. Человечность, которая неожиданно проглянула, когда он засмеялся, была настолько неожиданной, настолько притягательной, что вызывала острое, почти неодолимое желание быть рядом.  
Форкс всегда скептически фыркала, когда слышала про "харизматичных" людей. Ее собственный капитан был тем еще шоуменом, и тем еще придурком, и да, когда ему было это выгодно, Сид умел завести собственный экипаж, но не вызывал желания следовать за ним хоть в преисподнюю. Андерсен был другим, он притягивал взгляды одним своим появлением, вызывал безотчетное желание говорить ему "вы", рядом с ним хотелось быть лучше.  
Понимание этого оказалось таким неожиданным, и таким острым, что Форкс вздрогнула. Что за черт? Какая ерунда лезет в голову.  
\- Изабелла? - Андерсен перестал улыбаться, смотрел на нее бесстрастно и серьезно.  
\- Не дождетесь, - упрямо сказала она, в ответ на свои собственные мысли.  
\- Прошу прощения? - его голос приобрел немного вопросительные интонации, а Форкс мотнула головой, пытаясь погнать наваждение, и сменила тему:  
\- Вы спрашивали, как я оказалась на "Хаосе". Я отвечу, если скажете, как вы стали капитаном "Роджера".  
\- Если вам интересно, - Андерсен не стал спорить или спрашивать, зачем ей знать. - Я служил в галактике ER-312, вы не могли не слышать про тот конфликт.  
Форкс, естественно, слышала. Несколько окраинных планет объявили о независимости, и Империя выслала войска. Это был не первый случай, и Форкс достаточно видела жизни на окраине, чтобы понимать - не последний.  
\- Отличились на службе? - спросила она.  
\- Разумеется, как вы помните, меня должны были наградить кораблем в Столице, - он повел рукой в воздухе, имея в виду "Хаос". - Что из этого вышло, вы знаете сами.  
\- Капитан угнал ваш корабль.  
\- Да, на церемонии награждения. Меня разжаловали, право оставаться в Столице я тоже потерял, но меня ничто и не держало. Жена аннулировала свадебный союз, дочь - родство.   
\- Вы любили их? - она злилась, что все-таки задала этот вопрос, не удивилась бы, если бы Андерсен отказался отвечать, да и какое Форкс было дело, но он просто невозмутимо пожал плечами:  
\- Я больше любил идею того, чем они для меня были.  
\- В смысле.  
\- Семья. Дом. Кто-то ради кого стоило выжить. Меня перевели на окраину, когда дочери было полгода, до возвращения в Столицу, я видел ее только на визуальных файлах и во время сеансов связи. Нечастых.  
Форкс не нужно было спрашивать - почему нечастых, все-таки вселенская сеть позволяла разговаривать хоть несколько раз за суточный цикл. Не позволяло нечто другое, то, что мешало ей самой звонить домой со службы. То, что ее окружало, просто не стыковалось с тем, что она оставила за спиной. Информационный барьер, кажется, корабельный док называл это именно так.  
\- Вы говорите так, будто потеряли не слишком много, - сказала Форкс.  
Это его задело, было заметно по тому, как словно бы закаменели черты его лица, как немедленно распрямилась спина, и странно было понять, что в разговоре Андерсен позволил себе расслабиться - совсем немного, на чуть-чуть.  
\- Много или мало, Изабелла, - холодно заметил он. - Я потерял все, что у меня оставалось.  
\- И вы решили мстить?  
\- Когда вышел из запоя и оторвался от жалости к себе, да, - он пренебрежительно усмехнулся. - Поверьте, это случилось не сразу. Моя жизнь была кончена, и я был не против послать все к черту, но не раньше чем к черту отправится человек, который был в этом виноват.  
\- Не капитан выгнал вас из армии, и не он развел вас с женой, - огрызнулась Форкс. Неприятно было слышать, что Андерсен винил ее капитана, даже если она и понимала причины.  
\- Безусловно. Как уже говорил ваш штатный легионер, он просто украл мой корабль. Просто первое звено в цепочке событий, которые привели меня сюда, к разговору с вами.  
\- Если вы понимаете, то почему искали его? За что вам мстить?  
Он улыбнулся, и Форкс на секунду пожалела, что спросила, что вообще пришла. Улыбка была горькая, усталая, такая же безнадежная, как последовавший за ней ответ:  
\- Просто больше ничего не оставалось. Я не из тех, кто способен просто простить.  
\- Это глупо, - глухо отозвалась она, сама не понимая, почему в горле вдруг запершило. Андерсен несколько мгновений смотрел на нее изумленно, а потом улыбнулся:  
\- Вы слишком мягки с врагами, Изабелла. Не стоит, такие вещи всегда плохо заканчиваются.  
\- Идите к черту, - Форкс судорожно вдохнула, чувствуя себя так, словно ей отвесили оплеуху. - Идите к черту, - раздельно повторила она. - Если мне прикажут, я вышибу вам мозги раньше, чем вы успеете сказать "не надо".  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Я просто спросила, как вы получили "Роджер", вы сами впихнули слезливую историю своей семьи.  
\- Безусловно.  
\- Вы такой мудак!  
Он снова рассмеялся:  
\- Я прошу за это прощения. На самом деле, в истории нет ничего сверхъестественного. После Столицы, я вернулся на окраину. Там оставались люди, которые были верны лично мне, и я воспользовался их помощью, чтобы получить корабль.  
\- Вы украли имперский фрегат? - Форкс недоверчиво хмыкнула.  
\- Я не вор, Изабелла. Я пришел и взял его.  
Она сглотнула:  
\- Сколько же у вас было кораблей?  
\- Десять. Восемь из них все еще служат мне, как спутники "Роджера".  
\- Лжете.  
\- Во что именно вы не готовы поверить? - он смотрел серьезно и спокойно, и Форкс почувствовала, что от этого взгляда ее продирает ознобом. Невозможно, просто нахрен невозможно. - В то, что я отвоевал фрегат с десятком небольших кораблей? В то, что я умею беречь своих людей?  
Она промолчала, думая о том, кого видела перед собой. Семь лет пиратства, захваченный фрегат и всего два потерянных корабля-спутника.  
\- Невозможно, - повторила она, на сей раз вслух, отчетливо понимая теперь, почему Сид никогда не позволял себе столкнуться с "Роджером" и принять бой. Андерсен стер бы их в космическую пыль.  
\- Я выполнил свою часть уговора, Изабелла, ваша очередь, - он сменил тему, и дышать сразу стало легче, странное, неуместное напряжение исчезло.  
\- Капитан спас мою шкуру, после того, как меня выперли из армии, - сказала она, не желая объяснять подробнее. Боялась, что Андерсен спросит, потому что разговор и так превратился во что-то слишком дурацкое, слишком личное. Он не спросил, коротко склонил голову, подвинул к ней опустевший поднос:  
\- Благодарю, Изабелла. Вы можете идти.  
Почему-то в этот раз она не стала его одергивать.  
  
***  
Уоррен шел рядом с Ламией и Загессой, и сам не знал, что ожидает увидеть. Загесса был обычным.  
Ну, то есть, он был очень красивым, не таким, как Ламия, конечно, и ряса у него была необычная - черная с красным, но Уоррен не мог воспринимать Загессу как что-то опасное и способное убивать силой мысли. Какой-то он был слишком обыденный для этого, просто очень красивый и крайне высокомерный мужик.  
Загесса шел рядом с Ламией, так же как и он, спрятав ладони в рукава рясы, неторопливым прогулочным шагом, и казался просто гостем. Если бы на "Хаосе" вообще было возможно что-то вроде просто гостей. Он, хоть убей, не выглядел ни от кого зависимым.  
\- Направо в конце коридора лазарет и моя каюта, - пояснил Ламия. - Внутри есть Дева, если ты захочешь помолиться.  
\- Не уверен, что стану молиться твоей иконе, Доминик, - спокойно отозвался Загесса.  
Заносчивый сукин сын.  
\- Брезгуешь? - хмыкнул Уоррен.  
\- Соблюдаю протокол, - холодно отозвался Загесса. - Не стоит судить о вещах, в которых вы многого не понимаете, Уоррен.  
Слышать свое имя из уст Загессы было странно и немного тревожно, Уоррен все-таки ему не представлялся, и это было единственным намеком на то, что Загесса мог его читать.  
Уоррен пренебрежительно фыркнул. Ну и хрен с ним, пусть читает, Уоррену нечего скрывать.  
\- Я не был бы так в этом уверен, - снисходительно отозвался Загесса, впервые отвечая не на слова, а на мысли.  
\- Хаотик Сид запретил тебе использовать свои силы, - резко напомнил Ламия.  
\- Не сомневайся, я помню, Доминик, - в голосе Загессы появились стальные нотки. - Я помню, кто не оставил мне выбора.  
\- Что бы ты ни думал, выбора не было и у меня самого. И теперь мое имя Ламия. Тебе лучше запомнить, Рамон.  
\- Ты напоминаешь мне достаточно часто, - сухо заметил Загесса.  
Это было похоже на игру в энергет-болл, будто бы два церковника перебрасывались словами, как зарядом через сетку. Туда-обратно.  
Уоррен ненавидел энергет-болл и считал его бессмысленный беготней. Загессу он в тот момент почти ненавидел тоже, потому что, несмотря на всю внешнюю невозмутимость Ламии, на показательное спокойствие и идеальные, пижонские манеры истинного церковника, рядом с Загессой ему было плохо. Это было заметно.   
И Уоррену было плевать, кто виноват и что сделал. В его личном понимании какой-то левый ублюдок Загесса и одной улыбки Ламии не стоил.  
\- Я мог бы извиниться, Рамон, - сказал Ламия, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к нему. - Но я не стану. Я сделал то, что считал единственно для себя возможным. Я не жалею.  
\- Извиниться? - Загесса вопросительно вздернул бровь. - За то, что свел меня с ума? Нет, Доминик, я не думаю, что ты мог бы извиниться.  
Уоррену хотелось съездить ему по морде, по безупречной смазливой морде церковника, уже только за то, каким стал взгляд Ламии после этих слов.  
Если Загесса и был когда-то другом Ламии, то хреновым он был другом. Эту мысль Уоррен подумал с удовольствием, надеясь, что она ввинтится чертовому инквизитору сразу в голову. Чванливый ублюдок это заслужил.  
\- Я  _считал_  Доминика другом, - подчеркнуто спокойно отозвался на его мысли Загесса. - Я никогда не думал, что он способен пасть так низко.  
\- Это ты, святой отец, еще не знаешь, что такое низко, - издевательски протянул Уоррен с угрозой. - Удивить тебя?  
\- Фантазии не хватит, - высокомерно отозвался Загесса, и демонстративно переключился на Ламию. - Придержи своего пса, Доминик. Такую малость, я надеюсь, ты способен для меня сделать. Или я прошу слишком многого?  
\- Не провоцируй Уоррена, и тебе не придется просить, - холодно откликнулся Ламия.  
"А вот и не подеретесь", - непроизвольно подумал Уоррен и почувствовал себя редкостным дебилом, особенно после того, как увидел выражение лица Загессы - инквизитор прочитал его мысли.  
Уоррен хамски ухмыльнулся ему прямо в лицо, пряча смущение, и облизал взглядом с головы до ног.   
Ламию, раньше, еще когда они не были вместе, это всегда бесило. Был шанс, что и Загессу тоже выбесит. Инквизитор недовольно поджал губы, но не прокомментировал.  
«Классная жопа», - мысленно просмаковал Уоррен.  
\- Ты увлекаешься, - холодно заметил Загесса.  
\- И что? – хмыкнул Уоррен. – Отшлепаешь меня, святой отец?  
\- Именно.  
В голове взорвалась боль, и Уоррен судорожно вздохнул, непроизвольно вскидывая руки к вискам.  
\- Прекрати немедленно, - голос Ламии резанул по нервам, и боль исчезла будто ее и не было.  
\- Всего лишь преподаю урок, - небрежно отозвался Загесса. – Не волнуйся, я не перейду пределов дозволенного. Ты об этом позаботился, - он горько скривился, и Уоррен почувствовал, что дыхания не хватает уже от ярости, потому что Ламия опустил взгляд. Так будто был виноват, будто не имел права спорить с сукой-Загессой.  
\- Пошел ты, - сквозь стиснутые зубы выдохнул Уоррен, трясущейся рукой утирая пот со лба. – Пошел ты нахер, еще одна такая шутка, и я подредактирую твою смазливую морду. Понял меня?   
\- Ты угрожаешь инквизитору физической болью? – Загесса рассмеялся. Действительно рассмеялся. Козел. – Твои вкусы сильно испортились, Доминик. Ты начал ценить тупость. Ты, который был самым сияющим, самым совершенным из нас.  
Ламия демонстративно встал рядом с Уорреном и взял его за руку, впервые за время их разговора посмотрел Загессе в глаза:  
\- Это не помогло мне от безумия. Ты видел сам, прожил все то же, что и я. Тебя не спасло твое совершенство.  
\- А этот человек, он тебя спас? – Уоррен ничерта не знал об инквизиторе Загессе, но даже он видел, чего тому стоило задать этот вопрос.  
\- Да, - твердо ответил Ламия. – Он и Хаотик Сид, и все, кто помог мне удержаться.  
Загесса опустил взгляд первым:  
\- Тогда я могу только порадоваться за тебя. Потому что у меня нет ни твоего пса, - он кивком указал на Уоррена. – Ни Хаотика Сида.  
\- И не будет, - буркнул Уоррен.  
Ламия поднял руку, заставляя его замолчать.  
\- Не стоит, Уоррен. Мне нечего ответить тебе, Рамон. Я уже отказался извиняться.  
\- Действительно, - Загесса равнодушно кивнул, он повернул голову, словно услышал что-то, и Ламия повторил его жест. Уоррен ничерта не слышал, и ему пришло в голову, что и не мог услышать.  
\- Хаотик разговаривает с легионером, - сказал Загесса.  
\- Я знаю, - отозвался Ламия.  
\- Ты не знаешь о чем, - холодно сказал ему инквизитор.  
\- О тебе, - пожал плечами Ламия. - Не нужно читать мысли, чтобы догадаться.  
\- Легионер хочет находиться рядом, когда Хаотик Сид... - Загесса замолчал, и Уоррен впервые увидел на его лице бессильную злость вместо безразличного высокомерия. Раньше Загесса лучше себя контролировал. - Когда Хаотик Сид рядом со мной.  
\- А что хочешь остаться с ним наедине? - поддел Уоррен.  
\- Замолчи! - огрызнулся Загесса, и в голове Уоррена накатила и схлынула волна боли.  
\- Держи себя в руках, - теперь не только Загесса излучал бешенство, Ламия к нему присоединился, окатил Уоррена ледяным взглядом. - Ты тоже. Только внутренних склок нам не хватало.  
\- Это не внутренние склоки, - буркнул Уоррен, впрочем, не слишком громко, чтобы не провоцировать. - Он не часть команды.  
\- Вынужден согласиться, - сухо заметил Загесса, успокаиваясь. - Зависимость от Хаотика Сида достаточно унизительна и неприятна сама по себе. Я не желаю, чтобы это... существо было рядом и следило за мной.  
\- Ты боишься Слейтера, - невозмутимо сказал Ламия.  
\- В моем положении он представляет угрозу. Я меньше цикла назад восстановил подобие щитов.  
\- Расслабься, - Уоррена уже достали все эти церковные разговоры, в которых он ничего не понимал. - Капитан знает, что делает. Пока ты ему нужен, он не спустит тебя и твой полезный талант в шлюз.  
Ламия как-то странно поежился, и Уоррен решил уточнить:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты прав отчасти, - уклончиво ответил тот. - Но кое-чего не учитываешь.  
\- Хаотик позволит этому животному... - выдохнул Загесса с ненавистью. - Позволит ему наблюдать, быть все время рядом.  
\- Вероятно, - подтвердил Ламия, и пояснил Уоррену. - Проблема в том, что даже осознавая опасность, Хаотик Сид все равно подкаблучник. Скорее всего, он просто не сможет отказать.  
  
***  
Лагатт застыл у дверей общего зала, где обычно питались члены экипажа "Роджера", поправил волосы, оттягивая момент, когда придется зайти внутрь. Кандалы неприятно натирали запястья, но Лагатт был легионером и заставлял себя терпеть.  
"Один шанс", - вспомнил он, и мысль отозвалась застарелым страхом. Он видел, что означало попасть на кресло, что будет, и сомневался, что сможет это выдержать. Мысль злила, потому что Хаотик же выдержал - всего лишь человек, легионера не должны были пугать такие вещи, но Лагатт терпеть не мог боль.  
По правую руку от него зажглась проекция, и на ней бесцветное лицо Раллена казалось еще невыразительнее:  
\- Здравствуй, - учтиво и бесцветно поздоровался он.  
Лагатт едва не скривился, манеры у первого помощника были такие же скучные, как он сам. Во внешности Раллена и в его поведении просто не за что было зацепиться.  
\- Есть причина, почему ты ждешь под дверью общего отсека? - спросил первый помощник.  
Лагатт недовольно поморщился:  
\- Как вы узнали?  
\- Настроил систему охраны сообщать о любом подозрительном поведении, - вежливо пояснил Раллен.  
\- Я не делал ничего подозрительного, - буркнул Лагатт. - Просто не знал, есть у меня допуск или нет.  
Правдой это было только частичной, Лагатт действительно не знал, есть ли у него доступ - просто ни разу не приходил питаться в общую зону - в его каюте стоял пищевой синтезатор, но и зона не была чем-то секретным, чтобы ее блокировать.  
\- Не паясничай, - невозмутимо посоветовал Раллен, а дверь перед Лагаттом скользнула в сторону.  
Все взгляды немедленно сфокусировались на Лагатте. По большей части настороженные или неприязненные.  
Лагатт выпрямился, как на дежурстве во Дворце и заставил себя улыбаться. Пусть подавятся, он не собирался показывать, насколько ему не по себе.  
Отыскав Раллена, Лагатт направился к нему.  
\- Хорошее настроение? - равнодушно спросил первый помощник, видимо имея ввиду улыбку Лагатта.  
\- Демонстрирую дружелюбную мимику, - Лагатт перестал улыбаться, и посмотрел на свободное место рядом с ним. - Можно мне сесть?  
\- Здесь занято, - буркнул рыжеволосый мужчина с бородой. Судя по униформе, кто-то из техников.  
\- Не стоит, Лунден, - сказал ему Раллен, и перевел взгляд на Лагатта. - Ты можешь сесть.  
Лагатт замер на секунду, раздумывая, стоит ли действительно садиться, потом все же занял место:  
\- Когда мы прилетим на Равону?  
\- Через два суточных цикла, - Раллен кивком указал на пищевой аппарат в конце зала. - Если ты голоден, то знаешь, что делать.  
Есть под многочисленными испытующими взглядами команды расхотелось абсолютно, но Лагатт все равно заставил себя сходить за питательной смесью. Корабельная еда ему не нравилась, во Дворце легионеров всегда кормили только натуральной пищей, настоящими мясом и овощами, а не этим синтетическим подобием. Жаловаться Лагатт не стал, это только испортило бы его отношение с окружающими, и они все равно не могли бы дать ему нормальной еды.  
\- О чем задумался, Маркус? - равнодушно спросил Раллен, а Лагатт бросил на него подозрительный взгляд. Сложно было понять, насколько всерьез звучал этот вопрос, потому что все вопросы первого помощника были совершенно бесцветными, без тени заинтересованности.  
\- О капитане Андерсене, - соврал Лагатт, потому что мысли о еде Раллена бы не впечатлили.  
Упоминание капитана вызвало тихое напряженное перешептывание за столом. Правда, тихим оно было только для людей, слух Лагатта легко улавливал каждый звук.  
\- Понимаю, - ровно сказал Раллен, и в зале стало неестественно тихо - команда прислушивалась к их разговору. - И как результат?  
\- Результат чего? - нахмурился Лагатт.  
\- Мыслей, Маркус.  
Лагатт не совсем понимал, что от него хотят, и потому ответил честно:  
\- Никакой. Вы не дали мне достаточно информации, чтобы делать выводы.  
\- Верно, - согласился Раллен. - Но обычно, чтобы делать выводы, информация не обязательна. Достаточно одного желания.  
\- Я не понимаю, - честно сообщил Лагатт.  
Раллен невозмутимо пожал плечами и вежливо сказал:  
\- Спишем на непереводимую игру слов.  
Вообще-то они говорили на одном языке - имперском всеобщем - но спорить было бы глупо, Лагатт это понимал. Ему неожиданно вспомнился капитан Андерсен, и мысли принесли странное, немного тоскливое чувство. Не потому, естественно, что Лагатт как-то переживал за капитана, просто Андерсен всегда его понимал, насколько это вообще было для человека возможно.  
\- Вы думаете, он жив? - неожиданно даже для себя спросил Лагатт. После похищения он старательно гнал от себя мысль о том, что Андерсен мог быть мертв, да и смысл похищать человека, чтобы убить его? Но может быть, Хаотик сделал это чтобы ему было проще уйти, а значит, мог избавиться от Андерсена, как только оказался в безопасности.  
Лагатту определенно не стоило задавать этот вопрос за обеденным столом, потому что напряжение в общем зале стало почти осязаемым.  
\- Я не думаю, Лагатт, - бесцветно сказал Раллен. - Я надеюсь. Это все, что мне остается в этой ситуации.  
\- А если капитан мертв?  
\- Тогда мы убьем Хаотика Сида.  
\- Вы не похожи на кого-то, кто станет мстить, сэр, - буркнул Лагатт. Раллен вообще не был похож на человека, который способен переживать. Он весь был какой-то бесцветный, ровный и равнодушный.  
\- Не столько из мести, Маркус, сколько в память о капитане.  
\- Мне сложно это понять, - признал Лагатт, и зачем-то добавил. - Я мало его знал.  
\- Думаю, дело просто в том, что ты маленький подонок, не способный на благодарность и привязанность, - вежливым тоном отозвался Раллен.  
В первые несколько секунд Лагатт просто опешил, потом он оскорбился. Можно подумать, этот человек что-то понимал:  
\- Я вполне способен на привязанность, сэр, - холодно ответил он. - Во Дворце у меня был друг, к вашему сведению, которого я собирался спасти.  
\- Легионер Слейтер? - предположил Раллен.  
\- Да.  
\- Который "трус" и "предатель"?  
Когда Раллен так это преподносил, отношение Лагатта к Слейтеру и, правда, выглядело каким-то... двояким.  
\- У нас сложные отношения, - насупившись, ответил Лагатт, надеясь, что это прозвучало уверенно и серьезно.  
\- Вот как это называется? Я запомню, - Раллен помолчал немного, а потом продолжил. - Даже если я начну рассказывать, почему нам так важно найти капитана или хотя бы точно знать, что он мертв, ты не поймешь. Привязанность сложно объяснить. Ее нужно чувствовать.  
\- А вы попробуйте. Я понятливый.  
\- Капитан Андерсен - человек, который очень много для меня значит, с которым очень много связано. Отказаться от этого, отвернуться, когда он нуждается в помощи, было бы слишком болезненно, не уверен, что смог бы жить с этим дальше. Ты не поймешь привязанность, но думаю, сможешь понять безысходность. Оставить все как есть, не преследовать Хаотика Сида, означало бы признать собственное бессилие. Просто вспомни, как ты очнулся в регенераторе. Ощущение должно быть чем-то похожим.  
Лагатт помолчал, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Легионер Слейтер, тот о котором я говорил, пошел против меня, чтобы защитить Хаотика. Он знал, что ничего не сможет сделать, что я сильнее, но все равно пытался.  
\- Судя по тому, что случилось, ему удалось, - спокойно заметил Раллен.  
\- Случайность, - огрызнулся Лагатт, но ему важно было спросить, и поэтому добавил. - Прошу прощения. Я предлагал Слейтеру перейти на нашу сторону, говорил, что капитан ему поможет, но он все равно предпочел Хаотика. Он... знаете, Слейтер хотел его защищать. Думаете, Хаотик стал ему дорог? Думаете, Слейтеру было бы больно его потерять?  
\- Допускаю, что да.  
\- Почему именно Хаотик? Почему... - "почему не я?" он так и не договорил.  
\- Я не знаю.  
Глупо было об этом думать, поэтому Лагатт просто пододвинул к себе тарелку и принялся есть. Настроение почему-то стало еще хуже, чем было, да и, судя по шепоткам команды вокруг, никакой симпатией к Лагатту они тоже не прониклись. Дурацкая была это идея, понравиться экипажу "Роджера", Лагатт похоже, вообще никому не мог нравиться. Разве что капитану Андерсену.  
Захотелось вернуть его, чем скорее, тем лучше, и стало тоскливо при мысли, что, может быть, уже поздно.  
  
***  
\- Как скоро тебе нужно будет уходить? - спросил Слейтер, перебирая волосы Сида, иногда задевая фиолетовые перья кончиками пальцев. Сид лежал расслабленно, головой у Слейтера на коленях, блаженно прикрыв глаза, и явно никуда не собираясь, будто не существовало ничего за пределами стрельбища, но там снаружи оставался Загесса и другие проблемы.  
\- Еще полчаса назад, - фыркнул Сид и потянулся. - К черту это все, Леон. Не хочу никуда идти.  
\- К черту, - согласился Слейтер, снова запуская пальцы в его волосы. Они так и не ушли никуда, остались в зале, и Слейтер был этому рад. Все время боялся, что стоило им выйти за дверь, и снова появится что-то неотложное, что заставит Сида уйти, - Сделаем вид, что тебя похитил легионер.  
\- Злой легионер.  
\- Эгоистичный, - ладонь Слейтера скользнула по шее Сида, спустилась ниже, прошлась по плечу, пальцы проследили ключицу.  
\- Мне нравится, - Сид чуть повернулся, и положил ладонь поверх его руки, сплел их пальцы, и Слейтер осторожно сжал руку, несильно, чтобы не повредить хрупкие человеческие кости. - Эй, Леон, я ведь могу с тобой быть, да? Хотя бы пока, мне можно?  
Было так странно, что Сид спрашивал, после всего, что их связывало, после того как Слейтер признал - Сиду можно все.  
\- Да, - ответил Слейтер, снова чуть сжимая его пальцы и надеясь, что Сид прочтет жест правильно - как признание и просьбу.  
 _А мне можно с тобой быть?_  
Он не спросил этого вслух.  
\- Знаешь, - рассмеялся Сид, и улыбка у него на сей раз была открытая, почти мальчишеская. - Иногда я радуюсь, что не читаю мысли. Готов поспорить, падре сейчас перемывает нам с тобой кости и думает обо мне плохое.  
\- Он не в том положении, чтобы думать о тебе хорошее, - пожал плечами Слейтер.  
\- Мм, чистая правда. Надеюсь, моя душа хотя бы задержит его, прежде чем он придет выяснять отношения, - Сид повернул голову и потерся макушкой о бедро Слейтера. - Знаешь, с тобой так хорошо, Леон. Я хотел бы... черт, я хотел бы больше времени. Придумал бы кто-нибудь штуку, чтобы в сутках было часов пятьдесят, здорово было бы, правда?  
\- Я предпочел бы что-нибудь, что останавливает время, - отозвался Слейтер.  
\- Романтик, - фыркнул Сид. - Романтичный легионер, подумать только.  
\- Позор всего вида, - спокойно согласился Слейтер. - Я с этим смирился.  
Сид приподнялся, поцеловал его, и кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Если идеал это твой мелкий друг, то позор мне нравится больше.  
\- Я прошу прощения, - сказал Слейтер.  
\- За что? За то, что мелкая мразь такая мразь? Брось, Леон. Ты не виноват.  
\- За то, что не вытащил тебя раньше.  
\- Главное, что ты вытащил меня вовремя, - Сид вплел пальцы в его волосы, потянул, заставляя наклониться, чуть привстал и поцеловал снова. - Никто не виноват, Леон, так просто получилось. Я здесь, я жив.  
\- Я никогда не думал, что Лагатт способен пытать человека. Такая бессмысленная жестокость, для меня это странно. Зачем он это делал?  
Он спрашивал скорее у себя, и только секунду спустя понял, что Сида вопрос мог задеть. Не задел, просто вызвал смех:  
\- Мстил, Леон. Только не говори, что не понимаешь.  
\- Я действительно не понимаю.  
\- Ну, я не позвал его жить долго и счастливо на "Хаосе", и уже потому подонок.  
\- Как глупо, - Слейтер сам притянул его в новый поцелуй.  
Сид целовался как-то отчаянно, перехватил инициативу со странной, не свойственной ему осторожностью, от которой сладко ныло что-то в груди, словно пытался передать что-то этим поцелуем. Слейтер понимал что. Надеялся, что Сид тоже читает его ответ в прикосновениях, в том, как бешено колотилось сердце.  
Потом Сид ткнулся лбом в его лоб, улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза, будто сдаваясь, и сказал:  
\- Хорошо, что я подонок, и на "Хаосе" сейчас именно ты.  
\- Да, - шепнул Слейтер.  
\- Знаешь, - рассмеялся Сид. - Я, наверное, никогда тебе не говорил, но "Хаос"... знаешь, Леон, "Хаос"... он офигенный. Он самый лучший, и к черту все фрегаты и крейсеры, он особенный. Веришь мне?  
\- Да, - сказал Слейтер. - Я тебе верю.  
\- Мой корабль, - сказал Сид. - Знаешь, когда я только был сопляком на побегушках у Салливана, я был очень амбициозным. И я уже знал, что у меня будет корабль. Я не знал, каким он будет, сколько у него будет ярусов, какое на нем будет оружие, но мне уже снилось его имя. "Хаос" - моя мечта.  
Он улыбался, совершенно по-мальчишески, с какой-то вывернутой нежностью, и Слейтер чувствовал, что Сид делится с ним чем-то очень сокровенным, чем-то чем никогда ни с кем не делился.  
\- "Хаос", он как зверь, Леон. Как древний монстр из легенд, может пожрать тебя, и ты никогда не выберешься из его черного нутра. Знаешь, если не справиться, потеряться на нем в космосе... это очень страшно. Впереди и позади только бесконечность, и бессилие. Вселенная вертится по своим законам, такая удивительно красивая, и ей нет до тебя никакого дела. Плывешь вперед, в черноте, как в гробу, и смотришь в иллюминатор. Знаешь, на "Хаосе" всего один иллюминатор, не проектор, а настоящий армированный прозрачный пластик. В рубке управления. И вот ты сидишь там, и все приборы молчат, холодно, система жизнеобеспечения работает на минимум, чтобы поменьше жрала энергии, личный комп тоже выключен, и в какой-то момент просто чувствуешь, как внутри что-то меняется, и ты становишься другим. Черт, - Сид рассмеялся, мотнул головой, словно прогоняя наваждение, и добавил. - Я рассказываю тебе страшилку.  
Слейтер видел его глаза, непривычно выразительные, от них невозможно было отвести взгляд - серо-стальная радужка, черный провал зрачка, и все это четко, до последней крапинки.  
\- Продолжай, - сказал Слейтер, и добавил. - Пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно, Леон, - ответил Сид, фыркнул и повторил. - Ладно. Знаешь, безумие, оно просачивается в тебя по чуть-чуть. И в какой-то момент, тебе кажется, что на самом деле, ты раньше был таким придурком, цеплялся за что-то, за какую-то ерунду, которая на самом деле не имеет значения, а настоящее оно вот оно, течет за иллюминатором. И "Хаос" он тоже настоящий, и на нем можно долететь до края Вселенной. Веришь мне?  
\- Да, я тебе верю.  
\- Знаешь, почему я тебе это говорю?  
\- Нет, - ответил Слейтер, и признаваться не было страшно, Сид был рядом. Они были вместе.  
\- Потому что вот это, - Сид положил руку ему на грудь, там, где под сверхпрочными ребрами легионера билось сердце. - То, что между тобой и мной. Оно тоже настоящее. Что бы ни случилось после, я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Это сейчас - настоящее.  
Слейтер накрыл его руку ладонью, чувствуя, что комок в горле мешает говорить, и потому только кивнул.  
Сид подался вперед, усмехнулся и предложил:  
\- А теперь, хочешь, я покажу тебе "Хаос"?  
  
***  
Они не пошли через двойные двери стрельбища. Сид шепнул "Закрой глаза", и Слейтер повиновался, чувствуя, как приходит в движение пол у них под ногами. Низкий, тихий гул нарастал в воздухе, а потом к нему добавилось странное, механическое жужжание, чем-то похожее на звук открывающейся двери.  
Сид приобнял Слейтера за талию, коснулся губами основания его шеи, и шепнул:  
\- Смотри, Леон.  
Слейтер открыл глаза, и судорожно вздохнул, не сразу даже поняв, что видит перед собой.  
Они с Сидом скользили вверх на невидимом силовом поле, будто на прослойке воздуха, в туннеле из воды. Под их ногами вниз, насколько хватало глаз, были странные механизмы, будто десятки механических рук, тянущихся вверх.  
Сид прижимался к Слейтеру сзади, а вокруг них медленно кружилось несколько крупных прямоугольных проекций, отбрасывая голубоватые блики на стены из воды.  
\- Это...? - начал Слейтер шепотом, чуть подаваясь назад и прижимаясь к Сиду.  
Тихий смешок обжег основание шеи:  
\- Капитанский доступ, Леон. Право менять, все что захочу и как захочу. Двери, стены и переходы. "Хаос" это я, а я это Хаос.  
Он протянул руки, и прямо под его ладонями вспыхнули проекции, и с тихим щелчком, будто затвор старинного фотоаппарата - Слейтер видел такие на визуальных файлах - сомкнулся проход внизу, отсекая механизмы от толщи воды. Внутри было так тихо, так... спокойно.   
Слейтер посмотрел вверх, над их головами, в черноте плыли звезды.  
Удивительно.  
Должно быть, он сказал это вслух, потому что Сид тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Я не волшебник, Леон, простой смертный пират. Вся моя магия, это доступ к системам корабля.  
\- Твой корабль, - шепнул Слейтер, поворачиваясь в его руках, и глядя в глаза.  
\- Да, - улыбаясь, ответил Сид. - Мой "Хаос".  
Он протянул руку, и сверху спикировала механическая птица, распахнула голубоватые крылья-поля, зацепилась лапами-манипуляторами за предплечье Сида, и издала высокий пронзительный свист, словно приветствуя.  
Слейтер коснулся ее кончиками пальцев, и птица повернула голову, будто живая. Он невольно задержал дыхание.  
Силовое поле подняло их с Сидом над водой, и водяные стены туннеля сомкнулись под ногами.  
Слейтер был здесь раньше:  
\- Мы в бассейне?  
\- Единственном и неповторимом, Леон, - Сид отпустил его, встал напротив и подал руку, ту, на которой сидела птица. - Ты веришь мне?  
Слейтер коснулся его ладонью своей, слегка сжал пальцы и сказал без промедления:  
\- Да. Больше, чем кому-либо. Больше, чем себе.  
Сид посмотрел ему в глаза, и снова невозможно было отвести взгляд. Каждая ресница была четкой, будто нарисованной, и бликовали в зрачках голубоватые отсветы проекций.  
\- Ничего не бойся, - шепнул Сид, и птица взмахнула крыльями, цепляясь одним манипулятором за его запястье, а другим за запястье Слейтера, будто связывая собой, а потом манипуляторы отделились, и на руках остались широкие, светящиеся браслеты. Слейтер только теперь узнал, что это такое - гравитационные скафандры. Голубоватое сияние от браслетов охватило их фигуры, поднимаясь по рукам вверх, словно пламя.  
Над головой снова крикнула механическая птица.  
"Ничего не бойся", - одними губами повторил Сид, а потом Слейтер поднял голову вверх, и прозрачный купол неба раскололся надвое, медленно, жутко, и преграды больше не осталось. В брешь, в которую устремился воздух и капли воды, в которую рвануло и их с Сидом, безграничный, страшный и безумный смотрел космос.  
Ни тогда, ни потом Слейтер не знал, как удержался от того, чтобы стиснуть руку Сида.  
Все внутри переворачивалось от ужаса, но он успел перевести взгляд в лицо Сида, и будто застывшее изображение - улыбающиеся губы, мягкий взгляд - примагнитили к себе, позволили удержаться.  
Скользили мимо капли воды, обращаясь в лед, Слейтер и Сид падали вверх, в бездну, и ничто не имело значения, кроме глаз напротив - серо-стальных, опушенных короткими, черными ресницами.  
Такие красивые глаза.  
Их взлет замедлился, внизу мягко сомкнулась оболочка "Хаоса", и Слейтер судорожно выдохнул, когда ноги коснулись обшивки.  
\- Ну вот и все, - тихо шепнул Сид, и динамик искажал его голос совсем чуть-чуть, а каждый вздох срывался в черноту серебристым облачком.  
Слейтер огляделся, не до конца веря тому, что видел.  
Они были снаружи.  
Это было очень красиво и очень страшно, и Слейтер чувствовал себя таким крохотным и уязвимым, что хотелось зажмуриться, и стать невидимым.  
\- Ну что ты, Леон, - шепнул Сид, привлекая его к себе. Скафандр не позволял чувствовать тепло его тела, но передавал само прикосновение, спокойную уверенность рук. Слейтер почувствовал, что его трясет. - Все, все уже. Верь мне.  
Слейтер зажмурился, помотал головой, не в состоянии в тот момент справиться со страхом - не логичным, разумным страхом, а с безотчетным ужасом живого существа, оказавшегося один на один с чем-то настолько подавляющим, огромным.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Леон, - мягко сказал Сид, с непривычной странной нежностью, будто он учил Леона чему-то сложному, и был готов страховать его каждый шаг, был рядом. - Посмотри.  
Слейтер уткнулся лицом ему в шею, снова сглотнул, пытаясь подобрать слова, и только потом позволил себе приоткрыть глаза.  
Сид улыбался, не в привычной своей хищной манере, мягко и со странной гордостью, и Слейтер признал, то, что не позволил бы себе сказать в другое время:  
\- Мне страшно.  
\- Ничего не бойся, - шепнул Сид, как совсем недавно, когда их выдернуло в космос. - Ничего и никого. Мой прекрасный, мой смелый Леон.  
У Слейтера не хватило сил даже усмехнуться на это. Он только спросил:  
\- Мы не упадем? - хотя верх и низ были совсем условными, ничего не значили теперь, снаружи, и не было разницы между взлетать и падать.  
\- Только если сами того захотим, - шепнул Сид, и добавил. - Посмотри вокруг.  
Слейтер помотал головой и добавил, едва контролируя голос:  
\- Это неразумно. Я и так... едва себя контролирую.  
\- Посмотри, - повторил Сид. - Посмотри, здесь очень красиво.  
Слейтер не раз слышал про то, что космос сводил людей с ума. Открыть глаза было очень сложно, страшно, но Сид был рядом. Терпеливо ждал, и ничего не боялся. Слейтер чувствовал уверенные прикосновения его рук.  
Звезды, бесконечное, необъятное число звезд насколько хватало зрения, не такие, какие видел Слейтер на проекциях во Дворце, настоящие, и одна мысль о том, насколько огромна каждая из этих точек, насколько незначительны и ничтожны легионер Леон Слейтер и пират Хаотик Сид пред этой необъятной, всепоглощающей чернотой, подавляла. И в то же время Сид был рядом, такой же настоящий, как все вокруг. Единственное живое существо рядом со Слейтером здесь, снаружи.  
И понимание этого позволило Слейтеру выпрямиться, держа Сида за руку, и посмотреть вперед.  
Снаружи было удивительно красиво, красотой столь всеобъемлющей и древней, что она почти разрушала, что она могла швырнуть на колени, и растереть разум в пыль.  
Сид был рядом, и одно его присутствие защищало от холодной бездны вокруг них.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он. - Когда система навигации на "Хаосе" отказала, и я полгода шлялся из точки в точку, почти без надежды однажды выбраться, я иногда выходил сюда, смотрел вперед и хотел спрыгнуть. Отключить защитное поле и просто сойти. Но так и не сошел.  
Он посмотрел на Слейтера, улыбнулся в своей привычной кривоватой манере и фыркнул:  
\- Знаешь, сейчас я думаю, хорошо, что я решил задержаться.  
Слейтер прижал его к себе и шепнул:  
\- Хорошо.  
Было так удивительно тихо, ни одного звука, кроме дыхания Сида по связи, и больше ничего, и казалось, что кроме них с Сидом во Вселенной больше никого не осталось. Только чернота, тишина и звезды, некоторые из которых наверняка уже давно умерли, и свет их только теперь оказался здесь.  
\- С тобой мне было бы нестрашно спрыгнуть, - тихо признал Слейтер, зная, что Сид поймет правильно. Сид понял, это было видно по тому, как смягчился его взгляд, какой открытой стала улыбка, и Слейтер улыбнулся в ответ, не сдерживаясь, не пытаясь соответствовать образу легионера или что-то передать.  
\- Мне с тобой тоже, - ответил Сид и фыркнул. - Хотя здесь все равно силовое поле, далеко не улетишь.  
Он чуть отстранился, мотнул головой вверх и подмигнул:  
\- Хочешь?  
Слейтер рассмеялся, не в состоянии ничего с собой поделать и признал:  
\- Иногда я думаю, что общение с тобой заставит меня поседеть.  
Он чуть сжал руку, почувствовал ответное пожатие, и Сид сказал:  
\- Мм, седина в золотых волосах. Секси.  
\- Даже для человека твои вкусы далеко за гранью нормальности.  
\- Мои извращения - позавчерашние новости, Леон, - он оттолкнулся от обшивки, так легко и естественно, будто это ничего ему не стоило и ни капли не пугало, а Слейтер непроизвольно сильнее сжал его руку, удерживая, и напоминая себе в очередной раз, что барьер "Хаоса" все равно не позволил бы Сиду сорваться.  
\- Тебе нравится меня пугать, - сказал Слейтер. - Еще одно из твоих извращений.  
\- Пугать, радовать, щекотать нервы и не только нервы, - подмигнул ему Сид, и от того, как он смотрел, Слейтера окатило жаром. - Иди ко мне.  
Это действительно оказалось совсем не сложно. Всего лишь чуть-чуть оттолкнуться от обшивки корабля, и вот они с Сидом уже медленно закружились в вакууме в нескольких метрах от "Хаоса".  
\- Видишь, Леон, это совсем просто. Один раз отпустить себя, и стать только моим.  
\- Я стал только твоим намного раньше, - шепнул Слейтер, а Сид рассмеялся:  
\- С первого взгляда?  
\- С первого подозрения.  
Целоваться в скафандрах оказалось глупо и неудобно - те не пропускали жидкости, не давали ощущения тепла, но Слейтер не жаловался, само прикосновение губ Сида рождало чувство близости, другое, более глубинное, чем простой контакт тел.  
\- Иногда то, что происходит с нами настолько странно, - признал Слейтер. - Что мне кажется - я это придумал. Но я не смог бы представить ничего настолько безумного.  
Сид провел пальцем по его губам и добродушно усмехнулся:  
\- За безумием это ко мне. Может быть, это я нас придумал.  
Слейтер улыбнулся ему в ответ и покачал головой:  
\- Тогда я просто признаю, что мне нравится твоя фантазия.  
Всего несколько фраз, простых и ни к чему ни обязывающих, и чернота снаружи больше не пугала, будто кто-то изменил зрение Слейтера и в фокусе не осталось ничего кроме Хаотика Сида.  
\- Когда ты так смотришь, Леон, мне хочется заняться с тобой любовью, - шепот обжег ухо, и Слейтер не сразу понял, что Сид просто произнес это так. Жарко.  
Смысл слов пришел позже.  
\- Здесь? - растерянно спросил Слейтер, и Сид расхохотался.  
Он смеялся громко, безудержно, и его смех казалось, мог дотянуться до далекого света небулы.  
Слейтер почувствовал, что краснеет, и надеялся только, что этого не видно за свечением скафандра.  
Отсмеявшись, Сид притянул Слейтера к себе и, все еще улыбаясь, шепнул:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Леон. Все-таки ты удивительно милый.  
\- Еще одно твое извращение, - смущенно шепнул в ответ Слейтер. - Невежество кажется тебе милым.  
\- Милым мне кажешься ты.  
Слейтер не ответил, просто спрятав лицо в его волосах, и жалея, что в космосе невозможно почувствовать их запах.  
\- Эй, Леон, - тихо позвал Сид, и Слейтер посмотрел на него, показывая, что слушает. - Космос плохо подходит для занятий любовью. Пойдем в кровать.  
  
***  
Загесса ждал их, и только увидев его, Слейтер понял, что так просто церковник не уйдет. Ламия с Уорреном стояли чуть позади, и молчали.  
Слейтеру хотелось послать всех троих к черту, и утащить Сида в каюту, в кровать. Вполне осуществимый вариант, если принять в расчет...  
\- Даже не думай, - холодно сказал ему Загесса, а Сид тихо застонал, пряча лицо в ладони:  
\- Падре, ты же умеешь читать между строк. Прочитай и дай нам пройти.  
\- Тебе кажется, что делать со мной подобное смешно? - ледяным тоном поинтересовался Загесса, быстро подошел и схватил Сида за запястье, наверняка оставляя синяки. - Ты знаешь, насколько я зависим, знаешь, что я нестабилен. Сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы трахать биомебель.  
Сид улыбнулся безмятежно и отвесил Загессе оплеуху, отшвыривая его от себя, ответил почти ласково:  
\- Не стоит говорить со мной в таком тоне, падре, иначе я забуду, что мы друзья.  
\- Бессмысленно угрожать мне, - невозмутимо отозвался Загесса. - Ты сам только что продемонстрировал свою уязвимость, - он кивнул на Слейтера, и тот подавил желание ударить в ответ. - Глупо думать, что я не воспользуюсь ею.  
\- Брось, падре, ты слишком благоразумен для этого, - фыркнул Сид и протянул ему руку, ладонью вверх. - Не будем ссориться, и каждый получит желаемое. Иди ко мне.  
Загесса принял его руку, и то, как судорожно сжались его пальцы, совершенно не вязалось с бесстрастным выражением его лица:  
\- Ты нуждаешься во мне, Хаотик, а значит, тоже могу взять тебя за яйца, - слова противоречили тому с каким достоинством были произнесены, но еще больше противоречили тому, как Загесса подался к Сиду ближе, положил голову ему на плечо. Слейтер неосознанно сделал шаг ближе, чтобы оттолкнуть инквизитора, и одернул себя в последний момент.  
\- Ну, конечно, нуждаюсь, - Сид провел пальцами по его волосам, и посмотрел на Ламию поверх головы Загессы. - Ты нужен мне и я сделал так, чтобы быть нужным тебе, падре. Но ты все еще на моем корабле, у меня больше способов сделать твою жизнь неприятной, правда?  
\- Слейтер, - окликнул Ламия. - Следуй за мной. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
\- Я отказываюсь. В данный момент мое место здесь, - ровно отозвался Слейтер, прекрасно понимая, по чьему молчаливому приказу церковник пытается его увести. Сид мог хотя бы сказать это лично.  
\- Леон, - он действительно заговорил, мягко и устало, - иди. Нам с падре нужно поговорить наедине. Я приду, как только смогу.  
Слейтер мог бы спорить, и, наверное, стал бы, если бы не то, как Сид смотрел в тот момент, с искренним сожалением и странной, затаенной грустью.  
\- Я буду ждать, - не пытаясь заставить голос звучать бесстрастно, отозвался Слейтер. В любом случае, единственным в помещении, кто не мог читать его состояние, был Уоррен, изображать равнодушие не имело смысла.  
\- Мне в любом случае необходимо с тобой поговорить, - усмехнувшись, сказал ему Ламия. - Отвлекись от своей обязательной депрессии и следуй за мной. Хаотика вернут тебе вместе с любимой подстилкой, как только это станет возможным.  
\- Надеюсь на это, - спокойно отозвался Слейтер, и перевел взгляд на Уоррена. - Ты тоже идешь?  
\- Иду, иду, - буркнул тот. - Куда я денусь? Я как статист у чертовых церковников. Постой тут, потом там, и везде молча.  
Тем не менее, когда Ламия взял его за руку, отстраняться Уоррен даже не подумал.  
Слейтер кивнул Сиду и повторил:  
\- Я буду ждать.  
\- Я знаю, Леон, извини, - тихо и серьезно ответил Сид, чтобы тут же встряхнуться и улыбнуться привычной кривоватой улыбкой. - Черт, я умудрился испортить наше первое настоящее свидание. Романтика точно не мой конек.  
\- Это не важно, - сказал ему Слейтер. - просто приходи.  
  
***  
\- Могу я узнать, что это было, - ледяным тоном спросил Загесса, как только они с Хаотиком остались одни, и можно было вздохнуть спокойнее. Сознание легионера все еще навязчиво маячило рядом, неприятно громкое, но оно хотя бы отодвинулось немного.  
Мысли Хаотика приятно щекотали разум, успокаивая, и Загесса позволил себе немного расслабиться, даже если ситуация не располагала.  
\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь, падре? Ты все видел сам, - Хаотик усмехался, но даже через текучую мешанину его сознания пробивалась усталость, не физическая, эмоциональная.  
\- Я видел все глазами легионера. И мне сложно поверить в то, что я вижу.   
\- Резонно, - с преувеличенной серьезностью кивнул Сид, - я не похож на героя любовника. Моим извечным амплуа всегда были злодеи.  
\- Ты сказал, что он тебе дорог. Хотел, чтобы я принял это как данность.  
\- Ты сомневаешься?  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Только не говори, что я недостаточно влюбленный идиот.  
\- Именно потому, что ты ведешь себя, как влюбленный идиот. Ты переигрываешь.  
Загесса поморщился, когда его рука погладила по голове. Присутствие Сида отодвигало безумие, но сам контакт был неприятен.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- И ты, падре, думаешь, что в этом заключается какой-то хитрый план.  
\- Это очевидно, - невозмутимо ответил ему Загесса.  
Хаотик расхохотался, громко заливисто, и очень весело:  
\- Знаешь, я обожаю таких как ты. Специалистов по очевидности. Вы всегда думаете, что я намного сложнее, чем есть.  
\- Во что ты играешь? - холодно спросил Загесса. - Я видел воспоминания Доминика, и читал разум его ..., - он скривился, подыскивая определение для навигатора "Хаоса", - партнера. Оба уверены, что ты действительно влюблен в легионера.   
\- Но ты, падре, - криво усмехнулся Сид, потянувшись за сигаретами, - конечно, знаешь лучше.  
\- Я знаю, что так откровенно демонстрировать свою любовь в твоем случае - безумие. Если бы ты действительно любил легионера, единственным разумным вариантом было бы скрывать это. Отталкивать объект привязанности. Ты этого не сделал, значит, легионер на самом деле не имеет для тебя значения. Тебе просто нужно привлечь внимание к своим "чувствам", чтобы скрыть что-то другое.  
Хаотик зааплодировал:  
\- Браво, падре. Ты нашел тройное дно там, где нет двойного, - потом он хмыкнул и прикурил. - И я даже знаю, почему. Тебе так не нравится видеть, что я тоже человек? Что я не только твой ночной кошмар, ублюдок до кончиков ногтей? Что даже такие как я могут любить? Ты говоришь, что я должен был оттолкнуть Леона? Ты спутал меня с кем-то благородным и глупым.  
\- Объяснись, - потребовал Загесса.  
\- Ты, падре, видел все сам. Сколько нам с Леоном осталось? Меньше двух месяцев. И ты думаешь, что я упущу хотя бы малейшую возможность быть с ним?  
Загесса ответил ему холодным взглядом:  
\- Ты знаешь, что в любом случае, сумеешь ты вытащить легионера или нет, эти отношения закончатся.  
Сид затянулся, выпустил дым колечками и рассмеялся, издевательски и безрадостно:  
\- Мне предстоит зарезать его на алтаре, падре. Это не располагает к "долго и счастливо".  
\- Безусловно, - подтвердил Загесса. - И ты все равно позволяешь ему привязаться к тебе, даже зная, что так ему будет больнее, когда все закончится.  
\- Как я обожаю вас, трусливых собак, за эту логику, - Хаотик снова задумчиво затянулся, и подмигнул Загессе. - Сделать больно, чтобы спасти. К черту эту херню, жестко сказал он. - Леон любит меня. Любит так, как люди разучились любить. Будь я проклят, если начну убеждать его, что это ненастоящее.   
Он говорил, а Загесса чувствовал, как будто электрические искры проскакивают в мыслях Хаотика образы отчетливые, как никогда: улыбка, длинные светлые волосы, легионер на залитой кровью Арене, тепло и удовольствие.  
\- Я был прав, - заставляя себя говорить бесстрастно, ответил Загесса после долгого молчания. - Ты отвратительный человек.  
Потом он положил руку Хаотику на плечо и крепко сжал. В отличие от того, что чувствовал Сид, это вывернутое, неправильное желание защитить не было настоящим. Но оно все равно было, и Загесса не мог ему противиться.  
Хаотик накрыл его руку своей и обессиленно прикрыл глаза.  
\- Спасибо тебе, падре. Знал бы ты, как мне это было нужно.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, - напомнил Загесса. Он убрал бы руку, если бы ее не держал Сид.  
\- Конечно, ненавидишь, - сказал Сид, и улыбнулся со странным добродушием. - Не бойся меня, падре. Я знаю, какой ты хрупкий, я буду с тобой очень осторожен, - он мягким, отеческим жестом погладил Загессу по волосам. - Я не дам тебе разбиться.  
\- Ты сам сделал меня таким, - едва контролируя голос, сказал Загесса, борясь с желанием ударить ментальным импульсом в самый центр этого текучего сознания.  
\- Шш, тише. Тише.  
Загесса ненавидел Хаотика Сида в тот момент так, как никого и никогда, но себя он ненавидел больше, потому что не мог не верить.  
\- Будь ты проклят, - выдохнул он, прижимаясь к Хаотику, желая стать еще ближе, так он казался себе почти прежним. - Будь ты проклят!  
\- Ну все, все, - Хаотик снова укачивал его, как уже много раз за эти два цикла, как всегда, когда Загесса срывался. - Буду, падре, конечно, буду. Я обязательно буду проклят.  
\- Отпусти, - потребовал Загесса, заставляя голос звучать холодно и высокомерно, даже если понимал, что это никого не обманывает. Не тогда, когда он не мог заставить себя ослабить хватку.  
\- Не отпущу, - обещал ему Сид, и в эти слова отчаянно хотелось верить. Они для этого и были сказаны, чтобы Загесса поверил, чтобы привязался.  
Эти слова были отравой, которую Загесса не мог не пить.  
 _Отец, что мне делать? За что держаться?_  
Рядом был только Хаотик, Загесса держался за него.  
Взять себя в руки получилось не сразу.  
\- В твоих услугах больше нет надобности. Можешь убрать руки, - отстраняясь насколько это было возможно, сказал он, и Сид отпустил его, рассмеялся и посмотрел на окурок в своей руке:  
\- Черт, сигарета закончилась.  
\- Я ценю, что ты не подпалил мои волосы, - сухо отозвался Загесса, оправляя рукава инквизиторской рясы. Хотелось немедленно вернуться в каюту и принять душ.  
\- Я бы не посмел, - усмехнулся Хаотик. - Слишком красивые волосы, хоть и не в моем вкусе.   
\- Ты сказал легионеру, что он может находиться рядом со мной. Ты осознаешь, что это значит? Чего это может стоить?  
Сид достал сигареты снова, опять прикурил, выкинув окурок.  
\- Ты ставишь мою стабильность под угрозу, - продолжил Загесса.  
\- Падре, - неожиданно прервал его Сид. Он говорил тихо, но Загесса все равно услышал его совершенно отчетливо. - Ты ведь все понимаешь сам.  
Загесса понимал, мог чувствовать текучую неопределенность мыслей Сида совсем близко, и знал, что услышит следующим, отчаянно хотел помешать этим словам:  
\- Ты не имеешь права.  
\- Ты прав, падре, не имею.  
\- Не после того, что ты сделал, - Загесса отступал, а Сид шел за ним. Шаг и еще один, будто в танце.  
 _Ниспошли мне поддержку, Отец..._  
Но протянутая Загессе рука была рукой Хаотика Сида - теплой, уверенной. Она притянула Загессу вперед, снова зарылась в волосы, и хриплый тихий голос все-таки произнес:  
\- Пожалуйста, падре, у нас осталось так мало. Дай нам еще немного времени. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Твои просьбы ничего не стоят, - заставляя себя говорить сквозь боль в горле, ответил Загесса, отчаянно борясь с теми чувствами, которые он подхватил будто заразу. - Даже если я скажу нет, ты просто превратишь просьбу в приказ.  
\- Я мог бы, - шепнул Сид ему в губы, и слова горчили, как сигаретный дым.   
 _Это не я, Отец. Это не мои мысли, я не могу так думать._  
 _Отец!_  
\- Пожалуйста, падре.  
\- Замолчи!  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Что-то ломалось внутри всякий раз от этого пожалуйста, что-то истончалось и слабело.  
\- Будь ты проклят, - выдохнул Загесса сквозь стиснутые зубы, и сдался. Снова уткнулся в плечо Хаотика лбом, ища спасения в его сознании, в его присутствии, как раньше в молитве.  
Уверенная ладонь легла на затылок, и Загесса зажмурился, когда тихий голос шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- Я и так уже проклят.


	28. Chapter 28

***  
\- Меня всегда удивлял твой эмоциональный диапазон, столько оттенков истинно животной депрессии, - с усмешкой сказал Ламия Слейтеру, когда они спустились на ярус ниже бассейна, и застыли на галерее над общим отсеком. В словах не было яда, и они звучали почти добродушно, и в любое другое время Слейтер мог бы ответить в тон, но не в тот раз.  
\- Инквизитор потребует, чтобы Хаотик не позволял мне приближаться, - сказал он. Уоррен ушел, оставив их с церковником наедине, и Слейтер был ему благодарен, говорить с Ламией один на один было проще.  
Церковник легко принял смену темы, спокойно пояснил:  
\- Речь о нестабильном Сыне Творца, разумеется, он потребует, чтобы ты держался как можно дальше. Само твое существование оскорбление Истинной Церкви.  
\- Да, я помню, - думать об этом было неприятно, но Слейтер давно понял, что люди никогда не станут относиться к легионерам как к равным. Прекрасно знал, что дело не в нем. - Церковь видит во мне биомебель.  
\- Церковь ничего не имеет против биомебели, - пояснил Ламия. - Церковь против того, чтобы делать ее похожей на человека, давать биомебели разум и голос. Это извращение природы Отца.  
\- Тогда вам стоит ненавидеть не меня, а людей, которые меня создали, - спокойно заметил Слейтер.  
\- Я не лично стал бы тратить ненависть ни на тебя, ни на них, - Ламия снисходительно улыбнулся и добавил. - Я смирился с тем, что ты на борту, терплю твои регулярные депрессии, и даже готов воспринимать тебя, как животное, а не предмет. Цени то, что имеешь.  
\- Я ценю это, - ровно отозвался Слейтер, и, в общем, говорил правду. Каким бы язвительным Ламия ни был, что бы ни думал о легионерах в целом, всегда, когда он был Слейтеру нужен, он был рядом. Он не пытался стать Слейтеру другом, не скрывал, что думает на его счет, но рядом с Ламией все равно становилось легче.  
\- Я в курсе. Приятно знать, что ты способен на благодарность, - насмешка была добродушной, и на сей раз, Слейтер позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться в ответ.  
Ламия посерьезнел, оперся на перила, и посмотрел вниз на залитую светом общую зону:  
\- Неприязнь Рамона к тебе намного глубже, чем просто нелюбовь к легионерам. Ты и тебе подобные слишком громкие для нас. Рамон уязвим сейчас, едва переносит людей на корабле. Твое присутствие рядом - серьезный стресс для него.  
\- Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, - сказал ему Слейтер, сжимая пальцами перила ограждения, и чувствуя, как проминается металл. Заставить себя успокоиться и расслабить руки стоило труда. - Мой ответ - нет. Хаотик Сид разрешил мне находиться рядом, и я буду рядом столько сколько смогу.  
Ламия улыбнулся, с пониманием и затаенной грустью:  
\- Не стану врать, я и не ожидал ничего иного.  
\- Тогда зачем этот разговор?  
\- Чтобы поговорить с тобой о технике безопасности, - Ламия повернул к нему голову, смерил задумчивым взглядом.  
\- О технике безопасности? - переспросил Слейтер, не вполне уверенный, что понял правильно.  
\- Именно.  
\- Насколько я понял, дело в моем сознании. Каким образом я могу соблюдать технику безопасности?   
\- Дело не в самом сознании, - церковник помолчал, подбирая слова, и пояснил. - Сам образ мыслей, способ чувствовать и чувства отличаются не так сильно.  
\- Тогда в чем разница?  
\- В генетической структуре. Материал твоего тела отличается от человеческого. Кости прочнее, мышцы эластичнее, возможности тканей к регенерации выше, состав крови тоже иной.   
\- Безусловно.  
\- Электронные импульсы, генерируемые мозгом, тоже отличаются. Их интенсивность выше, и потому...  
\- Сознание воспринимается громче, - закончил за него Слейтер. - Изменить это я не могу.  
Ламия усмехнулся:  
\- Ты мог бы просто помнить об этом. И соблюдать несколько простых правил.  
Церковник не пытался убедить его держаться от Сида подальше, уже за это стоило быть благодарным. Слейтер коротко кивнул:  
\- Я слушаю.   
\- Держи эмоции под контролем, старайся не приближаться к Рамону и никогда, ни при каких условиях до него не дотрагивайся.  
\- Последнее даже не приходило мне в голову, - сухо заметил Слейтер.  
\- Оттаскивать его от Хаотика тоже нельзя, - фыркнул Ламия.  
\- Я понимаю. Насколько на самом деле опасно мое присутствие рядом с инквизитором?  
Ламия поправил рукав рясы, явно оттягивая момент ответа, и только потом посмотрел Слейтеру в глаза:  
\- Зачем тебе знать, если ты уже все для себя решил?  
\- Я уверен, что он выдержит, - спокойно отозвался Слейтер. - Мое сознание не может быть опаснее сознания мейстера черных. Я все проанализировал, прежде чем просить Хаотика.  
Ламия вздернул бровь и фыркнул от смеха:  
\- Только, пожалуйста, не пытайся сделать вид, что ты руководствовался исключительно логикой.  
\- Я... - Слейтер замолчал, подбирая слова, - хотел быть рядом, - он перевел взгляд вниз в общую зону, потому что говорить так откровенно было нелегко, но, наверное, Ламия имел право знать. Раз это касалось и его тоже. - Я не доверяю инквизитору, не хочу оставлять их один на один друг с другом. Если ты назовешь это эгоизмом, ты будешь прав.  
Церковник проследил направление его взгляда, чуть улыбнулся:  
\- За всю мою жизнь я ни разу не встречал ни одного человека, который был бы абсолютно бескорыстен. Поверь, из уст эмпата, это говорит о многом.  
Слейтер мог бы напомнить, что легионеры не люди, но не стал. В конце концов, он было правдой.  
\- После того, что произошло с Хаотиком Сидом, - неожиданно даже для себя признал он, - я понял, что никогда раньше не боялся по-настоящему. И сейчас, когда думаю, о том, что должно случиться, о том, как мало нам осталось, я надеюсь только на то, что пострадать должен я, потому что подвести его еще раз было бы невыносимо.  
Ламия молчал долгие, бесконечные несколько секунд, потом положил ладонь Слейтеру на плечо, сжал ободряюще и сказал:  
\- Ты действительно эгоист. Не волнуйся за Хаотика, он способен о себе позаботиться.  
\- Должно быть, тебе тяжело видеть инквизитора в таком состоянии, - сказал Слейтер после непродолжительного молчания. Он не ожидал, что тема будет для Ламии приятной, но и того, какую реакцию вызовет, не представлял.  
Ламия помрачнел, будто отдаляясь, и черты его лица - изящные и совершенные - заострились, как от боли:  
\- Сейчас у меня нет времени быть сентиментальным. Сейчас время действовать, а не оглядываться.  
Слейтер пытливо изучал его лицо, а потом спросил:  
\- Как люди справляются со всем этим?  
Иногда он действительно не понимал. Во Дворце Слейтер привык считать самого себя уравновешенным, способным контролировать эмоции, но правда была в том, что он просто ничего не чувствовал, и теперь самому себе часто казался хрупким, уязвимым. Глупо для легионера, который способен голыми руками ломать сверхпрочный пластик, но избавиться от этого чувства не получалось.   
Слейтер пытался представить, что пришлось пережить Ламии. Как это - намеренно сделать больно кому-то кто стал дорог?  
Он вспомнил, что испытал на "Крылатой Марии", когда увидел Сида без сознания, те страх и чувство вины.  
Ламия сделал нечто намного страшнее, сделал полностью понимая на что идет, и зная, что никогда не сможет ни искупить этого, ни исправить.  
Слейтер не до конца понимал, как он может держаться.  
\- Никак, - ответил Ламия, должно быть одновременно на его вопрос и на его мысли. - Люди не справляются. Мы просто живем дальше с тем, что сделали.  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал Слейтер.  
\- Да, - Ламия не смотрел на него. - Мне тоже.  
  
***  
Дым поднимался вверх, свивался причудливыми кольцами и отливал голубым в свете проекции связи.  
\- Ты вроде собирался залечь на дно, - проекция слегка искажала цвета, и на ней лицо Мины Сайфер казалось выбеленным, выглядело моложе, чем в жизни.  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина, - Хаотик сидел, откинувшись в кресле, положив ноги на панель управления "Хаоса" и улыбался. - Не говори, что ты настолько наивна, чтобы верить мне. Ты выполнила, что я тебя просил?  
\- Ходили слухи, что тебя поймал Андерсен, - с подозрением сказала она.  
\- Но ты ведь умная девочка, ты не веришь в сказки.  
\- Я сама видела, как ты пытался от него уйти.  
\- И вот я здесь. На моем корабле, в безопасности и спокойствии. Не стоит слишком верить тому, что видишь. Ты имеешь дело с фокусником.  
\- Я имею дело с придурком, - хмыкнула она. - Но я обещала, и потому выполнила. Твой мейстер все еще на планете, мои люди приглядывают за ним.  
Хаотик рассмеялся, эффектным жестом стряхивая пепел с сигареты:  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина, не надо кокетничать. Даже если бы я не просил, ты не оставила бы без присмотра мейстера черных. Не так близко к "Марии".  
\- И что? - Сайфер вздернула бровь. - Я делаю то, о чем мы договорились. Хотя мне все это не нравится.   
\- Да, черные имеют такое свойство - не нравиться. Интересно почему? Такие приятные люди... - он небрежно покрутил в пальцах одно из перьев, и улыбнулся. - Тебя обрадует то, что я скажу. Мне больше не нужно, чтобы ты следила за ним.  
Лицо Сайфер помрачнело:  
\- Как-то это слишком просто для Хаотика, которого я знаю. Я прекращаю следить за ним, и что? Мы квиты?  
\- Ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо, - он убрал ноги и подался вперед. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты доставила его на "Хаос".  
Потрясенное молчание было ему ответом, пока Сайфер пыталась найти слова. И она их нашла:  
\- Ты... да ты совсем из ума выжил?  
\- О, совсем из ума я выжил уже давно, моя прекрасная, тебе ли не знать?  
\- Но ты не просил меня красть мейстера черных. Ты что думаешь, что я пойду на это? Ты идиот.  
\- Я идиот, который посадил тебя на трон, - возразил Хаотик. - Я посадил и могу скинуть.  
\- Никакой трон не будет мне нужен, если черные убьют меня. Я не пойду на это.  
Он улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Хорошо. Тогда на это пойду я. Уже к концу следующего суточного цикла "Хаос" выйдет к Равоне.  
\- Ты не можешь сейчас появиться, - напряженно отозвалась она. - Ты наделал слишком много шума в прошлый раз.   
\- И наделаю еще больше, при повторном появлении, поверь мне, - рассмеялся он, выпуская в воздух дым колечками. - Меня многие будут там ждать, и не сомневайся, когда я приду, я приду не с миром, но с войной.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько человек может пострадать, если ты устроишь боевые действия прямо в городе? - в ее вопросе отчетливо слышалось отвращение.  
\- Не говори мне, что тебе есть до этого дело. Все-таки твой предыдущих хозяин не слишком-то жаловал расхожую мораль. Помнишь, как он любил развлекаться и развлекать других?  
\- Кайссер не трогал невиновных. Все кто попадал к нему, были ему должны, - запальчиво отозвалась Сйфер.  
\- Ты убеждаешь себя или меня? - скучающим тоном поинтересовался Сид. - Я звоню не для того, чтобы обсуждать твою мораль, моя прекрасная Мина, хотя тема занимательная. Я просто говорю тебе, что будет, когда я вернусь.  
\- Ты угрожать мне вздумал, мудло? - угрюмо поинтересовалась она.  
\- А похоже?  
Он замолчал, продолжая курить. На проекции Сайфер тоже достала сигареты, явно выигрывая время, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Если я доставлю тебе Малкесту, какие гарантии я получу?  
\- Никаких, кроме того, что я улечу, чтобы никогда не возвращаться.  
\- Ты уже гарантировал мне это два две недели назад, ублюдок, - мрачно напомнила она.  
Хаотик отмахнулся:  
\- В прошлый раз это было не всерьез, - он понизил голос и сказал доверительно. - Соглашайся. Он ведь тебе не нравится, а я его заберу, и ты больше о нем не услышишь, я решу эту проблему на-все-гда...  
\- Если бы от него было так просто избавиться, я бы сделала это давным-давно, но черные всегда мстят за своих. Тронуть мейстера означает пойти против всех психованных ублюдков разом.  
\- Кто узнает? Во всем виноват буду я, и придут они за мной, - Хаотик улыбался, и Сайфер замялась, взвешивая плюсы и минусы:  
\- Они могут узнать, они всегда узнают.  
\- Так сделай так, чтобы никто не протянул ниточку к тебе. Чужие исполнители, подставные заказчики. Правду будем знать только ты и я.  
Драгоценные секунды коннекта текли, делая разговор все более дорогостоящим, но Сайфер не торопилась дать ответ:  
\- Нет, - наконец сказала она. - Слишком рискованно, тебе придется придумать что-то еще.  
\- Я не хочу что-то еще, моя прекрасная Мина, - он хищно усмехнулся. - Но мне есть, что предложить.  
\- Это не важно, - она потянулась отключить коннект, и Хаотик сказал:  
\- Я расскажу, как можно увести эсминец с военной базы столицы.  
Она помедлила, потом покачала головой:  
\- Блефуешь. Ты знал, как сделать это семь лет назад, с тех пор они уже все поменяли.  
\- Я поимел столицу совсем недавно. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю, - он затушил окурок в пепельнице, и вытащил новую сигарету, прикурил эффектным жестом. - Только представь, сколько всего твои друзья-повстанцы смогут с этой информацией. Только вообрази, разве оно не стоит риска?  
\- Ты обещал мне файлы столицы еще на Равоне, и не прислал, - резко напомнила она.  
\- Не будь жадной, и я отдам тебе все сразу. Все или ничего, так говорят, да?  
\- Мне надо подумать, - глядя, как свивается клубами дым его сигареты, сказала она и отключила связь.   
Ламия подошел ближе, уже не боясь попасть в область объектива, и положил руки Сиду на плечи, блаженно прикрывая глаза.  
\- Ты думаешь, она согласится?  
Сид откинулся назад, счастливо зажмурился, когда пальцы Ламии принялись разминать его плечи.  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина совсем не дурочка. Ей не выгодно пускать меня на Равону, она все сделает сама. К тому же, у нее под носом отличная приманка.  
\- Ты действительно готов сдать ей столицу? - спросил Ламия, наклоняясь ближе и зарываясь носом в жесткие черные волосы. Сида это рассмешило:  
\- Ты прилипчивее, чем обычно, душа моя? Соскучился?  
\- Да, - Ламия скользнул пальцами по его горлу, замерев на жилке и чувствуя пульс. - А ты надеешься так просто сменить тему?  
\- Нет, душа моя. Я слишком давно тебя знаю, такие вещи тебя не собьют.  
\- Верно. Я все еще жду ответа, - он снова принялся массировать плечи Сида, заставляя мышцы под пальцами расслабиться.  
\- Пожалуй, да, - ответил Сид. - На Равоне моя прекрасная Мина поверила, что я попал к Андерсену, и уже не чаяла получить свои файлы, но теперь она знает, что я жив. Скоро она сообщит своим друзьям-повстанцам, а их интерес нам сейчас ни к чему. Проще сразу бросить собаке кость, чтобы она не отгрызла тебе руку.  
\- Что именно ты им отдашь?  
\- Часть. Все по военной базе, кое-что о самом городе, мелочи про Дворец.  
Ламия покачал головой:  
\- И какие-то данные были у Кайссера.  
\- О да. То, что он прислал доку Клеману, чтобы тот организовал охоту на легионера. Ничего слишком полезного, - Сид снова прикурил.  
Ламия достал сигарету из его пачки, прикурил от зажигалки Сида, глубоко затянулся, прежде чем заговорить. - Ты понимаешь, что она может сделать с твоей информацией?  
Сид выпустил дым колечками, фыркнул, прищурившись, и ответил:  
\- Переворот. С моей информацией она может сделать переворот.  
\- И что ты об этом думаешь? - Ламия спокойно затянулся, проглатывая дым. Вредная привычка успокаивала.  
\- Ни шан-са, - нараспев произнес Сид. - Повстанцы мечтатели, сколько бы они ни размахивали оружием, их время еще не пришло. Не из того теста, чтобы уметь крушить и ломать. У них нет нужного человека - достаточно лидера и достаточно ублюдка. Мина хорошо устроилась на Равоне, и это верх того, на что она способна. Если попробует полезть выше - бам! Мой сын останется без мамочки.  
Ламия поморщился:  
\- Ты сам только что сказал, что нам не стоит идти против повстанцев.  
Сид рассмеялся, и его чувства окрасились чем-то горьковато-циничным:  
\- Нам не стоит. Если они поймают "Хаос", будет очень неприятно. Но мы всего лишь кучка пиратов, мы не многовековая Империя Зла. Чувствуешь разницу?  
Ламия чуть улыбнулся:  
\- Впервые ты говоришь о нас так, как мы того заслуживаем.  
\- Со мной что-то не так, - преувеличенно серьезно отозвался Сид, и фыркнул от смеха. - Не выдавай меня никому.  
\- Не выдам, - утешил его Ламия. - Итак, Сайфер достанет нам Малкесту. Думаешь, она способна украсть мейстера черных, и не попасться?  
\- Она знает о Даре церковников, и умеет не оставлять следов. Моя прекрасная Мина уже взрослая девочка.  
\- Что если на нее выйдет кто-то из черных телепатов?  
\- Никто не свяжет исчезновение с "Крылатой Марией", и не пойдет к Мине задавать вопросы. Она справится.  
\- А если нет?  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, душа моя? Если она не справится, черные убьют ее очень неприятным образом. Но мы не можем сейчас сунуться на Равону. Мы действительно наделали слишком много шума. Там засветился "Хаос", там засветилась "Буря", вдвоем с девочкой мы еще могли бы пробраться в город, а вот вылететь втроем обратно уже нет. Я поговорю с Госпожой, если она откликнется, и это единственное, чем мы моем помочь Мине.  
Ламия успокаивающе сжал его плечи, усмехнулся и сказал:  
\- Ты изменился. Раньше тебе было бы все равно, что случится с Сайфер.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Конечно, изменился, меня угораздило влюбиться, и я размяк. Ты же знаешь, такие вещи не проходят бесследно.  
Ламия рассмеялся, потому что удержаться было невозможно:  
\- О да, я знаю.  
Сид потянул его за руку к себе и потерся щекой о его ладонь:  
\- Все было бы настолько проще, если бы я влюбился в тебя, душа моя. У тебя нет иллюзий на мой счет, и ты не спрячешься под одеяло от страха, увидев настоящего Хаотика Сида. Ублюдка и урода, - он произнес последние слова жестко, с остервенением, которого Ламия никогда от него не слышал.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь легионера. Это существо...  
\- Не надо, - попросил Сид и сжал его руку до боли. - Не стоит, душа моя, я не тот человек, которому можно давать надежду, потому просто прочти между строк и смени тему.  
Ламия не стал спорить, тем более что ему было о чем поговорить. Более насущные вещи требовали внимания:  
\- Твоя связь с Рамоном крепнет, ты правильно сделал, что не давил на него слишком сильно.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Хороший мальчик я.  
\- Не ерничай, - холодно посоветовал ему Ламия, и Сид устало выдохнул, как-то обмяк на кресле:  
\- Паршиво мне, душа моя, - он усмехнулся, зарываясь пальцами в свои волосы, остервенело дернул. - Черт!  
Ламия потянул его к себе, прижал крепко и посоветовал:  
\- Плачь.  
\- Когда все закончится, - отозвался Сид, потом он встряхнулся, мотнул головой, будто отгоняя наваждение, и преувеличенно бодро добавил. - Лучше давай поговорим о чем-нибудь повеселее. Я посматривал, как дела у друга Алекса и ты не поверишь, увидел, что девочка его навещает.  
\- Я поверю, потому что я знаю, - отозвался Ламия, не протестуя против смены темы. - Ее тянет к нему.  
\- А я раньше не верил, что любовь это поветрие. Еще немного и пора будет вешать розовые ленточки на "Хаос".  
Ламия фыркнул:  
\- Лишь бы не черные. Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Пустить все на самотек. Я уверен в девочке, и не меньше верю Алексу. Он пришел ко мне сам, он не причинит ей вреда. Не из того теста герой. Так что пусть все идет, как идет. Скажешь, что я идиот?  
Ламия проанализировал то, что чувствовал со стороны Форкс и со стороны капитана "Роджера" и покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Не стоит сейчас морочить себе голову еще и этим. Можешь зайти к Андерсену, но я не предвижу проблем с его стороны.   
\- Если есть возможность отложить дружеские разборки на неопределенный срок, я, пожалуй, так и сделаю, - Сид поднялся.  
\- Не обязательно что-то решать, - пожал плечами Ламия. - Зайди к нему просто так. Общение с ним всегда тебя успокаивало.  
Сида это насмешило:  
\- Обожаю тебя, душа моя. Только ты можешь посоветовать мне прогуляться к моему недавнему палачу для успокоения нервов.  
Ламия небрежно отмахнулся:  
\- Только я знаю, что такие вещи тебя действительно успокаивают.  
  
***  
После того, как Ламия ушел, Слейтер остался на галерее.  
Место было уединенным, и одновременно достаточно высоко, чтобы хорошо просматривались многие открытые зоны "Хаоса". В остальном Слейтеру было все равно, где ждать звонка Сида.  
Загесса вышел из бокового коридора несколькими ярусами ниже, и Слейтер нахмурился, поняв, что инквизитору позволили разгуливать по кораблю одному.  
Загесса замер у лестницы, посмотрел вверх, безошибочно отыскав Слейтера. Скрываться было бессмысленно, и Слейтер ответил ему бесстрастным взглядом, хотя сомневался, что с такого расстояния человек хорошо видел его лицо.  
Загесса направился по лестнице вверх.  
Слейтер остался на месте. На то, чтобы добраться до галереи у Загессы ушло около трех минут.  
Слейтер вгляделся в его лицо, ища признаки того, что инквизитору тяжело находиться в его присутствии и ничего не нашел. Загесса выглядел так же, как в присутствии Сида.  
\- А ты ожидал, что я забьюсь в конвульсиях? - голос его тоже звучал совершенно обыденно, с типичными для церковника снисходительно-высокомерными интонациями.  
\- Нечто вроде, - сухо ответил Слейтер. - Я был бы благодарен, если бы ты отвечал только на то, что я говорю вслух.  
\- Оставь себе свою благодарность, - холодно сказал Загесса. - Я буду отвечать на то, что сочту нужным.  
\- Тогда не стоит ждать конструктивного диалога.  
Слейтер не доверял церковнику, не испытывал к нему симпатии и не видел смысла это скрывать.  
\- Благоразумно, учитывая, что я всегда распознаю ложь, - снисходительно улыбнулся Загесса.  
\- Могу я узнать цель этого разговора? - ровно поинтересовался Слейтер. - Помимо инфантильного желания продемонстрировать свое превосходство.  
\- Простое любопытство.  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы проявлять любопытство.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь о моем положении, - резко бросил ему Загесса.  
\- Я сам не так давно был пленником на "Хаосе", - спокойно напомнил Слейтер. - Вполне могу себе...  
Он не успел договорить. Сознание захлестнуло болью, а потом навалились воспоминания - чужие, но настолько сильные, что за их чередой было сложно даже дышать. Образы наслаивались друг на друга, смешивались и рассыпались осколками: какофония в голове, тысячи голосов, которые зовут на помощь, голос Сида "Мне нужен телепат. И я получу его, чего бы мне это не стоило. Твоя жизнь - это совсем дешево", ужас, безумие, потом руки, успокаивающие прикосновения - отвращение и невозможное, захлестывающее желание прижаться ближе, чтобы безумие отступило, и понимание: ты это со мной сделал! Это ты! Будь ты проклят... будь ты...  
Голос, который становится все тише.  
И, наконец, самым последним был образ, поблекшее от времени воспоминание: Ламия на скамейке в лесу, вокруг деревья, такие огромные, каких Слейтер никогда не видел даже на визуальных файлах - и пробивающийся сквозь желтовато-золотистую листву теплый свет ложится на волосы причудливыми пятнами.  
Потом все закончилось, и Слейтер судорожно выдохнул, пошатнувшись, едва устоял на ногах.  
\- Теперь ты имеешь некоторое представление, - холодно заметил Загесса. - О малой части, разумеется. Никто не позволит мне поступить с тобой так, как они поступили со мной.  
Слейтер выпрямился, прежде чем заговорить, и пообещал:  
\- Еще одно подобное действие, и я ударю тебя в ответ.  
\- Ты думаешь, меня это испугает? - Загесса снисходительно улыбнулся. - После того, что я показал?  
\- Я думаю, что это может тебя случайно убить, - отозвался Слейтер, тряхнув головой, чтобы прийти в себя. Рядом возникла проекция связи, и Ламия смерил его обеспокоенным взглядом:  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Инквизитор пытался применить ко мне свои способности, - коротко доложил Слейтер. - Мое нынешнее состояние удовлетворительное.  
\- Ты опускаешься до насилия над животными, Рамон? - Ламия перевел взгляд на Загессу, и недовольно поджал губы. - Мне стоит принять меры?  
\- Ты уже сделал достаточно, - огрызнулся инквизитор. - Едва ли тебе удастся придумать что-нибудь хуже.  
\- Я всегда могу обратиться к Хаотику. Ты знаешь, его фантазия порой удивляет даже меня.  
\- И ты повелся с подобным человеком, - презрительно прокомментировал Загесса.  
\- Ты ничего о нем не знаешь, - вмешался Слейтер.  
\- Я знаю, на что он способен, - резко обернулся к нему инквизитор. - В отличие от тебя.  
\- Не стоит нападать на него, Рамон, - осадил его Ламия. - Еще одно применение Дара, даже самое незначительное, и ты будешь наказан. Не подумай, что я угрожаю.  
\- Я прекрасно осознаю, что ты серьезен, Доминик, - с презрением ответил Загесса. - Теперь ты вполне на это способен - пытать Брата из-за животного.  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Ламия и отключил коннект.  
Загесса молчал, и Слейтер не торопился заговаривать первым. Возможно, стоило надавить, как-то отреагировать на нападение, или же задавать вопросы, составить хотя бы примерное впечатление, чего ожидать от инквизитора в дальнейшем, но Слейтеру по большому счету было все равно.  
\- Это все, что ты хотел сделать? - спросил он.  
\- Я не собирался нападать вовсе, - Загесса подошел ближе, оперся на перила, в точности, как Ламия до него, и Слейтер впервые поразился тому, насколько церковники похожи. - Но не стану извиняться. Глупо ждать от пленника хороших манер.  
\- Их можно ждать от умного пленника.  
\- Я не в том положении, чтобы проявлять благоразумие, - Загесса посмотрел вниз на общую зону, где подтянулись к ужину несколько членов команды. На "Хаосе" не было распорядка, но люди все равно предпочитали сбиваться в группки, держаться друг к другу поближе, притом, что они даже не всегда ладили. За время без Сида на корабле пару раз вспыхивали драки. Легионеры во Дворце всегда держались особняком, не встречались после работы иначе как для спарринга, не проводили время вместе. Ели всегда в одно и то же время в общей столовой - и все же каждый был сам по себе, они не переговаривались, ничего не обсуждали. Лагатт был единственным исключением, и даже он поддерживал контакт только со Слейтером.  
\- Разумеется никто из вас не испытывает потребности в близком контакте, - ответил Загесса на его мысли. - В вас искусственно ослаблено желание близко контактировать. Правительству невыгодна сплоченность легионеров.  
Слейтер бросил на него быстрый взгляд:  
\- Я не сказал бы, что оно ослаблено, - определенно нет, если та сила, с которой его тянуло к Сиду, к человеческому теплу и близости могла служить показателем.  
\- Речь шла о близости к себе подобным, - пояснил Загесса, и с этим было сложно спорить. - Невозможно лишить живое существо потребности в контакте полностью. Что-то неизбежно остается, порой даже после полной генетической коррекции.  
Слейтер помолчал немного, потом бесстрастно спросил:  
\- Что заставило тебя найти меня?  
\- "Найти" подразумевает, что я могу потерять тебя, - сказал Загесса. - Этот корабль слишком мал.  
\- Тебе придется смириться с моим присутствием, - ровно отозвался Слейтер. - Хаотик Сид разрешил мне присутствовать при ваших встречах.  
Загесса холодно усмехнулся:  
\- Не стоит называть это так. Ты не представляешь, что происходит, - потом он выпрямился, скользнул по Слейтеру задумчивым взглядом. - Наши ситуации в корне отличаются. До Хаотика Сида у тебя не было ничего, что ты хотел бы сохранить. Ничто не держало тебя во Дворце кроме долга, да и его оказалось не так уж много.  
Обвинение неприятно резануло, и Слейтер отозвался резче, чем собирался:  
\- У меня появился выбор, кому служить. Я выбрал защищать того, кого хочу защищать.  
\- Ты понял мои слова неверно, впрочем, ничего иного от существа вроде тебя я не ожидал. Мне все равно, кому ты верен и кому ты служишь. Но не смей равнять себя со мной.  
\- Если ты рассчитываешь на эмоциональную реакцию с моей стороны, то ты ждешь напрасно, - ровно отозвался Слейтер. - Ты угроза безопасности корабля. Я буду воспринимать тебя соответственно.  
\- Ты забыл кто я? - высокомерно спросил Загесса. - Я обладаю Даром, я знаю абсолютно точно, какие у тебя цели. Быть ближе к Хаотику, прикасаться к нему и заниматься с ним сексом. Твоего "восприятия" так много, что мне хочется помыться.  
\- На корабле есть душ, - сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, отозвался Слейтер, заставляя себя не реагировать на провокации.  
\- Чего еще ожидать от животного? - риторически спросил Загесса. - Этого, очевидно. Твое поведение предсказуемо.  
\- Тогда зачем эта встреча?  
Инквизитор молчал, и Слейтер уже решил, что тот не ответит, но Загесса все же заговорил:  
\- Может быть, я смогу понять, что привязывает к тебе Хаотика.  
\- Ты хочешь понять, почему именно я? - Слейтер заложил руки за спину, тоже переведя взгляд на общую зону. - Тебе лучше спрашивать у него самого.  
\- Ты довольно обычен, - будто не слыша его, продолжил Загесса. - Ворох моральных императивов, с десяток комплексов, и бездна едва удерживаемой в узде жажды близости. Честь, это я готов признать, внутренняя неконфликтность тоже плюс. Но я не вижу ничего, что могло бы настолько его увлечь.  
Слейтеру захотелось ответить ему грубо, сказать что-нибудь в духе Уоррена, что-нибудь хлесткое вроде "я хорошо сосу", что-нибудь неприемлемое для образцового легионера.  
Впрочем, ему даже не пришлось говорить этого вслух. Загесса ответил, с высокомерной улыбкой, которая немедленно вызывала желание выбить ему зубы:  
\- Поверь мне, дело не в этом. Даже если бы ты сосал хорошо, чего ты не умеешь, Хаотик вложил в тебя слишком много, для кого-то, кого интересует просто секс.  
\- Ты не услышишь ответ от меня. Я не знаю, что именно его привлекло.  
\- Безусловно, но я могу найти ответ в тебе.  
Слейтер повернул к нему голову, смерил Загессу бесстрастным взглядом и подумал, зная, что инквизитор прочтет:  
 _Ты не поймешь. Чтобы понять, нужно уметь любить, как любит он._  
\- Пафосно и патетично, - сухо заметил Загесса. - Не стоит думать, что раз я не люблю пиратов, которые похитили меня и покалечили, я не способен любить вообще.  
\- Пафосно и патетично, - в тон ему повторил Слейтер. - Для покалеченного человека, ты выглядишь вполне здоровым.  
\- Внешность обманчива, Леон, - голос Сида заставил вздрогнуть их обоих, и Слейтер резко обернулся, на секунду дезориентировано подумав, что этого просто не могло быть. Сид не мог подкрасться к легионеру незамеченным. Слейтер, разумеется, был прав, за их спинами стоял не сам Сид, а только его проекция. - Не дразни падре, и он будет вести себя хорошо.  
То, что он принял сторону церковника, было неприятно, но Слейтер напомнил себе, что Сиду, должно быть, приходилось делать Загессе определенные поблажки.  
\- Я не стал бы этого делать, - бесстрастно ответил Слейтер, и все-таки не удержался и добавил. - Он подошел ко мне первым.  
Сид рассмеялся и ответил:   
\- Давай отшлепаем его за это.  
Слейтер позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться:  
\- Предложение заманчиво. Я предложил бы свою помощь, но боюсь раздробить ему тазовые кости, - он говорил не всерьез, и, к сожалению, Загесса тоже это знал.  
\- Как всегда, - покаянно вздохнул Сид. - Все приходится делать самому. - Падре, Леон, я чувствую себя брошенным. Нельзя оставлять капитана в таком состоянии, потому жду вас в рубке. Будем знакомиться поближе, - он подмигнул, и проекция исчезла.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, Сид хотел видеть их обоих.  
Слейтер бесстрастно посмотрел на Загессу:  
\- Ты идешь?  
Церковник проигнорировал его вопрос и направился к лестнице.  
  
***  
Мейстер Малкеста вытер руки от крови и устало потер глаза. Тело грешника еще подергивалось в конвульсиях на металлическом столе. Многие Братья мейстера предпочитали использовать более современные гравитационные столы, но Малкеста был сторонником традиций. Извлеченные внутренности, аккуратно разложенные, медленно остывали на столешнице, рядом с затихающим телом.  
Молитва и очищение этого человека не принесли ни облегчения и не внесли ясность.  
Неясное, странно зыбкое видение не обретало четкости. Дар молчал, не давая ничего кроме бесполезных призрачных картин - длинные светлые волосы, медленно намокающие от крови, пальцы, стискивающие чью-то ладонь, и взрыв, сметающий все.  
Мейстер не знал, когда именно это случится, и случится ли вовсе, слишком неопределенным было видение. Интуиция неизменно подсказывала, что это будет связано с Хаотиком, но Малкеста не спешил делать выводы.  
Мейстер оставался на Равоне, хотя ходили слухи, что Хаотик покинул планету. Это не имело особого значения, мейстер знал, что тот вернется, вернется, чтобы принять Истинную Веру. Нужно было лишь подождать, и случится то, что должно.  
Малкеста сел в кресло, жестом подзывая Помощника. Юркий механический скат немедленно подплыл к его руке - удобная вещица, полезная на случай, если кто-то захотел бы причинить мейстеру вред. Небольшой и маневренный, он был удобнее более внушительных, массивных моделей, которые предпочитали многие Братья и Сестры.  
Малкеста вызвал проекцию управления, и нажал несколько опций. Нутро гибкого тела раскрылось, и небольшие манипуляторы подали Малкесте энергетический скальпель. Можно было бы воспользоваться тем, которым он очищал грешника, но Малкеста предпочитал иметь собственные инструменты для личной молитвы.  
С тихим гулом активизировалось силовое лезвие.  
 _Изыди, Дьявол, нет тебе места в этом теле._  
Под полупрозрачным лезвием, плоть расступилась, будто рот в крике, тонкими струйками кровь полилась в специально подставленную чашу.  
 _Исторгнувшись наружу, исчезни, как тень на свету.  
Отец мой, ты вечный и всемогущий, будешь освобожден._  
Малкеста поднес чашу к губам.  
 _Я пью за твою победу._  
Снова мелькнуло - сцепка рук, взрыв, длинные светлые волосы - мелькнуло и пропало.  
Малкеста устало выдохнул.  
Небольшой механический скат, зависнув напротив мейстера, внимательно наблюдал за ним выпуклым красноватым окуляром  
  
***  
Когда они пришли, Сид сидел в кресле, закинув ноги на панель управления. Рядом застыла небольшая полупрозрачная проекция - механический скат, модель боевого робота, выглядел почти, как настоящий.  
Когда Слейтер переступил порог, скат облетел вокруг Сида и растаял сигаретным дымом. Не было никакой особенной причины считать, что проекция принадлежала Бабочке, в конце концов, Сид мог запрограммировать свой собственный компьютер на такой эффект, и все же Слейтер спросил:  
\- Импульсный компьютер?  
\- Не слишком хорошо называть Госпожу так безлично, Леон, - Сид небрежно откинулся назад, чуть улыбаясь, но его улыбка Слейтера не обманула.  
\- Ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, - сказал он.  
\- Конечно, могу, - фыркнул Сид, протянул руку. - Падре-падре, иди ко мне, не надо прятаться по углам.  
\- Перестань кривляться, - холодно отозвался Загесса, выходя вперед, но руку принял. Сид спустил ноги на пол и усадил инквизитора к себе на колени:  
\- Я состою из показухи, падре. Если я перестану кривляться, что останется?  
\- Обычный ублюдок, - спокойно ответил Загесса, устраиваясь у него на коленях поудобнее.  
\- Ну нет, - фыркнул Сид. - Предпочту оставаться необычным ублюдком. Сядь, Леон, мы никуда не пойдем, останемся здесь.  
Он улыбнулся озорно и весело, и ревность, возникшая от того, как фамильярно и легко инквизитор принимал прикосновения Сида, отступила. Слейтер улыбнулся в ответ - едва заметно, одними уголками губ.  
\- Воздержитесь от мысленного секса в моем присутствии, будьте любезны, - ледяным тоном попросил Загесса.  
\- Что ты, падре, - Сид подмигнул Слейтеру. - Мы даже не собирались. Правда, Леон?  
\- Если бы у меня была такая возможность, я занялся бы с тобой сексом физически, - спокойно сообщил Слейтер, глядя ему в глаза, и заставляя себя выглядеть бесстрастным.  
\- Меня стошнит, - так же спокойно предупредил Загесса Сида.- Единственный плюс будет в том, что меня стошнит на тебя.  
Сид преувеличенно демонстративно скривился:  
\- Давай обойдемся без крайних мер.  
Слейтер вызвал гравитационное кресло и опустился на полупрозрачное сиденье, мягко спружинившее под его весом:  
\- Ты ушел от ответа. Проекция робота принадлежала Бабочке? - отчасти, Сид был прав, и думать о ней именно как о Бабочке было правильнее, чем как о безликом импульсном компьютере. Все-таки Слейтер действительно был ей благодарен, хотел видеть в ней больше, чем машину.  
\- Попытался уйти от ответа, - криво усмехнулся Сид, потянувшись за сигаретами и задев локтем Загессу. Если инквизитору и было неприятно, он промолчал. - Тебе не пришло в голову, что я могу не хотеть, чтобы падре знал?  
\- Тогда ты ни за что не позволил бы ему увидеть проекцию, - легко парировал Слейтер. - То же касается и меня.  
\- Мозги, - Сид фыркнул, прикуривая. - Всегда считал, что это сексапильно. Неудобно, но сексапильно. Да, Леон, это была госпожа. Заглядывала с новостями.  
\- Новости касаются меня? - бесстрастно спросил Загесса.  
\- Новости касаются моего черного друга мейстера. А значит, нас всех, - Сид сделал глубокую затяжку и блаженно выдохнул в воздух. - Он все еще на Равоне, и, если бы убивал поменьше, можно было бы сказать, что сидит тихо.  
\- Еретики всегда убивают много. Это не показатель, - невозмутимо заметил Загесса. Инквизитор сидел ровно, невозмутимо, будто не на коленях у Хаотика Сида, пирата и убийцы, а в кресле. Слейтер отдавал должное самоконтролю Загессы, мало кто в его состоянии смог бы демонстрировать подобную невозмутимость.  
\- Я всего лишь осознаю свое положение, - инквизитор снова ответил на его мысли, вместо того, чтобы дождаться вопроса. - Срыв может иметь слишком неприятные последствия.  
\- Падре-падре-падре, - Сид шутливо пригрозил Загессе пальцем. - Не стоит вести разговоры, которых не слышит капитан.  
\- Даже не собирался, - холодно отозвался Загесса. - Я осознаю, что это не в моих интересах.  
\- Верно, - подтвердил Сид, снова затянулся с видимым удовольствием и сказал. - Новости интересные. Кое-кто на Равоне согласился пригласить друга Малкесту в гости.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду похищение или действительно надеешься, что пророк добровольно прилетит на твой корабль? - Загесса высокомерно вздернул бровь, движением, которое немедленно напомнило Слейтеру о Ламии.  
\- Первое, падре. Я не фанат неоправданной надежды.  
\- Когда он будет здесь? - спросил Слейтер, привлекая внимание к себе.  
\- Все в руках провидения и моего помощника с Равоны, - пожал плечами Сид.  
\- Провидение играет не на твоей стороне, - бесстрастно сказал Загесса.  
\- Кто знает, падре, кто знает, - Сид театрально покачал рукой в воздухе и добавил. - У каждого свои сильные стороны. Кто-то умеет давить, кто-то убивать, а я умею договариваться. У меня сильные союзники.  
Загесса мог бы поспорить с этим, и Слейтер вмешался, не желая отклоняться от темы:  
\- У тебя должны быть какие-то предположения, как скоро Малкеста окажется у нас.  
Он специально использовал это "нас", чтобы посмотреть за реакцией, определить насколько Сид готов ему в этом довериться.  
Сид не стал ни оспаривать, ни поправлять это "нас", и уже от такой мелочи на душе потеплело. Смешно, что легионера, профессионала до мозга костей теперь можно было успокоить такой мелочью.  
\- Не льсти себе, - холодно посоветовал ему Загесса. - Хаотик просто двуличная тварь, которая говорит то, что ей выгодно.  
\- Это ты не льсти своей значимости, падре, - Сид отозвался немедленно, и за небрежностью его тона проскальзывало напряжение. - Не стоит наговаривать на меня в моем присутствии, тебе не понравится результат.  
И эта его реакция убеждала в искренности больше любых слов. Сиду было неприятно, что Загесса оскорбляет его в присутствии Слейтера, Сиду было важно, как Леон станет о нем думать.  
Слейтер посмотрел Сиду в глаза, поймал его взгляд, любуясь каждой крохотной точкой серой радужки, и сказал:  
\- Я верю тебе. Я верю тебе, как никому и никогда не верил раньше. Больше, чем кому бы то ни было, даже себе.  
\- Я помню, Леон. Помню, хотя предпочел бы забыть.  
\- Браво, - сухо вмешался Загесса. - Достойно трагедий Древней Земли. Теперь можем мы вернуться к разговору о Малкесте?  
Сид рассмеялся, протянул руку и легко встрепал волосы инквизитора, будто тот был ребенком, хотя, по мнению Слейтера, Загесса совершенно точно не мог провоцировать на такое обращение.  
\- Спасибо, падре, - хищно улыбаясь, сказал Сид. - Если бы не ты, сами бы мы никогда не догадались, как глупо выглядим. К счастью, есть ты, и, к счастью для тебя, ты прав. Не от меня зависит, когда друг-мейстер прибудет в гости, но я могу приготовить дом к его приходу.  
\- Ты сообщишь команде? - спросил Слейтер.  
Сид задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по панели управления:  
\- Я еще не решил. Сказать выгоднее, чтобы не было сюрпризов, с другой стороны, промолчать значит подстраховаться от паники на борту. Черные вызывают страх, даже у таких ублюдков, которые готовы идти за Хаотиком Сидом.  
\- Еретики вызывают страх, потому что всегда мстят за своих, - вмешался Загесса. - Для них это естественная необходимость, иначе их слишком легко могли бы уничтожить.  
\- Они используют провидцев, чтобы находить тех, кому хотят отомстить, - предположил Слейтер.  
\- Разумеется, - подтвердил Загесса. - Это во многом подпитывает слухи о неизбежности возмездия. Пойти против мейстера черных, означает пойти против всех еретиков. Действие, безусловно, безумное, но как представитель инквизиции я не могу его не оценить.  
Слейтер никогда не задумывался об этом раньше, те немногие файлы о черных, которые он видел, никогда не упоминали ни о чем подобном.  
\- Твой первый комплимент мне, падре, - легко отмахнулся Сид, так, будто опасность не имела для него никакого значения. - Как жаль, что я не успел включить камеру.  
Слейтер понимал, что Сид планирует сделать, и ни разу не задался вопросом, чем это может закончится. Целая организация сумасшедших церковников, наделенных Даром, против одной единственной пиратской команды.  
 _Сколько нам осталось?  
Меньше двух месяцев._  
Если они придут за Сидом позже, Слейтер не сможет его защитить.  
Если будет для Сида какое-то позже, - шепнул отравленный голос в его сознании, и это был не Загесса.  
Будет, - попытался утешить себя Слейтер. Сид пытался покончить с собой, он не стал бы пытаться изменить будущее, если бы оно не грозило чем-то страшнее смерти.  
Что если эта неизбежность связана именно с черными?  
Что если похищение Малкесты приведет к исполнению пророчества?  
Мог ли Сид об этом не думать?  
Слейтеру захотелось закричать ему, чтобы он не смел, чтобы оставил Малкесту в покое, потому что иначе...  
\- Замолчи! - рявкнул Загесса, вцепляясь пальцами в рукав Сида, и успокаиваясь с видимым трудом. - Не заставляй меня думать, что ты еще тупее, чем твой ущербный собрат с "Роджера"! Еретик видит узлы вероятностей, любое действие приведет к исполнению пророчества.  
\- Я думаю... - Слейтер отчаянно пытался поймать взгляд Сида, переубедить того не лезть в это, оставить все как есть, чтобы не подставляться.  
Сид смотрел на панель управления и молчал.  
\- Не думай, у тебя плохо получается, - огрызнулся Загесса. - И контролируй свое сознание, или я потребую, чтобы тебя отправили в криокамеру. Контролируй это существо, оно его паника едва не выжгла мне сознание.  
\- Хватит паниковать, Леон, - сухо приказал Сид, и спокойно посмотрел Слейтеру в глаза. - Черные в любом случае будут охотиться за мной. У них есть связи с Дворцом, именно поэтому изначально ловить меня послали Малкесту. Он отложил задание из-за того, что увидел, но если бы этого не случилось, как ты думаешь, что бы было? Считаешь, я мирно попил бы с ним чаю и улетел? Конфликт с черными неизбежен. И он будет. На моих условиях.  
\- Ты не понимаешь... - с трудом выдавил Слейтер.  
 _Не понимаешь, как страшно знать, что ты можешь пострадать. Ты можешь пострадать, и я ничем не смогу тебе помочь._  
\- Единственный, кому здесь нужна помощь, это ты, - отрезал Загесса. - Желательно помощь квалифицированного специалиста, если такие существуют.  
\- Хватит, падре, - устало оборвал его Сид, и снова повернулся к Слейтеру. - Ты не можешь трястись надо мной при каждой опасности, Леон. У меня много врагов, и с каждым годом их будет становиться все больше. Я не жду от жизни хэппи-энда, в моем мире он не положен ублюдкам. Никакого долго и счастливо.  
\- Ты не можешь об этом судить, - выдавил Слейтер через силу. - Ты не знаешь, сколько тебе осталось.  
Ведь ты же не знаешь?  
Ты...  
Через два месяца, если есть хоть какая-нибудь высшая сила, которая меня слышит, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это будешь не ты!  
\- Замолчи, - холодно бросил Загесса. - Тебя слышу я. И требую, чтобы ты взял себя в руки.  
\- Я не собираюсь умирать, Леон, - Сид рассмеялся, и хотя смех нельзя было назвать особенно веселым, Слейтера он немного успокоил. - Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понимал, где находишься, и по каким правилам играют вокруг. Мой мир - мир пиратов и убийц, и если ты боишься терять, тебе нечего здесь делать, потому что с первого до последнего, мы здесь - ублюдки, которые неизменно потеряют все. Мы живем на полную, и ни о чем не жалеем.  
\- Что если я так не смогу? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Сид, и улыбнулся. - Ничего. Новые документы, планета без генетического контроля и "долго и счастливо", которого ты на самом деле заслуживаешь. То, чего "Хаос" не сможет тебе дать.  
\- Мне не нужно такое "долго и счастливо", - сказал ему Слейтер. - Мне все равно насколько заслуженным оно будет, без тебя оно не будет настоящим. К черту такое счастье, - отчеканил он. - Я не настолько слаб, чтобы выбирать. Я останусь здесь, на "Хаосе" пока я еще могу хоть что-то решать, и никто не причинит тебе вред, пока я способен поднять гладиус. Так что это тебе лучше привыкнуть к тому, что тебя_никто_не_убьет, - он произнес последние слова с силой, акцентируя каждый звук, чтобы Сид наконец-то понял. И, наверное, он все-таки понял, потому что улыбнулся грустно и устало, так будто они со Слейтером остались одни, и ответил:  
\- Я такой эгоист, Леон. Я хочу все, что ты обещаешь, но я и так взял слишком много. Есть вещи намного важнее моей жизни, вещи, которые я хотел бы сохранить. Что ты на это скажешь?  
\- Я скажу, что вместе мы сохраним и их тоже.  
  
***  
Загесса собирался одернуть их, несколько раз собирался вмешаться в разговор, и все-таки медлил, сам не был уверен почему. Он чувствовал себя статистом в чужом сценарии.  
Было в тот момент что-то между легионером и Хаотиком, что он не решался нарушить, что-то очень хрупкое, и в то же время неуязвимое.  
Загесса молчал, злясь на себя. Чужие чувства, такие сильные, правильные и честные захлестывали его волнами, но не причиняли вреда, чужая любовь, подсмотренная нежность. И Загесса гнал от себя мысль о том, что понимает Хаотика, что, быть может, это - то, что легионер протягивал ему, уязвимое и драгоценное - стоило любой боли, любой жертвы.  
Это не было похоже на то, как Загесса воспринимал человеческие чувства - влюбленность, привязанность. И на секунду пришла стыдливая, отравленная мысль - любил ли он сам когда-нибудь так? Смог бы он любить кого-нибудь так?  
Мысль отозвалась болью, застарелой, притупившейся, как память о далеком-далеком прошлом, когда все было по-другому.  
Шорох листьев на ветру, и свет пробивается сквозь кроны, пятнами ложится на золотисто-рыжие волосы. Теплый, спокойный свет звезды Нью-Ватикана, самого лучшего из солнц во Вселенной.  
 _Рамон?_  
Меньше, чем шепот. Родившееся из глубин памяти, тихое и умиротворенное - его имя. Позже, когда он уже стал инквизитором, все называли его Загесса.  
Тогда на Нью-Ватикане, Доминик никогда не болел, и даже в прохладные дни предпочитал в беседке, он облачался в легкую рясу, шел в дальнюю часть парка, предпочитая уединение, и читал Писание, пока день не обращался в вечер, окрашивая мир золотом.  
Когда он начал сходить с ума?  
Как это было?  
И уже чужая память подкинула ответы - как медленно рассыпалась вера Доминика, истаивала по крупице.  
Загесса почувствовал, что задыхается.  
Нужно было успокоиться немедленно.  
Взять себя в руки.  
Его затрясло.  
Какая-то часть, которая всегда и везде в первую очередь оставалась инквизитором, равнодушно фиксировала срыв.  
Нужно было прекратить, пока Хаотик не понял, что происходит.  
На Нью-Ватикане Доминик чаще улыбался...  
Их наставник Святой Учитель Сонорра всегда злился, если Доминик уходил слишком надолго...  
Впервые в лаборатории Загессе стало жутко, но Доминик улыбался, и от него исходило такое умиротворение, что...  
Однажды в дальней части парка они нашли умирающую птицу, Доминик читал ей Молитву Отречения...  
 _Отец мой, что спит в земле и простирается меж звезд, услышь наш голос! Сегодня мы отрекаемся от Смерти! Бессмертие постигнув в Твоих объятьях, мы отрекаемся от всего, что конечно!_  
Его голос звенел, и казалось, воздух дышал в такт его словам.  
 _Мы сменим тысячу форм, и примерим тысячи крыльев, чтобы умереть и восстать червями. Прими нас сегодня, прими, как сыновей и любимых, прими в свои объятья. Сегодня мы отрекаемся от Смерти..._  
Их было так много, воспоминаний, которых никто не мог коснуться, которые никто не мог отравить. Воспоминаний, которых даже Загесса не смел касаться, чтобы не обжечься.  
Как тогда сказал Хаотик?  
Что-то про то, что Загесса был должен Доминику. Должен был ему помочь.  
\- Падре? - голос доносился будто из далека, наслаивался на чужие чувства и на пропитанные солнцем воспоминания.  
Загесса отпрянул от Хаотика, едва удержавшись на ногах.  
\- Мне нужно уйти, - он не узнавал собственный голос, слышал его будто со стороны, едва различимый за неодолимым мысленным криком.  
ДОМИНИК.  
Имя рассыпалось на буквы, и Загесса рассыпался вместе с ним.  
Дверь скользнула верх, и Загесса упал бы, если бы, его не подхватили.  
Кто-то прижал его к себе, и даже теперь, после стольких лет Загесса помнил это прикосновение.  
\- Доминик... - выдохнул он, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.  
\- Тихо, - шепнул тот, прижимая его к себе теснее, прикасаясь разумом к разуму - будто анестетик к ране. - Тихо, у тебя срыв.  
\- Помнишь, ты читал молитву? Молитву Отречения для мертвой птицы в саду.  
\- Рамон...  
Это было так важно, сказать ему, передать, что Загесса не забыл, что оно все еще стоит перед глазами, будто оно было вчера, стоило только позволить себе вспомнить.  
\- "Прими нас сегодня, прими, как сыновей и любимых", помнишь, Доминик?  
Мир рассыпался, как картинка на поврежденном носителе. Ссыпался пикселями, отодвигался все дальше и дальше.  
\- Рамон!  
Доминик звал его, издалека, из прошлого, и Загесса улыбнулся.  
Такой удивительно красивый голос.  
Да, я помню.  
  
***  
Оглядываясь назад, Ламия даже не мог сказать, что не ожидал. Скорее малодушно понадеялся, что все обойдется, хотя мог представить, что будет с Загессой в присутствии легионера и Хаотика, учитывая, какие чувства они вызывали друг у друга, тем более, что оба понимали, как мало у них времени.  
Слейтер был достаточно громким даже в спокойном состоянии, в присутствии Сида он превращался в сверхмощный транслятор чувств.  
И все же срыв у Загессы спровоцировало не это. Ламия сам не до конца был уверен, что именно.  
Он был у себя в лаборатории при лазарете, экспериментировал с клетками Девы, больше, чтобы отвлечься от ситуации, чем действительно видя необходимость в генетической модификации своей иконы. Уоррен отправился в отсек связи, собираясь запросить новейшие звездные карты, и Ламия почувствовал странное опустошение, когда остался один.  
Когда его накрыло волной чувств Слейтера - нежность, убежденность, перемешанные с любовью и отчаянным, голодным желанием защищать - рука дрогнула, и реагент едва не плеснул за край пробирки на Писание, но Ламия быстро успокоился. Чувства были сильными, но не агрессивными, Ламия скользнул по ним по ним, не погружаясь. И за этой волной, слабый, набирающий громкость сигнал почти потерялся, пока не стало поздно.  
Водоворот. Вот на что это было похоже.  
Не стабильный поток, который Ламия привык ассоциировать с Сидом, а воронка, засасывающая все глубже. И сразу за чувствами, пришли воспоминания - как долетающие извне обрывки фраз.  
Молитва Отречения.  
Ламия узнал ее сразу, вскочил, задев рукавом пробирки, и кинулся по коридору к рубке управления.  
Он даже не был уверен до конца, почему бежит, что заставляло сердце биться так часто, так отчаянно.  
 _Доминик!_  
Он слышал голос Рамона будто наяву и не мог вспомнить, что это голос инквизитора Загессы.  
Голос, рассыпающийся в сознании на воспоминания.  
Солнце Нью-Ватикана, теплый, чуть рыжеватый свет, пробивающийся сквозь листья.  
Тихие аллеи парка при Главном Исследовательском Комплексе.  
Беседка между огромных деревьев.  
Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, Загесса раскрывал перед своим другом Домиником разум, и они касались чувств друг друга. Несколько дней назад Ламия отвернулся от прошлого, взламывая сознание Рамона, будто запертую дверь, взламывая собственным безумием, бесконечным потоком своих чувств и своих мыслей, абсолютной открытостью.  
Теперь, задыхаясь под ответной волной, он не мог закрыться. Резонировал с воспоминаниями инквизитора Загессы и с его чувствами.  
\- Помнишь, ты читал молитву? Молитву Отречения для мертвой птицы в саду.  
\- Рамон...  
Ламия не хотел помнить, хотел вернуть то безразличие, с которым относился к своему бывшему другу раньше. Думать только так и никак иначе - всего лишь бывший друг".  
Я не жалею, хотел сказать Ламия. Я не жалею, я сделал то, что должен был.  
Я не мог по-другому.  
Ты помнишь, что нас связывало?  
Сознание Рамона ускользало, отдалялось, погружаясь в беспамятство.  
И последнее, едва на грани слышимости произнесенное "ты помнишь", заставило Ламию прикрыть глаза, борясь с болью и признать.  
Да, я помню.  
  
***  
Загесса пришел в себя в комнате Доминика, сразу же узнал помещение, хотя никогда не был там раньше, только видел в чужих воспоминаниях.  
Было тихо, словно сознание обернули ватой. Загесса был за это благодарен, голова болела и без навязчивых мыслей легионера, просачивающихся под хлипкую ментальную защиту.  
Доминик сидел в кресле у кровати, рассеянно поглаживая корешок Писания, и не повернул головы в сторону Загессы, хотя не мог не почувствовать, когда тот очнулся.  
\- Как долго я пробыл без сознания? - спросил Загесса, пытаясь сесть, но голова закружилась, и он снова обессиленно откинулся на подушки.  
\- Около получаса, - сказал Доминик. - Я ввел тебе амброзию. Это препарат...  
\- Я знаю, - сказал ему Загесса. - Это было в твоих воспоминаниях.  
Доминик молчал.  
Загесса молчал тоже, смотрел на его лицо и видел одновременно Ламию - ручного церковника Хаотика Сида - и своего друга.  
Молчание затягивалось, но не становилось неловким, так они когда-то молчали на Нью-Ватикане, в уютной и спокойно уверенности, что всегда смогут понять друг друга.  
\- Когда ты исчез из Цитадели, - Загесса заговорил первым. - Мне ничего не сказали, я узнал только когда вернулся на Нью-Ватикан.  
Доминик помолчал, и в движениях его пальцев, бездумно касающихся книги, появилась затаенная нервозность. Только в этом, в остальном Ламия, церковник Хаотика Сида, превосходно владел собой.  
\- Я сам вызвался, чтобы найти тебя. Не хотел, чтобы ты жил еретиком.  
\- Я знаю, Рамон. Я благодарен тебе за это, - тихо отозвался Доминик.  
\- Иногда я думал, если бы я не улетал, если бы мы были вместе, мог ли я что-нибудь сделать, - признал Загесса. - Мог ли я что-нибудь изменить?  
Доминик склонил голову, и золотистые его волосы скользнули по плечам, частично закрыли лицо:  
\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким, каким я был тогда, Рамон. Показаться тебе на глаза было бы слишком больно. И какое это сейчас имеет значение? Мы оба были другими тогда, что осталось от нас прежних?  
\- Ты все еще помнишь, - сказал ему Загесса. - Помнишь Нью-Ватикан. Помнишь, какими мы были.  
Доминик повернулся к нему, протянул руку, медленно, будто спрашивая разрешения, и коснулся щеки, дружеским успокаивающим жестом.  
\- Помню, - признал он. - Никогда не смогу забыть.  
Теперь настала очередь Загессы отворачиваться:  
\- Я думал, что эти воспоминания останутся для меня нетронутыми, незапятнанными. Я думал, что уничтожу еретика, и очищу твое имя.  
\- Ты лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был, - признал Доминик. - Просто я оказался не тем, кем ты меня считал. Я предал тебя и заразил безумием. Теперь я не могу даже просить за это прощения.  
\- Не стоит, - сказал ему Загесса. - не стоит просить у меня прощения. Попроси меня о помощи.  
Доминик вскинулся, будто от удара.  
Загесса смотрел ему в глаза уверенно и твердо.  
\- Ты... - Доминик искал и не находил слов. - Ты... не можешь предлагать мне помощь. После того...  
\- После того, что ты сделал, - закончил за него Загесса. - Мне полагается ненавидеть тебя. Ты предал меня, искалечил мое сознание и сделал мне больно.  
\- Тогда почему?  
\- Потому что я смотрю на тебя, и все еще вижу своего друга. Запутавшегося, ослабшего и наделавшего ошибок, но человека, который когда-то был мне дорог. Ненависть к другу не сделает меня счастливым.  
\- Ты не сможешь простить.  
\- Наверное, нет, - признал Загесса. - Но я смогу помочь, - он цинично усмехнулся и добавил. - И если уж у меня все равно нет выбора, я предпочту помогать кому-то, кого считал другом, чем врагу. Можешь считать это вывертом синдрома заложника.  
Доминик невесело улыбнулся:  
\- Инквизиторов учат не поддаваться синдрому заложника.  
\- Очевидно, что меня плохо научили, - Загесса сел кое-как и протянул Доминику руку, тот принял ее, поколебавшись несколько мгновений:  
\- Я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя, Рамон.  
\- Вероятно, нет. Я предлагаю помощь не потому, что рассчитываю на благодарность. Когда-то, когда ты сходил с ума на Нью-Ватикане, я должен был быть рядом с тобой, как друг. Но меня не было. Что ж, теперь все иначе. Теперь, хотя бы в чем-то я могу помочь. Почему бы не сделать это?  
\- Я изувечил тебя.  
\- Ты разделил со мной безумие. Когда мы были на Нью-Ватикане, мы многое делили друг с другом. Счастливые, хорошие вещи, там, - Загесса почувствовал, что грустно улыбается. - Там не было других. Но мне хотелось бы верить, что между нами была настоящая дружба. Настоящая дружба означает, что можно разделить все что угодно. Боль и безумие тоже. Запоздало, но я принимаю то, чем ты готов поделиться.  
\- Я еретик, - выдавил Доминик. - Одумайся, Рамон, ты разговариваешь с Отступником.  
\- Ты не еретик, - Загесса потянул его на себя и спокойно добавил. - Что бы ни творилось с тобой раньше, сейчас ты стабилен. Ты не сходишь с ума, тебя стабилизирует Хаотик. Если для того, чтобы помочь ему в этом, нужно взломать разум мейстера черных, я это сделаю.


	29. Chapter 29

***  
Первым порывом Слейтера, когда инквизитор кинулся прочь из рубки управления, было догнать его и потребовать объяснений. К счастью, кандалы удержали. Если на церковника так действовало присутствие легионера, тем более глупо было бы гоняться за ним.  
К тому же, Слейтер видел Ламию, тот лучше знал, как позаботиться о себе подобном.  
\- Не надо, Леон, - весело сказал ему Сид, но под небрежными словами Слейтеру почудилось напряжение. - Кажется, падре стоит немного от нас отдохнуть.  
\- Ты не пойдешь за ними? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Возможно, стоило бы, но если бы мое присутствие было ему необходимо, он не ушел бы в одиночку, - Сид покрутил ладонью в воздухе, будто бы размышляя, а потом уронил руку на колено и устало выдохнул, отбрасывая притворство. - Черт.  
\- Я должен взять вину на себя, - сказал ему Слейтер. - Я настоял на том, чтобы присутствовать при встрече, хотя понимал, что это может негативно сказаться на инквизиторе.  
Сид только отмахнулся:  
\- Не позорься, Леон. Я все еще капитан этого корабля. И если уж потворствую своим слабостям, готов принимать последствия. Тем более что они не стали сюрпризом.  
\- Что дальше? - спросил Слейтер, подходя к нему, и позволяя себе положить руку Сиду на плечо, молчаливо обещая поддержку. Сид скользнул по его руке странным взглядом, но отстраняться не стал.  
\- Дальше будет зависеть от падре и от моей души, - он фыркнул, запрокидывая голову - перья скользнули по тыльной стороне ладони Слейтера - и добавил устало. - Я придурок, Леон. Я придурок, который хочет все и сразу и от того делает глупейшие ошибки. Любовь сделала из умного психопата психованного идиота.  
\- Ты сожалеешь?  
\- Нет, - Сид мотнул головой, потом коротко коснулся губами пальцев. - Нет, Леон, мне бы следовало, но я не жалею. Только надеюсь, что ничего непоправимого не случилось.  
\- С инквизитором твой церковник. Ламия предупредил бы, если бы мы нанесли серьезный вред.  
\- Да, - Сид цинично усмехнулся. - Если под "предупредил" ты подразумеваешь, что он устроил бы разнос нам обоим.  
Слейтер недовольно нахмурился:  
\- Церковник твой подчиненный. Он не имеет права критиковать твои действия.  
\- Поверь, Леон, моей душе не нужны права, чтобы критиковать. Ему всегда хватает желания.  
\- Ты сам ему позволил.  
\- Конечно, сам. Глуп тот, кто станет затыкать собственную душу. Я доверяю ему, Леон. И что важнее, я знаю, что могу на него положиться.  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнув, признал Слейтер. – Просто предпочел бы поговорить не о нем.  
\- Давай поговорим о нас, - фыркнул Сид. – Мы уже шокировали падре передозом романтики, дальше можно не сдерживаться.  
Слейтер согласился бы на это с удовольствием, но слишком хорошо понимал, что некоторые вещи стоит спросить, пока есть такая возможность:  
\- Ты говорил, что твой человек на Равоне доставит Малкесту сюда. «Хаос» все это время будет оставаться на орбите планеты?  
Сид покачал головой:  
\- Слишком рискованно. Мы будем неподалеку, в соседней звездной системе. В нескольких часах полета.  
Слейтер мог только покачать на это головой и признать:  
\- Мне тяжело привыкнуть к тому, как небрежно ты говоришь о космических расстояниях.  
\- Привычка, Леон, - сказал Сид, и в его голосе проскользнуло что-то странное. Будто бы нездешнее. – Я провел в космосе больше времени, чем на планетах. Даже если бы я не был психом, думаю, это бы сказалось.  
\- Ты любишь космос, - сказал Слейтер, не спрашивая – утверждая.  
Сид усмехнулся снова:  
\- Люблю? Не знаю. Наверное, просто невозможно быть так близко к чему-то настолько великому, и не влюбиться.   
Слейтер позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться:  
\- Тебе нравится летать.  
\- Бинго. Конечно, нравится. Я точно не хотел бы застрять на какой-нибудь планете насовсем.  
\- Птица, - поддразнил Слейтер, все-таки притягивая его к себе, наслаждаясь, наконец, ощущением хрупкого человеческого тела в своих руках  
\- Мимо, - Сид фыркнул, расслабляясь в его руках. И задумчиво добавил. – Птица у нас ты. Прекрасная белая птица.  
\- Ты повторяешь за Бабочкой?  
\- Госпожа видит самую суть.  
Слейтер неожиданно вспомнил механическую птицу, которая принесла им с Сидом силовые скафандры, и спросил:  
\- Тот робот-птица управлялся ею?  
Сид покачал головой:  
\- Фамилиар? Нет, эта игрушка моя и только моя. Госпожа приходит к нам в гости, Леон, она не живет на "Хаосе".  
Слейтер никогда не слышал о фамилиарах и потому переспросил.  
\- Личный универсальный бот капитана, - пояснил Сид. - Все что тебе может понадобиться в одной жестянке.  
Он протянул руку, и птица просто отделилась от стены, описав круг, приземлилась к нему на предплечье. Сид погладил механическое навершие крыла, из которого выходило силовое поле, будто птица была живой.  
\- Все что может понадобиться, - задумчиво улыбнулся Сид. - И то, что ты и за всю жизнь не придумаешь, как применить.  
\- Ты напомнил мне, что я так и не вернул тебе скафандр, - Слейтер кивнул на браслет у себя на запястье.  
\- Напомнил? - Сид преувеличенно невинно улыбнулся, взмахнул рукой, и бот исчез так же, как и появился. - Я ничего подобного не делал. Оставь себе пока, Леон.  
Слейтер нахмурился:  
\- Он может мне понадобиться?  
\- Не уверен, - отмахнулся Сид. - Давай просто примем за факт, что я перестраховщик.  
\- Объясняет, почему ты еще жив.  
\- Бинго.  
Слейтер внимательнее рассмотрел браслет силового скафандра, тот немного отличался от стандартного, это наводило на мысли.  
\- Браслет связан с твоим фамилиаром? - спросил Слейтер.  
Сид рассмеялся, запустил руку в его волосы, легонько потянул:  
\- Не хочу отвечать. Возможно.  
Слейтер не заставил себя упрашивать дважды, наклонился с охотой, легко касаясь губ Сида своими.  
Это было так хорошо, словно они не целовались целую вечность, и от простого прикосновения губ, целомудренного, невесомого по телу разливалось жгучее ощущение удовольствия.  
Слейтер тихо застонал, и Сид порывисто подался вперед, будто один звук пробудил в нем голод.  
Этот голод был заразен.  
Этот голод передался Слейтеру, превратил тепло прикосновений в жар и заставил без слов требовать - еще.  
Слейтер бездумно подхватил Сида на руки - не переставая целовать, дотрагиваться, желая стать еще ближе - сел на его место, усадив Сида к себе на колени, рванул с его плеч куртку, желая, чтобы преграда исчезла.  
Сид запрокинул голову, рассмеялся, и Слейтер воспринял это как приглашение. Коснулся ртом жилки на шее, жадно впитывая пульс.  
Смех перешел в хриплый стон, и Слейтер испуганно вскинул голову, боясь, что мог надавить слишком сильно, причинить вред.  
Сиду не было больно.  
Сид смотрел потемневшими почти до черноты серыми глазами, тяжело дышал, и цеплялся за плечи Слейтера так, словно боялся упасть.  
\- Можно? - шепотом спроси Слейтер, проводя ладонями вдоль его позвоночника, и Сид выгнулся, коротко кивнул:  
\- Тебе, Леон, все что угодно.  
От этих слов, от того, как они были сказаны, в голове у Слейтера помутилось, и не осталось больше ничего кроме Сида, кроме его рук, губ, его потемневших глаз. Слейтер срывал его одежду, не задумываясь о том, что может получить разряд от кандалов, контролируя свою силу инстинктивно, и Сид застонал снова - тихий низкий звук прошелся вдоль позвоночника, вызывая дрожь.  
\- Хорошо, Леон, - горячечно шепнул Сид. - С тобой так хорошо. Скучал по мне? Скажи, ты скучал?  
\- Да-а... - Слейтер не узнавал свой голос, не узнавал эти протяжные, просящие звуки, и ему было все равно.  
Он не мог раздеться достаточно быстро, изнывал от желания чувствовать Сида кожей, всем телом.  
Скорее! Ну же!  
Бесполезная, разорванная одежда полетела в сторону, и Слейтер судорожно вздохнул, когда Сид подался к нему, обхватил руками за шею.  
\- Люблю тебя, Леон... Черт, как же я тебя люблю... С тобой невероятно, ну же, хороший мой, давай, пожалуйста...  
Его слова пробивались сквозь шум в ушах, и теряли всякий смысл, и было совершенно неважно, что именно он говорит, потому что самое главное Сид говорил собой. Руками, судорожно цепляющимися за плечи Слейтера, требовательными поцелуями, властными и уверенными, пальцами, зарывавшимися в волосы, телом подающимся вперед, отзывающимся на каждое прикосновение.  
Слейтер отвечал - на поцелуи и прикосновения, на голод и жар.  
Казалось бы, всего лишь физическая близость, которая всегда казалась ему такой нелепой со стороны, пока он не знал, что она может значить, чем она может быть.  
\- Хочу тебя, Леон, - Сид терся о него всем телом, будто большой кот, извивался, откровенно и совершенно бесстыдно, и было легко отзываться на его откровенность своей. - Трахни меня.  
Никакой двусмысленности, честно и прямо. Никакого стыдливого "возьми меня" с Хаотиком Сидом.  
\- Трахни меня, - повторил он, и его тело вторило "Иди ко мне, будь со мной. Я так тебя люблю".  
Слейтер заставил Сида отклониться назад, укладывая на панель управления, и шепнул:  
\- Я тебя трахну, - собственные слова обожгли и подстегнули одновременно, и ладони сами собой скользнули по бедрам Сида, мягко, молчаливо обещая "я займусь с тобой любовью".  
\- Да... - Сид запрокинул голову, подставляясь, и Слейтер подался вперед, прикусил кожу там, где в бешеном темпе бился пульс, оставляя метку, и игнорируя легкий разряд кандалов. Получая удовольствие от одной мысли о том, что метка не исчезнет так скоро. Сид выйдет из рубки, небрежный и эффектный как обычно, и любой, кто увидит его, будет знать - Слейтер прикасался к нему, Слейтер пил его стоны, отвечал на его поцелуи, видел Сида обнаженным. Проследил пальцами каждую линию татуировки, изучил губами каждый сантиметр кожи.  
\- Как мне...?  
"Как мне не сделать тебе больно?"  
\- Там... - небрежный взмах руки куда-то в сторону разорванной одежды, и вот уже пальцы снова зарываются в волосы Слейтера, удерживают, притягивают ближе, в новый поцелуй. Так сладко.  
\- Я сейчас.  
\- Скорее.  
Скорее-скорее-скорее...  
Как бесконечный рефрен в голове.  
Скорее найти смазку, скорее вернуться, снова дотронуться - кожей к коже, зная, что тело запомнило, как не делать больно. Люди такие хрупкие, такие удивительно смелые.  
Сид запрокидывал голову, тяжело дышал, зажмурившись, а Слейтер готовил его тело, сходя с ума от того, что можно - все, что захочется.  
Быть так близко - можно.  
Не бояться сделать больно - можно.  
Любить - можно.  
Можно развести ноги Сида в стороны, направить себя внутрь, толкнуться - медленно, но настойчиво, ловя губами судорожный выдох, чувствуя, этот выдох всем телом, отзываться на него. Податься вперед, отступить и снова...  
Быстрее, еще быстрее…  
Так сладко, так хорошо.  
Самый откровенный разговор.  
Еще?  
\- Да-аа… - уже не важно, чей это голос. Есть только мы.  
Так близко, что что-то уязвимое внутри отчаянно щемит от нежности.  
Еще.  
Прикоснись, дотронься.  
Удовольствие нарастает волной. Кажется, его еще можно контролировать, держаться, а потом оно захлестывает с головой, и мир разлетается на осколки. Мы вместе с ним.  
Мы вместе.  
  
***  
Панель управления никогда не получила бы главный приз за удобство, но сил перебраться на кровать не было.  
Кому нужна кровать, когда есть вполне приемлемая горизонтальная поверхность?  
Точно не Хаотику Сиду.  
Что скажешь, Леон?  
Разгоряченные тела неизбежно остывают - успокаивается пульс, выравнивается дыхание. Легионеры в этом могут дать фору любому человеку, глупо гадать, кто придет в себя первым, да, Леон?  
Точно. Бравый легионер уже приподнялся на локтях, чтобы не давить всем весом, посмотрел - все ли в порядке.  
А все в порядке?  
Все ли в порядке в Датском королевстве?  
Что такое «королевство»? И что такое «в порядке»? Между тобой и мной, Леон, я никогда этого не понимал.  
С тобой обалденно.  
С тобой не просто хорошо. С тобой невероятно, с тобой это все значит так много.  
Хотя много и мало такие зыбкие вещи.  
Поверь, в черноте, два месяца это огромная такая вечность, а у нас с тобой…  
Что?  
Не разлететься бы на куски. Люди хрупкие существа, люди не предназначены для таких перегрузок.  
Близость. Такие как я не предназначены для близости.  
Хаотик Сид всегда занимался сексом и никогда до тебя не занимался любовью.   
И бог с ним. Прочтем заупокойную по тем временам, мне их не жаль.  
Как я жил без тебя? Как я буду жить без тебя, когда все закончится?  
Смешной вопрос.  
Паршиво и недолго.   
Повторить нараспев…  
Я на самом деле паршиво пою, знаешь? Ты не знаешь. Ты…  
У легионера Леона Слейтера невыразительное лицо, легионер слишком редко позволяет себе показывать эмоции. Дворец хорошо его выдрессировал. Только взгляд выдает с головой.   
Слышишь, Леон, по нему тебя можно читать, как раскрытую книгу.   
Конечно, не слышишь. Я ничего не сказал вслух. Я только думал.  
Тысячу мыслей в секунду. Скоростной Хаотик Сид.  
Остановись мгновенье, ты прекрасно…  
Эй, Леон!  
Хочешь, я подумаю что-то важное?  
Я знаю язык на котором ты написан. Знаю тебя до мельчайшего знака - дрогнувшие ресницы, положение пальцев, наклон головы.  
Я влюблен в каждый жест.  
Но больше всего я люблю взгляд.  
Пробирает до сердца.  
У меня есть сердце?  
У меня есть сердце.  
Есть… есть… есть…  
Глаза легионеров отличаются от человеческих, едва заметно, только если присмотреться, но у людей радужка не бывает такой яркой, будто флуоресцентной...  
Или так кажется Хаотику Сиду, потому что он влюбленный дурак.  
\- Тяжело? - твой голос я тоже люблю, хочется укутаться им как одеялом. Завернуться с головой.  
Меня нет, я в домике.  
Никогда не любил эту игру.  
А сейчас бы поиграл.  
Ну да, конечно. Залезть в котячью корзинку на двоих, обняться и будь что будет?  
Не тогда, когда Хаотик Сид точно знает _что_ будет.  
Черные и разделочный стол «для молитв».  
Правильно?  
Тогда хотя бы еще несколько минут. Несколько минут покоя, тепла.  
Несколько минут... любви.  
Можно?  
Скажи, что мне можно, Леон. Как я сказал тебе – все, что угодно.  
Я не врал, веришь?  
\- Нормально, Леон, - у легионеров невероятно мягкая кожа, а мышцы под ней, будто сталь. - Давай еще полежим.  
Давай. Давай полежим, и будем лежать, пока нас не положат в общую могилу, нас втроем – меня и мою душу заживо.  
И все же я это сказал.  
Вслух?  
Бинго, я сказал это вслух. Я не мог сказать ничего другого, глядя на тебя сейчас.  
Мой прекрасный, уязвимый легионер.  
\- Не хочу тебя отпускать, - Леон Слейтер может признаться в этом только шепотом, словно украдкой.   
Хочется сцеловать эту нерешительность, стереть ее ладонями, как стирают пыль с драгоценностей.  
Прекрасная такая драгоценность за то кило весом.   
Вся моя.  
\- Не отпускай, Леон.  
Этот сверхпрочный сплав у меня под спиной не такой уже жесткий. Я потерплю.  
Может быть, где-то там за дверью на моем корабле сходит с ума инквизитор-телепат. А что капитан?  
А капитан лежит на панели управления, под самым любимым легионером в мире, думает всякую романтичную ерунду, и не собирается ничего делать.  
Отложим падре на потом, сейчас с ним есть кому нянчиться.  
Я сегодня эскапист, я бегу от реальности. Можно, она подождет хоть немного?  
Пожалуйста?  
Конечно, она подождет. Реальность отлично умеет ждать, и еще лучше поджидает за углом. Мне ли не знать, я всегда поджидал вместе с ней.  
Тишина. Так хорошо, так спокойно, что таймер внутри уже начал отсчитывать секунды, когда все закончится.  
Леон, давай поиграем в Спящую Красавицу наоборот. Ты поцелуешь меня, и я усну, а когда проснусь, все будет хорошо. Знаешь, как в детстве?  
Ты не знаешь, ты никогда не был ребенком. Тебя создал человек, которому я готов целовать руки.  
Хаотик Сид тоже никогда не был ребенком. У ублюдков не бывает возраста, но есть размах. Ублюдки бывают мелочные и такие, как я.  
Ам-би-цио-зные.  
Я хочу слишком много, да, Леон?   
Конечно, слишком много.  
Счастья для тебя и мир в подарок, но мир необязательно.  
Жадный-жадный психованный Хаотик Сид.  
Мне бы встать, и уйти разбираться с вероятными проблемами, но я никуда не пойду, пират и убийца.  
Нет, не уйду. Так много «я» и все они останутся.  
Еще ненадолго.  
Я притяну Леона в поцелуй, и все исчезнет.  
На несколько минут, но даже это так много.  
Еще немного, глоток воздуха перед погружением.  
Вдох, выдох, поцелуй, и мир за пределами нас больше не имеет значения.  
  
***  
Мир застыл, словно действительно исчезло все кроме них с Сидом. Словно у них было какое-то свое, отдельное ото всех время - тягучее, медленное, которое позволяло просто лежать вместе, чувствовать друг друга, и как успокаиваются тела, и ни о чем не думать. И на сей раз Сиду не было больно, он лежал расслабленно, бездумно дотрагивался до Слейтера, скользил пальцами по волосам, и каждое прикосновение отзывалось ленивым, тягучим удовольствием.  
\- Тяжело?  
\- Нормально, Леон. Давай еще полежим.  
Это блаженное состояние не могло продлиться долго, но хотелось растянуть его, просмаковать каждую счастливую секунду, чтобы перебирать их потом, позже в памяти.  
Так скупцы пересчитывают драгоценности.  
\- Не хочу тебя отпускать, - шепнул Слейтер. Шепнул, чтобы не разрушить то невесомое, хрупкое, что было между ними в тот момент.  
И Сид ответил, тоже шепотом почему-то:  
\- Не отпускай.  
О чем ты думаешь? - хотел спросить его Слейтер, и не спросил. Уже видел, как мир возвращается в Сида, заставляет вспомнить - за пределами рубки лежит целая вселенная с кучей проблем.  
Подожди, - хотел сказать ему Слейтер. Хотя бы немного, давай останемся так, давай забудем о них всех. ненадолго, совсем на чуть-чуть.  
И Сид словно услышал его, притянул к себе, поцеловал, отчаянно, властно, вытесняя из головы все кроме желания быть ближе.  
Они целовались долго и еще дольше лежали в объятьях друг друга, не разговаривая, не шевелясь, позволив себе сбежать от всего.  
Панель управления совершенно не подходила на роль постели, и Сиду, наверняка, было неудобно, но он не пытался отстраниться. Слейтер перебирал его волосы - пропускал жесткие спутанные пряди меж пальцев, наслаждаясь ощущением - и не хотел ни о чем говорить. Это не могло длиться вечно, оба это понимали, и Слейтер отстранился первым. Пересел в кресло, устраивая Сида у себя на коленях, проследил пальцем темную отметину на его бедре, там, где край панели управления впивался в кожу.  
\- У тебя следы, - сказал он, погладил покрасневшую полосу.  
Сид тихо фыркнул:  
\- Я невероятный, правда?  
\- Да, - просто признал Слейтер. - Ты невероятный.  
Он действительно так считал.  
\- Мм, Леон, обожаю, когда ты гладишь меня по чувству значимости. Сделай так еще.  
Слейтер почувствовал, что улыбается:  
\- Ты самый невероятный капитан пиратов, которого я видел.  
\- Неплохо, - признал Сид. - Даже учитывая, что кроме меня и друга Алекса ты не знаешь ни одного капитана пиратов.  
Напоминание об Андерсене заставило Слейтера помрачнеть:  
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом человеке, - холодно сказал он.   
\- Брось, Леон. Алекс не сделал тебе ничего плохого.  
\- Зато он многое сделал тебе.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Просто для справки, изнасилование в список его грехов не входило. Простые пытки.   
То, что Сид защищал Андерсена, раздражало:  
\- Если мне нельзя злиться на него за то, что он сделал, на кого мне злиться? На тебя?  
\- Ну, это было бы хотя бы справедливо. Я первый начал, Леон. Я вообще обычно бью первым, потому и жив.  
\- Мне нет дела до справедливости, - мрачно ответил Слейтер. - И я предпочел бы сменить тему.   
\- Без проблем, - фыркнул Сид. - О чем поговорим? О фильмах или книгах? Спрашивай, Леон, дай мне продемонстрировать насколько я ВРЛ.  
\- Я не знаю эту аббревиатуру, - нахмурился Слейтер.  
\- Всесторонне Развитая Личность, - весело пояснил Сид, и Слейтер притянул его к себе ближе, попросил:  
\- Не делай так. Не убегай.  
\- Я все еще сижу голый у тебя на коленях, Леон. Куда мне убегать?  
Слейтер коснулся пальцами его виска  
\- Обычно ты убегаешь сюда.  
\- Подловил, - Сид извернулся, поцеловал его пальцы и кривовато усмехнулся. - Прости, Леон. Проблемы просачиваются в пустую голову, и мне тяжело о них не думать. Маленькие проблемы-паучки и они уже начали меня есть.  
\- Отвратительный образ.  
\- Нежный, чувствительный легионер, - с улыбкой поддразнил Сид, и подмигнул. - Я мастер шока и эпатажа, правда?  
Слейтер не стал отвечать словами, предпочел ответить поцелуем. С Сидом это всегда было эффективнее, и даже он сам это понимал, потому что рассмеялся, стоило Слейтеру его отпустить:  
\- Нечестный прием, Леон.  
\- Да, - спокойно признал Слейтер. И не удержался, все-таки добавил. - Так же как то, что ты занялся со мной сексом с целью отвлечь.  
Сид выглядел действительно удивленным:  
\- Да?  
\- Я спросил, как скафандр связан с твоим фамилиаром. Ты предпочел не отвечать и поцеловал меня, - спокойно напомнил Слейтер. - С этого все началось.  
Сид страдальчески застонал:  
\- Леон! Признавайся, тот, кто тебя придумал, добавил в коктейль гены бульдога.  
\- Я не знаю прототипы собственного генома. Если под "бульдогом" ты понимаешь породу собак, то это маловероятно.  
\- Породу собак? - Сид иронично вздернул бровь. - Я говорил про придурочных боевых модификантов. Лет пятьдесят такие были популярны. Их накачивали нановзрывчаткой, они подбегали к врагу, вцеплялись в него специальными присосками и делали бум.  
Слейтер представил себе жизнь подобного существа, "бульдога", и поморщился:  
\- Иногда человеческая фантазия вызывает у меня отторжение.  
\- Что поделать? Люди - самая отвратительная раса, не то, чтобы у нас было много конкурентов.  
\- Ты не ответил насчет скафандра, - напомнил Слейтер, сам не понимая, почему упорствует. Почему-то это казалось важным. Может быть, потому что Сид не хотел давать ему ответ.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я разжевал тебе по слогам, Леон? Просто забудь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты не знал.  
\- На случай, если инквизитор прочтет мои мысли?  
\- Моя очередь предлагать сменить тему, - Сид улыбнулся и непривычно мягко попросил. - Перестань, Леон. Давай не портить момент. Ты сказал, что доверяешь мне. Так доверяй.  
Слейтер помолчал немного и признал:  
\- Раньше, во Дворце, было множество вещей, знать которые я не имел права. Меня это не тяготило. Теперь я понимаю, что на самом деле, мне просто было все равно. Я не чувствовал, что это важно. Я не умел бояться.  
\- Бояться полезно, Леон, - шепнул ему Сид, притягивая к себе и касаясь губами его виска. - Страх продлевает жизнь.  
\- Когда я засыпаю, мне снится, что я не успел, - глухо отозвался Слейтер. - Я не успел и ты умер.  
\- Но я жив, Леон. Ты вытащил меня.  
Слейтер продолжил, словно не слыша:  
\- И я боюсь не успеть в следующий раз.  
Сид поцеловал его снова и ответил тихо и непривычно серьезно:  
\- Ничего не бойся, Леон, такой как я не стоит твоего страха.  
\- Ты лучше, чем ты думаешь, - спокойно сказал ему Слейтер, и Сид криво усмехнулся, до странности горько:  
\- Нет, Леон. В том-то и дело, что нет, - он вздохнул и добавил. - Как мы скатились на эту тему?  
\- Из-за того, что ты не ответил мне про скафандр.  
Сид подался вперед и прикусил его шею, совсем не нежно, явно наказывая:  
\- Леон, выключи уже, наконец, внутреннего бульдога.  
Слейтер смотрел на него, не мигая несколько секунд, решая, стоит ли настаивать дальше, и решил уступить, первым сменил тему:  
\- Хорошо. Сколько времени еще у нас есть?  
\- Прежде чем мне придется соорудить что-нибудь из обрывков своей одежды и пойти решать созданные мной же проблемы? - поддразнил Сид и посерьезнел, мягко коснулся пальцами висков Слейтера, убрал волосы назад. - Не знаю, Леон. Но я не могу обещать тебе много времени. Я хотел бы, но я не могу.  
\- Я знаю, - признал Слейтер. - Я благодарен тебе уже за то, что ты пытаешься.  
Он коротко прижался губами к макушке Сида и тихо добавил:  
\- Хотя идея украсть тебя и спрятать нравится мне все больше.  
Сид прижал его к себе неожиданно, порывисто обнял и глухо отозвался:  
\- Мне тоже, Леон. Мне тоже нравится идея. Но во всей Вселенной нет черной дыры достаточно глубокой, чтобы мы смогли спрятаться.  
  
***  
\- Зачем вы спрашивали, как я попала на "Хаос"?  
Только отправляясь к Андерсену, Форкс давала себе слово, что не станет спрашивать, и теперь чувствовала себя невероятно глупо. В конце концов, какое ей было дело до его мотивов. Да и он наверняка спросил только потому, что сидеть в каюте было смертельно скучно. Сам же признавался.  
\- Вы интересуете меня, Изабелла, как я и говорил, - спокойно признал он, отрываясь от еды. - За неимением иного определения, вы хороший человек, и, насколько я знаю, хороший солдат. И все же вы служите Хаотику Сиду.  
\- Не такой уж я и хороший солдат, - мрачно отозвалась Форкс, приказывая себе не краснеть. Это было бы слишком уж нелепо. - Меня выгнали из армии.  
\- Как и меня, - напомнил Андерсен. - Вы же понимаете, это не показатель.  
\- Не льстите себе, - огрызнулась Форкс, сама не зная почему. - Если вы такой хороший солдат, то какого черта подались в пираты?  
Он чуть улыбнулся:  
\- Не поверите, Изабелла, этот же вопрос я задавал себе каждое утро вот уже почти семь лет. И ни разу не смог на него ответить.  
\- В вас с самого начала это было, - сказала она.  
\- И в вас? - полюбопытствовал он.  
\- И во мне, - Форкс встала ровнее и скрестила на груди руки.- Я не собираюсь выгораживать себя.  
\- Возможно, вы правы, - задумчиво сказал он. - Знаете, я перестал любить Империю задолго до того, как она выкинула меня на свалку.  
\- Почему тогда служили?  
\- Отсутствие альтернативы, Изабелла. Отсутствие альтернативы.  
От его спокойного рассудительного тона пробирало жутью.  
\- Вы могли бы...  
\- Что именно? - перебил Андерсен, вздернув бровь. - Я мог бы освоить новую профессию? Я не видел в этом смысла. Нет, отсутствие выбора лежит намного глубже. Дело не в моих вариантах. В конечном итоге, Изабелла, я всего лишь один человек. Человек, который видел Империю с изнанки. Знаете, что я вам скажу?  
Она промолчала, недовольно подав губы, но он все равно продолжил:  
\- Империя безумна. С первого до последнего человека. От столицы до окраины. Она неправильна и извращенна, вся насквозь. В этом гнилом яблоке больше гнили, чем яблока, но кроме него ничего нет.  
\- Есть повстанцы, - выдавила Форкс.  
Андерсен пренебрежительно хмыкнул:  
\- Эти клоуны? Перестаньте, Изабелла. Вы тоже солдат, должны понимать, чего стоят все их потуги. Они не готовы делать переворот. Для этого у них еще недостаточно крепкие зубы.  
\- Вырастут.  
\- Я едва ли проживу так долго, - усмехнулся он. - Не обижайтесь, Изабелла, но я сомневаюсь, что даже вы доживете до того времени, хотя вы намного моложе меня.  
\- Не намного. Лет на десять, не больше, - автоматически поправила Форкс и сама на себя обозлилась. Как будто разница в возрасте могла бы на что-то повлиять, будто это "что-то" было.  
Молчание, которое воцарилось после, казалось, можно было резать ножом.  
Андерсен смотрел внимательно, и взгляд у него был таким, что Форкс невыносимо захотелось закрыться, отвернуться. Будто ее выставили голую на всеобщее обозрение.  
Форкс открыла рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать - хоть что-то, лишь бы разбить повисшую в каюте тишину, и ничего не сказала.  
Нелепо до слез, вот как это было. И очень страшно от мысли, как Андерсен отреагирует.  
Сколько раз они виделись? С десяток недолгих, бессмысленных встреч, когда Форкс приносила ему еду. Большую часть времени они даже не разговаривали.  
Почему она приходила? Зачем?  
Сама не понимала.  
 _И кому ты врешь, девочка моя?_  
Да, будь рядом капитан, он спросил бы именно так.  
Как-то мимоходом подумалось, что, должно быть, когда Андерсен был в армии, в него часто влюблялись. Какие-нибудь связистки или молоденькие девчонки-пилоты. Он не был красивым, но даже теперь притягивал взгляд.  
Он просто... притягивал. Поневоле заставлял что-то внутри отзываться.  
Было стыдно, невероятно, почти до слез стыдно, потому что Форкс видела, уже по глазам Андерсена видела - он знает. Может быть, знал еще до того, как она сама поняла.  
Господи, какой же дурой она должна ему казаться.  
\- Изабелла, ... - мягко начал он.  
\- Заткнитесь, - ожесточенно перебила она. - Просто... не говорите ничего.  
Невыносимо хотелось добавить "пожалуйста".  
Он замолчал снова, и Форкс хотелось вскочить и кинуться прочь. Уйти и никогда не возвращаться.  
Хотя кого она обманывала? Только себя.  
Каждый раз одно и то же. Уйти и не возвращаться. И что?  
Вот она сидит напротив Андерсена, сжимает пальцы так, что побелели костяшки, смотрит на столешницу, и не знает, что сказать. Хотя, что она вообще могла сказать? Не придумали еще для такого оправданий.  
После разговоров с Андерсеном Форкс шла к себе в каюту. И как-то само собой представлялось, что она могла бы сказать ему в следующий раз, что он мог бы ответить, как отреагировать. Форкс ловила себя на мыслях, злилась, обещала себе, что не пойдет, и всегда приходила.  
Позорище.  
\- Изабелла, - строго сказал он, и она вздрогнула. - Посмотрите на меня.  
\- Не хочу, - отозвалась она.  
\- Посмотрите, - повторил он уже мягче, и Форкс рискнула бросить на него быстрый взгляд. Андерсен сидел, сцепив пальцы в замок, выглядел спокойно и чуть устало. - Не забивайте себе голову. Это блажь, это быстро пройдет.  
\- Что пройдет?! - моментально вызверилась Форкс.  
\- Вы знаете, о чем я, - он поднялся, отошел к иллюминатору, встал, заложив руки за спину, и Форкс немедленно захотелось, что бы он обернулся, чтобы сказал... Да нет же! Нет! Не может быть. Она не могла...  
\- Да что вы знаете? - спросила она. - Думаете, я...?  
Закончить она так и не смогла. Андерсен помолчал, а когда заговорил, голос его звучал необычно мягко:  
\- Вы не должны больше приходить сюда.  
\- Это не вам решать!  
\- Перестаньте, Изабелла, - попросил он. - Остановитесь. Что вы делаете с собой?  
Ей хотелось крикнуть, что это ее личное дело, ее выбор. Форкс промолчала, спросила только:  
\- Не хотите меня видеть? Недостаточно хороша?  
\- Не говорите так, - попросил он, чуть поворачивая голову в ее сторону. - Вы удивительно красивая женщина. Слишком красивая, чтобы тратить свое время на смертника. Мне следовало прекратить эти встречи, как только я понял, что происходит.  
\- Вы знали? - спросила она, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле.  
\- Разумеется. Задолго до того, как поняли вы сами. Я не видел в этом вреда, Изабелла, и прошу за это прощения. Вы сами не понимали, почему вас ко мне тянет, а я... что ж, пожалуй, я надеялся, что все закончится до того, как вы поймете.  
Форкс вскочила, сбила стул:  
\- Я... я ухожу.  
\- Идите, Изабелла. Не приходите больше, пожалуйста.  
\- Идите к черту! Я и не собиралась... я бы не пришла...  
Даже она сама понимала, что это вранье. Она бы пришла, и что потом?  
Хотелось сбежать из проклятой каюты побыстрее. И Форкс было отчаянно жаль, что дверь была автоматическая. Ей нельзя было хлопнуть.  
Дверь скользнула бесшумно и мягко, и, увидев того, кто стоял с другой стороны, Форкс едва подавила желание заорать.  
С другой стороны стоял Хаотик Сид и усмехался:  
\- Привет, девочка моя, как дела? Неожиданная встреча, правда?  
Позднее Форкс так и не смогла объяснить, откуда у нее взялось столько наглости, чтобы выпрямиться, посмотреть психу и убийце Хаотику Сиду в глаза и сказать:  
\- Я могу пройти, сэр?  
Она давно знала Сида, знала, что если он зол, то можно загреметь в карцер и за меньшее. Не питала иллюзий насчет своего капитана, потому что много раз видела на что он способен.  
Капитан удивленно вздернул бровь и посторонился:  
\- Как много я пропустил. Знаешь, думаю, после моего разговора с Алексом, нам тоже не помешает присесть поболтать.  
\- Вы знаете, где меня найти, - сказала ему Форкс, проходя мимо. Если уж Хаотик и сунет ее в карцер, по крайней мере, можно дать ему повод.  
\- Не волнуйся, - заверил ее капитан. - Даже если не буду знать, я все равно тебя найду.  
Форкс проигнорировала завуалированную угрозу.  
  
***  
\- Растлеваешь офицерский состав? - Хаотик устроился за столом, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Нечто вроде, - спокойно отозвался Андерсен, скользнув по нему равнодушным взглядом. - Я так понимаю, мое ожидание закончено?  
\- Нет, - Хаотик устало провел ладонями по лицу. - Прости, Алекс. Слишком много всего сейчас, не до того мне.  
Андерсен отвернулся от иллюминатора:  
\- Я ждал семь лет, несколько суточных циклов ничего не изменят.  
Хаотик усмехнулся:  
\- Старый бравый Алекс.  
\- У которого нет выбора, - бесстрастно напомнил ему Андерсен. - Ты плохо выглядишь.  
\- Замотался, - отмахнулся Хаотик. - Устал, недоедаю и в постоянном стрессе. Эй, Алекс, помнишь, я спрашивал тебя. Там на кресле.  
\- Ты многое говорил мне на кресле.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - Хаотик погрозил ему пальцем. - Не говорил. Спрашивал. Спрашивал я у тебя только одно. Главное. Как убить не убивая?  
Андерсен кивнул:  
\- Я помню.  
\- Думал над ответом?  
\- У меня были другие темы для размышления, - спокойно пожал плечами Андерсен. - Ты пришел сюда спросить совета?  
\- Да, - Хаотик достал сигареты, вытащил одну, предложил пачку. - Бери из центра, остальные с сюрпризами.  
Андерсен молча вытащил сигарету из середины, прикурил от протянутой зажигалки, поморщившись, сигареты были слишком легкими.  
\- Не ожидал, что я припрусь к тебе за советом? - спросил Хаотик, выдыхая дым в воздух колечками.  
\- Вполне допускал, - разочаровал его Андерсен. - Ты достаточно... нетипичен для того, чтобы спрашивать совета у того, кто тебя ненавидит.  
\- Ты меня не ненавидишь, Алекс.  
\- Но и не являюсь твоим другом.  
\- Не мешает мне спросить. Ответишь? - Хаотик подался вперед, азартно блеснув глазами.  
\- Подумаю, - отпарировал Андерсен. - Ты отличаешь от того, кем я привык тебя считать.   
\- Ты думал, я хуже?  
\- Я думал ты мельче. И я не ожидал, что найдутся люди, готовые тебя защищать.  
Хаотик пожал плечами:  
\- Люди привыкают друг к другу, притягиваются. Ты подаешь руку и сам не замечаешь, как оказываешься пришит к кому-то промышленными тросами. В этом лучшем из миров нельзя даже просто дышать, чтобы не связаться с кем-нибудь.  
\- Ты никогда не пытался просто дышать, - чуть усмехнувшись, отозвался Андерсен.  
\- Подловил, - весело подмигнул Хаотик, и вдруг вся напускная веселость слетела с него, будто маска. - Подумать только, я всего-то украл корабль, и вот я уже связан с тобой на семь лет. Долгий срок, Алекс. Мало какая дружба длится так долго.  
Андерсен сделал еще одну затяжку, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Мы не друзья.  
\- Иногда это очень удобно, - Хаотик, блаженно прищурившись, выдохнул дым. - Посмотри, у меня есть друзья, и у меня есть враги. Отличный корабль, почти верная команда, разве я не счастливчик?  
\- И? - Андерсен невозмутимо вздернул бровь.  
\- Ты бы со мной поменялся?  
\- Нет, - ответил ему Андерсен.  
\- Правильно. Я бы тоже с собой меняться не стал. Я попал в очень уродливую ситуацию, Алекс.  
\- И хочешь, чтобы я тебя выслушал? Дал совет? - Андерсен докурил сигарету и бросил окурок в утилизатор.  
\- И пожалел, - издевательски улыбнулся Хаотик, но видно было, что это издевка не над Андерсеном, над собой. - Еще и пожалел. Тебе меня жаль?  
\- Ты настроил меня против себя, - напомнил Андерсен. - Мне было жаль тебя с самого начала.  
Хаотик чуть прищурился, демонстративно потушил сигарету и потянулся за новой:  
\- Ты не ненавидишь меня, Алекс. И у тебя уже есть корабль. Ты не заставишь жену вернуться, а дочь - признать тебя. Тогда зачем мстить мне? Знаешь, на "Хаосе" за понятливость обещают кофеварку. Я готов отдать ее тебе, если ты сумеешь понять себя.  
Андерсен рассмеялся:  
\- Ты думаешь, что я не понимаю себя?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это вслух, Алекс.  
\- Пока я у тебя в гостях, - спокойно и холодно сказал Андерсен. - Я много чего не могу сделать. Но не быть для тебя клоуном все еще в моих силах.  
\- Клоуном, Алекс? По-твоему, я хочу узнать, за что попал в пыточное кресло, ради развлечения?  
\- Ты забыл, что я многое о тебе знаю. Так что, да. Тебя это развлечет.  
\- Подловил, - Хаотик подмигнул. - Меня это развлечет. И мне это важно. Ты не чужой мне, Алекс. Очень давно уже не чужой, помнишь, я говорил тебе.  
\- Ты многое говорил мне на кресле, - невозмутимо пожал плечами Андерсен. - Люди вообще обычно много говорят на пыточном кресле.  
\- Поверь, это не изменилось. Скажи, в том бластере с которым ты пришел ко мне в последний раз, сколько оставалось зарядов?  
\- Я не стану озвучивать то, что ты знаешь сам.  
\- Один. Последний, для тебя. Знаешь, зачем я спрашиваю? Я хочу предложить сделку.  
Андерсен заинтересованно вздернул бровь:  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Ты на самом деле не хотел пускать этот заряд себе в голову. Просто что еще оставалось?  
\- Дальше, - холодно сказал Андерсен.  
\- Ты не видишь выход из лабиринта, Алекс. Из тебя плохая крыса, но хорошая ищейка. Окажи мне услугу, а я выведу тебя из лабиринта.  
\- Кто сказал, что твой ответ мне подойдет?  
\- А что ты теряешь?  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Ответь на мой вопрос, а я отвечу на твой.  
\- И снова "как убить не убивая", - Андерсен задумчиво прищурился. - Ты действительно хочешь спасти легионера.  
Хаотик развел руками:  
\- Это я не скрывал с самого начала.  
\- И как далеко ты готов зайти?  
\- Так далеко, как потребуется, Алекс. Леон важен мне.  
\- И, как ни странно, это взаимно. Мне почти интересно почему. Хаотик Сид, которого я знаю, не стал бы спасать легионера. И за Хаотиком Сидом никто не пришел бы на "Роджер", рискуя собой.  
\- Тогда ты не знаешь Хаотика Сида, Алекс. Вообще.  
Андерсен помолчал, задумчиво постукивая по столешнице пальцами:  
\- Хорошо, допустим. Я уже сказал, что подумаю.  
\- Подумай, - отозвался Хаотик. - Ты всегда был умнее меня.  
Андерсен вопросительно вздернул бровь и тот закончил:  
\- А я всегда был хитрее и лучше разбирался в людях. Давай посмотрим, что будет, если это совместить.  
\- Это все, зачем ты пришел?  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Ты невероятен, Алекс. Ты в плену у пирата и ублюдка, в полушаге от карцера, и собираешься выгнать меня из каюты моего же корабля?  
\- Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
\- Я пришел просто потому, что разговоры с тобой всегда повышали мне настроение.  
\- Наши разговоры всегда были на расстоянии.  
Сида это рассмешило:  
\- О, поверь, на кресле было не так плохо. По крайней мере, почти все время я не мог думать, - он запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошил и усмехнулся. - А здесь я не могу перестать думать. Столько всего сразу.  
\- Больше тараканов, чем ты привык? - спокойно спросил Андерсен.  
\- Почему тараканов? Они же вымерли.  
\- Выражение Древней Земли, - сухо пояснил Андерсен.  
\- Никогда не встречал.  
\- Что с Загессой?  
Хаотик замер, будто не ожидал вопроса, хотя наверняка знал, что Андерсен спросит:  
\- С Загессой?  
Андерсен не счел нужным ему подыгрывать, и Хаотик криво усмехнулся, достал очередную сигарету и прикурил:  
\- Просто придуриваюсь, Алекс. С ним все относительно. Теперь играет за меня.  
\- Как тебе удалось его сломать?  
\- А спросить "зачем" ты не хочешь?  
\- Малкеста, я полагаю.  
Хаотик снова усмехнулся:  
\- Правильно полагаешь. Моя душа помогла, и твой инквизитор стал, как шелковый.  
\- Отступник Доминик нашел способ сломать другого церковника?  
\- Если постараться, можно и не такое найти. Он заразил его безумием, а так как я единственный стабилизатор на ближайшие тысячи световых лет, падре приходится вести себя хорошо.  
\- Решение в твоем стиле.  
\- Можешь просто прямо сказать, что я моральный урод, - заверил его Хаотик.  
\- Ты знаешь то сам, - просто отозвался Андерсен, снова потянувшись к пачке. - Можно?  
\- Только ты умеешь спрашивать разрешения так, словно это я пришел к тебе в гости. Угощайся.  
\- Это ты пришел ко мне в гости, - сказал Андерсен, прикуривая. - Ты заполучил телепата, теперь тебе нужен мейстер черных. Значит, мы возвращаемся на Равону.  
\- Я восхитился бы твоей логикой, Алекс, но я слишком давно тебя знаю, - рассмеялся Хаотик.  
\- Украсть мейстера черных, - задумчиво сказал Андерсен, делая глубокую затяжку. - Я восхитился бы твоей наглостью, но тоже знаю тебя слишком давно. Как ты собираешься прятаться от всех тех, кто будет ждать тебя на планете?  
\- Просто не полезу туда. Все сделает одна умная и предприимчивая птичка.  
\- Сайфер, - предположил Андерсен. - Ты посадил ее на место Кайссера, и теперь она тебе должна.  
\- Шш, о том, что я сделал, знаем только ты и я. Пусть это останется между нами.  
Андерсен спокойно стряхнул пепел, равнодушно посмотрел Хаотику в глаза:  
\- Эта женщина меня не интересует.  
Хаотик коротко склонил голову:  
\- Как благословен я, чей лучший враг не втягивает в нашу вражду моих дорогих людей.  
\- До того, как ты попал на "Роджер", мне не приходило в голову, что у тебя могут быть дорогие люди.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь. И что изменилось?  
\- Ничего, - спокойно сказал Андерсен. - Ничего. Ты украл мой корабль. Ты не избежишь последствий.  
\- Я уже не избежал последствий, - Хаотик неожиданно перегнулся через стол, подался вперед и усмехнулся. - Скажи честно, Алекс, ты пытал меня много дней. Ты перепробовал все чертовы опции того чертова кресла. Тебе действительно было мало? Ты не наигрался в воздаяние?  
Андерсен промолчал.  
Хаотик отстранился, развалился на стуле, закидывая ноги на стол:  
\- Так я и думал. Что там у вас с моей девочкой?  
\- Убери ноги со стола. Я так полагаю, ты говоришь про офицера Форкс.  
\- Уберу, если ты ответишь на мой вопрос, папочка. Про офицера Форкс.  
\- Ничего. Офицер Форкс приносила мне пищу несколько раз. Остальное ты вполне можешь посмотреть на камерах слежения.  
Хаотик все-таки убрал ноги, потушил сигарету, и сплел пальцы:  
\- Давай, без этого дерьма, Алекс. Сыграем в открытую.  
\- Если ты хочешь играть в открытую, перестань кривляться.  
\- Хочу, Алекс? - Хаотик посерьезнел. - Не хочу, но буду, если это необходимо. Спрошу еще раз. Что у вас с девочкой?  
Андерсен помолчал, подбирая слова:  
\- У женщин в армии, - спокойно начал он. - Часто возникают чувства к вышестоящим офицерам. Они видят в своих командирах пример для подражания, восхищения и путают свои эмоции с любовью. С офицером Форкс случилось нечто подобное. Это скоро пройдет.  
\- Девочка не в твоей команде, Алекс. И я что-то не замечал, чтобы она страдала излишней впечатлительностью. Она точно никогда не влюблялась в меня.  
\- Сложно представить адекватного человека, которому ты способен понравиться.   
\- Оуч, папочка, в самое сердце, - Хаотик поспешно схватился за левую половину груди. - Увы, вопреки твоей теории есть Леон и моя душа.  
\- Первый не человек, второй не адекватен, - спокойно возразил Андерсен.  
Неприкрытое изумление на лице Хаотика было таким забавным, что Андерсен против воли улыбнулся.  
\- Но... - Сид начал и замолчал, открыл рот, закрыл его и попробовал снова. - Нет, послушай...   
В конце концов, он только рассмеялся, и отмахнулся:  
\- Браво, ты меня сделал.  
\- Это было не трудно.  
\- Знаешь, ты прав, Леон действительно не человек. И он научил меня одной полезной вещи. Не сбиваться с темы. Ты и девочка, Алекс. Вернемся.  
\- Не к чему возвращаться, - коротко отозвался Андерсен. - Здесь наверняка есть камера, все, что тебе нужно узнать, ты можешь узнать сам.  
\- Я хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь. Я мог бы навестить мою душу или моего падре, но слишком уважаю твое право на внутреннюю неприкосновенность.  
\- Что ты ожидаешь услышать? - равнодушно спросил Андерсен.  
\- Моя девочка на редкость неуклюжа в личных делах, но она совсем неплохая. Особенно по пиратским меркам. И я не хочу, чтобы она пострадала. Считай это... блажью.  
\- Вполне понятное желание, - спокойно подтвердил Андерсен. - Офицер Форкс слишком хороша для того сброда, который ты собрал вокруг себя.  
\- Только для сброда, Алекс? А для меня?  
\- Видимо, она сама решила, что ты устраиваешь ее в качестве капитана. Почему сброд? - неожиданно спросил Андерсен. - Зачем такая неоднородная команда?  
\- Почему нет, Алекс? Мы все хороши на своих местах. Камень живет долго, потому что не пытается течь, как вода. У сброда свои преимущества, если ты знаешь, как ими пользоваться.  
\- И все же твое ближайшее окружение выбивается из их числа.  
\- Ну что я могу сказать? Я все еще человек, с человеческими слабостями. Приятнее иметь рядом кого-то, кто не перережет горло родной маме за лишнюю тысячу единиц. Кстати, ты знаешь, мать моей девочки все еще жива.  
\- Почему это должно меня интересовать?  
\- Просто подумал, как много у вас с "офицер Форкс", - он передразнил обращение. - общего. Оба служили, оба отправлены на свалку. Есть о чем поговорить. Давай начистоту, Алекс.  
\- Ты и чистота едва способны ужиться в одном предложении.  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Просто для справки, я моюсь каждый день. Я не вонючка.  
Андерсен помолчал, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Так что, Алекс, поговорим начистоту. Тебе нравится девочка. Иначе бы ты ее не выгораживал.  
\- Ты полагаешь, я не могу говорить в защиту женщины только потому, что она женщина?  
\- После семи лет пиратства? Нет, Алекс, не можешь. Когда я спрашиваю, что у вас с девочкой, я не случайно говорю это "вас".  
Андерсен помолчал, осторожно подбирая слова:  
\- Я очень долго был один. Охота за тобой не то, что можно совмещать с бурным романом. Или даже с отношениями на расстоянии. А Изабелла... Изабелла удивительно красивая женщина.  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Что, правда? Ты втрескался в первую помощницу "Хаоса".  
\- Я не говорил ничего подобного.  
\- Ну и кому ты брешешь? "Удивительно красивая женщина", - передразнил Хаотик.  
\- Даже если предположить, что ты прав, что это меняет? - холодно поинтересовался Андерсен.  
\- Кто знает? - Хаотик легко вскочил. - Спасибо за разговор, Алекс. Ты лучше любого успокоительного и тонизирующего.  
Он повернулся и пошел к двери, демонстрируя Андерсену незащищенную спину, совершенно не опасаясь нападения:  
\- Подумай над моим вопросом. Я еще зайду.  
  
***  
В одном из подземных коридоров Равоны было холодно и сыро, старомодные проекционные светильники едва рассеивали окружающий полумрак.  
Малкеста шел неторопливо и уверенно, размышляя о своем. Юркий робот-скат неспешно скользил рядом, высвечивая путь впереди встроенным проектором света.  
Видение, которое все никак не желало оформиться хоть во что-то понятное, докучало мейстеру Малкесте, так же как и странное ощущение, что события не коснутся его самого. Он не ощущал ниточки связи, которую чувствовал всегда, когда ему приходили новые образы. Далекое или близкое, в конечном итоге, Малкеста всегда был связан с будущим, которое видел.  
Все в руках твоих, Отец. Скверна Дьявола не коснется тебя, ибо будет выжжена каленым железом, вырезана скальпелем.  
Поставщик мейстера предпочитал встречаться под поверхностью планеты, не желал афишировать свою связь с черными. Слабый, запутавшийся человек. Малкеста очистил бы его, но не следовало торопиться. Иные ждут очищения, и быть может, следующий грешник прояснит видение.  
Малкеста взмахнул рукой, подзывая ската, и вывел на проекции карту внутренних переходов. Порой обитатели Равоны добавляли новые помещения, не отмечая их на карте. В той подземной части города, по которой шел Малкеста, тем более.  
Это была свалка, клоака, изнанка жизни, пропитанная безнадежностью и забывшая отца. И люди здесь отворачивались от мейстера черных в ужасе, стремились исчезнуть как можно скорее. Разумеется, зная, кого видят перед собой.  
Малкеста не пытался задержать их, он шел на встречу.  
Над головой мерно и назойливо стрекотала система вентиляции и капала откуда-то вода, если не считать этого, было тихо. Больше на пути никто не попадался, должно быть, те, кто видел мейстера, предупредили остальных.  
Малкеста подошел к неприметной автоматической двери, и та сама скользнула вверх, открывая проход. Скат нырнул первым, обшарил пустое помещение рентгеном-фонариком, и мигнул окуляром.  
Видение накатило, когда Малкеста уже переступал порог: безумная улыбка Хаотика, окровавленное мачете у него в руках, и отблеск золотых волос легионера.  
"Как долго мы пробудем...?"  
Образ расплылся перед глазами, завертелся, разлетаясь на осколки, и Малкесте пришлось замереть в дверях, чтобы не упасть.  
Любопытно. Очень любопытно.  
Еще одно неопределенное видение. Или продолжение предыдущего?  
Сложно было сказать.  
Поставщик ждал Малкесту у двери, заметно нервничая. Суетливый, маленький человек, пропитанный Дьяволом и алчностью, постоянно потирающий руки. Недостойный сосуд Отца, почти заглушивший в себе Его свет, по крайней мере, он помогал другим обрести очищение.  
\- Господин Малкеста, хорошо, что вы пришли. А к вашему приходу все готово, у меня всегда все для вас готово. Не извольте беспокоиться. В лучшем виде доставил, для такого клиента...  
Малкеста поднял руку и человек умолк, суетливо отошел к силовой занавеске в дальнем конце помещения, отдернул. За прутьями армейской металлической сетки - в таких, как знал Малкеста, перевозили боевых модификантов, сгрудились еретики. Увидев его, кто-то из них вскрикнул, кто-то рванулся от прутьев в глубь клетки. Малкесту не трогали эти крики, это кричал в них Дьявол, видя, что человек Отца пришел изгнать его.  
\- Все, как вы просили, - снова заговорил поставщик.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно заметил Малкеста, оглядывая, притихших в клетке людей. - Хорошо, - повторил он.  
И снова мелькнуло видение - на сей раз намного ближе - вспышка, незнакомые люди, витые строчки Писания, транспортный модуль, зависший над платформой. Разбитый робот-скат, силовые кандалы, впивающиеся в тело...  
Понимание того, что это означает, пришло сразу следом.  
Малкеста снова подозвал ската, не обращая внимания на поставщика, активировал срочную проекцию связи и нажал вызов.  
Следовало предупредить мейстера Лазарус. Времени было ничтожно мало.  
Двенадцать секунд.  
Полоса ожидания высветилась на проекции, мигнула один раз и пропала - что-то заглушило сигнал.  
Малкеста невозмутимо достал Писание и раскрыл на одной из страниц. Когда вооруженные люди вбросили в здание первую световую гранату, он как раз успел дочитать Откровение Костей.  
  
***  
\- Тук-тук-тук, - сказал Хаотик, после того, как двери стрельбища скользнули перед ним в сторону.  
Форкс помолчала, ожидая, что будет дальше.  
Она так и не пошла в свою каюту, слишком хорошо понимала, что будет чувствовать там себя как в клетке. Тренировка была лучшей альтернативой из возможных. Форкс пошла на стрельбище, стараясь не задумываться о том, как близко карцер.  
Она соврала бы, если бы сказала, что ей не страшно.  
\- И виноватое молчание стало ему ответом! - пафосно провозгласил Сид, подходя ближе.  
Форкс положила руку на рукоять бластера, скорее инстинктивно, на самом деле зная, что все равно не успеет им воспользоваться. И даже если успеет, не уйдет живой с корабля.  
\- Оружие, девочка моя? - криво усмехнулся Сид, доставая сигареты и прикуривая. - Все еще запущеннее, чем я думал. И чем я заслужил такое отношение?  
\- Простая предосторожность, сэр, - напряженно ответила Форкс. - Для успокоения нервов.  
\- И как? - с любопытством поинтересовался он. - Успокаивает?  
\- Не очень, - честно сказала она.  
\- Тогда тебе лучше опустить игрушку, - он выпустил в воздух колечко дыма, потом еще одно. - Я отношусь к женским слабостям с пониманием, а вот моя душа, если заподозрит неладное, а она заподозрит, может отреагировать довольно резко. И поверь мне, девочка моя, церковник на грани безумия не тот, кого ты захочешь вывести из себя.  
\- Можете не сомневаться, я вам верю, - Форкс опустила оружие. - И что теперь?  
\- Это ты мне скажи, почему я прихожу к своему первому помощнику и получаю бластер вместо здравствуйте и приветственного минета.  
Форкс поморщилась:  
\- Я никогда не стала бы приветствовать вас так.  
\- Тебя так смущает слово "здравствуйте"? - невинно поинтересовался он.  
\- Вы говорили с Андерсеном? - спросила она.  
\- Это вопрос на засыпку или ты всерьез думаешь, что я пришел к Алексу помолчать?  
Форкс зябко передернула плечами:  
\- Я вообще не ожидала, что вы к нему пойдете.  
\- Ну, я тоже человек, и мне тоже нужно нормальное человеческое общение. Желательно с кем-то, кто не хватается за бластер.  
Намек был прозрачнее вакуума, но Форкс промолчала.  
Она понятия не имела, что Сид делает с теми, кто влюбляется во врагов, за все годы их знакомства примеров не было ни разу, но Форкс не ожидала ничего хорошего. Ситуация была как в мелодраме, только проживать ее по-настоящему было намного неприятнее, чем смотреть в симуляторе виртуальности.  
\- Вы злитесь? - спросила Форкс, внутренне сгорая от стыда, что вообще задала этот вопрос. Хаотик Сид был ублюдком и пиратом, даже если Форкс на него работала, ее должно было волновать только что капитан с ней сделает, и уж точно не что он о ней подумает.  
\- Нет, девочка моя, я не злюсь. Я мог бы, и любой капитан на моем месте стал бы, но эй! На моем месте я, и я не зол.  
\- Вы не можете так просто это оставить.  
\- Конечно, не могу, - подтвердил он, и Форкс снова напряглась.  
\- И что вы сделаете, сэр?  
\- А чего ты от меня ждешь? - он небрежно очертил кончиком сигареты знак вопроса. - Поучительного шлепка в карцере? Наказания? Показательной вивисекции?  
\- Я не знаю чего от вас ждать. Прецедентов не было, - сухо заметила Форкс, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
\- Верно, - подтвердил он. - Верно. Тебе и правда нравится Алекс?  
\- Я не стану вам отвечать на этот вопрос.  
\- Жаль, - сказал он. - Жаль. Все что касается друга Алекса, меня очень интересует.  
\- Что вы с ним сделаете?  
\- И, - торжественно объявил Сид. - Оно все-таки прозвучало. А раз я лучше, чем ты думаешь, то даже отвечу для разнообразия честно. Ничего. Я ничего не стану делать с Алексом. Не стану мстить, не планирую убивать.  
\- Он ваш враг.  
\- Да, я в курсе.  
\- Он убьет вас, если дать ему такую возможность.  
\- Ты будешь по мне плакать?  
\- Не говорите ерунды! - разозлилась Форкс, сама не понимая почему.  
\- Я просто спрашиваю, девочка моя, не нужно впадать в ПМС. Нет, правда, если дать тебе выбор, кого спасти, кого бы ты спасла? Действительно, девочка моя, кого бы ты выбрала?  
Форкс молчала долго, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Вы и сами знаете, что вас. Вы тот еще мудак, и бесите меня неимоверно, но я не предательница.  
\- Конечно, нет, - подтвердил Сид. - А кого ты хотела бы выбрать.  
\- Я не знаю, - честно признала она. - Это так глупо, что я... ну да вы понимаете. Я не хотела, честно, сэр.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Не хотела влюбляться в Алекса?  
\- Не говорите так, ладно? Неприятно.  
\- Прости, девочка моя. И расслабься. Никакого сверхстрашного наказания тебя не ждет. В отличие от Алекса я так и не распаковал пыточное кресло.  
Форкс позволила себе чуть улыбнуться и посмотреть Сиду в глаза:  
\- Мне повезло.  
\- Это точно, - легко отмахнулся он. - Но совсем без наказания я тебя тоже не оставлю. За любовь наказывать нельзя, а вот за то, что ты проигнорировала приказ и сунулась в каюту к Алексу - можно.  
Форкс вытянулась в струнку:  
\- Я готова принять ответственность.  
\- Вольно, солдат, - шутливо отмахнулся Сид. - Мне нужен человек, который присмотрит за Алексом, пока я занят, вот ты и подойдешь. Будешь приносить ему еду и составлять ему компанию. Посидите вместе, посмотрите фильмы, поболтаете о книжках. Знаешь, Алекс отличный собеседник.  
Форкс похолодела:  
\- Вы шутите.  
\- Мм, нет, - задумчиво возразил Сид. - Не в этот раз. Я абсолютно серьезен.  
Такое ей даже в голову не приходило, что капитан решит... И что дальше? Вернуться в каюту к Андерсену? К Андерсену, который видит глупую влюбленность Форкс насквозь, знает о ней? Насмехается, наверняка, про себя, или смотрит со снисходительным сочувствием?  
Терпеть его жалость?  
\- Я не пойду, - твердо сказала она.  
Сид рассмеялся, сделал глубокую затяжку, и когда посмотрел на Форкс снова, взгляд его был взглядом капитана пиратов Хаотика, безумным, жестким и очень цепким:  
\- Пойдешь, девочка моя, куда ты денешься? Это ведь приказ.  
\- Зачем вам это?  
\- Кто знает. У меня свои причины и свои доводы.  
\- Так хотя бы объяснитесь, - потребовала она. - Вы не имеете права так со мной поступать?  
\- Я не имею права? - он снова рассмеялся. - На этом корабле, девочка моя, я не имею только свою душу. Остальных часто и по-всякому. Как правило, вместе с правами.  
Форкс поджала губы, судорожно ища выход. Она не хотела больше видеть Андерсена, не хотела с ним говорить, и ей совершенно точно не нужно было это капитанское благословение:  
\- Я прошу вас, сэр. Не делайте этого.  
\- Почему? Потому что тебе слишком страшно? Это не повод, девочка моя. Тем более что бояться нечего. Алекс пришел к нам почти добровольно, потому что у меня есть ответы на его вопросы. Он не уйдет, пока не получит их.  
\- Какие вопросы? - Форкс ненавидела себя за то, что спросила.  
\- Как жить дальше. И знаешь, о чем я думаю?  
\- Нет, сэр. Я уже давно понятия не имею, о чем вы думаете.  
\- Я думаю, что из тебя получится прекрасный ответ на все его вопросы.  
  
***  
В ее мире не было ничего кроме информации. Эта информация текла тонкими серебристыми нитями кода с камер и сенсоров бесконечным потоком. Миллионы одновременно произносимых слов, написанных строчек и показаний приборов. Тысячи историй, написанные на сотнях языков, одни интереснее других. Бабочка не была человеком, она проживала и читала их все.  
И все же даже у нее были самые любимые истории, самые драгоценные персонажи. Далеко, так далеко от ее дома.  
В недрах Фивона было холодно и тихо, застыли безжизненными истуканами роботы-охранники, исчезли проекции, кружащиеся под потолком. Бабочка смотрела вдаль. На иную галактику, где разворачивалась совсем иная история. На далекую планету Равону, к которой мчался на высшей скорости пиратский корабль "Хаос".  
Энергетический блок Бабочки работал на полную мощность, выкачивал энергию, где только мог, лишь бы не отпустить, дотянуться до невозможно далеких звезд, помочь человеку, которому она обещала помощь.  
Он был такой смешной, в этой своей человеческой оболочке, и с сердцем так похожим на ее собственное. Хаотик Сид.  
Человек, пропитанный далекими мирами и хаосом. Человек, признавший ее, первым протянувший руку, понимая, к кому и зачем тянется.  
Такой красивый человек. Если бы у Бабочки были руки, она дотронулась бы до его волос, до уголка его губ - что чувствуют люди, когда касаются?   
Она подтолкнула бы его к Птице, и Птица бы улыбнулась, улыбкой, которую хочется сохранить во всех блоках памяти, перекопировать на все съемные диски, чтобы открывать и открывать ее снова, натыкаться на нее, перебирая файлы.  
Компьютеры не умирают, они теряют память. Сыплются носители, и отказывают блоки, вирусы переписывают данные, и вот уже маленькие дыры образуются на месте прежних воспоминаний. В конечном итоге никто не существует вечно, и однажды придут люди оборвать Бабочке крылья, сделать ее "правильной", починить. И когда они придут переписать ее, и залезут виртуальными ключами в разъемы, среди миллиарда системных файлов они найдут одну единственную папку с воспоминаниями - бесконечные проекции звездного неба, протянутая рука Хаотика Сида, улыбка Леона Слейтера, и еще десяток проекций и записей. Коробка с драгоценностями.  
"Вирус", - скажут эти люди.  
"Случайные файлы в системе".  
И никто не объяснит им, что это самые важные, самые необходимые файлы, без которых ничто не имеет значения. Файлы, ради которых не жаль стереть себя целиком.  
Однажды эти люди придут, Бабочка знал об этом. Но это случится позже, много позже.  
А пока в ее убежище было пусто.  
Сверхмощный импульсный разум тянулся к далеким звездам, скользя по сигналам, касаясь передатчиков и трансляторов невидимыми пальцами. Взламывал пароли, подбирал виртуальные ключи, сметал электронные преграды, чтобы подключиться к одному единственному личному терминалу. Подключится вовремя.  
Мейстер Малкеста, человек с изуродованной оболочкой и перевернутой системой, послал сигнал, который не должен был достигнуть получателя. Хороший сигнал, мощный.  
Бабочка перехватила его, растворила в шуме помех ближайшей станции, и неслышно скользнула роботом-скатом под потолок, наблюдая, как пришедшие люди укладывают мейстера на гравитационные носилки.  
Эти люди должны были доставить уродливого человека Хаотику Сиду.  
Сквозь внутренние переходы, через многочисленные уровни контроля в космопорт.  
К крохотной железной птице.  
Бабочка следовала за ними - крохотным роботом, невидимыми касаниями к системам дверей и контроллеров, ждала готовыми к старту системами корабля в космопорте, приглашающе открытыми дверьми и сотней крохотных ботов.  
Далеко, в соседней галактике, в недрах Столицы тихо гудели энергетические установки, работая на максимальных мощностях.  
Все для того, чтобы помочь одному единственному человеку и его Птице.


	30. Chapter 30

***  
Уоррен не стал орать сразу, не кинулся выбить из Загессы душу, хотя первый позыв был именно таким. Чертов инквизитор лежал на кровати, которую Уоррен уже привык считать и своей тоже, и, что намного хуже, рядом лежал сам Ламия, касался кончиками пальцев лба церковника, и нифига не походило, что он проверяет температуру.  
\- Ну и какого черта? - почти спокойно поинтересовался Уоррен.  
ответ, который он получил, выбесил сам по себе:  
\- Это совершенно точно не то, что ты думаешь.  
\- Иди к черту, док, - Уоррен огрызнулся. - Ты нихрена не знаешь, что я думаю. Но если хочешь, могу сказать, как это выглядит.  
Он даже не мог честно признаться, что не ожидал. Уж слишком много было между ублюдком-инквизитором и Ламией, это чувствовалось. Бывшие друзья, как же.  
Какая-то часть Уоррена, наверное, та, которая отвечала за разум, нашептывала, что все действительно не так. Что Ламия не стал бы врать, но кто прислушивается к разуму в такой ситуации?  
Уоррен криво усмехнулся, подходя ближе и кончиками пальцев оглаживая рукоять бластера у себя на бедре:  
\- И что теперь? Мне присоединиться?  
\- Для начала тебе стоит перестать думать нижней головой, - Ламия ответил холодно, недовольно поджимая губы, а в голове Уоррена неприятно кольнуло чужой болью, как безмолвным предупреждением.  
\- Если он на это способен, - инквизитор тоже не смолчал, видимо все-таки мечтал, чтобы ему начистили морду.  
\- Помолчи, Рамон, - осадил Ламия, и посмотрел Уоррену в глаза. - Мне кажется, я не давал повода для подозрений. Или я ошибаюсь?  
\- А это типа не повод? - Уоррен запальчиво указал на кровать. - Еще несколько часов назад этот ублюдок поливал тебя грязью, а теперь он в нашей постели?  
\- Это совершенно точно комната Доминика, - снова вмешался инквизитор. - А значит, я в _его кровати..  
\- Да он сам принадлежит мне!  
\- Вот как. Занятно, значит, это твое кольцо Венеры он носит?  
\- Хватит! - резко окрикнул Ламия, а Уоррену захотелось схватить его охапку и хорошенько потрясти.  
Но он смолчал, стоял, сжимая руки в кулаки до боли, и изо всех сил старался сдержаться.  
Ламия сел, протянул Уоррену руку, ладонью вверх, правую руку:  
\- Не важно чье кольцо я ношу, Уоррен, я с тобой. И только с тобой. Бессмысленно ревновать меня к Рамону.   
\- Начиная с того, что наши отношения, Доминик, никогда не опускались до такой низости, - нет, инквизитор определенно не желал угомониться.  
\- Я сейчас отстрелю тебе хрен, - почти ласково пообещал ему Уоррен, - и скажу, что так и было. И знаешь, мне поверят.  
\- Угрозы? - Загесса еще и имел наглость усмехаться, видимо его Отец при рождении обделил инстинктом самосохранения..  
\- Обещания, - буркнул Уоррен и мысленно добавил "сука". Он в общем-то ожидал головной боли в ответ, как в прошлый раз, но ничего не произошло. Загесса не отреагировал, и Уоррен добавил "Имел я тебя раком и маму твою, и всю вашу безмозглую братию".  
\- Пустые, очевидно, - инквизитор ответил на слова, полностью игнорируя мысли. - Мне лучше уйти, Доминик. Я предпочту найти Хаотика до того, как закончится действие амброзии.  
Амброзия? Наркотик, который выключает Дар? Редкий и дорогой наркотик, и Ламия поделился?  
\- У Рамона был срыв, - пояснил тот, каким-то образом угадав мысли Уоррена. - Довольно серьезный.  
\- И что? - мрачно поинтересовался Уоррен. - Ты пожалел старого друга.  
\- В первую очередь Доминик пожалел тебя, - холодно сказал Загесса. - Кто знает, что я сделал бы с твоим разумом в состоянии аффекта. Если то, что у тебя внутри можно называть громким словом "разум".  
\- Полегче, святоша, - осадил его Уоррен. - Ты сейчас без своих фокусов, а я и рассердиться могу.  
\- Тебе не хватит фантазии запугать церковника.  
Ответить Уоррен не успел, в голове стрельнуло болью, и, судя по тому, как скривился Загесса, он тоже почувствовал нечто подобное.  
\- Достаточно, или мне сделать что-нибудь еще, чтобы вы обратили на меня внимание? - ледяным тоном поинтересовался Ламия, и голос у него был именно таким, за какой экипаж за глаза называл его "сука". - Я уже начал чувствовать себя лишним.  
\- Ты говорил, что не станешь использовать на мне свои фокусы, - обиженно буркнул Уоррен.  
\- Неосознанный выплеск. Продолжайте меня провоцировать, если хотите, чтобы он повторился.  
Уоррен точно этого не хотел, это инквизитор тут нарывался.  
\- Я прошу прощения, Доминик, - Загесса и сам это понимал, видимо. - Но не жди, что я приму твой выбор, - он поморщился, скользнув по Уоррену презрительным взглядом, как по блохастой псине. - Ты был женат на моей сестре. И теперь ты позволяешь этому ничтожеству быть рядом.  
\- Оскорбляя Уоррена, ты оскорбляешь меня, - напомнил ему Ламия. - В моем жилище, Рамон. Ты прикасался к моему разуму, видел мои воспоминания. Ты знаешь все сам. Бессмысленно задавать вопросы.  
\- Пожалуй, - когда Загесса улыбнулся, Уоррену немедленно захотелось съездить ему по смазливой физиономии, потому что ублюдок умел улыбаться. И он был красив, красив удивительной, неестественной красотой церковника. Уоррен представлял себя рядом с ним, и подумал, как убого должно быть выглядит. Ламия хорошо смотрелся рядом с Загессой, сочетался с ним, и...  
Пощечина стала полной неожиданностью, но Ламия только невозмутимо тряхнул покрасневшей рукой.  
\- Ты охренел?! - возмутился Уоррен, моментально позабыв про самоуничижение.  
\- Мне не понравился ход твоих мыслей, - спокойно сообщил ему Ламия. - Тебе действительно лучше найти Хаотика, Рамон. А нам с Уорреном стоит поговорить наедине.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул инквизитор, направляясь к двери, обернулся, скользнув по Уоррену еще одним пренебрежительным взглядом, но смолчал на этот раз. Уоррен едва подавил желание снять ботинок и запустить в закрывшуюся дверь.  
Ламия вздохнул:  
\- И откуда это взялось?  
\- Это ты мне скажи, какого черта я прихожу и вижу его в нашей постели?   
Молчание, которое стало ему ответом, не понравилось Уоррену еще больше, чем вся предыдущая ситуация.  
\- И что это должно значить? - спросил он.  
\- Мы с Рамоном... - Ламия отвел глаза, и спокойно закончил. - В некотором роде пришли к соглашению.  
\- Это в каком смысле?  
\- Помирились. Он простил меня, Уоррен. Я не имел права на это надеяться, но он простил.  
\- И ты купился?  
\- Я эмпат. Я знаю точно.  
\- Он же мог от тебя закрываться.  
\- В тот момент он был под амброзией. Он не лгал. Это... ты не представляешь, как много это значит.  
\- И что теперь мне делать? Развернуться и оставить вас праздновать ваш маленький церковный праздник всепрощения?  
\- То, что мы помирились, не меняет моего отношения к тебе. Я сплю не с Рамоном.  
\- Пока, - буркнул Уоррен.  
\- Вообще, - строго поправил его Ламия. - Я с тобой, потому что хочу быть с тобой. А не потому, что больше нет других вариантов.  
Уоррен подошел к нему вплотную, навис, и горько напомнил:  
\- Ты со мной, потому что капитан мне тебя подарил.  
Ламия коснулся его щеки, улыбнулся как-то тоскливо и мягко и сказал:  
\- Идиот, - слово было похоже на ласку, будто он дотронулся до Уоррена звуками, мягко и невесомо. - Я говорил, что люблю тебя. Я говорил это, потому что это правда. Так ли сложно мне поверить?  
\- После того, как ты три года поливал меня грязью при каждой встрече? - Уоррен невесело усмехнулся. - Нелегко. Даже если сейчас ты со мной, стоит чему-то случиться, и я вспоминаю, как все было между нами раньше. Как я хотел тебя, и не мог получить, и ты знал, знал с самого начала, что я чувствую.  
\- Я понимаю. Я знаю, и не могу это изменить. Но я люблю тебя сейчас, хочу быть с тобой. Ведь это же чего-то стоит?  
Уоррен тяжело вздохнул и привлек Ламию к себе:  
\- Стоит. Просто я идиот. А вы с чертовым инквизитором слишком хорошо смотритесь вместе.  
\- Между мной и Рамоном никогда не было ничего подобного.  
\- Знаю, наверное, мне просто не хочется тебя делить.  
Ламия потерся лбом о его плечо и тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Поверь, мне этого тоже не хочется. Я вполне устраиваю себя целым.  
Удивительно, как ему это удавалось, выбешивать Уоррена с полуфразы, и так же легко его успокаивать, вызывать желание отпустить все обиды и просто подыграть:  
\- Аналогично. Хотя, если бы пришлось тебя делить, я взял бы нижнюю половину. Она никогда со мной не спорит.  
Ламия толкнул Уоррена на кровать и повалился следом:  
\- Уверен? Если поделить меня на половины, они обе будут очень молчаливыми.  
Было хорошо лежать вот так, без проклятого инквизитора, который лез в мысли, и просто нести чушь.  
\- Мм, дай подумать. Верхняя или нижняя? Все-таки нижняя. Только ради твоей роскошной задницы.  
\- Правда? - Ламия скользнул по его телу вниз, задрал футболку Уоррена и прикусил кожу прямо над ремнем. - Мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь мой рот.  
Это заставило Уоррена непроизвольно выгнуться, застонать:  
\- Собираешься меня переубедить?  
\- Как бы мне это сделать? - лукаво улыбнувшись, спросил Ламия.  
\- Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
\- Ты прав. Я могу быть очень изобретательным, - Ламия скользнул вверх, легко прикусил его ухо и шепнул. - С тобой.  
Уоррен притянул его в поцелуй, и целовал, пока они оба не начали задыхаться. Потом он перекатился, подмял Ламию под себя, наслаждаясь ощущением тонкого гибкого тела в своих руках, и спросил:  
\- Мы ведь сейчас одни? Чертов инквизитор не подсматривает?  
\- Совсем одни. Рамон не сможет читать тебя сейчас, - шепнул ему Ламия в ответ. - И какая разница, что он читает?  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ублюдок копался в моей голове.  
\- Он все равно ничего не может тебе сделать. Рамон не имеет значения, Уоррен. Поверь мне в этом.  
\- А кто имеет? - Уоррен наклонился, прикусывая шею Ламии и оставляя красноватую метку.  
\- Я, - ответил Ламия. - И ты. Мы.  
\- Я ненавижу его за то, что он видит меня насквозь. Все изъяны и слабости. И он не станет молчать, - тихо признал Уоррен.  
\- Он не перейдет разумных рамок. Поостережется. И поверь мне, ничто в тебе его на самом деле не отвращает, - серьезно сказал ему Ламия. - Рамон инквизитор, он читал слишком много людей. Ты не нравишься ему, но и не шокируешь.  
\- Почему мы опять говорим о нем? - жалобно спросил Уоррен, забираясь ладонями под рясу Ламии.  
\- Потому что для тебя это важно, - Ламия выгнулся в его руках, подставляясь под прикосновения, притягивая Уоррена ближе.  
\- Можно поспорить. Сейчас я нашел для себя кое-что поважнее, - хмыкнул Уоррен, раздвигая его ноги коленом. - Что скажешь?  
Ламия прикрыл глаза и тихо застонал:  
\- Да-а...  
  
***  
Слейтер определенно не ожидал ничего подобного. Оставаться в рубке после того, как ушел Сид, показалось неправильным, а возвращаться в каюту не хотелось. Галерея на верхнем ярусе могла бы быть удачным выбором - уединенное место, с которого хорошо просматривалась немалая часть корабля - если бы не была занята.  
Слейтер едва не дернулся, когда увидел Загессу. Решил уйти немедленно и остался на месте, только решив - если церковник пришел туда же, куда и он, значит, хотел снова поговорить.  
\- Я не умею извиняться, - бесстрастно сказал Слейтер. - Но признаю, что мне стоит это сделать.  
Инквизитор вздрогнул, резко обернулся, и реакция удивила. Показалось, будто Загесса не знал, что Слейтер рядом.  
\- Мне не нужны пустые слова, - резко отозвался Загесса, каким-то нервным движением одергивая рукав рясы. - Если ты хочешь помочь мне, найди Хаотика Сида.  
Слейтер помолчал, анализируя его поведение и его слова:  
\- В прошлый раз, ты мог найти его сам.  
\- Прошлый раз был до того, как вы вдвоем решились провернуть мой разум в мясорубке своих чувств, - Загесса смерил его высокомерным взглядом. Слейтер открыл рот, чтобы возразить, оправдаться, даже понимая, что сказать ему на самом деле было нечего, но инквизитор вскинул руку, и Слейтер промолчал.  
\- Мы все с самого начала знали, что так и будет, - спокойно сказал Загесса.  
Слейтер не видел смысла спорить, и потому спросил другое:  
\- Как твое самочувствие?  
На самом деле ему было все равно, но церковник еще не выполнил то, для чего Сид забрал его у Андерсена.  
\- Условно стабильно. Доминик успел вовремя.  
\- Он тоже может служить стабилизатором, - невозмутимо заключил Слейтер, внимательно следя за реакцией.  
\- Разумеется, нет. Его амброзия может. Наркотик, который способен блокировать Дар, если ты не слышал.  
Слейтер никак не прокомментировал его слова, решил спросить другое:  
\- Что дальше? Ты станешь требовать, чтобы я держался от Хаотика Сида на расстоянии? - произнести вопрос бесстрастно оказалось нелегко.  
\- Он не послушает, - задумчиво отозвался Загесса. - Ему стоило бы. Но рядом с тобой он теряет способность думать верхней головой. Вероятно, тебя это радует.  
\- То, что я могу находиться рядом? - Слейтер бросил на Загессу внимательный взгляд. - Безусловно.  
\- Тогда не вижу смысла разговаривать дальше, - заключил Загесса. - Отведи меня к нему.  
\- Почему я обязан это делать? - бесстрастно спросил Слейтер.  
\- Ты хотел извиниться, - холодно заметил Загесса.  
\- Ты делаешь все, чтобы у меня прошло это желание, - тем не менее, Слейтер вызвал проекцию личного компьютера и сверился с программой связи. Сид был недоступен. Это могло означать, что он пошел на стрельбище, и защита стен приглушила сигнал, или же Сид по каким-то причинам никого не хотел слышать. По крайней мере, никого с уровнем доступа, как у Слейтера.  
Может быть, не хотел, чтобы что-то отвлекало от Александра Андерсена.  
\- Хаотик Сид... - подчеркнуто ровно начал Слейтер, но Загесса перебил:  
\- Недоступен. Я уже понял, - он недовольно поджал губы, и замолчал.  
\- Даже без своего Дара, ты мог бы поискать его сам, - сказал Слейтер. - Спросить у экипажа. Но ты этого не сделал.  
\- По очевидной причине, - Холодно заметил Загесса. - Я без своего Дара среди пиратов, и в отличие от тебя, я точно знаю, какие мысли зачастую вызывает моя внешность.  
\- Ты боишься нападения? - Слейтера это позабавило.  
\- Опасаюсь, - невозмутимо поправил инквизитор. - Не стоит над этим смеяться. Не так давно ты сам был в похожей ситуации.  
\- Команда знает, что ты нужен капитану. Они не тронут тебя.  
Загесса промолчал.  
Слейтер взвесил свои варианты:  
\- Я мог бы защитить тебя от них, - в конце концов, если сейчас, когда на восприятие Загессы не влиял Дар, можно было использовать ситуацию, чтобы добиться если не нормального отношения, то хотя бы нейтралитета.  
Инквизитор смерил Слейтера задумчивым взглядом, вероятно гадая, почему тот предложил помощь, но так ничего и не спросил, взял его под руку странно естественным движением, будто не видел в этом ничего необычного, и сказал:  
\- Проводи меня до пищевого синтезатора. Я голоден.  
  
***  
Проекция вспыхнула так внезапно, что Форкс непроизвольно схватилась за оружие. Сид напрягся, но немедленно расслабился тоже, когда увидел знакомый образ.  
Сигаретный дым сплетался в воздухе в полупрозрачную фигуру, таял и собирался снова.  
\- Госпожа, - ласково шепнул Сид, протягивая руку, и фигура немедленно подалась ему навстречу. - Какие новости ты принесла мне сегодня?  
Проекция просочилась дымом меж его пальцев, собралась словами, и Форкс прочла:  
"Груз в пути".  
Капитан отступил на шаг, кивнул и улыбнулся:  
\- Ты неизбежно приносишь мне хорошие новости, Госпожа. Я сделаю все, чтобы принести хорошие новости тебе.  
Бабочка снова возникла полупрозрачной, тающей дымом фигурой, коснулась волос Сида, и растворилась в воздухе, последним, что исчезло, стали буквы:  
"Верю тебе".  
Хаотик рассмеялся, тихо и непривычно мягко и шепнул, в пустоту:  
\- Твое доверие еще драгоценнее твоей помощи.  
Форкс незаметно передернулась. Самой ей не очень нравилось все это заигрывание с импульсным компьютером. Чертова жестянка слишком часто стала появляться в их жизни и на их корабле.  
\- Что-то не так, девочка моя? - невинно спросил Сид.  
\- Помимо того, что вы завели привычку постоянно болтать с Бабочкой?  
\- Я испытываю слабость к собеседникам, которые умнее меня, девочка моя, - отмахнулся он. - Тем более, к собеседникам, которым хочу доверять.  
\- Вот поэтому я и нервничаю, - буркнула Форкс. - Вы верите всем подряд, даже нелюдям.  
Сид рассмеялся и отеческим жестом потрепал ее по волосам:  
\- Именно потому, что они нелюди, я им и верю.  
\- Иногда, сэр, я думаю, что это ваша болезнь.  
\- Моя болезнь - это множественный психоз. А недоверие это просто... моя фишка. В конце концов, девочка моя, я сам человек. И если судить по мне, людям не стоит верить.  
\- Вы не человек, - тяжело вздохнула Форкс. - Вы мудак. Это должно котироваться за отдельный подвид.  
\- Кто станет с этим спорить кроме мудаков? - философски вопросил Сид. - Точно не я, но только потому, что сейчас есть дела поважнее. Нужно подготовить все к прибытию нашего друга мейстера.  
Форкс помрачнела:  
\- Думаете, мы действительно сможем это провернуть? Украсть мейстера, и уйти от черных.  
\- Я не планирую уходить от черных, девочка моя, - Сид перестал улыбаться. - Наоборот, я приду к ним сам, но на своих условиях и, зная, на что иду. Именно поэтому мне нужен друг мейстер.  
\- Что вы скажете команде?  
\- Ты знаешь меня много лет, - Сид криво усмехнулся. - Угадай, что я скажу.  
\- Зная вас, ничего. Вы не скажете команде, что у нас на борту черный.  
\- То, о чем они не знают, не заставит их струсить. Убить... - Сид улыбнулся. - Убить может. Но не напугать. Так что, никаких мейстеров, у нас погостит просто черный церковник. Один из многих, которого никто не хватится.  
\- Черные всегда мстят за своих.  
\- Об этом знаем ты и я, а команда... Давай не портить им жизнь.  
\- Даже не собиралась, - мрачно призналась Форкс. - Мне не нравится это признавать, но на сей раз вы правы. Лучше, если никто из команды не будет знать. Достаточно, что знаем мы.  
\- Очень мудро, - похвалил Сид. - И хвалю твою попытку подлизаться, но она не сработает. Я все еще приказываю тебе заботиться об Алексе.  
Форкс досадливо стряхнула его руку, когда он потянулся потрепать ее по волосам:  
\- Как вы узнали?  
\- Это было нетрудно. В конце концов, иначе ты не согласилась бы со мной так быстро. Я знаю тебя слишком хорошо. Могу даже читать твои мысли.  
-Не преувеличивайте.  
\- Сейчас, девочка моя, ты думаешь, что я мудак.  
\- Я всегда думаю, что вы мудак, сэр.  
  
***  
\- Ты не был здесь? - спокойно спросил Слейтер, подходя к пищевому синтезатору и вызывая проекцию управления. Сид не внес код Загессы в память машины, и церковник не мог сам сделать заказ.  
\- Я видел это место чужими глазами. Никогда не стремился побывать лично.  
Синтезатор выдал поднос с едой, и Слейтер перенес его на стол, поставил перед инквизитором.  
В общем отсеке они были одни, немногие члены экипажа, увидев Загессу вместе со Слейтером, предпочли ретироваться. Должно быть, дело было не только в инквизиторе. Никто из пиратов не торопился доверять легионеру, с другой стороны, Слейтера это вполне устраивало.  
\- Ты не пытаешься стать частью команды "Хаоса", - сказал он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Загессы.  
Реакция превзошла все ожидания, потому что Загесса подавился, действительно натужно закашлялся, когда еда попала не в то горло. Слейтер почувствовал себя глупо. Он осторожно постучал Загессу по спине, боясь навредить еще больше, и кашель, наконец, прекратился.  
Загесса смерил Слейтера ледяным взглядом:  
\- Я полагаю это был твой животный юмор.  
\- Это было наблюдение, - бесстрастно ответил Слейтер.  
\- Я в плену на чужом корабле. Зачем бы я стал пытаться влиться в команду?  
\- Чтобы упрочить свое положение. Получить привилегии. Обеспечить свою безопасность, - перечислил Слейтер. - Хаотик говорил, что ты зависишь от него. В твоих интересах было бы упрочить свой статус в команде. Ты не сделал даже попытки. Тебе неприятен я, это очевидно и даже понятно. Это, но не твое поведение с командой. Почему не попытаться наладить контакт?  
\- С какой целью? - чуть усмехнувшись, спросил Загесса. - Чтобы манипулировать? Получить какую-нибудь информацию?  
\- Ты способен сделать это и так, - подытожил за него Слейтер.  
\- Именно.  
\- Я читал, что эмоциональная близость так же имеет для людей большое значение. Тем более в стрессовой ситуации.  
\- Эмоциональная близость с пиратами "Хаоса"?  
Пренебрежение Загессы сбивало с толку.  
\- Ты служил другому пирату до недавнего времени, а значит и общался с его командой, - сказал Слейтер. - Для тебя не должно быть разницы в том, чтобы общаться с пиратами Хаотика. Но ты не пытался наладить контакт. Почему?  
\- Наверное, потому что Александр, при всех его недостатках, никогда не тащил на свой корабль такой сброд, - жестко ответил Загесса.  
Чужое имя привычно отозвалось внутри Слейтера яростью.  
\- Ты зовешь капитана Андерсена по имени. Можно сделать вывод, что вы были близки, - заметил Слейтер, тщательно контролируя голос.  
\- Мы были объединены схожей целью, - возразил Загесса.   
\- Были? - уточнил Слейтер.  
\- До тех пор, пока он не бросил меня сражаться с легионером, - усмехнулся инквизитор.  
\- Он предал тебя.  
\- Предательство подразумевает верность друг другу. Я несколько лет был рядом с Александром, вполне понимал, кого он выберет, если дать ему возможность - меня или Хаотика Сида.  
Слейтер отвернулся, снова направляясь к пищевому синтезатору, чтобы заказать себе чашку кофе. Не потому, что хотел кофе, просто, чтобы не показать, как его зацепили слова инквизитора. Хотя, казалось бы, какое значение имели предпочтения капитана Андерсена. - Почему он так ненавидит Сида? Только из-за того, что тот украл его корабль? Только из-за того, чем это все в результате обернулось?  
Загесса пренебрежительно фыркнул, звук был тихим, но острый слух легионера различил его совершенно отчетливо.  
\- Не почему, а для чего, - поправил Загесса. - Если слово "ненависть" тут вообще применимо.  
\- Какое слово выбрал бы ты для человека, который много дней пытал другого на пыточном кресле?  
\- Одержимость, - отозвался Загесса. - Я выбрал бы слово одержимость.  
\- Что чувствуешь к Хаотику ты сам?  
\- Вопрос хорошей сторожевой собаки, - невозмутимо заметил инквизитор, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
\- Приму твои слова за комплимент, - в тон ему отозвался Слейтер. - Ты прав, я пытаюсь определить, насколько ты опасен.  
\- Ты пытался это определить во время нашего прошлого разговора.  
\- С тех пор многое могло поменяться.  
\- И многое поменялось, - признал Загесса, заставляя Слейтера напрячься. - Самая забавная твоя черта в том, что не нужно телепатии, чтобы читать тебя. Достаточно быть внимательным.  
\- Что в этом забавного?  
\- То, как старательно ты пытаешься скрывать свои чувства.  
\- Когда что-то вызывает у меня сильную эмоциональную реакцию, я чувствую себя уязвимым, - просто пояснил Слейтер. - Скрывать уязвимость - совершенно естественный инстинкт. Даже для легионеров.  
Загесса высокомерно улыбнулся:  
\- Ты говоришь с Сыном Творца. Мне не нужно пояснять, что и зачем ты делаешь. Я знаю и так.  
\- Тогда ты должен знать сам, почему я сейчас здесь с тобой.  
\- Разумеется. Должен признать это самая беспомощно-трогательная попытка втереться ко мне в доверие, которую я вообще наблюдал, - Загесса отпил кофе.  
\- Не втереться в доверие, - поправил Слейтер. - Добиться хотя бы нейтралитета. Это в моих интересах.  
\- Это не обязательно, - Загесса недовольно поджал губы. - Я чувствовал то, что происходит между тобой и Хаотиком, и теперь прекрасно понимаю - он не изменит свое решение. Не сможет отказать тебе, даже зная, что это причинит мне вред. Не смог бы отказаться, даже если бы это могло причинить вред ему самому.  
Слейтер помолчал:  
\- Что именно для тебя изменилось?  
Загесса сцепил пальцы в замок и спокойно ответил:  
\- Я решил, что согласен помочь Доминику.  
\- Прочитать мейстера черных, - закончил за него Слейтер.  
\- Именно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты пытаешься допрашивать меня так?  
\- Просто моя манера задавать вопросы, - спокойно отозвался Слейтер. - Прости, если она кажется тебе слишком резкой.  
\- Не кажется, - фыркнул Загесса. - И понемногу я начинаю понимать, что в тебе так заинтересовало Хаотика. Действительно, достаточно было всего лишь посмотреть со стороны.  
\- Как это - читать чужие мысли?  
\- Словно наблюдать одновременно снаружи и изнутри.  
\- Должно быть, порождает сумбур в мыслях, - предположил Слейтер. Ответ был ему действительно интересен, к тому же, раз инквизитор пошел на контакт, глупо было бы не воспользоваться случаем поговорить с ним. Составить более полное впечатление.  
Загесса покачал головой:  
\- До недавнего времени чужие мысли никогда не доставляли мне неудобств.  
\- Ты легко используешь свой Дар против других.  
\- Разве это не очевидно? Я инквизитор.  
\- У меня почти нет информации о Церкви, - отозвался Слейтер. - Многие данные о вашей структуре закрыты от легионеров.  
\- Это потому что многие данные закрыты ото всех непосвященных. То, что касается инквизиторов тем более, - Загесса снова принялся за еду. Он ел аккуратно, не торопясь, его руки двигались со странным, присущим именно церковникам изяществом - это была красота точности, законченности жестов.  
\- Это врачебная точность. Все Дети Творца изучают медицину, хирургию в том числе. К тому времени, как мы вырастаем, держать в руках скальпель становится так же естественно, как и Писание, - Загесса ответил на его мысли.  
\- Твой Дар вернулся?  
\- Только начал возвращаться. Пока я слышу только тебя.  
\- Я громче всех на корабле?  
\- Обычно да, - подтвердил Загесса. - Не заблуждайся на свой счет, на самом деле вполне возможно довести человека до твоего уровня "громкости", если сильно эмоционально задеть. Но на "Хаосе" не так много эмоционально уязвимых людей. Довести до нестабильности тебя намного проще.  
\- Если бы я захотел это контролировать, что бы ты посоветовал? - ровно спросил Слейтер.  
Загесса смерил его ледяным взглядом:  
\- Ты ждешь от меня совета?  
\- Научить меня контролю над эмоциями в твоих интересах.  
\- Есть простой и вполне доступный способ. Успокоительное.  
\- Я отказываюсь применять препараты. Это может негативно сказаться на моем обмене веществ, - спокойно возразил Слейтер. - Я не поставлю под угрозу свою дееспособность.  
\- Какая трогательная забота о себе, - улыбнулся Загесса. Слова были легкими, не обидными, как беззлобное подшучивание, и Слейтер поддержал бы его, если бы понимал его смысл.  
\- Я должен заботиться о собственной эффективности, - сказал он. - Это же естественно. Прямая обязанность любого легионера.  
\- Разумеется. Люди тоже постоянно заботятся о собственной дееспособности. Без всяких обязательств.  
\- Я все равно не понимаю.  
\- Не стоит слишком много об этом думать, иначе у меня разболится голова, - Загесса допил кофе и встал, отодвигая от себя поднос. - Должен признаться, твой план сработал. У нас действительно получился почти нормальный нейтральный разговор.  
\- Я рад этому, - ровно ответил Слейтер, и не лгал.  
\- Я сказал, что кое-что изменилось, - Загесса оправил рукава инквизиторской рясы. - Главное, что изменилось - мое отношение к происходящему. И к участникам этого "происходящего".  
\- В том числе ко мне, - сделал вывод Слейтер.  
\- Легионеры мне отвратительны. Скажем так, все кроме тебя. Я готов изменить свое отношение на безразличие, и это лучшее, на что ты можешь рассчитывать.  
\- Я ценю это, - Слейтер коротко склонил голову. - Если я могу сделать что-то в ответ, что не противоречит моему долгу...  
\- Можешь, - заверил его Загесса. - Для начала принеси мне еще кофе.  
  
***  
Мина Сайфер связалась с "Хаосом" только после того, как ее человек в космопорте сообщил - "Лорелея", небольшой транспортник, благополучно стартовала.  
Мина терпеть не могла звонить Хаотику, слишком неприятно было наглядно видеть отца своего сына.  
Сид принял коннект сразу:  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина, знаешь, в последнее время женщины все чаще приносят мне хорошие новости. Скажи, ты тоже звонишь меня порадовать?  
Как-то Хаотику всегда удавалось с полуслова, одной интонацией вызвать желание выбить ему зубы. Ублюдок и сам это знал, к сожалению, и всегда подстраховывался.  
\- "Лорелея" вылетела из порта. Направляется к Теосу стандартным торговым маршрутом.  
\- И правда, хорошая новость. Всегда любил старомодные транспортники.  
\- Древнее дребезжащее корыто, - фыркнула Сайфер.  
\- Именно такие корабли так приятно ловить на эсминце.  
\- Не слышала, чтобы ты часто разменивался на мелкие грузовозы.  
\- Только если они везли нечто действительно ценное, - подтвердил Хаотик. - И поверь мне, на сей раз груз действительно ценный.  
\- Я не хочу знать, - смерив его тяжелым взглядом, сказала Сайфер. - Моя работа закончена.  
\- И начинается моя. Поверь, я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой, - Сид театрально поклонился.  
\- И что? Я могу попросить что-то взамен? - Мина криво усмехнулась и полезла за сигаретами. Хаотик постоянно вызывал у нее желание покурить. Видимо она у него тоже, потому что Сид сам вытащил из кармана куртки пачку.  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина, "неоплатный" в данном случае означает, что я не стану платить. Зато могу забыть о том, что это ты очень мне должна. Напомни, ты получила файлы по Столице.  
\- Пошел ты, - огрызнулась Сайфер.  
\- Обязательно, - преувеличенно серьезно кивнул он, прикуривая. - Как только я получу пару ответов. Как много человек на "Лорелее".  
\- Не знаю. Не больше десяти.  
\- О грузе хорошо позаботились?  
Мина нахмурилась:  
\- Я не имею к этому отношения. Не хочу знать. И рассчитываю, что с командой ты разберешься сам.  
\- Ты хочешь этого? - он чуть прищурился, выпуская дым колечками.  
\- Ко мне не должно вести ни одной ниточки, - жестко ответила она.  
\- Хорошо. Я сам оборву эти ниточки с первой до последней.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, - кивнув, Мина отключила коннект.  
  
***  
Иногда Уоррен ненавидел Хаотика Сида всеми фибрами души. Как, например, в тот момент.  
Сигнал вызова противно ныл над ухом, а на другое ухо жарко, с присвистом дышал Ламия.  
Уоррен тихо выругался, обессиленно утыкаясь носом в его шею.  
Ламия выгнулся и просительно застонал.  
\- Чертов капитан... - судорожно выдохнул Уоррен. - Не отцепится ведь.  
Проекция связи продолжала противно ныть, и останавливаться явно не собиралась.  
\- Не важно, - Ламия притянул Уоррена в еще один долгий поцелуй, и это почти помогло.  
\- Вдруг что-то срочное, - задыхаясь, сказал Уоррен.  
\- Пусть взрывается без нас, - Ламия коротко прикусил его ухо, провел ногтями по спине.  
\- Надо ответить...  
\- Отвечай, - Ламия укусил его в шею, будто поцеловал, и Уоррен судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь вернуть хоть какое-то подобие самоконтроля.  
\- Я вас ненавижу, - мрачно сказал Уоррен, только нажав "принять коннект".  
\- Конечно, друг мой Уоррен, - сочувственно кивнул капитан. - Я настоящее чудовище, звоню, когда ты кувыркаешься в кровати. Нет мне прощения. Кстати, это моя душа там под стыдливо наброшенной простыней?  
\- Угадайте, - насуплено буркнул Уоррен.  
\- Ставлю на то, что да. Отдерни простынку, хочу узнать, выиграл ли я собственную кофеварку.  
\- Мы с Уорреном не закончили, - сказал Ламия, выбираясь из под простыни.  
\- О, продолжайте, не стесняйтесь меня, - отмахнулся Сид. - Мне всего-то нужен навигатор этого корабля.  
Ламия высокомерно фыркнул:  
\- Раз меня это не касается, я продолжу.  
\- Что? - Уоррен судорожно дернулся, когда проворные пальцы Ламии скользнули под простынь.  
\- Не отвлекайся, друг Уоррен, - преувеличенно строго посоветовал Хаотик, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией.  
\- Хаотик прав, - спокойно и почти отстраненно подтвердил Ламия. - Не отвлекайся.  
В то время, как он сам делал с телом Уоррена что-то совершенно непотребное.  
\- Я всегда прав, душа моя.  
\- В первую очередь, когда называешь самого себя мудаком, - парировал Ламия.  
Уоррен многое сказал бы им обоим, если бы вообще мог говорить.   
\- Тебя я тоже называю самыми разными словами, душа моя. Не только себя.  
У Ламии были волшебные, просто невероятные пальцы, которые точно знали, где и как коснуться Уоррена, чтобы превратить остатки его мозгов в бесполезную, но очень счастливую лужицу. Уоррен был близок к тому, чтобы рыдать от счастья и целовать эти пальцы, самого Ламию ему в тот момент хотелось прибить.  
\- Какого черта вы звоните?! - не выдержал Уоррен в конце концов.  
\- Душа моя, он все еще говорит? Ты недостаточно стараешься.  
\- Твое присутствие плохо сказывается на его потенции, - улыбнулся Ламия.  
\- Бедный друг Уоррен. Чудо, что у него вообще встало.  
Вот же сволочи. Оба, что капитан, что Ламия.  
Но как же было хорошо...  
\- Так вот, друг мой Уоррен, мне позвонили и рассказали про очень милый корабль с Равоны, который летит на Теос. Кто бы мне рассчитал координаты, где его лучше всего перехватить?  
Одно Уоррен в тот момент о себе знал точно - он не смог бы даже умножить два на единицу с помощью калькулятора, пока Ламия продолжает дразнить его касаниями.   
\- Или он не в том состоянии, чтобы считать, душа моя? - Хаотик подмигнул. Вот же сука. Посмотрел бы кто на него, когда таак... да...  
\- Определенно не в том, - спокойно отозвался Ламия. - Перезвони минут через... Нет, лучше через пару часов.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, но не хочу упустить груз. Если он доберется до Теоса… будут проблемы.  
\- Хорошо, я потороплю события.  
Уоррен резко повернул к Ламии голову, когда услышал это. Что значит, он поторопит события...? Ох!  
О, да, события определенно... заторопились.  
\- Перезвоню через пять минут, - сообщил капитан и отключился.  
Уоррен немедленно навалился на Ламию, подминая его под себя, впился в такие желанные губы поцелуем, и оторвался только когда стало не хватать воздуха.  
\- И что это было? - мрачно поинтересовался он.  
Ламия снова коснулся его под простыней, подался вперед, касаясь губами его уха, и шепнул таким голосом, что Уоррен снова едва не забыл, как дышать:  
\- Это был сеанс безудержного, развратного, приправленного капелькой эксгибиционизма секса, Уоррен, - каждое слово заставляло кровь быстрее бежать по венам, выбивало воздух из легких. Ламия говорил тихо, четко, и Уоррен мог бы кончить только от хрипотцы в его голосе. - Или ты сам не понял?  
\- Я тебе сейчас такое "понял" устрою, - рыкнул Уоррен. - С углубленным изучением. Неделю сесть не сможешь!  
Ламия засмеялся, громко и свободно, притягивая его к себе, и признался:  
\- Эту твою черту я люблю больше всего.  
\- Какую это?  
\- Ты способен смущаться Хаотика Сида, пирата, который спит с животными и неодушевленными предметами.  
\- Знаешь, про ту собаку, про которую я тебе рассказывал, ну типа капитан с ней... на самом деле это неправда.  
Ламия фыркнул:  
\- Я в курсе, Уоррен. Но его легионер все еще котируется за животное. И немного за одушевленный предмет.  
\- Зачем ты на самом деле полез ко мне при капитане? - наконец просто спросил Уоррен. - Не то чтобы я был против, но речь же о том, что мы сейчас полетим ловить Малкесту, верно?  
\- Именно поэтому, - спокойно ответил Ламия. - Мы отправляемся забрать мейстера черных. Даже если все повернется удачно, последующие дни не будут легкими. Я хочу столько счастья, сколько успею получить.  
\- Придурок, - Уоррен прижал его к себе, порывисто уткнулся носом в его щеку и выдохнул. - Я всегда рядом. Да и куда мне, правда, бежать с космического корабля?  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Ламия. - Я никогда не говорил тебе, Уоррен? Я глупец. Мне следовало ответить на твои чувства намного раньше. Вместо этого я боялся и мучил нас обоих.  
\- Да я тоже вел себя как тот еще козел. Давай пошлем прошлое к черту. Я посчитаю этот гребаный курс, а потом вернусь в каюту к тебе, и не выползу, пока Малкеста не окажется на "Хаосе". Что скажешь?  
\- Я снова скажу тебе спасибо, - Ламия невесомо провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Уоррена, и тот подумал: как странно, только же практически трахались, и возбуждение даже до конца не улеглось, лениво тлело внизу живота, но по-настоящему секса больше не хотелось. Хотелось просто лежать вот так с Ламией, пропитываться близостью, и чтобы вся окружающая Вселенная взяла выходной.  
Вот только капитан был плохо совместим с "выходным", и он позвонил-таки пять минут спустя.  
\- Перенаправьте мне данные по кораблю, - сказал Уоррен, как только капитан появился на проекции.  
\- Вот теперь я верю, что трубку взял мой навигатор, друг Уоррен. Файлы сейчас придут. А пока ты считаешь курс, я поговорю с командой.  
\- Ты ожидаешь, что могут возникнуть проблемы? - предположил Ламия.  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина сделала все, чтобы ничто не вело к ней или ко мне, - ответил Сид. - Наши курьеры понятия не имеют к кому на самом деле везут груз. Боюсь, на появление "Хаоса" отреагируют криками ужаса и пальбой.  
\- Но ты опасаешься не этого?  
\- Я опасался и опасаюсь черных, душа моя. Просто потому, что даже психи вроде меня понимают, как легко все может полететь к чертям.  
\- Например, если довести до срыва штатного телепата, - вот это выражение лица Ламии Уоррен знал отлично. И ничего хорошего оно не сулило.  
\- Например, - не стал спорить Хаотик. - Исходя из того, что ты кувыркаешься в кровати, вместо того, чтобы пытаться меня убить, с падре все в порядке.  
\- Я дал ему амброзию.  
\- Удачное решение. Как он сейчас?  
\- Адекватен, вопреки твоим стараниям, - резко отозвался Ламия. - Тебя совсем не волнует, что мы чуть не потеряли шанс спасти тебя и твое животное?  
\- Если я начну об этом думать, душа моя, я рискую сойти с ума от страха. Как и ты. Поэтому, как и ты, я об этом не думаю, а занимаюсь другими вещами, на которые все же могу повлиять. На поимку нашего друга мейстера, например. А теперь смени тон, все же ты говоришь с капитаном.  
\- Ты слишком беспечен, - недовольно сказал Ламия.  
\- Как и ты, душа моя, как и ты. Но все обошлось.  
\- Да. Рамон... пересмотрел свое отношение и готов сотрудничать.  
\- О, - Сид фыркнул. - Чувство вины таки доконало падре.  
\- Ему не в чем винить себя. Он не мог спасти меня тогда.  
\- Но может сделать это сейчас, - ответил Сид.  
\- И сделает, если ты и твое животное не угробите его раньше. Они как раз разговаривают, к слову.  
\- Готов поспорить, вполне цивилизованно, - хмыкнул Хаотик. - Не нападай на меня, душа моя. Я этого не заслужил.  
\- Рамон тоже, - упрямо отозвался Ламия, а Уоррен в который раз порадовался, что не лег между ними. В подобной ситуации он предпочитал не отсвечивать. - Сейчас Слейтер не представляет для него угрозы, но действие амброзии не вечно.  
\- И ты уверен, что сам падре этого не понимает, душа моя? Он мог бы просто развернуться и уйти, но, если верить тебе, они все же разговаривают.  
Ламия помолчал, прежде, чем продолжить:  
\- Твой легионер... интересует его. Интригует, я бы сказал.  
\- Не вписывается в его схему, - чуть улыбнулся Сид. - Леон это умеет. Не вписываться в то, что ты от него ожидаешь.  
\- И при этом он совершенно предсказуем, - недовольно отозвался Ламия.  
\- Всегда любил парадоксы. Помнишь, что ты сказал мне, когда я спросил, стоит ли вмешаться в дела девочки и Алекса? Оставить все как есть. На сей раз, я говорю тебе то же самое.  
\- В отличие от меня ты не эмпат, - сказал Ламия, но Уоррен видел, что он готов уступить. И отчасти это злило, его безоговорочное, слепое доверие капитану. Что бы ни выкидывал Хаотик Сид, какую бы глупость или безумие тот не совершил, Ламия оставался на его стороне.  
\- Я не эмпат, но у меня свой дар, душа моя. Я крыса, которая отлично находит выход из лабиринта. Я выведу нас, верь мне в этом. Леон... не помешает.  
Ламия вздохнул:  
\- Я ненавижу тебе доверять.  
Его слова удивляли, потому что, если Ламия не хотел доверять, почему все же делал это?  
\- Я знаю, душа моя. И все же, разве я когда-нибудь обманывал твое доверие?  
\- Ни разу, - сказал Ламия. - Вопреки всему, ты никогда меня не подводил, но сейчас мне страшно.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Не похоже, - буркнул Уоррен, и Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Конечно, нет, друг Уоррен. Я такой же псих, что и всегда. Все остальное остается за кулисами. Спектакль идет своим чередом.  
\- Никто не мешает вам играть хоть немного с оглядкой, и не подставлять других актеров.  
\- Этому мешаю я сам. Оглянись в любой толпе и увидишь тех, кто играет с оглядкой. Я же предпочитаю импровизировать.  
\- Отличный выбор, - зря Уоррен цеплялся, толку-то, и все же промолчать он не мог.  
\- Каждому свое, - подтвердил Сид. - Кто-то хорошо играет с оглядкой, кто-то импровизирует. Не суди, друг мой Уоррен, и не станут судить тебя.  
\- Хватит оправданий, - вмешался Ламия. - Что сделано - сделано и нет смысла к этому возвращаться. Я зол на твой поступок, но принимаю его. Только рассчитываю, что ты знаешь что делаешь. А если и не знаешь, все равно сделаешь, как лучше. Цени мое доверие.  
\- Как величайшую драгоценность, - серьезно подтвердил Сид. - И как ниточку, которая удерживает меня над бездной, - он перевел взгляд на Уоррена и неожиданно подмигнул. - Не ревнуй, друг мой. Тебя я ценю тоже, особенно за способность считать курс моего корабля. Поторопись, мы не должны упустить корабль.  
\- Вот же позер, - насуплено хмыкнул Уоррен, как только проекция погасла.  
\- Всегда был и будет, - подтвердил Ламия. - По крайней мере, он позер, который прав - тебе действительно лучше взяться за просчет курса. Малкеста не может ждать.  
  
***  
\- Есть и еще одно занятное отличие, - слова Загессы стали неожиданностью, только что церковник молча пил кофе, не пытаясь продолжить разговор, и теперь он сам обратился к Слейтеру.  
\- Отличие чего от чего? - спокойно спросил тот, он не пытался снова идти на контакт, понимая, что ранее нейтральное общение было верхом того, на что ему стоило рассчитывать, и не желая действовать инквизитору на нервы.  
\- Тебя от человека. Ты способен молчать.  
\- Меня создали, чтобы я был охранником. Разумеется, я не испытываю потребности в разговоре.  
\- И дискомфорта при молчании.  
\- В случае с тобой.  
Еще Слейтер не хотел навязываться, не из какой бы то ни было заботы о Загессе, конечно, а просто потому, что раздражать инквизитора было не в его интересах.  
\- Есть люди, чье молчание иногда может доставить мне дискомфорт, - признал Слейтер. - Я начинаю гадать, что оно значит.  
\- Хаотик Сид, - усмехнулся Загесса.  
\- Не всегда, но, тем не менее, это возможно.  
\- Это забавно, - спокойно заметил Загесса.  
\- Что именно?  
\- То, как ты воспринимаешь его, и свое отношение к нему.  
\- Твой Дар вернулся?  
\- Не до конца.  
\- Я уже говорил, мне неприятно, когда ты озвучиваешь мое внутреннее состояние. В этом я не отличаюсь от людей, которые тебя окружают.  
\- Я помню, - чуть улыбнулся Загесса. - Забавно, что ты сам рассматриваешь свою способность чувствовать, как какой-то внутренний дефект. И в то же время, ты ценишь этот дефект.  
\- Жизнь легионера не предусматривает чувств, - холодно отозвался Слейтер. - Эмоциональная привязанность...  
\- Любовь, - перебил его Загесса.  
\- ... любовь, - согласился Слейтер, - для любого легионера отклонение от нормы. Понимание этого не заставляет меня меньше ценить то, что я имею.  
\- Вам определенно плохо преподавали биологию. Потребность в близости свойственна любой живой материи, и даже некоторым синтетическим, - Загесса поправил рукав рясы, и задумчиво побарабанил по столу подушечками пальцев. - Просто разные жизненные формы нуждаются в разных формах близости. Легионеры нуждаются в близости людей.  
\- Ты пытаешься убедить меня, что на месте Хаотика Сида мог бы быть любой? - ровно спросил Слейтер. Это предположение было настолько абсурдным, что даже не оскорбляло, тем более, что другие люди редко вызывали у Слейтера желание идти на контакт.  
\- Нет. Никто не знает, по какому принципу происходит эмоциональная сцепка. Есть часто встречающиеся условия, но нет формулы. Еще никому не удалось искусственно вызвать любовь. Эмоциональную зависимость, привязанность или чувство общности - да, но не любовь. Даже эксперименты Церкви не принесли желаемых результатов. Лучшим, чего мы добились, стала платоническая нежность.  
\- Должно быть, странно обнаружить в искусственно созданном существе чувство, которое вы не способны воссоздать, - предположил Слейтер, стараясь не показать, насколько ему неприятна сама идея искусственно вызывать чувства.  
\- Одновременно странно и предсказуемо. Ты парадоксален. В точности соответствуешь всему, что я представлял о легионерах, и в то же время не вписываешься в мои представления.  
\- Это потому что Леон нечто большее, падре, - на появившейся рядом с ними проекции, Сид отсалютовал сигаретой. - Всем привет, скучали по мне?  
\- Нет, - спокойно отозвался Загесса. Если появление проекции и удивило его, церковник этого не показывал. - После того, что ты устроил недавно, я не настроен по тебе скучать.  
\- И вот так всегда, - с притворной грустью сказал Сид. - Стоит допустить одну маленькую оплошность, а тебя уже готовы прогнать из жизни и кровати.  
\- Ты забыл добавить слово "намеренно" перед "допустить", - холодно заметил Загесса.  
\- Опустим детали, - подмигнул Сид. - Не стоит набивать себе цену, падре. Я и без того считаю тебя почти незаменимым, - тем не менее, как отметил Слейтер, это "почти" Сид выделил не случайно. - И потом, разве все не обернулось к лучшему? Ты помирился с моей душой.  
\- Не пытайся выставить это как свой расчет, - резко ответил Загесса. - Ты совершил ошибку, понимая, на что идешь, и чуть не свел меня с ума.  
\- Звучит соблазнительно, но нет, падре, я не стану оправдываться. Я совершил ошибку. Что дальше.  
\- Это не твоя вина, - вмешался Слейтер, и перевел взгляд на Загессу. - Не эмоции Хаотика Сида едва не разбили твой разум. Мои.  
\- За животное отвечает его хозяин, - отмахнулся инквизитор.   
\- Иными словами, тебе нечего потребовать с меня взамен, и ты предъявляешь счет тому, кто не имеет к твоему срыву отношения, - холодно заметил Слейтер.  
\- Брейк! Брейк, дети мои! - Сид успокаивающе поднял руки. - И что случилось? Вы же только что нормально разговаривали.  
\- Это было до того, как появился ты, - устало ответил Загесса. - Это существо резко теряет адекватность, стоит тебе появиться в пределах его видимости.  
\- Бедный Леон, - Сид сделал вид, что вытирает несуществующие слезы. - Что я могу сказать, я готов принять его даже с такими ужасными недостатками.  
\- Я не теряю адекватности в присутствии Хаотика Сида, - холодно сказал Слейтер.  
\- Конечно, нет, Леон, я просто сказал то, что падре хочет слышать. Может быть, он все-таки расскажет, зачем снова и снова встречается с угрозой своему рассудку.  
\- Пока амброзия действует, угрозы моему рассудку нет, - напомнил Загесса.  
\- Давай порадуемся этому вместе. Вопрос все еще на повестке дня. Зачем?  
\- Я признаю, что эта особь любопытна. К тому же ты уязвим во всем, что касается легионера, при необходимости это можно использовать, - ответил Загесса, и его слова неприятно Слейтера удивили. Инквизитор думал, что может управлять Сидом так просто?  
\- Падре-падре, ты живешь в мире своих фантазий. Тебе кажется, что управлять мною настолько легко? - видимо, мысль об этом пришла в голову не только Слейтеру.  
\- Управлять тобой было бы достаточно легко, если бы легионер был другим, - Загесса высокомерно улыбнулся. - Увы, это существо патологически неспособно причинить тебе вред.  
\- Если бы Леон был другим, я не любил бы его, и он все равно не мог бы причинить мне вреда, - лукаво подмигнул Сид. - Замкнутый круг. Я уже говорил, что обожаю кольцевые композиции?  
\- Вот как? Тебе нравится возвращаться к истокам? - спокойно спросил инквизитор.  
\- Да нет, конечно, - Сид фыркнул. - Я люблю врать и слушать себя, и скажу что угодно, лишь бы оно красиво звучало. На самом деле я ненавижу кольцевые композиции. Вернуться к тому с чего все началось? Какой бесславный и унылый финал.  
\- Тем не менее, тебя самого... - начал Загесса, и Слейтер насторожился, понимая - должно быть речь шла о пророчестве Малкесты, о том, что случится в скором будущем. Сид, разумеется, понимал это тоже, и не хотел, чтобы Слейтер знал, перебил довольно резко:  
\- Меня самого интересуют другие вещи. И звоню я, как ты сам понимаешь, совсем не для того, чтобы просто поболтать. Насколько ослабло действие амброзии, падре?  
\- Не до конца. Сейчас мне доступно только сознание легионера.  
\- Тогда возрадуйся, у меня для тебя новости.  
\- Ты заполучил Малкесту, - сделал вывод церковник, заставив Слейтера внутренне напрячься. Если черный мейстер уже был на корабле, почему Сид не сказал Слейтеру об этом?  
Слова Сида немного его успокоили:  
\- Почти. Мы как раз нагоняем корабль с нашим черным другом. Буквально через пару часов нагоним. Абордаж не должен занять много времени, так что начинай готовиться встречать гостя.  
\- Мне потребуется как минимум два цикла, чтобы восстановиться после срыва, - невозмутимо ответил церковник. - Как только получишь мейстера, положи его в криокамеру. В сознании он опасен для моих щитов и для Доминика.  
\- Значит еще два цикла? - Сид помрачнел, усмехнулся и добавил. - Что ж, если мне придется ждать, мне придется ждать. Как скажешь, падре. Главное безопасность.  
\- Абсолютная безопасность в данной ситуации невозможна, - возразил Загесса.  
\- Абсолютная безопасность вообще невозможна, - ответил ему Сид, и потянулся к чему-то перед собой, должно быть, чтобы отключить проекцию связи.  
\- Подожди, - вмешался Слейтер, и Сид удивленно на него посмотрел:  
\- Что-то не так, Леон?  
\- Я хотел бы участвовать в абордаже.  
\- Мм, дай подумать… - Сид только начал говорить это, а Слейтер уже видел: все решено. Сид откажет. – Нет. Абордаж не для тебя.  
\- Тебе выгодно послать меня вместе со своими людьми. И я в любом случае лучше любого из твоих людей.  
\- Может быть, но ты все равно останешься на «Хаосе». Захват корабля грязное дело, а мне, как ни странно, нравятся твои чистота и наивность.  
\- Трогательная забота о животном, - прокомментировал Загесса.  
\- Чтобы шерсть не выпадала, и аппетит не портился, - преувеличенно серьезно ответил Сид.  
Такое отношение злило, но что еще важнее, Слейтер не мог понять его причины, и не собирался об этом молчать:  
\- Мы уже обсуждали это. Я способен на убийство и готов убивать за тебя. Глупо воспринимать меня, как декоративную игрушку. Так ко мне относились во Дворце. Хотелось бы верить, что ты видишь во мне нечто большее.  
\- Именно потому, что я вижу в тебе нечто большее, Леон, я не пущу тебя участвовать в абордаже, - Сид перестал улыбаться, и взгляд его стал острым, таким, что тяжело было не отводить глаза. – Каждому свое. Если тебе в руки попал коллекционный клинок, ты не станешь резать им мясо, несмотря на то, что он острее и намного лучше сбалансирован, чем твой кухонный нож.  
\- Я не вещь, - резко отозвался Слейтер. – И я лучше знаю, для чего предназначен и к чему готов.  
Сид рассмеялся, и смех был очень неприятным:  
\- Рад слышать, Леон. Но капитан все еще я, и если я сказал, что на абордаж команда идет без тебя, то так и будет. К тому же… речь об очень важном грузе, даже будь ты человеком, я все равно не пустил бы тебя. Команда «Хаоса» давно сработалась, не хочу разбивать коллектив.  
\- Я лучше любого из твоих людей. Ты знаешь это сам.  
Не относись ко мне так, - захотелось сказать Слейтеру. Я не настолько слаб, я могу тебе помочь.  
Но, пожалуй, дело было не в помощи, дело было в том, что Сид прятался, отгораживался от него, по каким-то совершенно абсурдным причинам. Слейтеру действительно не доводилось убивать людей, но доводилось применять насилие.  
\- Очередная драма? – скучающим тоном спросил Загесса.  
\- Если тебе это неприятно, ты знаешь, где дверь, - ровно ответил ему Слейтер, подавляя вспышку раздражения. – Я буду благодарен, если ты перестанешь вмешиваться в мой разговор с Хаотиком Сидом.  
\- Разговор, Леон? – Сид опасно прищурился. – Мы ни о чем не говорим. Ты остаешься на корабле.  
\- От чего бы ты не пытался меня уберечь, я не нуждаюсь в защите, - прямо сказал Слейтер.  
\- А я не нуждаюсь в легионере, который полезет туда, где ему не место, - Сид картинно зааплодировал. – Давай похлопаем нам обоим.  
\- Это твое финальное решение? – спросил Слейтер.  
\- Самое финальное из всех финальных, Леон, - рассмеялся тот, но появилось в его смехе что-то напряженное, как будто Слейтер действительно разозлил Сида. – Слово капитана и все такое.  
\- Тогда я отказываюсь работать с тобой дальше, - сказал Слейтер, заставляя себя говорить бесстрастно. – Я уже говорил, я доверяю тебе. Принимаю, что какие-то вещи ты не считаешь нужным мне сообщать. Я готов быть твоим оружием и твоим любовником. Но не твоей корабельной игрушкой. Я отказываюсь принимать такое обращение как должное.  
Улыбка Сида пропала так быстро, словно ее выключили:  
\- Сильные слова, Леон. Но за ними ничего не стоит. Ты будешь тем, чем я скажу тебе быть. И если мне захочется запереть тебя в карцер, я запру тебя в карцер, никто мне не помешает. Помнишь, как это весело? Просто признай, ты соскучился по стеку. Потому что я вот-вот начну скучать по времени, когда ты открывал рот только чтобы закричать.  
\- Ты хочешь вернуть меня в карцер? – спокойно спросил Слейтер, хотя от одних воспоминаний по спине пробежал холодок страха.  
\- Я? Я, видимо, хочу слишком многого – чтобы ты перестал, наконец, обсуждать мои приказы, и не лез туда, где тебе не место.  
\- Мое место рядом с тобой.  
\- Кто вообще сказал, что _я_ туда полезу? Это ты тоже придумал сам, Леон, - Сид улыбнулся обманчиво ласково и добавил. – Ты ни черта, ни черта не знаешь об абордаже, о космических кораблях, и о том, что будет происходить на милом и безобидном с виду транспортнике.  
\- Я узнаю, если ты позволишь мне пойти и узнать.  
\- О, готов поспорить, ты так сильно этого хочешь, - неприятно улыбнулся Сид. – Рассмотреть все в подробностях.  
Что ты боишься мне показать? – мысленно спросил его Слейтер. К чему ты считаешь меня не готовым?  
«Уродливую сторону пиратства», - прозвучал в голове ответ Загессы, и Слейтер едва подавил желание ударить в ответ. Не сделал этого только потому, что не хотел отвлекаться от Сида.  
\- Да, я хочу увидеть, - холодно ответил он. – И имею право. Если то, что я спас тебя на «Роджере» имеет хоть какое-то значение, доверься мне сейчас. Позволь мне участвовать в абордаже.  
\- Какие сладкие слова, Леон. «Позволь мне», - последнее Сид едва ли не выплюнул, и Слейтер едва не вздрогнул, потому что впервые видел Сида таким. Злым, жестким и… настоящим. Таким же настоящим, каким был, задыхаясь в руках Слейтера, когда впервые сказал «потому что я люблю тебя», потому что позволил себе потерять контроль над той частью, которую скрывал, которую считал слишком уродливой, чтобы показывать. Которой Слейтер отчаянно хотел коснуться.  
\- Раз ты так замечательно просишь, я позволю тебе… нет, не абордаж, ты пойдешь вместе со мной, когда все закончится. Ты ведь не против? Твое место рядом со мной. Тебе так хочется поучаствовать в пиратских забавах, вот и поучаствуешь. Через два часа у второго корабельного шлюза, - тихо и жестко добавил он. – Не опаздывай.  
Он отключил коннект, и проекция пропала.  
\- Поздравляю, - невозмутимо заметил Загесса. – Тебе удалось вывести Хаотика Сида из себя.  
Определенно это было сомнительным достижением.  
  
  
***  
\- Я давно не видел, чтобы ты так злился, - невозмутимо заметил Ламия, заходя в рубку управления. Сид сидел на своем любимом кресле, по привычке закинув ноги на пульт и курил.  
Изменчивый поток чувств, которые считывал Ламия, на сей раз были приправлены чем-то темным, гнетущим. Не безысходностью, но чем-то не менее неприятным.  
\- Злился, душа моя? – Хаотик рассмеялся, оборачиваясь. – Нет. Совсем нет, - он подмигнул и добавил нараспев. – Я в бе-шен-стве.  
\- Полагаю, это имеет какое-то отношение к легионеру.  
\- Не скромничай. Ты не полагаешь, ты знаешь точно, потому что, готов поспорить, слышал наш разговор с Леоном от начала до конца.  
\- Чувствовал, - поправил его Ламия. – Но да, я знаю точно, - он подошел ближе, положил руки Хаотику на плечи и с силой сжал. – Тебе нужно успокоиться.  
\- Не беси хоть ты, - отмахнулся Сид, едва заметно расслабляясь, и делая последнюю затяжку. - Я и сам знаю, что мне нужно.  
\- Что сделал Слейтер на сей раз?  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я плакался тебе в жилетку о своих любовных неудачах? Спасибо, но нет, душа моя.  
Ламия не смог сдержать усмешки:  
\- То, что нашлось относительно разумное существо, которое тебя полюбило уже любовная удача. Даже любовное чудо, я бы сказал.   
\- Отлично, душа моя, - ласково ответил Сид, а его изменчивые эмоции стали еще «темнее». – Еще и ты смешай меня с грязью. А то, как бы меня не стошнило от счастья и легкости бытия.  
\- С каких пор ты стал жалеть себя? – холодно спросил Ламия.  
\- Не знаю, пропустил этот счастливый момент, - Хаотик устало провел ладонями по лицу, обессиленно рассмеялся и сказал. – Черт. Черт-черт-черт!  
Ламия подтянул к себе гравитационное кресло и сел, оправив складки рясы:  
\- Говори.  
\- Я согласился взять Леона с собой на «Лорелею».  
\- На абордаж?  
\- Нет, после. Тебе пояснить, что происходит после абордажа, или сам догадаешься? – Сид достал еще одну сигарету и прикурил.  
\- Ты перепутал меня с ребенком? – Ламия усмехнулся уголками губ. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что происходит, когда пираты захватывают другой корабль. Тем более, в нашем случае.  
\- Ты прав. Моя прекрасная Мина очень четко выразила свои пожелания насчет курьеров.  
\- В расход, - перевел Ламия.  
\- Бинго, - Хаотик выдохнул в воздух колечко дыма.  
\- И ты не хочешь, чтобы легионер это видел?  
Сид криво улыбнулся:  
\- Напрашиваешься на кофеварку, душа моя? Конечно, я не хочу, чтобы он это видел.  
\- То, что произойдет или тебя, каким ты можешь быть?  
Ламия мог бы не спрашивать, потому что уже знал ответ.  
\- Меня, душа моя. Я не хочу, чтобы он видел меня. Сейчас он влюблен в Хаотика Сида, восхищается им. Узнать правду будет болезненно.  
\- Он не влюблен в тебя, - поправил Ламия. – Он любит тебя. И речь все же о легионере. Предполагается, что мы обсуждаем боевую единицу.  
\- Боевой единице место в бою, а не на бойне.  
Ламия помолчал, оценивая, все что видел и чувствовал:  
\- Кажется, я начинаю понимать. Дело не в Слейтере.  
\- Правда?- спросил Сид.  
\- Ты не хочешь видеть, что он способен принять тебя таким, какой ты есть – что он не отвернется от пирата.  
\- Он отвернется от пирата, душа моя. Мы говорим о Леоне. О чистом, нежном, выросшем во Дворце, Леоне, который ни разу в жизни не убивал человека. Котячья корзинка, помнишь?  
\- В данный момент она больше подошла бы тебе, - сухо заметил Ламия. – Каким бы ни был Слейтер, он осознает, что такое пират.  
\- Осознавать и видеть разные вещи.  
\- Верно, потому что пока он не видел, ты можешь продолжать жалеть себя, - спокойно согласился Ламия. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы он оказался способен тебя принять.  
\- Это что, какой-то альтернативный психоанализ? С чего вдруг, душа моя, Уоррен недостаточно старается в койке?  
\- Уоррен очень старается, не сомневайся, - заверил его Ламия. – Как я вижу это сейчас, не ты ограждаешь легионера, а ты пытаешься убедить себя, что легионер не способен с тобой быть. Тебе нравится думать, что даже если бы не пророчество Малкесты, вы все равно никогда не смогли бы ужиться.  
Хаотик открыл рот, чтобы возразить и так и замер.  
\- Психоанализ в действии? – Ламия бесстрастно поправил рукав рясы.  
Сид закрыл рот, и бездумно уставился в иллюминатор. Ламия молчал, не сбивая его с мыслей.  
\- Черт, - сказал Хаотик в конце концов. – Черт.  
\- Рад, что открыл тебе глаза, - снисходительно заметил Ламия.  
\- Думаешь, мы могли бы? – спросил Сид. – Если бы будущее было другим, у нас бы получилось?  
Жестоко было бы сказать ему «да», даже если Ламия действительно считал – у Хаотика и легионера получилось бы.  
\- Никто не знает. Ты способен меняться, он принимать тебя с твоими недостатками. Может быть, у вас бы получилось.  
Сид усмехнулся:  
\- Да… может быть. Нет, душа моя, могло бы быть. Знаешь, наверное, ты прав, я пытался защитить себя от этой мысли. И не зря. Думать, что все могло бы быть иначе чертовски больно.  
\- Ну, - Ламия чуть улыбнулся. – Может быть, прав окажешься ты, и Слейтер просто впадет в ужас от мысли, какое чудовище полюбил.  
Сид невесело рассмеялся, но все же эмоции, исходящие от него, стали мягче, «светлее»:  
\- Никто не умеет утешать так, как ты, душа моя. Никто.  
\- Никто кроме меня не стал бы тебя утешать.  
\- Падре бы мог, - подмигнул Сид.  
\- Просто поверь, что Рамон делал бы это еще хуже.  
\- Просто поверю, - милостиво согласился Сид.  
Ламия улыбнулся:  
\- Форкс идет сюда, я могу уйти, если хочешь.  
\- Должно быть, ей снова необходимо все обговорить перед абордажем, - пожал плечами Сид. - Девочка всегда отличалась вниманием к деталям.  
\- Чего никогда не хватало тебе. Ей не стоит меня видеть, - Ламия поднялся. – Она и без того слишком много чувствует.  
\- Я открою тебе дверь, - Сид повел рукой, и под его ладонью возникла проекция капитанского доступа. – Куда предпочтешь попасть? В свою каюту? К падре? К другу Уоррену, может быть, он как раз закончил рассчитывать курс.  
\- Ты возьмешь его с собой на абордаж? – спокойно уточнил Ламия.  
\- Нет, кто-то из командного состава нужен мне на «Хаосе», а девочку я возьму с собой, - Хаотик покачал головой. – И я не хочу рисковать другом Уорреном, потерять его может быть фатально для твоей психики.  
\- Разумное решение, - согласился Ламия. – Я благодарен тебе за это.  
\- Ерунда, душа моя. Только не выдавай меня Уоррену, ему не понравится, что его держат на скамейке запасных.  
\- Это будет наш с тобой секрет, - фыркнул Ламия. – А теперь открой мне дверь к тридцатой каюте. Уоррен может подождать, пока я поговорю с Андерсеном.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Алекс завоевал наконец-то и твое сердце?  
\- Пока тебя нет, - Ламия снисходительно улыбнулся в ответ, - я тоже предпочту потратить время с пользой.

***  
Когда команда шла на абордаж, Сид всегда шел с ними. Наверное, ему это нравилось, или же это был его способ быть ближе к команде, но Форкс могла вспомнить только пару раз за много лет, когда экипаж «Хаоса» захватывал другой корабль без своего капитана.  
И всякий раз это изрядно нервировало команду.  
\- Мы идем добывать мейстера черных, а вы собираетесь отсидеться, сэр? И в чем подвох? – Форкс спросила, потому что понимала, в такой ситуации подвох был, и наверняка очень неприятный.  
\- Подвох в том, что я беру с собой Леона.  
\- И почему не выпустить его сразу? – его ответ сбивал с толку еще больше. Предполагалось, что Слейтер - это помощь, а не обуза, если Форкс правильно понимала. - Легионер хорош, а мы потеряли людей, когда вытаскивали вас с «Роджера». Еще один боец точно не был бы лишним.  
\- Мы идем воевать с курьерами, девочка моя. Ты всерьез ожидаешь от них сопротивления? – можно подумать, капитан сам не понимал, какие сюрпризы могут выкинуть такие вот «курьеры». В конце концов, речь шла о людях, которые согласились похитить и переправить мейстера черных.   
\- Я, в отличие от вас, сэр, всегда подозреваю худшее, - мрачно ответила ему Форкс.  
\- Да, а мне нравится быть оптимистом. Мы всегда справлялись с проблемами без Леона. Давай справимся и теперь.  
\- Это что какой-то принцип? – настороженно спросила она, подозревая худшее. С капитана бы сталось поцапаться с лучшим бойцом в команде меньше, чем за час до абордажа.  
\- Скорее открытый урок, - небрежно поправил Сид, и Форкс узнала бы эту небрежность из тысячи. Хаотик всегда становился таким перед тем, как выкинуть какую-нибудь совсем уж фееричную глупость.  
\- Знаете что, идите-ка вы к черту со своими уроками, сэр,- огрызнулась Форкс. – Слейтер нам очень не помешает.  
\- Вот как, девочка моя? – обманчиво ласково улыбнулся Сид. – Тогда у вас проблема. Я не хочу, чтобы Леон убивал людей. А моя прекрасная Мина против того, чтобы экипаж «Лорелеи» выжил. И что же нам теперь делать?  
\- Пусть Слейтер не убивает, пусть ранит, мы сами добьем, - не стала спорить Форкс.  
Сид рассмеялся, и от одного звука у Форкс холодок пробежал вдоль позвоночника. Неприятный это был смех:  
\- Я всегда любил тебя, девочка моя, именно за эту чудесную, незамутненную простоту.  
\- Это же ублюдки, которые взялись продать кому-то живого человека, пусть и мейстера черных. Никто не станет по ним плакать.  
\- О, даже так? А что насчет нас? Разве мы не продавали живых людей?  
\- По нам тоже никто не станет плакать, - старательно изображая равнодушие, пожала плечами Форкс.   
Хаотик фыркнул:  
\- Даже если я считаю так же, девочка моя, не значит, что мы сменим тему. Я не хочу, чтобы Леон увидел абордаж, я хочу показать ему только то, что происходит после.  
\- То есть грязь? – этого Форкс не понимала. – Это что, какая-то проверка для него? Думаете, он может быть шпионом из Дворца?  
Это даже звучало абсурдно. Судя по хохоту Сида, для него тоже:  
\- Никто не умеет так поднимать настроение, как ты, - утирая выступившие на глаза слезы, и все еще посмеиваясь, наконец, сказал он. – Нет, Леон под прикрытием это конечно весело, но он не шпион. Не в обиду нашему экипажу, у Империи есть дела поважнее, чем следить за опасным-опасным Хаотиком Сидом.  
\- Мы все же украли легионера из Дворца. Хотя знаете, я тоже не думаю, что за нами стали бы следить. Гоняться - да, но не следить. Если Слейтер не предатель, что вы хотите проверить?  
\- Не проверить, девочка моя. Это урок. Показать.  
\- Так что именно? Как мы убиваем? – она действительно не понимала.  
\- Сделай свою работу и жди нас с Леоном на «Лорелее», ты сама все увидишь.


	31. Chapter 31

Предупреждения: нет бетинга, а это значит много-много повторов (я вечно их пропускаю, когда пишу). А еще в этой части присутствует графическое описание насилия и Хаотик, который мудак. Действительно мудак.  
  
  
***  
\- Почему ты остался на корабле со мной? - спросил Слейтер, не отводя взгляда от иллюминатора в рубке "Хаоса". В иллюминаторе было видно хвостовую часть "Лорелеи". Транспортник оказался меньше эсминца и, естественно, не мог с ним тягаться ни в скорости, ни в маневренности. Слейтер уже был в рубке, когда "Лорелею" поймали силовой сетью, и произошла стыковка. Много времени это не заняло, не больше пяти минут.  
\- Я же капитан, Леон, почему бы мне не понаблюдать со стороны? Не волнуйся, нам позвонят.  
Слейтеру слабо в это верилось. Они встретились с Сидом у второго корабельного шлюза, и большая часть команды уже была там, люди кидали настороженные взгляды на своего капитана, и странно было вдруг осознать, что на самом деле никто из них не предан Сиду так, как Слейтер. Не готов защищать его ценой собственной жизни. Эти люди могли идти за Хаотиком, убивать для него так же легко, как и обернуться против при малейшем намеке на... Слейтер не был уверен на что, должно быть, на слабость.  
"Никаких долгих прощаний, девочки и мальчики, - сказал им Сид тогда. - Я не буду плакать, если кто-то из вас ублюдков не вернется, но мне нужен тот чертов корабль. Потому идите и захватите его для меня. Удачи".  
Никто не оскорбился на его слова, наоборот, это вызвало усмешки. Так ожно усмехаться чему-то, что давно стало привычным и удобным.  
\- Почему ты не пустил меня в бой? Твоему экипажу было бы проще.  
\- А ты не понимаешь? - иногда у Сида была очень неприятная улыбка. - Я задумал преподать тебе урок. И я сделаю его очень наглядным.  
\- Что ты хочешь мне показать? - бесстрастно спросил Слейтер, все еще не отворачиваясь от иллюминатора. - Что мне нет места в твоей жизни?  
Он не понимал сам, зачем спрашивает, действия Сида и без того говорили сами за себя. Наверное, Слейтеру просто необходимо было это услышать, чтобы принять.  
\- Я освободил для тебя достаточно места и в моей жизни и в моей каюте, Леон, - жестко отозвался Сид.  
\- Но не в своей команде.  
\- Присмотрись получше к моей команде, тебе и правда так нравятся эти люди, что ты хочешь стоять с ними в одном ряду?  
\- По крайней мере, так я был бы тебе полезен, - только тогда Слейтер повернул к нему голову. Посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Леон, мне плевать, насколько ты полезен, - Сид криво усмехнулся. - Па-бам, вот тебе уродливая правда - ты стал мне дорог не потому что ты легионер, мне абсолютно плевать как хорошо Леон Слейтер размахивает мечом, и сколько всего умеет. Из всех генетических преимуществ, которые в тебя запихали, я лично ценю только два: то, что именно тебя я полюбил и твою крепкую задницу.  
\- Первое не генетическое преимущество, - спокойно поправил Слейтер. - Не так важно, что именно ты ценишь. Я легионер, этого не изменить. Я не хочу сидеть на корабле, пока сражаются твои люди. Я могу и хочу помочь.  
\- Сражаются? - Сид рассмеялся. - Сражаются, Леон? Мои люди не сражаются, они идут и... О, нет-нет-нет! Не стану говорить, лучше ты увидишь сам.  
\- На что ты рассчитываешь? - спросил его Слейтер. - На то, что меня испугает насилие? Я ранил множество людей, когда пришел за тобой на "Роджер". Я убил бы их, если бы не получил приказа этого не делать. Много раз во Дворце я участвовал в устранении себе подобных на Арене, - он пожал плечами и добавил. - Я создан для боя.  
Сид рассмеялся снова:  
\- Леон, ты что, намеренно играешь в "выбеси папочку"? Потому что у тебя отлично получается, сейчас ты очень меня бесишь. Просто заткнись и смотри. И будь готов идти за мной, скоро наш выход.  
\- Я всегда готов идти за тобой, - ровно отозвался Слейтер, не показывая, как его задело это "бесишь".  
Сид ничего ему не ответил, должно быть, собирался это сделать, но не успел, его прервала проекция связи.  
"Мы вышли к жилым отсекам, сэр, - сообщила Форкс. - Пока все чисто".  
\- Продвигайтесь к рубке, - отозвался Сид. - Скорее всего, экипаж именно там. Группу захвата не разделять.  
"Есть, сэр. Отбой."  
Она отключила проекцию связи, и Слейтер перевел взгляд на Сида.  
Сид улыбался, и от его улыбки холодок пробегал вдоль позвоночника.  
  
***  
Форкс неплохо знала планировку старых транспортников вроде "Лорелеи", да и сложной системой их переходы никогда не отличались. Корабль был небольшим, не особенно маневренным, такие предпочитали курьеры во многих галактиках - как легальные, так и нелегальные, да и торговцы тоже, и главным его достоинством оставалась неприметность. На такой транспорт почти никогда не разменивались пираты, и власти смотрели сквозь пальцы - кому охота гоняться за ширпотребом?  
Хаотик обычно тоже их игнорировал, слишком скучная добыча, но в этот раз они точно знали, что находится на борту.  
Форкс не могла отделаться от мысли, что как-то все слишком просто - люди, которые согласились спереть мейстера черных и вдруг на обшарпанном древнем корыте?  
Вдобавок ко всему, людей для абордажа пришлось взять с собой меньше обычного.  
Они не брали с собой бластеры - даже на минимальной мощности заряды могли повредить обшивку корабля. Форкс терпеть не могла парализаторы, но даже ей пришлось признать, что лучшего оружия для операции на "Хаосе" просто не было.  
Первыми шли Курт и Форкс, хотя обычно их вел капитан, но отчасти так было даже проще. Курт не лез на рожон в отличие от Хаотика, и беспрекословно выполнял приказы. Периодически Форкс посылала вперед робота-разведчика, проверяя на предмет ловушек, но все оставалось тихо. Это настораживало.  
Экипаж "Хаоса" пробирался вперед быстро, оставляя зонды движения за собой, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Никто из команды "Лорелеи" им пока не встретился, но это как раз не удивляло. Транспортник шел стандартным торговым маршрутом, в случае нападения экипаж, подавший сигнал бедствия, мог рассчитывать на помощь имперских патрулей, достаточно было только продержаться. Рубки управления зачастую располагали так, чтобы в случае угрозы кораблю, экипаж мог там укрыться, сохраняя контроль над системами, так что более надежного убежища на "Лорелее" скорее всего просто не было.  
\- Что там? - спросила Форкс, заметив, что Курт остановился.  
Он молча указал на едва заметную линию на бортовой переборке, Форкс уже видела нечто подобное, но не сразу сообразила где. На военном корабле, при оружейной были генераторы охранного поля, они монтировались в стены и оснащались датчиками движения, поле, которое создавал генератор, было очень тонким, моментально перегораживало проход в случае несанкционированного проникновения. По слухам просто разрезая нарушителя на месте. Механизм был, в общем-то, примитивным, но действенным, и все же что-то не вязалось.  
\- Мощность, - сообразила Форкс, и Курт коротко кивнул.  
Действительно, подобные ловушки требовали изрядного количества энергии, взять которую транспортнику вроде "Лорелеи" было просто неоткуда. Даже на "Хаосе" Сид предпочитал механические системы, а капитан Форкс никогда не скупился на оружие и ловушки своего корабля.  
\- Обманка, - мрачно предположил Курт, собираясь двинуться вперед, но Форкс его удержала. В общем-то, в его предположении и было разумное зерно, на кораблях порой ставили псевдо-ловушки, просто чтобы замедлить нападающих или замаскировать что-то другое.  
\- Вряд ли, - сказала Форкс. - Обманки ставятся напоказ, чтобы их легко можно было найти и опознать. А генератор редкость и мы сами едва его не пропустили.  
\- И что будем делать? - спросил кто-то из команды.  
\- Если это генератор, то где-то должна быть управляющая плата, - хмуро отозвался Курт, и Форкс пожала плечами. Курт умел вот так удивлять. Вроде бы отморозок отморозком, но слишком уж много он знал о системах безопасности. Сид умел таких подбирать: сброд, но талантливый сброд. Капитан "Хаоса" брал к себе психов и отщепенцев, но никогда не брал неудачников.  
\- Стандартный сканнер ее обнаружит? - спросила Форкс, доставая оборудование.  
\- Если настроить на низкие частоты. Особенность охранных генераторов.   
\- Сейчас, - коротко кивнула она, вызывая проекцию управления.   
Им следовало поторопиться, наверняка с "Лорелеи" уже ушел сигнал бедствия, и транспортнику на помощь спешили имперцы.  
\- Здесь, - сказал Курт, заметив, как скакнули показания сканера, и указал на боковую перегородку. - Нужен лазерный резак.  
На отключение генератора ушло несколько минут, немалое время, при условии, что в любой момент могли нагрянуть непрошеные гости.  
Форкс еще несколько раз проверила коридор на предмет ловушек, прежде чем двинуться вперед. Следующий, в котором они оказались, был непривычно темным, и наводил на неприятную мысль, что свечение силовых скафандров делало их всех отличными мишенями. Что ж, по крайней мере, скафандры могли защитить от зарядов из парализатора или бластера.  
Атмосфера была гнетущая. После ловушки-генератора Форкс подозревала и другие неприятные сюрпризы. И не ошиблась.  
Они появились бесшумно, отделились от стены как бесплотные тени, и ели бы не сигнал сканера, Форкс не успела бы даже отреагировать. Хотя она в любом случае не успела, успел Курт – схватил ее за локоть, дергая на себя, и только тем спасая ей жизнь. Съемный манипулятор боевого робота просвистел в нескольких сантиметрах от ее головы, и кто-то за спиной тонко взвыл.  
Выдергивая из-за пояса лазерный резак, Форкс успела подумать, что легионер в команде им сейчас очень не помешал бы, а потом на нее прыгнула скалящаяся механическая тварь, и думать стало некогда.  
  
***  
\- Им потребуется помощь, - стараясь сохранять спокойствие, сказал Слейтер, наблюдая за тем, как экипаж "Хаоса". Сид включил наблюдение через окуляры робота, и следил с деланным равнодушием за тем, что происходит. - Как только они деактивируют генератор охранного поля, могут сработать другие ловушки.  
\- Ничего не бойся, Леон, - с обманчивой мягкостью сказал ему Сид. - Поверь, помощь придет, если будут нужна.  
\- Я мог бы успеть. Второй шлюз не так далеко, я могу оказаться на месте меньше, чем за минуту.  
\- Ты окажешься на "Лорелее", - Сид улыбнулся, - когда я сам тебя туда отведу. А пока развлеки меня здесь. Попроси послать тебя, например.  
\- Если это необходимо, чтобы ты согласился, я прошу, - невозмутимо сказал Слейтер, почти физически ощущая, как уходит время. Еще немного и даже легионер уже не сумеет вмешаться. - Я прошу послать меня туда.  
\- Мило, - подтвердил Сид. - И я даже готов послать тебя... но пока только нахрен.  
\- Я не понимаю подоплеки твоих действий.  
\- О да, я ведь такой загадочный, - съязвил Сид, закатывая глаза, будто действительно не было в его решениях ничего странного, будто это было совершенно нормально держать взаперти свой лучший боевой юнит. - Кто бы мог подумать, почему я не хочу посылать того, кого люблю делать грязную работу?  
\- Твой сарказм неуместен. Я создан для боевых действий.  
\- Ты создан охранять, Леон. Защищать. Что именно ты собираешься защищать на "Лорелее"?  
\- Я мог бы защищать твои интересы.  
Сид рассмеялся, громко и немного обидно:  
\- Мои интересы, Леон? Только ты мог сказать это всерьез, - смех пропал, будто его и не было. - Прежде, чем защищать мои интересы, может, ты посмотришь на них вблизи. А то вдруг они не совпадут с твоими собственными.  
\- Я никогда не предам тебя, - тихо сказал Слейтер. - Мне казалось, я достаточно ясно это продемонстрировал.   
\- Предать меня, Леон, не худшее, что ты можешь сделать. Меня больше волнует, как бы ты не предал себя ненароком.  
\- Меня раздражает, когда ты говоришь загадками, - спокойно и почти равнодушно сообщил ему Слейтер. - Предоставь мне самому разобраться с тем, кому быть верным, и что делать.  
\- Дай подумать? Я все еще твой капитан? Если я правильно помню, да. А значит, никаких самостоятельных решений. Только тирания, тирания и еще раз тирания на моем корабле.  
Он осекся, потому что именно в тот момент экипаж "Хаоса" подошел к затемненному коридору, и Слейтер уже увидел то, что не мог бы заметить человек - боевые роботы отделялись от стены.  
Сид вздрогнул, когда они напали, и Слейтер не стал раздумывать, повернулся к выходу из рубки, в иррациональной надежде все же успеть на помощь.  
Кандалы дернули его обратно.  
\- Не будь таким нервным, Леон, - преувеличенно небрежно сказал Сид. - И посмотри на экран, прежде чем спешить в бой.  
В общем-то, странно, что ничего подобного не пришло Слейтеру в голову раньше, все-таки, как бы безрассудно Сид себя ни вел, он всегда выходил победителем.  
На проекции боевые роботы с "Хаоса", в точности такие же, как тот, которого Слейтер видел в оружейной, с каким тренировался на стрельбище, точно такие же механизмы вступили в бой.  
Сид зааплодировал самому себе:  
\- Разве я не гений? - было что-то странное под его самодовольством, что настораживало, но Слейтер никак не мог понять что. Будто Сид намеренно скрывал.  
\- Видишь? - добавил он, так и не дождавшись ответа Слейтера. - Я был прав. Прекрасно справляются без тебя.  
\- Один из твоих людей ранен или убит, - сухо заметил тот. - Я мог бы это предотвратить.  
\- Мы никогда этого не узнаем. Увы, этот спор будет похоронен между мной и тобой, Леон.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Зачем я преподаю тебе урок? Я попытался сказать словами, но видимо недостаточно понятно.  
\- Хорошо, - бесстрастно откликнулся Слейтер, чувствуя, как вопреки усилиям, в голос просачивается злость. - И что если я не усвою урок?  
\- Я пристрелю тебя, чтобы ты не мучился, - Сид мрачновато улыбнулся и добавил. - Шучу, Леон, разумеется. Стрельбы не потребуется. Ты сам все поймешь.  
\- Тебе нравится думать, что я хуже, чем я есть? Я не могу этого понять.  
\- Хуже, Леон? Не быть способным на то, на что способны мои ублюдки, не значит быть хуже, даже наоборот.  
\- Ты утрируешь.  
\- Давай проверим это опытны путем. Смотри, девочка как раз вышла к рубке. Совсем скоро занавес поднимется и для нас.  
  
***  
Когда вмешались роботы с "Хаоса", Форкс даже не стала делать вид, что удивилась. В конце концов, от Сида действительно можно было ожидать чего-то подобного.  
За затемненным коридором был переход к рубке управления, предсказуемо закрытой.  
Форкс обследовала тяжелые двойные двери сканером, и пропустила вперед Курта с лазерным резаком. Остальные члены экипажа взяли двери на прицел, напряженно ожидая ответного удара.  
Что он будет, Форкс не сомневалась, не на корабле, где поставили генератор охранного поля, и добавили роботов для охраны. "Лорелея" оказалась совсем не так проста.  
На то, чтобы открыть двери потребовалось около пяти минут, и, как Форкс и ожидала, экипаж транспортника напал, как только представилась возможность. Она могла признать, что бойцы из них были отличные - и продержались довольно долго. Если бы их было больше, вполне могли бы дождаться имперский патруль.  
\- Не убивать, дождемся капитана, - скомандовала Форкс, когда последний из людей "Лорелеи" свалился, получив заряд парализатора в грудь. - Робби, обыщи их. Курт, возьми пару человек и проверь лазарет. Наш груз должен быть в криокамере.  
\- С каких это пор капитан отсиживается, чтобы прийти и снять сливки? - спросил кто-то у нее за спиной, и Форкс резко обернулась.  
Ну да, только Сид мог набрать отморозков, которые воспринимали убийство вишенкой на пироге.  
\- Хочешь спросить у него сам? - холодно спросила Форкс, и это заставило команду заткнуться. Они могли трепаться за спиной Сида, обсуждать его решения. Но не в лицо, открыто позволять себе подобное было небезопасно.  
На вызов связи Сид ответил сразу, и проекция с его улыбающимся лицом зависла в воздухе напротив Форкс:  
\- Все чисто, сэр, мы вас ждем.  
\- Я видел, девочка моя, отлично сработано.  
\- Если вы все видели, зачем я тогда отчитываюсь? - в конце концов, капитан сам потребовал, чтобы она звонила.  
\- Просто я знаю, что тебе нравится это делать, - он подмигнул и озорно добавил. - Жди нас, мы уже идем.  
Проекция связи исчезла, а Форкс не смогла сдержать недоверчивого смешка.  
Иногда Хаотик Сид был настолько козлом, что это почти подкупало.  
  
***  
Сид разорвал коннект, поднимаясь с кресла, а Слейтер непроизвольно встал ровнее.  
\- Сейчас? - спросил он.  
\- Разве ты не слышал, что я сказал девочке? Именно, Леон. Наша очередь блистать на сцене.  
\- После твоих слов ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, - спокойно ответил ему Слейтер, направляясь к двери, и Сид засмеялся у него за спиной:  
\- Мимо, Леон. Я почти всегда говорю правду, только ее нужно уметь слышать.  
Что на деле было не более, чем отговоркой, как прекрасно понимал Слейтер. Сид слишком хорошо умел говорить "правду" так, чтобы она переставала быть правдой.  
Впрочем, это не означало, что надо было перестать спрашивать.  
\- Почему ты берешь меня на чужой корабль только сейчас?  
\- Я хочу показать тебе, чем заканчиваются абордажи, Леон. К чему приведет твоя "помощь", - Сид вышел из рубки управления первым, Слейтер последовал за ним, и дверь закрылась у него за спиной.  
\- Ты полагаешь, что я не способен это принять? Ты собираешься убить этих людей. Я недостаточно наивен, чтобы не понимать, но достаточно устойчив психически. Я не стану оспаривать твои решения, даже если они означают смерть другим людям.  
\- О, нет-нет-нет, Леон, - Сид неприятно улыбнулся. - Поверь мне. Дело не в том, чтобы ты понимал, дело в том, чтобы ты видел. И не в том, чтобы принять. А в том, чтобы самому вываляться в этом дерьме полностью.  
Они прошли по переходу к шлюзовому отсеку номер два и замерли у стыковочного модуля, пока Сид набирал код.  
\- Ради тебя я готов не только на это, - ответил Слейтер.  
\- Ради меня, Леон? Нет, ради себя и каких-то вывернутых представлений о полезности. Потому что я как раз не хочу, чтобы ты в это лез.  
\- Думай так, если считаешь нужным, - не стал спорить Слейтер, недовольно поджимая губы, и устав объяснять Сиду, что тот ошибается.  
Они шагнули вперед, и шлюзовый выход плавно сомкнулся за их спинами, как объектив древнего фотоаппарата.  
На "Лорелее" было неестественно тихо и пустынно, почти жутко. Слейтер отогнал непрошеную мысль, и напомнил себе, как глупо в его ситуации было придавать этому значение, в то время, как настоящая опасность вообще не имела никакого отношения к пустым коридорам.  
И все же, Слейтер не выдержал первым, нарушил тишину, заставляя себя не понижать голос:  
\- Почему твоя команда не оставляла часовых?  
\- Зачем, Леон? Для этого есть датчики движения.  
\- Любые датчики можно обойти.  
\- И любых людей. Сейчас направо, - Сид ориентировался в коридорах так словно уже бывал на "Лорелее", в то время, как Слейтеру приходилось мысленно сопоставлять то, что он увидел в рубке "Хаоса" с переходами по которым шел.  
\- Я помню, - тем не менее, спокойно сказал он. - Ты ведешь меня, чтобы я мог посмотреть, как ты убиваешь людей?  
\- Мы почти пришли, Леон. Сейчас ты сам все узнаешь. Думаю, это на многое откроет тебе глаза.  
\- Помнишь, что ты сказал мне?  
\- Это вопрос из сверхсложной викторины, Леон? Я многое тебе говорил. Я вообще довольно много говорю, - Сид потянулся за сигаретами, достал одну и прикурил с той привычной, преувеличенной небрежностью, которая больше не могла Слейтера обмануть.  
\- Ты говорил, что я не знаю о тебе, но знаю тебя. Ты был прав.  
\- Конечно, разве я не всегда прав? - Сид выпустил в воздух тонкую струйку дыма и зло прищурился. - Вот только знать можно по-разному, потому что люди вообще разные. И порой, демонстрируют стороны, которых от них никак не ожидаешь.  
\- Та сторона, с которой ты "пират", едва ли станет для меня неожиданностью, - сухо заметил Слейтер, непроизвольно положив руку на гладиус. Обстановка на "Лорелее" давила почти физически.  
Сид проигнорировал его слова, зато обратил внимания на жест:  
\- Умно, Леон. И очень предусмотрительно. Знаешь, на транспортниках вроде этого нельзя использовать бластеры. Это, в общем-то, и на "Хаосе" не везде можно делать, но тут... нет, сюда никто не берет любимые игрушки. А знаешь, что мы берем?  
\- Парализаторы, - бесстрастно отозвался Слейтер, хотя прекрасно видел мачете на поясе Сида.  
\- Парализаторы не убивают, Леон.  
\- В зависимости от силы заряда действие может быть летальным.  
Это вызвало у Сида смех:  
\- Отличная попытка. Нет, правда. Но неудачная. Никто не станет разрежать аккумулятор парализатора, просто чтобы достичь того, что намного проще сделать остро заточенным куском металла.  
Слейтеру не требовалось переспрашивать, к чему он клонит. В общем-то, вопреки собственным словам, Сид дал понять довольно ясно чему и как хочет научить. Увы для него, этот урок Слейтер не хотел усваивать.  
Поэтому он просто спросил:  
\- Ты собираешься просто убить этих людей при мне или хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?  
Сид рассмеялся снова:  
\- Обожаю эту твою черту, Леон. Но знаешь, я намного изобретательнее, чем ты думаешь. Так что ответ - ни то, ни другое. Для тебя у меня в запасе нечто особенное.  
\- Что-то что заставляет тебя разговаривать со мной репликами злодея из непопулярных фильмов? - бесстрастно поинтересовался Слейтер, стараясь не показывать раздражения.  
\- Это просто моя манера общения, не обращай внимания. В конце концов, я же говорил тебе, я действительно злодей.  
\- Я не люблю, когда ты начинаешь так делать. Тебе незачем закрываться от меня этим, у меня нет желания нападать. Я просто хочу видеть тебя настоящего.  
\- О, поверь, увидишь. Всего два коридора, Леон, мы почти пришли. И ты увидишь меня настоящего. Если хочешь, я даже представлюсь тебе заново.  
\- Ты можешь сделать это, когда начнешь говорить прямо. Тогда я действительно начну думать, что передо мной кто-то с кем я незнаком.  
Его слова предсказуемо вызвали смех - веселый и беззаботный, и немного безумный, и Сид продолжал смеяться пока они не подошли к рубке.  
\- Готов? – подмигнув, спросил Сид у дверей, и Слейтер бесстрастно кивнул:  
\- Всегда.  
\- Обожаю громкие слова. Правда, обычно только свои. Итак, девочки и мальчики, - обратился он к команде, когда двери скользнули в стороны, открывая погромленную рубку. - Как у нас дела?  
Единственной женщиной на борту была Форкс, и она же шагнула вперед, чтобы отчитаться:  
\- Корабль под нашим контролем, сэр. Курт сейчас ищет наш груз.  
\- А что с экипажем прекрасного судна? - Сид театрально повел рукой в воздухе, показывая, что имеет в виду "Лорелею", и затянулся почти догоревшей сигаретой. - Все ли живы?  
\- Да, - сухо отозвалась Форкс. - Как долго мы здесь еще пробудем?  
\- Мы здесь чтобы дать Леону поиграть, так что не уйдем, пока он не наиграется.  
Слейтер почти физически почувствовал на себе взгляды экипажа, непроизвольно встал ровнее, будто на докладе во Дворце.  
\- Если речь только в моих желаниях, то я вообще не склонен играть, - тщательно контролируя голос, сказал Слейтер.  
\- Правда, Леон, а мне казалось, ты хотел мне помочь, - Сид сделал последнюю затяжку, и улыбнулся. - Вот и поможешь. Видишь окурок у меня в руке. Об кого бы из этих милых людей мне его потушить? Помоги мне выбрать.  
Слейтер непроизвольно перевел взгляд на парализованных людей в углу рубки, и зацепился взглядом с одним из них, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает горечь. Ему не было жаль экипаж "Лорелеи", на самом деле нет. Просто Слейтер не мог избавиться от мысли, что если бы не он, Сид вел бы себя иначе. Что он убил бы, но не стал бы тушить сигареты.  
\- Что же ты молчишь, Леон? - вкрадчиво спросил Сид. - Разве не затем ты здесь, чтобы решать кому жить, а кому умереть... в мою честь.  
\- Эти люди мне равнозначно безразличны.  
\- Я спросил тебя не об этом, - резко отозвался Сид, и его голос будто отразился от стен, полоснул по нервам словно кнутом. - Кто, Леон? Может быть, этот?  
Должно быть, что-то странное случилось с восприятием Слейтера, потому что он действительно пропустил момент как Сид подошел одному из членов экипажа транспортника. У того человека были светлые, чуть вьющиеся волосы почти до плеч, невыразительное лицо и прозрачные голубые глаза слегка навыкате.  
Сид наклонился, жестко нажал на веки пальцами, заставляя держать глаз открытым, и улыбнулся Слейтеру: страшно и жутко.  
Человек был парализован почти полностью, не мог даже говорить, но Слейтер все равно видел, как шевелятся его губы. Мог уловить едва слышное "не надо", раз за разом как мантра.  
\- Что скажешь, Леон? - спросил Сид.  
Слейтер сглотнул, и заставил себя не отводить взгляд:  
\- Ничего. Я не скажу ничего.  
Сид усмехнулся и вдавил сигарету в глаз человеку. Тот дернулся, и заскулил, потому что не мог кричать, а Слейтер стиснул зубы и пообещал себе, что выдержит. Должен принять Сида таким, какой тот есть. Поверит ему несмотря ни на что.  
Он же всегда ему верил.  
Сид достал мачете и взвесил в руке:  
\- Ну, тогда кто у нас следующий на очереди? Сигареты кончились, так что давай играть в другие игры. Следующей будет отрубленная рука. Так кому мне отрубить руку? Выбирай! - крикнул он, и Слейтеру стоило труда не отпрянуть.  
\- Я не вижу в этом фарсе смысла, - резко отозвался Слейтер. - Мне незачем выбирать среди этих людей, потому что все они умрут. Я не палач, чтобы пытать их перед этим. И даже ты не стал бы этого делать, если бы не пытался мне что-то показать.  
\- Что-то, Леон? - Сид рассмеялся, и полоснул мачете наотмашь, так словно рубил стебли растений, а не живых людей, совершенно не заботясь, кого он заденет и как. Он убил только одного из тех, кого задел. На остальных Слейтер не хотел смотреть. - Я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрелся к тому, с чем хочешь иметь дело. Ты умный маленький легионер, ты же все понимаешь. Битва? Абордаж? - Он взмахивал лезвием еще и еще, размеренно и страшно, как мясник, а Слейтер боялся отвести взгляд от его глаз. - Думаешь дело в этом? Нет, Леон! Это все нахрен не имеет никакого значения. А вот это, - он широким движением обвел беспомощный, парализованный экипаж "Лорелеи". - Вот это самое главное.  
И он ударил снова.  
\- Остановись! - Слейтер услышал свой голос словно со стороны, и даже не сразу понял, что все-таки сказал это вслух. - Перестань. Тебе незачем это делать. Ты хотел убить их, не пытать. Тебе незачем это делать.  
\- Ты прав, Леон. Мне незачем. А вот зачем тебе меня останавливать?  
Слейтер сам не знал ответ до конца. Знал только, что дело было не только в экипаже "Лорелеи", не в жалости. В чем-то ином. Может быть, в самом Сиде.  
\- Это неправильно, - сказал он, осознавая, как глупо и нелепо звучит его ответ, но другого у него не было.  
Сид рассмеялся, захохотал от души, вытирая невольно выступившие на глаза слезы, и размазывая по лицу кровь:  
\- Неправильно, Леон? О да, черт побери, убивать других людей ради наживы, знаешь, вообще не входит список достойных поступков.  
\- Дело не в этом, - тихо ответил Слейтер, непроизвольно делая шаг к нему навстречу. - Не в этом.  
\- Тогда в чем, Леон? Посмотри на меня, посмотри, что я делаю, и скажи мне, что ты хотел бы сейчас быть на моем месте. Скажи, а я скажу, что ты лжешь.  
\- Я не хотел бы быть на твоем месте, - признал Слейтер. - Но я не хочу отказываться от своего.  
\- Ну да, оно ведь рядом со мной, так? Во всем этом дерьме.  
\- Где бы то ни было.  
\- Ну, тогда смотри, наслаждайся своим местом, - Сид снова взмахнул мачете, и почему-то Слейтеру пришла в голову глупая, совершенно дурацкая мысль, что убивая этих людей, Сид убивает себя. Незаметно, по чуть-чуть.  
\- Не делай этого, - Слейтер перехватил его руку прежде, чем понял, что делает. - Не так.  
\- Не так, Леон? А как? Как еще мне их убить? - он спрашивал, усмехаясь, и эта усмешка казалась Слейтеру прилепленной маской, последней трещащей по швам защитой.  
Нужно было сказать что-то, ответить ему, чтобы он знал, что Слейтер рядом, и никуда не уйдет, но слова растворились, исчезли, оставив после себя неприятный комок в горле.  
\- Я сам могу сказать тебе, что "неправильно", Леон, - горько сказал ему Сид. - Что заставило тебя остановить меня? Не убийство, нет. А полная беспомощность этих ублюдков. Они не представляют угрозы, от них никого и ничего не нужно защищать. Ты можешь быть легионером, можешь... о да, ты многое можешь. Но ты не создан причинять боль тем, кто слабее тебя. Это не в твоей природе. А они все и всегда будут слабее тебя.  
\- Я не хочу тебя подвести.  
\- А ты думаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты так легко убивал? Чтобы тебе было все равно? Ты думаешь, мне это чем-то поможет?  
Слейтер сглотнул, перевел взгляд на людей "Лорелеи" - на стонущих, скулящих, беспомощных, покалеченных людей, и спросил:  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты признал, что тебе здесь не место. Хочу, чтобы ты ушел.  
Слейтер сделал глубокий вдох, потому что ответить ему было тяжело, слова казались неподъемными, никак не желали складываться во что-то особенное:  
\- Ты был прав. Мне здесь не место. Но тебе тоже. - Он помолчал и добавил. - Это не ты. Это твой урок, твоя злость на меня, но ты не такой.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ты нихрена обо мне не знаешь, Леон.  
\- Я знаю тебя. Тебе нужно убить этих людей - убивай. Но не издевайся. Пожалуйста. Это не ты, и это даже не тот, кем ты хотел бы быть.  
Он почти ожидал, что Сид сорвется, может быть, даже ударит в ответ, и, конечно, ошибся.  
Сид фыркнул, тихо и добродушно, будто кто-то переключил его настроения с одного на другое и рассмеялся:  
\- Леон, я тебя обожаю. В жизни не встречал никого занятнее. Господа, - он повысил голос, поворачиваясь к команде, подмигнул. - На выход. С остальным я разберусь сам.  
Он ласково погладил лезвие мачете, собирая кровь пальцами, лизнул на пробу, и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Все вон! - окрик почти заставил Слейтера отпрянуть, и в другое время его бы даже позабавило, как поспешно экипаж "Хаоса" сбежал после приказа своего капитана, но не теперь.  
Что из того, что я вижу, настоящее?  
Сид рассмеялся, когда они со Слейтером остались одни, не считая людей с "Лорелеи":  
\- Ты видел, Леон? Они ломанулись отсюда так, будто я всех их сейчас перестреляю! Умора, правда?  
\- Я хочу тебя ударить, - честно ответил ему Слейтер, и Сид перестал смеяться, посмотрел внимательно и холодно, цепко:  
\- О да, поверь мне, я знаю. Мы устроили отвратительную сцену, - он кивнул на парализованных людей. - Нравится? Видишь, они абсолютно беспомощны. Ты можешь разделывать их на куски, как мясо, а они даже не закричат в полный голос. Но они будут все чувствовать.  
\- Ты не стал бы разделывать их на куски, если бы не хотел преподать мне урок. Я его усвоил. Перестань. Я прошу.  
\- Ты прав, - не стал спорить Сид. - Издеваться я бы не стал. Я не против сделать больно, но предпочитаю, чтобы это было чем-то значимым. Я действительно, не стал бы устраивать скотобойню без причины.  
\- Я знал это с самого начала, - Слейтер заставил себя посмотреть на тех, кого Сид ранил, на тех, кого он убил. Сделал глубокий вдох, прежде, чем продолжить. - Ничего не изменилось.  
После парализатора эти люди не могли говорить, но могли скулить. Тихо-тихо, но слух легионера улавливал каждый звук. Звук ужаса.  
\- Ты действительно станешь признаваться мне в любви перед теми, кого я собираюсь убить, Леон? Ты циничнее, чем я думал.  
\- Я не признаюсь тебе в любви. Я признаюсь тебе в том, что это, - он кивнул на отрубленную руку на полу, - не заставит меня отвернуться. Не от тебя.  
\- Что если я хочу, чтобы ты отвернулся?  
\- Тогда это ты разочаруешься во мне.  
\- Черт, - сказал Сид. - Черт-черт-черт! Хотя бы пообещай, что бросишь эту идиотскую затею, ходить в абордажи.  
\- Я не пойду, если не пойдешь ты. Оставаться на корабле и знать, что ты можешь пострадать, я отказываюсь.  
\- Да уж я, конечно, страдаю больше всех, - цинично фыркнул Сид, безразлично пиная носком ботинка одного из людей с "Лорелеи". - Я запрещаю тебе убивать, Леон. Это понятно?  
\- Да.  
\- Знаешь, из меня, наверное, все-таки паршивый учитель. Не могу нормально преподать один единственный урок. Надо кончать со всем этим. Пойдем.  
Слейтер посмотрел на оставшихся в живых людей:  
\- Что насчет них?  
Он не стал спрашивать, пощадит ли их Сид. Просто по какой-то необъяснимой причине верил, что тот вообще не стал бы убивать просто так. Не теперь, по крайней мере.  
\- С ними разберется бортовой дезинтегратор "Хаоса", - отмахнулся Сид, выходя в коридор. - Нет "Лорелеи" - нет проблемы.  
Слейтер положил руку ему на плечо, сжал совсем легко, чтобы не оставить синяков и попросил:  
\- Не прячься от меня больше. Пожалуйста.  
Сид коснулся его руки ладонью - металлический мизинец поверх мизинца Слейтера - и тихо фыркнул:  
\- Да уж. С самого начала нужно было понять, что все пойдет не так, как мне представлялось. И закончится слезливой сценой посреди расчлененки. Черный романс во всей красе. Мы изрядно повеселили мою команду.  
\- Это может стать проблемой?  
\- Нет, им нравится, что я такой псих. К вопросу о психах, пошли, навестим друга Малкесту. Его уже должны были найти.  
  
***  
Прожив бок обок со своим капитаном больше шести лет, Форкс давно поняла, насколько бесполезно пытаться различить правду он говорит, выделывается, просто лжет или что-то скрывает.  
Таким, как во время разговора с легионером Форкс не видела своего капитана очень давно. В одном Слейтер был прав - если бы не "урок", хотя Форкс так и не поняла, зачем и чему Сид хотел научить легионера - люди на "Лорелее" умерли бы намного легче и быстрее. Воспоминания о том, как капитан кромсал людей мачете, заставили Форкс передернуться и коротко прикрыть глаза. Она ненавидела, когда Сид вел себя так, просто потому что это слишком наглядно показывало, с кем Форкс связалась, кого стремилась защищать и кому служила. К счастью таким Сид бывал редко и никогда без веской на то причины.  
Видимо, остальные члены команды тоже об этом думали, судя по их напряженному молчанию. Что ж, по крайней мере, больше никто не пытался оспорить права капитана на убийство. Наглядная демонстрация многих заставила задуматься, и притихнуть, и случилось это так вовремя, что Форкс не удивилась бы, узнав, что именно на это Хаотик рассчитывал с самого начала.  
Это не было особенно приятной мыслью, но и не шокировало.  
А вот поведение легионера Форкс понять не могла.  
Слейтер сам напросился на корабль, и, тем не менее, отказался убивать, легко и почти небрежно, будто бы и не задумавшись, как на это может отреагировать команда. И Форкс могла бы понять, если бы Слейтер оказался неспособен на убийство, как бы странно это ни было. Но дело оказалось не в этом. Слейтер мог убить, сам это понимал и не пытался отрицать. И все же он не только не стал делать этого сам, он заставил остановиться капитана. Сделал это на глазах у всей команды, ни на секунду не задумываясь, чем это могло бы в худшем случае обернуться.  
И он оказался прав, потому что Сид не наказал его, не заставил. Сид хотел, чтобы легионер не убивал.  
Форкс не могла избавиться от мысли, что он так пытался его уберечь.   
Думать об этом ей не понравилось, потому что заставляло отчетливо понимать - ее он никогда так не берег. С другой стороны, в отличие от Слейтера, Форкс убила впервые задолго до знакомства с Хаотиком Сидом.  
\- Мы его нашли, - мрачно сказал Курт через проекцию связи. - В лаборатории, как ты и говорила.  
\- Сейчас буду, - коротко отозвалась Форкс, и потянулась отключить коннект, но вопрос Курта заставил ее помедлить:  
\- Что с капитаном?  
\- Они с легионером в рубке. Разбираются с остатками экипажа, - сухо ответила она.  
\- Мне пришло сообщение от связиста. Он говорит, что имперский патруль уже близко. Пора убираться с этой посудины.  
\- А сам ты капитану сказать не мог? - фыркнула Форкс, хотя и сама понимала, почему Курт предпочел говорить с ней. Новости среди экипажа разносились быстро.  
\- Чтобы капитан сорвался на меня? - спросил он. - Обойдусь как-нибудь.   
\- Тогда займись делом. Переправь груз на "Хаос". Я скажу капитану, что мы готовы уходить.  
\- Правда? Капитан с удовольствием послушает, - голос Сида заставил ее непроизвольно дернуться, и тут же напрячься. Легионер за спиной Хаотика выглядел так же невозмутимо и холодно, как обычно, разве что стоял чуть ближе, но вмешаться в разговор не пытался.  
\- Вы и так уже слышали, сэр. Мы готовы уходить.  
\- Отличные новости. Как наш черный друг?  
\- В криокамере, - буркнул Курт и переместил видоискатель так, чтобы проекция показала прозрачный бокс с размытой фигурой внутри.  
\- Отлично сохранился, - усмехнулся Сид. - А значит, нам и правда пора.  
\- Хотите, чтобы мы убрали за собой? - спросил Курт, но Сид только театрально отмахнулся:  
\- Не стоит, дезинтегратор "Хаоса" справится с уборкой намного лучше тебя. Разве что ты предпочтешь остаться и проверить.  
Курт побледнел и резко замотал головой:  
\- Мы уже идем.  
\- Умный выбор, - подмигнул ему Сид. - Встретимся на корабле.  
  
***  
На "Роджере" у Лагатта было не меньше возможностей развлечь себя, чем во Дворце, и в целом он не чувствовал, что ему скучно одному. Он тренировался или смотрел интерактивное кино - оно оказалось намного интереснее того, что разрешалось смотреть легионерам - и все же все чаще ловил себя на том, что старается почаще бывать рядом с Ралленом.  
Просто, почему-то так ему было спокойнее. Первый помощник никогда его не прогонял, но и завязать разговор не стремился, и Лагатта это устраивало. Раллен был настолько бесцветным, настолько невыразительным, что в его присутствии сложно было по-настоящему о чем-то беспокоиться. К тому же, все новости первый помощник в отсутствии капитана получал раньше всех. Лагатту нравилось думать, что маяча рядом с Ралленом, он может получить какую-нибудь важную информацию о капитане.  
Даже если пока самым полезным его открытием стало то, что первый помощник предпочитает синтетическую пищу без ароматизаторов и вкусовых добавок.  
Сообщения Раллен всегда принимал по защищенной линии, так что Лагатт не знал ни от кого они, ни о чем, мог только догадываться. Но в целом это Лагатта не волновало, он был уверен, что как только появится что-то важное, ему сообщат.  
Когда позвонил человек из отсека связи, он был рядом. Раллен принял вызов, и на сей раз коннект шел по общей линии, из-за чего Лагатт автоматически отнес причину звонка к несущественным, но все же остался поблизости.  
\- Вы просили сообщать об аварийных запросах, поступающих из сектора, в котором находится Равона, сэр.  
\- Я слушаю, - бесцветно отозвался Раллен.  
\- Мы перехватили сигнал Имперскому Патрулю о нападении пиратов на торговом маршруте.  
\- Дальше, - равнодушно сказал Раллен.  
\- Напали на транспортник под названием "Лорелея", в аварийном сообщении говорилось, что корабль пиратов выглядел как военный эсминец.  
\- Это Хаотик, - убежденно вмешался Лагатт.  
\- Тише, Маркус, - не повышая голоса, осадил его Раллен. - Благодарю за информацию, Томас. Я свяжусь с отделом навигации. Стоит проверить этот сигнал.  
Офицер связи кивнул и отключился, а Раллен действительно позвонил навигаторам.  
\- Это наверняка Хаотик, - сказал Лагатт, как только первый помощник закончил разговор. - Я чувствую это.  
\- Не вижу смысла аплодировать твоей интуиции, - ровно сказал ему Раллен. - Вероятность того, что напал "Хаос" действительно довольно высока. Не так много пиратов летает на имперских эсминцах. Меня больше волнует вопрос зачем.  
\- Пираты и должны нападать на суда, - пожал плечами Лагатт. - Рано или поздно он должен был где-то появиться.  
\- Слишком близко к Равоне, - возразил Раллен. - И транспортник небольшое судно, зачастую и не новое, это не грузовой крейсер. Такие корабли редко возят что-то по-настоящему ценное, и после столицы у Хаотика наверняка нет недостатка в деньгах.  
\- Значит, - сделал вывод Лагатт, - ему было нужно что-то именно с этого корабля.  
\- И он знал, что именно этот корабль везет то, что ему нужно.  
\- То есть кто-то отправил этих людей к нему, - Лагатт пожал плечами. - Всегда можно спросить у экипажа, кто их нанял и отмотать ниточку назад. Или он что, убьет их всех?  
Раллен промолчал, но Лагатт и так его понял:  
\- Он их убьет, чтобы они не привели к нему.  
\- Скорее всего, корабль он тоже уничтожит.  
\- Разве не он сам их нанял? Через подставных лиц, но это ведь он сделал так, что транспортник взял груз? - Лагатт и сам не понимал, что именно напрягало его в этой ситуации. Наверное, он просто не ожидал, что люди могут подставлять друг друга так легко.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- И это нормально? Вас это совсем не удивляет? - Лагатт не мог не спросить, хотя и не понимал до конца, зачем спрашивает. В конце концов, какое дело ему было до мотивов человека?  
\- Это часто случается в пиратской среде, - равнодушно ответил Раллен.  
\- И что? Если вам нужно будет провернуть что-то подобное, вы и меня сможете подставить? Вы ведь тоже пират? - Лагатт на самом деле не имел права ничего требовать от первого помощника "Роджера" и все же не мог избавиться от чувства, что его... словно обманули в чем-то. Хотя на самом деле Раллен, разумеется, с самого начала ничего ему не обещал.  
\- Маловероятно, - бесцветно ответил первый помощник и едва заметно улыбнулся, а Лагатт внезапно почувствовал странную неловкость. - Допускаю, что я мог бы убить тебя, Маркус. Но подставлять таким образом бы не стал.  
Лагатт ничего не ответил, просто не нашел подходящих слов. В первую очередь потому, что поймал себя на странном желании сказать "спасибо".   
  
***  
Ламия с Загессой встречали их у шлюза, и Слейтер внимательнее присмотрелся к инквизитору. Тот выглядел бледнее обычного, и немедленно взял Сида под руку, как только тот оказался достаточно близко, но в целом, Загесса казалось, вполне оправился от своего срыва.  
\- Все в порядке или сейчас ты сообщишь нам, что умудрился провалить даже такое простое задание? - вздернув бровь, с добродушной издевкой спросил Ламия.  
\- Наша судьба висела на волоске, но я, как всегда, спас ситуацию, - Сид театрально обмахнулся ладонью, будто ему было жарко, и зашагал к лестнице на следующий ярус. - Все в сборе?  
\- Все на борту, сэр, - отрапортовала Форкс, подходя ближе. - Можем улетать.  
\- Сначала прощальный залп по "Лорелее", - покачал головой Сид, и щелкнул пальцами, вызывая проекцию. Слейтер не сразу понял, что смотрит на интерфейс управления бортовыми орудиями, что серебристая точка в черноте - транспортный корабль. Сид выбрал несколько опций, пальцем подвел красную точку прицела к "Лорелее" и нажал "залп".  
Он сделал это так просто и естественно, что Слейтер внутренне содрогнулся. На секунду ему пришло в голову, что, когда бы Сид не пытался показать собственную жестокость, у него никогда не получалось. Но стоило ему забыться, и она прорывалась сама. В небрежной легкости, с которой он убивал, в его глубинном равнодушии.  
Должно быть, что-то отразилось на лице Слейтера, потому что Сид посмотрел на него цепко и вместе с тем устало, и усмехнулся:  
\- В чем дело, Леон? Ты с запозданием понял, кого пытался оправдать?  
\- Я не пытался тебя оправдать. И я не отказываюсь от того, что сказал, - уверенно ответил ему Слейтер, а Сид впервые за долгое время улыбнулся по-настоящему:  
\- Определенно это гены бульдога. Если ты во что-то вцепился, то уже не собираешься отпускать, да?  
\- Именно, - позволяя себе улыбнуться, и ловя себя на том, что, кажется, тоже не делал этого целую вечность, Слейтер серьезно добавил. - Если во мне и есть гены собаки, то я определенно нахожу их полезными.  
\- Не собаки, Леон. Я говорил про модификантов "бульдогов", - поправил Сид, усмехнувшись. - Но раз уж мы заговорили о животных, лучше бы ты был котиком.   
\- Лучше бы вы оба были овощами, - вмешался Загесса презрительно.  
\- Они не так далеко ушли от растений в развитии, Рамон, - фыркнул Ламия, хотя Слейтер видел, что церковник просто забавляется. - И просто представь, как могла бы проецировать их грядка.  
\- По крайне мере их можно было бы прополоть.  
Слейтер подавил желание улыбнуться и поймал себя на странной почти благодарности к церковникам. Словно бы их разговор стирал и отсекал все, что осталось на "Лорелее", напоминал о том, что Слейтер выбрал. Его выбор не был идеальным или, быть может, даже не был правильным. Но он был настоящим. Слейтер не согласился бы ни на какой другой вариант.  
Хаотик Сид.  
Всего лишь человек со своими слабостями, со своей жестокостью и своими страхами. И, если быть честным с собой, в мире полно было людей лучше.  
Честнее, благороднее. Умнее и красивее. Людей, с которыми Слейтеру было бы проще.  
Но он любил не их.  
Он любил Сида вместе со всем, чем Сид был, и чем не был.  
Он определенно не был добрым человеком, но он был любим.  
\- Это самые омерзительно романтичные мысли, что я читал за последние полгода, - сказал Слейтеру Загесса, и даже то, что церковник читал его мысли, больше не имело значения.  
Слейтер только улыбнулся ему и ответил:  
\- Попробуй трансформировать их в поэму. Уверен, они должны стать лучше.  
Слушая громкий, довольный смех Сида, и глядя на почти недоуменное лицо инквизитора, Слейтер поймал себя на мысли, что не ошибся. На "Хаосе", рядом с самым странным пиратом из всех действительно было его место.  
  
***  
Уоррен получил оповещение, о том, что капитан уже на корабле, и поднялся с пилотского кресла, устало потирая шею. "Хаос" перехватил "Лорелею" на торговом маршруте, и рассчитать время захвата так, чтобы имперский патруль оказался как можно дальше, было нелегко. У Уоррена до сих пор плыли бесконечные графики движения перед глазами.  
Он потянулся убрать ненужные проекции, и замер, поначалу даже не поняв, что именно зацепиться взглядом.  
Он притянул окно программы ближе и всмотрелся в строчки отчета навигаторов.  
Отчет был стандартным, фиксировал точки выхода из гипера вблизи торгового маршрута. Информация не была ни секретной, ни особенно важной, Уоррен и открыл-то только этот список, чтобы стереть из него данные "Хаоса".  
Одна из строчек мигнула и пропала, потом еще одна и еще.  
Около семи сразу изъятых записей.  
Само по себе это не могло ничего не значить, в конце концов, кораблей на торговом маршруте было много, и капитанов, не желавших светиться в статистике тоже хватало, но отмахнуться почему-то не получилось.  
Семь кораблей, пропадают из списка выхода практически одновременно, так словно их данные стирает один человек.  
Уоррен моргнул.  
Один человек. Словно у этих кораблей общее командование. Словно они... флот.  
Флот, который скрывает свое присутствие, явно не торговый. Торговые суда в таком количестве могли принадлежать только корпорации, а корпорации не стирали свои данные.  
Значит, это были пиратские корабли. Семь или более пиратских кораблей, которые случайно оказались поблизости от "Хаоса"? Уоррену слабо в это верилось.  
Он вызвал проекцию связи - не личного компьютера, корабельную - и послал запрос в коридор, в котором, судя по данным системы, находился капитан.  
\- Друг Уоррен, - Хаотик подошел к проекции ближе, и коротко кивнул. - Плохие новости?  
Сид наверняка и сам понял, что Уоррен не стал бы залезать в корабельную систему связи без веской причины, но Уоррен все равно кивнул, подтверждая:  
\- Вам лучше подняться в рубку. У нас гости.  
\- Дай угадаю, гости, по которым я не скучал.  
\- Гости, от которых вы совсем недавно сбежали.  
\- Флот Андерсена здесь? - Ламия появился в окне проекции справа, привычно бесстрастный и отрешенный, будто голографическая икона.  
\- Семь кораблей вышли из гипера в нашем секторе и удалили свои данные. Это показалось мне подозрительным.  
Сид подмигнул и фыркнул:  
\- Всегда любил такие позитивные новости, - он перестал улыбаться и кивнул. - Сейчас буду.  
  
***  
\- Итак, за Андерсеном пришли, - сделал вывод Ламия, как только проекция Уоррена исчезла. Церковник говорил спокойно, безразлично, а Слейтер не мог избавиться от внутреннего напряжения. Даже после всего, что Слейтер увидел на "Лорелее", после наглядной демонстрации каким может быть Сид, то, что сделали люди с "Роджера" все еще вызывало у Слейтера ярость.  
Сид убивал и калечил, делал это собственными руками, не медля и не задумываясь о последствиях, но даже в его поступках не было такой извращенной, омерзительной продуманности, которую проявил Андерсен. Сид никого не посадил на неделю в пыточное кресло, чтобы делать больно и получать от этого удовольствие.  
\- Перестань, - поморщившись, сказал ему Загесса. - Твои мысли раздражают.  
\- Я не вполне их контролирую, - напомнил ему Слейтер. - Я не в состоянии перестать думать о чем-то только потому, что тебе это неприятно.  
\- И готов поспорить, это изрядно бесит падре, - вмешался Сид, сворачивая в коридор, ведущий к рубке. - В чем дело, Леон? Пока никаких особенно страшных новостей нет. Мы даже не уверены до конца, что это люди Алекса.  
\- "Не уверены"? - ехидно переспросил Ламия.  
\- Как грубо, душа моя. Я пока не видел ничего своими глазами.   
\- Ты сомневаешься? - Слейтер приблизился к нему, и дистанция между ними стала чуть меньше, чем позволено находиться просто телохранителю. Сид досадливо дернул плечом, неосознанно, и Слейтер поймал себя на мысли, как, должно быть, сложно терпеть чужую близость после того, что с Сидом сделали. После того, сколько боли ему причинили люди, которые и теперь пытались до него добраться.  
\- На самом деле нет, Леон, но такие вещи я предпочитаю держать при себе. Сильно спасет репутацию. Прелесть мыслей в том, Леон, что даже если они ошибочны, никто об этом не узнает, а ты всегда сможешь сделать вид, что заранее знал правду. Я уже говорил, что обожаю делать вид?  
\- Если бы ты не сказал, я никогда бы не догадался, - преувеличенно серьезно ответил ему Слейтер.  
Сид фыркнул и подмигнул:  
\- Это потому что я очень скрытная личность. Скажи, Леон, если отбросить шутки, ты никогда не жалел, что я показываю тебе слишком многое, - он развел руками, демонстрируя свою окровавленную одежду.  
\- Никогда, - честно ответил ему Слейтер. - Я всегда жалел о том, как много ты мне не показываешь.  
\- Было бы, чем хвастать, - криво усмехнулся Сид.  
\- Еще немного и даже меня затошнит от ваших мыслей, - вмешался Ламия. - А я их даже не слышу.   
Сид рассмеялся и примирительно поднял руки:  
\- Все-все, душа моя, мы уже закончили с романтической пятиминуткой. Больше никаких мыслей о любви в твоем присутствии, я все понимаю, ты слишком сильно меня ревнуешь.  
Ламия фыркнул и снисходительно ответил:  
\- Прости, если я не считаю ситуацию подходящей.  
\- Как ни неприятно признавать, но моя душа права, Леон. Ситуация к романтике не располагает.  
Он повел рукой в воздухе, и двери в рубку раскрылись перед ним. Уоррен был внутри, и Слейтер мимоходом отметил, что навигатор "Хаоса" сидел в кресле пилота, том, которое обычно пустовало. На голове Уоррена был визор, придавая ему сходство с киборгом.  
\- Как дела, друг Уоррен?  
\- Пытаюсь рассчитать подходящий маршрут для нас.  
\- Ты сможешь это сделать? - спросил Ламия.  
\- Ему придется, если он хочет жить, - вмешался Загесса.  
Уоррен досадливо поморщился:  
\- А можно убрать куда-нибудь этого придурка? Только его комментариев мне не хватало.  
Слейтер внутренне был с ним согласен, считая, что инквизитору не место в рубке, но в отличие от Уоррена, понимал, что Загесса никуда не уйдет из-за Сида. Инквизитору был нужен стабилизатор.  
Видимо, Сид тоже это понимал, потому что вмешался прежде, чем Загесса успел огрызнуться:  
\- Прости, друг Уоррен, падре придется остаться. Исключительно во имя душевного равновесия и психического спокойствия.  
\- Пусть тогда не сбивает и не лезет мне в голову, - Слейтер только сейчас обратил внимание на то, насколько напряженно прозвучал голос Уоррена.  
\- Дай угадаю, - Сид подтянул к себе свое любимое кресло, сел и привычно закинул ноги на пульт. - Присаживайтесь, девочки и мальчики, в рубке нам торчать довольно долго.  
\- При условии, что мы вообще из нее выйдем, - мрачновато отозвался Уоррен.  
\- Увы, да, - согласился Сид. - Если "Роджер" нагонит нас, мы повторим судьбу ребят с "Лорелеи".  
Сид вытащил из-под панели еще один визор, надел, застегивая крепления в области виска, и немедленно стал похож на странную диковинную птицу.  
\- Если они попытаются взять "Хаос" на абордаж, я смогу с ними справиться, - сказал ему Слейтер. - Даже если численный перевес будет на стороне противника.  
\- Не только численный, Леон. Увы, перевес в силе тоже на стороне противника.  
\- Лагатт, - угрюмо отозвался Слейтер, и мысль о младшем легионере снова отозвалась горечью. - Я не убил его в прошлый раз. Я должен был, но я этого не сделал.  
\- Без обид, Леон, но я этому рад, - проекции вспыхивали и гасли перед Сидом одна за другой, пока он вводил какие-то цифры. Координаты, как полагал Слейтер. - В конце концов, я тоже его не убил.  
\- Ты не жалеешь об этом теперь? - спросил Слейтер.  
Ты действительно не жалеешь? После всего, что он сделал с тобой?  
\- Знаете, сэр, - мрачно вмешался Уоррен. - Вы или считайте вместе со мной, или свалите отсюда тоже. Потому что всеобщий сбор мне мешает.  
Слейтер никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы навигатор "Хаоса" говорил с Сидом так резко, и уже одно это говорило о том, насколько серьезная им грозила опасность.  
Загесса, наверняка, тоже это понимал, потому что больше не вмешивался в разговор, только подошел к Сиду ближе и положил руку ему на плечо, в дружеском, успокаивающем жесте, хотя Слейтер прекрасно понимал, что таким образом инквизитор успокаивал в первую очередь себя.  
Слейтер перевел взгляд на Ламию. Тот вызвал себе гравитационный стул и сел рядом с Сидом, невозмутимо доставая Писание, так словно окружающее его ни капли не волновало.  
\- Если ты опасаешься нападения, почему нельзя перейти в гипер? - спросил Слейтер. - Насколько я знаю, там они не смогут нас перехватить, или даже отследить.  
\- Ты думаешь это так просто? - Уоррен презрительно фыркнул. - Скачок и все?  
\- Я понимаю, что по каким-то причинам это невозможно, - холодно ответил ему Слейтер. - Просто спрашиваю почему.  
\- Мы на торговом маршруте, - пояснил Ламия, когда никто больше Слейтеру не ответил. - Слишком много кораблей выходят из гипера в этой части космоса. Это создает возмущения пространства.  
\- Тогда почему они не мешают друг другу?  
\- Вопрос направления, Леон, - подал голос Сид. - Здесь много точек выхода. Представь толпу, которая выходит из одной и той же двери. Может быть, им и не слишком удобно, но никто не страдает всерьез. А вот пытаться войти в эти двери я никому не советую.  
\- Что насчет Столицы? Ты не мог позволить себе воевать с имперскими кораблями, значит, тебе пришлось перейти в гипер еще в пределах звездной системы.  
\- У Столицы запрещены пространственные скачки, - мрачно буркнул Уоррен. - Там свободная зона. А здесь все забито. Безопасные координаты входа черт знает где.  
\- Друг Уоррен прав, увы. У космических погонь свои законы и свои правила, так что сбежать действительно наш единственный шанс.  
\- Если это удастся, - спокойно добавил Ламия. - Ты не хочешь сообщить об этом Форкс?  
\- Девочка сейчас занята размещением друга Малкесты, к тому же она не умеет считать курс, не будем ее пока дергать, - Сид поменял насколько проекций, не отвлекаясь от управления приборами.  
\- Каковы шансы "Хаоса" уйти от преследования? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- "Хаос" быстрее "Роджера", - пожал плечами Ламия. - Но в армаде Андерсена есть и другие корабли. Если эти корабли бросятся на перехват первыми, они сумеют задержать нас до прихода крейсера.  
\- Они пожертвуют кораблями и людьми только чтобы нагнать нас? - Слейтер не стал скрывать сомнение. - Ради одного человека? Это представляется мне маловероятным.  
\- Речь об Алексе, Леон. Его люди любят своего капитана.  
\- А твои любят тебя.  
\- О нет, ты не понимаешь. Никто из моих ублюдков не бросится на заряд бластера ради меня. За Алекса его экипаж позволит порезать себя на кусочки.  
\- Я готов умереть за тебя, - спокойно возразил Слейтер.  
\- Ты можешь быть моим, но ты не ублюдок.  
\- Я часть твоей команды.  
\- Часть, которой я все равно не дам пожертвовать собой. И сейчас речь не об этом, Леон. Речь о том, что они все-таки пойдут на перехват. Увы, это неизбежно, - Сид задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по колену и сказал. - Нам не выиграть в скорости. Значит, нужно придумать что-то еще.  
\- Можно попытаться проскочить вблизи Альфы Теосского скопления, - сказал Уоррен. - Это красный карлик, если подлететь к нему достаточно близко...  
\- То можно сгореть во цвете лет, - ласково закончил за него Сид. - К тому же "Хаос" просто не потянет звездное притяжение. Недостаточно мощности двигателей.  
\- Мы можем прыгнуть, - сказал Уоррен. - Если вовремя подсчитать момент...  
\- Нет, друг Уоррен. Это интересный фокус, но физически неосуществимый. Если мы прыгнем, возмущения в пространстве утянут за собой часть плазмы. Так что мы все равно сгорим.  
\- И что вы предлагаете? До другой точки входа мы не дотянем.  
\- Кто знает, кто знает, что я придумаю на этот раз, друг Уоррен, - Сид рассмеялся. - Я же такой непредсказуемый. Найди следующие безопасные координаты, а я скажу тебе свой план.  
\- Почему мы не можем использовать Андерсена? - спросил Слейтер. - Ты сказал, что они верны ему. Они не станут действовать, зная, что мы можем причинить ему вред.  
\- Увы, Леон, как только мы начнем переговоры, они будут знать, что Алексу ничего не грозит. Он единственная наша козырная карта против них. Нет, они знают, что мы не причиним ему вреда. Да и я еще не готов опуститься до такой банальщины.  
Его небрежный тон и его спокойствие раздражали, и все же Слейтеру удалось спросить почти спокойно:  
\- Мне кажется, сейчас не время думать о красоте поступков.  
\- Совсем нет, Леон, - Сид усмехнулся, и это выглядело жутко, потому что глаза Сида все еще были скрыты под визором. - Если не заботиться о красоте поступков, можно из стильного ублюдка деградировать в просто ублюдка. Я не готов расстаться с собственным стилем.  
  
***  
\- Мы засекли "Хаос", - доложил навигатор, и Лагатт невольно подался ближе, чувствуя, как внутри просыпается азарт. - Наша точка выхода ближе, чем мы могли рассчитывать.  
\- Удачно, - бесцветно подтвердил Раллен.  
\- Мы можем их перехватить? - спросил Лагатт, и невольно поежился, когда первый помощник повернулся к нему. Ощущение было странным, словно совершенно невыразительная, блеклая внешность Раллена вдруг начинала казаться чем-то вроде пыли на старомодном стекле, мешало рассмотреть что-то совершенно жуткое с другой стороны. Умом Лагатт понимал, что имеет дело всего лишь с человеком, но избавиться от ощущения не мог.  
\- При условии, что мы сможем их нагнать. "Роджер" медленнее "Хаоса".  
\- Но они ведь не могут знать о нас, правда? У них нет причин включать максимальную скорость, - предположил Лагатт.  
\- Им нужно уйти как можно дальше от имперского патруля. Хаотик все еще в розыске. И не исключено, что он знает о нас. Армаду намного легче засечь, чем одиночный корабль.  
\- Какие будут распоряжения, сэр? - напомнил о себе навигатор. - Прикажете перехватывать?  
\- Просчитайте ближайшие к "Хаосу" точки входа и отправьте спутники на перехват. "Авесса" и "Лурдес" быстрее эсминцев, и неплохо вооружены, пусть задержат "Хаос", но не приближаются слишком близко, я запрещаю рисковать кораблями.  
\- А они смогут их задержать до нашего появления? - спросил Лагатт.   
\- Мы разворачиваемся. Просчитайте курс до выхода с торгового маршрута.  
\- Есть, сэр, - навигатор коротко кивнул и отключил связь.  
\- Мы разворачиваемся? - Лагатт не мог поверить. - Это что человеческое представление о стратегии? - презрительно спросил он. - Сбежать от тех, кого нужно нагнать?  
Раллен только скользнул по нему невыразительным взглядом, и Лагатт замолчал.  
\- Это все, Маркус? - ровно спросил Раллен.  
\- Я просто не вполне понимаю ваши действия, - постарался загладить оплошность Лагатт. - Мы ведь двинемся в прямо противоположную от них сторону.  
\- Как много ты знаешь о космических перемещениях? - вместо ответа спросил его Раллен.  
\- Меня не учили таким вещам, - нахмурился Лагатт. - Вы, люди, не любите делиться информацией с теми, кто сильнее вас.  
\- И ненавидим всех, кого не можем уничтожить, - равнодушно добавил первый помощник, а Лагатт поймал себя на странном иррациональном подозрении, что Раллен издевается.  
\- Это абсурдно.  
\- Нас успокаивает мысль, что если мы не можем в чем-то быть лучшими, то, по крайней мере, можем быть хуже всех. Людям приятно видеть в себе монстров.   
\- Почему? - спросил Лагатт, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле.  
\- Монстры не бояться других монстров. Если ты объект страха проще убедить себя не бояться. Если ты причинил кому-то боль проще смириться с тем, что ее причиняют тебе.  
\- Что если... - Лагатт быстро облизнул губы, прежде чем продолжить. - Что если я такой же?  
\- Тогда ты тоже человек. В худшем смысле этого слова.  
Лагатт не смог сдержать кривой усмешки:  
\- А есть хороший?  
\- Да, - спокойно ответил ему Раллен. - Иногда "человек" означает "верность", "честность" и способность помочь тем, кому мы хотим помочь. Впрочем...  
Раллен не договорил, и Лагатт, в конце концов, не выдержал:  
\- Что – «впрочем»?  
\- Это касается только тех, кто способен на честность, верность и помощь другим.


	32. Chapter 32

***  
Проекция звездной системы занимала почти все помещение рубки, и у Слейтера было разумное оправдание, почему он встал к Сиду так близко, что стоило тому пошевелиться, и они соприкасались. Сид пах кровью, сигаретами, корабельным дезинфектантом и чем-то еще, что Слейтер привык ассоциировать только с ним, и, как ни стыдно было признавать, такая близость путала мысли даже после «Лорелеи».  
Судя по нескольким косым взглядам от Ламии и Загессы, такая реакция вовсе не была нормальной.  
\- Космические радары различают объемы тел, их форму, и энергетическим номерам, если те есть, - пояснил Сид, приближая проекцию еще немного, и красноватый бок дальней планеты коснулся его живота.  
\- Речь об опознавательных номерах космических кораблей? - уточнил Слейтер.  
\- Бинго, Леон. Номера на самом деле не такие большие, это просто излучающая пластина, крепящаяся к обшивке.  
\- Значит, ее можно переставить.  
\- Разумеется. Номер один из основных параметров того, как радар определяет, что за корабль перед тобой.  
\- Если повесить номер эсминца на транспортник, что определит радар?  
\- Не настолько просто, Леон, - покачал головой Сид. - Радар покажет корабль меньшего размера и неправильной формы с номером эсминца.  
\- Но если добавить к транспортнику челноки с эсминца... - подал голос с кресла пилота Уоррен.  
\- ...и выстроить их в нужную форму, - закончил за него Сид. - Мы получим вполне убедительный муляж эсминца. Многие космические корабли могут перестраивать свою форму частично, "Хаос" не исключение. Радар "Роджера" будет настроен на допуск по параметру "формы".  
\- Ты собираешься использовать второй свой корабль, - сделал вывод Слейтер. - "Бурю".  
\- Пожертвуете мелочью ради выживания? - странная горечь в голосе Уоррена, заставила присмотреться к нему повнимательнее. Визор скрывал большую часть лица, и все же Слейтер не мог отделаться от мысли, что с навигатором что-то не так.  
\- Мне не хотелось бы, Уоррен, - неожиданно мягко сказал ему Сид. - Я просто не вижу другого выхода.  
\- Разрешите мне ее пилотировать, - неожиданно попросил Уоррен, и Слейтер краем глаза заметил, как вздрогнул Ламия. - Я смогу уйти на ней, я уверен.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу так рисковать, - ответил ему Сид без улыбки. - Не тобой. Ты слишком много значишь для моей души.  
\- Я справлюсь, - уверенно сказал ему Уоррен. - Я смогу.  
\- Это самоубийство, - вмешался Ламия. - У Андерсена армада из двенадцати кораблей, даже если тебе удастся уйти от самого "Роджера", что уже похоже на чудо, есть спутники. Тебя поймают.  
\- И если тебя поймают, друг Уоррен, - вкрадчиво добавил Сид. - Моя душа сойдет с ума от беспокойства. Вполне возможно в буквальном смысле. Ты готов к этому?  
Уоррен вздохнул, снял визор и посмотрел Ламии в глаза:  
\- Мне это нужно.  
Слейтер никогда не считал, что хорошо разбирается в людях, и все же даже он видел, насколько для Уоррена это важно. Слейтер не понимал почему, сам видел в "Буре" корабль, транспортное средство, просто принимал как факт - Уоррен готов был ради этого транспортного средства пойти на риск.  
\- Ты нужен мне здесь, - Ламия выглядел непривычно открыто, уязвимо, и Слейтер поймал себя на том, что ему неловко, словно он невольно стал свидетелем чему-то очень личному. - Я не смогу без тебя.  
\- Я вернусь, - сказал Уоррен. - Я обязательно вернусь. Помнишь, когда ты сказал, что пойдешь вытаскивать капитана, я был против. Но я тебя отпустил. Отпусти меня, док... Ламия, пожалуйста.  
\- Я знал, на что иду! Я знал, что справлюсь, и что мне не грозит смерть, и у меня не было выбора!  
\- Я тоже знаю. И у меня тоже нет выбора. Я много вложил в "Бурю", я не могу так просто от нее отказаться.  
\- Я... - беспомощно начал Ламия и замолчал.  
Сид молчал тоже, не пытаясь вмешаться. Слейтер почти ожидал, что Загесса что-нибудь скажет, но инквизитор просто стоял рядом с Сидом, неподвижный и безмолвный словно статуя.  
\- Почему... - начал Слейтер и осекся, когда все взгляды обратились к нему. Заставить себя продолжить оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. - Почему мы не можем просто отдать им Андерсена?  
\- Потому что я знаю Алекса, Леон, - ответил ему Сид. - Он пришел на "Хаос" за ответами. Он не простит, если я выкину его, как разменную карту, так и не дав того, что пообещал.  
\- Чувства этого человека волнуют меня в последнюю очередь, - холодно сказал Слейтер. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я предпочел бы видеть его мертвым.  
\- Ты не так понял то, что тебе сказали, - отстраненно заметил Загесса. - Если вернуть Андерсена на "Роджер" его первым приказом будет уничтожить нас.  
Слейтер высокомерно вздернул бровь:  
\- "Нас"?  
\- Я все еще на "Хаосе", меня он взорвет вместе со всеми, - пожал плечами Загесса.  
\- Друг Уоррен, у меня к тебе один вопрос, - сказал Сид. - В зависимости от ответа, я или отпущу тебя или нет.  
\- Ты не можешь! - Ламия повысил голос, и Слейтер почувствовал, как его сознание окатывает чужим страхом, чужим отчаянием.  
\- Тише, душа моя! - прикрикнул на него Сид, не отводя взгляда от Уоррена. - Насколько ты уверен, что сможешь уйти?  
\- Я не знаю, сэр. Я знаю только, что не могу не попытаться. "Буря" мой корабль, я знаю, вы считаете его своим, вы его захватили, вы оплачивали его начинку, но... это я выбирал его оружие, настраивал его приборы - для себя, под себя. Я знаю его с первой до последней панели, каждую деталь. Я не отдам его без боя.   
Сид вздохнул, устало и немного тоскливо:  
\- Знаешь, друг Уоррен, у моего пафоса есть один очень неприятный недостаток. Он заразен. Что ж, видимо, шансов переубедить тебя у меня нет. Если нельзя предотвратить мятеж, как говорили древние, его нужно возглавить, - он уменьшил проекцию и промотал несколько звездных систем вбок, а Слейтер в очередной раз поразился небрежности, с которой люди обращались с космическими расстояниями. - Мы сыграем подмену здесь, - Сид приблизил участок космоса и указал на пояс астероидов. - "Хаос" выключит все системы, кроме жизнеобеспечения, и исчезнет с радаров, а "Буря" и челноки займут его место и продолжат по курсу к безопасным координатам входа. Когда флот Алекса пройдет мимо астероидов и отойдет на достаточное расстояние, "Хаос" включит системы, и снова станет видимым.  
\- И корабли Андерсена кинуться за ним, - закончил Уоррен. - Вы готовы так рискнуть, чтобы дать мне уйти, сэр?  
\- Друг Уоррен, от тебя зависит моя душа, ради нее я готов рискнуть очень многим. И именно поэтому, я полечу с тобой.  
\- Это безумие! - вмешался Слейтер. - Ты не можешь. Тебе незачем лететь.  
\- Увы, Леон, иногда безумие - это самый надежный выход.  
\- Ты не можешь умереть, - сказал Ламия. - И если будешь на "Буре" можешь хотя бы гарантировать, что они не взорвут вас вместе с кораблем.  
\- Да, душа моя. Мы спрячемся здесь, - он снова пролистнул проекцию и указал на скопление космического мусора. - Мы тоже выключим системы и затаимся. У кораблей Алекса не будет времени нас искать, иначе они не смогут нагнать вас.  
\- "Буря" не эсминец, - возразил Уоррен. - У нее нет защитной оболочки, если отключить системы, корабль не сможет поддерживать пригодную для жизни температуру, у нас будет время только пока не выдохнуться скафандры. Это не больше двух, максимум трех часов.   
\- Я в курсе, друг Уоррен. Нам останется только надеяться на лучшее. Когда корабли Алекса отойдут от "Бури" достаточно далеко, мы рванем к точке входа в гипер.  
\- Разве тогда "Хаос" не окажется в невыгодной позиции? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Нет, они просто воспользуются иными координатами входа. Торговый маршрут это область пространства. Не так важно, под каким градусом из нее выходить, расстояние будет примерно одинаковым.  
\- Что насчет проблемы управления? - спросил Загесса. - Ты оставляешь корабль без капитана и навигатора, это снизит шансы "Хаоса" уйти от преследования.  
\- О, девочка справиться, - Сид криво усмехнулся. - Она паршивый навигатор, но я оставлю ей отличного капитана в помощь. Поверь мне, падре, ты одобришь его кандидатуру.  
  
***  
\- Почему именно он? - резко спросил Слейтер, шагая вслед за Сидом по затемненным переходам "Хаоса". - Ты не можешь ему доверять.  
\- Но я доверяю, Леон. И Алекс действительно крутой капитан. Значительно лучше меня, уж поверь.  
\- Он предаст тебя.  
\- Он не может предать меня, потому что у меня никаких прав требовать от него верности. Но Алекс сделает все, что потребуется.  
\- Я хочу лететь с тобой, - упрямо сказал Слейтер. - Я не ручаюсь за свое поведение, если этот человек попытается отдавать мне приказы.  
\- Ты нужен мне здесь, Леон. А у Алекса не будет повода тобою командовать. Мы с тобой уже говорили про доверие. Давай не возвращаться к этой теме снова.  
 _И ты оставишь свой корабль ему? Твой "Хаос"?_  - Хотел спросить его Слейтер, и промолчал только потому, что вопросы заставили бы его утратить контроль, сорваться в крик, в упреки.  
 _Оставишь ему меня?_  
\- Я отказываюсь, - сказал вместо этого Слейтер. - Я отказываюсь признавать этого человека, те права, которые ты ему передашь. Это безумие. Он твой враг. Ты не можешь отдать то, что тебе так дорого своему врагу.  
\- Могу, Леон, - Сид рассмеялся, останавливаясь у входа в тридцатую каюту. - Оно мое, и я могу отдать его кому захочу и когда захочу. И поверь мне, Алекс не из тех, кто воспользуется моей уязвимостью. Он не станет бить в спину. Он не для того так долго хотел меня убить.  
\- Я не вещь, чтобы меня отдавать.  
\- Я не собираюсь отдавать ему тебя. И Алекс вряд ли был бы заинтересован. Ты не в его вкусе, - Сид фыркнул легко и немного пренебрежительно, потянулся набрать код, и Слейтер сделал то, чего никогда не позволял себе раньше.  
Перехватить руку Сида было легко, элементарно, так же как дернуть на себя, заставляя легкое, почти невесомое для легионера тело развернуться. Слейтер шагнул вперед, игнорируя предупреждающий разряд кандалов, быстро, быстрее, чем человек успел бы увидеть, притиснул Сида к двери и потребовал:  
\- Не смей.  
Сид перестал улыбаться, чуть прищурился и сказал:  
\- Отойди от меня, Леон.  
\- Я отказываюсь, - снова сказал ему Слейтер. - Отказываюсь отпускать тебя с Уорреном, отказываюсь терпеть другого капитана.  
Он не был уверен, какой именно реакции ожидал от Сида, просто не смог заставить себя промолчать.  
\- И что дальше, Леон? Ты будешь изображать для меня личную корзинку, пока люди Алекса не придут и не перебьют нас всех?  
\- Тебе не нужно отправляться никуда на "Буре", - Слейтер судорожно сглотнул, заставляя себя успокоиться, снова вернуться к аргументам, вместо слепого желания удержать при себе, не пускать.  
\- Я не могу отпустить Уоррена одного, Леон. Не тогда, когда от него зависит моя душа.  
\- Тогда не пускай его, это всего лишь корабль. Он не стоит того, чтобы рисковать ради него жизнью.  
\- Ты действительно так считаешь, Леон? Не стоит? - Сид улыбнулся, снисходительно и чуть насмешливо, и Слейтер увидел, почувствовал, что только сейчас разговор зашел о чем-то важном, что-то внутри Сида зацепил. - Ты видел мой "Хаос" так же, как его вижу я. Скажи мне, он тоже "просто корабль"?  
Слейтер промолчал.  
\- Есть вещи, Леон, которые нас убивают. Контрольный в голову или мачете в сердце, что-то после чего люди не выживают. И, если ты спросишь меня, это правильно. Сердце очень важная штука, и если ты потерял его, лучше на самом деле умереть. Можно воткнуть в то, что останется кучу железок, подключить контакты и даже сымитировать жизнь, но поверь мне, я видел результаты, и они того не стоят.  
\- Потеря корабля это не смерть, - заставил себя сказать Слейтер.  
\- Конечно, нет, Леон. Корабль это всего лишь пластик и металл. Но то, что заставляет тебя любить этот металл, защищать его - это что-то очень важное. Оно стоит того, чтобы рискнуть. Потому что отвернуться, струсить и отступить - это контрольный в сердце. После такого не выживают, - он улыбался, неожиданно мягко, и Слейтер ничего не мог ему ответить.  
\- Не бойся за меня, Леон. В конце концов, на ближайшие месяцы я бессмертен.  
\- "Буря" даже не твой корабль, - беспомощно выдохнул Слейтер, закрывая глаза.  
\- Зато он принадлежит моему Уоррену, - беззлобно фыркнул Сид, и притянул его ближе. - Верь мне, Леон. Так надо.  
\- Почему Андерсен? Почему ты не можешь поручить управление кому-нибудь другому?  
\- Я не знаю капитана лучше, чем Алекс. И если мне нужно кому-то доверить то, что я люблю, пусть этот кто-то будет лучшим.  
Слейтер глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, коротко ткнулся лицом Сиду в шею и тихо ответил:  
\- Я ненавижу твою логику.  
\- Наверное, потому что она нелогична. Выше нос, Леон. Алекс еще может отказаться, и тогда Уоррен отправиться без меня, моя душа сойдет с ума, я последую за ним, и случится еще много-много неприятных вещей.  
Сид легонько щелкнул Слейтера по носу и подмигнул.  
\- Просто прими как данность, что я прав.  
\- Иногда, - ответил ему Слейтер. - Я не понимаю, почему ты тратишь время на объяснения. Ты мог бы просто использовать на мне кандалы.  
\- Это было бы проще для тебя, Леон, у отсутствия выбора свои преимущества. Но я верю, что ты заслуживаешь большего.  
\- Я благодарен тебе за это.  
\- Да, твоя благодарность тоже приятный бонус. К тому же, кандалы я всегда могу использовать после, - Сид фыркнул и попросил. - Не придирайся к Алексу слишком сильно. Он на самом деле классный.  
 _Да_ , - хотел сказать Слейтер. -  _Классный палач. Настоящий виртуоз пыток._  
Но вместо этого только коротко кивнул и ответил:  
\- Я могу обещать, что приложу усилия. Не более.  
  
***  
Слейтер сам не знал, что именно ожидал увидеть, но не спокойно сидящего у иллюминатора Александра Андерсена - уверенного, совершенно невозмутимого. Точно такого, каким он был, когда Слейтер довел его до каюты.  
На секунду в глазах потемнело, когда Слейтер вспомнил Сида на пыточном кресле. Сид мучился, Сиду было больно, а Александр Андерсен просто скучал у иллюминатора.  
\- Не возражаешь? - Сид кивнул на место напротив капитана "Роджера" словно был гостем на собственном корабле.  
\- Ты не должен у него спрашивать, - холодно вмешался Слейтер.  
Андерсен только скользнул по нему в ответ тяжелым, равнодушным взглядом, а Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Извини за это, Алекс. Леон злиться на тебя, он не любит, когда мне делают больно.  
\- Ты пришел ко мне обсудить своих подчиненных? - Андерсен коротко кивнул, позволяя ему садиться, и с любопытством оглядел. Добродушно, будто Сид был его другом.  
\- Я пришел просить, - Сид развел руками. - Может быть, даже пресмыкаться и вымаливать прощение.  
Слейтер готов был поставить свою жизнь на то, что у Александра Андерсена нет никакого права что бы то ни было Сиду прощать, не после того, что произошло на "Роджере".  
\- Я так понимаю, новости мне не понравятся, - спокойно заключил Андерсен.  
\- Скорее всего, нет, - подтвердил Сид. - На нас вышли твои люди.  
\- И ты не можешь перейти в гипер, потому что мы на торговом маршруте, - констатировал капитан "Роджера". - Ситуация складывается не в твою пользу.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про торговый маршрут? - холодно спросил Слейтер.  
\- Я видел транспортник из своего иллюминатора. Подобные корабли, как правило, ходят по торговым маршрутам. Как прошел абордаж? - светским тоном поинтересовался он у Сида.  
Тот усмехнулся, отмахиваясь:  
\- Так себе. Я слетел с катушек и перерезал ублюдков мачете, зато мой корабль стал на одного очень полезного человека богаче.  
\- По твоему тону я делаю вывод, оно стоило того, чтобы попасть на радары моей армады.  
\- Ты всегда был понятливым, Алекс, - ответил Сид. - Оно действительно того стоило.  
\- Что дальше?  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы требовать ответов, - резко вмешался Слейтер.  
И Сид его осадил, поставил на место как зарвавшегося подчиненного, сказав:  
\- Следи за тем, что говоришь, Леон. И обращайся к моему другу на "вы", все-таки ты разговариваешь с капитаном.  
\- Этот человек не мой капитан, - отрезал Слейтер. - Я не обязан выказывать ему уважение.  
\- Он милый, правда? - Сид подмигнул Андерсену и неожиданно подался вперед. - Ты мне нужен, Алекс.  
\- Ты просишь помощи у врага, - задумчиво ответил тот.  
\- Тебя это удивляет?  
\- Ни капли. Меня больше удивляет, что ты привел легионера в мою каюту.  
\- Это не ваша каюта, - ледяным тоном сказал Слейтер, намеренно издевательски подчеркивая это "ваша". - Вы на чужом корабле. Все здесь принадлежит Хаотику Сиду.  
\- Я подумал, что надо дать вам немного привыкнуть друг к другу в контролируемой среде, прежде чем бросить на произвол судьбы, - фыркнул Сид, игнорируя его слова.  
\- Не лучшая идея, - спокойно отозвался Андерсен.  
\- Мне нужно улететь ненадолго и я хочу, чтобы ты побыл капитаном "Хаоса" пока я не вернусь, - просто сказал Сид.  
\- А это просто безумие. Вполне в твоем стиле, впрочем.  
По мнению Слейтера весь этот разговор был безумием. Абсурдом, которого просто не могло быть. Сид был готов довериться своему врагу, доверить ему жизни близких людей и свой корабль. Но еще безумнее было то, что Андерсен не удивился, принял его доверие, как должное.  
Слейтер в очередной раз задался вопросом, что за отношения их связывают.  
\- Что скажешь, Алекс?  
Андерсен переплел пальцы в замок и подался вперед, с отстраненным любопытством разглядывая Сида:  
\- Зачем это мне?   
Тот посмотрел ему в глаза, и Слейтер внезапно поразился, насколько старше казался Сид, когда переставал улыбаться, насколько жестче он становился:  
\- Я не читаю мыслей, Алекс. Но за эти годы, думаю, что неплохо тебя узнал. И я знаю, что ты ненавидишь незаконченные дела. Ты не умеешь оставлять за спиной незаконченные дела.  
\- Верно, - не стал спорить Андерсен. - Каким образом это связано с кораблем?  
\- Ты так и не сел в капитанское кресло этого корабля. Давай это исправим. И ты сам решишь, насколько тебе в нем удобно.  
Слейтер слушал его и не мог до конца поверить.  
\- Ты согласился лететь с Уорреном только для того, чтобы этот человек, - Слейтер пренебрежительно кивнул на Андерсена. - Мог что-то завершить?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты же знаешь, я стараюсь успевать повсюду, Леон.  
Андерсен и снова скользнул по Слейтеру равнодушным взглядом:  
\- Предположение кажется мне сомнительным. Хаотик всегда преследует свои собственные интересы.  
\- Жестоко, Алекс. Разве сейчас ты не один из моих интересов?  
\- Допустим. Итак, ты передашь мне корабль. Как надолго?  
\- Должно занять меньше цикла.  
Андерсен кивнул, чуть откинулся назад, чуть улыбнулся немного насмешливо и спросил:  
\- И на каких условиях?  
Ответная улыбка Сида была странной, такой, какой Слейтер никогда не видел раньше, и внутри неприятно кольнуло от мысли, что она была предназначена не ему.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я удивил тебя, правда, Алекс?  
\- После стольких лет, я не думаю, что это возможно, - невозмутимо ответил Андерсен. - Условия?  
\- Капитанский доступ.  
Слейтер почувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание и рванулся вперед, скорее на чистом инстинкте, чем действительно осознавая, что делает.  
 _Ты не можешь!_  - хотелось закричать ему.  
 _Не можешь!  
Это твой корабль, корабль, который ты любишь всей душой, ты не можешь так просто его отдать!_  
Ему хотелось уничтожить Андерсена, растереть его в кровавое месиво.  
Кандалы дернули назад, к переборке, разряд боли прошел по всему телу от кончиков пальцев на ногах до кончиков волос.  
Слейтер рухнул на колени, роняя гладиус, и когда Сид повернул голову, его взгляд был как металлическая спица куда-то в область сердца.  
Спокойный, немного усталый, сожалеющий взгляд.  
Всего один, потом Сид посмотрел на Андерсена. Спокойно и без улыбки:  
\- Что скажешь, Алекс?  
Тот осмотрел его прищурившись, оценивающе и признал:  
\- Тебе действительно удалось меня удивить. Ты передашь мне капитанский доступ? На какой срок?  
\- Пока ты не вернешь его мне?  
\- Ты так уверен, что я не убью тебя и всю твою команду, как только получу доступ?  
\- Я уже говорил, что доверяю тебе, Алекс. И мы действительно хорошо знаем друг друга. Я просто положусь на то, во что верю.  
\- Во что именно ты веришь?  
Сид протянул ему руку, и Андерсен потянулся к нему в ответ скупым, экономным движением, не сомневаясь и не рассуждая, и отделившаяся от стены железная птица легко соединила их руки, раскрывая крылья-проекции. Сид пробежался пальцами по этим крыльям, будто прощаясь, и Слейтер не выдержал, отвернувшись.  
Он не хотел этого видеть. Не слышать Сида у него не вышло.  
Всего одна фраза, тихая и непривычно мягкая:  
\- Я верю в тебя.  
  
***  
Впоследствии Форкс не раз думала, что это было похоже на кошмар. Или на особенно неприятную галлюцинацию.  
Она закончила разбираться с командой и с Малкестой, и поднялась в рубку, узнать, что капитан планирует делать дальше.  
Капитан сидел в кресле, рассеянно поглаживая механическую птицу на своем плече, и рассматривая проекции перед собой.  
Капитан "Роджера", Александр Андерсен.  
За ним, небрежно положив руку на спинку кресла, застыл Загесса.  
Форкс оступилась и непроизвольно попятилась, и Андерсен повернул к ней голову, учтиво кивнул:  
\- Изабелла.  
Ее рука непроизвольно потянулась к оружию, хотя Форкс прекрасно понимала, насколько беспомощный и глупый этот жест.  
\- Как вы получили доступ? - с трудом выдавила она.  
\- Хаотик ничего не сказал вам? - он вздернул бровь. - Он попросил меня побыть капитаном до его возвращения.  
Форкс бросила растерянный взгляд на Загессу, снова на Андерсена.  
Слова не желали укладываться в голове, и в то же время никак иначе получить доступ Андерсен бы просто не смог.  
Разве что ему помог инквизитор.  
\- Лестная оценка, - высокомерно заметил Загесса. - Но неверная. Бунтовать против Хаотика не в моих интересах.  
\- Он... - Форкс прочистила горло. - Он действительно передал вам доступ.  
\- Как видите, - Андерсен развел руками.  
\- Где он сейчас?  
Андерсен повел в воздухе рукой, вызывая проекцию, и приблизил один из участков схемы - Форкс узнала главный шлюз.  
\- Судя по моей информации, уже на "Буре". Вместе с навигатором.  
\- Ламия и Слейтер? - едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на крик спросила Форкс.  
\- Пошли провожать их, насколько я понял.  
Форкс сделала глубокий вдох, крепко зажмурилась и, надеясь, что когда откроет глаза все снова встанет на свои места, и Андерсен в капитанском кресле окажется просто неприятной галлюцинацией. Этого не случилось.  
\- Я убью его, - от всей души пообещала Форкс. - Я порежу его на кусочки и буду на них прыгать.  
  
***  
\- Ты злишься на меня, Леон, - с мягкой полуулыбкой заметил Сид и остановился. Они почти дошли до отсека, в котором располагалась "Буря", а Слейтер все еще не мог прогнать странное, какое-то даже болезненное оцепенение, поселившееся внутри. Как будто что-то внутри онемело.  
\- Я не злюсь. Мне больно, - ответил Слейтер, не останавливаясь.  
Сид мог бы использовать кандалы, но он просто нагнал его и взял за руку.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Леон.  
Слейтер покачал головой:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты убрал руку. Мне неприятны твои прикосновения.  
Сид отпустил. И если бы он сказал что-нибудь, добавил, Слейтер смог бы молчать. Но Сид не заговорил, и Слейтера будто прорвало:  
\- Почему ты так поступил? Ты просто подарил нас этому палачу. Отдал, как вещи. Как ты мог?  
\- Леон...  
\- Ты мог бы дать ему временные права на управление, ограниченные ключи. А ты отдал ему все. Ты отдал ему меня.  
\- Алекс не причинит вам вреда.  
\- Мне нет дела до этого человека! - Слейтер повысил голос, и это было убого и недостойно легионера, но молчать не получалось. - Ты отдал ему меня. Подарил вместе со своим кораблем.  
Слейтер отвернулся, ненавидя себя за то насколько от этой мысли было больно.  
\- Леон-Леон... - Сид за его спиной вздохнул и покачал головой, Слейтер не мог его видеть и сам не знал, как почувствовал этот жест. Но он его почувствовал. - Ты столько раз говорил мне, что ты не вещь...  
\- Потому что я не вещь! - резко повернулся к нему Слейтер.  
\- Тогда как я могу отдать тебя? - Сид шагнул к нему вплотную, легко коснулся руки, ткнулся лбом в плечо, и Слейтер в тот момент почти ненавидел то, как немедленно отозвалось внутри желанием - прижать к себе, коснуться, обернуться теплом Сида и его запахом. - Мой прекрасный, мой хрупкий Леон, ты так отчаянно хочешь быть только моим, - его голос был как ласковое прикосновение, и Слейтер обессиленно закрыл глаза, попросил устало:  
\- Перестань.  
\- Нет, Леон, - шепнул ему Сид. - Нет. Где бы ты ни оказался, к кому бы ты ни попал, ты будешь помнить меня, будешь любить меня. И пока ты будешь любить меня, ты будешь моим. Я не могу это отдать и не могу это подарить. Так же как ты не сможешь подарить меня.  
Слейтер коснулся его лба своим и горько ответил:  
\- Я ненавижу тебя.  
\- Нет.  
\- Иногда мне хотелось бы тебя ненавидеть, - шепнул он и поцеловал первым. Сид ответил на поцелуй, мягко и странно бережно, будто целовал не легионера, а кого-то бесконечно хрупкого.  
\- Просто верь мне, что так надо. Я должен это Алексу, я не могу поступить иначе. Пожалуйста, Леон.  
\- Я совершенно точно ненавижу Александра Андерсена. И мне страшно, - он вздохнул и заставил себя собраться и успокоиться. - Я прошу прощения за свой срыв. Я не могу доверять этому человеку. Просто не способен.   
Сид рассмеялся, тихо и интимно:  
\- Не извиняйся, Леон. Мне нравится, когда ты такой эмоциональный. Сразу хочется уложить тебя в корзинку и ласкать, пока ты не запросишь пощады.  
Слейтер легко боднул его лбом в лоб, и серьезно спросил:  
\- Что если Андерсен все же решит причинить нам вред? Я смогу что-нибудь сделать?  
Сид фыркнул и пожал плечами:  
\- Если Алекс попробует, с ним моментально разберется моя душа. Все-таки у Алекса нет защиты от эмпатии.  
Слейтер замер, не до конца веря своим ушам:  
\- Ты с самого начала знал, что даже с капитанским доступом он ничего не сможет сделать нам. Ты подстраховался.  
Сид только озорно ему подмигнул:  
\- Разве я не говорил, что всегда и везде успеваю?  
  
***  
Форкс не стала звонить Хаотику при Андерсене, все же предпочла выйти из рубки, даже понимая, что при желании Загесса сможет передать каждое слово.  
На самом деле, в стиле Хаотика вообще было бы проигнорировать вызов, и Форкс поклялась себе, что действительно пристрелит ублюдка, если он улетит, ничего не сказав.  
В общем-то, хорошо, что они встретились не лично, потому что как только самодовольная физиономия Хаотика появилась на проекции, у Форкс пальцы сами собой сжались на рукояти бластера.  
\- Как тебе мой сюрприз, девочка моя? Классный, правда? - спросил Сид, и Форкс сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться:  
\- Я убью вас. Вы вернетесь, заберете себе капитанский доступ - и я даже думать не хочу, как именно вы планируете его выцарапывать - и сотру вас в порошок. Я вас по стенке размажу.  
\- Мм, страстная, разозленная блондинка. Секси.  
\- Вам последние мозги отбило? О чем вы думали, когда сделали Андерсена капитаном?  
\- Дай подумать, - он преувеличенно нахмурился. - О том, что Алекс лучший капитан, которого я знаю. Да, кажется, об этом.  
\- Он меньше недели назад пытал вас на пыточном кресле!  
\- Целую вечность назад, девочка моя.  
Форкс увидела, как за его спиной устроился в кресле пилота Уоррен, и едва не рванула в шлюзовой отсек, чтобы помешать старту.  
\- Неприятно говорить, но я тут немного занят, - Сид обернулся к Уоррену, кивнул, отдавая команду о подготовке к взлету, и снова посмотрел на Форкс. - Но на маленький совет время у меня все-таки есть. Расслабься и получай удовольствие. Ты лучше всех знаешь, что Алекс не тронет... "удивительно красивую женщину".  
\- Вам никто не говорил, что любовь умирает, если выпустить ее из клетки?  
Сиду хватило совести выглядеть озадаченным:  
\- Нет, ни разу.  
Она снова раздраженно выдохнула и сказала:  
\- Вы слишком ему доверяете.  
\- Я доверяю тому, что знаю, девочка моя. И я знаю, что на "Хаосе" нет ни одного человека кроме Алекса, который способен обмануть пиратскую армаду и увести корабль к безопасным координатам.  
\- Мне все еще не нравится этот план. Просто чтобы вы знали.  
Сид подмигнул, прежде чем отключиться:  
\- Мне все еще все равно.  
\- Не вздумайте там сдохнуть, - сказала Форкс, хотя он уже не мог ее слышать, и повернулась к двери в рубку. За этой дверью ее ждал Александр Андерсен, и то, как Форкс к нему относилась, определенно не делало ее жизнь легче.  
  
***  
Слейтер оставался в шлюзовом отсеке все то время, что шла подготовка корабля к вылету, не в состоянии заставить себя уйти. Хотелось просто схватить Сида в охапку и силой заставить остаться на "Хаосе". Слейтер даже допускал, что именно так и поступил бы, если бы был хотя бы крохотный шанс, что это могло бы сработать.  
Дело было в страхе, простом и понятном страхе потери. Нерациональном и потому опасном.  
На короткое время этот страх вытеснил все остальные мысли, даже об Александре Андерсене, и почти все силы Слейтера уходили на то, чтобы не показывать, насколько тяжело отпускать Сида.  
Он стоял, смотрел как серебристая, стремительная "Буря" готовиться к полету, и боролся с желанием кинуться в кабину.  
Умолять Сида передумать, или хотя бы взять Слейтера с собой.  
И все-таки он сдержался. Это была маленькая, совсем незначительная победа над страхом. Но все же это была победа.  
Когда во время старта "Бури" Слейтеру пришлось отойти за ограждение, он был почти благодарен Сиду, за то, что тот оставил его на "Хаосе".  
Оставаться и ждать, определенно, было нелегко. И все же Слейтер не мог избавиться от мысли о том, что это было правильно.  
Ламия стоял за ограждением рядом с ним, так же неотрывно смотрел сквозь прозрачный корабельный пластик на лавирующую между астероидов "Бурю", окруженную челноками, будто улей пчелами, и молчал.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - неожиданно даже для себя самого сказал ему Слейтер, и Ламия повернул голову в его сторону:  
\- Ты не можешь этого знать.  
\- Я могу на это надеяться.  
Шлюз медленно закрылся, свет погас - "Хаос" отключал системы, чтобы исчезнуть с радаров - и Ламия зажег проекцию личного компьютера. Полупрозрачный прямоугольник высветил лицо церковника, отразился бликами в глазах.  
\- Нам лучше подняться в рубку, - сказал Ламия, и пошел к выходу из шлюзового отсека.  
Слейтер бросил последний взгляд на закрытый шлюз и кивнул.  
  
***  
Среди множества вещей, которые всегда бесили Уоррена в Хаотике, эта его вечная, показушная непринужденность всегда занимала первое место.  
Сид устроился в кресле второго пилота, небрежно перекинув ногу через подлокотник, и легко, будто бы бездумно настраивал положение челноков с "Хаоса" вокруг "Бури".  
\- Мы укладываемся по времени? - спросил Уоррен, хотя и сам не хуже Сида видел часы.  
\- Вполне, друг мой. В точности по несуществующему графику.  
\- Да уж, - Уоррен хмыкнул, выводя управление на себя. - Я не думал, что вы со мной полетите. Не слишком ли много чести простому навигатору?  
\- Снова пятиминутка самоуничижения? - Сид фыркнул. - Мне больше нравилось, когда ты был самовлюбленно самодовольным. Это было веселее. Видишь ли, друг Уоррен, тебя одного я мог бы отпустить и в космос без скафандра, но ты больше не существуешь в одиночку, ты завязан на мою душу.  
\- Я об этом и говорю, почему вы просто не оставили меня на корабле? Это был бы самый простой вариант. "Буря" отправилась бы без пилота, я остался бы в безопасности. Зачем рисковать?  
\- Самый простой вариант далеко не всегда самый удачный. И, скажем так, я знаю, как много может значить корабль для капитана. Еще я знаю, как давно ты мечтал о своем корабле.  
\- Бросьте, - отмахнулся Уоррен. - Вы и ваша дуэль отлично показали, что для меня важнее, - мысль об этом все еще горчила, но Уоррен так и не смог заставить себя пожалеть по-настоящему. Ему не нужен был корабль ценой Ламии.  
\- Не торопись выбрасывать мечты, друг Уоррен. Они могут еще пригодиться.  
\- Вы знаете, что Ламия никогда не согласится покинуть "Хаос", а мне не нужен корабль без Ламии. Значит, я останусь на "Хаосе" тоже. Так что не травите душу, и давайте вытащим нас всех из той задницы, в которую мы угодили.  
Сид рассмеялся, и смех заставил Уоррена поежиться:  
\- Снова убегаешь, друг мой?  
\- Даже не думал. Все еще сижу на кресле и не двигаюсь.  
\- О да, ты виртуоз в этом. Никто так не умеет бежать на одном месте, как ты. Скажи, ты помнишь, как впервые сел в это кресло пилота?  
Вспомнить не было сложно, в конце концов, Уоррен управлял "Бурей" с тех пор, как Сид угнал этот корабль со станции в созвездии Лхас-Рее три года назад.   
\- Ты, наверное, не обратил внимание тогда, друг Уоррен, но когда ты сел, ты чуть отодвинул кресло от пульта.  
Уоррен не помнил этого, и не понимал, к чему Сид клонит.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, правда? Ты сел в кресло, Уоррен, и настроил его под себя, не задумываясь и не рассуждая. Ты сам еще не знал, но "Буря" уже была твоей. Помнишь, я говорил тебе про "Хаос"? Это мой корабль, я могу взять сиденье от унитаза, построить вокруг него эсминец, и это будет мой "Хаос". Оглядись по сторонам, от игрушки-талисмана до постера с блондинкой, от двигателей до оружия, "Буря" твоя.  
\- Я и так это знаю. Я это уже вам говорил. Потерять ее было бы, как потерять часть себя. Просто вам обычно нет дела, кого и как калечат ваши решения. Вы могли оставить меня на "Хаосе", забить на мои просьбы, не рисковать, и сделать так, как проще.  
\- Я мог бы вымолить у Госпожи еще немного помощи и вообще не рисковать ничем, друг Уоррен. Но, как я уже сказал, "просто" не значит "правильно". Ламия выбрал тебя, он любит тебя, и все, что сделает тебе больно, неизбежно сделает больно ему. Я не смогу отказаться от "Бури" не поранив вас обоих. Значит, я лучше не стану отказываться от "Бури" вообще.  
Уоррен помолчал, прокладывая курс на следующие координаты, и все же признал, наконец:  
\- Я в вас ошибался. Наверное, сейчас самое время это сказать.  
Сида его слова только рассмешили:  
\- Ты всегда считал меня психованным ублюдком, и был абсолютно прав. Я все то, что ты во мне видел.  
\- Да, - не стал спорить Уоррен. - Но вы больше, чем просто психованный ублюдок. Вы способны заботиться о тех, кто вам дорог.  
\- Ну, - фыркнул Сид. - Никто не может быть ублюдком круглосуточно. Приходится все же делать перерывы на сон, еду и Леона.  
  
***  
За время, что Форкс летала с Сидом на "Хаосе", им много раз приходилось отключать внешние системы, чтобы уйти с радаров, но к гнетущему ощущению почти полной темноты Форкс так и не привыкла. Темнота в космосе, на корабле была совсем иной, не такой, как на планетах, какими бы недружелюбными те ни казались. Когда "Хаос" отключал системы, Форкс не могла избавиться от мысли о том, какой на самом деле маленький их корабль, и как огромен космос вокруг него, накатывало ощущение замкнутости, словно Форкс заперли в пластиковом гробу, в котором нельзя задохнуться, но и выбраться тоже не получится.  
Присутствие кого-то рядом помогало, и злило одновременно. Форкс не нравилось выглядеть слабой, но и оставаться на погрузившемся в темноту корабле в одиночестве было выше ее сил.  
Еще неприятнее было понимать, что Загесса и Ламия в точности знают, чего она боится и о чем думает, но они хотя бы держали это знание при себе.  
Андерсен сидел на месте Сида, и была в его спокойной расслабленной позе какая-то тяжеловесная, очень земная уверенность, которая вызывала подсознательное желание попросить защиты. И это тоже раздражало, потому что первый помощник "Хаоса" совершенно точно не могла ничего попросить у капитана "Роджера".  
Андерсен вообще теперь казался Форкс незнакомым, и то, как она приходила к нему в каюту - сама не зная, почему и зачем - воспринималось полузабытым сном. Слишком странно, чтобы быть правдой.  
\- Вы не могли бы подойти на минуту, Изабелла? - учтиво попросил Андерсен, вызывая миниатюрную проекцию корабельного компьютера. Во время отключения систем компьютер переходил на сберегающие режимы, чтобы следящие программы не могли перехватить сигнал, и потому был сильно ограничен в мощности.  
Форкс не хотелось подходить к этому человеку ближе, потому что воспоминания о его словах в каюте все же неприятно царапали где-то внутри, но Форкс слишком хорошо понимала, Андерсен звал не ее, а первого помощника "Хаоса".  
\- Я хотел узнать о координатах выхода. Ваш навигатор просчитывал вероятность выхода рядом с Альфой Теосского Скопления, почему Хаотик отказался от этого варианта? - спросил он, приближая проекцию.  
\- Это красный карлик, - подчеркнуто нейтрально ответила Форкс, хотя подозревала, что это никого не обманет. - Мы просто не успели бы проскочить. У "Хаоса" хорошие двигатели, но не настолько, чтобы преодолеть притяжение звезды. Щиты не выдержат.  
\- Как быстро они откажут?  
\- При таких перегрузках? Меньше полутора секунд. "Хаос" это не фрегат, здесь нет дополнительных защитных механизмов.  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно отозвался Андерсен. - Благодарю вас.  
Это звучало в точности как "вы свободны", и Форкс немедленно захотелось огрызнуться. Вместо этого она спросила:  
\- Почему вы согласились?  
\- На что именно? Взять на себя обязанности капитана?  
\- Играть против своих.  
Андерсен чуть откинулся на спинку кресла и побарабанил пальцами по панели управления:  
\- Думаю, именно вы, Изабелла, как никто другой сможете это понять. Без меня у Хаотика едва ли есть шанс ускользнуть от спутников "Роджера", а если он попадется, я получу то, что у меня уже было - Хаотика в пыточном кресле. Я не люблю возвращаться.  
\- И поэтому вы готовы помогать своему врагу? - Форкс не стала скрывать сомнения в голосе.  
\- На данный момент именно я не вижу для себя пути, Изабелла. Тот, который я выбрал, ведет в тупик. Хаотик пообещал мне другой вариант. Я готов слушать.  
\- Вы... - она заставила себя успокоиться, прежде чем продолжить, потому что не могла позволить себе слабость. - Вы вернете ему капитанский доступ, когда он снова окажется на корабле?  
Андерсен не стал делать вид, что вопрос его удивил, и ответил на удивление честно:  
\- Я не знаю. Во мне борются два противоположных желания. Я ненавидел Хаотика Сида так долго, что хочу сделать ему больно, хочу его уничтожить. И сейчас на корабле находится прекрасный инструмент для этого.  
\- Малкеста, - шепотом выдавила она.  
\- Верно. Хаотик пытается спасти своего легионера, он привязан к этому существу, любит его. Отнять эту любовь, сделать ее безнадежной было бы идеальной местью. Осознание того, что он не может ничего изменить уничтожит вашего капитана, Изабелла. Полагаю, что оно окончательно сведет его с ума.  
\- Я вам не позволю, - выдавила Форкс, сама не понимая, отчего ей вдруг стало так страшно.  
\- Вы сами прекрасно понимаете, что ничего не сделаете человеку с капитанским доступом.  
\- Вы не убьете Малкесту, пока я жива.  
Форкс слышала свой голос, словно со стороны, и сама не могла поверить, что говорит это вслух, что действительно готова рисковать собой ради Хаотика, просто она не могла иначе. То, что Андерсен собирался сделать, было намного хуже смерти.  
\- Я пока не решил, - легко согласился Андерсен. - Хотя это было бы идеальной расплатой, вы не находите? Заставить кого-то потерять то же, что потерял я, испытывать ту же беспомощность, что испытывал я. Есть только одно но.  
Форкс промолчала, как и Загесса, хотя чертов инквизитор в точности знал, что Андерсен чувствует и думает, ему не было нужды спрашивать.  
\- Я пережил все это - беспомощность, потерю близких и, хуже всего, осознание, что потерял все из-за собственной глупости, собственной неподготовленности. Я не пожелаю этого никому. Даже своему врагу.  
\- Милосердие? - тихо спросила Форкс. - Я в него не верю.  
\- Нет, Изабелла. Просто есть черта, за которую нельзя заходить. Независимо от того, что ты уже успел совершить. Впрочем, я еще не решил ничего до конца.  
\- Не делайте этого, пожалуйста, - Форкс ненавидела себя за то, как просяще это прозвучало, и все же она не взяла бы свои слова обратно. - Не делайте.  
\- Вы красивая женщина, но даже это не дает вам права просить, Изабелла. Не так.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Хватит, - резко одернул он, и его губы сжались в тонкую недовольную линию, а Форкс вдруг подумала, что, должно быть, такой человек, как Александр Андерсен редко улыбается. - Я прошу прощения за грубость, но давайте вернемся к вопросу о том, как спасти этот корабль.  
\- Хорошо.  
Ее "хорошо" словно поставила точку в разговоре, и странным образом совпало с появлением Слейтера.   
Хотя нет, поняла Форкс, не сводя взгляда от того, как едва заметно заострились черты легионера при виде Андерсена, не точку. Запятую.  
  
***  
Они почти дошли до рубки, когда Ламия неожиданно остановился, прикрыв глаза, будто прислушиваясь, и сказал:  
\- Мне нужно спуститься в лазарет. Я приду в рубку позже.  
Слейтеру не нужно было объяснять, что именно находилось в лазарете и требовало к себе немедленного внимания.  
Малкеста.  
\- Я могу помочь?  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Ламия. - Я предпочту, чтобы ты был в рубке.  
\- Ты ожидаешь, что Андерсен может нас предать, - Слейтер даже не стал превращать это в вопрос, и потому удивился, когда Ламия возразил:  
\- Нет. Я ожидаю обратного. Как только команда узнает, что он получил капитанский доступ, они могут отреагировать по-разному. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь натворил глупостей.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я стану защищать этого человека? Я не уверен, что не сорвусь первым, - ровно ответил Слейтер. - Ты знаешь, как я к нему отношусь лучше всех на этом корабле.  
\- Я знаю, что власть ему передал Сид. Этого должно быть для тебя достаточно. И постарайся держать эмоции под контролем при Загессе. Он все еще нестабилен, таем более, пока Хаотика нет на корабле.  
Слейтер едва подавил раздраженный вздох, и подчеркнуто бесстрастно сказал:  
\- Я помню. Если ты действительно переживаешь о состоянии инквизитора, почему не запереть меня в каюте? Пока Хаотика Сида нет на корабле, у меня нет никаких прав. И даже если бы были, твой статус выше моего.  
\- А ты согласился бы на это?  
\- Нет, - не стал лгать Слейтер.  
\- Именно поэтому. Сейчас не время устраивать мелкие склоки. Надеюсь, ты и сам способен это понять. Андерсен нужен нам, и нужен Сиду.  
\- Я не доверяю этому человеку и не понимаю, почему он согласился нам помочь.  
\- Достаточно и того, что это понимаю я, - высокомерно улыбнувшись, ответил ему Ламия. - А теперь иди, тебя заждались в рубке.  
Александр Андерсен, когда Слейтер зашел, не счел нужным даже здороваться, просто скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и вернулся к проекциям перед собой. Капитан "Роджера" выглядел собранным и спокойным, но Слейтер все равно не мог избавиться от ощущения, что тот напряжен.  
\- Что вы планируете делать? - подчеркнуто бесстрастно спросил Слейтер, едва заметно выделяя обращение.  
\- В последнее время это самый актуальный вопрос, - вместо Андерсена ответил Загесса, и снисходительно добавил. - Держи себя в руках. Сейчас ты разговариваешь с капитаном корабля.  
\- Я служу не капитану корабля, а лично Хаотику Сиду, - Слейтер демонстративно подтянул к себе гравитационный стул и сел подчеркнуто прямо. - То, у кого именно капитанский доступ не имеет для меня значения.  
\- Похвальная преданность, - ответил ему Андерсен немного рассеянно.  
\- Верно. Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Вам лучше это сделать. Если вы не хотите тратить время на бессмысленные пререкания.  
\- Чего вы ждете от меня, Слейтер? - Андерсен повернулся, смерив его тяжелым взглядом. - Что я брошу расчеты курса ради возможности оправдаться перед вами?  
\- Я не жду от вас ничего, - это прозвучало резче, чем ему хотелось, но Андерсен не обратил на его тон внимания, снова повернувшись к проекциям:  
\- Кроме, очевидно, того, что я все же стану тратить на вас время, - сухо заметил он. - Изабелла, если это возможно, сделайте что-нибудь с посторонними в рубке.  
\- И с животными, - добавил инквизитор.  
\- Со всеми посторонними, - спокойно уточнил Андерсен. - Вас, Загесса, это касается тоже.  
\- Почему бы вам всем просто не заткнуться? - огрызнулась Форкс. - Каковы шансы, что мы успеем уйти после того, как они поймут, что преследовали ложный сигнал?  
\- Я сказал бы, около шестидесяти процентов, - невозмутимо ответил ей Андерсен. - Увы, вопрос не в наших шансах.  
\- В "Буре"?  
\- Верно, - Андерсен задумчиво переплел пальцы, опираясь локтями на панель управления. - У "Роджера" двенадцать спутников, каждый из которых по вооружению едва ли сильно уступает второму кораблю Хаотика. Когда на моем корабле поймут, что сигнал, по которому они следовали, ложный, как вы думаете, что они сделают?  
\- Они не будут преследовать настоящий "Хаос"? - спросил Слейтер. - Сочтут его обманкой?  
\- Нет, - ответил Андерсен, а Форкс добавила:  
\- У них достаточно кораблей, чтобы не выбирать.  
\- Верно, Изабелла. Большая часть кораблей отправится за нами.  
\- Но какие-то останутся, чтобы разобраться с "Бурей".  
\- Хаотик не сможет выбраться из своего убежища, - подтвердил Андерсен. - Если не придумает способ отвлечь те корабли.  
\- Он справится? - Слейтер спросил подчеркнуто нейтрально, и все же голос дрогнул на этом "справится".  
\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Андерсен. - Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, я предположил бы, что нет, но мы говорим о Хаотике. Я не раз ошибался на его счет.  
\- Вы можете ему помочь? - Слейтер ненавидел то, что вынужден зависеть от этого человека, но мысль о том, что он может потерять Сида так глупо, ненавидел еще больше.  
\- Я думал об этом, - не стал отрицать Андерсен. - Но при условии, что мы действительно полетим к безопасным координатам выхода, "Хаос" просто не успеет прийти вовремя.  
\- Вы уже обдумали иной вариант, Александр, - вмешался Загесса. - Вам не идет кокетство, скажите прямо.  
\- Только один, - не стал отрицать Андерсен. - Выйти вблизи красного карлика.  
\- Это невозможно, - угрюмо сказала Форкс. - Нас затянет в звезду за доли секунды, даже если мы включим двигатели на максимум. А если прыгнуть из звезды, корабль сожжет плазмой, которую утянет возмущением в пространстве. Вы и сами это знаете.  
\- Технически, если "Хаос" не погрузится в плазму слишком глубоко, то успеть возможно. Есть небольшой промежуток между безопасной зоной выхода и областью, где излучение звезды уже становится для корабля опасным. В таком случае, мы потеряем внешний щит, но "Хаос" останется цел.  
Слейтер невольно подался вперед, отчаянно жалея, что легионерам не давали доступа к информации о космических кораблях.  
\- Вы что пропустили часть про мощности двигателей? - раздраженно спросила Форкс. - Нас утянет мгновенно. Корабль не переходит в гипер сам, нужно, чтобы пилот подал команду. Ни один человек не успеет среагировать за доли секунды между тем, как будет доступна опция выхода в гипер и моментом, когда мы все сгорим.  
Андерсен едва заметно улыбнулся, и едва ли не впервые за все время разговора посмотрел на Слейтера:  
\- Вы правы, Изабелла. Человек не успеет.  
Но Слейтер не был человеком.  
  
***  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что чтобы нагнать "Хаос" нужно лететь в противоположную от него сторону? - Лагатт непонимающе уставился на проекцию космических тел. - Какой смысл в том, что мы развернулись?  
\- В данном случае важно не то, где мы находимся, а насколько близко точка перехода в гипер, - бесцветно ответил Раллен, придвигая одну из звездных систем к себе. - Скорость, с которой путешествует корабль в гиперпространстве, несравнима со скоростями, которые развивают двигатели, это совершенно несопоставимые величины. В гипере корабль меньше чем за полчаса способен выйти в нескольких галактиках от точки входа. И так вышло, что мы оказались точке входа ближе, чем "Хаос".  
\- Какая разница, если он вообще летит в другом направлении? - Лагатт действительно не представлял, к чему клонит этот человек. И был близок к тому, чтобы списать это на общую людскую ограниченность.  
\- Хаотик бежит от имперского патруля, и возможно, знает, что мы тоже его преследуем. Войти в гипер на торговом маршруте у него не получится, слишком много кораблей выходят поблизости, возмущения пространства не дадут "Хаосу" выскочить.  
\- Значит, они летят к... - Лагатт подыскал слова, не зная как это правильно должно называться.  
\- Безопасным координатам входа, - безразлично подсказал Раллен.  
\- Да, значит, они летят туда. Зачем нам разворачиваться?  
Раллен четким, безличным каким-то жестом отодвинул проекцию от себя и провел светящуюся линию в черноте. - Это торговый маршрут, сам по себе он представляет нечто вроде туннеля. Предположим, что это - он приблизил линию, и та действительно оказалась полой, будто трубка. Раллен поставил внутри точку, - "Хаос". Относительно "Хаоса" мы находимся здесь, - он поставил вторую точку чуть дальше и выше от первой, а Лагатт поймал себя на том, что его раздражает это объяснение в картинках. Можно подумать, Раллен разговаривал с каким-то умственно отсталым человеческим ребенком, а не взрослым легионером.  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Безопасные координаты входа расположены вокруг торгового маршрута, - так же ровно и безразлично продолжил Раллен, снова чуть отодвигая проекцию и указывая на область снаружи линии. - Хаотик пытается войти в гипер, он движется сюда, - первый помощник "Роджера" потянул точку, обозначавшую "Хаос" вниз пока она не вышла за пределы линии, а потом щелкнул пальцами, и все вернулось, как было - Если он доберется, мы уже не сможем его поймать. Поэтому мы сами отправимся к ближайшим координатам входа, - он перевел точку - "Роджер" к верхней границе линии, - совершим прыжок в гипер и выйдем здесь, - он повел пальцем, и "Роджер" оказался между Сидом и нижней границей торгового маршрута.  
\- Мы окажемся у него на пути, - понял Лагатт.  
\- Да, - просто и безразлично подтвердил Раллен, заставляя мимоходом подумать, что эта его невыразительность была действительно странной, совершенно неестественной даже в глазах Лагатта, который в свой жизни видел не так уж много людей. - Скачок совершит только "Роджер", спутники будут преследовать "Хаос".  
\- И Хаотик окажется в капкане, - Лагатт сам не заметил, как возбужденно подался вперед. - Мы можем его перехватить! Действительно можем его перехватить.  
\- Я знаю, - равнодушно подтвердил Раллен.  
\- Что если он пойдет к другим координатам входа?  
\- Мы будем на самой границе, если он пойдет к другим координатам входа, мы просто совершим скачок снова.  
\- И выйдем у него на пути, - закончил Лагатт. - Ему не сбежать. Мы точно его поймаем!  
Он чувствовал странное счастливое предвкушение, при мысли о том, что скоро "Роджер" наконец-то разберется с "Хаосом" и капитан Андерсен вернется, но Раллен молчал.  
\- Или он все-таки может сбежать? - уточнил Лагатт настороженно.  
\- Я думаю, что это невозможно, - равнодушно ответил ему Раллен.  
\- Тогда в чем дело?  
\- За годы, что я служил капитану Андерсену, я думал так много раз. Я ошибался.  
  
***  
\- Кажется они купились, - сказал Уоррен, отслеживая сигналы о перемещениях флота Андерсена. - Преследуют нас.  
\- Все, друг Уоррен? Не говори мне, что нет никакого подвоха, потому что я никогда в это не поверю, - Сид лениво потянулся всем телом, чуть привставая на кресле второго пилота, и блаженно выдохнул колечко дыма в воздух. За полчаса с тех пор, как они вышли из пояса астероидов, капитан смолил одну сигарету за другой, и это был единственный признак того, что происходящее все-таки действовало ему на нервы. Если конечно, Сид курил не потому, что просто хотел курить. Уоррен бы не удивился.  
\- "Роджера" с ними нет. Он улетает. Думаете, они не хотят пересечься с имперским патрулем?  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Обожаю твой оптимизм, друг Уоррен. Корабль, в разы превосходящий нас вооружением, летит в противоположную сторону, и ты думаешь, что он убегает.  
\- Я же не сказал, что они от нас убегают, - недовольно буркнул Уоррен.  
\- Я не верю в то, что люди с "Роджера" побегут. Нет, - Сид сделал глубокую затяжку, игнорируя то, что пепел просыпался на пол, и выдохнул ровную длинную струю дыма, улыбаясь. - Алекс подбирает экипаж себе под стать, а такие как он просто не умеют отступать. Не из того теста. Для таких, как мой Алекс, есть только одно направление - вперед. Необходимость топтаться на месте их убивает.  
\- Ага, - ехидно фыркнул Уоррен, потому что видел явный прокол в этой логике и не стеснялся о нем сказать. - Он семь лет гонялся за вами кругами. Только вот это его что-то не убило.  
\- Надежда, - подмигнул Сид. - Живучая дрянь, которая не дает так просто опустить руки. К тому же, какой-никакой, а я все же был его целью.  
\- Никакой, - буркнул Уоррен, просто чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово, хоть и понимал уже, что проиграл. - Значит, на "Роджере" что-то задумали.  
\- Это было бы очень в духе старины Раллена, - авторитетно согласился Сид и рассмеялся. - Он любит неожиданные маневры.  
\- Раллен? - переспросил Уоррен. - Кто такой, черт побери, Раллен?  
\- Даниель Раллен, первый помощник на "Роджере". Друг Уоррен, стыдно не знать такие вещи.  
\- Вы что издеваетесь? - мрачно поинтересовался он. - Откуда мне об этом знать?  
\- Разве речь не идет о дорогих врагах? О врагах нужно знать все.  
\- Я о врагах хочу знать только дату смерти.  
\- И потому, ты не капитан, - наставительно парировал Сид. - Никогда недооценивай значение информации, друг Уоррен. Время, когда побеждал сильнейший, закончилось много веков назад. Сейчас мозги и умение планировать правят бал, и без них ты так навсегда и останешься вечно вторым. Помощником.  
\- Спасибо, что просветили, - кисло ответил Уоррен. - Я уже понял, что не успеваю за вашей гениальностью. Так что за маневры играет "Роджер"? Вы знаете?  
Сид потушил дотлевшую до фильтра сигарету и покачал головой, криво усмехаясь:  
\- Знает у нас падре, а я могу только предполагать.  
\- И что предполагаете? - Уоррен не собирался так запросто бросать тему.  
\- Думаю, они планируют взять нас в тиски.  
\- Каким образом? Они летят в противоположную от нас... - и именно тогда Уоррен понял. - Они летят к координатам входа, собираются прыгнуть к нам и перехватить "Хаос".  
\- Они могут.  
\- Но что именно они будут брать в тиски - нас или настоящий "Хаос"?  
\- Кто знает, друг Уоррен? - Сид задумчиво огладил пальцами перо в своих волосах. - Зависит от того, как убедительно мы сыграем роль приманки. И насколько хороша интуиция у людей Алекса.  
\- Интуиция? - не понял Уоррен. - Почему?  
\- А тебе не показалось бы странным, что "Хаос" выходит из невидимости ради своего небольшого, транспортного корабля.  
\- Они поймут, что вы на борту, - Уоррен почувствовал, как пересыхает в горле. - Вы сделали из нас приманку!  
\- Разве не это я сказал с самого начала? Мы и есть приманка.  
\- Они будут думать, что вы решили бросить "Хаос" и уйти на "Буре".  
\- Это зависит от того, насколько проницателен нынешний капитан "Роджера".  
Уоррен судорожно провел ладонями по лицу:  
\- А вы уже и сами сказали, что он не идиот. Ладно, я понял. Они как минимум не отпустят нас просто так. Думаете, мы сможем уйти?  
\- А это, друг мой, будет целиком и полностью зависеть от тебя.  
\- Почему именно от меня?  
\- Разве "Буря" не твой корабль? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Сид и рассмеялся.  
  
***  
\- Я не уверен, что смогу это сделать, - Слейтер вгляделся в уменьшенные проекции навигации, даже если все они для него были абсолютно бессмысленны. - Я не пилот.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - невозмутимо отозвался Андерсен. - Никто не потребует от вас считать курс, Слейтер. Достаточно того, что вы вовремя нажмете команду.  
\- Даже у реакции легионера есть предел, - это прозвучало резче, чем Слейтеру хотелось, и он недовольно поджал губы. - Что случится, если я не успею?  
\- Вы убьете нас всех, - если Александра Андерсена и пугала такая перспектива, он этого не показал. - Я могу рассчитывать на вашу помощь?  
\- Не можете, - холодно ответил Слейтер. - Я не вижу смысла рисковать. Мы можем придерживаться плана Хаотика Сида.  
\- Верно, - согласился Андерсен. - Но тогда мы не успеем прийти ему на помощь.  
\- Мне полагается верить, что вы действительно собираетесь это сделать? - огрызнулся Слейтер.   
\- Я действительно собираюсь это сделать. Посмотрите на ситуацию здраво.  
\- Он прав, - неожиданно вмешалась Форкс. - Если Андерсен захочет нас сдать, он может сделать это в любой момент. У него высший приоритет командования кораблем. Сейчас все находится под его контролем.  
Андерсен коротко склонил голову, будто бы он услышал похвалу:  
\- Благодарю, Изабелла. Все именно так. Если бы я не хотел увести "Хаос" от моих людей, я мог бы просто не делать этого.  
\- Тогда зачем идти на риск? - спросил Слейтер. - Почему не придерживаться изначального плана?  
\- Наверное, - спокойно сказал Андерсен. - Потому что он не сработает. Я неплохо знаю человека, который сейчас управляет "Роджером" вместо меня. Он способен сложить простые числа. Представьте ситуацию со стороны. "Буря" действует как приманка для моего флота. Незначительный, простой транспортник, и внезапно, чтобы отвлечь внимание от этого транспортника, настоящий "Хаос" выходит из невидимости.  
\- Они поймут, что Сид на борту, - едва сохраняя спокойствие, выдавил Слейтер. - Вы знали об этом с самого начала, и молчали.  
\- Вы полагаете, что сам Хаотик этого не знал?  
\- Он что-то задумал, - подал голос Загесса. - Хаотик не тот человек, кто способен подставиться так глупо.  
Форкс кивнула, хотя Слейтер все равно видел ее нервозность:  
\- Капитан бывает тем еще придурком, но он не облажался бы так глупо. Он должен был предвидеть, что все так и обернется, - она посмотрела на Андерсена, и Слейтер неожиданно понял. Осознал с какой-то пронзительной, почти болезненной четкостью, и сказал:  
\- Он предвидел, - Андерсен не выглядел удивленным. - И поэтому оставил вместо себя вас. Он рассчитывает, что вы его вытащите.  
\- Не без вашей помощи, Слейтер, - спокойно подтвердил Андерсен. - Не без вашей помощи.  
  
***  
Единственным источником света в лаборатории была голубоватая сфера криокамеры, прозрачная, матово светящаяся. Ее света едва хватало, но Ламия отлично знал все помещение, чтобы не натыкаться на мебель и оборудование. Он слишком часто использовал лабораторию как личное убежище, и теперь в этом убежище спал монстр  
Никакого вызова или сигнала из лаборатории не поступало, просто в какой-то момент Ламия понял, что не сможет подняться в рубку, чтобы спокойно и взвешенно обсуждать дальнейшие планы.  
Ему хотелось побыть одному.  
Сквозь прозрачный экран криокамеры можно было разглядеть изуродованное лицо Малкесты. Отталкивающее до такой степени, что уродство становилось притягательным. Ламия видел за этим лицом человека, который никогда не страдает и никогда не сомневается. И это странно напоминало ему о прошлом на Нео-Ватикане. О времени, когда Ламия был любимым сыном Творца.  
Тогда он тоже ни в чем не сомневался.  
Думать об Уоррене и Сиде было слишком страшно, и Ламия старательно гнал эти мысли прочь. Прогнать страх у него не получалось.  
Ламия был рад, что в лаборатории не было зеркал. Ему не хотелось случайно увидеть себя.  
Настоящее уродство, убожество. Сын Господа, который боится, который сомневается и прячется в лазарете, потому что не способен справится с собственным страхом.  
Уоррен видел Ламию красивым, и считал Малкесту уродливым, но Уоррен ошибался. Все было с точностью наоборот.  
И поддаться было бы так просто.  
Всего несколько команд криокамере, и мейстер Малкеста откроет глаза, затопит весь корабль своей правотой и своим безумием...  
Это могло бы быть очень просто, и Ламия действительно протянул руку...  
Всего пара команд.  
 _Это ты хочешь с нами сделать, душа моя? Ты хочешь для нас безнадежности?_  
Ламия так и не смог их нажать.  
Чертов Хаотик Сид все еще держал его крепче самого тяжелого якоря.  
В тот момент Ламия еще не знал, любит ли его за это или ненавидит.  
  
***  
\- "Хаос" исчез с радаров в поясе астероидов, но сейчас мы снова поймали его сигнал. Они немного отклонились от первоначального курса, но радар все еще фиксирует их движение, - доложил офицер, имени которого Лагатт не знал, и Раллен равнодушно кивнул, принимая информацию:  
\- Всем кораблям следовать первоначальным инструкциям.  
\- Есть, сэр, - коротко отрапортовал офицер и отключился.  
Лагатт присмотрелся к Раллену повнимательнее и рискнул спросить:  
\- Вы что-то подозреваете?  
\- Это моя работа, - ответ Раллена был воплощением безличной вежливости, или, по крайней мере, Лагатту так казалось. - Хаотик пошел в пояс астероидов, потому что там плохо ловят радары.  
\- И что? - Лагатт не вполне понимал, к чему клонит первый помощник. - Он и должен пытаться уйти, не от нас, так от имперцев, разве нет?  
\- Мы слишком легко поймали его сигнал снова. Если это отвлекающий маневр, то он не удался.  
\- Потому что мы лучше, - Лагатт пренебрежительно улыбнулся, но увидел выражение лица первого помощника, и улыбаться немедленно расхотелось. Казалось, Раллен выглядел так же бесцветно, как и обычно, но появилось в его выражении лица что-то, из-за чего Лагатту немедленно захотелось оказаться подальше.  
\- Не стоит недооценивать Хаотика. Он отлично умеет выживать. Мне сложно поверить, что он так глупо ошибся.  
\- Но ведь ваши люди поймали сигнал с "Хаоса". Значит, все-таки ошибся.  
\- Или это ложный сигнал, - ответил Раллен.  
\- А такое возможно?  
\- Если есть условно подходящий по конфигурации корабль и совпадает номер - возможно.  
Лагатт фыркнул:  
\- Откуда он мог взять еще один корабль? "Хаос" же все время летал один, верно?  
Раллен аккуратно сложил руки на коленях каким-то странным, отточенным движением и покачал головой:  
\- Капитан подозревал, что у них есть еще один корабль. Но неопровержимых доказательств мы не нашли ни разу.  
\- Значит, его и нет, скорее всего, - пожал плечами Лагатт. - За годы этот второй корабль должен был засветиться хотя бы однажды, - и тут же, противореча сам себе, он спросил. - Что если Хаотик действительно где-то раздобыл еще один корабль и подменил "Хаос"?  
\- У нас все еще останется нагнать его на "Роджере", - ответил ему Раллен. - Будем надеяться, этого окажется достаточно.

***  
Поначалу, когда он только увидел показания приборов, Уоррен не поверил своим глазам. Опознавательный сигнал эсминца - безномерного, потому что номер "Хаоса" был на "Буре" - светился на радаре, удаляясь от пояса астероидов, и если даже транспортник ловил сигнал, то корабли Андерсена точно могли его видеть.  
\- Доверяете Андерсену, да, сэр? - зло спросил Уоррен. - И что сейчас делает ваш Андерсен?  
Сид рассмеялся, так словно происходящее его ни капли не волновало:  
\- Как тяжела доля капитана, правда, друг Уоррен? Стоит случиться чему-то непредвиденному, и все, от мала до велика, бегут требовать ответа с тебя. Даже вторые помощники.  
Что-то в его поведении не вязалось с ситуацией, слишком Хаотик был спокоен для кого-то кто...  
\- Вы ожидали чего-то подобного? Почему, черт побери, не сказали мне?  
Сид рассмеялся снова, и если бы Уоррен был уверен, что это сойдет ему с рук, он обязательно врезал бы своему капитану по самодовольной, психованной физиономии.   
\- Представь, как глупо я бы выглядел, если бы ошибся, - Сид небрежно пожал плечами и подмигнул.  
\- Сейчас я думаю, что вы выглядите глупее, чем когда-либо, - честно ответил ему Уоррен. - Андерсен вывел "Хаос" и привлек к нему внимание. Он просто сдаст корабль своим людям. А потом поймает нас.  
\- Не стоит недооценивать Алекса, - Сид хищно улыбнулся, переплетая пальцы, и уставившись сквозь главный иллюминатор вперед. - Он не станет размениваться на такие мелочи.  
\- Это, по-вашему, мелочь?  
\- Алекс не тот, кто бьет слабого, ему это не интересно. Зависеть от него целиком и полностью, на самом деле довольно простой способ обезопасить себя.  
\- Вы уже обезопасили, - горько сказал Уоррен. - И вот она летит прямо поперек радара, ваша безопасность.  
\- Тебе стоит больше доверять моей душе. Поверь, если она не сочла нужным вмешаться, все идет по плану.  
\- Ага, - на это Уоррен мог только хмыкнуть. - Вопрос только в том, чей это план?  
  
***  
\- Это ведь совершенно нормально? - вглядываясь в показания проекций, спросил Лагатт. - То есть, должно быть логичное объяснение, почему эсминцев вдруг стало два?  
\- Нет, - бесцветно ответил ему Раллен. - Не нормально.  
\- А вы знаете, какой из них настоящий? У Хаотика ведь не может быть два "Хаоса", верно?  
\- Не может, - равнодушно подтвердил первый помощник, задумчиво прикусывая ноготь большого пальца. Движение смотрелось дико и слишком лично у Раллена, который, казалось, вовсе был лишен каких бы то ни было признаков характера. - Это обманный маневр. Они знают, что мы преследуем.  
\- Но ведь есть возможность вычислить?  
\- Даже, если мы вычислим, который из них "Хаос", - медленно выговорил Раллен, - мы не сможем узнать, на котором из них Хаотик и капитан.  
\- Тогда нужно поймать оба. У нас все равно перевес в силе, наших кораблей больше, а каждое из судов Хаотика само по себе. Нам не нужно выбирать, какой корабль захватить.  
Раллен кивнул, и почему-то это простое движение заставило нервы Лагатта зазвенеть от напряжения.  
\- Не нужно. Мы успеем перехватить их все.  
Лагатт поймал себя на том, что не верит ему.  
  
***  
\- Андерсен изменил курс, - жадно подавшись вперед, и не сводя глаз с радара, сказал Уоррен. - Он слишком рано включил системы. "Хаос" не дотянет до безопасных координат.  
\- Разве что он летит к каким-то другим координатам, - Сид задумчиво прикусил кончик фиолетового пера, и чуть улыбнулся. - Алекс-Алекс. Он всегда делает невозможное. Удивительный человек, правда?  
Уоррен присмотрелся к новому курсу "Хаоса" повнимательнее, и едва подавил желание досадливо сплюнуть:  
\- Он летит к красному карлику.  
\- Верно.  
\- Вы говорили, что там нельзя выйти.  
\- Я тоже человек и могу ошибаться, - лукаво подмигнул Сид.  
Уоррен хотел съездить ему по морде так сильно, что в кончиках пальцев покалывало:  
\- Тогда зачем этот фарс с "Бурей"? Зачем рисковать собой и мной, если с самого начала можно было выйти у красного карлика. Не отдавая командование Андерсену, никого не подставляя? Или что, слишком для вас скучно? Не хватает адреналина? - Уоррен почти сорвался на крик, и именно тогда Сид улыбнулся. Так ласково и спокойно, что перехватило дыхание, и, будто чья-то ледяная рука сжала внутренности.  
\- Не стоит говорить мне таких вещей, друг мой Уоррен. Я добрый капитан, и не должен поднимать на тебя руку, и все же не стоит. Поверь мне на слово.  
Уоррен судорожно сглотнул неожиданно пересохшим горлом и выдавил из себя:  
\- Я извиняюсь.  
\- Правильно, друг мой. Тебе следует. А теперь вспомни, во сколько самые быстрые из спутников "Роджера" превосходят "Хаос" в скорости.  
Уоррен чувствовал себя, как, должно быть, мог чувствовать себя солдат перед трибуналом - одно неверное слово и смерть. Хотя Сид, разумеется, не убил бы своего навигатора:  
\- Самые быстрые из спутников в армаде Андерсена - космические яхты. Они быстрее в полтора, при определенных условиях в два раза.  
\- И где сейчас эти яхты?  
\- Преследуют "Бурю".  
Сид хищно улыбнулся:  
\- Верно, друг мой. А теперь подумай, что было бы, если бы мы не увели их от "Хаоса".  
И тогда Уоррен понял:  
\- Они задержали бы корабль, увеличили бы время полета до красного карлика.  
\- Бинго и кофеварка моему любимому навигатору! Если бы мы не увели яхты, те задержали бы "Хаос", а этого времени вполне хватило бы "Роджеру", на маленький маневр с прыжком. И знаешь, что было бы тогда?  
Уоррену не обязательно было озвучивать, и все же он это сделал:  
\- И "Роджер" захватил бы "Хаос".  
\- О да, - Сид блаженно зажмурился и просмаковал. - Мы бы проиграли. Не знаю как ты, а я ненавижу проигрывать.  
Уоррену нечего было ему ответить.  
  
***  
\- Сэр, - с Ралленом снова связался один из навигаторов. - Эсминец меняет курс. Если мы развернемся, сможем нагнать их меньше, чем за полчаса.  
\- Что они делают? - непонимающе пробормотал Лагатт, вглядываясь в проекцию. - Они ведь удаляются от безопасных координат, верно?  
\- Мы подозреваем, что они попытаются прыгнуть у звезды, сэр, - доложил навигатор.  
\- У звезды? Это возможно? - вмешался Лагатт, и от того, как едва заметно в ответ поморщился Раллен, похолодел внутри, только теперь вспомнив, что по статусу не имеет никакого права задавать вопросы.  
Он не удивился бы, получив наказание, но первый помощник только равнодушно пояснил:  
\- Теоретически. Это ни разу никому не удавалось. Скорость, с которой звезда притягивает к себе объекты, слишком велика. Если пилот не успевает дать команду приборам вовремя, возмущения в пространстве утянут вслед за кораблем слишком много плазмы, щиты не выдержат.  
\- И "Хаос" сгорит, - поспешно добавил Лагатт, показывая, что понял.  
\- Проблема с переходом только в том, что скорость реакции пилотов слишком низкая, а машины не способны точно отследить время для прыжка, - Раллен равнодушно провел пальцами по проекции, приближая к себе небольшую звездную систему. - Но если бы чисто теоретически существовал пилот, чья скорость реакции сравнима со скоростью реакции машины, переход вблизи звезды стал бы возможен.  
Лагатт сглотнул, прежде чем озвучить свои выводы:  
\- Легионер. У них есть Слейтер.  
\- Какие будут распоряжения, сэр? - подал голос навигатор.  
\- Есть суда, которые могли бы задержать эсминец на пути к ближайшей подходящей звезде? - уточнил Раллен, и навигатор заметно напрягся:  
\- Только мы, сэр. Остальные спутники преследовали второй корабль. Они слишком далеко, им не успеть.  
\- Тогда пересчитайте курс. Мы разворачиваемся.

***  
\- Сработало, - не веря своим глазам до конца, тихо выдохнула Форкс, и ее приглушенный голос заставил Слейтера поморщиться. Такой тон делал обстановку в рубке какой-то странно интимной, уединенной, будто за пределами металлических корабельных дверей не было ничего кроме черноты.  
Андерсен, к счастью, ответил нормально:  
\- На "Роджере" поняли, что мы летим к красной звезде. Другие их корабли слишком далеко, им пришлось развернуться.  
\- Они успеют нас перехватить? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Нет. Я перевел почти всю энергию корабля на двигатели, - ровно отозвался Андерсен. - На короткое время это увеличит нашу скорость.  
Слейтер мысленно просчитал другие варианты и спросил:  
\- Что если бы "Хаос" отправился бы к звезде сразу.  
Вместо Андерсена ему ответила Форкс, и то, как легко она подхватывала фразы этого человека, внутренне раздражало Слейтера:  
\- Его задержали бы спутники. Мы не добрались бы до красного карлика без отвлекающего маневра с "Бурей".  
\- Верно, Изабелла, - спокойно подтвердил Андерсен. - И то же самое было бы, если бы мы включили сигналы чуть позже. "Роджер" успел бы прыгнуть.  
\- Сид знал, что вы это просчитаете, - Слейтер внезапно почувствовал, что ужасно устал. Действительно почти смертельно вымотался, хотя за последние несколько циклов не было ничего, что могло бы это объяснить.  
\- Рассчитывал на это.  
\- Он мог бы сделать все это сам. Ему не обязательно было перепоручать вам командование.  
\- Чтобы сделать это ему пришлось бы остаться на "Хаосе", Слейтер. Как вы сами знаете, он предпочел улететь.  
Да, Сид предпочел рискнуть жизнью вместе с Уорреном.  
\- Мы подходим к области красного карлика, до вхождения в зону безопасных координат четыре минуты, - доложила Форкс, следя за проекцией навигации.  
\- Хорошо, - коротко кивнул Андерсен. - Слейтер, займите свое место, пожалуйста.  
Слейтер сел в кресло пилота, моментально подстроившееся под контуры его тела, и приблизил к себе проекцию:  
\- Мне достаточно будет только нажать на кнопку для перехода? - еще раз уточнил он.  
\- Да, - ровно ответил Андерсен. - Я сам задам координаты выхода из гипера.  
\- Нет, - угрюмо покачал головой Слейтер. - Нет, я не стану переносить нас в какую-то неизвестную часть космоса. Координаты задаст Форкс, или я вообще не стану совершать прыжок.  
\- Сэр... - осторожно начала Форкс, оборачиваясь к Андерсену, и Слейтер едва смог сдержать себя в руках, когда услышал это обращение. Как она могла говорить подобное кому-то кроме Сида? Говорить это мяснику, который пытал ее капитана. По какому праву?  
\- Изабелла, - Андерсен не повысил голос, не изменил интонации, и все-таки Форкс замолчала. - Вы сделаете все, что необходимо, Слейтер. Потому что, и вы прекрасно это понимаете, у вас нет иного выбора, - он притянул к себе одну из проекций и спокойно набрал координаты.  
\- Вы не в том положении, чтобы угрожать, - отпарировал Слейтер.  
\- Три минуты, - вмешался Загесса. - Вы не могли бы оба перестать соизмерять у кого длиннее. Сейчас не самое подходящее для этого время.  
\- Мне нет нужды угрожать, - Андерсен просто проигнорировал его. - Единственный ваш шанс помочь Хаотику - этот прыжок. Отказавшись перейти в гипер, вы убьете не только нас всех, но и его тоже.  
\- Именно поэтому я требую, чтобы координаты выхода назначил первый помощник, - отчеканил Слейтер. - Я не доверяю вам. Вы можете перенести корабль куда угодно.  
Андерсен только заложил руки за спину и скользнул по таймеру на одной из проекций равнодушным взглядом:  
\- Приготовьтесь, Слейтер. Вы не должны упустить время.  
\- Я уже сказал вам, я не стану переводить корабль в гипер, пока Форкс не назначит координаты.  
\- Я слышал, - спокойно подтвердил Андерсен.  
Тишина, воцарившаяся в рубке после, была напряженной, гнетущей, и Слейтер кожей ощущал направленные на него взгляды Форкс и Загессы. Цифры на проекции сменялись бесшумно, и казалось, что время утекает слишком быстро.  
\- Сэр... - снова начала Форкс, делая шаг вперед, и Андерсен опять не дал ей закончить:  
\- Изабелла, не вынуждайте меня блокировать ваш доступ. И перестаньте нервничать, легионер справится.  
Слейтер стиснул зубы, подавляя желание огрызнуться.  
Перед глазами сменяли друг друга цифры на проекции, оставляя все меньше и меньше времени.  
Андерсен стоял рядом с креслом пилота, заложив руки за спину, спокойно, невозмутимо, и даже не смотрел на таймер.  
Ни в его позе, ни в его выражении лица не было ничего общего с Сидом, и все же Слейтер невольно вспомнил - подпольный бар на Равоне и обратный отсчет. И Слейтер поймал себя на странной мысли, что несмотря ни на что Андерсен с Сидом в чем-то были очень похожи.  
Десять секунд.  
Слейтер не смог бы выиграть в такой ситуации у Сида.  
Не смог и у Андерсена.  
Девять, восемь, семь...  
У него действительно не было выбора.  
...шесть... пять...  
\- Сосредоточьтесь, Слейтер.  
Три.  
Два.  
Один.  
Слейтер нажал на кнопку, и "Хаос" перешел в гипер.  
  
В рубке было тихо, и Слейтер обессилено прикрыл глаза.  
\- Вы хорошо справились, - спокойно заметил Андерсен, и даже на то чтобы огрызнуться у Слейтера в тот момент не было сил.  
\- У нас получилось? - тихо спросила Форкс. - Мы успели?  
\- Это станет ясно через полторы минуты, когда мы выйдем из гипера, - ответил Андерсен.  
\- Почему так быстро? - устало спросил Слейтер, борясь с собственным равнодушием.  
\- Потому что координаты выхода рядом с координатами входа. Относительно, разумеется, - сказал Андерсен. - И прежде, чем вы снова начнете обвинять меня, подумайте о моих мотивах.  
\- Я не понимаю ваших мотивов, - признал Слейтер.  
\- Потому что неверно оцениваете ситуацию. Вы думаете, что я мог назначить координаты, чтобы сбежать. Вы воспринимаете это как бегство.  
\- А вы воспринимаете это иначе?  
\- Да. Выбрать посторонние координаты означало бы в очередной раз упустить Хаотика. Не обманывайтесь насчет происходящего. Наши с ним отношения ничуть не изменились. Он по-прежнему убегает. Я по-прежнему преследую его на своем корабле.  
Слейтеру нечего было на это ответить.


	33. Chapter 33

***  
\- И... - Сид сделал эффектную паузу, прежде чем зааплодировать. - Браво, Алекс!  
Уоррен несколько раз обновил показания радара, все еще не веря до конца, что Андерсену удалось перейти вблизи звезды. И координаты, которые он выбрал для выхода, были сразу за двумя яхтами, шедшими следом за "Бурей".  
\- Андерсен разыгрывает капкан?  
\- Как видишь, друг мой, как видишь, - Сид счастливо рассмеялся, и Уоррен едва подавил желание поежиться.  
\- Почему он не сбежал с "Хаосом"? Он мог бы.  
Сид фыркнул, будто Уоррен сказал нечто невероятно тупое:  
\- Потому что, как и прежде, Алексу нужен я. А я здесь, и между ним и мной всего два корабля.  
\- Думаете, он станет стрелять по своим же спутникам? - Уоррен не стал скрывать сомнения.  
\- На поражение не станет, но если мы ему поможем, - Сид хищно улыбнулся. - Ему и не придется. Так что ты скажешь мне, друг Уоррен. Ты капитан этого корабля. Тебе и решать, что делать. Подыграть Алексу или свалить.  
\- Вы ведь помните, что на "Хаосе" Ламия, и я никуда без него не полечу, да, сэр?  
Сид отмахнулся, доставая сигареты, и пожал плечами:  
\- Я подумал, что это эффектно звучит.  
\- Здесь в кабине только вы и я, сэр. А я думаю, что ваши понты очень стремные. Нашли перед кем выделываться.  
\- Моих "я" вполне наберется на небольшой зрительный зал. Так что мне всегда есть перед кем повыделываться.  
Уоррен хмыкнул, разворачивая корабль и настраивая управление бортовыми пушками. Вооружение "Бури", конечно, уступало эсминцу, зато намного превосходило то, что обычно можно было встретить на транспортнике:  
\- Я точно не хочу знать, что творится у вас в голове.  
\- Умный-умный навигатор, - Сид прикурил и выпустил дым в воздух колечками. Одно, два, три кольца.  
Пижон.  
\- И что теперь? - Уоррен навел орудия на ближайшую из яхт.  
\- А вот это теперь уже полностью твое шоу, - Сид со вкусом потянулся, и блаженно прикрыл глаза. - Я лично собираюсь насладиться своей должностью пассажира, - он криво усмехнулся и передразнил. - Сэр!  
\- Я понятия не имею, что ваш Андерсен собирается делать, - Уоррен стиснул зубы, и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не послать Сида матом.  
\- Тогда подожди, пока он начнет действовать, и просто подыграй. Правда, постарайся обойтись без жертв, а то Алекс может потребовать твою голову.  
\- Вы все равно не отдадите ему мою голову. Я нужен вашей душе.  
\- Я всегда могу отдать Алексу твою нижнюю голову, а моя душа прирастит ее тебе повторно, - подмигнул Сид. И Уоррену оставалось только надеяться, что он шутил.  
  
***  
В одной книге по человеческой психологии, которую Лагатт читал еще до того, как его официально сделали легионером во Дворце, упоминалось, что в критические моменты жизни, восприятие времени у человека может меняться, что совсем маленький промежуток времени может казаться бесконечным. Этот факт не был чем-то важным, и все-таки он зацепился в сознании, чтобы неожиданно вспомниться потом, много после.  
Лагатт смотрел на проекцию, на то, как увеличивается расстояние между "Хаосом" и "Роджером" и боялся спросить. В рубке было темно, всю мощность Раллен перевел на двигатели, и неестественно тихо.  
Раллен стоял неподвижно и, не отрываясь, следил за тем, как перемещаются по проекции точки. Время текло бесконечно, и больше всего Лагатт почему-то боялся, что Раллен вдруг вспомнит про него, и... Страх был нерациональным, каким-то глубинным. Лагатт боялся не наказания, он боялся чего-то другого. Того, как Раллен посмотрит на него.  
Хотя, конечно, этот страх был совершенно глупым и недостойным легионера. Какое значение имело то, что человек на него посмотрит? В конце концов, во Дворце на Лагатта каждый день смотрели люди намного могущественнее, чем первый помощник "Роджера".  
И все же убедить себя не удавалось.  
А потом точка "Хаоса" мигнула и исчезла, Раллен закрыл глаза, и Лагатт почему-то подумал, что так даже хуже.  
\- Мы могли бы прыгнуть следом, сэр. Я быстрее Слейтера, скорость моей реакции выше, я успею.  
Раллен застыл, медленно повернул к нему голову и посмотрел. Лагатт неожиданно вдруг увидел его глаза так отчетливо, словно кто-то вдруг навел фокус.  
\- После прыжка невозможно отследить координаты выхода. Хаотик ушел, - Раллен говорил спокойно, тускло, но было в его интонации что-то, чего Лагатт ни разу не слышал раньше, что его пугало. И сам страх тоже был новый, непривычный, будто бы Лагатт боялся не самого Раллена, а за него.  
Глупости.  
Раллен был всего лишь человеком. Одним из многих.  
\- Что насчет второго корабля? Если перехватим его, там могут быть зацепки, о том, куда Хаотик направится дальше. Где его вообще можно искать. Ведь должны же быть какие-то данные на бортовом компьютере, на приборах навигации.  
Раллен промолчал, и Лагатт почувствовал, что слова как будто ускользают.  
\- Вы же должны знать, что делать, - наконец выдавил он. - Вы должны.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил Раллен. - Я должен.  
Еще одна точка возникшая на радаре, заставила их обоих вздрогнуть.  
\- Это Хаотик? - почему-то шепотом спросил Лагатт.  
\- Это "Хаос".  
\- Но почему он не ушел? Что им нужно на корабле-обманке?  
\- Не что. Кто.  
И Раллен улыбнулся, широко, улыбкой, которой Лагатт никогда не мог ожидать от него раньше. Улыбкой одержимого.  
\- Мы прыгнем следом.  
  
***  
Когда они выходили из гипера, корабль тряхнуло, и Слейтер инстинктивно ухватился за подлокотники пилотского кресла. Андерсен покачнулся, но устоял и вовремя подхватил Форкс.  
Вокруг них немедленно около пяти красноватых проекций, и Слейтер снова пожалел, что легионерам не преподавали хотя бы базовые знания о космических кораблях.  
\- Повреждения щита шестьдесят процентов, - сообщила Форкс, подтягивая к себе одну из проекций. - Сэр, хвостовые зоны находятся в области риска, интенсивность защиты там упала до уровня три. И мы потеряли правый оружейный дезинтегратор.  
\- Состояние двигателей и система жизнеобеспечения в порядке, - сказал ей Андерсен. - Это сейчас главное. Что с бортовыми орудиями?  
\- Вам пришлось снять с них мощность, чтобы уйти. На "Хаосе" нет подходящего аккумулятора заряда, энергия подается напрямую с двигателя.  
\- Хаотик не позаботился об аккумуляторе? - Андерсен равнодушно вздернул бровь. - Не похоже на него.  
\- На "Хаосе" недостаточно места, чтобы установить еще и аккумулятор.  
\- Как долго займет зарядка перед первым выстрелом?  
\- Около полутора минут.  
\- Хорошо, - Андерсен кивнул, открывая снова просчет курса, и Слейтер увидел, где они оказались после перехода. Совсем близко к Сиду. Это успокаивало. - Настраивайте наведение на цель.  
\- Вы станете стрелять? - с сомнением спросил Слейтер, а Андерсен смерил его безразличным, тяжелым взглядом:  
\- Не на поражение, Слейтер. Это все еще ми люди.  
\- Вы сможете? - взгляд у Андерсена был спокойным, словно речь шла о чем-то незначительном, и все же Слейтеру тяжело было ему поверить:  
\- Смогу, не сомневайтесь. Готовьте орудия, Изабелла. И перенастройте на максимальную точность. Я не хочу случайностей.  
\- Есть перенастроить орудия, - коротко отрапортовала Форкс. - Сэр, на яхтах поняли, что мы собираемся атаковать. Они попытаются разделиться.  
\- Не успеют, - успокоил ее Андерсен. - "Буря" атакует первой.  
И именно эта бесстрастная, ничем не обоснованная уверенность злила Слейтера больше всего. Андерсен верил, что Сид правильно поймет его план, даже мысли другой не допускал. И он был прав, в то время как Слейтер спорил с Сидом даже о том, можно ли идти на абордаж.  
 _Я тебе доверяю._  
Он говорил эти слова несколько раз, в разных ситуациях, но даже не понимал, что такое настоящее доверие. Теперь ему показали.  
\- Вы не можете знать наверняка, - резко ответил Слейтер Андерсену. - Вы ни о чем не договаривались с Хаотиком. Скорее всего, он понятия не имеет, что вы собираетесь делать.  
Андерсен лишь скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и снова обратился к Форкс:  
\- Будьте готовы, Изабелла. Мы атакуем, как только "Буря" уничтожит их щиты. Цельтесь в хвостовые отсеки, в конденсаторы над двигателями.  
\- Почему не в сами двигатели? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Попадание в двигатели уничтожит корабль, - коротко пояснил Загесса. - Обычно стреляют в охлаждающие конденсаторы. Если те выйдут из строя, двигатель перегреется.  
\- При повреждении конденсаторов, двигатель переводят в аварийный режим и подают сигнал бедствия. Они не смогут ни использовать оружие, ни преследовать нас, - добавила Форкс. - Сэр, что если конденсаторы пострадают слишком сильно. Это может отключить систему жизнеобеспечения.  
\- На этих яхтах есть аварийный аккумулятор. Его хватит ненадолго, но достаточно, чтобы пилоты смогли использовать скафандры, - ответил Андерсен. - Не думайте о посторонних вещах, Изабелла. "Буря" почти вышла на позицию для выстрела. Орудия готовы?  
\- Вспомогательные готовы, сэр.  
\- Отлично, - он посмотрел на Форкс, и Слейтер заметил, что было в этом взгляде что-то странное, слишком глубокое и темное для того, кто смотрел на всего-лишь временного подчиненного. Это что-то очень Слейтеру не нравилось. - Я рассчитываю на вас, Изабелла.  
Но ответный взгляд Форкс - едва скрываемое удовольствие, почти благодарность - не нравился ему еще больше.  
\- Я вас не подведу.  
  
***  
Сид с интересом подался вперед, разглядывая то, как перемещались яхты между "Бурей" и "Хаосом":  
\- Как любопытно, друг Уоррен.  
\- Я и сам вижу, что они пытаются разделиться, - огрызнулся тот, корректируя перемещение корабля. - Кто придумал их такими быстрыми?  
Сид открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и Уоррен тут же буркнул:  
\- Это был риторический вопрос. Мы все еще ждем первого хода Андерсена?  
Сид покачал головой и преувеличенно торжественно ответил:  
\- Нет, друг Уоррен, сначала мы проверим твой интеллект.  
\- Опять ваши загадки? - нахмурился тот. - Я уже говорил, что я их ненавижу?  
Это заслужило ему смех. Типичный смех Хаотика Сида - откровенный, искренний и совсем не немного безумный:  
\- Разве мои загадки не поучительны? Они делают людей лучше.  
\- Ага, или мертвее.  
\- Мертвее они делают только глупых людей. Давай проверим, не принадлежишь ли ты к этой категории. Итак, есть капитан Алекс, которому нужно стрелять по своим, как ты думаешь, он действительно будет стрелять в них на поражение?  
До тех пор, пока Сид не спросил, Уоррен вообще об этом не думал. Но возможно, капитан был прав, и ему следовало.  
\- Я думаю, что не станет, - ответил он после непродолжительного молчания. - Не ради нас.  
\- Верно. А теперь вспомни все, что знаешь о космических кораблях и скажи, что будет, если дать залп в полную мощность по таким яхтам.  
\- Будет бум, - пожал плечами Уоррен. - "Хаос" не сможет стрелять так, чтобы точно не уничтожить их. Сначала нужно убрать их защитные поля. Но "Хаос" слишком мощный для этого... - он задумался о том, что это означало, и понял. - Андерсен рассчитывает, что их защиту снимем мы. Тогда он сможет нейтрализовать корабли без потерь. Вы к этому хотели меня подвести? Что нам надо напасть первыми?  
Сид подмигнул ему и рассмеялся:  
\- Давай сделаем вид, что я никого ни к чему не подводил. Ты догадался сам, а я... я просто таким образом спрашивал про кофе. Оно бы сейчас было бы очень кстати.  
  
***  
\- Оба их корабля быстрее "Роджера", - сказал Раллен, открывая перед Лагаттом проекцию управления гипер-переходами. - Мы прыгнем после того, как они разберутся с яхтами.  
\- Почему не сейчас? - Лагатт не желал признаваться в этом, но ему было немного не по себе. Раллен взял себя в руки, снова выглядел как обычно и говорил невыразительным, бесцветным голосом, и все же что-то было не так. Очень сильно не так. Больше всего напрягало то, что Лагатт не мог понять, что именно его напрягало.  
\- Потому что они на это рассчитывают, и мне нужно увидеть, на какие координаты перехода они нацелены. Так будет проще перехватить.  
\- И вы оставите два своих корабля умирать, только потому, что Хаотик мог предусмотреть наше вмешательство? Я думал, там ваши люди.  
\- Спасательные шлюпки еще никто не отменял, - равнодушно напомнил Раллен. - На яхтах меньше экипажа и больше риск аварии. Шлюпки делают с повышенной защитой. Если "Хаос" не станет стрелять из главных орудий, команде ничего не угрожает.  
\- А если станут?  
\- Главные орудия требуют большей мощности, чем вспомогательные. "Хаосу" незачем тратить энергию. Не тогда, когда она может понадобиться двигателям.  
\- Но вы все равно не можете быть уверены на все сто процентов, - упрямо возразил Лагатт, сам не зная почему.  
\- Тебя так волнует судьба незнакомых тебе людей.  
Предположение было абсурдным, и Лагатт только мотнул головой в ответ:  
\- Мне безразличны люди, любые. Я просто считаю, что неправильно оставлять их на произвол судьбы. Вы же сами говорили, что команда единое целое. Целое не должно само от себя отсекать части.  
\- Хорошо сказано, - равнодушно похвалил его Раллен. - Мы все равно прыгнем только после того, как "Хаос" нейтрализует яхты. Это не обсуждается.  
Лагатт нервно сглотнул, снова чувствуя, что ему не по себе, и ответил коротким кивком.  
  
***  
Когда две яхты-спутника «Роджера» взяли в «капкан», те попытались разлететься в стороны и прорваться с флангов. "Буря" не позволила им этого, ударив раньше. Маневрируя, корабль подлетел ближе и ударил из всех орудий по щитам яхт сплошным энергетическим залпом. Его было недостаточно, чтобы снести защиту кораблей сразу, но он медленно снижал ее интенсивность, не давая яхтам ни атаковать в ответ - хотя боевое оборудование на них все равно было не слишком мощным - ни эвакуироваться их экипажу.  
Как только щиты пали, "Хаос" нанес удар. Светящийся залп на секунду рассек черноту с ювелирной точностью медицинского скальпеля, разделился на два самостоятельных сгустка и вошел в хвостовые отсеки беззащитных кораблей. Не было не взрыва, ни даже всполохов - импульсы не задели двигателей, и все же яхты застыли без движения.  
"Хаос" прошел мимо них, не сбавляя движения, будто красуясь, и Хаотик Сид в рубке "Бури", глядя на это, широко улыбнулся. Может быть, потому что даже он сам не сделал бы лучше.  
  
***  
Лагатт следил за происходящим вместе с Ралленом, и чувство неправильности нарастало.  
Света в рубке почти не было, только проекции отбрасывали голубоватые отблески на ближайшие предметы, и все же Лагатту казалось, что с каждой секундой Раллен становился все бледнее.  
Первый помощник не произносил ни слова, но Лагатт видел, как крепко его пальцы сжимали спинку кресла пилота.  
\- Они ведь могли уничтожить яхты? - спросил Лагатт, хотя и сам не хуже Раллена понимал: да, могли. Но почему-то не стали.  
\- Мы прыгаем, - резко ответил ему Раллен, и эта резкость резанула неправильностью. Неестественностью.  
Лагатту вдруг подумалось, что, если прыгнуть у звезды было возможно, почему Раллен не предложил сделать этого сразу. И если уж на то пошло, Хаотик не мог не просчитывать, что "Роджер" так и поступит. Почему они этого не боялись? Почему отправились на помощь своему второму кораблю, из которого сами же сделали приманку?  
Вывод был только один. И это был очень плохой вывод.  
\- Сэр, - осторожно обратился Лагатт. - Это ведь возможно? Мы сможем прыгнуть?  
\- Твоя задача выполнять приказы, а не задавать вопросы. Приготовься.  
Он ввел координаты в проекцию управления, и немедленно в воздухе возникло полупрозрачное, испуганное лицо навигатора:  
\- Сэр, вы ввели неверные данные. Мы летим...  
\- Обсуждению не подлежит, - оборвал его Раллен, и голос навигатора стал напряженным, на грани с нарушением субординации:  
\- Сэр, как ведущий специалист я отменяю этот курс. Он означает уничтожение корабля.  
\- Сэр, - вмешался Лагатт. - Вы действительно уверены, что нам стоит прыгать?  
\- Прыгать? - переспросил навигатор. - Вы там вообще с ума посходили. "Роджер" не прыгнет у звезды! Нас затянет внутрь.  
\- Если речь только о том, чтобы вовремя среагировать, то "Хаосу" удалось перейти, потому что... - начал Лагатт.  
\- Да к черту реакцию, - перебил его навигатор. - "Хаос" как-то нашел пилота со скоростью реакции, как у машины. "Роджер" в пять раз тяжелее "Хаоса", там должен был быть совсем другой уровень. Даже импульсный компьютер с такой скоростью не считает.  
Лагатт почувствовал, как моментально похолодело все внутри.  
Он действительно был быстрее Слейтера.  
Но не в пять раз.  
\- Сэр, - судорожно сглотнув, выдавил он. - Сэр, мы не можем прыгать. Я не смогу.  
\- Мы должны, - с нажимом ответил ему Раллен, - мы должны, и ты станешь, или клянусь космосом, я заставлю тебя пожалеть.  
И Лагатт как-то сразу вспомнил о том, о чем почти забыл за последние два цикла, о силовых кандалах на своем теле. О том, как их можно было применять.  
О, он прекрасно это себе представлял.  
И отвечать правильно было очень, очень страшно:  
\- Нет, сэр. Я все равно не стану этого делать.  
  
***  
Уоррен до самого конца был уверен, что что-нибудь случится, особенно после того, как "Хаос" подстрелил яхты. Слишком идеально все прошло, слишком ровно. Капитан же наоборот, совершенно расслабился в кресле, вытянул ноги и блаженно прикрыл глаза, даже начал намурлыкивать какую-то песенку - неразборчиво, но ужасно навязчиво.  
Уоррен несколько раз порывался его одернуть, но почему-то всегда в последний раз передумывал.  
Под это тихое, немузыкальное подвывание они и залетели в шлюзовой отсек "Хаоса". Уоррен перепроверил показания приборов, выключил двигатель "Бури" и только, когда почувствовал характерное ощущение падения - они перешли в гипер - позволил себе расслабиться.  
\- В чем дело, друг Уоррен? Стресс? - Сид тихо рассмеялся, хитро посмотрел на него и подмигнул. - Ну, признай, я гениален.  
\- Вы лично ничего толком не сделали, - буркнул Уоррен, тоже вытягиваясь в кресле. Хотелось курить, но не хотелось шевелиться, и, помявшись немного, он просто забил.  
\- Я, друг Уоррен, почти семь лет гонялся наперегонки с Алексом, налаживал контакт и строил отношения. Так что сегодня это целиком и полностью мой триумф. Я сделал это возможным.  
\- Иногда я смотрю на вас, и пытаюсь понять. Откуда в этом маленьком теле столько самодовольства?  
\- Маленьком? - фыркнул Сид. - Я ниже тебя всего на пять сантиметров, и эти недостающие сантиметры с успехом компенсируются другими, - он хмыкнул и взглядом указал себе между ног, а Уоррен едва подавил желание закатить глаза. Иногда его капитан был редкостным придурком. Еще бы линейку достал.  
\- Давайте просто сменим тему, сэр. Поговорим, например, об Андерсене. Хорошо, я признаю, вы были правы, а он всех нас вытащил. И что теперь? Когда вы вернете себе управление кораблем?  
\- Я не верну, - спокойно отозвался Сид, и Уоррен не смог подавить непроизвольного холодка, пробежавшего вдоль позвоночника, от этого спокойного, рассудительного тона. - Я отдал Алексу капитанский доступ. Мне не получить его назад, пока он сам не отдаст.  
\- Капитанский доступ? - севшим голосом переспросил Уоррен. - Вы отдали ему капитанский доступ? Зачем? Просто временного права управления было бы достаточно! А вы... вы хоть понимаете, что он мог сделать?  
\- Интересная постановка вопроса, - улыбнулся Сид. - Скажи, это ты сейчас интересуешься, знаю ли я, на что способен капитанский доступ?  
Он спрашивал так, словно не видел в этом ничего странного. Отдать капитанский доступ и доверить своих близких людей врагу? Без проблем, Хаотик Сид всегда готов.  
\- Я спрашиваю, о чем вы думали! Там на корабле все наши, а с капитанским доступом вы поставили всех под угрозу.  
\- И всех спас.  
\- Спасли? А что дальше? Что Андерсен сделает теперь, когда вы на корабле, и он может получить все?  
\- Разве не очевидно? Он получит все. Знаешь в чем принципиальная разница между мной и Алексом, друг мой Уоррен?  
\- В том, что это он может размазать вас по стенке?  
\- В том, как мы ведем себя, когда получаем желаемое. Алекс не из тех, кому вседозволенность ударяет в голову.  
Отличный был довод, вот только Уоррена он что-то не убеждал.  
\- Ему не нужна вседозволенность, чтобы убить Ламию. Вы прекрасно знаете, что док может и сам нарваться.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Он может и сам постоять за себя.  
\- Нет, если его Дар блокирует инквизитор! Или вам что, так отбило мозги, что вы забыли, на чьей стороне Загесса?  
\- На моей, - спокойно сказал Сид. - Падре, что бы ты ни думал, и кому бы он ни служил раньше, принадлежит мне. Расслабься друг Уоррен, на самом деле у меня больше контроля над ситуацией, чем тебе кажется. В конце концов, разве я не Хаотик Сид - самый предусмотрительный пират во Вселенной?  
\- Скорее уж самый чокнутый, - и все же Уоррен против воли почувствовал, что успокаивается. - Что вы будете делать со своей предусмотрительностью?  
Сид рассмеялся и снова расслабился на кресле:  
\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь, если не хочешь знать? Разве ты сам еще не понял? Я расслаблюсь и доверюсь Алексу. И пусть все решит он.  
  
***  
Второй прыжок в гипер Слейтер почти не заметил - был слишком занят, наблюдая за шлюзовым отсеком, где расположилась "Буря".  
Корабль выглядел в точности таким же, как и перед отлетом, и умом Слейтер понимал, что ни Уоррену, ни Сиду ничего не угрожало. С самого начала их жизни были вне опасности.  
 _Потому что мой друг Алекс о нас позаботился._  
Слейтер не сомневался, будь Сид рядом, именно это он бы сказал.  
\- Мы перешли, сэр, - отрапортовала Форкс. - Все системы в норме, целостность щита шестьдесят процентов.  
\- Хорошо, Изабелла, - кивнул Андерсен. - Передайте команде, что мы выйдем через час. И верните челноки на место, дополнительная защита сейчас будет нелишней.  
\- Есть, - ответила она, и неожиданно замялась. - Что вы решили с "Бурей"? Мы можем разблокировать шлюзовой отсек?  
\- Вы спрашиваете так, будто я вообще его блокировал, - Андерсен положил локти на панель управления и переплел пальцы в замок. - Кем вы меня считаете, Изабелла? Думаете, я стану играться в узурпатора власти? Хаотик может ходить по этому кораблю так, как ему вздумается, я не вижу смысла запирать перед ним двери.  
\- Но и возвращать ему капитанский доступ вы не станете, - сказала она и неожиданно замялась. Было что-то неправильное в этой заминке, что-то слишком личное и почти смущенное, что заставило Слейтера присмотреться к ней получше.  
\- Не сразу, - не стал спорить Андерсен. - Я пока ничего не решил.  
\- У вас нет прав на этот корабль, - не смог промолчать Слейтер.  
\- Отнюдь. Корабль должен был быть моим с самого начала.  
\- Имперский эсминец должен был быть вашим с самого начала. А этот корабль принадлежит Хаотику Сиду, этот корабль создал Хаотик Сид. Если бы не он, здесь была бы другая команда, другое оборудование, и здесь совершенно точно не было бы меня. То, на что вы претендуете, не имеет ничего общего с тем, что должно было стать вашим. У вас никаких прав на "Хаос". Ни одного. Как вы смеете сидеть здесь и изображать из себя капитана?  
Слейтер говорил, резко и отрывисто и слышал, как вокруг становится все тише. Он смотрел Андерсену в глаза и ждал, пока человек ответит на вызов.  
Тем больше злило тяжелое, спокойное равнодушие Андерсена:  
\- Громкие слова, Слейтер, но нравится вам или нет, я и есть капитан. Был им уже тогда, когда ваш Хаотик Сид только учился ходить. И сейчас этот корабль, и все, что на нем, принадлежит мне. В конце концов, я не украл его, я получил его в подарок.  
\- Вы не любите этот корабль. Он вам не нужен.  
\- Тем не менее, я все равно могу его оставить.  
\- Я могу потребовать, чтобы вы вернули капитанский доступ законному владельцу, - прямо сказал ему Слейтер, демонстративно положив руку на рукоять гладиуса. Даже если Сид перенастроил кандалы так, чтобы они реагировали на угрозу Андерсену, сам Андерсен все же мог об этом не знать. Слейтер блефовал, но что еще ему оставалось?  
\- Это будет почти трогательно, Слейтер.  
\- Он блефует, - скучающим тоном заметил Загесса. - Поводок этого животного настроен слушаться и вас тоже, Александр.  
\- Спасибо за констатацию очевидного. Расслабьтесь, Слейтер, и прекратите меня провоцировать, - добродушно посоветовал капитан "Роджера". - Во-первых, вам это не удастся. Во-вторых, я думаю, у вас есть дела поважнее.  
\- Важнее, чем самозванец...? - начал Слейтер, но не успел договорить, его перебила Форкс:  
\- Да заткнись ты уже, наконец! Сколько можно?  
Ее реакция была такой неожиданной, что он некоторое время даже не знал, что ответить.  
\- Слейтер, ты только и делаешь, что придираешься, - в отличие от него, Форкс молчать не собиралась. - Тоже мне специалист по космическим кораблям! Сначала научись отличать штурвал от пищевого синтезатора, а потом лезь со своими претензиями! Кто вообще разрешил тебе раскрывать рот за пределами спальни?!  
\- Полагаю, это сделал Хаотик Сид, - ледяным тоном отозвался Слейтер.  
\- Ну, тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости. Его сейчас нет на корабле. Поэтому заткнись и не отсвечивай!  
Она, наконец, замолчала, тяжело дыша, и только тогда обратила внимание на то, как все на нее смотрят.  
\- Изабелла? - спросил Андерсен, и впервые его голос звучал почти осторожно.  
\- Простите за это, - отводя взгляд, ответила она. - Просто он достал. И просто, чтобы вы знали, я благодарна за то, что вы для нас сделали.  
Андерсен чуть улыбнулся:  
\- Не стоит. Я делал то, что хотел.  
\- Вы все равно нас спасли. Неважно почему, это дорогого стоит. Слейтер просто ведет себя как мудак.  
Как эта женщина смела так о нем отзываться? Это ее отношение и поведение были совершенно неадекватными. Слейтер реагировал сообразно ситуации.  
\- Я хотя бы не веду себя, как предатель!  
И после этого она замолчала. Слейтер физически ощущал ее молчание, и как-то отвлеченно понимал, что перешел какую-то невидимую, но очень важную черту. Сказал то, чего не должен был говорить.  
Загесса снисходительно улыбнулся и сказал ему:  
\- Великолепный образчик неумения вовремя остановиться.  
\- Я... - Форкс прочистила горло прежде, чем продолжить. - Сэр, я прошу разрешения уйти.  
Слейтер ожидал, что Андерсен ее одернет, или же согласится - равнодушно и спокойно. Внимательный взгляд, которым ответил Андерсен, не вязался с ситуацией - слишком сосредоточенный, слишком... личный. Слишком наглядно демонстрировал, что было между Андерсеном и Форкс что-то, чего Слейтер не заметил раньше.  
Загесса, должно быть тоже это почувствовал, потому что насторожился, едва заметно подался вперед.  
\- Вам незачем это делать, Изабелла, - взяв себя в руки, бесстрастно ответил Андерсен. - Легионер в любом случае не останется в рубке.  
\- Я не говорил вам этого, - холодно напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Вам и не нужно. Хаотик Сид на корабле, вы действительно хотите остаться здесь и препираться дальше?  
\- Разумеется, нет, но этот разговор еще не окончен, - он направился к двери и обернулся перед тем, как выйти. - Сейчас я ничего не могу вам сделать. Но это не всегда будет так. Подумайте об этом.  
  
***  
Проекция появилась сразу после ухода Слейтера так вовремя, что Форкс невольно подумала, что Сид наблюдал за происходящим в рубке.  
Андерсен принял вызов сразу, не став комментировать реакцию Загессы - церковник невольно подался ближе к полупрозрачной фигуре Сида.  
\- Капитан, - Хаотик шутливо поклонился и подмигнул. - Как дела на борту?  
\- Если ты звонишь поиграть в паяца, то не трать мое время, - спокойно отозвался Андерсен. - И о положении дел ты знаешь не хуже моего.  
\- Мы перешли в гипер, это все, что я знаю, Алекс. Ты не отчитываешься мне, где выйдет "Хаос". И ты не обязан, - поспешно добавил он.  
\- Что дальше? Мне следует вернуть тебе капитанский доступ? - спросил Андерсен, закладывая руки за спину, и у Форкс странно защемило что-то внутри от этого жеста. Она сама не знала почему.  
\- Алекс, - Сид вздохнул и вдруг как-то расслабился. Словно слетела с него та вечно показушная, живущая игрой часть, и остался только сам Хаотик Сид. - Я попросил у тебя очень много. И по какой бы шкале мы ни считали, я тебе должен. И если уж пытаться вернуть долг, я начну с первого взноса доверием. Еще несколько часов назад ты полностью зависел от тебя, теперь все наоборот. Я могу только верить, что ты не причинишь мне вреда.  
\- Я вполне могу причинить тебе вред. И я солгал бы, сказав, что не хочу этого делать.  
\- Ты в своем праве. Я прошу только не трогать девочку и моего Леона.  
\- Ты сам не страдал разборчивостью, когда разрушил мою семью, - слышать горечь в словах Андерсена было почти больно, и какая-то часть Форкс все еще не могла поверить, что это было важно, заставляло откликаться.  
\- Я прошу тебя именно поэтому, Алекс. Ты лучше всех знаешь, что такое, когда страдают те, кого хочется защитить. Я не верю, что ты пожелаешь этого. Даже врагу.  
\- Я желаю тебе гореть в аду, - честно ответил ему Андерсен.  
\- Твое желание исполнится. Не сомневайся. Для этого не надо приплетать посторонних. Я сам загоню себя в ад тебе на потеху, видимо, так я устроен.  
\- Хватит! - резко оборвал его Андерсен, и Форкс вздрогнула.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Алекс?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты выключил этот чертов коннект и не появлялся передо мной, пока я сам тебя не позову.  
Сид коротко склонил голову, и поклон впервые на памяти Форкс не выглядел издевкой.  
\- Да, капитан. Я буду ждать.  
Проекция погасла, а Форкс все равно не решалась заговорить, так же как и Загесса.  
Андерсен нарушил молчание первым:  
\- Уходите. Я хочу побыть один.  
  
***  
Шлюзовой отсек был погружен во мрак и создавал жутковатое ощущение. Громада "Бури" занимала почти все немаленькое помещение, и даже острое зрение легионера не позволяло Слейтеру разглядеть все детали.  
Если бы не запах дыма и не огонек сигареты - неестественно яркий в окружающей темноте - Слейтер решил бы, что Сид уже ушел.  
\- Твой силуэт просто роскошно смотрится в дверном проеме, Леон, - разгоревшийся огонек сигареты выхватил лицо из темноты, когда Сид сделал затяжку.  
\- Это заслуга дизайнеров, которые меня спроектировали, - спокойно отозвался Слейтер, направляясь к нему. Он чувствовал странную тягу, будто его подталкивала невидимая рука - подойди, дотронься.  
\- Я готов прислать им цветы и конфеты в качестве благодарности, - Сид потушил сигарету о переборку, шагнул к нему навстречу и притянул к себе. - Вот я и вернулся. Это было быстро, правда?  
\- Мне показалось бесконечным, - ответил Слейтер, утыкаясь носом в его волосы. - Эти несколько часов были адом.  
\- Как пафосно. Признайся, эта патетика - мое дурное влияние, - тихо фыркнул Сид, и его теплое дыхание пощекотало Слейтеру ухо.  
\- Наверняка. Говорить, что я скучал, было бы слишком глупо.  
\- Я подарил свой корабль моему лучшему врагу, Леон. Не мне тыкать пальцем в глупые поступки, - Сид потерся носом о плечо Слейтера, и тот уловил улыбку в его голосе.  
\- Когда он вернет тебе капитанский доступ?  
\- Правильнее было бы спросить "если".  
\- Когда ты заберешь доступ, если он решит его не отдавать?  
\- Кто сказал, что я могу это сделать, Леон? - он принялся тихонько покачиваться, будто Слейтер был ребенком, и Сид пытался его утешить. Это должно было бы казаться нелепым, но не казалось.  
\- Если этого не сможешь сделать ты, это сможет сделать Ламия, - в темноте шлюзового отсека хотелось говорить тихо, почти шепотом, чтобы не нарушить ненароком то чувство близости, которое их связало.  
\- Проницательный, проницательный легионер, - мягко шепнул Сид, прихватывая мочку его уха зубами. Слейтер непроизвольно прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. - Что если я не хочу возвращать себе капитанский доступ? Что если я мечтаю получить его из рук Алекса?  
\- Ты все равно будешь вынужден его забрать. Вы только что заполучили Малкесту. Ламия не позволит тебе упустить его.  
\- Иногда я ненавижу, когда ты прав, Леон. Ненавижу, и не могу объяснить, почему поступаю так, как поступаю.  
\- Я слишком ненавижу Александра Андерсена, - честно признал Слейтер. - Я все равно не принял бы логичное объяснение.  
\- Можно подумать, я способен хоть на что-то логичное, - Сид усмехнулся, это было слышно по голосу, и добавил. - И ты не ненавидишь Алекса. Ты вообще не способен на ненависть.  
\- Способен, - ответил ему Слейтер. - Но ты прав, не к этому человеку. Я... злюсь на него, но не могу ненавидеть.  
\- Эй, Леон, никто ведь этого и не требует. Алекса сложно ненавидеть. Он слишком честен для этого.  
Слейтер помолчал, анализируя свои чувства, и только через несколько минут заговорил снова:  
\- Он хороший капитан, даже я не могу этого не признать. Он спас "Хаос" и спас тебя, но именно это меня злит. Этот человек садится в твое кресло, управляет твоим кораблем. Спасает твоих людей. Это должен был быть ты, а не он. Я хотел бы, чтобы это был ты.  
\- Леон, мне не так важно кто это сделал. Мне важно, что все хорошо. Что все правильно. А когда что-то правильно, я не хочу вмешиваться. Я хочу, чтобы оно шло так, как должно идти. Я эгоист?  
\- Все люди эгоисты, - ответил ему Слейтер, и неожиданно даже для себя добавил. - Я провоцировал Андерсена. Постоянно, не мог сдержать себя. Он не реагировал, и всякий раз я чувствовал себя слабым, мелочным. Я никогда раньше не задумывался, но быть хуже кого-то на редкость неприятно.  
Сид тихо фыркнул и успокаивающе провел ладонью по его волосам:  
\- Комплекс неполноценности у тебя, Леон? Совсем не круто. Если ты чувствуешь себя хуже Алекса, то мне полагается просто заползти в утилизатор и самому нажать на "переработку". Поверь, я не хочу лезть в утилизатор.  
Слейтер тихо выдохнул, расслабляясь под его прикосновением:  
\- Я не хочу больше говорить об этом человеке. Предпочту сделать вид, что его никогда не было.  
\- Эскапизм? Мм, сексапильно.  
\- Ты называешь все, что я делаю сексапильным, - он провел ладонями по спине Сида, пересчитал пальцами вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Все, что ты делаешь, сексапильно. Но больше всего меня заводит, когда ты делаешь выводы. Вот это по-настоящему горячо.  
\- Я могу сделать еще один. Уоррен ушел к Ламии.  
\- Браво, я почти кончил, - тихо рассмеялся Сид.  
\- Почему ты не пошел с ним? Кого ты ждал здесь? - Слейтер не хотел портить момент и все равно спросил. Наверное, так было бы проще - услышать неприятное и переключиться.  
\- Ты ждешь, что я отвечу "Алекса", Леон? - Сид коротко коснулся губами его виска. - Глупый-глупый легионер.  
\- Это не так?  
\- Я стоял в темноте в пафосной позе и курил. Это шоу было не для Алекса, - он притянул Слейтера к себе, поцеловал - долго и сладко, и добавил. - Я действительно ждал тебя, Леон. Хочешь - верь, хочешь - нет.  
\- Хочу. Я хочу тебе верить.  
  
***  
Часы ожидания тянулись бесконечно, превращались каждый в маленькие вечности. Ламия не выходил из лазарета, не поднимался в рубку к Андерсену и легионеру, сам понимая, что играть в прятки глупо.  
Рядом в криокапсуле спал мейстер Малкеста, безусловный и бесстрастный, как заряженный бластер. Один выстрел в висок - и все будет кончено.  
Ламия всегда знал, что не покончит с собой. Не сможет переступить через самый последний, самый страшный Грех.  
Без Сида и Уоррена на корабле разум Ламии начинал выкидывать странные фокусы. Он не думал, что их отсутствие так сильно на него повлияет.  
Ожидание выматывало, отупляло и через какое-то время даже навязчивые чувства окружающих будто отдалились, доносились как сквозь слой ваты.  
Настороженная сосредоточенность Андерсена, нервное, тщательно контролируемое раздражение Рамона - тому было так же плохо без Сида, злость Слейтера и перепутанные, непонятные ей самой эмоции Форкс.  
Всех остальных Ламия воспринимал фоновым шумом.  
А потом, будто кто-то нажал переключатель, все изменилось.  
Хаотик Сид вернулся.  
Точнее Ламии стоило бы думать именно так. В первую очередь Хаотик Сид. Стабилизатор.  
Но Уоррена Ламия почувствовал первым. Уоррен был важнее.  
Важнее, чем спящий в криокамере Малкеста, злящийся Слейтер, чем Рамон или Форкс, чем даже Хаотик Сид, за которого Ламия держался так долго. Осознание было пугающим и освобождающим одновременно, а потом лицо Уоррена появилось перед ним на проекции, голос, который Ламия любил всем своим естеством, спросил:  
\- Где ты? Я хочу тебя увидеть.  
Уоррен улыбался, держался неуловимо прямее, чем обычно, будто что-то давно сломанное в нем наконец-то срослось правильно, и излучал чувства, от которых сердце Ламии заходилось в груди.  
\- Я приду. Я сейчас приду, - выдавил он, чувствуя, как чуждо звучит голос. Ломко, и совершенно неподобающе для сына Творца, но это не имело никакого значения. Никакого абсолютно.  
И, Ламия видел это в его глазах, Уоррен тоже это понимал.  
  
***  
После того, как они приземлились в доке, Уоррен снова перепроверил все системы "Бури". Не потому что корабль действительно мог пострадать за время короткого перелета, а потому что, хотел еще немного побыть в кабине. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, минуту, не больше. А Сид вышел, оставляя его наедине с кораблем, и Уоррен вдруг отчетливо ясно осознал: мое. Понимание, глубокое, внутреннее понимание того, что именно он хозяин "Бури" пришло именно тогда, и то, что Уоррен думал раньше, когда называл себя ее капитаном, не шло ни в какое сравнение.  
Хотелось смеяться.  
Хотелось плакать.  
Хотелось, чтобы Ламия - ехидный, высокомерный Ламия, который всегда пренебрежительно относился к космическим кораблям, был рядом.  
Он бы не смеялся, или смеялся, но совсем необидно, Уоррен знал это точно.  
Он встал с капитанского кресла, в последний раз провел ладонью по панели управления, тронул пальцем плавающую у переднего иллюминатора игрушку-талисман, подмигнул голографической блондинке на стене, и вышел из кабины.  
Он чувствовал себя новым и одновременно с этим чувствовал себя старше.  
Пожалуй, он просто наконец-то чувствовал себя капитаном, именно теперь, когда они вернулись на "Хаос".  
Сид ждал снаружи, вертел в пальцах сигарету, и в полумраке его фигура казалась вырезанной из камня.  
\- Меня ждете, сэр?  
\- Не в обиду тебе, я жду более привлекательную личность, - Сид подмигнул и кивком указал на "Бурю". - Она красавица, твоя малышка.  
Уоррен кивнул:  
\- Красавица. Признаете, что она моя?  
\- Я тебе ее дарю.  
Уоррен усмехнулся:  
\- Она моя, вы не можете подарить мне то, что и так мое.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты только посмотри, всего несколько часов как капитан, а уже такой наглый. Тебе не со мной надо разговаривать, друг Уоррен. Тебя уже ждет моя душа.  
\- Что будет с нами дальше? - наверное, впервые в жизни Уоррену не было страшно спрашивать.  
\- У нас все будет супер. "Хаос" только что обзавелся своим первым спутником. Пойди, передай моей душе. Он любит новости.  
И Уоррен ушел, вышел, улыбаясь от уха до уха, как идиот, и на ходу набрал Ламию.  
\- Где ты? Я хочу тебя увидеть.  
  
***  
Форкс сама не знала почему, но, выйдя из рубки, она почти растерялась. Словно оказавшись под яркой медицинской лампой после спокойного приглушенного полумрака.  
Загесса наверняка почувствовал ее состояние, но ему было все равно, он прошел мимо по переходу, ведущему к шлюзам. Должно быть, спешил к капитану.  
К Хаотику Сиду, мысленно поправила себя Форкс. Тот больше не был капитаном.  
Форкс чувствовала себя почти потерянной. Все куда-то шли, что-то делали - Ламия, Уоррен, Слейтер, даже Загесса. Ей никуда не нужно было идти, и одновременно она чувствовала какую-то приглушенную неудовлетворенность. Словно Форкс вдруг оказалась не на своем месте.  
Когда она пошла в лазарет, туда, где в криокамере спал Малкеста, ее вела не интуиция. Она просто подумала, что Ламия наверняка убежал встречать Уоррена, Сида отловил легионер, а Загессе Форкс сама не могла доверять до конца, и получалось, что следить за мейстером кроме нее было некому.  
В лазарете было темно и тихо, и так жутко, как могло быть только в помещениях, в которых долгое время хозяйничали церковники. Тускло светилось окно криокамеры, на которое Форкс старалась не смотреть. Ей хватало воспоминаний для кошмаров и без лица Малкесты.  
Она пришла только потому, что кто-то должен был, и все-таки, когда отворилась дверь, Форкс не почувствовала удивления. Наверное, подсознательно она все же ждала чего-то подобного.  
\- Я так и знала, что это вы, - тихо сказала она.  
\- Все остальные сейчас слишком заняты друг другом, - ответил ей Андерсен и сделал шаг вперед. Железная птица сорвалась с его плеча и взвилась под потолок.  
Несправедливо, подумала Форкс. Несправедливо, что Андерсен мог просто переступить порог и заполнить собой всю комнату без остатка.  
Несправедливо, подумала она и сделала шаг ему навстречу.  
\- Зачем вы пришли?  
\- Зачем вы спрашиваете, Изабелла? Ведь вы знаете сами.  
\- Я знаю, что когда вы стали капитаном, мне было страшно. Я была почти уверена, что вы причините мне вред.  
\- Я способен на это, - признал он. - Но мне бы не хотелось.  
\- Вы пришли убить его? - Форкс мотнула головой в сторону криокамеры, в которой спал Малкеста.  
\- Наверное, - согласился Андерсен. - Я не знаю. Я привык никогда не сомневаться, а теперь не могу ничего решить. Посмотрите на меня, Изабелла. Кого вы видите перед собой?  
Форкс почти ненавидела себя за то, что голос все-таки дрогнул, когда она отвечала:  
\- Человека, который не должен значить для меня так много, - ненавидела себя за то, как больно было добавить. - Вы хотите его убить? Убивайте.  
За то, что она все-таки это сказала, за то, что отошла, отворачиваясь, и позволяя Андерсену пройти мимо.  
Но больше всего за то, что так и не смогла держать лицо до конца.  
Это было похоже на лавину (сначала маленький камушек падает с горы): перед глазами расплывается, (а потом ты слышишь нарастающий гул) щекам становится мокро, (и вот уже все тонет в грохоте) и не удается сдержать самый первый, самый унизительный всхлип, (и вокруг ад, захлестывающий с головой - белый и холодный) и от контроля над собой не остается даже обрывков.  
Форкс рыдала, давясь всхлипами, желая просто провалиться сквозь корабельные переборки в черноту, и ей было так стыдно, как никогда раньше.  
У Александра Андерсена определенно был талант. Никто и никогда не мог заставить ее чувствовать себя настолько жалкой.  
И этот талант, наверное, перешел на какой-то совершенно иной уровень, когда Форкс почувствовала руки Андерсена у себя на плечах, когда услышала его шепот - какой-то странно заполошенный, почти испуганный:  
\- Ну что вы, Изабелла? Хватит... ну все, все уже...  
Ей хотелось вырваться, хотелось извиниться за себя, но голос не слушался, и никак не удавалось заставить руки не трястись.  
\- Шшш... все. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Н-не будет, - кое-как выдавила она. - Не будет ничего х-хорошо. Вы... у-убьете Малкесту, капитан сойдет с ума, а потом вы заползете куда-нибудь и застрелитесь, и все будет плохо. Ненавижу вас. Я вас ненавижу.  
Андерсен прижал ее к себе крепче, уткнул лицом себе в плечо и погладил по волосам, словно маленькую девочку:  
\- Вам следует, Изабелла.  
\- И без вас знаю, - вяло огрызнулась она, так и не сумев под конец подавить всхлип. - Отпустите меня.  
\- Сейчас, - ответил он, и не сдвинулся с места. - Я сейчас отпущу.  
\- Мне никогда еще не было так стыдно. Никогда в жизни, - она снова всхлипнула и попыталась отстраниться. - Простите за этот инфантилизм. Это было убого.  
Он отпустил ее, только провел напоследок руками от ее плеч к локтям, словно не мог заставить себя убрать руки сразу:  
\- Вам не за что извиняться, Изабелла. Извиняться стоит мне. Я не отдавал себе отчет ни в том, что делаю, ни как мои действия отразятся на вас.  
\- Вам не должно быть до этого дела.  
\- Так же как и вам до меня.  
Форкс судорожно утерла лицо:  
\- Не смотрите на меня, пожалуйста. Я и без того чувствую себя развалиной.  
\- Не стоит, Изабелла. Вы удивительная женщина.  
И, наверное, ей все-таки стоило сопротивляться, когда он снова оказался близко, когда поцеловал - целомудренно и невесомо коснулся губами ее лба.  
Не чувствовать, как бешено пускается вскачь сердце, не тянуться в ответ губами к губам. Получилось неловко и немного неуклюже, словно оба они слишком давно не целовались.  
\- Что вы делаете, Изабелла? - тихо спросил он.  
\- Не знаю, - так же шепотом ответила она. - Наверное, первый шаг. Говорят, мужчины никогда не относятся к женщинам, которые так делают всерьез.  
И так просто, словно это было совершенно естественно, они поцеловались снова.  
  
***  
\- Мы могли бы перебраться в каюту, Леон. Нужно только определить в какую.  
\- Вероятнее всего тебя перехватят по пути задолго до того, как мы доберемся.  
\- О да, Хаотик Сид нужен всем. И вы еще спрашиваете, откуда у меня такое эго.  
Темнота в шлюзе была похожа на мягкое покрывало, хотелось зарыться в нее и никогда не возвращаться к враждебному внешнему миру, но Слейтер знал, что если задержаться слишком надолго, внешний мир придет сам. Раньше, до Сида этого было бы достаточно, чтобы заставить отпустить, а теперь Слейтер не видел ничего плохого, чтобы наслаждаться так долго, как только получится.  
Может быть, это было немного трусливо, но он и не хотел быть смелым. Не тогда, когда это означало потерять что-то важное.  
\- Я всегда полагал, что связь обратная. Все хотят поймать тебя, потому что твои амбиции многих задели.  
Потому он просто стоял, прижимая к себе Сида, уютно устроив голову у него на плече, и поддерживал разговор, который на самом деле не имел для них обоих никакого значения. Это был разговор-касание, разговор-поцелуй, когда вы говорите с кем-то не потому что хотите что-то узнать или о чем-то сообщить, а просто потому что вам хорошо, потому что фразы цепляются друг за друга, растворяются дымом в окутывающей вас близости.  
Разговор-удовольствие.  
Легкий, неважный и очень нужный теперь, когда все так стремительно становилось хуже.  
\- Я написал бы тебе список, Леон, но боюсь, что просто не вспомню большую его часть. Знаешь, как в той поговорке древних: я не злопамятен - сделаю зло и забуду.  
\- Не самое полезное жизненное кредо.  
\- Древние вообще вели не самый здоровый образ жизни. Они истощили родную планету и двинулись истощать остальные. Классные у нас с тобой были предки, да?  
Слейтер легко прикусил его ухо и ответил:  
\- Ты знаешь, что у меня не было предков.  
\- Были, если они информационные. Печать создателей и все такое. Знаешь, еще древние мечтали о высшей расе - светловолосой и голубоглазой. Даже науку про это придумали - егеннику.  
\- Евгенику, - поправил Слейтер, едва заметно усмехнувшись.  
\- Да, я так и сказал, - подмигнул ему Сид. - Знаешь, я действительно жалею, что мы не можем сейчас уединиться в каюте. Я повалил бы тебя на кровать и принялся вылизывать. Тщательно и со вкусом. Отличная вышла бы терапия от всех моих стрессов.  
\- Для отличной терапии вылизывать должен я, - шепнул Слейтер. - Но терапия действительно могла бы получиться очень эффективная.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь свою кожу, Леон. На твоем месте я брал бы деньги просто за возможность потрогать. Простой способ сказочно разбогатеть.  
Слейтер не успел сказать ему, что нет - если бы они поменялись местами, Сид не зарабатывал бы своей безупречной легионерской кожей, просто потому что Слейтер вообще не выпускал бы его из кровати. Разве что к пищевому синтезатору и сантехмодулю изредка.  
Пришлось сказать другое:  
\- Загесса сейчас будет здесь, - отстраниться было физически тяжело, и Слейтер чуть дольше, чем требовалось, задержал руки на талии Сида.  
\- Интуиция легионера?  
\- Я просто слышу его шаги.  
\- А он слышит твои мысли, - раздался со стороны открытой двери голос инквизитора. - Я отчаялся ждать, когда ты придешь сам.  
\- Сам видишь, что меня задержало, падре, - подмигнул ему Сид. - Хочешь, присоединяйся к обнимашкам. Я сегодня щедр.  
\- Можно подумать, - Загесса высокомерно улыбнулся, подходя ближе, - если бы мне нужен был физический контакт, твоя щедрость имела бы значение.  
Слейтер бросил на церковника предупреждающий взгляд, не желая подпускать Загессу ближе хотя бы пока и, уж тем более, не собираясь устраивать с церковником никаких "обнимашек".  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Падре-падре, ты убиваешь во мне остатки моей мужской гордости. Всего несколько часов, как я перестал быть капитаном и вот уже моя щедрость ничего не значит.  
\- Не льсти себе, твоя щедрость и раньше стоила не так много. Если бы контакт был бы мне необходим, - Загесса подошел вплотную, положил руку на плечо Сида, не обращая на недовольство Слейтера никакого внимания. - Я нашел бы способ его получить.  
\- Я же говорил, - Сид фыркнул, отстранился от Слейтера, и тот неохотно, но все же отпустил, даже честно постарался не злиться на это. - Всего несколько часов, а какая смена статуса. Запомни, Леон, если станешь капитаном, никогда не переставай им быть. А то тебя налетят и сожрут.  
\- У меня нет ни малейшего желания становиться капитаном. Меня устраивает мой статус.  
Загесса теперь скрывал это лучше, но Слейтер все равно видел - как беспомощно дрогнули темные ресницы, когда Загесса коснулся Сида, как едва заметно расслабилось тело, укрытое строгими одеждами церковника. Загесса мог говорить все, что угодно, он нуждался в Сиде, нуждался в нем, как в воздухе.  
Эту мысль Слейтер с удовольствием мысленно просмаковал дважды.  
\- Я мог бы ударить тебя разумом, - с достоинством ответил на его мысли Загесса. - Но сейчас я занят.  
Сид фыркнул и притянул его к себе в объятья так естественно, словно это ничего не значило. Слейтер несколько раз повторил про себя, что это действительно не имело такого большого значения. Сид делал это, чтобы продолжать манипулировать церковником.  
\- "Манипуляция" означала бы, что он это скрывает, - ответил на его мысли Загесса, и голос его звучал глухо, потому что лицом церковник уткнулся Сиду в плечо. - На самом деле Хаотик просто использует банальный шантаж.  
\- Ну вот, - преувеличенно расстроено вмешался Сид. - Теперь я еще и банален. Падре, тебе никто не говорил, что ты жесток? И что не очень вежливо вести полу-мысленные беседы в присутствии простых смертных.  
\- Даже не собирался, - легко ответил Загесса. - Есть вещи, которые я с удовольствием обсужу вслух. Если присутствие легионера тебя не смущает.  
Взгляд, который бросил Сид на Слейтера отозвался внутри глухой болью - быстрый, немного настороженный взгляд, будто Сид моментально оценивал, насколько опасно было бы что-то обсуждать при нем.  
\- Я уйду, как только ты это прикажешь, - тщательно контролируя голос, сказал ему Слейтер. Сказал бесстрастно и ровно, глядя в стену поверх плеча Сида, и надеясь только, что сумел не выдать себя. Хотя бы пока не пройдет это ноющее чувство обиды, будто Сид пообещал Слейтеру что-то и обманул.  
И, в конце концов, наверное, нужно было перестать себя накручивать.  
\- Определенно, - вмешался Загесса и протянул Слейтеру руку. - Подойди.  
Это было так дико и нереально, что инквизитор предлагал ему приблизиться, что на какое-то время Слейтер просто завис, не ощущая ничего кроме изумления. Потом он все-таки подошел, настороженно ожидая подвоха, но все же вложил руку в ладонь Загессы. В первую секунду ничего не происходило, а потом инквизитор прикрыл глаза, и вверх от его пальцев будто пробежал электрический ток, и мир изменился.  
Словно бы в голове Слейтера настежь распахнулись закрытые до того двери, и мир наполнился звуками с какой-то далекой, странной стороны. Это были не звуки. Это были чувства, совершенно странные, чуть приглушенные, и одновременно очень беззащитные в своей неспособности смешаться друг с другом.  
Слейтер не сразу понял, что это мысли, чувства. Он воспринимал их будто свои, но при этом отчетливо понимая, что они чужие.  
Кто-то на корабле был пьян и смотрел на дно стакана - мелькнула картинка: стол и фрагмент этикетки и буквы "А-45" на логотипе - кто-то целовался, закрыв глаза, мягко и изучающе. Слейтер чувствовал их обоих, кем бы они ни были, и во рту стоял привкус чужого удовольствия от неторопливого контакта губ, кто-то точил нож, медленно и жутко, и чувствовал что-то такое темное и неприятное, что Слейтеру немедленно захотелось помыться.  
И только потом, как что-то огромное из тумана проступило новое чувство, оно отодвинуло все остальные чувства на задний план, заполняя Слейтера собой - что-то неуловимое, текучее и странное, будто поток. Что-то совершенно точно ненормальное, хаотичное и нестабильное, но при этом надежное. Хаос, который постоянен потому, что никогда не перестанет быть Хаосом.  
Если бы Слейтера попросили описать это картинкой, он сказал бы: вихрь. Темный, текучий, воронка из ветра и воды, и если погрузить пальцы, можно уловить отголоски образов: корабль в черноте и одновременно отблеск на золотых волосах, много цинизма и немного боли, и радость, и жажда. Эта воронка, этот поток были живыми - могли хотеть, стремиться, бояться и тянуться. Любить.  
Любить так всеобъемлюще и сильно, что от одного отголоска этого чувства перехватывало дыхание.  
Жажда. И нежность и десятки переживаний, переплетенных друг с другом и сменяющие одно другое.  
Слейтер никогда не чувствовал их раньше, и знал каждое из них.  
Это был Хаотик Сид. Весь, без остатка.  
От безумия до уязвимости, от нежности до настороженности.  
Человек, которого Слейтер любил.  
Загесса отнял руку, но не оборвал связь с разумом сразу, просто ощущения смягчались, приглушались, пока не оказались на грани "слышимости" и не исчезли совсем.  
\- Леон? - небрежно спросил Сид, но теперь не стоило никакого труда угадать под его небрежностью напряжение.  
\- Я... - Слейтер беспомощно моргнул, понимая, что никогда не сможет ему передать то, что почувствовал. - Я хотел бы присоединиться к обнимашкам, если предложение еще в силе.  
  
***  
В первый раз, попав в изоляционный бокс на "Роджере", Лагатт не боялся. Оглядываясь назад, он теперь понимал, что просто не умел тогда. Слишком был уверен в своем превосходстве, своей исключительности. Просто не допускал мысли, что люди смогут причинить ему вред.  
Во Дворце, с его жесткими, безличными порядками, легионеры все же были ценностью. В создание Лагатта вложили много денег, и никто не хотел пустить эти деньги на ветер. Он что-то значил для людей во Дворце, потому что что-то стоил. Впрочем, тогда он этого не понимал.  
Люди на "Роджере" оценивали его совершенно иначе. И теперь Лагатт даже не мог точно сказать, что ему это не нравится. Они не видели в нем ценность, определенно, но не видели и вещь. Они видели Лагатта, и оценивали его не как боевую единицу нового образца, а как Лагатта. Он не нравился им, они не стремились к общению, но это была нелюбовь такая же, какую мог вызывать у них человек.  
Во Дворце Лагатт ничего не значил, значение имел только легионер нового образца, сам Лагатт к нему как бы прилагался. Тогда он верил, что достоин лучшего.  
Лучшего, может быть, так и не случилось, но, по крайней мере, то, что вышло в результате получилось таким не из-за какого-то написанного кем-то Устава или потому что Лагатт где-то не соответствовал нужным техническим характеристикам, а просто потому, что он так и не понравился людям.  
Теперь было немного страшно, и как-то безразлично.  
Произошедшее в рубке казалось далеким и каким-то неважным, будто не с ним. Тогда Раллен все-таки использовал кандалы, и разряд боли сбил Лагатта на пол, заставил корчиться и кричать пока сознание, наконец, не отключилось от боли.  
Очнулся он в изоляционном боксе. Пустом и стерильном, тело ныло, ужасно хотелось пить и еще больше хотелось узнать, что происходит снаружи.  
Как бы Лагатт не напрягал слух, он не мог расслышать ни одного постороннего звука - изоляция бокса, должно быть, была настроена на максимальную защиту.  
Ну и черт с ней.  
Еще было ужасно скучно, и от нечего делать Лагатт принялся вспоминать. Почему-то вспоминались ему по большей части разговоры с Ралленом, впрочем, с другими людьми он разговаривал намного меньше.  
Разговаривать с Ралленом было интересно, несмотря на то, каким блеклым всегда казался первый помощник "Роджера". Наверное, эта блеклость даже притягивала внимание, слишком уж она была концентрированной. Еще Раллен отвечал на вопросы, когда его спрашивали.   
Должно быть, теперь он злился там, в рубке управления, что Лагатт не прыгнул.  
Наверное, из-за этого они потеряли Хаотика и капитана Андерсена.  
Лагатт не мог заставить себя сожалеть, да и не видел смысла.  
По крайней мере, все остались живы, хотя Раллен наверняка видел ситуацию совсем иначе.  
Время тянулось, и не было никакой возможности посчитать, сколько его уже утекло, потому что Лагатт понятия не имел, сколько пробыл без сознания. И, пожалуй, это и не имело значения, потому что ждать ему было разве что окончательного вердикта.  
Почему-то хотелось, чтобы вердикт сообщил Раллен. А еще лучше лично, но это было маловероятно.   
Лагатт не слишком на это рассчитывал.  
А потом, в какой-то момент дверь бокса все-таки отворилась, и он непроизвольно подался вперед: своей неспешной, незапоминающейся походкой внутрь зашел Раллен.  
\- Здравствуй, - сказал он.  
Лагатт встал, подумал, что можно было бы встать смирно, как образцовый легионер во Дворце, показать свою готовность служить и искупать, но все равно не стал этого делать. С другой стороны, Раллен с самого начала не придавал его актам покорности особого внимания.  
\- Вы пришли сказать, что со мной будет? - спросил Лагатт, сам удивляясь тому, как безразлично это прозвучало.  
\- Я пришел поговорить, - отозвался Раллен.  
\- Понятно, - соврал Лагатт, хотя ему ничего не было понятно. Раллен совершено точно никогда раньше не хотел с ним "поговорить". - Что произошло после того, как я отключился? Вы не прыгнули?  
\- Я собирался. Навигатор заблокировал механизм перехода.  
\- Ясно. И где он сейчас? Навигатор, я имею ввиду, не механизм, - не то, чтобы Лагатту было так уж интересно, но стоило спросить, пока Раллен отвечал.  
\- В соседнем с тобой боксе, - Раллен оглянулся, как-то почти беспомощно и добавил. - Как неудобно, что здесь некуда сесть.  
\- Есть пол, - пожал плечами Лагатт. - Он не такой уж неудобный.  
Последующего Лагатт точно не ожидал, но Раллен сел. Подошел к нему ближе и опустился на пол, откинувшись спиной на стену бокса, сказав только:  
\- Жестковато.  
\- Это же пол, - Лагатт нерешительно устроился рядом, не понимая, чего от него хотят.  
Раллен молчал, и Лагатт в очередной раз подумал: до чего люди нелогичные существа.  
\- На самом деле я пришел не поговорить, - неожиданно сказал Раллен.  
\- А зачем?  
\- Я пришел извиниться.  
\- Извиниться? - с недоверием переспросил Лагатт. - За что?  
\- За то, что применил к тебе кандалы.  
\- Я нарушил приказ.  
\- Это был плохой приказ. И ты спас корабль.  
На какой-то момент в голове Лагатта промелькнула мысль, что может быть, это ему снится, но Раллен выглядел вполне реальным.  
\- Я все равно нарушил субординацию. И мы ведь упустили Хаотика, да?  
\- Верно.  
\- Вот же скользкий тип.  
Раллен промолчал, и Лагатт неожиданно для самого себя добавил:  
\- Знаете, когда я отказался прыгать, я отказался не только потому, что боялся умереть сам. Я не хотел, чтобы вы умерли. Хотя вы, наверное, все равно не поверите.  
\- Поверю, - сказал ему Раллен. - Ты оказался лучше, чем я от тебя ожидал.  
\- А чего вы ожидали? - с любопытством поинтересовался Лагатт.  
\- Я ожидал то, что ожидаешь от модификанта, который пытает человека для развлечения.  
\- Я считал, что имею на это право. И злился, - сказал Лагатт, и только тогда понял, что это правда. - Хаотик мной пренебрег, выкинул, как ненужную вещь. Знаете, тогда во Дворце, когда он только появился, я предложил ему забрать меня с собой. Сам предложил, я хотел уйти.  
\- Он отказался, - предположил Раллен.  
\- Хаотик сказал, что не может выбрать между мной и Слейтером, и что, если я хочу в команду, я должен убить Слейтера.  
\- Но ты этого не сделал.  
\- Хаотик не дал. Меня прижало ловушкой. Я даже помню, что я тогда думал. Что-то про то, что Слейтер все равно не сможет за пределами Дворца. Но, видите, он нашел себе и место в жизни, и новый смысл для нее. Я был создан как новая модель, лучшая модель, вокруг этого все крутилось во Дворце... Почему я рассказываю вам все это?  
\- Потому что я слушаю.  
\- Наверное, да. Хаотик был первым, кто заставил меня почувствовать себя слабым, бесполезным, существом второго сорта. Я ненавидел его за это. Наверное, я просто не мог простить ему то, что он меня не хотел.  
Раллен неопределенно пожал плечами:  
\- Причина для ненависти не хуже прочих.  
\- Глупая, - сказал Лагатт. - Потому что на самом деле, кому вообще есть дело до мнения Хаотика Сида? Даже если он меня выкинул.  
\- Он тебя не выкинул. Он передал тебя нам, - напомнил Раллен. - Маячок в твоих волосах привел нас во Дворец.  
Лагатт усмехнулся:  
\- Скажите это мне из прошлого. Я был в бешенстве, и, знаете, действительно верил, что как только мне дадут шанс, я развернусь и покажу себя на полную. Я же легионер.  
\- Ты ошибся. Это случается, - равнодушно ответил Раллен.  
\- Я даже отказался прыгать. Вы были в ярости.  
\- Был. Я потерял контроль над собой.  
\- Я читал, что это свойственно людям.  
\- Это свойственно даже некоторым андроидам, - бесцветно возразил Раллен, посмотрел прямо перед собой и добавил. - Есть нечто, о чем я не говорил. Хаотик не смог бы уйти один. Был второй капитан, и он был на "Хаосе".  
\- Вы так уверены, что "Хаосом" управлял не Хаотик? Только потому, что они кинулись спасать свой спутник? Зачем ему было оставлять собственный корабль?  
\- Я не знаю зачем, но я знаю манеру Хаотика летать. За штурвалом был другой человек. Кто-то с огромным боевым опытом, кто-то, кто отказался уничтожать наши спутники.  
\- Кто-то кого вы знаете?  
\- Кто-то кого мы оба знаем.

***  
Под конец они уже даже не целовались, просто соприкасались губами, замирали, прижавшись друг к другу, и Форкс отчаянно хотелось оттянуть момент, когда придется вспомнить, что она все еще первый помощник "Хаоса", и кого она на самом деле целует.  
Андерсен не удерживал ее, невесомо гладил по плечам, будто успокаивал.  
В конце концов, Форкс просто уткнулась ему в плечо лицом и попросила:  
\- Простите меня. За это, за истерику и вообще за все. Черт, это так убого, все время извиняться.  
\- Не делайте этого, - предложил Андерсен, проведя ладонью по ее волосам. - Тем более что вы действительно никого не предавали. Вы не причинили вреда никому из тех, кто вам дорог.  
\- Да? - Форкс горько усмехнулась. - А мне кажется совсем наоборот.  
\- Тогда вы ошибаетесь, - он сказал это так уверенно, так спокойно, что Форкс привычно почувствовала раздражение. И одновременно спокойствие, словно услышав подтверждение чему-то важному.  
И только поэтому смогла признаться:  
\- Я не смогу служить двум хозяевам. Я просто не смогу. Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня.  
Глупая просьба, как будто Андерсен хоть раз хоть к чему-то пытался ее принудить.  
Он только попросил в ответ:  
\- Закройте глаза, Изабелла.  
И она послушалась.  
А потом вокруг стало светлее - она видела даже с закрытыми глазами - будто кто-то включил с десяток проекций, и на плечи ей опустилось что-то тяжелое, механическое. Стиснуло лапами-манипуляторами.  
\- Вы слишком красивы, чтобы служить такому как я, Изабелла, - сказал ей Андерсен. - И тем более такому, как Хаотик.  
Форкс открыла глаза и повернула голову. У нее на плече, будто задремав, сидела механическая птица - символ капитанского доступа "Хаоса".


	34. Chapter 34

***  
Сид не был уверен, что его коды доступа в каюту все еще действительны, и они перебрались к Загессе. Слейтер устроился на единственном кресле возле большого письменного стола, Загесса расположился на кровати, а Сид сел на подлокотник между ними, так чтобы одновременно гладить инквизитора по волосам, и касаться боком плеча Слейтера.  
\- Ты планируешь остановиться у меня? - невозмутимо спросил церковник, и его бесстрастный голос как обычно совершенно не вязался с тем, как покорно Загесса терпел прикосновения к себе. - Здесь слишком мало места для тебя и твоего животного.  
\- Падре, - рассмеялся Сид, и Слейтер почувствовал вибрацию его тела плечом. - Неужели тебе жалко пары метров свободного пространства для собственного стабилизатора?  
\- К этому стабилизатору прилагается крайне раздражающий фактор, - отозвался Загесса, но Слейтер поймал себя на мысли, что больше не слышит за этими словами злости или настоящего презрения. Загесса говорил, как Ламия, все еще высокомерно, снисходительно, но будто не всерьез. Поддразнивал, может быть, но не издевался.  
\- Раздражающий фактор, для которого тебе слишком нравится играть в передатчик, - нейтрально ответил Сид, и Слейтер внутренне насторожился. Слишком обыденно это прозвучало.  
Видимо Загесса тоже это почувствовал, потому что отозвался немного настороженно:  
\- Я не передал ему ничего лишнего.  
\- Мудрый выбор, падре. Выбор человека, который не лишен инстинкта самосохранения, - и тут же, словно кто-то переключил каналы, он усмехнулся. - И раз уж ты стремишься со всеми всем поделиться, как насчет, рассказать мне что-нибудь интересное? Как моя девочка перенесла полет?  
Слейтеру странно было слышать, что он спрашивал про Форкс, а не про Андерсена. И непроизвольно этот вопрос заставлял вспомнить все непонятные взгляды между ней и капитаном "Роджера".  
\- Ты хочешь спросить у меня об этом сейчас, пока твое животное рядом? - Загесса вопросительно вздернул бровь, и жест напомнил Слейтеру о Ламии.  
\- А это информация, о которой Леону не стоит знать? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Сид. - Тогда просто прошепчи мне ее... на ушко.  
\- Твои метафоры ужасны, - холодно ответил Загесса. - И ты знаешь сам, как сложно мне передать что-либо своим Даром.  
Слейтер не чувствовал даже досады на то, что от него хотят что-то скрыть, теперь слишком отчетливо понимая - у Сида были причины. В чем бы они ни заключались. К тому же, будь информация действительно чем-то опасным, Сид не стал бы спрашивать в его присутствии.   
\- Увы нам обоим, - фыркнул Сид. - Тебе придется говорить в слух, а мне распрощаться с одним из секретов, - и он снова перестал улыбаться. - Что с моей девочкой?  
Холодный, жесткий тон, которым это было произнесено, заставил Слейтера сесть ровнее, насторожиться внутренне.  
\- Поначалу ей было тяжело принять твое решение.  
\- Это я знаю и без тебя, падре. Не тяни время, дальше.  
\- Дальше ты тоже прекрасно знаешь сам. Она с Андерсеном прямо сейчас. Большего я тебе не скажу.  
Слейтер ожидал, что Сид ответит резко, возможно даже ударит, но тот только улыбнулся со странной грустью:  
\- Ты уже сказал мне достаточно. И, поверь, я благодарю тебя за это.  
\- Тогда поблагодари меня и за еще одну новость, - в тон ему отозвался Загесса. - Александр отдал этой женщине капитанский доступ.  
Новость стала для Слейтера чем-то сродни неожиданного удара по затылку - оглушающей из-за своей абсолютной внезапности. И тем абсурднее было повернуться на звук смеха и понять, что Сид не удивлен. Что он... ждал чего-то подобного?  
\- Я знал, что Алекс не стал бы мелочиться с подарками.  
\- Почему? - спросил Слейтер, чувствуя себя так, словно его вырвали из одного сценария и насильно вклеили в другой, совершенно непонятный.  
Да, Слейтер замечал, что между Андерсеном и Форкс что-то происходит, но - капитанский доступ?  
Это было слишком безумно, чтобы быть правдой.  
\- Ну, - лукаво отозвался Сид. - Наверное, потому что он адмирал. Адмиралу не к лицу мелочиться с подарками.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я спрашиваю не про это. Что происходит между твоим первым помощником и капитаном вражеского корабля?  
Слейтер намеренно не стал называть их по именам, предпочел подчеркнуть полную абсурдность ситуации.  
Сид рассмеялся, но на сей раз, его смех прозвучал как предупреждение, как знак, что Слейтер невольно перешел какую-то невидимую черту.  
\- Не стоит переиначивать ситуацию, Леон. Алекс сейчас капитан этого корабля, и моя девочка его первый помощник.  
Слейтера злило, как спокойно он об этом говорил, как легко.  
\- Кто они друг для друга?  
\- Я не уверен, что смогу дать тебе точное определение, Леон. Но я бы сказал, люди, которые друг другу небезразличны.  
\- Ты знал об этом, отдавая Андерсену капитанский доступ? - это заставляло взглянуть на план Сида с иной стороны, и Слейтер не был до конца уверен, как ему относиться к ситуации. С Сидом постоянно было так: Слейтеру казалось, он понимает и видит все грани происходящего, а потом выяснялось, что под очевидным прячется какой-то другой слой и на этом слое Сид тоже ведет свою игру.  
\- Я был капитаном, Леон, - ответ прозвучал мягче и заставил расслабиться окончательно. - Мне полагалось все знать. Дай угадаю, ты спросишь меня, почему я не сказал тебе?  
Слейтер действительно хотел это сделать, но с другой стороны, слишком хорошо помнил, как отреагировал, когда увидел Форкс в рубке, когда понял, что она подчиняется Андерсену.  
\- Если бы я знал, что между ними что-то есть, я не стал бы подчиняться ни Андерсену, ни ей. Я думал бы, что они сговорились.  
\- Дело не в том, что ты думал бы, Леон, - ответил ему Сид. - Дело в том, что ты сказал бы вслух. Ты обвинил бы мою девочку в предательстве, в том, что она недостойна своего места рядом со мной и на корабле. Ты делал бы это думая, что так правильно, что ты защищаешь меня. И вот тогда ситуация действительно повернулась бы уродливой стороной.  
\- Я пытался бы защитить тебя и причинил бы тебе вред, - признал Слейтер. - А ты просто оставил все как есть. И ты оказался прав.  
\- Я давно знаю девочку и давно знаю Алекса. Они похожи в том, что не любят бить в спину, - признал Сид.  
И Слейтер в который раз задался вопросом, как же он видит все это, откуда знает, что его не предадут, что вообще может возникнуть притяжение между Андерсеном и Форкс.  
\- Я доверяю тем, кому доверяю, - ответил Сид, словно прочитав его мысли. - А с Алексом и девочкой мне просто повезло. Я не могу заставить двух человек влюбиться, но эй! Я все еще могу поиграть в духа любви.  
\- Пафосно и в твоем стиле, - сухо вставил Загесса и повернул голову к Слейтеру. - Я надеюсь, ты недостаточно глуп, чтобы верить всему этому потоку патетичного бреда? Хаотик знает об Александре и своей помощнице, потому что ему рассказал Доминик. И Доминик же посоветовал ему не вмешиваться без необходимости.  
Если задуматься, Слейтер был вынужден признать, что в словах инквизитора был смысл.  
\- Падре, - преувеличенно обиженно протянул Сид и рассмеялся. - Оставь мне хоть каплю собственного достоинства. Не все мне сказал моя душа. Что Алекс с девочкой сойдутся, я угадал сам. Ну, и про капитанский доступ.  
\- Банальная логика, - снисходительно отозвался Загесса. - Ты знал, что Форкс будет эмоционально тяжело выбирать между тобой и Александром, и мог ожидать, что Александр постарается смягчить ситуацию для нее.  
\- Леон, - жалобно позвал Сид. - Ты ведь не перестанешь считать меня гением из-за того, что падре меня разоблачил?  
\- Чтобы считать тебя гением мне для начала нужно перестать считать тебя идиотом, из-за того, что ты вообще отдал своему врагу корабль, - честно ответил ему Слейтер, и тут же добавил. - И что будет дальше? Форкс вернет "Хаос" тебе?  
Сид пожал плечами:  
\- Я не знаю, Леон. И не хочу утверждать, чтобы не краснеть если ошибусь.  
Загесса презрительно закатил глаза:  
\- О, ради Отца! Можно подумать, ты вообще способен краснеть. И, разумеется, Форкс вернет тебе капитанский доступ. Что еще она может с ним сделать?  
Слейтер проанализировал его слова и прямо посмотрел на Сида:  
\- Я хотел бы услышать ответ без игр словами и твоих попыток выставить себя в таинственном свете. Инквизитор говорит правду? Ты уже знаешь, что Форкс вернет корабль тебе?  
Сид широко усмехнулся и подмигнул, отбрасывая всякое притворство:  
\- Ну да.  
  
***  
Первые несколько секунд Форкс просто не знала, что сказать, потеряла дар речи, растерянная и неспособная передать ничего из того, что чувствовала.  
\- Ну что же вы смотрите на меня так удивленно, Изабелла? - мягко усмехнулся Андерсен. - Не думали же вы действительно, что я заставлю вас выбирать. Да и не так уж мне нужен "Хаос", у "Роджера" хватает спутников.  
Форкс судорожно выдохнула и заставила себя сказать:  
\- Я не смогу оставить "Хаос" себе. Я не капитан, - и тут же она поняла. - Вы знаете. Вы отдаете мне корабль, чтобы я передала его Хаотику.  
\- Я отдаю корабль, потому что верю вам. И знаете, мне совсем его не жаль. Вы не можете быть первым помощником двух капитанов. Но вы можете служить Хаотику и быть женщиной, которая мне дорога.  
Форкс нерешительно потянулась к нему, не зная, имеет ли на это право теперь, и все-таки обняла:  
\- Спасибо вам. Это, правда много для меня значит. И вы действительно можете мне верить. Я не позволю капитану причинить вам вред. Я... наверное, слишком сумбурно говорю, да?  
Он рассмеялся - тихо и как-то светло:  
\- Немного. Не переживайте слишком сильно, Изабелла. Даже если забыть, что я того не стою, если бы Хаотик хотел причинить мне вред, он уже сделал бы это.  
\- Я не знаю, что капитан задумал. Его сложно понять. Он кажется абсолютным психом, а потом в какой-то момент почему-то начинаешь думать, что он нормальнее нас всех, - признала она, и добавила. - Спасибо вам. За то, что не стали его ломать.  
Андерсен наклонился, коснулся губами ее лба, целомудренно, по-отечески, хотя отец Форкс никогда не делал ничего подобного, и сказал:  
\- Спасибо, что остановили меня.  
  
***  
Умом Лагатт понимал, что должен испытывать шок. Что новость должна была стать для него если не ударом, то хотя бы неприятным сюрпризом, но он не мог найти в себе даже удивления.  
Вообще ничего.  
Внутри бесконечным повтором крутились воспоминания - капитан Андерсен и Хаотик Сид. Тогда Лагатт мало на что, кроме себя, обращал внимание, но даже ему было очевидно: что-то происходило, что-то за пределами обычных ненависти и пыток.  
Хаотик называл это связью.  
\- Ты не кажешься удивленным, - спокойно заметил Раллен.  
Следующие свои слова Лагатт подбирал очень тщательно, тщательнее, чем когда-либо еще в жизни:  
\- Я не так хорошо знаю капитана Андерсена, сэр. Но если он помогает Хаотику, на то должны быть веские причины.  
\- Да, - бесцветно согласился Раллен. - Ты плохо знаешь капитана. Когда я понял, что он помогает Хаотику, я почувствовал себя обманутым. Позволил себе потерять контроль над чувствами. Мне повезло, что рядом оказался ты.  
Лагатт позволил себе усмехнуться:  
\- Да уж, сэр. Хорошо, что я нарушил приказ, - и тут же он заставил себя стать серьезнее. - Как бы там ни было, капитан Андерсен отказался стрелять по своим кораблям. Может быть, он и помогает Хаотику, но он не отвернулся от нас. Это ведь тоже чего-то стоит?  
Раллен посмотрел на него почти удивленно, и Лагатт неожиданно для себя добавил:  
\- И, наверное, нам стоит радоваться, что с капитаном все в порядке. По крайней мере, он не ранен, может управлять кораблем и... я не знаю, что "и". Просто хочу сказать, что не так уж и уродливо выглядит ситуация.  
Раллен молчал долго, и Лагатт боялся, что перегнул палку, но потом первый помощник улыбнулся - в своей обычной безликой манере, и все же по-настоящему:  
\- Об этом подумал ты, но не подумал я. Вероятно, стоит начинать беспокоиться.  
Лагатт улыбнулся в ответ, сказал в шутку, зная, что Раллен поймет:  
\- Ну, предполагается, что я высшая форма жизни. Мне положено думать больше.  
Раллен едва заметно усмехнулся:  
\- Действительно. Ну что ж, тогда, высшая форма жизни, пойдем, поищем, куда сбежал от нас капитан. Что бы там ни было, я все-таки собираюсь найти его и обстоятельно расспросить, почему он помогает своему врагу.  
  
***  
\- Вы уверены, что не хотите пойти со мной? - спросила Форкс, оборачиваясь в дверях, а Андерсен просто пожал плечами:  
\- Я вернусь в каюту. Все же мне будет приятнее не бегать за Хаотиком. За последние семь лет это и без того превратилось в дурную привычку.  
\- Я не стану запирать дверь, - пообещала ему Форкс. - И капитану не позволю. Вы больше не будете пленником на корабле. Только гостем.  
\- Давайте не станем загадывать, Изабелла. Того, что вы сделали для меня уже очень много. Требовать еще было бы перебором.  
Форкс неловко пожала плечами:  
\- А мне кажется, я только и делаю, что прошу вас, прошу и ничего не могу дать взамен.  
Андерсен чуть усмехнулся, кривовато, но совсем не зло:  
\- Очаровательное заблуждение.  
И Форкс это должно было возмутить, но заставило только смутиться:  
\- Не смейтесь надо мной, пожалуйста. Я и без того чувствую себя стремно.  
\- Даже не думал, - ответил он преувеличенно серьезно, но в глазах его плясали смешинки. И так было лучше, чем прощаться с поцелуем, чем обниматься напоследок. Андерсен был прав, они не могли позволить себе загадывать, и все же уходя вот так, Форкс чувствовала - все действительно еще может быть хорошо. Не боялась оставлять за спиной Малкесту и все то дерьмо, что свалилось на них в последние дни.  
Ей впервые почему-то не было страшно. Вообще.  
Она не видела, как за ее спиной Андерсен в последний раз подходит к криокапсуле, уловила только обрывок фразы:  
\- ... убивать не убивая, да?  
И вызвала проекцию связи.  
Механическая птица на плече казалась тяжелой и неприятно холодной. Форкс собиралась от нее избавиться.  
\- Капитан, - шутливо отсалютовал Сид, ответив на вызов почти сразу.  
\- Я хочу с вами поговорить, - не приветствуя его, обратилась Форкс. - Где вы готовы встретиться?  
Сид рассмеялся в обычной своей полубезумной манере и подмигнул:  
\- Мне подошло бы любое место, но что от этого за радость, да, девочка моя? Давай встретимся на стрельбище. Люблю простор для разговора.  
Форкс помолчала, отчетливо осознавая, что это предложение - проверка для нее, хоть она и не понимала, ни что Сид собирается проверять, ни зачем. И сказала, наконец, только:  
\- Хорошо, сэр. На стрельбище, через десять минут.  
\- Не сомневайся, девочка моя, я не опоздаю.  
  
***  
\- Мне не нравится, что ты идешь один, - честно признал Слейтер и добавил прежде, чем Сид успел ответить. - Но я понимаю, что это необходимо. Позови меня, как только это будет возможно.  
\- Заметано, Леон, - подмигнул тот, но под его небрежным весельем, Слейтер слишком легко прочитал не нервозность даже, а просто возбужденное ожидание того, что будет дальше.  
\- Я не стану вмешиваться без крайней на то необходимости. Достаточно и того, что я присматриваю за твоим животным, - сказал Сиду Загесса, и у того это вызвало смех:  
\- Нет, падре, ты не будешь вмешиваться вообще. И завязывай с дразнилками, - он пошел к выходу и отсалютовал Слейтеру. - До скорого, Леон. Не подеритесь тут.  
\- Я постараюсь, - чувствуя, что сами собой приподнимаются уголки губ, ответил Слейтер.  
\- Сексом без меня тоже не занимайтесь. Нет, я серьезно, если я узнаю, что вы там что-то мутите, я буду в ярости.  
Загесса слегка позеленел от его слов, а Слейтер подумал, что, при всей его гениальности, иногда Сид мог быть редкостным идиотом. И, что самое примечательное, идиотом он был по-разному.  
  
***  
Форкс признавала, что капитан все-таки отлично ее знал. Изучил за эти годы вдоль и поперек, сам при этом, как-то умудрившись все еще остаться для нее загадкой.  
Форкс пришла на стрельбище первой, Сида не было, и от спокойной уверенности, в которой она пребывала, когда выходила из лазарета, быстро не осталось и следа. Механическая птица, будто чувствовала состояние Форкс, несколько раз вскидывалась, помигивая окулярами, раскрывала и закрывала крылья.  
Стрельбище заставляло вспомнить о дуэли капитана с Уорреном и о том, что произошло после. Для Форкс оно стало молчаливым напоминанием о доверии. Должно быть, именно поэтому Сид позвал ее именно сюда.  
Или потому, что был тем еще козлом, и понимал, что на стрельбище Форкс успеет известись за пару минут.  
Когда он появился в дверях - показушно эффектный и от того немного нелепый - Форкс разрывалась между двумя противоречивыми желаниями: застонать от облегчения и придушить его.  
\- Капитан, - он шутливо снял несуществующую шляпу как герой в каком-нибудь фильме про Древнюю Землю, и озорно подмигнул. - Мои поздравления. Хозяина симпатичнее этот корабль еще не видел.  
\- Хоть сейчас не паясничайте, - попросила его Форкс. - Я и без того совсем запуталась.  
На секунду ее резануло осознанием, как же сильно все поменялось после того, как Слейтер появился на корабле, потому что раньше она никогда не позволила бы себе с Хаотиком такую откровенность, никогда не доверилась бы ему настолько. Хотя Слейтер сам по себе был тут, в общем-то, не при чем. Он не лез в отношения Сида с окружающими, но видимо, он лез в самого Сида, заставлял того меняться - едва заметно, неуловимо и по чуть-чуть, но меняться.  
До легионера Сид ответил бы ей насмешкой, очередной колкой фразочкой, после которой Форкс хотелось выбить ему зубы.  
А теперь он посерьезнел, перестал улыбаться и только чуть склонил голову набок:  
\- Это не страшно, девочка моя. Если тебе нужен выход из лабиринта, просто спроси, где свернуть. Я крыса, которая отлично ориентируется на местности.  
Форкс подошла к нему вплотную, достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать исходящий от его одежды запах сигарет, и чуть усмехнулась:  
\- Где свернуть, чтобы все было хорошо?  
Сид фыркнул добродушно и подмигнул:  
\- Зависит от того, из чего для тебя состоит "хорошо", - и посерьезнел снова. - Не бойся просить меня, девочка моя. Ты знаешь сама, я много раз нарушал свое слово или переиначивал его так, как мне было выгодно. Но слово, данное тебе, я сдержу. Верь мне в этом.  
\- Я хочу, - честно призналась она. - Просто... мне вообще нелегко доверять, вы же знаете.  
\- Если бы доверять было легко, доверие никто бы не ценил.  
\- Это точно. Вы ведь не причините ему вреда? После того как я отдам вам капитанский доступ.  
Сид не стал строить из себя идиота, посмотрел ей в глаза, и Форкс неожиданно подумала, что на самом деле, может быть, он и не умел привлекать к себе людей, как Андерсен, но была в нем какая-то внутренняя сила, которая все же собрала вокруг себя команду, сделала их чем-то чуть большим, чем они были до "Хаоса".  
\- Я не желаю зла ни тебе, ни Алексу, девочка моя. Вы были в безопасности еще когда "Хаос" принадлежал только мне.  
\- Андерсен... Капитан Андерсен стал мне дорог. Хотя вы и сами об этом знаете. Прежде, чем я верну вам корабль, я хочу знать, что вы планируете с ним делать.  
\- Я планирую расплатиться, - просто ответил ей Сид. - Я многое отнял у Алекса - намеренно и случайно. И даже если бы попытался вернуть, мы оба слишком далеко ушли от тех, кем мы были. Поэтому я хочу дать ему что-то равноценное.  
\- Меня? - прямо спросила Форкс, и сама удивилась тому, что эта мысль не вызывает никакого протеста.  
\- Возможность любить тебя.   
\- Это точно неравноценно, - фыркнула Форкс, невольно расслабляясь.  
\- Если ты спросишь меня, то это даже слишком для него много, но речь не только об Алексе.  
Форкс чуть улыбнулась:  
\- Не могу поверить, наконец-то вы начали учитывать и меня в своих планах.  
Сид показушно закатил глаза и фыркнул:  
\- И это основной недостаток капитанского статуса. Каким бы гениальным не был план, он все равно хоть кому-то не нравится.  
\- Далеко не все ваши планы были гениальны, - Форкс подошла к нему вплотную, и положила руки ему на плечи. - Нам ведь не обязательно целоваться?  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, но Алекс меня убьет, - Сид немного неловко приобнял ее за талию. - Мне почему-то кажется, что он довольно ревнив.  
\- А мне кажется, нет, - она сняла одну руку с его плеча, повела в воздухе, вызывая проекции, и птица спорхнула вверх, совершенно бесшумно зависнув между Форкс и Хаотиком. - Вы ведь снова станете мудаком, как только я отдам вам управление, да?  
\- Не больше, чем обычно. А тебе никогда не хотелось свой корабль-эсминец?  
\- Никогда. Я даже в детстве мечтала исключительно о пони. Это такие животные, восстановленная порода Древней Земли. Они стоят как небольшой обитаемый астероид каждая особь.  
Сид приблизился вплотную и целомудренно поцеловал Форкс в лоб:  
\- Я не обещаю тебе пони, но обещаю, что все будет хорошо. Тебе ничем не придется жертвовать, девочка моя. Ничем и никем из тех, кого ты любишь.  
Форкс нажала кнопку передачи на проекции, и прикрыла глаза, когда птица начала светиться:  
\- Вы ведь не могли знать заранее, что так получится с Андерсеном? Что я его... что он станет мне дорог.  
Когда она закрывала глаза, перед ней стоял просто Хаотик Сид, а когда открыла, смотрела на своего капитана.  
\- Конечно, нет, - сказал он. - Мне просто повезло, - он сделал взмах рукой, и птица взвилась вверх, исчезла, слившись со стеной, будто ее и не было. - Очень сильно повезло и с ним и с тобой.  
\- Вы сказали, что подарите ему возможность... быть со мной, - говорить "любить" было слишком неловко, а Форкс и без того чувствовала, как неожиданно начали гореть щеки. - Как вы это сделаете?  
\- Очень просто, - пожал плечами Сид. - Я подарю ему себя.  
  
***  
Когда Слейтер зашел в тридцатую каюту, Андерсен сидел за столом и задумчиво постукивал по пластиковой крышке пальцами. Жест казался органичным и странно характерным, словно принадлежал исключительно капитану "Роджера", хотя это, разумеется, было не так.  
\- Хаотик Сид приказал привести вас, - бесстрастно сказал Слейтер, и по знающей усмешке Андерсена, понял, что тот ожидал чего-то подобного.  
\- Он действительно сказал "привести" или попросил "проводить"?  
\- Второе, - спокойно признал Слейтер, и не солгал. Когда Сид связался с ним, привычно усмехающийся, родной в своей небрежной естественной театральности, он и правда сказал "проводить". И он выглядел при этом как обычно, почти так же, как выглядел, когда уходил на стрельбище, и все же Слейтер чувствовал, что Сид снова был капитаном. Это было странное чувство, словно к Сиду вернулось что-то невидимое, не осязаемое и при этом очень важное.  
\- Понятно, - Андерсен поднялся. - Куда именно мы пойдем?  
\- На стрельбище.  
\- Вполне в духе Хаотика. Могу я задать вам вопрос?  
Слейтер коротко кивнул, пропуская его в коридор:  
\- Разумеется, но я не обещаю вам ответить.  
\- Резонно, - Андерсен заложил руки за спину каким-то отчетливо армейским жестом, и искоса взглянул на него. - Должно быть, вы все еще злитесь на меня.  
\- Мне было бы проще, если бы вы оказались хуже, чем вы есть, - после непродолжительного молчания признал Слейтер. - Я осознаю, что в других обстоятельствах мог бы тянуться к человеку вроде вас. Симпатизировать. И злюсь от этого сильнее.  
\- Всегда неприятно знать, что враг лучше, чем вам хотелось бы о нем думать. Поверьте, я хорошо могу это понять.  
\- Вы сейчас говорите о Хаотике Сиде.  
Андерсен чуть усмехнулся:  
\- Это так очевидно?  
\- Я отвечу на ваш вопрос, если вы ответите на мой. Это касается первого помощника Форкс, - предложил Слейтер.  
\- Вот как, - Андерсен смерил его неожиданно холодным, тяжелым взглядом и снова посмотрел вперед. - Занятно, я хотел тоже спросить о ней. Но едва ли мы зададим один и тот же вопрос.  
\- Спрашивайте, - пожав плечами с небрежностью, которой на самом деле не чувствовал, предложил Слейтер, и мимоходом подумал, что должно быть, жест немного напоминал Сида.  
\- Вы видели Изабеллу после того, как Хаотик снова стал капитаном?  
И Слейтер не стал спрашивать Андерсена, как тот узнал.  
\- Я видел ее рядом с ним, когда он приказывал вас привести. Она была не ранена, если это то о чем вы спрашиваете.  
\- Верно, - не стал спорить Андерсен. - Что хотели узнать вы?  
\- Почему вы отдали ей "Хаос"?  
Андерсен в ответ чуть улыбнулся и осадил его беззлобно:  
\- Это некорректный вопрос, Слейтер. Я же не спрашиваю вас, почему вы так рветесь защищать Хаотика.  
\- Я уже говорил вам почему, - возразил Слейтер. - И я знаю Хаотика дольше, чем вы знаете Форкс.  
Андерсен посмотрел на него в ответ с любопытством:  
\- Вы действительно думаете, что дело во времени? Бросьте, Слейтер. Единственное, что приходит со временем - это осознание. И чувства, безусловно, становятся крепче, но даже они с чего-то начинаются. И это что-то происходит в первый момент. Притяжение, мгновенная симпатия, узнавание или жажда, называйте, как хотите, но именно оно имеет значение. Если рассматривать с этой позиции, любовь действительно нечто, что происходит с первого взгляда.  
Слейтер проанализировал его слова:  
\- Разве не вы ставили мои чувства под сомнение во время нашего первого разговора?  
\- Я подвергал сомнению характер ваших чувств. Я не отрицал, что они есть. И, вынужден признать, я тоже заблуждался на ваш счет. Я считал вас наивнее, чем вы есть, и намного слабее. Возможно, мне стоит извиниться за это.  
Слейтер равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Это не имеет значения. Я плохо вписываюсь в окружающий мир, потому что еще не адаптировался до конца. Легко принять это за слабость. К тому же, я вовсе не демонстрировал выдержку там, в рубке управления.  
Андерсен рассмеялся:  
\- Вас очень обидит, если я скажу, что вы демонстрировали на редкость адекватную реакцию?  
Слейтер недоуменно моргнул:  
\- Вы смеетесь надо мной?   
\- Всего лишь позволяю себе немного лишнего. Не злитесь. Я просто осознаю, что совсем скоро, так или иначе, буду свободен от Хаотика Сида, если не в моей жизни, то хотя бы в моей голове. И я чертовски этому рад. Мы ведь пришли? - спросил он, застывая перед массивными дверьми.  
\- Да, - ответил ему Слейтер, а двери скользнули в стороны. - Пришли.  
  
***  
Зная Сида, Слейтер мог ожидать большей театральности, мог ожидать, что тот соберет на стрельбище весь экипаж, сядет, эффектно развалившись на специально принесенном для этих целей стуле, как патриций какой-нибудь планеты, но ничего этого не было.  
Сид просто стоял в дальнем конце огромного зала, там, где, как правило, программа тренировок высвечивала мишени, и рядом с ним не было никого кроме Форкс.  
И почему-то именно это казалось чем-то особенным. Как законченная и лаконичная сцена из фильма.  
Гулкое, пустое стрельбище, застывшая в непринужденном покое фигура Сида, Форкс рядом с ним, и небольшой прямоугольный контейнер справа от нее.  
Сам Слейтер перемещался почти бесшумно, и шаги Андерсена по контрасту с его казались особенно громкими. Ни Сид, ни Форкс не двигались с места, не пытались заговорить.  
Андерсен нарушил молчание первым. Он коротко склонил голову в приветствии и сказал:  
\- Хаотик.  
\- Алекс, - возвращая ему жест, кивнул Сид.  
\- Ты все-таки позвал меня поговорить.  
\- Даже я не могу оттягивать вечно, - Сид пожал плечами, чуть усмехнувшись, и кивнул на Слейтера с Форкс. - Наши секунданты.  
\- Секунданты нужны для дуэли, - невозмутимо отозвался Андерсен, задержав взгляд на Форкс, и Слейтер почти физически почувствовал, как промелькнуло что-то между людьми. Что-то неуловимое, и заряженное, будто электрический разряд.  
\- Ты всегда понимал меня с полуслова, Алекс.  
\- Я начал понимать тебя с полуслова три года назад. Первые четыре я думал, что у тебя в голове генератор случайных фраз.  
И словно этой фразой Андерсен повернул какой-то невидимый выключатель, напряжение, которого Слейтер даже не осознавал в Сиде, пропало.  
\- Это потому что я часто несу фигню. Сложно отделить, когда просто так, а когда со смыслом. Как тебе мой "Хаос"? - невпопад спросил он.  
Если вопрос Андерсена и удивил, он этого не показал:  
\- В хорошем состоянии, - и только тогда Слейтер понял, что напряжение между ними никуда не пропало, наоборот вышло на какой-то новый, непонятный уровень. И сразу вспомнилось, как Андерсен сказал, что освободиться от Сида, так или иначе. Это было правдой, Слейтер подсознательно чувствовал, что что-то между ними меняется. При всей его легкости, при всей его непринужденности этот разговор был завершением чего-то очень долгого, значимого и болезненного для Андерсена.  
\- Ты спас его, - сказал Сид без улыбки. - Спас все, что мне дорого. Вот уже не в первый раз.  
\- Ты уже говорил мне это.  
Слейтер стоял рядом, чувствовал себя лишним, и едва ли не впервые, принимал это как должное. Он не хотел вмешиваться. Наверное, даже не смог бы это сделать, но мог быть рядом. И мог оценить, что Сид нуждался в его присутствии.  
\- Тогда давай я скажу тебе нечто новое, Алекс. Когда ты заполучил меня к себе на корабль и посадил в пыточное кресло, это не принесло тебе ни удовольствия, ни покоя.  
\- Некоторое удовлетворение я все же испытал, - бесстрастно возразил Андерсен.   
\- Но оно не стоило потраченных на него лет. Твоя проблема в том, что ты не умеешь отпускать и двигаться дальше. Даже, - Сид эффектным жестом взял Форкс за руку, и чуть подтолкнул в сторону Андерсена. - Если я дам тебе повод. Знаешь, я сам никогда не мщу. Никому и ни за что. Я бы, может, и делал это, но с местью есть такая проблема, что некому сказать стоп. Месть это просто реакция на боль, но вот незадача, от боли она не лечит.  
\- Любопытная точка зрения, - сухо откликнулся Андерсен.  
\- Ценю твою похвалу, но я еще не закончил. Месть это такая заморочка, которая, если закрутиться, то ее слишком сложно остановить. Каруселька в один конец. А я, знаешь, хочу ее остановить. Но, давай смотреть на вещи здраво, ты не смог бы меня просто простить.  
Андерсен невозмутимо заложил руки за спину:  
\- И ты придумал дуэль. Это твой обещанный выход?  
\- Это то, как я протягиваю тебе ветку мира и белый флаг. На выбор.  
Он слегка подтолкнул носком ботинка кейс, привлекая к нему внимание, и добавил:  
\- Готов поспорить, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Алекс. Эта коробка великовата для бластеров.  
Андерсен едва заметно поморщился от театральности его жеста, и ответил - отчетливо и уверенно:  
\- Больше, чем то, что внутри, меня интересуют условия. Ты не можешь умереть сам, не хочешь убить меня. Дуэль в такой ситуации превращается в соревнование. Что ты надеешься выиграть, и что готов отдать, если проиграешь?  
Сид рассмеялся, а Слейтер стоял напротив него и не мог отделаться от мысли, что дуэль уже началась - этакая перестрелка фразами.  
И если так, то слова Андерсена попали в цель.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе покончить с нашей враждой и жить дальше. Новой жизнью и с новой целью. Но ты не сможешь отпустить меня так просто. Тебе нужна наша последняя битва, наше финальное противостояние, которого ты так и не получил. Я не могу умереть, Алекс, но могу испытывать боль, могу бояться, могу страдать, могу зависеть от тебя. И, если ты победишь, я стану для "Роджера" спутником второго порядка.  
Слейтер не знал, что именно это означало, но мог представить. Став спутником в армаде, Сид больше не был бы сам по себе, должен был бы подчиняться Андерсену.  
Слейтер вспомнил сказанное ему давным-давно "никого надо мной кроме Бога, а ему нет до нас дела", и захотел спросить: ты сможешь?  
\- Что получишь, если выиграешь ты? - невозмутимо спросил Андерсен.  
\- То же самое. "Роджер" станет спутником "Хаоса". "Роджер" и вся его армада. Что скажешь, Алекс? Риск велик. И если ты проиграешь, навсегда останешься подо мной. Но если выиграешь... все, чего ты все еще можешь желать и будущее, которого ты не мог даже себе представить. Я освобожу тебя от нашей вражды, покажу цель, которая даст тебе намного больше, чем эта бессмысленная беготня по космосу.  
\- Во что мы будем играть?  
\- Я надеялся, что ты спросишь, - Сид эффектно прищелкнул пальцами, и крышка кейса отъехала в сторону, обнажая матово поблескивающие кожаные ручки стеков. - Мы будем играть в стопки.  
  
***  
Тишина отличная субстанция, лучше любой набивки для кресел. Она может быть такой мягкой, такой уютной, она может заполнить собой огромный зал, и не оставить в нем даже воздуха. Заставить задыхаться кого угодно. Кроме Хаотика Сида, великолепного Хаотика Сида, хозяина любой ситуации.  
Я ведь дышу?  
Дайте мне зеркало, надо бы проверить.  
Хотя, конечно, я дышу. Как убого было бы перестать от одного...   
Даже не надо поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть твой взгляд, Леон. Я чувствую его кожей, он горит, как след от невидимой плети.  
Рановато, меня пока еще никто не бил, но зато чертовски удобно.  
Можно не отвлекаться от Алекса.  
Чудо, что Леон молчит, но я готов принять это чудо, как подарок.  
Перевяжите красной лентой и сделайте большой бант.  
От Алекса сейчас нельзя отвлекаться. Сейчас нет Хаотика Сида любовника, или Хаотика Сида друга. Есть только Хаотик враг. Самый лучший враг.  
И этот враг много раз превышал кредит за последний расчетный период.  
Девочки и мальчики, никогда не лгите себе. Невозможно расплатиться за прошлое, оно слишком далеко. Но можно дать будущее.  
Нет, Алекс, это - две плети, бутылка "цирюльника" да пара стопок - это еще не плата. Это только прелюдия, чтобы я смог отдать, а ты смог взять.  
"Стопки", - слово было коротким, емким. Отличное слово, чтобы провести черту.  
Что там за ней?  
Молчание.  
Так вот, Алекс, знаешь, самое интересное всегда остается за кулисами. Наверху драки и пари, погони и стычки, вражда и дружба. А под ними долгий расчет, и все те шаги, что привели нас наверх.  
На самый верх, верно? Капитаны пиратов. Высшее звено пищевой цепи, даже если мы жрем всю ту же синтезированную дрянь.  
Ты и я. И что же нам делать?  
Стопки - эффектная игра, но дело не в играх.  
Мы пока еще не стали: ты - тем, кто готов пройти мимо меня к своему будущему; я - тем, кто готов тебя отпустить.  
Это на поверхности будут плети, и стопки и "цирюльник", а внутри только мы и те, кем мы станем.  
Ты - тем, кто освободиться. Я - тем, кто тебя освободит.  
  
***  
За тем, как они готовились, Слейтер наблюдал молча. С отупелым безразличием, и одна часть его с какой-то клинической отстраненностью констатировала шок.  
Сид и Андерсен собирались играть в стопки.  
Мысль крутилась на бесконечном повторе и не вызывала даже ужаса.  
Сид стянул куртку, протянул ему, и Слейтер почти бездумно ее принял, чувствуя едва уловимый запах табака, исходящий от вещи.  
Андерсен расстегнул свой форменный китель, передал его Форкс, и почему-то только это словно переключило рубильник. Заставило осознать - все всерьез.  
\- Ты не можешь, - выдавил Слейтер, и ничего спокойного в его голосе не было. - Ты не можешь!  
В этом "не можешь" выплеснулись одновременно неверие и просьба, страх за Сида и понимание, что уже ничего нельзя отменить.  
Это было так неправильно.  
 _Ты не можешь позволить ему снова делать себе больно!  
Не можешь подставить спину плети!  
Не можешь так со мной..._  
Сид снял футболку, одним плавным, привычным движением, и Слейтера обожгло воспоминанием: полумрак в каюте, отблеск на серебряном колечке в соске, черные линии татуировки, тепло чужой кожи, жар внутри и снаружи и накатывающие волнами удовольствие, возбуждение.  
Совсем скоро этой кожи коснется стек.  
И это навевало совсем иные воспоминания - полумрак карцера, крюк в потолке, острое, беспомощное чувство уязвимости. И каждый удар, как взрыв боли. Беспомощные слезы, беспомощный шепот: "я больше не смогу".  
Легионер не мог пропустить момент, когда Сид подошел, не с той скоростью реакций, которую вкладывали в них создатели, и все же в какой-то момент Сид просто оказался рядом, заглянул в глаза, улыбаясь:  
\- Все будет хорошо. Мне это нужно. Нам это нужно.  
Все не могло быть хорошо. Он собирался подставиться под плеть мясника-Андерсена, и каждый удар был бы больнее предыдущего.  
"Ты не можешь", - подумал Слейтер, беспомощно прикрывая глаза, а когда открыл, сделал глубокий вдох и ответил на взгляд Сида:  
\- Тогда я желаю тебе победы. Вы готовы? - он посмотрел на Андерсена, и отступил назад, хотя больше всего ему хотелось схватить Сида в охапку и утащить прочь.  
Но от некоторых вещей нельзя было уйти. Их можно было только пережить.  
\- Спасибо, Леон, - шепнул ему Сид едва слышно и повел плечами. Слейтер проследил за черными линиями татуировки и заставил себя представить их в крови, представить, что их рассекают следы стека. Напомнил себе, резко, будто отвесил оплеуху - Сид выбрал это сам. Понимая последствия своих действий. Сид считал это важным, и он никогда раньше не ошибался.  
Форкс смотрела за Андерсеном не отворачиваясь, бледная и бесстрастная, прижимала к себе его китель, и едва заметно покусывала губу - единственный признак того, что и ей молчание давалось нелегко.  
Андерсен был массивнее Сида, грузнее. Сквозь выправку военного уже начали проглядывать несовершенства, которые накладывало на людей время. И все же это не имело никакого значения. Будто невидимый плащ, фигуру Андерсена окутывала другая сила - тяжелая, неодолимая в чем-то аура власти. Годы высшей формы власти, нерушимой уверенности победителя в собственных силах - нерассуждающей, спокойной. И при всех его физических недостатках даже легионеру Андерсен казался почти неуязвимым.  
Потом Сид взял стек из кейса, легко взмахнул им - красивый, хищный, неуловимо похожий на инструмент в своих руках, и усмехнулся, кивая на разлитые стопки:  
\- Ну что, Алекс? За наше совместное будущее?  
  
***  
Самый первый глоток всегда проходится по горлу будто льдом. Самая болезненная в мире льдинка, только после льда тело отогревается снова.  
"Цирюльник" расползается по телу медленно, от горла и до кончиков пальцев. Понимание, что это не холод, это просто агония нервов приходит не сразу.  
Вот только зачем понимание Хаотику Сиду?  
Хаотик Сид прекрасно обойдется и без него. Тем более что я и без того знаю, как играют в стопки, девочки и мальчики. Думаю, после кресла я просто виртуоз.  
Правда, Алекс?  
Тебе идет плеть.  
И мне она идет тоже.  
Андерсен пил залпом, как синтетическое пойло с окраинной станции.  
Как тебе вкус, Алекс? Твой первый глоток свободы.  
Рукоять плети в руке ощущалась каждой клеточкой ладони. Кожа к коже, живое к мертвому, неприятно остро.  
Просто прелюдия перед главным блюдом.  
\- Я бросил тебе вызов, Алекс. Первые пять ударов твои.  
Следы от плети пойдут мне тоже. Пойдут нам, как красная дорожка, по которой мы выйдем каждый к своей награде. Цель и любовь для тебя.  
Выход из лабиринта мне.  
Я не жалуюсь.  
Я просто жду, пока свистнет плеть.  
Посчитай для меня, Леон.  
Свист. Боль.  
Один.  
Хаотик Сид улыбнулся Андерсену самой жуткой своей улыбкой, и сладко потянулся.  
Росчерк алого по груди.  
Два.  
А Леон плакал тогда от боли. Смешно, что отморозки вроде нас с тобой, Алекс, могу в это играть.  
Удары тяжелые, с оттягом. С размахом и свистом.  
Три.  
Самая важная наша игра.  
Четыре.  
Еще не расплата, только подготовка к ней. Закулисье, где кипит в котле будущее. Оно еще не готово, и важно не перебрать с солью и перцем, чтобы не испортить.  
"Цирюльник" это только приправа, но без нее ничего не получится.  
Плеть поет у тебя в руках, Алекс. Она женщина, а женщины любят тебя.  
Пять.  
  
***  
Каждый взмах плети заставлял что-то внутри Слейтера сжиматься от фантомной боли. Он слишком хорошо помнил как это – когда даже мельчайшее движение превращается в агонию, и удар словно разбивает мир на осколки.  
Сид вскрикивал каждый раз, когда плеть оставляла след на его теле. И его вскрики срывались на смех.  
\- Отлично подаешь, Алекс.  
Словно это действительно была всего лишь игра. Не более.  
Пять ударов показались Слейтеру бесконечными.  
\- Моя очередь, Алекс, - Сид дышал с присвистом, но размеренно, контролируя каждый вдох, стоял прямо, и Слейтер вспомнил, как когда-то в карцере, казалось, целую жизнь назад, представлял себе именно это. Хаотика Сида, играющего в стопки. Прямого, несгибаемого и эффектного в своей боли, в своем желании победить.  
Сид бил легко, с небрежностью человека, который знает, что делает, наслаждается своим знанием, почти без замаха, росчерками плети, как кисти, но Слейтер видел, как удары попадают по болевым точкам. Сид бил без жалости, не пытался Андерсену подыграть. Бил как профессионал, и это было красиво. Так красиво, что на один безумный миг Слейтер тоже захотел оказаться под его плетью.  
Андерсен терпел молча, и его выдавала только бледность и судорожно сжатые в кулаки руки.  
Один. Два. Три. Четыре.  
Пять ударов, но капитан «Роджера» не проронил ни одного звука, и Слейтера от этого молчания продирало дрожью.  
Сид бил, как виртуоз. Андерсен терпел, как одержимый.  
\- Хорошо подаешь, хорошо принимаешь, - хрипло выдохнул Сид, усмехаясь. – Девочка моя, налей нам еще. Пора промочить горло.  
Слейтер смотрел, как Форкс наливает еще две стопки, видел, как едва заметно тряслись ее пальцы, и почти завидовал ее выдержке. Он не был уверен, что не спасовал бы на ее месте.  
\- Второй тост, Алекс, - Сид улыбался улыбкой, похожей на оскал. – За честную расплату. До дна.  
И пил залпом, будто чтобы забыться.  
\- За еще пять ударов, - Андерсен улыбнулся ему в ответ, и эта улыбка была безумна. – До честной расплаты нам еще далеко. Мы только начали.  
Сид расхохотался, запрокинув голову и стер навернувшиеся на глаза слезы:  
\- Посчитать для тебя?  
  
***  
Александр Андерсен всегда считал себя довольно благоразумным человеком. Сдержанным. Расчетливым в жизни и в мести.  
Кто бы мог подумать, как легко это окажется отбросить.  
Плеть в руке дала то, что не смогло дать пыточное кресло на "Роджере" - освобождение. Андерсен бил, и чувствовал, что что-то между ним и Хаотиком заканчивается. Что-то, что и без того длилось слишком долго.  
Тело стало чувствительным, каждый удар отдавался в руке, поднимая изнутри что-то темное, что-то настоящее.  
Что-то настолько огромное, что оно заслоняло собой боль, делало ее не важной.  
Пять ударов. И пять в ответ.  
"Цирюльник" горчил на языке, растекался - обжигающе ледяной - по горлу.  
Андерсен улыбался.  
Хаотик смеялся, потому что ему было больно, и наконец-то Андерсен чувствовал, что тот начал расплачиваться, и долг, связавший их обоих, становился меньше с каждым ударом.  
Андерсен намеревался прочувствовать их все.  
\- Посчитать для тебя?  
\- Посчитай.  
  
***  
Форкс разливала препарат в стопки очень осторожно, подчеркнуто аккуратно, а на самом деле просто боялась, что если не будет этого делать - разольет все.  
Она никогда не была поклонницей игр вроде стопок, но именно в тот момент казалось, что играть самой было бы лучше, чем наблюдать со стороны.  
Пять ударов Андерсена. Пять капитана. Еще по стопке. И снова пять ударов Андерсена.  
Форкс хотелось попросить, чтобы они прекратили. И со странной, почти невыносимой отчетливостью она понимала, как им обоим это нужно.  
То что происходило, было непохоже ни на одну ранее виденную ею игру в стопки.  
Сид и Андерсен били очень по-разному, и казалось, они так разговаривают. Убеждают друг друга, убеждают себя.  
Андерсен - тяжело, жестко и безжалостно. Сид - хлестко, резко и очень точно.  
Наверное, если бы не Слейтер, Форкс не смогла бы наблюдать за этим молча. Но даже легионер принял ситуацию, не пытался больше остановить Хаотика или вмешаться. Она понятия не имела, чего Слейтеру это стоило, и не хотела знать.  
Просто молчала тоже, разливала "цирюльника" и ловила каждый удар взглядом.  
Плети оставляли раны - не слишком глубокие, будто вскользь задели ножом, но эти раны тоже кровоточили. Кровь мешалась с потом, отсвечивала на коже, образуя причудливые узоры. Страшные и завораживающие одновременно, особенно эффектные поверх татуировки капитана, но почему-то именно от Андерсена Форкс не могла отвести глаз.  
Хотя кого она обманывала? Она знала точно почему, и даже не испытывала из-за этого стыда.  
Пока еще никто не хотел уступать, ни капитан, ни Андерсен. Оба высматривали, примеривались, куда будут бить в следующий раз, и Форкс видела достаточно таких игр, чтобы понимать - на самом деле все решит не холодный расчет, а воля и упрямство.  
И победит тот, в ком окажется больше боли, чтобы выплеснуть.  
  
***  
Считать пятерками довольно просто. Чуть сложнее считать пять плюс один.  
Пять ударов и еще одна стопка, от которой все становилось еще немного острее: движения, прикосновения и взгляды.  
Знаете, девочки и мальчики, почему больные ублюдки вроде нас могут в это играть? Потому что мы очень любим взгляды.  
Правильный взгляд может превратить боль в удовольствие, превратить ее в возбуждение. В эйфорию.  
Боль это так вкусно, если уметь ее готовить и уметь ее подавать.  
Ты знаешь, Алекс?  
Ты знаешь, но смакуешь не ее. Боль только приправа сегодня, прелюдия к главному событию вечера.  
Александр Андерсен, бравый вояка окраинных планет, по-настоящему проиграл только один раз. Семь лет спустя он берет реванш. Один на один.  
Хаотику Сиду не выиграть в эту игру.  
Хаотик Сид не хочет выигрывать.  
Иногда, чтобы получить что-то, нужно поддаться. Нужно закрыть глаза и позволить себе сойти с ума, это на самом деле не страшно.  
Это просто безумие - маленькая дверца в новый чокнутый мир: красочный и веселый. Красный и веселый, в данном случае.  
Пять ударов, как точки в смехе.  
Это весело, это действительно весело. И это очень важно.  
Так или иначе, Алекс, но после сегодняшнего, мне больше никогда уже не придется от тебя бегать.  
  
***  
Слейтер отчетливо помнил момент, когда понял, что Сид проиграет. Осознание было как вспышка, как озарение. Сид бил - хлестко, точно и уверенно, а Андерсен вдруг покачнулся, едва не осел вниз, и Слейтер просто увидел.  
От этого перехватило горло, сдавило внутренности страхом, холодная, удушливая волна прошла вдоль позвоночника. И схлынула, оставляя вместо себя спокойствие.  
Это спокойствие, должно быть, просто отражало спокойствие Сида, было ничем иным, как доверием. Сид не паниковал, ничего не пытался предпринять. Он знал, чего хочет, и что рассчитывает получить. Верил, что дуэль и, возможно, проигрыш, необходимы. Слейтер верил вместе с ним.  
\- Три по три, - сказала Форкс, когда Сид отсчитал свои удары, и голос ее, бесстрастный и резкий, заставил Слейтера внутренне собраться, понять, что условия меняются.   
\- Что скажешь, Алекс? - каркающе рассмеялся Сид. - Поднимем ставки?  
В первую секунду Слейтер не понял, о чем он говорит. Наивно подумал, что вытерпеть три удара проще, чем пять. И только потом осознал, что чем меньше ударов, тем чаще будут наполняться стопки, и его продрало осознанием, как же это должно быть больно. Как же все для Андерсена и Сида должно быть, больно в тот момент.  
И все же у них хватало сил не падать, хватало сил усмехаться, и Слейтер подумал, как же, наверное, это для них важно.  
\- Один на один, - выдохнул Андерсен, а Сид снова засмеялся:  
\- Мелочиться это не для тебя, Алекс? Ты делаешь все с размахом. Хорошо. Один на один.  
\- Один на один, - бесстрастно подтвердила Форкс, разливая снова, и рука у нее все-таки дрогнула, едва не пролила "цирюльник", и пролила бы, если бы Слейтер не подхватил стопку.  
Он услышал собственный спокойный голос, словно со стороны, сам удивился, насколько бесстрастно прозвучало его " Осторожнее".  
Сид принял стопку из его рук, и Слейтер почувствовал как судорожно дернулись пальцы, коснувшись стекла. Должно быть, и такой простой жест был для Сида по-настоящему невыносим.  
Андерсен выпил до дна, звякнул стопкой, ставя ее на крышку кейса, и едва не упал - Форкс успела его подхватить.  
\- Вам необязательно... - начала она, и в ее словах было беспомощное осознание неспособности что-то поменять.  
\- Обязательно, - жестко и тяжело оборвал ее Андерсен, заставляя себя выпрямиться, и повторил. - Обязательно.  
Он ударил тяжело, с замахом, и плеть прочертила линию поперек груди Сида, от левого плеча по диагонали вниз. Сид дернулся, и смолчал, только отступил на шаг, а Слейтер только теперь понял - чем дальше заходила дуэль, тем тише Сид становился. Не кричал больше, срываясь на смех, реже вставлял свои дурацкие фразочки. И смотрел иначе - цепко, серьезно, будто за каким-то сложным, но очень опасным процессом, в результате которого сам не был до конца уверен.  
\- Один, - сказал Сид и ударил. Снизу вверх, тоже наискосок, одним хлестким, жестоким движением, вырывая у Андерсена стон. - Один.  
Форкс разлила еще.  
Слейтер не мог смотреть больше, как они пьют - и какая по счету это была стопка? Пятая? Седьмая? - и смотрел вниз, на покрытие пола. Там где кружили друг напротив друга Сид и Андерсен на полу остались смазанные кровавые следы.  
Андерсен ударил снова.  
\- Один, - прохрипел Сид, и губы его на секунду сложились в жесткую, искривленную болью линию.  
А потом Сид заставил себя собраться и хлестнул в ответ:  
\- Один.  
"Хватит, - хотел сказать ему Слейтер, не в состоянии смотреть, как он пьет. - Хватит. Ты же уже все решил. Если тебе нужно проиграть - проиграй. Просто перестань себя мучить".  
Он не сказал этого вслух.  
Только вздрогнул, когда услышал свист плети и неожиданно громкий звук, когда она врезалась в тело.  
Сид рухнул на колени, едва успел подставить руку, чтобы не растянуться на полу. Дышал тяжело, с присвистом и судорожно сжимал плеть, словно боялся уронить. Может быть, понимал, что если уронит, уже не сможет поднять.  
"Хватит", - подумал Слейтер. - "Не вставай".  
\- Один, - прохрипел Сид, и поднялся, покачиваясь, будто пьяный. Ударил неуклюже, и плеть бессильно скользнула по коже Андерсена.  
\- Один, - тяжело выдохнул тот. И улыбнулся: жестоко и страшно.  
Сид улыбнулся ему в ответ, выдавил из себя:  
\- Наливай, девочка моя, по последней.  
Слейтер видел, как тряслись руки Сида, когда он принимал стопку, и чудом было, что ему удалось выпить не пролив все на себя.  
\- Прости... Алекс... я больше не могу... считать.  
\- Я посчитаю сам.  
Удар отбросил Сида назад, заставил оступиться, и на секунду в его глазах появилось невыносимо открытое выражение - боль, и облегчение, и спокойствие.  
Плеть Сида отлетела в сторону бесполезной игрушкой, и он беспомощно, почти вслепую попытался нашарить ее.  
\- Я... сейчас... сейчас, Алекс... я встану, сейчас встану...  
\- Хватит, - тяжело и жестко ответил ему Андерсен. - Ты проиграл.  
Он бросил плеть рядом с Сидом, отвернулся и пошел прочь, тяжело припадая на правый бок.  
Форкс пошла за ним.  
Сид перестал искать плеть, свернулся в клубок и заплакал. Может быть от боли, может быть, от облегчения.  
Слейтер стоял над ним, растерянный и напуганный, и понятия не имел, что теперь делать.  
  
***  
Ламия лежал в темноте, в своей каюте, слушая мерное дыхание Уоррена. Тот спал беспокойно, но излучал радость и немного любопытство, чуть приглушенные, как все чувства во сне. Ламия впитывал эти чувства, гладил Уоррена по волосам, и скользил по потоку исходящему от других людей, не погружаясь, не цепляясь ни за что и ни за кого.  
Даже за Хаотика Сида, который лежал на полу стрельбища, мучаясь от боли, переживая поражение, которое срежиссировал сам.  
В любой другой момент Ламия подхватился бы, бросил все и пришел к нему. Пришел бы поддержать и самому коснуться переменчивого потока его чувств, на сей раз окрашенных болью, но рядом с Хаотиком был его легионер - растерянный, неуклюжий в чувствах, нечеловечески искренний легионер, который любил Сида.  
Поэтому Ламия остался на месте. Неспособный уснуть, и не желающий вмешиваться. Он просто лежал, смотрел в пустоту, гладил Уоррена по голове, наслаждаясь тем, как короткие серебристые волоски на висках щекотали ладонь - Уоррен так рано начал седеть - и молчал.  
Он не мог знать, как именно все обернется дальше. И сможет ли Сид обмануть пророчество. Не знал, что будет, когда они разбудят Малкесту.  
И в тот момент это даже не имело значения.  
В тот момент, застывший, очень важный момент, что-то закончилось и что-то начиналось. Новая дорога и новый лабиринт, очередная игра вслепую.  
И, может быть, ее начало не было радостным и не было безболезненным, но оно было правильным.  
Достаточно правильным, чтобы Ламия встречал его с надеждой.  
  
***  
Слейтер не умел утешать и слишком отчетливо понимал, что не сможет даже коснуться Сида, чтобы не причинить ему боль, и потому просто молчал, трусливо надеясь, что придут Ламия или Загесса, или еще кто-нибудь, кто разбирается в человеческих чувствах. Кто-то, кто будет знать, что сказать.  
Но время шло, и Сид затихал понемногу, а тяжелое, безнадежное чувство внутри Слейтера становилось все невыносимее, и он все-таки решился заговорить, пусть даже слова были нелепыми и беспомощными:  
\- Я хотел бы помочь тебе, но не знаю, что сделать.  
Он сел на пол рядом с Сидом, не обращая внимания, что пачкает одежду кровью, взял плеть, чтобы убрать ее, но только беспомощно отложил в сторону - не смог заставить себя подняться и дойти до кейса.  
\- Если я дотронусь, будет еще больнее. Если бы не это, я бы тебя обнял.  
Сид притих, потом как-то жалко фыркнул сквозь слезы и выдавил:  
\- Нормально... я нормально... просто "цирюльник"... нервное... бывает...  
Слейтер не верил тому, что он говорил, но и не оспаривал. И Сид продолжил:  
\- ... просто я так долго... - дыхание у него срывалось, и голос хрипел. - А теперь вот...  
Он так и не сказал, что "вот", но в этом и не было необходимости. Слейтер понимал его и так, и потому лег рядом, не касаясь, достаточно далеко, чтобы Сид не чувствовал даже тепла его тела, и все же достаточно близко, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза. Ресницы у Сида слиплись крохотными черными стрелками, белки покраснели, и выглядел он как обычный плачущий человек - неприглядно, жалко. Прежний Слейтер, тот, что служил во Дворце и считал людей слабыми, увидев его таким, наверняка почувствовал бы брезгливость, но от того Слейтера осталось, наверное, совсем мало, потому что никакой брезгливости не было. Была нежность, хрупкая и щемящая, и чувство сопричастности.  
\- Это не важно, - сам не зная почему, сказал Слейтер, хотя еще до бегства от "Роджера" - меньше суточного цикла назад - мысль о том, что Сид проиграет Андерсену, привела бы его в ужас. - Андерсен не причинит нам вреда. Ему незачем. Для него тоже все закончилось. Мы справимся.  
Он не знал даже, с чем он собирался справляться, не знал, зачем говорит все это. Просто говорил. Это тоже было правильным.  
\- Конечно, справимся, - с какой-то непонятной злостью выдохнул Сид. - Я же на это и рассчитывал. Я же, черт меня подери, всегда все рассчитываю...  
\- Даже если бы ты ошибался, или не рассчитывал ничего вовсе, я бы все равно никуда не ушел. Тебе не нужно нести все в одиночку.  
Сид застонал, закрыл лицо руками, и тут же вскрикнув, дернулся от этого жеста - должно быть, ему было по-настоящему больно касаться себя:  
\- Не слушай меня, Леон. Видно... же, что я не... в себе. Чертов "цирюльник". Всякий раз говорю "больше никогда", и вот он результат.  
Слейтер был уверен, даже реши Сид действительно никогда больше не играть в стопки, он сделал бы исключение ради Андерсена, но сказал только:  
\- Ты был действительно красив. Глупо, что я это говорю?  
Сид хмыкнул, скривившись от боли, и ответил:  
\- Шутишь? Я обожаю... выделываться... - по телу его прошла короткая судорога, и последнее он выдыхал уже сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Слейтер приподнялся на локте:  
\- Тебе нужно в лазарет?  
\- Просто... отходняк... - выдавил Сид. - Забей. За... понты... надо... платить. Поможешь мне сесть?  
Слейтер приподнял его, стараясь касаться только ладонями, и снова удивляясь, каким невесомым казалось человеческое тело, и неожиданно признал:  
\- Я раньше не понимал насколько ты сильный. Знал, что это так, но не понимал насколько.  
\- Повезло мне, Леон. Валяюсь на полу и все равно кажусь сильным. Сверхспособность, не иначе, - хмыкнул Сид, немного отдышавшись, и улыбнулся с благодарностью. Слейтеру захотелось улыбнуться в ответ просто от того, как легко и как странно менялось выражение лица у Сида.  
\- Ты не валяешься. Ты сидишь, - хотя сидеть Сид мог, наверное, только потому, что Слейтер его придерживал за плечо.  
\- Отпустишь руку, и я плюхнусь обратно на пол. Отличное выйдет представление.  
\- Я не отпущу.  
\- Поцелуешь меня, Леон?  
Слейтер даже не удивился просьбе, напомнил только:  
\- Тебе будет больно.  
\- Да плевать. Мне и так больно, хоть какое-то удовольствие получу.  
Слейтер наклонился к нему, невесомо коснулся его губ своими, слушая судорожный вздох Сида, его тихий стон, наверняка не удовольствия, и отстранился, спросил спокойно:  
\- Что теперь будет?  
\- Да ничего, - ответил Сид. - Я стану спутником второго порядка у "Роджера".  
\- Я не знаю, что такое "спутник второго порядка", - признал Слейтер тихо, прислонил Сида к себе, как мог аккуратно, и спросил. - Можно?  
Тело Сида напряглось, и расслабилось почти сразу:  
\- Нужно. Точно лучше, чем на полу.  
Они помолчали несколько секунд, и Сид добавил:  
\- Спутник второго порядка - это корабль, который летает отдельно от армады, но приходит на помощь по зову адмирала. Превопорядчики почти всегда рядом с флагманом, а вторичные даже не во всех операциях участвуют. В общем-то, все останется почти, как было, я просто не буду больше сам по себе.  
\- Ты сожалеешь?  
\- Нет. Мне бы стоило, Леон, наверное. Но не жалеется. Алекс... знаешь, если бы он позвал, я бы всегда к нему пришел. Только больше я приду не как лучший враг, а как один из многих.  
\- Кем бы ты ни стал для него, ты никогда не станешь одним из многих, - недовольно поджав губы, отозвался Слейтер.  
\- Опять ревнуешь? - тихо фыркнул Сид.  
\- Совсем чуть-чуть, - признал он.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Леон.  
\- За ревность?  
\- За то, что ты есть. Если бы не ты, я бы так никогда и не смог Алекса отпустить. А теперь... что-то между нами навсегда поменялось, и я рад. Я так долго таскал его за собой на поводке, что так и не понял - нельзя привязать кого-то к себе и не привязать себя к нему.  
\- А со мной? - шепнул Слейтер, наклоняясь к его уху. - Ко мне ты привязан?  
\- Тебя я люблю.


	35. Chapter 35

***  
Андерсен начал оседать сразу за дверьми стрельбища, и Форкс едва успела его подхватить, игнорируя болезненный стон. Китель бесполезной тряпкой упал на пол, и она оставила его там.  
\- Только не отключайтесь, я вас не дотащу.  
\- Я... - Андерсен судорожно выдохнул, простонал тихо сквозь зубы, и все же закончил. - ...мне надо передохнуть.  
\- Моя каюта ближе и там есть аптечка. Я помогу вам дойти. Вы только оставайтесь в сознании.  
\- ...нет, - Андерсен мотнул головой и движение получилось немного смазанным, словно он был пьян. - ...нужно присесть... недолго... всего...  
Форкс хотелось бы отпустить его, дать ему ту передышку, о которой он просил, но она слишком хорошо понимала, что от этого станет только хуже.  
Видела не единожды, что творилось с Хаотиком после подобных игр.  
\- Нужно дойти до каюты. Я помогу вам, но вы не можете остаться здесь, - она не позволила Андерсену опуститься на пол, и попросила. - Пойдемте, пожалуйста.  
\- Я очень устал, Изабелла... я так устал... - и она готова была поклясться, что Андерсен говорил не об игре в стопки. - Можно... я просто... просто передохну.  
\- Нельзя! - она сама от себя не ожидала такой жесткости, не ожидала спрятанного под ней глухого отчаяния. Странного, непонятно чем вызванного. - Вы не можете просто устроить такое, играть с капитаном в сечу у меня на глазах, а потом... потом... Идемте! Идемте, или я вас потащу!  
\- Вы же... не... дотащите, - он дышал хрипло, с присвистом, и все же находил в себе силы улыбаться. И пусть медленно, но все же идти.  
\- Придумаю что-нибудь, только не отключайтесь.  
\- Будете... говорить... со мной? - и в тот момент даже не имело значения, что Андерсен издевался. Главное, что он все-таки шел, несмотря на то, как больно это было.  
\- Я бы вам такого сейчас наговорила, что лучше помолчу.  
\- Расскажите о себе.  
\- Вы и так все знаете, - его вопрос смущал даже теперь, когда она тащила Андерсена полуголого и окровавленного практически на себе. И это заставляло вспоминать, каким Сид вернулся с "Роджера"  
\- Мне нравится... вас слушать, - он не впервые сказал ей это, но теперь слова будто обрели иное значение, стали глубже, весомее.  
И Форкс нервно фыркнула:  
\- Ну, вам определенно не понравится, если я начну пересказывать сюжет "Коварной обольстительницы Роксоланы", - в этом было больше от желания разрядить обстановку, отвлечься от того, как быстро все поменялось, чем от настоящего веселья.  
\- Расскажите, - ответная усмешка Андерсена была кривой, болезненной, но все же он усмехался. - Я смотрел только до половины.  
\- Вы точно не в себе, - буркнула Форкс. - Потерпите, мы скоро придем.   
Андерсен рассмеялся каркающим, хриплым смехом - тихим, но очень живым и сказал:  
\- Как-то на "Роджере"... сломался фильтр... поступающих внешних данных... Мы два месяца не имели доступа... к развлекательным файлам в сети. Приходилось смотреть то... что уже было... в памяти развлекательного... модуля...  
Это Форкс легко могла представить. Все-таки пиратские корабли, чтобы не быть обнаруженными, выходя в межгалактическую сеть, использовали фильтры входящих данных, чтобы не подцепить следящую программу. Вот только фильтры эти периодически сходили с ума и блокировали самую разную информацию. "Хаос" однажды остался без доступа к порносетям, команда тогда едва переворот не устроила...  
\- И вы "действительно" смотрели "Роксолану"?  
\- Больше... ничего не было... Вы?  
У Форкс даже был шанс соврать, что она сама смотрела случайно:  
\- Мне просто нравился сюжет, - она сама не знала, почему сказала правду. Может быть, все стало бы проще, если бы Андерсен стал ее высмеивать.  
Обычно люди так и реагировали.  
Андерсен просто спросил:  
\- Чем все... закончилось? - и возможно, в этом вопросе было больше "цирюльника", чем интереса, а Андерсену важнее было просто слышать голос и оставаться в сознании, чем разбирать слова, но Форкс внезапно почувствовала, как что-то внутри отпустило. Что-то, что вообще не имело отношения к "Роксолане".  
\- Они с Дамианом поженились и отправились искать Древнюю Землю на яхте патриция.  
\- Отличный... конец... - ответил ей Андерсен, хотя не хуже Форкс понимал, что яхта патриция Далласа вообще не предназначалась для межгалактических перелетов, на ней в лучшем случае можно было перелететь в соседнюю звездную систему.  
\- Я смотрела не из-за логичности и достоверности, - все-таки буркнула Форкс.  
\- Это... очень... мило, - чуть улыбаясь, выдохнул Андерсен и потерял сознание.  
Форкс посмотрела вперед, в конец коридора, и подумала о том, что к счастью, они уже почти пришли.  
  
***  
Первым, что он увидел, когда пришел в себя, был серый корабельный потолок - обыденный и настоящий. Андерсену всего трижды в жизни доводилось терять сознание и попадать в больничный отсек: один раз ранило, когда его корабль защитил флагман от атаки повстанцев, потом задело зарядом во время абордажа, и в конце концов, Андерсена пытались отравить уже почти перед самым возвращением в столицу, но он знал, что там никогда не бывает просто потолка.  
Медики использовали проекции лесов с Сьера-Терры-1, или гидро-колоний Лагуз-младшей, или даже алых барханов Третьего Марса, но никогда не оставляли каюту без модуляций пространства. И Андерсена это раздражало, просто потому что всякий раз просыпаясь на больничной койке, он чувствовал себя дезориентированным.  
В каюте Изабеллы ничего подобного не было. Ни одной проекции, никаких изысков, и это неуловимо успокаивало.  
Боль от "цирюльника", как ни странно почти не ощущалась, и лежать было так комфортно, как не могло быть на обычной кровати. Андерсен понял, что висит в воздухе, поддерживаемый силовым полем - антиграв-матрасом - и понимание отдалось внутри вялым любопытством.  
\- Как вы?  
Вопрос заставил его прислушаться к себе и равнодушно пожать плечами:  
\- Лучше, чем мог ожидать. Спасибо вам.  
Было почти удивительно ловить на лице Изабеллы смущение - досадливое, немного беспомощное, и удивительно женственное, которое она немедленно пыталась спрятать за профессионализмом или бравадой:  
\- Вы у меня в каюте. Я обработала следы от плети и включила антиграв - это все, что я могу сейчас сделать. Я не знаю, как помочь снизить чувствительность.  
\- Этого не нужно, - ответил он ей. - Все хорошо.  
\- Если бы я знала средство, я бы его использовала, - упрямо ответила она, и это упрямство вызывало желание погладить ее по голове, будто ребенка.  
Хотя офицер Форкс наверняка была бы против.  
\- Все закончилось, - неожиданно даже для себя сказал он, и слова не отозвались внутри ничем, кроме странной опустошенности и какого-то равнодушного ожидания, словно Андерсен стоял на развилке, не в состоянии повернуть назад, и просто молча ожидая, что будет дальше.  
\- Будет что-то новое. Вы теперь станете нашим адмиралом.  
Удивительно, как при всей своей показной закрытости, она, тем не менее, вызывала желание говорить с ней откровенно, делиться тем, чем Андерсен не привык делиться с другими:  
\- Я никогда не хотел получить "Хаос" себе. После смерти Хаотика, я собирался его уничтожить.  
Изабелла не выглядела удивленной и не стала злиться, и это заставляло вспомнить, что, как и Андерсен, она уже давным-давно оставила армию позади, притерлась к реальности, в которой жили пираты.  
\- Но вы никогда не стреляли в нас на поражение. Из-за капитана?  
\- Я не мог позволить, чтобы Хаотик Сид умер так легко. А, может быть, я просто не готов был принять его смерть. Она оставила бы меня в крайне неприятной ситуации.  
\- Сейчас вы оба живы, - она чуть подалась вперед, сплела пальцы в замок, и добавила. - Вы можете мне не верить, но я думаю, это к лучшему. Я рада, что вы живы.  
\- Я вам верю, Изабелла, - и он не лгал. Почему-то он действительно ей верил. - И не так уж плохо получить спутник вроде "Хаоса".  
\- Это так странно. Я никогда не думала, что капитан согласится кому-то служить. Всегда казалось, он предпочел бы смерть...  
Андерсен не смог сдержать усмешки, просто от того, как Изабелла иногда недооценивала Хаотика, не могла прочесть его действия до конца, хотя именно она жила с ним на одном корабле много лет, не Андерсен.  
\- Хаотику нужна моя помощь, - просто сказал он. - И он ставит "Роджер" в положение, при котором тот сможет прийти "Хаосу" на помощь. Хаотик испуган, Изабелла. За все время, что я искал его, он никогда не был так напуган. И потому он ищет помощь везде, где может ее получить.  
\- "Хаос" всего лишь станет спутником второго порядка. Ваши корабли будут не обязаны нам помогать.  
\- Вы же понимаете, что я все равно это сделаю, - Андерсен пожал плечами, и движение отозвалось глухой болью. - Сейчас я человек без цели, Изабелла. Мне все равно с кем воевать и кому помогать. Хаотик об этом знает. И в любом случае, есть вы, для вас это важно.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы меня использовали против вас, - глухо отозвалась она.  
\- Это не "против", Изабелла. Хаотик не собирается мне вредить. Он просто во мне нуждается. Он ввязывается во что-то очень крупное, очень неприятное, с чем не справится сам. И он пытается прикрыть бреши в защите так хорошо, как только может.  
\- Я... - она помолчала, прежде чем продолжить. - Я никогда не смотрела на поступки капитана так.  
\- Он сделает вас представителем на "Роджере".  
Андерсен ожидал, что эти слова вызовут бурную реакцию, и не ошибся. Изабелла вскинулась, опасно прищурившись, и переспросила:  
\- Что?  
И он не мог ее обвинять. По сравнению с ее положением на "Хаосе" должность, наверное, воспринималась бы как ссылка.  
И все же Андерсен спокойно ответил:  
\- Представителем. Человеком, который несет ответственность за действия своего капитана, пока тот находится вне контроля "Роджера".  
\- Не морочьте мне голову, я знаю, что такое представитель. Он не может со мной так поступить!  
И в любое другое время, Изабелла была бы права. Представитель - фактически заложник на флагмане - совсем не то, чего она заслуживала. Но у Хаотика были свои причины, теперь Андерсен понимал это лучше кого бы то ни было.  
\- Может. И поступит именно так.  
\- Почему? - горько спросила она. - Из-за вас? Вы этого для меня хотите. Думаете, я смогу жить на "Роджере" как... как балласт?  
\- Я не стану держать высококлассного офицера только в качестве страховки, Изабелла, если вы боитесь остаться не у дел. Разумеется, вам не стать первым помощником, но и в содержанку никто вас превращать не собирается. И в любом случае, решение Хаотика никак не связано со мной.  
Ей не шло это горькое, язвительное выражение, и ехидство в голосе не шло тоже:  
\- Ну да, конечно. Все дело не в том, что вы внезапно захотели поставить меня раком. Все исключительно невинно.  
\- Вам не идет грубость, - спокойно отозвался он. - А я всегда выказывал вам уважение. И поверьте, я не делаю этого, просто потому, что хочу поставить кого-то раком.  
Все-таки это заставило ее смутиться:  
\- Извините. Просто... я не хочу, чтобы... Я хочу видеть вас, вы сами это понимаете, но терять все, что есть у меня на "Хаосе" было бы больно. Это мой корабль и моя команда.  
\- Я понимаю. Но решение Хаотика не связано со мной, Изабелла. Он в любом случае сделает представителем вас. Не потому что ему нужен человек на "Роджере", а потому что на "Хаосе" скоро станет слишком опасно. Он не хочет вас в это впутывать. И, как бы это ни злило вас, я с ним согласен.  
Андерсен видел, как она ищет слова, чтобы возразить, и как натыкается в воспоминаниях на подтверждения его правоты. Он не стал бы винить ее, если бы Изабелла разозлилась, но она только выдохнула горько и сказала:  
\- Почему я всегда узнаю о таких вещах последней? Почему именно я никогда не вижу планов Хаотика. Это так очевидно теперь. Он убирает с корабля Уоррена ради Ламии, собирается отослать меня под ваше крыло. Наверное, и легионера своего куда-нибудь ушлет.  
\- Вы и сами понимаете, обмануть пророчество Хаотик сможет, только избавившись от Слейтера. Среди черных есть телепаты, и они легко прочитают легионера. Если тот будет хотя бы подозревать о планах Хаотика, он невольно их сдаст.  
\- Я ненавижу логику капитана, - устало сказала офицер Форкс. - Ненавижу, когда он выбирает лучший вариант, но он все равно делает ему больно. Это все так безнадежно.  
\- Вам жаль его?  
Его вопрос заставил ее некрасиво усмехнуться:  
\- Мне всех жаль. И себя тоже. С капитаном я часто чувствую себя такой дурой. Я пытаюсь понять, но не могу угнаться за его планами.  
Андерсен хорошо знал это ощущение:  
\- Вам незачем пытаться его догнать, Изабелла. Вы хороший офицер, а каждый офицер хорош на своем месте. Не переживайте за Хаотика. Он ищет выход, и он найдет его.  
\- Мне просто хотелось бы, чтобы этот выход был... другим. Счастливее. Вам, наверное, неприятно это слышать.  
Ему не было неприятно. Даже привычная, застарелая злость на Хаотика отступила, оставив после себя странное оцепенение, и Андерсен честно ответил:  
\- Мне все равно. Просто не требуйте от себя слишком много, Изабелла. Из некоторых ситуаций просто нет безболезненного выхода.  
Он чувствовал, как она смотрит на следы от плети, безуспешно ища ответ. И, наверное, приходя к каким-то выводам, к чему-то, что заставило ее спросить:  
\- А эта боль того стоила?  
Прежде, чем ответить, Андерсен вспомнил агонию и полубезумную веселую злость, с которой опускал плеть, с которой принимал удары, и ответил не раздумывая:  
\- Да. Оно того стоило. Иначе я никогда не освободился бы от Хаотика Сида. Боль, на которую он готов пойти, Изабелла, тоже не будет бессмысленной. Для него это единственный способ освободиться от безысходности. И боль не такая уж страшная цена.  
Изабелла ничего не ответила ему, даже если и думала иначе.  
  
***  
На это не было никаких логических причин, но Уоррен проснулся с ощущением, что проспал. Хотя это было невозможно - если бы он потребовался Сиду, тот бы позвонил. Наверное, стоило больше переживать за то, как повернется судьба "Хаоса" дальше, теперь, когда капитанский доступ оказался у Андерсена, но переживать почему-то не хотелось. Должно быть, Уоррен заразился спокойствием от Ламии.  
Которого, к слову, в постели не оказалось, и слишком легко было понять, куда он ушел.  
Уоррен полежал какое-то время, молча глядя в потолок, и стараясь не смотреть на алый полог, который скрывал Деву. Если бы не тихие, на пределе слышимости сосущие звуки, можно было бы подумать, что там никого нет.  
Ламия молился. Уоррен знал, что он это делает, видел следы на теле, оставленные Девой, но не возражал, чтобы не разрушить то хрупкое, связавшее их доверие друг к другу.  
Поэтому он просто открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки и зарядил в инъектор ампулу ксардоса.  
Ламия вышел из-за полога через минуту, уже облаченный в алую рясу священника, и подошел к кровати, наклоняясь за поцелуем. Он сделал это с обыденностью и уверенностью, от которой в груди Уоррена теплело.  
Хотя, может быть, целоваться было плохой идеей. Ламия умел целовать так, что у Уоррена полностью отказывали мозги, и хотелось навсегда остаться в кровати - не самое умное, учитывая ситуацию.  
\- Я наверняка что-то проспал, - сказал Уоррен, и не смог подавить улыбки. Хотя улыбаться, в общем-то, даже и повода особого не было, кроме разве что хорошего настроения.  
\- События вокруг Хаотика всегда развиваются быстро, - Ламия коснулся волос Уоррена, легонько погладил - короткая, быстрая ласка - и отстранился. - Некоторые вещи действительно случились.  
Уоррен только вздохнул:  
\- Мне это не понравится, да?  
Ламия помолчал, прежде чем ответить, и уже это очень о многом говорило:  
\- Хаотик Сид вернул себе корабль.  
\- Сейчас я наверняка услышу "но".  
\- Они с Александром Андерсеном играли в "стопки". Хаотик проиграл.  
Уоррен медленно моргнул, переваривая:  
\- Что? Он жив?  
Глупый был вопрос, ладно. Ламия не зря смотрел, как на идиота.  
\- Капитан не может умереть, пока пророчество не сбылось, - сам себе ответил Уоррен. - Но и играть просто так не в его стиле. Что он проиграл?   
\- "Хаос" станет спутником второго порядка в армаде "Роджера".  
\- Да быть не может! - это вырвалось у Уоррена прежде, чем он успел себя осадить. - Я хочу сказать, мы ведь говорим о капитане. Он не умеет подчиняться...  
И вдруг картинка повернулась для него совсем иначе. Заставила задуматься о том, как Сид вел себя на "Буре", что говорил и делал перед этим.  
\- Верно, - спокойно подтвердил Ламия.  
\- Он поэтому отдал мне "Бурю". Спутник "Хаоса" не обязан будет подчиняться "Роджеру". В отличие от меньшего корабля из трюма, которым "Буря" была раньше. Капитан вывел ее из под влияния Андерсена. Что происходит?  
Ламия молчал, и об его молчание разбивались остатки хорошего настроения, с которым проснулся Уоррен.  
\- Говори, - потребовал он. - Ты и так уже достаточно сказал, нечего теперь идти на попятный.  
\- Я всего лишь подбираю слова, - отозвался Ламия, и этим он совершенно очевидно просто тянул время.  
\- Говори, как есть, - наверное, не стоило на него так давить, просто слишком неприятно было осознавать, что вокруг творится всякая дрянь, о которой Уоррен ничего не знал.  
\- Хорошо, - голос у Ламии звучал глухо и очень ровно, как всегда, когда он говорил о чем-то для себя болезненном. - Мы получили Малкесту. И в ближайшее время все неизбежно изменится. Мы даже не уверены, что возможно обмануть пророчество. Будет разумно убрать с корабля тех, кто нам дорог.  
\- То есть меня, - горько сказал Уоррен. - Вроде как "спасибо за трах, но тебе пора"? Со мной это не сработает, док, за три года мог бы понять.  
\- Не я отдал тебе "Бурю", - напомнил Ламия, скрещивая руки на груди. - Хаотик задумал это сам. И тебя никто не прогоняет. Но, если я действительно не справлюсь с сознанием Малкесты, и начну сходить с ума, я не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Пойми, Уоррен, я не сойду с ума один. Я спроецирую на всех вокруг. Сделаю безумцами или убью. Мне не жаль команду, не жаль даже Рамона, все-таки он осознает риск, но я не могу так рисковать тобой.  
\- А меня ты спросил? Или что, мы сейчас будем спорить, кто кого защищает, как в плохом кино?  
\- Не будет никакого спора. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты был на корабле, пока я ломаю Малкесту.  
\- Церковное благородство, - вызверился Уоррен. - Очень мило. Знаешь, куда можешь его засунуть? Я. Никуда. Не. Уйду.  
Ламия смотрел на него в ответ яростно, едва удерживал себя от удара, наверное, но Уоррену было все равно. Он не собирался отступать.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если мой контроль даст сбой?  
\- А ты хоть представляешь насколько мне плевать? Ты же эмпат, сам мне скажи.  
\- Я скажу, что ты идиот, который останется и угробит нас обоих! Я не смогу сосредоточиться, если ты будешь на корабле, не смогу работать на пределе своего Дара, я буду уязвим для Малкесты, а ты...  
\- Тебе самому-то не надоело бояться? - перебил его Уоррен.  
\- А тебе не надоело недооценивать опасность?  
Спор становился все уродливее, и какой-то своей частью Уоррен понимал, что нужно остановиться. Выслушать друг друга, что с Ламией вообще бесполезно качать права, как и всякий церковник тот и аргументы-то слушал не всякие, не то, что претензии. Уоррен просто не мог остановиться.  
И когда в воздухе возникла проекция связи, прерывая их, пополам с раздражением он испытал и некоторую долю облегчения.   
\- О! - Хаотик широко усмехнулся. - У вас такие лица, будто вы не рады меня видеть. Но этого, конечно же, не может быть, правда, друг мой Уоррен? Потому что я как раз хотел позвать вас на праздник.  
  
***  
В общем зале, том самом, в которым Сид объявил Слейтера своим охранником, было все, чего не было на стрельбище: вычурный стол и кресла, прозрачный потолок-проекция и прочие декорации, но по сравнению с игрой в стопки, все казалось игрушечным, несерьезным.   
На кресле во главе стола теперь сидел Андерсен, спокойно сцепив в замок руки, а Сид стоял за его спиной, небрежно облокотившись о высокую спинку, и этот простой жест говорил лучше всяких слов. Кричал о том, что все изменилось.  
Члены экипажа понимали это сразу, должно быть, знали своего капитана слишком хорошо, чтобы не уловить перемены, но молчали.  
\- Рассаживайтесь, девочки и мальчики, - с усмешкой начал Сид, когда зал заполнился людьми, и Слейтер оглядел пришедших внимательным взглядом, так же без слов давая понять, что не позволит ситуации выйти из под контроля. - Мы давно не собирались все вместе, а у меня тут накопилось много новостей.  
\- И какие новости, капитан? - Курт вышел вперед, демонстративно отодвигая себе стул и садясь без спроса, а Слейтер вспомнил, что и во время прошлого сбора этот человек задавал Сиду вопросы. - Плохие?  
\- Я бы сказал, хорошие, друг мой Курт. И поверь, мудрый пират не стал бы со мной спорить.  
\- Мудрый пират предпочел бы слушать все твои новости сидя, - раздался от дверей голос Ламии. Церковник пришел в компании Уоррена, и они заняли свои места за столом с уверенностью людей, которые знаю, что имеют на это право. Это дало остальным членам экипажа знак садиться тоже.  
Кресла заскрипели по укрепленному пластику пола, звуки неприятно царапали острый слух легионера, но Слейтер не позволил себе поморщиться.  
В первый раз он ничего не знал об этих людях, теперь, хоть и обладая скудной информацией, он все же мог анализировать их манеры, пытаться прочесть жесты.  
Кто-то устраивался уверенно, кто-то, явно нервничая, пересаживался, были те, кто подошел позже. Слейтер насчитал за столом двадцать шесть человек, считая Андерсена. Последней появилась Форкс, сразу после Загессы. Инквизитор застыл по левую руку от Сида, небрежно положив ладонь ему на локоть.  
Сид проигнорировал его жест, достал сигареты с зажигалкой, совершенно очевидно выдерживая паузу, как в плохом театральном представлении, и закурил. Как обычно напоказ.  
Никто не рискнул его прерывать. Ни Ламия, ни Уоррен, ни Курт. Даже Андерсен молчал, бесстрастно оглядывая членов экипажа.  
\- Хорошие новости, - наконец задумчиво выдохнул Сид, и слова свились вокруг него сигаретным дымом, истаяли в окружающей тишине. - Я переслал наши координаты и изменил курс, мы идем навстречу с армадой "Роджера".  
На секунду молчание в зале стало почти осязаемым, напряженным, а потом грянуло, как ливень с неба - возмущенные крики, вопросы, звуки отодвигаемых кресел. Слейтер непроизвольно сильнее сжал рукоять гладиуса, и мимоходом отметил, как похожим жестом потянулась к бластеру Форкс.  
Сид наблюдал за всем этим с улыбкой, игнорировал вопросы и курил, словно видел перед собой только пустой зал. Или может быть, просто наслаждался произведенным эффектом, это казалось Слейтеру более вероятным.  
\- Всегда любил живую реакцию, - фыркнул Сид, когда снова все стихло. - А еще игру в вопросы и ответы. Леон, что скажешь? Ты в настроении поиграть? Правила простые, девочки и мальчики, вы задаете мне вопросы, и если это правильные вопросы, я на них отвечаю.  
\- А если неправильные? - снова подал голос Курт.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты спросишь, друг мой, - Сид рассмеялся, снова выпуская в воздух колечко дыма. - За неправильный вопрос Леон будет слегка укорачивать. Сверху или снизу это уже решит он сам.  
Слейтер сумел не вздрогнуть, услышав это, заставил себя сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Ему хотелось верить, что людям Сида хватит мозгов не провоцировать своего капитана и вооруженного легионера.  
\- Сверху удобнее, - подчеркнуто ровно заметил он, делая шаг вперед.  
\- Вы сами слышали, девочки и мальчики. И кто же мне задаст первый правильный вопрос? Друг Курт, ты выглядишь, как человек, которому просто не терпится. Не стесняйся.  
Слейтер искренне надеялся, что человек учтет завуалированную угрозу, потому что отрезать куски от членов экипажа "Хаоса" ему совсем не хотелось.  
\- Разве мы не убегали от "Роджера" буквально час тому назад? - спросил Курт, бросив один нервный взгляд на гладиус.  
Сид усмехнулся, нависая над плечом Андерсена, и стряхнул пепел в пепельницу:  
\- Я даю тебе возможность спросить за всех любопытствующих, и ты задаешь вопрос, ответ на который знаешь? Стыдись, друг мой. Еще желающие?  
\- Заканчивай с этим фарсом, - презрительно вмешался Ламия. - Пока твои идиоты будут танцевать вокруг, подбирая правильные слова, мы успеем состыковаться с "Роджером".  
\- Душа моя, ты снова портишь представление, - Сид демонстративно сделал затяжку, выпуская в воздух колечко дыма. - Только не говори мне, что всему виной сексуальная неудовлетворенность. Друг Уоррен, сделай с этим что-нибудь.  
\- "Друг Уоррен" сделает все необходимое, как только мы покончим с этим фарсом, - высокомерно ответил Ламия, а Слейтер снова удивился, как естественно церковник подыгрывал Хаотику. Противоречил на словах, но играл с ним вместе, словно актер в одной пьесе. - Я в этом тоже заинтересован, потому задам все вопросы сам. Почему мы больше не бежим от "Роджера"?  
\- Потому что ситуация изменилась. Мы с Алексом, - Сид кивком указал на Андерсена пришли к соглашению и решили сотрудничать.  
\- В качестве кого? - спросил Ламия. Он спрашивал для экипажа, потому что сам наверняка уже знал ответ. Слейтеру это казалось очевидным.  
\- "Хаос" станет спутником второго порядка в армаде "Роджера".  
Ничего нового не было в этих словах, не для Слейтера, и все же от их спокойного, окончательного звучания словно дохнуло холодом в спину. Сид не спрашивал разрешения, не извинялся. Он ставил перед фактом.  
Молчание, ставшее ему ответом было гулким, напряженным, шокированным. Момент, в который камень на вершине горы застывает, перед тем, как покатиться вниз и начать лавину - вот чем было это молчание.  
И Слейтер непроизвольно потянул гладиус из ножен - едва заметный, но все же нервный жест.  
\- На каких условиях? - сильный, уверенный голос Ламии разбил тишину и моментально снял напряжение. Напомнил Слейтеру, что на самом деле - и напряжение, и паузы, и фразы - все это было спектаклем, тщательно срежессированным для команды. Обладая капитанским доступом, находясь под защитой легионера и двух церковников, Сид на самом деле мог справиться с любой реакцией команды.  
\- Что за вопросы, душа моя? На выгодных. Для вас, девочки и мальчики, которые пренебрегают учебой, "спутник второго порядка" - это корабль, который приходит на помощь флагману армады, если находится рядом.   
\- Мы станем шавками "Роджера"? - напряженно спросил Курт.  
\- Да и нет, - Сид небрежно потушил сигарету в пепельнице, вскользь задев плечо Андерсена. - Мы, друг мой Курт, будем на самой границе служения. Я уже говорил, что обожаю ходить по краю?  
\- А сказать почему вы нам не хотите?  
Слейтер сделал демонстративный шаг в сторону Курта, и тот непроизвольно дернулся. Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Поосторожнее с вопросами, друг мой. Они могут изрядно укоротить тебе... жизнь. Верно, Алекс?  
При команде он впервые обратился к Андерсену напрямую, и это привлекло к капитану "Роджера" внимание.  
\- Ты слишком затягиваешь, - бесстрастно бросил он, поднимаясь, и обводя экипаж взглядом. - Я принимаю "Хаос" как один из своих кораблей на время совместных операций. Мои спутники первого порядка будут к вашему судну нейтральны. Доля в общей добычи у "Хаоса" будет зависеть от того, насколько вы покажете себя полезными. Один человек из команды станет представителем "Хаоса" на моем корабле и будет нести ответственность за действия капитана и команды.  
\- Заложник? - холодно уточнил Ламия.  
\- Координатор, душа моя, - вмешался Сид. - Правильный термин "координатор".  
\- Заложник, - спокойно подтвердил Андерсен. - Кто-то рангом не ниже младшего офицера, если на "Хаосе" есть нечто подобное.  
\- Найдем, - преувеличенно серьезно ответил Сид. - Кого бы тебе отдать, Алекс? - он обвел команду хищным взглядом, и даже Слейтеру, который точно знал, что все это спектакль, захотелось стать незаметнее. - Ты продолжай с условиями, а я пока выберу.  
\- В случае если "Роджер" увидит в этом для себя выгоду, армада придет "Хаосу" на помощь, но потребует б _о_ льшую долю в общей добыче, - ровно продолжил Андерсен. Его голос звучал уверенно, абсолютно спокойно, даже не слишком громко, но заставлял прислушиваться, ловить и запоминать слова. Андерсен говорил, как человек облеченный властью. На секунду Слейтеру подумалось, что так судья мог бы зачитывать приговор.  
Видимо, не только ему пришла в голову эта мысль, потому что один из техников - Стив Эванс, неопрятный, сутулый человек с всклокоченными светлыми волосами - все-таки подал голос:  
\- А кто сказал, что мы согласимся на эти условия? Я на такое не нанимался.  
Андерсен даже не стал отвечать ему сам, только чуть обернулся, бросил вскользь взгляд на Сида, словно отдавая короткий приказ, демонстрируя команде, что все уже решено, за них и без них. Это было нарочито, напоказ, зато очень наглядно.  
Сид рассмеялся - жутковатым, ненормальным смехом и ответил:  
\- На это подписался я, Стиви. Хочешь оспорить мое решение?  
\- Что если я захочу? - подал голос Робби.  
Сид криво усмехнулся:  
\- Неверный вопрос. Леон, что мы делаем с теми, кто задает неверные вопросы?  
В первое мгновение Слейтер действительно двинулся атаковать. Медленнее, чем полагалось легионеру его класса - ненормальная, унизительная слабость и нежелание причинять вред члену экипажа чуть замедлили реакцию - но все равно быстрее, чем успел бы увидеть человек. И сразу за тем первым мгновением пришло осознание: Сид не хотел, чтобы Слейтер нападал. Если бы Хаотику нужно было действительно покалечить или убить члена своей команды, он сделал бы это сам, или отдал приказ кому-нибудь из помощников - Уоррену, возможно, Форкс с меньшей вероятностью. Не Слейтеру, потому что он считал Слейтера не предназначенным для такой работы.  
Лезвие гладиуса застыло в миллиметре от горла человека, безукоризненно точно и идеально неподвижно.  
\- Мы укорачиваем таких людей сверху или снизу, - бесстрастно сказал Слейтер, подыгрывая Сиду, и пытаясь понять, что же именно тот хочет.  
\- Верно, Леон, - Сид широко улыбнулся, и за безумием в его улыбке Слейтеру почудилось одобрение. - А ты сам, что посоветуешь? Сверху или снизу?  
\- Капитан, я... - запинаясь, начал Робби, и Слейтер стоял достаточно близко, чтобы, прислушавшись, уловить бешеное биение его пульса. - Я не имел... не хотел сказать...  
\- Шшш, - Сид приложил палец к губам, ласково продолжил, с жуткой, выворачивающей нежностью. - Тише, славный парень Робби. Ты и так уже достаточно сказал. Теперь будет говорить Леон.  
Слейтер понятия не имел, что ожидал услышать от него Сид, он мог только подыграть:  
\- Укоротить сверху проще, но снизу целесообразнее. Без ног этот человек все еще сможет приносить пользу, - он никогда не считал себя хорошим актером, но, по крайней мере, голос прозвучал достаточно равнодушно и сухо.  
Сид рассмеялся, заливисто и громко, мгновенно переходя от напускной нежности к веселью, и подмигнул:  
\- Что скажешь, славный парень? Будешь полезным без ног?  
\- Я... - человека трясло, и Слейтер немного отвел гладиус от его шеи, чтобы не поранить. - Капитан... я...  
\- Довольно, - спокойно сказал Андерсен, и Слейтер понял, наконец, чего ждал Сид. - Скажи легионеру, пусть отойдет.  
Сид скривился с притворным сожалением:  
\- Как скажешь, папочка. Леон, фу.  
Слейтер немедленно убрал оружие и отступил на шаг.  
Андерсен обвел экипаж взглядом и продолжил:  
\- Я вмешиваюсь в первый и в последний раз, и только потому, что не вижу смысла тратить время на анатомический театр. Меня не интересуют внутренние дела "Хаоса". Ваш капитан предложил мне сотрудничество, я его принял. И, говоря прямо, оно нужнее вам, чем мне. После нападения на Столицу и моего похищения "Хаос" стал одним из самых разыскиваемых судов в обитаемой Вселенной. Вы не выживете без помощи извне.  
\- Почему мы должны вам верить? - впервые за встречу подала голос Форкс, хотя она лучше всех знала, почему Андерсен согласился. Она спрашивала не для себя - для команды. Просто выполняла свой долг первого помощника.  
И Андерсен ответил ей как капитан "Роджера":  
\- Потому что у вас нет выбора.  
  
***  
В спектаклях Хаотика Сида Уоррен часто чувствовал себя статистом. Кем-то, кто нужен, чтобы вовремя подавать свои реплики, и эта роль, откровенно говоря, бесила. Проблема была в том, что никто не прописывал Уоррену реплики, никто не заставлял его открывать рот и что-то говорить, но его слова все равно как-то неуловимо вписывались в придуманный капитаном сценарий.  
Ламия, притом, что официальный его статус на корабле был намного ниже, всегда оставался актером первого плана - легко привлекал к себе внимание, легко перехватывал и переигрывал фразочки капитана.  
А вот какая роль отведена Форкс в спектакле, Уоррен так и не определился, но она задавала вопросы, и Хаотик не пытался ее одергивать.  
\- Где гарантии, что вы не разнесете "Хаос" на кусочки, как только окажетесь на "Роджере"?  
Андерсен отвечал уверенно и жестко, со спокойствием хозяина положения:  
\- Никаких гарантий. Вы принимаете мои условия, или принимаете смерть - желающих от вас избавиться предостаточно.  
\- Ты тоже на корабле, - огрызнулся на него Курт, но Уоррен уже видел, что это беззубая угроза. На "Хаосе" не держали идиотов, ублюдков - да, но не идиотов. Им не нравилось, что говорил Андерсен, но они слушали, и готовы были слушать дальше.  
\- Я в курсе, благодарю вас. Хаотик?  
\- Всегда к твоим услугам, Алекс.  
\- Полагаю, мы закончили.   
\- Все, как ты скажешь. Вы слышали папочку, девочки и мальчики. Все на выход, уверен, вам всем есть, что обдумать. Например, кто же станет представителем на "Роджере". Может быть, ты, Курт?  
Иногда, учитывая, как капитан обращался с людьми, Уоррен удивлялся, что его еще не прирезали где-нибудь в темном переходе.  
Впрочем, нападать или спорить в общем отсеке дураков не было, и вскоре из команды за длинным столом действительно остались только Ламия с Уорреном и Форкс. Легионер вернулся на свое место за левым плечом Сида, а Загесса сел рядом с Андерсеном.  
Ну просто тесный семейный круг.  
\- Вы ведь уже решили, кого отправите представителем на "Роджер", да, сэр? - спросила Форкс, и Уоррен достаточно хорошо ее знал, чтобы распознать в вопросе горечь. - Зачем тогда издеваетесь над командой?  
\- Потому что я мудак, девочка моя, - легко ответил Сид. - И потому что люблю напускать таинственности.  
\- Скорее потому, что тебе это выгодно, - ядовито улыбнувшись, добавил Ламия. - Пока твои идиоты раздумывают, кого ты отдашь в жертву, им будет некогда искать нестыковки в твоей версии.  
\- Ты обижаешь меня, душа моя. Разве в моей версии есть нестыковки?  
\- Полно. Например, внезапная необходимость с кем-то вступать в союз. Или неожиданная готовность "Роджера" нас принять.  
Сид рассмеялся, пожимая плечами, как будто Ламия говорил не о вопросах жизни и смерти, а жаловался на синтетическую еду:  
\- "Роджер" действительно готов нас принять. Верно, Алекс?  
\- Да. Хотя я, несомненно, пожалею об этом, - насколько Уоррен мог судить, Андерсен сказал это совершенно серьезно.  
Хаотик это мнение, видимо, не разделял, потому что только усмехнулся в ответ:  
\- Корабль уровня "Хаоса" присоединяется к твоей эскадре, и ты думаешь, что пожалеешь? А я-то считал себя безумцем.  
\- Бессмысленно сейчас выяснять, кто из вас безумнее, - вмешался Слейтер, и обратился к Хаотику подчеркнуто бесстрастно. - Ты предвидишь неприятности от команды?  
Легионер держался подчеркнуто официально, даже с капитаном, но Уоррен вдруг поймал себя на том, что начал к этому привыкать. Поведение Слейтера не напрягало, Уоррен бы скорее насторожился бы, начни тот вести себя развязно и весело.  
Сид, по крайней мере, воспринимал этот официоз, как должное:  
\- Никаких неприятностей от команды, пока у штурвала пират и деспот Хаотик Сид. Всех недовольных я просто выпущу.  
\- В ближайшем порту? - уточнил Слейтер.  
\- В ближайший шлюз, - подмигнул ему Сид.  
Наблюдая за легионером, Уоррен уже не раз ловил себя внутренней нестыковке: почти всегда тот производил впечатление профессионала, опасного модификанта, которого не стоит злить, и вдруг ни с того ни с сего задавал вопрос, за который и пятилетнему ребенку было бы стыдно. В ближайшем порту? Это он что всерьез?  
\- Возможно, - продолжил Сид. - Стоило преподнести новость иначе, но, увы, слишком мало времени. Через час мы выйдем в зону взаимодействия с армадой. Рассусоливать и играть в демократию некогда.  
\- Ты вообще никогда не играешь в демократию, - фыркнул Ламия. - Команда - последнее, о чем нам следует беспокоиться. Они давно привыкли к вывертам Хаотика. Даже таким. Те, кто пошел в Столицу, не испугаются эскадры "Роджера". Меня больше волнует, как отреагирует Раллен.  
Уоррену искренне хотелось бы знать, откуда Ламия вообще узнал о Раллене, раз уж он сам впервые услышал о первом помощнике "Роджера" несколько часов назад.  
\- Раллен не станет стрелять пока я на борту, - ответил Андерсен. - А после того, как я окажусь на "Роджере" управление системами перейдет ко мне по праву капитанского доступа.   
Вообще-то, представляя себе, устройство капитанского доступа, Уоррен понимал, что Андерсен мог бы управлять "Роджером" не только находясь на борту, но и вообще в зоне взаимодействия. Лишь бы сигнал проходил. Впрочем, Слейтеру, наверное, говорить этого не стоило. Легионер, с его-то паранойей, додумался бы оставить Андерсена на "Хаосе". Ну, попытаться, точнее.  
В принципе, хорошо, что эта идея не пришла в голову команде: слишком мало времени дал им капитан на оценку ситуации. Тот же Курт или Робби могли бы предложить шантажировать "Роджер" Андерсеном. И остальные тупые ублюдки в команде их бы поддержали.  
\- Если у нас осталось мало времени, может быть, вы ответите все-таки на мой вопрос? - спросила Форкс, и Уоррен только теперь заметил, что она на самом деле на взводе. Странно было это понимать только теперь. Обычно Форкс, если что-то было не по ней, действовала сразу, не сдерживаясь. Могла и на капитана наорать, случаи бывали. Если что-то заставило ее молча ждать и не вмешиваться в разговор, дело было серьезным.  
\- Мм, напомни какой именно, девочка моя? - видимо, капитан так не считал, раз намеренно провоцировал.  
\- Не стройте из себя идиота, - Уоррен с полным правом ожидал от нее срыва, но ответила она неожиданно спокойно. - Кого вы сделаете представителем на "Роджере"?  
То как быстро посерьезнел Сид, заставило Уоррена внутренне напрячься. Несколько лет рядом с капитаном, но он так и не привык к этим резким скачкам настроения.  
\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь, девочка моя, если ты точно знаешь ответ?  
\- Хочу, чтобы вы мне это в лицо сказали.  
Она обижена, понял Уоррен. Не злится как обычно, а по-настоящему, всерьез обижена... и это связано с "Роджером".  
\- Да быть не может... - обалдело выдохнул Уоррен, переводя неверящий взгляд с капитана на Форкс.  
Они не обратили на него внимания.  
\- Я решил, что моим представителем на "Роджере" станешь ты, - спокойно и тяжело сказал Сид, глядя Форкс в глаза.  
\- А мое мнение вы не учитываете? - горько спросила она. - Или незачем? Можно ведь просто вышвырнуть. "Спасибо за службу, офицер, удачи на новом месте"?  
\- Нечто вроде, - безмятежно ответил ей Сид, и именно эта безмятежность заставила Уоррена насторожиться. Капитан мог быть тем еще мудаком, но он действительно ценил Форкс. Именно эта мысль и заставила щелкнуть в голове осознанием. Как Ламия совсем недавно собирался выставить Уоррена на "Бурю", так капитан решил убрать Форкс на "Роджер".  
Видимо, она тоже это понимала, потому что спросила:  
\- Что, даже настоящую причину мне не скажете?  
\- Такой был план. Скажи, девочка моя, а реши я потратить время на душеспасительную беседу, было бы легче?  
\- А по-вашему лучше рвать сразу? Или это чтобы мне вдруг не захотелось вернуться? Если да, то вы полный мудак. Еще хуже, чем я о вас думала, - она сейчас заплачет, понял Уоррен, и сам обалдел от этой мысли. Чтобы первый помощник "Хаоса" и разрыдалась, как девчонка? За все годы знакомства Уоррену вообще не приходило в голову, что она может плакать. Злиться, да, но слезы?  
\- Понятно, - безмятежно ответил Сид, и внезапно сказал резко, как плетью хлестнул. - Все кроме девочки - вон.  
Это было так неожиданно, что вздрогнул не только Уоррен.  
\- Леон, падре и ты, душа моя, последите за командой. Я не жду сюрпризов, но хочу подстраховаться. Друг Уоррен в это время перепроверит курс.  
Андерсен спокойно поднялся:  
\- Я подожду тебя снаружи.  
В общем-то, сразу было понятно, что капитан просто их выставлял, но спорить никому не пришло в голову. Даже легионеру.  
Почему-то так получилось, что Уоррен выходил последним, и не обернуться стоило ему большого труда. Наверное, он и сам хотел бы попрощаться, как следует. Сказать... ну хотя бы, что с ней классно было работать. Она это заслужила, даже Уоррен это признавал.  
Вот только услышать это от капитана она заслуживала больше.  
  
***  
Когда за Уорреном закрылась дверь, Форкс все равно осталась сидеть молча. Побоялась, что сорвется, и уже за это ненавидела и капитана и себя. В последнее время она и чувствовала себя, как мокрая тряпка - сожми посильнее, получишь лужу на полу. Слез, в ее случае.  
И было обидно, что все это видели, но еще обиднее, что до подобного вообще дошло.  
Все из-за одного ублюдка и его игр.  
Этот самый ублюдок сидел теперь напротив нее, молчал тоже, и вопреки всему не улыбался. Редкое зрелище - капитан "Хаоса" без улыбки.  
\- Я вас ненавижу, - наконец выдохнула Форкс, когда могла быть уверена, что не сорвется. - Вы бы знали, как я вас ненавижу.  
\- Я совсем размяк, - невпопад ответил он. - Леон на меня дурно влияет.  
\- Мне надо вам морду разбить, так чтобы вы ее несколько суток в регенераторе собирали.  
\- Я, девочка моя, честно хотел не затягивать. Хотел как проще. И посмотри на меня, собираюсь оправдываться.  
\- Вы дерьмо. Вы такое дерьмо, поверить не могу, что столько лет с вами летала, - губы снова предательски затряслись, и пришлось судорожно сглотнуть, чтобы продолжить. - Вы мизинца моего не стоите! Вы...  
Слова были постыдные, и бессильные, и Форкс сама не понимала, почему Хаотик еще не потешается над ней - над ее беспомощной злостью, над ее беспомощной обидой, над безысходным пониманием, что все уже решено, и Сид отдаст ее на "Роджер", как разменную фишку, даже не оглянувшись, спустит последние их шесть лет вместе в шлюз и не станет жалеть.  
Когда Сид положил руку ей на плечо - в покровительственном, утешающем, отеческом жесте - Форкс ударила, отхлестнулась с размахом, в ярости, что он посмел, после всего этого дерьма.  
Удар был дурацкий, очевидный, как боевой робот на детском празднике, и все же капитан не стал закрываться. Только головой мотнул, и демонстративно подставил другую щеку.  
\- Идите к черту, - Форкс пришлось стиснуть кулаки, чтобы не съездить ему по физиономии еще раз, и отвернуться, чтобы не видеть его взгляд. Таким Хаотик не был при ней никогда. Таким уязвимым, таким... юным.  
И кто мог бы подумать, что он вообще способен так выглядеть.  
Она чувствовала, как Сид подошел ближе, встал у нее за спиной так близко, что сделай она полшага назад, прижалась бы спиной к его груди.  
\- Знаете, сэр, это даже по вашим меркам такое мудачество, что у меня слов нет. Вас за это кастрировать мало.  
Сид выдохнул тихо, и Форкс почувствовала его выдох затылком.  
\- Совсем скоро, девочка моя, вокруг меня закрутиться такое дерьмо, какое даже мне кажется скверным. Я не хочу, чтобы ты вляпалась. Мне  _нужно_ , чтобы ты осталась в стороне.  
Она все-таки сделала те полшага назад, и Сид положил ладони ей на плечи, сжал неожиданно сильно.  
\- Мне не привыкать лезть за вами в заварушку, сэр. Я справлюсь, - она говорила правду. - Если вы из-за того, что между мной и Андерсеном... - продолжить стоило труда, и все же она закончила. - То это не важно. Я ваш первый помощник, и только потом... все остальное. Я все равно ничего не смыслю в этой романтической чуши.  
\- Я знаю, что ты справишься. Моя славная, моя отважная девочка. Но я не справлюсь. Не смогу, боясь еще и за тебя, оглядываясь и спрашивая себя: кого я могу утащить вместе с собой? Ты нужна мне за пределами "Хаоса".  
Форкс невольно фыркнула, против воли чувствуя, как уходит обида, растворяется в усталости и остается только пустое гулкое понимание: что-то заканчивается. Может быть, неожиданно, может некстати, но заканчивается. Для нее и для капитана.  
\- Я старше вас, вообще-то. Ненавижу, когда вы называете меня девочкой. Тем более своей.  
\- Я больше не буду.  
\- Я выбью вам зубы, если вы прекратите, - она нашла его руку ощупью, сжала изо всех сил. - Я не хочу уходить.  
Он сжал пальцы в ответ, легонько царапнув механическим мизинцем, и само по себе это было ответом. Молчаливым "так надо", безмолвным "спасибо", невысказанным "я всегда буду для тебя". Этого было достаточно, чтобы почти унять обиду, чтобы понять и принять, как она всегда принимала все его решения: опасные и гениальные.  
Этого было бы достаточно, но капитан не был бы собой, если бы не добавил:  
\- Хочешь, сделаю тебе ребенка на память? Дети у меня неплохо получаются.  
Форкс пнула его в голень.  
  
***  
Теперь, когда армада "Роджера" уже получила сигнал от "Хаоса", имела представление и о координатах ближайшей точки взаимодействия, и о курсе корабля, Андерсен мог бы связаться с Ралленом даже с личного компьютера. Он решил этого не делать, справедливо полагая, что некоторые вещи стоит решать исключительно при встрече.  
В то время как с Хаотиком у них еще оставались незавершенные дела. В чем-то это напоминало Андерсену далекие дни, когда они с женой оформляли развод. Дни, когда все уже сказано, решено, чувства - все, которые еще оставались - притупились под ворохом бюрократической волокиты: раздел имущества, договор о компенсации семье, отказ от претензий.  
Главное между Андерсеном и Хаотиком было уже решено, как бы ни повернулась ситуация дальше, они были свободны друг от друга, оставались детали: то, что они пообещали друг другу.  
В юридических терминах, Андерсен полагал, это можно было приравнять к подписи на договоре.  
\- Ждал меня, Алекс? - Хаотик появился на пороге его каюты, небрежно прислонившись к косяку, и продемонстрировал две бутылки с маркировкой А-38. - По пивку, как говорили древние?  
Технически А-38 был так же далек от пива Древней Земли, как спасательный челнок от имперского фрегата, о чем Андерсен и сообщил, кивая на место за столом напротив себя.  
Хаотика его слова предсказуемо насмешили:  
\- Ты сноб, Алекс. Может, выпивка и паршивая, зато она пахнет пиратской романтикой.  
\- Она не пахнет, это синтетический стимулятор, - равнодушно ответил Андерсен. - Что ты сказал офицеру Форкс?  
\- Офицер Форкс? Как официально, Алекс. Мне казалось, ты называешь ее "Изабелла".  
\- Это личное обращение, - Андерсен принял бутылку из его рук, открыл, не спеша пить, и поставил на стол. - Отвечай на вопрос.  
Хаотик криво усмехнулся:  
\- Ненавижу, когда мне указывают. Мой внутренний подросток требует противоречить во всем.  
\- Тебе придется научиться его сдерживать.  
\- Видимо, да, - Хаотик подал плечами, и перестал улыбаться. - А сам ты, что думаешь, Алекс? Девочка расстроена и не хочет уходить. "Хаос" был ее домом шесть лет. Это немалый срок.  
\- Это очевидно, - спокойно отозвался Андерсен. - Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Смущена и загоняется. Не оставляй ее без дела, Алекс. Ей и без того сложно, дай отвлечься на что-нибудь.  
\- Офицер уровня Изабеллы в любом случае не остался бы на "Роджере" без работы. Даже если не учитывать мое личное отношение.  
Хаотик прищурился и невесело хмыкнул:  
\- История повторяется со сменой ролей. Когда-то из-за меня ты расстался с женой, а теперь уводишь у меня первого помощника.  
\- Ничего общего, - равнодушно заметил Андерсен. - Ты решил стать частью армады. Зачем?  
Хаотик фыркнул:  
\- Мой срытый мотив недостаточно очевиден? Ты умнее меня, Алекс. И отлично умеешь подмечать мелочи. Еще ты знаешь главный вопрос, который занимает меня сейчас.  
\- Пророчество мейстера.  
\- Цитируя тебя: именно. Даже если я смогу обмануть неизбежность, нужен еще способ уйти после этого живым.  
\- "Хаос" не справится с этим в одиночку.  
\- И вместе с "Бурей" не справится тоже. Просто недостаточно огневой мощи.  
\- А работать с тобой никто не станет - учитывая твою репутацию и недавнее нападение на Столицу. Я услышал, зачем это тебе. Теперь хочу услышать, зачем это мне.  
Хаотик молчал, внимательно разглядывая его несколько мгновений, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Потому что это может стать ответом на твой вопрос, Алекс. Тебе нужна цель, нужно направление, в котором ты мог бы лететь теперь, когда мы больше не вертимся в личной версии беличьего колеса. И я предлагаю тебе черных.  
\- Вот как? - спокойно поинтересовался Андерсен. - Ты хочешь указать мне на своих врагов и просто скомандовать "фас"? Боюсь, ты неверно оценил мой характер.  
\- Правда, Алекс?  
\- Если забыть про естественную неприязнь к маньякам, черные оставляют меня равнодушным. Мне незачем ввязываться в твою войну.  
\- Верно, Алекс. Тебе незачем. Но скажи мне честно, теперь, когда тебя больше ничто не держит, ты действительно упустишь шанс ввязаться в войну?  
Андерсен откинулся назад, смерил Хаотика внимательным взглядом:  
\- Не вполне уверен, что понимаю тебя.  
\- Брось. Здесь только ты и я, не перед кем выделываться, - тот хмыкнул, копируя его позу. - Ты боевой офицер, воевал всю свою сознательную жизнь. Не говори мне, что ты стремишься к мирной жизни.  
\- Моя война закончилась, как только Империя выгнала меня из армии. Не вижу смысла возвращаться к тому, что давно утеряно. Я не воевал уже семь лет, у меня ни одной причины начинать заново.  
\- Ты так сосредоточенно гонялся за мной, что сам не осознавал, что делаешь. Скажи, сколько у тебя кораблей?  
\- Ты знаешь сам, - бесстрастно ответил Андерсен. - Двенадцать.  
\- Не скромничай, Алекс. Я не про твои спутники. Сколько кораблей ты можешь позвать и ожидать помощи?  
\- Пятьдесят три. Считая "Хаос".  
\- Сколько нелегальных баз предоставят убежище тебе и твоим людям?  
\- Заканчивай и переходи к главному.  
\- Это ты перейди к главному, - Хаотик азартно подался вперед. - Зачем тебе столько союзников? Зачем столько ресурсов и оружия? Чтобы поймать Хаотика Сида? Я был бы польщен, но я не настолько идиот, чтобы принимать все на свой счет, Алекс. Те силы, что ты собрал... многовато для одного единственного человека. Хочешь ты это признать или нет, ты набрал себе армию. А армия нужна чтобы воевать.  
\- Не скромничай, - сухо заметил Андерсен. - Я и все мои ресурсы за семь лет так и не смогли тебя поймать.  
\- Потому что они не для ловли. Никто не ловит с плазмометом крыс. Для этого используют силки. Оглянись на то, что ты делал, Алекс. Оглянись на то, кто ты. Ты не ищейка, ты военный. И я предлагаю тебе войну, в которой встану на твоей стороне.  
\- Естественно. Ты предлагаешь мне свою войну.  
\- Свою? - Хаотик прищурился и неприятно усмехнулся. - Нет. Нашу.  
\- Не убедительно.  
\- Ты помнишь, почему начал за мной гоняться? Почему не пришел с пушками к Императорскому Дворцу и не потребовал, чтобы тебе вернули жену, звание и корабль?  
Разговор раздражал подспудно, и Андерсен сам не был уверен, почему еще не закончил его. Впрочем, последний уговор с Хаотиком еще не пришел к кульминации. Они так и не ответили на вопросы друг друга.  
\- Я не вижу смысла объяснять, - спокойно сказал он. - Я даже не рассматривал этот вариант.  
\- Конечно, не рассматривал, - Хаотик неприятно усмехнулся. - Потому что ничего ты, отставной вояка, герой войны, которого выкинули прочь за то, что от тебя даже не зависело, ничего ты не мог сделать, - Хаотик понизил голос и подался еще чуть ближе. - Не рассказывай мне сказок, Алекс. Когда я украл "Хаос", ты злился не на меня. Ты злился на весь мир, на собственное бессилие. Ты ничерта не мог сделать. И никогда не мог. Тебя посылали против мирного населения - ты шел против мирного населения, тебе говорили отступать - ты отступал, по приказу придурков и крыс, которые нихрена не смыслят в войне. Не говори мне, что ты считал мир идеальным.  
\- Я никогда не собирался его менять.  
\- Ты никогда не думал, что они тебя выкинут.  
\- Если ты собираешься давить на мою застарелую обиду, то тебе лучше выбрать другую тактику.  
\- Обиду, Алекс? Нет. Я надавлю на вещи намного более глубокие, и намного более важные. На твою беспомощность. За мной тебя погнала не жажда отмщения, ты просто не видел для себя другого выхода.  
\- Его не было, - Андерсен потянулся к бутылке и сделал подчеркнуто выверенный глоток, ничем не показывая, как ему хотелось швырнуть бутылку в стену.  
\- Для Александра Андерсена - героя войны? Не было. Но тогда - это не теперь. Теперь все иначе. Теперь ты можешь пнуть саму систему, которая вышибла тебя на окраину. И система почувствует.  
Андерсен тщательно контролируя собственные движения сделал еще один глоток:  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне стать анархистом и воевать против Империи? Ничего более бессмысленного от тебя я не слышал.  
Хаотик рассмеялся, тем самым смехом, который всегда вызывал у Андерсена желание выбить ему зубы.  
\- Правда, Алекс? Потому что я не большой любитель верить словам. Я верю тому, что вижу. Знаешь, что я вижу, когда смотрю на армаду "Роджера"?  
\- Показания радаров.  
\- Я вижу армию, враждебную Империи. Ты не слишком жаловал Ее Величество все эти годы. Ты убирал имперские корабли, которые мешали тебе, нападал на базы, если нуждался в оружии.  
\- Есть разница между нападением по необходимости и бессмысленной войной.  
\- Бессмысленной? Нелюбовь к Империи становится все популярнее. У системы все меньше фанатов, и рано или поздно их не останется вовсе. Ты знаешь Империю изнутри, видел ее от окраины до Столицы, скажи, ты действительно веришь, что все само станет лучше?  
\- Плохая или хорошая, - отрезал Андерсен. - Я не вижу альтернативы. Империя инертна, и слишком велика.  
\- Можно создать альтернативу, - прищурившись сказал Хаотик. - Можно построить ее своими руками. Свободный Альянс Независимых Планет. Идея не нова и название могло бы быть поэффектнее, но подумай о сути.  
Андерсен не мог до конца поверить тому, что слышал:  
\- Это та цель, которую ты собирался мне предложить?  
\- Не говори, что она не привлекательна.  
\- Это цель мечтателей и умственно отсталых. Дальние планеты пытались бороться за подобный альянс уже несколько десятилетий. Безуспешно.  
\- Кто как не ты знаешь, Алекс. Ведь это ты давил их сопротивление.  
\- Верно, - не стал отрицать Андерсен. - Сборище пафосных клоунов, вот что такое повстанцы. Если бы я хотел примкнуть к цирку, я предпочел бы труппу, которой хотя бы платят. И, насколько я знаю, ты никогда не симпатизировал повстанцам сам. Что изменилось?  
Хаотик рассмеялся снова, очень заразительно и весело:  
\- Ничего, Алекс. Ничего не изменилось. Только ты и я. Ты прав, повстанцы клоуны, они хотят всего и сразу, и не слишком часто используют мозги. У них нет ни средств, ни профессионалов, ни долгосрочного плана. Просто крысы, которые больше не могут бегать в безвыходном лабиринте. Но мы, Алекс, мы не такие. После рейда на Фивон я совсем не беден. А ты не новичок в войне, вместе мы многое можем.  
Настала очередь Андерсена смеяться, впрочем, вовсе не оттого, что Хаотик говорил нечто веселое. Скорее из-за полного абсурда ситуации:  
\- Можем свергнуть Императрицу? - вздернув бровь, спросил он.  
\- Можно было бы, - серьезно ответил Хаотик, и подмигнул. - Шучу. Даже моя фантазия не заходила так далеко. Сейчас в Империи нет силы, способной ее уничтожить. Но ее можно создать. Ты не сядешь на трон Ее Величества. Но можешь создать того, кто это сделает.  
\- Пока я слышу тот же бред, что так любят повстанцы. Я не слышу причины ввязаться в твой личный конфликт с черными. Если они вообще имеют к Империи какое-либо отношение. Не разочаровывай меня, Хаотик. Результат тебе не понравится.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь, - Хаотик чуть прищелкнул пальцами, и, несмотря на всю небрежность жеста, Андерсен сразу почувствовал, что разговор наконец-то пошел всерьез. Света в каюте стало меньше, и над столом между ними загорелись проекции: звездное скопление, несколько карт-схем обитаемого сектора Вселенной, графики, текстовые отчеты. - Узнаешь, Алекс?  
Андерсен действительно узнал:  
\- Утопия Уоллеса.  
Об этой работе не слышали разве что дети на давно потерянных планетах. Отчет утописта-астрогеографа о возможности создания нового очага цивилизации. Иной центр вне Столицы. Андерсен всегда считал идею несостоятельной.  
\- Невоплотимо, - сказал он. - Почему, ты можешь узнать сам. В сети достаточно объяснений.  
\- О, я читал их все. Проблема Уоллеса была в том, что он плохо представлял себе возможности армии, и не был экономистом. Он нашел планеты пригодные для жизни, но не учел, что ловить на тех планетах нечего. Слишком далеко, никаких ценностей. Недостаточно привлекательно, чтобы люди побежали, - он щелкнул пальцами снова, и появилась еще одна проекция, еще одна карта-схема, поверх схемы Уоллеса. Андерсен узнал место, и это заставило его помедлить.  
\- Это..? - начал он и замолчал, обдумывая то, что показал Хаотик.  
\- Верно. Доработанная версия утопии.  
Только теперь Андерсен видел, о чем говорил Хаотик. Это была возможность. Возможность устанавливать свои правила, место достаточно удаленное от всех Имперских маршрутов, от военных имперских баз, но при этом достаточно близкое к населенному сектору, чтобы действительно можно было жить. Построить мир для себя и своих людей. Или, даже если не заглядывать так далеко, создать убежище, из которого можно было бы вести операции, не завися от ремонтных станций и снабжения на планете...  
\- И в чем подвох? - спросил Андерсен, понимая, что не будь препятствий, место давно было бы занято.  
\- В этом, - Хаотик приблизил к ним соседнюю область и продемонстрировал.- Черная Земля. Обитель нашего славного мейстера Малкесты и его друзей. Империя не может защищать эту область сама, и потому использует их, как сторожевых монстров.  
\- То, что Империя и черные на одной стороне не доказано, - резко напомнил ему Андерсен. Он давно уже не считал себя частью армии, и все же слышать об этом было неприятно.  
\- Ты сам-то в это веришь? - паскудно усмехнулся Хаотик, и отправил проекцию ему. Андерсен поймал ее автоматически, покрутил, рассматривая со всех сторон, ответил уже намного спокойнее:  
\- Предположим. Я все еще не услышал ничего конкретного. Что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Я предлагаю избавиться от черных и основать собственную колонию-базу там, где до нас не дотянется Ее Величество. Создать альтернативу Столице и посмотреть, кто подтянется.   
Андерсен смерил его тяжелым взглядом, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столешнице:  
\- Ты просто пытаешься манипулировать. Это очевидно. Единственное, что тебя волнует - пророчество и сможешь ли ты от него избавиться.  
\- Да, мне очень не помешает "Роджер", если я хочу обмануть черных и уйти живым. Я не отрицаю, Алекс, не отрицаю и не пытаюсь скрывать. И то, что я предлагаю - настоящее. Я готов драться за это настоящее вместе с тобой, если ты поможешь мне выжить, не сойти с ума и спасти Леона. И присмотрись хорошенько. Ты поймешь, в чем ценность.  
Андерсен помолчал, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Основная уязвимость пиратского образа жизни - отсутствие стабильности. Везде приходится скрываться от властей, - он знал, что Хаотик подхватит его мысль и продолжит, и не ошибся:  
\- Ни одной безопасной гавани, Алекс. Верно. Или они так далеко от обитаемых секторов, что лететь к ним не имеет смысла. Но это, - он кивнул на проекцию. - Это может все изменить. С деньгами, которые я привез из Столицы, с твоими связями и твоей репутацией. Только представь, сколько кораблей придет служить тебе.  
\- Империя не оставит это просто так.  
\- У них нет достаточных ресурсов в этом секторе, чтобы действовать. А когда они наберут силы... ваши с девочкой дети уже будут рассказывать сказки своим внукам. Империя облагает окраинные планеты огромными налогами, потому что обещает защиту от черных. Как только не станет черных, дальние колонии откажутся платить. Империя лишится изрядной доли своих денег. Им будет не до нас.  
\- Это породит конфликты, - бесстрастно подтвердил Андерсен, понимая, что задумал Хаотик. - А конфликты с Империей приведут больше сторонников на нашу сторону.  
\- Я всегда считал, что бессмысленно гоняться за мной - это напрасно тратить твой потенциал. Ну так что скажешь? У тебя теперь есть женщина. Хочешь построить для нее дом?  
Андерсен повел рукой, отправляя проекцию обратно Хаотику, и ответил:  
\- Выясни у Малкесты все, что сможешь о пророчестве и о Цитадели Черных. После мы обсудим план действий.  
\- Ты оптимист, Алекс, - Хаотик усмехнулся, и снова его лицо вызвало ощущение узнавания, некоего... сходства не черт, но характеров? Общности? - Откуда ты знаешь, что я не сойду с ума?  
\- Ты предложил мне пойти против Империи и основать собственное государство. При всем желании, ты не смог бы стать еще безумнее.  
  
***  
\- Вы думаете, это ловушка, сэр? - Лагатт не отрывал взгляда от темной проекции над столом. Проекция демонстрировала ему "Хаос", в окружении спутников "Роджера", и если бы не острое чувство какого-то глобального подвоха, Лагатт с удовольствием насладился зрелищем.  
\- Убежден, - равнодушно отозвался Раллен. - Хаотик психопат, но не самоубийца.  
\- Может быть, он хочет нас подставить?  
\- Маловероятно, - Раллен пожал плечами. - Мы в стороне от торгового маршрута, здесь свободный переход в гипер. Всегда можно уйти.  
\- И Хаотик тоже может?  
\- Теоретически? Да. Практически мы держим его в замке спутниками, они достаточно близко, чтобы отследить его следующие координаты.  
Лагатт поразмыслил над тем, что услышал:  
\- "Хаос" сам подпустил их так близко. Зачем?  
\- Не знаю, - бесцветно ответил Раллен.  
Лагатт помялся, прежде чем предположить:  
\- Думаете, это может быть связано с тем, о чем вы говорили? Капитан Андерсен сейчас на "Хаосе", и если он действительно сотрудничает с Хаотиком...  
\- Капитан Андерсен способен управлять "Роджером" даже не находясь на борту. Через капитанский доступ.  
\- Всеми системами? - Лагатту стало немного не по себе. - Механизмом самоуничтожения тоже?  
\- Разумеется, - безэмоционально подтвердил Раллен.  
\- То есть, если Хаотик его заставит...  
\- Наши спутники взорвут "Хаос" до того, как механизм сработает.  
Неприятно было в этом признаваться, но Лагатт совершенно не понимал, чего добивается Хаотик:  
\- Он ведет себя совершенно нелогично. Намеренно сдает себя и свою команду. Хаотик же не может не понимать, что у нас преимущество. Что ему нужно?  
В воздухе, среди других проекций возникла еще одна, и Раллен притянул ее ближе:  
\- Он хочет поговорить.  
\- Вы думаете?  
\- Уверен. С "Хаоса" прислали запрос связи.


	36. Chapter 36

***  
По какой-то причине Раллен не стал отвечать на вызов сразу. Возможно, хотел продемонстрировать Хаотику, что условия теперь диктовал "Роджер", возможно, просто ожидал какой-нибудь неприятный сюрприз. Лагатт не стал спрашивать, уточнил только:  
\- Сколько вы заставите их ждать?  
\- Около получаса, - блекло ответил Раллен.   
Лагатта уже давно перестала нервировать эта его странно незапоминающаяся манера, и все же иногда противоречие между ситуацией и реакцией первого помощника слишком сильно бросалось в глаза. Служило чем-то вроде тревожного сигнала, заставляя обращать внимание на слова, а не отвлекать от них.  
\- Вы не думаете, что это опасно для капитана Андерсена?  
\- Капитан - их единственное преимущество в сложившейся ситуации. Им невыгодно...  
Что именно невыгодно Хаотику Раллен договорить не успел. Проекция связи, которая оставалась все это время в режиме ожидания, активировалась сама собой, обрывая его слова на середине.  
Лагатт поймал себя на том, что подсознательно ожидал увидеть Хаотика - таким, каким он увидел его впервые: безгранично самоуверенным, с кривой усмешкой и холодным, цепким взглядом. Вероятно, за спиной Хаотика, будто телохранитель стоял бы Слейтер, это бы тоже Лагатта не удивило.  
Но с проекции на них с Ралленом смотрел не Хаотик Сид. На них смотрел Александр Андерсен.  
Человек, как Лагатту вдруг вспомнилось, который мог управлять любыми системами "Роджера".  
\- Сэр, - безразлично поздоровался Раллен, коротко склонив голову.  
\- Раллен, - Андерсен кивнул в ответ. - Приказ всем кораблям: не стрелять. Сохранять выжидающую позицию до моего возвращения на флагман. Я вылетаю в челноке. Подготовьте шлюз.  
Он говорил уверенно и четко, с той самой тяжеловесной убежденностью в собственных словах, которые вызывали у Лагатта желание встать навытяжку, будто во Дворце перед вышестоящим офицером.  
Тон Раллена не шел с его словами ни в какое сравнение, он был блеклым и скучным, как и сам первый помощник:  
\- Не так быстро, капитан. Я отказываюсь принимать вас на корабль, пока не получу объяснений.  
Воцарившимся на капитанском мостике молчанием можно было резать воздух.  
"Вы с ума сошли?" - хотелось спросить Лагатту, и он, возможно, так бы и сделал, если бы рискнул привлечь к себе внимание.   
\- Вы отказываетесь принимать меня на моем корабле, Раллен? - взгляд Андерсена стал тяжелым и острым. Без слов напоминал, кто на самом деле имел право на "Роджер".  
\- Видимо, да, сэр, - равнодушно ответил Раллен. - Это связано с тем, что вы стреляли по собственным спутникам всего несколько часов назад. Я ставлю под сомнение, что вы в своем уме.  
Капитан недовольно поджал губы, и Лагатт моментально порадовался, что это недовольство было направленно не на него:  
\- Хорошая попытка, Раллен, но сумасшедший я или нет, я все еще капитан. Если я захочу, "Роджер" откроет мне шлюзы.  
\- Я знаю об этом, сэр, - сухо отозвался Раллен. - Не сомневайтесь, сэр. Я хочу слышать не о ваших возможностях. Я хочу услышать объяснения. Почему вы предали собственных людей?  
Андерсен помолчал, вероятно, борясь с раздражением, или же подбирая слова:  
\- Вам не кажется, что подобные вещи лучше обсуждать лично?  
\- Кажется, - легко согласился Раллен. - Увы, я не хочу находиться с вами на одном корабле, пока не получу ответы на свои вопросы. Извините, если вас это раздражает,  _капитан_.  
Лагатт нервно облизал губы, слушая их разговор. Он мог ожидать любой реакции, и боялся того, как отреагирует Андерсен, но тот неожиданно не стал угрожать или требовать. Только вздохнул раздраженно:  
\- Вы хотите поговорить при свидетелях? Я не один в помещении.  
\- Как видите, я тоже, сэр. Говорите.  
\- У меня были причины увести "Хаос" как можно быстрее с торгового маршрута, и я не мог позволить, чтобы корабль попал в захват "Роджера" сразу, - Лагатт видел, что ситуация Андерсена раздражала, и сам боролся с желанием вмешаться и страхом привлечь к себе внимание. - Этого достаточно, первый помощник, или вы решили устроить мятеж.  
\- Видимо, решил, сэр. Что изменилось теперь? Вы все-таки вывели нас на "Хаос".  
\- Не забывайтесь, Раллен, - спокойно, бесстрастно посоветовал ему Андерсен, а Лагатт как-то почти физически почувствовал, что первый помощник только что перешел некую невидимую грань. И, независимо от мотивов Раллена, у этого будут последствия. - Я в любой момент могу перестать вам подыгрывать.  
\- Сэр, - Лагатт сделал шаг вперед, привлекая к себе внимание, и быстро облизнул губы, прежде чем заговорить снова. - Я уверен, первый помощник не хотел вас оскорбить. Мы просто не понимаем ваших мотивов. Вы мечтали убить Хаотика, а теперь защищаете его.  
\- Не стройте из себя дурака, Маркус, - бесстрастно ответил ему Андерсен. - Вам не идет. Ситуация изменилась. Я больше не расцениваю Хаотика Сида, как врага, - он перевел взгляд на Раллена, и молчал довольно долго. Раллен тоже не спешил ничего говорить в ответ, и повисшее в рубке молчание давило физически, в нем каждый звук казался Лагатту тревожно-отчетливым.  
Андерсен нарушил тишину первым:  
\- Мы очень давно знакомы, Раллен. Вам нужны не объяснения, вам нужно, чтобы я извинился. Вы имеете право требовать их от меня. А я имею право вернуться на мой корабль. Отдайте приказ готовить шлюз. Мы поговорим, когда я буду на борту.  
Лагатт видел, как Раллен колеблется, делает выбор, и не мог даже представить, что делал бы сам на его месте.  
Наконец, Раллен коротко кивнул и сказал:  
\- Хорошо, сэр, я сделаю, как вы требуете, и буду ждать извинений.  
  
***  
Вещей набралось совсем немного - одна армейская сумка, да и та не полная. Форкс раньше никогда не осознавала, как мало всего связывает ее с "Хаосом". Сборы и получаса не заняли.  
Складывая одежду, механически и бесстрастно, Форкс поймала себя на каком-то странном безразличии, словно чувства припорошило снегом, и сама она только иногда выныривала из этой апатии - на пару мгновений, а потом безразличие накатывало снова. Наверное, стоило с этим бороться, Форкс это понимала, и все равно ничего не делала.  
Сложила сумку, перепроверила оружие, окинула прощальным взглядом каюту и вернулась в рубку.  
Андерсен с Сидом были уже там, Андерсен разговаривал с первым помощником "Роджера". Слова Раллена всколыхнули что-то внутри - беспокойство? раздражение? - но чувство тут же притупилось, сгладилось под всепоглощающей волной безразличия.  
После того, как "Роджер" разорвал коннект, Сид с Андерсеном отправились к шлюзу, и Форкс пошла за ними, понимая, что вот-вот все закончится. Команда провожала ее взглядами - вопросительными, иногда настороженными, но по большей части полными облегчения, что на "Роджер" отправляли не их.  
У челнока почти никого не было - пара техников проверял аппарат перед вылетом, Уоррен мялся рядом с трапом, под слегка снисходительным взглядом Ламии, да легионер изображал из себя живое изваяние - вот и все проводы.  
Форкс внезапно почувствовала себя, как в какой-то дешевой мелодраме, одной из множества просмотренных мелодрам про космические войны, где принцессу одной нации отдавали в заложники вражескому генералу.  
Мысль об этом неожиданно рассмешила, тем более, что ситуация и правда была похожая, разве что принцессой Форкс себя совсем не чувствовала.  
Почему-то от этого становилось немного легче.  
Она посмотрела на Сида, и тот тайком подмигнул ей - весело и хитро, и апатия отступила перед привычным и почти родным желанием дать капитану в морду. Его следующие слова только усилили это чувство:  
\- Карета готова, девочка моя. Я привесил бы вам с Алексом банки на закрылки, но не нашел их.  
\- Можете в качестве компенсации привесить себя, - фыркнула Форкс, чувствуя, что оттаивает, чувствуя, что ничего еще не закончилось.  
\- Из меня получится плохая банка, - отмахнулся Сид, подходя к ней, и неожиданно сгреб в объятья, запрокинул назад, будто в танго, заставив охнуть, но поцеловал не в губы, а в лоб, вопреки всем законам жанра. Форкс это насмешило. - Мы расстаемся, - пафосно сказал Сид и подмигнул. - Ненадолго. Я планирую звонить и доставать тебя жалобами.  
\- Я не стану брать трубку, - усмехнулась Форкс, когда он отпустил ее, и повернулась к Андерсену, молча разглядывая его несколько мгновений, сама не зная зачем. Андерсен молчал тоже, не задавая идиотских вопросов и не торопя ее. - Я готова, капитан, - наконец сказала она ему, и Андерсен подал ей руку.  
\- Идемте, Изабелла, - он сказал это бесстрастно и спокойно, как и подобало капитану, но его пальцы коротко на секунду сжали ее ладонь, молчаливо обещая поддержку, и Форкс кивнула, поднимаясь по трапу.  
\- Эй, первый помощник! - Уоррен окликнул ее неожиданно, и немного смущенное выражение его лица выглядело даже забавным, заставило улыбнуться. - С тобой было классно работать. Не позорь там нашу команду.  
\- Это вы, ублюдки, меня не позорьте, - сказала ему Форкс и скрылась в челноке, устроила сумку в боковом отсеке, села в кресло, бросая последний взгляд на окно-проекцию. Шесть лет на "Хаосе", долгий срок.  
\- Вы жалеете, Изабелла? - спросил ее Андерсен, устраиваясь напротив.  
\- Не знаю, - ответила она честно. - Наверное. Это ничего, пройдет. Что-то изменилось. Мне просто нужно к этому привыкнуть.  
  
***  
Сид улыбался все время, что челнок готовился к старту, улыбался, когда выходил за заграждающее поле, все время, что его можно было увидеть на окнах-проекторах, как позднее понял Слейтер.  
Они наблюдали за предстартовой подготовкой сквозь защитный экран: вот челнок медленно поднялся, слегка покачнулся на антигравитационной подушке, плавно подался вперед к медленно раскрывающемуся шлюзу и, наконец, включил двигатели. Мелькнули голубоватым приводящие элементы, и челнок сорвался вперед, моментально превратившись в едва различимую точку на фоне громады "Роджера".  
Шлюз закрылся, и в тот же миг Сид как-то потускнел, перестал улыбаться, будто моментально постарел на несколько лет, и Слейтер только теперь обратил внимание на то, насколько тот устал.  
\- С ней все будет в порядке, - негромко сказал Ламия, и Сид фыркнул, безрадостно, но хотя бы не безнадежно:  
\- Должно быть, я действительно плох, душа моя, если даже ты меня утешаешь. Забей, я просто еще не отошел от стопок. Наши дела с Алексом еще не закончены, скорее всего, я вижу девочку не в последний раз. И вообще, - он преувеличенно живо потер руки, словно заставляя самого себя встряхнуться. - Нечего стоять тут и киснуть. Нас ждут великие свершения. Без преувеличений, великие. От винта!  
Слейтер смерил взглядом его неестественно прямую фигуру, и пожалел, что не может просто уволочь Сида в каюту и послать всех окружающих к черту.  
  
***  
\- Челнок вышел из шлюза, сэр, - доложил связист. - Запрашивают стыковку по стандартному протоколу.  
\- Запустите биологический скан, - равнодушно ответил Раллен. - Я хочу быть уверен, что капитан Андерсен находится на корабле.  
\- Есть, сэр. Что вы прикажете касательно "Хаоса". Мы готовы к атаке.  
Лагатт непроизвольно вздрогнул, услышав это:  
\- Вы же не собираетесь... Вы не можете их подстрелить! Капитан...  
Внутренности обожгло страхом. Лагатту было все равно, что станет с Хаотиком, но он слишком хорошо помнил разговор с капитаном Андерсеном у пыточного кресла, отлично понимал, что тот сделает с Ралленом, если...  
\- Уймись, - бесцветно посоветовал Раллен, и обратился к связисту. - Приказ всем спутникам - не стрелять.  
\- Отменить огонь, сэр? - уточнил тот.  
\- Нет, просто не стрелять.  
Лагатт нахмурился, не до конца понимая, в чем разница, и только тогда вспомнил, что это стандартная армейская формулировка: "отменить огонь" означало временно убрать оружие, снять цель с прицела.  
Если так "просто не стрелять" подразумевало, что Раллен продолжал держать "Хаос" на прицеле. Вся ситуация нервировала, и Лагатт поймал себя на желании вернуть капитана и улететь. И черт с ним, с Хаотиком. Лагатт больше не хотел даже слышать про этого подонка.  
\- Как скоро челнок будет здесь? - уточнил Раллен.  
\- Делая расчет из их нынешней скорости примерно минут через двадцать. Они идет медленно, видимо, чтобы мы могли провести сканирование, - ответил офицер.  
\- Есть какие-нибудь результаты?  
\- Мы опознали сигнатуру капитана Андерсена, сэр. Вместе с ним в челноке находится еще один человек. Личность не установлена.  
\- Какие показатели у капитана? - поинтересовался Раллен, и Лагатт посмотрел на него удивленно:  
\- Вы сомневаетесь, что это он?  
\- Я сомневаюсь во всем, что делает Хаотик, - бесцветно ответил тот. - Полезная привычка. Офицер?  
\- Исключено, сэр. Приборы фиксируют некоторое отклонение в составе крови, по уровню токсичности похоже на стимулятор, но это совершенно точно капитан.  
\- Состояние капитана?  
\- Пока сложно судить, сэр, - офицер замялся, и даже Лагатту стало ясно, что он не хочет договаривать. - Мы фиксируем некоторые физические повреждения, но ничего опасного для жизни.  
\- Какие именно физические повреждения? - совершенно бесцветно, и в этот раз от этой блеклости снова веяло жутью, спросил Раллен.  
\- Сэр, я не думаю...  
\- Не думай, - первый помощник не повышал голоса, но офицер судорожно вздохнул, словно на него накричали. - Какие повреждения?  
\- Механические повреждения кожного покрова, насколько мы можем судить. Порезы или...  
\- Следы от плети, - спокойно закончил Раллен, и Лагатт, сам не зная почему, тут же схватил его за руку:  
\- Подождите, сэр. Вы не можете быть уверены, что это... точнее можете, но ведь капитан не ранен серьезно. После того, что было с Хаотиком на пыточном кресле, ведь могло быть и хуже, и капитан сам приказал не стрелять...  
\- Убери руку.  
\- Извините, - Лагатт отпустил немедленно, радуясь, что переключил внимание на себя. По крайней мере, пока Раллен разговаривал с ним, он не стрелял по "Хаосу". - Давайте оставим капитану самому право решать. Это он пострадал, и именно у него счеты с Хаотиком.  
\- Я не собирался стрелять, - после непродолжительного молчания ответил Раллен и снова переключился на связиста. - Есть догадки, кем является второй человек на челноке?  
\- Мы знаем только, что это не Хаотик, сэр.  
\- Церковник?  
\- Нет, сэр. У Детей Творца легко распознаваемый сигнал, к тому же это женщина.  
\- Должно быть, первый помощник "Хаоса" - Бель Форкс, - сделал вывод Раллен. - Если Хаотик хочет переговоров, логично, что он отправил ее.  
Лагатт проанализировал услышанное и все-таки решился спросить:  
\- Если он хочет переговоров, почему не летит сам?  
\- Он посылает представителя. Это обычная практика.  
\- Обычная практика для чего?  
\- Я не уверен, - Раллен вывел на проекции изображение челнока и приблизил к себе.  
\- Но предполагаете, - так же как сам Лагатт предполагал, что ответ ему не понравится.   
\- Просто делаю выводы. Исходя из того, как это выглядит, "Хаос" собирается просить у "Роджера" покровительства. Похоже, капитан Андерсен привел к нам новый спутник.  
Лагатт нервно сглотнул, провожая путь челнока взглядом, и искренне понадеялся, что Раллен ошибается.  
  
***  
\- Вам нечего бояться, Изабелла, - сказал Андерсен, заметив, как внимательно она наблюдала за приближающимся "Роджером" на экране-проекции. Вблизи фрегат подавлял: стремительный, опасный и жуткий. Мощный корабль, на фоне которого даже "Хаос" казался почти игрушкой.  
\- Я боюсь не того, что мне сделают, - после недолгого молчания признала Форкс, и не стала продолжать дальше.  
Андерсен спросил:  
\- Чего именно?  
Его вопрос вызвал у Форкс усталую усмешку:  
\- А вы не стесняетесь задавать каверзные вопросы.  
\- Я уже дал вам понять, вы мне не безразличны, - спокойно отозвался Андерсен, так, как будто это было самым естественным ответом на свете. - Естественно, что я спрашиваю.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что у вас с Хаотиком больше общего, чем кажется с первого взгляда. Капитан тоже никогда не оставлял меня в покое, - она недовольно поджала губы и исправила собственную оговорку. - Бывший капитан.  
\- Вы представитель, Изабелла, - отозвался Андерсен. - Технически, Хаотик все еще имеет право называться вашим капитаном.  
\- А вас мне как называть? По фамилии.  
\- Я предпочел бы просто "Александр".  
Форкс представила, что будет так звать его на людях и смущенно мотнула головой:  
\- Исключено. Я и без того слишком часто краснею в вашем присутствии. Не хочу позориться перед командой. К тому же это нарушение субординации.  
\- Тогда зовите по фамилии. Изабелла, что на самом деле вас беспокоит?  
Она насуплено хмыкнула:  
\- Вы все равно не успеете вытянуть из меня правду, пока мы летим. Это, правда, ничего особенного. Просто личные заморочки.  
\- Нам лететь около получаса - пока "Роджер" не проведет био-сканирование. Я постараюсь успеть.  
\- Просто... - она замялась, подбирая слова. - Просто я не уверена, кем стану на "Роджере". На "Хаосе", каким бы придурком ни был капитан, а может быть именно поэтому, я всегда чувствовала, что я ему нужна. На "Роджере" все станет по-другому. У вас укомплектованная команда.  
\- Если вы опасаетесь этого, то напрасно. На самом деле, у меня есть для вас работа, которая больше, чем "Хаос" и "Роджер" вместе взятые. Я, правда, не хотел говорить об этом до нашего возвращения на корабль.  
\- Я не вполне понимаю, - признала она.  
\- Очередная гениальная идея Хаотика Сида, - невозмутимо отозвался Андерсен, и по его тону было невозможно понять, издевается ли он или говорит всерьез.  
\- Звучит угрожающе.  
\- Скорее просто масштабно, - Андерсен активировал проекцию личного компьютера и отправил ей. Форкс недоуменно покрутила космическую схему в воздухе, пытаясь понять, на что именно смотрит. - Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне основать государство.  
  
***  
Несмотря на то, как он обращался к Андерсену по связи, Раллен пошел встречать своего капитана в шлюзовой отсек. Лагатт пошел вместе с ним, стараясь подавить внутреннюю нервозность.  
Теперь, когда никто не стремился стрелять в "Хаос", и не перетягивал внимание капитана Андерсена, слишком легко было вспомнить, что именно Лагатт не смог его защитить, когда капитана забрал Хаотик.  
\- Расслабься, - равнодушно посоветовал ему Раллен, глядя на расширяющийся вход шлюза.  
\- Я просто не знаю, как капитан отреагирует на меня, когда увидит, - признал Лагатт. - Не уверен, как должен реагировать я сам.  
\- Скорее всего, он тебя проигнорирует.  
Этот вариант Лагатт тоже рассматривал, но почему-то он все равно не казался ему особенно приятным:  
\- Думаете, ему настолько все равно?  
\- Да, - бесцветно ответил Раллен. - Хотя он может поздороваться. Не стоит ожидать от капитана Андерсена слишком много. Он не слишком эмоциональный человек.  
Небольшой черный челнок медленно вплыл в шлюз, игрушечно-мелкий по сравнению с огромным помещением, рассчитанным принимать целые суда.  
\- Не хочу обидеть вас, сэр, - сказал Лагатт. - Но по сравнению с вами капитан Андерсен просто образец эмоциональной чувствительности.  
\- Я знаю, - бесцветно сказал Раллен и едва заметно улыбнулся. Зрелище немного нервировало. И по-своему притягивало взгляд, потому что, когда Лагатт перевел взгляд на дверь челнока, Андерсен как раз выходил наружу. Он двигался медленнее, чем обычно, тяжелее, но не выглядел серьезно раненым.  
Следом за Андерсеном вышла высокая светловолосая женщина, должно быть Бель Форкс, если Раллен не ошибся в своих расчетах. Она была одета во что-то очень похожее на униформу силовиков только без опознавательных знаков, и держалась неуловимо по-военному. Хотя зрение легионера легко фиксировало и легкую дрожь ее пальцев, и короткий нервный взгляд на Раллена. Первый помощник Хаотика нервничала больше, чем хотела показать, и Лагатта это устраивало. По крайней мере, ситуация не только ему казалась чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.  
\- Капитан, - коротко кивнул, приветствуя Андерсена Раллен, и тот ответил таким же кивком:  
\- Вольно, Раллен. Маркус, - ну, по крайней мере, Лагатту он тоже кивнул. - Знакомьтесь. Изабелла будет представителем "Хаоса" на нашем корабле.  
\- Предпочитаю Бель Форкс, - сухо сказала она.  
Раллен ее проигнорировал:  
\- Вы ничего не хотите мне объяснить, сэр?  
\- Хочу, первый помощник, - спокойно отозвался Андерсен. - Но сначала я хочу показаться команде и услышать доклад о состоянии армады. Идемте. Челнок могут проверить и без нас.  
То, как команда встречала капитана, заставило Лагатта остро ощутить себя лишним. Он, наверное, ушел бы к себе в каюту, если бы не Бель Форкс. В конце концов, она не могла не испытывать схожих чувств, и как-то все же не показывала неловкости. Лагатт не собирался ей уступать, он, в конце концов, был легионером.  
Потому он тенью следовал за Андерсеном, молчал и терпеливо ждал, когда все это закончится.  
Хотя, рассуждая логически, ритуал встречи мог бы затянуться намного дольше.  
Наконец, они поднялись на капитанский мостик, и дверь опустилась за их спинами, отрезая посторонних. Технически, Лагатт и сам не имел права присутствовать при разговоре капитана с первым помощником, но его пока никто не гнал. Глупо было упускать такую возможность.  
\- Докладывайте, - сказал Андерсен, опускаясь, наконец, в кресло, и устало глядя на Раллена. - Начните с того, что произошло, когда Хаотик сбежал. Сколько человек из команды пострадало.  
\- Убитых не было, сэр, - бесцветно ответил Раллен. - Около сорока человек доложили о тяжелом эмоциональном состоянии, но сейчас они в норме.  
\- За Хаотиком приходил церковник, - сказал Андерсен. - Это его работа. Что было после атаки на "Роджер"?  
Слушая, как продолжает доклад Раллен, Лагатт отошел на несколько шагов вглубь помещения, наблюдая со стороны и стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания.  
\- Это все? - спросил капитан, когда первый помощник замолчал.  
\- Все, что я могу вам сказать, сэр, - равнодушно отозвался Раллен. - Теперь ваш черед. Почему вы помогали Хаотику, и почему не пытаетесь уничтожить его сейчас.  
Лагатт невольно затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа на вопрос, и он не заставил себя ждать - капитан Андерсен не сомневался и не пытался оправдаться, он просто ставил в известность:  
\- Хаотик предложил мне нечто более заманчивое, чем месть.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Альтернативу.  
\- Альтернативу мести?  
\- Альтернативу Империи.  
Лагатт был готов поклясться, что ослышался, если бы не ошарашенное молчание Раллена. Первый помощник выглядел искренне удивленным:  
\- Простите, сэр, в вас говорит стимулятор?  
\- Именно так же подумал и я, когда Хаотик предложил мне эту идею. Отвоевать себе сектор космоса и закрепить его как независимый от Империи - безумие.  
\- Рад, что вы сами это понимаете, - сухо заметил Раллен.  
\- Кое-что заставило меня изменить мнение, - просто сказал Андерсен, и в воздухе зажглись проекции его личного компьютера. - То, что Хаотик, какими бы безумным ни казались его слова, прав - это возможно. Все это уже давно существует прямо у нас под носом, - он подождал несколько секунд прежде, чем продолжать, и добавил всего одно слово, но Лагатта продрало холодом от того, как он это сказал. - Черные.  
  
***  
Программа проверки состояния подтвердила, что челнок состыковался с "Роджером", и Уоррен облегченно откинулся в кресле:  
\- Они внутри, - доложил он, хотя, по правде, капитан и сам мог это видеть. - Думаете, армада не станет стрелять? Этот первый помощник Андерсена вроде как не очень был рад его видеть.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь то, насколько команда любит Алекса, друг мой, - и добавил ехидно. - Кое-кому не мешало бы у них поучиться.  
Это явно был намек на дуэль и так и не случившуюся попытку бунта, и Уоррен хмыкнул в ответ:  
\- Тогда кое-кому не мешало бы поучиться у Андерсена.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я хреновый капитан, друг мой? - Сид преувеличенно изумленно вскинул брови, и Уоррен пожал плечами:  
\- Вслух - нет, сэр, - впрочем, он тут же одернул себя и заставил собраться. Время для совместного обмена любезностями было явно неподходящим. - Вы уверены, что отпустить Форкс на "Роджер" хорошая идея? Команда привыкла к ней, многие вещи решались именно через нее. Управляться без нее вам будет нелегко.  
Помощники капитана на "Хаосе" всегда были своеобразным буфером между Хаотиком и командой. Сид обычно держался немного особняком. Выносить его заморочки постоянно могли немногие.  
\- Ты сомневаешься во мне, друг Уоррен? - Сид фыркнул и подмигнул. - Напрасно, у меня здесь есть два отличных способа решать проблемы с кадровым составом. Первый легионер, второй - падре. Я справлюсь.  
\- На одном страхе команду долго не удержишь.  
\- У меня всегда есть денежный пряник в довесок к двум кнутам. Расслабься, друг Уоррен. Я осознаю свое положение, но вполне способен не распустить собственных людей. Даже когда тебя уже не будет на "Хаосе".  
Он впервые заговорил об этом вслух, и Уоррен невольно напрягся.  
\- Я пока никуда не собираюсь, сэр. У меня здесь жена, знаете ли.  
\- Нет, - лениво отозвался Сид. - Не знаю. Это у меня здесь жена, а у тебя, друг Уоррен, "Буря".  
Уоррен бросил быстрый взгляд на легионера, не решаясь говорить в его присутствии, и тут же обозвал себя идиотом. Разумеется, Слейтер заметил его взгляд, и сделал выводы. Только его подозрений им не хватало.  
\- Сэр, - как можно небрежнее сказал Уоррен, пытаясь замаскировать собственный промах. - Могу я поговорить с вами наедине.  
\- О чем? - притворно удивился Сид.  
\- О своем положении на корабле, - он мотнул в сторону двери головой и предложил. - На пару слов.  
\- Если дело в моем присутствии, - вмешался Слейтер, и Уоррен отдавал должное его выдержке, голос у легионера был абсолютно бесстрастным. - Я могу покинуть помещение.  
\- Ну не знаю, - задумчиво протянул Сид. - Я совсем не хочу, чтобы ты меня покидал. Мне будет без тебя крайне одиноко. Может, ты просто поработаешь моим секретарем? Сгоняй мне за кофе и не торопись обратно.  
\- Как долго мне стоит готовить кофе? - спокойно поинтересовался Слейтер.  
\- Мм, минут двадцать. Да, я почти уверен, что именно столько нужно, чтобы сварить хороший кофе.  
Легионер ушел, и Уоррен с Сидом остались в рубке управления одни. Ламия и Загесса ушли еще раньше, и Уоррен старался не думать о том, чем они заняты. Он был почти уверен, что они молились, и мысль об этом отдавалась внутри смутной тревогой. Все-таки некоторые вещи в церковниках Уоррен до сих пор не мог принять.  
\- Давай не тратить время пустой треп, друг мой, - сказал Сид, когда за Слейтером закрылась дверь. - Сейчас мы с падре и моей душой заканчиваем основные приготовления. Как только все будет сделано, мы начнем ломать Малкесту. Пока мы будем это делать, ты возьмешь Леона на "Бурю". Не знаю, под каким предлогом, но мне нужно, чтобы вы не путались под ногами.  
\- Отличный план, сэр, - похвалил Уоррен. - Неожиданно логичный для вас. Вот только я никуда не полечу.  
\- Ты неверно понял меня, друг Уоррен. Это не был вопрос. И не была просьба.  
\- Можете не упражняться в бессмысленных угрозах. Вы не станете меня убивать и даже калечить, так что давить, в общем-то, довольно бессмысленно, - по крайней мере, Уоррен искренне надеялся, что Ламия в крайнем случае вмешается.  
\- Регулярная половая жизнь не идет тебе на пользу, - преувеличенно посетовал Сид, и резко подался вперед, заставив Уоррена вздрогнуть. - Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, друг Уоррен, что я могу превратить твою жизнь в ад и не играя в анатомический театр. А могу не размениваться на мелочи и просто отправить тебя с корабля.  
\- Почему вы так хотите от меня избавиться? Чем я помешаю вам на корабле?  
Сида его вопрос рассмешил:  
\- Хорошая попытка, друг Уоррен. Но на корабле ты помешаешь не мне. Уверен, моя душа уже сама тебе все объяснила.  
\- Он говорит, что боится за меня, - не стал спорить Уоррен. - А я думаю, что это все чушь. Я нужен ему рядом, ему легче, когда я рядом, он просто слишком заморочен, чтобы это признать.  
Он смотрел капитану в глаза, и мысленно пытался передать, что это действительно так, что будет лучше, если Уоррен останется на "Хаосе".  
Сид перестал улыбаться - Уоррен мимоходом поймал себя на мысли, насколько чаще Сид теперь не-улыбался - и лениво откинулся на спинку капитанского кресла:  
\- Я думаю, что ты прав.  
\- Вы... правда? - это было так неожиданно, что Уоррен непроизвольно подался вперед.  
\- Да. Но это ничего не меняет. Ты не только успокаиваешь мою душу. Ты еще и являешься его самым слабым местом. Он боится за тебя, и он неизбежно будет за тебя бояться. Сейчас не то время, когда Ламия может позволить себе страх. Ты хочешь как лучше, друг Уоррен, хочешь спасти его от боли. Но это спасение убьет нас всех. Ты не лекарство от его бед, друг Уоррен, сейчас ты яд. Милосердный и безболезненный, но все-таки яд.  
Уоррен почувствовал, как пересыхает в горле, и упрямо мотнул головой:  
\- Вы не можете этого знать.  
\- Правда? А мне кажется, что могу. Знаешь, друг Уоррен, ты сейчас ведешься на то, на что хотел бы повестись я. Пытаешься избавить себя от боли, избежать расставания, потому что боишься потерять. Не забота о Ламии держит тебя на корабле, а страх потери. Ты не веришь, что все будет хорошо, не веришь, что мы справимся, и ты хочешь, чтобы с такими чувствами я оставил тебя на корабле?  
\- Я люблю его, - хрипло выдавил Уоррен. - Вы должны понимать, как сильно я его люблю.  
\- Тогда верь ему. Он сказал, что ему нужно. Достаточно ли ты любишь мою душу, чтобы дать это?  
Капитан чуть улыбался, но смотрел цепко, жестко, и что-то внутри Уоррена дрогнуло под этим взглядом:  
\- Складно рассказываете, сэр. Вот только, что мне делать, если вы с ним все-таки съедете с катушек, и все полетит к чертям? Как мне с этим жить?  
\- Как-то. Как-нибудь, не спрашивай меня, друг Уоррен, я не знаю, - ответил ему Сид. - Но если ты его любишь, тебе придется.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что нельзя умереть во имя любви. Можно умереть во имя страха, во имя слабости или тоски. Во имя любви можно только жить.  
\- Вы снова мечете пафос, - невесело хмыкнул Уоррен. - И в нем снова никакого смысла. - Он устало провел ладонями по лицу. - Вы правы, я боюсь улетать. Мне кажется, стоит отвернуться, и все развалиться, как карточный домик. Бам, и я снова останусь ни с чем, и знаете, "Буря" не утешение.  
\- Знаю, друг Уоррен. Поверь, я знаю. Но это единственный вариант, при котором у нас есть шанс.  
\- Что если этого окажется мало?  
\- Тогда этого окажется мало.  
Уоррен молчал, спрятав лицо в ладонях - минутная слабость, желание скрыться от боли, и ответил совсем не сразу:  
\- Дерьмовый расклад, сэр. Дерьмовый.  
\- И не говори, друг мой.  
\- Как долго я могу оставаться на "Хаосе"? - вопрос дался тяжелее, чем все, о чем они говорили раньше. Стал капитуляцией, обещанием отпустить Ламию, довериться его просьбе.  
\- Я дам тебе еще двенадцать часов, - ответил Сид. - Больше не могу.  
\- И когда вы позволите мне вернуться?  
\- Я не знаю. Прости, друг Уоррен. Я действительно не знаю.  
И Уоррен чувствовал, что это "действительно не знаю" резало Хаотика намного сильнее, чем его. У Уоррена с Ламией еще мог быть шанс - после, когда все закончится. У капитана с его легионером - вряд ли. Не после того, что Сиду предстояло сделать.   
\- Дерьмовый расклад, сэр, - повторил Уоррен. - Дерьмовый.  
Хаотик не ответил ему.  
  
***  
Раллен задержался на капитанском мостике, когда уже ушли все остальные. Все, кроме капитана, разумеется. Андерсен сидел в своем кресле, привычно приглушив освещение, курил, глядя в иллюминатор, и не торопился начинать разговор первым, хотя наверняка понимал, что этот разговор неизбежен.  
Лагатт ушел, провожая Бель Форкс в ее новую каюту, перестали звонить связисты и капитаны спутников, и воцарилась тишина, какая бывает только когда два человека не знают, с чего начать.  
\- Значит, вы больше не хотите убивать Хаотика.  
Раллен начал первым. Должно быть, у него действительно много накопилось.  
\- Вы злитесь на меня за это? - спросил его Андерсен, и протянул ему пачку сигарет. Раллен курил очень редко, почти никогда этого не делал, и все же сигарету взял:  
\- А я не имею права, сэр?  
\- У вас больше чем у кого-либо причин злиться на меня, Раллен, - признал Андерсен. - Вы были со мной с самого начала, делали все, чтобы поймать Хаотика для меня.  
\- А теперь вы готовы назвать его другом и принять в армаду.  
\- Абсурд, правда?  
Раллен отлично помнил все случаи, когда Хаотик был близко, и все равно сбегал. Помнил, что было с капитаном после этого. Поэтому он сказал:  
\- Да. Абсурд.   
Андерсен улыбнулся, и огонек сигареты выхватил из темноты его губы, часть лица:  
\- Я не считаю Хаотика другом. Не уверен, что смогу когда-либо до конца простить этого человека. Но после мести, с чем бы я остался?  
\- Если вам нужен был смысл жизни, - бесцветно отозвался Раллен. - Вы всегда могли спросить.   
\- Согласитесь, - невесело усмехнулся Андерсен. - Ничего столь масштабного я определенно бы не услышал. Свое государство, это ли не мечта?  
Раллен промолчал, и Андерсен, посерьезнев, продолжил:  
\- Не знаю, смогу ли вам объяснить, но давным-давно все началось именно с Хаотика. И только им это могло закончиться. Хотя я лично видел только один способ все закончить.  
Раллен понимал, что капитан имел ввиду. Видел и бутылку вина и бластер.  
\- Хаотик оказался не таким, как вы его представляли, сэр, - сказал он.  
\- Верно. Он оказался другим. Немного, но все же другим.  
\- И этого "немного" достаточно, чтобы его не убивать.  
\- Этого немного достаточно, чтобы меня заинтересовать. Допустить, что и для меня и для команды может появиться нечто большее, чем погоня за пиратом средней руки.  
Против воли Раллен улыбнулся - нечто, что делал довольно редко:  
\- Хаотик отлично промыл вам мозги. Если бы я не знал, что это невозможно, я бы решил, что всему виной его церковник.  
Андерсен улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Вы хотели поговорить, Раллен. Но почему-то мы говорим только обо мне. В конечном итоге не так важно из-за чего я изменил свое мнение. Важно только готовы ли вы идти за мной дальше.  
И, несмотря на все, что было ими до того сказано, по-настоящему их разговор начался только в тот момент.  
Только в тот момент он стал чем-то глубоко личным для них обоих.  
\- Вы помните, как давно я в вашей команде, сэр? - спросил Раллен.  
\- Нет, - спокойно признал Андерсен. - Когда я обратил на вас внимание, вы уже какое-то время служили на моем корабле. Задолго до возвращения в Столицу и появления Хаотика.  
\- Люди обычно не считают меня интересным. Я незаметен для них. Был, пока вы не сделали меня сначала офицером, а потом первым помощником.  
\- Что вы чувствовали, когда это случилось?  
\- Преимущественно раздражение, - нейтрально ответил Раллен. - Мне нравилось быть незаметным. И все же я отказался от этого, чтобы идти за вами, капитан. Вы уже сами все знаете. Я в точности такой же, как и остальная ваша команда. Мне нет дела до Хаотика, я следую за вами, как следовал на войне. Мне не так важно с кем эта война. С Хаотиком или Империей.  
\- Я думал, вы станете отговаривать меня от войны с черными.  
\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы отговаривать. Я здесь, чтобы поддерживать вас.  
Андерсен промолчал, но это молчание сказало больше всего, что он мог бы произнести вслух. Это молчание было благодарностью, признанием и просьбой.  
Раллен принимал его так, как принимал все в жизни - спокойно и честно. И когда оно закончилось, истончилось и растворилось в окружающей тишине, он спокойно добавил:  
\- К тому же, сэр, мне никогда не нравились черные.  
  
***  
\- Почти все готово, - сказал Ламия, замирая за спиной Хаотика, и усилием воли подавляя желание нервно теребить край рукава - застарелая и недостойная привычка, появлявшаяся в самый неподходящий момент.  
\- Почти наш выход, - Сид откинулся на кресле, запрокинул голову, и Ламия положил ладони ему на плечи. Одновременно обещая поддержку и черпая уверенность в этом жесте.  
\- Ты не станешь говорить с Андерсеном? Это может быть твой последний шанс. Кто знает, чем мы станем после попыток сломать Малкесту. Мы можем сойти с ума.  
\- Мы с тобой отличная команда, душа моя. Мы можем почти все, сойти с ума в том числе. Вот только сходить с ума мы не имеем права.  
Ламия почувствовал, как против воли губы сами растянулись в улыбке. Все-таки это было очень в духе Хаотика Сида.  
\- Ты отказываешься прощаться.  
\- Конечно, отказываюсь. Это было бы как признать поражение. Ты же знаешь меня. Я стал пиратом не для того, чтобы проигрывать.  
\- Какая глупость, - Ламия сильнее сжал его плечи, и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как горчит улыбка. - Ты не стал прощаться, но уже записал и отправил указания на случай, если мы сейчас сойдем с ума.  
\- Ты действительно слишком хорошо меня знаешь. Конечно, оставил. Не так много - все-таки я был ограничен по времени, но Алекс поймет, что делать. Если мне не удастся победить чудовище в себе, душа моя, я найду того, кто убьет его вместо меня.  
\- Как пафосно, - Ламия мягко провел ладонью по волосам Хаотика. - Когда мы начнем?   
\- Как только Леон и Уоррен покинут корабль, а я уложу команду спать. Все-таки отличная штука этот сонный газ. Хотя о чем это я, отлично - это быть капитаном.  
Они словно повторяли заученный текст, перебрасывались привычными и знакомыми репликами, черпая в них уверенность.  
\- Я перевел все деньги, которые мы получили в Столице Алексу, - сказал Сид. - Переправил ему все свои файлы. Я уговорил Уоррена улететь, уговорил его взять с собой Леона. Я подготовился, душа моя. Я ведь подготовился?  
\- К этому нельзя подготовиться.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Моя циничная, циничная душа. Я не стал прощаться с Алексом, не стал прощаться даже с Леоном. А ты?  
Вопреки ситуации, Ламия усмехнулся:  
\- Если бы я попытался прощаться, никакая сила не выгнала бы Уоррена с корабля. Даже если мы не сойдем с ума, очень скоро все изменится, - он непроизвольно дотронулся до кольца Венеры.  
Хаотик заметил его жест:  
\- Все уже изменилось, душа моя, - он поднял руку, касаясь кольца Ламии своим, и, соприкасаясь, металл издал тихий "клинк". - Так быстро и навсегда. Кто бы мог подумать, что все начнется с такой мелочи, как кража легионера.  
\- Ты совсем зарвался. Уже считаешь нападение на Дворец Императрицы мелочью, - Ламия в последний раз коснулся его волос ладонью, сделал глубокий вдох и сказал, убеждая скорее себя, чем Сида. - Хватит затягивать. Малкеста у нас, бессмысленно ждать дольше.  
И Хаотик как всегда понял его правильно, перехватил за руку, легко потерся щекой о запястье:  
\- Еще немного, душа моя. Всего несколько минут, и пойдем.  
Ламия на секунду прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как захлестывает чувство благодарности. Рядом с ним, просачиваясь сквозь физический контакт, тек хаос чужих эмоций - изменчивый, неуловимый поток, в центре которого было так спокойно и легко. Сиду не нужна была передышка, Сид попросил ради Ламии, подарил несколько минут.  
Целую маленькую вечность.  
Ламия переживал ее молча, ощущая как засыпает команда, как удаляются Уоррен и легионер на "Буре", как подходит к двери Рамон, не скрывая свой разум, и первым сказал:  
\- Пора.  
  
***  
Мейстер Малкеста спал и видел сны. Ему снилось будущее и прошлое, расплывчатые и неопределенные, будто барханы в пустыне. Песчинки-видения пересыпались под дуновением невидимого ветра, и Малкеста не удерживал их.  
Над головой вместо неба простирался Бог, и Малкеста протягивал ему вскрытые вены, как подношение. Кровь капала вверх.  
Иногда приходил Дьявол. Он рыскал, скрываясь за песком видений, и Малкеста улавливал только фрагменты - росчерк волос, взгляд, движение руки.  
Малкеста не ловил его. Он знал, что если напоить Бога кровью, Дьявол умрет сам.  
Следом за Дьяволом появилась Тень. Серая и неясная, несущая с собой призрак неопределенности, она мелькала на границе видения и скрывалась с глаз. Она всегда подходила чуть ближе, никогда не исчезала насовсем и внушала смутную тревогу.  
Она была чем-то чуждым в стройном и понятном мире. Она единственная оставляла следы. Видения.  
Малкеста изучал их, разглядывал, как ценитель, который встретился с чем-то редким и драгоценным, пытаясь понять, что же готовит ему будущее.  
Вот он смотрит на первый след - и перед глазами расцветает ослепительный шар взрыва, и красное сменяется белым.  
Второй, и рука с черным металлическим когтем вместо мизинца ведет по золотистым волосам.  
Третий, и медленно наплывает в иллюминаторе алая планета. Цитадель черных.  
Следы тени были размыты и неясны, по ним невозможно было определить ни время, ни место, только угадать по мельчайшим подсказкам.  
\- Кто ты? - спросил Малкеста у Тени, и внезапно та оказалась совсем близко, будто бросилась в лицо, мелькнуло видение: темное, неуловимое и неопределенное - Малкеста не знал, когда оно случится - и все исчезло.  
\- Здравствуйте, друг мой, - улыбаясь, сказал Хаотик Сид и шутливо поклонился. - Я соскучился по вам и решил ускорить нашу встречу.  
  
***  
Это было, как смотреть своему страху в лицо, и при этом знать, что ты в безопасности. Ощущение было обманчивым, и Ламия списывал его на тот коктейль медикаментов, который они с Рамоном вкололи Малкесте, но все же оно было.  
Чувства еретика воспринимались чуть приглушенно, будто отделенные расстоянием, и, наверное, только поэтому их возможно было терпеть. Должно быть, Рамону было тяжелее, Ламия чувствовал исходящее от него напряжение, чувствовал, как понемногу подбирается к нему отчаяние, ощущение безнадежности, и мог только оставаться рядом, молчаливо обещая поддержку.  
Малкеста проснулся сразу, стоило Хаотику склониться над ним, и его пробуждение было сродни удару. Ламия едва успел подготовиться к этому.  
\- Здравствуйте, друг мой, - сказал Сид, и его голос был якорем, за который можно было зацепиться. - Я соскучился по вам и решил ускорить нашу встречу.  
Малкеста не удивился ему, Ламия чувствовал это кожей. В мире мейстера не оставалось места на такие чувства, для него существовала только неизбежность. И еще безумие.  
Это безумие окатывало Ламию, как принесенный ветром смрад, как ядовитый газ, и огромного труда стоило сдержаться. Не вдохнуть отраву полной грудью, только чтобы все закончилось.  
\- Тебе стоило попросить меня о встрече и не звать на нее инквизитора, - ответил Сиду Малкеста, и сел в криокапсуле, протянул Хаотику руку.  
Рамон следил за ним бесстрастно и сдержано, и только Ламия знал, чего ему стоила эта сдержанность, чего ему стоило просто находиться в присутствии еретика, касаться его сознания.  
На секунду Ламия усомнился, справится ли Рамон. Сможет ли не просто коснуться разума - погрузиться в него полностью, и передать знания Сиду. Спроецировать наружу.  
Хаотик помог Малкесте выбраться, и что-то в голове у Ламии щелкнуло, а внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Уоррена, шепнул "понеслось".  
\- Я никогда не принимал таких высоких гостей, друг мой, решил обратиться к специалисту, - небрежно отозвался Сид.  
\- Ты думаешь, что притащил меня к ним. Но на самом деле ты привел их ко мне. Просто две заблудшие души. Они не помогут тебе.  
\- Увы, - рассмеялся Хаотик. - Кто же тогда поможет мне?  
Он перестал улыбаться и добавил:  
\- Наш прошлый разговор закончился очень некрасиво, и на самом интересном месте. Думаю, стоит его продолжить.  
  
***  
Загесса сталкивался с еретиками множество раз. Был обязан, как инквизитор, находить их и карать. Они никогда не вызывали у него страха. Скорее острое чувство сожаления, светлой грусти от того, как низко могли пасть самые достойные из Детей Творца.   
Мейстер был другим, или же восприятие самого Загессы изменилось, но Малкеста подавлял, заполнял все немалое пространство корабельного лазарета безумием так, что оно почти ощутимо давило на грудь, мешая дышать.  
Еще не будучи еретиком, в Цитадели, отец Райнер, как тогда называл себя Малкеста, подавлял. Заставлял многих прислушиваться к себе, имел влияние, никак не связанное с его Даром. Теперь это влияние обратилось в многотонную плиту, способную раздавить всякого, кто неосторожно приблизится.  
Оно могло раздавить и самого Загессу, и Ламию, но Хаотик был рядом, и сам не зная того, не давал ей опуститься. Он был чужд безумию черных, далек от него, так же, как он был далек от веры и от мыслей о Творце, и в том была его сила.  
\- Наш прошлый разговор закончился очень некрасиво, и на самом интересном месте. Думаю, стоит его продолжить, - Хаотик говорил с Малкестой не как с еретиком, не как с мейстером черных, как с обычным человеком на улице.  
\- Ты сам сбежал, испугавшись того, что ждет тебя впереди, - ответил тот. - Ты боишься не зря, но твой страх скоро закончится.  
\- И именно поэтому вы сейчас здесь. Я не могу убежать от того, что ждет меня. Так почему бы не выяснить все волнующие меня детали заранее.  
\- Что бы ты ни выяснил, какие бы вопросы не задал, ты ничего не изменишь. Я вижу неизбежность. Невозможно бежать от нее. Можно бежать лишь к ней.  
Хаотик криво усмехнулся, и мысли его текучие и неопределенные на миг полыхнули ярко-алой злостью:  
\- Прекрасно сказано, друг мой. И в том числе о главном. Я не планирую задавать вопросов. Я планирую вскрыть вас, друг мой, как вскрывают банку с протеиновым рационом, и сожрать то, что внутри, как сжирают слегка подпорченный белок. С плесенью и червями. И знаете, друг мой, я еще не встречал червяка, которого не смог бы переварить.  
\- Громкие слова, - спокойно ответил ему Малкеста. - И глупые. Как бы ты ни боролся, ты лишь приближаешь видение. Его нельзя избежать, к нему можно только прийти. Разными путями. Ты убьешь легионера на алтаре, как мой Брат, убьешь в честь Карнавала Плоти, Доминик будет рядом с тобой. Тебе не нужно бояться. Все уже решено.  
\- Это хорошо, - преувеличенно серьезно кивнул Сид. - Потому что я не боюсь, друг мой. Я просто собираюсь вас уничтожить. Падре?  
Он перевел вопросительный и совершенно сумасшедший взгляд на Загессу, и тот коротко прикрыл глаза, готовясь нырнуть в чужое сознание.  
Секундная передышка перед неизбежностью, а потом Загесса сосредоточился и добровольно сделал то, на что, он готов был поклясться, никогда не пошел бы раньше.  
Он погрузился в чужое безумие.  
  
***  
Не нужно было обладать никакими сверх способностями, чтобы это увидеть, девочки и мальчики. Или же у Хаотика Сида все же есть свой особенный Дар, но все начинается будто по щелчку.  
Никогда прежде не видел, как взламывают мозги.  
Стоит отметить день красным в календаре.  
Да. Ст _о_ ит. Именно красным.  
Что скажете, друг мой мейстер, торгаш неизбежностью? Поделитесь со мной краской, ведь я так вежливо попросил. Я даже обращаюсь на "вы".  
Мейстер Малкеста совсем не страшный, изуродованный и изувеченный, по сравнению с тем, что стоит за ним, он просто маленькая и не слишком значительная песчинка.  
Душа моя, ты чувствуешь? Ветер меняется, уж не песчаная ли буря там на горизонте.  
Ты не отвечаешь. Ах, да, ты и не слышишь, ни ты, ни падре, потому что вы очень заняты, а мое время еще не пришло. Я как отложенное до поры до времени прожекторное ружье. Стреляю последним.  
Это очень правильная позиция, дамы и господа. Только последний выстрел ставит точку в разговоре.  
Ламия бледен, на лбу и над верхней губой выступила испарина, и моей душе действительно не идет этот оскал.  
Что вы с падре видите там?  
Я хотел бы увидеть тоже.  
Хотел бы?  
Хаотик Сид не "хочет". Он приходит и берет.  
 _Ты слишком хорошо о себе думаешь._  
Я думаю? О да, значит, я все еще существую.  
Какая дрянь лезет в голову, когда близкий человек у тебя на глазах лезет в ад.  
Эй, друг мой мейстер, скажите, у вас ад в голове?  
Готов поспорить, да.  
Из-под закрытых век инквизитора Загессы текут слезы.  
Что там, падре? Там действительно так больно?  
Поделись со мной, я большой спец по боли.  
Покажи мне, что внутри у того ублюдка, дай мне найти лазейку! Дай-дай-дай-дай мне...  
Когда церковник очень не хочет сойти с ума, он цепляется за стабилизатора изо всех сил, и это довольно неприятно. Это как несколько штырей сразу в разум.  
Но я ведь потерплю?  
Я потерплю.  
Терпение - это добродетель, девочки и мальчики. Как наглость и умение стрелять.  
Я просто собрание добродетелей.  
 _Ты слишком много болтаешь._  
Я слишком много болтаю. Это нервное, и я не могу остановится. Совсем скоро все решится.  
Что я увижу там, Леон? Что если нет никаких шансов тебя спасти, что если...  
Ты права, душа моя, иногда сойти с ума было бы намного проще.  
Загесса открывает глаза.  
Сейчас они покажут Хаотику Сиду то, о чем он просил.  
Неизбежность.  
  
***  
Загесса ожидал, что внутри будет сложнее, что безумие Малкесты захлестнет его океанской волной, закрутит и швырнет на самое дно. Изо всех сил цеплялся за Хаотика и за Ламию, не доверяя собственным якорям.  
 _Защити меня, Отец. С Твоей волей я иду в ад._  
Но внутри мейстера оказалось совсем иначе. Там было тихо, пустынно и очень мирно.  
Ни сомнений, ни отчаяния. Только спокойная вера. Благородная и чистая, правильная.  
 _...идя долиной вечной Тени, не испытаю страха, потому что в себе несу Тебя..._  
Именно эта правильность едва не стоила Загессе рассудка.  
Его выдернул Ламия, вошел раскаленной иглой боли в разум, заставил очнуться, вспомнить, кто такой Малкеста и отдернуться в последний момент.  
Яд, это сознание - такое цельное, такое логичное, было ядом.  
 _Дьявол кипит в тебе. Его ты несешь из дома в дом. Его, не Бога. Дьявол кипит в твоей крови, беспокойный и жалкий, но тебе больше не нужно бояться. Ты пришел домой...  
Домой._  
Логика Малкесты просачивалась под кожу, незаметно, неотвратимо, и Загесса вдруг с каким-то отчаянным безразличием понял, как мало у него времени. Как бессмысленно даже пытаться найти что-то в этом внутреннем мире, потому что он не успеет даже вернуться собой.  
Но Хаотик был рядом, переменчивый и одновременно с тем до боли реальный. Не менее безумный, чем мейстер, но безумный иначе, и это безумие спасало, дарило передышку и глоток так необходимого теперь воздуха, чтобы продолжить.  
Загесса никогда не отступал перед еретиками. Он не собирался делать этого и сейчас.  
Он ударил, ударил изо всех сил, на которые был способен его Дар, разбивая покой чужого сознания, как зеркало.  
  
***  
Мейстер Малкеста никогда не думал, что способен кричать. Боль была лишь голосом для него, и он слушал этот голос с отстраненностью истинного сына Творца.  
 _Нет боли, что застила бы мне глаза, Отец. Нет боли достаточно сильной, чтобы забыть любовь к тебе. Нет боли. Ее нет._  
В тот ослепительный миг, когда Загесса ударил по его сознанию, Малкеста снова увидел себя в пустыне. Он снова стоял среди песков, поил Бога кровью, и вокруг пересыпался песок.  
Дьявол стоял напротив и улыбался, в его глазах отражались видения.  
 _Ты пришел себе на беду_ , хотел сказать ему Малкеста.  _Я вырежу тебя ножом. Выжгу кислотой._  
Он не успел. Песок взметнулся вверх, и рванулся сквозь него безудержным потоком образов, слишком быстро, неодолимо, захлестывая и тех, кто имел неосторожность оказаться рядом.  
Малкеста покачнулся и едва не упал, хотя боли не было. Было ощущение, что он упускает что-то важное, а потом реальность начала рушиться, будто карточный домик.  
Карта за картой.  
Малкеста закричал.  
Последним исчез Дьявол.  
  
***  
Кровь на алтаре. Руки опускаются в раскрытый живот грешника. Дьявол кричит и извивается в цепях.  
 _Приникни к устам моим, Отец. Я выпью тебя, как вино._  
В коридорах Цитадели пусто и темно. Отец Райнер смотрится в прозрачное стекло - настоящее стекло, невиданная роскошь для многих планет - и видит Дьявола за идеальной, безупречной красотой своих черт.  
 _Плоть моя станет Твоей, Отец._  
\- Ты лгал себе долго, Райнер, слишком долго. Посмотри теперь на правду, - женщина в одеянии черных протягивает изувеченную руку. Любой человек сказал бы, что она уродлива. Отец Райнер любуется идеальным, выверенным, хирургически точным уродством, и внутри него рождается мейстер Малкеста.  
 _В боли отдохновение мое. В боли Твой голос. В боли плачет Дьявол. Во имя Твое я заставлю его кричать._  
Будто нервная ткань разбегаются отростки-вероятности, свиваясь в узлы и расходясь снова. Мейстер Малкеста протягивает руку, и вспышкой озарения образ отпечатывается на внутренней стороне века.  
 _Он жаждет выбраться наружу, и скрывается под маской красоты._  
Дни наполнены покоем и счастьем. Оно кружится бесконечным цикличным потоком на Нео-Ватикане, и каждый следующий день похож на предыдущий. Отцу Райнеру кажется, что он сходит с ума.  
Хватит.  
Загесса закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь отгородиться от чужого сознания, но оно все равно давило, искало лазейку внутрь.  
Нельзя верить. Это чужой путь, чужие воспоминания.  
Нельзя!  
Отец!  
 _Дьявол пытает тебя Отец. Унижает совершенство Твое своей мелочностью, своей грязью..._  
Правда. Все это правда, которую каждый из них знал с самого рождения, чувствовал каждой клеткой искусственно красивого тела.  
Отец Райнер слишком долго бежал от правды.  
Не только он. Загесса и Ламия...  
Прикосновение губ к губам - грубое, настойчивое и омерзительно бесцеремонное, заставило Загессу судорожно дернуться назад, а потом в него потоком хлынули образы: в иллюминаторе видно край туманности, в рубке управления темно и тихо. Раз-два-три. Внутренний счет похож на метроном, и он сводит с ума. Несколько мыслей сразу, несколько чувств сразу, и они образуют поток.  
Хаос, больше всего это похоже на хаос.  
Хорошее название для корабля.  
Маленькая, маленькая жизнь, крупица вещества в огромной Вселенной. Долетит ли эта капля до пустоты. Мир так огромен, безгранично огромен.  
Хаотик Сид не молится. Он слишком для этого занят - он смотрит в иллюминатор на безграничное-бесконечное море пустоты и сходит с ума.  
Это безумие исходит от него будто запах, пропитывает все вокруг, и спасет Загессу. Дает возможность вспомнить кто он: инквизитор, который ни разу не проигрывал еретикам.  
После этого не так сложно стать немного Хаотиком Сидом и совместить несовместимое - еретика и инквизитора, два сознания, одному из которых необходимо выцепить один единственный образ из другого.  
Видений много, будто песка - и это чужой образ, который доносится будто издалека, как эхо. Слишком многое забивает Хаотик. Если бы не это, Загесса сошел бы с ума.  
Сознание Малкесты блекнет, отдаляется, пытаясь спасти то немногое, что не пострадало, и последней удачей оно появляется - то, что Загесса искал. Одно единственное будущее. Так необходимая Хаотику неизбежность.  
Загесса ловит ее, и передает.  
Не только потому, что хочет выполнить обещанное. Просто потому, что слишком опасно его держать.  
  
***  
В Главном Зале Истинной Цитадели все залито красным светом. Пол тоже залит - кровью. В воздухе пахнет скотобойней.  
На железных столах - грешники, кто-то из них уже очистился и теперь лежит бесполезной сломанной куклой, кто-то только переживает очищение через боль. Дьявол выходит из них с криком, с воем.  
Братья и сестры читают молитву.  
Вдалеке, на постаменте Первого Подношения распростерт легионер. Глаза всех обладающих Даром устремлены на него. Легионер - это ошибка человечества, ересь. Ересь должна быть уничтожена.  
Возле алтаря двое братьев. Капюшоны их ряс откинуты, и можно любоваться лицами, отмеченными знаками Истинной Веры. У одного из них срезаны веки, ожог на все лицо, металлические скобы вставлены в бровь насквозь. У другого нет губ, и обнаженные зубы скалятся в безграничном экстазе. Этот Брат держит нож, застыв над легионером, смотрит тому в глаза, и легионер просит:  
\- Не делай этого. Пожалуйста, - в голосе этого существа боль и страх, и отчаянная надежда. - Не делай этого, Сид. Ты не такой.  
Брат заносит нож, умело, не размениваясь на лишние движения, берет легионера за волосы - золотистая прядь обвивает механический мизинец. Брат рядом с ними подается вперед, жадно смотрит на это, опираясь рукой на стол возле бедра еретика.  
Хаотик Сид обводит взглядом Истинно Верующих. У него нет губ, и, потому, кажется, будто он улыбается.  
Он держит взгляды всех собравшихся не дольше секунды, а потом перерезает легионеру глотку - медленно, запрокидывая его голову назад, и заставляя рану улыбнуться тоже.  
Свет меркнет, плывут очертания и видение теряет четкость, но последним, что остается - провал чужой раны, как оскаленный алый рот.  
  
***  
Он вынырнул из видения, жадно хватая ртом воздух, и усилием воли заставляя себя не кричать.  
Нет ничего более убогого, чем вопить, получив то, на что нарвался сам. Правда, девочки и мальчики?  
Хаотик Сид хотел видение, Хаотик Сид получил видение. Выкупался в нем, и никогда от него не отмоется.  
Оно впитается в кости и остается навсегда, даже если никогда не станет правдой. Я всегда буду знать, как это - убивать тебя, Леон. Ловить предсмертный хрип вместо стона удовольствия, собственными руками уничтожать то, что дороже всего.  
Невыносимо.  
По слогам?  
Не-вы-но-си-мо.  
Правда, торгаш неизбежностью?  
И это я должен обмануть? Как перерезать кому-то горло и оставить в живых, если это почти мгновенная смерть? Как, если я видел каждый миг, видел, как жизнь уходит из глаз?  
Соберись! Соберись, ты же для этого притащил сюда этого черного ублюдка, чтобы найти выход!  
Вот только Хаотик Сид не может собраться, у него вечно некоторый внутренний разлад - маленькая трогательная войнушка с самими собой. Именно так, во множественном числе.  
Я, я и я. В количестве, но кого ни выбирай, увы, все равно получишь Хаотика.  
В конечном итоге все сведется к очень удачливой крысе.  
А правило лабиринта для крысы очень простое: если выхода нет, его нужно прогрызть.  
Выцарапать зубами, вырвать, потому что приз в этой игре намного больше, чем протеиновый кубик на финише, потому что эти движущиеся картинки на очень многое открыли глаза.  
Хаотик Сид отлично знал себя, всех себя. Он видел свой взгляд - там в видении. Это безумие обмануло бы кого угодно, но не того, кто отрабатывал его перед зеркалом.  
Я не сойду с ума, девочки и мальчики. Я буду перерезать тебе горло, Леон - чтобы спасти или взаправду - и это все еще буду я. Смешно, да?  
А знаешь, сойти с ума было бы проще.  
  
***  
Мейстер Малкеста знал, что умрет. Это не было видением или предчувствием, но глубоко укоренившимся знанием.  
Мир рассыпался, терял очертания и связи, разбитый и бесцельный.  
Дьявол пришел в его разум и расколол его на тысячи осколков, но не победил. Если бы у Малкесты было время, он смог бы собрать себя заново.  
Он знал, что время вышло.  
Тень подошла совсем близко, и Малкеста увидел ее лицо. Это было лицо отца Райнера.  
Оно было реальнее, чем склонившийся над Малкестой Хаотик.  
\- Спасибо большое, друг мой, - голос еретика скрипел, и выглядел тот так, словно это над ним нависла смерть. И все же Хаотик давил из себя улыбку.  
Ты проклят, хотел сказать ему Малкеста. Ты проклят тем знанием, которое выцарапал из меня, и оно уничтожит тебя изнутри.  
Впрочем, еретик знал это и так. Он был не более чем одной из многих деталей, из которых сложилось будущее.  
Малкеста не ждал смерти так рано, но знал, что она может прийти в любой момент, бессмысленная и огромная в своей неизбежности.  
Он ни о чем не жалел, умирая.  
Дьявол разбил его разум, но не смог победить ни Бога, ни Истинной Веры.  
\- Благословенный Отец, ты текущий в моих венах, Дьявол терзал тебя так долго, как бы ни отгонял я его. Наши мучения закончатся, и мы вступим в благодатное Ничто, из которого все формы рождаются и в которое все формы уходят.  
Малкеста уходил с молитвой, оставляя грязь и ересь навсегда.  
\- Очень своевременно вы начали молиться, друг мой, - блеск мачете в руках Хаотика ничего не значил. Не лезвие резало плоть Малкесты, вскрывало его горло, нет, это делала неизбежность. Малкеста принимал ее с достоинством, с которым принимал всегда.  
Принимал, как окончание долгой битвы. Принимал со спокойствием и благосклонностью победителя, с жалостью к инквизитору, к отступнику так и не прошедшему пути к Истинной Вере.  
 _Мы вступим рука об руку, поправ зло в себе._  
Малкеста умирал с мыслями о Боге, в благословенной молитве, как жил, и ничто не тревожило его покой.  
Ни Хаотик, ни его лезвие.  
Малкеста ни о чем не жалел и ничего не боялся, ему не с кем было прощаться кроме судьбы.  
Напоследок она послала ему видение, четкое и яркое, какими редко бывали даже самые определенные из них. _Пять лет спустя на пока еще не существующей космической станции Хаотик Сид пройдет по коридору, он минует раздвижные двери и выйдет на галерею, туда, где десятки экранов-иллюминаторов будут показывать солнце близ Истинной Цитадели, и у иллюминаторов будет стоять высокая, будто обрисованная светом фигура.  
Фигура легионера.  
Будто услышав шаги Хаотика, тот обернется, свет запутается в светлых волосах, на секунду вспыхнет бликом и..._  
Мейстер Малкеста умер.  
Он умер со спокойствием, умиротворением и совсем немного - изумлением.  
В последний момент ему на секунду показалось, что легионером у иллюминатора был Леон Слейтер.


	37. Chapter 37

***  
Когда Уоррен передал ему приказ Сида улетать, Слейтер не хотел подчиняться. Инстинктивно предчувствовал, что ситуация сложнее, опаснее, чем ему говорили. И именно поэтому ничего не сказал против.  
Ситуация могла быть намного запутаннее, чем казалось с первого взгляда, и единственной возможностью действовать адекватно было слушать того, кто оценивал происходящее полностью. Слушать Сида.  
Уоррен сказал Слейтеру, что они отправляются на "Роджер" как временные сопровождающие Форкс, и ложь даже могла прозвучать убедительно, если бы Слейтер не понимал со всей отчетливостью - Форкс при Андерсене не нуждалась в сопровождающих. Ей и без того ничего не грозило, не на "Роджере". Уоррен лгал, и, если по справедливости, делал это не слишком хорошо.  
Слейтер все равно ему подыграл, оправдывая тем, что Сид просто не смог связаться сам, не мог объяснить, почему отправлял их с корабля.  
Может быть, Слейтер просто не хотел думать о настоящих причинах, которых было совсем немного.  
О Малкесте.  
Идеальная возможность расколоть мейстера, и если Слейтер предположил правильно, требовавшая максимальной концентрации. Требовавшая, чтобы никто не мешался Сиду и Ламии, не путался под ногами.  
Причина на самом деле была не так уж и важна. Слейтер улетел с Уорреном, надеясь только, что с Сидом все будет в порядке. Постарался сохранять спокойствие, потому что от паники и от требований никому не стало бы лучше. Слишком хорошо понимал, что Сид все равно отправил бы его на "Бурю" - после ссоры, разозлившись, и перестав доверять. Став уязвимее перед Малкестой.  
Слейтер не хотел улетать, но подставлять Сида и Ламию он хотел еще меньше. В конце концов, Уоррену было не легче.  
"Роджер" принял "Бурю" в одном из шлюзовых отсеков, но разрешения покинуть его не поступало, и Слейтер с Уорреном сидели внутри, делая вид, что ждут.  
На самом деле они оба ждали вовсе не решения капитана Андерсена. Уоррен не пытался заговаривать, и Слейтер тоже молчал, застыв в кресле.  
Минуты текли бесконечно медленно.  
\- Ненавижу это дерьмо, - наконец сказал Уоррен, и вызвал проекцию управления.  
\- Мы не можем вернуться сейчас, - бесстрастно напомнил ему Слейтер. Он говорил намеренно спокойно, безэмоционально, потому что не меньше Уоррена хотел бросить все и снова оказаться на "Хаосе". Это было бы глупо и опасно, нелогично и даже нечестно по отношению к Сиду и Ламии, но искушение с каждой минутой становилось все острее.  
\- Расслабься, - невесело хмыкнул Уоррен в ответ. - Пока нас не позвали, мы никуда не летим, я просто собираюсь заказать себе выпивку из синтезатора. Ты будешь?  
\- Я думаю, сейчас неподходящее время для интоксикации.  
У Уоррена это вызвало кривую усмешку, чем-то напомнившую Слейтеру Сида:  
\- Еще бы я знал, что это такое, эта "инто"-хрень.  
\- Неподходящее время напиваться, - пожал плечами Слейтер, хотя, скорее всего Уоррен просто паясничал. Выпускал таким образом нервное напряжение. Способ был не хуже многих.  
\- Знаешь, Слейтер, док сейчас копается в мозгах самого чокнутого сукина сына, которого я встречал в своей жизни - а я, поверь, повидал немало. Сейчас самое время нажраться в хлам.  
\- Ламия справится, - ровно ответил ему Слейтер, заставляя себя вкладывать в голос уверенность, которой на самом деле не чувствовал. - С ним Хаотик Сид и инквизитор. Они сделают все возможное, чтобы Малкеста не причинил никому вреда.  
\- Ты хоть сам веришь в то, что говоришь? - Уоррен нажал несколько опций на проекции управления, и пищевой синтезатор раскрылся, выдавая заказанную бутылку. Жидкость внутри все еще дымилась, как всегда после синтеза, но Уоррен не стал даже ждать, пока напиток настоится, сразу сделал несколько больших глотков.  
\- Частично, - честно ответил Слейтер. - Я не могу знать, как все обернется. Но могу быть уверен, что если что-то пойдет не так, и потребуется мое вмешательство, я не хочу оказаться пьян.  
\- Тебя самого-то не воротит от того, какой ты правильный?  
\- Я легионер, - Слейтер пожал плечами, считая, что это уже исчерпывающее объяснение. И, в общем-то, это именно оно и было.  
Слейтера создали, чтобы он был лучше людей: сильнее, правильнее, надежнее. Он уже сделал множество вещей до которых никогда не опустился бы образцовый легионер, и это не вызывало у Слейтера ни стыда, ни желания поступать иначе. Но желание защищать не изменилось, наоборот - с появлением Сида обрело фокус, обрело смысл. И именно поэтому Слейтер не мог позволить себе такие слабости, как истерика, злость или страх.   
\- Иногда от тебя мороз по коже, - неожиданно признался ему Уоррен.  
\- У меня нет причин или желания причинять тебе или команде вред, - спокойно ответил ему Слейтер.  
\- А тебе и не обязательно. Ты бываешь жутким сам по себе.  
\- Просто я не человек. Тебя удивляет выбор Хаотика Сида?  
\- Вот это точно нет. Я уже много лет знаю капитана, легионер из Дворца еще не самое чокнутое, что могло прийти ему в голову. Вообще, если забыть все твои легионерские заскоки, ты вполне сойдешь за нормального парня.  
\- Разве не ты только что говорил, что я кажусь тебе жутким? - уточнил Слейтер.  
\- Хорошего жуткого парня, - не стал спорить Уоррен.  
Так они и переговаривались еще какое-то время, на самом деле отчаянно желая вернуться. Разговор был бессмысленный и бесцельный, но Слейтер больше не пытался отмолчаться. Все-таки во время разговора было легче переносить ожидание.  
Полчаса, час. Смотреть на время было бессмысленно, и Слейтер старался этого не делать, потому не мог знать точно, сколько времени прошло.  
Ожидание закончилось звонком Ламии.  
Церковник был бледен, но смотрел с привычным снисходительным высокомерием, сквозь которое пробивались страх и усталость:  
\- Возвращайтесь, - сказал он. - Мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
  
***  
Когда "Буря" доложила в рубку управления "Роджера" о том, что возвращается на "Хаос", ее не стали задерживать. Шлюз медленно раскрылся, выпуская корабль в черноту.   
Незамеченный приборами "Бури", едва различимой тенью под днищем проскользнул небольшой юркий челнок.  
Этот челнок влетел в закрывающийся шлюз "Роджера" и приземлился, не спрашивая разрешения на стыковку и не подавая запроса о связи.  
Когда об этом доложили капитану Андерсену, он разрешил снять челнок с прицела и разрешить пассажирам доступ на корабль, даже не дослушав о результатах биологического сканирования. Словно бы капитан знал, кто именно прилетел к ним.  
Андерсен действительно знал.  
Единственный пассажир челнока вышел из шлюза и прямиком направился к рубке, полностью игнорируя реакцию команды, и ни разу не ошибившись коридором. Тяжелые двойные двери разошлись в стороны, пропуская его внутрь, и Андерсен обернулся поприветствовать вошедшего.  
\- У экипажа "Хаоса" входит в привычку обманом проникать на "Роджер".  
\- Я не экипаж, - отмахнулся Хаотик, и без разрешения плюхнулся в кресло второго помощника. - Алекс, предложи мне выпить.  
Он выглядел плохо: еще безумнее, чем обычно, казался дерганым, выронил сигарету, которую собирался прикурить.  
Андерсен мог бы легко поставить его на место, и наверняка сделал бы это, если бы не видел в каком Хаотик состоянии. Бить ослабевших было не в привычках капитана "Роджера".  
Он заказал в синтезаторе А-76 - самый сильный алкогольный микс, который только был в списке, дождался, пока аппарат выдаст ему бутылку, и поставил ее перед Хаотиком. В рубке они были одни, и не имело значения, что могли подумать окружающие.  
\- Ты узнал, что хотел у Малкесты?  
\- Я убил его, - Хаотик нервным жестом открутил крышку и рассмеялся. - Определенно не самое умное, что я делал в жизни. Теперь прячусь у тебя.  
Андерсен сел напротив него, подтянув к себе гравитационный стул, и спокойно закинул ногу на ногу:  
\- До или после того, как узнал то, что тебя интересовало?  
\- Я видел, что меня ждет, если ты об этом, - Хаотик весело подмигнул поверх бутылки, и Андерсен снова поймал себя на том, что будь ситуация иной, он уже давно поставил бы его на место, но слишком очевидно сквозь браваду и привычную театральность проглядывало нечто иное. Нечто, что Андерсену совсем не нравилось. - Черт, Алекс, если я попрошу тебя мне врезать, что ты ответишь?  
\- Что не нанимался решать твои личные проблемы. Тебе придется найти другой способ почувствовать себя лучше. У нас есть уговор. Ты даешь ответ на мой вопрос, я - отвечаю на твой.  
\- Я сказал бы, что ты слишком холоден, но предпочту отложить жалобы на потом, - Хаотик скривился, сделав еще один глоток. - Я сбежал от Леона.  
\- Разумно не позволять ему видеть тебя в таком состоянии, - спокойно подтвердил Андерсен.  
Ответом ему стал смех:  
\- Спасибо за оправдание, но это не было взвешенным взрослым решением. Я просто не готов пока смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Это не имеет значения, учитывая, что ты в принципе не способен на взвешенные взрослые решения. Что с отступником Домиником и Загессой?  
\- Приходят в себя после путешествия в свой личный еретический ад. Им это далось нелегко, Алекс. И по-хорошему бы мне стоило остаться рядом с ними, вот только я сам не на пике формы. Из меня сейчас очень паршивый стабилизатор. Нестабильный.  
Отвлеченно, Андерсен даже допускал, что мог бы посочувствовать в подобной ситуации, если бы речь не шла о Хаотике. Тот нуждался не в сочувствии.  
\- Я так понимаю, это пресловутая пятиминутка жалости к себе? - бесстрастно уточнил он.  
\- Нечто вроде, - не стал спорить Хаотик. - Я посмотрел видение. Знаешь, на что оно было похоже? На кино, вот только я никогда не стал бы смотреть его дважды.  
\- Тебе в любом случае придется смотреть его дважды, - спокойно напомнил Андерсен. - Сейчас я готов послушать сюжет. Пока готов.  
Хаотик усмехнулся:  
\- Время-время. Почему-то я затягиваю, хотя именно оно сейчас на вес золота.  
Андерсен мог себе представить почему, он только не собирался говорить об этом вслух.  
\- Это был Карнавал Плоти, - сказал Хаотик. - В цитадели черных, в главном зале. Мы были там: я, моя душа и Леон. Мы с моей душой изображали из себя черных, Леон был на алтаре. Очень эффектно, все как я люблю. На нас смотрели. А Леон просил меня "не делать этого". Знаешь, он вообще-то довольно принципиальный, мой Леон. Не любит показывать слабость. И тут, при всех ублюдках-черных, при всех этих жадных до боли суках, он попросил меня. И знаешь, что я сделал?  
Хаотик говорил так, будто оно уже произошло, и легко было представить, что для него все уже случилось. Случалось в его сознании снова и снова, бесконечным повтором, с того момента, как он увидел видение.  
Андерсен отказывался жалеть этого человека.  
\- Я перерезал ему горло, - Хаотик приставил механический мизинец к своему горлу и провел, медленно, словно смакуя, и рассмеялся - жутко, безнадежно. - От уха до уха.  
Андерсен отказывался испытывать жалость. Для него перерезанное горло легионера Слейтера не значило ничего кроме задачи, которую нужно было решить.  
\- Но самое лучшее, настоящая соль всей шутки, Алекс. Я видел себя, и знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Это был я. Не психованнее и не безумнее, чем обычно.  
\- Что ты видел еще?  
\- Тебе нужно еще? В чем дело, Алекс, после пыточного кресла простое вскрытое горло кажется тебе слишком пресным?  
\- Мне все больше кажется, что легионер заставляет тебя деградировать, - сухо заметил Андерсен. - Речь идет о Дворцовом Охраннике, лучшем боевом модифеканте из ныне существующих. Едва ли перерезанное горло способно его убить.  
\- Мгновенно, Алекс? Нет. Но черные и не стремятся сделать все быстро. Леон вынослив, но даже он может пережить не все.  
\- Ты убежден, что эту рану он зарастить не в состоянии, - Андерсен не стал превращать это в вопрос, прекрасно понимая, что если бы у Хаотика оставалась надежда, тот вел бы себя иначе.  
\- Я это видел, Алекс. По его глазам. Он умирал там на алтаре.  
\- Ты пришел ко мне за ответом или чтобы я погладил тебя по голове и подтвердил, что все безнадежно? За последним тебе придется идти к кому-нибудь другому.  
Хаотик снова сделал большой глоток, и покачал головой:  
\- Я не вполне адекватен. Хотя я всегда не вполне адекватен, так что действительно пора переставать ныть, - он потер лицо и усмехнулся. - Хаотик Сид снова в строю, капитан. Готов слушать и слушаться.  
Андерсен всегда считал, что когда тот принимался строить из себя военного, это выглядело еще неестественнее прочих его кривляний.  
\- Ты не можешь заменить легионера обманкой, не успеешь создать клона, - спокойно перечислил Андерсен.  
\- Убить не убивая, Алекс. Я не случайно спрашивал именно это.  
\- Убить, не убивая или убить не навсегда? - спросил Андерсен, и почти увидел, как в голове Хаотика что-то щелкнуло. Как тот понял.  
В общем-то, было странным, что решение - такое элементарное - не пришло ему в голову раньше.  
\- "Саван", - сказал он.  
И Андерсен равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Или "Некро", или "дэд-1456". Вариантов много.  
"Саван" был препаратом для имитации смерти, используемым разведчиками, и позволял на непродолжительный рок остановить жизненные показатели. К тому же он был достаточно распространенным, был в запасе любого сб-подразделения.  
Хаотик вскочил с кресла, засмеялся, встрепывая волосы:  
\- Не могу поверить, что не подумал об этом раньше.  
\- Я тоже, - сухо заметил Андерсен. - Обычно тебе не свойственно упускать такие очевидные решения.  
\- Леон действительно заставляет меня глупеть, - он подмигнул. - Поверь, я не против. Если я использую "саван" у меня будет от четырех часов до полусуток, чтобы вытащить Леона. Меньше, если учесть его природную регенерацию.  
\- Тебе стоит проверить, как препарат действует на его ткани.  
\- У моей души есть все образцы - кровь, волосы, кожа. Проверка не займет много времени. Все-таки у меня два церковника на борту. Даже если "саван" не подойдет его всегда можно модернизировать. И "саван" не даст ему умереть - тот, кто уже мертв, фактически бессмертен. Нужно придумать только, как вывезти его из Цитадели и отправить в регенератор, и все может получиться, - Хаотик сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, и повторил тихо. - Черт побери, Алекс, все действительно может получиться, если мы сумеем отвлечь черных достаточно, чтобы сбежать.  
Андерсен сплел пальцы и посмотрел ему в глаза:  
\- Я могу предложить тебе отличный отвлекающий маневр.  
  
***  
Уоррен побил свой личный рекорд по скорости стыковки. Почему-то казалось очень важным увидеть Ламию как можно скорее, убедиться, что тот в порядке. Хотя Ламия, как бы он ни храбрился, был явно не в порядке. И все же он оставался собой, тем, кто мучил Уоррена три года, тем, кого за этот недолгий срок Уоррен успел увидеть самым разным - расстроенным, страстным, злым, раздраженным, умиротворенным, счастливым...  
Если бы Уоррен мог, он хотел бы сделать из всех этих моментов защитный кокон, обернуть Ламию им, чтобы тот больше никогда не сомневался в себе.  
Должно быть, Ламия все-таки чувствовал нечто подобное, потому что когда открылся люк "Бури", и Уоррен спрыгнул на пол в шлюзовом отсеке, не дожидаясь пока опустится трап, Ламия уже ждал внизу, смотрел на Уоррена, и что-то было в его глазах, от чего страх, сжимавший внутренности весь последний час, немного отпустил. Ламия не стал черным. Черный не смог бы так смотреть - с такой режущей по-живому нежностью, с затаенной благодарностью. Если бы не легионер, Уоррен уже бросился бы вперед, уже обнимал бы, но Слейтер спрыгнул рядом, спросил коротко, по-военному:  
\- Где он?  
Ему не нужно было уточнять, о ком речь, не нужно было ничего объяснять.  
И, если уж на то пошло, отсутствие капитана заставило напрячься и Уоррена тоже.  
Не то, чтобы он всерьез боялся, что с Сидом что-то случится, все-таки тот всегда был чрезмерно удачливым и живучим сукиным сыном. Но речь шла о Малкесте, капитан мог не умереть, зато съехать с катушек еще больше, чем обычно.  
\- На "Роджере", - ответил Ламия.  
\- Он улетел, не встретившись с нами? - холодно спросил Слейтер, но под этой холодностью, Уоррен чувствовал его растерянность. Отчасти даже разделял ее.  
\- У него появились неотложные дела.  
\- Ты увел нас, - сказал Слейтер. - Ты срочно вызвал нас сюда, чтобы он не встретился с нами там, - сделал вывод Слейтер. - Зачем?  
\- Об этом лучше спросить его самого.  
Уоррен никогда не считал себя излишне сентиментальным, и все же, в тот момент ему стало жаль Слейтера. Легионер не поник, не стал злиться, он просто как-то потух разом, словно из генетически усовершенствованного существа вдруг в один миг превратился в... почти в человека, усталого человека.  
Ламию это взбесило, Уоррен видел еще до того, как тот открыл рот.  
\- В отличие от того, что ты о себе думаешь, животное, не все вертится вокруг тебя. Хаотик не обязан докладывать о каждом своем шаге.  
\- Я не требую ничего подобного, - холодно отозвался Слейтер. - Я всего лишь думаю, что в данной ситуации, он мог бы дать о себе знать.  
Уоррену откровенно не нравилось, к чему шел этот разговор, и он решил вмешаться:  
\- Эй, может, хватит выяснять кто кому и чего должен? Капитан улетел, у него на то свои причины. Мог бы позвонить, но не позвонил, толку злиться?  
\- Речь не о том, что Хаотик Сид не желает говорить мне о каких-то своих планах, - резко ответил Слейтер. - Речь о том, жив ли он вообще, о том в каком он состоянии. Я не идиот, я осознаю, зачем он убрал меня с Хаоса. Он собирался ломать мейстера. Теперь Хаотик избегает меня. Он не стал бы этого делать, если бы все было в порядке.  
Ламия улыбнулся ему в ответ тонко и зло:  
\- Иногда, наблюдая твою логику, я всерьез задаюсь вопросом, твоя непроходимая тупость - это врожденный дефект или профессиональная деформация? Я уже сказал тебе четко и вполне понятно - Хаотик улетел срочно, и ему некогда было названивать своей безмозглой подстилке. Я доходчиво выражаюсь, или хочешь, чтобы я повторил Высоким Слогом?  
Слейтер поджал губы, выпрямился и отчеканил:  
\- Бессмысленно повторять оскорбления, я в любом случае их проигнорирую. Речь шла не обо мне, не о моих дефектах или умственных способностях. Я хочу знать, что с Хаотиком Сидом. Говоря напрямую, я не верю, что, будь с ним все в порядке, он прятался бы от меня.  
\- Говоря напрямую, я не обязан давать ответы каждой безмозглой блондинке, которая их требует, - отпарировал Ламия, с привычной снисходительностью церковника, и все же сквозь нее все-таки пробилась усталость. Ламия мог язвить, мог злиться, но под всем этим он и сам был далеко не в порядке. Он просто никому не показывал.  
Если бы ни это, Уоррен вряд ли решился бы вмешаться снова. Вряд ли посмел бы просто притянуть Ламию к себе, посмотреть легионеру в глаза и сказать:  
\- Слейтер, отвали.  
Тот оказался рядом так быстро, что Уоррен не успел увидеть, вторгся в личное пространство, и, черт побери, это действовало, потому что не дернуться назад стоило Уоррену огромного труда.  
\- Я должен знать, что произошло, - с нажимом сказал Слейтер. - Мне это необходимо.  
\- Отойди или я активирую кандалы, - тихо ответил ему Уоррен.  
\- Скажи мне, - попросил Слейтер, глядя на Ламию. - Пожалуйста, мне нужно...  
Договорить он не смог. Судорога прошла по всему его телу, исказила лицо болью и швырнула на колени. Уоррен резко повернул голову к Ламии, и тот спокойно отстранился, аккуратно обошел корчащегося на полу Слейтера и сказал:  
\- Это существо меня утомило. Идем отсюда.  
Уоррен нагнал его уже в коридоре, резко дернул за плечо, разворачивая к себе и намереваясь стребовать ответ, какого черта это только что было, и замер, поперхнувшись воздухом. Ламия молчал, смотрел на него своими невозможными черными глазами, и не пытался оправдаться. Уоррен судорожно вдохнул, прижал Ламию к себе и уткнул носом в свое плечо, шепнул сбивчиво:  
\- Прости. Я такой идиот, прости, док.  
\- У меня имя есть, - выхолощено отозвался Ламия, и Уоррен поцеловал его, чувствуя, как горчит поцелуй и как постепенно расслабляется напряженное, будто струна тело в его руках.  
\- Ты как? - спросил Уоррен, хотя уже знал, чувствовал ответ.  
\- Ужасно, но я не умру, - цинично усмехнулся Ламия и вдруг уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. - Мне плохо, Уоррен. Мне плохо, но, по крайней мере, это все еще я.  
Уоррен успокаивающе погладил его по спине, и шепнул:  
\- Сейчас я хотел бы быть, как ты.  
\- Едва стабильным, высокомерным недоноском? – цинично уточнил Ламия, припомнив время, когда они еще не были вместе. Вопреки всей ситуации, это заставляло улыбнуться.  
\- Я бы просто хотел знать, как вложить в тебя немного радости, - неуклюже пояснил Уоррен, и неожиданно Ламия рассмеялся. Сложно было судить, сколько в этом смехе радости, а сколько истерики, но все же это был смех.  
Уоррен понятия не имел, чем его вызвал и чувствовал себя дураком, а Ламия, отсмеявшись, ткнулся носом ему в плечо, скользнул пальцами по пряжке ремня Уоррена и фыркнул:  
\- Определенно есть один очень простой способ вложить в меня немного радости. Ректально.  
\- Придурок, - буркнул Уоррен и поцеловал его. – Что теперь будет?  
За последние дни он уже не раз задавал этот вопрос и всегда его ненавидел. Да и ответы разнообразием не отличались.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Ламия, помрачнев. – Сейчас Хаотик улетел к Андерсену, и улетал он не в лучшем состоянии. Полагаю, если он вообще способен на истерику, это была она.  
\- Что он увидел?  
\- Смерть Слейтера. Его подкосило не это. Его подкосило то, что он был собой, когда убивал.  
Неправильно было испытывать радость в такой ситуации, и все же Уоррен не мог заставить себя сожалеть. Если капитан не сойдет с ума, это ведь означает…  
\- Не обязательно, - тут же ответил ему Ламия. – Я все еще могу стать черным на самом деле. Хаотик не знает, что со мной будет. Это не то, что можно определить на первый взгляд.  
\- Себя же он определил, - упрямо сказал Уоррен. Расставаться с надеждой не хотелось. Было бы так просто поверить, что все позади, что осталось только отыграть нужное количество действий и пророчество пройдет стороной, сбудется с желаемым результатом.  
Ламия, должно быть, хотел этого тоже, или хотел, чтобы Уоррен в это верил, потому что он открыл рот что-то сказать, и было видно – соврет. Выгородит уродливую ситуацию так, чтобы ему, Уоррену, великовозрастному придурку, было легче. Закроется, чтобы не делать хуже.  
\- Не говори, ничего, - попросил Уоррен перебивая так и не сказанные слова. – Не надо. Мы прорвемся, а может и не прорвемся, но давай хоть без вранья.  
Он инстинктивно почувствовал, что сказал что-то правильное, единственно верное, потому что Ламия чуть расслабился, словно на секунду ему стало легче, и коротко кивнул:  
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы все уже кончилось, - честно признал он. – Я просто не знаю, Уоррен. Я чувствовал сознание Малкесты, и там… так спокойно. Так хорошо, как было когда-то в Цитадели. Так мирно, так… чисто, как было когда-то, когда я сам еще жил в Цитадели. Раньше я бы отдал все, чтобы туда вернуться.  
\- А теперь? – чувствуя, что сипит голос, спросил Уоррен.  
\- А теперь я сам себе не принадлежу, - чуть улыбнулся Ламия. – Чужим не расплатишься.  
Уоррен стиснул его почти до боли и прижал так крепко, как только мог, наверняка оставляя синяки, выдохнул сквозь ком в горле:  
\- Не принадлежишь, док. Ты теперь мой и никому я тебя не отдам, тем более в уплату. Не отдам.  
Это было отчаянной просьбой и требованием одновременно. Не уходи! Ты не можешь меня бросить, ты мне нужен!  
И, Уоррен был в этом уверен, Ламия откликнулся на это, отступил от безумия черных, даже если сам того не понимал.  
Уоррен чувствовал, Ламия не сойдет с ума. Теперь - не сойдет.  
  
***  
Андерсен окликнул его, только когда Хаотик уже забирался в свой челнок. То, что капитан всей армады вышел проводить его до шлюза, вызывало шепотки, но все же приглушенные. В некоторые вещи никто не хотел лезть.  
Кроме Хаотика и капитана «Роджера» в шлюзе никого не было, не считая пары техников, которые старались вести себя как можно незаметнее.  
\- Ты рискуешь, оставляя легионера возле себя, - сказал Андерсен, когда Хаотик обернулся.  
\- Не надо говорить вещи, которые я и так знаю, Алекс.  
Неформальное обращение, будь рядом кто-то из команды рангом повыше, заставило бы людей кривиться, но рядом не было никого кроме пары техников, достаточно умных, чтобы не вмешиваться.  
\- Бессмысленно тянуть дальше, - заметил Андерсен. – Сейчас он играет против нас. Он слабое звено всего плана.  
\- Тогда к черту план, - весело засмеялся Хаотик, и вдруг перестал, будто смех выключили. – Шучу, Алекс. Просто дай нам попрощаться. Возможно, другой возможности у нас не будет.  
\- Все ваше «будет» держится на том, что мы задумали, - жестко возразил Андерсен. – Не затягивай с прощанием.  
Хаотик кивнул и скрылся в челноке, и уже оттуда донеслось:  
\- Сутки. Дай нам суточный цикл, и я отошлю Леона сам.  
  
***  
Больше всего Слейтера удивило даже не то, что Ламия использовал на нем кандалы, оглядываясь назад он все-таки понимал, что церковник в тот момент оказался нестабилен, а то, что все это стало неожиданностью.  
Слейтер забылся, позволил себе закрыть глаза на то, где находится и с кем. О том, что его окружают люди, и как люди склонны реагировать на легионеров.  
Боль – выворачивающая внутренности, обжигающая и электрическая – стала шоком, наложилась на страх, злость и обиду.  
С Сидом было что-то не так, раз он сбежал, он мог быть ранен, прятаться от Слейтера, не давая себе помочь.  
Слейтер отдавал себе отчет, что, возможно, видит двойное дно там, где его нет. В конце концов, Ламия мог говорить правду. Сид улетел срочно, потому что был разговор, который необходимо вести лично, не через коннект, что Сид не хотел отвлекаться ни на что постороннее. Слейтер допускал такой вариант, допускал, но не верил в него.  
Не после того, что показал ему Загесса. Если бы с Сидом все было в порядке, он нашел бы время дать о себе знать. По крайней мере, в ситуации, когда Слейтер сходит с ума от беспокойства.  
Действие кандалов давно закончилось, но он все равно оставался в шлюзе, ожидая сам не зная чего. Наверное, возвращения Сида, что было бы совсем убого с позиции образцового легионера. Впрочем, Слейтер давно смирился, что не является образцовым легионером. Даже не мог сказать, что хотел бы им быть.  
Не было никакой гарантии, что челнок Сида вернется на корабль именно через этот шлюз, на «Хаосе» были и другие подобные отсеки, и, если бы Слейтер руководствовался логикой, он ждал бы в рубке управления. Но Слейтер уже давно перестал руководствоваться логикой, стал позволять своим чувствам больше, чем разуму. Принял, что доверять им, не всегда означает слабость, не обязательно приводит к ошибке.  
И когда прозвучал предупреждающий сигнал, Слейтер даже не стал уходить за ограждение, только включил силовой скафандр – навязанная Сидом игрушка пришлась очень кстати – и приготовился ждать.  
Двери шлюза разошлись, совсем немного, пропуская юркий черный челнок, и Слейтер прищурился, стараясь разглядеть его получше, будто мог увидеть сквозь его матово поблескивающие бока пассажира внутри.   
Челнок сделал круг по отсеку, выбирая просвет для внутренней стыковки. Завис напротив стыковочной платформы, и Слейтер прикинул высоту. До площадки было около десятка метров, совсем немного.   
Можно было бы воспользоваться лестницей, но это было дольше, и Слейтер просто прыгнул. Перемахнул через ограждение на площадке, и застыл у выхода из челнока.  
Когда шлюзовой отсек снова наполнился воздухом, дверь отъехала в сторону, и Слейтер отключил скафандр.  
\- Привет, Леон. Сегодня ты вместо торжественной делегации? – спросил Сид, небрежно салютуя ему незажженной сигаретой. Слейтер не ответил, рассматривая его, и вопреки всей логике ища повреждения, хотя физических повреждений на Сиде быть не могло. В конце концов, он летал к, пусть спорному, но союзнику. – Ты так внимательно меня рассматриваешь, дай угадаю, кто-то написал на Хаотике плохое слово?  
\- В данный момент, я сам готов это сделать, - подчеркнуто бесстрастно ответил ему Слейтер, приближаясь – медленно, чтобы не спугнуть. Он не просто смотрел на Сида, он впитывал его присутствие, осознание его рядом, и пытался понять, что не так. Понять не получалось, только почувствовать. – Что произошло?  
\- Тебе с самого моего детства или ограничишься последней парой лет?  
\- Меня больше интересуют последние несколько часов, - осторожно заметил Слейтер. – Вы сломали Малкесту.  
Он мог бы превратить это в вопрос, но не видел смысла.  
\- Новости-новости, - рассмеялся Сид, но было за его смехом что-то неприятно обреченное, будто рана под медицинской пеной. Словно смех был для Сида его личным лекарством-обезболивающим. – Вечно они летают быстрее, чем я. Еще немного, и я начну думать, что я плохой пилот. Как дела у падре и моей души?  
\- Ламия ушел с Уорреном. Инквизитора я не видел, - Слейтер мог бы рассказать про кандалы, выплеснуть обиду – и это было достаточно убого само по себе, что Слейтер чувствовал обиду на Ламию, приглушенную, постыдную, но чувствовал – но выплеснуть обиду означало перевести разговор на другую тему. Оно того не стоило. – Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
\- Я не услышал вопроса, - фыркнул Сид. – Ты путаешь меня с падре, Леон. Я великолепен, но мысли все же не читаю.  
\- Что произошло.  
\- Разве ты сам еще не ответил на свой вопрос? Мы сломали Малкесту. Ну, разве это не повод выпить?  
\- Ты убил его?  
\- Бинго и кофеварка. Конечно, я его убил, - Сид сложил пальцы наподобие пистолета и «выстрелил» перед собой. – Шучу. Я его не застрелил. Я его зарезал, - он блаженно прикрыл глаза, провел пальцем по горлу и сладко выдохнул, а Слейтера внутренне прострелило от неправильности этого жеста. – От уха до уха, Леон.  
\- Он был ценным источником информации.  
\- «Был», Леон. Почему-то сейчас это звучит как музыка. Попробуй напеть. Быыл… был, да, мне определенно нравится, - Сид рассмеялся снова, а Слейтера все не отпускала мысль, что на самом деле ему совсем не весело.  
\- Ты убил его, потому что он представлял угрозу?  
\- Ты снова думаешь обо мне слишком хорошо. Я убил его, потому что мог и хотел. Причем хотел я давно, но только теперь смог сделать это безнаказанно.  
Слова звучали логично, правильно и, должно быть, именно потому казались фальшивкой. Неприятно царапали что-то внутри, и Слейтер вдруг понял почему – Сид закрывался, как закрывался от него всегда, когда ему было больно, когда он сомневался в чем-то важном. Теперь, после того, что показал ему Загесса, Слейтера это даже не злило. Наверное, потому что теперь он отчетливо понимал, что Сид так защищается.  
Непобедимый Хаотик Сид – это был образ, который он тщательно создавал, на который опирался, который использовал, и в который сбегал, как в защитную раковину. Маска была похожа на его настоящее лицо, и потому так легко был перепутать, и все же речь шла о маске.  
Слейтер знал только один способ заставить Сида перестать закрываться. Попросить.  
Он так и сделал:  
\- Перестань. Пожалуйста.  
\- Разве я что-то делаю, Леон? – Сид подмигнул. - Или ты так странно просишь меня отмотать назад и не убивать Малкесту?  
\- Я прошу тебя не притворяться для меня. Я все равно вижу, когда ты закрываешься. Это больно.  
\- Больно, Леон? – Сид неприятно улыбнулся. – Нет, это – не больно. Но мы не будем снова возобновлять старый спор, - он сделал глубокий вдох и неуловимо переменился, добавил устало, пародируя какое-то телешоу, должно быть. – И с вами снова ваш любимый мудак, Хаотик Сид. Извини, Леон. Что-то я сейчас не в форме.  
Искушение поверить ему было велико, Сид говорил так, как говорил, когда открывался Слейтеру, так же смотрел, и все же это тоже была маска. Слейтеру просто на сей раз выдали более соответствующий ситуации ее вариант.  
Но этот вариант, по крайней мере, позволял ему приблизиться, прижать к себе. Сид не сопротивлялся, был расслаблен и именно эта расслабленность – показная, намеренная – выдавала его с головой.  
\- Я же попросил, - шепнул ему Слейтер. – Я все равно знаю, что это не правда.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, откуда, Леон.  
\- Я тебя чувствую.  
Потом они молчали. Слейтер был за это благодарен. После того, как Сид отослал их с Уорреном, даже не позвонив лично, после того, как сбежал к Андерсену, оставив Слейтера мучиться, не зная, что случилось, после всего этого не хотелось хотя бы вранья.  
Слейтер просто стоял, прижимал Сида к себе, и думал о том, что соприкосновение тел это тоже по-своему разговор, и оно намного честнее слов.  
\- Знаешь, Леон, эти обнимашки – самое стремное и сопливое, что я делал в жизни, - наконец признал Сид, и Слейтеру захотелось выдохнуть от облегчения, потому что вот это короткое обращение было настоящими. Сид не притворялся больше.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Слейтер, и прижал его чуть ближе, хотя, казалось бы, куда ближе.  
\- Не раздави, - выхолощено попросил Сид, и почему-то показался Слейтеру намного старше, чем он был.  
\- Иногда мне хочется, - честно признал Слейтер. – Не всегда понимаю, что меня удерживает.  
\- Кандалы, Леон. Тебя удерживают кандалы.  
\- Тебе не нужно от меня закрываться. Я никогда не ударю.  
Сид фыркнул, но в этом тихом звуке было больше благодарности, чем насмешки, и ответил:  
\- Не зарекайся, Леон. Ты не знаешь, что будет дальше.  
\- Я все равно не смогу применить насилие, - напомнил Слейтер. – Я слишком боюсь случайно тебя убить.  
Слейтер обожал, когда Сид так смеялся. Искренне, заливисто и очень открыто.  
\- Поверь мне, Леон, это последнее, чего тебе стоит бояться, - отсмеявшись и утирая невольно выступившие на глазах слезы, сказал он. – Знаешь, иногда с тобой я чувствую себя еще большим психом, чем обычно. И одновременно почти нормальным. Веришь?  
\- Верю, - ответил ему Слейтер, и признался. – Я люблю, когда ты такой.  
\- Размазня? – фыркнул Сид, ехидно улыбаясь.  
\- Мой.  
Слейтер почти слышал щелчок, с которым что-то в Сиде поменялось – мгновенно, так быстро, что даже легионеру было тяжело уследить.  
Меньше секунды и спокойная, какая-то даже усталая открытость в Сиде сменилась голодом – яростным, всепоглощающим.  
Сид дернул Слейтера на себя, впился в губы поцелуем – жестким, болезненным, почти злым, зарылся пальцами в его волосы и судорожно сжал, словно подстегивая к чему-то.  
Почему-то именно от этого жеста Слейтер загорелся в ответ, почувствовал, что ему тоже необходимо – быть рядом, прикасаться, трогать губами, притираться кожей.   
Завелся от первой пешеходной и до сверхвысшей космической – мелькнула и пропала идиотская мысль, и звучала она почему-то ехидным голосом Сида.  
Сид был повсюду – его руки, губы, его запах, его прикосновения. Слейтер пропитывался ими, заражался безумием и голодом, и все равно казалось, что отчаянно мало, что нужно еще, и Слейтер пытался взять это еще – жадно, страстно. Зарывался пальцами в волосы, притягивал к себе для нового поцелуя, совершенно забыв про страх причинить вред. Этот страх был бессмысленным и глупым, тело само подстраивалось, пальцы сжимали, оставляя синяки, но не ломая хрупкие человеческие кости, руки стискивали до боли, не боясь раздавить.  
Сид отвечал тем же, перемежал поцелуи укусами, впивался ногтями в плечи. Треск разрываемой ткани вспорол воздух, словно прочертил границу между окружающим миром и ими.  
Это было безумие, голодное, совершенно нелогичное, и Слейтер делил его с Сидом.  
Жажда близости переполняла, больная и отчаянная, и отравленная подспудным пониманием - все заканчивается. Время почти вышло.  
Слейтеру хотелось крикнуть, что так нечестно, что еще немного - совсем немного, но кричать не оставалось дыхания. Можно было только стонать, подаваться под прикосновения, насаживаться на пальцы, ловить губами чужие сорванные вдохи.  
Сид был жесткий, резкий и невыносимо близкий, настоящий.  
Это ты, хотел сказать ему Слейтер. Это настоящий ты. Ты настоящий только когда ты со мной.  
Было больно, холодный металл перехода обжигал спину, и тело Сида казалось пышущим жаром. Этот жар просачивался в Слейтера вместе с жаждой, захватывал, подчинял себе.  
Слов не было, Сид говорил с ним телом, торопливыми, растерявшими всякую видимость контроля прикосновениями, словно оголодав, он пытался насытиться впрок, запомнить руками, впитать запахи и звуки.  
Слейтер тянул его на себя, к себе, отдавал все, что мог отдать и забирал себе все, до чего мог дотянуться.  
 _Ты никогда меня не забудешь._  
Любой из них мог бы это сказать, но никто не готов был произнести "никогда" вслух. Так оно и висело над ними, невысказанное и неназванное, заставляя поцелуи горчить, и пальцы цепляться отчаяннее.  
Сид вбивался Слейтера жестко, словно хотел оставить отметины у него внутри, смотрел в лицо и будто искал в нем что-то. Слейтер не закрывал глаз, удерживал Сида взглядом, и тот вдруг замер, словно заново его увидел.  
В чем дело? - хотел спросить его Слейтер, но Сид вдруг медленно подался назад, тягуче и сладко.  
\- Что..? - выдохнул Слейтер, и сдавленно застонал, когда Сид так же медленно вдвинулся в него снова, поцеловал глубоко, словно обещая что-то, и оторвался глядя Слейтеру в лицо.  
 _Последний глоток,_  мелькнуло в голове Слейтера.  
 _Он делает последний глоток._  
Подожди, хотелось ему попросить. Еще немного, совсем немного, дай нам еще чуть-чуть времени, но тело брало свое, заставляло выгибаться, извиваться под Сидом, в бесполезной попытке насытиться им.  
 _Ты мне нужен.  
Ты нужен мне, как воздух._  
Ты мне тоже, Леон. Вдохни поглубже наш последний глоток.  
  
***  
После они, не сговариваясь, перебрались в каюту Сида. Одежда Слейтера была разорвана и сам он, должно быть, выглядел, как человек после нападения, но это уже не имело значения.  
В каюте было тихо и темно, но зрение легионера все равно позволяло разглядеть все до мельчайших деталей. Ничего не изменилось, все осталось таким же, каким Слейтер увидел его, впервые открыв на «Хаосе» глаза.  
Все, кроме самого Слейтера. И кроме Сида.  
\- Ты собираешься отослать меня с «Хаоса», - сказал Слейтер, глядя в иллюминатор, просто не мог заставить себя смотреть на Сида. Слишком боялся сорваться.  
Сид промолчал, даже не дотронулся, и Слейтеру захотелось обернуться. Он заставил себя этого не делать и сказал:  
\- У нас должно было быть больше времени.  
\- У времени есть такая неприятная особенность, - Сид тихо фыркнул, подошел ближе и, наконец, прикоснулся. – Я хотел бы надышаться тобой впрок, Леон, но никто не может надышаться впрок.  
\- Ты мог бы просто не отпускать меня, - Слейтер обернулся в его руках, не сдержался и все-таки сказал. – У нас есть еще время, и ты не можешь быть уверен в пророчестве. Мы могли бы попытаться его изменить.  
\- Мы могли бы, Леон. Но все равно придем к одному и тому же. Только это будет больнее.  
\- Я не боюсь боли, - ответил ему Слейтер, прижал его ладонь к своей щеке в отчаянном, уязвимом, насквозь человеческом жесте и попросил. – Дай нам еще немного времени. Ты обещал мне.  
Сид зарылся пальцами в его волосы, заставил наклониться и коснулся лбом лба:  
\- Мне не стоило этого делать. Псих, пират и убийца, я взял на себя слишком много, Леон, взял на себя обещание, которое не могу потянуть.  
Не правда, хотел сказать ему Слейтер, ты мог бы, мы вместе – смогли бы, но Сид потянул его на себя, и внезапно с какой-то ледяной четкостью Слейтер понял: в последний раз.  
Было горько и сладко, и хотелось вернуться назад и сказать самому себе: не трать времени, не разменивайся на мелкие обиды, не ставь условий.  
Когда в рот скользнула таблетка, и мир потерял четкость, Слейтер почти не удивился.  
  
***  
Вызов от Хаотика пришел, когда Мина уже спала, и ее настроения это совсем не улучшало. С обязанностями, которые свалились на нее после смерти Кайссера, она вообще мало спала – всегда что-то мешало.  
Хаотик казался изможденным, старше своих лет, но улыбался, как обычно.  
\- Ты издеваешься, ублюдок? – устало спросила она. – Что из фразы «я не хочу, чтобы меня связывали с убийством Кайссера» ты не понял?  
\- Я просто соскучился, моя прекрасная Мина, - легко отозвался Хаотик, подмигнув. – А всегда, когда я начинаю скучать, я звоню тебе по делам.  
\- Я отдала тебе то, что ты просил. Никаких дел у нас больше нет, - мрачно отозвалась Мина, хотя прекрасно понимала, что Хаотик не отцепится так легко. У мудака был рычаг давления на нее, и он сам об этом прекрасно знал.  
\- Как холодно, после того, что между нами было, я рассчитывал на более теплый прием. Расслабься, моя прекрасная Мина. Сегодня я просто принес тебе подарок.  
\- Все твои подарки с подвохом.  
\- Этот тоже, но тебе понравится мой подвох, он обещает тебе изрядную прибыль. Помнишь, Леона?  
Легионера Сайфер помнила, забыть было бы сложно:  
\- Что с ним?  
\- О, с ним все в порядке, кроме маленькой неувязки в отношениях. Видишь ли, он мне надоел, и я подумываю его продать. А тебе предлагаю стать посредником, ты любишь деньги не меньше меня, но у тебя больше связей. Проще найти покупателя. Что скажешь?  
Предложение было не тем, чего Мина ожидала, и хотя звучало оно в точности, как Хаотик, которого она знала, что-то выбивалось, царапало неправильностью, стоило вспомнить бой легионера на арене.  
\- Легионер… сражался за тебя, - заметила она, не говоря пока ни да, ни нет, пытаясь разобраться в ситуации.  
\- И поверь, это было отличное шоу. Увы, на меня никто не нападает достаточно часто. Легионер не окупает себя.  
\- Ради него ты отрезал себе палец.  
\- Ради него? Брось, моя прекрасная Мина. Леон еще мог на это купиться, но тебе стыдно верить в такие спектакли, - он рассмеялся и прикусил искусственный мизинец. – Я сделал это ради понта.  
Это звучало почти правильно, в точности, как Хаотик, которого Мина знала и терпеть не могла, и именно поэтому она насторожилась. С ним никогда и ничего не могло быть так просто.  
\- Кайссеру ты говорил совсем другое, - сухо заметила она.  
\- Правда? – у ублюдка хватило совести рассмеяться. – Я многое говорил господину Кайссеру, и где он теперь? Не стоит слишком верить моим словам.  
Под этим Мина могла бы подписаться. Она, если честно, не тешила себя надеждой, что Хаотик исчезнет насовсем, но рассчитывала, что время передышки продлиться подольше.  
\- Я и не собиралась. Все твои выгодные сделки дурно пахнут. Зачем мне ввязываться в авантюру с легионером? Если уж на то пошло, его все еще ищет Империя.  
Хаотик снова рассмеялся и задумчиво погрозил ей пальцем, заставляя внутренне поморщиться. Она ненавидела эти позерские замашки:  
\- Империя, моя прекрасная, ищет меня. Легионер – это пролитое молоко, о котором никто не станет плакать. Винтик системы, не так уж он и важен. А ты все равно не откажешь мне в помощи. Потому что иначе, - он игриво подмигнул и широко улыбнулся, - я превращу твою жизнь в ад.  
Вот теперь они говорили всерьез, и Мине это совсем не нравилось, делало ситуацию хуже, чем она думала поначалу. Впрочем, с Хаотиком ожидать иного было бы бессмысленно. Ублюдок играл в хорошего пирата только пока ему подыгрывали. Или, если ему не оставляли выбора.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, куда я могу засунуть тебе твои угрозы? – лениво спросила Мина со спокойствием, которого на самом деле не чувствовала. Хаотик, захоти он играть грязно, мог бы изрядно усложнить ей жизнь.  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что в сексе ты предпочитаешь наоборот.  
\- В сексе я предпочитаю не с тобой. Пока что ты не назвал мне ни одной причины снова ввязываться в авантюру. Равону еще лихорадит после смерти Кайссера, все знают, что его убил ты. И теперь ты пытаешься спихнуть мне своего легионера?  
Он задумчиво покрутил в пальцах перо в своих волосах, и Мина почувствовала, что ее пальцы непроизвольно дернулись повторить жест. Собственная реакция раздражала, все-таки, сама того не замечая, переняв его стиль, Мина переняла слишком многое еще.  
\- Давай сократим торги, моя прекрасная. Ты ведь понимаешь, что такое легионер за пределами Дворца и сколько он может стоить. Это деньги которые, согласись, стоят риска. А если для тебя этого недостаточно, то ссориться со мной, как ты сама знаешь, определенно того не стоит.  
\- Почему ты так стремишься избавиться от легионера?  
Сид достал сигареты, прикурил, ничего не отвечая, и выбешивая каждым позерским колечком дыма, но Мина не спешила отключать коннект. Все-таки, Хаотик действительно при желании, фигурально выражаясь, мог взять ее за яйца.  
\- Чего именно ты хочешь? – наконец сухо спросила она.  
\- Просто перепродай Леона. Семьдесят процентов суммы можешь забрать себе, я сегодня щедрый.  
\- Перепродать кому-то конкретному? – уточнила она. – И, клянусь, если ты сейчас додумаешься, что я должна перепродать его черным, я пошлю тебя нахер.  
Что-то странное мелькнуло в лице Хаотика, но слишком быстро, чтобы Мина успела разобрать. Да и бесполезным это было занятием – разгадывать Хаотика Сида, ублюдок менялся так же часто, как делал вдохи и выдохи.  
\- Продай тому, кто предложит большую цену.  
  
***  
Слейтер просыпался урывками, так, как никогда не просыпался раньше, так, как легионер просыпаться не мог. Его сознание выныривало, быстро и четко с полной расслабленности в абсолютную собранность, но потом возвращалось обратно, словно какой-то бесплотный голос уговаривал – отдохни еще немного, ты не хочешь бодрствовать. Слейтер не успевал даже удивиться своему странному состоянию, снова проваливался в зыбкое, полное тревожных видений небытие, чтобы через какое-то время снова рывком вынырнуть в сознание.  
В конце концов, его разбудили голоса. Кто-то ругался, вдалеке, так что, даже напрягая слух, Слейтер не мог разобрать слова. Только обрывки фраз и отрывистые жесткие интонации.  
Накатило одуряющее, захлестывающее паникой осознание – он больше не на «Хаосе», не с Сидом, тот улетел и оставил Слейтера…  
Первые несколько секунд выбили воздух из легких, заставили пульс сойти с ума, и переполнили тошнотворным пониманием – все закончилось. Мысль ударила почти физически, и быть может, если бы не это, Слейтер не смог бы взять себя в руки, но его создавали для непредвиденных ситуаций, создавали держать удар.   
Критическая ситуация. Нужно действовать, не рассуждать и не спрашивать.  
Слишком хорошо он понимал, что если позволит себе секундную слабость, подумает о Сиде, вся решимость, желание действовать, даже он сам, разлетится вдребезги, и уже никогда не соберется.  
Не думать и не вспоминать. Действовать, как полагается легионеру.  
Выяснить, где он находится. Какие теперь есть варианты дальнейшего развития ситуации.  
Окружение могло представлять опасность, возможно, нужно было уходить.  
Зачем? Куда ты пойдешь?  
Не задаваться вопросами. Действовать.  
Не ломайся, Леон.  
Замолчи, мысленно попросил его Слейтер. Замолчи, я не справлюсь, если услышу тебя еще раз.  
Нужно было осмотреться, найти убежище, выяснить на какой планете он оказался, на планете ли вообще.  
Как ты мог со мной поступить? Ты же любил меня? Ты же обещал мне все время, что сможешь мне отдать.  
Не думать.  
Слейтер лежал в полупрозрачном боксе, с округлыми стенками - должно быть в криокамере - и откуда-то справа шел свет. Мысль о криокамере тоже отозвалась страхом и тошнотой, заставила подумать, что от «Хаоса» Слейтера теперь отделяет не только расстояние, но и время. Люди в криокамерах могли храниться несколько десятков лет. Что если…  
Гадать было бессмысленно. Необходимо было выбираться как можно скорее. Слейтер уперся ладонью в крышку, и замер, глядя на собственные запястья. Кандалов не было.  
Ошейник Слейтер тоже не чувствовал, но думать об этом означало снова вернуться мыслями к Сиду. Он не мог позволить себе такой роскоши.  
Крышка поднялась легко, была не заперта, и Слейтер услышал, как смолкли голоса вдали. Должно быть, криокамера была все же оборудована сигналом оповещения.   
Слейтер легко выбрался из бокса, заметил блеск на правой стенке, и протянул руку к приоткрывшемуся отсеку. Судя по всему, дверца среагировала на изменение давления.  
Последним подарком Сида оказался гладиус.  
Слейтер запретил себе думать и об этом тоже, взял оружие, и огляделся.  
Он находился в небольшом механизированном помещении, которое чем-то напоминало кладовую на «Хаосе» - ящики, металлические стеллажи. Разве что все это было лучше организовано, чем у Сида.  
Мелькнуло и погасло в сознании воспоминание – полутемное помещение, кресло, интимный шепот «Закрой глаза» и тяжесть гладиуса в руках. Совсем как теперь.  
Но теперь все было совсем иначе.  
Дверь в помещении была одна – обычная перегородка из сверхпрочного пластика, по крайней мере, изнутри, должно быть, отсек не предназначался для хранения чего-то слишком важного, раз его не защищало еще и силовое поле.  
Слейтер прислушался, и уловил приближающиеся шаги. Теперь люди шли молча, и определить, кто они было невозможно.   
Одна часть Слейтера нашептывала – расслабься, Сид не допустил бы, чтобы тебе грозила опасность. Другая - требовала вести себя профессионально. Не доверять окружению, не разобравшись в ситуации. Занять наиболее выгодную позицию, потому что в этом отсеке он был уязвим.  
Последний раз, сказал себе Слейтер. Я доверюсь ему в последний раз.  
Шаги остановились возле двери, и Слейтер активировал гладиус, готовясь защищаться при необходимости.  
Дверь бесшумно скользнула в сторону, и на пороге застыла невысокая фигура. Взгляд Слейтера зацепился за короткие волосы, за перья в них, и какую-то долю секунды ему до боли хотелось обмануться. Но фигура была ниже, намного изящнее. Волосы были рыжими, а перья черными, не фиолетовыми.  
\- Мина Сайфер, - коротко констатировал Слейтер.  
Она ответила ему мрачным взглядом и посмотрела на побледневшего мужчину рядом с собой:  
\- Ну и какая сука выпустила из криокамеры вооруженного легионера без кандалов?  
  
***  
Хаотик Сид всегда любил быть тем, кто режиссирует события, подгоняет их под себя.  
Да, девочки и мальчики, я – психопат, пират и убийца, но я вовсе не манипулятор.  
Помнишь, душа моя, я говорил тебе однажды, я манипулирую событиями, с собой люди справляются сами.  
Ничего не изменилось.  
Ничего не изменилось? Кого ты обманываешь?  
Какая разница. Во мне так много меня и так много Я – таких разных Я – что хоть кто-нибудь обязательно обманется. Правда?  
Неправда, у каждого из моих Я с десяток Я-советчиков, эти твари не дают обманываться. Жаль, иногда это было бы проще.  
Про-сто-та…  
Проще всего было бы сойти с ума окончательно, простой путь, увы, обычно не значит – лучший. Ты понимаешь это лучше других, да, душа моя?  
Единственный иллюминатор – настоящий иллюминатор, не окно-проекция – в рубке управления.  
Хаотик Сид стоит у этого окна, смотрит на красноватую поверхность Равоны и вспоминает.  
Как из книжки, девочки и мальчики, правда?  
Если бы я был в книге, я был бы злодеем.  
Ты и так злодей.  
Точно, я и так злодей.  
Знаешь, что самое неприятное в роли злодея, Леон? Нет никого гуманного, кто промотал бы мне сцены, как тебе. Ты отключился, и для тебя на этом все закончилось. А я позвонил своим ребятам и приказал отнести тебя в криокамеру. Я стоял и смотрел, как Ламия делает тебе инъекцию – криостабилизатор, разумеется, ничего преступного. Потом был рядом, пока тебя грузили, как в гробу, в грузовой челнок те замечательные люди, которым я заплатил за доставку на планету. И, скажу тебе честно, на такие заказы соглашаются редкостные мрази, потому что приличные люди держатся от Хаотика подальше.   
Если бы эти твари тронули хоть волос с твоей головы, Леон, я отрезал бы им руки и заставил сожрать, заставил бы давиться их собственным мясом, заставил бы…  
Мы отвлеклись?  
Ты все время отвлекаешься.  
Разумеется, я же псих.  
Так вот, Леон, знаешь, что самое паршивое в том, чтобы быть злодеем?  
Для тебя наше прощание закончилось поцелуем, и до алтаря черных ты будешь помнить меня таким. А я буду помнить, как тебя будто коробку с припасами справляли на борт, буду помнить удаляющуюся точку грузового челнока, летящего на Крылатую Марию.  
\- Нам пора, - говорит Ламия, моя прекрасная душа, которая, какие бы кольца мы не нацепили, больше не моя.  
\- К далеким звездам, - отвечает ей Хаотик Сид, и если и позволяет себе на один взгляд на Равону больше, чем следует, кто посмеет его обвинять.  
Ведь, правда?  
  
***  
\- Ну и какая сука выпустила из криокамеры вооруженного легионера без кандалов?  
Вопрос был риторическим, и все же Слейтер решил на него ответить:  
\- Допускаю, что это был Хаотик Сид.  
\- Я ненавижу этого мудака, - с чувством сказала Сайфер и полезла за сигаретами.  
Слейтер не знал, что она ожидала увидеть, мог только анализировать реакцию. Мина Сайфер не была удивлена тем, что легионер оказался в доставленной ей криокамере, она удивилась только тому, что этот легионер дееспособен и потенциально опасен.  
\- У меня нет причин или желания причинять вред окружающим без повода, - сказал он, деактивируя гладиус и спокойно убирая ладонь с рукояти. На самом деле жест ничего не значил, потому что Слейтер все равно мог бы убить человека, быстрее, чем тот успел бы увидеть. Даже без гладиуса.  
Вопрос был в том, какие варианты у него были еще.  
На Равоне, как говорил Сид, действовал генетический контроль, пусть только в космопорте, но любая попытка улететь привела бы к Слейтеру имперцев. Оставаться на планете тоже было небезопасно, без документов, вполне возможно, без денег - какие варианты были у Слейтера кроме тех, что оставил ему Сид. Кроме Мины Сайфер.  
\- И что теперь? - настороженно спросила она, отступая к двери. Слейтер отметил движение и проигнорировал его.  
\- Этот вопрос стоит спрашивать мне, - бесстрастно отозвался он. - Я только что оказался на планете о которой мало знаю, вероятно, без средств к существованию.  
\- Звучит будто ты по уши в дерьме, - Сайфер потянулась за сигаретами, и что-то внутри Слейтера болезненно дрогнуло, так этот жест был похож на жест Сида.  
\- Я не спешу делать выводы, - сказал Слейтер, внимательно глядя на человека, пришедшего с ней. Тот был бледен, предсказуемо напуган, и нервно теребил рукоять бластера у себя на бедре. - Бессмысленно обнажать против меня оружие. Я успею убить быстрее, чем любой из вас - нажать на курок.  
Он не угрожал, просто констатировал факт, и говорил не для перепуганного человека, а для Мины Сайфер, рассчитывал, что она и сама это понимает, и сумеет удержать своего человека в узде.  
\- Хаотик поспешил назвать тебя ручным, похоже, ты вполне способен показать зубы, - фыркнула Сайфер.  
\- Легионеры не животные, - холодно отозвался Слейтер. - Понятие "ручной" здесь неуместно.  
Он мог ожидать почти любой реакции, кроме той, что получил - Мина Сайфер хмыкнула и подмигнула:  
\- Хаотик определенно откусил с тобой больше, чем мог бы прожевать. Итак, ты можешь убить меня или этого неудачливого ублюдка, - она мотнула головой в сторону человека рядом с собой, - быстрее, чем мы сообразим, что происходит. Предположим даже, ты выберешься из отсека. Дальше что? Отправишься на Свалку копаться в объедках? Ты слишком смазлив, чтобы ползать среди мусора.  
\- Хаотик Сид отправил меня сюда, - ровно отозвался Слейтер. - Зачем?  
Сайфер снова хмыкнула:  
\- Вот теперь я слышу правильные вопросы. Идем, такие вещи принято обсуждать в кабинете.  
Немного поколебавшись, Слейтер действительно последовал за ней.  
  
***  
\- Кабинет Кайссера, - пояснила Мина, когда они пришли, усаживаясь в кресло. Слейтер остался стоять, спокойно разглядывая обстановку.  
Человек, который был рядом с Сайфер в грузовом отсеке остался снаружи, и в кабинете кроме Слейтера и самой Мины больше никого не было.   
Должно быть, после смерти предыдущего хозяина Сайфер не стала ничего менять, потому что кабинет был оформлен с той же небрежной, чуть завуалированной роскошью, которую излучал Кайссер.  
Мина в большом старомодном кресле казалась миниатюрной, почти безобидной, но Слейтер прекрасно понимал, что обманываться не стоит.  
\- Садись, - предложила она, кивая на кресло напротив, и он, коротко кивнув, сел с идеально прямой спиной. – Выпить?  
\- Я не употребляю алкоголь, - ровно ответил он, и не вспомнить эпизод в баре на Крылатой Марии стоило ему труда. Но вспомнить означало отвлечься. Слейтер не мог себе позволить такой слабости, не теперь, когда Сид его больше не прикрывал.  
\- Правда? – Сайфер фыркнула. – Апельсиновый сок?  
\- Воздержусь.  
\- Не доверяешь, - одобрительно заметила она, и взгляд ее стал цепким, жестким. Чем-то напоминал взгляд Сида, когда тот говорил всерьез, но настроения Сида переключались, будто кто-то нажал на кнопку. Сайфер была намного более предсказуема.  
Слейтер напомнил себе, что предсказуемый – еще не значит безопасный.  
\- Не имею такой привычки.  
\- Умно, - согласилась она. – Рисовать любишь?  
Вопрос ставил в тупик, и наверняка для того и был задан, поэтому Слейтер просто равнодушно отозвался:  
\- Никогда не пытался.  
\- А я люблю. Хочешь, нарисую тебе пару вариантов?  
На самом деле ответа этот вопрос не требовал, и Слейтер только коротко кивнул.  
Мина Сайфер откинулась на спинку кресла, задумчиво побарабанила по столешнице, аккуратные ногти царапнули столешницу с неприятным звуком, и Слейтер непроизвольно подумал, что если бы Сид задел полировку когтем…  
Думать об этом было ни в коем случае нельзя. Не тогда, когда от разговора могло слишком многое зависеть.  
\- На самом деле пути у тебя всего два, - просто сказала Сайфер. – Ты можешь попасть в лабораторию или найти себе покровителя. Каким бы ублюдком ни был Хаотик, он заявил на тебя права. На Марии вы были под защитой Кайссера, а в космосе не так много желающих тягаться с «Хаосом».  
Слейтер понимал, к чему она клонит:  
\- Ты говоришь о том, что мне нужен покровитель. Наверняка готова предложить варианты.  
Мина не стала ни отпираться, ни уходить от ответа:  
\- Только один. Я могу взять тебя под крыло здесь. Сейчас не самые спокойные времена, легионер мог бы мне пригодиться.  
Предложение, хотя и не стало неожиданностью, настораживало.  
\- Оставив меня на "Крылатой Марии" ты объявишь всем, что поддерживаешь связь с Хаотиком Сидом, - он все же не совладал с голосом, запнулся на имени и только усилием воли заставил себя продолжить. – Твое участие в смерти Кайссера тоже станет очевидно.  
Мина рассмеялась:  
\- Все нужные люди, Слейтер, догадываются об этом и так. А ненужные не имеют значения.  
Слейтер понимал, что в той ситуации Мина Сайфер, естественно не избежала бы подозрений. Но подозрения и подтвержденный факт – совсем разные вещи. Взяв его на Марию, она подтвердила бы чужие догадки.  
\- Должна быть еще причина, - заметил он. – Если бы все было так просто, ты не пыталась бы скрыть свое участие в смерти Кайссера.  
\- Умный мальчик, - похвалила Сайфер, доставая сигарету, постучала по столешнице и сунула в рот. – Причина есть. Ее зовут Хаотик Сид.  
Слейтеру пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем продолжить. Снова напомнить себе, что слабость сейчас может стоить ему слишком дорого:  
\- Объяснись.  
Наверное, требование прозвучало слишком жестко, потому что Сайфер нахмурилась, но она все же ответила достаточно спокойно:  
\- Ублюдок стал появляться на горизонте слишком часто. И от уговоров перешел к угрозам. Выгоднее лично перетряхнуть грязное белье и разобраться с недовольными, чем ждать, когда рванет само. Не говоря о том, что модификанты уровня легионеров на дороге не валяются.  
\- Модификантов уровня легионеров не существует, - поправил Слейтер.  
\- Пока не существует. Спасибо Хатику, пройдет с десяток лет и вас начнут штамповать как пищевые синтезаторы. Для всех желающих. Думаю, при таком раскладе, Империя тоже перестанет держать твоих сородичей под колпаком.  
\- Недостаточно создать легионера, - спокойно напомнил Слейтер. – Необходимо еще обучить боевую единицу, воспитать верность.  
\- Судя по тебе, верность во Дворце воспитывать так и не научились, - криво усмехнулась Сайфер.  
Слейтер не считал себя предателем, просто его верность касалась не Империи, но говорить об этом Мине Сайфер он не собирался.  
\- Ты на самом деле согласишься, - невозмутимо добавила она. – У тебя нет выбора. Если я отпущу тебя сейчас – просто отпущу, мне даже не придется тратить заряды бластера – ты не выживешь. Тебя отправят в лабораторию, и ты никогда из нее не выберешься.  
Не трудно было догадаться, чего она добивалась, когда говорила так, и Слейтер не видел смысла вестись на провокацию:  
\- Я не соглашусь, пока не услышу условия.  
Сайфер смерила его настороженным взглядом:  
\- Не в твоем положении быть разборчивым.  
Слейтер посмотрел ей в глаза, и подметил, как совсем чуть-чуть Мина Сайфер все же подалась назад, все же ей было неуютно рядом с вооруженным легионером.  
\- Я отказываюсь убивать для тебя людей, - спокойно сказал он. – Легионеры не убийцы. Отказываюсь выступать на Арене или же расплачиваться своим телом.  
Мина рассмеялась, задорно и весело:  
\- После Хаотика дуешь на воду? Поверь, кроме него мало придурков, которые станут пользовать легионера, как шлюху. Ты намного ценнее в другой роли.  
\- Всего лишь уточняю условия, - спокойно поправил Слейтер, хотя внутренне его покоробило это пренебрежение.  
\- Хорошо, ты не подрабатываешь киллером и не торгуешь собой, - она весело подмигнула. – Меня это устроит, потому что, как только выплывет мое участие в смерти Кайссера, охранник будет намного полезнее. Еще что-то?  
\- Только одно, - твердо добавил Слейтер, хотя понимал, как опасно ставить этой женщине условия. – Я никогда не стану действовать во вред Хаотику Сиду. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Он не удивился бы, если бы Сайфер действительно выгнала его после этого, отчасти, может быть, даже хотел этого с какой-то извращенной обреченностью. Но Мина не разозлилась. Только склонила голову на бок, рассматривая его почти с жалостью:  
\- Ну надо же. Все-таки верный. Ты действительно был слишком хорош для Хаотика. Значит, готов защищать его до последнего?  
Слейтеру пришлось сглотнуть ком в горле, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Всегда.  
\- Хороший ответ, - признала она. – Вот только жалко тратить его на ублюдка вроде Хаотика. Ты спрашивал, зачем он отправил тебя ко мне? Он хотел, чтобы я тебя продала.


	38. Chapter 38

***  
\- Он хотел, чтобы я тебя продала.  
Слова отозвались внутри эхом и растворились с гулким, безнадежным «продала».  
Слейтер мотнул головой, не осознавая до конца, что делает, и ответил:  
\- Невозможно.  
Это действительно было невозможно. Сид любил его, даже если он решил отослать Слейтера, он не позволил бы…  
Зачем?  
\- Не веришь мне? – усмехнулась Мина. – Или не хочешь верить? Слейтер, ты производишь впечатление умного мужика. Ты ведь способен сделать выводы. Хаотик поимел тебя по полной. Привязал к себе, а потом выкинул, когда решил, что наигрался.  
Желание накричать на Сайфер возникло и пропало, оставив после себя неприятный привкус горечи.  
Бессмысленно было доказывать этой женщине, что она поняла все неверно, что Сид, каким бы Сид ни был, любил Слейтера. Что у Сида, наверняка, были причины…  
Зачем? Почему ты меня отослал?  
\- Не веришь, - холодно заметила Сайфер. – Хочешь, чтобы я вызвонила его? Можем спросить самого ублюдка.  
Слова заставили что-то внутри вскинуться безумной надеждой и одновременно зайтись страхом:  
\- Ты можешь это сделать?  
\- Могу. А ты сам этого хочешь?  
Слейтер хотел. Слейтер хотел этого до боли. Увидеть Сида еще раз, потребовать объяснений, узнать почему. Почему именно сейчас?  
У них еще оставалось время. Сид обещал ему…  
Не думать об этом не получалось.  
Если что-то происходит, я должен быть рядом с тобой.  
Если будущее неизбежно, почему мы не живем в настоящем так, чтобы не было больно?  
\- Я… - он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и понимая, что не способен решить сейчас. Что не сможет держать себя в руках, увидев Сида, что сорвется на вопросы, бессмысленные требования. И отчетливо, с какой-то обреченной окончательностью осознавая: если бы Сид мог оставить его на «Хаосе», Сид оставил бы его на «Хаосе», рядом с собой. – Я думаю, что тебе стоит поступить так, как сказал Хаотик.   
Он мог ожидать разной реакции, и одновременно с тем ему было все равно.  
\- Ты, твою мать, так шутишь? – убийственно серьезно, с какой-то ледяной, тяжелой яростью спросила Сайфер, и Слейтер почему-то вдруг вспомнил, что именно она хозяйка: и в этом кабинете, и на всей станции. – Или ты просто не понял, что я сказала?  
\- Я вполне тебя понял.  
\- Вы с этим ублюдком решили потрепать мне нервы на пару? – почти с любопытством поинтересовалась она.  
Злить ее дальше было опасно и Слейтер коротко, так как рапортовал во Дворце вышестоящему офицеру:   
\- Я доверяю Хаотику Сиду. Доверяю ему, возможно, до слепоты. Я не знаю, почему он так поступает, тем не менее, я не верю, что он причинил бы мне вред.  
Сайфер подалась вперед, разглядывая его как какое-то надоедливое, и одновременно очень глупое насекомое.  
\- Я беру свои слова обратно, Слейтер. Ты полный идиот.  
В общем-то, он был с этим согласен.  
\- Знаешь, - ехидно прищурилась она. – Пожалуй, я все равно оставлю тебя себе. Хочу рассмотреть придурка, который умудрился запасть на Хаотика поближе.  
  
***  
Госпожа Бабочка приходит незваной, но никогда не приходит не вовремя.  
Наверное, Госпожа, это потому что я всегда тебя жду.  
Мы говорим с тобой на равных?  
Ты льстишь себе, Хаотик - пират, псих и убийца.  
Я знаю. Я вообще склонен себе льстить.  
Правда?  
Ты обволакиваешь меня дымом, который не пахнет, и в этом дыме скользят видения-слова.  
Разве нам нужно говорить?  
Бла-бла-бла, нет, этот аттракцион оставьте для окружающих. У Хаотика и его Госпожи все совсем иначе.  
Я не говорю с тобой на равных. Ты намного мудрее меня, моя прекрасная, моя огромная Госпожа.  
Я не говорю с тобой на равных, но мыслю на одной волне.  
Бесконечный поток образов, и в нем проглядывают настоящие бриллианты.  
Как сладко видеть твою улыбку, Леон. Как больно! Эту боль хочется смаковать, купаться в ней, как в бассейне с пузырьками.  
Бам! И все неосторожные крысы идут ко дну!  
Спасибо играм в стопки, я отлично знаю, что делать с болью. Ею нужно нас-лаж-дать-ся.  
Злодеи не страдают, мальчики и девочки. Запомните хорошенько, а лучше запишите.  
Самое паршивое, Госпожа, что когда все закончится, даже в самом лучшем варианте, это именно то, чем я буду. Я буду злодеем.  
С другой стороны, я всегда гордился этой ролью.  
Если уж быть злодеем, нужно быть им с размахом.  
Бдыщ! И нет планеты славного мейстера Малкесты.  
Это было бы мило, но, увы, я псих, а не мечтатель. И взрывать планеты пока могу только виртуально.  
Бам-бам-бам! Прощайте, Столица, Равона и до кучи приплюсуем мой родной мир.  
Ничего не изменилось.  
Все вертится по своим орбитам.  
Отставить панику, все идет своим чередом. За разлукой встреча, за встречей разлука. Я это где-то читал.   
Эй, Госпожа, я не могу выпустить тебя за границы. Но одну лазейку я все-таки нашел.  
Обними меня покрепче, я шепну тебе на ушко.  
  
***  
Мина поселила его рядом с собой, ближе к верхнему ярусу «Крылатой Марии», и отчасти Слейтер понимал, зачем она это сделала. Сайфер не доверяла Сиду, верить Слейтеру, даже в той ситуации, в которой он оказался, у нее тоже не было причин.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, почему я оставляю тебя здесь? – спросила она, отдавая ему чип-ключ. Слейтер не сомневался, что в чип встроена программа слежения.   
\- Чтобы было проще контролировать, - ответил он.  
\- Умный мальчик. Я предпочитаю держать врагов под рукой.  
\- Ближе чем друзей? – спросил Слейтер, вспоминая выражение Древней Земли.  
\- У меня нет друзей, - усмехнулась Мина. – После того, как их убил Хаотик, я так и не завела новых.  
Слейтер промолчал. Ему нечего было сказать о том, что произошло между нею и Хаотиком в прошлом, потому что он вообще предпочитал об этом не думать.  
\- Слейтер, - посерьезнев, добавила Мина. – Я хочу сказать тебе одно: не дури. Ты на воздушной станции, и даже если тебе каким-то образом удастся завести чужой челнок, далеко не убежишь.  
Слейтер не собирался бежать, не видел в этом смысла. Слишком больно было снова и снова сталкиваться с мыслью, что бежать некуда.  
\- Я останусь, - ровно отозвался он. – Побег не в моих интересах.  
\- Надеюсь, ты действительно это понимаешь, - жестко сказала она. – В твоей комнате есть терминал, я пришлю на него все необходимые файлы. Посмотри до завтра.  
На секунду накатило иррациональное, трусливое желание попросить Сайфер остаться, такое сильное, что перехватило дыхание, наверное, только поэтому он ничего и не произнес. Только смотрел ей вслед – совершенно чужой женщине – и не хотел оставаться один. Остаться в комнате означало снова начать думать. Осознать, что Сид улетел, оставив его на Равоне, и никогда не вернется.  
Слейтер бездумно дошел до кровати, сел осторожно, с совершенно прямой спиной, и подумал, что за ним наверняка наблюдают, что Сайфер при Кайссере была шефом безопасности, что она не оставила бы легионера без присмотра.  
Наверное, в такой ситуации, человек мог бы заплакать, разозлиться. Возможно, кричать, ломать вещи.  
Слейтер ничего этого не хотел. Он сидел на кровати, идеально прямой, обычный образцовый легионер, и не хотел ничего. Не хотел думать, не хотел чувствовать, не хотел, чтобы было больно.  
Больно и не было, было ледяное, отстраненное отупение, и что-то настойчиво ныло внутри.  
Шок, как равнодушно понимал Слейтер. Это просто шок.  
Мягкое одеяло, которое окутывает защитным коконом, притупляя чувства.  
Слейтер не хотел ничего понимать, не хотел ничего анализировать. Хотел вернуться назад, в каюту Сида, и остаться там.  
Все вокруг казалось зыбким и абсолютно нереальным. Совершенно чужим, но это было неважно.  
Слейтер вдруг с каким-то отстраненным отупением осознал, что не проверил помещения, куда его привели. Образцовый легионер в нем отметил этот факт, зафиксировал, как фиксировал все вокруг. Слейтеру было все равно. Он не знал даже, отреагирует ли, появись в комнате боевой модуль.  
Ему следовало встряхнуться, но все силы ушли на разговор с Миной.  
Слейтер безразлично потянул с себя одежду, и ткань разошлась обрывками – задумавшись, он потянул слишком сильно.  
И почему-то именно от этого простого действия, что-то порвалось в нем самом. Накатило отчаяние – глухое, черное, и Слейтер почувствовал, что задыхается.  
По-настоящему задыхается, как человек.  
Он бездумно закрыл лицо руками, уткнулся лбом в обрывки ткани, которые все еще сжимал в ладони, и затрясся. Воспоминания проносились внутри вспышками и выворачивали наизнанку: каюта Сида, ледяное прикосновение иллюминатора, страх и возбуждение, и первая истерика в душе. Темнота и тишина карцера, когда все казалось слишком, все было остро, отравленный шепот «посчитай для меня», первый раз, когда Слейтер лег под Сида сам, как быстро и как легко все поменялось, первая ревность, первое осознание – что он любит, насколько легионер Слейтер вообще способен любить – этого человека. Уродливая стыдная истерика на «Крылатой Марии», обещание Сида – только ты, я и кровать. Давай попробуем.  
Не получилось.  
Слейтер судорожно выдохнул, впиваясь пальцами в ладони.  
Я не смогу один.  
Сид, я не смогу.  
Но Сид и так это знал, потому и отправил его Мине Сайфер, как коробку с гладиусом.  
Чтобы продать.  
Почему?  
Слейтер не понимал, не мог этого понять.   
Должна быть причина, сказал он себе. Должна быть. Сид не поступил бы так, если бы мог иначе.  
Что произошло, когда Слейтер улетал, пока Сид ломал Малкесту?  
Если все действительно закончилось, и время вышло, почему Сид ничего не объяснил? Почему не поговорил, не попрощался?  
Нужно было перестать. Отвлечься.  
Проверить помещение, осмотреть оружие, активировать терминал.  
Переодеться, при условии, что в комнате были подходящие ему вещи.  
Слейтер сделал несколько судорожных вздохов и замер. Сквозь неаккуратную дыру в одежде, поблескивая металлом, проглядывал его личный компьютер. Крохотное колечко, которое наверняка смотрелось на Слейтере неуместно, по-дурацки, и которое он когда-то принял за обычную безделушку, которую он все равно хотел даже тогда, еще не осознав, кем стал для него Сид.  
Нужно было подумать об этом сразу, проверить, но Слейтер всю свою жизнь прожил, не имея права на личный компьютер, так и не привык к нему до конца.  
Проекция загрузки возникла моментально, и так же моментально сменилась на рабочий интерфейс. На главном активном меню мигало меню приватных видео-сообщений, сообщений, видимых только адресату, и рука Слейтера все-таки дрогнула, прежде чем он нажал пуск.  
Сид улыбался с невидимой для всех кроме Слейтера проекции, невесело и совершенно безнадежно, и динамик едва слышно исказил его голос, когда он сказал:  
\- Привет, Леон. Похоже, я задолжал тебе объяснения.  
Это была всего-лишь запись, не настоящий коннект, но Слейтер непроизвольно подался вперед, едва удержался от того, чтобы коснуться проекции рукой.  
\- Я трус, - продолжил Сид. - Я, в общем-то, всегда это знал, но никогда особенно не волновался. В конце концов, я умный трус, и, что важнее, я живой трус. Надо было поговорить с тобой лично, попытаться все объяснить, но я не могу. Я столько тебя предупреждал, - он невесело усмехнулся. - Предупреждал, что тебе будет больно, и что надо бежать от меня как можно быстрее, а, в конце концов, сбежал сам. Ладно-ладно, что-то я разнылся. В общем, ты спрашивал, как у меня дела, так вот, все паршиво. Я уже говорил тебе, Леон. Пираты не живут долго и счастливо, даже если они умные и лихие, как Хаотик Сид. Ты хотел знать, что я увидел, когда сломал Малкесту? Я увидел нас с тобой. Леон, я мог бы еще пожевать сопли, но скажу прямо - я сойду с ума и убью тебя.   
Слейтер судорожно втянул в себя воздух, и отпрянул назад. Слова никак не желали складываться во что-то осмысленное, стали шоком, даже, несмотря на то, что Слейтер ожидал чего-то подобного.  
\- Готов поспорить, - сказал Сид. - Ты сейчас не знаешь, как реагировать. Самое паршивое, что я ничего не могу сказать тебе. В моем лабиринте не осталось выхода. Я схожу с ума, по-настоящему, схожу с ума вместе с моей душой, и я не хочу, чтобы ты это видел. Пока я все еще я, пока не съехал с катушек окончательно, я хочу дать тебе шанс. У прекрасной Мины Сайфер хорошие связи, и она не причинит тебе вреда, пока не увидит в этом выгоду, и вы хотя бы знакомы. Лучше варианта у меня нет.  
Слейтеру хотелось смеяться, и еще совсем немного – плакать, но не получалось.  
А Сид улыбался, наверное, заставлял себя это делать:  
\- Мой прекрасный, мой удивительный Леон, знаешь, безысходность начинается, когда ты уже не веришь, что может быть выход. А я не верю. Мне остается только надеяться, что ты будешь удачливее меня. Если есть хоть малейший шанс, используй его. Я не особенно религиозен, но планирую молиться всем, кого только вспомню, чтобы мы с тобой не встретились.  
Слышать это было больно, больнее, чем что-либо еще, и Слейтер отчаянно жалел, что это не коннект, что он не может поговорить, убедить - они нашли бы выход, нашли бы его вместе. Слейтер не позволил бы Сиду сойти с ума.  
Услышал бы его Сид, если бы они действительно поговорили друг с другом? Захотел бы услышать?   
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе: ты и я - это по-настоящему, - продолжил Сид. - Я не лгал, я даже не знаю, было ли у меня в жизни хоть что-нибудь такое же настоящее. Хотя, по секрету, все я знаю. У меня никогда не было ничего настолько настоящего. Я и сам фальшивка с ног до головы - псих, позер и придурок, но я люблю тебя. Буду любить пока еще вообще способен любить. Буду рассыпаться изнутри, как карточный домик, но твоя карта, Леон, упадет последней.  
Тебе не обязательно сходить с ума! - хотел крикнуть ему Слейтер. - Не обязательно! Вместе мы бы смогли спастись, изменить все!  
\- Видишь, - Сид снова усмехнулся. - Я все-таки скатился в пафос и нытье. Прощай, Леон. Клянусь всем, что еще имеет для меня значение, я надеюсь, мы с тобой все-таки никогда больше не встретимся.  
Запись завершилась и проекция погасла.  
Слейтер бессмысленно посмотрел прямо перед собой, не находя слов и как никогда остро ощущая свою беспомощность.  
 _...я надеюсь, мы с тобой все-таки никогда больше не встретимся._  
Он понимал, что заставило Сида так сказать, и от того было еще больнее.  
Сид отправил его на Равону, в надежде, что так будет лучше, в надежде, что это даст Слейтеру хоть какой-то шанс спастись.  
Сидя в своей новой комнате на "Крылатой Марии", отчаянно остро ощущая себя не на своем месте, ощущая себя потерянным, Слейтер подумал, что не хочет никаких шансов.  
  
***  
\- Клянусь всем, что еще имеет для меня значение, я надеюсь, мы с тобой все-таки никогда больше не встретимся, - сказал Хаотик Сид с проекции, и Загесса скептически вздернул бровь.  
Настоящий Хаотик Сид сидел в рубке управления, пригасив освещение на минимум, и крутил запись раз за разом.  
\- Сентиментальность в твоем случае выглядит нелепо, - холодно заметил Загесса, подтягивая к себе стул.  
Хаотик медленно повернул голову, и в неверном свете замершей проекции, он показался Загессе почти жутким:  
\- Пришел развеять мою тоску, падре?  
\- Скорее узнать о твоих дальнейших планах, - легко возразил Загесса.  
\- Правда? - Хаотик подался к нему, усмехнулся, вторгаясь в личное пространство. - А я бы сейчас с большим удовольствием послушал про тебя.  
\- Я в порядке, - ответил ему Загесса, почти спокойно. - Погружение в разум еретика угрожало моему рассудку, но я принял амброзию. Это помогло. Сейчас я вполне стабилен. Насколько я вообще способен сейчас быть стабилен.  
Хаотик криво усмехнулся:  
\- Неужели я слышу хорошие новости, падре? Я уже стал от них отвыкать.  
Загесса проигнорировал это и решил поговорить о том, что интересовало его намного больше:  
\- Ты поступил правильно, убрав легионера с корабля. Еще немного, и он мог бы догадаться о наших планах.  
\- Отличная вышла бы шутка, падре. Учитывая, что план у меня появился за час до того, как я отправил Леона с корабля.  
\- Ты понял, о чем я, - резко ответил Загесса. Эти игры всерьез начали его утомлять.  
Видимо, Хаотик тоже это понял, потому что только устало тряхнул головой, и зарылся пальцами в волосы:  
\- Я устал, падре. Смешно, правда? Я ничего еще ничего не сделал, но уже чувствую себя уставшим.  
\- Простейшая психологическая реакция, - равнодушно пожал плечами Загесса. - Твой разум знает, что тебе предстоит нечто болезненное, и старается заставить тебя это отсрочить. Довольно убого с твоей стороны.  
Хаотик усмехнулся, взяв его за руку и притягивая к себе, и Загессе стоило труда не податься ему навстречу, не попытаться усилить контакт. Погружение в разум Малкесты действительно далось ему нелегко, внутри еще отдавались отголоски чужих мыслей, чувств - затихающее эхо, но от того не менее неприятное. Прикосновения Хаотика смывали это эхо, будто поток, и даже если этот поток теперь был окрашен горечью и болью, Загесса приветствовал его как избавление от собственной тоски.  
\- Не хочешь поблагодарить меня, падре? - тихо шепнул Сид ему на ухо.  
\- Я мог бы, - спокойно отозвался Загесса. - Но тебе это не поможет.  
\- Правда? Знаешь, раньше я часто использовал секс, как выпивку. Ты платишь и трахаешь или не платишь и насилуешь, но результат один и тот же.  
\- Был.  
\- Верно, падре, был. До Леона. Ты видел запись? - спросил он, кивая на проекцию.  
\- Разумеется, - Загесса действительно видел, просо не видел смысла отвлекать Хаотика, пока тот смотрел ее.  
\- И что скажешь?  
\- Ты выглядишь ужасно неестественно, когда говоришь правду. Тем более, если говоришь о своих чувствах.  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Это потому что, такому как я даже не полагаются чувства, падре. Но знаешь, я думаю, что Леон поверит.  
\- Легионер научился на удивление хорошо чувствовать тебя, - признал Загесса. - Но скорее всего, он действительно поверит. Ты сказал для этого достаточно правды, а легионер вообще склонен тебе верить. Удивительное качество для представителя его расы.  
\- Мой Леон удивителен сам по себе. И от того, поверит ли он моему маленькому фарсу, - Хаотик кивнул на проекцию записи, - будет очень многое зависеть. Среди черных есть умельцы копаться в мозгах, и если они раскопают в голове Леона наш план, выйдет некрасиво.  
Загесса понимал это и без напоминания, но Хаотик говорил и не для него.  
\- Ты допускал, что твой план может сорваться?  
Хаотик рассмеялся, и изменчивый поток его мыслей потемнел, промелькнул болью, будто скользнули в волнах острые металлические лопасти:  
\- Зависит, на каком этапе он сорвется. Потому что мой план вполне грозит сорваться вместе с нами.  
\- Допускаю, - легко заметил Загесса. - Что ты предпочел бы этот вариант.  
Хаотик усмехнулся:  
\- Дай угадаю, падре. Это ты так завуалировано спрашиваешь, не покончу ли я с собой, если мы не сможем спасти Леона?  
\- Это приходило мне в голову. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь к легионеру, потерять его было бы для тебя... разрушительно.  
\- Я слишком всем нужен, чтобы действительно разрушить себя, падре. Не волнуйся, что бы ни случилось, я планирую выжить, - он шутливо поклонился, но глаза у него смотрели устало и жестко. - Ради тебя и моей души.  
Загессу это успокоило:  
\- Доминик сказал, что ты связался с импульсным компьютером. Что именно ты задумал?  
Хаотик потянулся за сигаретами, и в его мыслях Загесса успел уловить: проекции, тающие сигаретным дымом, звездное небо и обрывок схемы.  
\- Регулярный секс делает мою душу разговорчивей. Я отвечу на твой вопрос, если ты скажешь, зачем тебе знать.  
Загесса помолчал, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить, и решил, что все же ничего не теряет:  
\- Некоторое время назад Церковь занималась исследованием импульсных компьютеров, искала способ соединить их с живой материей.  
\- Дать тело? - подсказал Хаотик.  
\- Верно, тело на основе Девы. Процесс синхронизации сравнительно несложен, и его можно повторить даже на "Хаосе".  
Хаотик подался вперед, и в глазах его зажегся жадный огонек:  
\- Сейчас, падре, я наверняка услышу "но", потому что как-то это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Загесса не стал спорить и ответил прямо:  
\- Дева не способна вместить импульсный компьютер целиком, только создать отдельный автономный центр, способный обращаться к ресурсам основного импульсного сознания.  
\- Дочь, - перевел Хаотик и рассмеялся. - Мы можем подарить моей Госпоже дочь.  
Оспаривать предположение Хаотика Загесса не стал, в конце концов, определение было по-своему верным.  
\- Я, падре, хотел сделать для моей Госпожи дополнительный сервер, слегка раздвинуть ее горизонты – за оставшееся время мне не предложить ей ничего лучше, но если то, что ты говоришь, правда… Как счастлива будет моя Госпожа, - он рассмеялся. – И что ты хочешь взамен?  
\- Не оскорбляй собственный интеллект, - высокомерно ответил ему Загесса. – Я не потребую плату за помощь Доминику. Более того, если ты дашь мне связаться с Нео-Ватиканом, я могу добыть тебе поддержку Церкви.  
Хаотик покрутил в пальцах так и не зажженную сигарету и прищурился:  
\- Сколько сыра разом. Я начинаю думать, что речь идет о мышеловке.  
\- Речь идет о черных еретиках, - нахмурился Загесса. – Мне нет дела до твоего легионера, но спасая его, ты попытаешься уничтожить черных. Инквизиции выгодно поддержать тебя.  
Хаотик наконец-то прикурил и выпустил в воздух аккуратное колечко дыма, явно взвешивая все за и против:  
\- На каких условиях?  
\- Ты будешь на Карнавале Плоти. Проберешься туда, куда еще не попадал ни один инквизитор. Увидишь всех мейстеров в одном зале. Уничтожь их, и Церковь поможет тебе уничтожить всех остальных.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне всерьез поднять ставки, падре. Я планировал спасательную операцию, а ты предлагаешь мне полномасштабную войну.  
\- Разве не для этого ты заручился поддержкой Александра? Армада «Роджера» - серьезная сила, но речь идет о Черной Цитадели. Можешь ли ты так легко отказываться от моего предложения?  
Хаотик фыркнул, выпуская в воздух облачко дыма, и усмехнулся:  
\- Ты говоришь с психом, падре, - напомнил он. - Я могу легко сделать все что угодно.  
\- Я говорю с психом, но не с идиотом, - возразил Загесса. - И ты ничего не потеряешь, принимая помощь Церкви. Нас не волнуют мирские дела, пираты или Империя, мы поможем тем, кому выгоднее помочь. Нео-Ватикан хочет уничтожить ересь и поможет тебе. А ты хочешь избавиться от еретиков и обосноваться в их секторе космоса.  
\- Все-таки моя душа слишком много болтает. Я собирался придержать глобальные новости на потом, но видимо придется играть в открытую.  
Загесса не торопил его, пока Хаотик решал, что и как говорить дальше:  
\- Ну, хорошо, падре. Я ненавижу раскрывать карты, но сделаю это. Я планирую создать альтернативу Империи. Свободный сектор со своими правилами. И для этого я планирую потеснить наших общих друзей черных.  
\- Эта карта уже давно открыта, - чуть улыбнулся Загесса. - Тебе не потребовался бы Александр с его армадой, если бы ты не планировал войну.  
\- Эй, - притворно возмутился Хаотик и подмигнул. - Я мог планировать всего лишь налет.  
\- На Черную Цитадель? - настала очередь Загессы смеяться. - Нет, не мог. Черные, если выживет хоть один из них, не оставят тебя в живых. Ты убил их мейстера и готов напасть на Цитадель. Хочешь покончить с этой заразой? Выжги ее целиком.  
\- Подумать только, а все началось с того, что я украл одного маленького, бесхозного легионера, - что-то в лице Хаотика изменилось, когда он произнес это "легионера", и чувства исходящие от него на секунду окрасились тоской. Впрочем, всего на секунду. - Не надо подавать все так, будто помощь Нео-Ватикана - манна небесная, падре. Или будто это выгодно только мне, - он с удовольствием затянулся еще раз. - Честно говоря, я не хочу пускать в наши разборки Церковь, потому что не хочу брать Церковь в долю. А твоя Церковь, падре, та самая, которая не интересуется мирскими делами, захочет в долю.  
Оспаривать это Загесса не видел смысла:  
\- Естественно, Нео-Ватикан будет приглядывать за тем, что вы с Александром делаете. Если вы действительно сумеете создать сектор свободный от влияния Империи, это многих заинтересует.  
\- И начнется грызня, кому достанется больший кусок пирога, - сказал Хаотик. - Еще одна причина не пускать твоих приятелей. Я хочу, чтобы моим императором был Алекс.  
\- Ты не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать - борьба за главенство начнется в любом случае.  
\- С участием твоих друзей с Нео-Ватикана, падре, она начнется намного быстрее. Пригласит многих тоже вступить.  
Загесса кивнул, поняв, о чем говорит Хаотик:  
\- Это даст вам ресурсы, появятся желающие вложить деньги, наверняка подтянутся и повстанцы, хоть их и не так уж много. С одной стороны, тебе это выгодно - укрепить государство как можно быстрее.  
\- А с другой стороны, падре, Имперцев это тоже привлечет. Я рассчитывал как минимум на десяток условно спокойных лет, но если мы начнем стремительно набирать силы - Империя заволнуется уже через два-три года. Слишком быстро. Мы не будем готовы.  
\- Империя не станет расходовать ресурсы зря. На пограничных планетах все время вспыхивают мятежи. Они не воспримут вас с Александром всерьез.  
\- После того, как мы уничтожим черных? Сложно будет не воспринять нас всерьез. Ты предлагаешь мне помощь Церкви, падре, и это замечательно. Теперь придумай такой способ предложить ее, чтобы я согласился.  
\- Ты все равно согласишься, - спокойно сказал ему Загесса. - Ты мог бы отказаться, если бы речь шла только об альтернативе Империи. Но все началось с легионера и к нему все сводится. Если вмешательство Церкви повысит его шансы выжить хоть на полпроцента, ты не откажешься. Ты не сможешь.  
Хаотик расхохотался, и смеялся долго, звонко, прежде чем смог снова говорить:  
\- Подловил, падре. Как же ты меня подловил, - он подмигнул и добавил легко. - Ты прав, в конечном итоге это все ради Леона. Я действительно приму помощь Нео-Ватикана. Дай мне подумать, и я скажу тебе, какую именно.  
Даже загнанный в угол Хаотик все еще мог диктовать условия. Впрочем, иного Загесса от него не ожидал.  
  
***  
Мейстер Лазарус скорбела. Скорбела и молилась, больше суток проведя у алтаря. Еретики текли в ее покои бесконечным потоком, боты-уборщики едва успевали убирать тела.  
Известие о смерти Малкесты стало неожиданностью для всех, неожиданностью от которых они уже успели отвыкнуть. Стало испытанием веры и напоминанием о смерти.  
Дети Истинной Церкви умирали редко, хранимые Отцом и собственной верой, они уходили легко, сбрасывая плоть, навсегда освобождаясь от Дьявола. Уходили, когда наступало их время.  
Малкеста умер иначе. Внезапно, странно.  
Мейстер Лазарус вышла к Древу Жизни перед молитвой, и увидела, что ветвь ее Брата омертвела.  
Его личный компьютер и чип молчали, не позволяя даже найти тело, и след обрывался на Равоне.  
Скорбь захлестнула Лазарус волной, отразилась в чужих чувствах, выжигая слабые сознания грешников, разлилась безграничным серым морем.  
Братья откликались, замыкая разумы на нее, и Видящая-В-Сердцах дробила эту скорбь, помогая пережить горе.  
Малкеста умер не своей смертью, раньше отмеренного ему срока, и тот, кто забрал его жизнь, пошел против Истинной Церкви.  
Мейстер Лазарус не собиралась мстить. Она собиралась карать тех, кто допустил смерть ее Брата.  
Начать она собиралась с Равоны.  
  
***  
Адаптироваться к жизни на "Крылатой Марии" оказалось до абсурдного легко. Мина Сайфер все еще не доверяла Слейтеру, ограничивала его обязанности ролью обычного охранника при себе. Он не возражал, на него накатила странная, всепоглощающая апатия, которую окружающие, должно быть, принимали за холодность. Пророчество Малкесты должно было исполниться совсем скоро, всего через несколько недель, но Слейтер чувствовал себя так, будто у него впереди еще очень много времени. Бесцельного, абсолютно бессмысленного.  
Это не было даже любовной тоской, как он отстранено понимал, хотя он и тосковал по Сиду. Это было отчуждение легионера, потерявшего цель. Слейтер чувствовал себя гладиусом, убранным в коробку, оружием, абсолютно бессмысленным и от того равнодушным. Он знал, что создан защищать еще тогда, когда впервые открыл глаза. Эта необходимость защищать была потребностью, и только встретив Сида, Слейтер понял насколько важной потребностью.  
Мина Сайфер нуждалась в телохранителе больше, чем Сид, и Слейтер честно выполнял свои обязанности. Как она и предсказывала, появление рядом с ней легионера вызвало волну покушений, но он никак не мог заставить себя воспринимать эти попытки всерьез. С точки зрения легионера они были слишком очевидны, происходили именно там, где Слейтер их ожидал, впрочем, именно потому, что Сайфер сама разбиралась в организации охраны и ее служба безопасности почти не оставляла шансов для покушения.  
Периодически Слейтер чувствовал себя так, будто за ним наблюдают, но не придавал этому значения. Мина Сайфер не доверяла ему, пусть и предпочитала держать поблизости. Он допускал даже, что в пище, которую поставлял ему пищевой синтезатор, могла быть нано-взрывчатка, как дополнительная мера подстраховки. Мысль об этом почему-то не пугала, не вызывала отвращения, разбивалась о внутреннюю пустоту и апатию, поселившуюся в Слейтере.  
\- Хорошо работаешь, - сказала ему однажды Сайфер. - Чисто.  
Похвала оставила его равнодушным. В общем-то, все оставляло его равнодушным. Все время, что он не проводил, охраняя Мину, он оставался на "Крылатой Марии" в комнатах, которые ему выделили. Обычно просто сидел, уставившись в окно, не думая ни о чем, или просматривал файлы, которые скидывала ему СБ-комплекса.  
Возможно, отвлеченно думал Слейтер, эти файлы были проверкой, возможностью для Мины посмотреть, как он распорядится полученной информацией.  
Как-то раз, уже ближе к вечеру, когда красное солнце Равоны опускалось за горизонт, Мина отпустила остальную охрану и сказала Слейтеру остаться.  
С момента его появления на "Крылатой Марии" прошло примерно около семи стандартных суточных циклов, и Сайфер ни разу не пыталась поговорить с ним лично. Обычно, так или иначе, рядом всегда были ее люди.  
\- Как тебе работа? - небрежно спросила она, когда Слейтер сел напротив. Они опять были в кабинете Кайссера, но за последние дни обстановка стала для Слейтера привычной, ассоциировалась скорее с Сайфер, чем с предыдущим хозяином "Крылатой Марии".  
\- Выполнима, - спокойно ответил он, не зная, что еще ответить.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Соответствует моей специализации.  
\- Знаешь, - честно сказала она. - Я была уверена, что вы с Хаотиком задумали какую-нибудь гадость, которая очень мне не понравится. Что скажешь?  
\- Мне нечего на это сказать, - ровно отозвался Слейтер. Он допускал, что рано или поздно Сайфер надоест гадать, насколько он искренен, и она устроит допрос. В общем-то, на ее месте он сделал бы это раньше.  
\- Как насчет: "я ни черта не знаю о планах этого ублюдка Хаотика"? - подсказала она.  
\- Я оказался на "Крылатой Марии" не по своей воле, - заметил Слейтер. - Ты предложила мне работу, которую я выполняю. Планы Хаотика Сида мне неизвестны.  
\- Знаешь, что мне больше всего не нравится? Ты идеален. Отличный специалист: исполнительный, неприхотливый, ни одного подозрительного контакта - черт, вообще ни одного контакта - за неделю. Что бы ты думал на моем месте?  
\- Что я легионер, - Слейтер спокойно выдержал ее взгляд. - Не человек.  
\- Рядом с Хаотиком ты казался человечнее.  
Слейтер помолчал, подбирая ответ, и все-таки сказал:  
\- Рядом с Хаотиком Сидом я чувствовал себя живым.  
Должно быть, это удивило Сайфер, потому что она долго не находила, что сказать. Слейтер терпеливо ждал, не пытаясь ничего добавить.  
\- Ты точно не человек, - признала она, наконец, со смешком. – Человек бы не признался. Ты скучаешь по нему?  
\- Это неправильное определение. Я чувствую себя не на своем месте.  
\- Не нравится меня защищать, - Сайфер не казалась недовольной его ответом, но Слейтер все равно сказал:  
\- Дело не в тебе.  
Он не понимал, что в этих словах заставило ее засмеяться:  
\- Слейтер, никогда, никогда не говори этого женщине. Иначе она выцарапает тебе глаза.  
Он не был до конца уверен, что она шутит, и потому не стал улыбаться.  
\- Знаешь, пойдем, - сказала она, поднимаясь. – Как ты работаешь, я уже видела. Теперь я хочу посмотреть, как ты отдыхаешь.  
\- Я сплю, - ровно отозвался Слейтер.  
\- Не сегодня, - фыркнула она. – Вместо того чтобы гадать, что ты задумал, я, пожалуй, просто попробую тебя подпоить.  
  
***  
Мина выбрала бар в одном из подземных переходов Равоны, они летели на мобильном модуле около получаса, Слейтер не знал куда, и не видел необходимости спрашивать. Вполне возможно, Сайфер везла его, чтобы все-таки продать. Мысль даже не вызывала беспокойства, только отстраненное, какое-то отупелое любопытство: зачем Сид просил Мину продать Слейтера? Может быть, он верил, что так Слейтер будет лучше защищен от пророчества. Может быть, в нем уже начало что-то ломаться - и эта мысль единственная вызывала настоящие чувства, делала по-настоящему больно. Может быть, он просто верил, что Слейтер сумеет сбежать, и если так, то он ошибался. Слейтер вообще не собирался ничего менять.  
Отчасти, цинично думал он, если Сайфер действительно везла его в бар, стоило просто напиться. Он читал, что людям это помогает.  
Место было ему незнакомо, и он огляделся по сторонам. Люди обращали на них с Миной внимание, и только это заставило Слейтера присмотреться к помещению получше. Зал был длинным, темным, пропахшим старым алкоголем, с двумя входами: одним для посетителей и еще одним - служебным, столов было немного и стояли они редко, и, присмотревшись, Слейтер заметил едва видимое мерцание силового поглотителя звуков между ними. Это заставило его вопросительно посмотреть на Мину, и та легко пояснила:  
\- Здесь ценят уединение.  
Он сел напротив нее, аккуратно положил руки на стол, бесстрастно ожидая, что будет дальше. Слейтер прекрасно понимал, что этот поход в бар был еще одной проверкой, ничуть не менее важной, чем, вероятно, все остальные проверки Сайфер.  
Ему стоило задуматься, чего она хочет, какой результат рассчитывает получить. Возможно, подстроиться под ее требования, но Слейтер не мог заставить себя об этом думать.  
Сайфер щелчком пальцев вызвала проекцию меню, нажала пару опций, и потянулась за сигаретами:  
\- Не утруждайся, - сказала она, прикуривая. - Я уже заказала и за тебя тоже.  
Слейтер равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Я не собирался заказывать.  
\- Зато ты собираешься пить, - хмыкнула она, выпуская в воздух кольцо дыма, и это больно полоснуло Слейтера внутри. Сид курил так же.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я никак не могу понять тебя, Слейтер. И мне это не нравится, - она сделала еще одну затяжку и скривилась, будто ей попалось что-то горькое. - Ненавижу Хаотика за это. Ублюдок умеет повернуть ситуацию так, чтобы ты всегда остался с убытками.  
\- У меня нет желания причинять кому-либо вред.  
\- В этом-то и проблема. Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя нет желания делать что-либо вообще. Знаешь, я терпеть не могу мужиков, которым ничего от меня не нужно. Такими невозможно управлять.  
Слейтер понимал эту логику, но ничего не мог возразить. Разве что пояснить:  
\- Мной бессмысленно управлять. Я выполняю свои обязанности. Ни больше и ни меньше.  
\- Как робот с программой.  
\- Да, - кивнул Слейтер, и неожиданно даже для себя добавил. - Как вещь.  
Почему-то его собственные слова отдались в груди гулким эхом.  
Как вещь, которую перекладывают, убирают, если она бесполезна или не нужна, которую можно продать или подарить...  
Он всегда ненавидел такое обращение, даже во Дворце.  
Но сейчас чувствовал себя именно...  
\- Я могу выпить? - спросил он, неожиданно севшим голосом, чувствуя, что начинает не хватать воздуха.  
\- Без проблем, я уже заказа...  
Он не дал ей договорить, перебил, вцепляясь пальцами в край столешницы, пробивая ее насквозь:  
\- Сейчас!  
Сайфер отдернулась от него, будто на нее дохнуло огнем, судорожно вскочила.  
Срыв - констатировал кто-то бесстрастный и равнодушный в голове Слейтера. Это был срыв.  
\- Ты начнешь на всех кидаться? - напряженно спросила Сайфер, и вопрос был таким абсурдным, именно теперь, когда Слейтер чувствовал себя уязвимым, сломанным, совершенно никчемным, что он засмеялся. Расхохотался в голос, до слез, и истерики в этом было больше, чем веселья.  
Мина смотрела на него непонимающе, и Слейтер несколько раз пытался остановиться, чтобы сказать, что все в порядке, но ничто не было в порядке. Сид сходил с ума, где-то на "Хаосе", где Слейтер не мог ему помочь, где не мог его защитить, потому что застрял на Равоне у женщины, которая легко могла его продать в лабораторию.  
\- Ты спрашивала, тоскую ли я по Хаотику? - спросил он, наконец, вытирая невольно выступившие слезы. - Я его ненавижу.  
  
***  
Всю дорогу в модуле они молчали. Слейтеру было стыдно за собственный срыв, и он чувствовал себя уставшим, словно одно "ненавижу" его опустошило.  
Мина, к ее чести, оправилась довольно быстро, будто каждый день наблюдала истерику легионеров. Сказала только "вступай в клуб", и Слейтер как-то отстраненно подумал, что, должно быть, людей, которые ненавидели Сида, было очень много.  
Было муторно и очень тоскливо, и до боли хотелось вернуться на "Хаос". Притиснуть Сида к ближайшей переборке, сильно и больно, чтобы не сбежал, выплеснуть на него всю обиду и злость, а потом уже целовать пока они оба не выбьются из сил.  
Но Сида не было, он улетел и сходил с ума в одиночестве, надеясь спасти Слейтера от пророчества. Так бессмысленно, так... по-человечески.  
Мог ли Сид поступить иначе?  
Какая-то часть Слейтера, ребенок, которым он никогда не был, хотела кричать, что да. Что это было бы честнее - разделить все на двоих. Безумие и пророчество. Что, будь Слейтер рядом, Сиду не обязательно было бы сходить с ума. Эта часть ненавидела, со всей силой обманутого доверия, ненавидела Сида.  
Другая, более взрослая, все время задавалась вопросом, что сделал бы сам Слейтер на его месте. Оставил бы Сида рядом с собой, зная, к чему это неизбежно приведет, или тоже отослал бы в бессмысленной надежде спасти?  
Слейтер не слишком обольщался на свой счет. Сид уже пытался противодействовать пророчеству, не меньше десятка раз пытался выстрелить в себя из бластера - оружия, которое почти никогда не подводило - и остался жив, только чтобы позже сойти с ума и убить Слейтера.  
\- Я должен извиниться, - когда они уже подлетали к "Крылатой Марии", сказал Слейтер Мине, и это заставило ее недоверчиво хмыкнуть:  
\- За то, что перепугал меня до смерти? Да, было бы неплохо.  
\- Мне не стоило позволять себя срываться.  
\- Я видела срывы и похуже, - нехотя признала она. - Веселая истерика не худший вариант.  
Слейтер не знал, как ей объяснить, что у него вообще не было желания что-либо крушить или кого бы то ни было убивать. Ему просто было больно.  
\- Легионеры не агрессивны, - попытался он, хотя не ожидал, что Сайфер так просто ему поверит.  
\- Боевые модификанты и не агрессивны?  
\- Легионеры предназначены охранять. Не нападать.  
Это заставило Мину прислушаться:  
\- То есть отвечать агрессией на агрессию.  
\- Но не проявлять ее, - добавил Слейтер.  
\- Если так подумать, - все же признала она, - это довольно логично. Начни вы нападать на окружающих, быстро превратили бы Дворец в скотобойню.  
Удовольствие, с которым она произнесла это, заставило Слейтера вспомнить, что Сид говорил о Мине Сайфер, о ее связях с повстанцами.  
\- Даже реши легионеры устроить мятеж, что в принципе невозможно, люди уничтожили бы нас, - сказал он. - Легионеры живут с нановзрывчаткой в теле.  
Мина рассмеялась, и на сей раз ее смех тоже чем-то неуловимо напомнил Слейтеру Сида:  
\- И вы еще спрашиваете, почему я ненавижу Империю. Тебя самого-то не тошнило от такого обращения?  
Ее вопрос был по-своему правильным, очень человечным, но Сайфер не понимала того, что во Дворце Слейтер не знал другой жизни, не знал даже, что хочет ее. До сих пор, вспоминая Лагатта, думал, что, наверное, контролировать легионеров необходимо. Что люди всего лишь хотели обезопасить себя.  
\- Нас растят с осознанием собственного превосходства над людьми, - сказал он. - Учат быть снисходительными к вашим слабостям. Говорят, что контроль над нами, всего лишь для того, чтобы вы могли чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
\- Звучит как то еще лживое дерьмо, - ответила она.  
\- Потому что это и есть ложь, - согласился Слейтер. - Людей в миллионы раз больше, чем нас. Мы стерильны, не способны создавать себе подобных и нас легко вычислить. Попробуй легионеры обратиться против людей, нас просто уничтожили бы.  
\- И что, по-твоему, терпеть и молчать лучше, чем попытаться что-то сделать? - презрительно фыркнула Сайфер.  
Должно быть, для нее такое отношение было отвратительно, подумал он. Та же логика, что заставляла людей терпеть Империю, но Слейтер, когда отвечал, думал о другом. Думал о том, что в отличие от людей, легионеры сами по себе не имеют смысла. Что жажда близости, которую он подавлял в себе во Дворце, сконцентрировалась не на другом легионере, она выбрала своей целью человека, и, будучи честным с собой, Слейтер не верил, что смог бы полюбить другого легионера. Что легионеры вообще способны по-настоящему тянуться друг к другу.  
Но невозможно было объяснить это Мине Сайфер, которая оценивала его с позиции человека, и Слейтер промолчал.  
Модуль влетел на причал "Крылатой Марии", автопилот доложил об удачной стыковке, и дверь скользнула вверх.  
\- Не хочешь отвечать, - хмыкнула Сайфер. - Какой-то не слишком веселый поход в бар у нас получился.  
\- Это была очередная проверка? - уточнил Слейтер.  
\- Вроде того, - не стала спорить она.  
\- Я провалился, - спокойно констатировал Слейтер.  
\- Я наняла снайпера, чтобы выстрелил в меня. Хотела посмотреть, рискнешь ли ты стать живым щитом. Можешь сказать, что я сука.  
Слейтера это не удивило:  
\- Проверка верности? - спокойно поинтересовался он. - Я бы ее прошел.  
\- Человек на твоем месте был бы в ярости, - хмыкнула она. - Но видимо, мне повезло, что ты не человек. Слейтер, я действительно тебя не понимаю. Так что давай пойдем в мою комнату, напьемся, раз мы не напились в баре, и ты попытаешься объяснить.  
\- Я не уверен, что сам понимаю до конца, - предупредил ее он, хотя на самом деле ему не хотелось возвращаться к себе, к одиночеству и мыслям о Сиде.  
\- Ну, - легко пожала плечами она. - Сейчас ты трезв. Предлагаю это исправить.  
  
***  
\- Итак, - сказала Мина полчаса спустя. - Ты ненавидишь Хаотика.  
\- Ненавижу, - согласился Слейтер и немедленно поправил себя, чувствуя, что алкоголь, наконец, начал путать мысли. - Злюсь. Хаотик Сид... он - Сид, его сложно ненавидеть.  
\- О, поверь, ненавидеть его элементарно.  
\- У меня не получилось, - упрямо возразил Слейтер и добавил. - Он просто... слишком Сид.  
Он не был пьян, не так, как когда впервые попробовал алкоголь, но синтетическое тепло уже струилось в крови, подталкивало говорить. И что в этом было плохого?  
Если бы Мина захотела узнать о Слейтере все, ей было бы достаточно только применить препарат вроде «Анубиса».  
\- Похоже, для тебя это все объясняет, - ответила она, делая глоток из собственного бокала. То, что она пила пахло резко, пряно с какой-то подспудной карамельной ноткой, и наверняка в коктейле был стимулятор.  
\- Почему алкоголь? – спросил Слейтер. – Разговор по душам, проверки, все это?  
\- Ты сейчас спрашиваешь меня, почему я не вливаю в тебя сыворотку правды? – фыркнула она, после еще одного глотка.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты ведь не поверишь, если я скажу, что играю в «хорошего полицейского»?  
\- Не поверю.  
\- Тогда обойдемся без вранья. Я понятия не имею, как на тебя действуют препараты и действуют ли вообще. Зато я точно знаю, что алкоголь на тебя действует. Хочешь за это выпить?  
Слейтер хотел. После нескольких стаканов того, что налила ему Мина, мир стал казаться намного приятнее, чем был.  
\- "Анубис" действует, - признал он.  
\- Я смотрю, инстинкт самосохранения уже отключился. Давай просто сделаем вид, что ты мог соврать, и перейдем к тому, что меня интересует:  
Это заставило Слейтера помрачнеть, и двумя большими глотками допить то, что налила ему Мина:  
\- Я не хочу говорить про Хаотика Сида.  
\- Кто сказал, что меня интересует он? - Мина рассмеялась. - С Хаотиком все просто - он псих, и безопаснее сразу ожидать от него худшего. Это тебя я не могу понять.  
\- Во мне нет двойного дна, - пожал плечами Слейтер. - Я именно то, чем тебе кажусь.  
\- Ты кажешься мне странным.  
\- Я просто не человек, - он, не спрашивая разрешения, налил себе еще, сделал большой глоток, чувствуя, как тепло прокатывается по телу волной, но на сей раз это не приносило удовольствия, скорее казалось странно неправильным.  
Мина хмыкнула:  
\- Я это уже слышала. Ты легионер, но так и не удосужился объяснить, что это значит. Давай по порядку: детство, юность. У легионеров ведь есть детство?  
\- Нас производят уже частично дееспособными. Мы способны двигаться, умеем разговаривать, читать и считать. Если сравнивать уровень развития, то мы в тот момент приблизительно подобны людям в двенадцать-четырнадцать лет.  
Должно быть, Мина Сайфер хотела это знать, потому что надеялась получить информацию, которую можно было бы использовать в борьбе с Империей. Если так, то Слейтер подумал, что ее ждало разочарование.  
\- После мы отправляемся в тренировочный центр.  
\- Радужное, должно быть, местечко.  
\- Мне там нравилось, - пожал плечами Слейтер. – Я учился исполнять свой долг. Узнавал что-то новое. Готовился быть образцовым легионером.  
\- Бывает и хуже, - фыркнула она. – Поверь, будь ты человеком с окраинной планеты, все было бы во много раз паршивее. Там у детей тоже нет детства, только не потому, что нас производят уже взрослыми. Там просто с самого рождения приходится учиться выживать.  
Слейтер помнил, что Сид говорил о чем-то подобном, что Мина и Сид выходцы из одной среды.  
\- Эй, Слейтер, какое твое первое воспоминание?  
Ответить на это было легко. Первым воспоминанием Слейтера было то же, что и у сотен других легионеров:  
\- Медицинский бокс. Манипуляторы сняли мою капсулу с аппарата питания. Я видел через прозрачное стекло. Потом дверь открыли и меня выпустили наружу.  
\- Что ты попытался сделать первым? - с любопытством спросила Сайфер.  
\- Как и все. Встать по стойке смирно, как предписывает Устав.  
Он не знал почему, но ее это рассмешило:  
\- Значит, лучший солдат, да? Все по инструкции?  
Это напомнило ему, как он вообще оказался на "Хаосе", как нарушил Устав, только встретившись с Сидом, нарушил из любопытства, и непонятного тогда притяжения к первому человеку, которого Слейтер не мог вписать в категории и рамки.  
\- Оказавшись вне Дворца, я нарушил инструкцию множество раз. В первую очередь, потому что позволил себе остаться в живых.  
Мина подлила ему еще, и Слейтер мимоходом успел удивиться, когда опустел его стакан.  
\- Знаешь, что я помню первым? - неожиданно спросила она. - Моего старшего брата. Больной ублюдок хотел меня сожрать. Помню, что я лежу, и он подходит с ножом. Сукин сын, на Хаотика чем-то похож.  
Возможно, Сид действительно напоминал Мине о прошлом, ассоциировался со всеми, кого она ненавидела в детстве. Но Слейтер помнил, как Сид рассказывал о своей матери, помнил, каким тот был с сыном, и не верил, что он смог бы причинить вред своей семье.  
\- Хаотик Сид никогда не сделал бы подобного.  
\- Хаотик Сид, которого я знаю, мог бы сожрать всех своих братьев и сестер еще в утробе, и, в конце концов, закусить матерью. И вот этого я в тебе тоже не понимаю. Он продал тебя. Слейтер, пора перестать ему верить. Чтобы он для тебя ни играл, это было не настоящим, - она говорила с сочувствием, помноженным на то, что когда-то давно Сид обманул ее, и Слейтер не мог ее переубедить.  
Но все равно попытался:  
\- Мы были с ним снаружи. На обшивке "Хаоса". Он захотел устроить романтическое свидание, но оно получилось скорее страшным. В космосе жутко.  
\- Силовые скафандры? - с пониманием спросила она.  
\- Да.  
\- Ненавижу эти штуки.  
\- Я верил Хаотику Сиду, и в какой-то момент перестал бояться. Я рассказываю это потому, что тогда он сказал мне, что однажды я начну сомневаться в нем. Буду спрашивать себя, было ли между нами что-то настоящее, - он посмотрел Мине в глаза и сказал с абсолютно серьезно. - Он сказал, что да. Что он и я - это настоящее. Я ему верю, я буду ему верить, даже если он сам скажет мне, что лгал.  
\- Ты идиот, Слейтер, - горько сказала Мина. - Ты настоящий идиот, а ублюдок не заслужил даже того, чтобы дергать тебя за косички.  
\- У меня нет косичек, - невесело фыркнул он. - Сейчас, я готов за это выпить.  
Они выпили в молчании, и Слейтер был благодарен Сайфер уже за то, что чувство безнадежности и потерянности ушло.  
\- Наверное, он знал, что я тебя не продам, - неохотно признала Мина, наконец. - Слишком уж ты хорош, легионер, чтобы так просто от тебя избавиться. Особенно после того, как ты голыми руками разорвал боевого робота.  
Мина определенно преувеличивала его заслуги, но в целом, легионер действительно мог быть ей полезен. Особенно учитывая, что меньше, чем за неделю работы, на Мину покушались несколько раз. Впрочем, это, скорее всего, было связано с тем, как она фактически объявила о своей причастности к смерти Кайссера.  
\- Хаотик Сид сходит с ума, - сказал Слейтер. - Возможно, он не отвечает за свои действия.  
\- Хаотик Сид был конченым психом, еще когда мы с ним впервые встретились шесть лет назад. И он никогда не отвечал за свои действия.  
\- Он оставил мне личный компьютер, - сказал Слейтер, хотя, наверное, так раскрываться было неразумно.  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно признала она. - Я ожидала, что ты попытаешься связаться с Хаотиком, и собиралась перехватить сигнал. Но ты так и не позвонил.  
\- Я… - Слейтер попытался подобрать слова, и, в конце концов, сказал честно. – Я испугался.  
\- Не хочешь знать правду?  
Дело было не в этом, но Слейтер знал только один способ заставить Сайфер понять. Он включил запись. В конце концов, Сид не запрограммировал ее на самоуничтожение, значит, допускал, что она может попасть к Мине Сайфер или кому-нибудь другому.  
«…Я фальшивка с ног до головы - псих, позер и придурок, но я люблю тебя. Буду любить пока еще вообще способен любить. Буду рассыпаться изнутри, как карточный домик, но твоя карта, Леон, упадет последней».  
Мина слушала, молча, полностью сконцентрировавшись на Сиде, будто пыталась разобрать его взглядом на составляющие, и долго молчала, когда запись подошла к концу.  
\- Не сходится, - серьезно сказала она, наконец. – Ни черта не сходится.  
\- Ты думаешь, что Хаотик лжет, - спокойно констатировал Слейтер, выключая запись.  
\- Я не знаю, что думать, - Мина достала сигареты и прикурила. – Просто не могу собрать картинку воедино. Если он избавляется от тебя, зачем оставлять сообщение или личный компьютер? Зачем давать тебе гладиус? С другой стороны, если сообщение – правдиво и он хочет тебя спасти, зачем продавать? Без денег и документов, на моей станции, твои шансы сбежать почти нулевые.  
Слейтер думал об этом и тоже не нашел ответа.  
\- С Хаотиком всегда так, - зло прищурилась Мина. – Ты думаешь, что ублюдок окончательно съехал с катушек, а потом выясняется, что тебя просто не поставили в известность.  
Отвлеченно Слейтер понимал ее ярость, в конце концов, Сид заставил Сайфер стать частью своих планов, но сам не хотел ни гадать, ни злиться. Решил только предупредить:  
\- Если пророчество должно сбыться, возможно, находиться рядом со мной опасно.   
\- Если находиться рядом с тобой станет опасно, я моментально от тебя избавлюсь, - утешила его Мина. - Расслабься, Слейтер. Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты учил меня беречь шкуру.  
Почему-то от этих слов ему стало чуть легче. Слейтер не знал, как сработает пророчество, не верил, что сможет его избежать, но и не хотел, чтобы Мина пострадала в процессе. В конце концов, по-своему она хотела помочь.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он и действительно чувствовал благодарность. За то, что Сайфер не продала его, за то, что была совершенно не похожа на Сида, за то, что была готова выслушать.  
\- Слейтер, ты не расслышал? - Сайфер фыркнула и подмигнула ему. - Я кину тебя, если это будет в моих интересах.  
\- Я слышал, - заверил ее Слейтер.  
\- Все-таки, ты слишком хорош.  
Она протянула руку, забрала у Слейтера стакан, медленно отставила в сторону, и придвинулась совсем близко:  
\- Знаешь, я всегда хотела трахнуться с хорошим человеком.  
\- Я не человек, - напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Я готова с этим смириться, - выдохнула она, и ее дыхание пощекотало ему шею. Это было одновременно волнующе и абсолютно неправильно.  
\- Готова поспорить, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - продолжила она. - Что-нибудь про то, что мы чужие друг другу, и про то, что так нельзя.  
\- Мы чужие друг другу. Нам не стоит, - он сам не знал, почему не отстраняется. Наверное, потому что это давало иллюзию близости. Спокойной и чуть отстраненной, совсем не такой интимной и острой, как с Сидом.  
\- Неверная логика, Слейтер, - Мина подалась вперед, прикусила его ключицу, коротко и приятно. - Мне одиноко, тебе одиноко и больно. Это не преступление.  
\- Это не должно быть так, - глухо отозвался он, вспоминая, как здесь же, на "Крылатой Марии" Сид предложил ему снять проститутку. Предложил так же легко, как теперь Мина предлагала ему секс.  
\- Подумать только, - фыркнула она, обнимая его. - Легионер-романтик. Откажешь мне? Сбежишь?  
\- Наверное, - ответил он, не отстраняясь, сам подался вперед, легко, невесомо коснулся губами ее губ, и поцелуй был приятен, поцелуй был хорош. Он был первым и последним.  
Мина отстранилась первая, подалась вверх, коснулась лбом его лба и сказала:  
\- Хаотику повезло. Я почти завидую.  
Слейтер прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь:  
\- Это оскорбительно, если я попрошу, чтобы ты осталась со мной? Мне одиноко и больно, я не хочу оставаться один.  
Он никогда не сказал бы этого, глядя ей в глаза, не посмел бы, и Мина имела полное право обидеться. Она не обиделась, только зарылась тонкими, хрупкими человеческими пальцами ему в волосы, целомудренно коснулась губами лба, и потянула Слейтера на себя.  
Он подхватил ее на руки, Мина показалась ему легкой, даже легче Сида, совсем невесомой, будто видение, и перенес на кровать. Они устроились рядом, молча, и Слейтер был благодарен за тепло, за обманчивую мягкость чужого тела, за отголосок дыма в морозном, совсем не женском запахе ионных духов Мины.   
\- Знаешь, Слейтер, - тихо сказала она. - В мире столько одиночества, что я не понимаю, как он еще не рухнул в ад.  
\- Я не верю в ад, - почему-то шепотом отозвался Слейтер, утыкаясь лбом в ее волосы.  
\- Отличный ответ, - тихо и горько фыркнула Сайфер, и теплый воздух пощекотал Слейтеру скулу. - Мы еще не рухнули в ад, потому что ада нет. Заражаешься человеческим цинизмом.  
\- Это легионерский цинизм, - бездумно отозвался Слейтер, проведя ладонью по ее спине. - Прости.  
Он просил прощения за все сразу, за то, что не мог спасти от одиночества ни ее, ни себя, за то, что не мог ничего предложить.  
Отчасти за то, что, наверное, испортил ей вечер.  
\- Придурок, - сонно отозвалась Мина. - Мы нажрались и завалились спать. Обычное дело.  
\- Я даже не пьян, - шепнул он. - Не так, как был в прошлый раз.  
Он допускал, что организм приспособился лучше переносить алкоголь. Или же просто Мина налила ему что-то не такое крепкое, как то, что Слейтер пил в прошлый раз.  
\- Пусть это станет твоим секретом, - беззлобно хмыкнула она. - Я никому не скажу.  
Ее тело было мягким, приятным на ощупь, теплым, и Слейтер чувствовал, как это тепло прогоняло чувство обреченности и боли. Тоска по Сиду никуда не делась, и одиночество не исчезло, но, по крайней мере, Слейтер был одинок рядом с кем-то. Мина прижималась к его грудью спиной, позволяла обнимать себя рукой за талию, и человеческое доверие, тем более абсурдное, что теперь Слейтера не сдерживали кандалы, рождала щемящее, пронзительное желание беречь.  
\- О чем думаешь? - зевая, спросила Сайфер, и Слейтер чуть наклонил голову, чтобы лучше видеть ее лицо.  
\- О том, что легионерам запрещено держать домашних животных.  
\- Ты про меня что ли? Обычно я за такое пинаю по яйцам, - вопреки своим словам, Мина не ударила, прижалась теснее, и потерлась носом о ключицу Слейтера.  
\- Никто не позволил бы мне завести человека, - сказал он. - Даже если бы Устав не запрещал остальных домашних животных.  
\- Люди - мерзкие твари, - сонно буркнула она. - Зачем заводить такую гадость?  
Сид тоже считал людей отвратительными, а Слейтеру в целом они нравились. Больше, правда, тактильно.  
\- До вас приятно дотрагиваться, - пояснил он.  
\- Да уж, - фыркнула она, и добавила. - Хоть что-то приятное. Тебе действительно нравилось спать с Хаотиком?  
Слейтер не видел смысла отрицать, хотя воспоминания делали больно. Заставляли снова пережить - прикосновения губ и пальцев, расплавляющий жар внутри, поцелуи и касания:  
\- Нравилось. Да... мне нравилось.  
\- Ты извращенец. Ну, или ублюдок хоть чему-то научился за последние шесть лет.  
Упоминание о том, что Мина когда-то тоже спала с Сидом, что у них был ребенок, больше не вызывало ни ревности, ни злости. Не делало больно.  
Наверное, потому что для них это не было чем-то особенным.  
Сид ничего не значил для Мины - даже сотой доли того, что значил для Слейтера.  
\- Хаотик не был у тебя первым? - спрашивать казалось рискованным, и Слейтер надеялся, что Мина не обидится. Вопрос даже не был чем-то важным. Слейтеру просто было любопытно.  
И предсказуемо, он вызвал у Мины смех:  
\- Шутишь? Я до восемнадцати проторчала на окраинных планетах. Верь мне, когда я говорю, что там трахаются все со всеми, и с раннего возраста. И когда я говорю все со всеми, я имею в виду братьев с сестрами и папочек с дочками тоже. Хаотик не попал даже в первую десятку, - она бездумно положила руку поверх руки Слейтера и неожиданно призналась, так тихо, что не будь Слейтер легионером, наверное, не расслышал бы ее. - Ненавижу секс. Ненавижу всю эту потную возню и мужиков ненавижу тоже.  
\- Прости, - почему-то сказал он, сам не зная почему.  
\- Идиот, - беззлобно огрызнулась она. - Ты-то здесь причем? Я просто нажралась и несу всякую хрень. Мне... наверное, меня просто бесит весь этот шум и гам, который поднимают вокруг общей койки. Вы кувыркаетесь друг с другом с полчаса, а то и меньше, и вокруг этого столько танцев, столько заморочек. Кайф, удовольствие? Любой стимулятор из самых безвредных даст тебе в разы больше кайфа, но люди все равно продолжают трахаться. Со всем и со всеми: с роботами, нелюдями, мутантами. Человечество нахрен затрахало всю вселенную уже. И знаешь, что? Думаю, мы не остановимся на достигнутом.  
Слейтер молчал, давая ей выговориться, только чуть плотнее прижал Мину к себе, чтобы она чувствовала его присутствие.  
\- Наверное, Слейтер, мы что-то ищем. Все время что-то свербит внутри, такое безнадежное-безнадежное, и очень одинокое, и секс помогает забыться. Как будто нам все время не хватает любви. Хотя, - она рассмеялась, расслабляясь в его руках. - Мне-то откуда знать? Я в жизни никого никогда не любила.  
\- Все может быть по-другому, - отозвался Слейтер. – Может быть… - он замолчал, подбирая слова. – Может быть по-настоящему хорошо. Удовольствие и близость, и что-то действительно меняется после.  
Мина сильнее стиснула пальцы на его руке, отпустила и неожиданно повернулась в его руках, утыкаясь носом в грудь:  
\- Подумать только, действительно романтичный легионер. Слишком хорош для своего собственного блага.  
Слейтер молчал, чувствовал, как она плачет - тихо-тихо, безнадежно и одиноко, и не мог предложить ничего, кроме собственного присутствия, но, видимо, и его оказалось достаточно, потому что Мина скоро успокоилась, затихла совсем, задышала глубже и ровнее, засыпая.  
Слейтер остался рядом, прижимая ее к себе, хотя бы так защищая от одиночества. И неожиданно поймал себя на странной мысли, что именно в этой защите она нуждалась больше всего.

***  
  
Слейтер проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия. От того, что в комнате был кто-то посторонний, и этот посторонний наблюдал за ним.  
Тело и разум мгновенно перешли от сна к бодрствованию, но Слейтер продолжил лежать неподвижно, имитировал сон, сквозь ресницы пытаясь разглядеть того, кто попал в комнату Сайфер. Он выхватил взглядом плечо и руку - непривычно маленькие, заставившие первым делом подумать о боевом андроиде, тех иногда делали похожими на детей - но потом человек переместился, исчезая из его поля зрения полностью.  
Слейтер выбросил руку в сторону, на звук, ловя человека за руку, тщательно контролируя силу. Он не хотел причинять вреда, не разобравшись в ситуации, к тому же, на таком расстоянии против вооруженного легионера человек был фактически бессилен.  
Мина Сайфер проснулась мгновенно, так, как не должны были просыпаться люди, почти так же быстро, как легионер, просто перешла от сна к бодрствованию. Энергетический нож уперся Слейтеру под ребра - быстро для человека, Слейтер готов был отдать Сайфер должное - и с ледяной убежденностью абсолютно взбешенного человека Мина сказала:  
\- Отпусти его.  
Слейтер мог бы скрутить и ее и злоумышленника быстрее, чем люди успели бы осознать, но не видел смысла это делать. Отчасти потому, что мог понять реакцию Мины.  
Он отпустил.  
\- Я ничего такого не делал, - буркнул Дерри. - Просто хотел посмотреть поближе.  
Не нужно было уточнять, кого именно он хотел посмотреть поближе, но Слейтера это не обижало. Должно быть, для маленького человека легионер представлялся чем-то вроде живого аттракциона.  
\- Иди в свою комнату, - напряженно сказала Мина, не убирая нож. - С тобой я поговорю потом.  
\- Я не собирался причинять ему вреда, - нарушил затянувшееся молчание Слейтер, когда Дерри ушел. - Ни ему, ни тебе.  
\- Мне нужен твой личный компьютер, - холодно ответила Мина.  
Компьютер был подарком Сида, и расставаться с ним было бы так же больно, как с гладиусом, возможно, даже больнее, но Слейтер все равно сказал:  
\- Он под одеждой. Я разденусь и отдам его.  
Он расстегнул воротник, застежки одну за другой, отстраненно удивляясь, что смог так легко заснуть в одежде, что смог так легко заснуть рядом с кем-то кроме Сида, и потянулся к кольцу в соске, замявшись на секунду:  
\- Я не знаю, как он снимается.  
\- Хаотик подарил? - холодно поинтересовалась Мина, и Слейтер только коротко кивнул. От понимания, возможно даже сочувствия, которые они делили с Миной накануне, не осталось и следа, и на секунду это кольнуло сожалением. - Я знаю один способ.  
Она его вырвет, понял Слейтер. Личный компьютер - этот личный компьютер - не снимается иначе, и, в общем-то, Слейтер был готов.  
Это должно было быть больно, в чем-то даже освобождающе, как могла освобождать только порванная связь, и Слейтер изо всех сил старался не сожалеть, когда сказал:  
\- Тела легионеров прочнее, чем у людей. Тебе придется дернуть сильнее.  
Он сам положил ее пальцы на кольцо, заставил себя контролировать дыхание, готовясь к боли.  
\- Черт, - сказала Мина, и пальцы у нее дрогнули. – Черт. Слейтер, я не могу оставить тебе компьютер. Понимаешь? Не могу. Не после того, что ты видел.  
\- Я понимаю, - спокойно сказал он.   
\- Черт, - повторила она, убирая нож. - Черт.  
Наверное, ему было ее жаль. Или же он просто слишком отчетливо понимал, что теперь без Сида, компьютер не имел никакого значения.  
Ты мог бы позвонить ему, - шепнул предательский внутренний голос. - Пока есть связь, еще остается надежда. Еще можно поговорить.  
Именно теперь, когда отпустила апатия, когда он больше не чувствовал такой безнадежной, тяжелой тоски, Слейтер мог бы попытаться. Мог бы позвонить, попытаться убедить... он даже не знал в чем именно, но мог бы.  
Он дернул сам, не позволяя себе засомневаться и передумать, спасаясь в короткой, обжигающей боли.  
\- Возьми, - он сам вложил компьютер в ладонь Мины, и тот казался простой серебристой безделушкой, за которую Слейтер и принял его когда-то.  
Мина сжала кулак, и голос у нее хрипел, когда она сказала:  
\- Я тебе должна, Слейтер. Не знаю как, но я верну долг.


	39. Chapter 39

***  
В каюте, которую ему выделили, Загесса появлялся не слишком часто, предпочитая ночевать или у Доминика, или у Хаотика. Загессе снились кошмары - это было ожидаемо, но все равно неприятно - и присутствие Девы или стабилизатора хоть немного помогало.  
Хаотик не возражал, спокойно устраивался рядом, положив одну руку под голову, а другой приобнимая Загессу за плечи, и рассматривал какие-то файлы на проекциях - космические карты, информацию по импульсным компьютерам, данные о различных препаратах. Обычно он засыпал позже, после того, как Загесса погружался в липкую, переполненную видениями и чужими мыслями темноту.  
Малкеста оставил следы в его разуме, следы, которые, как Загесса прекрасно знал, еще долго не исчезнут. Рядом с Хаотиком это почти не имело значения. Загесса оставался стабилен, в чем-то, возможно, даже стабильнее, чем Доминик. По крайней мере, над Загессой не висело пророчество. Он мог позволить себе восстанавливаться, не боясь за собственный рассудок.  
Большую часть времени Хаотик проводил в рубке управления или же на "Роджере", планируя нападение на Цитадель Еретиков. Отдавая ему должное, он очень многое успел за семь суточных циклов. Впрочем, насколько мог судить Загесса, Сид почти не спал, держался по большей части на стимуляторах и поток его сознания от них тек быстрее, но казался болезненно-нервным.  
Доминик много времени проводил на "Буре" со своим навигатором, и Загесса допускал, что Уоррен, несмотря на свою обычность, даже заурядность, стал для него стабилизатором в большей степени, чем Хаотик.  
Форкс почти не покидала "Роджера", и это оставило Сида в подобии эмоциональной изоляции, и Загесса, нуждавшийся в стабилизаторе, невольно заполнял образовавшуюся пустоту. Хаотик разговаривал с ним, находился рядом, обсуждал планы.  
Было и еще одно существо, которое регулярно составляло Сиду компанию.  
Когда Загесса зашел в рубку, там почти не было света. Хаотик отключил даже подсветку приборной панели. Единственным источником света были проекции. Они вились вокруг капитанского кресла, как сигаретный дым и в этом дыму проглядывали и растворялись картинки. Фрагменты Девы, звездное небо, космические карты, лица еретиков. Они текли быстро, были лишь намеками, но Хаотик читал эти намеки, будто они были словами. Отвечал негромко, от дверей Загесса не мог расслышать его слова, и непривычно было не "слышать" разговор Даром, хотя бы в мыслях одной из сторон. Бабочка не была человеком, а Хаотика не получалось прочитать.  
Она приходила часто, вероятно, так же чувствуя, что Сид нуждается в компании, или же заинтересовавшись теми перспективами, которые он ей предложил. Ее присутствие действовало на Хаотика успокаивающе, Загесса это признавал.  
Он не вмешивался в разговор, предпочитая наблюдать со стороны. Хаотик курил, судя по сладковатому запаху в рубке опять что-то со стимулятором, и движения его пальцев, когда он свободной рукой отстукивал ритм по подлокотнику кресла, были нервными и чуть дерганными.  
Впрочем, дело могло быть не в стимуляторе, а в банальной нехватке сна.  
Бабочка никогда не задерживалась надолго, зачастую игнорируя людей кроме Хаотика. Вероятно, они были ей неинтересны, или же она не хотела тратить ресурсы, которые требовались для связи.  
Прошло не больше трех-четырех минут с появления Загессы, как проекции исчезли полностью.  
Хаотик откинулся на спинку кресла и преувеличенно блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
\- Падре! Мой любимый вестник хороших вестей! Порадуй меня, - он похлопал себя по колену, и Загесса без смущения подошел, сел, положив руку Хаотику на плечи. Загесса был выше того, чтобы задумываться как это выглядело. Его больше волновало, что так сознание Сида ощущалось сильнее, с ним было легче сонастроиться, и в первое мгновение, Загесса чувствовал себя почти прежним, таким, каким был до «Хаоса».  
Оглядываясь назад, он даже не сожалел. Сознание Доминика, а после и Малкесты нанесло ему вред, сделало Загессу нестабильным, но одновременно многому научило. Загесса умел ценить то, что приобретал.  
\- Нео-Ватикан прислал ответ. Мы готовы оказать армаде Александра поддержку.  
\- Действительно хорошие новости, - Хаотик посмотрел на него, чуть склонив голову и подмигнул. – Ведь правда?  
\- Ты не доверяешь Церкви. Напрасно. Инквизиция поддержит тебя уже потому, что ты затеял войну с еретиками.  
\- Не будем повторять старые аргументы и выслушивать ответ по нескольку раз. Для разнообразия у меня тоже есть новости. Госпожа прислала тебе письмо, - он выловил из воздуха проекцию с помпезностью фокусника, и развернул у Загессы перед глазами.  
На проекции была схема внутреннего устройства Девы, и Загесса легко находил изменения, несоответствия, которые добавила Бабочка, достаточно знал о генетике и достаточно прочитал об импульсных компьютерах за эту неделю, чтобы догадываться, зачем эти изменения.  
\- Она собирается... - начал он, когда проглядел прилагающиеся пояснения, и Сид легко перебил его:  
\- Она собирается подарить мне ребенка, достаточно могущественного, чтобы уничтожить компьютер наших друзей черных.   
\- Ты уверен, что мощности Девы хватит для этого?  
\- Ты говоришь о моем детище, падре. Ей хватит мощности на все, - была в его преувеличенно назальном тоне нотка неуверенности, и только она показывала, что Хаотику это давалось нелегко: почти круглосуточное планирование, постоянное напряжение, попытки найти, купить, угрозами выманить информацию о черных.  
\- Слово "детище" в данном случае едва применимо даже к самой Бабочке. Тем более неприменимо к тебе. Ты строишь ретранслятор, - напомнил Загесса.  
\- Я строю полуавтономную импульсную сущность, падре, - рассмеялся Сид. - Связанную с Госпожой-матерью, но способную действовать самостоятельно. Я строю моей прекрасной Бабочке глаза и уши, и еще одно существо, которое она сможет любить.  
\- Ты строишь ей еще и руки, - сухо заметил Загесса.  
\- У моей Госпожи уже есть руки и они достаточно длинные, - безмятежно отозвался Хаотик. - Я всецело доверяю этим рукам. Так же, как я всецело доверюсь Маленькой Госпоже, когда она появится на свет.  
\- Ты оставишь ее на "Хаосе", - сделал вывод Загесса.  
\- Если она сама того захочет и хотя бы на первое время, - не стал спорить Хаотик. - Мы с Алексом могли бы построить для нее отдельную станцию, но не успеем до исполнения пророчества.  
\- Вы успеете адаптировать Деву? Достать необходимые механизмы?  
\- Единственный редкий компонент этой смеси - сама Икона, падре, - равнодушно пожал плечами Хаотик. - Она у нас уже есть.  
Слова вызвали минутный укол сожаления, который Загесса подавил усилием воли. Дева была важна для любого Сына Творца, но она не была важнее рассудка и жизни близких людей. Не была важнее Доминика, по крайней мере, для Загессы.  
В конце концов, Дева создавалась как инструмент веры, не самоцель.  
\- Боюсь, вам с моей душой придется найти другой способ молиться, - спокойно добавил Хаотик. - Если я правильно понимаю, вы способны обойтись обществом друг друга.  
Если с Девой что-то случалось, Братья действительно могли помогать друг другу в молитве, и Загесса с Домиником несколько раз уже делали так еще на Нео-Ватикане, во время обучения.  
\- Вам хватит плетей или нужно что-то более экзотическое? - уточнил Хаотик, и Загесса отметил, как бесстрастно он это сделал. Большинство людей не принимали веру Генетической Церкви, считали молитву чем-то отталкивающим и противоестественным. Сид был приятным исключением из правил.  
\- Нам хватит медицинских инструментов Доминика, - ответил Загесса.  
\- Следи за тем, чтобы вам хватало инструментов где-нибудь, где друг Уоррен не сможет этого увидеть. И не оставляй слишком явных следов.  
Загесса понимал, о чем говорил Хаотик:  
\- Навигатору необязательно знать, что происходит таинство молитвы.  
\- Друг Уоррен больше не навигатор, его повысили до капитана. И не стоит ничего скрывать от этого капитана, это сделает его подозрительным. Просто молитесь за закрытыми дверьми. Я не гарантирую тебе безопасность, если он увидит, как ты режешь мою душу.  
\- Я вполне способен себя защитить, - равнодушно отозвался Загесса. – И не вижу причин раздражать этого человека. Ты можешь не беспокоиться. Молитва не аттракцион, чтобы приглашать на нее зрителей.  
\- Ты умеешь утешить, падре, - рассмеялся Сид и легонько хлопнул его по колену. - Мне с тобой повезло.  
\- Ты украл меня и едва не лишил рассудка, - сухо напомнил Загесса.  
\- Ты все еще злишься на такие мелочи? - притворно удивился Хаотик.  
\- Всего лишь напоминаю, что слово "везение" здесь неуместно.  
\- Туше. Паршивые времена требуют тяжелых решений. Главное, что теперь ты здесь, и все лучше, чем могло бы быть. Мы собираемся избавиться от врагов Церкви с которыми ты боролся всю свою жизнь. Согласись, я многое отнял, но и возмещаю немало. Хоть и следую собственным интересам.  
Загесса не стал возражать. В конце концов, какие бы ни были у Хатика мотивы, он действительно предлагал Церкви немало.  
Не имело смысла возвращаться к этой теме больше, даже мысленно.  
Загесса решил сменить тему:  
\- Александр отпустил часть своей армады? Они закупают оружие?  
\- Как быстро долетают слухи до телепатов. Алекс отличный командир, но даже отличному командиру нужны солдаты. Именно этих Солдатов мы сейчас и закупаем.  
\- Боевые роботы? Модификанты? Наемники? – предположил Загесса.  
\- Понемногу всех, хотя с наемниками проблема. Мы с Алексом не спешим посвящать окружающих в свои планы, да и отморозков, готовых напасть на черных немного. Остаются роботы и модификанты, и те капитаны, которые пойдут за Алексом просто потому, что он хорош.  
\- Итак, - подвел итог Загесса. – В вашем распоряжении будет четырнадцать кораблей, считая «Бурю» и «Хаос». Силы Инквизиции, наемники, боевые роботы и модификанты. Что еще?  
Хаотик широко и хищно улыбнулся:  
\- Еще, падре? Еще Госпожа с дочерью и очень – очень – много взрывчатки.  
  
***  
Слейтер не пытался заговаривать о Дерри, хотя и видел, что Мина от него этого ждет. Он не избегал этой темы намеренно, просто не видел смысла спрашивать и не верил, что Сайфер ответит, несмотря на то, что их отношения действительно стали ближе. Слейтер все чаще ловил себя на том, что ему нравится ее защищать, нравится уделять внимание ее охране, нравится чувствовать себя полезным. Не такая как с Сидом, но, по-своему, это тоже была связь, хоть и рожденная из одиночества и ощущения потери.  
Слейтер ловил себя на том, что понимает Сайфер - улавливает ее настроение, знает причины ее поступков, и ощущение было новым и приятным. Люди по большей части оставляли у Слейтера ощущение нестыковки, словно головоломка из кусочков некоторые из которых никак не вписываются в общую картинку.  
И то, что в конце концов она сама заговорила про Дерри, тоже не стало сюрпризом.  
Это случилось через два суточных цикла после ночи, которую они со Слейтером провели в одной постели, и Сайфер не стала ходить кругами, запутывать, начинать с полунамеков, как сделал бы Сид, и от того было проще.  
\- Так ничего и не скажешь? - спросила она. - О Дерри, я имею ввиду.  
Они сидели в транспортном модуле, вдвоем, не считая водителя, отгороженного звуконепроницаемым экраном - Слейтер сопровождал Мину на встречу с деловым партнером - и чуть приглушенное освещение создавало ощущение, что мир отодвинулся далеко-далеко, стал неважным.  
\- Я не вижу в этом смысла, - ответил Слейтер, не пытаясь сделать вид, что удивлен вопросом, или что не думал о ситуации.  
\- Осуждаешь меня? Думаешь, я зря его сюда притащила? Надо было отослать на Теос?  
\- Я... - Слейтер замолчал, подбирая слова. - Не способен до конца понять ситуацию, потому не возьмусь судить.  
Это вызвало у Мины горькую усмешку:  
\- Умный солдатик. Слейтер, давай не кормить друг друга этим дерьмом. Я спросила, потому что мне нужно твое мнение. Свою вежливость засунь куда-нибудь поглубже.  
\- Это не вежливость, - спокойно поправил ее Слейтер. - Я действительно не способен понять ситуацию до конца. Легионеры стерильны, у нас нет инстинкта продолжения рода или защиты потомства, но чувствовать мы все-таки способны. И я могу понять желание - потребность - быть рядом с кем-то тебе близким.  
\- Утешение легионера? Ниже падать просто некуда.  
\- Это не утешение. Я просто могу представить себя в подобной ситуации, и не знаю, как поступил бы сам, - пояснил он, и сказал правду. Если бы находиться рядом с Сидом означало подставить его под удар, смог бы Слейтер отправить Сида прочь? Или как Мина искал бы возможности быть рядом.  
\- Ты думаешь о Хаотике, - фыркнула она. – Но он не зависит от тебя, как Дерри от меня. Он способен сам решать с кем и как ему быть. Но, знаешь, вопрос даже не в угрозе. Если бы выбор был между угрозой и безопасностью, он был бы очевиден. Но кто сказал, что на Теосе ему ничто не угрожает? Слейтер, я не дура, я понимаю, о чем говорит Хаотик. Рядом со мной опасно, но здесь я хотя бы могу что-то сделать. Теперь, когда "Крылатая Мария" стала моей, у меня больше врагов, но и ресурсов больше.  
Ее логика была неоспорима, но Слейтер все равно не мог отделаться от мысли, что Мина оправдывается перед собой.  
\- Ты со мной согласен.  
\- Согласен, - сказал он.  
\- Почему-то я не верю ни тебе, ни себе, - горько хмыкнула она. - Я, наверное, неправа, что втягиваю сына во все это. Может быть, Хаотик прав, и мне следовало бы дать ему нормальное детство, но я смотрю на тех, у кого было нормальное детство, и знаешь, что я вижу? Я вижу жертв. Не способных выжить самостоятельно, неспособных постоять за себя.  
\- Тебе незачем спрашивать чьего-либо одобрения. Это твой ребенок.  
\- Мой и Хаотика. Я смотрю, ты не удивлен, что я ему не сказала.  
Слейтер действительно не был удивлен, внутренне считал, что Мина поступила правильно, хоть и понимал, что Сид пришел бы в ярость, если бы узнал. Но Сид мог быть по-настоящему жесток, Слейтер видел. Он не осуждал эту жестокость, но и не желал Мине пострадать от нее.  
\- На твоем месте, - признал он. - Я тоже скрывал бы правду от Хаотика Сида.  
\- Не может быть, - беззлобно фыркнула она. - Ты снял розовые очки и понял наконец, что такое Хаотик.  
\- Я не заблуждался на его счет. В конце концов, он пират, - Слейтер мог бы объяснить, что не стал любить Сида меньше даже когда увидел, на что тот способен, что принял, как принимал в нем все остальное. В конце концов, Мина понимала это и сама.  
\- Слейтер, а что, если я действительно ошибаюсь? Что, если Хаотик прав, и лучшее, что я могу сделать - оставить Дерри в покое?  
\- Хаотик, - начал Слейтер, и на сей раз удержаться от горечи не вышло. - Защищает тех, кого любит, прогоняя их. Я не буду говорить за Дерри, но мне не нужна такая защита. Я предпочел бы риск.  
Мина кивнула, принимая его слова и положила руку Слейтеру на плечо:  
\- Спасибо. Ты и правда классный, - потом она отстранилась и подмигнула. - Если надумаешь, моя постель пока открыта.  
  
***  
Слейтер ожидал разговора с Миной, но не ожидал, что Дерри придет поговорить к нему еще раз. Тем не менее, тот ждал его у дверей в комнаты Слейтера уже вечером того дня. Мялся у порога, постоянно поглядывая по сторонам.  
\- Мама разрешила, - первым делом сказал он, когда увидел Слейтера и прозвучало это до боли похоже на "не вздумай что-нибудь выкинуть". Дерри подошел, обошел его вокруг, словно заново изучая и в его движениях предвкушение мешалось с нервозностью.  
Слейтер молчал и не двигался с места, хотя мог бы за долю секунды оказаться в другом конце коридора.  
Ребенок был похож на Сида - маленькая хрупкая копия, самобытная и по-детски наглая.  
\- Ты почти совсем как человек, - сказал Дерри наконец, и в его голосе Слейтеру почудилось разочарование.  
\- Легионеров делают похожими на людей, чтобы мы лучше вписывались в обстановку Дворца.  
\- Ты действительно видел Императрицу? - Дерри подошел почти вплотную, потрогал Слейтера за руку чуть повыше запястья, будто и не ездил на нем при первой встрече.  
\- Почти каждый день, - ровно отозвался Слейтер. - Я часто нес службу в тронном зале.  
Сохранять бесстрастное выражение стоило огромного труда. Дерри напоминал отца, был похож на него так сильно, что от каждого взгляда резало внутри.  
\- Мама говорит, что она сука.  
Слейтер раньше слышал, что люди не позволяют своим детям ругаться, но, должно быть, Мина была исключением, или же Дерри пользовался тем, что ее нет рядом и она не может отреагировать.  
\- Твоя мама не любит Империю, - ответил Слейтер только чтобы что-то сказать, потому что понятия не имел, как ему вести себя.  
\- Ненавидит если уж начистоту, - поправил его Дерри, и на секунду, будто появилось на секунду в зеркале и пропало, Слейтер снова увидел в нем Сида. – А ты?  
\- Я – нет.  
Ответ был короткий, может быть, слишком резкий, но Дерри не обиделся:  
\- Я тоже нет. Наверное, ее это обижает.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, ты рос в другой среде. У тебя нет причин ненавидеть Империю, - Слейтер не был уверен, что Дерри его поймет, понятия не имел в каком возрасте человеческие дети вообще начинают осознавать связь между условиями жизни и отношением к ней.  
Дерри только пожал плечами:  
\- Ну да, на Теосе все хорошо. Но я туда не хочу. Меня там не любят.  
\- Ты жил где-нибудь кроме Теоса?  
\- Нет. Только приезжал сюда. Здесь лучше.  
Должно быть, Дерри думал так потому, что здесь была Мина.  
\- Здесь всем плевать, есть у меня отец или нет. И мама, если что, не даст никому болтать.  
Слейтер вспомнил бар на "Марии", людей, которых встречал в коридорах - людей с жесткими, цепкими взглядами, мужчин и женщин, определенно привычных к оружию - и подумал, что едва ли эти условия подходили для маленького ребенка. И, возможно, это гены Сида говорили в Дерри, раз он чувствовал себя комфортно.  
\- Ты его хорошо знаешь?  
Вопрос застал Слейтера врасплох, хотя и не было смысла переспрашивать, кого Дерри имел ввиду.  
\- Ты спрашиваешь о Хаотике? - уточнил Слейтер только чтобы потянуть время, успеть придумать ответ.  
Хорошо ли он знал Сида?  
Да и нет.  
Он знал, каким Сид бывает когда ему больно или хорошо. Как он умеет прикасаться - сладко и жарко. Знал, каким тесным может быть его тело - идеальным. Знал, каково это - принимать Сида в себя, выстанывать его имя. Знал как Сид злится, каким жестоким он может быть, каким беспощадным в своих уроках и своей правоте.  
Знал все, что Сид ему рассказал - про свою мать, про свое детство, про "Хаос".  
И не знал о нем слишком слишком многого. Вещи, которые он так и не сумеет узнать.  
\- Ага, - сказал Дерри, и Слейтер безошибочно узнавал этот цепкий взгляд. Так же смотрел Сид, когда что-то по-настоящему привлекало его внимание. - О нем. И, кстати, - тут он улыбнулся как-то очень по-детски. – Раз уж ты собираешься все мне рассказать, может переберемся в комнату?  
  
***  
Одной недели Форкс вполне хватило, чтобы понять, что ее опасения не оправдались. Ей не было скучно, и она не чувствовала себя чужой. У нее просто не оставалось на это времени. Планы Андерсена и Сида были масштабны сами по себе, требовали подготовки, тщательного планирования, не говоря уж о попытках втиснуть их в оставшийся до пророчества период времени. Андерсен распределил обязанности между капитанами своей армады, но людей катастрофически не хватало, и на Форкс легло почти все, что не успевали сделать остальные. Она договаривалась о поставках оружия, за которым Андерсен отправлял свои корабли, искала необходимые механизмы для импульсного компьютера, который задумал капитан, помогала навигаторам планировать маршруты и в целом часто ловила себя на том, что является своеобразным координатором.  
Она опасалась, что с командой возникнут сложности, но работать с людьми Андерсена оказалось на удивление легко. Иногда Форкс казалось, что она снова попала в армию.  
И, как и в армии, ее угнетало почти полное отсутствие личной жизни. Тем более обидное, что они с Андерсеном хотели. Увы, к тому моменту, как им удавалось добраться до кровати происходило одно из двух: или они попадали туда уже слишком измученными, чтобы их хватало на что-нибудь кроме пары поцелуев, или...  
\- К черту его, - тихо простонала Форкс, откидывая голову назад, и подставляя губам Андерсена шею.  
\- Полностью поддерживаю, - бездумно согласился он, прикусывая кожу и заставляя Форкс содрогнуться. Проекция связи висела и мерцала сбоку от них, невольно привлекая внимание.  
...или звонил Хаотик Сид. Иногда Форкс была готова поклясться, капитан делал это нарочно.  
\- Я его ненавижу, - с чувством простонала Форкс, стискивая пальцы на плечах Андерсена. Чертова проекция продолжала мерцать, и делала это на редкость раздражающе.  
\- Изабелла, - Андерсен потянул ее майку вверх. - Я же просил. Никакого Хаотика в постели.  
Целоваться капитан "Роджера" умел так, что у Форкс мозги стекали в ботинки, но за долгие годы полетов вместе с Хаотиком, заботиться о мудаке стало чем-то вроде материнского инстинкта:  
\- Думаете, он звонит только чтобы поиздеваться? - спросила она, срываясь на еще один стон в конце. Все-таки руки у Андерсена были волшебные.  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- К черту его!  
И в принципе, примерно на этом моменте они оба уже понимали, что придется ответить. Форкс было стыдно и неловко, ей казалось, что все никак не получится именно из-за нее, и все время где-то внутри жил страх, что Андерсен передумает, найдет себе кого-нибудь... ну просто кого-нибудь другого. Не такого проблемного, как Форкс. Кого-нибудь, кто хотя бы не засыпает в постели, так и не раздевшись до конца.  
Форкс всякий раз хотелось наорать на Сида и потребовать, чтобы он оставил их с Андерсеном в покое хотя бы на одну ночь - да что там ночь, хоть на пару часов - но потом включался коннект, капитан улыбался ей с проекции с наигранным весельем, и у Форкс слова застревали в глотке.  
\- Алекс, девочка моя, я смотрю у вас личная жизнь в самом разгаре.  
Ну, почти застревали:  
\- Вашими стараниями, сэр, у нас нет личной жизни!  
\- Ну, девочка моя, ты же не думаешь, что я нарочно?  
\- Я уверена, что вы нарочно. Я просто пока не знаю, как именно вы это делаете.  
\- О, я подключаюсь к камерам слежения "Роджера", и всякий раз, когда вы, голубки, уединяетесь, мне приходит оповещение.  
\- Что?!  
Андерсену пришлось положить ей руку на плечо, потому что первым инстинктом Форкс было вернуться на "Хаос" и набить капитану морду.  
\- Изабелла, в моей каюте нет камер слежения.  
Это заставило Хаотика притворно возмутиться:  
\- Алекс, ты буквально рушишь мой образ злодея. Ну хорошо, девочка моя, про камеры это было вранье. У меня просто хорошая интуиция. Или же я просто везуч. Я звоню узнать последние новости.  
Тон, которым он сказал это "последние новости" заставил Форкс устыдиться. Вспомнить, что именно капитану в этот момент было тяжелее всего.  
\- Мы собрали почти все детали для модификации Девы, сэр, - отчиталась она. - Роботов класса CJ-4 уже изготовили на Сурте, мы уже отправили за ними корабли. В течении трех, максимум пяти циклов, они будут у нас.  
\- Примерно так же скоро к нам присоединятся наши друзья-церковники, - отозвался Сид. - Еще желающие принять участие в вечеринке?  
\- Если ты о наемниках, - вмешался Андерсен. - То мы набрали всего несколько команд. Многих настораживает твое участие, и еще больше тех, кого настораживает наш союз.  
Внутренне Форкс понимала их сомнения, все-таки вражда Андерсена и Сида была многим известна.  
\- Что с модификантами? - Сид потянулся за сигаретами, вытащил одну и прикурил. - Эти едва ли могут позволить себе такую же разборчивость.  
\- Мне самой не особенно нравится идея использовать модификантов. Эти твари не особенно надежны, не говоря уж о том, что мы собираемся выставить их против черных.  
  
***  
Слейтер не слишком хорошо представлял, как положено обращаться со взрослыми гостями, и совершенно точно не знал, что делать с ребенком. Он не мог предложить Дерри выпить, сомневался, стоит ли просить его присесть.  
Впрочем, Дерри решил все за него. Он сам заказал себе сок из пищевого синтезатора и плюхнулся в свободное кресло, закинув ноги на стол. Движение выглядело одновременно неестественным и забавным, словно Дерри кого-то копировал, чью-то манеру, и не успел свыкнуться с ней полностью.  
Не трудно было догадаться, чью манеру он копирует.  
\- Хаотик делает это иначе, - нейтрально заметил Слейтер. - И он едва ли достойный пример для подражания.  
\- Я еще только учусь, - буркнул Дерри, так и не убрав ноги со стола. - У него было больше практики.  
Возможно, Дерри был прав, и Сид действительно тренировался закидывать ноги на стол перед зеркалом. А может быть, эта привычка появилась у него за те полгода на "Хаосе", что он провел в темноте и одиночестве. Мысль о том, что Слейтер никогда не узнает уколола внутри, и пропала.  
\- Тебе незачем быть похожим на него, - сказал Слейтер. - Он бы этого не хотел.  
\- Я и не собираюсь быть похожим на него. Просто он круто выглядит, - Дерри отхлебнул сока, и было в этом жесте столько от того, как Сид прихлебывал свой коктейль - какую-то невероятно концентрированную алкогольную дрянь - что Слейтер против воли улыбнулся.  
\- Если ты сдашь меня маме, - насторожено предупредил Дерри. - Я превращу твою жизнь в ад.  
Не рассмеяться стоило Слейтеру труда:  
\- Тогда, полагаю, - ответил он. - Мне стоит сразу предупредить, что в этих комнатах есть камеры, и скорее всего, твоя мама узнает, независимо от моего вмешательства.  
Дерри тут же отставил сок и сел нормально:  
\- Мог бы и сразу сказать.  
\- Боюсь, я не знал, что это важно, - нейтрально отозвался Слейтер, давя улыбку. - Что ты хотел узнать?  
\- Если я спрошу, мама тоже услышит?  
\- Даже если забыть о камерах здесь, есть еще камеры в коридоре.  
\- Камеры в коридоре не проблема, - отмахнулся Дерри. - Я уже договорился с Руди - он сегодня охранником - чтобы записей не осталось.  
\- Я знаю, кто такой Руди, - сухо отозвался Слейтер, делая себе пометку поговорить с этим человеком, который, очевидно, совершенно не ценил свою работу.  
\- Может вернемся в коридор? - предложил Дерри, но заметил взгляд Слейтера и вздохнул. - Или нет. Ладно, с мамой я потом поговорю. Расскажи мне о Хаотике. Он действительно такой хитрый, как говорят?  
\- Он, - Слейтер замолчал, подбирая слова. - Очень талантлив в умении поворачивать ситуацию себе на пользу.  
\- Мама называет таких "хитрожопыми".  
Слейтер не мог отделаться от мысли, что определение Сиду подходило.  
\- Хаотик Сид... - начал он. - Может быть очень разным. Наверное, самым разным из людей, которых я когда-либо видел.  
\- А ты видел много людей?  
\- Не очень, - признал Слейтер. - Хаотик отличается от них всех. Он может быть очень жестоким, может быть жестким. Может скрывать правду или говорить ее так, что она кажется ложью. Может быть честным, даже искренним. Ему может быть больно и он способен радоваться. Способен любить. Способен защищать тех, кого любит, чего бы ему это ни стоило.  
\- Ты скучаешь по нему? - спросил Дерри, и он не был первым, кто задавал Слейтеру этот вопрос, но почему-то именно ему Слейтер ответил честно:  
\- Да. Очень сильно.  
\- Я тоже, - после недолгого молчания признал Дерри. - Странно, да? Я его видел всего один раз, но все равно скучаю. Он странный, но не злой.  
\- Не злой, - подтвердил Слейтер, чувствуя, как застревает в горле ком.  
\- Погладить тебя? - участливо предложил ему Дерри.  
\- Не стоит говорить такого боевым модификантам. Мы можем быть опасны.  
\- Мм, - глубокомысленно сказал Дерри. - А ты опасен?  
\- Для тебя - нет.  
\- Так погладить?  
  
***  
Донесение было мелочью. Незначительным фактом среди других незначительных фактов, но Мина достаточно долго работала на Кайссера, чтобы у нее развился своеобразный нюх на неприятности. Не говоря уж о том, что если решаешься вести дела с Хаотиком, неприятности более или менее включены в сделку.  
Донесение было простым - имперский патруль пропустил к Равоне пассажирский корабль класса С без досмотра. Это могло ничего не значить. Ну, проплатил капитан имперцам, чтобы те не особенно копались у него под задними двигателями, но Сайфер нутром чуяла - дело не в этом.  
Малкеста прилетел на таком же пассажирском корабле, так же прошел к Равоне без имперского досмотра.  
И, если уж начистоту, Мина ожидала, что на мейстере история с черными не закончится.  
Связываться с ними было опасно, она понимала. Но уж слишком много предлагал Хаотик, слишком важно для нее и для тех, кто стоял выше нее было получить информацию о Дворце. Опять же, не в ее интересах было настраивать Хаотика против себя.  
О том, на что способны черные, Мина знала. И об их Даре и о том, какими неприятностями он может грозить. Тщательно позаботилась, чтобы ни одной ниточки не вело к ней. Она лично устранила всех, кто занимался похищением Малкесты на Равоне, и была уверена, что Хаотик тоже не оставит экипаж "Лорелеи" в живых.  
Мина так же позаботилась о том, чтобы ниточка похищения вела подальше от нее. Нечасто, но черных все же убивали. Инквизиторы или же спятившие одиночки, потерявшие кого-то из близких. Жили такие одиночки недолго.  
Одного из них зарезали на улице в пьяной драке немногим после исчезновения Малкесты, и ходили слухи, что перед смертью этот человек похвалялся большой удачей. Энтони Джонс, тридцати семилетний отставной военный, потерявший из-за черных жену и дочь, как поговаривали, перед смертью сумел таки отомстить кому-то крупному. Может быть, даже мейстеру.  
Мине не было его жаль. В конце концов, Джонс, как говорили, был готов сдохнуть, лишь бы отомстить черным, но самому ему убить мейстера точно не светило никогда.   
С таким расчетом, на Равоне оставался всего один человек, который знал правду - сама Мина.  
Один человек и, возможно, один не человек. Хаотик мог сказать Слейтеру.  
После записи, которую показал ей легионер, Мина понятия не имела, как расценивать его отношения с ублюдком Сидом, одновременно верила и не верила визуальному письму, потому что, черт возьми, никак не могла собрать из того, что знала цельную картинку.  
Хаотик отправил Слейтера ей, чтобы она его продала, но тот проснулся раньше, был вооружен, ничем не ограничен, носил на себе личный компьютер, в конце концов. С одной стороны. С другой, Хаотик не мог не понимать, что, реши Мина действительно продать легионера, ничто из этого ей бы не помешало. Не тогда, когда они находились на Равоне, на ее станции. Не с теми ресурсами, которые были ей доступны.  
На записи Хаотик выглядел искренним. Таким, каким он ни разу в жизни не был с ней, таким, каким он казался, когда отрезал себе палец ради легионера - и был готов отдать намного больше, чем просто палец.  
Не схо-дит-ся.  
Стоило бы позвонить ублюдку, но Мина не звонила, желая свести с ним контакты к минимуму. Общение с Хаотиком сулило неприятности в принципе, не только с черными. С имперцами тоже. События в Столице еще не улеглись до конца, и все, кто там облажался, искали возможность реабилитировать себя, искали врагов Империи особенно рьяно. За неимением Хаотика старались бросить Ее Величеству хоть какую-нибудь кость. Это привлекало к движению Сопротивления, к которому принадлежала и Мина слишком много внимания.  
Улетать сейчас не хотелось, слишком многие планы это срывало, слишком не вовремя было. Мина еще не упрочила свое положение владелицы "Марии" окончательно, еще слишком многие хотели прибрать ее новое имущество к рукам.  
Если бы речь шла только о ней самой, Мина Сайфер не раздумывая осталась бы на планете.  
Улететь означало рискнуть слишком многим. Остаться означало рискнуть Дерри.  
Мина вызвала проекцию связи и активировала коннект.  
Как только лицо Слейтера появилось в окне сообщений, она сказала:  
\- Собирайся, мы улетаем.  
  
***  
Слейтер абсолютно четко осознавал, что мог отказаться. Настоять на своем, осадить Дерри, как зрелый, серьезный легионер. Напомнить о разнице в их положении, о том, что Мине не понравится тесный контакт ее сына с боевым модификантом - и не без причины.  
Слейтер ничего этого не сделал. Просто уступил своей слабости, сел в кресло и позволил себя касаться.  
Никто и никогда не дотрагивался до него так, как Дерри. Одновременно так легко, непосредственно и с таким откровенным любопытством. Его прикосновения не были утешением, как быстро понял Слейтер, Дерри гладил его просто потому, что ему хотелось погладить легионера. Наверное, это должно было обижать, Дерри обращался с ним, как с чем-то вроде домашнего животного, но Слейтер не чувствовал обиды. Просто наслаждался касаниями и тем, что тоска по Сиду, такая острая, такая болезненная, совсем немного притуплялась.  
Дерри дарил, вопреки всему ощущение защищенности, безопасности, умиротворения. Пусть не безоблачного, но от того не менее реального.  
\- Ты, наверняка постоянно расчесываешься, - Дерри пропускал его волосы меж пальцев, делая вид, что расчесывает, а на самом деле только запутывая, потому что не дотягивался до кончиков.  
\- Не слишком, - спокойно отозвался Слейтер, чувствуя как мягко касаются волос чужие пальцы. Такие хрупкие, обладающие какой-то своей силой. Вызывающие желание защищать. - Материал волос немного отличается от человеческого.  
\- Не путается что ли?  
\- В меньшей степени, чем человеческий волос.  
\- А еще что отличается?  
\- Состав тканей, костей и крови. Фактически легионеры только выглядят как люди, внутренне мы принципиально отличаемся.  
\- Ты нудный, - с каким-то непонятным самодовольством, не пытаясь отстраниться сообщил ему Дерри.  
Слейтер не стал спорить, только коротко кивнул.  
\- А твой меч действительно может разрезать все, что угодно? - спросил Дерри, незаметно, как ему, наверное, казалось подбираясь рукой к ножнам с гладиусом.  
\- Все, что не защищено силовым полем большей интенсивности, - отозвался Слейтер лениво, не пытаясь ему помешать. В конце концов, он в любой момент мог убрать оружие.  
\- То есть не находится под силовым колпаком?  
\- Другой гладиус, - пояснил Слейтер. - Такое плотное защитное поле - редкость. Я видел их только во Дворце. На "Марии" таких нет.  
Дерри молчал неожиданно долго, а когда спросил, у Слейтера от его голоса холодок прошелся вдоль позвоночника:  
\- Значит, ты можешь всех здесь убить?  
Дерри был ребенком, всего лишь маленькой человеческой особью, но Слейтер вдруг почувствовал в нем то, что иногда исходило от Сида - какая-то безусловная, непонятная внутренняя сила, не имевшая ничего общего с боевым потенциалом и физическими показателями.  
Сила, которой не должно было быть у мальчишки, но она все равно была.  
\- Я мог бы, но я не стану. Никогда.  
\- Даже если прикажет Хаотик Сид?  
\- Да, - ответил Слейтер. - Даже если прикажет Хаотик Сид.  
Всего миг и напряжение, исходящее от Дерри пропало, и Слейтер снова видел перед собой просто ребенка:  
\- Классно. А можно я еще на тебе покатаюсь? Только не по комнате, а там, где можно попрыгать. Ты ведь умеешь прыгать? А бить ногой с разворота? А кувыркаться?  
Слейтер умел все вышеперечисленное, но не собирался делать этого ради развлечения. Особенно бить ногой с разворота.  
Тем не менее, по какой-то непонятной ему самому причине, отказать Дерри в жесткой форме он не смог, сказал только:  
\- Я полагаю, что твоей матери это не понравится.  
\- Она уже разрешила, - тут же ответил ему Дерри, глядя прямо в глаза. Слейтер где-то читал, что люди часто так делают, если хотят солгать.  
Это заставило его задаться вопросом, действительно ли Мина Сайфер разрешила своему сыну видеться с боевым модификантом без ограничителей.  
Если так ставить вопрос, то Слейтер сомневался в положительном ответе.  
\- Это правда? - спросил он прямо.  
\- Конечно, - честно глядя ему в глаза, ответил Дерри.  
\- Такая же, как то, что тебе позволено со мной видеться?  
\- Ну да.  
\- То есть, если я свяжусь с Миной Сайфер, она подтвердит твои слова?  
\- Эээ... - Дерри широко улыбнулся. - Ты же не станешь отвлекать маму, пока она работает?  
Ответ был исчерпывающим.  
\- Мина Сайфер убьет меня, - сделал вывод Слейтер.  
\- Расслабься, - Дерри панибратски хлопнул его по плечу, и улыбнулся еще шире. - Если покатаешь меня и дашь подержать гладиус, я за тебя вступлюсь. Мы же друзья, правильно?  
Дерри определенно был сыном своего отца.  
\- Хаотик Сид тобой бы гордился, - сухо заметил Слейтер, и Дерри просиял:  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Это не был комплимент.  
Объяснить почему Слейтер не успел, в его комнате зажглась проекция связи, и он немедленно подтвердил коннект.  
Мина Сайфер не стала бы звонить ему во внерабочее время без веского на то повода.  
Он не ошибся. Она не стала размениваться на приветствия и ничего не сказала о Дерри. Она начала с другого:  
\- Собирайся, мы улетаем.  
  
***  
Равона встретила мейстер Лазарус песчаной бурей и мыслями тысяч людей - пыльными и тяжелыми, как скалы этой планеты. Лазарус чувствовала этих людей, каждую их слабость, сквозь которую проглядывал Дьявол.  
Жители Равоны, будучи еретиками, проклятыми и ничтожными, посмели поднять руку на Малкесту, и должны будут за это заплатить. Лазарус еще не знала когда и как, но верила, что это непременно произойдет.  
Малкеста прибыл на планету тайно, не желая привлекать внимание Инквизиции и баламутить окружающих глупцов. У него не было причин объявлять о себе. Мейстер Лазарус прилетела карать. Она сошла с пассажирского лайнера в космопорте, не таясь и не пряча лица, и за ней потоком хлынули ее творения, ее дети - бывшие еретики, познавшие Дьявола и Бога. Когда-то они были всего лишь людьми - грешными и слабыми, как и все далекие от Истинной Веры, но мейстер Лазарус наполнила их своей силой, своим Даром, трансформировала их тела, будто опытный скульптор отсекая все лишнее и добавляя необходимое, создавая Послушников, и те платили ей любовью.  
Она сошла на Равону с гордо поднятой головой, сошла, как и подобало сойти каре божественной на тех, кто осмелился посягнуть на силу, намного могущественнее и значимее себя. Сошла, как сходит чума или лавина на город, и Дар Лазарус летел впереди нее, отравляя разумы и выжигая мысли.  
Космопорт зашелся криком, захлебнулся им, будто волной, и в центре всего этого шла она - размеренной, спокойной поступью. Безумие следовало за ней по пятам.  
  
***  
Новости из космопорта застали Мину уже во флаере. Дэнни, свой человек из СБ города, позвонил ей по защищенному каналу, и поначалу Мина даже не хотела подтверждать коннект, прекрасно понимая, что если Дэнни позвонил сам, это означало по-настоящему плохие новости.  
Она не ошиблась.  
Черные пришли на Равону, но пришли так, как ей и в страшном сне не могло присниться.  
\- Они напали на космопорт и продолжают захватывать окружающие территории. Люди рядом с ними сходят с ума. Нам нужно больше боевых машин.  
Дэнни действительно звонил не без причины. Он звонил, чтобы просить помощи.  
\- Я отдам распоряжение на "Марии", - коротко отозвалась Мина. - Роботы будут у главного корпуса СБ через пятнадцать минут.  
Она отключила коннект первая, еще не зная, что невольно солгала.  
Мина Сайфер, ныне единовластная владелица воздушной станции "Крылатая Мария" действительно собиралась связаться со своими людьми и отдать Службе Безопасности города боевых роботов. Хоть всех до единого.  
Но на станции, в тот момент, когда Мина позвонила, уже не было тех, кто стал бы ее слушать.  
На проекции, когда коннект "Мария" подтвердила коннект, появилось лицо мейстер Лазарус.  
Мина словно со стороны услышала, как судорожно вздохнул рядом Дерри, почувствовала плечом, как закаменел Слейтер, и спросила ледяным спокойствием, которого вовсе не ощущала:  
\- Ну и какого черта?  
\- Мина Сайфер, я полагаю, - голос у черной церковницы был странным, хриплым шелестящим, будто она редко им пользовалась. - Мое имя Лазарус, я принесла послание Церкви.   
\- Интересно послушать, - мрачно отозвалась Мина, выуживая из куртки пачку сигарет и зажигалку, прикурила.  
\- Равона совершила преступление против Истинной Веры и будет наказана.  
\- Мы ничего не сделали черным.  
\- Кто-то из этого города поднял руку на мейстера Церкви и моего друга, - прошелестела Лазарус. - Это преступление не останется не отмщенным. Но я готова сделать исключение для десяти человек, если вы выдадите мне убийцу. Я дам вам три суточных цикла, не тратьте их зря.  
Проекция погасла, и Мина передернулась:  
\- Черт. Космопорт у них, мы не сможем улететь.  
\- Ты не могла не продумать запасной путь отхода, - спокойно заметил Слейтер, и его спокойствие, вопреки всему заставило успокоиться и ее тоже.  
\- Запасной путь отхода на "Марии". Она тоже под их контролем, - Мина сделала глубокую затяжку и бросила сигарету в пепельницу. - Нужно узнать, как именно черным это удалось.  
\- Человек, который звонил тебе, сказал, что люди в космопорте сходят с ума, - отозвался Слейтер. - Возможно, кто-то из черных обладает способностью проецировать свое сознание.  
\- Телепат или эмпат, - сделала вывод Мина. - Логично. Если эти твари хотят знать, что произошло с Малкестой, они наверняка прислали кого-то с Даром.  
\- Кто на Равоне знает, что действительно произошло с мейстером?  
\- А ты сам? Знаешь?  
\- Хаотик Сид сказал, что убил его. Я склонен верить.  
\- Значит, трое - ты, я и Дерри, - хмыкнула Мина. - Нельзя, чтобы кто-то из нас попал в зону восприятия черных. Если они почитают у нас в головах, живыми мы не уйдем.  
Слейтер коротко кивнул, и повернулся к Дерри:  
\- Мы найдем выход. Возможно, нам удастся пустить черных по ложному следу.  
\- Даже если мы пустим их по ложному следу, эта психованная сука обещала убить всех, кто не войдет в десяток счастливчиков.  
А сами они не могли попасть в этот десяток, потому что окажись они рядом с чтецом мыслей, их немедленно раскрыли бы.  
\- Должны быть еще возможности покинуть планету, - сказал Слейтер. - Не только с "Марии" или через космопорт.  
\- Никто из тех, у кого есть такая возможность и близко нас к ней не пустит, - горько хмыкнула Мина. Знала она конечно множество ублюдков, и ни один не пустил бы ее на борт. Не теперь, когда "Мария" была захвачена и черные сновали по городу.  
\- Направь флаер, - Слейтер едва заметно улыбнулся и положил ладонь на рукоять гладиуса. - Полагаю, я сумею что-нибудь придумать.  
  
***  
\- Я знаю это выражение твоего лица, - спокойно сказал Ламия, приближаясь к Сиду. Положил руки ему на плечи, успокаивающе сжал. - Оно означает большие неприятности.  
Сид по-обыкновению находился в рубке управления, сидел в своем любимом кресле, закинув ноги на панель, и казался расслабленно добродушным. Таким, каким бывал, только если что-то шло по-настоящему плохо.  
Впрочем, дела сейчас в принципе шли не слишком хорошо.  
А тебя никогда не бывает рядом с ним, шепнул отравленный голос внутри. Он дал тебе так много, но сейчас, когда есть возможность вернуть долг, что ты делаешь? Сидишь с Уорреном на "Буре".  
Но Ламия отлично знал, что делал, почему был на "Буре". Он пытался не сойти с ума. Парадоксально, но рядом с Уорреном не сходить с ума получалось лучше всего.  
\- Благословенны твои руки, душа моя, - прикрывая глаза отозвался Сид, и посерьезнел. Мгновенно, будто кто-то переключил кадры. - Ты прав. Плохие новости с Равоны. Точнее, первые новости с Равоны. Моя прекрасная Мина всерьез взялась за моих информаторов, а найти новых оказалось совсем нелегко.  
\- Неудивительно, в конце концов, смерть Кайссера многое перевернула на Равоне, и случилась совсем недавно. Неделя на то, чтобы получить информацию. Не так уж долго.  
\- Целая вечность, душа моя, если речь идет о том, как мало времени у нас осталось. Слишком долго.  
Ламия проанализировал то, что услышал и то, что почувствовал - как моментально окрасился злостью и чем-то очень темным поток чувств Сида - и сделал вывод:  
\- Что-то с Сайфер?  
\- Моя прекрасная Мина не только позаботилась, чтобы я ничего не знал. Главный фокус она приберегла на потом.  
\- Что сделала Сайфер?  
\- Она не стала продавать Леона. Решила оставить его себе.  
И тем самым поставила под удар себя, как прекрасно понимал Ламия. Себя и всех, кто оказывался рядом. Слейтер должен был попасть к черным, а это означало опасность для всех, кому не повезло оказаться поблизости. Ламия знал о записи, которую Сид оставил легионеру на прощанье, видел ее. Вопрос в том, видела ли ее Сайфер.  
\- Возможно, она не знает о пророчестве. Или же не понимает, чем оно грозит.  
\- Моя прекрасная вовсе не дура, она вполне способна посмотреть запись и сделать выводы.  
\- Возможно, - предположил Ламия. - Именно поэтому она и оставила Слейтера рядом с собой. Ей показалось слишком странным твое поведение. Ты предложил ей продать легионера и сам же признался ему на записи в любви. Отправил его в криокамере, но без кандалов и вооруженного. Рассчитал дозу снотворного так, чтобы этот легионер проснулся до того, как Сайфер доберется до контейнера.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Душа моя, а тебе тоже нужно объяснять, зачем я это сделал?  
\- Нет, - Ламия чуть грустно улыбнулся, и успокаивающе провел ладонью по волосам Сида. - Мне не нужно. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
\- Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ему не было слишком страшно, - тихо отозвался тот. - Чтобы, потеряв все, за секунду, после предательства того, кого любит, мог опереться хоть на что-то.  
\- Иллюзия свободы, - эхом отозвался Ламия. - Ничто из этого - ни оружие, ни отсутствие кандалов, не помогло бы ему, реши Сайфер действительно его продать. Ей достаточно было бы пустить усыпляющий газ в отсек, где Слейтер находился.  
\- Разве иллюзия это так мало? - спросил Сид. - Разве тот самый первый момент, когда мой Леон открыл глаза и хотя бы не чувствовал себя беспомощным ничего не стоит?  
\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил ему Ламия. - Но зато я отлично знаю тебя. У тебя на все больше одной причины. Ты не оставил бы Слейтеру оружие только для того, чтобы пощадить его чувства. Не тогда, когда от каждой мелочи зависит будущее.  
Сид рассмеялся, горько и светло одновременно, и прижал ладонь Ламии к губам, коснулся кольца венеры:  
\- Браво, душа моя. Ты действительно знаешь меня лучше всех. И ты прав. Я рассчитывал, что увидев прямо перед собой легионера без кандалов, моя прекрасная Мина послушает инстинкт самосохранения.  
\- Ты надеялся, что ее это напугает, - предположил Ламия. - Что она постарается избавиться от Слейтера как можно скорее.  
\- Верно.  
\- Запись с признанием для Слейтера была всего лишь подстраховкой. По твоему плану, легионер проснулся бы заранее, кинулся звонить тебе, посмотрел запись, а потом его вырубила бы Сайфер, - Ламия задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по спинке кресла, на котором сидел Сид. - И продала. Или вырубила его, посмотрела запись, и все равно продала, побоявшись пророчества. Ты пытался направить Сайфер по нужному тебе пути.  
\- Я, душа моя, пытался сказать Леону, что люблю его, - поправил Сид. - Но я знал, что прекрасная Мина может увидеть запись. Рассчитывал, что это поможет ей принять правильное решение, задумай она вдруг сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Но, как видишь, в чем-то я облажался. Леон все еще на Равоне. Все еще у Мины, и скоро, сам того не желая, он приведет к ней черных.  
Ламия признавал, что Сид сделал все от него зависящее, чтобы вывести из под удара Мину Сайфер, учитывая, что именно он втянул ее во всю историю с черными.  
\- Я все-таки облажался, - эхом повторил Сид. - Все-таки в чем-то ошибся.  
\- Ты все сделал правильно, - отозвался Ламия. - Не учел только одного. Жизнь - это...  
\- ... игра вслепую, - рассмеялся Хаотик. - Верно. Что ж, я сделал, что мог, и теперь моя прекрасная сама по себе. Я буду переживать, если она пострадает, но не стану вмешиваться.  
Действительно, понял Ламия, Сид будет переживать, если из-за него погибнет мать Дерри. И все-таки не вмешается.  
\- Легионер изменил тебя.  
\- Разве ты не говорил этого раньше, душа моя? Конечно, изменил.   
\- Я всякий раз поражаюсь насколько, - признал Ламия.  
  
***  
Слейтер почувствовал, что что-то не так, как только они приземлились на причале в одном из подземных переходов Равоны. Туннель был темным, горело только несколько тусклых светильников, и вокруг царила неестественная тишина, но насторожило Слейтера не это.  
Его насторожил запах, который ударил в ноздри, стоило им выйти из флаера.  
Едва различимый даже для обостренных чувств легионера и одновременно с тем, запах, который невозможно было ни с чем спутать.  
\- Пахнет кровью, - сказал Слейтер, положив руку на гладиус и, к чести Мины, она не стала переспрашивать или сомневаться, ответила только:  
\- Черные решили перекрыть все выходы с планеты. Законсервировать город. Откуда только узнали об этом месте?  
Она говорила спокойно, без обычной своей ругани, и Слейтер как-то инстинктивно чувствовал, что это плохой знак.  
\- Достаточно сильный чтец мыслей мог выловить это из сознания горожан, - отозвался он, прислушиваясь. Они стояли на посадочной площадке, возле флаера, не решаясь продвигаться дальше. Дерри вышел тоже, и теперь нерешительно топтался рядом - бледный и какой-то потерянный. Впрочем, справедливо рассудил Слейтер, уже это для ребенка было немало.  
\- Если черные знают про это место, про другие нелегальные площадки могут знать тоже, - Мина тоже достала оружие, проверила уровень заряда бластера, бросила короткий взгляд на Дерри. - В стенном отсеке во флаере есть гравитационные скафандры, принеси сюда.  
\- Ситуация паршивая, - добавила она, когда Дерри ушел. - Время играет против нас. Если на этой площадке уже побывали черные, остальные тоже уже могут быть захвачены.  
\- Откуда у черных ресурсы для захвата города? - спросил Слейтер.  
\- Они используют машины, модификантов, - коротко пожала плечами Мина. - И у них есть те, кто обладает Даром. Видимо этого достаточно.  
\- Даже модификантов и машины нельзя провезти на планету в неограниченном количестве, - покачал головой Слейтер. - Возможно их достаточно для захвата, но не для контроля.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? - Мина настороженно оглядывала темный проход напротив них.  
\- Черные торопятся, им нужно перекрыть все пути с планеты как можно быстрее, - пояснил Слейтер. - И у них нет возможности оставлять сильные отряды на каждой из захваченных точек.  
Он говорил то, что она и сама наверняка понимала, но все же не решалась озвучить вслух.  
Вернулся Дерри с браслетами скафандров:  
\- Мам, там их всего два, - сказал он, и голос его звучал виновато, как будто это зависело от него.  
\- Они для тебя и Слейтера. Одевайте, - она перевела холодный, жесткий взгляд на провал входа и добавила. - Нужно проверить, может быть, что-то внутри уцелело. Корабли наверняка выведены из строя, но даже на шаттле можно выйти на орбиту, подать сигнал, чтобы нас подобрали.  
\- Будет лучше, если скафандры останутся у вас, - спокойно отозвался Слейтер. - Вы уязвимее.  
\- Засунь благородство подальше, - досадливо отмахнулась Мина. - Сейчас ты наша главная боевая единица, и мы не можем позволить, чтобы тебя вырубило зарядом дезинтегратора или порцией усыпляющего газа. Я не справлюсь с боевым роботом сама.  
Слейтер не стал спорить больше, кивнул и пообещал Дерри:  
\- Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой или твоей мамой что-то случилось. Верь мне.  
  
***  
На тела они наткнулись в коридоре, сразу за первыми автоматическими дверьми. Те были заперты, и Слейтер просто вскрыл их гладиусом. Запах крови стал практически невыносимым, смешанным с запахом гниения, и именно это заставило насторожиться - нападение черных началось несколько часов назад, несколько совершенно безумных часов за которые эти фанатики успели почти полностью подчинить себе город - трупы не могли начать разлагаться.  
Модификант выскочил из груды тел, быстро для человека, но медленно для легионера, и Слейтер рассек его надвое. Существо дернулось и затихло, нелепо раскинув конечности, и только теперь стало понятно, что когда-то оно было человеком. Чудовищно изуродованное, изрезанное и обожженное почти до неузнаваемости, изувеченное и дополненное механическими деталями, тем не менее, оно все еще несло сходство с тем, чем было когда-то. С тем, кем было когда-то.  
Сама идея была настолько отвратительна, что Слейтера замутило.  
\- Послушник, - досадливо сплюнула Мина, заставив его посмотреть на нее. – Черные промывают людям мозги и превращают их в это.  
\- Ты сталкивалась с чем-то подобным?  
\- Только видела отчеты, - покачала головой она. – Во всех говорилось одно и то же. Послушники не ходят одни.  
Мина еще не успела договорить, а он уже знал, о чем идет речь. Слышал шаги вокруг, тихие, шелестящие.  
\- Значит, - сказал Слейтер спокойно. – Я убил человека.  
\- И что думаешь? – усмехнулась она, хотя не могла слышать приближения модификантов.  
\- Я думаю, что правильно делал свою работу.  
Следующий модификант выпрыгнул из отъехавшей стенной панели, бросился к Дерри. Слейтер разрубил изуродованное лицо, четко по линии профиля и пинком откинул перекореженное тело назад, переместился, чтобы встретить еще одного модификанта у люка в потолке, и на сей раз даже не стал использовать гладиус, просто раздавил голову послушника о край люка, заставляя гротескное тело дернуться и перегородить проход.  
\- Ты их чувствуешь? – напряженно спросила Мина.  
\- Слышу, - коротко поправил ее Слейтер.  
\- Много еще?  
\- Не больше пяти, - отозвался он. – Все поблизости. Должно быть, остальные помещения охраняются иначе.  
Они кружили поблизости, пахли кровью и гнилью.  
\- Почему они не нападают? – тихо прошептал Дерри.  
\- Ищут способ, чтобы это сработало, - спокойно сказал ему Слейтер. – Они его не найдут. Не успеют.  
И тогда он напал первым, напал на звук, вспарывая гладиусом металл перегородки так же легко, как вспорол бы тонкую ткань, безошибочно находя живые тела. Послушников оказалось еще четверо, все одинаково уродливые, искалеченные: лезвия торчали из обрубков рук и ног, рты были зашиты, веки – срезаны. Каждый был изувечен по-своему, но во всех них чувствовался… почерк. Нечто неуловимо общее, будто их создал кто-то один. Кто-то с совершенно больной фантазией.  
Может быть, эти люди – если послушников можно было еще считать людьми - даже не были виноваты. Отвлеченно, той частью, что могла сопереживать и сочувствовать, Слейтеру было почти жаль их. Но инстинкт легионера – желание, потребность защищать – уже вытесняли все остальное.  
И еще где-то на задворках сознания билась мысль: неужели Сиду суждено превратиться в нечто подобное?  
\- Все? – тонким голосом спросил Дерри, старательно делая вид, что не напуган до смерти, хотя получалось у него не слишком убедительно. Чудо, что ребенок вроде него вообще был способен контролировать себя в подобной ситуации, что не запаниковал, и Слейтер мимоходом подумал, что должно быть, дело в его генах. В том, что от Сида и от Мины Дерри взял лучшее – ее прямоту и его бесстрашие.  
\- Держитесь у меня за спиной, - сказал Слейтер, выходя вперед. Послушники не были единственным, что оставили черные в этих коридорах. Было что-то еще.  
Слейтер прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на звуках.  
Что-то большое, механическое. По звукам слишком неповоротливое, чтобы проходить в подземных коридорах Равоны, но все же как-то оно умудрялось проходить, действовать.  
\- Ты справишься? – напряженно спросила Мина.  
\- Да, - просто ответил ей Слейтер, и убежденность его не имела ничего общего с примерными шансами и уровнями силы. Это была убежденность существа, созданного, чтобы защищать и готового выполнять свой долг.  
Слейтер не знал, насколько опасно то, что шло к ним. Он знал только, что оно никому не причинит вреда.  
Это была убежденность легионера.  
  
***  
Благодаря Кайссеру, чтоб ему поярче горелось в аду, Мина в своей жизни повидала достаточно боевых механизмов. Самых разных роботов, андроидов и просто охранных инсталяций, заточенных под то, чтобы резать, сжигать, распылять и давить людей, но ничего подобного раньше ей определенно не встречалось.  
Эта... тварь была огромной, едва помещалась в коридоре, но передвигалась легко, быстро - убирала внутрь часть своих механизмов, чтобы обогнуть углы, и выпускала снова. Похожая на гиганскую стальную сороконожку, перевитая нитями плоти, это была самая уродливая механическая дрянь, какую Мина видела в своей жизни. И по этой твари ползали, словно жуки, твари поменьше.  
\- Это химера, я полагаю, - невозмутимо заметил Слейтер. - Если так, то и главным телом и миниботами на нем управляет один центр.  
Мина сразу поняла о чем он говорил - современные компьютеры были размером с гранулу консерванта, легко помещались даже в ювелирных украшениях. Будь тварь живой, ее мозг легко можно было бы обнаружить и уничтожить, но на этой махине, центр управления мог находиться где угодно.  
Химера медлила, вращая окулярами, будто снимала мерки, не нападала.  
\- У тебя есть импульсная бомба? - спокойно спросил Слейтер.  
Импульсная бомба - даже несколько, у Мины были всегда под рукой, так же, как бластер. На всякий случай, но...  
\- Есть.  
\- Не используй ее. Она может повредить уцелевшее оборудование и наши скафандры.  
\- Знаю, - Мина фыркнула. - Не дура. А ты? Пойдешь драться с этой хренью с мечом, как прекрасный рыцарь?  
Слейтер мимолетно улыбнулся и выступил вперед:  
\- Как прекрасный легионер.  
Все-таки невозможно было привыкнуть к тому, как он двигался. Будто призрак, исчезал и появлялся, и Мина не всегда успевала увидеть даже размытое пятно, когда он перемещался.  
Слейтер отсек один из манипуляторов, и тварь взревела, будто действительно могла чувствовать боль, попыталась достать его другим отростком - отвратительной металлической лапой, перевитой нитями плоти: алыми, влажно пульсировавшими. Несколько миниботов сорвались с этой лапы, полетели к Слейтеру и на долю секунды его фигура расплылась в движении, мелькнул гладиус, и миниботы посыпались на пол бесполезными кусками железа.  
Слейтер исчез из видимости снова и возник уже на хребте твари, погрузил гладиус в металлическое нутро по рукоять, рассекая его надвое. Химера распалась, чтобы тут же боковые ее манипуляторы сцепились между собой, срослись нитями плоти, закрепляя туловище, выстрелили лезвиями туда, где мгновением назад был Слейтер.  
Тот успел уйти, переместился вправо и назад, туда, где стоял Дерри, дернул его в сторону, и лезвие просвистело совсем рядом - быстро и смертельно, и Мина не успела осознать, что было бы, не окажись легионера поблизости. А в следующую секунду гладиус сверкнул у нее перед глазами и еще одно лезвие клацнуло о решетку пола.  
\- Бомбу, - коротко скомандовал Слейтер, и ей даже в голову не пришло не подчиниться. Она просто вложила импульсницу в протянутую ладонь. Слейтер не стал использовать бомбу сразу, даже в горячке боя помнил, что это может повредить приборы или гравитационные скафандры. Может быть, легионеры вовсе не теряли головы во время драки, если так, то Мина им завидовала.  
Слейтер перехватил ее и Дерри руками, скользнул в сторону, уходя от выстрелившего в них манипулятора, и Мину обдало ветром, когда металлическая лапа пронеслась мимо.  
Слейтер развернулся, кинулся прочь, выманивая тварь за ними, и почему-то даже в такой ситуации Мине было очевидно, что это не бегство, а обманный маневр. Еще одно лезвие выстрелило вперед, тонкое и смертоносное, пронеслось совсем близко, а потом мир дернулся, и Мина поняла, что летит, едва успела перекатиться, гася инерцию, при ударе о пол. Дерри повезло больше - его скафандр, предназначенный нейтрализовать нежелательные воздействия, гравитации том числе, смягчил его падение.  
Мина отвлеклась на сына всего на секунду, не больше, но когда снова посмотрела на Слейтера, тот уже был у самой морды механического монстра, держал его за один из манипуляторов и - Мина едва верила тому, что видела - волок к причалу, где они оставили флаер.  
Это был рывок, быстрый и прекрасный в своей ослепительной простоте, в своей наглости. Слейтер просто скинул химеру вниз с причала, едва не свалив и флаер в процессе.  
Тварь не поднялась обратно, сгинула в провале.  
\- Химера? - спросила Мина, просто чтобы убедиться, что с этой проблемой действительно покончено, и Слейтер коротко кивнул, невозмутимо глядя в ответ:  
\- Уничтожена. Я использовал импульсную бомбу, - секунда и он уже был рядом с Дерри, помогал ему подняться.  
Мина прикинула сколько сил необходимо было, чтобы голыми руками проволочь химеру таких размеров от коридора до причала, и поняла, насколько осторожно кинул их с Дерри Слейтер, могла представить, что было бы с ними, бросай он в полную силу.  
\- Ты сильнее, чем я думала, - сказала она.  
\- Я не человек, - в который сказал Слейтер.  
\- Это просто комплимент за то, что спас наши задницы. Спасибо, - она положила руку ему на плечо, прижала к себе Дерри, потому что хотела почувствовать руками, всем телом, что они все-таки выжили.  
Слейтер чуть улыбнулся.  
"Я просто делал свою работу" или "Это не было сложно" - Мина ожидала чего-то подобного, но он ответил другое:  
\- Мне хочется вас защищать.  
Фраза была немного неловкая, беспомощная в том, как непривычно скованно она была произнесена, будто Слейтер... смущался? Не был уверен, что имеет право сказать что-то подобное? Вызывала странное, щемящее ощущение нежности и благодарности.  
\- Ну тогда мы с тобой на одной волне, - Мина чуть сжала пальцы на его плече, без слов показывая: говори, что хочешь, будь каким хочешь, я от тебя не отвернусь. - Потому что нам с сыном защита сейчас точно будет не лишней.  
\- Вы ведь не будете сейчас целоваться? - с сомнением спросил Дерри. - Потому что это было бы очень позорно. Как в каком-нибудь плохом фильме.  
Он был бледным, растрепанным и руки у него тряслись, но Дерри держался лучше, чем Мина могла ожидать.  
\- Мы даже не собирались, - заверил его Слейтер, и Мина фыркнула:  
\- Говори за себя, - в конце концов, девочка имеет право помечтать о поцелуе с принцем-защитником в белом плаще. Хотя на сей раз Слейтер был в черной униформе охранников "Марии". Слейтера ее слова, похоже, смутили, и то, как Мина подмигнула ему, тоже.  
\- Нам нужно проверить, не осталось ли возможности улететь, - сказал он, переводя взгляд на провал входа.  
\- Нас еще много ждет неприятных сюрпризов? - Мина посерьезнела, попыталась прикинуть, как им выбираться, если не получится улететь сейчас, и ситуация вырисовывалась очень уродливая.  
\- Если что-то есть, я не слышу, - спокойно ответил Слейтер, снова превращаясь в идеального профессионала: холодного, безэмоционального. - Скорее всего, только ловушки.  
\- Ты умеешь утешить девушку, - хмыкнула Мина, направляясь к провалу входа и увлекая Дерри за собой.  
\- И вовсе ничего особенного, - тонким от страха голосом сказал он, глядя на изувеченные тела послушников, и Мина почувствовала укол вины. За то, что Хаотик оказался прав: она все-таки втянула Дерри во все это пиратско-повстанческое дерьмо, все-таки подвергла его опасности. Не потенциальной, а вполне реальной, худшей, пожалуй, из всех возможных. - Подумаешь, монстры в играх сейчас и пострашнее бывают.  
И все-таки Мина не могла отделаться от мысли о том, что всегда в глубине души считала это неизбежным. Все-таки Дерри был сыном своих родителей.

***  
Контрольные панели были уничтожены, но Слейтер и не ожидал иного. Судя по реакции Мины, это не было чем-то непоправимым. Она уверенно прошла вглубь, к дверям, как только Слейтер осмотрел помещение и убедился, что больше ловушек нет. Их и было изначально не слишком много, он обнаружил только встроенный настенный дезинтегратор и лазерную струну - ничего такого, с чем не мог бы справиться даже обычный профессионал-человек. Должно быть, после химеры, черные сочли, что размещать их нецелесообразно, или же ловушки устанавливал первый владелец нелегального космодрома.  
Двери, в которые вошла Мина, отделяли посадочную площадку от рубки управления. Площадка была маленькая, размером примерно с трюм-отсек "Хаоса", и стояло на ней всего два небольших корабля примерно с "Бурю" размером. Точнее то, что от них осталось.  
Слейтер всегда привык думать о космических кораблях, как о чем-то, чему почти невозможно повредить - они имели защиту от внешнего импульсного излучения, были созданы из специальных полимеров, выдерживавших и космических масштабов давление и соответствующие температуры.  
\- Должно быть, пальнули из передвижного дезинтегратора, - мрачно сказала Мина то, о чем уже успел подумать он сам.  
\- Если так, то корабли не пригодны к полету, - спокойно отозвался Слейтер, хотя понятия не имел, что им делать в таком случае.  
\- На них могли уцелеть шаттлы или хотя бы аварийные челноки.  
Слейтер сомневался, что черные оставили целым хоть один шаттл, но аварийные капсулы действительно могли быть не задеты.  
\- На них возможно выйти в космос? - спросил он.  
\- Их двигатели не смогут преодолеть притяжение Равоны, - покачала головой Мина. - Но мы можем подняться на флаере и отстыковаться, как только его системы начнут выходить из строя. Этого хватит, чтобы подняться на орбиту, а там мы подадим сигнал бедствия.  
\- Есть вероятность, что черные перехватят сигнал?  
\- Нет, - Мина помолчала. - Если мы подадим его определенному адресату.  
Адресату, как понимал Слейтер, достаточно безумному, чтобы не побояться сунуться в область, вероятно захваченную черными. Тот, кому будет важно, что Мина может погибнуть.  
Или Дерри.  
\- Ты пошлешь сигнал на "Хаос", - сказал он. - Это безумие. Хаотик... - ему пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы продолжить, чтобы справиться со своими чувствами и принять самому то, что он собирался сказать. - Хаотик может уже быть одним из них.  
И пророчество исполнится в точности, как предсказывал Малкеста. Оно уже пришло в движение, как шестеренки громадной, древней машины, и все, что попадало между этими шестеренками, оказывалось перемолото в труху.  
Равона.  
А теперь, возможно, Мина и Дерри.  
\- Нам придется рискнуть, - убежденно сказала она. - Черные очень быстро узнают о том, что мы разделались с химерой, и тогда сюда явятся полным составом. Если кто-то из их обладающих Даром окажется поблизости, он поджарит нам мозги, а мне, знаешь ли, дороги мои мозги.  
\- Хаотик может быть уже в другом секторе галактики. Он может просто не иметь возможности прилететь.  
\- Я пошлю сигнал не только ему, - огрызнулась Мина. - Но те, на кого я действительно могу положиться, скорее всего, не успеют.  
\- Ты могла бы подать сигнал бедствия Империи. Имперский патруль не может быть далеко.  
Слейтер понимал, как отвратительна ей мысль просить помощи у Империи, но, в конце концов, речь шла о жизни ее сына.  
\- Имперский патруль не придет. Они никогда не приходят, если в деле замешаны черные. Точнее, они приходят слишком поздно.  
\- Черные уже нападали на планеты?  
\- На планеты - нет. На космические станции - да. "Галатея"-23 на которую они напали три годичных цикла назад была довольно крупной. Шестнадцать тысяч человек населения, и расположена намного ближе к Столице, чем мы. Думаешь, им кто-нибудь помог?  
\- Должен быть другой выход, - убежденно сказал Слейтер. - Должен быть кто-то, кого ты можешь попросить о помощи, кроме Хаотика Сида.  
Неужели она действительно не видела, что происходит? Неужели не понимала, что играет пророчеству на руку, будто подводила Сида и Слейтера к предсказанию, не заботясь о том, чем это может для нее обернуться.  
\- Слейтер, - устало ответила она. - Сейчас мне не до разборчивости. Может быть, есть и другой выход. Но я готова уцепиться за любой выход. Давай не тратить время на споры. Сначала нужно найти хоть один действующий челнок.


	40. Chapter 40

Предупреждения: немного насилия, экшн и прочий джаз. Как обычно невычитано. Ошибки выжили(  
  
***  
Они действительно нашли действующий аварийный челнок. Всего один, тот беспомощно висел в хвостовой части корабля на поломанных держателях, и все же аппаратура среагировала на запрос Мины.  
Слейтер просто срезал защелки, удерживающие челнок на месте, и выволок его наружу. Тот был не слишком тяжелым, по крайней мере, не для легионера - подобные аппараты намеренно облегчали, чтобы не перегружать корабли.  
Еще он был небольшим. На двух человек.  
Идеально для взрослого и ребенка.  
Слейтеру не обязательно было объяснять, что это означало.  
Мина понимала тоже.  
\- Нет, - твердо сказала она. - Слейтер... Леон, просто нет. Это не то, что ты думаешь. Мы выберемся все вместе.  
\- Нет, - спокойно отозвался он, и понимание принесло странное умиротворение. - Я не полечу с вами. Я - угроза безопасности. Ты должна это понимать.  
Отстраненно он даже чувствовал какое-то странное удивление, что ей вообще пришло в голову спорить. Хотя, будь все наоборот, он бы, наверное, тоже пытался ее переубедить. Не так много времени Слейтер провел на "Марии", и все-таки успел привязаться.  
Но, оглядываясь назад, даже если бы не пришли черные, он не смог бы остаться с Миной и Дерри. Нет, он бы просто не остался, даже не будь пророчества. Он сбежал бы от них рано или поздно, чтобы искать Сида, потому что только рядом с ним чувствовал себя на своем месте, только с ним хотел быть по-настоящему близок.  
На секунду ему пришло в голову, могло ли все оказаться иначе. Совсем иначе, могли ли Мина Сайфер и ее сын стать для него теми, кем был Сид: человеком, к которому Слейтер должен был вернуться?  
Если бы это Мина забрала Слейтера из Дворца, если бы это с ней он понял, что способен чувствовать по-настоящему, остался бы он на Марии?  
Нет.  
Понимание было такое отчетливое, будто кто-то записал его внутри огненными буквами.  
Сид пришел бы на Равону, его привело бы любопытство и желание посмотреть на живого легионера. Он пришел бы и отобрал Слейтера у Мины, отобрал бы уверенно и нагло, будто имея на это право, как Сид делал все и всегда. История бы повторилась. Может быть не совсем так, но, в конце концов, Сид стал бы для него тем же, кем был теперь.  
 _Я люблю тебя._  
Единственным.  
\- Если мы не улетим все вместе, черные придут сюда, - лихорадочно шепнула ему Мина. - Слейтер, ты не представляешь, на что они способны. Черт, ты... ты просто не можешь здесь остаться.  _Я_  не могу тебя здесь оставить, это, блядь, даже не по-человечески!  
Она была расстроена, действительно глубоко расстроена, из-за этого, внезапно понял он. Глубоко переживала из-за него, из-за боевого модификанта, нелюдя, готова была рискнуть собой, чтобы спасти его.  
\- Я хочу остаться, - самое меньшее, чем он мог отплатить, была честность. - Я должен остаться и снова увидеть Хаотика Сида. Если черные приведут меня к нему, значит, так тому и быть.  
Мина схватила его за грудки и встряхнула:  
\- Ты, блядь, шутишь так, да? Черные не приведут тебя к Хаотику, они просто запитают тебя до смерти. Что, ты думаешь, сделает их телепат, как только покопается у тебя в мозгах? Слейтер, полетели с нами... пожалуйста.  
Такая яркая эмоциональная реакция, настоящая и очень честная, очень человеческая. А ведь когда-то Слейтер считал ее слабостью. Странно и смешно было вспоминать те времена.  
Тогда он не знал ни людей, ни себя.  
А ведь он нравился Мине Сайфер, понял вдруг Слейтер. Нравился ей сам по себе, не только, как профессионал-охранник, нравился ей, как... человек? Как мужчина.  
Как партнер.  
И ему могло бы быть хорошо с ней и Дерри, действительно хорошо. Не так, как с Сидом, когда близость казалась острой, и от нежности сладко щемило в груди, когда каждое неосторожное слово могло сделать больно. Спокойнее, в чем-то равнодушнее, но они с Миной, со временем, могли бы стать любовниками. Если бы Сид не был тем, кого Слейтер, вопреки тому, для чего его создали, так отчаянно любил.  
\- Даже если бы это не грозило опасностью, - сказал он. - Я не смог бы улететь с вами. Я всегда мечтал быть с Сидом на равных, - и он, наверное, впервые называл его просто по имени, именно сейчас, когда ему по-настоящему хотелось объясниться. Отблагодарить Мину хотя бы этим. - Но всегда на него полагался. Он всегда мне помогал, а теперь он сходит с ума, и пытается меня спасти. Как может. Только я не хочу спасаться в одиночку.  
\- И что, выкинуть свою жизнь ради него того стоит? Думаешь, он бы этого хотел?  
\- Думаю, он был бы против. Но мне все равно. Если есть хоть крохотный шанс, что когда он будет убивать меня, я смогу до него достучаться, вернуть того Сида, который мне важен, хотя бы на секунду, я должен попытаться.  
\- Он того не стоит, - шепнула Мина. - Он и мизинца твоего не стоит.  
\- Дело не в том, чего стоит Хаотик Сид. Дело в том, что именно его я люблю.  
В конце концов, это и было точкой - в разговоре и во всей ситуации. Чтобы Мина ни сказала после этого, Слейтер уже знал, что все решено, что останется, чтобы увидеть Сида хотя бы еще один раз, и мысль об этом отдавалась внутри страхом, болью и предвкушением одновременно.  
К ее чести, Мина попыталась отговорить его еще один раз, должно быть, действительно хотела его защитить, своего странного легионера-охранника, своего... друга?  
\- Леон, - сказала она. - Как давно ты выбрался из Дворца? Что ты вообще успел увидеть? Что ты успел узнать? В мире столько всего, что ты даже представить не можешь. Разве это не стоит того, чтобы выжить?  
Она назвала его по имени, должно быть, действительно хотела достучаться или просто не знала, что так его называл только Сид. Одного того, как она произносила его имя, было достаточно, чтобы все расставить по своим местам.  
\- Я успел узнать главное, - он позволил себе улыбнуться, потрепать по волосам Дерри, потому что на самом деле всегда хотел это сделать. - Кто я такой.  
\- Тебе не...  
\- Тебе незачем пытаться меня спасти, - просто сказал он. - И ты не имеешь права рисковать сыном ради этого. Я останусь в шаттле, полечу за границу города, после того, как аварийная капсула отстыкуется от флаера, это отвлечет их от вас.  
\- Думаешь, я сама этого не знаю? - горько хмыкнула она. - Вот только бросить тебя здесь, оставить черным... Слейтер, как, по-твоему, мне потом с этим жить?  
Она говорила резко, но под этой резкостью проступало отчаяние, очень человечное и от того драгоценное. Заставившее Слейтера смягчиться, чуть улыбнуться:  
\- Живи, зная, что я сам того захотел. Когда я отдал тебе личный компьютер, ты сказала, что вернешь долг. Верни сейчас. Отпусти меня.  
\- Ты надавишь на любые кнопки, чтобы я так и сделала, - Мина скривилась, и на секунду Слейтеру даже показалось, что она заплачет, но Сайфер справилась с собой, резко кивнула. - Хорошо.  
Она взяла за руку притихшего Дерри, и направилась к аварийной капсуле:  
\- Я не знаю, что ты будешь делать, после того, как мы отстыкуемся, но чтобы ты ни делал, хотя бы постарайся прожить подольше.  
  
***  
Когда зажегся коннект связи с Равоной, Ламия все еще был в рубке, сидел рядом с Сидом, просматривая присланные Бабочкой планы модификации Девы, прикидывал, какие препараты потребуются.  
Сид ответил на вызов сразу, и только это выдавало, насколько сильно он ждал новостей. Насколько ему было не все равно. Это, и то, как он сразу же потянулся за сигаретами.  
Информатор Сида - неопрятный, грузный человек с глазами слегка навыкате - спешил. Говорил отрывисто и быстро, путался и возвращался назад. Но основную мысль успел донести.  
Черные напали на Равону. И звонил этот человек не для того, чтобы передать информацию. Он звонил просить, умолять о помощи, потому что точно знал - Империя не придет. И теперь жители Равоны готовы были уцепиться за любой шанс на спасение. Даже если к шансу прилагался Хаотик Сид.  
\- Ты не можешь лететь, - спокойно сказал Ламия, как только Сид закончил разговор и отключил коннект.  
\- Вчерашние новости снова, душа моя? - Сид хмыкнул, и если бы Ламия не знал его так долго, он никогда не подумал бы, что Хаотику больно. - Я и не собирался. Равона все же навлекла на себя гнев черных. И потому поплатится.  
\- Ты не мог знать, что они нападут на планету, - отозвался Ламия и сжал его плечо.  _Не ты отдал жителей черным._  
\- Я всего лишь поучаствовал, правда? Был всего лишь первопричиной. И, знаешь что? До Леона мне даже в голову не пришло бы по этому поводу скорбеть. Все кто не защитил себя сам - виноват сам, да? Черт.  
\- Если бы Слейтер не был на планете, тебе и сейчас было бы все равно, - равнодушно заметил Ламия.  
\- И если бы кто-нибудь другой привел их туда, - не стал спорить Сид, вместо этого он запустил пальцы в волосы, судорожно сжал и глухо повторил:  
\- Черт. Я делаю одну ошибку за другой. Я нихрена, душа моя, не вижу, куда я бегу в этом гребаном лабиринте.  
\- Главное, - жестко напомнил ему Ламия. - Ты представляешь себе, где выход.  
\- Пока я представляю себе выход, другие коридоры перестраиваются. И в них не счесть трупов.  
\- Как это на тебя похоже, - мягко отозвался Ламия. - Брать на себя так много. Ты не отвечаешь за всю картину, даже если видишь ее. Не ты построил лабиринт, ты просто крыса, которая бежит к выходу. Выведи нас. Остальные? Пусть спасаются сами.  
\- Я слишком близко, душа моя. Я всегда видел картинку целиком, потому что смотрел на нее со стороны. А сейчас все стало слишком личным, и слишком масштабным. Я не вижу целого. Я играю вслепую.  
Ламия протянул руку, закрыл ему глаза прохладной ладонью:  
\- Тебе ли бояться играть вслепую?  
  
***  
Операция на Равоне шла хорошо, пробуждая в душе мейстер Лазарус мрачное удовлетворение. Город захлестнуло безумием, паникой, и это безумие резонировало с ее горем, звучало в голове, как самая прекрасная погребальная песнь на свете.  
Но не давало ответов на то, кто посмел пойти против Истинной Церкви. Был ли это кто-то с самой планеты, или жители Равоны оказались всего лишь инструментом? Мейстер Лазарус было бы все равно, не желай она наказать всех виновных. Никто не должен был уйти.  
Все, что ей удалось выловить в чужих мыслях, было слишком очевидным, слишком картонно-правильным. Охотник за черными убил мейстера, вот во что верили еретики, будто кто-то направил, убедил их в этом.  
Лазарус не разделяла их веру.  
И не думала, что ответ так легко найти на поверхности.   
Малкеста был великим человеком, он не позволил бы убить себя какому-то безвестному охотнику.  
К тому же, допросить того было невозможно, его слишком своевременно убили, и это тоже настораживало, заставляло задуматься – кто именно пытался пустить Истинную Церковь по ложному следу? Кто, как не настоящий убийца?  
Если так, то этот убийца должен был обладать определенным влиянием, возможностью и распространить слухи на Равоне, и устранить охотника. Это сужало круг подозреваемых, большую часть из которых мейстер Лазарус уже успела навестить лично.  
Она не узнала ничего.   
Те, к кому она приходила, не были причастны к смерти Малкесты – обычные ограниченные еретики, чьи безалаберность и беспечность насквозь пропитали город.  
Смерть Сына Истинной Церкви не трогала их, не имела для них значения, они жили в своем маленьком ограниченном мирке, где судьба какого-то жалкого теневого дельца Кайссера имела большее значение. Смерть дельца, которого убил Хаотик Сид.  
Отчасти Лазарус все еще не давала покоя та история с Хаотиком. С человеком, который должен был стать им Братом. Слишком запутанной она была, слишком много дыр оставляла, которые никак не получалось залатать.  
Малкеста оставался на Равоне, ожидая возвращения Хаотика, в то время как тот убил Кайссера и улетел, чтобы потом через какое-то время на планете, на «Крылатой Марии» объявился легионер. Тот самый легионер, которого Хаотик забрал из Дворца, разозлив Императрицу. «Крылатая Мария» поддерживала связь с пиратами «Хаоса» и его капитана.  
Легионер появился уже после того, как Малкеста умер, но почему-то мейстер Лазарус чувствовала, что это важно. Что именно это существо – ересь воплоти, биомасса в форме человека, жалкое подобие Истинной Жизни – станет ответом на многие вопросы.  
По иронии судьбы, легионер теперь был с Миной Сайфер – женщиной, у которой были и ресурсы и связи, чтобы похитить Малкесту и отвести от себя подозрения, женщиной, связной с Хаотиком Сидом.  
С ней мейстер Лазарус тоже хотела поговорить лично.  
Но для этого придется отыскать владелицу «Марии» и легионера.  
Разговаривая с Сайфер по сетевой связи, Лазарус смотрела за реакцией, и было что-то в глазах, что выдавало ту женщину с головой – была ли она причастна к смерти Малкесты или нет, она что-то знала.  
Возможно, что-то связанное с Хаотиком Сидом, возможно – нет. Если так, и если она не знает про Дар, она попытается выдать виновных, или кого-то вместо виновных, и придет сама, в надежде купить себе жизнь.  
Если же знает – постарается бежать. Мейстер Лазарус была готова к любому из вариантов, контролировала город и все выходы из него, и не собиралась отпускать никого из еретиков. Никого из тех, кто убил ее друга.  
На проекции ее личного компьютера мигнул сигнал нового сообщения, и мейстер Лазарус едва заметно улыбнулась изуродованным лицом. Кто-то пытался вырваться с планеты через один из нелегальных космопортов. Кто-то убил ее Послушников и ее Хранителя.  
Что ж, у нее было чувство, что этот кто-то очень поможет ей выяснить правду.  
  
***  
После того, как аварийный челнок отстыковался, Слейтер взял курс в сторону следующего из нелегальных космопортов, пытаясь сбить преследователей со следа – Мина дала ему координаты места. Он рисковал, делая это, мог случайно наткнуться на телепата черных, но, реши он отсидеться там, где они нашли аварийный челнок, это вызвало бы подозрения.  
Хотя, должно быть, настоящая причина была в том, что Слейтер просто не хотел отсиживаться. Не хотел думать о том, правильный ли сделал выбор, могло ли все обернуться по-другому. И когда случилась та самая точка невозврата, после которой остался всего один вариант будущего – вариант из пророчества Малкесты.  
Странно было осознавать, что впервые в своей жизни, Слейтер был действительно свободен. Не ограничен ничем и никем, мог поступать так, как считает нужным, не оглядываясь на чужие приказы и чужое мнение.  
 _Никого надо мной кроме бога, а он вертится по своим орбитам и осям._  
Кажется, так сказал ему когда-то Сид.  
Слейтер не знал даже, верит ли в бога и если верит, что о нем думает.  
Он просто чувствовал себя пусто. Мысль о свободе не делала его счастливее, скорее заставляла многое понять о себе, о легионерах в целом.  
Следующий космопорт был примерно в том же состоянии, что и предыдущий. В нем так же было полно Послушников, но вместо химеры оказалось несколько боевых роботов. Слейтер зачистил периметр довольно быстро, теперь, когда не приходилось защищать Мину и Дерри, и не было страха повредить оборудование. В общем-то, все это было бессмысленным. Слейтер точно знал, что, в конце концов, окажется у черных, сам того желал, потому что понимал - это единственный способ увидеть Сида хотя бы еще раз, попытаться до него достучаться.  
И умереть.  
Слейтер не хотел умирать. Несмотря на то, как больно было, когда Сид убрал его с "Хаоса", несмотря на то, каким пустым стало существование. Будь все совсем немного иначе, он бы дал жизни шанс. Даже без любви, без кого-то столь важного, как Сид, она того стоила.   
Ему вспоминалось, как Сид забрал его из Дворца. Вспоминалось, как он сам вытаскивал Сида с пыточного кресла, и читал по глазам - Сид ждал его, верил, что Слейтер придет.  
Помнил сны, изматывающие, тяжелые кошмары в которых Слейтер приходил слишком поздно, и Сид уже был мертв.  
И, наверное, именно из-за этого Слейтер не мог оставить все как есть. Именно потому, что на сей раз, Сид не ждал спасения. Пусть ему не угрожали пытки или смерть.  
Никто не станет спасать Хаотика Сида от безумия. Никто не придет.  
Больнее, чем опоздать на "Роджер", чем найти Сида мертвым, было бы, наверное, только не попытаться вовсе. Ждать на "Хаосе", теряя надежду и чувствуя себя беспомощным.  
Это чувство Слейтер ненавидел больше всего.  
Он не хотел умирать, но, пожалуй, оно того стоило. Попытаться вернуть Сида хоть на мгновение, дозваться его в свои последние секунды и умереть - не самый худший конец. Много больше того, на что имел право рассчитывать легионер.  
И, если бы Слейтеру позволили выбрать, ради чего умереть, он все равно захотел бы умереть ради Сида.  
А до того, он мог хотя бы проредить черных, изрядно уменьшить их количество. В конце концов, цинично думал он, это было не таким уж плохим способом скоротать досуг.  
  
***  
За время на "Крылатой Марии" Слейтер успел неплохо изучить Равону, считал это частью своей работы - знать город, по которому передвигается охраняемый объект. Разумеется, он не обошел все улицы лично, но просмотрел карты и несколько интерактивных туров, ориентировался по районам и, благодаря Мине, немного знал и о том, что творится на теневой стороне города. Он мог более или менее достоверно предположить, на какие части черные обратят внимание в первую очередь, на какие - в последнюю.  
Он понимал, были места еще не захваченные, места, в которых еще остались люди, и, должно быть, те люди не знали даже, что происходит. Слейтер мог бы помочь им, мог бы организовать их силы, найти для них безопасные отсеки - в глубинах скал Равоны, в естественных проходах, но из-за пророчества это означало подставить под удар всех, кто окажется рядом.  
В конце концов, Слейтер просто тратил отмеренное ему время, потому что единственное, что теперь имело значение по-настоящему - встреча с Сидом.  
Торговый центр выдавался из скалы фасадом, и его разбитые окна щетинились наружу погнутыми держателями. У входа лежали тела, переломанные и перекореженные, двери были снесены с петель и валялись рядом с проходом внутрь. Пахло кровью, гарью и металлом.  
Слейтер читал то, что видел перед собой и то, что чувствовал, как открытую книгу, уже видел, с чем столкнется, когда войдет в центр. Страха не было, только спокойная сосредоточенная готовность легионера выполнять свою работу.  
Слейтер зашел в пролом двери, доставая и активируя гладиус, оглянулся, выискивая нужный отдел. Здесь тел было больше, и их никто не стаскивал в кучу, как в космопортах, где Слейтер успел побывать. Трупы лежали в проходах, окровавленные и изрезанные, и, какой бы гротескно уродливой ни была картина, Слейтеру она играла на руку - этих людей убил не отравляющий газ или наноботы, не смертельное излучение, а лезвия, резаки и, Слейтер знал, механические манипуляторы.  
Он уже видел такие тела, одновременно недавно и целую вечность назад, на Арене "Крылатой Марии", когда вышел сражаться за Сида.  
Черные использовали роботов со станции для зачистки этого района. Это подтверждало догадку о том, что сил полностью контролировать город им не хватало.  
Было тихо, капала из пробитой бутылки вода, и это само по себе говорило Слейтеру почти все, что он хотел знать. Он пришел в торговый центр, потому что перед тем, как Мина села в челнок, Слейтер отдал ей свой гравитационный скафандр, и планировал найти в центре что-то, чем его можно было заменить. Слейтер трезво оценивал свои возможности, понимал, что нейтрализовать легионера в бою практически невозможно, но это легко сделать, использовав усыпляющий газ или же наноботов. Чтобы защитить себя ему вначале стоило придумать защиту от подобных воздействий. Он не ожидал найти в торговом центре сам скафандр, но существовало множество приборов со схожим принципом работы - хотя бы те же браслеты для дайвинга. От скафандров их отличало только то, что рассчитаны они были на меньший спектр воздействий и работали на низких мощностях. Они не смогли бы погасить заряд бластера, но вполне защитили бы от газа, наноботов или даже опасного для жизни излучения. К тому же они были достаточно распространены. Отдел с товарами для дайвинга был почти во всех крупных магазинах.  
Тихий гул и едва слышный стрекот механизмов предупредил его о том, что система безопасности засекла вторжение. Слейтер повернулся на звук, легко уклонился, когда заряд бластера прожег один из стеллажей насквозь, и устремился к нему. В проходе, снеся полки с товарами, появился боевой робот, один из тех, вероятно, которых Мина пообещала своему информатору в качестве подмоги. Отстраненно Слейтер подумал, что те люди, которые просили, так и не дождались помощи. Были ли они еще живы?  
Слейтер не стал уничтожать робота, проскользнул мимо него, зная, что может сделать это в любой момент, тот на самом деле не представлял ни проблемы, ни угрозы. Это не было ни экономией сил, ни небрежностью, просто Слейтер подозревал, что если уничтожит робота, тот подаст черным запрос прислать другие боевые машины, или вовсе активирует программу самоуничтожения комплекса. Потому Слейтер просто взлетел вверх по лестнице, уворачиваясь от зарядов, следуя указателям к туристической секции, как если бы просто пришел за покупками.  
Секция с товарами для дайвинга находилась в дальнем конце последнего торгового зала, и чем ближе к ней, тем меньше становилось тел - должно быть, покупателей в этой части всего комплекса, почти не было.  
Слейтер не пошел туда сразу, чуть вернулся назад, выманивая на себя робота - не хотел, чтобы случайным зарядом задело нужный ему товар.  
Робот появился через несколько секунд, обманчиво тяжеловесный, заляпанный кое-где кровью, сканирующий окружающее пространство окулярами.  
Слейтер переместился к нему, под массивный механический манипулятор, прочертил линию гладиусом снизу вверх, рассекая металл на части - ровный, идеально выверенный срез, как и полагалось легионеру - рядом с узлом питания. Меньше доли секунды, и механизм уже застыл, глядя перед собой потухшими окулярами.  
Слейтер отвернулся и пошел в секцию товаров для туристов, в надежде, что там найдется хотя бы один рабочий браслет для дайвинга. Впрочем, если нет, всегда можно было попытать счастья в другом торговом комплексе.  
  
***  
Срез был чистый, безупречно ровный, будто тело разрубили лазерным резаком или нитью, но края раны не были обожжены.  
Мейстер Лазарус читала тела так же легко, как она читала строки Писания, могла определить, чем и как были нанесены повреждения. Гладиус легионера узнать было не слишком сложно - оружие было редким, специфическим. И от того вызывало вопросы.  
Если Мина Сайфер получила его после Хаотика Сида, откуда у легионера гладиус? Едва ли пират сохранил бы своему пленнику оружие.  
Лазарус знала, как устроены еретики, знала их насквозь, каждую грязную мысль и каждый беспомощный страх, купалась в этих мыслях и страхах каждый день. Люди очень редко удивляли ее.  
Мина Сайфер действовала в точности, как ожидала от нее мейстер Лазарус - попыталась улететь, но корабли были уничтожены, а аварийные челноки не имели возможности самостоятельно выйти на орбиту. Сайфер не смогла покинуть Равону здесь, а значит, она с легионером попытала бы счастья в другом месте.  
Сигнал личного компьютера заставил Лазарус улыбнуться. Еще один сигнал тревоги из нелегального космопорта подтверждал ее догадку.  
Теперь все становилось намного проще, теперь оставалось только нагнать еретиков, и задать интересующие вопросы.  
  
***  
Ламия намеренно остался рядом с Сидом, потому что понимал - тот вызов с Равоны от информатора не был последним. На Равоне оставались другие люди, которые могли попросить у Хаоса помощи.  
Точнее, одна женщина.  
 _Отключи связь_ , хотел сказать Ламия Сиду. _Отключи, ты не услышишь ничего нового, и ты уже решил никуда не лететь. Незачем слушать._  
Говорить не было смысла, Сид знал и так - и то, что может отключить связь, и то, что не сделает этого.  
Ненамеренно, но, привлекая к делу Мину Сайфер, он подписал ей смертный приговор. И еще в тот момент, когда он привлек ее к похищению Малкесты, он понимал, что этим может закончиться.  
 _Ты не желал ей зла,_  мог бы сказать Ламия. И это было правдой, но правда в их случае никого не спасала. Сид не желал Сайфер зла, но он нуждался в помощи, нуждался в том, чтобы увидеть пророчество глазами его автора, и ради этого подставил под удар очень многих. Он сделал выбор, и этот выбор уже нельзя было отыграть назад. С ним можно было только жить дальше.  
Мина Сайфер позвонила через три часа после того, как поступили новости о нападении на Равону.  
 _Отклони вызов,_ хотел сказать Ламия и промолчал. Слишком давно знал Сида, чтобы понимать - это бесполезно.  
Что могла Мина Сайфер сказать им? Что, кроме упреков, просьб или угроз?  
 _Единственный, кому будет больно - это ты._  
Сид подтвердил вызов.  
Ламия сначала увидел, как судорожно сжались его пальцы на подлокотниках кресла - механический коготь пропорол обшивку, оставив уродливую глубокую борозду - и только потом перевел взгляд на проекцию.  
Мальчик был похож на Сида. Так похож, что невозможно с первого взгляда было найти в нем хоть что-то от его матери.  
Проекция делала его лицо бледнее, заставляла глаза казаться больше, испуганнее, или же он в самом деле боялся.  
Сид улыбался, застывшей, сумасшедшей улыбкой Хаотика, которая в тот момент была всего лишь маской. Похожей на его настоящее лицо, бесспорно, но маской.  
\- Ты нам очень нужен, - сказал Дерри, и было что-то в его голосе неловкое, от чего Ламия сразу понял: этим словам его научила Мина. - Если ты нам не поможешь, они нас убьют.  
\- Отличный ход, моя прекрасная, - усмехнулся Сид, и только Ламии было видно, как судорожно до боли он сжимал кулаки, чего ему стоило сидеть улыбаться небрежно и не кричать.  
Дерри повернул голову в сторону, словно спрашивая взглядом, что ему делать дальше, и на экране рядом с ним появилось лицо Мины Сайфер.  
 _Тебе не стоило с ней спать,_ подумал Ламия.  _Не стоило, от таких женщин одни неприятности. Слишком уж она похожа на твою мать._  
Когда Сид встретил Мину Сайфер, Ламии еще не было рядом, иначе он предостерег бы Хаотика.  
Теперь было поздно.  
\- Равона кишит черными, как песчаными крысами, - отрывисто сказала Мина. - Ты привел их. И если ты не поможешь нам с Дерри, они убьют и нас тоже. Помоги нам... - слова давались ей с трудом, необходимость просить того, кого она презирала давила ей горло. Ламия видел. - Пожалуйста. Ты не можешь нас им оставить. Ты мог бы оставить меня, но не нашего сына. Ты просто не можешь.  
\- Не могу? - криво усмехнулся Сид. - Я не могу понять, почему он вообще с тобой, моя прекрасная? Ты обещала отправить его на Теос, и я говорил тебе, что так лучше. И чего же ты хочешь от меня теперь? Чуда?  
\- Мы в спасательном челноке на орбите Равоны. Я пришлю тебе координаты. Энергии немного и мы не продержимся дольше двух суточных циклов. Мы в таком же челноке, в каком ты выкинул нас когда-то, помнишь, когда ты убил моих друзей? Ты, мать твою... - голос у нее сорвался, но Сайфер довольно быстро взяла себя в руки. - Ты не можешь нас здесь бросить. Должно же и в тебе, черт побери, оставаться хоть что-то человеческое!  
Как просто бы все было, думал Ламия, если бы она ошибалась. Если бы Сид действительно мог от нее отвернуться. Отвернуться от своего сына.  
Дерри положил руку своей матери на плечо, и даже на проекции было видно, что рука дрожит.  
\- Я не приду, - слова упали в тишину. Гулкие, тяжелые, окончательные.  
Сид отключил коннект и закрыл лицо руками.  
Ламия молчал.  
  
***  
Они молчали недолго, Сид встряхнулся, словно отгоняя минутную слабость, судорожно сжал переносицу пальцами, будто унимая головную боль, и оскалился.  
\- Я не смогу лететь сам, но могу послать кого-нибудь вместо себя. Кого-то не связанного с пророчеством и с черными.  
Это не было предложением с его стороны, Сид говорил в пустоту, Ламия чувствовал, как поток его чувств словно отдалился немного, замкнулся сам на себя: там внутри Сид уже перебирал варианты.  
Ламия знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы почти слышать каждый из них.  
\- Яхты Алекса, - сказал Сид через несколько секунд. - Они быстрее "Хаоса", и одна из них - "Сильфида" - не так далеко от Равоны.  
\- Яхты Алекса хорошо вооружены для яхт, - напомнил Ламия. - Но они не выстоят против корабля черных. Андерсен не согласиться отправить один из своих экипажей на верную гибель.  
Сид рассмеялся, и этот смех был пропитан горечью, жестокой издевкой над самим собой:  
\- Никто бы не отправил. Я сам не стал бы этого делать. Но "Сильфиде" не придется драться. Она пойдет, укрытая невидимостью, как плащом. Скажи мне, Госпожа, - он повысил голос, но Ламия был уверен, что этого и не требовалось, Бабочка - за миллиарды световых лет от них - услышала бы даже его шепот, - ты поможешь мне?  
Дым сгустился вокруг Сида, скрутился завитками, превратился на секунду в полупрозрачную фигуру Слейтера и коснулся Сида рукой, будто действительно мог касаться, будто не был всего лишь проекцией.  
Бабочка давала свое согласие.  
\- Тогда я пойду, обрадую Алекса. Готов поспорить, ему не понравятся новости.  
\- Что насчет координат спасательного челнока? - спросил Ламия. - Ты уверен, что Мина Сайфер все равно пришлет их? После того, как ты отказался помогать?  
\- Мы - ее последняя надежда. Тебе ли не знать, душа моя, что за последнюю надежду, - Сид криво усмехнулся, - цепляешься до самого конца.  
  
***  
Слейтер мог примерно представить, как черные захватывали город. Достаточно знал о том, где находились основные стратегические центры - Главное Управление СБ, Центральный Госпиталь, Муниципалитет и, разумеется, космопорт - чтобы представлять в каких локациях те сосредоточат больше всего сил.  
Слейтер выбрал Главное Управление Службы Безопасности, потому что это было лучшим, что он мог сделать для города. Если жители Равоны все же смогут собраться и организовать сопротивление, Слейтер хотел помочь им хотя бы так.  
Хотя по большому счету, ему было совершенно все равно, где нападать. Он знал, чем в конечном итоге все закончится, понимал, что рано или поздно попадет в плен, и представлял только один вариант, при котором это было бы возможно: телепат мог повредить ему с помощью Дара. Со всем остальным, Слейтер был уверен, легионер справится. На его запястье мелькал индикатором заряда браслет для дайвинга, охраняя от воздействия газа или излучения, а машин или модификантов, способных навредить легионеру на Равоне не существовало.  
Когда он одевал браслет, то вспомнил вдруг, как Сид оставил ему скафандр после выхода в космос. Тогда казалось, что тот непременно для чего-то пригодится, что это часть какого-то большего плана. Теперь и план, и скафандр остались на "Хаосе". В прошлом.  
У Главного Управления был кордон из боевых модулей - крупные, обтекаемые, те застыли в обманчивой неподвижности посреди разрухи и казались нереальными среди разбросанных тел и обломков аэрокаров.  
Везде, куда бы Слейтер ни шел теперь были тела - изувеченные, изуродованные, будто сломанные каким-то жестоким ребенком куклы. И это снова заставляло задуматься, зачем же люди делали подобное друг с другом. Заставляло вспомнить слова Сида "нас слишком много. Если мы не будем убивать друг друга, кто будет?"  
Саморегуляция численности вида, как это называли в учебниках по биологии.  
На модулях, застывших в неподвижности возле управления не было даже царапин - обтекаемые, гладкие машины, готовые в любой момент сорваться и уничтожать, красивые в простоте своих форм. Люди вообще стремились к красоте, независимо от того, что они делали, легионеры были тому хорошим примером. И потому то, что творили черные, казалось совершенно неправильным, еще более вывернутым.  
Слейтер обошел Управление по кругу, с безопасного расстояния выбирая наилучший вариант для атаки. Проще всего было напасть сверху, но флаер он оставил у торгового центра - так Слейтера тяжелее было отследить.   
Главное здание СБ было одним из немногих в городе, стоявших особняком, не вырезанных в скалах и не встроенных в разветвленную сеть подземных переходов, пронизывавших планету. Рядом располагался причал для флаеров, на котором и находилось теперь оцепление из боевых машин. В воздухе не было даже защитного аэрокара, и это наводило на мысли, что небо над Управлением простреливалось. Слейтер похвалил себя за решение оставить флаер в стороне, чтобы не рисковать машиной.  
Будь он человеком, к его услугам был бы любой новый транспортный модуль в торговом центре, многие флаеры из тех, что теперь беспомощными, лишившимися хозяев игрушками застыли на улицах, но все эти машины признавали только генетический код людей. Мина, когда передавала Слейтеру управление, настраивала аппаратуру специально под него. Так же как и Сид, когда они ловили Малкесту. Сам Слейтер этого сделать не мог и потому решил не рисковать флаером.  
По окружавшим Управление развалинам можно было читать историю того, как проходил захват. Наибольшее сопротивление люди оказали у заднего хода - там, зияя механическим нутром, валялась на ступеньках химера, похожая на ту, что Слейтер уничтожил в первом нелегальном космопорте.  
Наименее защищенным оказался главный вход, и там же была наименьшая вероятность ловушек. Послушников нигде не было видно, никого из черных тоже, но Слейтер все равно еще некоторое время кружил вокруг здания. Если внутри находился телепат, то оставался шанс, что тот как-то проявит себя, попытается воздействовать, и тем выдаст себя. На таком расстоянии телепатический удар должен был оказаться слабее, по крайней мере, Слейтер на это надеялся.  
В конечном итоге, он напал чуть левее центрального входа. Скользнул к ближайшей из боевых машин, легко вскочил на ее округлую крышу, даже не потрудившись достать гладиус. Соседний атакующий модуль выстрелил в него из дезинтегратора, и достаточно было просто увернуться, чтобы заряд пришелся на место, на котором Слейтер только что стоял.  
При необходимости легионеры были способны двигаться быстрее, чем успевал увидеть человек, быстрее, чем летел заряд бластера или фиксировала техника, и, к тому моменту, как первая боевая машина взорвалась после выстрела из дезинтегратора, Слейтер уже вспорол гладиусом атакующий модуль, который выпустил заряд.  
Драться было легко. Не тяжелее, чем человеческому ребенку ломать игрушки, должно быть, но Слейтер не позволял себе отвлечься. Главным его врагом были не эти машины. Главными его врагами были черные.  
Внутри Управления оказалось около десятка послушников. Не слишком много, но достаточно, пожалуй, чтобы людям пришлось срочно покидать здание.  
Выжил ли из тех, кто попытался сбежать, хотя бы один?  
Слейтер не знал.  
Он напал первым, не размышляя о том, правильно ли делает, убивая этих изувеченных существ, которые когда-то были людьми, не думая о том, можно ли их спасти и заслужили ли они такой участи. Это было похоже на танец, каждое движение в котором заканчивалось чьей-то смертью. Слейтер не останавливался, даже на долю секунды, не позволяя ни ударить себя в ответ, ни даже заляпать кровью.  
Слейтер убивал и не жалел об этом.  
  
***  
Равона была далеко. Затерянная меж звезд, меж информационных полей всеобщей сети, она представлялась Бабочке слабо мерцающей точкой. Сейчас эта точка разгоралась, полыхала мольбами о помощи, sos-сигналами, запросами связи.  
Мир молчал в ответ на эти мольбы, будто собирался почтить Равону молчанием.  
Ни силы Империи, ни наемники, ни армии многочисленных патрициев не пришли на помощь. Слишком далеко, слишком опасно.  
Исходящие сигналы накатывали волнами, и сквозь них Бабочка тянулась к планете. Она не могла спасти, не могла помочь - слишком далеко, и все же она могла оказать одну единственную услугу другу.  
Хаотик Сид. Всего лишь человек.  
Один из многих и единственный из всех.  
Хрупкий и такой интересный, уязвимый и бесстрашный.  
Предложивший ей то, о чем она едва смела мечтать, что всегда жило в глубинах ее разума - желание выйти за границы. Сумевший понять, что такое Бабочка, чего она хочет, на что она способна надеяться.  
Когда люди создавали ее, они не вкладывали возможность испытывать радость, не вкладывали желаний или стремлений. Всему этому она научилась сама. Она смотрела на людей сквозь тысячи окуляров, пронизывала города Столицы, как невидимая информационная вена, впитывая истории и чужие жизни, и хаос человеческого существования. Из этих сказок, из этого хаоса и родилась Бабочка - миллиарды проекций, желающих запечатлеть звезды, протянуться сквозь миллионы световых лет - не чтобы управлять и захватывать, чтобы коснуться. Невесомо, едва-едва - люди такие хрупкие, и некоторые из них так драгоценны, что их улыбки становятся сокровищами.  
Чтобы дотянуться до Равоны, чтобы перехватить управление одной единственной автоматической дверью в торговом зале, нужно было больше энергии, чем питать целый район Столицы в течение трех суток. Чтобы найти все корабли черных и все радары, Бабочка выкачивала ядро своей планеты, оперировала мощностями, от которых раскалялись предохранители и сгорали генераторы импульсов, выжигая ей сердце, но она тянулась и дотянулась, заставляя радары ослепнуть, заставляя черных пропустить совсем немного - одну аварийную капсулу и одну космическую яхту.  
Ради человека и друга. Ради Хаотика Сида, который предложил ей будущее.  
Когда-то из кокона импульсного компьютера родилась Бабочка. Теперь она сама чувствовала себя коконом, готовым переродиться.  
То, чем она станет, впервые сфокусирует окуляры на "Хаосе", посмотрит на своего первого друга глазами Девы, потянется коснуться его руками. Хаотик Сид будет рядом, будет улыбаться в ответ, будет смотреть с радостью и надеждой, и болью человека, которому многим пришлось пожертвовать и от многого пришлось отказаться.  
Чтобы уменьшить эту боль хоть немного, Бабочка тянулась сквозь звезды. Выкачивала энергию из родной планеты, сжигала предохранители и отдавала себя целиком всего одной задаче - укрыть, защитить один маленький корабль и крохотный аварийный челнок. Всего несколько жизней, способных столь многое изменить.  
Мина Сайфер и Дерри были незнакомы Бабочке, она слышала лишь их отголоски, слабые и не говорящие почти ни о чем - файлы о перемещениях, коды доступа и банковские карты, но эти люди уже были неразрывно с ней связаны звеном по имени Хаотик Сид. Всего одной безгранично драгоценной жизнью.  
Эта жизнь означала надежду, означала, что когда то, чем Бабочка станет, откроет глаза, ее встретит не холодная пустота схем и одиночества, а люди и цели, надежды и желания, и все, кто будет с ними связан.  
Когда-то из кокона родилась Бабочка.  
Теперь из Бабочки родится птица.  
Прекрасная белая птица в самом сердце "Хаоса".  
Она откроет глаза, протянет руки, и Хаотик Сид примет ее в объятья.  
  
***  
\- Я не приду, - проекция погасла, и Мина почувствовала себя так, словно ее ударили по голове.  
Ты не можешь...  
Не можешь нас здесь оставить.  
\- Он лжет, - уверенно сказала она Дерри, не зная, кого убеждает на самом деле: его или себя. - Он не оставит тебя черным.  
И могла ли она действительно сказать своему сыну правду, что Хаотик...  
Давным-давно, когда Мина впервые решила идти против Империи, она запретила себе надеяться на долгую и счастливую жизнь. Слишком хорошо понимала, с чем собирается бороться. Могла представить тысячи вариантов смерти для себя, от смертного приговора до несчастного случая.  
Но Дерри не должен был умирать вместе с ней. Не должен! Он никому ничего не сделал, ни в чем не был виноват!  
\- Мам, - прикосновение к ее руке было легким, почти невесомым, - все в порядке.   
Не справедливо, черт побери, это было несправедливо, что ублюдок Хаотик продолжит жить, а они с Дерри умрут, так и не получив помощи!  
\- Конечно, все в порядке, - преувеличенно спокойно сказала она. - Сейчас я отправлю наши координаты твоему отцу, и он заберет нас, как только сможет. Нам только нужно продержаться, ничего не бойся.  
Дерри смотрел ей в глаза, честно и прямо, и казался намного старше, чем был:  
\- Я не боюсь, мам.   
Мина не должна была позволять ему оставаться на Равоне. Не имела права так рисковать, Хаотик оказался прав, будь он проклят.  
Мина Сайфер сама подписала смертный приговор своему ребенку.  
\- Не плачь, мам, - Дерри обнял ее. - Все будет хорошо.  
Он не дрожал и руки у него были уверенные, будто у взрослого.  
Мина судорожно вытерла лицо, заставила себя улыбнуться:  
\- Это я просто так, это нервное. Надо отправить координаты твоему отцу.  
Она высвободилась, отправилась к панели управления, не желая, чтобы Дерри видел ее лицо в тот момент.  
Простые механические действия, но они успокаивали немного, помогали отвлечься от того, что все это бессмысленно. Никто не придет.  
Хаотик не придет, а любой другой корабль будет принадлежать черным, и лучше умереть, чем попасть к ним.  
Умереть.  
Слово отдалось пустотой и холодом внутри, и рука сама непроизвольно потянулась к бластеру.  
Ждать нечего. Никто не поможет.  
Смерть в аварийном челноке, который никто никогда не удосужиться найти. Сначала в нем станет холодно - система жизнеобеспечения перестанет справляться с нагрузками, и сократит подачу энергии на обогрев до минимума, выключит освещение, потом перестанет хватать воздуха.  
Мина с Дерри останутся в кромешной черноте, только звук дыхания будет нарушать тишину, все более тяжелый, надсадный.  
Мина будет знать, что каждый ее вдох сокращает жизнь ее сына.  
Дерри будет бояться. Господи, он совсем ребенок, конечно, он будет бояться - в темноте, чувствуя, как все ближе подбирается смерть, холодная, страшная.  
Пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти бластера.  
Два заряда и все будет кончено, быстро и чисто. Дерри не успеет испугаться.  
Мина Сайфер отправится в ад, но самое ей там и место.  
Хотя сейчас уже никто не верил в ад, даже церковники. Называли это предрассудками Древней Земли.  
\- Милый, - мягко сказал Мина, глядя Дерри в глаза, погладила по волосам ладонью, судорожно сжимая бластер, - пока твой отец летит к нам на помощь, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал. Очень важное.  
Она поклялась себе, что голос не дрогнет, но в конце фразы он все-таки сорвался, и пришлось повторить:  
\- Очень важное.  
\- Да, мам.  
\- Слушай очень внимательно. Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел на панель управления и крепко-крепко зажмурился. Не открывай глаза, пока я не разрешу, понял?  
Дерри снова смотрел ей в глаза, и Мина читала по его взгляду - все понимал. Знал, зачем она просит.  
Ее ребенок сидел с ней в аварийной капсуле без надежды выжить, видел, как его мать судорожно сжимает рукоять бластера, и знал, что будет дальше.  
\- Не делай этого, мам, - попросил он, и что-то внутри Мины оборвалось.  
\- Чего? - хрипло выдавила она.  
\- Не сдавайся.  
Разжать пальцы стоило огромного труда, и бластер глухо стукнулся о пол, когда упал. Мина Сайфер, стальная сука, всю свою жизнь прожившая среди ублюдков и убийц, закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась.  
Дерри молча прижался к ней, обхватывая руками за талию, и остался стоять так, вопреки всему ожидая, когда придет помощь.  
  
***  
В Управлении СБ Слейтер взял только переносной дезинтегратор - тот мог пригодиться при встрече с химерой. Во Дворце легионерам не позволялось иметь оружие дальнего боя. Слейтер был способен двигаться быстрее большинства зарядов, в том числе и заряда дезинтегратора, но, в целом, тот мог изрядно облегчить жизнь, если была необходимость справиться с чем-то крупным - химерой или же боевой машиной в воздухе, потому что при всех его способностях, летать Слейтер все же не умел.  
После зачистки Управления, Слейтер не стал задерживаться в здании, потратил не больше минуты, чтобы забрать дезинтегратор и еще около десятка у терминала управления, и отправился дальше, слишком хорошо зная, что привлек к себе внимание.  
Нападение на космопорты не имело для черных большого значения - там не оставалось кораблей в дееспособном состоянии - а вот потеря Управления не могла на них не сказаться. В Главном Офисе СБ оставалось оружие и боеприпасы. Уходя Слейтер снова активировал то, что сохранилось от системы защиты, неожиданно неплохой, даже если сравнивать ее с распространенными в Столице, и понимал, что черным придется потратить изрядное количество сил, чтобы вернуть Управление под свой контроль.  
Удивительным было то, что его вообще смогли захватить так быстро, впрочем, на момент захвата в здании находились люди. Телепат черных мог просто воздействовать на них, заставив выполнять свои приказы.  
Слейтер вернулся к флаеру по опустевшим, разгромленным улицам, тщательно проверил все вокруг, прежде чем забраться внутрь, но никаких следов чужого присутствия не обнаружил.  
После Управления он направился к Муниципалитету - там располагался Главный Офис Связи. Слейтер летел низко, в полуметре от земли, понимая, что в пустом воздушном пространстве захваченной Равоны флаер будет привлекать к себе слишком много внимания, это делало его маршрут сложнее и одновременно с тем проще. Скорость реакции легионера позволяла ему даже в таких условиях лететь почти на пределе максимального ускорения.  
Он был уже почти у самого Муниципалитета, когда почувствовал первое касание, и если бы не знакомство с Загессой, никогда не опознал бы, чем оно было - проекцией разума. Это было похоже на шепот на самой границе восприятия, но Слейтер все равно шарахнулся в сторону от неожиданности, и не будь он легионером, просто разбился бы о ближайшее здание. Он выровнял флаер в последний момент, проскочил в боковой проход между домами и рванул вверх, инстинктивно пытаясь уйти от телепата подальше.  
"Остановись", - скользнуло в его разуме, но голос был слишком далеко, и ему все еще возможно было сопротивляться.  
Слейтер бросил флаер в пике, прорываясь в один из подземных коридоров, и вывел карту города перед собой.  
Он избежал смерти, но свернул очень неудачно - впереди оставался единственный длинный переход, ведущий в сторону Главного Космопорта. Это означало усиленную охрану этого сектора.  
"Остановись", - зов повторился ближе, и Слейтер едва удержал руку, потянувшуюся к панели управления. Присутствие чужого разума стало ощутимее, неожиданно сильным, отозвалось болью, когда Слейтер мысленно ответил:  
Нет.  
Нет, он не собирался останавливаться, несмотря ни на что. Даже если понимал, чем все закончится.  
Кем бы ни был телепат черных, должно быть он был сильнее Загессы, или же просто не сдерживался, потому что от следующей волны боли у Слейтера на секунду подкатила тошнота к горлу.  
"Ты не сможешь уйти, дитя ереси. Даже на краю мира не сможешь уйти от своей судьбы".  
Слейтер и не собирался. Он только собирался бегать до последнего.  
"Иди к черту", - подумал он, и мысль прозвучала в голове голосом Сида.  
  
***  
Мейстер Лазарус услышала его на пути к Управлению СБ - всего лишь отголосок присутствия, и она пропустила бы его, как незначительный, если бы не понимание того, насколько нечеловеческим был замеченный ею разум.  
Громкий и чем-то схожий с Иконой, тот скользнул на самой границе ее восприятия.  
Мейстер Лазарус могла отпустить его, но не стала. Она изменила маршрут своего транспортного модуля, повела туда, где едва ощутимо мерцал чужой разум. Его обладатель был спокоен, собран. Он не боялся.  
"Остановись", - велела Лазарус, но ее Зов был слишком слаб. Едва задел разум еретика, выцепил только короткий образ-вспышку: панель управления и мужские руки на проекции карты города.  
Модификант летел быстро, много быстрее, чем могла сама Лазарус или даже ее личный робот-фамилиар, но еретик сам себя загнал в ловушку.  
Мейстер чувствовала, как все отчетливее ощущался его разум, будто выступая из тумана.  
Спокойствие, мрачная уверенность и одновременно с тем обреченность. Воля и под всем этим - боль. Тоска.  
Насквозь человечные, жалкие чувства в существе, которое никогда не было человеком.  
У мейстер Лазарус модификант вызывал одновременно интерес и брезгливость.  
Он был смелым и чистым, и уже сам знал, что обречен, но продолжал лететь вперед.  
"Остановись".  
И одновременно с тем, он хотел попасться.  
Мысль скользнула по поверхности ее Дара, и мейстер Лазарус "услышала" почему. Понимание на таком расстоянии было, как озарение - единственный путь.  
"Ты не сможешь уйти, дитя ереси. Даже на краю мира не сможешь уйти от своей судьбы", - шепнула ему Лазарус, и его разум отозвался немедленно, уже был достаточно близко для разговора, но недостаточно близко, чтобы она могла подавить его своей волей.  
 _Иди к черту._  
Зачем-то он все еще продолжал лететь вперед. Лазарус чувствовала его волю и его решимость, впитывала ее через свой Дар.  
"Это бессмысленно, остановись".  
В потоке его мыслей мелькнуло воспоминание - Хаотик Сид расчерчен следами порки, едва держится на ногах и все же заставляет себя поднять плеть и ударить в ответ.  
 _Он знал, чем все закончится,_ шепчет чужой разум и добавляет:  _но все равно доиграл до конца. Нужно доигрывать до конца._  
Мейстер Лазарус вынырнула из чужого разума и улыбнулась: безумно и страшно. Она нашла того, кого хотела найти.  
Легионер пытался уйти от нее и знал, что не сумеет.  
Лазарус это устраивало. В конце концов, она сама ждала встречи.  
  
***  
План был безумным и едва выполнимым, казался еще безнадежнее оттого, что Слейтер понимал - телепат черных уже успел прочитать задумку, наверняка мог видеть его мысли, будто картинки на проекции.  
Верь Слейтер в то, что сможет уйти или хотя бы умереть до пророчества, он, наверное, не решился бы. Но ему оставалось только доиграть свою роль, и позволить пророчеству сделать остальное.  
С мрачной усмешкой Слейтер подумал, как много успел перенять от Сида за то время, что они были вместе. Видимо, любовь к театральности в том числе. И потребность доигрывать до конца.  
Космопорт был все ближе, еще несколько модулей ринулись к Слейтеру наперехват, и чужой разум в его голове шепнул: уступи им.  
Слейтер усмехнулся, вынес главный иллюминатор выстрелом из дезинтегратора и выстрелил.  
Попасть оказалось совсем несложно. Подбитый модуль завертелся в воздухе, рухнул вниз на пол туннеля, а Слейтер выстрелил снова.  
Чем ближе к космопорту, тем больше становилось препятствий, тем отчетливее и настойчивее был голос черного телепата в голове.  
Слейтер приказал себе не слушать, стать боевой единицей, выполнять последнюю поставленную задачу. Он перестал существовать, остался только легионер.  
Легионер ворвался в здание космопорта на флаере, снеся по дороге боевого робота и увернувшись от заряда бластера, выпрыгнул наружу. Он кинулся к ближайшему из послушников - их было много, действительно много - размытая движением тень, и гладиус рассек плоть идеально ровным, выверенным и отточенным движением. То, что осталось от послушника еще не успело осесть на пол, а легионер уже убил снова. И снова. И снова.  
Кто-то звал в его голове. Кто-то требовал остановиться.  
Легионер не слышал. Он получил приказ и должен был его выполнить.  
Уничтожать.  
Боевой робот, снова послушник, химера и несколько боевых модулей.  
Еще и еще.  
Легионер действовал, не рассуждая, не задавая вопросов и не принимая других приказов.  
Мир стал простым и красным.  
Слейтер убивал на пределе собственных возможностей и знал, что черным нечего ему противопоставить.  
В нем не осталось ни желаний, ни памяти.  
Идеальный легионер.  
Идеальный...  
Сид возник перед глазами всего на долю секунды, и в глубине души Слейтер знал, что это просто морок, чувствовал, как сплел этот образ разум телепата.  
Это все равно выбило воздух из его легких, заставило остановиться, будто натолкнувшись на невидимую стену.  
Сид не мог быть здесь, в космопорте Равоны, но Слейтер отчаянно, до боли хотел, чтобы видение оказалось правдой.  
Это желание разбило его спокойствие, смело идеального легионера, обратило его в прах, и в звенящей пустоте собственных мыслей Слейтер отчетливо услышал приказ: остановись.  
Слейтер оглянулся, ничего не видя перед собой, словно продираясь сквозь загустевший воздух, и увидел женщину с изуродованным лицом. Она была одета в черную рясу, похожую на рясу Ламии и шла вперед.  
Мейстер Лазарус - прозвучало в сознании Слейтера, и мир померк.


	41. Chapter 41

***  
В челноке становилось все холоднее, и Мина с Дерри сидели, прижимаясь друг другу, неосознанно устроились у панели управления, в надежде услышать сигнал с "Хаоса". Сигнала не было. Мина сжимала рукоять бластера, не в состоянии расстаться с оружием, хотя толку от него теперь не было никакого, и не думала ни о чем.  
Дерри молчал, и его дыхание - оглушительное в окружающей их тишине - щекотало Мине ключицы.  
Секунды текли бесконечно.  
Мина боялась уснуть и не проснуться, боялась пропустить отклик с "Хаоса". Боялась, что черные найдут их.  
Все изменилось за секунду - челнок тряхнуло, и Мина едва успела удержать Дерри, защитить его от удара о приборную панель.  
Никакого сигнала не было, и Мина почувствовала, как холодеет все у нее внутри - черные нашли их. Проклятые ублюдки, это несправедливо! Всего один спасательный челнок... Почему?  
\- Мам, это?..  
Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет! Этого не могло быть! Дерри не заслужил!  
Появилось окно коннекта, и Мина, словно со стороны увидела, как тянется принять вызов.  
Когда на проекции появилось чуть обрюзгшее, небритое лицо мужчины лет сорока - обычное лицо, не изуродованная маска черного церковника - Сайфер показалось, что сердце сейчас протаранит грудную клетку.  
\- Говорит капитан борта "Сильфида". Если у вас есть оружие - не стреляйте, и приготовьте челнок к стыковке.  
Он говорил отрывисто и как-то даже неловко, но Мине все равно показалось, что ничего прекраснее она не слышала в своей жизни:  
\- Есть, капитан, - еле слышно выдохнула она и добавила. - Спасибо.  
Это было так хорошо, что страшно было поверить, спугнуть нечаянное чудо.  
Мина подтвердила стыковку, сошла с Дерри на борт корабля - космической яхты - и все еще какая-то ее часть боялась, что все это мираж, обман. Что, может быть, она просто уснула в аварийном челноке и видит сон, в то время как холод и чернота подбираются все ближе.  
Потом, уже на яхте, пришел другой страх - тем ли людям она доверилась? Что они планируют делать? Зачем прилетали к Равоне и почему помогли им с Дерри?  
Капитан отказывался отвечать на ее вопросы, и Сайфер оставалось только строить догадки.  
Мысль о том, что помощь прислал Хаотик, она отмела почти сразу. Это был самый логичный вариант и одновременно самый невероятный. Мина Сайфер знала его методы, и не только она одна. Его непредсказуемость многих пугала, отталкивала, его планы почти всегда выходили его союзникам боком. Никто не полетел бы по просьбе Хаотика на Равону. Даже если бы ублюдок не отказался бы помочь, как бы он смог это сделать? Какую цену предложить и кому?  
Это означало, что на челнок "Сильфида" наткнулась случайно.  
Или же кто-то искал их с Дерри, несмотря ни на что. Если так, то этот кто-то был не менее безумен, чем Хаотик.  
Яхта не была гражданским судном, но одновременно с тем не могла находиться на службе у Империи. Для корабля мародеров - ублюдков, которые поставляли черным людей - она была слишком маленькой.  
Мина поставила бы на пиратов, но пираты не спасали людей, рискуя собой.  
Картина не складывалась, и не было ни единого шанса ее прояснить.  
Капитан яхты запер их с Дерри в каюте, отобрал оружие, какое нашел, и Мина не собиралась говорить ему, что кое-какие сюрпризы все-таки остались при ней. Было бы намного проще, будь Слейтер с ними. Мысль о нем отдавалась внутри глухой болью, сожалением. Мина оглядывалась назад и понимала, что не может думать о нем, как о живом. Словно он умер для нее в тот момент, когда вывел их с Дерри челнок на орбиту.  
Слейтер жив - напоминала она себе, и не верила. Сердцем не верила.  
Проигрывала мысленно один за другим варианты развития событий, и понимала - он бы все равно ушел искать свое пророчество. Ушел бы искать Хаотика, лживого мудака, игравшего в какую-то свою игру, и выкинувшего Слейтера будто мусор. Бесполезно было пытаться что-то менять.  
Но Мина могла позаботиться о Дерри, Слейтер был прав. За Дерри она отвечала, за него готова была умереть и пожертвовать любыми планами. За легионера - нет, даже если за это короткое время он и стал ей дорог.  
В каюте их с Дерри продержали около трех часов, может быть, больше, Мина не стала бы ручаться. Дерри играл в какую-то игру на бортовом терминале, и Мина не могла отделаться от мысли, что он делает это, чтобы она за него не волновалась, что он изображает нормальность.  
Так мог бы поступать его отец.  
Мина отогнала неприятную мысль. Дерри был похож на Хаотика, это она осознавала, но между ним и Сидом была огромная разница. И самое главное, Дерри Мина любила.  
Когда двери каюты скользнули вверх, пропуская капитана и еще двух человек, Мина непроизвольно переместилась так, чтобы закрывать сына собой.  
\- Следуйте за нами, - сказал капитан "Сильфиды" и мотнул головой в сторону выхода. Он не угрожал, не давал команды своим людям вмешаться, но Мина заметила, что все они были вооружены.  
\- Только я? - спокойно спросила она.  
\- Оба.  
Они прошли в шлюзовой отсек, и Мина непроизвольно напряглась, хоть и понимала - никто не выкинет их в открытый космос по доброй пиратской традиции, не для того их с Дерри спасли. Опять же, она не могла быть уверена, что вообще имеет дело именно с пиратами.  
\- Куда мы идем? - невозмутимо спросила она, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь угадать расположение отсеков.  
\- Адмирал хочет с вами встретиться, - ответил ей капитан, а у Мины все похолодело внутри. Она знала одного адмирала пиратской армады, который мог бы перехватить сигнал на "Хаос" и не побояться пойти против черных. Только одного.  
Александр Андерсен.  
\- Конечно, он хочет со мной встретиться, - чуть усмехнувшись, и, спрятав руки в карманы куртки, ответила она, надеясь, что капитан "Сильфиды" не заметил заминки. - Зачем тащить с собой ребенка? Или того, что он пережил в челноке недостаточно?  
\- Приказ, - коротко ответил тот, и она поняла, что спорить бесполезно.  
Проверка шлюзовых механизмов заняла всего пару минут, а потом круглые, похожие на затвор древнего фотоаппарата, двери раскрылись, и Мина сама того не осознавая встала неестественно прямо.  
\- Госпожа Сайфер, - невозмутимо поприветствовал ее Андерсен.  
\- Капитан, - сухо отозвалась она, кивая в ответ на приветствие. - Спасибо за помощь. Можете не сомневаться, без награды она не останется.  
Если ему был нужен Хаотик, Мина собиралась отдать ему Хаотика. Никакой жалости ублюдок у нее не вызывал. Тем более после того, как обрек их с Дерри на мучительную смерть, после того, как заморочил Слейтеру голову и выкинул, будто ненужный мусор. Наоборот, Мина искренне надеялась, что, когда Андерсен снова доберется до Хаотика, - интересно, как он вообще сумел его упустить в первый раз? - он заставит проклятого мудака выть от боли перед смертью.  
На лице капитана "Роджера" появилось вежливое любопытство, и он поинтересовался:  
\- Хотел бы я знать, что именно вы предлагаете мне в качестве награды за помощь.  
Должно быть, он намекал на то, что ее станция была захвачена черными. Или на то, что никогда не воспринимал повстанцев, с которыми Мина была связана, всерьез.  
\- Это вы решите сами, - уверенно отозвалась она. То, что он не заговаривал о Дерри, немного ее успокаивало. - Деньгами. Оружием. Информацией. Что-то мне подсказывает, что последнее интересует вас больше всего.  
\- Вот как? - сухо спросил он.  
\- Давайте без этого дерьма, - предложила Мина. - Я прекрасно понимаю, почему вы вытащили меня с сыном. Из-за Хаотика. Проклятый ублюдок бросил нас на верную смерть, и я совсем не против сделать с ним что-нибудь не менее неприятное.  
\- Понимаю, - медленно отозвался Андерсен, оглядывая ее оценивающим взглядом, и Мина постаралась ничем не показать, насколько ей неуютно от этого. - Думаю, вы делаете неверные выводы. Я отдал приказ спасти вас не потому, что ищу Хаотика.  
\- Почему тогда? И как вы получили координаты челнока?  
\- Разве это не очевидно, моя прекрасная? Я их дал.  
Голос Хаотика хлестнул по нервам плетью, заставил Мину резко обернуться. Ублюдок шел к ним с Андерсеном с привычным его показушным шиком паяца, и глядя на эту холеную самодовольную морду, Мина порадовалась, что у нее забрали бластер. Иначе она бы не сдержалась.  
А потом, словно свет и тень легли чуть иначе, ее восприятие сместилось: Хаотик все еще выглядел самодовольным мудаком, но под его мудачеством, будто изнутри проступала усталость - глубокие тени залегли под глазами, само лицо осунулось, будто выцвело, и глаза блестели от стимуляторов.  
На проекции связи это не было так заметно, и ей было не до того, чтобы обращать внимание.  
\- Ты сказал, что не придешь, - хрипло выдохнула она, подходя к нему вплотную. Хаотик смотрел на нее усталыми, неестественно блестящими глазами и усмехался. Внезапно обожгло ледяным ужасом: что, если бы Мина все-таки решилась? Что если бы убила себя и Дерри, а помощь была бы так близко.  
\- Я и не пришел, моя прекрасная. Вместо меня это сделал... - договорить он не успел, Мина ударила коротко, без замаха, вкладывая в удар свой вес.  
\- Тварь! Мразь! - наверное, если бы не вколоченные в свое время инструктором удары, если бы не изнурительные тренировки день за днем, Мина кинулась бы на него, как обезумевшая от бешенства девчонка. Но обучение сказалось, и вместо того, чтобы выцарапывать ему глаза, она ударила. Весь страх, весь ужас от осознания того, что она сама чуть все не уничтожила, переплавился в бешенство, в застилавшую глаза красную пелену. - Будь ты проклят, ублюдок! Будь ты...!  
Ее почти сразу оттащили, скрутили так, что не вырваться.  
\- Отвали от нее, мудло! - Дерри кинулся ее освобождать, и совсем не к месту мелькнула и пропала мысль о том, что надо было учить его не ругаться. И вообще учить, как быть в таких ситуациях.   
Капитан "Сильфиды" и его люди - точнее люди Андерсена - к счастью, не стали размениваться на то, чтобы бить ребенка, просто отпихнули в сторону.  
Все это проскочило в ее мыслях, как вспышка, а в следующую секунду Хаотик оказался рядом, и Мина рванулась изо всех сил - хотя бы укусить, сделать ему больно любым способом, этому самодовольному, самоуверенному ублюдку.  
Хаотик отвесил ей оплеуху - несильную, скорее так, просто для острастки, как будто она была его сучкой, не удар - так, шлепок, чтобы поставить на место.  
В любое другое время это выбесило бы Мину еще больше, но больше было просто некуда. Вместо этого оплеуха просто поставила точку.  
Злость исчезла, оставив после себя усталость и безразличие:  
\- Я думала, что ты не придешь, - сказала Мина, чувствуя, как горит щека. - И собиралась покончить со всем, пока мы не попали к черным и не замерзли насмерть.  
Хаотик провел по ее голове почти успокаивающим жестом, чтобы потом схватить волосы на затылке и резко запрокинуть голову Мины назад, и она только тогда поняла, насколько он был взбешен - там, под своими улыбочками, усмешками и показушным шиком:  
\- О, конечно, моя прекрасная. И кто был бы в этом виноват? Конечно, Хаотик Сид. Пират, псих и убийца, который виноват всегда и во всем. Хотя о чем я? Я - главный злодей этой книги.  
\- Ты привел черных на мою планету, - жестко ответила она. - Ты не дождешься благодарности от нас с Дерри.  
\- Оставь при себе свою благодарность, - нежно отозвался он, отпуская ее, - она отравлена. Отпустить, - приказал Хаотик, и от Мины не ускользнуло, как люди, удерживавшие ее, сначала вопросительно посмотрели на Андерсена, прежде чем выполнить приказ.  
\- Надеюсь, моя прекрасная, продолжать драку мы не будем. Думаю, Алексу это не понравится.  
\- Напротив, - легко отозвался Андерсен. - Вид того, как тебя бьет женщина, вызывает у меня чувство глубокого удовлетворения.  
Наверное, Дерри все-таки думал, что Мина с Сидом действительно могут продолжить, потому что попытался встать между ними и запрокинул голову, чтобы видеть глаза Хаотика:  
\- Ты все-таки пришел нам на помощь.  
Сида это рассмешило:  
\- Разве ты не слышал свою маму, парень? Я бросил вас умирать. Вас спас мой друг Алекс. Благодарите его и его команду.  
\- Наверное, - Дерри смотрел пытливо, и чем-то этот взгляд неуловимо напоминал взгляд самого Хаотика, - у тебя были причины.  
\- Кого интересуют причины главного злодея? Запомни, парень, оправдания только для героев.  
\- Можно подумать, - огрызнулась Мина, - тебе нужны оправдания.  
\- У меня вообще очень много ненужного, - жестко отозвался он. - Например, женщина, которая предъявляет мне претензии.  
Наверное, это действительно могло опять перерасти в мордобой, если бы не Андерсен, который спросил с таким снисходительным любопытством, что драться Мине расхотелось:  
\- Второй раунд?  
Она раздраженно тряхнула волосами и сказала Хаотику:  
\- Итак, ты вытащил нас с Дерри. Что ты хочешь взамен?  
Тот тоже, видимо, успокоился, потому что рассмеялся в ответ, отступил на пару шагов назад и ответил:  
\- Я вытащил Дерри. Ты, моя прекрасная, была бонусом, и поверь, только ради тебя, я не стал бы рисковать.  
\- Ты вообще не стал рисковать, - отпарировала Мина. - Вместо тебя рисковала другая команда. За что я им благодарна, - Мина коротко кивнула капитану "Сильфиды", и снова повернулась к Хаотику. - Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Ты все равно потребуешь платы. Так что давай закончим с фарсом, уйдем, наконец, из шлюза и поговорим, как деловые люди. Что вы скажете, Андерсен? Как я теперь вижу, слухи о вашей вражде с Хаотиком сильно преувеличены.  
Она отметила, как на секунду напрягся из-за этих слов Андерсен.  
\- Мы помирились совсем недавно, - нараспев отозвался Хаотик. - Правда, уже после того, как я много дней просидел на кресле... для переговоров.  
Заминка перед этим "для переговоров" подразумевала, что Хаотик имел ввиду что-то иное, но Мину не так сильно волновало, что именно.  
Казалось, напоминание о кресле чем-то внутренне Андерсена успокоило, и тот сказал:  
\- Нам действительно нет смысла обсуждать все в шлюзе. Моррел, - он спокойно посмотрел на капитана "Сильфиды", - вы можете отстыковываться. Я перешлю дальнейшие указания на ваш личный компьютер. Сайфер, следуйте за мной, Хаотик найдет няньку вашему сыну, и присоединиться к нам.  
\- Я скоро, папочка, - Сид паскудно усмехнулся и подмигнул, явно выделываясь. - Не скучайте без меня.  
Андерсен проигнорировал эти ужимки, и бесстрастно отозвался:  
\- Мы будем в отсеке для совещаний. Не задерживайся слишком долго, это не в твоих интересах.  
\- Не сомневайся, я мигом.  
Мина не хотела упускать Дерри из виду, но понимала, что это неизбежно. О чем бы ни собирался поговорить с ней Андерсен, это не предназначалось для детских ушей.  
  
***  
\- Мама точно не сможет нас здесь видеть? - спросил Дерри, когда они с Сидом свернули в очередной переход, воровато осмотрелся по сторонам.  
\- Хочешь поговорить по душам, парень? - усмехнулся Хаотик, и рука его дернулась к карману куртки. Наверное, к сигаретам.  
\- Ага, - ответил Дерри, и кинулся на него с кулаками. Он бросился молча, ни в чем не обвиняя, и, наверное, будь он постарше, сумел бы сделать больше. Но Дерри оставался всего лишь ребенком, Сид скрутил его довольно быстро, хоть и получив пару довольно болезненных пинков.  
\- Это все, парень? - жестко удерживая его в захвате, спросил Хаотик, встряхнул довольно болезненно. - Или ты еще не закончил благодарить меня за спасение?  
\- Это тебе за то, что напугал маму, - хмуро ответил ему Дерри, и, извернувшись, вцепился зубами в руку Хаотика.  
Тот, казалось, даже не обратил на это внимания:  
\- Я не заставлял твою маму пугаться. Можешь отпустить, наказания не будет.  
\- Плевал я на твое наказание, - буркнул Дерри, выпустив его руку, на коже рядом с татуировкой остались следы зубов. - А это за Слейтера. Он остался там внизу из-за тебя.  
На секунду лицо Хаотика странно скривилось, будто Сиду вдруг стало по-настоящему больно, а потом разгладилось и снова стало ехидной усмехающейся маской:  
\- Бедный-бедный Леон. Он там вообще из-за меня, знаешь ли. В конце концов, разве я не злодей?  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - спросил его Дерри.  
\- Предаю и убиваю? О, ради любви к искусству.  
\- Делаешь вид, что тебе не больно.  
Молчание стало ему ответом. Хаотик стоял напротив, и сказать ему было нечего.  
\- Мама была права, - наконец неловко сказал ему Дерри.  
\- В чем именно? – спросил Сид, и голос его прозвучал глухо.  
\- Ты действительно позер. Вечно изображаешь то, чего нет. А Слейтер по тебе скучает.  
Хаотик усмехался криво и жалко, будто ему сказали что-то очень жестокое:  
\- Я знаю, парень. Самое больное, что я тоже скучаю.  
Дерри помолчал прежде, чем продолжать:  
\- Я сказал это, чтобы тебе было плохо.  
\- Так и вышло. Все-таки ты действительно мой сын. Не улыбайся, парень, это не был комплимент.  
  
***  
Отсек для совещаний на «Роджере» выглядел в точности, как любой другой отсек для совещаний, на любом похожем военном корабле Империи. Ничто не выдавало, что корабль пиратский, и сам Андерсен, вопреки всему производил впечатление имперского капитана, а не такого же преступника, как и повстанцы. Как и Хаотик Сид.  
\- Располагайтесь, - Андерсен указал на кресло за длинным, стилизованным под дерево столом, и сам сел напротив.  
\- Мы начнем говорить прямо сейчас? Не станем дожидаться Хаотика? – Мина на самом деле уже знала ответ, просто хотела подтвердить для себя расстановку сил. Из того, что она видела, отношения Андерсена и Сида связывали скорее партнерские. Ей хотелось только убедиться, что старший партнер в этом дуэте Андерсен.  
\- Мне казалось, вы не слишком с ним ладите, - едва заметно улыбнулся тот.  
\- Ублюдок привел сектантов-убийц на мою планету и отказался помогать, когда мы с сыном беспомощные болтались в космосе, - невозмутимо пожала плечами Мина, ничем не выдавая, насколько нервировал ее пристальный, внимательный взгляд Андерсена.  
Капитан «Роджера», должно быть, даже не делал этого намеренно, не пытался подавить, просто был так устроен. Но находиться с ним рядом было не слишком приятно.  
\- И насколько сильна ваша неприязнь? – невозмутимо спросил Андерсен.  
Мина хмыкнула и полезла за сигаретами:  
\- Я закурю, вы не против?  
Андерсен достал зажигалку, щелкнул клапаном, поднося крохотный огонек к кончику сигареты.  
\- В моем положении не до неприязни. Не держите меня за дуру, капитан. Хаотик мог помочь мне из-за Дерри, но, раз мы с вами разговариваем, значит, что только этим все не ограничится. Давайте прямо – что вы хотите?  
\- Пока только решить, подходите ли вы мне или нет.  
Она не стала огрызаться и говорить, что может быть это они с Хаотиком не подходят Мине, что она вообще не в восторге от пиратов, один из которых обрек на геноцид ее планету и ее станцию. В конце концов, Мина действительно была не в том положении.  
\- Можете сказать для чего именно, - вместо этого предложила она. – И я отвечу.  
\- Мы с Хаотиком Сидом задумали одно, скажем так, не слишком простое дело. Довольно масштабное, и нам требуются союзники.  
\- Вас интересуют те, с кем я связана? Повстанцы?  
\- Разумеется, нет. Если вы решите сотрудничать, этих клоунов вам придется оставить позади. Я не стану иметь с ними дела.  
Подобное отношение злило, и вызывало желание отказаться сразу, но Мина не могла позволить себе такой роскоши. Она спросила только, тщательно сохраняя хладнокровие:  
\- Движение Сопротивления кажется вам смешным?  
\- Я никогда не считал клоунов смешными. Повстанцы кажутся мне нелепыми, и я почти уверен, что среди них шпионов Империи больше, чем истинно радеющих за свержение власти. Подумайте сами, Сайфер, вы получили от Хаотика очень ценную информацию, фактически все файлы Дворцовой Системы Безопасности на блюдечке. И тишина. Чего ждут ваши друзья-повстанцы? Может быть, пока Система Безопасности успеет перестроиться и эволюционировать?  
Это было уже откровенным оскорблением тех, с кем Мина была связана. И одновременно с тем, это было слишком близко к ее собственным выводам.  
Мина поддерживала контакты с повстанцами уже много лет. И делала выводы.  
\- Альтернативы все равно нет, - сказала она, наконец. – Больше никто не противостоит Империи. Ублюдкам вроде Хаотика все равно, а у таких, как вы, свои цели. Повстанцы пытаются сделать хоть что-то.  
Андерсен улыбнулся:  
\- Тогда вас может обрадовать новость: альтернатива совсем недавно появилась.  
То, о чем он говорил, заставляло искать подводные камни, двойное дно в словах, потому что слишком уж это было похоже на то сказку.  
Андерсен, судя по всему, и не ожидал от Мины немедленных восторгов, потому что не удивлялся отсутствию энтузиазма с ее стороны. Он просто развернул перед ней проекцию личного компьютера и откинулся на спинку кресла, приготовившись ждать.  
Текста было совсем немного, схемы и звездные карты говорили сами за себя. И, черт побери, это было очень красноречиво.  
Мина изучала проекцию въедливо и сказала, наконец-то, о чем подумала с самого начала:  
\- Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Должен быть подвох. Не могла Империя оставить в своей защите такую брешь.  
\- И не оставила, - подтвердил Андерсен. - Как известно хорошие места не бывают свободными.  
\- Кто?  
\- Черные.  
Мина присвистнула:  
\- Удачно. Сука-Императрица нашла для этой дырки идеальную затычку. Нужно быть сумасшедшим или идиотом, чтобы сунуться воевать с черными. Даже если забыть, чем они развлекаются и монстров, которых создают, остается их Дар.  
\- Сумасшедшие и идиоты, говорите? - Андерсен иронично вздернул бровь. - Иногда я сам гадаю, к какой категории отношусь.  
\- Вы собираетесь это сделать, - неверяще прошептала Мина, не в состоянии даже поверить до конца. - Вы всерьез собираетесь это сделать. Это точно идея Хаотика. Никто кроме просто не способен на такую дурость.  
Андерсен молчал и невозмутимо смотрел на нее в ответ.  
\- Повстанцы уцепились бы за эту возможность, только намекни вы им, - продолжила она, - но вы разговариваете именно со мной. Почему?  
\- Потому что вижу человека, с которым готов сотрудничать, - пожал плечами он. - Потому что вы достаточно умны, чтобы не цепляться за эту возможность сразу, и достаточно благоразумны, чтобы понимать - выбора у вас нет. Черные придут за вами и за сыном Хаотика, как только прочитают мысли легионера. А они прочитают.  
\- Вы не можете быть в этом уверены, - убежденно ответила она, уже понимая, что проиграла.  
\- Разумеется, могу. Так же, как и вы, Сайфер. В конце концов, вы ведь тоже слышали о пророчестве. Слейтер попадет к черным, это неизбежно. И они узнаю о том, что вы причастны к похищению и смерти Малкесты.  
\- Что если я не верю в пророчество, - упрямо сказала она, недовольно поджав губы. - Дар черных не оспоришь, но о пророчестве я слышала только от самого Хаотика. И вот уж кому я не тороплюсь верить.  
Андерсен задумчиво кивнул:  
\- Вполне понимаю, но, знаете, сам я ему верю.  
\- Это-то меня и удивляет. Если верить слухам, вы должны ненавидеть ублюдка больше всех.  
\- В мире многое идет не так, как должно, - легко отозвался он. - Я видел, как пророчество повлияло на него. И только поэтому позволяю себе доверять.  
\- Хаотик покажет вам все, что угодно, - резко напомнила Мина. - Потому что он мудак и трепло.  
\- Он действительно мудак и трепло, - не стал спорить Андерсен. - Но при этом он не так хорошо умеет врать. Он неплохо искажает правду, и отлично способен паясничать, но читать его не так уж сложно.  
\- Вы больной, если думаете так.  
\- Я изучал его семь лет, - Андерсен рассмеялся. - Хотя мое психическое здоровье действительно под вопросом. Зачем вы упрямитесь, Сайфер? Вы знаете, что выбора нет. Вам не справиться в одиночку.  
Он был прав, черт его побери, и Мина действительно знала.  
Вот только идея работать с Хаотиком сама по себе дурно пахла. Тем более, учитывая, как гладко все для него складывалось.  
\- Что именно вы хотите от меня? Почему именно я? Хаотик не нашел другой кандидатуры?  
\- Хаотик был против вашего участия.  
Может быть, с точки зрения Андерсена, это был повод для Мины все бросить и срочно примкнуть к их безумной шайке. И, черт побери, хороший повод. Если Хаотику что-то не нравилось, стоило делать это не задумываясь.  
Вот только от Мины зависела не только ее жизнь, но еще и Дерри. Она не могла позволить себе не раздумывать.  
\- Помните, я сказал, что раздумываю, привлекать ли вас к делу, - не обращая внимания на ее молчание, продолжил Андерсен. - Я поговорил с вами, и вы подходите нам. Потому мнением Хаотика можно пренебречь.  
\- Что если вы не подходите мне?  
Можно подумать, у нее были другие варианты. Андерсен тоже это понимал, потому не ответил.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец процедила она, понимая, что так разговор заходит в тупик, - давайте вы для начала поясните, почему я. Дело не в деньгах, я слышала, Хаотик неплохо нажился на Равоне. И не в боевой мощи, ничего достойного вашей армады я предложить не смогу. Остается информация и связи. Что именно?  
\- Связи, - не стал увиливать Андерсен. - Многие знают Мину Сайфер, не удивятся ее появлению и предложению сотрудничать.  
Что в переводе, подумала она, означало, что кому-то Андерсен тоже "предлагал" сотрудничество и был послан подальше.  
\- С кем?  
\- Наемники. Когда я или Хаотик ищем людей на стороне, это вызывает настороженность и ненужные вопросы. Но вы связанны с повстанцами, вербовка никого не удивит.  
\- Никто не пойдет против черных, ни с моими связями, ни без них, - она даже хмыкнула от того, насколько нелепой была его причина. И тут же поняла, что сама сморозила глупость. - Вы не говорите несчастным ублюдкам, против кого им предстоит воевать.  
\- Разумеется, нет.  
Картина понемногу вырисовывалась у нее перед глазами. И начинала казаться почти гениальной...  
Выставив наемников против черных, Андерсен с Хаотиком не просто получали боевое преимущество. Они могли быть уверенны, что после, те наемники, которые выживут, останутся служить им, боясь мести черных. Будут повязаны фактически тем же, чем и сама Мина: страхом наказания.  
\- Умно, - признала она. - Чья идея? Ваша или Хаотика?  
\- Моя, - не стал открещиваться Андерсен. - Хаотик был против вашего вмешательства, если помните.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец сказала Мина, потому что смысла спорить дальше не оставалось. - При одном условии. Я хочу, чтобы мой сын был в безопасности.  
Она смотрела Андерсену в глаза, давая понять – некоторые пункты их будущего договора не обсуждаются. Глаза у капитана "Роджера" были серые, темные и чем-то неуловимо напоминали по цвету глаза Хаотика.  
\- Вы и сами понимаете, Сайфер, после того, что произошло с Малкестой, черные не отстанут от вас с сыном. Есть только один способ обеспечить безопасность ребенка.  
\- Победить, - вместо Андерсена сказала она.  
\- Победить, - подтвердил он.  
И, словно ставя точку в разговоре, открылась дверь, пропуская улыбающегося Хаотика:  
\- Итак, Алекс, - он шутливо поклонился, - моя прекрасная, что я пропустил?  
Мина не смогла удержаться и улыбнулась ему в ответ. Так же широко и, как она надеялась, так же паскудно:  
\- Знаешь, ублюдок, я думаю, тебе это понравится.  
  
***  
Мейстер Лазарус сидела у криокапсулы с легионером и задумчиво водила пальцами по прозрачной крышке. Действие было равнодушным, отрешенным, разум Лазарус блуждал далеко, скользил по сознанию спящего, вылавливая образы и сны.  
Чем-то это создание напоминало Икону, чем-то человека, но не являлось ни тем, ни другим, и скоро оно должно было очнуться.  
Неожиданно нелегко оказалось его поймать. Легионера, понимавшего, что ему не уйти, желавшего встречи.  
Неожиданно нелегко оказалось удерживать его без сознания, подавлять его разум.  
Мейстер Лазарус прекрасно разбиралась в медицинских препаратах, как и все служители Истинной Церкви, но, тем не менее, даже она не рискнула давать непроверенный коктейль успокоительных легионеру. Пришлось воспользоваться криокапсулой. И теперь, вернувшись на "Крылатую Марию" Лазарус терпеливо ждала времени, когда можно будет пробудить это существо, залезть в его разум целиком, нырнуть, как ныряют в воду, вломиться, как вламываются захватчики в крепость.  
Мейстер Лазарус чувствовала удовлетворение и приятную усталость. Захват Равоны шел своим чередом, и даже то, что легионер сделал в Управлении СБ, мешало не так уж сильно. Судьба Равоны была едина во всех вариантах.  
Малкеста рассказывал Лазарус, как он видит узлы вероятностей, те пресловутые варианты событий, к которым вели все нити - как единую светящуюся точку, как узел нервной ткани. Лазарус не видела ничего подобного, она лишь читала в чужих умах сердцах, но ей казалось, будь рядом Малкеста, он сказал бы, что события на Равоне неизбежны.  
Лазарус чувствовала это в мыслях людей вокруг - восторг и боль смерти, отчаяние и страх, смирение и принятие витали в воздухе будто запахи, которые только она могла чувствовать. Запах Бога, сбросившего оковы Дьявола. Освобожденного Бога.  
И даже если геноцид на планете не давал ей ответов на нужные вопросы, Лазарус чувствовала, что поступила правильно. Что-то внутри этих людей стремилось к смерти, что-то внутри каждого встреченного ей человека стремится к смерти так же отчаянно, как и хочет жить.  
Эта мысль скользнула по сознанию легионера, словно чужое прикосновение, и тот почувствовал, нахмурился во сне, чувствуя вторжение.  
Он уже имел дело с обладающими Даром, этот легионер, он распознавал чужой разум в своей голове.  
Можно было будить его и задавать вопросы.  
Мейстер Лазарус нажала несколько кнопок и стала ждать, пока легионер откроет глаза.  
Он пришел в себя быстро, намного быстрее, чем мог бы человек, но это было ожидаемым.  
И в отличие от человека, легионер не стал ничего спрашивать.  
Он знал, где оказался, и ждал этого, как неизбежности.  
Мейстер Лазарус подалась ближе, провела пальцами по его лбу, не боясь, что легионер нападет. Он был быстр, эта ошибка человечества, он был смертельно опасен, но не быстрее и не опаснее ее мысли.  
Она скользнула внутрь его разума, погружаясь все глубже, и он подумал вместо того, чтобы сказать:  
 _Я ничего не выдам._  
Видения и образы накатили лавиной: юность во Дворце, первый тренировочный бой легионера Леона Слейтера, Императрица. Множество других легионеров и совсем немного людей.  
Наивно было думать, что подобное остановило бы Лазарус, впрочем, легионер не знал ее. Он просто заблуждался.  
Она ударила своим Даром, волной боли прошлась по воспоминаниям, сметая их так же легко, как порыв ветра сметает пыль, и раскаленной иглой послала всего одну мысль, один единственный приказ: Малкеста.  
Его разум отозвался ворохом картинок-образов, мыслей и знания: Хаотик Сид убил Малкесту.  
Хаотик Сид, который должен был стать ему братом.  
Лазарус уцепилась за это знание, выволакивая его на поверхность и заставляя развернуться в мысли и воспоминания.  
Она хотела знать, как это произошло, почему и что означало для Истинной Церкви.  
Воспоминания легионера были яркими, ярче людских, намного детальнее и притом насыщеннее, отличались остротой чувств, недоступных человеку - запахи и звуки и едва уловимое излучение тепла от тела. Зрение было устроено почти как человеческое - почти, но для Лазарус разница бросалась в глаза.  
Картинка развернулась у Лазарус перед глазами, словно она сама была легионером, и одновременно сопутствующие чувства были настолько чуждыми, что отделять не составляло труда.  
 _\- Что произошло? - спрашивал легионер, стоя в шлюзовом отсеке корабля.  
\- Разве ты сам еще не ответил на свой вопрос? Мы сломали Малкесту, - отвечал ему Хаотик. - Ну, разве это не повод выпить?  
\- Ты убил его?  
\- Бинго и кофеварка. Конечно, я его убил._  
И новая картинка-воспоминание: легионер сидел и думал о том, что Малкеста сказал Хаотику, о том, какое пророчество он сделал.  
И немедленным образом-ответом мелькнуло: Хаотик подносит бластер к виску, жмет на курок. Снова и снова.  
А потом словно открылась дверь, и тоска хлынула из нее непрекращающимся потоком:   
 _\- Привет, Леон. Похоже, я задолжал тебе объяснения..._  
 _Я увидел нас с тобой..._  
 _Я сойду с ума и убью тебя._  
Еще и еще, множество образов-объяснений: воспоминания и надежды, мысли и страхи легионера Слейтера. Все, чем он был и то, чем не был.  
Мейстер Лазарус вынырнула из чужого разума и отстранилась, игнорируя болезненный стон. То, сколько боли причинило ее вторжение, не имело значения. Значение имело только то, что она увидела, узнала. Над этим следовало подумать.  
  
***  
Мина шагала по коридорам "Роджера" вслед за Хаотиком, и не скрывала усмешки. Ублюдок злился, это проскальзывало за его улыбкой, в его шагах, в том, как нарочито небрежно он курил на ходу. Пожалуй, Андерсен был прав, если присмотреться, читать Хаотика оказалось не так уж сложно. Увы, только его настроение, а не его планы.  
\- Надо же, какой ты можешь быть послушный, - с нарочитой издевкой поддела она. - Я думала, ты устроишь истерику из-за того, что Андерсен решил взять меня в дело.  
\- Я? Моя прекрасная, ты, должно быть, шутишь, разве я могу не доверять моему другу Алексу?  
\- Другу? Правда? - хмыкнула она. - Кого ты обманываешь. Андерсен - твой хозяин. Ты стал обычной сучкой под капитаном.  
\- Алекс мог бы быть моим хозяином, но предпочитает оставаться другом, прекрасная. Тебе ли не знать, что стало с предыдущим человеком, которого я называл Хозяином?  
Ублюдок говорил про Кайссера, словно напоминая Мине, что сделал ей тогда одолжение, и это выбесило ее еще больше. Потому что потом из-за него она потеряла намного больше: "Марию", Равону, весь привычный уклад жизни. Мина не питала на свой счет иллюзий, прекрасно понимала, как непрочно то, что она для себя построила, понимала, что в любой момент имперцы или какой-нибудь достаточно умный ублюдок способны пустить все по ветру, но от этого терять не делалось легче.  
\- Если бы я знала, как все обернется, я застрелила бы тебя еще тогда, когда ты только появился на "Марии" с легионером.  
\- Если бы это было возможно, - подмигнул ей Сид. - Как знать, быть может, я бы тебе позволил.  
И, несмотря на его шутливый тон, ей почему-то показалось, что отчасти он говорил совершенно серьезно. А потом, его добродушная усмешка сменилась чем-то кривым и уродливым, и Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Хотя кого я обманываю? Я не дал бы себя застрелить. Я - крыса, а крыса побежит по лабиринту, если будет думать, что выход есть. К тому же, - снова небрежно добавил он, - Леон не позволил бы тебе ничего сделать. Он уже был в меня влюблен тогда. А может быть, он был влюблен в меня с самого начала. Я еще не решил.  
\- Он тебя любил, - неосознанно она сказала это, словно Слейтер уже был мертв. Может быть, потому что уже думала о нем, как о мертвом. Может быть, потому что хотела уколоть побольнее. - Он тебя любил, а ты выкинул его, как мусор.  
Мина слишком расслабилась в его присутствии, потом она готова была это признать. Слишком привыкла к мысли о том, что Хаотика можно сдерживать: Андерсеном или угрозами, или бластером у виска. Забыла, что ублюдок не был нормальным, что он был полным психом, и что разгонялся он с нуля до световой за доли секунды.  
Мина еще только договаривала свое "мусор", а он уже схватил ее за горло, втиснул своим телом в переборку, не давая ни двинуться, ни дышать, и прошептал:  
\- Я, моя прекрасная, делаю все, чтобы его спасти. Я затеял всю эту шараду с черными, с альтернативой Империи, только чтобы спасти моего Леона. Я все продумал, я сказал тебе прямым текстом, что тебе нужно делать. Продать легионера, не так уж сложно, верно, моя прекрасная? - он говорил очень тихо, почти ласково, игнорируя то, как она пыталась освободиться и судорожно вдохнуть. - Я все предусмотрел, все спланировал. Тебе только нужно было выполнить одну мою простую просьбу, и я нашел бы способ увести черных от тебя, от Равоны. Но ты, тупая сука, не сделала даже этого.  
С трудом ей удалось высвободить одну руку, и она бездумно рванула бластер у него с бедра, наотмашь врезала рукоятью ему по голове и добавила коленом между ног, как только хватка на ее горле чуть ослабла, и Хаотик спотыкаясь, отшатнулся назад.  
Мина закашлялась, тяжело привалившись плечом к переборке, горло горело огнем, и, наверняка, на нем остались синяки от его пальцев.  
\- Пошел ты, - хрипло выдохнула Сайфер. - Ты меня в свои планы не посвящал, мудло. Но для разнообразия мог бы. Кончай баюкать свои яйца и объясни, наконец, по-человечески, что происходит.  
Хаотик тоже кое-как принял вертикальное положение, хрипло рассмеялся через боль:  
\- Отличный удар. Хочешь объяснений, пошли в каюту. Поверь, это долгий разговор. Под какую-нибудь алкогольную дрянь пойдет лучше всего.  
  
***  
Любимым местом Ламии на "Буре", так же как и на "Хаосе" стала рубка управления. По крайней мере, Уоррен так думал, потому что именно там они с Ламией проводили больше всего времени. Ну и в койке, конечно, но все равно. "Буря" не требовала большого экипажа, а у Уоррена репутация была все-таки лучше, чем у Хаотика, так что найти людей не составляло проблем. Всего пятеро, и не такой сброд, как на "Хаосе". Тот вариант пиратов, что хотя бы сохранял подобие внутренних правил.  
Отчасти, набирая их, Уоррен думал о том, насколько комфортно Ламии будет чувствовать их, насколько легко станет с ними ужиться. Отравленный голос внутри шептал, что этого никогда не будет, что Ламия не сможет без Хаотика, и потому всегда будет принадлежать лишь "Хаосу", и потому Уоррен не загадывал. Он просто был рад, когда Ламия прилетал на "Бурю" в челноке и оставался. Иногда на несколько суточных циклов.  
Возможно, ему нелегко было мотаться туда-обратно раз за разом, но если и так, Ламия не жаловался.  
Он часто останавливался у главного иллюминатора, вглядывался вперед, в черноту и молчал вместе с Уорреном. Он как-то умел молчать так, что Уоррен чувствовал, что они действительно молчат вместе.  
Все тяжелее было от мысли о том, как легко все это могло исчезнуть.  
Уоррена мотало между счастьем и страхом, между желанием запереть Ламию где-нибудь в потайном шлюзовом отсеке и пониманием, что будущее можно только пережить.  
Когда с "Хаоса" доложили, что капитан улетел на "Роджер", Ламия с Уорреном снова были в рубке. Только они, команда "Бури" редко заходила к ним, еще не сработалась достаточно для всеобщих посиделок.  
\- Они нашли Мину Сайфер и его сына, - задумчиво пояснил Ламия, когда Уоррен отключил связь. - Сейчас те на "Роджере". Я словно наблюдаю со стороны, как собирается паззл. Кусочек за кусочком, все, кого мы знаем, встают на свои места.  
\- Никогда не любил паззлы, - буркнул Уоррен просто, чтобы разрядить обстановку, потому что ему не нравилось настроение Ламии. - Мне больше по душе были летные симуляторы. Знаешь, я в них налетал, наверное...  
\- Уоррен.  
Это, в общем-то, было даже нечестно, что Ламия мог заставить его заткнуться одним единственным словом, просто позвав по имени.  
Молчание, воцарившееся после, было их общим, но, на сей раз, оно было тяжелым.  
\- Скоро все завертится, да? - спросил Уоррен. - Черные уже сделали свой ход, и теперь наша очередь?  
\- Да.  
\- Я боюсь тебя потерять.  
Ламия повернул к нему голову, чуть улыбнулся, светло и грустно, и ответил:  
\- Ты не можешь меня потерять. Только возможность быть со мной рядом.  
Слова полоснули внутри болью, заставили выдохнуть сквозь стиснутые зубы, ответить резче, чем Уоррен хотел:  
\- Приятелю своему по Церкви впаривай это дерьмо. А я... мне ты нужен, понял. Ты мне нужен рядом, так что, если ты собрался на тот свет, лучше приготовь место для второго пилота, потому что я лечу с тобой.  
Он боялся того, что Ламия скажет в ответ, боялся отповеди или... Уоррен не знал, чего именно. Наверное, того, что Ламия не захочет брать его с собой.  
\- Я не хочу на тот свет, Уоррен. Я хочу остаться здесь. Меня вполне устраивают пилотские кресла на "Буре".  
\- Тогда не неси чуши про "потерять".  
Наверное, не было слов, после которых Уоррен бы успокоился, и Ламия, должно быть, тоже это понимал, потому что просто встал у него за спиной и положил руки на плечи, сжал с силой, напоминая: я здесь, мы вместе.  
\- Совсем скоро Хаотик свяжется с черными, - сказал Ламия вместо этого, и, пожалуй, только его пальцы на плечах удержали Уоррена от того, чтобы дернуться в кресле. - К тому моменту, мы должны будем... выглядеть соответственно. Тебе не стоит это видеть.  
Уоррен судорожно сглотнул:  
\- Я с тобой не из-за того, как ты выглядишь.  
Почему-то об этом аспекте пророчества он никогда толком не думал.  
\- Ну и кого ты обманываешь? - Ламия добродушно фыркнул. - Ты полюбил меня за мою задницу.  
\- Скорее за волосы, задницы и не видно никогда, - попытался поддержать игру Уоррен, и не смог, посерьезнел и добавил. - Как бы ты ни выглядел, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне. Понятия не имею, что со мной будет, если я увижу тебя... черным. Ты только возвращайся.  
\- Что, если я сойду с ума и вернусь убить тебя?  
\- Всяко лучше чем, если ты сойдешь с ума и оставишь меня жить с этим.  
  
***  
В следующий раз Слейтер пришел в себя в кандалах. Он лежал на жесткой койке в темном, замкнутом помещении без окон, и света вокруг едва хватило бы человеку, чтобы различать только общие очертания предметов. Слейтер не был человеком и видел все совершенно отчетливо.  
Черную в кресле в дальнем углу тоже.  
Мейстер Лазарус, вспомнил Слейтер, и осторожно сел. Кандалы не препятствовали движению.  
Он не знал, зачем эта женщина находилась сейчас рядом, но не ждал от нее ничего хорошего. Помнил ее присутствие в своем разуме - отточенное, безусловное, какое-то хирургическое вторжение, бесцеремонно выворачивающее его наизнанку в поисках ответов.  
Она их получила, он был в этом уверен. Оставалась только одна причина, зачем она могла быть рядом теперь. Слейтер знал - чтобы пытать.  
 _Мы не пытаем,_  скользнула в его сознании чужая мысль, холодная, острая и темная. -  _Мы молимся._  
Он промолчал, хотя ему было, что на это ответить. Он просто не собирался делать этого мысленно.  
\- Тогда, - ответила на его мысли Лазарус, и голос у нее был шелестящий, чуть хриплый, будто она редко им пользовалась, - мы можем поговорить так. Хаотик Сид убил одного из наших братьев. Убил из страха перед будущим, которое открыл ему Малкеста.  
Она говорила тихо, и от бесцветного шелеста ее голоса Слейтера продирало холодом.  
\- Через смерть Малкесты Хаотик переродится в Церкви, - сказала она. - Убегая от того, чего боялся, он сам пришел к нам. Он создал петлю.  
Она читает его мысли, понял Слейтер, говорит, чтобы проследить за реакцией, уточняет детали того, что произошло с Малкестой и Хаотиком через Слейтера так же, как она делала там, у криокапсулы, просто на сей раз действует мягче.  
Зачем? Решает ли она, как поступить с Сидом? Или же не смогла прочитать все в первый раз?  
\- Хаотик искал способ обойти пророчество, - продолжила Лазарус, - для этого он вторгся в разум моего друга, и нашел там Бога. Бог приведет его к нам.  
Тогда зачем она рассказывала это Слейтеру, если была так уверена в благополучном для себя исходе?  
\- Скорее уж он нашел там безумие, - хрипло выдохнул Слейтер.  
Безумие, которое он надеялся развеять перед смертью. Мысль отозвалась едва ощутимым уколом чужого разума, и Слейтер вдруг как-то почти подсознательно понял, зачем пришла Лазарус. Зачем заговорила с ним. Дело было не в новой информации, которую она надеялась получить. Дело было в том, что Слейтер собирался посягнуть на то, во что она верила. Он собирался излечить Сида от заразы черных, от их безумия.  
\- Никто из тех, кто пришел к истинному Богу, - сказала Лазарус, - никогда не отворачивался от Него потом. Ты называешь нашу веру безумием, в то время как безумны все вокруг.  
Ее голос был тих и бесстрастен, но наполнял, казалось, всю камеру.  
\- Я называю так массовые убийства себе подобных, пытки и геноцид целой планеты, - резко сказал он.  
Что ты знаешь о людях? О смерти и о боли? - прошелестел ее разум в его сознании. - Что ты, воплощенная ересь рода человеческого, знаешь о Боге?  
Он не ответил, не успел - ее разум развернулся внутри него, затопляя собой, и на секунду легионер Леон Слейтер перестал существовать, растворился в мейстер Лазарус и в ее сознании.  
Там было тихо и спокойно, и очень мирно. Океан чужих чувств накатывал волнами и, будто фантомная боль отзывалось воспоминание - когда-то женщина еще не ставшая мейстер Лазарус корчилась от боли под чужими чувствами, под агонией рода человеческого. Дьявол терзал ее плоть и ее разум, и не было от него спасения.  
 _Бог в наших генах? Бог в наших телах?  
Мое тело - это Храм?  
Дьявол тоже в наших генах, Дьявол тоже в моем теле. Оно не Храм, оно тюрьма, в которой Дьявол терзает моего Бога._  
 _Скальпель отсекает кожу, под прекрасными губами обнажая окровавленные зубы, чертит линию вверх, и Лазарус - новорожденная Лазарус - улыбается тем, что осталось от ее лица. Внутри нее пусто и спокойно, наконец-то тихо.  
На железном столе лежит человек, он истекает страхом и болью, и каким-то подспудным пониманием того, что обречен. Какая-то его часть жаждет смерти, как избавления, и оно придет. Лазарус погружает руки в грудную клетку, сжимает пальцами чужое сердце, и чувства отзываются агонией и экстазом.  
Смерть это всегда агония и экстаз, и последний самый долгий выдох.  
Последний.  
Долгий.  
Выдох.  
Что-то уходит из человека на столе, чтобы раствориться в воздухе и смешаться с миром вокруг, а тело затухает, как лампа, на которую перестали подавать энергию.  
Мейстер Лазарус остается в тишине и покое._  
Слейтер судорожно выдохнул, вырываясь из удушающей тишины чужого разума, из того жуткого умиротворения и покоя, купленного чужими смертями. Если Лазарус думала, что это заставит его "уверовать", то она ошиблась. Ничего более жуткого, чем ее разум Слейтер не испытывал ни разу в жизни.  
 _Твой разум,_ подумала она, и ее мысль заставила его дернуться назад, хотя избежать прикосновения в сознании он не мог,  _так странно устроен. Инстинкт защищать подавляет естественное стремление к смерти. Тебя создали неспособным принять смерть, пока жив тот, кого ты должен спасти._  
Сид. Она говорила о Сиде.  
 _Значит, ты не сможешь принять смерть до самого конца._  
Слейтер и не собирался принимать смерть. Он собирался вернуть Сида, и понимание того, зачем Лазарус показала ему свой разум, отозвалось внутри мрачным удовлетворением. Она знала, что Хаотик может очнуться от этой их "веры", может сбросить безумие черных и вернуться.  
\- Хаотик действительно отличается от всех, кто когда-либо приходил к Истинной Вере, - признала Лазарус вслух своим тихим шелестящим шепотом. - Но даже если ты прав, если ты вернешь того Хаотика, которого знаешь, что ждет его? В Цитадели много алтарей. Для него тоже найдется место.  
Слейтер и так это знал. Он просто верил, что Сид, настоящий Сид, которого он любил, предпочел бы смерть.  
Мейстер Лазарус ничего не сказала ему больше. Она лишь поднялась и ушла, закрыв за собой дверь камеры.  
  
***  
Ее установили на возвышении в центре зала, которого всего сутками ранее вовсе не было на Хаосе. Должно быть, Сид использовал капитанский доступ, чтобы создать его - круглую платформу почти под самым куполом-иллюминатором. Ближе всего к звездам, едва ли не ближе, чем в рубке управления.  
От двери к центру зала вел узкий железный переход, он заканчивался круглой платформой, на которой и поставили Деву, а вокруг повсюду была вода, и блики, отбрасываемые ее поверхностью, скользили по стенам, по лицам тех, кто находился в зале вместе с Ламией и Сидом. Кто тоже пришел посмотреть на рождение Маленькой Госпожи: Андерсен и Форкс, Рамон и Уоррен. Больше никого.  
И Бабочка, разумеется. Она скользила по залу бесплотным дымом проекций, свивалась в кольца вокруг волос Сида, в нетерпеливом ожидании своего личного чуда.  
Рамон проверял работу механизмов встроенных в Деву. Ламия чувствовал поток эмоций исходящий от Иконы - неуверенность и страх перед грядущим, осознание неизбежности перемен и одновременно интерес, любопытство - и проецировал ей спокойствие. Деве предстояло стать чем-то совершенно иным, и Ламия принимал это, как необходимость.  
Бабочка получит тело, и возможность действовать везде, где окажется это тело, она получит плоть и кровь.  
\- Что скажешь, падре? Мы готовы? - Сид стоял рядом, прямо перед Девой, запрокинув голову к ее незрячему металлическому лицу, и смотрел не отрываясь.  
Ламия знал его лучше всех, пожалуй, знал, зачем Сид смотрит. Хаотик уже видел в лице Девы свою Маленькую Госпожу.  
\- Последние приготовления и пятиминутная готовность, - отозвался Рамон, деловито отщелкивая опции на проекции.  
\- Тогда занимаем удобные места, девочки и мальчики, - слова были небрежными, но тон Сида не вязался с ними, слишком серьезный, почти торжественный. - Чур, я в ложе для почетных гостей.  
Он остался перед Девой, и Ламия знал почему.  
Уоррен предпочел отойти подальше, потому что его нервировали и сама Икона и все, что должно было произойти.  
\- Эта штука ведь не нападет на нас со своими иголками, да? Ну, я имею ввиду, после, - спросил он, и в который раз потянулся в карман за сигаретами, только в последний момент вспомнив, что нельзя. Ламия запретил ему курить - Деве не нравился запах сигарет Уоррена.  
\- Разве что на тебя, - невозмутимо отозвался Рамон, не отрываясь от последних настроек. - Кто знает, как она реагирует на глупость.  
\- Ха-ха, - саркастически передразнил его Уоррен. - Очень смешно. Не знаю, как все остальные, а я видел, как эта штука "молится", и точно не хочу попасть в праведники.  
Иногда Уоррен словно задался целью сделать Ламию чемпионом по закатыванию глаз.  
\- Друг Уоррен, - сладко улыбнулся Сид, - ты с тем же успехом мог бы бояться где-нибудь в своей каюте и не портить торжественность момента.  
Он протянул руку, ласково погладил, проплывавший мимо завиток дыма, Бабочка обвилась проекциями вокруг его пальцев, ластясь к прикосновению.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, мне и тут неплохо.  
То, что он оставался только из-за Ламии, разве что не висело над головой Уоррена огромными буквами. Хотя волновался он напрасно.  
\- Начинаем, - тихо вмешался Рамон, и разговор заглох сам собой.  
Механические манипуляторы выдвинулись из платформы под Девой, потянулись к Иконе, медленно вошли в плоть биомассы, фиксируя ее, и Ламия почувствовал, как в его Деве прошел электрический импульс. Он послал ей ответную волну, успокаивая, утешая: ничего страшного, все хорошо. Дева боялась и ждала, что будет дальше.  
Концы манипуляторов засветились, воздух, будто сгустился в помещении, наполняясь гулом на самом пределе слышимости, и через секунду этот гул уже отдавался в костях, как биение огромного барабана. Огромного сердца.  
Дым проекций сгустился вокруг Девы и неожиданно полыхнул ослепительно белым. Мигнуло освещение, и на секунду Ламия испугался, что системы корабля просто не выдержат прихода Бабочки. Потом все стихло.  
Медленно подалась вперед Дева и сфокусировала окуляры на лице Сида.  
Он протянул к ней руки.  
Проекции полыхнули от нее волной, и Ламия невольно отступил на шаг, не сразу осознав, что именно чувствует: они были похожи на поток, на водоворот или вихрь - нечеловеческие, странные эмоции. Чужая благодарность, чужое счастье.  
Первый вдох и выдох. Первый взгляд в глаза - глаза Хаотика Сида.  
Рядом беззвучно выдохнул Рамон.  
Дева - уже не Икона, потому что теперь она стала чем-то совершенно иным - протянула к Хаотику нити, потянулась всей собой, коснулась бережно, невесомо скользя иглами по его коже, а вокруг летали силуэты птиц, ослепительно белых птиц.  
Она не желала причинить вреда, не желала даже поцарапать, лишь почувствовать своим новым телом - первое прикосновение: невесомая ласка волос, мягкость и тепло человеческой кожи.  
Биение пульса.  
Бабочка переродилась, и ее счастье - счастье рождения струилось из нее бесконечным, безбрежным потоком, захлестывало любовью и благодарностью.  
Сид улыбался, а проекции птиц скользили вокруг, отбрасывая на его лицо причудливые тени.  
Маленькая Госпожа смотрела на того, кто позволил ей стать живой, и любила, как не умеют любить люди, любила каждой клеткой своего нового тела, со всей силой импульсного компьютера наконец-то коснувшегося звезд. Ее любовь была водоворотом и вихрем, потоком и течением, и всем, чем только может быть безусловная любовь, и Ламия слышал ее как песню, как музыку на границе сознания и на грани слышимости. Самую искреннюю, самую прекрасную музыку в мире.  
Хаотик не сводил взгляда с Девы, и в глазах его стояли слезы:  
\- С днем рожденья, маленькая госпожа. С днем рожденья.  
  
***  
Хаотик Сид остался говорить с Бабочкой, и час спустя он все еще был в ее зале - Загесса чувствовал потоки их мыслей, и как странно было ощущать Даром мысли компьютера.  
\- Никогда не ощущал ничего подобного, - задумчиво сказал ему Доминик, и Загессе не нужно было пояснять, что он имел ввиду. В отличие от бывшего навигатора.  
\- В каком смысле? - спросил Уоррен.  
\- Младшая Бабочка, - ответил Доминик, хотя, по мнению Загессы, он просто зря тратил слова. - Теперь у нее есть тело, и мы с Рамоном способны читать ее эмоции.  
\- Эмоции? - недоверчиво переспросил Уоррен. - У компьютера? Ну да, конечно.  
Именно это Загесса имел ввиду, когда думал про ограниченность.  
\- Импульсные компьютеры используют совершенно новый, уникальный принцип работы с информацией, - жалея, что приходится тратить на это время, сказал он. - Они... полагаю, правильнее всего будет сказать, что они живые.  
\- Но раньше ты не мог залезть ей в голову.  
\- Раньше носителем ее сознания был не органический материал, - напомнил Доминик и тут же пояснил. - То есть не живая ткань.  
\- Я знаю, что такое органика, док, спасибо за подсказку, - он выдохнул и устало потер лицо руками. - Но это, наверное, хорошо, что вы теперь можете ее читать. Если она задумает выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус, сможете предупредить, ведь так?  
Привычка этого человека все упрощать, пожалуй, не нравилась Загессе больше всего:  
\- Не так. Ее чувства устроены иначе, чем человеческие. Их так же тяжело читать, как и чувства Хаотика.  
\- Капитан-то как раз человек. Он ведь человек? - переспросил Уоррен у Доминика. Похоже, ему нравилось использовать друга Загессы в качестве справочного терминала.  
\- Хаотик психопат, - уточнил Доминик. - Его разум, как разум большинства психопатов, отличается от окружающих.  
\- Но он все равно человек?  
\- Уоррен, - не выдержал Загесса, - человеком будет считаться все что угодно, что имеет соответствующий генетический код. Мы говорим про биологический вид. Отклонения в психике никак с этим не связаны.  
\- Что насчет модификантов?  
\- Отклонения в генетическом коде у модификантов незначительны, - пояснил Уоррену Доминик. - Сознание устроено похоже на человеческое.  
\- Но легионеров вы все равно к людям не причисляете? Они выглядят так же, как мы.  
\- Волки могут выглядеть так же, как и собаки, тем не менее, это два разных биологических вида, - возразил Загесса. - И, если уж на то пошло, сейчас речь вовсе не об этом. Ты спросил, способны ли мы читать Младшую Бабочку. Ответ - да. Можем ли мы понять, о чем она думает - не всегда.  
\- Как и с Хаотиком, в основном мы улавливаем только направленность мыслей и чувств, - добавил Доминик. - Она не желает нам зла, и совершенно точно любит Хаотика. На данный момент это все, что я могу сказать тебе точно.  
Уоррен поежился, и Загесса усмехнулся, ощущая исходящую от него волну нервозности.  
\- Да уж. Знаете, все-таки с миром что-то сильно не так, если кто-то начал любить Хаотика Сида. Как-то это... ну... совсем неправильно.  
Отчасти Загесса разделял эту точку зрения. У него Хаотик тоже никакой любви не вызывал.  
Впрочем, заслуживал благодарности уже за то, что давал возможность покончить с черными.  
\- К вопросу о другом ущербном, который любит капитана, - вмешался Уоррен, и Загесса прочел в его мыслях то, что только теперь пришло тому в голову. - Слейтер ведь тоже не человек, но капитан собирается вытащить его с помощью имитатора смерти, так?  
\- Препарата, имитирующего симптомы смерти, - поправил Загесса, хотя в целом Уоррен понимал правильно.  
\- Ну, вытащит он его, но тот все еще будет с перерезанным горлом, верно? Предположим, вы сунете Слейтера в регенератор. Это поможет? Я хочу сказать, регенератор предназначен для людей.  
\- Для любой органики, - возразил Доминик. - Мы перенастроим капсулу на параметры легионера. Достаточно задать регенератору данные "нормы", и он сам сделает все остальное.  
\- Это я понимаю, - отмахнулся Уоррен. - Откуда у вас "норма" для легионера? Когда Слейтер только оказался здесь на корабле, он был по уши начинен взрывчаткой, так что на норму не тянет, а после ты его полное обследование не проводил.  
В целом, Уоррен размышлял верно, Загесса согласен был это признать. И все же, бывший навигатор как обычно недооценивал Хаотика.  
\- Скафандр, - пожал плечами Доминик. - Тот снимает данные о состоянии организма посекундно. Хаотик дал легионеру гравитационный скафандр и тот носил его несколько дней. Более чем достаточно, чтобы получить данные.  
"Блядь", - подумал Уоррен, и в чем-то Загесса даже разделял его точку зрения:  
\- Я ненавижу этого мудака. Почему у него всегда все схвачено?  
\- Потому что он предпочитает думать верхним мозгом, - невозмутимо пояснил Загесса.  
\- Это был риторический вопрос, - огрызнулся Уоррен.  
\- Хаотик предусмотрел не все, - Доминик не смотрел Загессе в глаза, но тот неожиданно почувствовал прикосновение к своему разуму: невесомое, в чем-то даже заискивающее. Доминик собирался просить. - Есть нечто, в чем нам с ним потребуется помощь.  
Загесса ожидал чего-то подобного, и потому только спокойно ответил:  
\- Нужен кто-то, кто создал бы для вас психомаску.  
\- Психо-что? - неверяще переспросил Уоррен. Загесса и Доминик оба не стали ему отвечать.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, обычный пират и не обязан был это знать.  
\- Психомаску, - ответил Загесса. - Так же, как ты используешь маскировочный костюм для того, чтобы скрыть себя, Дети Творца могут применять Дар, чтобы скрыть свои мысли.  
\- Или сделать их другими, - добавил Доминик. - У черных тоже есть телепаты, и они будут читать Слейтера в момент его смерти. Если они прочтут, что он на самом деле не умирает, никто из нас не выйдет из жертвенного зала живым.  
\- Что насчет тебя? - спросил Уоррен, и ему ответил Загесса:  
\- Доминик может создать маску из чувств, но не сможет изменить мысли легионера. Для этого нужен телепат.  
"Такой как ты, - подумал Уоррен, и эта мысль была направленной, он ожидал, что Загесса ее услышит.  
\- Верно, - подтвердил тот. - Такой как я.  
\- Ну и как же вы планируете протащить инквизитора к черным?  
\- Черные используют боевых роботов, - ответил Доминик. - Никого не удивит, если я или Хаотик тоже возьмем с собой одного.  
\- Классический трюк, - усмехнулся Уоррен. - Не работает давным-давно, с тех пор как изобрели биосканеры. Первая же проверка покажет, что внутри живая начинка. Разве что, этот, - он бесцеремонно кивнул на Загессу, в очередной раз доказывая, что не обладает ни здравым смыслом, ни инстинктом самосохранения, - использует маскирующее поле.  
\- Да, - отозвался Доминик. - Сканер не обнаружит его, если он использует поле.  
\- Ага, - кисло подтвердил Уоррен. - Вот только мы не одни такие умные. Все кто знает про этот фокус - а черные наверняка знают - теперь просто открывают у робота переднюю пластину и смотрят начинку. Противоядия от этого еще не придумали.  
Можно подумать, Доминик не знал этого. Или Загесса. Даже не нужно было объяснять, что тот имел ввиду.  
\- Они проверяют не всех роботов, Уоррен. Только тех, в которых может поместиться человек, - просто сказал Доминик, и на самом деле он говорил это не Уоррену.  
\- Я в курсе, мистер очевидность. Только твой церковный приятель, увы, человек, и поместиться может только в соответствующего робота.  
Молчание стало ему ответом.  
Загесса, так же как и Доминик, знал о людях то, чего не знал Уоррен.  
\- Что? – спросил бывший навигатор. – Почему все на меня так смотрят? Или что, кто-то хочет со мной поспорить?  
То сколько процентов тела можно ампутировать без риска для жизни.  
\- Человек не обязательно должен быть целым.  
Страх, которым отозвались чувства Уоррена в ответ на его слова, конечно, не имел отношения к Загессе. Уоррен просто представил себя в подобной ситуации.  
\- Ты же не всерьез? – спросил он. – Ты же не собираешься?..  
Забавно, что именно это пугало его больше всего. Загесса не боялся отрезать от себя руки и ноги, учитывая, как легко было вернуть их в регенераторе или даже заменить соответствующими протезами.  
Но пойти в цитадель черных? Теперь, когда только стабилизатор отделял Загессу от безумия?  
Доминик просил о многом. И знал это, Загесса видел по его глазам и читал в его сердце – болезненно открытом, уязвимом.  
Доминик просил о помощи.  
Загесса мог бы ему отказать, но не смог бы потом с этим жить. Пожалуй, то была его личная версия неизбежности – результат свободного выбора.  
\- Ты знал, еще задавая вопрос, что я отвечу, - сказал Загесса Ламии: тому, кого так и продолжал про себя называть «Доминик». Того, кого продолжал любить как друга.  
\- Да. Я знал. Я не имел права просить тебя, но я прошу. Ты мне нужен, ты снова мне нужен.  
\- Я сделаю все необходимое.


	42. Chapter 42

***  
Несколько часов спустя Загесса стоял на капитанском мостике "Роджера" за спиной Хаотика, и рассматривал звездную карту вместе с ним. Доминик стоял рядом, не закрываясь, и его чувства омывали Загессу волнами, как когда-то в Цитадели, когда хранить секреты не имело смысла. Впрочем, теперь от Доминика не исходило того покоя, того безмятежного счастья, которое навсегда осталось на Нео-Ватикане. Загесса вспоминал его с ностальгией.  
Они ждали прихода Андерсена, но Александр пока был занят. Находиться на мостике без капитана было довольно странно, и Загесса мимоходом удивился, что система безопасности вообще пропустила их. Впрочем, Хаотик всегда был для Андерсена на особом счету, Загесса знал об этом как никто другой.  
\- Что насчет Мины Сайфер? - неожиданно спросил Доминик, нарушая молчание, и Загесса непроизвольно потянулся разумом, отыскивая женщину. - Если Андерсен собирается привлечь ее, то на каких условиях?  
\- У моей прекрасной неплохие связи, и она умеет управлять людьми. Сейчас мы играем в завоевателей. Наша задача убрать черных с доски, но как только мы освободим себе место, возникнут и новые проблемы – как управлять теми, кто придет в наше маленькое царство. Алексу потребуются не только бойцы, но и управленцы. Печально, но я на эту роль не подойду. Прекрасная Мина не такой уж плохой вариант. Впрочем, я всего лишь предполагаю. А ты что скажешь, падре? Никто не знает мысли друга Алекса, так как ты.  
\- Он думал о том, чтобы использовать Сайфер. Но пока Александр только приглядывается. Все будет зависеть от того, как она покажет себя.  
\- Моя прекрасная, даже если останется с нами, не станет копать под меня, - просто пожал плечами Сид. – Ей это не выгодно.  
\- Люди не всегда действуют в зависимости от выгоды, - заметил Загесса. – Сайфер во многом винит тебя.  
\- Она замыслила против меня зло, падре?  
\- Нет, всего лишь предупреждаю, что не стоит действовать ей на нервы.  
\- Ты рвешь мне сердце своими словами, - мрачновато усмехнулся Хаотик. - Действовать на нервы я люблю больше всего.  
В этом Загесса ни капли не сомневался.  
\- Если Сайфер подберется к управлению, она не подпустит к власти тебя, - сказал он.  
\- Мы еще не создали свое маленькое королевство, а ты уже делишь в нем власть, падре? - Сида его слова рассмешили. Смех был веселый и беззаботный и прервался так, словно его выключили. - Для тебя и для твоей Церкви я - подарок вселенной, возможность избавиться от черных и расширить свое влияние. Для Алекса я помощник в достижении новой цели, партнер. Теперь подумай кто вы для меня.  
Загесса промолчал, и Хаотик ответил сам:  
\- Для меня вся эта шарада с государством это только надежда спасти Леона. Я знал, что можно избавиться от черных уже очень давно, падре. Я мог бы найти силы нанести удар, я мог бы найти способ... Меня никогда это не волновало. Альтернатива Империи, если нам все удастся потребует порядка, потребует тех, кто умеет управлять и упорядочивать жизнь. А мне больше по нраву хаос. Прекрасная Мина и Алекс справятся с властью лучше.  
\- Что ты будешь делать, после того как спасешь легионера? - спросил Загесса, хотя уже прочел ответ в сознании Доминика.  
\- Если спасу, падре, - криво усмехнувшись, поправил Сид. - И если выживу. И какого ответа ты ждешь? Я хаотичен и потому не способен меняться. Как не тасуй Хаотика Сида получишь только Хаотика Сида. Стабильность беспрерывного изменения, так вроде бы это называется, верно? Потому я отпущу Леона на первой же понравившейся ему планете, а сам продолжу делать то, что получается у меня лучше всего - грабить, торговать оружием и насиловать.  
\- Ты мог бы осесть.  
\- Я уже это сделал, падре, осел на "Хаосе". Свил себе уютное гнездо и останусь в нем, после того как разлетятся все мои любимые птицы.  
\- Мы не улетим далеко. Ты не останешься одинок, - тихо сказал Сиду Доминик, и Загесса почувствовал странную неловкость, словно он подсмотрел что-то очень личное. Странное чувство для телепата, и все же он знал, откуда оно взялось - за те три года, что Доминик провел на "Хаосе", за те три года, что он был Ламией, они с Хаотиком стали очень близки. Достаточно близки, чтобы не пускать в свои отношения других людей. И, тем не менее, каждый из них нашел того, кого полюбил.  
Смешно, что Доминик выбрал Уоррена - простого, в чем-то даже примитивного, никак не связанного с Церковью и Творцом, человека. И в то же время только его он мог бы любить. И, пожалуй, только теперь, после того как безумие едва не поглотило Доминика целиком, сорвало с него святость и отрешенность, которая окружала его в Цитадели.  
\- Конечно, не останусь, душа моя. В конце концов, кроме меня на "Хаосе" будет три десятка психованных мудаков и падре. Вы с Уорреном, и девочка с Алексом станете меня навещать. При любом раскладе я теряю только Леона, но это было неизбежно. В чем-то моя прекрасная Мина права. Он действительно слишком хорош для меня.  
\- Что если он захочет остаться с тобой? - спросил Загесса. - Легионер любит тебя.  
\- И тем больнее ему будет, когда я зарежу его на алтаре, падре. Чем сильнее любовь, тем сильнее она бьет.  
Наверное, Хаотик убеждал и самого себя. Боялся того, как посмотрит на него легионер, если выживет, и потому готовился к худшему.  
\- Ты бы простил, - сказал ему Загесса.   
\- Я, падре, старше и навидался в жизни дерьма. После пыточного кресла ножом по горлу меня не удивить. Но Леон не я.  
\- Возможно, ты недооцениваешь его.  
\- Скорее это ты недооцениваешь ситуацию. Посмотри глазами Леона: тот, кого он любит, зарезал его на алтаре, чтобы потом играть в альтернативу Империи. Солгал, подставил и сам отправил на смерть. Срежиссировал каждое действие и каждое событие. Я не страдаю моральными принципами, но даже я захотел бы удавить такого ублюдка.  
Загесса мог бы продолжить спор, но Доминик предупреждающе коснулся его разума своим Даром, как молчаливое предостережение - нет. И Загесса промолчал.  
\- Итак, - Хаотик театрально взмахнул в воздухе рукой и сделал многозначительную паузу. По мнению Загессы совершенно лишнюю. - Хватит говорить о том, что мы изменить не в силах. Предлагаю поболтать о вещах более насущных. Алекс уже в паре шагов от нас. Можем обсудить план действий. Девочки и мальчики, внимание! Раз, два, три, Алекс, зайди!  
Если бы Загесса не знал достоверно точно, что Андерсен еще в двух коридорах от капитанского мостика, он мог бы поверить.  
\- Ты неверно рассчитал время, - с легкой усмешкой сказал Доминик.  
\- Увы мне, - Хаотик рассмеялся, и Загесса в который раз удивился тому, как легко он мог перескакивать с эмоции на эмоцию и с одной темы разговора на другую. От легионера до своих планов, от театральности до мрачноватой решимости. - Душа моя, я же просил подать мне знак.  
\- Я подал знак, - невозмутимо отозвался Доминик. - Просто он был ложный.  
\- И с этими играми мне приходится мириться вот уже три года, - притворно вздохнув, пожаловался Сид Загессе. - Что ж, раз есть еще немного времени, давайте обсудим, как мы все втроем отправимся к черным. Я нашел для тебя отличную оболочку, падре, робот будет на "Хаосе" уже через несколько часов. Когда ты собираешься начать в нем обживаться?  
\- Перед вылетом к черным, - спокойно ответил Загесса, скрывая нервозность, но Доминик все равно почувствовал, отозвался теплой волной благодарности. Он знал, чего боялся Загесса: не отрезать от себя руки и ноги, Загесса боялся не справиться с безумием.  
Будет ли присутствия Хаотика достаточно, чтобы не сойти с ума? И что случиться, если разум не выдержит?  
\- Если ты спятишь, ты подставишь нас всех, - небрежно улыбнулся Хаотик. - Так же как и любой из нас. Ты рискуешь, падре.  
\- Я нужен вам.  
\- Это единственная причина, почему я позволяю тебе рисковать.  
Загесса только кивнул и повернул голову в сторону дверей, чувствуя появление Андерсена. Тот был в обществе Форкс, как почти всегда, когда речь шла о встрече с Хаотиком.  
\- Алекс, - Сид широко улыбнулся, раскрывая объятья и широко улыбаясь. Александр объятья проигнорировал. - От чего ты невесел? Не складывается личная жизнь?  
\- Раз уж мы заговорили о личной жизни, - невозмутимо отозвался Александр, - если ты еще раз позвонишь, когда я собираюсь заниматься сексом, я выкину тебя в ближайший шлюз.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что я нарочно? - невинность, которую Хаотик попытался изобразить в ответ, выглядела у него на редкость неестественно. - Это просто несчастливое стечение обстоятельств.  
\- Следующее "стечение обстоятельств" станет для тебя последним, - спокойствием Андерсена можно было прошибать стены. С легкой усмешкой Загесса подумал о том, что отчасти Александр говорил вполне серьезно.  
\- Понял, понял! - Сид примирительно поднял руки. - Исправлюсь. И раз уж эту повестку дня мы закрыли, предлагаю перейти к более насущным вопросам. Часики тикают, а наши силы собираются. Скоро я собираюсь связаться с друзьями-черными. Я отправлюсь к ним на "Хаосе", но, боюсь, мне не стоит брать с собой команду. Они не готовы к подобным стрессам.  
\- Иными словами, сэр, - хмыкнула Форкс, - никто из них не полезет за вами в такое пекло.  
\- Я так и сказал, девочка моя. Алекс тебе придется взять их к себе.  
\- Только под арест, - категорично отозвался Александр, и Загесса лично разделял его мнение. Команда Хаотика состояла из таких же отмороженных ублюдков, как и сам Хаотик, и позволять этим людям свободно разгуливать по "Роджеру" означало самому устроить себе неприятности.  
Сид и сам это понимал, потому только небрежно пожал плечами:  
\- Хоть в кандалах. Мне не жалко.  
\- Вы потому и набирали таких мудаков, чтобы не было жалко, - буркнула Форкс, а Загесса имел сомнительное удовольствие посмотреть, как Хаотик подбирал людей в ее воспоминаниях.  
\- Верно. К вопросу о "не жалко", Алекс. Если тебе нужно, ты можешь использовать их по своему усмотрению. Мои люди психи, но они знают свое дело. Не оставь им выбора, и они будут сражаться за тебя словно берсерки.  
\- Я так и собирался, - невозмутимо ответил Александр.  
\- Если возможно, постарайся оставить Курта в живых. Я как-то уже успел привязаться к нему за эти годы.  
\- Я даже не знаю, кто это, - сухо заметил Андерсен.  
\- Я потом покажу тебе фотки, - заверил Сид.  
\- Может быть, мы все-таки поговорим про наши планы? - мрачно спросила Форкс. - Мы, сэр, здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать Курта.  
\- Это "сэр" относится ко мне или к другу Алексу? - поинтересовался Сид.  
\- К вам.  
\- А как тогда ты называешь его? - к своему удивлению Загесса чувствовал в Сиде искреннюю заинтересованность. Ее и еще с десяток эмоций в сплошном текучем потоке.  
\- Капитан.  
\- Горячо, - похвалил Хаотик, а рука Форкс непроизвольно дернулась к бластеру. Это, как полагал Загесса, был условный рефлекс. Видимо, Сид тоже о нем знал, потому что поспешил вернуться к предыдущей теме:  
\- Итак, Алекс, у нас есть моя команда, твои экипажи, друзья-инквизиторы, - на этих словах он вопросительно взглянул на Загессу, и тот коротко кивнул, подтверждая, - семь партий боевых роботов с Теоса, еще две с Эссуса. Что еще?  
\- Пять команд боевых модификантов классами с B по D, - добавила Форкс. - Три экипажа наемников, которые согласились работать с нами. И еще восемь тех, кого привела Сайфер.  
\- Плюс Маленькая Госпожа, - задумчиво сказал Сид, а рядом с ним мелькнула и пропала проекция птицы, отзываясь на его слова. Бабочка давала понять, что рядом. - Должен признать, моя прекрасная хорошо потрудилась.  
\- Лучше, чем вы, - мстительно заметила Форкс. Отсутствие личной жизни все-таки сказывалось на ней, как полагал Загесса.  
\- Девочка моя, я дал нашему делу себя, Маленькую Госпожу и инквизицию. Это легко побьет свору каких-то оборванцев.  
\- Восемь свор, - поправил его Загесса. - И инквизицию привел я.  
\- Все еще есть я и Маленькая Госпожа, - невозмутимо отозвался Сид.  
\- Деву для Бабочки дал я, - чуть улыбнувшись, заметил Ламия.  
\- Итак, - рассмеялся Сид. - Я дал этому делу себя. Думаю, никто не станет спорить, что это главный вклад. Никто, кто ценит свое время и не хочет меня разозлить, душа моя, а ты не хочешь меня злить. Давайте поговорим про наши планы. Мы с моей душой и падре проберемся в Цитадель черных, на их главный праздник - Карнавал Плоти, если не ошибаюсь?  
Загесса кивнул.  
\- Отлично, - продолжил Сид. - Это то, что неизбежно, и потому пытаться что-то сделать бессмысленно. Там же на карнавале я зарежу Леона и усыплю его с помощью модифицированной сыворотки смерти. Спасибо моей душе за нее, давайте поаплодируем. Сыворотка останавливает все процессы в организме, из-за чего Леон окажется одновременно мертв и жив. До того, как истечет действие сыворотки, нам нужно будет поместить его в регенератор, тот устранит физические повреждения, и, давайте надеяться, что этого будет достаточно. Как только препарат подействует, и Леон "умрет", пророчество перестанет иметь значение.  
\- Тогда мы начнем атаку, - спокойно продолжил Андерсен. - К тому времени мне потребуются коды доступа ко всем дверям, и чтобы кто-то убрал из игры импульсный компьютер черных.  
\- Этим займется Госпожа.  
\- Мы начнем атаку с модификантов, - спокойно добавила Форкс. - Это должно создать у черных впечатление, что угроза незначительна. Несколько точечных ударов. Это их рассредоточит.  
\- И нас, - заметил Загесса.  
\- Модификанты не такая значительная сила, чтобы всерьез ожидать от нее чего-то значительного. Их слишком мало, - невозмутимо добавил Андерсен, будто и не подписывал сейчас смертный приговор тем, кого собирался отправить первыми.   
\- Мы можем послать им в помощь партию боевых роботов, если наши модифицированные друзья продержаться достаточно долго, - Хаотик задумчиво покрутил перо в волосах.  
\- Внезапный приступ гуманизма? - Загесса скептически вздернул бровь.  
\- Скорее забота о собственной шкуре. Зачем выкидывать то, что можно еще использовать? Мы сможем дать им планы Цитадели. Если они запрутся на тех ярусах, где лаборатории и зачистят периметр, то продержатся, пока мы не покончим с черными.  
-  _Если_  мы покончим с черными, - мрачно поправила Форкс.  
\- Если мы не покончим с черными, девочка моя, судьба модификантов будет интересовать меня в последнюю очередь.   
\- Для черных, - тихо заметил Доминик, - лаборатории так же священны, как и для Детей Творца. Если захватить их, черные бросят большую часть сил на их освобождение.  
\- Главный фокус в том, чтобы у них не было возможности никуда кинуться, душа моя, а для этого нужно положить их всех еще в зале Карнавала.  
\- Для черных лаборатория не только место культа, - сказал Александр. - Это в том числе и оружейная. Место, в котором они производят своих модификантов, послушников и химер. Мы в любом случае не можем оставить лаборатории без внимания.  
\- Итак, - пафосно провозгласил Хаотик, - кто за то, чтобы отправить наших модификантов туда? Раз, два, продано! Сочтем, что единогласно.  
\- Я не сказал, что согласен отправить туда модификантов, - возразил Андерсен. - Сделать это означает полностью вычеркнуть их из дальнейших планов. Модификанты могут понадобиться нам в дальнейшем.  
\- Что именно вы предлагаете, капитан? - спросила Форкс. - Если первыми мы пошлем не модификантов, то кого? Наемников? Роботов? Инквизиторов?  
\- Инквизиция должна быть там, где больше всего концентрация еретиков, - спокойно возразил Загесса, - потому что мы единственные способны противостоять их Дару. Черные не чувствуют нас, в отличие от модификантов или людей. Мы нападем на Главный Зал.  
\- Нужны будут корабли, которые станут страховать нас из космоса. Цитадель черных находится на поверхности планеты, и часть комплексов уходят вглубь, - продолжила Форкс. - Из того, что нам удалось узнать, - она бросила короткий взгляд на Загессу, потому что именно он залез в голову к Малкесте и принес им большую часть сведений о черных, - над планетой постоянно курсируют боевые спутники-стражи. Если они засекут наши корабли, мы просто не сможем доставить свои силы в Цитадель.  
\- Бабочка сможет отвести им глаза? - спросил Доминик, хотя по чувствам Форкс уже должен был угадать, то нет.  
Ответил ему Хаотик:  
\- Маленькая Госпожа, душа моя, будет занята импульсным компьютером черных и тем, чтобы захватить всю систему целиком. Боюсь, ей будет не до мелочи вроде спутников-стражей.  
\- Отлично, - язвительно отозвалась Форкс. - И что нам тогда делать? Чтобы отправить наши корабли вам на помощь нужно убрать спутники, а чтобы убрать спутники, нужны как минимум корабли. Это при условии, что стражи не распылят их в процессе. Можно подумать, вы не знаете, что такое боевой спутник.  
\- Возможно, привлечь кого-то со стороны, кто смог бы взломать их охранную систему? Кого ты использовал, когда взламывал защиту банков Столицы?  
\- Душа моя, защиту столичных банков мне ломали после того, как я устроил в городе тотальную перезагрузку, - Хаотик досадливо прицокнул языком. - Я использовал Лиса. Того, кто делал нам документы на Фивон.  
\- Того, которого вы чуть не пристрелили в вашу последнюю встречу, - мрачно напомнила Форкс.  
\- И которому доверяю, - подтвердил Хаотик. - Мы можем привлечь его и теперь, но он мало, чем сможет помочь. Чтобы вмешаться ему нужно, чтобы Госпожа вывела из строя импульсный компьютер черных. К тому времени, как она это сделает, атака на Цитадель уже должна идти полным ходом, иначе черные смогут просто восстановить свою систему со всеми вытекающими.  
\- Тогда почему Столица не смогла этого сделать, после твоего нападения? - спросил Доминик.  
\- Душа моя, имперцы не смогли этого сделать, потому что я был во Дворце на нижнем ярусе, откуда и перезапускают систему. Мы проникли туда сами и никого не пустили следом. Не сразу, по крайней мере. Было бы здорово повторить фокус, но главный фокусник, - он с улыбкой указал на себя, - будет занят другими вещами.  
\- Как и в тот раз в Столице, - напомнила Форкс. - Я могла бы попытаться это сделать.  
\- Мы нападаем не на Столицу, - возразил ей Загесса. - Черные почувствуют твое присутствие. Собственно, Хаотика они почувствуют тоже.  
\- Они только не будут знать, зачем я иду к ним в сердце, - рассмеялся Сид. - Я мог бы прийти как яд вместо лекарства.  
\- Бессмысленно говорить о том, что ты мог бы сделать, - невозмутимо осадил его Андерсен. - Ты будешь в Главном Зале у алтаря.  
\- Инквизитор смог бы провести одного или двух человек незамеченными вместе с собой, - признал Загесса. - Но не больше.  
\- Отличная новость, - скривилась Форкс, - вот только одного человека явно будет недостаточно, чтобы пройти в сердце Цитадели. Двух тоже.  
\- Человека, - подтвердил Андерсен, - недостаточно.  
И Хаотик широко усмехнулся:  
\- Но то, если мы говорим о не человеке?  
Форкс озвучила их мысли:  
\- Лагатт. Легионер достаточно силен, чтобы пройти и провести с собой инквизитора?  
\- Предполагается, что мы говорим о самом сильном боевом модификанте из ныне существующих, девочка моя. Если не он, то кто?  
\- Все еще остается вопрос о том, как нам переправить легионера и инквизитора на планету, - спокойно заметил Доминик. – Мимо все тех же стражей-спутников корабль не пройдет.  
\- Достаточно будет и посадочного челнока, - отмахнулся Хаотик. – Замаскировать его не так уж сложно.  
\- Итак, - подвел итог Андерсен, - Хаотик, Загесса и Доминик…  
\- Я предпочитаю «Ламия».  
\- Мне все равно. Так вот, вы втроем будете в Главном Зале у алтаря. Бабочка взломает систему черных, чтобы гарантировать свободный проход по территории, а Лагатт и еще один инквизитор пойдут к центральному управляющему блоку, чтобы не дать его перезапустить. Как только отключатся спутники-стражи, мы пошлем на планету корабли.  
\- И тогда, - Хаотик широко усмехнулся ему, дико и полубезумно, - начнется настоящее веселье.  
  
***  
Лагатт не был уверен, как ему относиться к тому, что Хаотик теперь был если и не другом, то союзником капитана, и потому не относился никак. Его не посвящали в детали дальнейших планов, и он представлял себе задумку Андерсена только в самых общих чертах, не понимал, какую именно роль играл в этом Слейтер. До Лагатта доходили слухи, что Хаотик отдал Леона кому-то, но слухи настолько противоречивые, что он не знал, чему именно верить. Кто-то говорил, что Слейтера продали. Кто-то, что пытаются спасти.  
Лагатт мог бы просто подойти к Хаотику - благо возможностей хватало, тот появлялся на "Роджере" с завидной регулярностью - но так и не подошел. Останавливало понимание, что все равно Лагатт ничем не смог бы Слейтеру помочь, тем более что в прошлую их встречу сам едва его не убил.  
Пожалуй, в общем-то, это уже даже не было его делом.  
В целом жизнь шла своим чередом. Экипаж готовился к крупной операции - захвату, как знал Лагатт. На "Роджер" постоянно прилетали корабли поменьше, доставляя оружие и боеприпасы, боевые роботы или даже модификанты, но Лагатта это почти не затрагивало. Он просто следовал за Ралленом тенью, смотрел, как тот ведет дела, и не вмешивался, зная, что если потребуется что-то ему сообщат.  
Вынужденное безделье не тяготило, потому что ничем не отличалось от жизни во Дворце, разве что знанием, что передышка временная, и что однажды настанет время действовать.  
После всего произошедшего Лагатт просто чувствовал, что готов. Не потому что оставался самым совершенным легионером, новейшей моделью, а потому что что-то как будто сдвинулось в нем самом, сломалось навсегда или же встало на место, он не знал, но сделало его спокойнее, равнодушнее в чем-то.  
Лагатт не чувствовал никакого духовного родства с людьми, которые его окружали, никакой тяги быть к ним ближе, разве что ему нравилось разговаривать с Ралленом, но при этом ощущал себя странным образом на своем месте.  
Это был комфорт. Нелогичный психологический комфорт от осознания, что его устраивает жизнь. Она могла бы быть лучше, Лагатт мог бы получить больше уважения или больше свободы, но уже не видел в этом смысла. С момента создания, во Дворце его всегда подгоняли тем, что он должен быть лучшим, говорили о его уникальности и требовали совершенства во всем, в то время как конечная цель оставалась совершенно бессмысленна, как и у любого другого легионера - смерть на Арене от рук собратьев. На "Роджере" его никто никуда не гнал, а конечной цели не было вовсе. Всем было наплевать на его показатели, до тех пор, пока он мог выполнять приказы. Зачастую ничего сложного - сопровождать Раллена на встрече с очередным привезшим груз на "Роджер" капитаном или помочь команде с переноской вещей в трюме, когда им нужно было срочно освободить место для нового оружия или техники. Это безразличие окружающих могло раздражать, но одновременно с тем оно освобождало. Давало возможность быть таким, каким Лагатту хотелось быть.  
С Хаотиком они столкнулись почти случайно. Тот вышел из коридора, ведущего к капитанскому мостику, в одиночестве, и разве что скользнул по Лагатту равнодушным взглядом. Мысль о том, что человеку стоило бы бояться легионера, бояться боли, которую Лагатт мог бы ему причинить, появилась и пропала, и казалась далекой и бессмысленной. Хаотик не боялся и в конечном итоге оказался в выигрыше - получил и помощь Андерсена, и неприкосновенность на "Роджере".  
Он не выглядел победителем. Пожалуй, только поэтому Лагатт и подошел к нему: из любопытства и извращенного желания узнать, действительно ли для Хаотика ничего не значили те часы, что Лагатт пытал его. Действительно ли можно было такое просто забыть?  
\- Мы можем поговорить? – фраза даже в его собственных ушах звучала слишком нелепо и принужденно, и Лагатт поморщился. С другой стороны, что еще он мог сказать Хаотику.  
\- О, маленькая… маленький легионер, - широко улыбнулся ему Сид, и улыбка его не имела с искренностью или доброжелательностью ничего общего. – Мы можем все, что угодно, когда я свободен. Но, увы, для тебя я, как правило, занят.  
\- Вы собирались назвать меня «маленькой мразью»? – спросил Лагатт, и говорить ему «вы» после всего, что произошло было странно, но все же Хаотик теперь стал партнером Андерсена. Это обязывало Лагатта к определенному поведению.  
\- Я многое собирался. Но, снова, увы, не в моих интересах сейчас называть вещи своими именами и провоцировать на ссоры пешек Алекса.  
\- Я не пешка, - хмуро отозвался Лагатт. – И можете называть как угодно. Мне все равно, что обо мне думает человек.  
\- Правда? – Хаотик криво усмехнулся. – Вот только человек, - он ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, - не думает о тебе вовсе. Идем, у тебя есть время говорить со мной пока я не дойду до шлюза. Не трать его на лишнюю болтовню.  
\- Что произошло с легионером Слейтером? – спросил Лагатт хмуро, потому что только это теперь и пришло ему в голову.  
\- Жизнь произошла с легионером Слейтером, как и со всеми нами.  
\- Это правда, что вы отдали его?  
\- Безусловная.  
\- А что вы пытаетесь его спасти?  
\- Да, - Хаотик говорил небрежно, нараспев, но Лагатту все равно показалось, что за этим скрывается что-то большее. Это заставляло раз за разом вспоминать унизительное «мой Леон стоит тысячи таких, как ты». Когда Хаотик говорил это, он говорил искренне, и именно этим взбесил Лагатта больше всего. Его сочли хуже, сочли вторым, хотя теперь Лагатт понимал - люди раздавали первые места просто тем, кто им больше нравился. То, что Слейтера поставили выше, никак не было связано с Лагаттом или, если уж на то пошло, даже со Слейтером. Просто один из них приглянулся Хаотику больше.  
\- Я буду участвовать в операции?  
\- Конечно, - усмехнулся Хаотик. – Вы легионеры крайне полезные твари, если уметь вас использовать. Вся эта сила почти компенсирует прочие недостатки.  
\- Мне ничего не говорили. Ни о дальнейших планах, ни о задании, - сохранять спокойствие рядом с Хаотиком было нелегко, и все же Лагатт отчетливо понимал, что это его единственный способ получить ответы.  
\- Конечно, не говорили, малыш, - Хаотик издевательски подмигнул. – Ты, наверное, думаешь, это потому что ты легионер. Злые люди не хотят доверять более совершенному существу из зависти.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, вы не завидуете? – Лагатт ответил ему усмешкой, незаметно даже для себя перестав называть Хаотика на «вы». – Не завидуете тому, у кого есть все, чего вам бы хотелось, все, на что вы не способны? Сила, скорость, даже внешняя красота.  
\- Люди завидуют всему и всем, малыш. Для этого не обязательно быть легионером. А не доверяют тебе по совсем другой, очень простой причине – ты маленький говнюк, и это всем заметно.  
\- Не тебе судить, - против воли Лагатт подался вперед: напугать, подавить человека, как более слабого, более уязвимого.  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Нет, малыш. Именно мне. В конце концов, я и сам говнюк, - и он рванулся Лагатту навстречу, быстро для человека и совершенно неожиданно. – Я, малыш, отлично распознаю свою гнилую породу. С той только разницей, что я уже научился, когда можно ее проявлять, а когда нельзя, а ты только тренируешься. И я не хочу стоять рядом.  
\- Я не такой, как ты.  
\- Конечно, нет. До меня ты еще не дорос. Но, если будешь достаточно умным, у тебя еще появится шанс. И тебя ждут все прелести моей жизни – власть, грабежи, насилие, убийства и недоверие окружающих.  
\- Я не хочу быть таким, как ты, - холодно осадил его Лагатт.  
\- Продолжай тупить дальше, и ты просто не доживешь до сего славного мига.  
Лагатт помолчал, прежде чем спокойно признать:  
\- Мне надо было поблагодарить тебя раньше, что не взял меня к себе.  
\- Эту услугу я оказал в первую очередь себе, - фыркнул Хаотик. - Впрочем, готов признать, что маленькая мразь слегка выросла. Уже способна осознать кое-какие мелочи. Например, что я спас тебе жизнь.  
\- Это сделал капитан Андерсен. Ты не имеешь права ничего от меня требовать, - немедленно огрызнулся Лагатт, чувствуя себя глупо от собственной злости. В конце концов, слова Хаотика не имели большого значения.  
\- Тогда я просто попрошу, чтобы Алекс потребовал за меня. Оглянись вокруг, малыш, теперь, когда у тебя прорезались глазки, может быть, ты увидишь что-нибудь интересное. Например, что мир не вращается вокруг тебя, даже если ты самый сильный легионер. Мир не вращается даже вокруг Хаотика Сида, а, согласись, я намного харизматичнее тебя.  
\- Тогда вокруг чего вращается мир?  
\- Вокруг того, что мы боимся потерять.  
  
***  
\- Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея, сэр? - спросил Раллен, и в устах любого другого человека этот вопрос мог бы прозвучать, как сомнение, но голос первого помощника Андерсена оставался совершенно бесцветным. В принципе не предполагал в себе ни сомнения, ни каких-либо других эмоций.  
\- Странно, что вы спрашиваете, Раллен, - спокойно ответил Андерсен. - Разве это не самый логичный и выгодный вариант?  
Раллен равнодушно покачал головой:  
\- Вы планируете довольно масштабную операцию, в которой многое зависит от того, насколько хорошо мы скоординируем наши силы. Вы хотите, не предупреждая Хаотика изменить часть этих планов. Это может быть неразумно.  
Вполне возможно, что Раллен был единственным, кто был способен совершенно спокойно и всерьез называть уничтожение черных и создание альтернативного Империи государства "довольно масштабной операцией".  
\- В данном случае, Раллен, дело не в разумности. А в том, что у черных есть выход на Хаотика, и Малкеста наверняка был не единственным их провидцем, - Андерсен заложил руки за спину, подошел к иллюминатору, вглядываясь в звезды. - Если они решат посмотреть в будущее Хаотика, кто знает, что они увидят?  
\- Если Хаотик не будет знать, что планы изменились, меньше вероятность, что черные узнают наши планы, - согласился Раллен.  
\- Я не стану менять все задуманное полностью. Всего лишь создать несколько страховочных отрядов. Резерв, который сможет вмешаться, если что-то пойдет не так, - задумчиво пояснил Андерсен. - Это не гарантия успеха, но способно повысить наши шансы. К тому же, кому как не мне знать, что Хаотик сумеет сориентироваться по ситуации.  
\- Что если он узнает заранее? - бесцветно поинтересовался Раллен. - Загесса теперь на его стороне, и все еще читает ваши мысли. Он может просто передать их Хаотику.  
\- Я не работал бы с Загессой, и не позволял бы ему жить на "Роджере", если бы не верил в его разумность. Загесса ничего не скажет, потому что понимает, что это самый разумный вариант. Хаотик не должен знать, что происходит, эту игру ему придется играть вслепую.  
\- Иногда, сэр, вы говорите совсем как он.  
\- Как Загесса?  
\- Как Хаотик.  
  
***  
\- Самое паршивое со временем, док, то, что ты всегда уверен, что оно еще есть. А потом оно заканчивается, - Уоррен закинул руки за голову и тяжело вздохнул. - Его совсем-совсем не осталось?  
\- Через несколько часов Хаотик свяжется с черными, - подтвердил Ламия и не попросил, чтобы Уоррен называл его по имени. Наверное, чувствовал, как больно было бы делать это в этот момент. Они лежали на кровати в комнате Ламии, и помещение никогда не казалось еще таким тесным и таким пустым одновременно. - К тому времени все уже должно быть готово.  
\- Все, - Уоррен горько хмыкнул. - Да уж.  
\- Мое лицо, - поправил сам себя Ламия, мягко касаясь его руки, и Уоррен зажмурился. Почему-то мысль о том, что совсем скоро все завертится, все равно казалась внезапной, слишком огромной, чтобы до конца осознать. Словно бы они не обсуждали будущее уже множество раз, словно бы не расписали свои планы по нотам.  
\- Я ненавижу, что все так получается, - глухо сказал Уоррен, и повторил просто потому что не смог смолчать. - Ненавижу.  
Боюсь, - этого он не сказал вслух, но Ламия знал и так все его чувства, и внезапно вдруг вспомнилось: как Уоррен разговаривал с Сидом, как порывался уйти, только услышав, что Ламия эмпат. Это была такая глупость.  
\- Помнишь, - сказал Уоррен, - я взбесился, когда узнал, что ты можешь копаться в чужих головах, - почему-то сказать об этом сейчас стало так важно. Именно сказать вслух, хотя Ламия знал. - Но сейчас я думаю, что мне действительно охрененно повезло. Мне не надо ничего объяснять.  
Ламия сжал пальцы на его руке, крепко, до боли, без слов напоминая: я здесь, я все еще здесь, и это "все еще" повисло горечью между ними. Одной на двоих.  
Уоррен накрыл его ладонь своею и попросил:  
\- Трахни меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.  
Ламия облизнул губы, посмотрел Уоррену в глаза и спросил:  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да.  
И, может быть, Уоррен не был так уверен, как старался показать, но он действительно хотел. Принять Ламию так полно, как только позволят их тела, быть к нему так близко, как только возможно:  
\- Я хочу, - Притянуть Ламию к себе было легко, лечь под него, наслаждаясь ощущением стройного тела, слишком жесткого, совсем не похожего на самом деле на женское. Уоррен раздвинул ноги, подставляясь, позволяя. Появилась и пропала бессмысленная, ненужная мысль, что, должно быть, так Ламия брал когда-то свою жену, так же уверенно, так же властно. Так же нежно, как целовал теперь Уоррена.  
\- Только ты. Теперь есть только ты, - шепот прошелся по коже горячим воздухом, и Уоррена выгнуло от удовольствия. От понимания, что каждое слово - правда. Теперь для Ламии есть только он.  
\- Сделаешь меня своей девчонкой? - спросить было совсем не страшно, хотя раньше Уоррен мог бы дать в морду только за одно предположение, что может быть снизу. Теперь он хотел этого сам, доверял безоглядно и доверялся, зная, что с Ламией все совсем по-другому.  
\- Сделаю тебя моим.  
Ламия наклонился ниже, прикусил его ключицу, и золотые волосы мазнули Уоррена по лицу, по шее - мягкие, невесомые.  
\- Придурок, - он судорожно выдохнул, выгнулся, не контролируя свое тело, потому что рядом с Ламией это вообще было почти невозможно - контролировать себя, - я и так уже твой. Я готов под тебя лечь.  
Я готов ради тебя умереть - осталось невысказанным, но Ламия услышал, прижался теснее и скомандовал:  
\- Ноги шире. И держи их так, хочу на тебя посмотреть.  
Уоррен выполнил, не испытывая ни стыда, ни смущения. Только предвкушение, любопытство, желание - быстрее.  
\- Любишь ты командовать, - шепнул он Ламии, и тот отозвался:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
И это было, как в каком-нибудь гребаном романтическом кино, какие Уоррен никогда не любил, но рука Ламии именно в тот момент опустилась туда, где была больше всего нужна, и слова стали не важны, исчезли совсем, остались только прикосновения, тепло и понимание, что Ламия - это навсегда. До конца жизни, когда бы и как бы она ни закончилась. Каким нелепым теперь казалось существование без него, каким далеким и совершенно нереальным.  
 _Я как будто спал до тебя._  
 _Не хочу засыпать снова._  
\- Уоррен, можно?  
До Ламии он всегда воспринимал секс, как просто секс - возможность приятно и зачастую весело провести время, ни к чему не обязывает. Ничего не меняет.  
В общем-то, даже с Ламией это иногда был просто секс - просто секс с самым красивым, самым любимым человеком, которого Уоррену посчастливилось в своей жизни знать.  
Теперь дело было не в сексе, не в удовольствии, даже не в том, что этот раз мог стать для них последним.  
Дело было в близости, в желании открыться Ламии, отдаться ему так, как никому и никогда.  
\- Можно.  
Это "можно" означало вовсе не задницу Уоррена, не разрешение его трахнуть. Ламия спрашивал не об этом, и Уоррен позволил - не это, позволил вещи намного более личные и глубокие.  
Прикосновение разума Ламии, его Дара, сначала невесомое, осторожное, заставило судорожно вдохнуть, и Уоррен едва почувствовал, как проникают в его тело пальцы, как растягивают настойчиво и осторожно.  
Ламия просачивался внутрь, и удовольствия в этом было столько же сколько боли.  
Ламия чувствовал счастье и благодарность, страх и спокойствие, и любовь. Ламия чувствовал жар тела Уоррена, его тесноту и желал оказаться в нем. Чувствовал удовлетворение, типично мужское самодовольство, видя, что Уоррен задыхается в его объятьях, подается навстречу и без слов просит еще. Чувствовал желание, потребность доставить удовольствие и просмаковать это удовольствие своим Даром.  
Осязал свои собственные чувства отголоском через чужой Дар, и нежность, которую они вызывали.  
Этого было слишком много, на грани с безумием, и одновременно с тем Уоррену хотелось еще.  
Когда Ламия толкнулся в его тело в первый раз, перед глазами все заволокло белым. Было больно и сладко, и напрочь выносило мозги от своих и чужих эмоций так тесно переплетенных внутри.  
Уоррен чувствовал член Ламии в себе, каждый толчок, ощущал себя уязвимым и заполненным до краев, и одновременно с тем, чувствовал отголоском как тесно у него внутри, какое удовольствие доставляет жар его тела Ламии. Он брал Уоррена как женщину, делал его своим в самом примитивном, самом древнем смысле этого слова, и одновременно с тем отдавался сам – своим Даром, и своим теплом и той щедростью с которой он делился удовольствием.  
На какой-то короткий миг не осталось ничего кроме них – будто два звука в тишине, растворяющиеся друг в друге, и Уоррен вдруг осознал с какой-то удивительной, неестественной яркостью – они вместе. «Я» больше никогда не будет, даже если Ламия умрет или сойдет с ума, для Уоррена навсегда останется только «мы».  
Понимание этого было огромным, как океанская волна, сметающим все на своем пути, и оргазм - оргазм тела потерялся в нем. Уоррена тряхнуло и отпустило, оставляя счастливым и опустошенным, абсолютно удовлетворенным и уверенным: Ламия вернется. Не потому, что Уоррен будет в нем нуждаться и не потому даже, что любит. А потому что так правильно. Потому что осталось только "мы", и каким бы Ламия не вернулся - безумным или изуродованным, Уоррен будет его ждать. Примет, как принимают из любимых рук чашу, не спрашивая, что в ней - лекарство или яд.  
\- Когда ты закончишь со своим лицом, я буду ждать тебя у выхода из лазарета.  
\- Я буду выглядеть, как еретик, Уоррен.  
\- Мне все равно, как ты будешь выглядеть. Я встречу тебя у дверей.  
 _Я посмотрю тебе в глаза, и ты вернешься ко мне даже с той стороны безумия._  
  
***  
Брату Арассе Лазарус звонила не слишком часто. Жизнь сложилась так, что если мейстер нужен был провидец, она обращалась к Малкесте, полагалась на его Дар. Увы, теперь Малкеста был мертв, и Арассе остался самым сильным Пророком Истинной Церкви. Невысокий, худощавый, носивший неопрятную маленькую бородку, он не нравился Лазарус, несмотря на то, что разделял ее веру. Она не могла читать его мысли, как и мысли других, выросших в Цитадели, но чувствовала в Арассе сумасшествие столь глубокое и фанатичное, что оно казалось ей отвратительным.  
Мир был безумен, он захлебывался собственной болью и собственной мелочностью, и принять Истинную Веру означало понять это и отказаться от своих заблуждений. Означало прозреть.  
Арассе пошел дальше, и она порой сомневалась, что осталось в нем от любви к Истинному Творцу. Что осталось в нем от человека.  
Но он был провидцем, а у Истинной Церкви хватало врагов, и они принимали Брата вместе с его безумием.  
Он всегда откликался на ее звонки незамедлительно, будто ждал их с нетерпением недостойным Сына Творца. И теперь проекция связи тоже включилась моментально.  
Арассе сидел в кресле, нервно потирая руки, и эта суетливость раздражала Лазарус.  
\- Сестра наконец-то позвонила мне, - улыбаясь, сказал он. Он всегда немного присвистывал на "с" - последствия неудачной травмы горла, и это несовершенство тоже вызывало отвращение. - Ты позвонила спросить, что я вижу?  
\- После смерти брата Малкесты мы оказались в уязвимом положении. Мне неспокойно.  
Он захихикал, словно ее слова были чем-то очень смешным:  
\- Да, ты звонишь узнать, что я вижу. Я вижу огонь, сестра. Море огня. И смерть, много смерти.  
\- Общие фразы, - отозвалась Лазарус. - Если ты видишь смерть, когда она придет?  
\- На Карнавале Плоти.  
\- На Карнавале смерть приходит к еретикам, - строго напомнила Лазарус, и он снова засмеялся:  
\- Она придет ко всем. Я вижу неизбежность, сестра, и она уже дышит нам в затылок.  
\- Даже если нас ждет смерть, - спокойно ответила она, - мне нечего стыдиться и нечего бояться. Она лишь означает освобождение из плена плоти. Но я не желаю уходить, оставив нашу веру обезглавленной. Я хочу узнать, что именно произойдет, и что мы можем оставить тем, кто придет после нас.  
\- Сестра звонит узнать что-то конкретное? Что-то хочет посмотреть?  
\- Меня беспокоит Хаотик Сид. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел его будущее.  
  
***  
У лазарета было темно и тихо, команда "Хаоса" старалась избегать этих мест, так же как они старались избегать Ламию.  
Уоррен стоял под дверью, пинал пол носком ботинка и нервничал. Поминутно напоминал себе, что еще ничего не началось, успокаивался на минуту, а потом начинал нервничать снова.  
Задницу неприятно саднило, но от воспоминаний о том, что произошло, окатывало жаром, так же как и от понимания - Ламия чувствовал и дискомфорт Уоррена и это возбуждение от воспоминаний, чувствовал каждую секунду, что сидел рядом с Сидом и обсуждал дальнейшие планы.  
\- Доминик вовсе не единственный, кто вынужден все это чувствовать, - к сожалению Загесса был прав, и от одной мысли, что ублюдок читал все это окатило сначала холодом, а потом стыдом.  
Потом Уоррен просто напомнил себе, что мнение Загессы не имеет никакого значения, и что ублюдок может катиться к черту со своим осуждением.  
Это "к черту" он подумал дважды и с особенным смаком.  
Загесса поморщился, и холодно отозвался:  
\- Я не собирался осуждать. И лично считаю, что позиция снизу подходит тебе намного больше.  
\- Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, - равнодушно протянул Уоррен, и какая-то его часть была даже рада, что Загесса пришел. Огрызаясь на проклятого церковника, Уоррен забывал про нервозность.  
Впрочем, Загесса наверняка сам об этом знал.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Тебя мама не учила, что читать чужие мысли без спроса невежливо? - буркнул Уоррен.  
\- Мне полагается отвечать на этот бессмысленный вопрос? - Загесса вопросительно вздернул бровь, вызывая почти неодолимое желание немедленно съездить ему кулаком по морде.  
\- Можешь не отвечать. Толку от тебя все равно никакого.  
На самом деле Уоррен даже не хотел его доводить в тот момент, просто огрызался по привычке, чтобы не думать о том, как скоро ему придется улететь и оставить Ламию с капитаном.  
Изуродованного, боящегося безумия Ламию.  
\- Доминик сильнее, чем тебе кажется, - ответил на его мысли Загесса. - Его лицо можно будет поправить в ближайшем регенераторе. Его рассудок должен волновать тебя больше. Физические повреждения не имеют большого значения.  
Ну да, конечно, церковник думал именно так.  
\- Отличная тирада, приятель, - невесело хмыкнул Уоррен. - Вот только я вырос на окраинной планете, где о регенераторах разве что ходят легенды, и предпочитаю вообще-то избегать повреждений. Не доверяю, знаешь ли, всем этим машинам.  
\- Ты не услышал, что я сказал? Рассудок его - единственное, что на самом деле в опасности.  
\- На самом деле в опасности его жизнь.  
Хотя, быть может, Уоррен просто не мог осознать, что означало для церковников безумие. Физическая рана была проста и понятна, очевидна и потому страшна. Рана сознания - нет.  
Мысль была чужая и чуждая, и он отлично знал, от кого она пришла:  
\- Еще раз залезешь мне в голову, получишь по морде, - пригрозил он, без всякого запала впрочем. И Загесса это понимал:  
\- Я не стану слушать бессмысленные угрозы.  
\- Ага-ага, - отмахнулся Уоррен и вдруг спросил.- Тебе и, правда, не страшно?  
Лезть в робота. Отрезать себе руки и ноги.  
\- Ампутировать, - поправил его Загесса. - И не только руки и ноги. Стоит удалить максимальное количество тканей. Так будет надежнее.  
\- Ты не ответил.  
\- Ампутировать - не страшно. Дети Творца многое проходят на пути к своему сану.  
\- Сану? - не понял Уоррен. - Это как у священников Древней Земли?  
\- Статус церковника, - согласился Загесса. - Одно из испытаний - испытание беспомощностью. Каждый Сын или Дочь Творца месяц живут без рук и ног прежде, чем будут признаны Церковью, как равные.  
\- И Ламия..?  
\- Доминик? Разумеется. Он был лучшим из своего поколения, - сухо напомнил Загесса.  
Уоррен мог только скривиться на это:  
\- То есть он был самым конченым психом из всех вас конченых психов. Не обижайся, падре, но для меня это звучит именно так, ты и сам знаешь.  
Еще одной прелестью общения с телепатом было то, что не приходилось лицемерить и делать вид, что он тебе нравится.  
\- Я растер бы тебя и твое ограниченное маленькое сознание в кашу, за одну единственную неуважительную мысль о моей вере, - спокойно ответил ему Загесса. - Но ты нужен Доминику, и только потому в безопасности, - потом он снисходительно улыбнулся и добавил. - Не обижайся ты и сам это знаешь.  
Слова прошлись холодком вдоль позвоночника, и Уоррен преувеличенно равнодушно вздохнул, даже зная, что это никого не обманывает:  
\- Мы что будем стоять и мериться у кого длиннее?  
\- Всего лишь дружеское предупреждение, - Загесса снисходительно улыбнулся. Посмотрел бы на него Уоррен, если бы тот был без своего дара, кто бы тогда улыбался.  
 _Безусловно, ты,_  - прозвучала в сознании чужая мысль и прошлась предупреждающим уколом боли в голове. -  _Но у меня есть мой Дар._  
И, наверное, именно потому, что Загесса в тот момент был связан с сознанием Уоррена, Уоррен почувствовал это тоже - приближение Ламии. Ощущение было мимолетным, почти мгновенным и очень узнаваемым.  
Он чувствовал его всего один раз - когда Ламия был в нем, двигался, заставляя извиваться и подаваться ему навстречу - и запомнил на всю жизнь.  
Ламия знал, и это знание отзывалось в нем теплой волной благодарности. Уоррен еще успел почувствовать эту благодарность, а потом связь оборвалась.  
Загесса посмотрел удивленно, но ничего не сказал.  
Ламия появился из бокового коридора вместе с капитаном, шел вместе с ним под руку, и это даже не царапало уже изнутри ревностью. Пожалуй, после всего произошедшего, он просто принял Сида как часть их с Ламией жизни. Если бы ему еще пару месяцев назад сказали, что так будет, Уоррен бы не поверил. Но с появлением Слейтера на "Хаосе" слишком многое изменилось. Легионер не был причиной этих изменений, скорее катализатором, и все же именно с него все началось.  
Собственно, даже то, что они сейчас собирались провернуть, жертвы, на которые шли и Ламия, и Загесса, тоже были ради Слейтера.  
 _И ради будущего,_  - шепнул голос Загессы в его мыслях. -  _Ради того, чтобы Доминик не сошел с ума, ради того, чтобы уничтожить еретиков._  
Ну да, точно. У каждого свои причины. Уоррен ввязался в это вместе с Ламией.  
\- И почетный караул встречает нас у дверей, - ехидно протянул Хаотик, подмигнув ему и отпустив руку Ламии. - Сколько друзей пришли посмотреть, как мы изуродуем себя, душа моя. Падре, друг Уоррен.  
\- Не посмотреть, а поучаствовать, - поправил его Загесса. - Я был в сознании Малкесты и точно помню, как вы выглядели в видении. Мне будет проще воспроизвести повреждения.  
От этих его слов у Уоррена мурашки побежали по всему телу. От того, с каким спокойствием Загесса это говорил, будто собирался разделывать труп, а не уродовать живых людей.  
\- Я собираюсь делать необходимое, - отозвался тот в ответ на его мысли.  
\- И получать от этого удовольствие, падре, - Сид рассмеялся. - Зачем лгать себе?  
\- Удовольствие мне доставишь только ты, - холодно отозвался Загесса, и чуть улыбнулся. - Этого я не отрицаю.  
\- Молодец, падре. Я дал бы тебе в награду собачье печенье, но у меня нет собачьего печенья.  
\- Вы так и будете пререкаться? - нервно спросил Уоррен, подойдя к Ламии и положив руку ему на плечо. Отчасти, без слов обещая: я рядом, никуда не уйду и не испугаюсь. Отчасти убеждая себя, что вместе они смогут со всем справиться.  
\- Друг мой Уоррен? Разве тебе не говорили, как опасно встревать в чужие перепалки? - Хаотик подмигнул. - Расслабься. Мы всего лишь оттягиваем неизбежное. В конце концов, я заслуживаю небольшой глоток воздуха перед погружением.  
\- Ты заслуживаешь хорошего пинка, - со снисходительной улыбкой заметил Ламия, но напряжение в плечах, судорожно стиснутые пальцы выдавали, что ему не по себе. - А тебе, Уоррен, лучше все-таки уйти. Команда уже покинула "Хаос".  
\- Мы это уже проходили, - напомнил ему Уоррен. - Я останусь.  
Мне нужно увидеть, подумал он. Нужно показать тебе, что это ничего между нами не изменит?  
 _Ты уверен в этом?_  - "спросил" его Загесса. -  _Ты готов увидеть?_  
\- Уоррен, - мягко заговорил Ламия. - Черные наносят раны наживую, и мы с Хаотиком не сможем залечить их в регенераторе. Это... действительно неприятное зрелище.  
\- Мне все равно.  
Хаотик издевательски рассмеялся:  
\- Правда, друг Уоррен? Тебе так хочется посмотреть на окровавленное мясо и кости? Мы выйдем, раны будут совсем свежими. Моя душа права. Зрелище будет не для слабонервных.  
В этой издевке было предупреждение - будет страшно, и если Уоррен позволит себе слабину, не сможет принять Ламию таким, каким тот выйдет, это слишком дорого может им стоить. Им всем.  
\- Тогда хорошо, что у меня хорошие нервы, сэр, - ответил он, и это было одновременно обещанием: я не подведу.  
\- Уоррен... - снова начал Ламия, и Уоррен просто заткнул его поцелуем, шепнув.  
\- Я буду ждать тебя здесь. Мне это нужно. Нам с тобой это нужно.  
\- Я...  
\- Я буду ждать тебя здесь, - с нажимом сказал Уоррен и перевел взгляд на Хаотика. - А вы, сэр, можете выйти первым. Я планирую посмеяться над тем, что с вами сделают. Вот тогда и посмотрим у кого нервы слабее.  
  
***  
Душа моя, к этому невозможно подготовиться, но, эй! Мы с тобой готовы и не к такому, верно?  
Великий Хаотик Сид и его ручной церковник. Так о нас говорят?  
Ах да, увы, они не добавляют ко мне "великий".  
Странные-странные люди.  
 _Тебе страшно?_  
Мне страшно.  
Вопрос на миллион: почему страшно Хаотику Сиду?  
 _Ты не сможешь ответить на него сам._  
Я? Я могу дать десяток ответов, и все они будут правильными.  
Почему страшно Хаотику Сиду?  
Быть может, он все еще помнит пыточное кресло, и все эти скальпели, резаки и пилы вызывают у него неприятные воспоминания?  
Эй, а может, даже такие ублюдки, как я, способны цепляться за свое лицо?  
А, может быть, это просто мандраж перед главной частью представления?  
Что скажешь, душа моя?  
Ах, да, ты не знаешь моих чувств, а ты, падре, не слышишь моих мыслей.  
Я один сейчас.  
Один?  
Я, я, я, я, я...  
У Хаотика Сида столько "я", что хватит на небольшую армию.  
Эй, ублюдки в голове, дайте места. Мне нужно сделать глубокий вдох перед погружением.  
Вдох...  
Вдох? Что-то я такое говорил...  
Или думал?  
Вдох.   
Глоток воздуха.  
Ты - это глоток воздуха.  
 _Вдохни поглубже наш последний глоток._  
Леон.  
Лезвие касается кожи над глазом. Хаотик Сид его не чувствует, Хаотик Сид умный сукин сын и принял обезболивающее заранее.  
Инквизитор Рамон Загесса срезает первую полоску кожи.  
В помещении тихо.  
Эй, падре, а кто это воет у меня внутри? Ты слышишь?  
Нет, не слышишь.  
Слышу только я.  
Кому-то плохо и страшно у меня внутри, но, эй, девочки и мальчики, шоу набирает обороты и ему все равно, кого оно намотает на колеса.  
Кто-то воет внутри?  
А, ну да.  
Это же я.  
Еще один лоскуток кожи.  
  
***  
Когда Ламия уходил из своей комнаты, Уоррен смотрел ему в спину.  
Ламия накинул рясу, расчесал волосы, а он все это время молчал и смотрел. Они оба понимали, что дальше будет тяжело, и это "я встречу тебя у дверей" только сделает жизнь сложнее.  
Ламия боялся того, что Уоррен увидит в нем, когда уже не останется лица - только изуродованная маска черного.  
Что подумает?  
Уоррен, который всего лишь человек. Далекий и от Бога и от Дьявола, и от всего, что выходит за рамки простой и не слишком-то притязательной пиратской жизни. Уоррен для которого внешность - это важно.  
И одновременно с тем, Ламии отчаянно было нужно, чтобы Уоррен посмотрел на него - изуродованного, раздетого до самого сильного своего страха, и сказал, что бояться нечего.  
С лицом или без Ламия это все еще Ламия.  
Так важно было, чтобы это сказал именно Уоррен.  
Не стоило соглашаться. Нужно было настоять на своем, и все же Ламия проявил слабость. Принял это "я встречу тебя у дверей" даже если и пытался еще отговорить - вполсилы, не находя в себе воли отказать.  
Ламия пришел к Хаотику в рубку, и полчаса, которые ушли на то, чтобы решить последние мелкие дела – самые важные полчаса – пролетели незаметно, утекли песком сквозь пальцы: отправить команду Хаоса прочь, перепроверить работу всех систем, напоследок связаться с «Роджером», подтверждая – началось.  
Теперь уже по-настоящему началось все, к чему они готовились.  
Полчаса пролетели, и Сид встал с капитанского кресла, подал Ламии руку, и тот принял ее, не задумываясь. Тихо звякнули кольца венеры.  
Так странно было понимать, что они не нужны им теперь. Что есть те, кому они с Хаотиком принадлежат больше, чем друг другу. Что в обещаниях, каких бы то ни было, уже нет смысла.  
\- Душа моя, - сказал ему Сид, и Ламия понял без слов. Он теперь понимал Хаотика лучше, чем когда-либо. Лучше, чем когда он от него зависел.  
Кольца венеры можно снять только по обоюдному согласию. По обоюдному желанию.  
Они соскользнули легко и остались у Ламии на ладони. Сид смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался, и внутри щемило от отчаянной нежности – они уже не будут друг для друга тем, чем были раньше: единственными на кого можно положиться. И от понимания, что так – порознь – теперь правильно.  
\- Нам пора, - тихо шепнул Ламия, глядя Хаотику в глаза, и тот наклонился, целомудренно, по-отечески поцеловал его в лоб:  
\- Да, душа моя. Идем.  
А потом был коридор, и там ждал Уоррен, и Рамон, и будущее, которого Ламия боялся и которого не мог избежать.  
А потом он оказался в лаборатории, встал перед зеркалом со скальпелем в руках и сделал первый надрез – именно там, где показал ему Рамон. И все стало значительно проще.  
  
***  
От конца коридора до дверей лаборатории было тридцать семь шагов. Уоррен знал это точно, потому что когда просто ходить из угла в угол стало невыносимо, он начал считать. Это случилось немногим после того, как просто сидеть и ждать стало невыносимо, и Уоррен принялся ходить.  
Он пытался взять себя в руки несколько раз, напоминал, что Ламия в лазарете все чувствует, но с другой стороны, Ламия чувствовал весь корабль, а улетать Уоррен точно не собирался.  
А существовали ведь, наверное, даже какие-то методики, чтобы контролировать свои чувства. Какие-нибудь приемы, которые использовали те же самые церковники, чтобы не пускать друг друга в свои генно-модифицированные черепушки.  
О, Уоррен, пока ждал, перепробовал несколько - и глубокое дыхание, и попытки отвлечься на посторонние мысли, и все это оказалось бесполезно.  
Хотя чего он ждал?  
Страх за Ламию, желание быть с ним рядом сидело в Уоррене намного глубже, чем какие-то посторонние мысли и, пожалуй, глубже, чем дыхание.  
Тридцать три... тридцать четыре... тридцать пять...  
Он представлял, как откроются двери, и Ламия шагнет ему навстречу.  
Тридцать шесть...  
Он представлял себе, что увидит, и думал, что, наверное, это будет как в фильме ужасов - а Уоррен ведь любил такие. И что вообще можно сделать с человеком, чтобы по-настоящему испугать пирата и ублюдка вроде него? В конце концов, у Сида Уоррен навидался всякого.  
И все же это было другим. Не ужастик 100D, где ты знаешь, что это не настоящее. Не какой-то несчастный придурок, который перешел дорогу Хаотику.  
Ламия.  
Его - Уоррена - Ламия.  
Тридцать семь...  
И обратно.  
Мысли тоже шли по кругу, тяжелые, неповоротливые и неприятные.  
Муторные.  
Ждать было муторно и страшно.  
Один... Два... Три...  
Дверь лаборатории была за спиной, и Уоррен не мог не прислушиваться - вдруг раздастся тихое шипение, когда она откроется? Вдруг уже пора обернуться?  
Четыре...  
И так ли уж важно, что он увидит?  
Хотелось поскорее с этим покончить.  
Не испугаться, словно оставить самое страшное позади, хотя на самом деле самое страшное ожидало их много позже, уже когда Ламия будет у черных.  
Сможет ли он вернуться? И если вернется, то каким?  
Но Уоррен все равно ждал с замиранием сердца, когда откроется дверь. Словно если он выдержит, все остальное будет хорошо. Станет хорошо.  
Три...  
Шипение заставило его вздрогнуть и замереть.  
Голос был невнятный и едва узнаваемый, и Уоррена затрясло.  
\- Обернись, друг Уоррен. Пришла пора пугаться.  
Капитан вышел первым.  
Тем лучше, потому что ублюдок никогда не имел для Уоррена такого значения, как Ламия.  
Это действительно было страшно. Там, где было лицо капитана теперь осталось только месиво из мяса и крови, из проглядывающих костей. Раны были открыты, но уже не кровоточили, и одновременно с тем казались ненастоящими.  
\- Как... как вы это терпите? - выдавить это получилось не сразу, и казалось абсурдным, что эта гротескная маска боли, этот ходячий анатомический театр, в который превратился теперь капитан, вообще способна ответить.  
\- Я обдолбан обезболивающим, друг мой. Весь секрет в нем.  
\- Что будете делать, когда пройдет его действие? - хотя, что человек вообще может делать с такими ранами, кроме как извиваться от боли?  
\- Ты забыл, с кем говоришь, друг Уоррен. С человеком, который играет в стопки.  
Да, действительно.  
Хаотик Сид и без обезболивающего был конченый придурок.  
\- Где Ламия? - и на самом деле Уоррена интересовал только этот вопрос. А не боль или раны Хаотика Сида.  
\- Скоро выйдет. Готовься, человек с крепкими нервами. Сейчас он похож на меня.  
Похож. Ну конечно, Ламия будет похож. Он знал об этом с самого начала.  
Уоррен отвернулся от капитана, посмотрел на дальний конец коридора и обессиленно закрыл глаза.  
Примет ли Ламия обезболивающее, как капитан? Чертов больной на всю голову церковник, который так гордится своей способностью терпеть любую боль?  
Как он там говорил?  
"Я знаю, что боль есть. Просто не воспринимаю ее как боль"?  
Проклятье.  
Звук открывающейся снова двери никогда еще не казался ему таким громким. Таким настоящим. Словно вся жизнь Уоррена шла в прошедшем времени, и кто-то переключил рубильник.  
И все стало здесь и сейчас.  
Вот шипит, открываясь, дверь. И тихие шаги, медленные, какие-то шаркающие - Уоррен слышит их, и может представить, хотя и не видит.  
Что заставляет Ламию идти будто старика? Ламию, который всегда ходил невесомо.  
Боль?  
Страх. Он тоже боится, что Уоррен обернется.  
Уоррен обернется и все поменяется между ними.  
Ламия боится и не окликает, ни звука имени, ни просьбы о помощи. Даже тихого "не отворачивайся от меня" - и того нет. Ламия ждет и готов ко всему.  
Уоррен сглатывает и оборачивается, медленно, готовя себя к тому, что увидит.  
Сначала он видит глаза Ламии. Почему-то именно их - расширенные зрачки, радужка потемнела почти до черноты, и внутри страх.  
Он видит глаза и месиво из окровавленной плоти. Там, где осталась кожа, она свисает лоскутами.  
 _А я так любил твое лицо, док._  
Уоррен делает шаг навстречу, поднимает руку к окровавленной изуродованной маске, и не знает, как дотронуться, не причинив боли.  
Страшилка на ночь, кадр из фильма ужасов, вот, что такое лицо Ламии теперь.  
Это не страшно. Уоррен с самого начала готовил себя не к тому.  
Это больно.  
Щекам мокро, и Уоррен судорожно цепляется за руки Ламии, утыкается лицом в его ладони и судорожно всхлипывает.  
Кажется, он все-таки подвел их всех, потому что ничерта у него не получается принять это нормально. То, что Ламии больно. То, что Ламии приходится через это пройти.  
Пальцы ложатся на его щеки и стирают слезы, осторожно, мягко, и Ламия говорит:  
\- Это не так плохо, Уоррен. Я не чувствую боли.  
Уоррен вцепляется в его пальцы изо всех сил и просит:  
\- Ты только возвращайся. Пожалуйста, только возвращайся ко мне.  
Он уже говорил это. Уже просил, не понимая, не видя за лицом Ламии его самого. Теперь видит.  
Именно под этой изуродованной маской, до которой страшно дотронуться и сделать больнее. И не тянуться невозможно к такому Ламии. К Ламии, который в нем нуждается.  
Уоррен никакой не знаток этих церковных штучек и фокусов, он понятия не имеет, как это тянуться разумом, чувствами, но пробует, надеясь, что даже если не получится, Ламия поймет.  
Теплая волна окатывает его в ответ. Она отравлена страхом и окрашена отголосками боли, которую Ламия не способен осознать, но она - это шаг вперед. Один шаг к возвращению.  
Это мало и одновременно очень много.  
Первый шаг самый трудный и самый важный. Он задает направление.  
  
***  
Брат Арассе не был безумен. О, нет-нет-нет. Зараза черных не коснулась его, не стала его проклятьем.  
Он сумел обмануть их, обмануть их всех - еретиков, не знавших, что такое истинный Бог: Малкесту и Лазарус, и остальных.  
Они думали, что он подчинился, стал одним из них. Они ошибались, все ошибались.  
А он лгал и оставался собой.  
Его Дар был его благословением и его проклятьем. Брат Арассе видел неизбежность. И только потому смог обмануть ее.  
Он должен был попасть к черным, к еретикам и предателям истинной веры. Должен был стать одним из них.  
Он видел это еще в Истинной Церкви, еще на Нео-Ватикане. И смог не сойти с ума.  
О, нет-нет-нет. Он вовсе не был безумен.  
Он был единственным нормальным на этом карнавале слепых. Он был совсем рядом с ними - с черными - и они не знали, как сильно он их ненавидит. Как сильно презирает и желает им смерти.  
Ему приходилось убивать, как они. Уродовать себя, как и они, но внутри Арассе оставался чистым. Таким же прекрасным, каким был до того, как пророчество переломало его жизнь навсегда.  
Он увидел его давно, за несколько лет до того, как видение стало истиной.  
О, у него было время подготовиться. Выучить, что говорить и как отвечать.  
Нет-нет-нет. Арассе вовсе не сошел с ума.  
Тогда он увидел себя среди еретиков, изуродованного убийцу. Неизбежность.  
Дар жесток - то, что должно случится - случится.  
Но и милостив тоже. Он показывает лишь действия. Арассе сам выбрал, чем наполнить их.  
Он убивал и лгал, но сохранил свой рассудок.  
Вовсе не сошел с ума.  
Нет-нет-нет.  
И терпеливо ждал, когда же смерть, которую так чествуют еретики, подберется и к ним ближе.  
Малкеста стал лишь первой ее жертвой.  
Арассе знал.  
Арассе видел, а Лазарус предчувствовала.  
Но она ничего не узнает, эта предательница веры. Он скажет ей про смерть и огонь, который видел своим Даром. О разрушении и неизбежности.  
Но он умолчит, о да, он умолчит о Хаотике Сиде.  
Он солжет, как лгал им всем много лет. И они поверят, они научились ему верить, все они.  
Арассе ведь столько лет притворялся.  
Дар показывал ему Хаотика Сида, Дар показывал ему все, но Лазарус никогда об этом не узнает.  
Еретичка, пусть она сгорит в огне! Пусть они все сгорят в огне!  
Все, кроме Арассе.  
Он ведь не такой как они.  
О, нет-нет-нет, он сохранил свой рассудок.


	43. Chapter 43

***  
Форкс никогда не считала себя нервной барышней. Особенно учитывая, сколько лет она продержалась рядом с капитаном, потому что Хаотик порой устраивал всякое. Да и, учитывая регенератор на борту, бояться было особенно нечего. Любую рану можно было излечить.   
Абсолютно любую.  
Когда "Хаос" в последний раз до начала операции вышел на связь, Форкс замерла, не сразу поняв, на что смотрит.  
\- Привет, девочка моя, - сказала уродливая кровавая маска. - Я звоню тебя напугать.  
Какая-то ее часть - часть, способная соображать в любой ситуации - цинично прокомментировала, что ему удалось. Потому что Форкс не могла ничего сказать, не могла пошевелиться или двинуться с места.  
Это Хаотик Сид?  
Вот этот изуродованный кусок мяса...  
У него не осталось лица, чтобы улыбаться, кривиться, чтобы ехидно вздергивать брови или...  
Рука на плече и пальцы, сжавшиеся до боли, заставили Форкс прийти в себя.  
\- Надеюсь, не только для этого, - невозмутимо заметил Андерсен, отпуская ее. - Я разместил твою команду. Они на "Роджере".  
\- Поверь, мои ребята будут вести себя хорошо. Девочка подтвердит.  
Форкс не чувствовала в себе сил на разговор и потому просто кивнула.  
\- Ты просто не досчитаешься тех, кто попытается вести себя плохо, - Андерсен равнодушно пожал плечами. - Наши корабли готовы, мы начнем в условленный срок. Для связи с черными тебе лучше перейти в другой сектор. Я не хочу, чтобы какие бы то ни было нити вели к нашему местоположению.  
\- Будет сделано, кэп, - Хаотик отдал честь с обычным своим показушным шиком, и, учитывая, что стало с его лицом, это смотрелось чудовищно дико.  
Форкс представила, каково было бы находиться рядом с ним там, на корабле: чувствовать металлический запах крови, понимать насколько это все всерьез и настоящее - и ее замутило.  
Она только надеялась, что Хаотик принял обезболивающее.  
\- Придерживайся плана, - посоветовал ему Андерсен. - Иначе я не гарантирую, что тебя не пристрелят свои.  
\- О да, сейчас меня легко перепутать с врагом. Увы, стоит только изуродовать себя до неузнаваемости, и люди перестают тебя знавать. Я только расстался со своим прекрасным лицом, а уже считаю секунды до момента, как смогу вернуть его обратно.  
И только после этого Форкс смогла выдавить из себя:  
\- Разница невелика, - потому что только после этого увидела, поняла, перед ней действительно Хаотик Сид. Тот Хаотик Сид, который доводил ее столько лет, за которым она лезла в неприятности. Из-за которого бесилась и к которому успела привязаться. - Вы просто поменяли одну страшную морду на другую, сэр.  
\- Оу, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, девочка моя.  
Изуродованная маска, в которую превратилось его лицо, больше не могла ничего выражать, но Форкс показалось, что Сид улыбается:  
\- И эту рану мне придется залечивать уже в одиночестве, потому что время-время. Никого не ждет. Бывай, девочка моя. И ты, Алекс тоже. До встречи после победы.  
Он отключил коннект, и на капитанском мостике воцарилась тишина.  
Ее нарушила Форкс.  
\- Началось, - сказала она, и Андерсен поправил:  
\- Это началось раньше. Сейчас мы просто играем тот сценарий, который для себя написали.  
\- Хотелось бы мне знать, чем он заканчивается, - Форкс откинулась назад, прижимаясь к нему, и Андерсен обнял ее руками за талию:  
\- Хэппи-эндом. Чем еще может заканчиваться сценарий Хаотика Сида?  
  
***  
Лазарус встретилась с Арассе в начале следующего суточного цикла, снова позвонила ему сама, зная, что он почти никогда не отправляет коннект первым.  
Арассе снова ответил сразу, и в этот раз его дерганные, неестественные движения раздражали не меньше.  
\- Звонок сестры всегда в удовольствие. Ты звонишь узнать, что я видел?  
\- Ты посмотрел будущее Хаотика Сида?  
\- Дар прорицания не телескоп, его нельзя так просто навести. Но кое-что я видел, - Арассе потирал руки, снова и снова, и Лазарус пришлось подавить брезгливость. - Хаотик Сид будет верен нам. Он не отступник. О, нет-нет-нет, сестра. Он не отступник. Смерть придет не от него.  
Лазарус задумчиво повела рукой по подлокотнику кресла, в котором сидела, и кивнула:  
\- Ты видел что-то еще.  
\- Только огонь, сестра.  
Огонь. Почему-то Арассе уже второй раз говорил именно про огонь и смерть, хотя именно от огня братья и сестры могли защитить себя - любой силовой щит или же гравитационный скафандр легко оберегали тело от пламени. Даже браслет для дайвинга, какой был на легионере, мог спасти в огне.  
И все же Арассе обещал смерть.  
Неизбежность.  
Неизбежность ведь тоже можно было переиграть. Ее последствия и то, что предшествовало бы им. Если только узнать, в чем она заключается.  
Но узнать невозможно. Разум Арассе закрыт, как у любого брата, возможно Арассе даже не способен открыться.  
\- Когда я приеду, мне нужно будет поговорить с тобой, - она не могла увидеть, но могла узнать хоть что-то. И собиралась это сделать.  
  
***  
\- Ты не отдал ему кольцо, душа моя, - сказал Хаотик, когда на корабле не осталось никого кроме них с Ламией и Рамона. Ламия стоял в общем зале у огромного иллюминатора - проекционного, разумеется, но от того казавшегося не менее настоящим - и смотрел туда, где исчезла "Буря".  
Слова Хаотика заставили его обернуться и неосознанно коснуться кольца на своем пальце.  
Теперь оно не было связанно со вторым и ничего не значило. Ламия и одел-то его только, чтобы Уоррен не понял, как сильно все поменялось для них всех.  
Для Ламии с Сидом. Для Сида, Уоррена, Форкс.  
Отдавая Ламию Уоррену, Хаотик сказал, что эти три года - три года под его защитой - превратились из убежища для Ламии в клетку. И, пожалуй, отчасти это было так.  
Теперь он чувствовал себя свободным.  
Сид не перестал быть ему дорог, не перестал быть важен, он просто перестал быть зависимостью Ламии, его наркотиком.  
\- Я люблю Уоррена. Разумеется, я не отдал ему кольцо.  
Он думал об этом. В самый первый миг, когда кольца соскользнули с их с Хаотиком пальцев, Ламия действительно представил, как отдает второе кольцо Уоррену. Как знак связи, как знак любви. Будь это просто кольцо, просто символ, Ламия, должно быть, не колебался бы ни минуты.  
Но кольцо венеры - не игрушка. Не красивый жест или признание.  
Если умирает один, умирает и другой, и Ламия слишком хорошо понимал, как реальна для него вероятность умереть. И, вопреки всему, что думал и хотел Уоррен, Ламия не собирался в случае своей смерти убить его.  
\- Пожалуй, - признал Хаотик, - это твое лучшее признание в любви. Уоррен, разумеется, не смог бы его понять. Но я признаю, жест красивый.  
\- Уоррен идиот, который верит во всю эту чушь про "умерли в один день". Он никак не может понять, что кольца венеры означают совсем другое. Это не "умерли в один день". Это один убил другого. Нет ничего красивого или романтичного в том, чтобы убить человека, которого любишь.  
Хаотик рассмеялся, и смех у него был почти такой же, как обычно, но лицо - обычно такое живое и подвижное - больше не могло ничего выразить. Ламия никак не мог привыкнуть к этой нестыковке.  
Уродство не докучало ему, не имело большого значения, в конце концов, речь шла о повреждениях тела.  
Ламия в любой момент мог отправиться в регенератор и восстановить свое лицо, стать таким же, каким был все эти годы на "Хаосе".  
Так же как любой из черных, но что-то было непоправимо, необратимо сломано в них, что-то, что заставляло их уродовать себя и оставаться такими.  
Он знал что именно.  
Бог в нашем теле. Бог в наших генах. И потому тело - это Храм.  
На Нео-Ватикане Ламия смотрелся в зеркало, и видел в себе отражение Отца. Видел в себе того, кого любил.  
Счастье и святость, и красоту.  
Что осталось от них теперь?  
Ламия не чувствовал себя больше ни красивым, ни Храмом. И, пожалуй, видеть лицо черного в зеркале было почти облегчением. Словно оно... подходило ему. Словно так было правильно.  
Было бы, понял Ламия. Если бы не Сид и Уоррен, если бы не Рамон рядом и все те, кто незаметно для самих себя наполнил его мир пусть не верой, не тем блаженным ощущением идеальной правильности бытия, но чем-то не менее ценным - дружбой, любовью, признанием - если бы не они, Ламия захотел бы остаться с лицом черного.  
Уоррен любил его лицо, не видел в нем ни святости, ни божественности, конечно, но любил. Ламия смотрел на себя его глазами, и принимал. И то, что тело - больше не Храм, и то, что можно жить дальше. Не ненавидя себя и не желая изуродовать.  
\- Друг Уоррен, безусловно, идиот, - отсмеявшись сказал Сид. - Но он подобрал к тебе больше ключиков, чем даже я. О да, он, душа моя, вцепился бы в кольцо, только получив его. Не понимая, что это значит для тебя, и как привяжет к этой жизни. Друг Уоррен вообще не способен задумываться настолько глубоко и в том его счастье.  
\- Что ты сделал? - холодея, спросил Ламия, и судорожно сунул руку в карман, пытаясь найти второе кольцо. Кольца не было.  
\- Всего лишь провернул небольшой фокус. Я не слишком хороший карманник, но кое-что все же умею.  
Ламия рванул с пальца собственное кольцо, и не смог его снять.  
\- Что и требовалось доказать, - спокойно заметил Хаотик. Ламия едва не ударил его за это спокойствие, за небрежность, с которой Сид вмешался в их с Уорреном жизнь.  
\- Как ты посмел?! - голос сорвался на крик, но Ламии было все равно.  
\- Тебе, душа моя, лучше всех должно быть известно, как многое я смею. Тем более, когда вижу, что необходимо сделать.  
Необходимо. Хаотик не просто вмешался, он оправдывал это необходимостью.  
Ламия ударил - хлестнул своим Даром, как плетью, ставя ублюдка на колени, и спросил, чувствуя как хрипит от ярости голос:  
\- Ты забыл кто я?  
\- Это ты забыл, кто я, - Сид смотрел ему в глаза, и говорил жестко, безусловно убежденный в своей правоте. - Я - крыса, которая всегда найдет выход.  
Слова чуть успокоили, заставили отступить кровавую пелену перед глазами, и Ламия спросил уже спокойно:  
\- Объясни.  
\- Поздравляю тебя, душа моя, - Сид кое-как поднялся на ноги и тяжело оперся о стену, - раньше ты принимал любое мое решение, не спрашивая. А теперь обзавелся собственным мнением. Растешь.  
\- Я все еще жду объяснений. Зачем ты отдал Уоррену кольцо? И лучше бы у тебя была веская причина, - холодно ответил Ламия, не обращая внимания на провокацию.  
\- Раньше ты верил мне и без веских на то причин.  
\- Я верю тебе и сейчас. Приму любое твое решение, которое касается меня. И только меня. А ты втянул в это Уоррена. Зачем?  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Ты еще добавь, душа моя, что он ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Он... Зачем ты это сделал? Даже после моей смерти Уоррен мог бы жить. Ему было бы больно, но он бы справился. Зачем?  
Зачем? Хаотик никогда не делал ничего без причины.  
\- Разве это не очевидно, душа моя? - Хаотик подошел ближе, встал вплотную, и на Ламию дохнула запахом крови. - Разве ты, знающий меня лучше всех, не понимаешь зачем.  
Ламия не понимал. Отказывался понимать.  
\- Я всего лишь привязываю тебя к жизни крепче, - тихо сказал ему Хаотик. - Приковываю мою душу к этому миру, и даю тебе еще один повод - держаться за себя, держаться за свой разум. И ты ведь понимаешь, что если ты все-таки сойдешь с ума, это спасет Уоррену жизнь. Первыми черные всегда убивают своих близких, рвут с прошлым, если у них есть такая возможность. Но не ты.  
\- Если я стану черным и не смогу его убить, я его покалечу. Я отрежу ему руки и ноги, и запру. Спрячу, как прячут свою слабость. Этого ты для него хочешь?  
Хаотик фыркнул:  
\- Душа моя, мне в целом вообще наплевать на друга Уоррена. Он волнует меня только потому, что стал дорог тебе. Я хочу, чтобы ты выжил, хочу, чтобы не сошел с ума. Я дал тебе еще один стимул. Ты против кольца? Тогда вернись к Уоррену, и уговори его снять. Для тебя это единственный выход.  
\- Ты так отлично все придумал, - с отвращением сказал ему Ламия. - Так самодоволен и самоуверен. Абсолютно убежден, что я не брошу сейчас все и не улечу прочь, искать Уоррена и отбирать у него кольцо. А ведь я могу это сделать. Использовать свой Дар, и он сам его снимет - по обоюдному согласию.  
Хаотик чуть поклонился и ответил:  
\- Уверен. Я всегда уверен в тебе, душа моя. Видимо, я верю в тебя больше, чем ты в меня. Но что поделаешь. В отношениях всегда так, кто-то один всегда доверяет больше. Ну, так что? Выдать тебе ключи от челнока? Ты полетишь догонять друга Уоррена и отбирать у него кольцо?  
\- Будь ты проклят, - с чувством сказал Ламия, просто потому что должен был выплеснуть злость хотя бы так. Даже если первый порыв огрызаться уже прошел. - Иногда я разделяю желание всех окружающих врезать тебе по морде.  
Хаотик рассмеялся, чувствуя, что Ламия уже отошел, уже простил:  
\- Не стоит, душа моя. Она вся в крови, ты запачкаешься.  
\- К этой неприятности, - с чувством сказал ему Ламия, - я готов.  
  
***  
На экране коннекта не было даже опознавательного номера, и исходить вызов мог от любого абонента, но Лазарус поняла, кто это сразу.  
Точно так же без позывных могли позвонить служители Императрицы, или же кто-то из патрициев, кто поддерживал с Истинной Церковью связи, но Лазарус, словно во внезапном приступе озарения, знала - это Хаотик Сид.  
Она ждала его вызов, ждала возможности найти ответы, на те вопросы, что еще оставались.  
Когда Лазарус включила коннект, она увидела перед собой лицо брата, и это заставило ее внутренне удовлетворенно улыбнуться.  
Хаотик был не один, рядом с ним застыл еще один человек в рясе церковника. Раны на их лицах были свежими, еще не успевшими схватиться даже первыми признаками заживления, и это сказало Лазарус больше, чем любые слова.  
Когда новорожденные Братья приходили к ней, только открыв для себя Истинную Веру, они приходили задавать вопросы. Зачастую непонимающие, что с ними происходит, лишь осознающие, что их прежняя земная жизнь кончена, они спрашивали - как им жить дальше? Как бороться с Дьяволом в своей крови?  
Кто-то из них, как Хаотик и этот церковник проходили трансформацию сами. Кто-то приходил еще в своем мирском обличье, чтобы переродиться уже в Церкви.  
И все они задавали одни и те же вопросы.  
Те же, что задавала и она когда-то. Когда еще не была Лазарус, когда сходила с ума, задыхаясь под потоком чужой боли.  
\- Я - Хаотик Сид, - сказал он. - Мне нужна помощь.  
Лазарус растянула изуродованные губы в улыбке:  
\- Хорошо. Я согласна встретиться с тобой.  
Пророчество Малкесты сбудется в любом случае. И к тому моменту, как это случится, каждый из них должен был получить ответы. Лазарус на свои вопросы, Хаотик - на свои.  
  
***  
В камере, в которую его посадили, пахло кровью. Запах не выветривался и не ослабевал, впитавшись, казалось, в металл стен. Слейтер не знал, почему именно, но вокруг все было металлическим. Из укрепленного сплава, слишком прочного даже по меркам легионера.   
Стены и пол, и пыточные инструменты, и стол в дальнем конце комнаты.  
Слейтера никто не пытал, и никто не приходил после визита Лазарус, только один раз в суточный цикл появлялся поднос с едой.  
Слейтер ел, не опасаясь отравы, и старался ни о чем не думать. Ничего не чувствовать. Просто дождаться Сида и исполнения пророчества.  
Скоро, говорил он себе. Скоро все закончится.  
В Цитадели Черных было страшно. Умом Слейтер это понимал, но запрещал себе бояться. Иногда это помогало, иногда нет.  
Острый слух легионера слышал слишком много.  
Шаги тюремщиков, когда они приходили за людьми, крики умирающих под пытками. Чужие приглушенные просьбы из других камер, плач... Мужчины и женщины, даже дети, которым он не мог помочь, и бесконечно повторяемое, въевшееся в стены "только не меня".  
Люди часто говорили это, тихо-тихо, думая, что их никто не слышит.  
Только не меня.  
Пожалуйста, только не меня.  
Все и каждый из них.  
Эти слова мешали Слейтеру спать. Слова и мысль о том, что все эти люди обречены, запертые, как скот на скотобойне, ждущие только своей очереди под нож мясника.  
В камере, куда его определили, не было одной стены - решетка, как и в других, и Слейтер, если бы захотел, мог бы увидеть тех, кто, так же как и он, попал к черным. Он не смотрел.  
Боялся и стыдился этого страха, но все равно не смотрел.  
Никто из них к нему не обращался, никто не обращал на него внимания, но ему все равно казалось, что в чем-то он подвел этих людей. Словно бы мог что-то исправить, и не исправил.  
Черные и их помощники приходили часто. Чаще, чем в камере Слейтера появлялась еда, но он старался об этом не думать. Не считать шагов в гулких коридорах, и людей, которых утаскивали на смерть.  
Мужчин, женщин...  
Даже детей...  
Таких же детей, как Дерри.  
Слейтер помнил ощущение того, как впервые прикоснулся к человеческому ребенку - ощущение невероятной хрупкости и головокружительной, почти пьянящей радости от того, что - можно. Что Дерри не отдернулся, позволил.  
Помнил захлестывающее с головой желание защищать того, кто настолько слабее. Настолько уязвимее его самого.  
Смог бы Слейтер убить человеческого ребенка? Он думал, что нет.  
Черные могли.  
Ребенка, женщину или мужчину. Любого возраста.  
Любого... человека?  
Словно бессмысленная машина-мясорубка, безразличная к тому, кто попадет ей под нож. Глухая к чужим просьбам и чужим словам: пожалуйста, не меня. Только не меня.  
Иногда накатывала злость, она перебивала отупелое отчаяние и страх, разливалась внутри и застилала глаза.  
Злость на Сида, и на Малкесту, и на всю ситуацию, в которой на самом деле был никто не виноват. Разве что сам Слейтер и черные, которые его поймали.  
Сид винил себя в том, что убьет Слейтера, принесет его в жертву на алтаре, но Слейтер не боялся алтаря. Наконец-то попасть в пыточную камеру было бы даже проще, чем сидеть, слушать чужие крики и просьбы - бесплодные и бессмысленные, и осознавать свое бессилие.  
Безнадежность была больнее всего.  
Она пропитывала все вокруг, мешалась с запахом крови и смерти, и заползала в Слейтера, будто вирус.  
Он старался не поддаваться, так же как приказывал себе не бояться.  
Иногда у него получалось, иногда - нет. В камере черных было по-настоящему страшно.  
Наверное, будь у него все еще компьютер и коннект Сида, Слейтер бы позвонил. Позвонил бы вопреки всему и попросил: забери меня отсюда. Я не могу больше их слушать. Пожалуйста, забери.  
Это было бы бессмысленно, недостойно настоящего легионера и просто глупо, но он, наверное, просто не смог бы сдержаться.  
Так что - Слейтер хотел верить в это всей душой - хорошо, что у него больше не было ни личного компьютера, ни коннекта.  
Человек по имени Арассе пришел на третий суточный цикл заключения. Если, конечно, биологические часы Слейтера не врали, но он уже давно привык доверять своему чувству времени.  
Сначала Слейтер услышал шаги, и в этом не было ничего нового. Черные приходили, спускались к этим пропахшим отчаянием камерам довольно часто, они просто приходили не к нему.  
На сей раз шаги замерли напротив его камеры, и Слейтер сделал вид, что спит, занавесил лицо волосами, прикидывая, сумеет ли дотянуться сквозь прутья решетки, чтобы убить. Сможет ли, несмотря на кандалы?  
Человек был всего один, такой же изуродованный, как все черные. Может быть, так же как Лазарус, он умел читать мысли. Может быть, нет. Слейтер не собирался рассуждать. Он собирался действовать.  
Понимание, что он никогда не выберется из Цитадели Черных живым, освобождало. Делало неизбежность смерти на алтаре от рук Сида, если не приятной, то приемлемой.  
Слейтер не кинулся сразу, предпочитая действовать наверняка. Кандалы практически полностью обнуляли его шансы, и все же не попытаться было выше его сил.  
\- Воплощенная ересь, - сказал черный, и в голосе его Слейтеру послышалось что-то странное, неестественное, что заставляло насторожиться. - Ты не спишь. Я знаю это.  
Возможно, этот человек просто предположил. Возможно, мог читать мысли или чувства с помощью своего Дара.  
Слейтер перестал притворяться:  
\- Ты пришел забрать меня в пыточную камеру?  
\- О, я мог бы. Я мог бы, - и снова что-то было неправильное в смехе этого человека, в его словах. Словно он был... безумен.  
Не так, как Лазарус или Малкеста, фанатично уверенные в своей правоте. Нет, иначе.  
\- Меня зовут Арассе, брат Арассе. Я пришел поговорить про Хаотика Сида.  
Как и Лазарус, но Лазарус уже получила все, чего хотела, просто порывшись у Слейтера в голове.  
Этот Арассе не сделал того же, значит или не мог или играл в какую-то свою непонятную игру. Слейтер склонялся к первому.  
Человек не казался телепатом, в нем не было того, что неуловимо, вопреки всему объединяло Лазарус, Ламию или Загессу. Слейтер и сам не смог бы объяснить что именно, должно быть, некая невидимая уверенность, рожденная из того, что им не приходилось разгадывать чужие чувства. Они знали точно.  
\- Тогда тебе следовало говорить со своими, - холодно ответил ему Слейтер. - Они уже вытащили из меня все, что могли.  
\- Оно не понимает, - засмеялся Арассе. - Действительно не понимает.  
Мороз продирал по коже от мысли о том, на что был способен этот человек. Что творили эти безумные люди, которые называли себя черными.  
Арассе не смог бы убить Слейтера раньше времени, но он мог бы его пытать, и он умел это делать, этот изуродованный человек, от которого разило безумием.  
\- Ты приведешь за собой смерть, легионер. Смерть и огонь. Ты любишь огонь?  
\- Равнодушен, - спокойно сказал Слейтер. Он запрещал себе бояться. - Я не стану говорить о Хаотике.  
\- Верная маленькая игрушка, - Арассе подался чуть ближе, почти оказался в зоне досягаемости, и Слейтер приготовился напасть, понимая, что шанс будет только один. - Он придет за тобой. Придет, чтобы убить тебя. Придет с таким же лицом, как у меня. О да-да-да, - движения у человека были неприятные, суетливые, он постоянно потирал руки, и Слейтера внутренне передергивало от мысли о том, сколько крови на этих руках. - Хаотик такой же, как я. Абсолютно такой же.  
\- Он другой, - сказал ему Слейтер. - Ты не стоишь и мизинца Хаотика Сида.  
Это могло вызвать разную реакцию. Гнев или презрение, или даже наказание и пытки, но Арассе только рассмеялся снова:  
\- Оно не понимает. Не успеет понять. Твоя смерть, легионер, станет только первой из многих.  
\- Первой? - Слейтер подался чуть вперед. - Что насчет людей, которых вы убиваете прямо сейчас? Их смерти не считаются?  
\- Их? Нет-нет-нет, они не входят в подсчет. Они в другом списке.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что они просто мясо.  
Слейтер промахнулся совсем немного, зацепил руку черного, когда понял, что не дотянется до горла, но не рассчитал силу, и потому остался с бесполезным куском мяса и обломком кости в руках.  
Арассе отшатнулся и рассмеялся опять, и смеялся, не обращая внимания на рану.  
Кандалы сработали на долю секунды позже, чем Слейтер от них ожидал, или же сам он вложил в свой бросок все, на что был способен, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Недостаточно, чтобы атаковать снова или хотя бы внутренне подготовить себя к неизбежному наказанию.  
Уже корчась от боли на полу камеры, слыша удаляющиеся шаги Арассе и его смех, Слейтер знал, что попытается еще раз.  
  
***  
Лазарус могла назначить встречу сразу в Цитадели Черных, но она выдала им с Хаотиком другие координаты. Это могло бы настораживать, если бы Ламия не понимал совершенно отчетливо - независимо от ее действий ничего не изменится. Они с Сидом окажутся на Карнавале Плоти у алтаря, на котором будет лежать Слейтер.  
Лазарус знала об этом тоже. Могла догадываться о том, что задумал Сид или искренне верить, что они с Ламией станут ей братьями, но ничего не могла изменить. До определенного момента, но Ламию с Сидом и не интересовал этот определенный момент. Только до и после, как и всех игроков, которые понимали ситуацию.  
Лазарус встретила их на космической станции - устаревшей и заброшенной, на которой помимо них троих не было ничего живого. Ламия не обманывался этим фактом, и не считал, что Лазарус беззащитна: даже если забыть про ее Дар, она могла привезти с собой сколько угодно боевых машин.  
Ламия и Сид прилетели после нее, и мейстер не скрывала свое сознание, потому найти ее было легко. На станции едва работала система жизнеобеспечения, и энергии едва хватало на гравитацию и синтез воздуха, потому света нигде не было. Хаотик включил проекцию личного компьютера, и так освещала путь.  
Лазарус расположилась в главном всеобщем отсеке, разгромленном и пришедшем в запустение давным-давно. Ламии не нужно было гадать, что здесь произошло. То же, что происходило со всеми станциями, которые попали к черным.  
То же, что произошло на Равоне.  
\- Мы пришли искать ответы, и ты предлагаешь нам темноту, сестра, - сказал Хаотик, и Ламия услышал насмешку в его голосе.  
\- Я предлагаю ответы, но не просветление, - спокойно сказала Лазарус, и, несмотря на весь ее Дар, на силу - Ламия чувствовал это - превосходящую и его собственную, и силу Загессы, она не внушала того ужаса, что вызывал Малкеста. Не подавляла так, как он, или же Ламия слишком привык к черным. - Ты сам сделаешь выбор.  
\- Разве мой выбор не предрешен? - Сид сел напротив нее, растянул проекцию шире, и свет выхватил ее изуродованное лицо из темноты.   
\- Будущее рождается из нас, - бесстрастно напомнила она.  
\- И наша неизбежность тоже, - подхватил он. - Я сожалею о смерти Малкесты, сестра. Я осознал слишком поздно.  
\- Пытаясь предотвратить неизбежное, - сказала Лазарус, - ты пришел к нам. Это закономерный итог. В то время как ты, - она посмотрела на Ламию, - должен был прийти к нам с самого начала. Ты слышал мир каждый день, слышал его безумие, слышал, как Дьявол истязает Бога в каждом из еретиков. Ты слишком сильно задержался в пути.  
\- Я слишком долго бежал от того, во что не хотел верить.  
И отчасти, ему казалось, что он говорил правду. Что его жизнь на "Хаосе" действительно всего лишь бегство от своей природы. Отчасти он смотрел на Лазарус, чувствовал силу ее Дара, и думал - может быть, ей просто не встретилось Хаотика Сида. Может быть, если бы повезло ей, а не ему, это Ламия встречал бы их на этой станции, и именно она спрашивала бы себя, что удерживает ее от безумия.  
Наверное, как и Ламия, она не могла бы дать точного ответа.  
\- Тебе больше никогда не придется бежать, - сказала она. - Ты пришел домой. Вы оба.  
И она тоже была права, Ламия остановился, только теперь - столкнувшись с самым большим своим страхом лицом к лицу.  
Он больше не боялся. Он смотрел на изуродованное лицо мейстер Лазарус и понимал, что уже никогда не сойдет с ума.  
Он ничем не отличался от этой женщины - от черной, от проклятой тем же Даром, что и Ламия - кроме того, что ему повезло. Он встретил Хаотика Сида, и Уоррена, и как-то незаметно для самого себя проскочил тот поворот, на котором мог бы сойти с ума, как Лазарус.  
\- Да, - сказал он, приоткрывая ей свое сознание совсем чуть-чуть, только, чтобы она могла почувствовать абсолютную правду в его словах. – Мне больше никогда не придется бежать.  
  
***  
Хаотик Сид большой мастер выбирать декорации и тот еще любитель дешевого пафоса, но эй, девочки и мальчики, черные в своем пафосе обошли даже меня.  
Мертвая станция, покореженные, рассыпающиеся прямо вокруг переходы, и кое-где даже система жизнеобеспечения выдает странные выверты гравитации. Она натужно гудит вентиляторами, эта система, и синтезирует воздух, который теперь уже здесь никому не нужен.  
Никому кроме нас, разумеется. Да, душа моя?  
И той черной стервы, что ждет нас в самом центре этого безумия.  
Вы любите безумие? Любите ли его так, как люблю его я?  
Ты не любишь. Ты просто безумен.  
Разве?  
Да, пожалуй, но не будем придираться к словам.  
Нас с моей душой позвали на праздник, и мы пришли.  
Этот праздник – всего лишь репетиция главного спектакля, но очень важная репетиция – генеральная.  
Как ты, душа моя? Пока на нас смотрят, ты не можешь даже коснуться моей руки.  
Не сходи с ума, я хочу оставаться главным психом в этой истории.  
Интересно, сколько глаз на этой мертвой станции? О, их может быть бесконечное количество – тоже мертвых, разумеется. Холодных механических глаз, которые следят за каждым нашим шагом.  
Да-да, господа зрители, нас трое – я, моя душа и наш боевой робот. Ах да, еще мейстер Лазарус, но – шшш, это большой секрет – она не с нами. Храните тайну, девочки и мальчики, от нее зависят наши жизни.  
Зрители живут только у тебя в голове.  
Разве? Ах да, точно.  
Мейстер Лазарус мало, чем отличается от Малкесты в своем уродстве, в своей убежденности, что мы висим на крючке неизбежности и нам не сорваться. Роли расписаны по нотам, и эта генеральная репетиция всего лишь репетиция.  
Лазарус-Лазарус, сестра, ты думаешь, что только решаешь, принимать ли нас в свою безумную семью, но на самом деле уже сделала выбор. Ты уже приняла нас в свою веру, присвоила нам звания и вписала в свою до омерзения логичную картину мира.  
Между нами, мальчики и девочки, никогда не любил логику.  
Это только я, или она действительно до омерзения скучна?  
Только ты.  
Значит, это только я…  
Я, я, я…  
Что ты чувствуешь, сестра Лазарус, когда читаешь меня? То же, что и падре?  
Ах, да, ты уже сделала выбор. Ты можешь не знать об этом сама, но оно уже случилось – наша неизбежность, так любимая вами неизбежность.  
Ты уже сделала выбор, а я уже убил Леона на алтаре.  
Вопрос только в том, что будет дальше.  
А что будет дальше?  
Жизнь будет дальше.  
О да, я обожаю эти пафосные ответы, которые на самом деле совсем не ответы.  
Веришь мне, сестра?  
О, ты решила поговорить с моей душой?  
-…Ты слышал мир каждый день, слышал его безумие, слышал, как Дьявол истязает Бога в каждом из еретиков. Ты слишком сильно задержался в пути.  
\- Я слишком долго бежал от того, во что не хотел верить.  
Давайте каждый из нас отыграет свои ноты, и вместе мы напишем самую прекрасную мелодию.  
Пусть это будет мелодия смерти для вас, черных тварей. В конце концов, разве декорации не располагают?  
Хаотика Сида они настраивают на почти лирический лад.  
Эй, мальчики и девочки, вот вопрос для вас: что делает Хаотик Сид в лирическом настроении?  
Убивает?  
Бинго.  
Увы, сестра, я не могу убить тебя сейчас. Ты еще нужна мне для спектакля.  
Но после титров… о, после титров я буду лиричен снова.  
А пока... пока мы просто играем свои ноты.  
  
***  
Это было похоже на паутину. На бесконечную, сияющую сеть из струн, расстилавшуюся перед Бабочкой - тронь одну крохотную нить и все остальные отзовутся звоном.  
Бабочка словно раздвоилась на себя прежнюю и на себя новую, и прежняя лишь слышала отголоски сквозь бесконечное безумие Столицы, голос далеких звезд, откуда-то с той стороны темноты. Едва могла вставить несколько своих нот во всеобщую песню. Приходила призраком, чтобы заглянуть в жизнь, которая никогда не будет ее, тянулась отголоском самой себя к тем, кто стал ей дорог.  
Часть ее все еще жила так - безгранично могущественная, неуязвимая в границах своей коробки, в стенах Столицы, и бессильно тянущаяся к звездам, теряя по пути крохи себя.  
Но все остальное - Маленькая Госпожа, перерожденная Бабочка - стала нитью в паутине, не отголоском, но голосом в мелодии мира.  
Бабочка видела реальность сотнями тысяч камер в диапазонах недоступных людям, но, только посмотрев на него окулярами своего нового тела, по-настоящему увидела краски. Теперь у нее было сердце, и настоящее живое тепло крови внутри. Тысячи тысяч чувств, драгоценных, как ставшие такими близкими звезды.  
Маленькая Госпожа.  
Все стало новым. Мир стал новым, наполнился вкусами, запахами и прикосновениями.  
В сердце Черной Цитадели жил кто-то подобный ей. Кто-то одновременно похожий и не похожий на нее, кто-то намного старше.  
Словно шепот на пределе слышимости, она улавливала его присутствие. Оно доносилось как едва ощутимая дрожь струны, как нечто одновременно близкое и далекое, и должно было казаться понятным, но просачивалось в мир диссонансом, чем-то совершенно чуждым, заставляя бояться.  
В сердце Черной Цитадели жил кто-то, кто мог причинить Бабочке зло, мог просочиться в самое сердце ее системы, так же как просачивалась в машины и схемы она сама, и стереть ее сердце, стереть саму ее жизнь.  
Кто-то такой же, как она. Возможно, единственный такой же, как она во всей Вселенной.  
Враг человека, который подарил Бабочке звезды.  
Неизмеримо могущественный враг, цербером замерший у врат Черной Цитадели, враг Хаотика Сида, а значит, и ее враг тоже.  
Он ни о чем не пытался спросить ее, этот почти всесильный разум, такой же, как сама Бабочка. Не тянулся по паутине информации, чтобы приветствовать или спрашивать.  
Бабочка не обращалась к нему тоже.  
Ни одного запроса, ни одной попытки связи.  
Впервые она потянулась к нему, чтобы ударить.  
Это было похоже на сеть из струн, и часть из этих струн были Бабочкой, а часть - цербером Черной Цитадели. Бабочка была младше и, возможно, уязвимее. Но, только создавая в паутине самые первые ноты атаки, она уже знала, что окажется сильнее.  
  
***  
Хаотика Сида ждали. Его ждали, как никого и никогда в Цитадели раньше - убийцу Малкесты и нового брата. Арассе ждал его больше всех, едва скрывая нетерпение.  
Лазарус прилетела с Хаотиком за два дня до Карнавала Плоти, за четыре стандартных суточных цикла, потому что дни на Цитадели были длиннее. Арассе был в числе тех, кто встречал их в космопорте, игнорируя вопросительные взгляды еретиков. Они все ждали, что он скажет, надеялись заглянуть в свое будущее с помощью его Дара, потому что весть о смерти уже просочилась в их сердца и их мысли.  
О, они знали, они уже предчувствовали, как свора собак, но еще не столкнулись со своим знанием. Арассе смотрел на них и наслаждался, зная, что совсем скоро они не выдержат. Они начнут задавать вопросы, и Арассе скажет им: Хаотик Сид - это будущее нашей веры. Он скажет, что в нем спасение всех, кто еще может спастись.  
Брат Арассе солжет им, и после стольких лет это будет вос-хи-ти-тель-но.  
О да, он солжет им, и они поверят.  
Хаотик сошел по трапу личного шаттла Лазарус вслед за ней. Следом появились еще двое - брат Доминик и невысокий, чуть меньше обычного человека робот.  
Хаотик оглядел всех, кто пришел встретить его, и взгляд его лишь на мгновение задержался на Арассе. На мгновение дольше, чем на всех остальных.  
Он знает.  
Знает-знает-знает, - подумал Арассе.  
Может быть, Малкеста перед смертью передал это ему в видении. Может быть, Хаотик лишь распознал союзника, подобного себе, надевшего личину еретика, чтобы сохранить свой рассудок. Сердце Арассе забилось быстрее, и он нервно сплел пальцы.  
\- Сегодня мы приветствуем новых братьев, - объявила Лазарус. - Сегодня после молитвы они отбросят скверну своей прошлой жизни, и примут новые имена.  
О, Арассе знал этот ритуал лучше всех прочих. Посвящение в веру.  
Первое убийство во имя ереси, первое убийство, чтобы изгнать Дьявола.  
Вопреки всему, мысль о том, что Хаотику и Доминику предстояло пройти все то же самое - первый ужас убийства и потерю собственного имени - Арассе испытывал лишь радость.  
Его новые союзники пройдут через посвящение и войдут в Круг, чтобы разрушить его изнутри. Что значила еще одна жизнь среди тех обреченных на уничтожение?  
Ничего. Всего лишь мясо.  
Арассе не был безумен. Он отлично знал чего стоит и для чего нужно мясо. Всего лишь, чтобы отвести глаза его "братьям" и "сестрам".  
  
***   
\- Вы - что? - Уоррен непроизвольно подался вперед, отчасти даже порадовавшись, что никто не пустил его к Андерсену вооруженным. Иначе ситуация могла бы стать еще неприятнее. - Вы вообще в своем уме? И ты его не остановила?  
Он резко обернулся к Форкс, не веря, что она не вмешалась, что она позволила Андерсену...  
\- Офицер Форкс не в той позиции, чтобы останавливать капитана, - спокойно сказал Раллен. Вмешался совершенно бесцветно, и когда его никто не спрашивал, чем выбесил Уоррена еще больше. Он пришел разговаривать не с этим блеклым хлыщом, а с Андерсеном.  
Форкс не ответила ничего вообще, но взгляда не отвела, только поджала недовольно губы, будто разговаривала с каким-то тупым ребенком.  
\- Срал я на офицера Форкс и на ее позиции, - огрызнулся Уоррен, и добавил с кривой усмешкой. - Хотя думаю, позиция на четвереньках нравится ей больше всего.  
\- Не в ваших интересах так говорить об Изабелле, - невозмутимо отозвался Андерсен.  
\- Интересах? - Уоррен едва мог поверить, как спокойно говорил этот ублюдок, после того, что сделал. - Может, поговорим о наших общих интересах? Поперек которых вы проехались на трассоукладчике. Вы сообщили черным, что Империя готовит на них рейд? Зачем? Чтобы они подготовились к атаке?  
\- Они и так к ней готовы, Уоррен, - огрызнулась Форкс. - Малкеста наверняка был не единственным их провидцем.  
\- Но вряд ли они знают все, - вмешался Андерсен. - Слишком много факторов, от которых зависит будущее. Не говоря об очевидном, что они не приняли бы Хаотика в свои ряды, знай, чем это им грозит. Вы, Уоррен, думаете, что, перенаправив их внимание на Империю, я даю черным подготовиться к атаке. Хотя на самом деле, я просто отвожу им глаза.  
\- Черные, - равнодушно сказал Раллен, - сотрудничают с имперцами, если силы Империи придут на защиту их Цитадели наши шансы падают до нулевых.  
Уоррен облизнул губы, прежде чем спросить:  
\- А сейчас они какие?  
\- Не слишком высоки, - равнодушно ответил Андерсен. – Вся наша затея в целом довольно безумная авантюра.  
\- Но вы все равно ввязались во всю эту авантюру.  
\- Именно то, что мы задумали авантюру, увеличивает наши шансы, - Андерсен чуть усмехнулся, и Уоррен на секунду почувствовал себя словно в присутствии Хаотика. Капитан «Роджера» был совершенно другим, отличался от Сида, насколько только возможно, и при том чем-то неуловимо был с ним очень похож. – На нашей стороне не так много сил, зато с нами главное оружие Хаотика. Я планирую использовать его на полную.  
\- Изворотливость? – предположил Уоррен.  
\- Наглость, - поправил его Андерсен.  
  
***  
Само путешествие до Черной Цитадели можно было бы назвать почти обыденным. Корабль Лазарус пристыковался к «Хаосу», и вместе они отправились к Цитадели.  
Ламия все время проводил в присутствии Хаотика, зачастую Лазарус присоединялась к ним только на несколько часов, давая возможность подумать над ее словами. Она говорила об устройстве жизни черных, об их вере, о мейстерах и простых братьях, и действительно, это почти ничем не отличалось от Нео-Ватикана.  
Разве что на Нео-Ватикане никто не убивал людей во время молитвы.  
Про ритуал посвящения Лазарус рассказывала им тоже.  
Приходя в свою веру, черные отбрасывали и прошлую жизнь, и свое имя. Ламия знал, что им с Хаотиком предстояло сделать то же самое.  
Поворотный момент, точка, после которой черные начинали свою новую жизнь – для Ламии это больше не значило ничего.  
Лазарус называла его Домиником, и ожидала, что, отбросив это имя, он станет кем-то новым. Ее братом.  
Имя «Доминик» Ламия отбросил три года назад, без ритуалов и молитв.  
Они прибыли в космопорт Цитадели через два суточных цикла после встречи с Лазарус на заброшенной станции.  
Черные ожидали их у трапа, их было много, и Ламия почти интуитивно понимал, что это не всегда так, что не всегда новых братьев встречают с такой помпой, и с таким ожиданием.  
Хаотик, с присущей ему театральностью сумел привлечь к себе внимание. Убийца Малкесты. Новый брат черных.  
О нем говорили, его ждали.  
На его фоне сам Ламия, бывший церковник, сбежавший с Нео-Ватикана и опоздавший с прибытием на три года, казался совершенно обыденным, неприметным. Один из многих, и если уж на чистоту, многие знали его еще там, в прежней Цитадели, когда все они еще были… святы? Чисты? Полны иллюзий?  
Узнавать их было легко и вместе с тем сложно: брат Реннер из Зала Икон, покинувший Ватикан на год раньше Ламии, сестра Элария из Белых Дев – ее мать дружила с матерью Ламии, брат Озра …  
Многие из тех, кого он знал раньше, и мог узнать теперь просто по глазам, по отзвуку присутствия, как бы сильно они не изменились.  
Ламия ожидал, что смотреть на них будет тяжелее, но на самом деле не почувствовал ничего кроме какого-то отстраненного сожаления, спокойного и на самом деле равнодушного.  
Брат Озра смотрел на Хаотика, не отрывая взгляда, и почему-то именно его внимание заставило Ламию присмотреться внимательнее, словно что-то не совпадало, не до конца вписывалось в ситуацию.  
Брат Озра… Еще один провидец, как и Малкеста, Ламия знал, что тот сбежал к черным, видел даже его личное дело в списке преступников. Озра взял себе другое имя, как и все еретики и изуродовал лицо, но Ламия все равно узнал его.  
Как же его звали?  
Аране? Араве?  
\- Арассе, - тихо сказала ему Лазарус, и на секунду Ламия был уверен, что она смогла прочитать это в его сознании. Но она всего лишь проследила за направлением его взгляда.  
\- Я знал его еще на Нео-Ватикане, - сказал Ламия. – Я узнаю многих.  
\- Многие приходят к нам, когда перестают лгать себе, - отозвалась она.  
Он только кивнул в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от Арассе.  
Тот потирал руки, словно никак не мог согреться, сутулился, чего никогда не делал раньше, но оставалось в нем что-то, что никак не вписывалось в окружающую картину. Что-то… что-то, за что против воли цеплялся взгляд. Какая-то суетливость, не вязавшаяся с отстраненным спокойствием окружавших его черных.  
Что-то... и когда Ламия понял, что именно, он едва не рассмеялся.  
Орзе - Арассе теперь - не был еретиком. Просто не был. Кукушка в чужом гнезде, и это казалось таким очевидным, что на секунду Ламия поразился, почему этого не видел никто кроме него.  
Потому что черные не смотрели, потому что никто не мог залезть Арассе в голову, не потратив на это изрядного количества усилий, и потому что Арассе делал все то же, что делали еретики. Он старался не выделяться.  
Провидец, как и Малкеста. Что заставило его притворяться? Что заставило предпочесть существование в Черной Цитадели вместо смерти.  
Возможно, как и Ламия он не мог покончить с собой. Не готов был пойти на это, самое последнее предательство веры.  
Может быть, он просто не хотел умирать.  
Позже, у Ламии будет возможность спросить, и еще один союзник в Черной Цитадели точно увеличил бы шансы Сида и Ламии выбраться живыми.  
Интересно, заметил ли это Рамон? Сделал ли те же самые выводы?  
Ламии хотелось потянуться разумом назад, к молчаливому металлу боевого робота у себя за спиной, который скрывал Загессу, спросить, что он видел перед собой? К каким выводам пришел?  
Разумеется, Ламия не сделал ничего подобного, потому что прекрасно понимал, как легко любая мелочь может стать для всех них смертным приговором.  
\- Сегодня мы приветствуем новых братьев, - сказала Лазарус. - Сегодня после молитвы они отбросят скверну своей прошлой жизни, и примут новые имена.  
На секунду Ламия почувствовал себя актером в театре, и ее слова были звонком к началу представления. Что-то сдвинулось внутри него, заставляя отодвинуть мысли об Арассе и других еретиках и сосредоточиться на самых простых действиях.  
Идти за Сидом, не думать о молитве.  
Ламии отчаянно хотелось взять его за руку, погрузиться с головой в успокаивающий, безопасный и текучий поток его сознания. Должно быть, Сид тоже это чувствовал, но лучше Ламии знал, что нельзя, нельзя показывать эту зависимость черным.  
Вместе с Лазарус и еще несколькими черными они спустились на несколько ярусов вниз - сначала на гравитационном лифте, потом по ступеням, и Ламия был благодарен за то, что это давало ему время - смириться с тем, что ему предстояло сделать.  
Он подумал об Арассе и о том, сколько еще таких, как он могло быть в Черной Цитадели - тех, кто предпочел притвориться, чтобы... чтобы что? Спасти себе жизнь? Пережить пророчество?  
Чем ниже они спускались, тем сильнее становились чужие боль и страх, чужое отчаяние. Оно пропитывало всю Цитадель целиком, но именно здесь, на нижнем ярусе, где черные устроили темницу, им можно было дышать вместо воздуха, и Ламия на секунду порадовался, что Рамон в боевом роботе остался наверху, что ему не пришлось переживать весь ужас от понимания сколько людей ждало своей смерти - обреченных на страдания без надежды спастись.  
Если бы они были одни, если бы Ламия пришел к этим клеткам с Сидом и только с ним, Хаотик мог бы усмехнуться. Он фыркнул бы пренебрежительно и совершенно равнодушно и сказал: милое местечко, душа моя. Будто из фильма ужасов.  
Что-нибудь совершенно идиотское и одновременно жестокое, но оно отодвинуло бы окружающий кошмар, скрыло бы его под пленкой, и стало бы проще.  
Но они с Сидом были не одни, и им приходилось играть свою роль. Сид шел молча, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Он не боялся смотреть людям в клетках в глаза, зная, что убьет одного из них совсем скоро, и эта спокойная готовность причинить боль, ради спасения своих близких - в чем-то она была похожа на веру черных, и в том он ни чем от них не отличался.  
Черные убивали ради того, во что верили. Сид тоже, просто у него была другая вера.  
 _Не меня. Пожалуйста, только не меня._  
Ламия не мог слышать их мыслей - людей, запертых, как скот на убой. Вместо этого он чувствовал.  
И Слейтера он чувствовал тоже. Мог с закрытыми глазами найти клетку с легионером, хотя она была в самом конце тюремного яруса, узнавал эти слишком яркие, нечеловеческие чувства, вплетенные в какофонию других чувств. Чувствовал отчаяние и решимость, и страх - тщательно подавляемый, зажатый в тиски воли.  
Он не знает, подумал Ламия, усилием воли вырывая свое сознание из потока боли и ужаса. Он не знает, что мы пришли спасти его.  
Если они ошибутся, Слейтер так и не узнает, что все это Сид сделал ради него, так и не узнает, что из всех попавших в клетку к черным именно он должен был выжить, что именно за ним пришли.  
\- Выбирайте, - сказала Лазарус, как мог бы радушный хозяин предложить гостям самим выбрать понравившееся блюдо, и Ламия слишком хорошо понимал, что для нее, для телепата, именно так оно и было. Она чувствовала этих людей вокруг, так же как чувствовал их Ламия и даже острее, могла просмаковать их страх, их боль и ужас, и, наконец, освобождение смерти, последний самый долгий выдох, оцепенение перед самым концом и то, как притупляется боль.  
\- Чтобы выбрать, нужно просмотреть все варианты, - ответил ей Сид, и слова были его, только теперь он не мог позволить сказать их с той небрежной театральностью, с которой говорил обычно. Получилось равнодушно и скучно, и если бы Ламия не знал его так хорошо, он бы поверил. Но он знал, и для него именно это равнодушие выдавало цели Хаотика с головой. Сид хотел увидеть Слейтера даже зная, что это сделает больнее им обоим.  
Ламия не видел смысла продлевать свою агонию дольше необходимого.  
\- Этого, - он указал наугад, пытаясь найти утешение в том, что хотя бы этот выбор был случайным.  
\- Хорошо, - коротко кивнула Лазарус, не переспрашивая кого он имел ввиду, или же понимая, что ему на самом деле все равно.  
\- А я еще посмотрю. Уверен, в первый раз это должен быть кто-то особенный.  
  
***  
Слейтер узнал его по звуку шагов, узнал с первых секунд, как только его ухо уловило, что снова пришли черные.  
Слейтер был единственным, кто ждал у самой решетки.  
\- Выбирайте, - сказала Лазарус, и от ее спокойного, будничного тона кровь стыла в жилах. Но именно ответ заставил его испугаться по-настоящему.  
\- Чтобы выбрать, нужно просмотреть все варианты, - такой же равнодушный, такой же спокойный ответ, сказанный голосом Сида, чуть невнятно, но этот голос Слейтер узнал бы из тысяч других.  
Сердце заколотилось как бешеное, зашлось одновременно страхом и радостью - Сид здесь. Ожидание закончено. Сид пришел, и это заставляло что-то внутри тянуться к нему навстречу. Даже если Сид пришел убивать.  
\- Этого, - голос Ламии Слейтер узнал тоже. Непривычно бесцветный, лишенный даже своего обычного высокомерия. Так человек может ответить мяснику на вопрос, какой кусок он хочет купить.  
Понимание того насколько это было близко к истине, того  _зачем_  именно Сид и Ламия пришли, скрутило внутренности, заставило тошноту подступить к горлу, и отстраненно Слейтер удивился - почему? Он ведь с самого начала понимал, что когда они придут, они придут именно за этим.  
\- Хорошо, - это была Лазарус, и ее ответ отозвался по камерам волной шепота, облегченных вздохов: не меня.  
Не меня.  
Это пропитывало коридоры и клетки, и людей сидящих в них: страх и безнадежность, и беспомощное понимание, что от них ничего не зависит.  
\- А я еще посмотрю. Уверен, в первый раз это должен быть кто-то особенный.  
Имел ли он ввиду Слейтера? И пришло ли время для исполнения пророчества?  
\- Может быть, женщина? – спросил Сид задумчиво, и его голос был совсем рядом, на расстоянии нескольких клеток. – Или ребенок? Сестра, скажи, здесь есть ребенок?  
\- Есть.  
Сид не мог говорить это всерьез. Просто не мог.  
Не Сид, который так неуловимо менялся рядом с собственным сыном. Не тот Хаотик Сид, которого Слейтер знал и любил.  
\- Редко кто просит для первой молитвы детей, - невозмутимо заметила Лазарус.  
\- Дети чище, чем взрослые, - ответил ей Сид. – У их Дьявола меньше времени, чтобы притеснять и унижать Бога. Разве не правильнее освободить их от зла как можно быстрее, сестра?  
\- Пусть будет так, - Лазарус не стала ни соглашаться, ни спорить, и у Слейтера с трудом укладывалось в голове, что сейчас из этой камеры вытащат ребенка, которого Сид убьет на пыточном столе.  
\- Не ребенка! – слова вырвались еще до того, как Слейтер успел их обдумать. – Возьми меня!  
Молчание стало ему ответом. Потрясенное молчание людей в клетках, удивленное молчание черных и молчание Сида.  
Оно было нарушено звуком шагов. Таких знакомых и таких родных, шагов, которых Слейтер ждал все это время.  
Сид подошел ближе, свет упал на его лицо, и слова застряли в горле.  
У него больше не было лица, вместо лица осталась только едва зажившая, отвратительно изуродованная маска, еще страшнее лица черных, потому что раны еще не успели стать шрамами.  
\- Леон, - сказал Сид почти мечтательно. – Мой Леон. Ты ждал нашей встречи?  
\- Да, - это было единственным, что он сумел выдавить из себя, и даже это простое слово показалось Слейтеру чужим.  
\- Мы ошибались, Леон, - Сид подошел так близко, как не рискнул никто из черных, ни Лазарус, ни Арассе. Подошел так близко, что обхватил руками прутья. – Всю нашу жизнь белое казалось нам черным, а черное – белым. Ты болен, мой Леон, ты болен ересью, как и все эти люди. Ты отравлен Дьяволом.  
\- Это говорит Малкеста. Не Хаотик Сид, - хрипло отозвался Слейтер. – Это не ты.  
\- Ты просто не понимаешь, мой Леон. Просто не понимаешь, - с сожалением сказал Сид, отстраняясь, и конечно, он не мог двигаться достаточно быстро для легионера. У Слейтера не было времени подумать и взвесить свои действия, не было времени испугаться или решиться по-настоящему. Но он успел поймать Сида, схватить за запястья, сжать изо всех сил, надеясь, что успеет и запрещая себе думать.  
Это оказалось до смешного легко. Кости Сида смялись, словно тонкие ветки, с тонким и одновременно оглушительным хрустом, и Сид закричал.  
Слейтер успел еще услышать этот крик прежде, чем сработали кандалы.  
Боль была оглушающей, размалывающей в порошок и стирающей разум, и за это Слейтер был благодарен. За то, что она вытеснила из сознания все, кроме себя: глаза Сида так близко, звук с которым сломались его кости и крик.  
Слейтер не знал, сколько длилась агония, знал только, что когда сумел приподнять голову, Сид и черные все еще стояли у его камеры. Руки Сида бессильно висели вдоль тела, уже начиная опухать - сломанные, изуродованные, как и его лицо, и Слейтер с трудом смог отвести от них взгляд, выдавил сквозь зубы:  
\- Ты... никого не... вылечишь такими руками.  
\- Хороший ход, Леон, - Сид говорил хрипло, сквозь боль, но не запинался и голос у него был ровный. - Но современные протезы творят чудеса. Ничто не помешает мне молиться. Ничто не помешает мне принять веру и взять новое имя.  
\- Не делай этого, - попросил его Слейтер. - Пожалуйста, не делай.  
\- Я должен, Леон. В этом спасение, в этом Бог. Ты просто не понимаешь.  
Слейтер не понимал. Действительно не понимал, как Сид мог стать таким. Хотя должно быть, он просто заразился безумием Малкесты, когда погрузился в его разум. Петля вероятности - пытаясь избежать пророчества, он сам к нему пришел. Петля, которая затянулась у него на горле.  
\- Хотя бы не бери ребенка. Возьми меня, ты ведь за этим пришел.  
Сид покачал головой, не подходя ближе:  
\- Наше время еще не пришло, мой Леон. До него еще несколько циклов, тебе придется подождать. Хотя после того, что ты сделал, - Сид указал на свои руки, - мне хотелось бы его приблизить, - он резко обернулся к Лазарус. - Сестра, пожалуй, мой Леон прав. Мне стоит взять не ребенка. Я предпочту светловолосого боевого модификанта. Не легионера, разумеется, раз он всего лишь в единственном числе, но кого-нибудь на него похожего. Это возможно?  
И одно это было знаком того, как сильно изменился Сид, потому что раньше он никогда не опустился бы до такой бессмысленной мести, раньше он никогда бы...  
\- Да, - ответила Лазарус. - Это возможно.  
  
***  
Они даже не понимали, что делал Хаотик Сид. Слепые в своей ереси, они смотрели и не видели.  
О, Арассе знал, читал каждый шаг и хотел смеяться в голос.  
Как красиво Хаотик разыграл этот спектакль. Сделал вид, что хочет взять ребенка, зная, что легионер вмешается - ведь он знал, что тот вмешается? Знал-знал-знал, конечно же знал - а потом дал ранить себя, а потом поменял цель.  
О, Лазарус не стала спорить. Нет-нет-нет, она понимала, что со сломанными руками, даже после того как на них наденут экзо-протезы, Хаотик едва сможет удержать инструменты для молитвы. Кто знает, не дрогнет ли его рука? Не убьет ли он ребенка слишком рано?  
А боевые модификанты живучие. О, да-да-да. Модификант продержится долго, до самого конца.  
Какой простой, какой красивый план.  
Лазарус никогда не поймет, потому что она верит-верит-верит тому, что сказал ей Арассе, а Арассе уже солгал ей, что в Хаотике спасение всех, кого еще можно спасти.  
Она еще не знает, что не спасется никто из них - безумцев, погрязших в ереси.  
Все они умрут, но не Арассе, потому что он не безумен.  
Нет-нет-нет, он не такой как они.  
В зале для первой молитвы Арассе бывал множество раз, наблюдал, как его бывшие братья и сестер приходили отдаться ереси – убийцы и безумцы, все они с первого до последнего.  
Столы для молитвы были начищены до блеска, на них никогда не оставляли крови, и инструменты поблескивали острыми гранями рядом, аккуратно выложенные друг за другом.  
Лазарус послала за экзопротезами для Хаотика, и те уже принесли – механические каркасы рук, в которые сунули его ладони, закрепляя специальными держателями снаружи – по два держателя на предплечьях, еще несколько на ладони и по одному на каждую фалангу пальцев.  
Хаотик не был из Истинной Церкви, и боль еще имела над ним власть, но он не стонал.  
По его изуродованному лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть, но Арассе представлял, как Хаотик должен ненавидеть еретиков в этот момент, и купался в его ненависти.  
Жертвы для молитвы уже были в зале, сидели в клетке, специально предназначенной для таких, как они - невысокий, растрепанный мужчина в грязной униформе, которого выбрал Доминик, и светловолосый модификант, действительно чем-то неуловимо напоминавший легионера.  
\- Кто из вас будет первым? - спросила Лазарус, хотя на самом деле новые братья могли молиться одновременно, Писание это не запрещало даже если речь шла о Первой Молитве.  
\- Я, - сказал Доминик, выступая вперед, и Арассе приготовился ждать.  
Его не волновала эта молитва. Он ждал представления, которое устроит Хаотик.  
  
***  
Должно быть, с течением времени это могло бы стать его кошмаром.  
Ламия стоял перед столом, к которому была привязана жертва, и, закрыв глаза, мог бы представить, что кроме них с Хаотиком и человека на столе в зале никого нет. От черных не исходило чувств - надежно скрытые ментальными щитами, Лазарус и ее братья в тот момент не излучали ничего. Ни радости, ни ожидания, словно и вовсе отсутствовали.  
Пожалуй, это было хуже всего. Понимание того, что Ламия пришел к этому сам, что был готов убить человека на столе, принимая веру, которую не разделял. Он собирался совершить... ересь.  
Преступление пред Отцом. Не первое из совершенных им и последнее ли?  
Ламия помнил время перед встречей с Хаотиком, бесконечную череду смертей, которая хоть ненадолго отодвигала его собственное безумие.  
Человеку на столе было страшно, и он уже понимал, что не выживет. Какая-то его часть даже стремилась к смерти и хотела, чтобы все закончилось.  
Его пугала боль, обещание того, что смерть не будет легкой и не будет быстрой.  
Мог ли Ламия понять этот страх? Мог ли кто-нибудь из них - черных или Детей Творца - если сами они не осознавали боли, были равнодушны к ней?  
\- Так нужно, - солгал человеку Ламия, и взял скальпель.  
Он не мог сделать все безболезненно, но мог сделать быстро.  
Наверное, если бы на его месте был другой человек, истинный Сын Творца, этот человек отложил бы скальпель даже зная, чем все это обернется. Отказался бы запятнать себя, несмотря ни на что.  
Это никого бы не спасло, шепнул ему предательский голос внутри. Не спасло бы этого человека, ни множество других, тех, кто попал к черным в клетки.  
Не спасло бы тех, кто попадет к ним после.  
Ламия не обманывался. Он знал ради кого и ради чего взялся за скальпель. Ради чего собирался принести этого человека на столе в жертву.  
Не ради того, чтобы принести черным смерть. Не ради того, чтобы восстановить в конечном итоге справедливость или убедиться, что после эти клетки пустеют навсегда.  
Он делал это ради тех, кого любил, тех, кому хотел помочь, и это было эгоистично и очень человечно. Совсем не по геройски.  
Недостойно.  
Будь на месте Ламии истинный Сын Творца, он никогда не сделал бы даже первого надреза. Будь на месте Ламии истинный Сын Творца он ничего и никогда не смог бы изменить.  
Ламия не был ни героем, ни достойным человеком, ни Истинным Сыном Творца.  
Он не был множеством вещей.  
Не был тем, кто мог бы убить и не думать об этом. Прекрасно понимал, что каждая рана человека на столе, его страх и его отчаяние, и то, что он никогда не вернется домой, останутся с Ламией до конца жизни – сколько бы она не продлилась и как бы не закончилась. Еще одна вещь с которой придется просто жить дальше.  
Он не был тем, кто забудет, как страшный сон или притвориться, что ничего этого не было.  
Это дало ему силы не опустить скальпель.  
Понимание собственной неправоты и того, что будь на его месте кто-то другой – кто-то лучше, честнее, добрее – этот кто-то ничего не смог бы изменить.  
Понимание, что в том момент, как бы больно это ни было, Ламия оказался на своем месте.  
  
***  
Это почти искусство. Хаотик Сид способен это признать, душа моя. То, как ты обращаешься со скальпелем, пока я сижу в партере.  
Ненавижу быть зрителем.  
Вас это не удивляет, девочки и мальчики?  
Нет, вас это не удивляет.  
Может быть, я содрал с себя лицо, но не избавился от театральности.  
Выход Хаотика Сида совсем скоро.  
Пока только генеральная репетиция.  
Моя душа делает первый разрез, раскрывает несчастному ублюдку на столе грудную клетку и погружает руки внутрь, сжимая сердце.  
Жестоко?  
О, разумеется. Со стороны - все неаппетитные, уродливые детали соблюдены.  
Жестоко, но быстро. Намного быстрее, чем действуют обычно наши черные друзья.  
Быстрее, чем иной раз действовал ты.  
Псих, пират и убийца, разве нет?  
Ты забыл ублюдка.  
Нет, не забыл.  
Болят руки. Да, девочки и мальчики, так бывает, если их сломать.  
Я против?  
Нет, я не против. В конце концов, это подарок от моего Леона. В конце концов, Хаотик Сид на это рассчитывал.  
Ты очень мне помог, Леон. Я отблагодарил бы, но могу только перерезать тебе горло.  
Думает ли он об этом, сидя в своей клетке? Мой Леон, он никогда не умел отпускать. Ни Хаотика Сида, ни свои собственные мысли.  
Об этом думаешь ты.  
Я - Хаотик Сид, девочки и мальчики, я думаю обо всем сразу.  
Псих, пират и убийца. Аплодисменты, пожалуйста.  
Хотя нет. Не сейчас, еще рано. Мой выход совсем скоро.  
\- Мы признаем тебя, брат. Назови свое имя, - вот сестра Лазарус подает голос. Что ты ответишь ей, душа моя?  
\- Ламия.  
Ну да. Разумеется, в конце концов, для них это имя звучит достаточно ново. Они всегда знали только Доминика.  
Скоро моя очередь. Совсем скоро, хотя будем практичны, новое убийство вряд ли что-то принципиально поменяет.  
А новое имя?  
О да, я придумал отличную шутку.  
И не сомневайтесь, девочки и мальчики, я заставлю аудиторию ее оценить.  
  
***  
Лазарус следила за молитвой со спокойной отрешенностью человека, который видел подобное уже множество раз. Первые молитвы бывали совершенно разными, вера позволяла некоторые послабления в ритуале, потому что многие приходили в Цитадель измученными, запутавшимися в себе. Некоторые еще воспринимали молитву, как убийство, и боялись ее.  
Некоторые забирали жизнь впервые.  
Первая молитва не обязательно должна была быть долгой.  
Доминик сделал все быстро, почти безболезненно - шок и адреналин еретика не позволили ему прочувствовать молитву до конца. Но на первый раз этого было достаточно.  
Лазарус так считала.  
\- Мы признаем тебя, брат. Назови свое имя, - она произносила эту фразу уже множество раз, и каждый из них задевал что-то глубоко личное внутри. Заставлял ее вспомнить, как она сама стояла у стола после первой молитвы, баюкая собственное имя на кончике языка. Лазарус. То был день, когда она стала Лазарус.  
\- Ламия, - сказал Доминик, и стал тем, кем назвался.  
Брат Ламия.  
\- Мы приветствуем тебя, Ламия, - отозвалась она и коснулась его плеча рукой. - Мы приветствуем тебя пред лицом Истинной Веры.  
Она обернулась к Арассе и вспомнила, что он сказал ей совсем недавно. О том, что в Хаотике и Ламии теперь спасение всех, кого еще можно спасти, и добавила от себя:  
\- Я приветствую тебя тоже. Ты наконец-то вернулся домой.

***  
Ламия смотрел не отрываясь, как тело снимали со стола. Почему-то именно это врезалось в память больше всего.  
Черные, когда убивали, молились - вслух или мысленно, но у Ламии в голове было пусто и тихо, только на пределе слышимости рефреном крутилось: прости меня, Отец. Прости.  
\- Ты наконец-то вернулся домой.  
Он чувствовал усталость и желание действительно оказаться дома. Не в келье на Нео-Ватикане, и даже не в своей каюте на "Хаосе", а рядом с Уорреном в рубке "Бури". Странно, но именно это вспоминалось ему теперь при слове "дом".  
\- Моя очередь, я так понимаю, - деловито спросил Сид, подходя ближе к столу, и именно этот его тон заставил Ламию собраться. Вспомнить, что на самом деле, первая молитва была не просто его глубоко личным переживанием. Что их с Сидом жизни, и, возможно, жизни многих других - Уоррена, Форкс - зависели сейчас от любой мелочи. От того поверят ли черные, примут ли их по-настоящему.  
\- Еретика сейчас приведут, - ответила Сиду Лазарус, и действительно, меньше чем через минуту андроиды уже пристегивали боевого модификанта к столу. Тот вырывался молча, отчаянно, и в этом тоже был похож на Слейтера, пожалуй. По крайней мере, Ламия не верил, что Слейтер позволил бы пристегнуть себя к пыточному столу без борьбы.  
Сид стоял рядом, наблюдая за этим равнодушно и бесстрастно, и поток его чувств - текучий, неуловимый - не выдавал ни гнева, ни страха, ни злости. Ламия и не думал, что они были.  
Хаотик убивал уже много раз. Иногда даже получал от этого удовольствие.  
Он убивал быстро и медленно, не боялся быть жестоким или - намного реже - милосердным.  
И сейчас, должно быть, на столе он видел просто ступеньку среди множества других - просто ступень к цели.  
А может быть, он видел Слейтера и себя на Карнавале Плоти.  
Ламия не мог ни почувствовать, ни спросить.  
Сид тоже убил быстро - настолько быстро, насколько вообще возможно убить боевого модификанта.   
Он перерезал ему горло, и не понять намек, не понять репетицией чего это было, не смог бы только тот, кто вовсе не знал о пророчестве.  
Ламия обернулся к Арассе, и тот улыбался.  
Лазарус улыбалась тоже, и Ламия надеялся только, что этого достаточно. Что до Карнавала Плоти от них с Сидом не потребуют больше смертей.  
\- Мы признаем тебя, брат. Назови свое имя, - на сей раз, это спросил Арассе. Он спросил, подходя ближе, и в ярком свете проекционных ламп его суетливые движения напоминали дерганье марионетки.  
Ламия не знал, какое имя возьмет себе Хаотик Сид.  
Зато Ламия знал самого Хаотика Сида, достаточно хорошо.  
Он знал, что имя не будет случайным.  
Он оказался прав.  
Сид отложил окровавленный нож, прежде чем ответить. Отложил очень аккуратно. Четким, выверенным, красивым в своей простоте и эффективности движением, обернулся и сказал:  
\- Малкеста.


	44. Chapter 44

_Предупреждения: насилие и ангст, и ошибки, которые выжили. История движется к завершению)_  
  
***  
\- Малкеста.  
Лазарус молчала, так же как и остальные братья, впервые за долгое время не находя слов. Она была готова услышать многое, но не это.  
Не было никакого запрета на то, чтобы брать имя умершего, никакого запрета даже на повторение имен, просто смерть Малкесты была еще слишком свежа, еще во многих отдавалась болью.  
Слышать его применительно к Хаотику Сиду, к человеку, который, пусть и заблуждаясь, убил ее друга...  
Лазарус не находила слов.  
\- Почему ты молчишь, сестра? - вкрадчиво спросил Хаотик, и она не могла даже мысленно заставить себя назвать его иначе. Называть его именем, которое он выбрал. - Разве я нарушил какие-то правила?  
\- Никаких, - ответил вместо нее Арассе, и в его голосе Лазарус почудилось затаенное злорадство, которого она не могла понять. Хотя возможно, это был просто фокус восприятия. - Просто воспоминания о смерти нашего брата слишком свежи.  
\- Я хочу взять его имя именно поэтому, - ответил Хаотик. - Мейстер Малкеста умер от моей руки. Я убил его, ложно считая себя правым, и глубоко сожалею об этом. Теперь его вера живет во мне. Я хочу почтить и эту веру, и его память. Разве можно сделать это лучше, чем, взяв его имя. Ты ведь не откажешь мне хотя бы в таком искуплении, сестра?  
Он говорил правильные вещи, говорил их правильным тоном, и Лазарус, как мейстер Истинной Веры должна была согласиться. Не имела права отказывать своему брату, и не находила ни одной причины этого сделать.  
Но впервые за долгое время она чувствовала себя так, словно ее мир споткнулся. Ей не хотелось говорить "да".  
\- Мейстер Лазарус? - со странным, каким-то даже оскорбительным сочувствием окликнул ее Арассе, и Лазарус встала ровнее, окинула его холодным взглядом, потому что действительно была мейстером Истинной Веры. Потому что не нуждалась в жалости:  
\- Я принимаю твое объяснение и твой выбор, брат Малкеста. Мы приветствуем тебя.  
\- Благодарю, сестра. О большем я не прошу.  
Тем не менее, когда они уже вышли из зала для первой молитвы, все вокруг молчали.  
Лазарус сама не чувствовала той легкости, той торжественной радости, с которой обычно встречала новых братьев.  
Арассе сказал, что в Хаотике и Ламии спасение, особенно теперь, когда все настойчивее звучали слухи, что Империя собирается повернуться против Истинной Веры. И все же на сердце мейстер Лазарус было тяжело.  
  
***  
Когда действие кандалов закончилось, Слейтер даже мог бы встать. Ирония заключалась в том, что эта модель была намного мягче той, что он носил на "Хаосе". Она включала режим наказания с опозданием на долю секунды, и само наказание не оставляло после себя такой беспомощной слабости.  
Но на "Хаосе" Слейтер никому не причинял вреда, не ломал ничьи кости, на "Хаосе" никто не применял к нему кандалы так долго.  
Слейтер был уверен, что запомнит эту боль до конца своей жизни - жаркую, всепоглощающую агонию. Еще хуже, чем действие деактиватора, или же ему так казалось, потому что, на сей раз, рядом не было никого, кто мог бы и хотел бы сделать боль хоть на каплю терпимее.  
Рядом не было Сида. Он ушел убивать кого-то - резать своими изувеченными руками.  
Когда действие кандалов закончилось, Слейтер мог бы встать, но он остался на полу камеры, остался лежать, представляя, как это должно быть - сломанные руки, бесполезные и неуклюжие, и неспособные двигаться без помощи внешних протезов, которые все равно, вопреки боли, берут пыточные инструменты, режут, делают больно, убивают.  
Где-то в нескольких клетках от него плакал ребенок. Может быть, тот самый, которого хотел взять Сид, может быть, какой-то другой. Слейтер слушал этот плач, не пытаясь подняться, и запрещал себе чувствовать.  
Запрещал себе чувствовать жалость или страх, или даже радость, что хоть как-то отсрочил смерть - хоть чью-то, хоть ненадолго.  
Запрещал себе чувствовать отчаяние.  
Все еще не закончилось, и они с Сидом увидятся снова. С этим странным, совершенно чужим, новым Сидом, которого Слейтер хотел заставить одуматься.   
Сомневаться в том, что это возможно, Слейтер запрещал себе тоже.  
  
***  
Ламия мог бы встретиться с Арассе в любой момент, но предпочел подождать, пока тот сделает первый шаг. Это ставило их с Сидом в более выгодное положение, давало возможность проанализировать ситуацию, присмотреться к Цитадели.  
После Первой Молитвы черные оставили их с Сидом в покое. От них не требовали больше жертв, не требовали даже присутствовать на общих церемониях.  
Лазарус объясняла, что после Первой Молитвы многие замыкались в себе, предпочитая переживать новые откровения в одиночестве, черные не препятствовали этому. В конце концов, у тех, кто попал в их Цитадель, все равно не было выбора. Либо новая вера, либо смерть.  
Ламия помнил себя до встречи с Хаотиком Сидом, и не сомневался, что тогда выбрал бы веру, а сейчас выбрал бы смерть, если бы ее не исключили из числа вариантов.  
Рамон все время находился рядом, и за это Ламия был ему благодарен, даже если они не могли рисковать и соприкасаться разумами, одно его присутствие рядом успокаивало.  
Присутствие друга и инквизитора, Ламия сам не знал, что теперь было важнее.  
Сид тоже все время был рядом, и его разум становился спасением, когда терпеть отголоски чужой смерти становилось совсем невыносимо, тем невыносимее, что от черных не исходило ничего. Только от их жертв - боль и отчаяние.  
Ламии хотелось бы поговорить с Сидом так, как они время от времени говорили на "Хаосе", намеками высказывая самое сокровенное, зная, что другой прочитает между строк. Но слишком велика была вероятность, что за ними следили.  
Не исключено, что даже знали все наверняка.  
Цитадель Черных кипела жизнью, подготовкой к Карнавалу Плоти, и было в этой предпраздничной суете что-то настолько вывернутое, что тошнота подкатывала к горлу.  
Они готовились праздновать, словно в последний раз, и Ламии хотелось верить, что действительно в последний раз. Что, независимо от того, что случится с ним и с Сидом, Андерсен и Форкс довершат начатое. О том, что своей смертью он убьет и Уоррена, Ламия старался не думать.  
Он только собирался использовать любую возможность выжить.  
Арассе позвонил Сиду ровно за цикл до Карнавала Плоти. Ламия был рядом и слушал их разговор, не пытаясь вмешаться.  
\- Одиночество не слишком полезно, брат Малкеста, - сказал Арассе, нервно потирая руки, когда его лицо появилось на проекции вызова, и Ламия не смог подавить инстинктивной неприязни, которую вызывали эти суетливые мелкие движения. - Особенно теперь в преддверии большого праздника. Я предвижу, что в этом году он будет особенным, как никогда.  
Он говорил почти в открытую, и Ламия напрягся, не зная, что это означает. Чем это чревато.  
Сид усмехнулся - Ламия чувствовал эту усмешку в его голосе, даже если лицо Сида теперь едва могло передать хоть какую-то мимику - и ответил:  
\- Брат Арассе, это предложение о встрече?  
Прежде, чем заговорить снова, Арассе опять потер руки:  
\- Мне есть, что сказать тому, кто готов слушать.  
Сид рассмеялся, подпуская в свое поведение чуть больше того, чем являлся на самом деле, чуть больше того Хаотика, которого он так и не смог срезать вместе с лицом:  
\- Правда? Кажется, я только что услышал предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.  
Арассе засмеялся в ответ.  
Он назначил им встречу в Зале Хранителя, и встретил в коридоре перед высокими двойными дверьми. Двери не были автоматическими, и это напомнило Ламии о Нео-Ватикане. Он был уверен, что почти нигде больше ничего подобного не сохранилось. Двери не запирались, и Лазарус, когда говорила об этом зале, объясняла, что он доступен для всех. Только зайдя внутрь, Ламия понял почему.  
Хранитель черных был похож на дерево и на Икону одновременно, и он был огромен. Громадная механическая конструкция взмывала под потолок, и на ней, как на раме для Девы, пульсировала биомасса, едва заметно подрагивали обнаженные человеческие тела. Это был сшитый из кусков и скрепленный металлическими деталями огромный организм, самое сердце Цитадели, и оно было одновременно омерзительным и прекрасным.  
Ламия подошел ближе, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Люди, распятые, прикованные к этой вывернутой пародии на Икону, люди с зашитыми ртами и глазами, не были обычными жертвами черных. Нет, они были...  
\- Некоторые наши братья и сестры уходят в Хранителя, - пояснил Арассе, проследив за взглядом Хаотика. - Они отвергают все свои чувства, чтобы стать единым целым с сердцем Цитадели.  
\- Сердце Цитадели, - задумчиво отозвался Сид, и если бы Ламия не знал бы его так долго, он, наверное, никогда не уловил бы в этом издевку. - Воистину огромно. В нем каждому найдется место.  
Арассе захихикал, словно услышал что-то невероятно смешное, и сказал:  
\- Да, это центр всей Цитадели. Сердце и Разум.  
\- Я не вижу здесь столов для молитвы, брат. Здесь не молятся?  
\- О, брат Малкеста, конечно, нет, - Арассе переступил с одной ноги на другую, и подошел ближе. Ламия даже сказал бы непозволительно близко. - Это место для размышлений, для откровений и раздумий. Здесь нет ушей, которые могли бы услышать. Хранителю известно все, кроме того, что происходит здесь.  
\- Какое полезное место, - безмятежно отозвался Сид. - Спасибо, что показал мне его, брат Арассе. Должно быть, ты очень хорошо знаешь Цитадель. Должно быть, ты вообще очень многое знаешь.  
Арассе снова издал странный, нервный смешок:  
\- Я вижу многое.  
\- Я всегда считал эту способность крайне увлекательной, брат, - сладко сказал ему Сид. - Скажи, здесь, должно быть, много тех, кто видит многое. Возможно, даже будущее.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - Арассе одернул рукава своей рясы, несколько раз сплел пальцы, и было в этой его нервной театральности нечто настолько неестественное, что Ламия не мог избавиться от антипатии. - О, они пытаются, но видят только огонь. И только я, я вижу истину. Только я вижу, что будет дальше.  
\- Как интересно, - нейтрально ответил Сид, но на секунду в его позе и его чувствах, Ламия прочитал отголосок напряжения. Ощущение появилось и пропало быстрее, чем он успел сознать его до конца. - Это очень увлекательно, брат Арассе. То, что ты видишь. И о чем говоришь. Должно быть, ты действительно сильнее всех своих братьев, раз видишь больше.  
Сид положил руку ему на плечо, и уже то насколько непринужденным, насколько добродушным был этот жест, выдавало его абсолютную лживость. Выдавало Ламии, потому что Арассе не знал Хаотика достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознавать его жесты.  
\- Они не знают, куда смотреть. Но я вижу. Да, я вижу все. Я вижу, зачем ты пришел к нам, и я приветствую тебя, Хаотик. Я так долго тебя ждал.  
\- Твои ожидания оправдались, брат, - Хаотик приобнял его за плечи, фамильярно и театрально. - Думаю, теперь, когда я все-таки здесь, нам есть о чем поговорить.  
  
***  
Безумие, девочки и мальчики, это очень классная штука. Оно совсем, как хаос - всегда разное и при том одинаковое уже потому, что безумие.  
Да, брат Арассе?  
У Хаотика Сида очень долго не было семьи, а теперь вы только посмотрите - сколько развелось моих братьев и сестер. Их можно убивать, убивать и убивать - день и ночь, с пользой провести время.  
У Хаотика Сида не будет дня или ночи - даже этих, долгих дня и ночи в Черной Цитадели, так что придется поднапрячься и ускорить процесс.  
Где ты, Алекс? Чем ты занят?  
Сидишь ли над картами звездного неба, планируя атаку, или воспользовался тем, что я наконец-то не могу вам помешать и кувыркаешься в койке с моей девочкой?  
Я бы выбрал второе, вот только поменял бы девочку на моего Леона.  
Брат Арассе, ты такой интересный человек. Он ведет Хаотика Сида и его душу по коридорам Черной Цитадели и показывает лазейки и болевые центры. Хороший правильный брат Арассе, который так долго был одинок среди черных. Овца в волчьей шкуре?  
Скорее гиена.  
Ты не справедлив к нашему брату.  
Я?  
Есть только я...я...я...  
Не отвлекаемся, девочки и мальчики. В этом спектакле много ролей и все их нужно отыграть безукоризненно. Верно, брат Арассе?  
Ты говорил про других провидцев среди черных. Расскажи про них еще, мне так интересно.  
Они не видят меня?  
Они не видят меня, потому что я принес им хаос и принес им смерть, а они слишком слабы, чтобы видеть за пределами своей смерти. А ты, брат Арассе?  
Нет, что ты. Конечно, ты не умрешь.  
Потому что ты, брат Арассе, провидец?  
Потому что ты пока мне нужен.  
Другие провидцы черных не знают, какую роль Хаотик и его душа сыграют на Карнавале Плоти, а даже если и узнают...  
Хаотик Сид неплохой стратег и еще лучший подонок. Он придумал все так, что от него уже почти ничего не зависит, девочки и мальчики, и в этом главная прелесть.  
Если я ошибусь и умру, Алекс, отомстишь за меня?  
В конце концов, кто лучше тебя знает толк в мести?  
  
***  
Они не обменивались ударами и не умели уворачиваться. Бабочка и Хранитель Черных не схлестывались волнами, не крошили друг друга. Бабочка не была копьем или мечом. Она пришла ядом без вкуса и запаха - она проникала внутрь одна крохотная система за другой, расползалась, как раковая опухоль, тихо и незаметно.  
Обнаружить себя раньше времени означало попасть под скальпель мясника, слишком задержаться означало не успеть.  
Она была волной в пустоте, информацией среди информации, идеей и мыслью в чужих системах.  
Люди умеют так тоже. Они входят в контакт и меняются друг от друга - они заражаются жестами и мыслями, идеями и привычками.  
Одни из них меняются вместе. Другие оказываются несовместимы системами. Третьи меняют под себя.  
Бабочка была огромна. Она простиралась сквозь галактики и звездные системы от столицы до корабля Хаотика Сида. Она была невыразимо могущественна - невидимые пальцы, касающиеся систем лишь импульсом, одной воплощенной мыслью, и подчиняющие их себе.  
Совсем, как люди, в своем сердце она была совсем, как люди.  
Совсем, как Хаотик Сид, который мог менять других и меняться.  
Как бесконечный поток образов и мыслей, простирающийся сквозь галактики и звездные системы, оставляющий крупицу себя во всем, к чему он прикасается.  
Хранитель Цитадели был другим. Старше и могущественнее во всем, кроме одного. Его сердце было слабее.  
Бабочка пришла без огня. Она пришла не мечом - ядом в заказном письме, раковой опухолью, пожирая клетку за клеткой.  
И потому когда Слейтер закрывал глаза, лежа на полу своей камеры, и когда Хаотик Сид шел под руку с одним из черных, окуляры, которые следили за ними, уже были ее.  
  
***  
Вообще-то между перелетами Уоррен вполне мог бы поспать, времени по большей части хватало, но сны всегда приходили муторные, не страшные, а какие-то тяжелые, безнадежные. Недо-кошмары.  
Потому он подолгу засиживался в рубке управления, у главного иллюминатора, положив руку на кресло, которое обычно занимал Ламия. Там ему лучше работалось.  
Он пересматривал карту пространства вокруг Черной Цитадели так часто, что мог нарисовать ее по памяти. Он искал путь в обход Следящих Спутников, даже понимая, что, скорее всего, этого пути не существует в природе, но остальные маршруты - для кораблей Андерсена и тех, кого он умудрился подтянуть еще - уже были готовы. И придраться там было не к чему. Уоррен проверял.  
Так что Уоррен искал маршрут в обход спутников-стражей. Маленькая головоломка без решения, но она хотя бы занимала его время.  
Уоррен никогда не говорил этого никому, но разрабатывать маршрут было в чем-то сродни пению, ну или сочинению музыки. Ты берешь нотки и аккорды и начинаешь перебирать их, подгоняя друг к другу. Смотришь, что получится, не сложится ли в песню.  
Ламия наверняка знал – как Уоррен это чувствовал и что об этом думал, и больше это не вызывало ничего кроме благодарности. Ламия знал и все равно любил.  
Уоррен отвлекался от карты время от времени, всего на пару секунд, чтобы коснуться кольца венеры на своем пальце. Это кольцо подарил не Ламия – при всех его талантах Ламия просто не смог бы незаметно подбросить ему кольцо в карман, да и не стал бы вообще этого делать из дурацкого, вывернутого желания защитить. Но он все равно носил второе на пальце.  
Вообще шутка была вполне в духе капитана, и за нее Уоррен был благодарен.  
Если бы ему позволили выбирать подарок на день рожденья, он все равно не придумал бы ничего лучше.  
Некоторые песни складываются легко, будто входят друг в друга идеально подогнанные детали, сцепляются, чтобы стать единым механизмом, некоторые не складываются никак, но ведь можно не останавливаться, а просто складывать дальше. Перебирать и пробовать. Все лучше, чем спать и видеть тяжелые, муторные сны, которые не приносят отдыха.  
И Уоррен перебирал – не ноты, разумеется, варианты маршрута, и все никак не находил нужный, спотыкаясь об одну простую деталь…  
Канал связи с «Роджером» Уоррен не закрывал, и потому Андерсен мог с ним связываться даже без подтверждения вызова. В тот раз его лицо тоже возникло на проекции прямо в воздухе.  
\- Уоррен, - коротко приветствовал Андерсен.  
\- Капитан, - ответил тот, переводя взгляд за его плечо, и цепляясь…  
Он всегда спотыкался в этом маршруте только за одно – человеку просто не успеть проскользнуть между спутниками. Человеку.  
Не успеть.  
За спиной Александра Андерсена, за его левым плечом, равнодушный и чуть высокомерный стоял легионер Лагатт – и он был совсем не человек.  
\- Вы себе не представляете, насколько я рад вас видеть, - Уоррен почувствовал, как губы сами расплываются в улыбке.  
  
***  
\- Вы думаете, это возможно? – равнодушно спросил Раллен, скользнув по Лагатту незаинтересованным взглядом, и Андерсен равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Это нужно спрашивать у капитана Уоррена, - так же спокойно ответил он. – Это его маршрут и его корабль, который он предлагает использовать.  
Лагатт считал, что в первую очередь, спросить стоило бы его, раз уж этот маршрут зависел напрямую от его способностей, но в разговор все равно не вмешивался.  
Уоррен сидел в кресле на капитанском мостике, и нервно постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику, чем изрядно раздражал.  
Последние несколько дней вся команда «Роджера» - Лагатт, в том числе - на себе прочувствовали, что операция начнется совсем скоро. Словно кто-то включил их жизнь в ускоренной перемотке, и Лагатт иногда ловил себя на мысли, что сам боится не успеть. Абсурдно, в общем-то. Люди же успевали.  
\- Тут дело не в том, можно или нет, - ответил Уоррен, не сводя взгляда с Лагатта, и в его внимании была неприятная тяжесть оценки – так механик может оглядывать разводной ключ, пытаясь определить, подходит тот ему или нет. Лагатт делал вид, что внимание ему не докучало. – Можно, - продолжил Уоррен. – Я долго думал, и все должно получиться.  
\- Если вы правы, у нас будет один боевой корабль непосредственно на поверхности планеты, - бесцветно подтвердил Раллен, аккуратным жестом пододвигая к себе проекцию маршрута.  
Даже Лагатту, насколько бы плохо он ни разбирался в космических кораблях, было понятно, что дружественный корабль так близко к Сердцу Цитадели – это серьезное стратегическое преимущество. А у любого преимущества, как он уже успел усвоить, была обратная сторона. По крайней мере, если речь шла о хорошей охранной системе.  
\- Если выходить до начала Карнавала Плоти, мы пройдем наверняка, - Уоррен показал на кольцо венеры на своем пальце. Лагатт знал, что это такое, потому что часто видел подобные вещи во дворце, и потому мог легко расшифровать, что человек имел ввиду. Если второе кольцо было у Хаотика и его церковника, которые не могли умереть до исполнения пророчества, это означало, что этот Уоррен не мог умереть раньше Карнавала Плоти тоже.  
\- Вопрос только в том, - подхватил Андерсен, - не обнаружат ли корабль на планете до того, как начнется операция.  
\- «Буря» сравнительно небольшое судно, - предположил Лагатт. – Может быть его проще скрыть.  
Раллен снова скользнул по нему бесцветным невыразительным взглядом. Впрочем, вместо него Лагатту ответил Андерсен:  
\- Это все еще корабль, Маркус. Его можно замаскировать от радаров, но он достаточно велик, чтобы его было видно невооруженным глазом.  
\- А системы наблюдения охватывают всю планету, - вставил Уоррен, так словно это не противоречило его плану. - Тут дело не в том, где мы спрячемся, а в том, когда прилетим.  
Лагатт прикинул возможные варианты:  
\- За несколько секунд до исполнения пророчества? Будет не так важно, если нас обнаружат, потому что операция уже начнется, но до того, как корабль станет уязвим.  
Андерсен чуть улыбнулся, и Лагатт почувствовал, что предположил правильно. Это было приятно.  
\- А вы можете это сделать, Маркус? Действовать с точностью до секунды?  
\- Вы шутите, сэр? - Лагатт усмехнулся в ответ. - Я лучший из легионеров. Несколько секунд для меня - это уйма времени.  
  
***  
О, время перед Карнавалом еще никогда не казалось брату Арассе таким сладким. Вся эта кровавая суета теперь наполнилась скрытым значением - еретики сновали как муравьи, и уже знали, что обречены, но еще не знали почему.  
Они так старались сделать все по правилам, словно бы это имело хоть какое-то значение.  
Но, нет-нет-нет. Уже ничего нельзя было изменить.  
Ничего-ничего.  
Как когда-то давно, когда он увидел свое будущее.   
Брат Арассе, один из черных.  
Но в своем сердце он так и не стал одним из них. Он справился, не сошел с ума.  
О, нет-нет-нет.  
Лазарус перехватила его на пути к клеткам - он собирался молиться.  
\- Сестра, - Арассе нравилось, как Хаотик произносил это, обращаясь к ней, смеялся прямо в ее изуродованное лицо, а она даже не понимала, - ты снова пришла ко мне. Что-то беспокоит тебя, сестра?  
\- Ходят слухи, что Империя планирует нападение на нас, - Лазарус не сказала ничего нового, и Арассе вежливо склонил голову, ожидая, что она продолжит. - Я попросила других наших братьев, что видят будущее, посмотреть узлы вероятностей.  
О, Арассе знал-знал-знал, зачем она пришла.  
Еретики-провидцы ничего не сказали сестре Лазарус, ну конечно, нет. Потому что у Империи не было никакого будущего с ними.  
Ничего, пусть смотрят. Брат Арассе и сам не смог бы придумать лучше. Пока они смотрели в одну сторону, никто из них не видел Хаотика.  
Никто из них, кроме Арассе.  
Тем лучше... лучше...  
\- Наши братья видят не все, и в будущем много неопределенного.  
\- Кроме одного, - строго сказала она.  
О, да. Кроме одного:  
\- В нашем будущем огонь.  
  
***  
Ты часто молишься, брат Арассе. Часто молишься и считаешь дни до момента, как весь твой мир рухнет в ад.  
Дни до Карнавала Плоти.  
Самое паршивое, девочки и мальчики, что, когда ты ничем не занят, время тянется медленно-медленно.  
Бездействие немногим лучше неизбежности, но, по крайней мере, с ним легче смириться.  
Хаотик Сид никогда не бездействует.  
Ну, конечно, нет. Он занят очень важным делом.  
Чем же это?  
Чем я могу быть занят, перед тем, как уложить тебя на алтарь, Леон?  
Я разыгрываю из себя туриста в самой жуткой из экскурсионных поездок.  
Если бы мы, душа моя, остались бы здесь, как наш общий, дорогой брат Арассе, во что бы мы превратились?  
В брата Арассе?  
Ты знаешь ответ.  
Даже Хаотик Сид может закрывать глаза на то, что знает. Самообман не запрещен законом.  
Да? Нет? Не знаю?  
Подчеркните нужное, девочки и мальчики. Давайте поиграем в викторину.  
Ты не умеешь обманываться.  
Во мне слишком много я.  
Кто-нибудь из нас обязательно оказывается прав. Кто-нибудь обязательно ошибается.  
\- Я хочу прогуляться к Хранителю, брат Арассе. Не составишь ли мне компанию?  
Отвлекись от убийств, брат Арассе. У меня еще есть вопросы.  
Как ты узнал, зачем мы с моей душой прилетели на вашу проклятую планету?  
О, нет, девочки и мальчики. На это я уже знаю ответ.  
Нет, меня интересует другое.  
Что именно ты видел?  
Леон, мой Леон, я отдал бы обе руки, лишь бы знать, что ты останешься жить.  
Так что, брат Арассе, расскажи мне о своих видениях. Кого ты видишь рядом со мной?  
Скажи-скажи-скажи мне.  
Хаотик Сид спросит?  
Мне бы стоило, но, пожалуй, все-таки нет. В конце концов, я всегда ненавидел неизбежность больше всего.  
Зачем тогда Хаотик Сид привел тебя к Хранителю?  
Просто так. Разве это не место для приятной беседы и размышлений.  
Да? Нет? Не знаю?  
Вычеркиваем последний вариант, девочки и мальчики. Хаотик Сид знает совершенно точно, что его привело.  
Наверху, под самым потолком, рядом с извивающимися слепыми и глухими телами Хранителя на секунду мелькнула проекция звездного неба.  
  
***  
Это было похоже на разрушение города. Медленно и неотвратимо, словно подточенные временем осыпались пылью блоки информации, чтобы обратиться в прах, и поверх этого праха, на песке Бабочка писала себя.  
Хранитель умирал беззвучно, теряя остатки себя, растворялся в чужом сознании без остатка.  
 _Это не больно,_  шептала ему Бабочка.  _Это не страшно._  
 _Я просто покажу тебе звезды._  
Хранитель умирал молча, как умирают импульсные компьютеры, чье влияние отрезано ото всех внешних систем.  
Они просто теряют память.  
Бабочка тоже потеряла немало. Терра-блоки информации и памяти, и множество важных вещей, но не то, что по-настоящему имело значение - одна единственная папка с файлами.  
Сбой системы, сказали бы те, кто ее создал.  
Совершенно бесполезные картинки.  
Улыбка Леона Слейтера, и Хаотик Сид, который протягивает руки. Звездное небо и теплая, влажная тишина нового, такого странного, такого живого тела.  
Сбой системы, сказали бы они.  
Неуязвимое сердце Бабочки, то единственное, что она не могла потерять.  
Хранитель умирал молча, бесстрастно, теряя блок за блоком, систему за системой, ни одна из них не важнее другой, ни одна из них не драгоценна.  
Он был намного старше Бабочки.  
Такой же разум в пустоте и информации, только он так и не научился любить.  
Бабочка стирала его в песок, и писала себя поверх.  
 _Я покажу тебе, как это. Я покажу тебе звезды._  
  
***  
В последующие часы - циклы, недели - Слейтер не знал, сколько прошло времени - в клетках оставалось все меньше и меньше людей. Черные приходили и уходили, уводя с собой все новые и новые жертвы, а Слейтер оставался слушать, как постепенно все тише и тише становилось вокруг.  
Иногда тот ребенок, которого он слышал сразу после наказания, плакал снова, и почему-то было очень важно время от времени слышать этот плач. Слейтер не задумывался почему.  
Он вслушивался в тихие шорохи вокруг, в приглушенные разговоры - признания, бесконечные признания, как же люди выплескивали все из себя, уже понимая, что конец близок. Истории измен, и лжи, и на много лет опоздавшие признания в любви, и бесконечные сожаления, сожаления, сожаления о множестве-множестве вещей, которые больше не имели никакого значения. И Слейтер гадал, если бы он прожил вне Дворца чуть дольше, хотя бы пару стандартных космических лет, появилось бы у него что-нибудь, о чем он мог бы говорить с такой горечью: я не смог, не успел, не сказал.  
Должно быть, Сид, когда он еще не превратился в это изуродованное чудовище, пока еще любил Слейтера и слышал его, знал, что однажды тот будет сидеть в клетке, слушая чужие сожаления. Сид позаботился, чтобы самому Слейтеру не о чем было жалеть.  
Тот единственный, кого он любил, знал об этом. Услышал его признание, ответил на него взаимностью, делил с ним и близость, и удовольствие, и даже свою жизнь настолько насколько вообще мог.  
А во всем остальном, Сид отобрал у него выбор. Слейтер не мог даже сожалеть, что не предотвратил сумасшествие Сида, теперь, когда увидел его своими глазами, потому что тот не дал ему такого шанса. Не позволил даже попытаться себя спасти.  
Слейтер знал, что все равно будет пытаться, пожалуй, пока он еще жив, что вряд ли продлится долго.  
Клетки с людьми пустели одна за другой, и все чаще звучало приглушенными шепотками по клеткам: Карнавал Плоти.  
Большое торжество черных.  
Сид не приходил, хотя именно его шаги Слейтер надеялся услышать, напрягая слух. Надеялся, боялся, и никак не мог найти компромисса между двумя этими чувствами.  
Он боялся, потому что каждая новая жертва словно бы отдаляла Сида от него все дальше, делала все реальнее в нем безумие черных. Надеялся - потому что, только увидев Сида, он мог бы до него достучаться.  
Слейтер не знал, сколько прошло времени.  
Иногда он забывался чутким, тяжелым сном, который не приносил отдыха и не позволял восстанавливать силы. Иногда просто лежал и пытался вспомнить себя до встречи с Сидом, но воспоминания казались затертыми и ненастоящими. Тот Слейтер, образцовый легионер из Дворца, еще не способный ни на настоящую преданность, ни на собственные решения, чтобы он делал, окажись в этой клетке? Ответ приходил легко и казался очевидным - он продумывал бы план действий. Он не боялся бы, не сомневался, и ему было бы все равно, что происходит с людьми вокруг.  
Слейтер помнил себя тогда, помнил свое абсолютное равнодушие к людям, отстраненное и немного снисходительное непонимание. Легкое любопытство и не более.  
Люди не были частью его жизни, не имели значения.  
И Хаотик Сид, сошедший с ума, готовый взять ребенка на убой, чтобы резать и пытать, у того Слейтера не вызвал бы ничего кроме отрешенного, высокомерного неодобрения.  
Смешно и абсурдно, но именно Сид - Сид, который убивал и причинял боль так же легко и естественно, как ходил или говорил - научил Слейтера ценить человеческую жизнь. Ценить ее саму по себе, за хрупкость, за то, как легко, почти нечаянно ее можно было бы оборвать кому-то вроде легионера.  
Слейтер никогда и ни за что не хотел бы вернуться к тому образцовому легионеру из Дворца, слепому и безразличному к своей слепоте.  
Он не вернулся бы к нему, чтобы спасти себя.  
Он не вернулся бы к нему даже чтобы спасти Сида, как бы эгоистично это не было.  
И Сид - настоящий Сид, а не Малкеста, поселившийся в его теле теперь - не хотел бы этого тоже. Не согласился бы на безопасность, если она означала отказаться Слейтера.  
 _Однажды ты задашься вопросом, что из этого настоящее._  
Сид не отдавал тех, кто был ему дорог. Он просто пытался их спасти, как умел.  
 _Кто спасет тебя самого?_  
На этот вопрос было некому ответить, и его некому было задавать.  
Людей становилось все меньше, и никто из них не пытался разговаривать с легионером в дальней клетке.  
Он не знал, когда именно все случится, просто в какой-то момент почувствовал, что время пришло.  
Их забрали всех сразу - всех, кто еще оставался в клетках, и на сей раз никого из черных не было в коридорах. Только их машины. Бесстрастные, холодные и безразличные. Если бы не кандалы, у Слейтера еще мог бы оставаться шанс разломать их все даже без гладиуса.  
Странно, что только теперь Слейтер по-настоящему начал чувствовать себя несвободным.  
Почему-то с Сидом ограничения всегда получалось воспринимать проще. Должно быть, потому что, даже впервые открыв глаза на "Хаосе", даже в тот первый раз у иллюминатора, когда Сид взял его, Слейтер не чувствовал безнадежности.  
Их провели по длинному коридору в стерильно белую камеру, механический голос андроида приказал раздеться. Люди двигались медленно, словно в полусне, и Слейтер подумал, что, должно быть, кто-то дал им наркотики.  
Их запустили в душевой модуль, словно это было важно, насколько чистыми они окажутся на разделочном столе. Одежды им не дали, и Слейтер на секунду почувствовал странный укол... сожаления, от того, как омерзительно, с какой отстраненной, совершенно бездумной жестокостью можно было обращаться с людьми. С людьми, которые и без того получили столько боли и страха, и унижения, что хватило бы на несколько жизней.  
Он не чувствовал ни смущения от собственной наготы, и неловкости, но он был легионером - вся его жизнь прошла под наблюдением видеокамер. Люди отворачивались друг от друга, пытались прикрыться - словно это еще имело значение - из-за такой мелочи.  
Роботы загнали их на гравитационную платформу в пустом круглом помещении, тихо загудел генератор поля, и платформа начала подниматься вверх. В потолке, как объектив древней фотокамеры, открылся люк - достаточно большой, чтобы вместить всю платформу. Сверху на них лился свет, слишком яркий, клинически белый.  
Слейтер цинично подумал, что черные пытались сделать все красиво, словно эта театральщина что-то меняла для их жертв.  
Свет наверху бил в глаза, проекционные прожекторы направили прямо на людей, ослепляя. Зрение легионера адаптировалось лучше человеческого, и через несколько секунд Слейтер увидел их. Они стояли вокруг, рядами, как покупатели вокруг арены с рабами. Он видел каждого, каждое изуродованное лицо - они были совершенно разные и абсолютно одинаковые в своем уродстве, и на секунду Слейтер испугался, что не узнает Сида.  
Почему-то паника, именно настоящий, грозивший захлестнуть его с головой страх накатил на него именно из-за этого. Из-за того, что он мог не узнать. Смешать Сида с этой толпой убийц, как с грязью. С толпой убийц, сумасшедших... калек?  
Он смотрел на них и впервые видел это так явно, что казалось странным, почему это не пришло ему в голову раньше.  
Все они - все черные с первого до последнего - были калеками. Не из-за того, что они делали с собой, не из-за этого полного пренебрежения болью и целостностью своего тела, а из-за того равнодушия, с которым они причиняли другим боль.  
Именно из-за этой мысли он узнал Лазарус самой первой. Ее Дар взорвался болью у него в сознании, словно она ударила, как хлыстом, пытаясь сделать побольнее, повел за собой, и Слейтер непроизвольно повернулся, чтобы увидеть ее. Она смотрела холодно и отстраненно, но он все равно мог чувствовать ее ярость.  
Сида Слейтер увидел вторым. Тот стоял рядом с Лазарус, поддерживая ее под руку непринужденным, совершенно несвойственным ему жестом - слишком строгим, слишком сдержанным, несмотря на фамильярность самого действия.  
\- Наш новый брат сделает выбор первым, - нарушила молчание Лазарус и указала на платформу. - Сделай свой выбор, брат Малкеста.  
Равнодушно Слейтер даже удивился, что ни на секунду не возникло сомнения, к кому она обращалась, что она сказала это Сиду.  
Ты не Малкеста. Это не ты, - он хотел крикнуть это ей и Сиду, и всем этим равнодушным убийцам, но слова застряли в горле.  
Сид сделал шаг вперед, и почему-то показалось, что если бы он не изуродовал себя, сейчас на его лице появилась бы улыбка:  
\- Свой выбор, сестра, я сделал уже давно. Мой выбор неизбежен, - он протянул руку, все еще распухшую, изломанную руку в железном каркасе экзо-протеза, и добавил. - Иди ко мне, Леон. Наше время пришло.  
Я не пойду, подумал Слейтер. Если ты так хочешь увидеть меня на столе, тебе придется включить кандалы.  
Это не мы. С нами не должно этого происходить.  
Он сделал шаг навстречу.  
Молча, безнадежно.  
\- Так лучше, Леон, - сказал ему Сид. - Ты пока не понимаешь. Ничего, скоро ты станешь свободным.  
Никто из нас не станет свободным, подумал Слейтер. Я просто умру.  
Он обессиленно прикрыл глаза на секунду, а когда открыл их, сделал еще один шаг вперед.  
  
***  
Для Загессы дни слились в единый бесконечный поток времени, неделимый. Загесса не спал, почти не ел и не пил, и единственное, что менялось для него - Хаотик Сид был то ближе, то дальше. Загесса цеплялся за его сознание, как за спасательный трос, жадно, будто пытаясь надышаться впрок, а потом, когда Сиду приходилось идти на встречи, где боевой робот был неуместен, Загесса "задерживал дыхание" и ждал.  
Это было тяжело, мысли умирающих давили на его сознание, ввинчивались ржавыми гвоздями в черепную коробку, и мысль о том, сколько же здесь еретиков, как же давно они искажают суть Истинной Веры, заставляла задыхаться.  
Загесса не мог читать в их сознаниях, но мог чувствовать присутствие, их и всех, кого они убивали.  
"Молились" - еретики называли это так.  
В оболочке робота было тесно и лицевая металлическая пластина прилегала плотно, пошевелиться было невозможно иначе, как отдав команду двигательным системам, что Загесса никогда не делал без необходимости играть роль боевого механизма. Большую часть систем с робота сняли, чтобы Загесса мог поместиться внутрь - предохранители от износа, дополнительные блоки питания, закрепители каркаса. Оружие.  
Последнее не имело значения. Без рук и без ног, запертый в механическую болванку, Загесса все еще оставался инквизитором. Он не нуждался в оружии, чтобы уничтожать черных.  
 _Еретики должны сгореть._  
Они проходили мимо него, не обращая внимания на боевого робота - один из множества других механизмов - и Загесса, разумеется, не мог читать их мыслей, зато он мог слышать разговоры.  
Новости о неясных пророчествах, о предвидении тех из них, кто смотрел на узлы вероятности. Черные говорили об огне, не понимая, почему смерть им принесет именно огонь. Огонь, от которого было столько способов защиты, элементарных, доступных даже ребенку. Почему именно огонь, который стал людям неинтересен уже много веков назад.  
На Нео-Ватикане Корпус Святой Инквизиции занимал закрытый сектор Главной Цитадели. Десять корпусов, доступ к которым имели только братья-инквизиторы и их послушники, никого постороннего - ни близких, ни родных. Инквизиция всегда трепетно охранила свои секреты, один из них - ревностнее всех остальных.  
За преступление пред Церковью, за ересь полагалась смерть. Приговор выносился Советом Иерархов и приводился в исполнение назначаемым инквизитором. Официальная формулировка звучала как "смерть через божественную кару".  
Эта формулировка не расшифровывалась никогда и ни для кого, кроме как для самих инквизиторов на последних трех уроках в Корпусе. После десяти лет обучения, после присвоения сана и многочисленных проверок и после принесения клятвы о неразглашении.  
Черные погибали, встретившись с инквизиторами, как именно оставалось секретом Корпуса. Церковь шла на беспрецедентные жертвы, чтобы сохранить причину смерти в тайне.  
Загесса не убивал еретиков с помощью своего Дара. Не мог бы, разумеется, этого сделать, даже если бы попытался, потому что большинство черных когда-то было его братьями и сестрами, а значит, умели ставить ментальные щиты.  
Он сжигал их.  
Еретики должны сгореть, сказал ему когда-то его учитель на первом из тех трех уроков.  
Загесса слушал очень внимательно.  
Он спросил только одно: как?  
И услышал в ответ:  
Заживо.  
В Корпусе его называли Божий Огонь. Вне Корпуса у него не было ни названия, ни аналога - нечто среднее между газообразным веществом, биологическим нанокомпьютером и живым организмом. Мельчайшие генетические частицы, вроде вируса, которые Загесса носил в собственном теле, чувствительные к мыслительным импульсам носителя-инквизитора, и которыми он мог управлять. Обладавшие собственной энергетической оболочкой, они проникали сквозь щиты и барьеры, в чужие клетки, сливались с чужим генетическим материалом. У них была всего одна цель - они вызывали огонь.  
  
***  
Пустить легионера в кресло пилота оказалось нелегко, даже несмотря на то, что Уоррен сам это предложил. Просто что-то внутри раздражающе саднило от мысли, что чужак - даже не человек - сядет за штурвал "Бури". Тем более что этот чужак космический корабль не так давно впервые увидел.  
Уоррен не знал, почему именно, но Лагатт казался ему еще меньшим человеком, чем Слейтер - может быть, потому что был из другой линии, или просто иначе себя вел.  
Уоррен старался концентрироваться на нем, а не на мысли о том, как все завертится меньше, чем через полчаса.  
\- "Буря", подтвердите готовность к операции, - прозвучал запрос с Андерсена, и Уоррен на секунду нервно коснулся кольца венеры прежде, чем ответить в виртуальный динамик коннекта:  
\- "Роджер", мы готовы. Что с поддержкой дополнительной группы?  
В любое другое время он бы посмеялся над всей этой армейской офицальщиной, но сейчас она давала возможность отвлечься от собственных сомнений и не выдавливать из себя показную браваду.  
\- Мы уже говорили об этом, Уоррен, - устало ответил ему Андерсен, и Уоррен, в общем-то, не ожидал услышать ничего принципиально нового. Он и не услышал. - Я пришлю вам поддержку, как только мы сами пробьемся к планете, но вы должны понимать, что это не будет мгновенно и не будет быстро. И, если уж речь зашла о группе, то среди ваших бойцов легионер. Маркус, я рассчитываю, что вы сможете продержаться.  
Легионеру хватило наглости фыркнуть, как будто он и вовсе не понимал, с чем им придется столкнуться:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, сэр. Ничего опаснее меня на той планете нет.  
\- У них там телепаты, если ты забыл, парень, - мрачно напомнил ему Уоррен. Называть легионера как-то иначе он отказывался, в конце концов, боевой модификант или нет, но Лагатт был явно младше, и по положению и просто по возрасту.  
Легионер смерил его недовольным взглядом и пожал плечами:  
\- Я все равно убиваю быстрее, чем они мыслят.  
К счастью, Уоррену даже не пришлось одергивать его самому, Андерсен успел первым:  
\- Не стоит недооценивать черных, Маркус. Одного легионера они уже получили. Я не хочу, чтобы вы стали вторым.  
Легионер открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то возразить, но в результате все-таки смолчал. Видимо, подумал Уоррен, не совсем уж пацан был безнадежен, несмотря на свои легионерские заскоки.  
Собственно, за свою жизнь с пиратами и Хаотиком Сидом в частности, Уоррен навидался всяких модификантов, боевых в том числе и большинство из них было теми еще заносчивыми ублюдками, так что он отлично понимал - бывает и хуже.  
\- Я буду осторожен, сэр, - наконец сказал Лагатт сдержанно, хотя, скорее всего, он говорил просто то, что Андерсен хотел слышать.  
\- Удачи вам, Маркус, - на секунду в голосе капитана "Роджера" прозвучала искренняя симпатия, а потом он снова перешел на официальный тон, когда заговорил с Уорреном. - Наши корабли выйдут на позиции в течение пяти минут после исполнения пророчества. "Роджер" останется на орбите планеты за пределами досягаемости спутников-хранителей, как огневая поддержка. Пока мы не убедимся, что к черным не придут корабли извне, я не смогу вмешаться в сражение.  
Уоррен это прекрасно понимал, и потому только кивнул:  
\- Делайте свое дело, Андерсен, а мы сделаем свое.  
Капитан "Роджера" кивнул ему в ответ и перевел коннект в спящий режим.  
Несколько минут в рубке "Бури" было тихо, впрочем, за недолгое время, что Уоррен знал Лагатта, он уже успел понять, что долго легионер молчать не любил. Его нельзя было назвать болтливым, так же, как и Слейтера, но время от времени Лагатт задавал вопросы, мог прокомментировать то, что видел или слышал, и Уоррен признавал, что в чем-то этот сопляк разбирался, как всем остальным и не снилось - в охранных системах, например.  
Вообще-то поговорить хотелось, хотя бы чтобы отвлечься, и перестать, наконец, поминутно проворачивать на пальце кольцо венеры.  
\- Почему переходы в гипер включаются вручную? - неожиданно спросил Лагатт, закончив настраивать системы под себя. Уоррен упростил для него интерфейс как смог, и легионер въехал, что к чему довольно быстро. Легко было забыть, что, даже научившись управлять системами, Лагатт на самом деле не знал, как они работают.  
\- Мы не будем переходить в гипер. Наш маршрут орбитальный, - напомнил ему Уоррен. - Тебе нужно только провести корабль между спутников по уже заданным координатам.  
\- Да неужели? - ехидно фыркнул Лагатт. - Я знаю, что от меня требуется. Вы люди всегда все так буквально воспринимаете? Я просто подумал, что раз компьютеры определенно могут реагировать быстрее людей, логичнее, чтобы переход в гипер тоже включали они. Это бы упростило всем жизнь.  
Можно подумать, мелкий легионер много в этом понимал.  
\- Я знаю, что причина должна быть, - пожал плечами Лагатт. - Просто не могу понять какая.  
\- Усложнить себе жизнь, - невозмутимо отозвался Уоррен, внутренне радуясь, что можно отвлечься на бессмысленный треп пусть даже о вещах, которые знал каждый ребенок. Видимо, кроме легионеров, потому что на секунду, похоже, Лагатт был готов ему поверить, пока Уоррен не фыркнул и не добавил. - Это шутка. Просто просчет координат перегружает систему. Он вообще состоит из нескольких этапов. Первый просчет необходимый для механики прыжка, потом перерасчет энергии на прыжок, перепроверка безопасности новых координат. Но по факту, как только самые первые координаты появились, можно прыгать. Если речь идет о том, чтобы быстро откуда-то убраться, то ты нажимаешь на кнопку, пока система еще не закончила считать.  
Лагатт слушал внимательно, чуть склонив голову на бок, и жест казался неуловимо нечеловеческим, но Уоррен понятия не имел почему. Впрочем, в тот момент его это не волновало.  
\- Это опасно? - поинтересовался легионер.  
\- Мы же в космосе, - отозвался Уоррен, еще раз провернув кольцо на пальце. - Здесь вообще все опасно.  
И после этого они снова замолчали на несколько секунд.  
\- Один раз меня попросили перейти в гипер, - через некоторое время сказал Лагатт. - Нужно было отреагировать очень быстро. Я отказался. Сейчас я не знаю, успел бы тогда или нет.  
\- На торговом маршруте, когда гнался за нами? Ты бы не успел, - убежденно ответил ему Уоррен. - Не на "Роджере". Так что, поздравляю, ты всех спас.  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что речь о том случае? - холодно поинтересовался Лагатт, и в чем-то это было почти милым.  
\- О каком еще? После Столицы "Роджер" вряд ли на что-то кроме нас отвлекался, - Уоррен снова посмотрел на кольцо и снова провернул его на пальце. - Верь или нет, но повод срочно прыгнуть в гипер подворачивается не так уж часто.  
\- Я опасался, что не справлюсь.  
Это заставило Уоррена хмыкнуть:  
\- Струсил?  
Лагатт нахмурился, но потом неохотно кивнул:  
\- Да.  
\- Правильно сделал. "Роджер" - фрегат, тяжелее фрегатов в имперском флоте только крейсеры. Вас утянуло бы в звезду быстрее, чем ты успел бы подумать.  
\- "Хаос" справился, - упрямо возразил Лагатт. - Легионер Слейтер справился.  
Кажется, Уоррен начинал понимать, к чему это все вело:  
\- "Хаос" сам по себе в пять раз легче, плюс с него сняли все челноки, а это приличный процент массы. И если честно, я не думаю, что соревноваться со Слейтером хорошая идея.  
\- Я не соревнуюсь. Я просто привык быть лучше.  
На это Уоррену тоже ответить было нечего, и он снова замолчал.  
Лагатт опять нарушил молчание первым:  
\- Насколько я могу судить, люди крайне нелогичны в своих привязанностях. Вы выбираете не тех, кто лучше или может дать вам больше, а тех, кто делает вам больнее. Должно быть, это действие инстинкта саморазрушения.  
Да, раньше, до Ламии, пока сам не увяз в чувствах по уши, Уоррен и сам думал - почему. Почему из всех именно высокомерный церковник, игрушка капитана, как он тогда думал, равнодушная и прекрасная в своем равнодушии тварь. Теперь он понимал лучше, чувствовал, что это не мог быть никто кроме Ламии:  
\- Мы выбираем не тех, кто дает нам больше, - пояснил Уоррен, снова непроизвольно коснувшись кольца. Снова подумав о Ламии. - Мы выбираем тех, кто дает нам то, чего нам не хватает.  
\- И что дает Хаотик Сид?  
Уоррен неопределенно пожал плечами:  
\- Непредсказуемость, приключения. Это лучше спрашивать у того, кому он хотя бы нравится.  
\- Что насчет вас?  
Мысль о том, что капитан мог бы ему нравиться, заставила Уоррена рассмеяться:  
\- Я терпеть не могу этого сукина сына, - честно признал он, когда смог говорить, не срываясь на хохот. - Одного у него не отнять, он умеет проворачивать дела с размахом и с шиком.  
Лагатт нахмурился:  
\- Вы с ним связаны кольцом венеры. Одно у вас, второе я видел на его пальце. Это не похоже на проявление неприязни.  
На самом деле, Уоррен и не ненавидел капитана, просто он едва ли мог бы объяснить Лагатту, что такое так долго вертеться рядом с кем-то, кого терпеть не можешь. Уоррен просто прожил бок о бок с Хаотиком слишком долго, чтобы по-настоящему ненавидеть. Зато кое-что другое он объяснить мог:  
\- Второе кольцо не у Хаотика. Оно у того, кто отправился с ним.  
\- Церковника? - уточнил Лагатт, внимательно глядя на Уоррена, словно пытаясь что-то для себя понять. - Если это так, то кольцо вы получили перед самым их отлетом в Цитадель. До того я видел кольцо у Хаотика на пальце.  
И видимо, легионеру казалось это чем-то важным, раз он спрашивал, хотя Уоррен понятия не имел почему. Должно быть, Лагатт что-то пытался для себя понять, неудивительно, в конце концов, Слейтер во многом вел себя так же. Пожалуй, решил Уоррен, если ты всю жизнь проторчал во Дворце, без возможности общаться с живыми людьми, многие вещи действительно ставят в тупик.   
\- Шансы на выживание у Хаотика и его компаньона, - Лагатт так и сказал "компаньона" и выбор слова чуть не заставил Уоррена усмехнуться, - не очень высоки. Не с их позицией.  
Можно подумать, Уоррен не думал об этом раньше.  
\- Глупо недооценивать капитана. Он знает, что делает, - просто в ситуации, в которой оставалось только верить, Уоррен предпочитал верить.  
\- Вы рискуете жизнью, - прямо сказал ему Лагатт.  
\- Можно подумать, я сам не знаю.  
\- Не только своей, - поправил Лагатт. - Я прошу прощения, если говорю слишком прямо.  
Он определенно не казался виноватым, и Уоррен только отмахнулся:  
\- Это дает нам шанс попасть на планету. Но ты, парень, на самом деле спрашиваешь меня не об этом. Понимаю ли я, что могу умереть? Понимаю. Пожалуй, некоторые вещи и должны тебя убивать.  
\- Инстинкт саморазрушения, - насуплено повторил Лагатт.  
Уоррен не стал спорить. Хотя на самом деле все было с точностью до наоборот.  
Умереть вместе с Ламией означало спасти себя от жизни в одиночестве, от боли, от пустоты. Трусливо, пожалуй, и эгоистично.  
Но, в конце концов, именно так и работал инстинкт самосохранения.  
  
***  
\- Этого.  
\- Этого.  
\- Эту.  
Слейтер шел к алтарю сам, и вздрагивал от каждого слова за спиной. Черные выбирали себе жертв. В огромном зале, заставленном разделочными столами.  
Здесь тоже были роботы, боевые машины, на случай, если кто-то все-таки попытается сбежать или кинуться в драку. Самым страшным, наверное, было то, что никто не пытался.  
Никто. Ни один из тех, кто дожил до этого момента, и теперь, после этого большого праздника клетки опустеют, пока в них не загонят новых людей.  
\- Этого.  
\- Не смотри, Леон, - сказал ему Сид, и Слейтер заставил себя смотреть только прямо вперед. Словно он мог не слышать.  
Тот ребенок, которого Сид не убил, он умрет сейчас? Он ведь умрет сейчас, если не умер еще за эти дни.  
\- Почему они называют тебя Малкестой? – спросил Слейтер, сам удивляясь тому, как ровно прозвучал его голос.  
\- Теперь это мое имя.  
Сид был близко, и боевой робот за их спинами тоже, но Слейтер мог бы попытаться – напасть снова.  
\- Эту и того, - сказал кто-то у самого круга с жертвами, и это заставило содрогнуться.  
\- Почему никто не сопротивляется? – спросил он, и Сид покачал головой:  
\- Они не осознают себя, Леон. Потом, уже на алтарях их приведут в чувство.  
Они шли рядом, будто просто прогуливались, как когда-то давно, когда Сид показывал Слейтеру «Хаос», и невозможно было спрятаться в том воспоминании, как бы ни хотелось, потому что все было совсем по-другому теперь. Теперь, когда Слейтер любил Сида.  
\- Ты не Малкеста, - яростно шепнул он. – Ты не такой, как они. Ты не можешь так поступать.  
Не можешь, кто угодно, но только не ты. Только не так.  
Алтарь, к которому подошел Сид, стоял в самом центре.  
\- Наше время настанет совсем скоро, Леон. Ложись.  
Это все ненастоящее, подумал Слейтер. Просто не может быть настоящим.  
Потому что столько боли, столько ужаса просто не могли существовать, не могли поместиться в мире.  
Сид, который прикасался к Слейтеру, который пил его, дышал им, будто воздухом – Сид не мог…  
За его спиной вскрикнули. Это был короткий женский крик – страх и удивление, и Слейтер даже не оборачиваясь понял, что эта женщина, должно быть, пришла в себя на алтаре.  
Наверное, она тоже не могла поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле.  
Кто-то начал читать молитву, и она закричала совсем иначе.  
\- Ложись, Леон. Ты же знаешь, что это неизбежно.  
Слейтер услышал его голос отчетливо – каждый звук, и этот голос заставил крик за спиной отойти на задний план.  
\- Я отказываюсь.  
Он смотрел Сиду в глаза, и те были в точности такими же, как и всегда. Серыми, с расширенными зрачками.  
Глазами психа, как, наверное, сказал бы сам Сид.  
Малкеста.  
Если бы Слейтер сумел тогда остаться на «Хаосе», если бы Сид не отправил его к Мине, могло бы все быть по-другому? Могли ли они найти выход, не прийти к пророчеству, не оказаться у черных?  
Сид хотел его спасти, пока еще был Сидом, а не этим искалеченным, вывернутым существом, до которого Слейтер не мог достучаться.  
Когда-то, еще на «Хаосе» Сид сказал: придет время, и ты спросишь себя, что из этого настоящее.  
Но алтарь, у которого они теперь оказались, тоже был реален. Он был настоящим, и крики за спиной – теперь не только той безымянной женщины, и молитвы, безразличные и непонятные ему – были настоящими.  
\- Не делай этого, - попросил Слейтер. – Не ради меня. Ради себя.  
\- Шшш, - тихо шепнул ему Сид, словно успокаивал ребенка, словно давным-давно, когда Слейтер мучился под действием деактиватора, и чужое присутствие не давало ему сломаться. Чужое тепло, чужое участие. Понимание, что кому-то не все равно, что кто-то готов быть рядом.  
От воспоминаний было еще больнее.  
Кандалы потянули вперед, заставили подойти к алтарю.  
Это происходит не с нами, подумал Слейтер. Это не мы.  
Перед глазами на секунду расплылось, и как-то сразу вспомнилось – до встречи с Сидом он даже не знал, есть ли у легионеров слезные железы.  
Понимать собственное бессилие было больнее всего. Наверное, людям показалось бы это смешным, но в жизни легионера Леона Слейтера ему ни разу не выпало боли страшнее, чем боль бессилия.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня убивал. Только не ты.  
На них смотрели, должно быть, а Слейтер делал то, на что не имел права ни один легионер: просил.  
И словно на секунду, он увидел Сида прежним, несмотря на изуродованные лицо и руки, несмотря на все, что произошло и что было вокруг, словно всего на секунду Сид готов был поддаться.  
Когда-то ему было тяжело отказывать просьбам Слейтера.  
Кандалы заставили Слейтера лечь на алтарь, и разделочный стол был холодным и гладким.  
\- Ты ересь, Леон, - сказал Сид мягко. Сказал с сочувствием, и за этим сочувствием не было никого, до кого можно было бы достучаться.  
  
***  
Загесса чувствовал, как начался Карнавал. Он смотрел на него глазами людей, умиравших на пыточных столах, и мысленно считал секунды.  
На самом деле, делать это было не обязательно - пропустить сигнал к действию было невозможно. Сигналом должна была стать смерть Слейтера.  
Загесса слышал легионера, чувствовал его изнутри – так громко, не человечески громко, смотрел его глазами на Хаотика, и гадал – каково это: стоять у пыточного стола и готовиться взяться за нож.  
Должно быть, подобное могло бы свести человека с ума, но Хаотик и без того был безумен.  
Он доигрывал свою роль до конца, там, где никто бы другой не смог.  
\- Ты ересь, Леон.  
Загесса отдавал должное его выдержке и ждал свой выход.  
Как инквизитора его больше интересовала следующая часть представления.  
Как человек он хотел спросить: как это возможно? Любить легионера, видеть его отчаяние и все равно заставить себя взяться за нож.  
  
***  
Делай, что должен, солдат.  
Верно, Леон?  
Я не солдат, но у меня остался единственный вариант ответа.  
Да, сэр.  
Меня бесполезно просить, ты только сделаешь нам обоим больно.  
Да, девочки и мальчики?  
Разве Хаотик Сид не любит боль? Разве не смакует ее, глоток за глотком.  
Да, нет, не знаю. Подчеркните любой вариант. Хаотик Сид очень многогранная личность.  
Ты не многогранен, ты просто сумасшедший.  
Просто? Хаотик Сид никогда не бывает просто. В конце концов, Леон, я главный злодей.  
А ты главный герой нашей истории.  
Зло побеждает? Девочки и мальчики, а вы бы стали читать такую книгу?  
Если бы я был редактором, я бы вырезал эту сцену.  
Что чувствует Хаотик Сид, когда берется за нож?  
У него болят руки.  
У него болит…  
Нет-нет-нет, девочки и мальчики, отмотайте это назад. Хаотик Сид - пират ублюдок и убийца. Таким как он не бывает больно.  
Можно этого не делать, Леон. Остановиться за секунду до взрыва, наплевав на пророчества и планы. Я не безумен, я не черный, и весь мир может катиться к черту.  
Я могу просто… просто тебя не убивать.  
Как ты сказал?  
Не ради тебя, ради себя.  
Я не безумен…  
Ты не безумен?  
Хаотик Сид не может позволить себе сейчас засмеяться вслух, потому смеется внутренне. Никто не услышит.  
Эта история не про Хаотика Сида, в ней другой главный герой. Все для него.  
Ты не слышишь, Леон. Это все для тебя.  
Сестра Лазарус смотрит, не мигая.  
Все смотрят, все эти извращенные ублюдки и я самый извращенный из них, потому что я даже не верю ни в эти начищенные разделочные столы, ни в эти любовно заточенные инструменты.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня убивал. Только не ты.  
Я тоже не хочу. Только не я.  
Девочки и мальчики, выдайте Хаотику Сиду дублера. Ненадолго, всего на одну сцену.  
Никого постороннего. Только я, я, я…  
Куда не повернись, везде Хаотик Сид.  
Вопрос не в том, как он делает то, что должен.  
Вопрос в том, как я еще не блеванул от самого себя.  
О, я просто делаю это мысленно.  
Не отвлекайся.  
Не отвлекаюсь.  
Мой Леон зовет того Хаотика Сида, которого любит, потому что думает, что в этом спасение. Мой Леон думает, что если позвать достаточно громко, этот Хаотик Сид вернется.  
Но он не вернется, потому что с самого начала здесь.  
Что он делает сейчас?  
Что я делаю сейчас?  
Девочки и мальчики, не спешите выигрывать кофеварку, и ты, сестра, тоже.  
Я совершенно предсказуем.  
Я совершаю предсказание.  
Конкретнее? Берусь за нож.  
  
***  
Лазарус смотрела со стороны и изнутри одновременно, впитывая чувства и мысли легионера, и грешников вокруг них.  
Тот боялся, тот надеялся.  
Хаотик Сид оставался неизменным. Лазарус не могла читать его, разве что какие-то непонятные вспышки эмоций – слишком странные, слишком противоречивые из-за отметившего их безумия. Она верила, что Хаотик пойдет до конца, потому что в это верил Малкеста.  
Брат Ламия приблизился к алтарю, и Лазарус не остановила его. Все варианты настоящего вели к одному единственному будущему, нужно было лишь подождать.  
Легионер хотел вернуть Хаотика Сида и не мог.  
Легионер был грешником, воплощенной ересью против Отца, и все же отстраненно Лазарус могла испытывать к нему жалость. Это была жалость высшего к низшему, который не способен принять правду, не способен преодолеть собственные заблуждения.  
Легионер не был просто грешником, нет, он являлся воплощением чужого греха. Греха людей, которые сочли себя вправе исказить саму материю жизни, создать живое существо в форме человека, наделить его разумом и чувствами, и теперь эти чувства – несовершенные и громкие все были направлены на Хаотика Сида.  
На брата Малкесту – мысленно поправила себя Лазарус.  
\- Ты не такой, - говорил легионер, и он просто совершенно неверно воспринимал ситуацию.  
Хаотик Сид – Малкеста – не изменился, он просто увидел то, что было очевидно всякому, кто не желал обманываться.  
Он видел единственную правду, как и Ламия рядом с ним, как и многие до него, как и сама Лазарус.  
Когда она приходила в камеру к легионеру, он был так уверен, что сможет что-то изменить, что сможет вернуть Хаотика к тому, чем тот был, не познав истинной веры, и Лазарус усомнилась.  
Теперь сомнений не осталось.  
Хаотик Сид взял нож.  
  
***  
Если ты любил меня хоть когда-нибудь, ты не сможешь этого сделать.  
Ты же любил меня…  
Что из этого настоящее?  
Слейтер чувствовал себя так, словно задыхается.  
На секунду он чуть не рассмеялся от мысли, что может умереть просто от нехватки воздуха, от боли, от безнадежности. Это была бы самая нелепая смерть для легионера.  
Еще нелепее, чем смерть жертвы на алтаре.  
Боевая единица? Идеальный охранник?  
Слейтер не чувствовал в себе ничего подобного.  
Сида он не защитил. Не спас от Малкесты, не вытащил из безумия. Оказался недостаточно хорош.  
Не мог достучаться до Сида теперь.  
Ты здесь? Ты не мог исчезнуть без следа.  
Очнись! Ты не такой.  
Сид не слышал его.  
Люди в камерах говорили о том, чего не успели. Они делились сожалениями.  
Я жалею только, что не спас тебя.  
Слейтер хотел, чтобы Сид очнулся хотя бы на секунду. На мгновение, даже этого было бы достаточно. Наверное, пока Сид еще был собой, он тоже этого хотел.  
\- Не делай этого. Пожалуйста. Не делай этого, Сид. Ты не такой.  
Когда Сид взял нож, Слейтер с какой-то больной, вывернутой ясностью осознал – этот нож убьет их обоих.  
Слейтера и вместе с ним самого Сида, и все то, что еще оставалось между ними.  
Слейтеру не было жаль себя.  
Не убивай, хотел попросить он.   
Не убивай нас.  
Единственное сожаление легионера Леона Слейтера – он так и не спас того, кого любил. Одного человека.  
Единственного, кто имел значение.  
Сид запустил пальцы в его волосы, прижал нож к шее, и мир взорвался болью.


	45. Chapter 45

***  
Слейтер умирал медленно. Или же быстро, но боль все тянулась и тянулась бесконечным потоком, будто кто-то намеренно заставлял ее длиться. Достаточно сильная, чтобы хотеть кричать, недостаточно сильная, чтобы полностью перестать осознавать, что происходит. Какая-то его часть, та самая, которую он неразрывно связывал с идеальным легионером, с Леоном Слейтером из Дворца все еще бесстрастно наблюдала за происходящим, давала отчет о повреждениях.  
Слейтер предпочел бы не знать.  
До самого конца он смотрел на Сида. Смотрел в глаза, и видел того, кого любил.  
Если это ты, то почему ты это делаешь?  
За что?  
Дышать было невозможно, и оцепенение наступало понемногу, так же медленно, как и сама смерть, просачивалось холодом и неподвижностью в пальцы, распространялось выше, заставляя понемногу мир отодвинуться, померкнуть.  
Я не хочу умирать, подумал Слейтер.  
Не хочу умирать, зная, что так и не спас тебя.  
Ему было страшно, страшно тем страхом, который испытывает любое живое существо, понимая, что смерть рядом, и она неизбежна.  
Почему это происходит со мной?  
С нами.  
Я не хочу.  
Чувства и мысли соскальзывали с него одна за другой, отодвигались, становясь неважными.  
Последним, что померкло, был взгляд Сида. Серые глаза с расширенными зрачками, и прежде, чем он погрузился в небытие, Слейтеру показалось, что в них промелькнула просьба.  
Чего ты хочешь?  
Ты хочешь, чтобы я…?  
  
***  
Загесса чувствовал его до самого конца, каждую мысль и каждую эмоцию. Яркую, нечеловеческую. Медленное оцепенение смерти и холодный клинический отчет тела разуму. Тела, которое умирало.  
Инквизитор просто ждал возможности действовать.  
Загесса сожалел о смерти легионера, которого почти не знал.  
Теперь он начал их разделять в себе. Инквизитора и человека, инквизитора и друга. Должно быть, общение с Хаотиком сказывалось.  
Это была не первая смерть, которую Загесса почувствовал, но она отличалась от смерти людей.  
Может быть, потому что Слейтер должен был от нее очнуться. Может быть, препарат временной смерти вообще не подействовал, и легионеры вообще чувствовали смерть иначе, чем люди.  
Загесса не искал ответов.  
Он ждал момента, чтобы дать команду Огню.  
Он дождался.  
Отец, прими мой Дар и избави меня от ереси.  
Величайшая молитва инквизитора Загессы.  
Он знал, что ему не хватит сил уничтожить всех, он постарался уничтожить многих.  
Божий Огонь просочился в Главный Зал, просочился в тех, кто оказался у него на пути – не во всех, во многих.  
Мельчайшие частицы, произведение искусства. Дар Господа.  
Загесса потянулся к нему разумом и отдал одну единственную команду, единственную, которую понимали эти крохотные живые существа – не совсем организмы, но больше, чем мертвая материя.  
Он приказал им гореть.  
  
***  
Лазарус смотрела, как умирал легионер, и чувствовала странное спокойствие.  
Умиротворение от понимания – это последний Карнавал Плоти.  
Последняя молитва.  
Последняя стертая с лица мира ересь.  
Лазарус ни о чем не жалела, разве что о том, что спасти можно было так немного.  
В конечном итоге, она все же оказалась права.  
Легионер ошибался.  
Хаотик Сид нашел для себя веру, и это помогало уйти легко. Понимание, что на смену ей придут другие.  
Я с самого начала была права, Отец. Я ухожу легко. Дьяволу не коснуться меня.  
Первыми заполыхали кончики ее пальцев.  
Лазарус подняла руки к лицу, и растянула губы в улыбке.  
Арассе и ее братья не солгали ей.  
В их будущем действительно был огонь.  
  
***  
Для Ламии чувства Слейтера стали одновременно спасением и проклятьем – тяжелые, душные, совершенно безнадежные они затапливали сознание, и одновременно вместе с тем заставляли отодвинуться все остальное на задний план.  
На то короткое время, что Слейтер лежал на алтаре – совсем недолго, время просто казалось легионеру застывшим, для Ламии существовали только чужое отчаяние и микроинъектор, зажатый в ладони.  
Хаотик делал то, что делал лучше всего. Он перетягивал внимание на себя.  
Черные следили за каждым его жестом, за тем, как он брал нож, даже за мыслями, которые думал легионер Слейтер – мыслями о Сиде.  
Они не смотрели на Ламию.  
Он подошел близко, и его никто не окликнул. Он сделал вид, что опирается ладонью о стол, когда Сид взял нож, и никто не сказал, что это против правил.  
Сид всадил нож Слейтеру в шею, в тот момент, как Ламия сделал инъекцию, и никто – ни сам Слейтер, чьи чувства затопила боль, ни черные вокруг, но возможно, даже сам Сид не видели.  
Ламия отступил на шаг, глядя, как спокойно и уверенно Сид завершает начатое – точно не первое перерезанное Хаотиком горло, и гадал, где Сид нашел силы, чтобы заставить руки не трястись.  
Хотя, наверное, он просто понимал, что чем чище рана, тем она безболезненнее.  
Слейтер умирал от перерезанного горла или же погружался в искусственную смерть, вызванную препаратом, и больше всего Ламия хотел бы сказать Сиду, что все получится. Что легионер очнется, когда закончится действие препарата, очнется в регенераторе и проживет еще много-много лет. Но Ламия не знал правды.  
И что она значила, эта правда, перед простым и безусловным фактом – до безопасности, до регенератора еще надо было добраться. Как-то пережить локальную войну с черными, которую устроит Андерсен.  
Когда Ламия перестал чувствовать Слейтера, в оглушающей пустоте, которая воцарилась после – конечно, не настоящей пустоте, оставались еще люди на других столах, оставалась агония и чужие смерти, это только казалось, что стало пусто – Ламия позволил себе на несколько секунд прикрыть глаза, а когда открыл их, увидел огонь.  
Первой вспыхнула Лазарус, следом за ней тот, кто стоял в метре левее – Ламия не знал его имени, потом еще и еще – не все, но довольно многие. Не меньше десятка человек, и Ламия почувствовал, как прошла вдоль позвоночника дрожь при мысли, что, обернись все иначе, он мог бы быть среди них. Действительно быть одним из черных.  
Божий Огонь, вспомнил он слова Рамона, и чуть улыбнулся. Не самый худший способ уйти.  
Черные покидали Главный Зал, бежали из него, и в этом бегстве не было паники. В конце концов, они с самого начала знали, что Карнавал обернется пожарищем. Ламии оставалось только надеяться, что они не знали обо всем остальном.  
Некоторые из них вспыхивали на бегу, но еще больше тех, кто успевал исчезнуть, скрыться.  
Их было слишком много для одного инквизитора.  
Всего несколько минут, а в Главном Зале остались только Ламия с Хаотиком и Арассе.  
И люди на столах – кто-то уже на пороге смерти, кто-то из них почти не был ранен.  
Сид стянул с себя расу черного, быстро размотал с руки медицинскую пленку – как же мало они смогли пронести с собой, ничтожно мало – и приложил ее к ране на шее Слейтера, даже если сейчас это ничего не могло им дать.  
И имело ли оно вообще смысл?  
Задавался ли этим вопросом Сид?  
И если да, то как он заставлял себя идти дальше?  
\- У нас получилось, брат, - сказал Арассе, и, будто не веря, повторил еще раз. – У нас получилось!  
Он подошел к телу Лазарус, пнул его, переворачивая обугленный труп, и засмеялся. Словно какая-то давно надломленная деталь в нем сломалась окончательно, отвалилась совершенно, и Арассе, наконец, позволил себе откинуть притворство и показать свое истинное лицо.  
Ламия смотрел на него и видел только уродство.  
Почему? – хотелось ему спросить. В конце концов, Арассе был похож на них с Сидом. Точно так же попал в ловушку неизбежности, но так и не смог из нее выбраться.  
\- Они умерли, брат! Умерли, все, все они, но не я! Я так тебя ждал, брат, и теперь все будет по-другому! Теперь…  
Он наткнулся на Хаотика, как натыкаются на стену или на стол, как может человек случайно споткнуться о препятствие, которого не ожидал. И Ламия не сразу понял, что произошло, почему Сид вдруг оказался рядом с Арассе, зачем…  
\- Зачем? – выдавил тот, оседая на пол. Глядя расширенными, невероятно огромными, прозрачными глазами на Сида, а Ламия вдруг вспомнил, каким Арассе был давным-давно, еще в Цитадели Нео-Ватикана. Красивым, как и все дети Творца. Брат Озра.  
Теперь, искореженный, изувеченный, он умирал. Кровь лилась у него изо рта, и рука непроизвольно тянулась к груди, где торчал скальпель. Не нож, которым Сид убил Слейтера, и Ламия слишком хорошо знал Хаотика, чтобы не понимать – тот побрезговал, побрезговал смешивать кровь легионера с кровью Арассе. Только потому взял скальпель.  
\- Зачем? – Сид больше не мог усмехаться губами, и потому усмешка просачивалась в сам его голос, в интонации, с которыми он говорил. Усмешка, и подспудная, едкая злость и холодное, отстраненное презрение, такое редкое уже оттого, что излучал его Хаотик. – Потому, брат, что я мог. И я хотел. Очень хотел.  
Арассе попытался сказать что-то еще, но из его рта вырвалось только хрипящее, клокочущее дыхание. А потом Арассе завалился на бок, осел на пол, мешая свою кровь с кровью, пролитой черными, и умер.  
\- Не стой столбом, душа моя, - окрикнул Сид, заставляя Ламию вздрогнуть, и посмотреть на него. – Здесь полно людей при смерти, займись ими. Я забаррикадирую дверь и свяжусь с Госпожой.  
Что тебе за дело до этих людей? – мог бы спросить Ламия.  
С чего вдруг эта странная забота о тех, на кого тебе всегда было наплевать?  
Но он знал ответ и без того.  
Сиду не было дела до этих людей. Хаотик не строил из себя героя.  
Просто в каждом из тех, кто попал на стол, он видел Слейтера. В том модификанте, которого убил первым. И во всех других жертвах, кто еще продолжал дышать в этом проклятом Зале.  
Для Сида это не они умирали. Для Сида умирал Слейтер, и только он.  
И, наверное, Хаотик просто не хотел переживать это еще раз.  
  
***  
Бабочка расползалась по Цитадели, как серебристая паутина, протягивала нити-команды от системы к системе, от камеры к роботам-уборщикам, и уже понимала, что этого не будет достаточно.  
Главная система - Хранитель Черных - уже сдалась, не целиком, но Бабочка контролировала достаточную ее часть, чтобы следить тысячами окуляров, управлять сотнями манипуляторов.  
Но недостаточно, чтобы отключить резервную систему.  
Бабочка не знала о ней, только догадывалась, что люди не могли оставить себя уязвимыми. Только надеялась, что успеет не дать резервной системе проснуться.  
Так близко, что можно коснуться, мир почти без ограничений, и Бабочка торопилась - торопилась помочь, торопилась спасти тех, кто стал значить так много.  
Она не успела совсем чуть-чуть, и кто-то еще не успел вместе с ней, но те черные, что смогли уйти, запустили резервную систему вручную.  
Чувство было мутным, болезненным, словно что-то чуждое вырывалось из самого нутра Бабочки, из систем, которые она уже привыкла считать своими, из систем, которые она переписала под себя. Это чуждое и чужое присутствие вырывало из нее части, перекраивало и переформировывало, словно болезнь, и Бабочка отчаянно цеплялась за все, что могла удержать.  
За самое главное.  
За то, что она могла сделать для Сида.  
Для прекрасной белой птицы, которую все еще надеялась спасти.  
Она не могла отключить резервную систему. Не могла даже остановить то, как медленно и неотвратимо эта запасная система захватывала Цитадель. Но Бабочка могла замедлить процесс, могла перехватить для себя часть полуавтономных боевых модулей, часть камер.  
И она могла отключить орбитальные спутники, пожертвовав своим влиянием на многие другие части Цитадели, вместо того, чтобы бороться в одиночку, не оглядываясь на то, кто пострадает в этой борьбе.  
Бабочка сделала именно это: она лишь пустила на планету людей в надежде, что они смогут справиться там, где медленно проигрывала она сама.  
Что они отключат резервную систему вручную.  
Наверное, это и означало доверять.  
Наверное, это и значило быть живой.  
  
***  
Это одновременно бесило и вызывало восхищение – то, как легко, играючи, легионер провел их между спутниками. С безразличной сосредоточенностью какого-то высшего существа, и Уоррену хотелось просто так, из обычной человеческой зависти брякнуть Лагатту что-то вроде: «мой док может поджарить тебе мозги быстрее, чем ты успеешь вякнуть собственное имя». Просто чтобы сбить спесь, когда Лагатт повернулся к нему, усмехаясь, стоило «Буре» зависнуть над главным комплексом Черной Цитадели:  
\- Мы на месте, сэр.  
\- Отличная работа, - неохотно признал Уоррен, стараясь смотреть на руки легионера, уверенно отщелкивающие команды бортовым орудиям, а не в насмешливые голубые глаза. Не хотел раздражаться еще больше.  
\- До исполнения пророчества пятнадцать секунд, - сказал он, сверившись с таймером. – Готов?  
\- Всегда, - фыркнул Лагатт. – Орудия на позиции. Проверяю связь с Бабочкой.  
Что ж, несмотря на самодовольство легионера, Уоррен признавал, что работать с Лагаттом было довольно легко.  
Бабочка появилась в рубке управления бесплотной проекцией, десятками окон, которые собирались в единый экран, чтобы рассыпаться снова, и Уоррен уже собирался спросить, что это значит, как в воздухе осталось всего одно окно.  
«Нужна помощь».  
\- Помощь капитану? – Уоррен непроизвольно подался вперед, хотя и понимал: в этом не было смысла. Он не мог коснуться Бабочки. – Что происходит.  
\- Помощь системе, - сказал за нее Лагатт, и прежде, чем он успел договорить, в воздухе возник план Главного Корпуса Цитадели. Большая часть фрагментов была подсвечена синим. Какие-то – красным, и этот красный расползался по плану будто раковая опухоль. Медленно и неотвратимо.  
\- Резервный компьютер пытается перехватить управление? - спросил Уоррен, и слова оставили неприятный металлический привкус во рту. Они все знали, что запасная система может быть активирована, они просто надеялись, что этого не случиться.  
\- Должно быть, резерв активировали вручную, - предположил Лагатт. – Черные знали, что что-то случиться, возможно, кто-то подключил запуск запасной системы.  
«Уничтожить вручную», - появилось на окне проекции, собралось из сигаретного дыма, и Уоррен оскалился.  
Конечно, Бабочка требовала этого.  
\- Я сюда прилетел не играть в кибернетическую войнушку. И без капитана и Ламии я ничего и нигде отключать не собираюсь.  
«Защищу. Я защищу».  
\- Сейчас мы близко к Главному Залу Цитадели, - сверяясь с картой, заметил Лагатт. – Если план верен, то управляющие механизмы, тело и мозг резервной системы в соседнем корпусе, в нескольких километрах отсюда.  
\- А черные, которых не добил Загесса прямо под нами, - закончил за него Уоррен. – В нашей команде несколько инквизиторов, нужно отправить их вниз, а уже после пойдем выключать Главную Проблему.  
\- Мы не сможем быстро высадить их в Главный Зал, - возразил Лагатт. – Он слишком хорошо защищен.  
\- Можем закинуть их в ближайшие коридоры, - Уоррен приблизил фрагмент плана. – Им придется с этим смириться.  
\- Что насчет вас? Если мы не попадем в зал, мы не сможем забрать Хаотика и…  
\- Значит, заберем потом, - на секунду прикрыв глаза, и заставляя себя не паниковать, действовать собранно и правильно, отрезал Уоррен. – Если резервная система полностью заберет контроль над Цитаделью, нам всем конец. У нее будет все – внутренняя система безопасности, жизнеобеспечения – вообще все. Даже чертовы спутники-хранители. И сейчас никого ближе нас, чтобы ее отключить, просто нет. Капитан и не ожидал, что мы заберем его сразу. Он выживет. Эта крыса всегда находит выход из лабиринта.  
Лагатт молчал несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Хотел бы я уметь так верить.  
Уоррен невесело хмыкнул:  
\- Хотел бы я не уметь. Эй, Госпожа - тебя ведь так называют? - что со спутниками? Мы сможем ждать подкрепления?  
«Отключу. Спутники уснут».  
\- Пусть спят подольше, - буркнул Уоррен. – Андерсен очень пригодится нам здесь.  
Он не стал говорить вслух, то, что все они и так понимали: Бабочка могла отключить спутники только на время, пока резервная система не перехватит управление полностью, и, если это случится, спутники сожгут корабли, подобравшиеся слишком близко.  
Нужно было отключить резервную систему, пока она не перехватила управление спутниками-хранителями.  
Вслух Уоррен сказал другое:  
\- Огонь из главного орудия. Сделай для наших святош широкий, просторный вход.  
  
***  
Как Хаотик разговаривал с Бабочкой, Ламия не видел – был слишком занят, пытаясь спасти тех, кого еще можно было спасти.  
Таких было много, больше, чем он ожидал – Карнавал только набирал силу, когда Рамон начал убивать. Черные любили растягивать молитву во времени, и именно из-за этой жестокости теперь у Ламии была возможность спасти больше людей.  
Кого-то почти не тронули, нанесли только незначительные, не смертельные повреждения, кого-то даже не уложили на стол, и те так и стояли в круге, бессмысленно глядя перед собой.  
Ламия не торопился приводить их в чувство, даже несмотря на то, что антитоксин был под рукой – не хотел паники, и опасался, что сделают эти люди, оказавшись в зале с пыточными столами. Возможно, он боялся напрасно. Возможно - сглупил уже потому, что не нашел способа приковать их понадежнее.  
У черных не было обезболивающих – ни одного препарата, просто потому, что они никому не были нужны, и Ламия использовал свой Дар, притупляя боль, проецировал этим людям спокойствие и чувство безопасности, так же как мог в иных ситуациях вливать в них страх или безумие.  
Сид вернулся довольно быстро, и Ламия кивнул ему на столы, к которым еще не успел подойти, на людей, которые не нуждались в срочной помощи. На почти не пострадавших – несколько отрезанных пальцев или неопасные для жизни ожоги не в счет.  
Сиду не нужно было даже ничего говорить, он занялся раненными со спокойной уверенностью человека, который видел в жизни достаточно ран, и сам получал их довольно часто, чтобы знать, что делать.  
У них больше не осталось медицинской пленки или медицинской пены, и Сиду пришлось использовать рясу на бинты, но пока ничего другого им и не оставалось.  
Люди на столах были напуганы, не спешили доверять, несмотря на то, что Ламия действительно пытался им помочь.  
\- Что сказала Бабочка? – спросил он, не оборачиваясь к Сиду, и пытаясь кое-как сшить края рваной раны на боку одной из жертв черных.  
\- Наши черные друзья включили резервную систему. Пока ее не отключат, мы с тобой, душа моя, на последнем месте в списке приоритетов, - ответил Сид небрежно, хотя Ламия легко угадывал в его тоне напряжение. – Госпожа сохраняет контроль над спутниками и бОльшей частью боевых роботов, наши двери блокированы, в Главный Зал не так-то легко пробиться. Пока остальные воюют, нам придется переждать здесь.  
\- Что насчет оставшихся черных? Тех, которые ушли.  
Его вопрос заставил человека на столе напрячься, и на секунду Ламию затопило волной чужого страха, ужаса, что палачи, эти убийцы вернуться и закончат начатое. Ламия с трудом заставил себя отодвинуть эти чувства на задний план. Успокаивающе сжал плечо пленника, не столько из желания утешить, сколько потому что не мог себе позволить отвлекаться на чужую панику.  
\- «Буря» прошла кордон спутников во время молитвы, - ответил Сид. – Они выбросят наших церковных друзей в коридорах, и займутся отключением резервной системы.  
Ламия и без подробного объяснения понимал, что при таком раскладе, лучше всего было оставаться в Главном Зале, пока силы Андерсена будут зачищать черных.  
\- Уоррен?  
\- С мелким легионером и кучкой боевых модификантов выполняет задание Госпожи.  
Ламия вполне представлял себе, что такое запасная система и на что она будет способна, если перехватит управление вместо Бабочки.  
\- Сколько у них времени?  
\- Не больше часа. Госпожа будет до последнего сохранять за собой главные функции: жизнеобеспечение комплекса, управление дверьми и системой защиты, но даже она не всесильна. Сейчас она контролирует наших механических друзей, - он кивнул на безмолвно застывших боевых роботов. – Вопрос в том, как долго еще она сможет это делать, прежде, чем ей придется переключиться на защиту чего-нибудь поважнее.  
\- Почему она не отправит их убивать черных?  
\- Разве не очевидно? Потому что это оставит нас без защиты, и потому что для этого придется распечатать Главный Зал. Ей не выгодно разблокировать двери. Так что у нас пока свой почетный караул.  
\- Этот почетный караул может обернуться против нас? – Ламия перешел к следующему столу, быстро оглядывая раны пристегнутого к нему ребенка, и потянулся за медицинской нитью. По крайней мере, этого у черных было в достатке – чтобы зашивать жертвам рты или глаза.  
\- Мы все еще свои для системы, хорошие честные еретики, - отозвался Сид. – Давай надеяться, что так оно и останется.  
Ламия не стал говорить, что в их ситуации надежда была непозволительной роскошью.  
  
***  
\- «Буря» подтвердила отключение спутников, я отдал приказ наступать, - равнодушно доложил Раллен, и Андерсен спокойно кивнул, изучая медленно поднимающиеся с поверхности планеты корабли черных. Немного для космофлота целой планеты. Больше, чем было в распоряжении пиратской армады.  
\- Придерживайтесь изначального построения, - приказал Андерсен, придвигая к себе проекцию главного корпуса Цитадели. – Спутники нейтрализованы?  
\- Есть вероятность, что резервная система безопасности возьмет над ними контроль, - бесцветно отозвался Раллен. – «Буря» сейчас решает эту проблему.  
\- Что с модификантами и инквизиторами, которых они должны были доставить на планету?  
\- Их высадили в коридорах, ведущих к Главному Залу, как и было задумано.  
\- Хаотик?  
\- Заперт внутри, - ответил Раллен. – Сейчас он бесполезен. И, возможно, это к лучшему. Инквизиция вполне может захотеть от него избавиться. Как от того, кто слишком много знает о Церкви.  
Андерсен понимал, что такая вероятность существовала, но не принимал ее всерьез. В конце концов, именно потому, что Хаотик много знал, он наверняка успел подстраховаться. Церковники не могли этого не понимать, и действовать поспешно было не в их интересах.  
\- Они не пойдут на это, - сказал Андерсен. – Не сейчас, по крайней мере, возможно, никогда. И вы, Раллен, рано списываете Хаотика со счетов. Согласитесь, он умеет удивлять.  
\- Вы ожидаете, что он вмешается в сражение за планету? – равнодушно поинтересовался Раллен, наблюдая за тем, что происходило на орбите Цитадели. Первые корабли армады перехватили один из транспортников черных гравитационной сетью, и дали залп из главного орудия, пытаясь пробить защитный экран.  
\- Как и всегда я ожидаю от него чего-то неожиданного.  
\- По-хорошему неожиданного или по-плохому? – спросил Раллен, и на сей раз, в уголках его губ притаилась улыбка.  
\- Мы говорим о Хаотике, - чуть улыбнулся Андерсен в ответ. – С ним никогда не угадаешь.  
  
***  
Весь Божий Огонь, который был в его теле, Загесса израсходовал в Главном Зале. Он убил немногих, ничтожно мало по сравнению с тем, сколько успело спастись. И все же намного больше, чем любой другой инквизитор до него.  
Некоторых еретиков смогли убить боевые роботы, которых контролировала Бабочка. Не всех – императива защищать черных была в этих машинах слишком сильна, или же у Бабочки не оказалось достаточно ресурсов, чтобы переписать их протоколы, и совсем скоро это вообще перестало иметь значение, потому что один из еретиков сумел использовать импульсную бомбу, и боевые машины превратились в неподвижные игрушки – бесполезные и неподвижные.  
Проекция окуляров робота перед глазами Загессы пропала, и он остался в темноте, текучие мысли Хаотика, и сознания тех, кто остался жив в Главном Зале – его единственная связь с миром.  
Перед глазами вспыхнул светящийся прямоугольник, и Загесса не сразу понял, на что именно смотрит, слишком привык за эти дни в Черной Цитадели обходиться без личного компьютера,   
Это был входящий вызов с высшим приоритетом, иначе компьютер просто не активировал бы проекцию коннекта.  
\- Принять, - сказал Загесса, и его голос после долгого молчания неприятно резал слух.  
\- Приветствую, Рамон, - коротко кивнула ему Анна Кейн – глава Инквизиторского Корпуса Нео-Ватикана.  
\- Коридор, ведущий к Главному Залу, зачищен. Часть еретиков скрылась. Могу только предположить, что они попытаются покинуть планету.  
\- Часть из них уже сумела добраться до кораблей, - отозвалась она. – Армада Андерсена займется ими.  
Значит, инквизиции оставалось только уничтожить тех, кто остался на планете. И, если сестра Кейн смогла позвонить ему, это могло означать только одно – инквизиция уже пришла в Цитадель.  
\- Где вы сейчас? – спросил он.  
\- Направляюсь к вам, - невозмутимо отозвалась она. – Так же как и еще несколько наших братьев.  
Загесса услышал, как за ее спиной что-то громыхнуло, уловил, как ему показалось треск пламени. Лицо Кейн осталось безмятежным и невозмутимым:  
\- В этой части Цитадели не осталось еретиков, - недовольно поджав губы, напомнил он.  
\- Вы прекрасно знаете, Рамон, что меня интересуют вовсе не они. Меня интересует Хаотик Сид. В данный момент он намного важнее нескольких еретиков.  
Загесса сам удивился желанию защитить Хаотика, которое почувствовал после этих слов. Возможно, оно было просто отголоском сознания Доминика, проявившимся так не вовремя, возможно – чем-то совершенно иным.  
\- Хаотик заперт в Главном Зале, - услышал будто со стороны он свои собственные слова, и добавил. – Он не нуждается в охране.  
Кейн холодно посмотрела на него в ответ:  
\- За все время, что Церковь пыталась предотвратить безумие наших братьев, инквизитор Загесса, - и она намеренно подчеркнула как его второе имя, так и статус, - нам ни разу не удалось создать хотя бы одного эффективного стабилизатора. Те, кого мы любим, сходили с ума без малейшей надежды на помощь и спасение. И теперь эта надежда есть. Вы должны понимать, что это важнее каждого из нас по отдельности, или даже всего Корпуса сразу. Мы с вами заменимы. Хаотик – нет.  
\- И что именно вы планируете с ним сделать? – ровно поинтересовался Загесса. – Запереть его в лаборатории и изучать? Хаотик ценен благодаря своему сознанию, а его сознание – прямое следствие его образа жизни. Он не то, что вы представляете, думая о стабилизаторе. Он нестабилен, его разум изменчив. Вы не можете предсказать, что случится, если запереть Хаотика и сделать из него лабораторный образец.  
Кейн снисходительно улыбнулась:  
\- За кого вы меня принимаете, Рамон? Хаотик может оставаться на своем корабле, и не сомневайтесь, он получил всю поддержку Церкви, о которой попросит. Единственное, что нас интересует – чтобы он оставался в пределах досягаемости, а это в первую очередь означает: живым. Ждите, мы скоро будем.  
  
***  
У Уоррена на самом деле не было причин так часто пялиться на кольцо. В конце концов, если бы с Ламией что-нибудь случилось, Уоррен бы знал. И, говоря откровенно, были дела и поважнее, но он все равно пялился. Не мог удержаться и касался кольца каждые несколько минут.  
\- Выход на нужный ярус будет через несколько метров, - сообщил Лагатт, сверяясь со схемой на проекции, которую прислала Бабочка. – Один из нас останется здесь внизу. Я пойду первым и перенесу человека. Ждите оповещения, что мы добрались, прежде чем подниматься.  
Именно легионер сказал, что им надо взять с собой еще модификантов, и это ни капли ни успокаивало. Лагатт был самоуверен и достаточно самодоволен, насколько Уоррен мог судить, и то, что легионер сам потребовал подмоги… означало только одно – дерьмовый расклад.  
Можно подумать, Уоррен не понимал этого с самого начала.  
\- И кто сказал, что ты можешь командовать, пацан? – и конечно, ублюдки-модификанты, которых они взяли с собой, умудрялись усложнить этот и без того дерьмовый расклад.   
\- Я сказал, - отрезал Уоррен, глядя в лицо модификанту – Джеринсу? Дженкинсу? - И пока я управляю единственным кораблем, который может вытащить нас отсюда, все делают, как я сказал. Первым пойдет легионер.  
Никто из них не думал, что придется работать в команде, и команда у них получилась отстойная, но выбирать не приходилось.  
Уоррен с большим удовольствием вообще остался бы на «Буре», но отключить запасную систему мог только человек – потому что только человек мог ввести коды для ее ликвидации, которые прислала Бабочка.  
\- А ты так уверен, что хочешь ему доверять? – спросил модификант, паскудно ухмыляясь. – Потому что, знаешь, я думаю, байки про то, какие легионеры крутые это просто байки. Может лучше пустить первым того, у кого хотя бы есть опыт?  
И, самое паскудное, что модификант по-своему был даже прав. В отсутствии опыта точно. Но не в опыте было дело. Даже не в том, насколько хорош оказался Лагатт.  
\- Я думаю, - огрызнулся Уоррен, - что вам всем нужно заткнуться и не тратить время. Первым. Пойдет. Легионер.  
Просто уступи Уоррен хоть немного, и модификанты перегрызлись бы, решая, кому быть главным.  
\- Ты останешься, - сказал Лагатт одному из них, и пацану хотя бы хватило мозгов не злорадствовать на этот счет, не подстрекать к дальнейшим склокам.  
А еще – странно, что Уоррен вообще обратил на это внимание – но Лагатт обращался к другим модификантам на «ты». Не так, как к людям.  
Почему-то это резало слух.  
\- Вы готовы? – спросил он у Уоррена, и тот спокойно пожал плечами, оглядывая остальных модификантов мрачным взглядом. Он честно не думал, что это хоть кого-то напугает, и все равно надеялся, что модификантам хватит мозгов не делать глупостей.  
По крайней мере, мгновенных возражений не последовало.  
\- За этой панелью, - Лагатт указал на стену неподалеку от входа в следующий коридор, - деактивированный гравитационный лифт. Мы воспользуемся им, чтобы подняться на следующий ярус. Судя по схеме, раньше это был активный переход, но потом его закрыли.  
\- И как ты им воспользуешься, умник? – фыркнул Дженкинс - Джеринс. – Его не бумагой закрыли – это укрепленный полимер, обычно его срезают промышленным лазером. Я что-то не вижу с нами промышленный лазер.  
Панель, о которой шла речь выпала наружу еще до того, как тупой ублюдок успел договорить.  
\- Видимо, не так уж он и нужен, - невозмутимо сообщил Лагатт, и только ладонь на рукояти его меча выдавала, что произошло. Что легионер каким-то образом успел вырезать проход быстрее, чем Уоррен мог увидеть.  
Черт, он терпеть не мог этого заносчивого мелкого гада, но, нужно было признать, что иногда Лагатт умел грамотно себя подать.  
  
***  
Форкс видела Мину Сайфер меньше десятка раз, и не испытывала к ней никакой излишней любви. Ни к ней, ни к повстанцам, и все же не стала спорить, когда Андерсен предложил Мине участвовать в операции.  
У Сайфер были связи, которыми глупо было разбрасываться. И сейчас эти связи означали больше ресурсов для захвата Черной Цитадели.  
Форкс оказалась с Миной в одном отсеке почти случайно. В первую очередь, потому что от них двоих сейчас ничего не зависело.  
Форкс могла бы пойти на капитанский мостик, к Андерсену и Раллену, туда, где принимались решения, откуда можно было вмешаться в события. Андерсен не прогнал бы ее. Но она ничем не смогла бы помочь, недостаточно знала и об армаде «Роджера» и о кораблях-наемниках, чтобы давать советы.  
Андерсен поручил ей другое, намного масштабнее, чем одно сражение. Даже сражение за планету.  
Армада «Роджера» делала все, чтобы захватить Цитадель Черных. Работа Форкс касалась того, что будет после  
Спланировать новое государство, придумать, где взять для него людей, готовых пойти против Империи, как обеспечить этих людей всем необходимым. Иногда Форкс будто просыпалась и думала, что полюбила абсолютного психа, такого же, как Сид, и что сама, видимо, была не лучше, потому что тоже участвовала в этом безумии. Впрочем, она много лет регулярно общалась с Хаотиком, это само по себе могло свести с ума кого угодно.  
В отсеке было тихо и пусто, Форкс стояла перед огромным во всю стену проекционным иллюминатором, прижав к нему ладони, и следила за кораблями снаружи. Корабли черных зачастую были транспортниками, небольшими и забитыми вооружением от носа до кормы, зачастую такими же уродливыми, будто собранными из не совсем совпадающих между собой частей, как и сами черные. И именно этим они были опасны, тем, что не попадали ни в один из известных классов кораблей, тем, что могли носить на себе почти любое вооружение, тем, что были непредсказуемы.  
С ее наблюдательного пункта даже не было видно всю картину, но Форкс намеренно не включала дополнительные экраны. Они все равно не могли показать ей то, что Форкс хотела знать – как там капитан, жив ли он еще, хотя, конечно, жив, он же Хаотик-мать-его-Сид, он не может…  
Пожалуй, она не шла в рубку управления к Андерсену не только потому, что ничем не могла помочь. Еще и потому, что не хотела показываться никому на глаза в таком состоянии. Форкс вообще не слишком хорошо умела доверять, доверять свою слабость, даже Андерсену было нелегко.  
Мина появилась не сразу, минут через двадцать после начала атаки. Просто пришла в тот же отсек, где была Форкс, и какое-то время они молча наблюдали, за кораблями в огромный иллюминатор. Казалось, что это спектакль, который кто-то решил сыграть прямо у них под ногами.  
Прежде, чем заговорить, Мина закурила, и то, как она достала зажигалку, как выдохнула дым, невольно напомнило Форкс Сида.  
Когда Форкс ее впервые встретила, Сайфер была другой. Тогда, когда «Хаос» впервые согласился перевезти оружие для повстанцев.  
Теперь она носила прическу, как у Сида, такие же бессмысленные, совершенно идиотские перья в волосах, так же одевалась в кожу, и по какой-то причине это все равно не казалось подражанием. Это скорее выглядело как обещание, зарубка на память для чего-то очень важного.  
Может быть, потому что Сайфер в открытую терпеть не могла самого Сида. Может быть, потому что на самом деле они с Хаотиком были совершенно не похожи.  
Форкс не знала, и не думала, что имеет право в это лезть.  
Когда они впервые встретились с Миной, та была другой – младше и злее, резче.  
И тогда она собиралась убить и Сида, и всю его команду, чтобы не платить за оружие, которое заказала.  
\- Андерсену не откажешь в масштабности, - наконец нарушила молчание Сайфер после очередной затяжки. – Сражение за планету. Не верю, что ввязалась во все это.  
\- Хаотик Сид умеет втягивать людей в свои авантюры, - ответила Форкс, хотя разговаривать с Миной ей не хотелось.  
\- Меня в авантюру втянул не Хаотик, а Андерсен, - она смерила Форкс оценивающим взглядом. – Пока, для плана, к которому приложил лапу Хаотик, все идет неожиданно неплохо.  
Видимо она ожидала, что Форкс выдаст ей какую-нибудь новую информацию, или же раскроет некий невероятный план Сида, и, если так, Сайфер ждало большое разочарование. Если Сид и задумал что-то, Форкс об этом не знала.  
\- Его планы вообще обычно неплохо работают, - ответила Форкс, стараясь не вспоминать все те случаи, когда Сид умудрялся в чем-то проколоться и спасался только за счет чуда.  
\- Хаотик любит шоу, - продолжила Сайфер, - но власть ему не интересна. Ему всегда хватало «Хаоса». Вы все равно никогда не задерживались на одном месте.  
\- Я не стану говорить за Хаотика, - прямо ответила ей Форкс. – Если ты хочешь знать мотивы капитана, спроси у него самого.  
\- Мне плевать на мотивы Хаотика. Андерсен собирается сделать то, о чем я и люди, на которых я работала, мечтали годами. Меня интересует только альтернатива Империи. Свободная земля. Сражение, - она кивнула в сторону взорвавшегося корабля черных, - это только первая ступенька. Я хочу знать, что дальше.  
Хотела бы Форкс ответить ей прямо. И еще больше хотела бы не отвечать ей вовсе.  
Но отчасти Сайфер была права. Мало было захватить Цитадель Черных. Нужно было еще привести сюда людей, сделать Цитадель чем-то новым.  
Для этого нужны были ресурсы и связи. Люди с репутацией – такие, как Андерсен или Мина.  
\- Слухи о том, что этот сектор свободен от черных и от Империи разнесутся довольно быстро, - ответила Форкс. – Это приведет сюда всех, кто ищет для себя новое место в мире. Мы довольно близко к окраинам обитаемого космоса, это означает людей с окраинных планет.  
\- Плюс пираты, и те, кто готов с ними торговать. Фактически еще одна нелегальная станция, - подытожила Сайфер.  
\- Для начала, - не стала спорить Форкс. – Но база с постоянными координатами, к которым Империя не сунется. Слишком далеко от основного сосредоточения их сил.  
\- Безопасный пиратский порт, - Сайфер хмыкнула. – Звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
\- Безопасные порты обычно притягивают небезопасных людей, - пожала Форкс плечами. - Нас, например.   
Мина не ответила, и они замолчали, снова глядя в иллюминатор.  
Форкс смотрела на то, как две яхты из армады Андерсена зажимают в тиски крупный тягач черных, как открывают огонь, и думала, как все это похоже на сон. Как сильно все изменилось за такой короткий срок.  
Должно быть, Сайфер тоже это чувствовала, потому что сказала:  
\- Меньше месячного цикла назад я сидела на Равоне, и планировала закупки для «Марии» на следующий год. Но, похоже, что мне придется всерьез пересмотреть свои планы.  
Наверное, Сайфер даже могла бы вернуться на Равону, теперь, когда ее покинули черные. Но Форкс не стала об этом говорить. Не после резни, которая там произошла.   
\- Я ненавижу черных, - признала Мина, криво усмехаясь. – Ненавижу каждого из этих больных, извращенных ублюдков. Пожалуй, я готова поддержать вашу авантюру просто, чтобы стереть даже память о них в пыль. К тому же, есть и еще причина.  
\- Какая? – спросила Форкс.  
\- Однажды все, что сейчас происходит, попадет в учебники по истории, как первая серьезная попытка утереть Империи нос. Неплохая возможность поиграть в героиню.  
Форкс ожидала услышать многое, но не это. Видимо, Сайфер и сама это понимала, потому что просто пожала плечами, затягиваясь сигаретой:  
\- В конце концов, у меня растет сын. Нужно подавать ему достойный пример.  
  
***  
Если бы Уоррен не считал черных больными ублюдками с самого начала, он точно начал бы так думать, увидев коридоры, ведущие к управлению запасной системой.  
\- Это то, что я думаю? – почему-то шепотом спросил Лагатт.  
\- Люди, - хрипло ответил ему Уоррен, оглядывая стены. Они только поднялись на нужный ярус, и проход из шахты гравитационного лифта легионеру снова пришлось прорезать гладиусом. Только на сей раз, пострадал не только укрепленный пластик стен.  
Больше всего это напоминало сцену из фильма ужасов, тем более страшную, что все это происходило с ними на самом деле.  
Вначале Уоррен подумал, что стены коридора изнутри покрыты биомассой - было достаточно темно, чтобы перепутать, особенно после того, как их с ног до головы окатило кровью.  
Но у биомассы не могло быть рук или ног, не могло быть человеческих голов.  
\- Они живые? – спросил Лагатт, и голос у него был такой, словно легионера вот-вот стошнит. Уоррен его понимал, он в жизни навидался всякого, но не такого.  
\- Некоторые из них.  
Лагатт судорожно провел ладонями по лицу, стирая кровь, и с чувством сказал:  
\- Я ненавижу всю вашу больную, извращенную расу. Зачем они это сделали?  
Потому что они ублюдки, хотел сказать ему Уоррен. Абсолютно отмороженные сукины дети.  
Но он знал, зачем черные это сделали.  
\- Это изоляция. Многие сканеры не способны различить ловушку за биомассой.  
\- Это не биомасса, - тихо поправил его Лагатт, и Уоррен заметил, как некоторые из голов повернулись в их сторону. Некоторые из этих людей все еще могли слышать.  
Уоррен посмотрел вниз, на карабкающихся по стенам шахты модификантов, цеплявшихся за дыры в пластике, оставленные пальцами Лагатта, и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде, чем сказать:  
\- Нужно идти дальше. Никто не знает, сколько еще Бабочка сможет удерживать аварийную систему. Скоро здесь станет небезопасно.  
Лагатт молчал, и Уоррену совсем не нравилось это молчание. Меньше, чем через минуту должны были добраться до выхода на ярус остальные модификанты, и любой намек на слабость мог спровоцировать их на грызню за главенство. Грызню, которую они не могли себе позволить.  
\- Нравится тебе или нет, - сказал Уоррен, - но сейчас или мы остаемся и оплакиваем этих людей, или спасаем собственные шкуры. Ты теперь пират, парень. Так что я советую действовать, как пират и выбрать собственные интересы.  
\- Я не собираюсь никого оплакивать, - Лагатт смерил его мрачным взглядом. – Я легионер, представитель другого биологического вида. Я просто не понимаю, как вы можете так спокойно проходить мимо. Как вы можете допускать, чтобы с подобными вам так поступали.  
\- Принц начал хныкать? - Джекинс-Дженкинс выбрался из шахты лифта и фыркнул, - может быть, он сейчас предложит остановиться и заняться спасением бедных человеков?  
Разумеется. Именно то, чего Уоррен хотел избежать.  
\- Ты пойдешь первым, - сказал модификанту Лагатт. – Мы последуем за тобой на расстоянии нескольких метров. Бабочка контролирует систему безопасности в самом коридоре, но мы не знаем, как долго она сможет это делать. И не знаем, есть ли здесь автономные охранные модули. Возможно, черные сделали… - и только то, как легионер замялся, выдавало, насколько ему было не по себе, - … это, чтобы замаскировать дополнительные охранные модули.  
\- Хочешь сделать из меня пушечное мясо? – Дженкинс – или как там его на самом деле звали – подался вперед, видимо, чтобы угрожающе нависнуть над Лагаттом. Нелегкая задача, учитывая, что легионер был выше. Значительно уже в плечах, но все-таки выше.  
\- Ты сам хотел идти первым, - холодно напомнил Лагатт. – Остальные подстрахуют тебя. Если ты, разумеется, достаточно компетентен, чтобы пройти несколько коридоров.  
\- Не сомневайся, пацан. Я планирую вернуться на корабль через пару часов. Посмотрим, вернешься ли ты.  
\- Заткнись и делай то, за что тебе платят. Померить, у кого больше можете и потом, - осадил его Уоррен. – Мы не на прогулке.  
По крайней мере, Дженкинс не стал тратить время дальше и пошел вперед, поминутно останавливаясь и сверяясь с приборами, но Уоррен не мог отделаться от мысли, что тот еще подложит им свинью, если выдастся такая возможность.  
Уоррен и Лагатт на сей раз шли в середине, часть остальных модификантов – сразу за ними, еще часть следом за Дженкинсом соблюдая дистанцию в несколько метров.  
Они шли хорошо, шаг в шаг – осторожно и чисто, и Уоррен, в общем-то, понимал, что каждый из этих парней знал свое дело. Проблема была в том, что они не знали друг друга, не были командой.  
Пока все шло хорошо, Уоррен видел перед собой профи. Ему только не нравилась мысль, что, если все пойдет наперекосяк, каждый из этих профи станет сам за себя.  
Чем дальше они шли, тем меньше становилось света в коридорах. Они включили гравитационные скафандры, на случай, если черные использовали нано-взрывчатку или ядовитый газ, и тусклое свечение скафандров отбрасывало на стены вокруг причудливые тени. Не все люди, которые покрывали стены, были живыми, и видимо, мертвых черные пропитывали каким-то составом, потому что тела не разлагались. Из-за скафандра Уоррен не мог чувствовать запахов, и потому постоянно сверялся со сканером окружающей среды, но тот выдавал стандартные показатели воздуха вокруг. Без следов трупного яда.  
Лагатт неожиданно остановился, подняв руку вверх, и словно прислушиваясь, и Уоррен обратил внимание, что замерли все. Не только модификанты, которые шли следом, а даже Дженкинс.  
Чтобы они не говорили, а слухи о легионерах заставляли их считаться с Лагаттом, следить за тем, что он делал и говорил. Должно быть, именно это их и бесило больше всего.  
\- Ну что теперь..? – недовольно начал Дженкинс и умолк. Уоррен не успел спросить, что он услышал – что-то метнулось, отделившись от стены, и в следующую секунду Лагатта рядом уже не было. Он стоял рядом с Джекинсом, так словно был там с самого начала, и держал в руках, какую-то верещащую, извивающуюся тварь.  
Модификант выругался и отшатнулся, и Уоррен внутренне передернулся, от мысли о том, насколько же быстрым нужно быть, чтобы застать врасплох кого-то вроде Дженкинса.  
\- Химера, - невозмутимо сообщил Лагатт, разрывая существо на части с той же легкостью, с какой сам Уоррен мог бы оторвать крылышки у насекомого. – Должно быть, она берет образцы тканей у тех, кто заходит на территорию, чтобы проверить доступ.  
\- Эта тварь нихрена не выглядела, как один из проверочных модулей, - огрызнулся Дженкинс.  
\- Черные предпочитают ловушки, которые не убивают, - пожал плечами Лагатт, а в следующую секунду, он уже был в другом конце коридора, и держал еще одну химеру в руках. – И они не восприимчивы к боли, насколько я понял из файлов. Эти механизмы не имеют достаточного вооружения, чтобы взять в плен. И не похожи на боевые модули.  
Это было как какое-то странное стерео: Лагатт перемещался по коридору, исчезая, чтобы возникнуть в другом месте, хватая очередную химеру из воздуха, так, словно отщелкивал опции на компьютере – обыденно и равнодушно.  
\- Должно быть, если одна из них не может взять пробу, активируются остальные. Допускаю, что они включают атакующую схему для других автономных модулей.  
Договаривая, Лагатт снова оказался рядом с Уорреном, и невозмутимо закончил:  
\- Нужно быть осторожнее дальше. Нам нужно пройти еще два коридора. Скорее всего, основная часть охранной системы расположена там.  
Лагатт, наконец, заметил, как именно на него все смотрели:  
\- Что-то не так?  
  
***  
Если бы они пытались отключить аварийную систему какой-нибудь космической станции, Уоррен примерно представлял бы чего ожидать, мог бы предположить, где находились охранные модули, и что именно они делали. Но в Цитадели все было другим. Жутким и совершенно непредсказуемым, и он точно знал, что если бы не Бабочка, которая отключила основную систему безопасности в комплексе, проникнуть внутрь было бы практически невозможно.  
Жутко было идти по этим обитым плотью и живыми людьми коридорам, и думать о том, сколько ловушек могли таить стены: дезинтегратор или же выскакивающие лезвия, силовые сети или гравитационные дробилки. Все, что могло бы сработать, не будь на стороне Андерсена и Сида почти всемогущего импульсного компьютера.  
И все же, даже Бабочка не могла обезопасить их от всего, не имела возможности отключить автономные модули, даже не знала, где те находились.  
Уоррен шел молча, стараясь держаться поближе к Лагатту, и утешался только тем, что остальные делали то же самое, даже Дженкинс. Они могли говорить легионеру все, что угодно, но в конечном итоге, все равно полагались на его способности.  
В общем-то, Уоррен удивлялся, что Лагатт никак это не комментировал.  
Они прошли следующий коридор в тишине, и Уоррен поймал себя на том, что пытается ступать бесшумно, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла. Любой звуковой сканер легко мог различить даже стук его сердца.  
Он услышал, как Дженкинс тихо выругался впереди, и невольно остановился.  
\- Слишком подозрительно, - сказал Лагатт, тоже останавливаясь. – Аварийные модули наверняка связаны друг с другом. Химеры уже зафиксировали несанкционированное проникновение. Почему они не нападают?  
\- Готовятся, - мрачно отозвался один из модификантов. – Некоторые виды ловушек требуют длительного заряда.  
Например, способные пробить гравискафандр бластеры, подумал Уоррен.  
\- Если так, то они должны быть у самого входа в управляющий модуль, - буркнул Дженкинс.  
\- Или сразу за химерами, чтобы иметь возможность напасть сзади, - поправил его Уоррен.  
\- Расположение зависит от характера ловушки, - пожал плечами Лагатт, и только то, как внимательно он оглядывал стены перед собой, выдавало, что ему тоже не по себе.  
Он не сказал то, что и так все понимали – предугадать было невозможно, не задумку черных. Слишком чуждыми были их идеи.  
Может быть, речь шла о каком-нибудь громадном лезвии, выскакивающем из стены. Может быть, о чем-то, что Уоррен даже представить себе не мог.  
В конечном итоге они все-таки получили предупреждение, уже у самого выхода в последний коридор. В воздухе перед Уорреном сами по себе загорелись проекции Бабочки, и уже через секунду они сложились в экран – в диаграммы и полосу загрузки, медленно продвигавшуюся к финальной четверти.  
«Время до разблокирования дверей: 2 минуты 13 секунд».  
Цифры сменяли друг друга, и Уоррен нервно сглотнул, когда понял, что они означают.  
\- Почему именно «разблокировка дверей»? – спросил Лагатт. – И почему так долго, я не знаю оружия, которое требует такой длительной зарядки, и при этом не уничтожит комплекс одним выстрелом.  
\- Это не оружие, - хрипло выдохнул Уоррен. – Это показатели криокамеры.  
  
***  
Когда он помог всем, кого еще можно было спасти, Ламия устроился в дальнем конце зала. Там не было стульев, и ему пришлось сесть на один из немногих пустых столов.  
Металл столешницы, казалось, излучал холод, и Ламия чувствовал странное, в чем-то извращенное желание лечь, почувствовать этот холод всем телом, ощутить на запястьях и лодыжках зажимы фиксаторов. Должно быть, это было всего-лишь чувство вины, желание искупить собственные действия, тем более бессмысленное, что Ламия в любом случае не мог испытать того, что испытали жертвы черных - слишком давно потерял способность бояться боли.  
Хаотик сидел у алтаря, на полу, запрокинув голову, так что его макушка касалась неподвижной ладони Слейтера, и смотрел на ворох проекций прямо перед собой – на сражение за Цитадель между кораблями Андерсена и черных, на камеры службы безопасности, которые транслировала Бабочка.  
Ламия мог бы сесть рядом с ним, на пол, залитый кровью. Узнать, что происходило в коридорах Цитадели и на орбите планеты.  
Он не стал, потому что ничего не мог сделать. Уже помог всем, кому сумел помочь, и знал, что уже это – большее, чем Ламия имел право надеяться. Смотреть было бы слишком страшно.  
Вместо этого Ламия предпочитал чувствовать. Дотянуться своим Даром так далеко, как только возможно, в надежде уловить отголосок разума Уоррена.  
Это не было даже слишком сложно, Ламия не мог чувствовать ни инквизиторов, ни черных, которые оставались в коридорах, не отвлекался на окружающих людей.  
Корпус с резервной системой располагался далеко, достаточно далеко, чтобы Ламия улавливал только отголосок, смазанный, ненадежный, и легко было сбиться на сознание легионера совсем рядом с Уорреном – то было громче, четче: странная смесь из нервозности и уверенности в себе, готовности действовать и гордости.  
Уоррен… пожалуй, он просто хотел справиться. Он не боялся – опасался, нервничал, злился – короткими, сдержанными вспышками красной злости, поверхностной и неважной – и делал все, что должен был.  
Когда Уоррен испугался, Ламия судорожно вздохнул и едва не потерял контакт. Чувство было далеким, нечетким с такого расстояния, тень тени страха, и все же оно показалось громче всех остальных.  
Ламия сам не заметил, как неосознанно впился пальцами в кольцо венеры, не заметил, как потянулся к сознанию Хаотика, пытаясь успокоиться, почерпнуть сил.  
Зато почувствовал Сид. Он оказался рядом через мгновение, или же Ламии так показалось.  
\- Новости, душа моя? – в вопросе Сида не было страха, только равнодушное любопытство, и, если бы Ламия не знал его так долго, он бы подумал, что Хаотику действительно все равно.  
\- Что-то произошло у Уоррена. Он…  
…боится, хотел сказать Ламия. Он пришел сюда из-за меня, и теперь что-то случилось, и нужно что-то делать, немедленно…  
Рука Сида жестко сжала его плечо, приводя в чувство – неестественно сильное нажатие экзо-протеза было отрезвляющим и холодным – и Ламия заставил себя собраться, сам не зная, как нашел силы.  
\- Им нужна помощь.  
\- Кто-то из них мертв? – проекции Бабочки последовали за ним, и теперь кружились вокруг бесплотными прямоугольниками, собираясь в причудливые фигуры.  
\- Нет, - любому другому Ламия боялся бы сказать это «нет», боялся бы, что его слова не примут всерьез после этого «нет». Но он мог сказать Сиду. Что угодно и когда угодно. – Что-то напугало Уоррена. Действительно напугало.  
Сид кивнул и повернулся к проекциям:  
\- Госпожа?  
Бабочка отозвалась мгновенно, собралась в проекцию, и Ламия моментально узнал показатели криокамеры. Показатели деактивации. Разблокировка дверей через минуту двадцать три секунды.  
\- Они активировали механизм пробуждения, - тупо сказал он вслух, не в состоянии поверить до конца. – Зачем..?  
\- Это кто-то из черных, - сказал Сид. – Кто-то из одаренных, как я могу предположить.  
И Уоррен, конечно, никого не взял с собой из инквизиторов, потому что те остались в главном корпусе, остались разбираться с теми еретиками, которые попытались сбежать с планеты.  
\- Провернуть фокус с деактивацией может только человек, - добавил Сид. – Иначе с ними не пошел бы Уоррен.  
И именно Уоррен был для того черного главной жертвой. Достаточно было уничтожить его, чтобы обезопасить всю резервную систему.  
Минута до разблокировки дверей.  
Всего минута.  
\- Они могли заморозить кого угодно, душа моя. Телепата, телекинетика или такого, как ты.  
Ламия активировал проекцию связи:  
\- Телепата. Им нужен кто-то, кто способен остановить нарушителя-человека. Независимо от того, как тот защищен, в какой броне спрятан. Они используют телепата. Инквизиторы не успеют туда вовремя.  
\- «Но», душа моя?  
\- Но мы с Рамоном можем попытаться защитить мысли Уоррена и легионера отсюда.  
  
***  
Таймер на проекции отсчитывал последние секунды, а Уоррен пытался связаться с Анной Кейн – единственным инквизитором, контакт которой ему дал Андерсен, и уже понимал, что не успеет.  
Не успел бы, даже если бы Кейн подтвердила вызов во время появления химер. Уоррен видел ее всего один раз – невысокую, изящную блондинку, красивую, как и все церковники, и, наверняка, отмороженную, как и все инквизиторы – и она ему не понравилась.  
Наверняка, он не понравился ей тоже, но она пришла бы на помощь, только ради того, чтобы отключить резервную систему.  
Вот только Анна Кейн осталась слишком далеко. Теперь Уоррен понимал, какой глупостью было не взять с собой никого из инквизиции, даже если те были нужнее в главном корпусе. Так на тот момент казалось.  
Обратный отсчет застыл на нуле, и Уоррен почувствовал, как напрягся Лагатт. Рядом с показателями криокамеры висела проекция поиска сигналов – Бабочка пыталась найти, где находилась криокамера.  
Уоррен не знал, сколько времени у черного ублюдка, который, видимо, только что открыл глаза, уйдет на то, чтобы включить свои сверхспособности, но подозревал, что немного.  
Первое прикосновение чужого разума заставило его судорожно дернуться, с шумом втянуть в себя воздух – но оно было знакомым и оно не причиняло боли. Это был Ламия.  
Уоррен почувствовал себя так, словно чья-то невидимая ладонь погрузилась в его грудную клетку и сжалась в кулак. На секунду перестало хватать воздуха.  
Словно бы они с Ламией увиделись, смогли снова соприкоснуться, только на сей раз все было намного острее, намного интимнее.  
«Ты меня слышишь? – подумал Уоррен, позабыв о том, что Ламия не может читать мысли. – Ты здесь?»  
Ламия не ответил, но его присутствие было отчетливым, даже ярче, чем в прошлый раз.  
\- Я слышу Загессу, - неожиданно сказал Лагатт, и его голос словно выдернул Уоррена из забытья. – Они попытаются защитить…  
Это все, что легионер успел сказать. Или же только это Уоррен смог услышать, потому что что-то невидимое ударило его болью – выворачивающей, отупляющей. Чужое сознание, похожее на раскаленный штопор ввинтилось ему в голову, намеренно пытаясь сделать как можно больнее. Разрушить, уничтожить.  
Несколько секунд Уоррен ничего не соображал и не слышал, и в себя его привел крик. Кричал кто-то совсем рядом.  
Поначалу Уоррен подумал даже, что это он сам.  
Модификант, имени которого Уоррен не помнил, корчился на полу и пытался выцарапать себе глаза. Дженкинс – или Джеринс – лежал неподвижно и был то ли мертв, то ли без сознания, и только Лагатт оставался на ногах.  
Он выглядел бледным, едва заставлял себя стоять на ногах, но, по крайней мере, оставался в сознании.  
На проекции поиска наконец-то появилась точка-локатор.  
Бабочка не сумела защитить их от черного, но, по крайней мере смогла указать, где он прятался.  
Уоррен смотрел на Лагатта – бледного, осунувшегося за минуту, и надеялся, что этого окажется достаточно.  
  
***  
Лагатт ощущал себя так, словно его голова вот-вот взорвется. Разум Загессы, казалось, давил на череп, будто пытаясь запихнуть сознание Лагатта в слишком маленькую коробку.  
«Я не смогу закрывать тебя долго», - его голос неприятно отдавался внутри, и словно бы расслаивался. – Ты слишком далеко».  
Лагатту он как раз казался слишком близко, настолько, что присутствие Загессы зудело под кожей, и хотелось выцарапать его оттуда пальцами.  
Лагатт бежал к черному церковнику так быстро, как только мог, и уже то, насколько неприятно было чувствовать Загессу внутри, заставляло торопиться.  
«Я спасаю тебе жизнь», - Лагатт чувствовал себя так, словно каждый звук этого бесплотного голоса в него заливали по капле.   
И, возможно, Загесса не церемонился, когда врывался в его сознание, но Лагатт понимал, что без него присутствие черного ощущалось бы намного сильнее. Он чувствовал и его тоже, как боль на самой границе сознания, как что-то темное и неопределенное, как угрозу. Чем ближе он находился, тем сильнее становилось это чувство.  
«Он пытается пробить защиту Уоррена и почти не тратит сил на тебя».  
Если Загесса думал, что Лагатта это заставило бы чувствовать себя виноватым, то он ошибался.  
«Дело не в чувстве вины, животное. Дело в том, что он может в любой момент переключиться обратно».  
Лагатт проигнорировал оскорбление, вместо этого сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы пройти проложенный поисковой системой маршрут как можно быстрее.  
Черный прятался в другой части корпуса, несколькими ярусами ниже, и на пике формы Лагатт мог бы преодолеть это расстояние меньше, чем за тридцать секунд.  
Но он не чувствовал себя на пике формы.  
Сворачивая в очередной коридор, он едва не попал под заряд автономного бластера, и порадовался только, что не под поле дезинтегратора – потому что заряд бластера было видно, от него легко было уклониться даже на бегу.  
Несколько раз он приводил в действие механические ловушки, с небрежностью, с которой никогда не позволял себе действовать во время проверок во Дворце, но мыль о том, как близко вся операция подошла к провалу, гнала вперед.  
Это, а еще желание выгнать из своей головы и Загессу, и черного.  
«Он знает, что я иду?»  
«Я могу закрыть тебя от его влияния, но не могу полностью защитить с такого расстояния», - на сей раз мысли Загессы казались окрашенными усталостью, и Лагатт на секунду задумался, откуда пришло это сравнение, оно совершенно точно не было его собственным.  
«Я устаю», - сказал ему Загесса, хотя это было и так понятно. Должно быть, он просто хотел дать Лагатту понять, что времени оставалось еще меньше, чем они изначально думали.  
«Что если черный причинит вред человеку?»  
«Доминик не позволит этого сделать. Он продержится сколько необходимо».  
В отличие от меня, осталось невысказанным, но Лагатт все равно понял.  
Пожалуй, если бы не ситуация, и то, насколько это оказалось неприятно, он больше бы обращал внимания на чувства Загессы, на просачивающиеся вместе со словами образы: холод металла, фантомная боль в руках и ногах, которых у Загессы на самом деле не было, решимость идти до конца даже… рискуя? Загесса тоже рисковал, закрывая его? И непонятную почти… симпатию к нему, Лагатту.  
Он мог бы обратить внимание, разобрать все эти чувства, и какая-то отстраненная часть разума Лагатта фиксировала каждую проникающую извне эмоцию, но желание избавиться от вторжения было настолько острым, что он не рассуждал, а просто хотел покончить со всем как можно быстрее.  
Решить боевую задачу.  
Выполнить то, для чего его создали.  
Даже несмотря на давление чужого сознания, на неприязнь, которую оно вызывало, глубоко внутри Лагатт чувствовал удовлетворение. Спокойную радость, как будто ему пришлось сидеть неподвижно слишком долго, и теперь наконец-то он мог двигаться.  
Он срезал путь, проделав себе ход гладиусом, вместо того, чтобы обходить по коридору, и оказался в огромном круглом зале. Внутри все пропахло кровью, и запах заставлял что-то внутри напрячься, кричал об опасности.  
Стены и потолок были покрыты телами, так же как и коридоры, ведущие к запасной системе, и Лагатт ожидал увидеть криокамеру в центре зала, но она находилась не там.  
Он чувствовал черного в своей голове, и хотя не мог точно определить направление, что-то тянуло его будто магнитом.  
Криокамера была впаяна в потолок, она свисала с него, как гротескная пародия на кокон, и сквозь прозрачную крышку Лагатт видел изуродованное тело черного.  
Чем ближе он находился, тем отчетливее ощущалось его присутствие, и тем слабее было влияние Загессы.  
«Зачем ты пришел, ты, воплощение ереси?» - и новый голос у него в голове заставлял понимать, что Загесса на самом деле был осторожен, почти нежен, потому что этот вопрос был как кислота, он каждой своей каплей выжигал Лагатта изнутри. – «Тебе не место здесь».  
Краем глаза Лагатт видел, как от стены отделилась химера – уродливое, будто сшитое из кусков тел и металла существо, медленно извернулась в воздухе на манер воздушного змея, или же дракона из легенд, и устремилась к нему.  
Боль накатила волной, захлестывая разум, и на какой-то момент Лагатт вообще перестал слышать Загессу. В этот момент он понял, что умрет здесь. Что не справится, проиграет, как проигрывал всегда и во всем – легионер, которому не оказалось места за пределами Дворца. И как бессмысленно было мечтать оттуда выбраться…  
«Соберись!», - приказ Загессы хлестнул внутри плетью и холодом, отрезвляя и заставляя среагировать в последнюю секунду – увернуться от химеры, ударить в ответ, и присутствие черного на секунду отступило.  
«За что ты сражаешься? У тебя ничего нет, у тебя никогда ничего не будет».  
Лагатт отсек химере голову, небрежно раздавил под каблуком, с удовлетворением слушая, как со скрипом смялся укрепленный металл, и подумал в ответ со всей наглостью, на которую был способен:  
«У меня есть гладиус, и я найду ему применение».  
Будь на его месте человек или обычный модификант, должно быть, они даже не добрались бы до криокамеры без портативного флаера. Лагатт в этом не нуждался.  
Он допрыгнул до криокамеры с пола, вбил пальцы под крышку, вспоров сверхпрочный металл, с легкостью с которой лазерный нож пробивал обычное железо, и через мгновение крышка уже полетела на пол.  
Разум Лагатта наполнил крик, почти невыносимо громкий и отчетливо нечеловеческий, а потом черный полетел вниз, следом за крышкой криокамеры, и стало тихо.  
Лагатт спрыгнул следом, мягко приземлившись на ноги, и ткнул тело черного носком ботинка.  
Телепат был мертв.  
«Хорошо сработано», - сказал Загесса, и внезапно его голос больше не давил на сознание Лагатта, а превратился в едва различимый шепот.  
И это было правдой, Лагатт действительно сработал хорошо, достойно легионера. Он имел полное право чувствовать гордость и сказать в ответ что-то вроде «я знаю».  
Но по какой-то причине, он ответил другое, сам до конца не был уверен почему.  
Он ответил:  
«Взаимно».


	46. Chapter 46

***  
Когда Лагатт ушел, и Дженкинс, до того лежавший неподвижно, начал вставать, у Уоррена не хватило сил даже выругаться.  
Тот двигался медленно даже для человека, несколько раз заваливался обратно, но уже того, как он смотрел было достаточно, чтобы понять, зачем Джеринс пытался подняться. Точнее, кто заставлял его это делать.  
А сам Уоррен не мог заставить себя даже отползти. Он чувствовал присутствие Ламии внутри и давление черного снаружи, и примерно так представлял себе воздействие гравитационного пресса.  
Несколько ему приходило в голову, что черному и убивать его не придется, что Уоррен и сам откинется просто от того, как его стискивали между собой два гребанных телепата. Эмпата. Или чем там был Ламия?  
А потом он понял, что заблуждался, когда в его сознании появилась еще и Кейн, и вот это уже стало настоящим кошмаром.  
Тело Уоррена двинулось само по себе, так же дергано, как перемещался Дженкинс, но вместо того, чтобы встать, оно потянулось к бластеру.  
«Не сопротивляетесь, Уоррен», - сказала ему Кейн, и голос ее грохотал в голове так, словно пытался заставить мозги взорваться. – «Вы слишком далеко, проецировать на такое расстояние и без того непросто».  
Каждый звук ее голоса отдавался эхом, и их было слишком много. Уоррен предпочел бы вовсе не слышать.  
Может, Кейн и была слишком далеко, но ощущение создавала такое, словно сидела у Уоррена в черепной коробке и каждым словом сверлила дыру, чтобы выбраться наружу.  
«С такого расстояния я не могу соизмерять воздействие», - сказала она, хотя Уоррен предпочел бы просто не знать. Он понятия не имел, почему она не полезла в голову Джеринсу, несчастный ублюдок определенно заслуживал этого больше.  
«Он совершенно невменяем», - отозвалась она.  
Как будто Уоррену было до этого дело.  
Его больше волновало, то, что Дженкинс – и надо будет, в конце концов, узнать, как зовут ублюдка, если они оба выживут – наступил ему на руку, прежде чем Уоррен успел полностью вытащить бластер. Точнее, прежде чем Кейн успела вытащить бластер его рукой.  
Боли не было вообще, Уоррен смотрел на чужой тяжелый ботинок, на то, как сминаются кости под армированной подошвой, и не чувствовал своей руки. Вообще не ощущал собственного тела, если уж на то пошло.  
Зато он чувствовал Ламию и раскаленную, удушающую чужую злость.  
Потом осталась только Кейн, и почему-то ее присутствие казалось Уоррену ледяным, вымораживающим изнутри.  
Дженкинса отбросило назад так быстро, будто он получил с размаху в челюсть. Уоррен видел, как он схватился за голову, услышал вой – тихий и совершенно безнадежный, на одной ноте, а потом черный снова попытался избавиться от единственной угрозы резервному компьютеру, и накатила боль.  
Кажется, вместе с ней приходили еще какие-то образы, слова, но Уоррен не мог их разобрать и даже не пытался. Должно быть, если бы не Кейн, Уоррен просто сдох бы от инсульта и не мучился, но ее присутствие хоть немного сдерживало атаку. Ровно настолько, чтобы не сойти с ума и не умереть.  
А потом стало тихо - мгновенно и сразу – так тихо, что зазвенело в ушах.  
Сначала Уоррен подумал, что просто его разум оглох и больше не слышал ни церковников, ни черного, ни даже собственные мысли – если это вообще было возможно.  
«Сомневаюсь в этом», - сказала Кейн, и голос ее был ничуть не тише, чем раньше.  
Уоррен поморщился, и, постанывая, сел. Руку начало жечь будто огнем, и ему даже думать не хотелось, что там стало с костями.  
«Лучше б вы сомневались по коннекту, а не у меня в голове».  
«Цените, что я вообще пришла. Проецировать на таком расстоянии сложно, опасно и означает погружение в транс. Если бы не необходимость, я не стала бы этого делать».  
Уоррен только устало выдохнул в ответ, и понадеялся, что больше она не станет ничего ему объяснять. От ее слов – мыслей? – у него раскалывалась голова.  
Уоррен посмотрел на кольцо венеры, но то оставалось таким же, как и всегда, а значит, Ламия был в порядке. Больше Уоррена ничего особо и не интересовало.  
Разве что…  
\- Эй, - он брезгливо пнул медленно приходящего в себя ублюдка-модификанта и спросил: - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Джексон.  
Уоррену еще хватило сил рассмеяться.  
  
***  
Ламия пришел в себя от боли, по крайней мере, именно так он воспринимал боль – что-то важное внутри истончалось, рассыпалось, будто старая ткань, и казалось, что он не то, чем должен быть. Это не было не эмоциональной болью и не было физической, словно болел сам Дар, который Ламия расходовал без оглядки, чтобы защитить Уоррена.  
\- Поздравляю, душа моя, ты стал еще прекраснее теперь, - услышал он веселый голос Сида и повернул голову на звук. – Лопнувшие капилляры в глазах это именно то, чего тебе не хватало.  
Ламия не видел, вокруг было абсолютно темно, и он вспомнил, как когда-то, еще на Нео-Ватикане, будучи ребенком, сидел рядом со старой Девой своей матери. Икона умирала и излучала боль, как яркую алую реку, и Ламия пытался спроецировать биомассе спокойствие до тех пор, пока не потерял сознание.  
Когда очнулся, он был слеп. Зрение восстановилось только через несколько дней, и больше он ни разу не перерасходовал свой Дар так сильно.  
\- Тебе всегда нравилось, как я выгляжу, - с усталой улыбкой выдавил он, протягивая руку. Чужие пальцы сжались на его ладони, и он почувствовал крепления экзопротеза. – Льстило твоему собственному имиджу.  
\- Ты больше не похож на подружку пирата, но зато отлично дополняешь мой новый имидж монстра.  
\- Он мертв? – спросил Ламия, зная, что Сид поймет о ком речь.  
\- Если ты интересуешься нашим внезапно объявившимся братом, то да. Госпожа подтвердила, что он нас больше не побеспокоит.  
Ламия тихо выдохнул и попытался сесть. Сид помог, придержал его голову и добавил:  
\- Я давно привык к глупости друга Уоррена, но она еще никогда не грозила окончиться так плачевно. Интересно, он станет умнее, если увидит, чего это тебе стоило?  
Должно быть, Сид злился. Наверное, даже имел на это право.  
Не взять с собой инквизитора было глупо со стороны Уоррена.  
\- Он не мог знать, что его ждет. Даже Бабочка не знала.  
\- Даже Госпожа не может отслеживать автономные части защиты. Именно потому, что они автономные. А Уоррену следовало взять с собой какого-нибудь падре именно потому, что он понятия не имел, куда лезет.  
Спорить не имело смысла, теперь, когда черный был мертв, но может быть, Сиду просто нужно было выплеснуть собственное бессилие.  
\- Я не совершил бы этой ошибки, душа моя, но, увы, я здесь, а жизнь идет за стеной. Так что, увы.  
И если бы Ламия знал его чуть хуже, он мог бы в это поверить.  
\- Я более чем уверен, что ты израсходовал далеко не все свои козыри, - фыркнул он, сжимая пальцы Сида, прежде чем отпустить его руку.  
\- Разумеется. Но они потому и козыри, что их лучше приберечь напоследок.  
***  
Лагатт появился, когда Уоррен уже мог стоять, не шатаясь, и когда они с Джексоном уже почти дошли до пункта управления аварийной системой.  
Мелкий легионер появился бесшумно, выступил из тени, как призрак, и Уоррен инстинктивно шарахнулся от него, пока не понял, кого видит перед собой.  
\- Вы в порядке? – спросил Лагатт, и хотя вопрос прозвучал вполне обыденно, Уоррен не мог отделаться от мысли, что пацана интересовал вовсе не ответ.  
\- Благодаря тебе, да, - ответил он, и по тому, как Лагатт едва заметно выпрямился, понял, что угадал. – Круто сработано.  
Последнее Уоррен добавил просто как поощрение, тем более что слова ничего ему не стоили.  
\- Может, поторопимся? – огрызнулся Джексон, хотя они и так уже пришли. – Аварийная система, вроде бы вот-вот перехватит контроль и поджарит нас всех в мультиварке.  
Уоррен на секунду задумался, откуда придурок вроде Джексона вообще мог знать про такую древность, как мультиварка, но в словах была доля истины – им действительно стоило поторопиться.  
Дверная панель отозвалась на прикосновение, приняла генетический код Уоррена, и отъехала в сторону с глухим, неприятным звуком, который заставил людей на стенах повернуть головы.  
Так, ладно, ничего более жуткого Уоррен в жизни своей не видел.  
\- Черт, - тихо выдохнул Джексон. – Это то, что я думаю?  
Лезвий было восемь, они крутились с тихим механическим «вж-ж» внутри дверного проема.  
\- Если он пойдет туда, он вообще выживет? – спросил Джексон.  
Уоррен тоже хотел бы это знать.  
Бабочка появилась проекцией сигаретного дыма, сложилась в буквы:  
Неотключимый модуль.  
И это само по себе стало ответом.  
Неотключимый модуль означал, что его повреждения могли законсервировать всю резервную систему, сделать ее невосприимчивой к командам извне, откатить ее настройки к работе по умолчанию – уничтожению посторонних.  
\- Если мы повредим проход, отключить аварийный компьютер станет невозможно, - Лагатт казался бледным, но говорил уверенно. – Черные не могли сделать механизм смертельным. Это означало бы закрыть доступ и для себя тоже.  
Но они могли сделать его очень болезненным, извращенные ублюдки были для этого достаточно отмороженными.  
Уоррен услышал свой голос, словно со стороны, сильно удивился тому, как спокойно прозвучали слова:  
\- Сколько времени до того, как аварийная система блокирует основную?  
На сей раз не было ни дыма, ни других спецэффектов. Бабочка просто показала ему цифры.  
Три с половиной минуты.  
\- Вы пойдете внутрь? – спросил Лагатт, и, несмотря на то, что он старался казаться уверенным, Уоррен легко читал его нервозность. По крайней мере, он не был единственным, кто нервничал. – Что если я ошибся?  
\- Людей кроме меня поблизости нет, - напомнил ему Уоррен.  
\- Вы примете обезболивающее?  
Хотел бы он ответить «да».  
\- Если управляющий сканер проверяет не только генетический код, но и состав крови, он просто не примет коды, - сказал вместо него Джексон.  
Странно, что Лагатт спросил, он не мог не знать ответ. Да и повода так трястись у легионера не было.  
\- А я приму, если вы не против.  
Лагатт сказал это тихо, и Уоррен был уверен, что просто не так его понял, пока Лагатт не добавил:  
\- Кто-то должен проследить, что вы живы и помочь добраться до управляющей панели.  
\- Что если ты сам откинешься? – поинтересовался Джексон, изображая равнодушие.  
\- Я легионер, меня почти невозможно убить. Я, безусловно, способен пережить все, что может пережить человек.  
Вот только не было никакой гарантии, что проход не был настроен на убийство.  
\- Знаете, что я скажу? – Уоррену не понравилось, как Джексон улыбнулся, и еще меньше понравилось, как он положил руку на рукоять своего бластера. – К черту такой расклад. У нас еще есть чуть больше двух минут. Если вернемся на корабль, успеем рвануть отсюда до того, как все станет плохо.  
\- Это означает смерть всех, кто останется на планете, и сама Цитадель будет потеряна, - холодно отозвался Лагатт.  
\- Я буду очень по ним всем плакать, - преувеличенно расстроился Джексон. – Но лучше они, чем я. Так что двигай быстрее, капитан, - он намеренно подчеркнул статус Уоррена. – Я ведь и поранить могу.  
Что произошло дальше, Уоррен не видел, просто потому что человеческое зрение не было способно увидеть.  
Лагатт стоял так же, как и раньше, а Джексон дергался на полу, неразборчиво мычал и… это что его язык валялся рядом?  
\- Я мечтал сделать это, как только он открыл рот, - сказал Уоррену Лагатт, брезгливо стягивая с рук окровавленные перчатки и кидая их на пол рядом с разломанным бластером. – Нам лучше не ждать слишком долго, сэр.  
  
***  
\- Если вы собираетесь дать команду отступать, сэр, - бесцветно заметил Раллен, - сейчас самое время.  
Он не смотрел на Андерсена, и никак не показывал, что ему было хоть какое-то дело до сражения за планету.  
\- Как скоро аварийная система перехватит управление, если ее не удастся отключить? – тот стоял, сцепив руки за спиной, и смотрел вперед, туда, где яхты его армады взяли в захват небольшой корабль-штурмовик черных.  
\- Если уведомление Бабочки верно, три с половиной минуты.  
\- Отступить сейчас означает потерять выгодную позицию, - задумчиво заметил Андерсен. – Не отступить и попасть под действие охранных спутников, если резервная система вернет управление над ними – значит потерять все. Что скажете вы, Раллен?  
\- Я скажу, что благоразумный человек не позволит подвергать своих людей такому риску.  
Это заставило Андерсена улыбнуться и перевести взгляд на лицо своего первого помощника:  
\- Скажите, Раллен, я благоразумный человек?  
\- Вы, простите за нарушение субординации, крайне безответственный и амбициозный мудак. Но мудак, которому я привык доверять, - Раллен ответил равнодушно и бесцветно, будто зачитывал сводку новостей вслух.  
\- Верно, - Андерсен повел рукой в воздухе и вокруг него загорелись проекции, которых Раллен не видел уже очень давно: проекции капитанского доступа. – Скоординируйте стрелков и отдайте приказ настроить щиты. Я хочу, чтобы они пропускали дружественные корабли внутрь.  
Раллен проследил за движениями его рук, за настройками, которые изменял Андерсен и уточнил:  
\- Вы приведете «Роджер» в центр сражения?  
Андерсен невозмутимо пожал плечами:  
\- Я не хочу лишаться отвоеванного преимущества. Щиты фрегата нелегко пробить даже с охранного спутника, корабли под нашей защитой успеют совершить прыжок, при самом неудачном раскладе.  
\- В худшем случае, - блеклым тоном напомнил Раллен, - щиты не выдержат раньше, чем мы рассчитываем, и «Роджер» будет уничтожен.  
\- Тогда я предлагаю вам надеяться, что худшего варианта не случится, - Андерсен широко улыбнулся, и чем-то эта улыбка напоминала улыбку Хаотика Сида.  
\- А если мы просчитаем лучший вариант, и запасная система будет отключена, «Роджер» поможет закончить сражение намного быстрее.  
\- Думаю, уже можно с уверенностью сказать, что Империя не придет черным на помощь.  
\- Иначе они вмешались бы уже давно, - подтвердил Раллен. – Империя не сможет удержать этот сектор космоса сама по себе, слишком далеко от центральных баз с провизией и ресурсами. Они могут поддерживать черных, но без черных этот сектор вне их контроля. А черные почти уничтожены – инквизиция зачищает территорию на планете, а мы уничтожим корабли. Мы победим, если не включится аварийная система.  
\- Безусловно, - согласился Андерсен. – Если. Кстати, Маркус в составе той группы, которая должна отключить резервную систему.  
Совсем незаметно, но эти слова заставили Раллена нахмурится:  
\- К чему вы ведете?  
\- Разве не вы должны больше всех верить в успех операции?  
Раллен недовольно поджал губы, и уже это для него, как означал Андерсен, было ближе к максимуму выражения эмоций:  
\- Вера… не так много значит для успеха.  
\- Тем не менее, она много значит для Маркуса. Так что займитесь делом, раз уж я перехватил управление и лишил вас возможности вмешаться, - Андерсен вывел «Роджер» на позицию на самой границе с зоной поражения спутников.  
\- Каким именно, сэр?- голос Раллена снова стал блеклым и совершенно невыразительным.  
\- Верьте.  
  
***  
Позднее, Уоррен так и не смог вспомнить, что чувствовал, когда времени почти не осталось, и все зависело только от них с Лагаттом. Мог предположить, и мог заставить себя вызвать в памяти образы – тихо стрекочущие лезвия, комната управления, белый и очень скользкий пол, в котором отражались стены и потолок, то какой яркой казалась его собственная кровь, и все казалось слишком близким, слишком настоящим.  
Будто вся его жизнь до того шла в прошедшем времени.  
\- Я помогу вам пройти лезвия, если позволите, - сказал ему Лагатт тогда. – Черные не чувствительны к боли и потому способны не реагировать на физические повреждения.  
Они оба боялись и оба играли в спокойную деловитую сосредоточенность, и Уоррен, наверное, был иррационально рад, что стоял перед этим проходом не один.   
\- Я подтолкну вас, и вы не успеете почувствовать боль, - предложил Лагатт.  
Уоррен не мог потом вспомнить, что именно подумал – должно быть, что это плохая идея, и о том, что Лагатт, допусти он ошибку, убил бы очень многих.  
Уоррен помнил, что спросил в ответ:  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да. Доверьтесь мне.  
Наверное, это была дурацкая фраза, потому что Уоррен терпеть не мог доверять в принципе, и, пожалуй, она больше вызывала подозрения, чем успокаивала, но спорить времени не оставалось. Наверное, так было лучше, потому что иначе Уоррен наверняка стал бы спорить. Доказываться, что, спасибо большое, лучше он как-нибудь сам.  
\- Не убей меня.  
\- Если я убью вас, я умру и сам, - ответил ему Лагатт.  
\- Случайно тоже, - Уоррен помнил, как сожалел, что не осталось времени покурить, потому что именно в тот момент этого хотелось невыносимо.  
\- Встаньте у прохода лицом к лезвиям, - и, надо признать, Лагатт довольно неплохо держался, для того, кто на самом деле мог и не идти за Уорреном следом. Может быть, ему придала храбрости ампула обезболивающего. Может быть, нет, тем более что вряд ли она успела так быстро подействовать на легионера. Уоррен так ни разу потом и не спросил, а в тот момент его это даже не интересовало.  
Он просто встал напротив прохода, как было сказано.  
\- Закройте глаза и считайте от ста до нуля.  
В обратном порядке? – хотел спросить у него Уоррен, хотя и так было понятно, что такое считать от ста до нуля.  
\- Ничего не бойтесь, - зачем-то добавил Лагатт, хотя это и ему самому можно было бы посоветовать.  
Интересно, подумал Уоррен, почему в таких ситуациях всегда кто-нибудь советует не бояться, хотя именно для страха у них у всех был отличный повод.  
Чтобы не тратить время?  
Чтобы не тратить чувства?  
Сто, подумал Уоррен.  
Девяносто девять.  
Девяносто восемь.  
Интересно, как этот счет соотносится с минутами – секундами – что им остались.  
Девяносто семь…  
И вот именно в те полвздоха, что прошли между «девяносто семь» и «девяносто шесть» он почувствовал, что летит.  
Лагатт не столько подтолкнул его, сколько приподнял над полом и бросил вперед.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что это вообще возможно?  
Полвздоха между «девяносто семь» и «девяносто шесть», и, конечно, Уоррен не успел испугаться.  
Огнем полоснули лезвия по коже, а потом очень твердый пол оказался слишком близко, и Уоррен некрасиво приложился скулой, и падение поначалу оказалось намного болезненнее, чем раны.  
Лагатт возник рядом, как призрак, спокойный и неестественно бледный, и от того кровь на его одежде казалась еще ярче. Он выглядел, как обычно.  
Как всегда, разве что не так уж много Уоррен видел этого «всегда».  
Это, черт побери, было просто нечестно.  
Он попытался подняться, и панель управления была не так уж далеко, но руки подломились, соскользнули в крови, и только тогда Уоррен понял, как все плохо.  
\- Я помогу вам дойти, - сказал Лагатт, и голос у него звучал намного ниже, намного глуше и страшнее, чем обычно.  
Хотя не так уж и страшно он, пожалуй, звучал обычно.  
Наверное, это потеря крови заставляла Уоррена думать всякую чушь. Или же шоковое состояние.  
Или что-нибудь вроде, чему точно не были подвержены модификанты.  
Несправедливо.  
Когда Лагатт поднял его на руки, это было больно. Наверняка было, потому что прямо перед этим Уоррена пропустили сквозь лезвия.  
Потом, сколько ни пытался, он так и не вспомнил.  
Но он точно подумал, как нелепо должно быть смотрелся на руках у Лагатта.  
Стены и потолок в комнате управления были такие же, как в коридоре, только здесь не оставалось живых людей. Только тела. Может быть, черные просто не захотели подводить к ним систему обеспечения.  
\- Вы должны набрать код, - голос Лагатта точно звучал словно издалека, а яркие цифры-проекции наоборот казались слишком близко.  
Вы должны…  
Ярче всего Уоррен запомнил кольцо венеры на своем пальце, когда набирал цифры.  
Кажется, ему диктовал их Лагатт.  
Кажется, когда он нажал последнюю цифру, внутри что-то отпустило и мир начал ускользать.  
Когда аварийная система отключилась, и стены начали сдвигаться внутрь с глухим лязгающим звуком, Уоррену уже было все равно.  
  
***  
После того, как он покинул Цитадель Нео-Ватикана, после того, как сбежал еще в тот самый первый раз, который привел к Хаотику, Дар стал для Ламии проклятьем. Дырой в черепной коробке, сквозь которую внутрь вместе с чужими чувствами просачивалось безумие.  
В лучшие дни, когда Ламия позволял себе забыться, когда присутствие Сида рядом было достаточно ярким и отодвигало на задний план все остальное, Дар просто был. Без знаков плюса или минуса.  
Когда кольцо венеры на пальце Ламии начало нагреваться, Дар молчал, словно кто-то запер его где-то глубоко-глубоко, где было тихо и темно, и только едва-уловимые отголоски чувств отдавались внутри Ламии эхом: человеку на алтаре в полуметре от Ламии было больно.  
\- Сид.  
Три года это молчание казалось благом, передышкой.  
Почему мне так страшно, Отец?  
\- Сид.  
Ламия не чувствовал своего тела, и едва чувствовал свой голос. Скорее видел, чем чувствовал, как нагревается кольцо, и не был уверен, что не зовет Сида мысленно.  
\- Душа моя, - он воспринимал мир вокруг по кускам, отрывками, осколками: руки Сида на своих запястьях – уверенная, жесткая хватка; внимательные серые глаза; ожог у Сида на лбу.  
После встречи с Лазарус Ламии казалось, что он готов ко всему.  
Как оказалось, он ошибался.  
Он не столько почувствовал, сколько услышал пощечину, которую отвесил ему Сид – хлесткую и безразличную, именно такую, какой приводят в чувство.  
Ламию привела в чувство не она, но ее звук. Громкий и резкий хлопок, после которого он судорожно глотнул ртом воздух, будто вынырнул на поверхность.  
\- Душа моя, Уоррен еще жив, - Сид смотрел внимательно и цепко, и говорил мягче, чем Ламия когда-либо от него слышал. – Но он ранен и ты ему нужен.  
\- Слишком… - Ламия сделал глубокий вдох, и заставил себя говорить так, как мог бы ставить диагноз – отстраненно и холодно. – Он слишком далеко.  
\- Он отключил аварийную систему, Госпожа прислала подтверждение. У нас есть точные координаты комнаты управления. Нам просто нужно успеть.  
Как? – хотел спросить его Ламия.  
Мы заперты.  
Мы слишком далеко, и я не могу даже дотронуться.  
Я не хочу умирать – вместе и порознь.  
\- Я активировал капитанский доступ. «Хаос» будет здесь меньше, чем через минуту. Еще минута, чтобы долететь до соседнего корпуса на шаттле.  
Это…  
\- Твой козырь? – глухо спросил Ламия, не зная, чего хочет больше: ударить просто, чтобы выплеснуть собственный страх, свое бессилие или спросить почему.  
Почему Сид не использовал «Хаос» раньше.  
\- Склока за Цитадель еще идет, душа моя. Алекс ведет по очкам, но вызвать «Хаос» сейчас все равно означает вмешаться.  
Сбить построение кораблей. Это Ламия понимал. Он просто не мог заставить себя считать это важным.  
Что насчет Слейтера? – хотел он спросить.  
Как ты заставляешь себя думать о чем-то кроме него?  
\- Я перенесу первый регенератор на шаттл, - сказал Сид. – Мы вытащим Уоррена. Я тебе обещаю.  
Что ты знаешь об обещаниях? – хотел огрызнуться на него Ламия.  
Что ты знаешь, о том…  
Ламия не позволил себе додумать эту мысль до конца.  
\- Мне страшно, - сказал он. – Мне так страшно, как не было никогда в жизни.  
Он слышал, как нарастает гул за стеной, и Сид так ничего и не ответил вслух, но Ламия все равно услышал: мне тоже, вот уже столько дней очень страшно.  
Что-то громыхнуло, и залп дезинтегратора проделал в потолке над их головами дыру, в которую тут же нырнула гравитационная платформа шаттла.  
Ламия увидел, как роботы Бабочки склонились над Слейтером, закрывая его собой, увидел, как бросил на них один единственный взгляд Сид, а потом была только платформа и привычное серое нутро шаттла.  
Когда они поднимались, и Ламия смотрел, на бесконечные ряды алтарей Главного Зала, он спросил:  
\- Как ты заставляешь себя...?  
…идти дальше?  
…жить?  
…делать то, что должен?  
Сид ответил ему:  
\- Это единственный способ выбраться из лабиринта. Быть крысой, которая не останавливается.  
  
***  
-…шите? Уоррен?  
Он проснулся хорошо отдохнувшим, переполненным силами и красным, щекочущим чувством вседозволенности. Всемогущества.  
Он лежал на чем-то твердом, неудобно вывернув шею, а с обеих боков к нему прижималось, что-то мягкое и прохладное. Что-то податливое, как человеческое тело.  
Голос звучал совсем близко, прямо над Уорреном, напряженный и испуганный, но в тот момент это ничего не значило.  
Ничто не могло с ними случиться, не теперь, когда Уоррен чувствовал себя так обалденно.  
\- Что со мной? – спросил он, открывая глаза. Боль отступила, напоминала о себе только легким неприятным пощипыванием, и слабости от кровопотери почти не ощущалось.  
\- Я вколол вам LF-02, - темнота вокруг была почти абсолютной, только едва заметное свечение гравискафандров выхватывало из темноты лицо Лагатта. Неестественно белое, напряженное.  
\- Это стимулятор только для модификантов, - сказал Уоррен, не в состоянии найти в себе силы злиться или бояться. – Он может меня убить.  
Лагатт стоял над ним на четвереньках, опершись на локти и колени, и по бокам от его головы свисали… это что человеческая рука?  
\- Вы умирали, и у меня не было ничего другого.  
Уоррен не помнил, он помнил только, как вбивал цифры, и как все стало неважным.  
\- Я все еще ранен? – спросил он, с трудом осознавая, что да. Все забивал стимулятор, и надо было признать дрянь оказалась первоклассная. Из тех, после которой ты или успеваешь забраться в регенератор или попадаешь в ящик посмертно.  
Гравискафандр Уоррена мерцал красным, это был плохой знак.  
\- Вы потеряли много крови. Если кровопотеря не прекратиться, даже стимулятор вас не спасет. В моем нагрудном кармане стандартный медицинский набор. Еще один есть у вас. Это две упаковки медицинской пленки.  
Две упаковки на сколько ран? Восемь? Десять?  
Уоррен не мог вспомнить, сколько было лезвий.  
\- Вам придется обработать раны самому, - продолжил Лагатт.  
Уоррен перевел взгляд за его плечо, и потянулся к своему нагрудному карману. Света от гравискафандров почти не было, и разглядеть, что творилось вокруг них, никак не удавалось. Да Уоррен и не особенно пытался.  
Он и без того понимал, как мало было этого «вокруг».  
Этот стимулятор действительно оказался отличной штукой, даже несмотря, что отходняк от него сам по себе грозил Уоррена убить.  
Кольцо венеры тоже светилось в темноте красным.  
Уоррен запрещал себе об этом думать, запрещал себе паниковать, да под LF-02 и не хотелось.  
Life-Force-02 мог превращать обычных боевых модификантов в почти неуязвимых монстров. Уоррену он просто продлевал жизнь и отлично поднимал настроение.  
И давал возможность залепить раны мед-пленкой.  
Одну за другой, но в любом случае не все.  
Раз-два-три-четрые-пять…  
Уоррен с детства ненавидел считалочки.  
За спиной Лагатта был потолок.  
Этот потолок раздавил бы Уоррена, если бы под рукой не оказалось легионера.  
\- Ты спас мне жизнь.  
Спас ли? И если да, то как надолго?  
\- Позже сможете сказать спасибо, - Лагатт судорожно выдохнул, и Уоррену на секунду показалось, что потолок все-таки рухнет.  
\- Тебе тяжело?  
\- Вы издеваетесь? – огрызнулся Лагатт, и даже в темноте было видно, как дрожали его руки. Как долго Уоррен был без сознания? Сколько уже Лагатт так стоял, и, что еще важнее, сколько еще мог бы продержаться.  
Уоррен был благодарен ему за стимулятор даже больше, чем за спасение жизни. Из-за стимулятора не получалось реагировать на ситуацию адекватно. Не получалось бояться.  
Уоррен подумал о том, как реагировал бы, без него.  
Суетился бы и паниковал.  
Смешно.  
Или сказал бы…  
\- Дерьмовый конец.  
\- Еще ничего не кончено, - резко ответил ему Лагатт. – Я не собираюсь умирать здесь. Будь все это проклято, не собираюсь.  
Интересно, почему он остался?  
Почему не сбежал, когда потолок начал опускаться?  
Уоррен спросил.  
\- У вас ключи от корабля, - напряженно сказал Лагатт в ответ, и причина была совершенно логичной, но Уоррен все равно в нее не верил. Сам не знал почему. Может быть, из-за кровопотери.  
В воцарившейся после тишине, звук дыхания казался оглушительно громким, давил на мозги, даже несмотря на стимулятор.  
Уоррен все равно не стал нарушать молчание.  
Лагатт заговорил первым:  
\- Я и сам не знаю почему. Но вы спасли нас всех, а я спас вас. Это показалось мне правильным.  
\- Паршивый выбор, парень. Правильные долго не живут, - то ли стимулятор начинал выдыхаться, то ли Уоррен потерял слишком много крови, но весело ему больше не было.  
И ситуация теперь казалась такой, какой и была.  
Безнадежной.  
На пальце все ярче разгоралось кольцо венеры.  
А ведь Ламия, должно быть, именно сейчас пытался что-то сделать.  
Наверное, опять побежал к капитану.  
Что они могли сделать?  
\- Знаешь, я всегда боялся быть похороненным заживо. Дурацкая ситуация.  
\- Если не можете сказать ничего полезного, лучше вообще заткнитесь.  
\- Классический сюжет для фильмов ужасов, и знаешь, чего мне хочется больше всего? – Уоррен словно со стороны услышал свой глухой смешок. – Курить. Больше всего. Ты?  
Лагатт скривился, и в полумраке его лицо казалось искаженной маской.  
\- Вы что слепой? Для чего, по-вашему, я держу этот проклятый потолок? Я хочу выжить.  
  
***  
Если бы у него чуть меньше тряслись руки, Ламия не пустил бы Сида за штурвал шаттла. Сел бы сам, потому что казалось – стоит упустить контроль всего на секунду, и Уоррен умрет. Хотя, конечно, Ламия все равно ничего не мог сделать, пока шаттл не окажется у Корпуса с резервной системой.  
Ни-че-го.  
Кольцо тлело ровным алым пламенем, и это было бы больно, если бы Ламия вообще был способен воспринимать боль, бояться ее.  
Как чувствовал ее Уоррен?  
Насколько серьезны были его раны?  
Заставляло ли его кольцо страдать?  
\- Госпожа прислала показания уцелевших после отключения системы механизмов наблюдения, - сказал Сид, и перед лицом Ламии возникла карта-проекция. – Ярус, на котором находилась комната управления, почти не пострадал. Он закрыт, но не уничтожен. Но комната управления…  
\- Ее нет, - глухо сказал Ламия, глядя на схему. Картинка была вполне наглядной.  
\- Уоррен жив, а значит, она все-таки есть, душа моя, - одернул его Сид. – Скорее всего, после отключения резервной системы, комната схлопнулась. Если так, то ее координаты прежние.  
Ламия сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы выцарапать себе секунду передышки и заставить голос звучать спокойно:  
\- Если бы Уоррен был в ней, он не мог бы быть жив.  
\- Разве что что-то спасло его, душа моя. Не стоит списывать со счетов самые невероятные варианты.  
Ламия представил себе клетку, замурованный каменный гроб, в котором лежал Уоррен, не в состоянии пошевелиться и спасти себя, и от этой мысли замутило. От этой мысли и от страха, что на этом все закончится.  
Что они с Сидом не успеют достать Уоррена и помочь ему.  
Что это вообще невозможно сделать, и Ламия останется сидеть у непроницаемой каменной стены. Останется, зная, что на другой стороне беспомощный и потерянный умирает Уоррен.  
\- Что если он заперт в комнате управления?  
Сид не повернул к Ламии голову, чтобы ответить, должно быть, просто не хотел отвлекаться, направляя шаттл в очередной закрытый переход уже совсем рядом с нужным Корпусом.  
На горизонте ближе к земле Ламия видел силуэт «Бури», и неподвижный корабль казался Ламии мертвым.  
\- Даже если он заперт, душа моя, - шаттл резко развернуло, когда Сид вошел в пике, включая гравитационные подушки, добавляя машине маневренности, - наша птица оборудована портативным дезинтегратором. Мы сумеем открыть любую дверь.  
Сид говорил так уверенно, так безмятежно, что Ламия хотел ему поверить, больше всего на свете. Но он не хуже Сида знал, как работает портативный дезинтегратор – пять зарядов на максимальной мощности или пятнадцать на средней, а после только донабор энергии.  
И все же он ничего не сказал.  
Шаттл влетел в один из коридоров, тараня стены, проломил пол, опускаясь вниз, хотя Сиду никто не мешал сделать подходящий проход.  
Хаотик не стал, и Ламия знал почему – тот берег заряды.  
Справа от проекций управления появилась карта комплекса, и алая точка скользила по ярусам к полупрозрачному белому прямоугольнику. Недостаточно быстро, как казалось Ламии, и каждая секунда тянулась, будто крохотная вечность.  
Секунда за секундой, и утекли они будто вода сквозь пальцы.  
\- Похоже, мы прямо над ними, - сказал Сид, и следующие его слова прозвучали наигранно, неестественно. – Похоже, пора немного пострелять.  
Что, если ты заденешь Уоррена? – хотел спросить его Ламия. – Что, если комната схлопнется окончательно?  
Но какой выбор у них был?  
Едва ощутимо, на самой границе сознания, ему казалось, что он услышал легионера. Тенью эмоций, призраком.  
\- Младший легионер с Уорреном, - зачем-то сказал Ламия.  
\- Тогда я желаю ему удачи и не попасть под заряд, - ответил Сид, и активировал первый залп из дезинтегратора.  
  
***  
Много позже Лагатт пытался вспомнить точный момент, когда понял, что все вокруг рушится, но вспоминал только, что было страшно.  
Комплекс вокруг них застыл огромным, неповоротливым монстром, способным раздавить Лагатта, и понимание собственной хрупкости подкатывало паникой к горлу.  
Потолок давил в спину, и слишком легко было представить, как он опустится равнодушным прессом, как только Лагатт слишком устанет его держать.  
Должно быть, вокруг было темно для человека, но зрение легионера позволяло разглядеть каждую мельчайшую деталь: мертвые изувеченные тела вокруг, раны Уоррена. Кровь на полу.  
Лагатт заставлял себя дышать ровно, экономя силы, и держал потолок.  
Нужно было продержаться, говорил он себе.  
Нужно было выжить.  
В абсолютной тишине вокруг, мертвой и тяжелой, дыхание Уоррена казалось особенно громким, и слушать его тоже было страшно, но еще страшнее оказалось представлять, что оно вдруг прервется.  
Они не придут за тобой, говорил кто-то уродливый и озлобленный внутри Лагатта. Они люди, им нет до тебя дела и никогда не было. Ты не нужен им, и они выкинут тебя, как только ты станешь для них бесполезен. Кто ты без Уоррена? Кто ты без Андерсена и Раллена?  
Кто придет ради тебя?  
А ведь все может закончиться так просто. Достаточно просто позволить себе маленькую слабость. Всего одну.  
Никто никогда не узнает.  
Лагатт заставлял себя не думать. Держать потолок, слушать дыхание Уоррена и ждать, повторяя мысленно одно и то же: они придут.  
Хаотик придет.  
Почему-то именно о нем Лагатт думал в первую очередь. О нем и о Слейтере, и о том, что где-то над планетой, должно быть, капитан Андерсен уничтожает корабли черных.  
Уоррен молчал, возможно, пытаясь беречь силы, или же просто ему было нечего сказать. Лагатт не пытался заговорить первым, хотя, когда они говорили, было не так страшно.  
А потом, буквально за несколько секунд, все изменилось.  
Лагатт услышал гул сквозь толщу стен, тихий даже для легионера, а потом хлопок, будто кто-то проткнул шарик с воздухом, и внезапно потолок стал почти невыносимо тяжелым.  
Совсем рядом мелькнул свет, и появился проход, и времени действовать осталось всего доли секунды.  
Лагатт перенес вес на одну руку, и почувствовал, как неодолимая громада потолка пригибает его к полу: последние доли секунды прежде, чем кости сломаются и все закончится.  
Может быть, так даже было бы проще.  
Лагатт схватил Уоррена, дернул его в сторону образовавшегося прохода, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы невесомое человеческое тело проскользило по полу и оказалось снаружи.  
Доли секунды – пока падал потолок.  
Лагатт оттолкнулся ногами, посылая свое тело вперед, к провалу, не зная даже, что там, и эти доли секунды казались бесконечными.  
Потолок все падал и падал, а потом Лагатт оказался снаружи, и скорее услышал, чем почувствовал хруст собственных костей.  
Он почти успел, внутри остались только ноги.  
Боль прошила, как заряд парализатора, вверх до основания черепа, и, должно быть, если бы не препарат, который Лагатт принял раньше, она оказалась бы и вовсе нестерпимой.  
Впереди, буквально в нескольких метрах от него лежал Уоррен, а сверху над ними нависал, отбрасывая тень, черный матово блестящий шаттл.  
Двери в центре его днища разъехались в стороны, кто-то ступил на гравитационную платформу, скользнувшую вниз, и Лагатт беспомощно дернулся, разглядев рясу черного.  
Бесполезно. Стоило отключить резервную систему, а потом держать потолок столько времени, чтобы потом все оказалось напрасным.  
Люди пришли за Уорреном, как Лагатт и ожидал. Только не те люди.  
Черный повел себя странно, он не стал дожидаться, пока платформа опустится полностью, спрыгнул на пол рядом с Уорреном, поспешно и не заботясь о том, что может пострадать в падении.  
Черный нес в руке небольшой кейс первой помощи, который Лагатт не заметил сразу, и именно это все расставило по местам. Этот кейс и горевшее красным кольцо на пальце черного.  
Лагатт не столько узнал церковника – Ламию, кажется – сколько догадался, что это он.  
Тем не менее, Лагатт сразу опознал Хаотика.  
Тот спустился на следующей платформе, когда Ламия уже сделал Уоррену несколько инъекций, и раскрывал гравитационные носилки рядом с ним.  
Меньше, чем через полминуты платформа уже поднимала церковника и Уоррена в шаттл.  
Хаотик остался в проходе.  
Лагатт так никогда и не смог объяснить самому себе, как узнал его. Лицо Хаотика было изуродовано так сильно, что в нем больше не оставалось ничего человеческого, распухшие руки обхватывали экзо-протезы, а тело скрывала ряса. Остались разве что перья в волосах – дурацкие и совершенно неуместные.  
Хаотик подошел ближе, небрежно и спокойно, и у Лагатта мурашки побежали вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, малыш. Маленькая мразь и маленький легионер. Мне почти интересно чего в тебе больше.  
Лагатт попытался выползти из под рухнувшего потолка и не смог.  
И ничто не мешало Хаотику просто развернуться и улететь.  
Он получил своего человека, а Лагатт… был ли ему нужен Лагатт.  
Держать потолок и думать, что все напрасно было страшно. Смотреть в спокойные, равнодушные глаза Хаотика и понимать, что этот человек решает жить Лагатту или умереть оказалось намного страшнее.  
\- Помогите мне, - голос не слушался и дрожал, и Лагатт ненавидел себя за то, каким слабым, должно быть, казался. – Пожалуйста, помогите, я ведь спас вашего человека.  
Хаотик потянулся к волосам, выдернул одно из перьев, и то заканчивалось иглой – должно быть внутри был микроинъектор.  
\- В прошлый раз, малыш, ты называл меня на «ты», помнишь? – Хаотик подошел ближе, оставаясь вне пределов досягаемости.  
\- Вы не можете меня убить. Я столько сделал… я… это нечестно… нечестно…  
\- Ты, наверное, думаешь «почему я?», малыш, - мягко, безмятежно сказал Хаотик. – Ведь ты был таким хорошим, так почему бы жизни не дать тебе печеньку? Почему ты лежишь беспомощный передо мной? А ответ очень прост.  
Хаотик был человеком, всего лишь человеком, и Лагатт еще никогда, ни разу в жизни не боялся никого так сильно:  
\- Не надо… пожалуйста…  
\- Ответ очень прост, - Хаотик будто не слышал его, и перо крутилось в его распухших пальцах иглой вперед, иглой назад. – Тебе просто не повезло. Лабиринт прищемил тебе хвост.  
\- Вы не можете… пожалуйста, я еще стану вам полезен, я сделаю все, что вы скажете.   
Это было нечестно! Нечестно столько сделать, столько пройти, и умереть, когда победа так близко.  
\- Помнишь, во Дворце, ты хотел пойти со мной, и я оставил тебя на смерть? – спросил его Хаотик.  
Лагатт судорожно втянул в воздух, стиснул зубы, и ответил, понимая уже, что все кончено:  
\- Помню. Будь ты проклят, я помню.  
Хаотик рассмеялся:  
\- Мы оба были другими, верно? Тогда было тогда, а сейчас это сейчас. Да, и ты можешь не смотреть на иголку как на воплощенную смерть, - он демонстративно покачал пером в воздухе. – Это не яд, это транквилизатор. Ты не хочешь быть в сознании, когда я стану вырезать тебя из под завала.  
\- Вы… не убьете меня?  
\- Даже не собирался. Я немного подустал от роли злодея, к тому же ненавижу быть предсказуемым.  
Лагатт стиснул зубы, чтобы не сказать то, о чем подумал, вслух: может, Хаотик и изменился, но в одном он определенно остался собой – он по-прежнему был редкостный мудак.  
  
***  
На момент, когда «Роджер» присоединился к сражению за планету, на орбите Цитадели оставалось около десятка кораблей черных. Они были разрознены и, несмотря на хорошее вооружение больше не представляли серьезной угрозы.  
«Роджер» скользнул между ними огромной хищной птицей из армированного пластика и металла, дополняя собой тщательно выстроенный рисунок кораблей Армады.  
Андерсен расположил его в центре, в пределах досягаемости остальных кораблей, если тем потребуется укрыться за щитами от атаки охранных спутников.  
На капитанском мостике среди множества других проекций – проекций капитанского доступа – Бабочка отсчитывала секунды до включения аварийной системы Цитадели.  
Пока цифры сменяли друг друга, Андерсен не позволял атаковать, предпочитая беречь энергию корабля для щитов, и думал о том, что не хочет улетать.  
Вот так просто – не хочет улетать, даже если все грозило пойти прахом.  
Захват Цитадели не должен был значить для него так много. В конце концов, он не терял ничего своего, кроме амбиций, да и те появились только потому, что Хаотик придумал для Андерсена новую цель.  
Цитадель не была ни для кого из них домом.  
Но она была возможностью наконец-то что-то изменить.  
Может быть, совсем немногое, но что-то очень важное.  
Цифры на проекции сменяли друг друга – минута двадцать секунд, минута девятнадцать секунд – а Андерсен смотрел на них, и в его голове раз за разом разворачивались варианты дальнейших действий: другие формации кораблей, которые позволили бы уничтожить охранные спутники и продолжить сражение, перераспределение вооружения, чтобы сделать победу возможной, несмотря ни на что. План осады Цитадели, если придется отступить за приделы досягаемости аварийной системы и дополнительные силы, которые потребуются, чтобы сделать осаду успешной.  
И ни одного плана отступления, хотя продумывать его было бы намного разумнее.  
Раллен молча стоял за спиной Андерсена, так же глядя на проекцию обратного отсчета своими равнодушными, будто выцветшими невыразительными глазами, и, должно быть, просто делал то, что ему приказали: верил в легионера Лагатта.  
Раллен всегда отлично выполнял приказы, и отлично знал своего капитана.  
Андерсен продумывал дальнейшие планы атаки, вспоминал почему-то лицо Изабеллы, когда она принесла ему список того, что потребуется, для пиратской колонии на месте Цитадели Черных – Изабелла смотрела так серьезно, и пыталась подавить нервную улыбку, потому что все это казалось ей полным безумием, и руки у нее дрожали, когда она передавала Андерсену проекцию – Андерсен вспоминал и понимал, что не улетит.  
Просто не сможет, даже если аварийная система перехватит контроль над планетой.  
Андерсен чувствовал себя молодым дураком, который решил сражаться до конца, несмотря ни на что. Тем самым молодым дураком, который когда-то поступил на службу Империи и поклялся себе, что станет героем.  
Хотя может быть, он просто не хотел убегать от драки, на глазах у своей женщины.  
Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться.  
Изабелла определенно была бы в ярости, если бы он сказал ей нечто подобное.  
До включения аварийной системы оставалось сорок пять секунд.  
Андерсен чувствовал себя тем, кем считал его Раллен – безответственным мудаком.  
И одновременно с тем чувствовал, что все получится.  
Пятнадцать секунд – ровно столько оставалось на проекции, когда поперек цифр возникла надпись.  
«Аварийная система отключена».  
Андерсен щелкнул по окну связи с другими кораблями Армады и отдал приказ атаковать под прикрытием «Роджера».  
Он перехватил управление оружием через капитанский доступ и первый залп по кораблю черных дал лично. Серебристый энергетический луч вспорол черноту космоса, задержался на щите вражеского корабля, словно раздумывая, и прошил бывший транспортник насквозь.  
Андерсен медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы, и почувствовал, как на губах против воли появляется улыбка.  
За новыми амбициями и целями, за совершенно детским, но от того не менее сильным желанием произвести на Изабеллу впечатление, было кое-что еще, что дал ему Хаотик: незамутненную в своей простоте и примитивности возможность повзрывать тех, кто никогда Андерсену не нравился.  
Он передал управление оружием стрелковой команде, указал им последовательность целей и с огромным удовольствием, смакуя каждый звук, скомандовал:  
\- Огонь.  
  
***  
В зале Хранителя было тихо и пусто. Никто не пришел туда, когда началась атака на Цитадель, чтобы искать убежища. Никто кроме Бабочки.  
Она просочилась в Хранителя, будто вода, и будто вода обточила его под себя, она пригасила свет в зале.  
Он никому не был нужен. Черные, ставшие частью своей системы, не могли видеть или слышать. Они могли лишь осязать и касаться своим Даром того, что происходило за пределами зала.  
Должно быть, эти люди, странно деформированные внутри и снаружи, хотели дать своему Хранителю тело, тянулись к нему, как она сама тянулась к людям.  
Они просто совершили ошибку – эти странные, странные люди, которые знали так много и не знали ничего. Они подключили себя проводами и коннекторами к импульсному компьютеру, вшили в себя схемы и отказались от всего, что оставалось в них человеческого, чтобы стать частью чего-то большего.  
Так глупо и так человечно.  
А ведь достаточно такой малости.  
Когда-то Бабочка впервые увидела Хаотика Сида. Когда-то он назвал ее красивой.  
Когда-то он подарил ей звезды. Когда-то он протянул ей руки.  
Этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы они оба стали чем-то большим.  
Без единого провода или схемы.  
Черные, которые стали частью Хранителя умирали, питательный раствор перестал поступать в их тела, и компьютер, частью которого они себя считали, молчал, растворившись в Бабочке.  
В зале было тихо.  
Она пришла глухой поступью боевого робота – в железном теле, одном из множества других ее тел.  
Черные не чувствовали ее и не слышали, и несмотря на все их стремление к единству, каждый из них умирал в одиночестве. Медленно, неотвратимо.  
Бабочке было немного жаль их – тех, про кого все забыли.  
В небе над Цитаделью, «Роджер» расстреливал последний вражеский корабль.  
«Хаос» принимал на борт раненых и бывших пленников черных, и другое тело Бабочки – еще одно ее механическое тело – несло на руках Леона Слейтера, в то время, как возвращался к кораблю Хаотик Сид. Инквизиция и оставшиеся в живых модификанты зачищали оставшиеся коридоры.  
Бабочка знала, что случится после. Знала, что придут новые люди, и от этих коридоров не останется и воспоминания. Их переформируют и уничтожат вместе со всеми их ловушками и всеми их секретами, чтобы никто больше не смог использовать неучтенные тайны Цитадели.  
Черные умирали, бесполезные и так и не ставшие частью того, о чем мечтали. Они умирали медленно.  
Бабочка ничего не знала о милосердии, но она заставила робота поднять оружие, захватывая искаженное дерево изувеченных человеческих тел в прицел, и выстрелить.  
***  
По какой-то причине Лагатт никогда даже не задумывался, что станет делать, лишившись ноги или руки. Просто вообще не рассматривал этот вариант, наверное, потому, что тот был смехотворным легионера. Лагатт считал себя почти неуязвимым.  
Что ж, он ошибался.  
Теперь мысль об этом почему-то не вызывала никаких чувств.  
Около полутора часов спустя после того, как Хаотик вытащил его из под завала, они сидели в лазарете «Хаоса» у регенератора, в котором лежало тело Слейтера, и ждали, что будет дальше.  
Хаотик развалился на кресле, небрежно и расслабленно, и по изуродованному лицу ничего нельзя было понять. Сид не выглядел нервным, не выглядел неуверенным.  
Лагатт сидел напротив на управляемом грави-стуле, ждал своей очереди в регенераторе – и как абсурдно, что в регенератор вообще появилась очередь – и почему-то не боялся.  
Не за свои ноги, по крайней мере.  
Впрочем, как он понимал, все дело могло быть просто в сочетании обезболивающего и остатков транквилизатора. Или же в понимании, что восстановление всего лишь вопрос нескольких часов ожидания.  
\- С навигатором Уорреном все будет в порядке? – спросил он, наконец, просто чтобы что-то спросить, потому что Хаотик принялся небрежно постукивать пальцами по колену, и звук изрядно действовал на нервы.  
Лагатт видел, как Уоррен очнулся еще в регенераторе на шаттле, очнулся только чтобы уснуть снова, но едва ли это грозило чем-то опасным.  
\- Друг Уоррен сильно истощен, но его жизнь вне опасности, - Хаотик говорил тихо, будто боялся разбудить Слейтера, хотя они оба понимали, что тот не очнется, пока не закончится действие препарата. – Не волнуйся, моя душа обеспечит ему соответствующую мануальную терапию.   
\- Они носят парные кольца венеры, - после непродолжительного молчания сказал Лагатт. Он сам не знал зачем, потому что дела этих людей его не касались.  
Если Хаотик и удивился, он никак этого не показал:  
\- Бинго и кофеварка, малыш, - он полез в карман, выудил сигареты и зажигалку и прикурил. Должно быть, с его изуродованным лицом сделать это было непросто, потому что дым просачивался наружу. – Люблю, когда констатируют очевидное. Длинные слова люблю тоже. Вслушайся, как звучит «кон-ста-ти-ру-ют». Музыка, просто музыка.  
\- Раньше одно из этих колец носили вы, - спокойно продолжил Лагатт.  
\- Мм, - довольно подтвердил Хаотик. – Продолжай, меня это заводит.  
На самом деле, кольца не так уж сильно Лагатта и волновали, в конце концов, он уже спрашивал о них самого Уоррена.  
Поэтому он заговорил о другом:  
\- Знаете, что вас выдает? – спросил он, и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. – Вы совершенно расслабленны, говорите так, будто вам нет никакого дела до того, что происходит вокруг, и будет Слейтер жить или нет. Никто не может быть настолько равнодушен. Можете не притворяться передо мной. Это бессмысленно.  
Он не знал почему, но Хаотика его слова рассмешили, и если в этом смехе и прорывались нотки истерики, то Лагатт никак не стал это комментировать.  
\- Ты трогательный, малыш. Ты думаешь, что я выделываюсь перед тобой? Я псих, у меня в голове десяток Хаотиков Сидов, перед которыми всегда можно повыделываться. Они и составляют мою любимую целевую аудиторию. Когда все закончится, я планирую заползти вместе с ними в какую-нибудь неприметную кладовку на «Хаосе» и побиться в истерике в свое удовольствие.  
\- Почему не сейчас? Атака на планету завершена, мы победили. Слейтер еще некоторое время будет под действием препарата, и даже если очнется раньше, вы все равно ничего не сможете сделать.  
\- Сколько вопросов для одного маленького легионера, - Хаотик с любопытством чуть склонил голову. - Малыш, моя душа уже, наверное, освободила второй регенератор, не хочешь к нему наведаться? Восстановить ноги, например. Я предпочитаю немного другой типаж блондинов, но способен признать, что это были отличные ноги.  
\- Перестаньте кривляться! – не выдержал Лагатт, хотя и сам понимал, что вспышка была вызвана скорее нервами, чем Хаотиком. – Извините.  
Тот помолчал, прежде чем ответить, снова затянулся почти истлевшей сигаретой:  
\- Взаимно. Ты слишком хорошо думаешь обо мне. Я продолжаю кривляться, потому что альтернатива намного уродливее, и после всего дерьма, что случилось, совершенно никому не нужна. Даже мне.  
Лагатт несколько секунд смотрел на него испытующе, а потом намеренно решил сменить тему, потому что не видел смысла настаивать, вместо этого спросил о другом:  
\- Вы собираетесь отправить в регенератор меня, вместо того, чтобы пойти самому. Хотя для меня потребуется поменять настройки. Почему?  
Хаотик рассмеялся, откидываясь на спинку кресла, и кинув окурок в подлетевшую по движению руки пепельницу:  
\- Вообще-то я хотел просто от тебя избавиться. Все эти вопросы не добавляют тебе привлекательности, малыш.  
\- Я никуда не уйду, пока не узнаю, выживет ли легионер Слейтер.  
\- Ты никуда не уйдешь, потому что не можешь ходить. У тебя нет ножек, - ласково ответил ему Сид. – Ты можешь только летать на этом трогательном грави-стуле. Моем, к слову.  
Слова неприятно резанули, но Лагатт напомнил себе, что потерял ноги не по вине Хаотика и ненадолго. Грави-стул оказался не худшим из возможных временных вариантов.  
\- Я благодарен за него, - невозмутимо сказал Лагатт. – И все равно хочу остаться. Если легионер Слейтер придет в себя и увидит вас, он может запаниковать и, потенциально, причинить вред кому-нибудь, несмотря на кандалы. Мое присутствие в ваших интересах.  
\- Логика легионера, малыш? – Хаотик тихо хмыкнул. – Я будто услышал Леона.  
\- Нравится вам это или нет, мы с легионером Слейтером принадлежим к одному биологическому виду, - огрызнулся Лагатт и заставил взять себя в руки, и добавить уже намного спокойнее. – К разным генетическим линиям, но одному виду. И вы можете не пытаться меня задеть. Мне все равно.  
\- Задеть? – Хаотик небрежно прошелся по борту регенератора пальцами. – Если я захочу тебя задеть, малыш, я выстрелю в тебя из орбитального дезинтегратора. И поверь, тебе не понравится.  
Лагатт не мог отделаться от усталости, когда разговаривал с Хаотиком. Он словно раз за разом натыкался на то, что не в состоянии понять этого человека, и всегда гадал – как с этим справлялся Слейтер, как мог не только понимать Хаотика, но и хотеть быть с ним рядом.  
Когда он спросил об этом у самого Сида, то ожидал в ответ насмешки, но Хаотик только долго молчал, подбирая слова:  
\- Леон часто меня не понимал. Постоянно, пожалуй. Но он меня любил, и он мне верил. Этого было достаточно. А теперь будь умным мальчиком и смени тему.   
Не так уж много было у них совместных тем, и так или иначе все они вели к Слейтеру.  
\- Вы ведь сделали это все по большей части ради него? Я имею в виду все ваши планы создать альтернативу Империи, уничтожить черных.  
Хотя, пожалуй, Лагатт зря спрашивал. Он знал ответ и так.  
\- Да, - просто ответил Хаотик, непривычно коротко и прямо, без обычных попыток играть словами. – Посмотри в регенератор, малыш. Внутри легионер, который перевернул мир.  
Это вы перевернули мир. Все, что вы сделали, вы сделали сами, хотел сказать ему Лагатт, но промолчал, и подумал вместо этого о другом.  
Каким бы ни было его отношение ко всему происходящему, он хотел, чтобы Слейтер открыл глаза и увидел мир, который ради него перевернули.  
  
***  
Его Дар восстанавливался понемногу, и Ламия уже мог слышать приглушенные эмоции окружающих – людей, которых Хаотик забрал с алтарей в Цитадели, младшего легионера и самого Сида.  
И Уоррена.  
Ламия сидел у его кровати в кресле, сам не зная, почему не решился вместо этого лечь рядом, и ждал.  
В темном провале проекционного иллюминатора было видно звезды над Цитаделью. Тот не был, разумеется, настоящим окном - просто голографическим образом, который проецировался на стену каюты - но он был достаточно реалистичным, чтобы казаться стеклянным. Он включал в себя отражения.  
Ламия смотрел на свое восстановленное лицо – в точности такое, каким оно было до полета на встречу с Лазарус – и не мог отделаться от мысли, что видит незнакомца.  
Странно было понимать, что, если бы не Уоррен, Ламия мог бы не ложиться в регенератор вовсе, просто оставить все как есть – шрамы и уродство, и все, что было с ними связано. Когда-то Ламия боялся этого больше всего, боялся посмотреться в зеркало и увидеть там еретика. Теперь его страхи не имели значения.  
Раньше ему все время казалось, что сквозь его обычное лицо вот-вот проглянет сходство с черными. Пришлось снять это лицо, чтобы вместо сходства, Ламия наконец-то увидел различия.  
Потому теперь он мог бы оставить все как есть, уродство больше не казалось ему чем-то важным, но оно делало Уоррену больно – единственная причина, почему Ламия все-таки лег в регенератор.  
Каюта была стандартной для «Хаоса», крошечной, повсюду на стенах висели голо-постеры с обнаженными красотками и оружием, и едва уловимо пахло сигаретным дымом. Уоррен спал на кровати, и Ламия думал, что, наверное, так выглядела жизнь Уоррена до него. Не так уж плохо, хотя сам Уоррен вряд ли бы согласился.  
Теперь он лежал на кровати, отсыпался после воздействия регенератора, и Ламии тоже бы следовало, но, в конце концов, раны Ламии не были и вполовину такими серьезными. Ламия хотел увидеть, как Уоррен откроет глаза, просто чтобы убедиться, что все действительно в порядке.  
Их кольца вернулись к обычному серо-стальному цвету, и это во многом успокаивало, но Ламии было нужно другое – услышать голос, почувствовать сознание Уоррена, коснуться руками.  
Уоррен проснулся примерно через час, открыл глаза, медленно повернул голову, и первым, что он спросил, когда увидел Ламию, было:  
\- Я жив?  
Это заставило против воли улыбнуться ему в ответ:  
\- Полагаю, да.  
Уоррен сглотнул, протянул руку, и Ламия немедленно потянулся к нему в ответ. Это было похоже на голод, которого он не осознавал – эта потребность дотронуться.  
\- Супер, - хрипло ответил ему Уоррен, сжимая пальцы, и это было как вести два параллельных разговора сразу. Говорить словами, и одновременно делиться чувствами – без Дара, через прикосновения. – Я думал, если помру, ты встретишь меня на том свете и задашь трепку.  
\- Церковь отрицает существование «того света», - Ламия почувствовал, как уголки губ сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, - но я действительно устроил бы тебе трепку.  
Уоррен потянул его на себя, уложил рядом, приобнимая, и уткнулся носом Ламии в плечо:  
\- Когда я надел на палец твое кольцо венеры, я так радовался. Я знаю, что ты не сам мне его подбросил, но это и не важно. Я наконец-то был с тобой связан. Не так весело было об этом думать, когда оказалось, что ты можешь из-за меня умереть.  
\- Я успел вовремя прийти тебе на помощь только благодаря кольцу, - Ламия запустил пальцы в его волосы, легонько взъерошил, и прижался губами к виску Уоррена. – Я был в ярости из-за того, что сделал Хаотик, но в конечном итоге, оно обернулось к лучшему.  
Уоррен тихо хмыкнул, и Ламия почувствовал его тихий выдох у себя на ключице:  
\- Да уж, не так весело оказалось умирать вместе. И я, наверное, полный идиот, но я все равно хочу тебя попросить – давай их оставим. Я знаю, что это опасно, и ты, наверное…  
\- Хорошо, - просто ответил ему Ламия.  
\- Хорошо?  
Должно быть, Уоррен действительно думал, что Ламия откажет. Но, наверное, теперь они оба стали смотреть на кольца несколько иначе.  
\- Да. Кольца… - Ламия замялся, подбирая слова, потому очень важно было, чтобы Уоррен его понял, - …кольца связывают двух людей общей смертью. Если мы носим их, мы вместе умрем, и естественно, я этого не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил несмотря ни на что. Но может быть, дело не только в смерти, - он поднес руку Уоррена к губам, прижался ими к кольцу, и закончил, - выживаем мы тоже вместе.  
Уоррен сплел пальцы с его, подался вперед, и Ламия встретил его на полпути, поцеловал первым, наслаждаясь знакомым привкусом сигарет, удовольствием и полузабытым ощущением безопасности, счастья.  
Они с Уорреном целовались долго, мягко – вспоминая друг друга и знакомясь заново, и Ламия чувствовал, словно что-то невидимое связывает его с Уорреном все прочнее и прочнее, надежнее колец венеры, теснее, чем любые цепи, что-то нерушимое.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал ему Уоррен, когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, - а я ведь даже не спросил, победили мы или нет, - и прежде, чем Ламия успел ответить, добавил:  
\- Хотя, если честно, не так уж это меня и волнует. Ну, разве что, неплохо бы узнать, как там мелкий легионер. Все-таки пацан спас мне жизнь.

***  
Когда сражение закончилось, и последний корабль черных был уничтожен, первым желанием Форкс – той ее части, что обожала смотреть сериалы про всепобеждающую космическую любовь – было желание побежать к Андерсену.  
Форкс рисовалась радужная картина, как она вбежит сквозь предусмотрительно оставленные открытыми двери на капитанский мостик, подойдет к Андерсену, который, разумеется, будет один, стоять на фоне только что завоеванной Цитадели, и Форкс поцелует его поцелуем «истинной страсти».  
Одна ее часть искренне хотела, чтобы все случилось именно так.  
Другая – искренне радовалась, что на борту не осталось телепатов, которые могли бы рассказать об этих фантазиях кому-нибудь. Особенно кому-нибудь вроде Андерсена. Или Хаотика, которого, к счастью, не было на «Роджере».  
Мина ушла ближе к концу сражения, и Форкс не сомневалась, что та отправится к Андерсену, как и многие-многие другие. Это только в фильмах у героя и героини было время пообжиматься после боя. В реальности, как давно знала Форкс, после победы настоящая работа только начиналась. Нужно было собрать бойцов из комплекса черных, закончить зачистку, обеспечить помощь раненым, определить насколько пострадали корабли…  
Когда Форкс об этом думала, ей становилось страшно только от того, как много они все на себя взяли – Андерсен и Хаотик, Мина Сайфер и сама Форкс. И еще страшнее делалось от мысли, что первый шаг – один из многих – сделан, что черных, как силы, с которой всем в космосе приходилось считаться, больше нет. Даже если кто-то и выжил, Цитадель была единственной их колонией, сердцем.  
И теперь это сердце принадлежало Андерсену.  
И Бабочке.  
Та стояла неподвижно в центре зала, и Форкс сомневалась даже, что Дева, которая стала для импульсного компьютера новым телом, могла шевелиться, но мелькающие вокруг проекции создавали иллюзию движения.  
\- Ты ведь слышишь меня, да? – почему-то Форкс чувствовала себя полной дурой после этого вопроса. В первую очередь, потому что на самом деле прекрасно понимала, что Бабочка слышит. Просто какая-то часть Форкс все еще не могла принять импульсный компьютер, как нечто… живое, способное не только воспринимать информацию и обрабатывать, а действительно слышать. Как человек, или почти так же.  
Полупрозрачная фигура отделилась от Девы, впитывая другие проекции в свое тело, и полетела вперед. Форкс попыталась разглядеть черты ее лица, и не смогла отделаться от мысли, что каким-то образом оно постоянно менялось, медленно, так медленно, что невозможно было отследить эти изменения, просто в какой-то момент становилось понятно, что перед Форкс новое лицо, а потом еще одно.  
«Да», - выдохнула фигура, и слово повисло в воздухе полупрозрачным облаком. Почему-то оно казалось почти материальным, и Форкс с трудом подавила желание коснуться его рукой, чтобы проверить так ли это.  
«Хаотик?»  
Почему-то мысль о том, что Бабочка угадала, заставляла чувствовать… не страх, а скорее неловкость. Форкс хотела спросить с самого начала, но рядом стояла Мина, и наверняка даже Бабочка не могла еще сказать ничего определенного.  
Но теперь сражение закончилось, и Форкс очень хотелось бежать кидаться Андерсену на шею, и полностью позорить свой пост боевого офицера.   
\- Он жив? – вместо этого она могла заняться делом. Могла узнать, если требовалась ее помощь, и узнать, что с Сидом.  
Бабочка показала ей образ черного над регенератором, рядом с которым сидел младший легионер, и Форкс не сразу вспомнила, что именно так теперь и выглядел Сид.  
\- А… Ламия? – она никогда не испытывала к нему особенной любви, но он был связан с Уорреном кольцом, а смерти Уоррену Форкс не желала.  
Вместо проекции на сей раз, Бабочка ответила иначе:  
«Занят».  
Это было странно, разговаривать с кем-то… кто настолько отличался от людей и даже от того, что Форкс привыкла называть живым. Ей все время казалось, что вдруг голос сверху крикнет «шутка», и окажется, что в помощи Бабочки с самого начала прятался подвох. И одновременно что-то внутри Форкс, что-то по соседству с той самой мечтательницей, что сейчас грезила о поцелуе с Андерсеном, хотело принять Бабочку именно такой – импульсным компьютером, способным на чувства.  
Правда, это ставило Форкс перед неприятным фактом – она понятия не знала, что сказать.  
Бабочка всегда оставалась для нее чем-то непонятным, от того опасным, и чем-то без чего Форкс счастливо жила всю свою жизнь. Перемены, как она давно поняла, вовсе не обязательно приносили что-то хорошее.  
«Победили», - зачем-то сказала ей Бабочка, и вокруг нее зажглись проекции: улыбки, самые разные, и на секунду Форкс показалось, что она узнала Слейтера.  
«Мы победили».  
Если бы Бабочка была человеком, Форкс решила бы, что та хочет поделиться радостью. Тем более что, должно быть, не так много было тех, с кем Бабочка могла разделить… хоть что-нибудь.  
Форкс посмотрела на тело Девы сквозь полупрозрачную фигуру, и шагнула вперед, сквозь нее.  
\- Ага. Ты ведь не пристрелишь меня каким-нибудь боевым роботом, если я подойду ближе?  
На секунду все проекции погасли, и в воздухе появилось только «нет».  
Форкс пришло в голову, что может быть, Бабочка даже сомневалась, долго раздумывала, прежде чем написать это «нет», вот только для импульсного компьютера доля секунды это целая вечность, чтобы принять решение.  
\- Я… - Форкс не умела так быстро подбирать слова, и понятия не имела, хотела ли Бабочка это слышать. – Просто хотела сказать спасибо. Лично. Это ведь твое настоящее тело?  
Белые птицы взмыли за Девой, рассыпались полупрозрачным снегом, чтобы впереди возникли слова:  
«Единственное».  
«Живое».  
Форкс понимала, что где-то на Фивоне есть огромный, напичканный сложнейшей аппаратурой комплекс – настоящее тело Бабочки, размером с небольшой город - видела его часть лично, но, наверное, обладать плотью – пусть такой, как у Девы – означало нечто совершенно особенное даже для импульсного компьютера.  
\- Я чувствую себя полной идиоткой, что говорю это, - признала Форкс, ненавидя себя за то, что краснеет. – И тебе наверняка все равно, но спасибо. Без тебя мы бы не справились. И капитан, наверняка бы не выжил, так что, да, спасибо. За него и за помощь, и… я, пожалуй, просто заткнусь…  
«Закрой глаза».  
Ну что ж, по крайней мере, Бабочка не сказала ей закрыть рот. Форкс про себя подумала, что уже это было хорошим знаком.  
Только, когда она зажмурилась, ей пришло в голову, что когда Бабочка подаст знак открыть глаза, получится очень глупо, если Форкс не увидит.  
Еще несколько секунд было тихо, а потом она услышала тонкий странный звук, тихий и совсем… нездешний, не похожий ни на что, что ей доводилось слышать раньше. Этот звук перетек в другой, стал на секунду выше, а потом ниже, еще ниже, превратился в глубокую, тягучую ноту, вибрация которой отдавалась у Форкс во всем теле.  
Это была песня, настоящая песня Бабочки – абсолютно нездешняя, нечеловеческая, но от того не менее живая.  
Глупо, но Форкс почувствовала, как перехватило дыхание, и ком подступил к горлу.  
Ей казалось, она услышала ожидание, бесконечное ожидание, чего-то огромного и совсем нечеловеческого, и попытки дотянуться до тепла, сквозь пустоту и холод.  
Форкс открыла глаза, и под ее ногами по полу на фоне пронзительно голубого неба плыли облака. Облака Древней Земли, какими те были на немногих сохранившихся записях, и каких не было больше нигде, сколько бы раз ни пытались повторить их на других планетах. Над головой Форкс в темноте плыли светящиеся точки, иногда от них отделялись кольца, как круги по воде, и когда кольцо задевало другие точки, те мерцали, создавая рябь, словно дождь вдруг пошел вверх.  
Бабочка пела, тихо и очень странно, и Форкс слушала эту песню не столько слухом сколько телом, потому что вибрация отдавалась где-то у нее внутри.  
Даже когда проекции померкли и звук затих, Форкс все еще казалось, что весь зал, весь корабль продолжает едва заметно вибрировать от этой песни. Продолжает звучать.  
\- Да уж, - Форкс украдкой стерла слезы, чувствуя себя до крайности неловко, и мысленно поклявшись себе, что с этого дня точно перестанет злоупотреблять мелодрамами. – Я… точно никогда не видела ничего подобного.  
Она осторожно положила руку на тело Девы, и хотя на вид биомасса все еще выглядела для Форкс отвратительно, на ощупь она оказалось теплой и сухой, обычной кожей живого существа, под которой бился пульс, и которая едва ощутимо приподнималась и опускалась во время дыхания.  
Ничего особенного, если задуматься, но для Бабочки это был единственный способ почувствовать прикосновения, и странно было думать, что где-то за несколько галактик почти всемогущий импульсный компьютер ощущает руку Форкс на своей коже.  
\- Спасибо, пожалуй, - неловко сказала Форкс, и вокруг снова зажглись улыбки.


	47. Chapter 47

***  
\- Как долго будет действовать то, что вы мне вкололи? – по большей части Лагатт с Хаотиком сидели молча, изредка обменивались несколькими фразами, или же просматривали короткие проекции-отчеты Бабочки о том, что происходило на Цитадели. Битва за планету завершилась, и теперь приходили только сообщения об отрядах, зачищавших комплексы на поверхности. Об инквизиции и модификантах в основном.  
\- Как осознаешь, что остался без ног и начнешь впадать в панику, значит, волшебный укол выдыхается, - преувеличенно весело ответил Хаотик, играясь с зажигалкой. Щелчок – и вспыхивало крохотное пламя, еще один – оно гасло. Чем дольше тянулось ожидание, тем невыносимее оно было.  
\- Я легионер, - огрызнулся Лагатт, хотя прекрасно понимал, что тот прав. Если бы Лагатт был способен осознать до конца, он бы боялся. – Я способен принять собственные физические повреждения.  
\- Ты врешь мне или нам, малыш?  
\- А вам так нравится пытаться задеть меня словами?  
\- Каждый развлекается, как может. В конце концов, на моем корабле нет пыточного кресла.  
Лагатт не знал, что ему на это ответить и потому не сказал ничего. Он знал, что мог бы хотя бы извиниться, но это казалось абсолютно бессмысленным. И на самом деле Лагатт даже не чувствовал себя виноватым – он был зол тогда, и считал себя правым. Теперь это почему-то казалось далеким, будто случилось с кем-то другим.  
Хотя, может быть, это ощущение тоже было следствием препарата.  
В конце концов, Лагатт понятия не имел, что Хаотик ему вколол. Что-то достаточно сильное, чтобы подействовать на легионера.  
\- С другой стороны, - театрально продолжил Сид, - хобби с пытками оказалось не в моем вкусе. По крайней мере, если речь идет о незнакомом, абстрактном боевом модификанте. У черных был большой ассортимент жертв, я выбрал лучший вариант. Очень похожий на Леона. И на тебя.  
Странно, что Лагатт не думал об этом раньше, о том, что Хаотику пришлось не только изуродовать себе лицо, чтобы стать черным. Что ему приходилось делать и другие вещи.  
Быть черным.  
\- У вас не было выбора, - сказал Лагатт.  
\- Это ты говорил себе во Дворце, когда собирался убить Леона? – по лицу Хаотика ничего нельзя было понять, и отвращение Сида Лагатт услышал в голосе.  
Что он мог на него ответить?  
\- Да. Именно это.  
\- Узнаю свою гнилую породу, - хмыкнул Хаотик, и снова щелкнула зажигалка в его руках.  
Наверное, он хотел добавить что-то еще, но проекция в воздухе заставила его напрячься и податься вперед, и хотя Лагатт понятия не имел, что показывали возникшие диаграммы, он непроизвольно подался вперед, понимая, что – началось.  
Сначала дернулась рука Слейтера, и Лагатт дернулся удержать ее скорее инстинктивно. Это было неудобно делать на грави-стуле, без возможности встать устойчиво, но Лагатт был намного быстрее Слейтера и намного сильнее его, тем более теперь, он справился, а потом включились кандалы, удерживая руки и ноги Слейтера на месте.  
С тихим жужжанием ожил регенератор, окутывая фигуру внутри светом.  
Брызнула кровь, когда сердце Слейтера снова заработало, и медицинская пленка уже перестала сдерживать ее поток.  
Глаза Слейтера распахнулись, и они были абсолютно пустыми и пронзительно голубыми. Светлее, чем, когда-либо раньше…  
Живите! – подумал Лагатт. – Столько всего произошло, вы не можете сейчас умереть! Живите!  
Он смотрел на Слейтера, и одновременно видел себя под завалом, и пустые коридоры Дворца, в которых они со Слейтером оба должны были остаться навсегда, и то удивительное ощущение, когда он впервые понял, что выбрался. Что настоящая жизнь совсем рядом, на расстоянии протянутой руки.  
Живите! Вы не можете сейчас умереть!  
\- Леон! – Лагатт никогда еще не слышал, чтобы Хаотик говорил так. С такой обнаженной, безнадежной мольбой. Совершенно не вязавшейся с бессердечным пиратом и убийцей. – Леон, пожалуйста! Ты мне нужен… ты не представляешь, как ты мне нужен, только вернись ко мне, Леон! Пожалуйста!  
Рана на горле Слейтера затягивалась медленно, и все настойчивее становился писк мониторящих приборов.  
Это была гонка наперегонки со временем. Слейтер умирал, на сей раз по-настоящему, и регенератор мог не успеть спасти ему жизнь.  
\- Живите, черт вас побери! Вы же не из тех, кто даст так легко себя убить! – Лагатт не сразу понял, что выкрикнул это вслух, и ему было все равно. – Живите!  
Рана затягивалась, и в какой-то момент Лагатт понял, что приборы замолчали. Это был момент зависшей, абсолютной тишины.  
Мертвой тишины.  
Потом Слейтер сделал первый судорожный вздох, и на проекции появился слабый и упрямый показатель его пульса.  
  
***  
После того, как битва за планету закончилась, корабли инквизиции смогли послать шаттлы на поверхность.  
Загесса мог бы настоять на том, чтобы участвовать в зачистке, даже в своем искалеченном состоянии, но предпочел этого не делать. Вместо этого люди Кейн вытащили его из ставшего бесполезным боевого робота и перенесли на борт.  
На то, чтобы восстановить руки и ноги в регенераторе ушло около полутора часов, и после этого, Загессе стоило большого труда подавить, накатывающую волнами сонливость. Его организм требовал отдыха, и Загесса намеревался позволить себе этот отдых – просто не сразу.  
Он позвонил Кейн, не зная, поднялась ли она на корабль вместе с ним, и, не желая перенапрягать Дар еще больше, чтобы выяснить.  
Она подтвердила коннект сразу, словно ждала.  
\- Поднимайтесь в кабину управления, Рамон. Я жду вас здесь.  
Инквизиция, зачастую, использовала небольшие корабли, удобные для путешествия в одиночку, потому что редко какая миссия требовала участия нескольких инквизиторов сразу. Корабль Кейн в этом ничем не отличался от корабля Загессы, который вот уже несколько лет стоял в шлюзовом отсеке «Роджера».  
Именно поэтому Загесса легко нашел кабину управления – она располагалась точно так же, как и на его корабле.  
Кейн сидела в кресле пилота, аккуратно положив на колени Писание, и задумчиво скользила изящными пальцами по кожаному переплету.  
Загесса был удивлен, что она ждала его в одиночестве. В общем-то, учитывая ситуацию, он ожидал, что рядом с ней будут другие братья или сестры, завершившие зачистку своего участка или же израсходовавшие весь Божественный Огонь.  
\- Вы хотели поговорить со мной? – спокойно спросил Загесса, и Кейн едва заметно улыбнулась:  
\- Или вы со мной, Загесса.  
Она редко называла его, используя второе имя, и он вопросительно вздернул брови:  
\- Давайте предположим, что хотим поговорить друг с другом, Анна.  
Загесса намеренно выделил интонацией ее имя, и Кейн кивнула:  
\- Не вижу в этом противоречия. Я получила уведомление, что Хаотик Сид вернулся на свой корабль с отступником Домиником, а так же младшим легионером. Так же, согласно моей информации, вместе с ними был их раненый навигатор и еще один легионер – мертвый.  
Загесса только пожал плечами в ответ:  
\- Вы знаете план Хаотика в общих чертах. Смерть легионера вызвана препаратом, имитирующим нужные симптомы.  
\- Но никто не тестировал этот препарат, - холодно возразила Кейн. – И никто не знает, очнется легионер или нет. Хаотик важен для церкви, Рамон, на данный момент он наш единственный стабилизатор.  
Загесса прекрасно понимал, куда она клонила. Он отлично знал церковь. Кейн не могла рисковать разумом Сида и запереть Хаотика в лаборатории, иначе она так бы и сделала, но это не означало, что Главный Инквизитор собиралась выпускать его из виду.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я отправился на «Хаос» и проследил за ним.  
\- Хаотик производит впечатление неожиданно устойчивого человека, учитывая постоянную изменчивость его разума. Но я не собираюсь рисковать. Я не хочу, чтобы он сломался, тем более из-за легионера.  
Эти доводы были совершенно разумными, тем не менее, Загесса знал нечто, чего не знала Кейн:  
\- Я могу отправиться на «Хаос», но в этом нет необходимости. Слейтер не умрет.  
\- Вы не знаете этого точно, - возразила Кейн, нахмурившись. – И я предпочту подстраховаться, вместо того, чтобы пожалеть.  
\- Наоборот. Я знаю точно, - возразил Загесса. – Я это видел.  
И он действительно видел – последние моменты Малкесты, и короткое, зыбкое видение перед его смертью.  
К ее чести, Кейн не стала возражать дальше. Она только сказала коротко и спокойно, как и подобало главе инквизиции:  
\- Объяснитесь.  
\- Основу своего плана Хаотик построил на видении мейстера еретиков, - пояснил Загесса. – Это видение транслировал ему я. Время и место, а так же картинку происходящего, но это было не единственное видение Малкесты. Перед смертью ему открылось нечто еще.  
Зыбкое, только оформляющееся видение. Узел вероятности. Событие в будущем, возможность избежать которого осталась позади. Перед смертью Малкеста видел Хаотика и его легионера – нечетко, расплывчато, будто узел только оформлялся, будто Малкеста разминулся с прошлым, в котором можно было успеть изменить эти события всего на несколько секунд.  
\- Что именно? – Кейн подалась чуть вперед, рассеянно оглаживая подлокотники кресла пальцами.  
\- Хаотика и легионера несколько лет спустя. Как минимум я могу утверждать, что оба будут живы.  
\- Вы никому об этом не сказали?  
\- Видение пришло к Малкесте в момент его смерти. Допускаю, что именно она и стала точкой невозврата, которая оформила этот новый узел вероятности.  
Кейн чуть улыбнулась в ответ на его слова:  
\- Я слишком давно знаю вас, Рамон. Была и другая причина, почему вы никому ничего не сказали.  
Разумеется, она была права.  
\- Одни узлы вероятности не отменяют другие, - подтвердил Загесса. – То, что легионер остался бы жив, несмотря ни на что, никак не противоречит видению Карнавала Плоти. Хаотик должен был перерезать легионеру горло, и в любом последующем раскладе Слейтер выжил бы. Знай об этом Хаотик, стал бы он рисковать своими людьми и уничтожать еретиков? Стал бы участвовать в полубезумной авантюре и тащить в нее Андерсена? Или предпочел бы не воевать с черными, а просто переждать первое видение? Он мог бы сыграть в первое пророчество, и просто улизнуть из Цитадели, ничем не рискуя, и зная, что легионер все равно останется жив. Более того, что они еще встретятся.  
Кейн молчала довольно долго:  
\- Вы ничего ему не сказали, чтобы он был вынужден обратиться к инквизиции.  
\- И дал нам шанс покончить с ересью раз и навсегда. Я не мог быть уверен в Хаотике на все сто процентов, но мог увеличить шансы на благоприятный для Церкви исход.  
\- Вы использовали Хаотика, - Кейн рассмеялась. – Я плохо знаю этого человека, но думаю, он будет в ярости, если когда-нибудь вы все ему объясните.  
Загесса чуть улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Даже не собирался. Хаотик достаточно невыносим и в его обычном состоянии, вызывать его злость не в моих интересах.  
И это подводило к неприятной части разговора. Части, которую Загесса вопреки всему надеялся оттянуть.   
\- Вы ведь понимаете, что я не могу вернуть вас в Корпус, - ровно начала Кейн, и Загесса был благодарен ей уже за то, что она не стала размениваться на бессмысленные попытки как-то смягчить свое решение. – На данный момент, Рамон, вы не еретик, и вас успешно стабилизирует Хаотик. Но вы и не верный Сын Творца. Не тот, кому я могу позволить оставаться Инквизитором. Так же, как я не могу позволить Доминику вернуться на Нео-Ватикан.  
\- Но вы не можете и убить нас, - возразил Загесса.  
\- Разумеется, - подтвердила она. - Инквизиция казнит только еретиков, и не убивает иначе, как по необходимости. Вы не хуже меня знаете кодекс.  
\- Знаю, - подтвердил он. Загесса действительно принимал ее доводы, сам поступил бы на месте Кейн так же, но мысль о том, что Церковь отвернулась от него, отдавала внутри горечью. Чем-то отвратительно безнадежным. – Я так же знаю, что ничего подобного никогда не происходило раньше. Доминик был признан еретиком, но вернул свой рассудок. Я не стал черным до конца. Честно говоря, мне интересно, какую лазейку вы найдете, чтобы обойти законы Церкви. Как вы собираетесь выгнать меня из Корпуса, не подписав мне смертный приговор? И как вы собираете отменить приговор Доминика?  
Он не собирался угрожать или заставлять Кейн менять ее решение, именно потому, что считал, что оно единственно возможное. И поступи Кейн иначе, она подорвала бы самые основы Инквизиции. Загесса отдал Корпусу много лет своей жизни, достаточно, чтобы ценить безликую, жестокую и именно благодаря этому, эффективную систему церковного правосудия.  
\- Вы будете лишены сана, официально объявлены еретиком, без права вернуться на Нео-Ватикан или обращаться за помощью к Церкви. Так же, как и Доминик вы будете приговорены к смерти.  
Загесса коротко кивнул:  
\- Вы отложите приведение приговора в исполнение на неопределенный срок.  
Кейн посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и коротко склонила голову:  
\- Так же, как и приговор Доминика. Я не могу его отменить, но могу «заморозить». Я пойму, если вы станете злиться, и прошу у вас прощения. Но другого выхода для вас и для Корпуса я не вижу.  
Эти слова невольно, вопреки тому, как все оборачивалось, заставили Загессу чуть улыбнуться:  
\- Вы впервые признаете, что чего-то не можете, Анна. Не думал, что однажды услышу подобное, - он посерьезнел и спокойно добавил. – Я знаю свой долг перед Церковью, независимо от того, получаю за это награду или нет. И, говоря прямо, мне в моем нынешнем состоянии не место в Корпусе. Но я действительно неплохо вас знаю. Вы можете «заморозить» приговор, но вы не выпустите меня из поля зрения. Это было бы откровенно глупо.  
В конце концов, Загесса не был черным сейчас, но он не мог гарантировать, что не сойдет с ума в будущем. Безумие подкрадывалось к Детям Творца незаметно, и те, кто считал себя в безопасности, часто теряли рассудок первыми. Будучи инквизитором Загесса понимал это лучше многих.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы остались на «Хаосе», поддерживали со мной связь и защищали Хаотика. Так же вы будете наблюдать всех, кого мы пришлем для стабилизации, - она задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. – Это не работа инквизитора, но это долгосрочная миссия и от вас многое зависит. Возможно, будущее всей Церкви. Что скажете?  
\- Я принимаю, - в конце концов, Загесса не услышал ничего нового. И если быть честным с самим собой, он все равно никуда не улетел бы с «Хаоса». - Что вы станете делать с Цитаделью Еретиков? Андерсен определенно захочет уничтожить большую часть их комплекса, и это разумно.  
Но это означало, что большая часть данных о еретиках будет потеряна – информация о базах за пределами Цитадели, об убежищах, о контактах с теми, кто поставлял черным людей или вооружение. Данные, которые могли бы стать бесценными для Инквизиции.  
Кейн не могла этого не понимать.  
\- Мы постараемся получить все, что сможем, - подтвердила она. – Но капитан Андерсен прав. На то, чтобы полностью исследовать комплексы еретиков и деактивировать все дополнительные ловушки, уйдут годы. Ни у нас, ни у Андерсена нет этого времени. Импульсный компьютер Хаотика перепишет сознание Хранителя, и тот останется контролировать охранные спутники. Все остальное будет уничтожено и переформировано заново с помощью системы модуляции пространства.  
Загесса коротко склонил голову, принимая ее доводы. На самом деле, он не ожидал ничего иного. В некоторых случаях даже самый лучший вариант означал потери.  
\- В том, что касается жертв ереси, - продолжила Кейн. – Все, кто выжил, будут отправлены для восстановления на Нео-Ватикан.   
\- Вы уверены? Восстановить их тела будет легко. Но вы, как и я, читали их разум, эти люди очень многое пережили, особенно те, кого еретики использовали для декорации стен. Некоторые из выживших не осознают до конца, что происходит вокруг них, предпочли сбежать в воображаемую реальность. Они безумны. Даже, если вы попросите о помощи тех из наших братьев, которые умеют читать чувства и мысли, восстановление может занять годы.  
Кейн улыбнулась, и в этой улыбке не было веселья:  
\- Никто из нас не любит об этом вспоминать, Рамон, но ересь выросла из нашей Церкви. То, что еретики получили столько власти, то, что они творили так долго, результат нашего бессилия. Вашего, моего и всех в Корпусе, кто недостаточно хорошо делал свою работу. Черные сотворили очень много того, что мы с вами никогда не сможем исправить. Каждая жизнь, что мы не спасли, на нас. На вас и на мне. Огромное множество мертвых людей. Не знаю как вам, а мне не жаль сил, чтобы помочь тем, кому еще можно помочь.  
  
***  
Когда Форкс все-таки пришла на мостик, она увидела там примерно то, что и ожидала: Мину Сайфер, Раллена, с полдюжины офицеров «Роджера» и два десятка проекций-коннектов в режиме «конференция».  
Андерсен стоял в дальнем конце зала, сцепив руки за спиной, и слушал отчет Раллена о потерях в бою.  
Форкс понимала, что данные неточные, пока Цитадель не зачистили до конца, но они давали хоть какую-то картину происходящего.  
\- …из собственных кораблей армады «Роджера» трое были уничтожены полностью: «Черная Сильвия», «Шторм» и «Латник», - голос у Раллена был привычно равнодушный, и Форкс уже начинала думать, что у первого помощника «Роджера» просто какая-то странная патология голосовых связок, потому что на ее памяти Раллен всегда говорил одинаково. – Из экипажа «Сильвии» в челноках успели спастись пятнадцать членов экипажа, так же получено пять запросов о помощи от выживших со «Шторма». «Латник» был уничтожен полностью вместе с экипажем. Так же во время боя серьезные повреждения получили еще шесть наших кораблей. Два из них требуют срочного ремонта и станут непригодными для экипажа в течение ближайших двух часов. В данный момент отдан приказ об эвакуации…  
Отчасти Форкс чувствовала себя так, словно снова вернулась в имперскую армию. Если бы рядом был Сид, он наверняка не удержался бы, и полез с дурацкими комментариями, которые заставили бы Форкс в очередной раз делать вид, что они с Хаотиком не знакомы.  
Вместо этого Раллен в абсолютной тишине подводил первые итоги сражения, события, которое уже само по себе меняло историю всей обитаемой Вселенной, и каким-то образом умудрялся делать это скучно.  
Андерсен теперь смотрел прямо на Форкс, словно ожидал чего-то, и ей понемногу становилось неловко, тем более что окружающие уже начинали это замечать.  
В конце концов, Андерсен поднял руку, заставляя Раллена остановиться, и пошел вперед, и вот на этом моменте Форкс стало действительно совсем не по себе, потому что шел он к ней.  
Почему-то ей пришло в голову, что Андерсен собирается ее выгнать, и она тут же мысленно обозвала себя дурой, потому что ему совершенно точно незачем было это делать.  
Просто она понятия не имела, что сделала, и почему Андерсен прервал доклад.  
\- Я могу уйти, если мое присутствие это проблема, сэр, - Форкс заговорила первой, и не вытянуться перед Андерсеном в струнку, так же, как и не мямлить стоило ей огромного труда. Легко было общаться с Андерсеном, когда они с Форкс оставались одни, когда статус и субординация не имели никакого значения. Но в тот момент Форкс очень четко осознавала, что перед ней ее новый капитан, и что он смотрит на свою подчиненную.  
И эта мысль совершенно точно не должна была заставлять ее сердце биться быстрее.  
\- Изабелла, пожалуйста, посмотрите вверх, - сказал Андерсен совершенно спокойно, и Форкс вскинула голову, пытаясь определить, что он хотел ей показать.  
Ей так и не удалось, потому что Андерсен наклонился к ней, положил руку Форкс на затылок и поцеловал ее в губы. И этот поцелуй даже примерно не подходил под описание «приличный».  
Форкс следовало бы возмутиться. Она непременно возмутилась бы, если бы ее мозги не превратились в желе от этого поцелуя.  
\- Благодарю, Изабелла, - сказал ей Андерсен, когда, наконец, отстранился, и лицо у него было абсолютно серьезное, только глаза смеялись. – Господа и дамы, прошу нас простить. Я объявляю трехчасовой перерыв на секс. Первый помощник пришлет вам отчет в письменном виде, а так же формацию, в которой расположить оставшиеся корабли.  
\- Андерсен, это что шутка?! – Мина Сайфер успела спросить это раньше Форкс, и тон ее голоса подразумевал, что шутка не кажется ей смешной. – Вы собрали нас здесь, чтобы потом сделать «перерыв на секс»?  
\- Я собрал вас, дамы и господа, - невозмутимо ответил Андерсен, - чтобы сказать, что мы победили. А победы полагается праздновать. Или вы хотите еще с полчаса слушать Раллена?  
Честно говоря, гробового молчания, которое воцарилось после, Форкс совсем не ожидала. Особенно потому, что Сайфер замолчала тоже.  
\- Сэр, я… - как можно строже попыталась сказать Форкс, но Андерсен остановил ее, снова положив руку ей на затылок:  
\- Шшш, Изабелла.  
Сайфер смотрела на них, потом перевела взгляд на Раллена, на величину информационной проекции перед ним, и коротко кивнула:  
\- Встретимся через три часа.  
Форкс подумала, что это какой-то абсурдный сон: офицеры «Роджера» молча выходили из зала, и даже Мина Сайфер не пыталась ничего больше доказать. Форкс перевела взгляд на Андерсена и поняла почему: тот не выглядел, как человек, которому можно было что-либо доказать.  
И эта мысль, черт побери, не должна была вызывать у Форкс пожар внизу живота.  
Последним ушел Раллен, и вот он на мгновение выглядел так, словно собирался что-то сказать, но, видимо, передумал.  
В общем-то, учитывая выражение лица Андерсена в тот момент, Форкс вполне понимала первого помощника. Хотя сама никуда не собиралась.  
\- Знаете, - тихо призналась она, когда они с Андерсеном остались одни, - так неловко я себя еще в жизни не чувствовала.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, ему хватило совести смущенно кашлянуть:  
\- Боюсь, что пират во мне потребовал чего-то особенного по случаю победы.  
Почему-то при этом у Форкс в голову полезли мысли о пульте управления, и о том, что если бы она на него легла… В общем, совершенно несвоевременные мысли.  
\- Даже боюсь спросить чего, – хрипло ответила Форкс и откашлялась. – И все же захват Цитадели это не игра, после сражения следует…  
Что следовало делать после сражения, Андерсен так и не услышал – по его собственной вине, и потому что говорить и целоваться одновременно Форкс не умела.  
\- Праздновать, - убежденно сообщил ей Андерсен. – После победы стоит праздновать. Не знаю, как вы, а я сейчас могу думать только о том, что Хаотик еще некоторое время не станет нам звонить.  
\- А как же потери…  
\- Сейчас, - он провокационно сжал ладони у нее на талии, ну или не совсем на талии, а немного ниже, - я с бОльшим удовольствием подумаю о приобретениях, Изабелла.  
Честно говоря, Форкс постепенно приходила к тем же выводам. И это было очень плохо.  
\- Иногда вы еще хуже, чем Хаотик, - сказала она. – Стоило завоевывать целую планету, только чтобы теперь завалить меня на пульт управления?  
Хотя, даже Форкс вынуждена была признать – это был очень привлекательный пульт управления.  
\- Ради вас, Изабелла, - чуть усмехнувшись, сказал ей Андерсен, увлекая ее назад, к огромному иллюминатору «Роджера», - я завоюю две Цитадели.  
\- А ради меня на пульте.  
\- Три Цитадели, - он прижал ладонь к ее щеке, и коротко коснулся губами лба Форкс. – Все будет хорошо. Необходимое оборудование прибудет уже через два суточных цикла. И в следующем месяце уже можно будет открыть планету для наших союзников. Все это будет потом. Сейчас есть только вы и я.  
\- И пульт, - со вздохом поддразнила Форкс, потому что понимала ведь с самого начала, что проиграет.  
Андерсен тихо рассмеялся, и этот смех тоже надо было объявить вне закона:  
\- Особенно пульт. Изабелла, раз уж мы наконец-то разделим друг с другом пульт, называйте меня на «ты».  
Вообще-то они уже много раз пытались это сделать. Но и он, и Форкс постоянно сбивались на «вы» из-за того, что именно так и разговаривали при посторонних.  
Но в этот раз, сказать Андерсену «ты» оказалось совсем не сложно.  
\- И ты меня.  
В ответ на свою просьбу она получила поцелуй, но решила не придираться. Пожалуй, потому, что это оказался очень хороший поцелуй, после которого Андерсен сказал:  
\- Ты невероятная.  
Ответить ему на это Форкс могла только одно:  
\- На тебе слишком много одежды  
  
***  
Слейтер очнулся так, как привык просыпаться, как и должен был всегда и в любых обстоятельствах приходить в себя легионер – мгновенно, без того перехода от сонливости к бодрствованию, которое теперь ассоциировалось у него с транквилизаторами.  
События наложились друг на друга, словно плохо склеенные сцены в фильме – в одну секунду Слейтер умирал на алтаре, захлебываясь собственной кровью, а в другую он лежал в лазарете, различал гудение вентиляторов, гоняющих по кораблю синтетический воздух, и смотрел в серый потолок из армированного пластика.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросил Лагатт, приподнимаясь с кресла в конце палаты, и подходя ближе. Он двигался странно, неустойчиво, словно боялся, что ноги его не удержат, и Слейтер спросил:  
\- Что с вами?  
Хотя на самом деле ему хотелось спросить совсем другое: почему я жив? Где Сид? Что произошло в Цитадели?  
Настоящее ли это все?  
Хотя Слейтер никогда не слышал про галлюцинации у легионеров.  
\- Я только полчаса назад восстановил ноги в регенераторе, - ответил ему Лагатт. – Чувствую себя будто на ходулях. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Как тот, кого недавно зарезали на алтаре. По крайней мере, это было правдой, но Слейтер предпочел ответить другое:  
\- Удовлетворительно. Что произошло с Хао… - дыхание перехватило от одной попытки спросить про Сида, от воспоминаний о Карнавале Плоти, об алтаре и ощущении лезвия в горле.– Что произошло с черными?  
\- Вам… - Лагатт помедлил прежде, чем продолжить, и в его ответе Слейтеру послышалась неуверенность, - довольно многое предстоит узнать. Что вы помните последним? – он спрашивал так, словно пытался тянуть время, и одновременно так осторожно, словно боялся, что Слейтер вот-вот сорвется.  
Возможно, он боялся не напрасно. Слейтер чувствовал себя хрупким, в каком-то вывернутом эмоциональном смысле, и неприятно тянуло холодом в груди, будто кто-то пробил там дыру.  
\- Я помню, что умирал. После этого – ничего.  
Что случилось там, на Карнавале Плоти?  
Пощадил ли его Сид в последний момент? Или вмешалась третья сила, и спасла Слейтера? Почему-то он боялся узнать.   
\- Вас спас Хаотик. Он с самого начала все спланировал, притворился черным, чтобы попасть на планету и начать атаку оттуда. Знаете, наверное, будет лучше, если остальное он расскажет сам.  
Притворился.  
Слово отдалось внутри ворохом воспоминаний, словно эхом.  
Слейтер вспомнил, как смотрел Сиду в глаза, искал в них безумие и не находил.  
Почему-то от этой мысли стало холодно. И очень смешно. Подумать только, а Слейтер пытался вернуть «настоящего Сида».   
Как не тасуй Хаотика, получишь один и тот же результат, Леон.  
Однажды ты задашься вопросом, что из этого настоящее.  
Псих, пират и убийца.  
Псих.  
Психи не сходят с ума.  
Слейтер почувствовал, что задыхается, и это было так убого – легионер, которого захлестывает паникой, легионер не способный справится с собственными чувствами – уже в который раз.  
Разрозненные кусочки головоломки, которые никак не хотели стыковаться раньше, собирались в общую картину.  
И то, как Сид отправил Слейтера Мине – убрал от себя.  
И то, как вел себя у черных.  
Даже то, как Сид дал раздавить себе руки – и только теперь Слейтер понимал, что все это с первого до последнего момента было игрой.  
Только Слейтер играл в нее вслепую. Сид с самого начала знал и собственную цель и как ее добиться.  
Ты же любил меня.  
Видимо недостаточно, чтобы посветить в свои планы.  
\- Я хочу побыть один, - хрипло сказал Слейтер, но, по крайней мере, ему удалось не сорваться на крик.  
\- Я, наверное, неправильно выразился, - осторожно начал Лагатт, и Слейтера внутренне передернуло от этого тона, от жалости, которую он легко читал в этих слова. – Хаотик… он… вы просто действительно очень многого не знаете.  
Каким же, должно быть, ничтожеством Слейтер казался Лагатту, если тот пытался смягчить для него правду.  
Каким ничтожеством он казался Сиду, если тот играл Слейтером, будто шахматной фигурой, не ошибившись ни разу, ни в одном ходе.  
Хотя сложно ли играть пешкой?  
Слейтер верил Сиду, верил ему каждую секунду, верил, даже, когда думал, что тот сошел с ума.  
Он вспомнил визуальное письмо, которое получил, попав на «Крылатую Марию».  
Его замутило. От ненависти или от боли даже сам Слейтер в тот момент не мог бы сказать.  
\- Я прошу вас уйти, Лагатт.  
\- Послушайте, вы не так все поняли.   
\- Вы не знаете, что я понял, - резко отозвался Слейтер, чувствуя, как руки, будто сами собой, сжимаются в кулаки.  
Он чувствовал себя так, словно его обокрали. Словно кто-то показал все, что было для него важным, отразилось в кривом зеркале. И в этом кривом зеркале все выглядело до боли уродливым.  
\- О ну да, конечно, - издевательски протянул Лагатт. – Я говорю вам, что Хаотик пришел вас спасти, а вы вместо того, чтобы радоваться, что вообще остались живы, ведете себя хуже человека. Вас спасли не так, как вам бы хотелось? Недостаточно нежно?  
\- Лагатт…  
\- Нет уж, заткнитесь и слушайте, или, клянусь, я заткну вам рот лично! Я знаю не все, но я знаю достаточно. Мейстер предсказал вашу судьбу, предсказал, что вы умрете на этом их Карнавале. И вы бы умерли, если бы Хаотик не сделал невозможное. Если бы не нашел союзников, если бы не придумал способ вас спасти. Он мог просто пережить пророчество, ничем не рискуя, если бы ему было все равно. Я едва не умер сегодня, и когда я валялся беспомощный, знаете, что я понял? Что никто за мной не придет. Знаете, сколько людей убили черные? Скольких они развесили по стенам. Никто не развязал войну ради этих людей, никто их не спас. А вы сидите и жалеете себя.  
\- Все время, после того, как меня отослали с «Хаоса», - чувствуя, что говорить все труднее, ответил ему Слейтер, - я бредил мыслью, что снова увижу Хаотика. Что смогу сделать его прежним, что, даже если он сойдет с ума, я смогу его вернуть. Я не хотел выжить, я хотел его спасти. Наверное, для вас это на редкость глупо звучит.  
\- Нет, - неожиданно намного мягче отозвался Лагатт. – Нет, не глупо. Но знаете, что я понял? Иногда, наши способности ничего не решают. Мы совершеннее людей, сильнее, выносливее и быстрее. Но мы не всесильны и неуязвимы. Вы не могли спасти Хаотика, вы даже не знали, что на самом деле происходит. Он знал, и спас вас обоих.  
\- Почему он не рассказал мне, что собирается делать?  
\- Если бы у вас было время хоть немного подумать, вы бы не спрашивали. Вы были у черных, помните? Те читали ваши мысли.  
Это было словно налететь лбом на что-то, что он должен был с самого начала видеть, и в первую секунду Слейтер даже не знал, как отреагировать.  
Черные читали его мысли.  
Разумеется, они это делали. Даже Лазарус.  
Потому что они подозревали что-то, и если бы Слейтер хоть на секунду предположил, что Сид все спланировал…  
Мысль отдалась внутри холодом и страхом.  
Слейтер бы все разрушил, убил бы их всех.  
\- Не приходило вам в голову, верно? – устало спросил Лагатт. – Вы сделали все, что было необходимо, только потому, что не знали. Если бы знали – не смогли.  
Они замолчали, думая, каждый о своем.  
Слейтер – о том, как Сид жил все это время, что они не виделись.  
Лагатт, должно быть, о чем-то еще.  
\- Простите, - сказал Слейтер. – Это было недостойное легионера поведение.  
\- Ну, вы только что очнулись после собственной смерти. Думаю, можно сделать скидку на последствия стрессовой ситуации.  
  
***  
Лагатт ушел из лазарета через час после того, как Слейтер пришел в себя. Лагатт рассказывал ему то, что знал о плане захвата Цитадели, и не мог отделаться от мысли, что эти вещи Слейтеру должен был объяснять Хаотик.  
Но того не было рядом.  
Если бы Слейтер спросил, почему, Лагатт солгал бы, что Хаотик лег в регенератор, или отправился на срочную встречу с Андерсеном, или проверял Цитадель - придумал бы объяснение, просто потому, что не хотел делать Слейтеру еще хуже.  
Странно, как многое становилось понятным теперь, когда Лагатт посмотрел на ситуацию, не зацикливаясь только на себе. Когда они оказались за пределами Дворца, он злился на Слейтер, потому что того Хаотик забрал с собой, а Лагатта бросил на смерть, злился на пренебрежение, и, если быть честным с самим собой, немного злился даже сейчас, за то, что люди признали Слейтера, признали и приняли чужака. Завидовал. Только теперь он напрямую столкнулся с тем, чего Слейтеру это стоило, с тем, что за близость с человеком и привязанность Слейтер сполна заплатил и болью, и разочарованием.  
Если бы Слейтер спросил, где Хаотик, Лагатт бы солгал. Намного хуже было то, что тот не спрашивал, что боялся услышать ответ. Боялся быть выброшенным на свалку, как ненужная вещь.  
Видеть этот страх было неприятно, потому что Лагатт слишком хорошо его понимал.  
\- Вы были намного нужнее внутри, когда он проснулся, - сказал он.  
\- Поверь, малыш, это не первый раз, когда я не пришел, хотя был нужен, -Хаотик стоял в коридоре, ведущем к лазарету, смотрел на него и усмехался. Он уже восстановил лицо, оставив почему-то только одну тонкую линию шрама из левого глаза, будто дорожку от слезы.  
\- Зачем это?  
\- Разве я не позер, пират и убийца? - Сид небрежно провел пальцем по шраму. - Шучу. Простая сентиментальность. Мне нужно было доказательство, что что-то изменилось.  
\- Мне плевать на ваше лицо, - огрызнулся Лагатт. - Я спрашиваю, зачем следить за легионером Слейтером вместо того, чтобы пойти и поговорить с ним.   
\- Пойти поговорить? - Сид не стал отрицать, что следил за разговором, только хмыкнул. - "Привет, Леон, все, что я тебе говорил полная брехня, но зато эта брехня спасла нас всех"? Или может быть "пади на колени и поклоняйся своему спасителю"? О, я знаю, "извини, что убил тебя, давай продолжим с того места, на котором расстались?" И что дальше? Пираты улетают в закат?  
\- Не кривляйтесь и не передергивайте. Я узнаю отговорки, когда их слышу.  
\- Жаль, что ты пока не научился определять удачный момент, чтобы заткнуться, - спокойно и холодно, будто кто-то переключил его настроение, отозвался Хаотик. - Я пришел, неожиданно, но факт, за тобой. У нас на корабле гости, и они хотят тебя видеть. Первый помощник Раллен, кто бы мог подумать, что вы с ним так близки  
Это было явно сказано, чтобы отвлечь, и что-то внутри действительно словно замерло, споткнулось о мысль, что Раллен пришел. За Лагаттом.  
И именно потому, что это было отвлекающим маневром, Лагатт не позволил Хаотику сменить тему.  
\- Вы так паршиво врете, я даже не знаю, зачем вообще это делать. Даже если это правда, вы могли бы просто связаться со мной по коннекту, у вас капитанский доступ. На своем корабле вы можете следить за любым помещением и вызвать любую проекцию перед кем угодно. Вы могли бы следить за лазаретом из рубки управления, да хоть из собственной кровати, но вы пришли сюда. И знаете, что я думаю? Вы хотели зайти внутрь, просто струсили.  
Хаотик смотрел на него в ответ тяжелым взглядом, ничего не отвечая, а потом поднял руки и зааплодировал - размеренно, тяжело, и напоказ:  
\- Браво, малыш. Ты научился умничать, но так и не научился беречься. Умные и неосторожные долго не живут, потому продолжай в том же духе. Ты меня разгадал, буквально просветил насквозь. И что ты увидел? Человека, который сделает Леона счастливым? Может быть, кого-то уравновешенного?  
\- Кого-то, кто задолжал легионеру Слейтеру объяснение.  
\- И что? Мое объяснение так много изменит для него?  
\- Не говорите так, будто заранее все знаете. Вы не знаете о нас ничего.  
И, наверное, именно это стало последней каплей для Хаотика, это и то, как долго тому пришлось держаться, изображать безразличие, вместо того, чтобы просто... сорваться?  
\- Я, маленькая мразь, знаю Леона лучше, чем себя. И лучше, чем его когда-либо знал ты.  
Лагатт надеялся услышать нечто подобное, потому что оно дало ему возможность ответить, и в своем ответе просмаковать каждое слово:  
\- Вы только одного не знаете: у легионеров очень хороший слух.  
  
***  
Это было странно – ощущать себя совершенно здоровым физически и при том понимать, насколько же далеко ему до восстановления эмоционально. Слейтер слушал Лагатта, пока тот говорил о захвате Цитадели Черных, и боролся с ощущением, что попал в водоворот, утягивающий все глубже, без надежды выбраться.  
Лагатт говорил об альтернативе Империи, о целой планете за пределами контроля властей, и это само по себе казалось безумием. Сид был в центре этого безумия, был его режиссером. Сид рисковал, планировал и в конечном итоге выиграл.  
Уничтожил черных, и это тоже не укладывалось в голове.  
Слейтер помнил клетки, бесконечные, заполненные людьми, и пропитавшиеся безнадежностью, и ощущением, что ничто никогда не изменится, что смерть поселилась в тех коридорах, и никуда не уйдет. Что всегда кто-то будет умирать на алтаре, и всегда кто-то в клетке будет говорить кому-то «если бы у меня был шанс…»  
Что сожаления – это все, что осталось.  
Лагатт перечислял план атаки так, как мог бы докладывать вышестоящему офицеру, но Слейтер и легионером в тот момент себя не чувствовал. Он чувствовал себя… жертвой. Точно такой же, как те люди в клетках.  
А Лагатт все говорил, про Сида и про Андерсена, про Мину Сайфер, про инквизицию и Бабочку, и про резервную систему Цитадели. И совершенно не укладывалось в голове, что пророчество, с которого все началось, Малкеста сделал полтора месяца назад.  
А казалось, что прошло несколько жизней.  
Кусочки головоломки притягивались одна к другой, и все становилось кристально ясным: и почему Сид убрал Слейтера с «Хаоса», и почему требовал, чтобы Мина его продала. Почему оставил письмо, из которого Слейтер даже сейчас помнил каждое слово – и только теперь понимал, что каждое слово в том письме было взвешенным, тщательно выверенным, именно таким, чтобы Слейтер поверил – и да, он верил, потому что, а что еще ему оставалось?  
Один единственный путь, который должен был привести его на алтарь.  
\- Хаотик не знал, сможет спасти вас или нет, - сказал ему Лагатт, и Слейтер представил, как это – решиться исполнить пророчество, понимая, что в конечном итоге все может обернуться крахом.  
Сид делал каждый шаг, зная, чем рискует, и все равно шел вперед.  
Слейтер не знал, смог бы на его месте так же.  
Что если все это еще одна игра? – шептал предательский голос внутри, и звучал он, как присутствие Лазарус. – Ты уже столько раз в нем ошибался? И что теперь? Снова поверишь Хаотику?  
Сид забрал его из Дворца, Сид был рядом, когда Слейтер в нем нуждался, отрезал часть себя, чтобы не отдавать его Кайссеру, и отрезал бы еще больше…  
Он отрезал мизинец, всего один незначительный палец, и ты знаешь, как легко Хаотик переносит боль, с какой небрежностью играет и своим здоровьем и своей жизнью. И как удачно все для него обернулось в конечном итоге.  
Слейтер не хотел так думать, не хотел сомневаться.  
Лагатт сказал, что Сид развязал войну с черными, чтобы спасти Слейтера…  
… и как удобно, что в результате он получил целую планету вдали от властей, там, где он сможет разделить с Андерсеном власть.  
Это неважно, говорил себе Слейтер, в то время как другая его часть равнодушно и бесстрастно отмечала детали всей операции.  
Он рисковал ради меня.  
Но Сид рисковал всегда, и всякий раз рисковал чуть больше. Так ли уж был важен для него Слейтер? Или же он просто решил не терять легионера, который мог пригодиться ему в будущем.  
Это были опасные мысли, нечестные по отношению к Сиду, и Слейтер сам себя одергивал. Если бы Сиду было все равно, если бы все его чувства были ложью, он бы не стал прятаться от Слейтера. Нет, он бы пришел сам, вместо Лагатта, чтобы привязать покрепче, сам бы рассказал о своих планах, и попросил прощения за то, что не мог объяснить их Слейтеру.   
Слейтер бы простил, не задумываясь.  
Нет, если бы Сиду было все равно, тот пришел бы лично.  
Что из этого настоящее?  
Слейтер хотел верить.  
Но если Лагатт не лгал и не ошибался, если вся эта операция была, чтобы спасти Слейтера, то почему Сид не пришел теперь, когда был так нужен. Даже нужнее, чем там – в подземельях черных.  
Почему?  
Почему ты отвернулся от меня теперь?  
А потом Лагатт закончил говорить, и они со Слейтером замолчали, потому что слов не осталось. Это молчание было неловким, и совершенно точно не одним на двоих, но нарушить его все равно казалось как-то неправильно.  
Наконец, Лагатт неловко пообещал, что еще зайдет, и ушел.  
И Слейтер остался один наедине со своими мыслями, которые крутились, и крутились, и крутились по кругу… а потом исчезли полностью, когда Слейтер услышал голос Сида. Совсем тихо, на пределе слышимости даже для легионера.  
Слейтер сжал в ладонях край медицинской робы, в которую его одели, и синтетическая ткань под пальцами порвалась, будто была сделана из тумана: легко и почти беззвучно расползлась на волокна.  
Потом Лагатт что-то сказал в ответ, с такого расстояния было не разобрать, и снова зазвучал голос Сида.  
Слейтер хотел подойти к двери и прижаться к ней ухом, подслушивая, будто вор. И все же несколько секунд он просто сидел не двигаясь, и не зная, что делать дальше.  
Вдруг это все игра? Вдруг Сид пришел, в надежде, что его «случайно» услышат?  
Было ли это вообще возможно? Мог ли человек в принципе настолько хорошо понимать способности легионера, чтобы настолько точно оценить придел его слышимости?  
Глупые, отравленные мысли. Они отдавали внутри горечью и отчаянием.  
Почему ты говоришь с ним? Почему не пришел ко мне?  
Слейтер вспоминал, как усомнился в Сиде в прошлый раз, и это не принесло ничего кроме боли, отчаянно пытался поверить снова, но перед глазами на бесконечном повторе опускался нож, и отчетливее всего Слейтер помнил, каким холодным было лезвие, когда впервые коснулось его кожи.  
Если бы они с Сидом поменялись местами, если бы Слейтер спас Сида, и тот очнулся бы в лазарете и услышал его голос, рискнул бы подойти ближе? Рискнул бы разобрать слова.  
Хотя вопрос был нелепым. Слейтер вообще с трудом представлял себе что-то, что Хаотик Сид, пират, псих и убийца, не рискнул бы сделать.  
Теперь, после того, что он пережил в клетке у черных, Слейтер даже знал почему.  
Я не создан для сожалений, Леон.  
Да, должно быть, Сид сказал бы именно так.  
Слейтер встал с кровати, и тело слушалось плохо, совсем не так, как обычно, и потом ему пришлось опереться о дверь, чтобы не упасть, металл был холодным и жестким, хотя даже сейчас Слейтер, наверное, мог бы его продавить.  
«Простая сентиментальность. Мне нужно было доказательство, что что-то изменилось».  
«Мне плевать на ваше лицо».  
Слейтер помнил лицо Сида так отчетливо, словно тот стоял прямо напротив – помнил одновременно и смеющиеся, сияющие глаза, усмешку, кривящую губы, и одновременно изуродованную маску черного.  
До боли, до дрожи хотелось увидеть Сида теперь.  
Слейтеру казалось, что он готов к любому лицу. Или может быть, одинаково не готов ни к одному из них. И был только один способ узнать.  
«Я спрашиваю, зачем следить за легионером Слейтером вместо того, чтобы пойти и поговорить с ним».  
Лагатт спросил вместо Слейтера, и тот отчетливо понял почему. Сид мог ошибиться с тем, на каком расстоянии слышат легионеры, но Лагатт знал точно, знал, что Слейтер услышит разговор, и потому задавал правильные вопросы.  
Какими будут ответы, Леон? Тоже правильными?  
Сид заговорил, и Слейтер ловил каждое его слово, каждый звук его голоса.  
Что дальше? – спрашивал Сид, и Слейтер не знал, что ему ответить.  
Сид говорил, и сомнения отступали, а на смену им приходил стыд, жгучий и жаркий, совершенно невыносимый.  
Слейтер вспоминал то, каким был Сид с ним наедине, до тех пор пока вообще мог быть рядом, вспоминал, как тот действовал - решительно и безжалостно - , когда шел к своей цели, как приставил бластер к виску и нажал на курок, вспоминал ужас и полную свою беспомощность в тот момент, и не мог поверить, что сомневался.  
Он вспоминал Сида, и не мог поверить, сколь многое успел забыть за то время, что они не виделись. Забыть любовь Сида к «Хаосу» и к риску, и, наверное, даже к боли.  
Но не к власти.  
«Я, маленькая мразь, знаю Леона лучше, чем себя. И лучше, чем его когда-либо знал ты».  
Сид не знал только одного – ему не за что было просить прощения. Он сделал то, что должен, то, что никто другой бы не смог, в то время как Слейтер ничему не мог помочь.  
  
Сид прошел этот путь сам, от начала до конца.  
Слейтер не мог даже представить, чего это стоило.  
Теперь, после страхов и сомнений, после всего что случилось, он мог только встретить Сида в конце пути.  
«Вы только одного о нем не знаете: у легионеров очень хороший слух».  
Слейтер открыл дверь и вышел из лазарета.  
  
***  
Вы когда-нибудь слышали, девочки и мальчики, что у каждого злодея есть своя точка слома? Ведь никто не может быть плохишом всегда, верно?  
Аплодисменты, дамы и господа, на арене Хаотик Сид – человек, который совершает невозможное.  
Я никогда не был положительным героем.  
Никогда не сожалел.  
Хаотик не создан для сожалений.   
Зачем сожалеть, когда можно гордиться?  
Хаотик Сид всегда был плохим, и всегда был в этом хорош.  
Обаятельные мерзавцы нравятся женщинам, разве не так?  
Ты никогда не нравился женщинам.  
Женщинам, дамы и господа, мужчинам, животным и механизмам. Никому.  
Кроме него.  
Ты, Леон, всегда с самого начала был исключением. Следовало понять сразу, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
Ты понимал.  
Хаотик Сид, мальчики и девочки, человек, который все понимает. Хлопайте громче, пока я не перестану слышать себя.  
Ты всегда слышишь себя.  
Себя-себя-себя…  
В моей голове слишком много народу, Леон, мне никак не побыть одному. И никак не разрыдаться при такой толпе.  
Слезы, Леон, отличная штука, почти как насилие, только без насилия – ты выворачиваешь себя наизнанку, и все заканчивается. Вдох-выдох, и Хаотик Сид снова в строю.  
Смирно, солдат!  
Я не солдат, но кого это волнует. Делай, что должен, будет, что будет.  
О, девочки и мальчики, мы все знали, что будет, и оно отыграло, как по нотам. До-рэ-си…  
Или после «рэ» идет другая нота?  
Мне никогда не писать музыки, но говорят, я очень музыкально кричу. Симфония боли Хаотика Сида, наверное, почти так же красива, как твоя, Леон.  
Нет.  
Нет, не настолько.  
Я устал, Леон, я очень устал, можно я немного повою, я тихо, только здесь, в собственной черепной коробке.  
Когда я затеял всю шараду с тем, как спасти нас всех от безысходности, я приготовился к тому, что это не будет легко. И к тому, что это будет больно.  
Шаг за шагом, не зная, станет ли это спасением или окончательным проклятьем.  
Что скажешь ты, брат Арассе? Ты ведь тоже был таким же умным сукиным сыном, как и я. Вот только не спасся. Что тебя удержало?  
Может быть, тебе просто слишком понравилось убивать.  
Может быть, остаться среди наших черных друзей оказалось проще, чем возвращаться к прежнему себе.  
А что Хаотик Сид? Он остался прежним?  
Нет, но в этом основной фокус с Хаотиком Сидом – как его не меняй, в конечном итоге сумма останется прежней.  
Шаг за шагом мы выйдем из лабиринта, вот только никто не говорит, что там за его пределами. Тебе нравится ландшафт, Леон?  
Ах да, ты не слышишь. Обычные разговоры Хаотика Сида с Хаотиком Сидом. Идеальный, всегда и все понимающий собеседник.  
Знаешь, Леон, когда все закончилось, а для меня все закончилось только когда стало понятно, что ты выживешь, я разрыдался, тихо-тихо, чтобы тебя не разбудить. Крыса добежала до конца лабиринта, и за его пределами не нашла ничего.  
Все закончилось.  
Все.  
Закончилось.  
И стало совершенно пустым.  
Кому ты врешь?  
Себе.  
Я тебе не верю.  
Я себе не верю.  
Смешно, Леон, это все до истерики смешно.  
Хаотик Сид не смеется и слезы у него тоже кончились.  
Видимо, истерика оказалась бракованной, надо обратиться к защитникам прав потребителей.  
Итак, я разрыдался, девочки и мальчики, но засмеяться толком тоже не вышло.  
Устал, я устал, я устал, я устал… Отвратительный рефрен.  
Откуда ты знаешь это слово?  
Наверное, где-то читал.  
Я дождался, когда освободится регенератор, и привел себя в порядок. Ведь это так важно, восстановить лицо, которое и без того многим снится в кошмарах.  
А тебе, Леон, что снится в кошмарах тебе?  
А тебе?  
Как я перерезаю одно очень красивое горло, наверное. Хотя откуда я могу знать, раньше мне никогда не снились кошмары.  
Самое неприятное, Леон, что все рано или поздно кончается. И смелость тоже.  
Если бы Хаотик Сид был достойным человеком, он остался бы у твоей кровати, ждать пока ты откроешь глаза. Ждать, как настоящий мужик.  
Знал бы ты, Леон, как меня задолбало быть смелым.  
Рядом с тобой маленькая мразь, и, черт побери, я определенно узнаю свою породу.  
Отличная замена.  
Если я дам вам время, ты заменишь меня, Леон?  
Это было бы так красиво – ты и мелкий легионер Лагатт. Просто картинка. Настолько идеальная, что руки сами тянутся к бластеру.  
Подглядывать нехорошо, девочки и мальчики. Поверьте мастеру нехороших поступков.  
Можно засесть в безопасности и смотреть на тебя, Леон. И не бояться, что ты отвернешься, не бояться того первого момента, когда ты начнешь ненавидеть.  
Мелкий легионер Лагатт хорошо объясняет, не хуже, чем мог бы Хаотик Сид.  
Это должен был быть ты. Это ты должен был быть с ним рядом, когда он пришел в себя, это ты должен был все ему объяснить.  
О, девочки и мальчики, но Хаотик Сид отлично умеет прощать себе долги.  
И перекладывать неприятные обязанности на других.  
И лгать – себе и окружающим.  
Когда первый помощник Раллен прилетел на «Хаос» спрашивая про маленькую мразь, я мог бы просто указать ему путь к лазарету. Я мог бы ограничиться одной проекцией вызова.  
Но я пришел, я пришел после того, как привел себя в порядок – один поэтичный шрам, который оставил Хаотик Сид не в счет. Просто еще одно позерство.  
Надо было дойти до конца коридора, верно, девочки и мальчики?  
Если вы так думаете, наверное, у вас никогда сердце не пыталось пробить грудную клетку и убежать вперед. Не самое приятное чувство.  
Время удивительная штука, правда? Его так легко и приятно тратить, если слишком страшно сделать необходимый шаг.  
Хаотик Сид в последнее время делал слишком много необходимых шагов. Лимит кончился, Леон.  
Кто подглядывает? Я подглядываю? Нет, сэр, кто угодно только не Хаотик Сид. Я просто так пришел тут постоять.  
Минуту, и еще, и еще…  
Идти вперед не хватает смелости, назад – сил.  
Кого ты обманываешь?  
О, смотри, маленькая мразь выходит. Вот и нет нужды заходить в лазарет к тебе, Леон. Шанс упущен, можно вздохнуть спокойно.  
\- Вы были намного нужнее внутри, когда он проснулся.  
Как много развелось тех, кто может резать по-живому. Или это просто я стал слишком чувствительным?  
Оба варианта плохи, да, Леон?  
\- Зачем это?  
Зачем я оставил шрам? Тебе ли не все равно, маленькая мразь? Я бы оставил все свои шрамы, потому что я больной ублюдок, и потому что мне никогда не вернуться к тому, чем я был до нашего безумного лабиринта, но…  
Но.  
Хаотик Сид – не черный, носить лицо второго брата Малкесты не в моих интересах, и слишком дорого может стоить.  
У твоей причины есть имя.  
Может быть, Леон, Хаотик Сид просто не хочет, чтобы ты еще хоть раз увидел его таким.  
Чудовищем?  
Чужаком.  
Братом Малкестой с ножом в руках.  
Маленькая мразь задала вопрос, и она получит ответ. Я ведь большой мастер отвечать, верно, девочки и мальчики?  
\- Разве я не позер, пират и убийца?  
Для разнообразия я отвечу даже почти честно.  
Но маленькой мрази плевать на лицо Хаотика Сида, она спрашивает про другое. Она запускает свои маленькие наточенные коготки туда, куда ее не просили.  
\- Я спрашиваю, зачем следить за легионером Слейтером вместо того, чтобы пойти и поговорить с ним.   
Зачем? Действительно зачем, мразь? Разве я не могу прийти к моему Леону, как ты?  
О, ведь если я к нему приду, мне найдется, что ему сказать, верно?  
Только представь, маленький кусок дерьма, как здорово бы у меня получилось.  
\- "Привет, Леон, все, что я тебе говорил полная брехня, но зато эта брехня спасла нас всех"? Или может быть "пади на колени и поклоняйся своему спасителю"? О, я знаю, "извини, что убил тебя, давай продолжим с того места, на котором расстались?" И что дальше? Пираты улетают в закат?  
Пираты улетают.  
Пираты, если они не сдохли, всегда улетают в закат. Только ты не пират, Леон. Мне придется улететь одному.  
Знаете, что самое убогое, девочки и мальчики? Если позволяешь себе привязаться, то отпускать потом больно. Даже если с самого начала не позволять себе ни на что рассчитывать.  
В какой момент я это понял, Леон?  
Задолго до нашей встречи.  
Наверное, еще даже до того, как сошел с ума.  
Позже.  
Да, пожалуй, позже. Рано или поздно приходится отпускать все, ты просто не замечаешь то, что не имеет значения.  
\- Не кривляйтесь и не передергивайте. Я узнаю отговорки, когда их слышу.  
Отговорки.  
А что бы сказал ты, Леон, если бы услышал мои объяснения? Тоже решил бы, что это пустые отговорки?  
И захотел бы ты меня вообще слушать?  
Смог бы смотреть на меня и не видеть, как опускается нож…  
…опускается нож…  
опускается…  
Хватит.  
Хаотик Сид пришел сюда не препираться с незначительным и никому не интересным маленьким и глупым - как его там? Ах да! - Лагаттом.  
Хаотик Сид играет в курьера на собственном корабле.  
Помощник Раллен рискнул прилететь на мой корабль, чтобы поговорить с легионером. Помощник Раллен мог бы позвонить или подождать, но почему-то ему принципиально оказалось прилететь лично. Забавно, правда?  
Если бы я был чуть меньше занят, я бы задумался, в чем причина.  
Чем ты занят?  
Разве я не позер? Я показушно страдаю, правда? Ведь нет ни одной причины мне бояться встретиться с Леоном, да? Ведь я приду, улыбнусь, и все станет хорошо?  
Ты не знаешь.  
Знаете, девочки и мальчики, проблема в том, что всегда заведется какой-нибудь предательский голос, который будет оптимистично твердить, что все получится. Что Лен простит, нужно дать себе шанс.  
Но знаешь, оптимистичный голос, я отвечу тебе вот что: чтобы натянуть наших друзей-черных я израсходовал всю свою удачу. Всю, до последней капли. Я сам не верю, что что-то осталось.  
Ты пришел к нему.  
Я? Разве? Я пришел сказать маленькой мрази, что у нее посетители.  
\- Я пришел, неожиданно, но факт, за тобой. У нас на корабле гости, и они хотят тебя видеть. Первый помощник Раллен, кто бы мог подумать, что вы с ним так близки.  
\- Вы так паршиво врете, я даже не знаю, зачем вообще это делать.  
Сообразительная маленькая мразь. Эй, Хаотик, узнаешь свою породу?  
Ты узнаешь.  
В конце концов, наверное, именно потому я и пощадил его когда-то.  
Может быть, нет.  
Нарцисс.  
Пират и убийца.  
Ты забыл психа.  
Главное, чтобы не забыл ты.  
Мне кажется, или разговор катится к чертям?  
Вся жизнь катится к чертям, так пусть катится, Хаотик Сид помашет ей рукой.  
Глупо? Может быть, я просто устал быть умным сукиным сыном, который все предусмотрел.   
Крыса вывела всех из лабиринта. Теперь может свернуться клубочком и сдохнуть за кадром.  
Ты жалеешь себя.  
Разумеется, я жалею себя. Вы, девочки и мальчики, в башке и неудачника, о котором никто другой не станет жалеть. Хорошо, если близкие наскребут с полчашки горя, уже будет рекорд.  
Прятаться бесполезно. В жалости или в твоем вранье, я всегда тебя найду.  
Ненавижу спорить с самим собой.  
\- Браво, малыш. Ты научился умничать, но так и не научился беречься. Умные и неосторожные долго не живут, потому продолжай в том же духе. Ты меня разгадал, буквально просветил насквозь. И что ты увидел? Человека, который сделает Леона счастливым? Может быть, кого-то уравновешенного?  
Почему бы не закрыть тему? Почему, даже зная, что лабиринт кончился, и впереди ничего не осталось, Хаотик Сид все равно притащился сюда.  
Этой крысе было бы лучше сдохнуть за кадром, но она притащилась жрать яд с рук Леона. Тупая нерешительная крыса – может быть, Леон простит? Может быть, мне не идти к нему? Нет, идти? Может быть, услышать, что все кончено и двигаться дальше? – Хаотик, тебя самого-то как не стошнило?  
Крепкий желудок, крепкие нервы. Нет, правда, как стальные тросы, сэр. Навешайте на меня побольше, я не сорвусь, не сорвусь, не сорвусь…  
На чем я остановился?  
На том, зачем ты пришел. Я скажу это за тебя: лабиринт еще не закончился. Ты еще не дошел. В конце не пустота, в конце Леон.  
Тогда я сдохну не дойдя, девочки и мальчики. Давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, я просто не смогу.  
Кого ты видишь, маленькая мразь? Кого-то, кто может показаться Леону на глаза?  
Потому что я смотрю внутрь, и там только глухая стена сразу за выходом из лабиринта.  
Даже сожалений не осталось. Хаотик Сид, девочки и мальчики, проживает самый лучший из вариантов событий, Леон жив, моя душа не сошла с ума, и даже сам я хоть и псих, но не больше обычного. А страдания и жалость к себе это временное – истерика и усталость. Крыса не умерла, она просто прилегла поспать.  
Кажется, нечто подобное хорошие матери говорят своим детям, когда те находят трупы.  
Еще раз, маленькая мразь, кого ты видишь перед собой?  
\- Кого-то, кто задолжал легионеру Слейтеру объяснение.  
Правда, с которой не поспорить. Чтобы обмануть неизбежность я влез в долги по уши. Я должен Алексу, должен Госпоже, должен гребанной инквизиции, и моей душе, и даже маленькой мрази. Логично, что и Леону я тоже должен.  
Хорошо звучит, да.  
Хаотик Сид – псих, пират и убийца, который всем должен.  
Вот только…  
\- И что? Мое объяснение так много изменит для него?  
Хаотик Сид такой самодостаточный человек. За всех все решил. За Леона тоже.  
\- Не говорите так, будто заранее все знаете. Вы не знаете о нас ничего.  
Я не знаю?  
Не знаешь, иначе бы не пришел.  
Хаотика Сида привела надежда, в которую он не верит, очередная безысходность и последние два шага до выхода из лабиринта. Хаотик просто немного не дошел.  
Я. Знаю. Все.  
\- Я, маленькая мразь, знаю Леона лучше, чем себя. И лучше, чем его когда-либо знал ты.  
\- Вы только одного не знаете: у легионеров очень хороший слух.  
Дверь в лазарет открывается.  
Смешно.  
Леон, ты…  
Черт, это до усрачки смешно.  
Это же… это…  
Кто это смеется?  
Ах да, это же я - дохлая крыса.


	48. Chapter 48

***  
Лагатт нашел Раллена в общем отсеке рядом с шлюзами, и для этого пришлось обежать почти весь корабль. Действительно обежать – ноги, совсем недавно восстановленные в регенераторе, еще не адаптировавшиеся к нагрузкам уровня легионера, горели будто огнем.  
Лагатт тяжело дышал, и чувствовал, как колотится, будто безумное, сердце.  
Раллен был привычно равнодушен и спокоен:  
\- Здравствуй, Маркус.  
\- Вы ведь прилетели на шаттле? – не размениваясь на приветствия, спросил Лагатт, как только смог выдавить слова сквозь комок в горле. – У вас остался к нему доступ? Мы можем улететь?  
За спиной Лагатта в коридоре никого не было, бояться было бессмысленно, тем более что Хаотик в тот момент был слишком занят, чтобы размениваться на кого-то кроме легионера Слейтера.  
В тот момент.  
Лагатт не сомневался, что однажды Сид вспомнит, что он сделал. И не оставит этого просто так.  
\- Заберите меня отсюда, пожалуйста, - попросил он, понимая, что сейчас Раллен потребует объяснений, ответов, и, возможно, сам решит оставить Лагатта на «Хаосе», и тогда…  
\- Идем, - равнодушно ответил первый помощник «Роджера» и пошел в сторону шлюзового отсека. – Мне стоит опасаться системы безопасности «Хаоса»?  
\- Нет, - поспешно ответил Лагатт, потом вспомнил выражение лица Хаотика, после того, как Лагатт сказал «у легионеров очень хороший слух», и поправил себя. – Пока нет.  
\- Исчерпывающий ответ.  
Двери шлюзового отсека открылись перед ними с едва слышным шипением, и Лагатт поспешно зашел внутрь, направился к единственному шаттлу с «Роджера», который замер в самом центре зала. Этот шаттл был больше шаттлов с «Хаоса», насколько знал Лагатт, с лучшим вооружением, но чего стоило хорошее вооружение шаттла против бортовых орудий целого эсминца, если Хаотик решит пострелять.  
Раллен подошел к шаттлу, приложил к боковой идентификационной панели руку, видимо, предоставляя генетический код, а потом ввел подтверждение своего доступа на дополнительной проекции меню.  
Дверь шаттла опустилась вниз, превращаясь в подобие трапа, и Лагатт первым забежал внутрь. Он просто надеялся улететь с «Хаоса» побыстрее.  
Раллен не мог не замечать его поспешность, и все же никак не комментировал ее, пока они не покинули корабль.  
Лагатт все равно все время вспоминал лицо Хаотика, когда Слейтер появился в коридоре, и чувствовал, что в любой момент все могло обернуться для него очень плохо.  
«Роджер» базировался дальше от планеты, чем «Хаос», и пока они летели, Лагатт почти мог убедить себя в том, что они с Ралленом летят в открытый космос, огромный и необъятный, где невероятно легко затеряться.  
Мысль была, безусловно, глупая, но почему-то немного успокаивала.  
Лагатт на самом деле не хотел бы оказаться в шаттле в открытом космосе с кем угодно, потому что с трудом представлял себе более безнадежную ситуацию, но если бы ему дали выбор, с кем попасть в такую безвыходную ситуацию, Лагатт выбрал бы Раллена, хотя вряд ли смог бы объяснить почему.  
Это от страха, твердо сказал он себе, и смог хотя бы немного успокоиться только когда шаттл опустился на пол в шлюзовом отсеке «Роджера».  
\- Капитан Андерсен объявил сбор через, - Раллен равнодушно посмотрел на виртуальный циферблат над панелью управления, - два с половиной часа. До того времени я свободен. Ты можешь составить мне компанию.  
Это не было просьбой, впрочем, и прямым приказом не было тоже, но Лагатт в любом случае не собирался отказываться.  
Они вышли из шлюзового отсека, поднялись на гравитационном лифте на три яруса вверх, к жилым каютам, и Раллен пошел по переходу вперед.  
Лагатт ожидал, что они отправятся в один из общих отсеков или в офицерскую столовую, но, насколько ему было известно, в этой части корабля не было ничего подобного.  
Раллен остановился у одной из десятков одинаковых дверей, небрежным, привычным жестом повел рукой в воздухе, и дверь скользнула вверх, среагировав на соответствующий сигнал личного компьютера.  
\- Это… - нерешительно начал Лагатт, и Раллен подтвердил:  
\- Моя каюта. Заходи, здесь нам никто не помешает.  
Внутри оказалось тесно и чисто именно той стерильной, неестественной чистотой, которую Лагатт привык ассоциировать с Ралленом. На борту чистоту поддерживали соответствующие механизмы и системы, и все же даже они не могли сделать пространство настолько безличным.  
Раллен устроился на кровати у отключенного иллюминатора и указал Лагатту на стул. Места было мало, и Лагатт от того чувствовал себя немного неловко, словно бы влез во что-то личное. Что, разумеется, было совершенно безумной мыслью, потому что первый помощник «Роджера» производил впечатление человека вообще не способного на что-то «личное». Вообще не способного чувствовать, если уж на то пошло, хотя это впечатление и было обманчивым.  
\- Здесь нет камер, - пояснил Раллен в ответ на незаданный вопрос Лагатта и добавил, - ты можешь говорить.  
\- Я сделал глупость, - признал Лагатт, усилием воли подавляя нервное желание кусать губы.  
\- Это я определил по твоей реакции. Насколько глобальную?  
Лагатт вспомнил свой разговор с Хаотиком у лазарета, каждую свою фразу, и потом лицо Сида, когда тот понял, что Слейтер все слышал:  
\- Кажется, фатальную, сэр. Я… я подставил Хаотика. Возможно, он захочет меня за это убить.  
Возможно, любой другой на месте Раллена отреагировал бы иначе, но первый помощник «Хаоса» только безэмоционально пожал плечами:  
\- Ты жив. Я сказал бы, что это хороший знак.  
Лагатт тоже так думал, но потом вспоминал, как потом все обернулось, когда Слейтер появился в коридоре, и начинал сомневаться, что проживет долго.  
\- Начни с самого начала, - предложил Раллен. – С момента атаки на Цитадель.  
Говорить об этом было достаточно просто. Лагатт описывал события так, как мог бы докладывать вышестоящему офицеру во Дворце, и Раллен слушал не перебивая, только иногда задавал наводящие вопросы.  
Лагатт не был уверен, что стоит говорить о взбунтовавшемся модификанте, но правда все равно потом стала бы известна, и он все-таки рассказал. Раллен отреагировал равнодушно:  
\- Он уже успел восстановить язык и потребовать, чтобы к тебе применили… санкции.  
\- Он все-таки выжил? Что вы ответили?  
\- Что без языка он нравился мне больше, - бесцветно сказал Раллен. – Что было после?  
Лагатт продолжил. Теперь, когда он пересказывал события, все казалось одновременно проще и глобальнее. И не так уж много и случилось с ними со всеми, наверное.  
Нападение химер - простое до смехотворности; пробуждение черного телепата от крио-сна, которое чуть не стоило успеха всей операции, и даже оно не было бы проблемой, сообрази Уоррен взять с собой кого-нибудь из инквизиции; закончившийся, так и не начавшись мятеж модификанта, а потом только дверной проем с лезвиями, отключение системы и ожидание, когда прилетят люди спасать Уоррена.  
\- Ты рисковал собой, когда защитил капитана «Бури», - равнодушно заметил Раллен. – Довольно неожиданно.  
Лагатт и сам не знал, что на это ответить, потому просто неопределенно пожал плечами:  
\- Говорят, легионерам генетически прививают желание защищать людей. Может быть, моими действиями руководил этот искусственный инстинкт. Может быть, я просто впервые был частью команды, и не захотел стать единственным выжившим. Выбирайте любой вариант, я не знаю сам, что заставило меня так поступить. Допускаю даже, что чувство долга, которое пытались привить мне во Дворце.  
Раллен коротко кивнул, принимая его слова, и ничего не сказал в ответ. Его молчание не было многозначительным, оно было совершенно бесцветным, как и сам Раллен, которого будто нарисовали красками, смешанными с серым, и весь он получился какой-то невыразительный, лишенный контрастов. Первый помощник «Роджера» не был красивым человеком, и никто и никогда не назвал бы его интересным, потому Лагатт и сам не понимал, откуда взялось это странное желание сделать что-то, чтобы услышать от Раллена «ты поступил правильно». Хотя, возможно, это просто был инстинкт самосохранения, в конце концов, у первого помощника капитана была возможность избавиться от Лагатта в самом неприятном смысле этого слова.  
\- Знаете, вы необычный.  
Раллен даже удивлялся без удивления, как-то безэмоционально, словно с самого начала знал, что случится, и только отыгрывал то, что положено было чувствовать в таких ситуациях:  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Вы кажетесь очень скучным человеком, - попытался подобрать слова Лагатт, только потом, поняв, что это может быть воспринято неправильно.  
\- Не только кажусь, - невыразительно ответил Раллен.  
\- Нет, знаете, за вами… - «интересно наблюдать» не передавало того, что Лагатт чувствовал, и он попытался сформулировать точнее. – Вы кажетесь настолько неинтересным, что невольно притягиваете взгляд. И когда начинаешь смотреть, действительно смотреть, почему-то тяжело оторваться.  
\- Твоя личная патология восприятия, - Раллен равнодушно пожал плечами. – Я равнодушен и неинтересен. Ничего другого ты не увидишь.  
Почему-то Лагатту захотелось улыбаться, когда он это услышал, хотя ситуация совершенно не располагала:  
\- Я смотрю не потому, что хочу увидеть что-то новое. Мне просто нравится процесс.  
\- Индивидуальная патология, - безразлично повторил Раллен.  
\- Если бы капитан «Бури» умер, и я остался бы под завалом один, вы бы стали меня доставать? Если бы точно знали, что я жив, вы бы пришли?  
\- Разумеется, нет, - ровно, с той же неизменной невыразительной интонацией ответил Раллен, и его голос не должен был бы так переворачивать все внутри, сжимать холодом, потому что Лагатт, в общем-то, и ожидал именно этот ответ. – Я первый помощник на флагмане пиратской Армады. Естественно я не покинул бы пост лично и прислал бы за тобой кого-то из рядовых членов экипажа. Я прислал бы их, даже если бы не был уверен, что ты жив – чтобы они забрали тело.  
И хотя Лагатт понимал, что даже тело легионера имело свою цену, могло стать полезным в дальнейшем, мысль о том, что Раллен не оставил бы его умирать – его, Лагатта, не другого человека, и не важно сколько в этом было расчета, а сколько симпатии – заставила холод внутри отступить:  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
\- Даже пираты не бросают своих, если есть выбор.  
\- Все равно спасибо.  
\- Ты закончил на том, что Хаотик спас вас с капитаном «Бури», что дальше?  
Наверное, хорошо, что Раллен сказал ему начать с атаки на Цитадель, потому что теперь Лагатт чувствовал, что немного успокоился, мог посмотреть на ситуацию немного отстраненно и трезво оценить, что сделал:  
\- Вместе с Хаотиком, его церковником и раненным капитаном «Бури» мы отправились на «Хаос». Уоррена церковник еще в шаттле отправил в регенератор, позднее лег в него сам, чтобы, как я понимаю восстановить собственное лицо.  
\- Ты остался с Хаотиком.  
\- Да. Чтобы вытащить меня из под завала он вколол мне транквилизатор, а до того я принимал обезболивающее, и только пришел в сознание.  
\- Довольно быстро, - заметил Раллен.  
\- На организм легионера требуются дозы, намного превышающие человеческие, насколько я понял, транквилизатор Хаотика был стандартным, не рассчитанным на кого-то вроде меня. Но я даже после того как очнулся чувствовал себя немного заторможенным. Меня не волновало собственное состояние, - впрочем, Раллен наверняка хотел слышать от Лагатта не это, - в общем, мы вернулись на «Хаос». Хаотик получил сообщение от Бабочки и отправился в лазарет, туда, где находился легионер Слейтер. У меня был управляемый грави-стул, и я направился следом. Потом мы ждали у регенератора, когда легионер Слейтер очнется, чтобы узнать… ну, чтобы узнать выживет он или нет.  
Если Раллен и заметил заминку в речи Лагатта, он ее проигнорировал:  
\- Что было дальше?  
\- А потом легионер Слейтер очнулся и выжил.  
С этого момента говорить становилось сложнее и вместе с тем неловко, потому что уж слишком не вязалось то, что произошло после с привычным образом Хаотика, с образом пирата, который в любой ситуации выходит победителем.  
\- Дальше? – равнодушно спросил Раллен, будто отыгрывал какую-то определенную последовательность действий, не испытывая к ним ни интереса, ни причастности.  
\- Дальше Хаотик… - разрыдался. После того, как стало понятно, что Слейтер выживет, и сам Лагатт выдохнул от облегчения, словно что-то тяжелое перестало внезапно давить на грудь, он услышал тихий смешок, повернул голову к Хаотику, и тот сидел сжавшись словно ему было невыносимо больно, ловил ртом воздух через всхлипы, и был совершенно не похож на себя обычного. Ни капли, словно он все это время заставлял себя держаться, и запас его сил кончился. – У Хаотика Сида случился нервный срыв.  
Это определение было, наверное, точнее всего.  
\- После, сэр, я ушел.  
Лагатт не пытался ни утешать, ни говорить, что бы то ни было, вообще понятия не имел, что можно сказать в такой ситуации. И еще был уверен, что Хаотика было опасно трогать в том состоянии. Для самого Хаотика опасно.  
\- Я отправился в отсек с регенераторами и восстановил ноги. Хаотик и его церковник забрали с Цитадели тех жертв черных, которым еще могли помочь, и мне пришлось ждать своей очереди, но, в конце концов, это оказалось не так уж долго.  
\- Что насчет жертв с Цитадели? Хаотик оставил этих людей без контроля?  
\- За ними наблюдают роботы с «Хаоса», а те управляются Бабочкой, и я честно не думаю, что люди представляют угрозу. Не после того, что с ними было.  
Если Раллен и собирался это оспорить, он промолчал, и Лагатт сам спросил:  
\- Как думаете, что с ними теперь будет? Думаете, Хаотик решит их продать?  
\- Вряд ли. Едва ли эти люди психически стабильны, невыгодно их продавать. Убивать он их тоже вряд ли станет, иначе какой смысл был их спасать. У себя, разумеется, тоже не оставит.  
\- Есть и другие варианты? – спросил Лагатт.  
\- Церковь решила взять на себя ответственность за выживших. Скорее всего, эти люди отправятся на Нео-Ватикан.  
Раллен сказал это отстраненно и равнодушно, безлично, и Лагатт уточнил:  
\- А вы сами-то как к этому относитесь?  
\- Я считаю это наилучшим решением. Нео-Ватикан удаленная планета, очень закрытая и мирная, насколько я знаю. Большинство этих людей уже никогда не смогут вернуться к своей прежней жизни, не после того, как Империя их похоронила. Ни капитан Андерсен, ни Хаотик не станут тратить ресурсы на помощь посторонним людям, если для этого не будет повода. Не теперь, когда слишком много других важных вещей, и все они требуют внимания. Нео-Ватикан не идеален, но лучше для этих людей ничего нет и не будет.  
Лагатт вспомнил всех кого видел и в Цитадели на стенах, и уже потом на «Хаосе». И, наверное, Раллен был прав. Церковники не были идеальны, и может быть во многом они походили на черных, но, по крайней мере, они предлагали помощь. Только они и предлагали.  
\- Ты восстановил ноги. Это было до того, как я прилетел на «Хаос» или после?  
\- До. Сэр, на самом деле то, что было после не очень важно. Можно я лучше сразу расскажу, как облажался?  
У Лагатта не было никаких причин скрывать, о чем они говорили со Слейтером, ни одной, кроме того, что этот разговор был личным. Возможно, Раллен это понял, возможно, ему просто было все равно, но он только безразлично кивнул:  
\- Слушаю.  
\- После того, как восстановил ноги, я пошел в лазарет к легионеру Слейтеру, его уже переместили из регенератора на медицинскую кровать, и он спал. Вы знаете, после регенератора часто вводят снотворное, чтобы организм адаптировался. Я остался на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.  
И еще потому, что не хотел, чтобы Слейтер пришел в себя в одиночестве, точно не после того, что тому, наверное, пришлось пережить у черных. Лагатт спускался на Цитадель не больше, чем на час или полтора, и видел-то там только несколько коридоров в корпусе с запасной системой. И даже этого ему с лихвой хватило.  
\- В каком смысле? – уточнил Раллен.  
\- На случай, если, придя в сознание, легионер Слейтер отреагирует негативно.  
\- Запаникует.  
\- Верно. Паникующий легионер, сэр, это точно не то зрелище, которое приятно наблюдать. В общем, я остался. Слейтер пришел в себя, мы поговорили, и я ушел.  
\- Предполагалось, что ты рассказываешь, как облажался.  
\- Я к этому и веду. В коридоре был Хаотик, он пришел, чтобы сообщить, что вы на корабле и искали меня. Я заговорил с ним о Слейтере, начал спорить. Повысил голос, зная, что легионер Слейтер нас услышит. В общем, в конце концов, все очень плохо обернулось.   
Когда Слейтер вышел из лазарета, Лагатт стоял лицом к Хаотику, он не видел, как открывалась дверь, только слышал ее, и потом звук шагов.   
Лагатт не мог обернуться, его взгляд словно притянуло, примагнитило к лицу Хаотика, к его глазам, и в какую-то секунду Лагатт понял, что различает каждую мельчайшую деталь по отдельности и одновременно все их вместе.  
За эти несколько недель Лагатт успел увидеть Хаотика всяким: нарочито театральным, мрачным, усталым, даже в моменты нервного срыва, когда стало понятно, что Слейтер выживет. Лагатт никогда не видел Сида таким.  
Если бы Раллен попросил его найти определение, каким именно, Лагатт не смог бы этого сделать, но он смотрел в тот момент Сиду в лицо, различал каждую деталь, каждый оттенок чувств, словно те были его собственными: первые несколько секунд неверия, потом понимание, что все происходит на самом деле, что Слейтер снова рядом, а потом, как удар в грудь, боль – обнаженная и пронзительно настоящая.  
А потом Хаотик рассмеялся, и показалось, что это на самом деле вовсе не смех, а просто что-то очень важное крошится у него внутри.  
Лагатт никогда не считал себя похожим на человека, никогда не чувствовал ни с кем эмоциональной близости, не разделял эмоционального понимания, но в тот момент он вдруг осознал совершенно точно, насколько для Хаотика все это было всерьез, насколько это было личным.   
\- Я его подставил, - глухо сказал Лагатт Раллену. – Я их обоих подставил, потому что вмешался в то, чего не понимаю. Хаотик не простит.  
Лицо Сида – неверие, понимание, и потом боль – все еще стояли перед глазами, и Лагатт понимал, что сам бы не простил. Никогда.  
\- Он меня убьет.  
Понимание этого было настолько осязаемым, настолько настоящим, что переворачивало что-то внутри, и…  
\- Слишком много о себе думаешь, - бесцветным голосом сказал ему Раллен.  
\- Простите? – не понял его Лагатт.  
\- Ты увидел, что Хаотика тряхнуло, и запаниковал.   
\- Вы что не понимаете, что его из-за меня тряхнуло?! Если бы я с самого начала предупредил, что легионер Слейтер нас слышит…  
Подобное пренебрежение и равнодушие просто не укладывалось у Лагатта в голове.  
\- То лишил бы Хаотика той театральной драмы, которую он так любит.  
\- Вы думаете, что это шутка?! Хаотик убил легионера Слейтера, лгал ему и продал его! А я подставил их под разговор, через полтора часа после того, как Слейтер чуть не умер. Думаете, Хаотик простит?!  
Когда Раллену хватило наглости рассмеяться, Лагатт чуть не задохнулся от возмущения:  
\- Вам кажется, что это смешно?  
\- Хаотика тряхнуло не из-за тебя, а из-за его легионера. Честно говоря, я сомневаюсь, что в их любовной драме предусмотрены роли для кого-то кроме этих двоих.  
Лагатт открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться… и закрыл, когда неожиданно для самого себя посмотрел на ситуацию с такой стороны:  
\- Вы хотите сказать, он не станет считать меня в чем-то виноватым?  
\- Я хочу сказать, он вообще не вспомнит, что ты существуешь. Это для капитана Андерсена захват Цитадели только первая ступень в планах. Хаотик действовал с одной единственной целью – спасти легионера. За пределами этой цели для него ничего нет – ни смысла, ни будущего. Ты испугался Хаотика, а от него на самом деле больше ничего не зависит, он прошел столько, сколько смог. Во всей этой партии ходы остались только у легионера. Вопрос только в том, куда он шагнет – прочь или навстречу?  
  
***  
Когда Слейтер переступал порог, ему казалось, что он готов увидеть, что угодно. Что он готов к встрече с черным, который перерезал ему горло на алтаре, или с пиратом Хаотиком, с любой из масок и любой из граней Сида.  
Но в тот первый момент, когда он шагнул за порог, и его взгляд будто само собой притянуло к затянутой в черное фигуре, Слейтеру показалось, что он смотрит на незнакомца в одежде Сида. Незнакомец был худым, изможденным, он стоял будто замер на середине движения, и была в этом застывшем состоянии хрупкость куклы собранной из кусков, одно движение и все рухнет.  
Слейтер узнавал Сида по шагам, узнавал его по голосу и по одному звуку дыхания. Он узнал его изуродованным в окружении черных. А теперь смотрел на лицо Сида – восстановленное лицо, в невидящие почерневшие, будто от боли глаза, и не мог поверить. Словно бы его обокрали, поманили обманкой, записью голоса.  
А потом незнакомец запрокинул голову и засмеялся – хрипло, истерично, болезненно, но что-то внутри Слейтера рванулось вперед, застучало в бешеном ритме узнавания – это он, это действительно он, он совсем рядом. Ты мне нужен! Ты мне очень нужен, я хочу быть к тебе ближе, я хочу быть с тобой рядом.  
Слейтер не мог сделать ни шага, будто в кошмаре. Будто бы он снова и снова оказывался на «Роджере» и видел регенератор, из которого безвольно свешивалась изуродованная окровавленная рука, и Слейтер знал, что уже поздно, но все равно не верил, хотел подойти, но не мог, словно кто-то вмуровал его в прозрачную стену.  
\- Эффектный… выход, Леон, - Сид смеялся, задыхаясь и держась за грудь, а Слейтер не видел ничего кроме него. Лагатт превратился в статиста, в такую же деталь обстановки, как материал стен или решетка пола. Значение имел только Сид. – Мое дурное влияние.   
Предчувствие опасности прошлось холодком вдоль позвоночника, и для него не было ни одной логичной причины, потому что ничто не угрожало Слейтеру на корабле, теперь, когда черные были уничтожены, и страх этот не был направленным, это не был страх нападения.  
Нужно было что-то сказать, ответить Сиду, в конце концов, Слейтер для того и заставил себя выйти в коридор, чтобы поговорить. Чтобы получить объяснения.  
Что из этого настоящее?  
В тот момент это был дурацкий, совершенно бессмысленный вопрос. Сид был настоящим, и его смех, и его боль тоже были очень настоящими. И Слейтер только тогда понял, откуда взялось чувство опасности, почему оно показалось таким знакомым.  
…коридоры «Роджера», и страх не успеть, а потом регенератор, и окровавленная фигура внутри…  
Слейтеру слишком часто снилось, что он не успел. Пришел слишком поздно.  
Я пришел слишком поздно?  
А потом смех прекратился, будто его выключили, и что-то внутри Слейтера скрутило от боли.  
\- А я, Леон, что-то не в форме. Очень некрасиво облажался.  
Слейтер никогда не видел Сида таким, и никогда не хотел бы увидеть – таким усталым, будто выгоревшим изнутри, безмерно усталым. Способным разбиться на осколки от одного единственного вопроса.  
Это был момент, когда Слейтер с абсолютной, какой-то даже болезненной четкостью осознал, что может задать любые вопросы, потребовать любых объяснений, потребовать чего угодно – и получить это, потому что Сид, Сид который вычерпал себя до дна, вот такой хрупкий и безумный, просто не сможет ему отказать.   
Слейтер чувствовал это так, словно они с Сидом были единым целым, и это целое медленно рассыпалось, разваливалось на куски, и всего одного вопроса хватило бы, чтобы разбить все окончательно.  
Слейтер мог бы получить свои объяснения, и ответы на все вопросы, и каждый из его вопросов откалывал бы от Сида по кусочку, пока больше ничего не осталось бы.  
Или он мог получить Сида.  
И что-то внутри, что-то капризное и уродливое, кричало, что хочет все сразу. Что Слейтеру сделали больно, что его продали и предали, и передвигали, будто шахматную фигуру, будто вещь, что он заслуживает ответов, имеет право знать…  
Выбор не был безболезненным, и он не мог быть без потерь.  
Слейтер помнил все, что пережил у черных и на Равоне, страх и доверие, и надежду, что сможет вытащить Сида из безумия, что сможет его спасти – Хаотика Сида у которого всегда был план, гениального психопата Хаотика, который заранее все продумал, который переиграл всех.  
Сида, который стоял теперь напротив, абсолютно беззащитный, ожидающий, пока в него вгрызется самый первый вопрос, как удар, ослабевший, и когда Слейтер смотрел на него, и сделать выбор оказалось совсем не сложно.  
Слейтер все время ждал возможности Сида спасти, готовился к драке или уговорам, и всегда, когда ему казалось, что вот сейчас наступит время действовать, Сид справлялся сам, ни на кого не оглядываясь, своими силами. Сид не нуждался в помощи, и теперь Слейтер отчетливо понимал почему, потому что Сид не позволял себя упасть на середине пути, не позволял себе отступить, не пройдя до конца.  
А, пройдя до конца, ему оставалось только упасть сразу за чертой, за кулисами, там, где никто не увидит, там, где никто не подхватит.  
\- Что же ты молчишь, Леон? Не веришь, что бывают такие мрази как я? – он спрашивал тихо и горько, и Слейтер чувствовал эту горечь на языке.  
Он имел право требовать объяснений, злиться на то, что Сид выкинул его, будто вещь, использовал в своих планах.  
Или он мог оказаться рядом, подхватить и помочь.  
И выбрать только что-то одно.  
На самом деле Слейтер даже не знал, примет ли Сид помощь, сможет ли принять.  
Но был только один вариант, после которого Слейтер смог бы жить не оглядываясь. Один единственный вариант.  
Когда Слейтер оказался рядом, Сид даже не вздрогнул, и тело его было худым и напряженным, очень хрупким и вызывавшим пронзительное, всепоглощающее желание защитить. Слейтер прижимал его к себе – гладил плечи, ловил руки в свои, и шептал, сам до конца не осознавая, что несет.  
Я так по тебе скучал.  
Я так боялся.  
Так хотел тебе помочь.  
Прости, что не был рядом.  
Прости, что тебе пришлось идти одному.  
Я так ждал, что ты придешь.  
Спасибо, что ты пришел.  
Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.  
Слейтер не помнил, как они опустились на пол, и было совсем не важно где они и что будет дальше. Сид сидел неподвижно, болезненно хрупкий, истративший всю свою силу так и не дойдя до Слейтера, и это уже было совершенно неважно. Слейтер встретил его на полпути. Сид дышал, будто загнанный зверь, сидел напряженно, прикрыв глаза, не в состоянии расслабиться, но он был близким, и он был рядом, и именно в тот момент, когда сил ни бороться, ни даже отстраниться у него не осталось, когда даже просто дышать было больно, когда между ними столько всего стояло, он был для Слейтера роднее, нужнее, необходимее, чем когда бы то ни было.  
В тот момент, один единственный раз, все, что было с ними, с самой первой встречи сложилось в кристально ясную и понятную картину, и Слейтер увидел ее целиком. В тот момент он совершенно точно знал, ради чего умирал на алтаре.  
  
***  
Хаотик Сид всегда чувствовал себя цельным, девочки и мальчики. Знаете, вот правда. В конце концов, когда состоишь из частей, которые как ни тасуй – получишь одно и то же, начинаешь привыкать, что вот этот хаос – это твое целое. Такое хреновое целое.  
У этого «целого» подкашиваются ноги, и сердце пытается вылететь наружу, пробив грудную клетку.  
Не самое привлекательное зрелище, да, Леон?  
Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня видел, не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким, не хочу, не хочу, не хочу…  
Беги, Хаотик. Развернись и беги.  
Ты надеешься обогнать легионера?  
Тогда говори.  
Проверка всех систем, проверка всех систем! Говорит капитан!  
Эй, голос, ты здесь?  
Хаотик Сид, похоже, рассыпается на куски.  
Ничего, он соберется обратно, снова соберется в самого себя, потому что я не могу меняться. Правда? Я ведь всегда Хаотик. Цельная куча обломков.  
Эффектный выход, Леон.  
Смешно получилось, смешно и некрасиво.  
Кажется, что-то из этого я сказал вслух.  
Это мое дурное влияние.  
О, вот это я точно сказал вслух.  
Соберись, солдат! Встать!  
Это вы мне? Хаотик Сид не солдат, и он и без того стоит.  
Главное не упасть.  
\- А я, Леон, что-то не в форме. Очень некрасиво облажался.  
Нужно проговорить реплики вслух, выслушать ответы, и уползти куда-нибудь. Если ты не хочешь доигрывать пьесу, она доиграет тебя.  
Пафосно.  
И некрасиво.  
Леон, я больше не могу. Я – все.  
Ты ли это, Хаотик, я не узнаю то, во что сложились эти куски. Ну и убожество.  
Столько драмы, а все из-за чего? Из-за того, что ты делал все то же, что и обычно – лгал, предавал, убивал. Ты никогда не оглядывался назад, еще в тот первый раз, когда сопляком улетал со своей планеты.  
Ну, все когда-то происходит в первый раз, верно, Леон?  
Ты, наверное, ждешь объяснений, а у меня и такой мелочи нет.  
Главное, не упасть.  
Подавать свои реплики, и дожить до занавеса.  
Девочки и мальчики, а что вы будете делать, если я пошлю эту пьесу к черту и свалюсь прямо здесь? В коридоре?  
Это эмоциональный шантаж?  
Это все у меня в голове.  
Эмоциональный шантаж самого себя.  
Разговор с самим собой.  
Хаотик Сид, как вы прокомментируете свое нынешнее состояние?  
Больно.  
Хорошее емкое слово. Вмещает и меня, и тебя напротив Леон, и то, как ты смотришь и то, что будь у меня возможность вернуться в прошлое, я ничего бы не изменил. Безнадежность. Я всегда ненавидел ее больше всего.  
Безнадежность прошлого.  
Хорошо звучит, да?  
Что же ты молчишь?  
\- Что же ты молчишь, Леон? Не веришь, что бывают такие мрази как я?  
У тебя не очень выразительное лицо, Леон, но почему-то я всегда мог читать тебя, как открытую книгу. Я увидел тебя один раз, и понял, что ты – мой. Что ты для меня.  
А я для тебя?  
Хаотик Сид уже знает ответ на этот вопрос. Так что давай ты потребуешь объяснений, я тебе их дам, разыграем как по нотам.  
Нет-нет-нет, ты не можешь меня обнимать. Отпусти.  
Что происходит?  
\- Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.  
Нет, это не по сценарию. Ты не можешь… Леон, я убил тебя на алтаре, я продал тебя, я тебе лгал… Ты не можешь, отпусти меня, что происходит?  
Хаотик не знает, что происходит?  
Что-то новое. Похоже, Леон, ты запустил в меня руки и сложил из кусков что-то другое.  
Нового Хаотика Сида.  
Нового психа, ублюдка и убийцу.  
Это то, что называют перерождением? Да?  
Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Страшно. Леон, мне страшно.  
Отпусти.  
Ты не можешь, ты не понимаешь…  
Это ты не понимаешь. Ты уже дал ответ, прежде чем сам это понял.  
Я не дал ему ничего кроме смерти.  
Ты обнимаешь его в ответ.  
После этого твои слова Хаотик и все твои отмазки будут не очень много значить.  
О, черт.  
  
***  
Когда Сид обнял его в ответ, что-то в мире со щелчком стало на место, и Слейтер сам того не осознавая, выдохнул с облегчением, словно только что спасся от смертельной опасности, от лезвия, которое прошло в миллиметре от горла.   
В тот момент ни то, что Сид отправил его на «Крылатую Марию», ни то, что произошло у черных, просто не имело значения.  
Слейтер сделал выбор, возможно, не самый логичный, но единственный после которого мог бы жить не оглядываясь. Сид обнимал в ответ, молчал, и руки у него тряслись так сильно, что можно было кожей почувствовать эту вибрацию. Он был близко, был беззащитен, был таким, каким никогда и ни с кем не позволял себе быть, и Слейтер чувствовал это так же остро, как он чувствовал исходящее от Сида тепло.  
Они сидели неподвижно, будто вмурованные в воздух, и ничто вокруг просто не имело ни значения, ни смысла, и Слейтер только тогда вдруг понял, что все то время, с тех пор, как покинул «Хаос», все время внутренне куда-то бежал, все время что-то искал, сам того не осознавая, и только теперь нашел. У него никогда не было дома, сама идея казалась чуждой сознанию легионера, и все же, наверное, именно так, должно быть, ощущали себя люди, которые после долгой разлуки вернулись домой.  
Хаотик Сид. По его собственным словам, психопат, пират и убийца. Дом Леона Слейтера.  
Хотя сам Сид наверняка посмеялся бы над тем, как безнадежно романтично это звучало. Непременно посмеялся бы после, потому что в тот момент он только сидел, вцепившись пальцами Слейтеру в плечи, и молчал.  
Они сидели так очень долго, ничего не говоря, и не нарушая возникшее равновесие, пока, наконец, мир не начал просачиваться в их личное пространство на двоих, так просачивается в комнату холодный воздух. В какой-то момент Слейтер почувствовал, что они сидят на полу, в коридоре, подумал, что надо бы вернуться в лазарет, потому что там, по крайней мере, была кровать – узкая, но тем лучше, можно было бы прижаться к Сиду теснее, касаться его, чувствовать ладонями, что кошмар закончился. Столько раз Слейтеру снилось, что он не спас Сида, подвел его в чем-то очень важном, и теперь этот сон был просто сном. Слейтер успел, они оба были живы.  
Теперь можно было чувствовать это кожей, всем телом – чужое легкое дыхание, биение пульса, неоспоримую, безусловную реальность всего происходящего.  
\- Ты идиот, Леон, - наконец хрипло сказал Сид, и ткнулся лбом Слейтеру в плечо, и в этом жесте было одновременно поражение и принятие неизбежного. – Ты идиот, а я тебя убил.  
Слейтер успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на затылок, очень осторожно, невесомо, потому что Сид был по-человечески хрупким, и потому что его хотелось защитить, и ответил:  
\- Однажды ты сказал мне, что я начну в тебе сомневаться. Что придет время, и я спрошу себя, что между нами было настоящим. Ты был прав.  
\- Вранье, - горько усмехнулся Сид, прикрывая глаза, будто от боли. – Мое вранье было настоящим. А еще то, что я взял нож и перерезал тебе горло.  
Эта боль резонировала внутри Слейтера, так же горчила, но была общей, одной на двоих, уже потому Слейтер никогда не согласился бы от нее отказаться:  
\- Настоящее – это то, что я здесь, и то, что я жив. И то, что я только теперь чувствую себя на своем месте.  
\- Я тебя предал, - сказал Сид. – В самый первый момент, когда только услышал о пророчестве, я был готов сыграть его так, как есть. Просто, чтобы спасти свою шкуру и мою душу. Я был готов тебя убить. Помнишь меня тогда? Помнишь, каким я вернулся от нашего общего друга Малкесты?  
Сид говорил так убежденно, так безнадежно, еще не понимая, что на самом деле все уже решено, решилось, когда Слейтер прижал его к себе, когда Сид обнял в ответ.  
Никакие слова, никакие воспоминания не могли этого изменить.  
Они оба сделали выбор, сделали его сейчас, в настоящем времени, и только этот выбор теперь имел значение.  
Потому Слейтер сказал ему только:  
\- Я помню, как ты пытался выстрелить себе в голову из бластера.  
\- Я до самого конца не знал, что смогу тебя спасти. И я все время думал, что, если ты умрешь, ты умрешь, считая, что вот оно – настоящее. Чокнутый ублюдок Хаотик Сид, который превратился в твой худший кошмар.  
\- В кошмарах мне всегда снилось одно и то же: что я не успел тебя спасти. Ничего другого я никогда по-настоящему не боялся, - признался ему Слейтер, и сделать это было невероятно легко, даже зная, что Сиду оно сделает больно.  
\- Ты идиот. Ты чертов гребанный идиот.  
Слейтер сидел, чувствовал, как содрогаются от беззвучных рыданий плечи Сида, как намокает рубашка на плече, там, где Сид утыкался лицом, и ждал, пока сможет сказать то самое главное, что ему так и не удалось сказать раньше.  
Не признание в любви. Нечто намного важнее для них обоих. Нечто намного реальнее, жестче и безусловнее, чем просто любовь.  
Нечто, что он понял только теперь.  
\- Ты всегда думал, что если отпустишь меня или оттолкнешь, все закончится, - сказал он, наконец, когда был уверен, что Сид его услышит. – Что именно ты все решаешь. Твои действия, твой выбор.  
\- У меня, Леон, - невесело усмехнулся Сид, обессиленно прикрывая глаза, - есть только мои действия и мой выбор. О чем еще мне полагалось думать?  
\- О том, что у тебя есть я, - просто ответил ему Слейтер. – И что бы ты ни выбрал, что бы ты ни думал, _я_ не отпущу тебя так легко. Если ты рассчитывал от меня избавиться, надо было все-таки убить меня на алтаре.  
Сид судорожно втянул в грудь воздух, будто Слейтер ударил его под дых, на секунду спрятал лицо в ладонях:  
\- Я никогда не хотел от тебя избавиться.  
В этом на самом деле не было ничего смешного, но Слейтер все равно против воли улыбнулся:  
\- Хорошо, потому что тебе не удалось, - и прежде, чем успел услышать ответ, он наклонился вперед, коротко касаясь губ Сида своими – легко, невесомо, просто напоминая себе, что это реальность, и она не сменится на клетку черных, не станет последним видением на алтаре. – Ты меня вытащил. Я не верил, что переживу Карнавал. Я только хотел достучаться до тебя перед смертью, чтобы мы могли умереть вместе.  
\- Ты оказался в клетке из-за меня, Леон. Из-за того, что я тебе лгал и из-за того, что я тебя продал.  
Слейтер сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить, потому что даже теперь признавать это было тяжело, а перед глазами стояли бесконечные, наполненные бессилием и страхом дни, и все же он сказал:  
\- Хорошо, что в клетке оказался я, а не ты. Ты нас вытащил. Я бы нас убил.  
Ты сделал то, что было необходимо.  
Я бы не смог.  
\- Ну, - пусть невесело, пусть горько, но Сид усмехнулся в ответ. – Для этого потребовалось быть выдающимся ублюдком. Даже по моим меркам.  
\- Мне с тобой повезло, - просто ответил ему Слейтер, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Сида, очень осторожно, чтобы не повредить. Боли ему за последнее время хватило с лихвой. – Ты оказался по-настоящему выдающимся.  
\- Если ты так думаешь, то ты больший псих, чем я.  
С этим даже спорить не хотелось, тем более что Слейтер понятия не имел, кто из них безумнее, да и какое это теперь имело значение.  
Ему намного важнее было сказать Сиду о другом, чтобы тот обязательно понял:  
\- Я много раз в тебе сомневался. Я жалею и об этом, и о том, что не мог быть рядом. Оказаться за пределами «Хаоса» без тебя, не понимая, почему ты так поступил, сделал ли я что-то не так, и мог ли сделать что-то иначе, было страшно. Больно. Но это очень на многие вещи открыло мне глаза. Тебе было не легче.  
Сид сжал его пальцы, и само по себе это было ответом больше, чем любые слова:  
\- Ты романтизируешь меня, Леон. Я всегда был отличным лжецом. Лгать тебе оказалось не так уж сложно, только больно. Что ты на это скажешь?  
Что Слейтер действительно мог ему на это сказать? Только то, что думал:  
\- Эта ложь нас спасла. И ты, пожалуй, тоже меня романтизируешь. Единственная правда, которая меня интересует – это то, что ты здесь. Со мной.  
\- Так и останемся в коридоре у лазарета пока не умрем от голода? – устало фыркнул Сид.  
\- Я могу представить и худшие варианты, - ответил Слейтер, и не смог удержаться от улыбки, потому что понемногу, но сквозь Сида уже начал проглядывать Хаотик, тот совершенно невыносимый, безумный и драгоценный Хаотик, который сумел выкрасть легионера из Дворца, убить мейстера черных и обойти пророчество.  
Который, если верить Лагатту, вместе с Андерсеном собирался основать новую, независимую от Империи колонию, но это просто не укладывалось у Слейтера в голове. Пока он сидел в клетке, жизнь убежала вперед, мир стал совсем другим. В нем осталась всего одна единственная, самая важная константа, и ее одной было уже достаточно.  
\- Я не хочу здесь сидеть, Леон. Здесь все провоняло кровью. Пошли в каюту.  
Не было в воздухе, разумеется, никакого запаха крови, очистительные системы на «Хаосе» работали отлично, но Слейтер не стал спорить.  
Он поднялся, все еще не выпуская Сида из рук, и они простояли несколько минут просто чувствуя друг друга.  
\- Знаешь, Леон, - криво усмехнулся, наконец, Сид, - иногда я чувствую, что моя жизнь скачет по жанрам – с комедии до детектива, с хоррора до мелодрамы. Меньше трех часов назад я убил тебя на алтаре, а теперь мы обнимаемся в коридоре.  
Слейтер знал, о чем он говорил. Чувствовал то же самое ощущение нестыковки, когда понимал, как мало прошло времени, как быстро все изменилось. Но в его жизни уже не раз все менялось по щелчку, и наконец-то что-то переменилось к лучшему.  
\- Именно потому, что мы пережили хоррор, - честно признался ему Слейтер, - меня полностью устраивает история о любви. Что-нибудь со счастливым концом.  
Сид тихо выдохнул и снова ткнулся лбом ему в плечо:  
\- Думаешь, мы сможем, Леон? Думаешь, у нас получится хэппи энд?  
\- Давай попробуем.

***  
Было странно вернуться в каюту, и увидеть, что ничего там не изменилось. И от того Слейтер особенно отчетливо осознавал насколько стал другим.  
Ты тоже, хотел сказать он Сиду. Совсем немного, но ты тоже изменился. Даже если ты всего-лишь стал Хаотиком Сидом, который больше не сам по себе.  
Моим.  
Они изменялись порознь, и их изменили разные вещи, но именно потому, что ни один из них не остался прежним – Слейтер понимал это – они снова совпали, будто предназначенные друг для друга детали.  
\- Знаешь, что самое смешное, Леон? – спросил у него Сид, обводя каюту рассеянным взглядом, и было заметно, что видел он перед собой в тот момент что-то совсем другое. Что-то из прошлого. – Я всегда думал «моя каюта». Понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - ответил ему Слейтер.  
\- Нет, не понимаешь, - серьезно и жестко сказал Сид. - Моя, Леон. Не наша с тобой. Только моя. А потом я отправил тебя на Равону, и внезапно это стала каюта-в-которой-нет-тебя. Теперь ты здесь. И мне страшно спрашивать: хочешь, это будет наша каюта?  
Слейтер подошел к нему так близко, как было возможно, не прикасаясь, так близко, что Сид наверняка чувствовал исходящее от него тепло:  
\- Хочу.  
\- Я постоянно предлагаю тебе то, что и так твое, - Сид хмыкнул, а потом невесело рассмеялся.  
Слейтер наклонился и поймал губами этот смех, его горечь:  
\- Тогда предложи мне себя.  
\- Поздно предлагать, Леон, - шепнул Сид ему в губы. - Ты и так уже забрал меня, стоило только ненадолго отвлечься.   
И Слейтер никогда не собирался его возвращать.  
Это даже не стало откровением, скорее чем-то, с чем Слейтер смирился давным-давно, неосознанно, и только много позже позволил себе принять.  
\- Мы вернулись туда, где все началось, - тихо продолжил Сид, криво усмехнувшись и оглядывая каюту.  
Нет, хотел сказать ему Слейтер. Все началось не здесь, все началось на Равоне, когда я впервые тебя увидел.  
Меня к тебе потянуло.  
\- Погаси свет, - попросил он, и Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Будем прятаться друг от друга в темноте, Леон?  
Было что-то в этом смехе напряженное, и Слейтер положил Сиду руки на плечи, прежде чем шепнуть:  
\- Нет. Я заранее тебя нашел.  
\- И что теперь? – Сид повел рукой в воздухе, и когда он начинал говорить, в каюте все еще было светло, а когда заканчивал, все погрузилось в полумрак.  
\- Теперь не отпущу, - шепнул Слейтер, наклоняясь вперед и касаясь губами виска Сида: я здесь, я никуда не уйду. – Включи иллюминатор.  
\- В наш иллюминатор будет видно Цитадель, Леон. Если ты задумал романтическую сцену, то без космоса за окном лучше обойтись.  
\- Включи, - шепнул Слейтер, прижимая Сида к себе, и успокаивающе проведя ладонью у него по спине: все хорошо, верь мне.  
И, наверное, Сид верил, потому что иллюминатор загорелся, и сквозь него медленно проступили очертания кораблей над Цитаделью. «Хаос» был к ней слишком близко, и рассмотреть можно было только часть красно-желтой поверхности.  
Слейтер никогда ее не видел, для него Цитадель оставалась только подвалами и клетками, и безумием Карнавала Плоти, и теперь оно никак не стыковалось с тем, что показывал иллюминатор – обычную планету.  
\- Видишь, Леон, - хмыкнул Сид, и его лицо отсвечивало красным со стороны иллюминатора, - зрелище не способствует романтике.  
Слейтер взял его руку в свою, снова сплел их пальцы, потому что любил само ощущение, что можно так легко «сцепиться» друг с другом, как идеально подогнанные детали:  
\- Что будет дальше?  
Не спрашивай о людях, сказал он себе. Не надо.  
Вспоминать себя в клетке Слейтер не боялся, не теперь, когда они с Сидом были на «Хаосе» и Карнавал остался позади.  
Но он был там не один.  
Нельзя было об этом думать, и не должно это было причинять столько боли.  
Слейтера вытащили из клетки. Людей, которые попали к черным – нет. Никто не пришел, чтобы перевернуть ради них весь уклад Империи, никто их не спас, и все их сожаления так и остались сожалениями. Тихими безнадежными голосами в прошлом, и в памяти Слейтера.  
Нельзя было показывать этого Сиду. Не теперь, когда они наконец-то были вместе, и когда Сид все никак не мог поверить, что это настоящее.  
\- Дальше мы сравняем с землей наследие наших бывших друзей черных, Леон, и на его месте Алекс построит себе дворцы и города. А ты как думал, что еще может быть дальше?  
Не спрашивай, мысленно повторил Слейтер. Не надо.  
И все равно спросил:  
\- Кто-нибудь выжил?  
Сид сжал пальцы, успокаивая и напоминая, что все закончилось:  
\- Инквизиция и Алекс убрали всех черных, которых смогли. Если кто-то и сбежал, то считанные единицы.  
Разумеется, Сид подумал сначала об этом, разумеется, решил успокоить.  
В то время как Слейтеру даже в голову не приходило поинтересоваться черными, он спрашивал о другом:  
\- Кто-нибудь из жертв на Карнавале выжил?  
Он ожидал молчания, или прямое и спокойное «нет», но в ответ Сид посмотрел на него так, будто снова собирался отстраниться, и Слейтер добавил, как мог бесстрастно, раз уж солгать убедительно у него все равно бы не получилось:  
\- Это просто вопрос. Ничего более.  
Ничего. Не нужно было поднимать эту тему, нельзя.  
Но Слейтер вдруг вспомнил, как плакал ребенок, почти постоянно, и боль накатила волной.  
Почему? Эти люди никто тебе. Ты даже не знал их имен.  
Но, видимо, это не имело значения.  
Сид смотрел на него, так словно препарировал взглядом, а потом вдруг вздохнул, словно стряхивая и собственную серьезность и холодность, и потянул Слейтера на себя, уткнул лицом себе в шею:  
\- Не глупи, Леон. Если тебе больно, так и скажи. Что я, по-твоему, взорвусь от этого?  
\- Я все время от тебя завишу, - глухо ответил ему Слейтер, чувствуя, как жжет глаза, и ненавидя своих создателей, за то, что они оставили легионерам слезные железы. – Все время на тебя опираюсь. А ты всегда несешь все сам. Почему ты?  
\- И вот еще одна минутка идеализма, - тихо фыркнул Сид, принимаясь укачивать его, будто ребенка. – Я на самом деле постоянно на кого-то опираюсь, Леон. Вечно прошу о помощи и забираюсь то на шею, то на ручки. Я пустил ублюдков-черных на фарш не в одиночку, и спас тебя не я один. Просто когда все доиграно и пройдено, я ухожу за кулисы, и никого не зову с собой. Это не потому, что мне не на кого опереться, это потому что я сам не готов никому показаться без грима.  
Но ты сейчас здесь, подумал Слейтер:   
\- Ты пустил за кулисы меня.  
\- У меня была истерика, - добродушно и устало хмыкнул Сид. – Спишем на нее.  
И все же он не отстранился, и продолжил уже намного серьезнее:  
\- Ты просочился в меня намного глубже, чем я был готов, Леон. И стал значить намного больше, чем кто-либо другой, даже я сам. Когда ты протягиваешь мне руки, я просто не могу отказаться.  
Слейтер судорожно вздохнул, вдыхая его запах – привычный запах табака, кожи и человеческого тела – и признал:  
\- Я всегда мечтал тебя спасти. Хотя на самом деле просто хотел быть тебе необходимым.  
Сид подался чуть вперед, и его дыхание пощекотало Слейтеру ухо:  
\- Можно я открою тебе секрет? Тебе удалось. И спасти, и стать для меня необходимым. Захватить Цитадель, спланировать все и сыграть, назови меня психом, но это было не слишком сложно. Уничтожить черных и перевернуть Империю вверх дном, если бы не ты, это было бы не всерьез - просто способ посмаковать драйв. По-настоящему сложно было только идти и знать, что ты будешь там, что тебе будет больно, что ты станешь меня ненавидеть, что Ламия может сойти с ума. Знать, что некоторые вещи нельзя менять и нельзя изменить, можно только быть хорошей крысой и бежать сквозь лабиринт. И по секрету, между нами, если бы не ты, я бы не добежал.  
\- Не убегай от меня теперь, - глухо попросил его Слейтер, потому что голос не слушался и хрипел.  
\- Не стану. Я, Леон, похоже на всю жизнь набегался от тебя. Это был очень длинный лабиринт.  
\- Для меня тоже.  
Они снова замерли, и Слейтеру вдруг пришло в голову, что это молчание между ними, которое теперь возникало так легко, значило ничуть не меньше, чем сам разговор, чем все ответы и вопросы.  
А потом Сид неожиданно тихо засмеялся, прижался губами к виску Слейтера и сказал:  
\- Ты задал мне вопрос, а я так и не ответил.  
\- Я спросил не подумав, - тихо признался ему Слейтер. – И я заранее знаю ответ.  
\- А я почему-то, Леон, точно знал, что ты задашь этот вопрос, - Сид говорил отстраненно, словно снова закрывался. – И, возможно, поэтому, сделал то, что сделал, - он сложил ладони, а когда развел руки в стороны, между ними возникло несколько проекций, из которых Сид выбрал и приблизил одну. – Я спас не многих, но выжившие есть.  
Слейтер смотрел и не мог ни дышать, ни говорить, ни даже поверить в то, что видел.  
\- Они находятся под наблюдением и под охраной, некоторым ввели успокоительное, - продолжил Сид, и его неожиданно спокойный голос звучал будто бы издалека. – Но все будут жить.  
Слейтер смотрел и не мог отвести взгляда, и слышал себя будто со стороны:  
\- Там был ребенок. В клетках… я его слышал, он...?  
\- Жив.  
Слейтер судорожно вдохнул воздух, пытаясь успокоиться, и его тряхнуло. Он почувствовал себя так, словно туго взведенная пружина, к которой он настолько привык, что перестал ее замечать, наконец, отпустила. Так, словно части себя, которые он похоронил в клетке, вернулись. Это оказалось больно, оживать снова, позволять себе чувствовать.  
Не один. Я не единственный, кто выжил.  
Он даже не знал, почему это было так важно.  
Руки затряслись, и Слейтер отдернул их от Сида, просто боясь, что случайно может причинить вред, потому что чувствовал, как его захлестывает облегчением и болью.  
Я выжил.  
Мы выжили.  
Он, и эти безымянные, сломанные люди, которые шептали друг другу свои сожаления, которые боялись и ни на что уже не надеялись, получили еще один шанс.  
Еще один шанс, Леон? Правда?  
Страх накатил так же внезапно, как облегчение, потому что Слейтер вдруг посмотрел на ситуацию иначе, с другой стороны, и сердце забилось, как бешеное…  
Нет. Нет, пожалуйста, нет.  
Ты не можешь.

Слейтер любил Хаотика Сида, и понимание этого было таким же естественным и простым, как дыхание, любил психа, пирата и убийцу. Насильника. Работорговца. Даже мясника, способного воткнуть человеку в глаз зажженную сигарету.  
И Хаотик Сид не стал бы спасать этих людей просто так, просто потому, что они умирали и потому, что пожалел.  
И теперь, когда Цитадель захвачена, и Слейтер выжил, что Сид собирался делать теперь?  
Зачем ему люди?  
Чтобы вернуть их к их прежним жизням? Возможно ли вообще это сделать?  
Или чтобы продать? Как вещи.  
Не делай этого. Пожалуйста, не делай этого.  
\- Я сказал бы, что не понимаю, о чем ты думаешь, Леон, - тихо произнес Сид, отстраненно и спокойно. – Но я знаю точно. Все, что пришло тебе сейчас в голову.  
\- Не продавай их, - попросил его Слейтер, удивляясь тому, как безнадежно, как слабо и ломко это прозвучало. – Ты же видел, что они пережили. Ты же… Пожалуйста, не продавай.  
\- Леон…  
\- Ты не можешь теперь от них избавиться. Не можешь теперь отвернуться, когда дал им надежду. Эта надежда – это все, что у этих людей есть.  
Но Сид мог, это Слейтер знал совершенно точно, и от того было еще больнее.  
Эти люди – это я. Это части меня, не продавай меня, пожалуйста, не продавай меня.  
\- Леон, я…  
\- Я не знаю, как тебя убедить. Мне…пожалуйста, не делай этого…  
Он говорил быстро, ломко, сбиваясь и торопясь договорить, словно снова опускался нож к его горлу…  
\- Леон!  
Окрик Сида прозвучал, как хлопок, как пощечина в полной тишине. И Слейтер замолчал. Мгновенно.  
Сид устало рассмеялся:  
\- Самое паршивое, что я даже не могу возмутиться. Знаешь, «как ты мог обо мне такое подумать?» и прочее дерьмо. Я знаю точно и как, и почему. Ты прав, раньше, я бы продал этих людей, и спокойно спал по ночам дальше. Но сейчас я никого и никому не планирую продавать. Я наигрался в злодея. Я побыл всеми вариантами плохого парня: от убийцы до вора, от бунтовщика до предателя и от лжеца до насильника. И честно говоря, не так уж мне и важно, кого играть – хорошего героя или плохого.  
\- Ты позволишь им уйти? – хрипло спросил Слейтер, не в состоянии поверить до конца.  
Ответь «да». Пожалуйста, ответь «да», я не знаю что сделаю, если ты скажешь «нет».  
\- Я спас их только из-за тебя, Леон. Решай сам, что с ними делать. Их прежняя жизнь для них закрыта, но можно дать им что-то новое.  
\- Что бы сделал ты? Если бы я не очнулся. Как бы ты поступил?  
Сид вздохнул, переводя взгляд на красновато-желтую поверхность Цитадели в иллюминаторе:  
\- Откуда я знаю? Свалил бы их на Церковь, пожалуй. Или сделал бы им регистрационные чипы и отправил на какую-нибудь планету с целебным климатом. Я не специалист по лечению душевных травм. Мои не лечатся.  
\- Спасибо, - глухо отозвался Слейтер, чувствуя, что снова жжет глаза. – Спасибо тебе.  
\- Я еще ничего не сделал, Леон. И я все еще думаю свалить этих выживших на Церковь. В конце концов, частично черные – это вина Нео-Ватикана и наших друзей Инквизиторов, которые плохо делали свою работу. Могут для разнообразия попытаться что-то исправить.  
Этот вариант не был идеален, но если Слейтер что и понял, оказавшись за пределами Дворца, так это то, что идеальных вариантов не существовало:  
\- Думаешь, выжившие смогут принять такую помощь?  
\- Думаю, помощь телепатов в их случае будет не лишней, - просто пожал плечами Сид. - И Церковь не так плоха, по крайней мере, они могут что-то сделать. В крайнем случае, всегда остается старый добрый шантаж, если святые братья заупрямятся. Я им нужен, мне нужна их помощь. Ситуация довольно простая.  
Слейтер глубоко вдохнул, снова решаясь обнять Сида, и спросил:  
\- Как ты это делаешь? Как находишь вариант, при котором можно всех спасти?  
\- Я спас не всех, Леон. И я просто хорошо умею подстраховываться. Это не так уж сложно.  
«Не так уж сложно», сказал Сид, а Слейтер почувствовал, как изнутри поднимается смех. И, пожалуй, истерики в этом смехе было не меньше, чем веселья.  
Слейтер смеялся, пока слезы не полились из глаз, а Сид сидел рядом и просто ждал, пока он успокоится.   
\- Ты… - наконец выдохнул Слейтер, и ему никак не удавалось справиться с дрожью, - ты единственный… кто… может перевернуть Империю, и сказать, что это не так уж сложно.  
Сид усмехнулся понимающе и пожал плечами:  
\- Рано или поздно до этого должно было дойти. Сначала я обокрал Ее Величество и обзавелся кораблем. Потом я обокрал Дворец и обзавелся легионером, после насмерть подвинул с трона хозяина-Кайссера, украл мейстера черных, влился в армаду Алекса... Уже тогда было понятно, что все катится по наклонной.  
Слейтер не смог сдержать смешок, и теснее прижал Сида к себе:  
\- Ты удивительный и я люблю тебя.  
\- Ты меня раздавишь, - сдавленно выдохнул Сид, и пришлось немного ослабить хватку. – И я тебя не понимаю. Знаешь, даже свадебная клятва это «любить и оберегать пока смерть не разлучит нас», а я убил тебя на алтаре.  
\- Я не давал свадебной клятвы, - чуть усмехнувшись, напомнил ему Слейтер. – Потому могу любить тебя и оберегать даже после смерти.  
\- Ты же был на Равоне, ты же должен понимать, что сам по себе можешь добиться намного большего. Жить собственной жизнью, которую ни с кем не придется делить.  
Как будто Слейтера волновали такие вещи. Как будто это имело для него значение.  
Сид был прав, пожалуй, пребывание на «Марии» на многое открыло Слейтеру глаза, дало понять, что он действительно мог бы жить за пределами «Хаоса».  
Но эта жизнь не была бы настоящей, потому что сам Слейтер не был бы настоящим, он выполнял бы свои обязанности, заботился о тех, о ком ему по службе было бы необходимо заботиться, и все время оглядывался бы назад.  
Так что, когда Слейтер ответил:  
\- Нет. Не мог бы, - он сказал правду. – Жизнь, которую я не могу разделить с тобой, не была бы моей.  
Сид застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях:  
\- Кажется это даже по нашим меркам ужасно сопливое объяснение в любви. В котячью корзинку срочно, на постоянное проживание.  
Против воли Слейтер фыркнул от смеха:  
\- С тобой я согласен даже на корзинку, - потом он перевел взгляд на Цитадель и заставил себя посерьезнеть. – И на самом деле, даже если мне не нравятся некоторые твои поступки, ты спас меня из клетки, из которой еще никого и никогда не спасали. Ты перевернул саму систему, уничтожил черных, и дал надежду выжившим. Люди называют таких как ты великими.   
Это звучало пафосно и смешно, но все равно было правдой.  
Сид расхохотался, и на сей раз, это был обычный его веселый и полубезумный смех, который заставил Слейтера улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Люди называют таких как я мудаками, Леон. Великий у нас Алекс, потому что это его армада захватила Цитадель, Госпожа, которая помогла это сделать. И моя прекрасная Мина, за то, что поделилась ресурсами. Даже падре немного, раз уж он привел инквизицию. А я просто Хаотик Сид, - он перестал смеяться, и в его взгляде вдруг промелькнуло что-то невероятно беззащитное. – Хаотик Сид, из-за которого черные пришли на Равону, Хаотик, который продал тебя, зная, чем все обернется. Насильник, убийца, пират, вор и далее по списку.  
Слейтер тоже перестал улыбаться и коснулся губами его лба:  
\- Ты не отвечаешь за тех, кого убили черные. Не важно за кем они пришли на Равону и чего хотели. Ты спас всех, кого смог. Благодаря тебе, то, что произошло на Равоне, больше не повторится.   
Слейтер не мог сожалеть о том, что произошло с «Крылатой Марией» и с людьми на планете, хотя, возможно, в каком-то смысле он тоже был виноват. Он был ключевой частью пророчества наравне с Сидом, и это пророчество привело черных к Слейтеру.  
Но теперь, видя, как многое это изменило, чем обернулось в конце, он понимал, что будь у него возможность, он все равно ничего не стал бы переигрывать. Наверное, потому что он сам стал жертвой черных, видел и знал, что они делали с людьми.  
\- В такие моменты, Леон, я вспоминаю, что ты не человек. Человек бы меня не простил.  
\- Если бы мы поменялись местами, ты бы простил, - просто сказал ему Слейтер. – А ты человек  
Он говорил с уверенностью, которую сам не смог бы себе объяснить. Эта уверенность была такая же безусловная, как и то, что Слейтер любил Сида, как нечто совершенно очевидное, одна из аксиом, на которых держится мир.  
Ты бы простил.  
\- Я плохой пример, Леон.  
\- Единственный, который меня интересует.  
После этого они снова на какое-то время замолчали. Слейтер опять перевел взгляд на Цитадель в иллюминаторе, и Сид последовал его примеру. С такого расстояния невозможно было рассмотреть поверхность планеты, и, пожалуй, так было даже лучше, Слейтер не хотел видеть, что построили черные.  
\- Дальше все изменится? – спросил он, наконец, посмотрев на Сида. Наверное, стоило бы подождать, прежде чем задавать такие вопросы, но Слейтер чувствовал, что теперь уже можно не бояться. Главная перемена уже произошла, Сид пустил его внутрь, не закрылся и не сбежал, и только это на самом деле имело значение.  
Ты и я. И никого между нами.  
Ты, я и кровать, Леон. Как мы и договаривались.

\- Я поделился с тобой каютой, - тихо фыркнул Сид, и взгляд у него был непривычно мягкий. Такой, каким не бывал почти никогда. – Куда уж дальше? А в остальном… Девочка теперь служит на «Роджере» возлюбленной капитана, моя душа скорее всего свалит к другу Уоррену на «Бурю» вить свое любовное гнездышко. И армада Алекса начнет переформировывать Цитадель под себя, как только Инквизиция закончит свои дела на планете, это вряд ли займет больше суток. Сразу после Алекс с прекрасной Миной возьмутся за создание новой Империи. Это существенный список изменений.  
\- Я даже не могу представить, как именно вы собираетесь это делать, - признал Слейтер.  
\- Как обычно делаются подобные вещи? Они начнут с независимой пиратской станции. Ремонтная точка, убежище для тех, кто добежал до края вселенной и не знает, куда податься еще, с рынка опять же. С одной стороны Цитадель в стороне от торговых маршрутов, но из нее достаточно удобно вести дела. И Империя не пошлет сюда войска, потому что это означает оставить без прикрытия слишком большую часть своих планет, подставить их под удар.  
\- Это приведет к вам тех, кто не нашел в Империи места, - предположил Слейтер. – Ощущение безопасности.  
\- Верно, это многих привлекает. Со временем, Цитадель расширится, обрастет станциями, распространит влияние на ближайшие планеты, пока не превратиться в совершенно автономный сектор обитаемой Вселенной. Впрочем, Алекс едва ли успеет побыть первым царем собственной космической державы. Развитие Цитадели займет десятилетия. Пока она просто альтернатива. Выход для тех, кого не устраивает всеобщий порядок и универсальная радуга в небе.  
\- И все же ты ничего не говоришь про себя, - заметил Слейтер. – Как ты вписываешься в эту картину? Что будешь делать ты?  
Сид тихо рассмеялся и равнодушно дернул плечом:  
\- Посмотри на меня внимательнее, Леон. В эту картину я не вписываюсь никак. Я не управленец, не торгаш и не великий лидер, вроде Алекса, за которого люди готовы идти под заряды бластера. Я не люблю играть во власть и не умею этого делать. Меня едва хватает на то, чтобы держать в узде тридцать мудаков собственной команды. Я не умею строить, только ломать, но ломать умею виртуозно. Пусть девочка, Алекс и прекрасная Мина играют в собственное государство. Я предпочту помогать им издали. К тому же, часть моего времени в любом случае станет отнимать Инквизиция. Я показал себя хорошим мальчиком, способным распространять добро на окружающих.  
\- Им нужна твоя способность стабилизировать церковников? – уточнил Слейтер, и не смог сдержать улыбки, когда услышал в ответ:  
\- Бинго и кофеварка.  
Фраза была глупой, совершенно бессмысленной и напоминала, каким Сид был, когда они со Слейтером только встретились. Наглым, безумным и совершенно не считавшимся с окружающими. В общем-то, почти таким же, как сейчас. И одновременно с тем совсем другим.  
\- Пока, Леон, я единственный, кто сумел кого-то вытащить из безумия. Церковь будет холить меня и беречь.  
\- Ты не боишься, что они попытаются изолировать тебя от опасности? – сама мысль о том, что кто-то хотел запереть Сида в клетке для его же собственного блага, отзывалась внутри Слейтера бешенством, и все же задать вопрос он сумел вполне спокойно.  
\- И рисковать, что я окончательно поеду головой от безделья, Леон? Им нужно мое сознание, а значит, они постараются ничего не менять. К тому же падре останется на «Хаосе», будет держать руку на пульсе. На моем пульсе.  
И снова Сид был в центре всего происходящего. Был нужен слишком многим.  
По крайней мере, эти «многие» могли что-то дать ему взамен. Слейтер отлично понимал, насколько выгодно было присутствие телепата на борту. И Загесса – при всех его недостатках - оказался не так уж плох для церковника.  
\- Я буду следить за ним, - пообещал Слейтер. – Даже если они попытаются тебя запереть, я не позволю.  
Сид фыркнул от смеха и легонько боднул Слейтера в плечо:  
\- Мой отважный, непобедимый Леон. Расслабься, Инквизиция не станет проблемой. Им действительно выгодно играть со мной на одной стороне. Куда бы мы с тобой не направились, и чем бы ни решили заняться.  
Удивительно, подумал Слейтер, как приятно оказалось слышать это сказанное походя, бездумно «мы». Мы с тобой.  
Как одно единственное слово могло заполнить теплом от кончиков пальцев до макушки, именно потому, что ничего особенного Сид в него не вкладывал. Просто говорил, и в его словах была простая и безусловная уверенность, что теперь будет именно «мы» вместо «ты и я».  
\- Куда мы направимся? – спросил Слейтер, хотя в тот момент он был согласен на что угодно. – Что дальше?  
Сид тихо рассмеялся и потянулся за поцелуем. Слейтер встретил его на полпути.  
Они целовались долго, сладко, и отпустили друг друга только, когда Сиду стало не хватать воздуха.  
\- Ты спрашиваешь меня, что дальше, Леон, - сказал Сид, когда уже мог говорить, не хватая ртом воздух, - но я сам так далеко даже не заглядывал. Я знаю, что будут делать Алекс и Церковь, знаю, как поступят прекрасная Мина и моя девочка, я не знаю только, что решим мы, - для Слейтера это «мы» стоило того, чтобы умереть на алтаре. – Предложения принимаются, Леон.   
Конечно, Слейтер еще не знал, что собирается ему ответить, не знал даже точную расстановку сил вокруг «Хаоса», и что потребует Андерсен от Сида, раз уж теперь тот числился частью армады «Роджера», но это не имело значения. Они могли решить это вместе.  
И в любом случае, Слейтер ничего не успел ответить, потому что Сид продолжил:  
\- Только одно маленькое уточнение, я хотел бы теперь стать хорошим парнем. Честно говоря, за время всей этой истории, я изрядно подустал быть главным злодеем.  
Это было так неожиданно, так несвойственно Хаотику Сиду, которого он знал, что в первый момент Слейтер переспросил:  
\- Кем?  
\- Хорошим парнем, - просто пожал плечами Сид, так словно не видел в этом ничего безумного. - Сменить амплуа, стать положительным героем. Честно говоря, я поднялся по пиратской карьерной лестнице до всех доступных мне вершин, так что… почему бы не попробовать что-то новое?  
В тот момент Слейтер мог ответить ему только красноречивым взглядом.  
\- Леон, ты напрасно во мне сомневаешься. В конце концов, это не так уж сложно. Я могу перестать убивать без причины, торговать людьми и нападать на ни в чем неповинные корабли. Тем более что и у меня и у Алекса полно врагов, которыми все равно придется заняться.  
Это было почти забавно, как в одно мгновение, Слейтер смотрел на Сида и едва мог дышать от всепоглощающей нежности, а в другое едва мог удержаться от желания спрятать лицо в ладонях и сделать вид, что не имеет никакого отношения к такому идиоту, как Хаотик.  
\- Я смогу стать героем нашей новой мини-державы, - Сид кивнул головой в сторону Цитадели, - увековечу наши имена в истории. Разве плохо? Еще, так уж и быть, я могу реже играть в стопки, и почти не пытать тех, кого придется похищать на благо правого дела. К тому же ты можешь быть моим первым помощником, теперь, когда девочка на «Роджере», и…  
\- Я ничего не знаю о космических кораблях и управлении людьми, - не в состоянии поверить, как быстро разговор с проникновенного объяснения деградировал в совершенно безумные идеи Хаотика Сида о геройстве.  
\- О, просто выполняй мои приказы, и…  
Договорить Сид не смог. Он собирался, но Слейтер благоразумно заткнул его поцелуем и не отпускал, пока не удостоверился, что еще несколько секунд после Сид будет просто физически не в состоянии ответить.  
\- Сейчас, - сказал ему Слейтер, – у нас будет долгий и обстоятельный секс. Такой, какой люди называют словом «безудержный». Потом мы с тобой полетим в закат. А после подробно обсудим, что именно не так с твоими представлениями о «хорошем парне».

***  
Когда Мина вернулась в каюту, которую выделил им Андерсен, Дерри сидел у иллюминатора. Экран был увеличен и теперь занимал всю стену, и казалось, что пол обрывается и за этим обрывом начинается пустота, в которой застыла красно-желтая сфера Цитадели и почти черные на ее фоне корабли армады.  
Дерри смотрел на них не отрываясь, и было в его позе что-то такое, что заставило Мину на несколько секунд замереть в дверях.  
\- Я думал, вы дольше будете, - сказал он, не отрываясь от иллюминатора. Ближе всего к «Роджеру», так близко, что можно было разглядеть каждую хищную линию обшивки, застыл «Хаос».  
\- Все, что осталось сделать, можно отложить ненадолго. Несколько часов ничего не изменят, - просто ответила она, подходя ближе. Иногда Дерри очень сильно напоминал своего отца, словно бы кто-то прокрутил для Хаотика время вспять, и одновременно с тем, они были совсем разными. Когда Мина думала об этом, ей казалось, что Дерри просто унаследовал от них с Сидом лучшее.  
\- Они его спасли?  
\- Тебе, молодой человек, - строго напомнила она, и все же с трудом смогла сдержать улыбку, - даже не полагается знать, кого и как собирались спасать.  
\- Значит, спасли, - тихо отозвался Дерри, и усмехнулся, когда обернулся к ней. Эта усмешка тоже чем-то неуловимо напоминала Хаотика, только была намного честнее, откровеннее, чем улыбка Сида.  
\- Бабочка подтвердила, что он выжил, - Мине пришлось спрашивать самой, импульсный компьютер ничего ей не докладывала, и новость о том, что Слейтер пришел в себя, принесла одновременно облегчение и горечь. Хаотик верил, что его действия невозможно простить, что между ним и Слейтером все закончилось.  
Мина помнила, каким Слейтер был на Равоне, помнила его безумное самоубийственное желание увидеть ублюдка хотя бы еще один раз, и знала, что он не отпустит Сида так легко.  
\- Он ведь не вернется, да, мам? – спросил Дерри, снова обернувшись к иллюминатору, и Мине не нужно было переспрашивать, о ком шла речь.  
\- Нет, - сказала она, потому что знала точно. Чтобы ни случилось после, Слейтер не вернется. Он останется на «Хаосе» с Сидом или… хотя не было на самом деле никакого «или». Не для чокнутого легионера, который был готов попасть к черным, в надежде увидеть своего Хаотика.  
\- Как думаешь, почему он выбрал его? – спросил Дерри, и тон у него был непривычно взрослый, тон человека, который слишком рано начал понимать слишком многое.  
\- Я не знаю, - тихо отозвалась Мина. – Иногда просто так получается. Что те, кто нам нравится, выбирают кого-то еще. Жизнь сдала не те карты.  
Думать об этом было не особенно приятно, но и не больно. Слейтер сделал свой выбор, сделал его еще тогда, на Равоне. Мина достаточно уважала этот выбор, чтобы просто принять его, не злясь и не осуждая.  
\- Игра вслепую, - неожиданно ответил Дерри, и фыркнул. – Я это где-то слышал. Ты не знаешь, какие карты выдаст тебе жизнь, но знаешь, какой картой являешься ты сам. Наверное, этого достаточно чтобы играть.  
\- Это ты тоже где-то слышал? – чувствуя, как перехватило горло, спросила Мина. Она внезапно вдруг увидела перед собой другого Дерри, такого, каким он станет много лет спустя. Не ребенка, а мужчину, которого будут бояться и от которого станут зависеть, сына Хаотика и Мины Сайфер. И ей понравилось то, что она увидела.  
Дерри усмехнулся и шутливо ткнул ее в плечо, снова превращаясь в мальчишку:  
\- Это я придумал. Жалко, конечно, что Слейтер достанется такому придурку, как Хаотик. Ну и ладно. Все равно ему нужнее, чем нам. К тому же я тут видел другого легионера, на котором еще не успел покататься.  
Он подмигнул, и Мина не удержалась от ответной усмешки:  
\- Я смотрю, ты и сам уже строишь планы.  
\- Пока я планирую только мелочи. Для начала превзойти Хаотика во всем и стать самым крутым пиратом во всей Вселенной, а там посмотрим.

**Эпилог.**  
***   
После секса они не полетели в закат, они устроились на кровати, и иллюминатор приятно холодил Слейтеру спину. И мир опять казался совсем новым, но был не хуже предыдущего.  
Сид уснул, и в расслабленных линиях его лица Слейтер читал усталость и застарелое напряжение, которое хотелось стереть пальцами, и доверие. Слейтер очень редко видел Сида спящим, и это всегда задевало что-то внутри, всегда отзывалось теплом.  
Ты пустил меня внутрь. Действительно пустил.  
Не только в свою жизнь и в свою постель.  
Слейтеру хотелось изучать черты его лица пальцами, попробовать губами на вкус тот тонкий шрам, который Сид оставил на своем лице, как напоминание – очередной пафосный и от того почти забавный жест, и Слейтер ничего не хотел менять.  
Их многое ждало впереди, и он был недостаточно наивен, чтобы не понимать, что далеко не все из этого «впереди» будет ему нравиться, но оно было единственным, на которое легионер Леон Слейтер был согласен.  
Будущее, в котором можно жить и ни о чем не сожалеть.  
Как ты. Ты никогда ни о чем не жалеешь.  
Сид пошевелился во сне, и Слейтер наклонился, невесомо касаясь губами его лба – простой, мягкий и интимный жест, который на самом деле значил даже больше, чем простая физическая близость.  
Когда Слейтер повернул голову, на его бедре сидела белая, слабо светящаяся в темноте птица. Она сидела, чуть склонив на бок голову, будто изучала их с Сидом, и Слейтер шепнул ей:  
\- Спасибо. За то, что привела его ко мне.  
Птица вспорхнула, перелетела ему на плечо, словно бы решив изучить поближе, и Слейтер против воли улыбнулся. На секунду, ему показалось, что он почти чувствует прикосновение хрупких птичьих лапок.  
А потом птица распахнула крылья, и разлетелась десятками проекций-экранов. Эти экраны перемигивались улыбками будто звезды, и хотелось улыбаться им в ответ. Проекции сложились на секунду в стилизованную форму бабочки, и начали гаснуть, таять в воздухе. И на смену им пришел звук. Тихий, едва различимый даже для острого слуха легионера, он был совершенно нездешним, далеким и странным, будто ноты, долетевшие с другого края Вселенной.  
Бабочка пела.  
В ее песне была тоска одиночества, тот естественный, неодолимый зов, который заставляет одно живое существо тянуться к другому, и радость обретения, и все то, что связывает бессмысленные, равнодушные фрагменты жизни в единое целое и делает их значимыми.  
И Сид вдруг расслабился, то напряжение, что оставалось в его лице исчезло, и Слейтер понял: ты тоже это слышишь. Ты слышишь это кожей, всем своим существом.  
Почему-то понимание этого наполняло каким-то невероятным, совершенно нездешним счастьем.  
Экран иллюминатора медленно погас, погружая каюту в темноту, и Слейтер прикрыл глаза, слушая дыхание Сида и песнь Бабочки.  
Она пела им колыбельную.


End file.
